


The Coming Dawn

by Milla984



Series: All Things Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 260,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla984/pseuds/Milla984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester è appena tornato dall'Inferno e deve fare i conti col compito che Castiel ha deciso di affidargli: sarà in grado di fermare Lilith, pur sapendo che l'influenza di Ruby rischia di trascinare Sam lungo un sentiero dal quale potrebbe non tornare indietro?</p><p> </p><p>Ho iniziato nel lontano 2011 e ho scritto l'ultimo capitolo nel 2013. Rimane tutt'ora il lavoro più impegnativo che abbia mai scritto e lo ripropongo qui, se a qualcuno interessa leggere fanfiction "d'annata" direi che questa fa al caso vostro!<br/>La trama riprende quasi fedelmente la storyline degli episodi esistenti ma è stata in parte modificata per adattarsi alla storia che volevo raccontare.</p><p>Di recente ho preferito lasciare online solo la versione qui su AO3. Tantissime scuse a chi conosceva già la storia quando era postata altrove ma sappiate che tutte le recensioni sono salvate su cloud, NIENTE è andato perso!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Shadows

Nel soggiorno male illuminato, lo schermo della televisione iniziò a tremolare poco a poco fino a far comparire un unico insieme di puntini grigi che ronzarono per qualche istante prima di tornare a riaccendersi sul vecchio film in bianco e nero che nessuno stava guardando.  
La donna sdraiata sul divano aprì gli occhi ancora assonnata e si sollevò lasciando scivolare sul fianco il libro che teneva aperto sullo stomaco; si guardò intorno con aria preoccupata e pochi secondi dopo prese un piccolo respiro, mentre una sottile voluta di vapore bianco si sollevò dalle sue labbra.  
Non fece caso al telefono che aveva cominciato a suonare insistente e si diresse a grandi passi verso l’armadio che stava dall’altra parte della stanza, scostando i vestiti appesi con un gesto secco per arrivare al doppio fondo nascosto che conteneva almeno un paio di fucili e diverse pistole.  
“Ehi, sono Olivia. Non sono in casa, lasciate un messaggio.” disse la segreteria mentre la donna metteva in funzione un EMF che cominciò a lampeggiare come impazzito.  
“Olivia, sono Bobby Singer. Puoi richiamarmi appena possibile?” -cominciò a dire la voce di Bobby- “Sto lavorando a qualcosa di grosso, potrei avere bisogno di aiuto.”  
La donna lasciò andare l’EMF per stringere tra le mani un grosso fucile e si allontanò dall’armadio puntandolo davanti a sé; improvvisamente un rumore alle proprie spalle la costrinse a girarsi e si accorse del ragazzo che la stava fissando con aria minacciosa, sporco di sangue e col viso coperto da grossi lividi scuri.  
“…tu!” mormorò sconvolta.  
Il ragazzo fece per avvicinarsi ma Olivia gli sparò un paio di volte costringendolo a dissolversi nel nulla.  
Pochi secondi dopo si diresse di nuovo verso l’armadio, afferrando una grossa sacca piena di sale che sparse sul pavimento formando una linea sull’ingresso della camera da letto.  
Sollevò lo sguardo con aria affranta quando vide di nuovo il fantasma del ragazzo che la fissava con la stessa aria accusatrice.  
“Mi dispiace… mi dispiace così tanto…” gli disse in un sussurro.  
Quando si accorse della giovane donna che le era comparsa alle spalle era ormai troppo tardi: il fantasma le afferrò la gola, strappandole un urlo che risuonò oltre il volume del televisore ancora acceso.  
  
Il sole al tramonto brillava accecante sopra le lamiere delle macchine accatastate nell’ampia rimessa di Bobby quando Sam si avviò con l’Impala verso il vialetto d’accesso; si fermò solo qualche metro più in là, accorgendosi della figura che si era nascosta vicino al grosso cartello che segnalava “Singer Salvage Yard” a lettere storte.  
Scese dall’auto guardandosi intorno per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò alla ragazza che lo stava aspettando.  
“Allora è vero?” chiese Ruby in tono basso.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Un angelo ha salvato Dean?”  
“L’hai sentito.”  
“C’è ancora qualcuno che non l’ha sentito dire?!”  
“Non siamo sicuri al 100% che sia vero al 100%, ma sì. Penso che sia così.”  
“Ok. Addio, Sam.” ribatté lei, voltandogli le spalle per andarsene.  
“Aspetta… che succede?” domandò Sam mentre la bloccava per un braccio per convincerla a fermarsi.  
“Sono angeli. Io sono un demone. A loro non importa che io ti stia aiutando, prima distruggono e poi fanno domande.”  
“Cosa sai su di loro?” chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
“Non molto. Non ne ho mai incontrato uno e non voglio neanche. Quello che so è che mi mettono una paura del diavolo.” -disse Ruby fissandolo con espressione spaventata- “Guardati le spalle, Sam.”  
“Io non ho paura degli angeli.” ribatté lui.  
Ruby gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo poco convinto e si allontanò a grandi passi, senza guardarsi indietro; Sam era appena risalito in macchina e aveva raggiunto la casa di Bobby quando l’amico si accostò all’Impala.  
“Tieni il motore acceso.” disse sporgendosi dal finestrino aperto  
“Perché, che succede?”  
“Ho un’amica dall’altra parte dello Stato, Olivia Lowry. Sono tre giorni che cerco di parlarle per un aiuto su questa storia degli angeli. Non è da lei lasciar passare così tanto tempo senza rispondere.”  
“Olivia Lowry… una cacciatrice, vero?”  
“Sì, voglio controllare che cosa sta succedendo. Voi ragazzi seguitemi.” disse Bobby caricando un grosso borsone nel bagagliaio della propria Chevelle.  
  
Era ormai notte inoltrata quando la porta d’ingresso in casa di Olivia si aprì cigolando piano sui cardini; Dean si fece avanti con cautela tenendo pronto il fucile che aveva tra le mani, seguito da Sam che a propria volta avanzava guardandosi intorno nervoso.  
“Olivia?” sussurrò Dean.  
La voce gli morì in gola quando si accorse del cadavere che giaceva sul pavimento e scosse la testa un paio di volte prima di voltarsi e dirigersi velocemente fuori dall’appartamento.  
“Ehi… sale.” disse Sam indicando al fratello la linea bianca che Olivia aveva tracciato all’ingresso della stanza da letto.  
Dean oltrepassò il corpo della donna continuando a guardarsi intorno e si abbassò pochi secondi dopo per raccogliere da terra qualcosa.  
“EMF. Stava controllando qualcosa.” sentenziò tenendo lo strumento in una mano.  
“Fantasmi.”  
“Sì, ma sotto steroidi. Non ho mai visto un fantasma fare questo a qualcuno.”  
Entrambi sussultarono per un istante quando il cellulare di Sam cominciò a suonare nella tasca della sua giacca.  
“Bobby?” domandò il ragazzo rispondendo alla chiamata.  
“Sam, avete trovato qualcosa?”  
“Sì, ma… non avresti dovuto saperlo così. Olivia…”  
“E’ morta, vero?” chiese Bobby con un sospiro.  
“Sembra che volesse difendersi da qualcosa. Ha sparato un paio di volte, ci sono delle cartucce a terra.” disse Sam lanciando un’occhiata al pavimento.  
“Sentite, voi ragazzi adesso dovreste venire via da lì. Le cose non si stanno mettendo bene.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Ho provato a contattare altri cacciatori nei paraggi.”  
“Credi che ci serva altro aiuto?” domandò Sam.  
“Forse… peccato solo che nessuno di loro abbia risposto. Sono appena stato da Carl Bates e R.C. Adams e a quanto pare hanno ridipinto le pareti. In rosso sangue.”  
“Che diavolo sta succedendo, Bobby? Perché all’improvviso un gruppo di fantasmi si mette a sterminare dei cacciatori?”  
“Non lo so, ma finché non ne sapremo di più farete meglio a riportare il culo a casa mia.”  
“Stiamo arrivando.” rispose Sam lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato al fratello.  
  
“E allora dimmi che altro può essere.” disse Sam sollevando gli occhi al cielo mentre l’Impala avanzava verso il deposito di Bobby.  
“Senti, tutto quello che so è che non sono stato toccato da un angelo.” ribatté Dean.  
“Ok, Dean… ma perché questo Castiel avrebbe dovuto mentire?”  
“Forse è solo un altro demone. I demoni mentono.”  
“Un demone sul quale non hanno funzionato né il sale né la trappola per demoni né il coltello di Ruby?! Andiamo, Dean, Lilith ha paura di quel tizio!” replicò Sam.  
“Non credi che se gli angeli fossero reali qualche cacciatore da qualche parte a qualche punto ne avrebbe mai visto uno?”  
“Sì. A te è successo, Dean.”  
“Sto solo cercando di farmi venire in mente una buona teoria, ok?! Dammi una mano.” disse Dean spegnendo il motore con una smorfia.  
“Dean, noi abbiamo una teoria.” ribatté Sam, seguendolo fuori dall’auto.  
“Intendevo una teoria con sopra un po’ meno polvere di fata, se non ti dispiace.”  
“Va bene, d’accordo. Io non sto dicendo che lo sappiamo per certo, sto solo dicendo che…” provò a replicare il fratello, ma Dean sollevò una mano verso di lui come per zittirlo prima di tornare a voltarsi verso di lui con aria interrogativa.  
“Whoa whoa whoa… lo senti questo, Sam?” domandò in tono basso.  
“Io non sento niente.”  
“Esatto.” rispose Dean girando intorno alla macchina per dirigersi verso il bagagliaio.  
Come avevano già fatto solo qualche ora prima da Olivia, entrambi entrarono in casa di Bobby tenendo i fucili sollevati e pronti e camminando silenziosi lungo il corridoio che portava alla cucina.  
“Bobby?” -sussurrò Dean- “Sam, io vado di sopra, tu controlla qui sotto.” aggiunse mentre Sam annuiva piano e si allontanava dal fratello per continuare a cercare l’amico.  
Attraverso le persiane semi-chiuse la luce del mattino filtrava debolmente illuminando il pavimento, sul quale il ragazzo si accorse di un ferro da camino apparentemente abbandonato senza motivo.  
“Bobby, ci sei?” chiese di nuovo Sam sottovoce.  
Quando un alito di vento gelido gli sfiorò la guancia cercò di girarsi per prendere la mira ma il fantasma fu più veloce di lui e con una spinta improvvisa lo mandò a terra strappandogli il fucile dalle mani.  
  
“Bobby… andiamo, fatti vedere…” mormorò Dean salendo lentamente i gradini che portavano al piano superiore.  
Le grosse vetrate colorate lasciavano entrare più luce di quanta ce ne fosse di sotto ma lo stesso il ragazzo continuò ad avanzare senza affrettare troppo i propri passi; rimase qualche secondo fermo davanti ad una porta socchiusa che sembrava portare ad un ripostiglio e inspirò profondamente quando si accorse che quella stessa porta si stava spalancando senza che ci fosse davvero qualcuno ad aprirla.  
Si era avvicinato al ripostiglio di un paio di metri quando si accorse che dalle proprie labbra si era sollevato uno sbuffo di vapore biancastro e sentì con chiarezza che un fantasma gli era apparso alle spalle.  
“Dean Winchester. Sempre così autoritario.” disse la ragazza con un sorriso sarcastico.  
  
“Ciao Sam. E’ passato un po’ di tempo.” disse l’uomo in giacca e cravatta avanzando lentamente.  
“Henriksen. Sei… tu non…” balbettò Sam mentre cercava di allungare un braccio dietro la schiena.  
“Io non ce l’ho fatta. Se questo è quello che volevi chiedere.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Sì, lo so.”  
“Se avessimo saputo che Lilith stava arrivando…” provò a dire ancora Sam, continuando ad agitare un braccio dietro di sé mentre il fantasma di Henriksen si abbassava su di lui per afferrargli la camicia con forza e sollevarlo da terra.  
Solo allora Sam si accorse di un piccolo marchio rotondo che il fantasma portava impresso sulla mano destra.  
“Non avreste lasciato morire una mezza dozzina di persone innocenti al vostro posto in quella stazione di Polizia. Tu mi hai fatto questo. E’ stata colpa tua. Lei voleva te e invece ha preso noi. Ci avete lasciato lì a morire…” aggiunse Henriksen ma in uno scatto improvviso Sam riuscì a stringere nel pugno il ferro da camino che stava sul pavimento e con un ultimo sforzo lo usò per colpire il corpo del fantasma, costringendolo a dissolversi nel nulla.  
“Ehi, Bobby!” urlò rialzandosi con qualche difficoltà.  
“Sam?!” -gli rispose ovattata la voce dell’amico oltre le porte accostate del salotto- “Qui dentro!”  
  
“Non mi riconosci?! Ero così prima che quel demone mi tagliasse i capelli e mi vestisse come una sgualdrina.” disse il fantasma avvicinandosi a Dean.  
“Meg?! Tu sei la ragazza che quel demone aveva posseduto.”  
“Meg Masters. E’ un piacere parlare con te… voglio dire, mentre non sto soffocando nel mio stesso sangue.”  
“Mi dispiace.” mormorò Dean.  
“Ah, sì?! Ed eri tanto dispiaciuto per me da buttarmi giù da un palazzo?!” domandò Meg avanzando verso di lui.  
“Noi pensavamo…”  
“No! Voi non avete pensato affatto!! Perché io ero sveglia, ho dovuto guardare mentre lei uccideva tutte quelle persone e intanto dentro di me continuavo a urlare « Vi prego, aiutatemi! » … perché voi dovreste aiutare la gente, vero Dean?! Ma non avete aiutato me.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Smettila di dire che ti dispiace!” urlò la ragazza colpendolo con violenza al viso.  
  
“Bobby…” chiamò Sam spalancando in un colpo le porte del salotto.  
Non si accorse subito dell’amico, nascosto dietro la pesante scrivania che stava proprio di fronte al caminetto.  
“Sam, sei tu?” chiese Bobby titubante mentre sollevava un poco la testa.  
“Sì, sì, sono io. Dean è andato a cercarti di sopra, ma… che ci fai lì dietro?”  
“Non mi ero accorto di loro. E quando ho cercato di arrivare al sale mi hanno chiuso qui dentro.” rispose Bobby indicando la porta scorrevole dalla quale era passato il ragazzo.  
Sam gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo ma pochi istanti dopo una voce al suo fianco lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
“Hai paura, Bobby?” domandò una bambina che poteva avere all’incirca otto anni.  
“Noi avevamo paura, Bobby.” le fece eco la sorella gemella, in piedi vicino a lei con indosso lo stesso vestito sporco e lacero.  
“Quel mostro è arrivato a prenderci e ci ha portate via, tenendoci così strette…”  
“Non potevamo neanche gridare. E tu eri lì, Bobby.”  
“Tu eri in casa.”  
“Eri così vicino.”  
“Avresti potuto salvarci, Bobby.”  
“No… io…” balbettò l’uomo, fissando le gemelle con sguardo colpevole.  
“Perché non ci hai salvato Bobby? Perché non ci hai salvato?” chiese ancora uno dei due fantasmi.  
Sam si avvicinò con passo deciso e sollevò in aria il ferro da camino abbattendolo contro le bambine che si dissolsero nell’aria con una fumata di polvere.  
“Ehi, Bobby… tutto bene?” -domandò Sam mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, che annuì lentamente ancora un po’ frastornato- “Andiamo, dobbiamo trovare Dean.” aggiunse il ragazzo dirigendosi verso il corridoio per raccogliere da terra il fucile che il fantasma di Henriksen gli aveva strappato dalle mani.  
  
“Meg… Meg, noi non lo sapevamo.” disse di nuovo Dean mentre tentava di rialzarsi.  
“Ma non vi siete neanche chiesti se ci potesse essere ancora una ragazza, qui dentro. L’unica cosa che avete fatto è stato attaccarmi, uccidermi…” -continuò Meg inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e stringendogli il collo- “Pensi di essere una specie di eroe?”  
“No.” rispose il ragazzo, mentre abbassava gli occhi sul marchio che la ragazza aveva impresso sul dorso della mano destra.  
“Esatto. Non lo sei. E non hai idea di che cosa significhi essere posseduta per mesi da qualcosa di malvagio mentre la tua famiglia non ha idea di che cosa ti sia successo. Io avevo una sorella più piccola, lo sapevi? Non è stata più la stessa dopo che sono sparita. Lei si è come…persa. E poi, quando il mio corpo è stato portato all’obitorio, sai che cosa le è successo?! Si è uccisa, Dean! E tutto per colpa vostra!”  
“Abbiamo fatto tutto quello che potevamo.”  
“No, tutto quello che avete fatto è stato pensare solo alla vostra famiglia. La vostra vendetta e il vostro demone. Qualche frase in latino solo un po’ prima e io sarei ancora viva. La mia sorellina sarebbe ancora viva! Questo sangue è sulle vostre mani, Dean!” urlò Meg sollevando il pugno per colpire nuovamente Dean, ma il ragazzo prese dalla giacca la propria pistola puntandogliela contro.  
“Andiamo, Dean! Ti si è fritto il cervello mentre eri all’Inferno? Non puoi spararmi con quella.”  
“Io non sto sparando a te.” sentenziò lui, sparando un colpo diretto verso il soffitto.  
Meg ebbe appena il tempo di sollevare lo sguardo prima di venire investita dal grosso lampadario che pendeva appeso ad una catena arrugginita e che cadendole addosso annullò i suoi poteri lasciandola scomparire all’istante.  
“Ferro.” borbottò Dean rialzandosi.  
“Dean! Stai bene?” gli domandò all’improvviso il fratello spuntando insieme a Bobby dalle scale e tendendogli una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
“Sì… Bobby?” rispose il ragazzo, girandosi verso l’amico.  
“Tutto a posto… però dobbiamo spostarci da qui. Venite con me.”  
“Ok, ma dove stiamo andando ora?” chiese ancora Sam con aria perplessa.  
“In un posto più sicuro, idiota!”  
Bobby fece strada lungo il corridoio al piano inferiore e raccolse tra le braccia una grossa pila di libri mentre attraversava il salotto; senza dire una parola continuò a camminare fino alla cantina, scendendo le scale per poi dirigersi sicuro verso una grossa porta che aveva tutta l’aria di essere l’ingresso ad una stanza blindata.  
L’interno era spoglio, ad eccezione di una piccola brandina incastrata tra una rastrelliera piena di fucili e una grossa libreria carica di volumi e razioni alimentari; una ventola sul soffitto consentiva il ricambio dell’aria e allo stesso tempo lasciava filtrare sotto di sé la luce del sole, proiettando l’ombra di un pentacolo e di alcuni segni di protezione fusi nella grata sottostante le grosse pale in movimento.  
Come per il soffitto del salotto, anche la stanza blindata aveva una trappola per demoni riprodotta ad enormi dimensioni sul cemento del pavimento.  
Sam storse la bocca in un’espressione incredula, posando una mano sulle pareti mentre Bobby si richiudeva la porta alle spalle.  
“Bobby… questo è…” domandò stupito.  
“Puro ferro, ricoperto in sale. 100% a prova di fantasma.”  
“Hai costruito una panic room?!”  
“Avevo qualche weekend libero.”  
“Bobby…” disse Dean sollevando tra le mani un fucile.  
“Cosa?”  
“Sei straordinario!” aggiunse con un enorme sorriso soddisfatto.  
  
“Quindi sono tutte persone che conosciamo?” chiese Sam caricando uno dei fucili che aveva davanti a sé.  
Il fratello annuì infilando l’ultima cartuccia nella doppietta a canne corte; Bobby lanciò loro uno sguardo dalla scrivania alla quale era seduto, sollevando gli occhi dal libro che stava sfogliando.  
“Non solo le conosciamo. Sono persone che non siamo riusciti a salvare. Comunque… ho visto qualcosa sulla mano di Meg. Aveva un tatuaggio quando era viva?”  
“No, non credo.” disse Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“Era come un segno. Quasi come un marchio.”  
“Sì, io ho visto un marchio anche su Henriksen.”  
“Che forma aveva?” domandò Bobby.  
“Uhm… carta?” chiese Sam avvicinandosi all’amico, che gli passò un piccolo blocco per appunti e una matita  
“Ecco.” aggiunse mostrandolo ad entrambi.  
Dean si sollevò dalla brandina sulla quale era seduto e allungò una mano per girare il disegno nella propria direzione,  
“Sì, è questo.”  
“Io non l’ho mai visto prima. Sarà meglio cominciare a cercare in tutti i libri che abbiamo qui sotto se vogliamo capirci qualcosa.” borbottò Bobby.  
“Perfetto.” gli fece eco Sam.  
Dean sembrò aprire la bocca per replicare, invece qualche istante dopo alzò la testa verso la grossa ventola che continuava a girare sul soffitto.  
“Whoa whoa, fermi…” sussurrò.  
Anche Bobby seguì il suo esempio e sollevò il viso in alto, tendendo l’orecchio come se avesse capito di che cosa stesse parlando il ragazzo.  
“Era una macchina. Nel vialetto d’ingresso.” disse fissando i due fratelli.  
“Già. E ora credo che ci sia qualcuno in casa.” rispose Dean estraendo il caricatore della propria pistola prima di reinserirlo con un colpo deciso.  
  
Quando Bobby riaprì la porta della panic room, Sam e Dean lo precedettero all’esterno controllando che nessun fantasma fosse pronto ad attaccarli; l’amico li seguiva a poca distanza reggendo un fucile simile a quello che anche Sam teneva sollevato. Solo Dean aveva scelto di portare la pistola, che stringeva tra le mani tenendola raccolta sul petto.  
Raggiunsero la scalinata della cantina stando attenti a non lasciar scricchiolare il legno dei gradini e tesero di nuovo l’orecchio: i rumori avevano tutta l’aria di provenire dal salotto, dove qualcuno sembrava impegnato a spostare i volumi che giacevano un po’ ovunque.  
Dean lanciò un’occhiata al fratello, indicandogli con un gesto il corridoio della cucina, e poi si girò verso Bobby lasciandogli capire che avrebbe dovuto avvicinarsi dalla parte opposta. Quando l’amico annuì spostandosi verso la propria posizione, il ragazzo continuò ad avanzare circospetto e si spostò contro la parete per poi sporgersi di qualche centimetro nella stanza: una figura non molto alta era china sulla scrivania davanti al caminetto ma le persiane quasi del tutto chiuse gli impedirono di rendersi conto di chi si trattasse veramente.  
Senza fare rumore si avvicinò, sollevando la pistola per prendere la mira.  
“Ehi!” chiamò all’improvviso per richiamare l’attenzione.  
Non era preparato al grosso libro che gli arrivò addosso, tirato verso la sua faccia con notevole precisione dalla persona che si era introdotta in casa di Bobby.  
“Ma porca…” imprecò Dean sottovoce abbassando la pistola e lanciandosi veloce all’inseguimento.  
Aveva appena raggiunto l’intruso, afferrandolo per una spalla per trattenerlo, quando una gomitata lo raggiunse direttamente allo stomaco seguita in rapida successione da un colpo sul naso e da un molto più doloroso calcio all’inguine.  
Il ragazzo rotolò a terra con un sospiro trattenuto, sollevando il viso verso le porte della cucina.  
“…un piccolo aiuto…?!” mormorò tra i denti.  
Quasi contemporaneamente, Sam e Bobby uscirono dal loro nascondiglio dietro le pareti e si piazzarono davanti alle uniche due uscite presenti nella stanza, bloccando qualsiasi via di fuga.  
“Non muoverti!” -intimò Sam mentre sollevava il fucile- “Dean, tutto bene?!” domandò qualche secondo dopo, abbassando per un istante lo sguardo sul fratello.  
“Sì… alla grande!” bofonchiò l’altro rialzandosi a fatica.  
Solo in quel momento Bobby riuscì ad arrivare all’interruttore della luce, girando il diffusore per illuminare con una forte luce biancastra tutto il salotto e una parte del corridoio.  
“Ok, aspettate…!” esclamò la ragazza, proteggendosi per un attimo gli occhi dalla luce improvvisa.  
“Ferma! Non ti muovere da lì!” le ordinò Bobby con voce decisa.  
“Chi diavolo sei tu?” domandò ancora qualche secondo dopo fissandola con sguardo perplesso.  
La giovane si voltò verso di lui continuando a tenere le mani sollevate: una ciocca di capelli le era scivolata sulla fronte ma sembrava essere decisa a non muoversi, neanche per ricacciarla indietro. Doveva aver capito che entrambi gli uomini che le stavano puntando addosso un’arma stavano facendo sul serio.  
“Mi chiamo Alexandra Morgan.” rispose respirando affannata.  
Bobby scosse deciso la testa in segno di disapprovazione.  
“Nessuno che conosca.”  
“No, infatti…” -replicò lei, voltandosi di nuovo verso Sam e poi ancora in direzione di Bobby con aria nervosa- “Sentite, potreste mettere giù i fucili? Non sono pericolosa.”  
“Senza offesa… dillo a qualcun altro, dolcezza.” borbottò Dean mentre si avvicinava a lei.  
Con un cenno della testa le indicò la grossa borsa di tela che portava a tracolla e con la pistola che aveva ripreso tra le mani le fece segno di lasciarla cadere a terra lanciandola verso di sé; quando la giovane se ne liberò con un tonfo, il ragazzo si abbassò per allentare la fibbia che la richiudeva.  
Si lasciò scappare un’espressione di sorpresa quando si accorse che in effetti non sembravano esserci altro che libri all’interno.  
“Sei una cacciatrice?” le chiese Sam inarcando un sopracciglio.  
La ragazza lo fissò per un istante prima di rispondere.  
“No, non proprio.”  
“Vieni avanti.” le disse ancora Bobby.  
Quando si accorse che la giovane aveva camminato nella propria direzione fino ad oltrepassare il sigillo della trappola per demoni disegnata sul soffitto, l’uomo lanciò un’occhiata veloce a Dean che ricambiò con uno sguardo interrogativo. La giovane intuì lo scambio di sguardi e si fermò di colpo, sollevando il viso e accorgendosi solo in quell’istante del disegno.  
“Non sono un demone e non sono posseduta.” spiegò mostrando loro il piccolo ciondolo che portava al collo.  
“E allora che accidenti stai facendo qui?” chiese Dean.  
“Sto cercando Bobby Singer. Questa è casa sua, giusto?”  
“Cosa vuoi da lui?” domandò Bobby, sospettoso.  
“Olivia Lowry. Lui le ha lasciato un messaggio, l’ha chiamata per chiederle aiuto.”  
Sam intercettò l’espressione che passò sul viso del fratello e annuì lentamente dall’altra parte della stanza; sapeva che il passo successivo non sarebbe stata una domanda diretta ma una domanda utile a far cadere la ragazza in un trabocchetto.  
“Ah, sì, Olivia… è da un po’ che non la vediamo. Come sta?” le chiese infatti Dean con un sorriso.  
Se la giovane stava nascondendo qualcosa si sarebbe tradita con le proprie mani.  
“Come sta?! Dopo che qualcuno le ha strappato i polmoni dal petto? Beh, direi che si è trovata in un bel guaio, di recente.” rispose invece Alex fissandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Sam sorrise a propria volta lasciandosi scappare una risatina sorpresa: era sicuro che la ragazza avesse capito perfettamente quello che Dean aveva cercato di fare.  
Non era certo qualcosa che si vedeva tutti i giorni.  
Aveva appena fatto un passo avanti per cercare di avvicinarsi a lei quando si accorse che in tutta la sala la luce delle lampadine si era affievolita, tremolando con un ronzio poco rassicurante.  
“Bobby…” mormorò preoccupato.  
L’amico fissò ancora per qualche secondo la ragazza, poi abbassò il fucile e annuì deciso.  
“Va bene. In qualsiasi modo vogliamo continuare questa conversazione credo che sarà meglio continuarla di sotto.”  
  
Le pale della ventola all’interno della panic room continuavano a girare senza sosta mentre Bobby rimaneva appoggiato alla scrivania piena di mappe e vecchi libri, intento a fissare la giovane che gli stava di fronte.  
“Allora… tu hai idea di quello che sta succedendo?” chiese alla fine rompendo il silenzio.  
“Ditemelo voi. Ho visto le vostre facce quando le luci si sono abbassate, poco fa.” ribatté Alex incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Quando si accorse che tutti e tre le avevano lanciato un’occhiata infastidita alzò gli occhi al cielo, frugando nella borsa che si era rimessa a tracolla per poi estrarne un foglio di giornale piegato in due con cura.  
“Ok, credo che sia cominciato tutto così.” aggiunse porgendolo a Bobby.  
Il trafiletto stampato in nero era stato cerchiato con una penna rossa; per qualcuno la morte di Jed Jackson poteva essere solo un breve articolo nella sezione della cronaca nera, ma Bobby storse la bocca non appena iniziò a leggere.  
“Oh, no. Jed…” mormorò.  
“Un cacciatore?” domandò Sam allungando una mano per farsi passare il foglietto.  
“Potrebbe essere stato il primo ad essere ucciso?” chiese Dean, dalla brandina sulla quale si era seduto.  
“Potrebbe. Il giornale è di quattro giorni fa.” replicò Sam girandosi verso il fratello.  
Non gli sfuggì la smorfia nervosa che Dean cercò di trattenere: quello era più o meno il periodo in cui si era risvegliato in una cassa di legno, riportato indietro dall’Inferno dalla creatura che aveva detto di essere un angelo e di chiamarsi Castiel.  
Fortunatamente, nessun’altro sembrò accorgersene.  
“Appena ho saputo di Jed ho provato a contattare Olivia ma non mi ha risposto. Così sono andata da lei…” -disse Alex sospirando- “Era già morta quando sono arrivata.”  
“E come hai fatto a trovarmi?” chiese Bobby.  
“Ho ascoltato i messaggi sulla sua segreteria telefonica. Poi ho guardato un po’ in giro e ho trovato questo.” spiegò mostrandogli un piccolo biglietto da visita dai bordi consumati che riportava la scritta “Singer Salvager” stampata in piccoli caratteri sopra all’indirizzo del deposito.  
“Come facevi a sapere che si trattava di un altro cacciatore?” domandò Dean.  
“Non lo sapevo. Ci speravo, più che altro.” rispose Alex, rimettendo il biglietto nella borsa.  
“Sentite, prima di venire qui mi sono fermata a controllare alcuni dei cacciatori che conoscevo in questa zona. Voi siete i primi che ho trovato con gli organi interni ancora al proprio posto.”  
Sam annuì con aria seria mentre le riconsegnava il foglio di giornale ripiegato.  
“Sì, anche noi abbiamo visto cosa è successo. Anche se non ci era mai capitato di vedere niente di simile, veramente.”  
“In casa di Olivia ho trovato un EMF ancora acceso. E quel calo di tensione, prima, non era per niente casuale. Ci sono degli spiriti coinvolti?” chiese Alex.  
“Già. A quanto pare si sono dati appuntamento tutti qui.” ribatté Dean.  
“Cosa…? Quindi li avete visti anche voi?” -disse ancora la ragazza, girandosi verso Sam che annuì nuovamente- “E…?!” aggiunse.  
“E sembrerebbe proprio che abbiamo a che fare con dei fantasmi che sono tornati per vendicarsi dei cacciatori che non sono riusciti ad aiutarli quando erano ancora vivi.” concluse Bobby.  
La giovane sbuffò contrariata e scosse i lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle passandoci una mano attraverso.  
“Questa non è per niente una buona notizia.” disse in tono basso.  
“Sì, beh, grazie per la preziosa indicazione. Hai davvero dato un senso alla mia giornata.” ribatté Dean.  
“Oh, non c’è di che, Francis.” replicò lei, piccata.  
“Avanti, basta voi due!” -sbottò Bobby- “Che ne dite se invece di discutere cominciassimo a mettere insieme tutto quello che sappiamo su questa storia?”  
“Mi pare ovvio che stiamo parlando di spiriti. Spiriti decisamente arrabbiati.” gli fece eco Sam.  
“Sì, ma se erano tanto arrabbiati perché non si sono mai manifestati finora? Nessuno di noi li aveva visti prima d’oggi.” -aggiunse il fratello- “Quindi la domanda è: perché ora?”  
“E soprattutto come è possibile che uno spirito faccia… quello che abbiamo visto, ad un essere umano?” chiese ancora Bobby scuotendo la testa perplesso.  
Quasi senza accorgersene, i tre voltarono all’unisono lo sguardo in direzione della ragazza che era rimasta in silenzio annuendo lentamente; quando si accorse che tre paia di occhi si erano fissati su di lei si strinse nelle spalle con una smorfia.  
“Che c’è?! Non starete pensando che io c’entri qualcosa, vero?!”  
Dean si rialzò dalla brandina con uno slancio deciso e si avvicinò di qualche passo sorridendole sarcastico.  
“Questo è da vedere. Anche perché non abbiamo la minima idea di chi tu sia.” disse fissandola mentre continuava ad avanzare.  
La giovane provò a replicare, ma il ragazzo fu più veloce a sollevare una mano per zittirla.  
“Lo so, lo so, conoscevi Olivia e qualche altro cacciatore, ma fammi indovinare… sono tutti morti. Non c’è nessuno che possa confermare la tua versione. Che sfortuna.”  
“Allora adesso questa è la tua teoria: sono stata io ad ucciderli. Come ci sarei riuscita?” -ribatté lei annuendo convinta- “E poi non vi state dimenticando che anche voi avete visto dei fantasmi che hanno cercato di attaccarvi?”  
“Sì e guarda caso li abbiamo visti poco prima che tu arrivassi. Chi ci dice che non sia stata tu a portarli fino da Olivia e da tutti gli altri poveracci a cui hanno strappato i polmoni?”  
“Questo ha senso. Ma anche potendo, perché l’avrei fatto?!” domandò Alex avvicinandosi al ragazzo fino a lasciare pochi passi di distanza tra loro.  
“Ok, su questa parte devo ancora lavorare.” -ammise Dean con un’espressione confusa prima di voltarsi verso il fratello e Bobby, che gli rivolsero uno sguardo assolutamente perplesso scuotendo la testa- “Ci sto pensando, va bene?!”  
“Deve essere un’esperienza nuova.” replicò la giovane.  
“Ehi, morditi la lingua!” sibilò Dean sollevandosi minaccioso contro di lei.  
La ragazza gli rivolse un’occhiata furiosa lasciandosi scappare un sospiro arrabbiato e si tolse dalla spalla la tracolla della borsa, sollevandola per poi farla ricadere con forza sopra la scrivania in metallo ancora coperta di mappe e libri impilati.  
“Sai cosa?! Se solo…” iniziò a dire ma prima che potesse finire la frase si accorse del piccolo foglio che era scivolato a terra solo pochi secondi prima, quando aveva quasi lanciato la propria borsa sul tavolo.  
“Cos’è? Cos’è questo disegno?” domandò seria mentre si abbassava per raccogliere il foglietto.  
“Quello?! E’ un simbolo, come un marchio. L’avevano tutti i fantasmi che abbiamo visto.” spiegò Sam.  
“Tutti? Siete sicuri?”  
“Se vuoi andare fuori a controllare accomodati pure. Non è per niente pericoloso.” disse Dean sorridendole di nuovo.  
“Dean!” borbottò Bobby in tono di rimprovero.  
“Cosa?!” -replicò l’altro con una smorfia- “Stiamo solo perdendo tempo. Io dico apriamo la porta, buttiamola fuori di qui e confermiamo la mia teoria.”  
Non si accorse che la giovane sembrava non avere neanche prestato attenzione a quello che lui stava dicendo, tanto era impegnata a sfogliare le pagine di un volume alto e sottile che aveva preso dalla propria borsa reggendolo contro il fianco.  
Solo quando si fermò appoggiando un dito sulla pagina per poi mostrare a Sam quello che aveva trovato Alex rialzò lo sguardo.  
“E’ questo il simbolo che avete visto?”  
“Sì…” ammise il ragazzo inclinando la testa per osservare meglio il disegno riportato sulla pagina.  
“Maledizione.” imprecò la giovane sottovoce.  
Poco lontano da lei, Dean e Bobby si voltarono all’unisono restando a fissarla stupiti.  
“Per una volta ditemi che « maledizione » non significa « rischiamo di nuovo di prenderla in quel posto » …” si lamentò Dean alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Cos’è quel simbolo?” chiese Bobby avvicinandosi a Sam per controllare le pagine del volume che la ragazza gli aveva lasciato tra le mani.  
“Il marchio dei testimoni.” spiegò Alex.  
“Testimoni? Testimoni di cosa?” le chiese Sam tornano a sollevarsi sulla schiena.  
“Dell’innaturale. Nessuno di loro è morto di morte ordinaria, chiamiamola così. Questi fantasmi, questi spiriti, sono stati costretti a manifestarsi e ora sono come cani rabbiosi, si sono risvegliati in preda all’agonia.”  
“Quindi stai dicendo che qualcuno li ha risvegliati di proposito?” disse Dean.  
“Cosa…?! Chi può essere stato?” gli fece eco Sam.  
La giovane scosse la testa, riportando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Non lo so. Ma posso dirvi che chiunque sia stato ha usato un incantesimo talmente potente da lasciare un’impronta sulle loro anime. Qualcuno si sta preparando a qualcosa di grosso.” -spiegò preoccupata- “Viene chiamato il Risveglio dei Testimoni, è parte di una profezia molto antica.”  
“No, aspetta un secondo… e questa da dove verrebbe fuori?!” chiese Dean rialzando lo sguardo su di lei.  
Alex gli girò le spalle per dirigersi alla piccola scaffalatura che Bobby aveva portato nella panic room e lentamente cominciò a far scorrere le dita sui volumi che riuscì a trovare ammassati l’uno accanto all’altro; pochi istanti dopo ne sfilò uno dal mucchio, tornando verso Dean per poi porgerglielo con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Un capitolo decisamente criptico. « Rivelazioni ».” spiegò, mentre il ragazzo voltava il libro per rendersi conto che aveva tra le mani una piccola Bibbia dalla copertina sbiadita.  
“Oh, mi spiace ma non c’era la riduzione a fumetti.” aggiunse Alex ricevendo in risposta un’occhiataccia storta.  
“Ok, ma allora tutto quello che sta succedendo… non sta succedendo per caso, vero?” domandò Sam avvicinandosi a lei.  
“No. Io penso che si tratti di un segno.” rispose la ragazza incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Un segno di cosa?” le chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
“…l’Apocalisse…” mormorò Bobby sottovoce, come incantato a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé.  
Dean voltò il viso verso di lui con aria interrogativa e sollevò stupito un sopracciglio.  
“Apocalisse?! Cioè, Apocalisse… Apocalisse?! I Quattro Cavalieri, pestilenza, la benzina a cinque dollari al litro Apocalisse?!” disse confuso.  
“Il risveglio dei testimoni è solo uno dei primi passi.” spiegò Alex annuendo piano.  
Dean le rivolse uno sguardo scoraggiato e si strinse nelle spalle sospirando mentre richiudeva la Bibbia che la ragazza gli aveva messo tra le mani; per qualche istante il silenzio calato nella panic room rimase disturbato solo dal rumore della grossa ventola che girava senza sosta sopra di loro, ma finalmente Sam si decise a scuotere la testa per prendere un respiro profondo.  
“Ok… quindi che facciamo ora?!” chiese passandosi una mano sulla nuca.  
“Io dico un viaggio on the road! Il Grand Canyon, Star Trek Experience, il ranch delle conigliette di Playboy…” ribatté Dean con una risata nervosa.  
“Prima le cose importanti.” -disse Bobby con un mezzo sorriso- “Tipo come facciamo a liberarci dei nostri amici lì fuori?”  
“Altre idee a parte restare in questa stanza fino al Giorno del Giudizio?” rispose ancora Dean stringendosi nuovamente nelle spalle.  
Sollevando gli occhi al cielo con espressione quasi divertita, Alex attraversò la stanza per fermarsi di fianco a Bobby e girare velocemente altre pagine del libro fino a mostrargli quello che aveva trovato.  
“Qui c’è qualcosa su come rimandare i testimoni indietro e farli riposare in pace. Dovrebbe funzionare.”  
“Dovrebbe?!” le fece eco Sam preoccupato.  
“Non è una scienza esatta.” replicò la giovane.  
“Sì… penso di avere tutto quello che ci serve, qui in casa.” annuì Bobby lasciandole riprendere il libro tra le braccia mentre si allontanava per controllare la rastrelliera piena di armi che aveva appoggiato contro il muro vicino all’ingresso.  
“Nessuna possibilità di avere tutto quello che ci serve qui in questa stanza?!” disse Dean speranzoso.  
“Dì un po’, pensi che all’improvviso la fortuna stia cominciando a girare tutta dalla nostra parte? Serve un fuoco vivo per l’incantesimo.” spiegò Bobby caricandosi in spalla un fucile dalle canne mozze.  
“Il camino in salotto.” gli fece eco Sam.  
“Bingo.”  
“Beh, non è poi così rassicurante come una panic room a prova di fantasmi, no?” disse ancora Dean prendendo a propria volta un fucile dalla rastrelliera mentre Bobby si dirigeva alla porta per socchiuderla, pronto ad uscire e seguito a poca distanza da Dean.  
Dietro di loro, Alex rimise a tracolla la grossa borsa che aveva portato con sé continuando a tenere tra le braccia il libro nel quale aveva infilato un dito per segnare la pagina che riportava la formula dell’incantesimo.  
“Mi raccomando, ragazzi, attenzione alle cartucce. Non esaurite subito le munizioni.” sibilò Bobby.  
“E un’altra cosa: ovviamente cercheranno di fermarci quando saremo fuori. Voi non lasciatevi distrarre, non parlate con loro, non fateli arrabbiare.” aggiunse Alex in tono basso.  
Dean si girò per un secondo verso di lei, lanciandole uno sguardo veloce oltre la propria spalla.  
“Loro sono già più che arrabbiati. E intendo incazzati. Con la I maiuscola.” le disse inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Allora vedi di non farli incazzare ancora di più.” -ribatté la ragazza decisa- “O almeno provaci.” aggiunse con un sospiro poco convinto.  
Dean aprì la bocca per replicare ma Bobby gli allungò un debole calcio sul piede, spalancando la porta blindata e facendogli cenno di seguirlo all’esterno; i quattro risalirono le scale con attenzione, tendendo l’orecchio a qualsiasi rumore proveniente dalla casa.  
Appena raggiunsero il salotto Bobby si affrettò a creare un grosso cerchio di sale tutto intorno alla scrivania, mentre Alex depositava su di essa il libro che aveva in mano per aprirlo e cominciare a cercare qualcosa nella borsa che le pendeva sul fianco.  
“Il camino: spostate la mattonella centrale, c’è uno scomparto con una scatola. Servono cicuta, assenzio e oppio.” disse Bobby fissando Sam.  
“Oppio?!?!” gli fece eco Dean con aria sorpresa ma l’amico non perse neanche tempo a rispondergli.  
Bobby aveva appena sollevato lo sguardo dal cerchio di sale che aveva terminato di tracciare a terra quando le due gemelle apparvero davanti a lui materializzandosi dal nulla.  
“Bobby… ci sei passato vicino proprio mentre il mostro ci stava mangiando.” disse la prima con espressione dura.  
“Avresti potuto salvarci.” continuò la seconda, prima che Dean sollevasse contro di loro il fucile e lasciasse partire un colpo che le fece scomparire esattamente come erano arrivate.  
Bobby annuì velocemente e si girò verso il camino, prendendo dalla tasca dei fiammiferi che illuminò in un colpo avvicinandoli ai ceppi di legno rimasti in mezzo alla brace ormai spenta; dietro di lui, Alex cominciò a tracciare sul ripiano della scrivania il disegno che era riportato sul libro, utilizzando il piccolo gesso che aveva preso dalla propria borsa.  
Sollevò gli occhi per un istante quando sentì il rumore delle scatola che Sam aveva appoggiato vicino a lei, togliendone il coperchio per prendere il necessario all’incantesimo e versarlo in una grossa ciotola portafrutta impolverata che aveva preso poco prima dal ripiano superiore del camino; solo in quel momento si accorsero che una giovane donna dai capelli biondi si stava avvicinando al tavolo e Sam le puntò contro il fucile che aveva appoggiato a terra, sparandole per farla scomparire nel buio.  
Quasi contemporaneamente Dean sparò un colpo dall’altra parte della stanza al fantasma di Henriksen, che si era materializzato proprio al di fuori del cerchio di sale tracciato a terra e Bobby sparò un altro proiettile alle gemelle tornate a manifestarsi davanti a lui.  
Alex aveva appena incominciato a recitare i primi versi dell’incantesimo, lasciando colare l’assenzio su quelli che sembravano dei piccoli cerchi tracciati ai vertici di un pentagramma, quando un vento soprannaturale spalancò tutte le finestre della stanza buttando all’aria i volumi più leggeri e cominciando allo stesso tempo a spazzare via da terra il sale che proteggeva la scrivania.  
Meg comparve di nuovo di fronte a Dean, che le sparò ancora prima che potesse avvicinarsi; lo stesso fecero Sam e Bobby con i fantasmi di Henriksen e delle due gemelle, ma ben presto tutti e tre si trovarono costretti a ricaricare le armi e momentaneamente privi di una difesa contro gli spiriti.  
Che approfittarono di quell’istante per attaccare.  
Quasi in un millesimo di secondo, Meg spuntò alle spalle di Sam trascinandolo all’indietro verso la parete e gli si avvicinò sorridendo, spingendo nella sua direzione un pesante scrittoio che lo intrappolò contro la libreria che aveva alle spalle. Henriksen lasciò volare via dalle mani di Dean il fucile che reggeva e lo colpì con un calcio per farlo indietreggiare fino ad inciampare nella prima colonna di libri che erano impilati a terra.  
Bobby lasciò cadere il fucile senza neanche ricaricarlo e afferrò il primo ferro da camino che si trovò sottomano colpendo Meg e Henriksen per farli sparire con uno sbuffo grigiastro, ma arretrò con un singhiozzo quando si accorse delle bambine che continuavano a camminare nella sua direzione, fianco a fianco, mentre Meg e Henriksen tornarono a comparire vicino a Sam e Dean, avvicinandosi sempre più.  
“Audi me, spiritum. Audi me, animus sollicitus et fallacis hominis simulacrum quis flagitium stigma infernalis numen super vos posuit. Consiste!” -recitò decisa Alex- “Te comando, consiste!” aggiunse ad alta voce sollevando lo sguardo verso i quattro spiriti, che improvvisamente si fermarono all’unisono per fissarla con espressione rabbiosa.  
“Bobby! Nel camino!” gridò poi all’uomo, indicandogli la ciotola che aveva davanti a sé.  
Senza esitare Bobby la afferrò con entrambe le mani per lanciarla con forza dentro il camino, fracassandola contro le pareti e lasciando riversare tutto il contenuto sulla fiamma: in un attimo, la debole fiammella si trasformò in una vampata di fuoco di colore azzurro intenso che si propagò in un’esplosione di luce accecante fino a raggiungere la scrivania e scaraventare Alex contro di essa, prima di raggiungere in una seconda esplosione gli spiriti e trascinarli via con sé mentre scompariva lasciando il salotto nel buio della notte.  
Sam si liberò con uno sforzo dallo scrittoio che lo intrappolava e, dall’altra parte della stanza, Dean si rialzò da terra insieme a Bobby, che si avvicinò cautamente alla ragazza ancora un po’ tramortita per il colpo.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?!” le chiese posandole una mano sulla spalla e scuotendola gentilmente.  
La giovane si sollevò barcollando per qualche istante e annuì con una smorfia di fastidio, portandosi il dorso della mano sotto il naso per fermare il sottile rivolo di sangue che le stava colando sul labbro.  
“Come no… una passeggiata!” sbuffò con una mezza risata, prima di incrociare lo sguardo di Sam e rispondere al sorriso che il ragazzo si era lasciato scappare.  
  
Sam riposava ancora addormentato sul divano di Bobby quando Dean si risvegliò all’improvviso, aprendo gli occhi con la consapevolezza che ci fosse qualcun altro nella stanza: senza fare rumore si sollevò da terra avvicinandosi alla sagoma scura che sembrava aspettarlo, appoggiata al lavandino della cucina.  
“Siete riusciti ad eliminare i testimoni. Ben fatto.” disse Castiel in tono basso.  
“Tu lo sapevi?” chiese Dean, fissandolo con aria stupita.  
“Sono stato informato, sì.”  
“Beh, grazie tante per l’assistenza angelica. Abbiamo rischiato di farci strappare il cuore dal petto.” replicò il ragazzo.  
“Ma non è successo.” ribatté Castiel tranquillo.  
“Pensavo che gli angeli fossero come dei guardiani. Sai, ali tutte soffici, l’aureola… non dei cazzoni.”  
“Leggi la bibbia. Gli angeli sono soldati di Dio. Io sono un soldato.”  
“Ah, sì?! Allora perché non sei venuto a combattere?!” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Abbiamo preoccupazioni più grosse.”  
“Preoccupazioni?” -disse Dean- “Quindi è vero… la storia dei testimoni è un segno dell’Apocalisse.”  
L’angelo lo guardò un istante con i suoi occhi chiari, annuendo piano.  
“Ecco perché siamo qui. Si preannunciano grandi cose in breve tempo.”  
“Mi farebbe piacere sapere che tipo di cose?!” domandò il ragazzo.  
“Sinceramente ne dubito, ma hai il diritto di sapere. Il risveglio dei testimoni è uno dei 66 sigilli.”  
“Ok. Questo non mi aiuta molto.” mormorò Dean.  
“Lilith sta cercando di spezzare tutti i sigilli.”  
“E’ stata lei. Lei ha risvegliato i testimoni.”  
“Sì. E non solo qui, molti altri cacciatori sono morti.” spiegò Castiel, serio.  
“Però noi abbiamo rimandato indietro tutti gli spiriti.”  
“Non ha importanza. Il sigillo è stato comunque spezzato.”  
“Ma in ogni caso, perché spezzare i sigilli?”  
“Immagina quei sigilli come serrature di una porta.”  
“D’accordo. Quindi l’ultimo viene aperto e…?” disse Dean stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Lucifero torna ad essere libero.”  
“Lucifero?! Io pensavo che quella storia fosse solo una delle tante che raccontano alla scuola domenicale per demoni. Non esiste niente di simile.” ribatté il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
“Fino a tre giorni fa pensavi che non io non esistessi. Perché credi che siamo tra di voi ora, per la prima volta in duemila anni?” gli chiese Castiel.  
“Per fermare l’Apocalisse?!”  
L’angelo tornò ad annuire, fissando davanti a sé con espressione distante.  
“Ah, ottimo lavoro finora. Eccezionale, grandioso, soprattutto con i testimoni.” disse Dean piccato.  
“Ci sono anche altre battaglie in corso. Alcune possono essere vinte, altre le abbiamo perdute. Le nostre forze non sono illimitate e sei dei miei fratelli sono morti sul campo questa settimana. Tu credi che le armate del Paradiso debbano seguirti ovunque ti trovi? C’è un quadro più grande da considerare.” -replicò l’angelo chinandosi verso di lui- “E poi dovresti cominciare a mostrarmi un po’ più di rispetto. Io ti ho tirato fuori dall’Inferno e io posso ributtartici dentro.”  
Dean riaprì gli occhi quasi in quell’istante. La luce del mattino stava già filtrando attraverso le persiane della cucina, mentre pochi secondi prima sembrava essere ancora notte.  
Forse aveva sempre saputo che si era trattato solo di un sogno ma quel pensiero non bastava a consolarlo.  
Si rialzò su un gomito stropicciandosi gli occhi e si accorse che Sam era già in piedi e si stava infilando la camicia sorridendogli.  
“Dean, tutto bene?!” gli chiese divertito.  
“Sì… ho solo…” -borbottò Dean scuotendo la testa confuso- “Mi serve del caffè. Subito.”  
“Avete detto caffè?” domandò Bobby dietro di lui, abbassandosi per passargli una tazza piena di qualcosa di scuro e all’apparenza molto caldo prima di fare la stessa cosa con Sam.  
“Portate questo a quella povera ragazza quando uscite, vi dispiace? E’ stata sveglia tutta la notte, cercando solo il cielo sa cosa.” aggiunse l’amico porgendogli il piccolo thermos che aveva con sé.  
“Come fai a saperlo?!” chiese Dean mentre prendeva un piccolo sorso di caffè.  
Bobby incrociò le braccia sul petto, rivolgendo al ragazzo un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
“Perché mi sono svegliato più o meno alle tre e prima di riaddormentarmi l’ho vista seduta lì fuori sul portico con una decina di libri tra le mani. Ecco come faccio a saperlo.” spiegò.  
Dean annuì convinto e si sollevò da terra per scrollare la propria giacca, che aveva usato come coperta durante la notte.  
“Beh, Sammy, sembrerebbe proprio il tuo tipo. Vai tu, io comincio a sistemare la macchina.” disse al fratello.  
“Lo sai che ieri ci ha salvato le chiappe, vero?” gli chiese Sam in un sorriso.  
“Sì. E mi ha anche preso a calci nelle palle.” -ribatté Dean, bevendo un altro sorso di caffè bollente- “Hm… che pensandoci bene suona più come il mio tipo…”  
“Vogliamo giocarcela alla vecchia maniera?!” domandò Sam mostrandogli il pugno chiuso pronto ad un nuovo round di sasso-foglia-forbici.  
Dean lo squadrò per un secondo, poi si stiracchiò ancora assonnato e scosse la testa massaggiandosi il collo.  
“Lascia stare.” -rispose, tornando serio mentre ripensava a quello che Castiel gli aveva detto- “Ehi… partiamo tra poco, vedi di ridurre al minimo le smancerie. E non metterti a piangere, sai che queste cose ti fanno uno strano effetto.” lo apostrofò dal salotto, mentre il fratello si avviava verso il corridoio.  
“Imbecille.” ribatté Sam spalancando la porta.  
“Puttana.” borbottò Dean con un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Sam attraversò il vialetto che portava alla rimessa di Bobby sollevando piccoli sbuffi di polvere e calciando i sassi più grossi che si trovò davanti camminando a testa alta. Anche da quella distanza riusciva a sentire che la ragazza aveva acceso la radio della propria auto mentre si preparava a partire.  
_Well I don't know where they come from, but they sure do come  
I hope they're coming for me  
And I don't know how they do it, but they do it real good  
I hope they do it for free  
They give me cat scratch fever  
Cat scratch fever * _  
Quelli sembravano proprio i Motorhead.  
E la macchina di Alex sembrava proprio una Camaro nera - ricoperta di polvere esattamente come l’Impala di Dean, che restava parcheggiata un po’ più in là.  
La giovane non si era accorta di lui e continuò a sistemare qualcosa nel bagagliaio dell’auto piegandosi all’interno per raggiungere il fondo; Sam rimase a fissarla per un istante, poi tossicchiò imbarazzato distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Sam!” -esclamò lei, voltandosi- “Scusa, non ti ho sentito arrivare.” aggiunse, sollevandosi dal portabagagli per fare il giro intorno alla macchina e abbassare il volume della musica.  
“Bobby ha fatto un po’ di caffè, tieni.” spiegò il ragazzo porgendole il thermos.  
“Grazie. Stavo sistemando le ultime cose prima di andare, sarei venuta a salutarvi tra un attimo.” disse Alex annuendo.  
“Anche noi siamo in partenza, Dean ha parecchia fretta di andarsene.”  
“Il ranch delle conigliette di Playboy è così lontano?!” domandò lei sorridendogli divertita.  
“Ah, non lo so! Dipende da quanto ci metteremo alla Star Trek Experience!” le disse Sam ridendo a propria volta.  
“Ehi, senti, volevo dirti che ti dobbiamo un grosso favore.” aggiunse poi, tentennando, ma Alex gli agitò decisa una mano vicino al viso.  
“Non pensarci. Bobby mi ha lasciato prendere alcuni dei suoi libri, direi che siamo pari.”  
Sam annuì con un nuovo sorriso e si avvicinò alla Camaro, allungando il collo nel tentativo di capire che cosa ci fosse nel bagagliaio.  
“Sì, a proposito…” -iniziò a dire con un respiro profondo- “Se questa storia dell’Apocalisse è vera pensi che ci sia qualcosa che possiamo fare?”  
La ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e abbassò gli occhi per un istante sospirando.  
“Come pensavo.” aggiunse Sam.  
“Aspetta, non sto dicendo… non sto dicendo di no.” ribatté Alex.  
“Ma…?!”  
“Ma ci sono delle cose che voglio controllare prima che sia troppo tardi, soprattutto dopo aver scoperto che qualcuno ha risvegliato i testimoni.” rispose la ragazza sollevando un braccio sulla portiera aperta al proprio fianco.  
“D’accordo. Anche se potrebbe essere utile uno scambio di informazioni, non credi?” domandò ancora Sam.  
“Ne ho già parlato con Bobby, non appena saprò qualcosa di più gli farò una telefonata e lui mi ha promesso di fare lo stesso se doveste scoprire qualcosa di nuovo.” disse lei raccogliendo i capelli sciolti con una mano per attorcigliarli tra loro e poi fermarli sulla nuca con uno chignon bloccato da una matita che aveva recuperato dal sedile anteriore.  
“Ok, perfetto. Allora Bobby ci farà sapere…” iniziò a dire Sam, ma la voce del fratello alle sue spalle lo costrinse a voltarsi di colpo.  
“Ehi, Sammy! Tu che fai, non vieni?!” domandò Dean spalancando la portiera dell’Impala con espressione insofferente.  
Sam rivolse alla ragazza un’occhiata esasperata e sollevò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa prima di tornare a fissarla con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Bobby vi farà sapere. Per adesso è meglio così.” disse Alex posandogli velocemente la mano sul braccio.  
“Dean…” -aggiunse girandosi verso il ragazzo mentre si sedeva al volante della Camaro- “E’ stato tutto molto intenso. E breve, fortunatamente.”  
Dean le lanciò uno sguardo in tralice, inarcando un sopracciglio con aria seccata.  
“Mai troppo breve, tesoro!” ribatté sarcastico ma Alex aveva già acceso il motore dell’auto dando alcuni colpi di gas e riportando il volume della radio al massimo.  
_Well I make that kitten happy with the tongue and the hand  
She wave her tail at me  
She knows just where to come to find a sensitive man  
I give it to her for free  
Cat scratch fever  
Cat scratch fever *_  
“Guarda che non riesco a sentirti… la musica è troppo alta!” gli gridò dal finestrino abbassato, allontanandosi dal piazzale con un sorriso mentre Sam ridacchiava divertito di fianco a lui.  
Dean rimase immobile per qualche secondo a fissare davanti a sé la piccola nuvola di polvere che la Camaro stava sollevando lungo la strada verso l’uscita del deposito di Bobby, poi allungò una mano in direzione del fratello porgendogli l’impugnatura in avorio della .45 che portava sempre con sé.  
“Sam…” -disse alla fine storcendo le labbra in una smorfia- “Meglio che questa la tenga tu. Almeno per i prossimi cinque minuti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Motorhead, Cat Scratch Fever
> 
> NdA  
> chiedo umilmente scusa a chiunque sappia davvero il latino... la mia professoressa ha sempre provato a insegnarmelo ma il mio cervello si è ribellato con forza!!! Il vero testo dell'incantesimo di questo episodio mi e' sconosciuto, così ne ho inventato uno di sana pianta.


	2. Hopelessly Human

\- Eldon, Missouri -

Michelle Montgomery sollevò tra le mani il bicchiere di vino che aveva davanti a sé, continuando a fissare il marito con espressione incredula: nel piatto di Jack campeggiavano gli avanzi di una grossa pannocchia e di un paio di bistecche con l’osso, ma lui sembrava essere deciso a continuare a mangiare quasi tutto quello che era rimasto in tavola.  
“Jack… sei fatto, per caso?” gli domandò incredula, squadrandolo con aria interrogativa mentre l’uomo raccoglieva con la forchetta un generoso boccone di purè di patate.  
“Cosa…?! No, è buono! E ho fame!” -rispose lui senza smettere di riempirsi la bocca- “C’è anche il dolce?”  
Michelle spostò all’indietro la propria sedia, lasciando la sala da pranzo per dirigersi verso la cucina con un sospiro poco convinto.  
“Sembrerebbe proprio di sì.”  
Jack le sorrise allegro prima di ricominciare a mangiare, poi si piegò sopra la tavola per raggiungere la ciotola del purè di patate rimasto e con un cucchiaio lo rovesciò tutto accanto alla pannocchia completamente ripulita.  
“Ehi, piccola?” -chiese lanciando uno sguardo affamato al piatto di Michelle- “Quella la finisci?”  
“Stai scherzando? Ne hai già mangiate due.” obiettò la donna affacciandosi dalla cucina mentre il marito infilzava con un coltello la bistecca che lei aveva avanzato.  
“Non so, è che… ho fame.”  
“Oppure hai il verme solitario.”  
“Ma dai! Non mi sono mai sentito meglio!” ribatté Jack, tornando a riempirsi la bocca di carne e purè di patate.

“Travis?” -disse Sam nel vivavoce del proprio cellulare, sollevandolo nella mano in modo che anche Dean potesse prendere parte alla conversazione mentre guidava lungo la Provinciale deserta- “Dacci tutti i dettagli.”  
“Jack Montgomery. Lo sto tenendo d’occhio da qualche settimana, ormai: si tratta di un rougarou.” rispose l’uomo al telefono.  
“Un rougarou?!” borbottò Dean con tono perplesso senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada, strappando una risata all’amico.  
“Sono degli esseri pericolosi e parecchio ributtanti. Denti marci, pelle viscida… il solito.”  
“Non ne ho mai sentito parlare.” ammise Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“Beh, all’inizio sono completamente umani, non hanno nessun segno particolare, ma prima o poi tutti cominciano a trasformarsi.” spiegò Travis.  
“Come una specie di metamorfosi?”  
“Già, come il bruco che diventa farfalla. I sintomi cominciano a mostrarsi un po’ per volta, la trasformazione è graduale, anche se tutti quanti hanno una caratteristica comune.” -continuò l’amico- “Sono affamati.”  
“Di cosa?” domandò Dean con una smorfia.  
“All’inizio tutto. Poi però iniziano ad avere fame di carne umana. E la fame cresce sempre più, fino a che non riescono a controllarla, così arrivano ad uccidere e a mandare giù un bel boccone. A quel punto succede.”  
“Cosa succede?” chiese Sam.  
“La trasformazione si completa. Gli occhi, i denti, la pelle, tutto cambia. E non c’è modo per tornare indietro.”  
“Come fai ad essere sicuro che si tratti di lui?” chiese di nuovo Sam.  
“Ho dovuto uccidere suo padre nel ‘78. Quel bastardo aveva già mangiato otto persone prima che riuscissi a fermarlo.” -disse Travis con una piccola pausa- “A quel tempo però non sapevo che la moglie fosse incinta e quando ho scoperto che aveva dato il bambino in adozione era già troppo tardi. Era perso nel Sistema.”  
“E l’hai ritrovato solo adesso?” domandò Dean lanciando un’occhiata al fratello.  
“Non so… credo che allora l’idea di cacciare e uccidere un ragazzino fosse troppo per me. Ho preferito aspettare ed essere sicuro di avere trovato l’uomo giusto.” rispose Travis con un sospiro.  
“Va bene. Saremo lì entro domani sera, non fare niente di stupido d’accordo?” disse Sam, suscitando una nuova risata dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Ok, ok. Vi ho chiamato per questo, no?!” ribatté l’amico divertito prima di riagganciare.

Michelle si rigirò un paio di volte nel letto, sollevando un braccio sul viso per proteggersi gli occhi dalla luce che filtrava dalla stanza accanto mentre tornava a stringersi nelle coperte nel tentativo di abbandonarsi al sonno; Jack socchiuse dietro di sé la porta del bagno con un sorriso, lasciando scorrere l’acqua nel lavandino per inumidire lo spazzolino da denti.  
Aveva appena finito di spremere una piccola striscia di dentifricio dal tubetto quando un dolore acuto alla base della nuca lo costrinse a ricadere sulle ginocchia, chinandosi in avanti senza fiato mentre ogni vertebra sembrava aver cominciato a distaccarsi dalle altre con un sordo CRAC che lo costringeva a ricadere sul pavimento contorcendosi e annaspando in cerca d’aria.  
Poi, improvvisamente come era arrivato, il dolore lancinante scomparve in un soffio e Jack ricominciò a respirare a pieni polmoni mentre si aggrappava al piano di marmo scuro del lavandino per risollevarsi; Michelle sembrava non essersi accorta di niente, visto che dalla stanza da letto arrivava il rumore del suo respiro regolare e addormentato.  
Rigirandosi con attenzione, Jack Montgomery si sporse verso il grosso specchio che aveva davanti per cercare qualche traccia dei danni alle ossa che pensava di trovare lungo la schiena e solo qualche istante dopo spalancò la bocca con un gemito strozzato: la spina dorsale era assolutamente intatta.

Nonostante fossero solo le otto del mattino, Travis non impiegò che pochi secondi per andare ad aprire la porta della propria minuscola stanza di motel e la spalancò con un sorriso per lasciar entrare i due ragazzi che gli stavano di fronte.  
“Ti avevo detto che non c’era bisogno di portare la birra.” disse Dean indicando con lo sguardo le tre bottiglie scure che l’amico aveva già preparato sul tavolino al quale era rimasto seduto fino a qualche istante prima.  
“Vieni qui, furbacchione!” -esclamò l’uomo allargando le braccia e stringendolo in un caloroso abbraccio- “E’ bello rivedervi, ragazzi!”  
“Sì, anche per noi.” rispose Sam avvicinandosi a lui per lasciarsi abbracciare a propria volta.  
“Diamine ragazzo, sei diventato alto!” -disse Travis con una risata- “Quanto tempo è passato?”  
Sam sorrise imbarazzato e infilò le mani nelle tasche scuotendo la testa.  
“Ah, più di dieci anni, credo.” disse dondolandosi sui piedi.  
“E’ un sacco che non ci vediamo, ragazzi! Insomma, guarda qui… ormai siete due uomini. John sarebbe stato molto fiero di voi, ancora insieme e sempre uniti.” ribatté Travis dandogli una pacca sulla spalla con la mano libera dal gesso che gli fasciava l’avambraccio e il polso destro.  
“Niente è più importante della famiglia.” disse Dean seguendo l’amico che nel frattempo si era allontanato da loro per tornare a sedersi al tavolino del motel, spostando una sedia per fare cenno ai ragazzi di sedersi accanto a lui.  
“Scusate l’urgenza, ma non sapevo a chi altro rivolgermi.” sospirò allungando una delle birre a Dean.  
“Grazie per essere venuti subito ad aiutare un povero vecchietto. Come vedete potrebbe servirmi una mano.” aggiunse porgendo l’altra birra a Sam, che invece si sedette sul bordo del letto piegandosi verso Travis e sollevando la mano per rifiutare la bottiglia che l’uomo rimise sul tavolino.  
“Allora, sei proprio sicuro a proposito di questo Montgomery?” chiese il ragazzo in tono basso.  
L’amico annuì silenziosamente e prese un sorso dalla propria bottiglia, l’unica che era già aperta all’arrivo dei fratelli.  
“Sì, lo sto controllando da qualche giorno ormai.”  
“E?” domandò Dean.  
“E direi che ci siamo. Ha già cominciato a mostrare i primi sintomi, compresa una fame decisamente insolita. Ieri sera deve aver mangiato quasi mezzo chilo di filetto, una ciotola intera di purè di patate e almeno mezza crostata di mele con gelato.” rispose Travis, strappando a Dean una smorfia incredula.  
“Già. Ho paura che non ci vorrà molto prima che passi la linea di confine.” continuò l’uomo prima di bere un altro lungo sorso di birra.  
“Ma non possiamo sapere se lo farà davvero. Voglio dire, non è detto che debba trasformarsi per forza solo perché dentro di lui c’è nascosto un…” -disse Sam, prendendo un lungo respiro prima di continuare- “Un mostro.”  
Travis gli lanciò una lunga occhiata stanca e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, spostando per un attimo lo sguardo in direzione di Dean.  
“Prima o poi succederà, Sam. Perché tutti quelli che hanno una cosa del genere dentro di sé prima o poi finiscono per diventarlo.”

“Ehi, piccola… quanto ci vuole per il pranzo?” domandò Jack premendosi una mano sullo stomaco.  
Non aveva raccontato alla moglie cosa era successo la notte precedente per non spaventarla, ma il sospetto che ci fosse qualcosa di molto strano in lui aveva iniziato ad essere una solida certezza: se quel dolore alla schiena era comparso solo una volta, i crampi avevano cominciato a tormentarlo in qualsiasi momento del giorno e non soltanto quando si avvicinava l’ora di mettersi a tavola.  
“Manca più o meno mezz’ora. E’ tutto in forno.” ribatté Michelle dal soggiorno mentre continuava a sfogliare la rivista che stava leggendo.  
“Sto morendo di fame.” disse ancora Jack, prendendo un lungo respiro.  
Non era affatto una bugia.  
La sensazione di sentirsi quasi soffocare dal desiderio di cibo sembrava essere tanto opprimente da spingerlo a rovistare nel bidone dei rifiuti, se solo non fosse stato proprio lui a svuotarlo quella stessa mattina; in preda ai morsi della fame aprì lo sportello del frigorifero, afferrando l’involucro argentato del pollo arrosto avanzato qualche sera prima.  
Senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di togliere la pelle grassa e unta che lo ricopriva addentò la carne fredda, strappandola con i denti dalla carcassa e lasciando cadere a terra le ossa che man mano riusciva a ripulirle masticando avidamente.  
Quando si ritrovò tra le mani solo un grosso foglio di carta stagnola pieno di ossicini mezzi spolpati lasciò cadere a terra anche quello e tornò a chinarsi sui ripiani del frigorifero cercando con foga qualcosa tra le vaschette di formaggio magro e i barattoli pieni di sottaceti, arrivando finalmente a scoprire una confezione sigillata di manzo per hamburger.  
Per un istante Jack sembrò esitare di fronte al colore rossiccio e intenso del macinato ma pochi secondi dopo, sopraffatto da un istinto incontrollabile, strappò con forza il cellophane di protezione e aiutandosi con le dita a raccogliere la polpa tritata si riempì la bocca di carne ancora cruda.

Dean sollevò davanti a sé il piccolo lanciafiamme spostando lo sguardo verso Travis, seduto di fronte a lui ed impegnato a stringere una piccola vite sul fondo della bomboletta di gas che aveva tra le mani.  
“E quindi… fuoco, eh?” chiese tornando a lavorare sulla propria bomboletta.  
L’amico annuì stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“E’ l’unico modo che conosco per uccidere quei bastardi. Arrostirli a fuoco vivo.”  
“Beh, ma deve essere orribile. E’ questo che hai fatto a suo padre?”  
Travis sollevò gli occhi dal cacciavite e annuì per la seconda volta trattenendo un grugnito mentre girava la testa in direzione della porta, che Sam richiuse dietro di sé togliendosi la giacca di dosso.  
“Non perdete tempo voi due.” disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi al tavolino sul quale campeggiavano un paio di lanciafiamme già pronti.  
“Non ne abbiamo abbastanza da permetterci di sprecarlo. Una volta che si sarà trasformato non troveremo neanche più i corpi delle vittime, solo qualche avanzo.” rispose Travis.  
“Ok, ma che succede se invece non si trasforma? Ho fatto qualche ricerca, ho… uhm, controllato alcune leggende sui rougarou.” ribatté Sam sedendosi sul letto.  
“I miei trent’anni di esperienza a riguardo non ti sono sembrati abbastanza?!” gli disse l’amico guardandolo con espressione sarcastica.  
“Cosa?! No, no, io… volevo solo essere ben preparato. Voglio dire, non avevo intenzione di…”  
“Sam è un patito delle ricerche, le tiene sotto il materasso vicino alle copie di Penthouse. Per lui è come una malattia.” spiegò Dean stiracchiando un sorriso.  
Travis sospirò pesantemente e si alzò dalla sedia per dirigersi verso l’angolo cucina della stanza di motel dove prese una tazza da caffè da una mensola in legno dipinto.  
“Sentite, ho trovato un paio di storie interessanti a proposito di alcune persone che avevano questo gene del rougarou o qualsiasi cosa sia. In ogni caso, loro hanno cominciato a trasformarsi ma non hanno mai oltrepassato il punto di non ritorno.” spiegò Sam mostrando al fratello i fogli che aveva portato con sé.  
“Davvero?” domandò Dean, incredulo.  
“Sì. Se non mangiano carne umana non si trasformano.”  
“Quindi… ?”  
“In teoria. O, in questo caso, mangia pure carne cruda ma…”  
“Non carne umana.” concluse Dean restituendogli i fogli stampati.  
“Esatto.”  
Dall’altra parte della stanza Travis sospirò ancora senza sollevare gli occhi dal caffè che si era appena versato e che non sembrava interessargli particolarmente.  
“Tutto questo è molto pittoresco, Sam, ma la verità è che sono solo belle favole.” -disse con una smorfia- “Ogni rougarou che ho incontrato ha oltrepassato il punto di non ritorno.”  
“Magari questo tizio, Jack, non lo farà.” rispose Sam girandosi verso di lui.  
“E quindi cosa suggerisci? Restiamo a guardare e speriamo di non doverci trovare a contrare i cadaveri?”  
“No, andiamo a parlargli. Gli spieghiamo quello che sta succedendo in modo che possa controllarlo.”  
“Controllarlo?” -ridacchiò Travis- “Stai scherzando?!”  
“Ok… siete mai stati davvero affamati? Del tipo non-mangio-da-giorni affamati?” domandò di nuovo l’amico posando la tazza bianca sul lavandino della minuscola cucina.  
“Sì…” rispose Dean allungandosi sullo schienale della sedia.  
“E se in quei momenti qualcuno ti avesse piazzato sotto il naso una bella lombata di manzo tu avresti risposto ?” chiese Travis fissandolo.  
Dean rimase un secondo in silenzio e poi rialzò le sopracciglia, scrollando le spalle; Travis annuì a propria volta e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
“Ecco cosa siamo per quelli come loro. Una bistecca che cammina.”  
Quando si accorse dell’espressione rattristata che si era dipinta sul viso di Sam, l’uomo si avvicinò a lui e si passò una mano tra i corti capelli ormai grigi e tossicchiò imbarazzato prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Mi spiace. Sono sicuro che quel tizio sia una brava persona, ora, ma è nella sua natura. Prima o poi dovrà mangiare.”  
Per tutta risposta Sam si alzò dal letto e gli lanciò uno sguardo deciso.  
“Non lo so… dico solo che prima di ucciderlo dovremmo essere certi che abbia fatto davvero qualcosa di male.” disse alla fine voltando le spalle all’uomo mentre si rimetteva il giaccone e si dirigeva fuori dalla porta a passo spedito.  
“Cosa c’è che non va?” domandò Travis con aria perplessa girandosi verso Dean, che gli rispose con un’occhiata altrettanto perplessa.  
“Proprio non lo so.” disse il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa.

Michelle Montgomery sorrise dolcemente al marito seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre si dirigeva verso il frigorifero e lo apriva, scrutando all’interno in cerca di qualcosa da mangiare che riuscisse a placare la fame sempre più pressante.  
Doveva concentrarsi per ignorare i crampi che avevano ricominciato ad assalirlo e doveva anche concentrarsi per riuscire a non pensare al battito del cuore di Michelle: aveva indossato un maglione molto leggero con uno scollo a V e Jack riusciva a percepire le pulsazioni che le scuotevano ad intervalli regolari le vene sul lato del collo e sotto la clavicola, sollevata ritmicamente dal movimento del braccio che continuava ad abbassare il coltello sul tagliere in legno sul quale erano disposti alcuni funghi biancastri.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
Il gemito di dolore di Michelle lo distrasse per un attimo dai propri pensieri e lo spinse a voltarsi verso di lei esattamente nel momento in cui il sangue cominciò a colarle tra le dita.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
“Jack!” -esclamò la donna aprendo il rubinetto per lasciar scorrere l’acqua fredda sulla ferita- “Credo di aver bisogno di qualche punto.” aggiunse afferrando uno straccio da cucina con la mano libera.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
“Io… io devo andarmene…” balbettò Jack indietreggiando lentamente, incapace di smettere di fissare il sangue che aveva già cominciato a macchiare il tessuto leggero dello strofinaccio.  
“Cosa?!” domandò Michelle in tono confuso.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
“Devo andarmene da qui…” aggiunse Jack senza fiato prima di precipitarsi fuori dalla cucina rovesciando dietro di sé una sedia del tavolo da pranzo.  
“Dove stai andando?! Jack?!” chiamò ancora Michelle con voce spaventata, ma il marito era già scomparso lungo il vialetto d’ingresso.  
“Ehi… guarda lì…” disse Dean assestando una debole gomitata a Sam, seduto al posto del passeggero.  
Proprio quando aveva incominciato a pensare che l’appostamento sotto casa dei Montgomery fosse una delle cose più noiose che fosse mai stato costretto a fare, Jack Montgomery si era precipitato fuori dalla porta d’ingresso correndo come se qualcosa lo stesse inseguendo e aveva continuato a correre fino alla fine della strada, fermandosi di fronte ad una graziosa villetta con un prato all’inglese ben curato.  
“Ma che…” sussurrò Sam, piegandosi sul cruscotto dell’Impala per cercare di capire che cosa stesse succedendo.  
Respirando affannosamente Jack si guardò intorno e i fratelli lo videro sollevare lo sguardo verso una delle finestre illuminate al piano superiore della villetta: oltre il vetro una giovane donna dai capelli neri si tolse la giacca che indossava, lasciandola cadere da qualche parte oltre il proprio braccio.  
L’uomo rimase a fissarla per qualche secondo, cercando di scacciare la fame che era persino aumentata dopo che aveva visto il sangue di Michelle scorrerle tra le dita; quasi senza accorgersene attraversò la strada deserta e si diresse verso il portico buio, arrampicandosi sul pergolato in fiore fino a raggiungere una delle finestre del piano superiore.  
“Maledizione, Jack! No!” esclamò Sam spalancando la portiere dell’auto e precipitandosi all’esterno stringendo il lanciafiamme tra le mani.

Jack si arrampicò agilmente fino al piano superiore, raggiungendo una piccola balconata che sembrava portare direttamente alla camera da letto dove la ragazza aveva tirato le tende per la notte.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
Era un rumore che non smetteva di tormentarlo e per qualche secondo si accucciò a terra portandosi le mani sulle orecchie; la giovane donna, intanto, aveva tolto anche la camicia e la gonna del completo che portava e si era avvicinata al cassettone intarsiato per aprirne un cassetto e sollevare tra le mani una t-shirt grigia, che si lasciò scivolare addosso dopo aver infilato le braccia nelle maniche.  
Jack la guardò intensamente per diversi secondi e deglutì a fatica, seguendola con gli occhi quando la vide spegnere la luce per infilarsi sotto le coperte.  
Si avvicinò ancora di più al vetro della finestra e all’improvviso si vide riflesso nella superficie lucida: il suo viso non sembrava quasi più umano e le pupille sembravano iniettate di sangue.  
“No… no…” mormorò tra sé, prima di allontanarsi dall’intelaiatura verniciata di bianco.  
Solo pochi istanti dopo la porta della camera da letto si aprì con uno schianto e la ragazza si sollevò a sedere sul materasso con un urlo spaventato.  
“Ehi, un attimo…” balbettò Dean con espressione confusa.  
“Oh mio Dio… non fatemi del male!!!” strillò la giovane, stringendosi il lenzuolo al petto.  
“No, noi… noi siamo qui per salvarti… almeno credevamo…” aggiunse Dean abbassando il lanciafiamme.  
La ragazza si allungò svelta in direzione del comodino e afferrò il cordless con una mano, puntandolo in direzione dei fratelli che ancora restavano in piedi sulla porta.  
“Ora chiamo la Polizia!” urlò contro di loro.  
“Sì, noi faremmo meglio ad andare.” mugugnò Sam indietreggiando con un sorrisetto imbarazzato.  
“Già…” gli fece eco Dean prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle per poi correre lungo il corridoio dal quale era arrivato.  
Solo quando furono di nuovo al sicuro dietro l’Impala, Dean lanciò uno sguardo perplesso al fratello e prese una lunga boccata d’aria.  
“Ma allora dove diavolo è finito?!” domandò storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.

Jack riaprì la porta d’ingresso stringendo con forza la maniglia fino quasi a sentirla piegarsi sotto le proprie dita; era più che certo che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato dentro il suo corpo e sperò con tutte le proprie forze che Michelle fosse già salita in auto per dirigersi al Pronto Soccorso più vicino, anche senza di lui.  
Si incamminò lentamente verso il soggiorno deserto e si guardò intorno con attenzione.  
“Michelle?!” chiamò ad alta voce tendendo l’orecchio ad ogni rumore possibile.  
L’unico suono che sembrava rompere il silenzio della casa, però, era il ticchettio della grossa pendola a muro che stava vicino alla base delle scale.  
“Piccola? Ci sei?” domandò ancora, continuando ad avanzare lungo il corridoio male illuminato lasciando scorrere le dita sul muro.  
Quando nessuno gli rispose tirò un sospiro di sollievo: non aveva la minima idea di quello che gli stava succedendo, ma sapeva che prima o poi non sarebbe più riuscito a controllarsi.  
E allora avrebbe fatto del male a qualcuno. Molto male.  
Non c’era altra soluzione che prendere una macchina e andare il più lontano possibile - lontano da Michelle, lontano da qualsiasi altra persona avrebbe potuto mettere in pericolo.  
Aveva appena posato un piede sul primo scalino quando si accorse che lo strofinaccio usato da Michelle per fasciare la ferita alla mano giaceva abbandonato sulla porta della cucina e tornò indietro per raccoglierlo, attirato suo malgrado dal profumo del sangue che lo macchiava in più punti.  
Nel momento in cui si inginocchiò per raccoglierlo, un rumore sommesso attirò la sua attenzione.  
“Michelle…” balbettò sorpreso accorgendosi solo allora di lei, legata ad una sedia con una corda che le bloccava le braccia e un grosso bavaglio premuto sulla bocca.  
Si rese conto della presenza alle sue spalle solo quando l’uomo gli fu troppo vicino, sollevandogli sopra la testa una bomboletta di gas con la quale lo colpì esattamente sulla nuca costringendolo a ricadere sulle ginocchia.  
“Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Jack. Dico sul serio.” disse Travis in tono sincero.  
“Chi… chi sei tu?” domandò Jack mentre cercava di rialzarsi a fatica.  
“Ti sto facendo un favore, figliolo. Anche se non è così che volevo andasse a finire.” rispose l’uomo, allontanandosi.  
“…cosa?!” disse ancora Jack, confuse e stordito dal colpo che aveva appena ricevuto.  
“Vedi, sono costretto a farlo. Non ho proprio scelta.” -continuò Travis, raggiungendo la sedia sulla quale aveva legato Michelle per poi piegarsi su di lei e liberarla dal bavaglio- “Michelle, ripetigli quello che hai detto a me quando sono entrato qui.”  
La donna lo fissò per un istante con occhi lucidi e spostò lo sguardo in direzione del marito steso a terra.  
“Michelle?!” balbettò Jack con aria interrogativa.  
“Io ho detto… ti prego, lasciami andare…” -ripeté tra le lacrime- “Aspetto un bambino.” 

Jack spalancò la bocca senza parlare, troppo confuso e spaventato per riuscire a replicare.  
“Ora capisci in che gran casino ci troviamo?” gli domandò Travis con un sospiro.  
“Non posso lasciarvi scappare. Nessuno di voi due.” aggiunse puntando la bocca del piccolo lanciafiamme in direzione dello stomaco di Michelle.  
“No… no, no…” iniziò a mormorare Jack, scuotendo la testa.  
Travis non rispose e si allontanò da entrambi per raggiungere la sacca che aveva abbandonato sul pavimento della cucina; si chinò sopra di essa e ne estrasse una tanica di benzina, che qualche secondo dopo iniziò a spargere un po’ ovunque con movimenti impacciati.  
“Oh no! Per favore, no!” strillò Michelle.  
“Se vuoi uccidere me uccidimi, ma non mia moglie! Ti sto supplicando… lasciala andare…” disse Jack inginocchiandosi sulle mattonelle scure.  
“Non ho altra scelta. Condoglianze.” ribatté Travis prima di frugarsi nelle tasche.  
Aveva appena sollevato un accendino argentato nella mano libera dal gesso quando la porta d’ingresso si aprì alle loro spalle con uno schianto.  
“Travis, fermo!” esclamò Sam precipitandosi all’interno della casa.  
Un solo momento di distrazione fu abbastanza: Jack approfittò dell’esitazione di Travis, che si era voltato in direzione della porta, e in un solo salto gli fu addosso trascinandolo a terra sotto il proprio peso.  
“Jack! No!” gli urlò Dean oltre la spalla di Sam, ma l’uomo sollevò il corpo di Travis senza sforzo e lo lasciò ricadere contro il pavimento per un paio di volte fino a fargli perdere i sensi, continuando poi a colpirlo al viso con il pugno chiuso sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Michelle.  
Quando Travis rimase immobile, svenuto, Jack gli strinse una mano intorno al collo e gli strappò il colletto della camicia in un gesto deciso, fissando la giugulare pulsante e respirando pesantemente mentre si piegava su di lui annusando l’aria.  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
TUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUMTUM  
Poi, come se qualcosa si fosse improvvisamente risvegliato in lui, Jack si allontanò dal corpo di Travis e si accostò alla sedia di Michelle: in uno strappo deciso la liberò dalle corde che la tenevano legata allo schienale e le lanciò un lungo sguardo silenzioso attraverso gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
“Stai lontano da me!” gridò la donna allontanandolo con una spinta decisa.  
“Michelle…” sussurrò Jack in tono sconsolato.  
Michelle indietreggiò di qualche passo sostenendosi al bancone della cucina e afferrò le chiavi della macchina che erano appese al gancio vicino alla porta che dava sul giardinetto posteriore; Jack le rivolse un’ultima occhiata colpevole e abbassò la testa, sconfitto, lasciando che la moglie corresse fuori di casa per salire in auto in tutta fretta e partire facendo stridere gli pneumatici contro la ghiaia del vialetto.  
Dean e Sam si avvicinarono cauti, stringendo nelle mani i lanciafiamme che ancora avevano con loro.  
“Restate indietro!” intimò Jack tornando ad accucciarsi vicino al corpo di Travis.  
“Il vostro amico sta bene. Ma voi…voi dovete restare indietro.” aggiunse con voce tremante.  
“Va bene, Jack.” -disse Sam- “Possiamo provare a risolvere la cosa, d’accordo?”  
“Sì, certo! Sediamoci e facciamo un bel brainstorming, eh?!” replicò l’uomo scuotendo la testa.  
“Per favore…”  
Jack rialzò il viso e fissò i fratelli con rabbia.  
“Io non credo. Non dopo quello che avete fatto. Non dopo che il vostro amico ha cercato di uccidere mia moglie.”  
“Jack, devi credermi, noi due non le avremmo mai fatto del male.” ribattè Sam.  
“Oh Dio… sono così affamato…” mormorò Jack premendosi entrambe le mani sullo stomaco nel tentativo di combattere i dolorosi crampi che gli stavano facendo quasi perdere la ragione.  
“Non farlo.” gli disse Dean in tono speranzoso.  
“Non potrò più rivedere la mia famiglia.” rispose Jack tornando a guardarli con odio.  
“Voi mi avete costretto a fare questo.”  
“Nessuno ti sta costringendo ad ucciderci.” disse ancora Dean.  
“Jack, ascoltami…” -gli fece eco Sam- “Hai questo lato oscuro dentro di te, io lo so. Credimi, lo so bene, però non significa che diventerai un mostro.”  
“Già…” -ridacchiò Jack, sarcastico- “Mi hai visto, di recente?!”  
“Non importa quello che sei, conta quello che fai.” disse Sam cercando di muoversi verso di lui.  
“E’ una tua scelta, puoi ancora combatterlo.”  
Jack gli rivolse un lungo sguardo silenzioso e rimase fermo per qualche secondo, trattenendo un gemito di dolore quando un nuovo crampo gli fece contrarre l’addome; si sollevò da terra e si portò di fronte ai due ragazzi che non si erano mossi dal proprio posto con gli accendini stretti tra le dita e i lanciafiamme sollevati.  
L’uomo li guardò ancora per un istante, poi si gettò contro di loro quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.

“No, no, questa volta dovrai andare senza di noi. Dare fuoco ad un rougarou è un’esperienza che non vorrei ripetere troppo presto.” disse Dean deciso e spalancò la portiera dell’Impala con aria stanca bloccando il telefono tra la spalla e l’orecchio mentre lanciava uno sguardo al fratello, fermo davanti alla stanza del motel che avevano trovato a Linn Creek, subito dopo essersi allontanati da Eldon.  
“Già.” -aggiunse in un tono di voce più basso- “Forse quel poveraccio era davvero un mostro, Travis, ma non lo so… sto cercando di convincermi che fosse la soluzione giusta.”  
Sam lo fissò con una mezza smorfia e infilò la chiave nella serratura per poi spalancare la porta e lasciarla aperta in modo che Dean lo raggiungesse, richiudendo il cellulare con uno scatto; rimase qualche minuto in silenzio prima di decidersi a parlare, mentre il fratello si sedeva pesantemente sul copriletto giallognolo di uno dei due letti gemelli togliendosi la giacca di pelle che indossava.  
“Ehi, Dean…” iniziò a dire schiarendosi la voce.  
Il fratello sollevò lo sguardo nella sua direzione con aria interrogativa, ma Sam scosse la testa in segno di diniego prendendo dalla propria borsa da viaggio la piccola sacchetta da bagno per poi dirigersi verso il lavandino e appoggiarla sul ripiano in marmo scuro.  
“Sam, ti rendi conto che non è stata colpa nostra, vero?” -domandò Dean inarcando un sopracciglio- “Lui sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a controllare quello che gli stava succedendo. Ha fatto la sua scelta.”  
Sam annuì distrattamente con un sospiro.  
“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi? Mi sei sembrato più strano del solito in questi ultimi giorni.” disse ancora Dean sdraiandosi sui cuscini e incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
“No, niente. Lascia perdere.” rispose Sam stiracchiando un sorriso forzato.  
“Beh, allora ti consiglio di provare a dormire un po’. Hai l’aria di uno che ne ha bisogno.” concluse il fratello sistemandosi comodo e chiudendo gli occhi per provare a prendere sonno.  
Non si accorse dell’espressione triste che Sam gli rivolse prima di chiudere dietro di sé la porta del bagno.

Quando i colpi alla porta si fecero più insistenti Dean si sollevò sul letto strofinandosi una mano sugli occhi ma immediatamente lasciò scivolare l’altra mano sotto il cuscino, raggiungendo anche al buio la Colt dal calcio in avorio dalla quale non si separava quasi mai.  
“Sam…?” bisbigliò nell’oscurità della stanza, senza ricevere risposta.  
Cercando di non fare rumore avanzò fino all’ingresso e afferrò saldamente la maniglia della porta, prendendo un respiro profondo e contando fino a tre prima di spalancarla di colpo sollevando l’arma davanti a sé.  
“Ciao, Dean.” gli disse Alex fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Ti spiace?!” aggiunse dopo qualche istante, scostando la canna della pistola con il dorso della mano.  
Il ragazzo la fissò interdetto per qualche secondo poi si appoggiò allo stipite in legno sbuffando, ancora assonnato.  
“Cosa…?!” -domandò seccato- “Che cavolo ci fai tu qui?”  
“Sì, io sto bene. Grazie per aver chiesto.” ribatté lei sorridendogli sarcastica.  
“Taglia corto, dolcezza. Come ci hai trovato?”  
“Ho fatto alcune domande in giro. Niente di particolare.”  
“Riuscire a trovare noi non è precisamente una cosa facile. Devi averci messo un po’ di impegno.”  
“Che posso dirti? Non riesco a starvi lontano.”  
“Ehi, bambina, frena… ci siamo appena conosciuti! Io ho bisogno dei miei spazi.” disse il ragazzo trattenendo una risatina.   
“Non sarei qui se non fosse importante, credimi. C’è un demone sulle vostre tracce, vi sta seguendo fin da Eldon.” spiegò Alex e scrollò i capelli sciolti sulle spalle prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto.  
“Balle.” replicò Dean, rabbuiandosi improvvisamente.  
“Bobby Singer mi sembrava abbastanza convinto, invece.” replicò lei decisa.  
“E’ stato lui a chiedermi di raggiungervi.”  
Dean le sorrise di nuovo mentre si raddrizzava con la schiena sollevando contemporaneamente la pistola che ancora teneva in mano.  
“Io non credo. Perché vedi, conosco Bobby da parecchio e so che non avrebbe mai fatto niente del genere. Sarebbe venuto fin qui per controllare di persona.”  
“E’ in Colorado, al momento. A quanto pare sta dando la caccia ad un Wendigo.” -ribatté Alex- “Fammi un favore, vai a controllare che quei due imbecilli portino le loro stupide chiappe lontano da lì prima di infilarsi in uno dei soliti casini.”   
Quando Dean la fissò con aria perplessa si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa come per sottolineare la propria estraneità alla frase che aveva appena ripetuto.  
“Sono parole sue.” aggiunse dopo qualche istante.  
“Sì, questo suona proprio come Bobby…” -le disse Dean abbassando la pistola- “Ma non c’era nessun altro che avrebbe potuto mandare?”  
“Pensi che non gli abbia fatto la stessa domanda?! A quanto pare è convinto che potrei esservi d’aiuto.”  
“Non abbiamo nessun bisogno d’aiuto.” sentenziò lui.  
“Certo.” -ribatté Alex in tono ironico- “E’ strano che sia tu a dirlo, Dean. Come chiameresti quel piccolo miracolo che ti ha trascinato fuori dalla fossa? Quello è stato un gran bell’aiuto. E ti ha fatto diventare decisamente popolare.”  
Il ragazzo le sorrise incredulo e scosse la testa avvicinandosi al suo viso.  
“Non dirmi che credi sul serio a certe stronzate?” domandò in un sussurro.  
“Deve esserci almeno un fondo di verità se da un paio di mesi sembra che i demoni non facciano altro che raccontare qualcosa a proposito di come Dean Winchester è finito all’Inferno. E di come ne è stato tirato fuori, soprattutto.” replicò lei, sussurrando a propria volta.  
“E da quando uno di noi si mette a parlare con i demoni, huh?! Io sapevo fin dall’inizio che c’era qualcosa di strano in questa storia.” disse Dean cercando di spingerla ad indietreggiare.  
La giovane gli rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata, ma la preoccupazione che Dean le lesse nello sguardo sembrava essere sincera.  
“Non sono io il vostro problema, dovresti averlo già capito.” rispose sospirando.  
Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle con un gesto infastidito.  
“Dimmi solo perché dovrei stare a sentirti.”  
Alex rimase a guardarlo per qualche secondo, poi piegò la testa e lanciò una rapida occhiata all’interno della stanza buia.  
“Dov’è Sam?” gli chiese in tono nervoso.  
“Ehi, sembra davvero un misto di paura, agitazione e ansia quello.” rispose lui, guadagnandosi in ritorno uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
“Non so dove sia, ok? Mi sono svegliato poco fa, deve essere uscito dopo che mi sono addormentato.” -spiegò controvoglia- “Ma se sei tanto preoccupata per questo demone che ci starebbe inseguendo vieni con me. Saliamo in macchina e andiamo a cercare Sam.”  
La ragazza indietreggiò di un paio di passi, scuotendo la testa con aria combattuta.  
“Non posso.”  
“Non è esattamente la risposta che mi aspettavo.” ribatté Dean.  
“Non posso restare. Ho detto a Bobby che sarei passata a controllare che fosse tutto a posto ma devo comunque essere a Salem entro domani.”   
“Nel Massachusetts?!” -domandò il ragazzo con una smorfia- “Beh, auguri.”  
“Salem, in Iowa. Un ragazzo è stato ucciso da un lupo o un licantropo o non so bene che cosa.” replicò lei strappandogli una nuova smorfia perplessa.  
“Lo so che non ti fidi di me, Dean, ma oltre a quello che sto già facendo non posso fare nient’altro per convincerti.”  
Dean la fissò per un istante e poi annuì impercettibilmente.  
“Salem in Iowa, eh?! Lasciami fare una telefonata a Bobby, prima.” disse.  
“Pensa a trovare Sam, prima. Non stavo scherzando a proposito di quel demone.” rispose Alex, allontanandosi da lui per dirigersi a lunghi passi verso il parcheggio del motel.

“Maledizione, Sam, rispondi al telefono!” mormorò Dean scendendo frettolosamente i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal parcheggio dove riposava l’Impala.  
Con un gesto stizzito richiuse il cellulare per rimetterlo in tasca mentre apriva la portiera dell’auto e si sistemava al posto di guida inserendo le chiavi nel quadro.  
“Sei preoccupato per lui?” domandò improvvisamente Castiel, comparendo dal nulla per materializzarsi sul sedile del passeggero strappando a Dean un sospiro strozzato.  
“Potresti smetterla di apparire così?” -chiese di rimando all’angelo, prima di accendere il motore- “E già che ci sei, se hai una buona idea su dove possa essere Sam questo è il momento giusto per dirlo.”  
Castiel continuò a fissare un punto imprecisato oltre il parabrezza con espressione imperturbabile.  
“425, Waterman.” sentenziò in tono serio.  
Dean annuì deciso e inserì la marcia, ma l’angelo si voltò lentamente verso di lui.  
“Il destino non può essere modificato, Dean. Tutte le strade che prenderai ti porteranno sempre alla stessa destinazione.”  
“Di che diavolo stai parlando?” ribatté il ragazzo, confuso.  
“Noi sappiamo quello che Azazel ha fatto alla tua famiglia. Quello che non sappiamo è perché, non sappiamo quale fosse davvero il suo scopo. Si è dato molto da fare per coprire le proprie tracce.” -spiegò Castiel- “Ma adesso più che mai è importante che tu resti insieme a Sam.”  
“Che significa?”  
L’angelo abbassò impercettibilmente lo sguardo, tornando a sollevarlo verso Dean con un’espressione grave che il ragazzo non aveva mai visto prima sul suo viso.  
“Tuo fratello si sta incamminando lungo una strada pericolosa, Dean, e non siamo sicuri di dove potrebbe portare.” rispose, fissandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri.  
“Tu devi fermarlo. Fermalo, o lo faremo noi.”

L’uomo sedeva al centro della stanza, polverosa e male illuminata dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso i vetri sporchi; sollevò piano il viso coperto di sudore, cercando di liberare le proprie mani legate ai braccioli della sedia con una grossa corda ruvida e fissò per un istante il ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.  
“Pensavi che non ci saremmo accorti che ci stavi seguendo?” chiese Sam avvicinandosi di qualche passo alla trappola per demoni disegnata sul pavimento- “Dimmi dov’è Lilith.”  
Con un sorriso l’uomo lanciò un rapido sguardo alla giovane che gli stava di fianco e poi tornò a guardare Sam, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.  
“Baciami il culo.”  
“Io starei attento se fossi in te.” replicò il ragazzo in tono serio.  
“E perché? Huh?! Perché sei Sam Winchester, il Signor Grande Eroe?” ridacchiò l’uomo seduto davanti a lui.  
“Guardati un po’… te la fai con un demone qualsiasi, adesso. Grande eroe.”  
“Chiudi quella bocca.” sibilò Sam sottovoce.  
“Raccontami di cosa hai fatto durante tutti quei mesi senza tuo fratello. Dimmi quello che tu e questa puttana demoniaca fate insieme, nel buio…” continuò l’uomo.  
“Avanti, eroe.”  
La giovane donna di fianco a lui sollevò lo sguardo verso Sam e rimase a guardarlo in silenzio: senza una parola, Sam sollevò una mano in aria e trattenne una smorfia di rabbia che gli storse le labbra in un’espressione disgustata.  
Quasi contemporaneamente, una lunga voluta di fumo nero cominciò a sprigionarsi dalla bocca dell’uomo mentre il demone che l’aveva posseduto lo lasciava libero per andare a dissolversi come cenere ardente sul disegno della trappola per demoni che lo aveva contenuto fino a qualche istante prima.  
La giovane sorrise debolmente avvicinandosi a Sam, che si abbassò sopra l’uomo ancora legato per posargli piano due dita sul collo e controllare che il cuore battesse ancora.  
“Come è andata stavolta?” chiese fissandolo ansiosa.  
“Meglio. Niente mal di testa.”  
“Davvero? È un buon segno.” disse ancora la ragazza, piegandosi verso di lui.  
Sam annuì in risposta, passando un braccio intorno alla schiena dell’uomo che aveva cominciato a riprendere conoscenza; dallo sguardo che lanciò ad entrambi era chiaro che non ricordasse niente di quello che gli era successo quando ancora era posseduto.  
“Ehi, ehi… va tutto bene, va tutto bene.” gli disse Sam mentre lo aiutava ad alzarsi.  
Si era appena diretto verso l’ingresso quando una figura di poco più bassa di lui gli si parò davanti, aprendo la porta e bloccandogli il passaggio con aria decisamente infuriata.  
“Allora...c’è qualcosa che vorresti dirmi adesso, Sam?” chiese Dean fissando il fratello negli occhi.  
Sam non rispose immediatamente, restando senza parole per qualche secondo.  
“Dean, aspetta… io posso…”  
“Stai per dirmi « posso spiegarti »? Puoi davvero spiegarmi questo? Ok, allora perché non cominci a dirmi chi diavolo è lei e che cosa ci fa qui?” ribatté Dean avvicinandosi.  
“E’ bello vederti di nuovo, Dean.” disse improvvisamente la ragazza dietro le spalle di Sam, lanciando al ragazzo uno sguardo sereno e quasi sorridente.  
“Ruby?” -chiese Dean sorpreso- “Lei è Ruby?”  
Sam fece per annuire ma la reazione del fratello risultò decisamente più veloce: con una mossa improvvisa afferrò la spalla della giovane, spingendola contro un muro prima di estrarre il coltello che aveva nascosto sotto la giacca fino a quel momento.  
“No!” esclamò Sam, gettandosi su di lui per bloccargli il polso a mezz’aria.  
Era appena riuscito a riprendere il coltello quando Ruby si gettò a propria volta contro Dean per bloccarlo contro lo stesso muro contro il quale il ragazzo aveva spinto lei; con uno scatto veloce gli strinse la mano intorno al collo, fissandolo con occhi socchiusi per la rabbia.  
“Ruby! Fermati!” disse ancora Sam, avvicinandosi.  
La giovane aumentò per un secondo la presa sul collo di Dean, poi lo lasciò andare per arretrare di un paio di passi senza smettere di fissarlo con rabbia.  
“Beh, sei o no una piccola cagna ubbidiente?” sibilò il ragazzo ricambiando lo sguardo che lei continuava a tenergli addosso.  
“Ruby.” -richiamò Sam alle sue spalle- “Ruby, è ferito. Vai.”  
La ragazza squadrò Dean con un’ultima occhiata chiaramente ostile ma qualche secondo dopo gli voltò le spalle per inginocchiarsi vicino all’uomo che Sam aveva appena esorcizzato e passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi.  
“Dove diavolo pensi di portarlo?” sibilò Dean in tono sprezzante.  
Ruby gli lanciò una nuova occhiata furiosa mentre sorreggeva il peso dell’uomo contro il fianco - non ci sarebbe voluto molto a capire che se fosse stata libera di farlo l’avrebbe attaccato per la seconda volta.  
“Al Pronto Soccorso… sempre che tu non voglia farti un altro round.”  
Dean ricambiò lo sguardo del demone con un lungo silenzio, restando immobile al proprio posto finché non la vide scomparire fuori dal vecchio deposito abbandonato; girò il viso verso il fratello, che non aveva mai smesso di guardarlo.  
“Dean…” balbettò Sam incapace di aggiungere altro.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa senza neanche rispondergli, incamminandosi verso la porta dalla quale era entrato per dirigersi verso l’Impala posteggiata poco più avanti.  
“Dean!” -chiamò di nuovo Sam seguendolo- “Cosa… che vuoi fare ora? Te ne vai?”  
“Non hai bisogno di me, vai pure a caccia con Ruby.”  
Sam rimase a fissarlo un secondo, ma quando Dean si diresse deciso verso la macchina gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio nel tentativo di fermarlo.  
“Aspetta. Andiamo, Dean…”  
Il pugno arrivò talmente inaspettato che il ragazzo fu costretto ad arretrare di qualche passo voltando la testa dall’altra parte.  
“Sei soddisfatto?” domandò ancora Sam prendendo un respiro profondo.  
Il secondo pugno non avrebbe dovuto essere inaspettato come il primo, ma Sam non fece nulla per fermarlo; si portò una mano sulla bocca, ripulendo un poco del sangue che aveva cominciato a scorrergli dal labbro inferiore.  
“Suppongo di no.” aggiunse.  
“Hai almeno idea di quanto tu ti sia spinto oltre?” -sibilò Dean trattenendo la rabbia- “Oltre quello che è normale? Oltre quello che è umano?”  
“Sto solo esorcizzando dei demoni.”  
“Sì, ma con la mente!” esclamò il fratello fuori di sé.  
“Che altro puoi fare?” domandò qualche secondo dopo Dean, in tono più pacato.  
“Posso rimandarli all’Inferno. Funziona solo con i demoni, questo è tutto.”  
“Dimmi che altro sei capace di fare.” chiese ancora Dean, spingendo Sam all’indietro e mandandolo quasi a sbattere contro la portiera dell’Impala.  
“Te l’ho detto!”  
“E io ho tutte le ragioni del mondo per crederci.” disse Dean scuotendo la testa, prima di allontanarsi dal fratello.  
“Ascolta… lo so, avrei dovuto dirtelo. Mi dispiace, Dean, davvero. Cerca di vedere il lato positivo….”  
“Il lato positivo?!”  
“Posso esorcizzare demoni e liberare delle persone innocenti.” disse Sam con voce tremante.  
“Usa il coltello!”  
“Ma il coltello uccide le vittime! Così invece la maggior parte di loro sopravvive. Ho salvato più persone negli ultimi cinque mesi di quante noi saremmo riusciti a salvare in un anno.”  
“E’ questo che Ruby vuole farti credere? Huh?! Mi sembra davvero un’ottima scusa per convincerti ad usare i tuoi poteri.” -replicò Dean scuotendo la testa- “Tutto questo non porterà niente di buono, Sam. Aspetta e vedrai. Perché diventerà sempre più oscuro e Dio solo sa dove andrà a finire.”  
“Non ho intenzione di spingermi troppo in là.” disse Sam in tono deciso.  
Dean fissò per un istante il fratello, storcendo gli angoli della bocca ad un sorriso amaro.  
“L’hai già fatto, Sam.” ribatté tornando a scuotere la testa.  
“Se non ti conoscessi, se non sapessi che sei tu…io ti darei la caccia. E così farebbero tutti gli altri cacciatori.”  
Sam abbassò lentamente lo sguardo con occhi lucidi.  
“Tu non c’eri più. Io sono rimasto. Ho dovuto trovare un modo per andare avanti senza di te e quello che ero capace di fare, quello che sono capace di fare… funziona.”  
“Allora sentiamo, se è tanto straordinario perché mentire? Perché non me l’hai detto? E perché un angelo mi ha detto di fermarti?” chiese Dean.  
“Che cosa?” domandò Sam a propria volta.  
“Cas ha detto che se non ti fermerò io ci penseranno loro. Sai cosa vuol dire, Sam? Significa che Dio non vuole che tu lo faccia. Quindi hai ancora intenzione di stare lì a dirmi che va tutto bene?” disse Dean, fissandolo intensamente prima di aprire la portiera dell’auto per sedersi al posto di guida.


	3. Freaks of Nature

\- Salem, Iowa -

Il piccolo viale che attraversava il bosco e portava fino alla radura dove una macchina era stata parcheggiata con poca attenzione si era riempito di una nebbiolina bassa, che sembrava tagliare in due la carrozzeria poco più in su delle ruote scure; quando un gufo urlò nella notte e prese rumorosamente il volo, quasi sfiorando il tettuccio della Toyota bianca, la ragazza all’interno della macchina si separò dall’abbraccio del fidanzato spingendolo lontano da sé per sollevare il viso verso l’alto.  
“Rick, hai sentito?” chiese tornando a girarsi verso di lui.  
“Cosa?!”  
“Sembrava quasi… un lupo.” disse la ragazza incredula.  
Il fidanzato le passò nuovamente un braccio intorno alla spalla per stringerla e ricominciare a giocare con il colletto del suo maglione.  
“Andiamo, Marie, non cambiare argomento.” -le disse in tono basso- “Sai anche tu che cosa può succedere ad un ragazzo se non…”  
“Di sicuro so che questa storia non è vera.” ribatté lei, inarcando un sopracciglio in un’espressione imbronciata.  
“Invece sì.” replicò Rick.  
“Se un ragazzo non si… libera regolarmente, dopo può avere un sacco di problemi. Problemi di tipo medico.” aggiunse chinandosi su di lei per posarle un bacio sul collo.  
Se solo si fosse preoccupato di guardare fuori dal finestrino si sarebbe accorto della massiccia figura che si era avvicinata alla Toyota, annusando l’aria e camminando su due zampe che lasciavano dietro di loro orme simili a quelle di un piede umano.  
“Shh… questo l’hai sentito?!” chiese ancora Marie dopo qualche secondo, sollevandosi sul sedile e scrutando fuori dal vetro appannato per cercare di capire da dove provenissero gli strani rumori che solo lei sembrava notare.  
“AnneMarie, non ci sono lupi da queste parti…” iniziò a dire Rick ma esattamente in quel momento una grossa zampa dagli artigli affilati sfondò il vetro del suo finestrino, afferrandolo per la giacca e trascinandolo fuori dall’auto mentre Marie cominciava ad urlare terrorizzata.

 

\- 3 giorni dopo -

La giovane donna seduta dall’altra parte del gazebo sospirò con un pizzico di impazienza, agitandosi contro lo schienale della sedia mentre picchiettava nervosamente la punta di una penna sul blocco degli appunti che aveva appoggiato davanti a sé.  
Dall’altra parte del tavolo Marie prese un lungo sorso dal bicchiere che teneva tra le mani e continuò a bere per diversi secondi, poi si decise a parlare.  
“E dopo… ha fatto a pezzi Rick. Pezzi molto piccoli.” disse sgranando gli occhi.  
“Io so che tutto questo deve essere difficile…” -iniziò a dire Alex, mentre Marie ricominciava a bere rumorosamente dall’immenso bicchiere in plastica- “Ma potresti descrivere la creatura che hai visto?”  
“Oh, sì. Era un lupo mannaro.” sentenziò Marie senza esitazioni.  
“Un lupo mannaro? Ne sei sicura?”  
“Sì, certo. Con la faccia pelosa e il naso nero e gli artigli… e la maglietta e i pantaloni tutti strappati.” annuì la ragazza decisa.  
Alex le rivolse un’occhiata incredula e finse di scarabocchiare qualcosa sul bloc-notes prima di alzarsi e raccogliere da terra una piccola cartelletta in pelle che rimise a tracolla, sistemando sotto il tavolo la sedia che aveva finito di usare.  
“Uhm, ok… allora credo di avere tutto quello che mi serve per il mio rapporto all’USDHHS-CDC.* Grazie per la tua disponibilità.”  
Marie la fissò con aria vuota e annuì come un automa, ricominciando a succhiare la cannuccia della bibita che sembrava avrebbe impiegato settimane a finire.  
Alex aspettò di essersi allontanata a sufficienza per scuotere la testa contrariata e appallottolare nella mano il foglietto sul quale aveva scritto parole a caso, schiacciandolo per bene in un cestino dei rifiuti che incontrò lungo la strada che la stava riportando alla piazza centrale; sollevò con fastidio gli occhi al cielo quando una delle onnipresenti hostess in abito folkloristico che avevano invaso il piccolo borgo tedesco ricreato apposta per la fiera le porse un buono per un maxi boccale di birra e la oltrepassò aumentando il passo.  
Sam le rivolse un sorriso quando la vide arrivare e infilò due dita dentro il colletto della camicia per allentare la stretta della cravatta.  
“Seriamente?!” -disse lei mostrandogli il volantino- “Un Oktoberfest nel bel mezzo di Salem, Iowa?!”  
“Non è poi tanto male.” ribatté il ragazzo divertito.  
“Io odio le sagre di paese. Un sacco di gente che va avanti e indietro… è praticamente impossibile stabilire chi sia passato di qui e quando.”  
“Anche questo è vero. Però ho come la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di molto strano in questo caso, soprattutto ora che abbiamo visto il corpo di Rick Deacon all’obitorio.” disse Sam incamminandosi con lei lungo una piccola stradina laterale.  
“Cosa avete scoperto?” domandò la ragazza, pensierosa, ma Sam non fece in tempo a risponderle.  
“Ehi, pretzel giganti!” esclamò Dean mostrando loro l’enorme frittella intrecciata che teneva tra le mani e che aveva già cominciato a mangiare con gusto.  
“Perfetto. Finché ci sarà cibo ad ogni angolo della strada potremo contare sulla sua capacità di concentrazione.” commentò sarcastica Alex.  
“Huh?!” le rispose Dean sollevando gli occhi dal pretzel.  
“Esattamente.”  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio con aria seccata e si ripulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Guarda che è Sam quello convinto che siamo in debito con te per tutta la storia dei testimoni e dell’Apocalisse.” ribatté, prima che il fratello gli allungasse un calcio sul piede squadrandolo mentre scuoteva la testa contrariato.  
“Comunque ora siamo qui, perché non cerchi di rilassarti un attimo? In fondo ti stiamo dando una mano.”  
“Sì, per adesso solo con la guida tascabile ai rivenditori di ciambelle della zona.” replicò Alex incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“E con il caso del possibile attacco di un licantropo…” -iniziò a dire Sam per intromettersi tra i due- “Possiamo concentrarci un momento su questo problema, bambini?!”  
Alex sospirò accondiscendente, sistemandosi i capelli dietro l’orecchio con una smorfia che ancora tradiva una certa dose di nervosismo per le frecciatine pungenti che lei e Dean sembravano essere incapaci di trattenere quando si trovavano uno troppo vicino all’altra.  
“Cosa avete trovato di strano nel cadavere?” domandò rivolta a Sam.  
“In effetti sul corpo ci sono segni di denti e morsi che arrivano quasi fino alle ossa, alcuni anche più in profondità.” rispose il ragazzo.  
“Che poffono foftenere l’ipotefi del licantropo.” gli fece eco Dean con la bocca piena di una imprecisata quantità di pretzel mezzo masticato.  
Sam trattenne un sorriso imbarazzato e annuì piegando il mento.  
“Ma il cuore è ancora al suo posto, intatto.” aggiunse abbassando la voce.  
La giovane lo fissò stupita prima di spostare lo sguardo su Dean con aria interrogativa per poi tornare a fissare Sam.  
“Non lasciano mai il cuore.” -disse perplessa- “Vuol dire che non abbiamo a che fare con un licantropo?”  
“Non lo so. Lo Sceriffo Dietrich ha mandato ad esaminare alcuni campioni, stava aspettando i risultati.”  
“Oh, quelli sono arrivati.” gli disse Dean ingoiando l’ultimo morso della frittella salata.  
Alex e Sam gli lanciarono un’occhiata incredula quasi all’unisono, mentre lui sembrava molto concentrato a leccarsi la punta delle dita prima di ripulirle con il tovagliolo.  
“Sono arrivati?!” domandò Sam ironico.  
“Sì, ho incontrato Dietrich vicino al carretto dei pretzel. Mi ha dato questa, viene dal laboratorio.” ribatté Dean prendendo una grossa busta ripiegata dalla tasca del proprio completo da agente dell’FBI; Sam quasi gliela strappò di mano fulminandolo con lo sguardo e ne estrasse alcuni fogli stampati e pinzati insieme, scorrendoli velocemente fino a trovare quello che stava cercando.  
“Quelle fibre che hanno trovato sul corpo di Rick Deacon…” -sospirò- “A quanto pare sono di origine animale. Peli di lupo.”  
Dean si passò una mano sulla nuca stupefatto e rimase per un attimo a bocca aperta, scuotendo la testa contrariato.  
“Ora mi è venuto un gran mal di testa.” disse strofinandosi gli occhi.  
“E’ un buono per una birra quello?!” domandò qualche secondo dopo, indicando il volantino che Alex teneva ancora tra le mani.

Alex lasciò richiudere dietro di sé la pesante porta in legno che aveva appesa all’esterno un’insegna in metallo indicante una “Bavarian Beerhaus Tavern” e si fece largo tra la folla che continuava a sciamare avanti e indietro, scostando per miracolo il vassoio carico di boccali di birra ormai vuoti che una cameriera reggeva contro il fianco.  
“No, non ha davvero senso.” disse Sam voltandosi verso di lei.   
“Se avevamo un dubbio questo ce l’ha tolto del tutto.” -aggiunse mostrandole i risultati del laboratorio- “Ai licantropi non cresce davvero il pelo del lupo.”  
“E la ragazza che era con Rick, Marie?! E’ convinta di aver incontrato Lon Chaney Jr. Se non ci fosse di mezzo un cadavere direi che è uno scherzo di pessimo gusto.”  
“Già.” ammise lui pensieroso.  
“Guten tag.” disse una bella ragazza bionda sporgendosi sul bancone al quale Dean era arrivato precedendo di diversi metri il fratello.  
“Guten tag anche a te, Jamie.” rispose lui con un sorriso dopo aver sbirciato la targhetta col nome che la barista portava poco al di sopra della scollatura del costume tradizionale bavarese.  
“Cosa posso servirti?” gli domandò Jamie.  
Dean frugò per qualche secondo nella tasca interna della giacca scura e sfoderò il falso distintivo sul quale aveva scarabocchiato la firma dell’inesistente Agente Young. **  
“Visto che sono fuori servizio… una birra, grazie.”  
La ragazza sgranò gli occhi stupita e si avvicinò a lui, giocherellando con una ciocca dei capelli chiari che le ricadevano sulle spalle in lunghe onde regolari.  
“Sei un Agente Federale? Davvero?! Non sembri uno dell’FBI.” disse mentre spostava per un secondo lo sguardo su Sam, che era arrivato alle spalle di Dean ed era rimasto ad osservarlo con aria perplessa.  
“Beh, io sono un anticonformista. Un ribelle con il distintivo. E gioco secondo le mie regole.” replicò Dean appoggiandosi al bancone con un gomito.  
“Ok, anticonformista.” -tossicchiò il fratello leggermente imbarazzato- “Forse dovremmo…” aggiunse, ma non fece in tempo a terminare la frase perché alle sue spalle la gente cominciò ad agitarsi alla vista dell’uomo che era entrato di corsa nella taverna spalancando di schianto la porta d’ingresso.  
“Oh mio Dio! Qualcuno…” -esclamò il poveraccio, pallido come uno spettro- “Oh mio Dio… AIUTO!!!”

Lo Sceriffo Dietrich si inginocchiò con un grugnito di fastidio vicino al corpo coperto da un lenzuolo e ne sollevò un’estremità per permettere ai due giovani agenti di esaminarlo.  
“Stando ai documenti che abbiamo trovato si chiamava Marissa Wright, 26 anni, di Lockhard. Doveva essere qui per la fiera.” disse in tono piatto.  
Gli addetti dell’ufficio del Coroner si erano tenuti a qualche passo di distanza, osservando la scena dal vialetto sterrato che conduceva all’ingresso del parco dove il corpo della ragazza era stato trovato senza vita e prontamente nascosto agli occhi dei curiosi.  
“E’ terribile.” -aggiunse Dietrich in un sospiro- “L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno ora che siamo nel pieno della stagione turistica.”  
“Di sicuro neanche Marissa Wright ne aveva bisogno.” ribatté seccamente Sam sporgendosi sopra la spalla di Dean, che allungò una mano per voltare la testa della ragazza dal lato opposto.  
“Ma che diavolo…” disse sorpreso nello scoprire all’altezza della giugulare due grossi fori circolari e slabbrati.  
“Non ditelo a me.” borbottò lo Sceriffo.  
“Voglio dire, ora sappiamo che Rick Deacon molto probabilmente è stato attaccato da un lupo, per quanto assurdo possa sembrare. Ma questo?! Insomma, l’assassino deve essere uno di quegli adoratori del diavolo fanatici di Anne Rice. Un maniaco di serie A.”  
Sam annuì lanciando uno sguardo d’intesa al fratello e Dean si rialzò da terra bloccando la cravatta sullo stomaco in un gesto nervoso.  
“Sceriffo, a proposito dell’unico testimone…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo.  
“Santo Cielo…” -lo interruppe Dietrich- “Sono l’ultima persona che dovrebbe dirlo vista la mia posizione qui, ma quasi preferirei che non ci fosse un testimone.”   
Dean gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa e scosse la testa, senza capire a che cosa si stesse riferendo lo Sceriffo.  
Dietrich si rigirò il cappello tra le mani e abbassò gli occhi con aria abbastanza sconsolata.  
“Il suo nome è Ed Brewer. E non lo definirei esattamente un testimone attendibile.”

La ragazza con i capelli neri si avvicinò alla spalla di Jamie e le indicò in un cenno della testa il tavolo al quale Dean e Sam avevano fatto sedere Ed Brewer, troppo lontano dal bancone delle cameriere perché potessero sentire che cosa si stessero dicendo i tre.  
“Pensi seriamente che Ed possa avere a che fare con l’omicidio di quella ragazza?” sussurrò Jamie, nervosa.  
“Eddie il Pazzo con la sua storia del vampiro…” -ridacchiò l’altra mentre sistemava sul proprio vassoio un paio di caraffe piene di birra- “Chi ci assicura che non sia stato proprio lui?”  
“Ma dai, Lucy!” disse Jamie in tono di rimprovero.  
“Anche io penso che sia strano, però non ce lo vedo a fare una cosa simile.”  
Lucy le sorrise maliziosa sollevando un angolo della bocca con espressione divertita.  
“Ora lo stai difendendo solo perché ha una cotta per te e ti lascia mance da venti dollari per volta!” ribatté prima di allontanarsi verso i clienti che doveva servire ancheggiando vistosamente.  
Dall’altra parte della taverna Ed Brewer sollevò il coperchio di un boccale di birra alto quasi trenta centimetri e prese un sorso, ripulendosi la bocca con la mano.  
“Ho già detto alla Polizia tutto quello che ho visto e non mi hanno creduto. Perché voi dovreste starmi a sentire?” domandò visibilmente agitato.  
“Si fidi, signor Brewer, noi siamo diversi.” replicò Dean.  
“Ho detto la verità, lo giuro su Dio. Peccato che tutti mi trattino come se fossi la barzelletta del paese.”  
“La morte di Marissa Wright non è qualcosa su cui scherzare e noi vogliamo sapere tutto. Non importa quanto strano possa sembrare.” disse Sam con aria seria.  
“Abbiamo un sacco di esperienza a proposito di stranezze.” gli fece eco il fratello.  
Brewer sospirò come per farsi coraggio e tirò a sé il grosso boccale, sollevando il coperchio per prendere un secondo sorso.  
“E’ successo poco dopo il tramonto. Io stavo venendo qui alla taverna e ho preso una scorciatoia in mezzo al parco come faccio sempre. All’inizio ho pensato che quei due fossero una delle solite coppiette, ma lei si stava agitando un po’ troppo. E poi ho visto che quel tizio…” -disse scuotendo piano la testa- “Quel tizio le stava mordendo il collo.”  
“Potrebbe descrivere l’aggressore?” domandò Sam.  
“Sì. Era un vampiro.” rispose Brewer senza un attimo di esitazione.  
Dean lo fissò per un istante, sgranando gli occhi, poi annuì piano.  
“D’accordo, va bene. Quando lei dice vampiro intende…”  
“Un vampiro.” ripeté Brewer.  
“Sapete, con i canini aguzzi e i capelli pettinati all’indietro… e il mantello. Oh, e un piccolo pendaglio tipo un medaglione proprio sotto il colletto.”  
“Vuole dire come Dracula?!” chiese Dean perplesso.  
“Sì, esatto! Proprio come Dracula! Parlava perfino come lui.”  
“Che cosa le ha detto di preciso?” domandò Sam, sforzandosi di trattenere una piccola risatina.  
“Non saprei, qualcosa come…” -disse Brewer prima di stringersi nelle spalle sollevando un avambraccio davanti al viso come nel tentativo di proteggersi dietro un mantello invisibile- “Stai indietro, mortale! La notte è mia!”  
Dean e Sam si sistemarono contro lo schienale della panca in legno, scambiandosi un’occhiata che risultò essere fin troppo eloquente perfino per Ed Brewer.  
“Voi non mi credete, vero?!” domandò loro con voce sconsolata.

“Allora, che cosa ne pensi? Un maniaco che vuole giocare al vampiro?” disse Dean incamminandosi verso un tavolo che fosse abbastanza lontano da quello in cui Ed Brewer continuava ad aprire e richiudere il coperchio del proprio boccale di birra.  
“Non è il nostro genere di caso.” gli rispose Sam seguendolo.  
“Già. Ma del resto… ha importanza?!” -continuò Dean prendendo posto sulla prima panca disponibile “Abbiamo una stanza pagata ed è l’Oktoberfest. Due parole: birra e locandiere.”  
“Dean, sono abbastanza sicuro che le donne al giorno d’oggi non reagiscano molto bene alla storia delle locandiere...” provò a ribattere Sam ma il fratello sollevò il viso in direzione del bancone del bar, dove Jamie stava spillando alcuni boccali di birra inclinandoli per evitare che si formasse troppa schiuma.  
“Ehi, locandiera! Avevamo lasciato una birra in sospeso!” esclamò deciso.  
“Arriva subito, mio buon Signore!” rispose lei dal proprio posto.  
Dean tornò a piegarsi verso Sam ammiccando soddisfatto.  
“Ehi… Oktoberfest!!!!”  
“Ecco qui.” disse Jamie solo pochi secondi dopo.  
Posò una birra sul tavolo, di fronte a Dean, e si girò in direzione di Sam sorridendogli gentile.  
“Cosa posso portarti?”  
“Oh, lui non beve.” le spiegò il fratello.  
“E’ un fermo seguace della Christian Scientist, non prende neanche l’aspirina. Un vero spasso durante gli appostamenti.”  
“Sei divertente.” disse la barista continuando a sorridere mentre Sam tirava un profondo sospiro rassegnato.  
“Sono molto più di questo. Sarei felice di mostrarti il resto. A che ora stacchi?”  
“Ha ha. Sei molto divertente. Ma per questa sera ho un impegno, serata tra ragazze.” rispose Jamie allontanandosi e indicò oltre la propria spalla l’amica Lucy, che ricambiò lo sguardo e finì di sistemare il tavolo che stava ripulendo con uno straccio bagnato.  
“Bene, penso proprio che sia ora di darsi da fare…” sentenziò Dean, senza staccare gli occhi di dosso alla ragazza.  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Sam.  
“Beh, guardami!” -continuò Dean- “Sono tornato dalla fossa senza neanche una delle mie vecchie cicatrici. Niente più ferite di proiettile, tagli, niente più dita stortate dalle varie fratture… voglio dire, il mio didietro è di nuovo liscio come il culetto di un neonato. Il che mi porta a pensare… tristemente… che la mia verginità è intatta.”  
Sam si lasciò scappare una risata incredula e scosse la testa un paio di volte spalancando la bocca per lo stupore.  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Questa è stata come una riverginazione. Una re-imenazione.” disse Dean con un sorriso.  
“Una re… ma per piacere!! Dean, forse gli angeli ti hanno tirato fuori dall’Inferno ma non ti hanno fatto niente del genere!” replicò Sam.  
“Ehi, non credo che per questa sera troveremo una sola testimonianza coerente, qualcuno ha esagerato un po’ con quei buoni per una birra a metà prezzo. Tutti gli altri invece continuano a ripetere che Ed Brewer è decisamente fuori di testa e io penso che abbiano decisamente ragione.” -disse Alex, avvicinandosi ai due ragazzi con un sospiro stanco e prendendo un salatino dal cesto mezzo vuoto che stazionava vicino al portatovaglioli al centro del tavolo- “Voi che mi dite? Conversazioni interessanti da queste parti?”  
Sam storse le labbra in una smorfia indifferente e si aggiustò la cravatta tossicchiando divertito.  
“Non molto. Solo la re-imenazione di Dean.”  
“La cosa?!”  
“E’ giusto una teoria.” spiegò Dean in tono basso.  
“Sulla riverginazione.” concluse Sam.  
La giovane socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, come impegnata ad elaborare il concetto per trovargli un senso logico.  
“Una re-imenazione…” ripeté pensierosa fissando Dean.  
“Ok, sì… questo in effetti spiega un sacco di cose. A cominciare da dov’eri tu quando gli altri studiavano anatomia.” disse alla fine causando un attacco di tosse convulsa a Sam, che rischiò di strozzarsi con un salatino mentre scoppiava in una risata improvvisa diventando rosso in viso.  
“Ho come la sensazione che mi sia sfuggito qualcosa.” borbottò Dean perplesso.  
“E non hai ancora iniziato a bere.” aggiunse Alex sottovoce, ma abbastanza chiaramente per farsi sentire da lui.  
Sam continuò a ridacchiare sotto i baffi e si sollevò dalla grossa panca in legno.  
“Va bene, Dean, ti lascio a quello che devi fare. Ho come l’impressione che non sarei d’aiuto.” disse lanciando un’occhiata divertita alla giovane che gli stava di fianco.  
“Sì, credo che anche per me sia il momento di andare, torno al mio motel. Oppure mi ci trascino, una delle due.” gli fece eco Alex.  
“Stavo pensando di fermarmi lungo la strada a mangiare qualcosa, tu hai già cenato o…?” domandò il ragazzo girandosi verso di lei mentre la precedeva in direzione dell’uscita della taverna.  
“Sam, la re-imenazione di Dean è stata la ciliegina sulla torta di una pessima giornata.” -spiegò la giovane appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio- “Richiedimelo domani, una volta che ci saremo lasciati alle spalle i peli di lupo, i vampiri…”  
“Guten tag!” esclamò una voce decisamente alticcia alle sue spalle facendola sobbalzare con un sospiro trattenuto.  
“…e il maledetto Oktoberfest!!” sibilò strappando a Sam un’altra risata che Dean colse solo in parte, troppo occupato a concentrarsi su Jamie che dall’altra parte del locale asciugava dei bicchieri con uno strofinaccio a quadri.  
Senza neanche aver finito la propria birra si alzò dal tavolo e si diresse al bar, sorridendole ammiccante e sfoderando la miglior espressione da aggancio che conosceva.  
“Allora? Cosa facciamo stasera?” chiese appoggiandosi al bancone.  
“Niente da fare, Agente. Ho davvero promesso a Lucy che sarei uscita con lei.” rispose Jamie.  
“E in ogni caso, nessuna locandiera che si rispetti si lascerebbe rimorchiare da un cliente al primo tentativo.”  
“Ma io non sono un cliente, sono un Federale.” ribatté Dean deciso.  
Jamie gli sorrise divertita, rimettendo al proprio posto uno dei bicchieri che aveva appena terminato di asciugare.  
“Torna domani, allora. Stacco a mezzanotte.”

Quando la guardia del turno del mattino girò le spalle alla grossa cassa che si era trovato di fronte non appena entrato sulla banchina di carico, il coperchio del sarcofago era ancora al proprio posto.  
“Sì, esatto. Una cosa come un antico affare Egizio.” disse l’uomo allontanandosi per migliorare la ricezione del cellulare.  
“No, no, stava proprio qui, sul retro… no, Professore, non c’è nessuna bolla d’accompagnamento, niente documenti, nulla.”  
Il guardiano era talmente preso dalla conversazione telefonica che non si accorse che una mano -apparentemente avvolta da vecchie bende lacere- stava spuntando dall’apertura che si era creata poco dopo che qualcuno dentro all’involucro aveva iniziato a spingere per liberarsi.  
“Non ho idea di quando sia stata spedita, era già qui quando sono arrivato per il turno. Ho pensato che lei sapesse cosa fare…” disse ancora, ma il rumore dietro di lui lo spinse a voltarsi.  
Per un attimo il terrore gli tolse quasi il fiato: davanti ai suoi occhi, attraverso un denso strato di fumo bianco che si sollevava dall’interno del sarcofago, la creatura prese vita con movimenti impacciati e si mise a sedere fino a girare il viso nella sua direzione.  
Due orbite vuote lo fissarono attraverso le fasciature e le labbra raggrinzite si stirarono fino a mostrare i denti affamati mentre la mummia avanzava trascinando i piedi.  
“Oh gesugiuseppemaria!” esclamò il guardiano lasciando cadere il cellulare.  
La creatura avanzò ancora di qualche passo prima che l’uomo si decidesse ad estrarre la pistola per sparare, centrandola in pieno petto, e continuò a camminare senza dare segno di essere stata ferita dai quattro proiettili che l’avevano trapassata.  
“No… no…” balbettò il guardiano quando la mano della mummia gli si strinse intorno al collo, ma ben presto smise di opporre resistenza.

Lo Sceriffo Dietrich borbottò qualcosa tra i denti mentre firmava alcuni degli innumerevoli documenti che aveva dovuto continuare a riempire per tutta la giornata, autorizzando il trasporto all’obitorio dell’ultimo cadavere che si era ritrovato per le mani nel giro di quella settimana; i responsabili delle rilevazioni preliminari avevano sgomberato da poco la banchina di carico e i due agenti dell’FBI avevano avuto accesso alla scena del crimine solo a tarda sera.  
Dean si affacciò all’interno del sarcofago storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.  
“Non vorrei ripetermi, ma sul serio… che diavolo?!” domandò seccato.  
Alex riemerse da sotto il coperchio stando attenta a non sbattere la testa e gli mostrò il cartellino sbiadito che era riuscita a staccare da una delle pareti superiori.  
“E questo sarcofago non è nemmeno autentico, viene da un negozio di arredi scenici a Philadelphia.” spiegò porgendolo a Sam.  
“Direi che fa coppia con il ghiaccio secco che qualcuno ci aveva messo dentro.” ribatté Dean sollevando tra due dita un piccolo cestello in metallo, ancora pieno di una strana sostanza bianca e fumante.  
“Sta creando i propri effetti speciali?” domandò Sam incredulo.  
“Una mummia con un gran senso dello spettacolo.”  
“Ma è davvero stupido.” mormorò Alex.  
Dean stava per ribattere ma improvvisamente sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa di estremamente importante e si rialzò da terra spolverando i pantaloni del completo.  
“Oh, cavolo… Jamie.” -borbottò- “Sono in ritardo, posso lasciarvi soli con questa folle cosa… assurda…” aggiunse mentre si allontanava verso l’uscita.  
“Sì, vai.” annuì Sam tornando a piegarsi sul sarcofago per puntare all’interno la luce della piccola torcia che aveva tra le mani.  
“Tu che ne pensi?” gli chiese la ragazza avvicinandosi.  
“Non ne ho idea…” -rispose lui scuotendo la testa pensieroso- “Cosa stavi dicendo a proposito di Lon Chaney Jr?!”

Jamie ricominciò a picchiare un piede a terra con impazienza, incrociando le braccia sul petto prima di controllare l’ora sull’orologio che aveva al polso, poi si strinse nelle spalle e si allontanò dall’ingresso della “Bavarian Beerhaus Tavern”.  
“Ci hai rimesso tu, soldatino.” sentenziò tra sé mentre continuava a camminare lungo le vie del paese ricostruito in occasione dell’Oktoberfest.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto l’uscita della fiera quando si accorse che non era sola e si fermò spaventata, girandosi lentamente fino a trovarsi di fronte all’uomo che l’aveva pedinata cercando di non fare rumore.  
“Buona sera.” le disse il Conte Dracula con voce profonda.  
Jamie lo fissò per un istante ma quasi immediatamente si mise a correre lungo le strade deserte, seguita dal vampiro che nel frattempo si era avvolto il lungo mantello intorno al petto; pochi metri più avanti la ragazza trattenne un gemito di paura nell’accorgersi che si era infilata in un vicolo cieco e tornò a fronteggiare l’uomo che la stava raggiungendo mentre lei iniziava a frugare nella propria borsa alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
“Ti osservo ormai da molte notti. La mia passione non conosce confini, Mina. Tu sei la reincarnazione della mia amata.” continuò a dire Dracula avvicinandosi.  
“Io devo averti.” aggiunse il vampiro, ma Jamie gli sollevò davanti al viso lo spray che aveva recuperato nella borsa e lo colpì agli occhi.  
“Ma porcaccia…!!” mugolò Dracula premendosi una mano sul viso.  
Jamie approfittò dell’attimo di distrazione per prendere la strada che l’aveva portata fin lì e la ripercorse al contrario continuando a guardarsi alle spalle finché non andò a sbattere contro qualcuno fermo in mezzo alla via.  
“Jamie!” esclamò Dean sorpreso senza accorgersi subito che dietro la ragazza era apparso anche un uomo alto e apparentemente vestito da Conte Dracula.  
“Figlio di puttana…!” disse squadrandolo dall’alto in basso.  
“Come osi!” -lo rimbeccò il vampiro mentre si avvicinava a lui- “Non tollero che venga usato un tale linguaggio in presenza della mia sposa.”  
Dean annuì quasi convinto.  
“Va bene.” rispose assestandogli un pugno sulla mascella.  
“Jamie, scappa!” aggiunse qualche attimo prima che Dracula si gettasse su di lui sfoderando i canini e schiacciandolo all’indietro con forza fino a riuscire ad intrappolarlo con le spalle contro il muro della casa più vicina.  
“Non hai nessuna voce in merito alla questione, signor Harker. Mina è mia.” gli sibilò arrabbiato il vampiro.  
Dean provò a sottrarsi alla presa ma non riuscì a fare altro se non premergli una mano sulla faccia nel tentativo di allontanare i denti appuntiti dal proprio collo e in un movimento improvviso gli afferrò un orecchio.  
Che con sua grande sorpresa si staccò dalla testa e gli rimase in mano.  
Dracula lo spinse lontano da sé trattenendo un grugnito e si diede velocemente alla fuga, superando in un unico salto un cancello di ferro battuto mentre Dean rimase bloccato dall’altra parte guardandolo scomparire nella notte. 

“Ehi, voi state bene?” chiese Sam preoccupato mentre si avvicinava al tavolo al quale sedevano Jamie e Dean, all’interno della ormai deserta taverna in stile bavarese.  
“Sì, credo di sì. E credo anche di sapere che cosa sta succedendo.” rispose Dean.  
Con un gesto deciso lanciò davanti a sé un grosso asciugamano ripiegato in due e Sam ne sollevò un angolo storcendo poi la bocca alla vista di quello che c’era all’interno.  
Di fianco a lui, Alex si piegò leggermente in direzione dell’asciugamano e non riuscì a trattenere un brivido di disgusto alla vista della consistenza molliccia e quasi gelatinosa dei lembi di tessuto rimasti frastagliati dove l’orecchio si era staccato dal resto della faccia.  
“Oh, ma che schifo! E’ quello che penso?!” disse orripilata.  
“E’ venuto via dalla testa di Dracula.” -spiegò Dean prendendo un sorso dal proprio bicchiere- “Toccalo, non ti sembra familiare?”  
Il fratello allungò cautamente un dito e toccò la superficie del padiglione auricolare, stringendolo poi tra pollice e indice lasciandosi scappare un sospiro nauseato.  
“La pelle di un mutaforma. Come a St.Louis o Milwaukee.”  
“Quindi tutti e tre i mostri… il lupo mannaro, la mummia e Dracula sono la stessa persona…?” domandò Alex pensierosa.  
“Alla fine sembra proprio che ci fosse un caso, qui.” concluse quasi sollevata.  
Jamie la fissò per un istante con espressione confusa e scosse i capelli biondi sulle spalle nel tentativo di mettere insieme le idee e chiarire i particolari della situazione.  
“Quindi voi siete come Mulder e Scully o una cosa simile… e gli X-Files esistono davvero?”  
Dean le sorrise forzatamente dal lato opposto del tavolo finendo di bere quello che era rimasto nel bicchiere.  
“No, X-Files è solo un telefilm. Questo è reale."  
“Comunque gli ho strappato anche questo.” -aggiunse porgendo a Sam una coccarda nera alla quale era appeso un grosso ciondolo a forma di stella- “Guarda l’etichetta.”  
“Lo stesso negozio di arredi scenici a Philadelphia.”   
“E’ come se stesse reinterpretando i grandi classici dell’horror. Omicidi compresi.” disse Alex mentre si appoggiava al tavolo che aveva dietro di sé e accavallava un piede sull’altro con una punta di nervosismo.  
“Ok, però aspettate un momento… chi sarebbe Mina?” domandò Jamie, ancora un po’ confusa da tutto quello che le stava succedendo intorno.  
“Già, quel tizio ha chiamato così Jamie e a me ha detto qualcosa a proposito di un certo Harker.” le fece eco Dean.  
“Jonathan Harker?” -chiese Alex lanciando un’occhiata d’intesa a Sam, che annuì debolmente in assenso- “Avrebbe una sua logica.”  
Lo sguardo vuoto che Dean gli rivolse sollevando le sopracciglia fu la palese dimostrazione che sarebbe stato utile un piccolo chiarimento a proposito.  
“Nel romanzo e in quasi tutti i film, Mina è la donna di cui Dracula si innamora. Harker è il fidanzato di lei.” spiegò il fratello fissando Jamie.  
“E’ come se fosse ossessionato da te, ti vede come la sua promessa sposa.”  
“Wow. Che fortuna.” commentò la ragazza, sarcastica.  
“Ed è molto probabile che il mutaforma sia qualcuno che ti è stato intorno tutto il tempo.” aggiunse Sam.  
“Jamie, è arrivato qualcuno di strano in città di recente? Qualcuno che sembrava interessato a te?” le chiese Dean.  
Alex sospirò contrariata e incrociò le braccia sul petto.   
“E’ l’Oktoberfest, Dean. Lei lavora in un bar, da qui passa un sacco di gente.”  
“Sì, è vero.” -disse Jamie sconsolata- “Anche se… forse Ed…”  
Sam si avvicinò a lei con espressione interrogativa.  
"Ed Brewer?!” domandò curioso.  
“Sì. E’ venuto ad abitare in paese circa un mese fa. Lucy giura che si sia preso una cotta per me, viene qui quasi ogni sera, ma non penso che sia il tipo…”  
“Dove vive Ed?” chiese ancora Dean interrompendola.  
Jamie si strinse nelle spalle e tamburellò nervosa la punta delle dita sul suo bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
“Non lo so. Lavora al vecchio cinema, mi sembra che sia un proiezionista.”  
Dean si chinò sul tavolo con un sospiro e senza neanche guardare il fratello sollevò il pollice dietro di sé indicando l’ingresso della taverna.  
“Sì, meglio andare a controllare.” disse Alex incamminandosi verso l’uscita.  
“Rimani qui con Mina?” domandò Sam prima di allontanarsi mentre Dean annuiva tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla ragazza.  
Jamie rimase ad osservare Sam e Alex lasciare la taverna e dopo che li vide uscire richiudendo la porta si alzò dalla panca sulla quale era seduta, camminando avanti e indietro tormentandosi le mani con una smorfia incredula dipinta sul viso.  
“Allora… i mostri esistono.” disse alla fine, girandosi verso Dean.  
Il ragazzo versò nel proprio bicchiere quello che restava della bottiglia al centro del tavolo e prese un sorso inarcando le sopracciglia in un’espressione affermativa.  
“Alcuni di loro, sì.”  
“Non sei dell’FBI, giusto?”  
“Non direi proprio.”  
“E in pratica voi non fate altro che viaggiare da un posto all’altro per cercare queste… cose e fermarle prima che facciano del male?”  
“Beh, sai… c’è chi dipinge…” rispose Dean scuotendo la testa.  
Jamie lo fissò stupita e si lasciò scappare una risatina nervosa.  
“Wow.” -commentò in un soffio- “Deve essere terribile. Voglio dire, rinunciare alla propria vita per prendersi una responsabilità del genere…” aggiunse sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Dean abbassò gli occhi per un istante, sistemandosi contro lo schienale della lunga panca in legno fino ad appoggiarci sopra un braccio.  
“All’inizio la pensavo così. E mi pesava, anche parecchio.”  
“Poi però è successo qualcosa che mi ha cambiato, ora è diverso. Ho capito che tutto questo, aiutare le persone, salvarle… è più come un dono. E’ quasi una missione richiesta da Dio.”  
La ragazza si strinse di più a lui e inclinò il mento verso la spalla, guardandolo sottecchi con aria maliziosa.  
“E questo ti fa diventare una specie di monaco o qualcosa del genere?” -chiese in tono basso- “Sai… l’astinenza?!”  
“Spero proprio di no.” rispose Dean posandole un bacio sulle labbra.  
“Oh, accidenti!” esclamò in quell’istante una voce dall’altra parte del bar, mentre le luci della taverna venivano accese all’improvviso.  
“Jamie… non pensavo che ci fosse qualcuno! Mi spiace!” aggiunse Lucy stringendosi nelle spalle con aria colpevole; doveva essere passata dal retro fino ad arrivare alla postazione delle bariste, visto che tra le mani teneva una bottiglia che sembrava aver preso dalle scorte del locale.  
L’amica scosse la testa un paio di volte e spostò velocemente lo sguardo da lei a Dean, ancora seduto al proprio fianco.  
“No, Lucy, è tutto a posto…” disse Jamie.  
“Sono solo passata di qui per prendere questa… e in ogni caso voi mi sembrate occupati, mi tolgo subito di torno!” replicò Lucy decisamente imbarazzata.  
“Davvero Lucy, è tutto a posto. E’ stata una notte difficile, rimani per un drink.” la invitò l’amica sorridendole.  
“Sì, resta a bere qualcosa!” le fece eco Dean sorridendole a propria volta.  
Lucy annuì convinta e fece il giro del bancone prima di incamminarsi fino al tavolo di Jamie e Dean; con un movimento ancheggiante sedette di fronte a loro e svitò il tappo alla bottiglia di bourbon che si era portata dietro, riempiendo i bicchieri ormai vuoti dei due ragazzi e anche quello che aveva preso pochi istanti prima per sé.  
“Questi li offro io.” -disse in tono gentile- “Perché adesso non mi raccontate cosa è successo?”

Il pannello luminoso che sovrastava l’entrata del “Goethe Theatre” era ancora in funzione, pubblicizzando in una grafica vecchio stile la proiezione del film “Il Fantasma dell’Opera”.  
Il portone d’ingresso cigolò pigramente sui cardini e Sam lo spinse lentamente fino a spalancarlo, poi annuì in direzione di Alex che lo seguì all’interno del vecchio cinema facendo attenzione a non fare altro rumore; i due erano appena arrivati all’altezza della biglietteria quando si accorsero della musica di un organo che proveniva da quella che doveva essere la sala di proiezione.  
Sam si incamminò su per le scale ricoperte da una moquette a quadri e controllò il caricatore della Taurus prima di reinserirlo al proprio posto, ma appena arrivati nella sala deserta, Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa che il ragazzo ricambiò stringendosi nelle spalle mentre continuava ad avanzare tenendo la pistola sollevata davanti a sé: la silhouette di Ed Brewer si stagliava nettamente sul telone usato per le proiezioni e sembrava proprio che fosse lui a suonare la musica che proveniva dalle quinte del teatro.  
Sam arricciò le labbra in una smorfia sorpresa quando si avvicinò a lui e notò con grande sorpresa che l’uomo che gli dava le spalle stava suonando una tastiera elettrica appoggiata su un pesante scrittoio.  
E sembrava non indossare altro che una canottiera smanicata e un paio di boxer bianchi.  
“Whoa!” -singhiozzò Brewer nell’istante in cui Sam gli afferrò una spalla per costringerlo a voltarsi- “Tu sei quello dell’FBI! Cosa…?!”  
“Stai zitto, ok? So quello che hai fatto!” disse Sam spingendolo contro lo scrittoio.  
Brewer gli lanciò un’occhiata spaventata e scosse la testa con espressione assolutamente confusa.  
“Che…?!” balbettò.  
“So cosa sei.”  
“Io non sono niente… mi piace solo suonare la tastiera…”  
“Hai avuto il tempo di fartelo ricrescere, huh?” domandò Sam sarcastico e prima ancora che Brewer potesse rispondere gli afferrò con forza l’orecchio tirandolo verso il basso.  
“Ahiahiaaahh!” esclamò l’uomo quasi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Sam lo fissò per un istante e si voltò in direzione di Alex, che scosse la testa sorpresa quanto lui.   
“Dovrebbe venire via…”  
“No, invece no!!!” ribatté l’altro con un gemito.

“Dean, rispondi al telefono!” sbottò Sam sollevando una mano per tenere aperta la pesante porta d’ingresso della taverna bavarese.  
“Sam… guarda qui…” gli disse Alex in tono preoccupato.  
Il locale era deserto e non sembrava esserci traccia di Dean o Jamie, da nessuna parte; sul pavimento, poco lontano dal tavolo al quale erano seduti i due quando li avevano lasciati, la ragazza vide quello che rimaneva di una bottiglia fracassata e si avvicinò per cercare di capire che cosa fosse successo.  
“Ma che cosa…” -mormorò Sam, confuso- “Pensi che il mutaforma li abbia trovati?”  
“Ci sono tre bicchieri, qualcuno è arrivato dopo che ce ne siamo andati.” rispose Alex indicandogli il tavolo.  
“Due sono vuoti, probabilmente quelli di Dean e Jamie. Ma chi era seduto qui sembra aver lasciato quasi tutto. ” -continuò girando verso il ragazzo l’unico bicchiere ancora pieno che riportava una vistosa impronta di rossetto scuro- “Questo non ti dice niente?”  
Sam la fissò per un momento e sospirò deciso: la situazione stava diventando improvvisamente molto chiara.  
“Lucy…”  
“La migliore amica di Mina, come nel romanzo. Ecco come ha fatto a starle intorno tutto questo tempo.” annuì Alex.  
“Fantastico. E adesso come facciamo a trovarli?” domandò Sam girandosi verso la ragazza, che si mordicchiò nervosa il labbro.  
“Forse ho un’idea.” rispose incamminandosi verso l’uscita del locale.

Quando Dean riaprì gli occhi rimase per qualche istante sopraffatto dalla sensazione di non essersi affatto svegliato. Eppure il sogno in cui si ritrovava rinchiuso in una specie di scantinato polveroso pieno di alambicchi e cianfrusaglie degne del laboratorio di uno scienziato pazzo, bloccato ad una tavola di legno con fermi metallici era troppo realistico per essere solo un sogno.  
Qualcuno l’aveva drogato, trascinato fin lì e aveva persino avuto il tempo di mettergli addosso un ridicolo abito tradizionale bavarese dai pantaloncini corti e grossi calzettoni bianchi; con uno sforzo provò a liberarsi, ma non riuscì a fare altro che girare la testa per guardarsi intorno e capire in che accidenti di posto fosse finito.  
In un angolo della stanza illuminata da alti candelabri antichi intravide un largo letto a baldacchino.  
Facendo più attenzione si accorse che c’era qualcuno sdraiato sulle coperte.  
“Jamie!” chiamò ad alta voce.  
La ragazza sembrò risvegliarsi a propria volta da un sonno profondo e incosciente e si sollevò a sedere sul materasso portandosi una mano sulle tempie, ancora un po’ confusa per via del sonnifero che il mutaforma le aveva fatto bere.  
“Ti sei svegliata.” disse Dracula con voce suadente.  
Jamie si voltò spaventata nella sua direzione e si accorse di lui, fermo davanti al grosso portone con le maniglie in metallo. Solo alcuni secondi dopo si rese conto che anche Dean era nella stanza, legato ad un tavolo ribaltabile.  
“Che cosa… che cosa significa tutto questo? Che vuoi fare a Dean?”  
“Il signor Harker non si metterà mai più tra di noi.” rispose Dracula deciso.  
“Cosa?! Ma cosa c’è che non va in te?” -ribatté la ragazza mentre scivolava fino all’altra sponda del letto- “Tu hai fatto finta di essere Lucy, non è così? Hai fatto finta di essere mia amica… perché?”  
Il mutaforma sospirò triste e si diresse verso un grosso quadro che teneva appeso alla parete vicino alla porta dalla quale era entrato, sfiorandone la superficie con la punta delle dita quasi come per accarezzare il viso della donna che ritraeva. Una donna che era l’esatta copia di Lucy.   
“E’ molto bella, no?  
“La sposa numero tre, dal primo film. Non ha mai avuto il successo che meritava, ecco perché ho scelto lei. Ho preso in prestito la sua forma per muovermi tra i mortali, per ascoltare il suono della vita attraverso le loro voci. Avevo bisogno di sapere se tu eri quella giusta.” aggiunse tornando a voltarsi verso Jamie.  
Dean, ancora legato alla tavola di legno, si lasciò scappare una risata divertita.  
“Non riesco proprio a smettere di pensare quanto tu sia pazzo, sul serio!” -disse sprezzante- “Non sei Dracula, te ne sei reso conto?”  
Il mutaforma gli lanciò uno sguardo furioso e si avvicinò a lui a grandi passi, con espressione decisamente contrariata.  
“Io sono ogni mostro!” esclamò sollevando le braccia per lasciar fluttuare dietro di sé il lungo mantello che faceva parte del costume di Dracula.  
“La vita è così insignificante, misera. I film invece sono grandiosi, eleganti, semplici. Io ho scelto l’eleganza.”  
“Ma i film non sono veri, non puoi farli diventare realtà.” replicò Jamie.  
Il mutaforma annuì debolmente e sorrise con aria sofferta chinando il mento verso il petto.  
“« Realtà » è essere nato così. Diverso. E' aver avuto un padre che ti chiamava mostro. La prima volta che ho sentito quella parola è stato quando ha cercato di uccidermi picchiandomi con un badile. Così sono scappato ma ovunque sono andato, ovunque mi sono nascosto la gente mi ha sempre scoperto e definito uno scherzo della natura. Un mostro.” continuò in tono basso.  
“Poi ho trovato loro… i grandi mostri. Nei film erano forti e temuti, affascinanti. Così ora sono come loro: potente e terrificante.”  
“Solo.” disse Jamie.  
Il mutaforma le lanciò un’occhiata speranzosa e si diresse verso di lei.  
“Io ero solo. Ora ho te.”  
“Non hai mai pensato che forse sei rimasto solo perché uccidi la gente?”  
“O forse uccido la gente perché mi sento solo.” ribatté Dracula.  
“Tu sei pazzo! Sai cosa succede al mostro alla fine di ogni film, vero?” si intromise Dean, agitandosi contro le fasce metalliche che lo intrappolavano.  
“Certo. Questo però è il mio film e qui il mostro vince, il mostro conquista la ragazza. L’eroe invece…l’eroe viene fulminato.” -aggiunse il mutaforma e si avvicinò ad una grossa leva collegata ad alcuni generatori- “E stanotte, Jonathan Harker, tu sarai il mio eroe.”  
Dean sgranò gli occhi sorpreso e accennò un sorrisetto nervoso: qualcosa nello sguardo del mutaforma gli aveva fatto capire che stava seriamente rischiando di venire fulminato.  
“Whoa, aspetta aspetta aspetta…”  
Il mutaforma aveva appena appoggiato la mano sulla leva quando uno schianto alle sue spalle lo costrinse a girarsi in tempo per vedere il portone in legno compensato cadere sul pavimento e Sam allargare le braccia per mantenere l’equilibrio mentre liberava il piede che vi era rimasto incastrato dentro.  
“No, tu non sarai mai Van Helsing!” esclamò Dracula lanciandosi all’attacco.  
Alex si affrettò a seguire Sam all’interno della sala e scambiò con lui un cenno d’intesa, dirigendosi verso Dean per liberarlo dalle fasce metalliche mentre il fratello sollevava contro il mutaforma la pistola che portava con sé.  
“Oh, grazie a Dio! Appena in tempo, stavo per diventare un esperimento del dottor Frankenstein.”  
“Per fortuna stai bene, Hansel!” ribatté lei senza riuscire a trattenere una risatina alla vista del costume bavarese.  
Dean stava per risponderle ma entrambi voltarono la testa all’unisono nel momento in cui si accorsero che Dracula aveva lanciato Sam contro una delle pareti di cartongesso, sfondandola e lasciando ricadere il ragazzo a terra quasi privo di sensi.  
“Sam!” esclamò Dean gettandosi addosso al mutaforma.  
Riuscì ad assestargli un paio di pugni sul fianco prima di riceverne almeno il doppio in pieno viso, ripiegandosi su se stesso e permettendo all’altro di colpirlo nuovamente allo stomaco; con una smorfia di vittoria, Dracula afferrò il collo di Dean stringendolo.  
“E adesso, Harker...adesso tu muori!”  
“Che ne dici di chiudere quella bocca piuttosto?” replicò Dean liberandosi dalla sua stretta.  
I due si fronteggiarono per qualche istante e Dean spostò lo sguardo sulla Taurus di Sam che era rotolata a terra non molto distante da entrambi; anche Dracula si accorse dell’arma e si piegò in avanti per raggiungerla ma quando il ragazzo cercò di lanciarsi su di lui per fermarlo si risollevò veloce, colpendolo in pieno petto e atterrandolo con un tonfo.  
Il mutaforma avanzò verso Dean e scoprì i canini da vampiro, ma all’improvviso due spari risuonarono dietro di lui.  
“Argento…?!” mormorò fissando il sangue che aveva iniziato a macchiare la camicia bianca.  
Dean si rialzò dal pavimento e voltò lo sguardo su Alex, che abbassò la Taurus continuando però a tenere Jamie dietro di sé per proteggerla.  
Il mutaforma barcollò in avanti spostandosi di qualche passo.   
“E’ stata una Bella… ad uccidere la Bestia…”  
“No, Mina, non piangere.” -aggiunse poi con un filo di voce, alzando una mano verso Jamie prima di ricadere pesantemente su una sedia- “Forse è così che deve finire questo film.” 

“Grazie soldatino. Sei stato davvero d’aiuto al tuo paese.” disse Jamie con un sorriso, stringendosi a Dean prima di baciarlo con trasporto.  
“Oh, sì…” -ribatté lui serio- “Sono molto, molto patriottico.” continuò ricambiando il bacio della ragazza.  
Dietro di loro Alex si avvicinò a Sam e scosse la testa con aria perplessa.  
“Non avrebbe senso farle notare che non ha sparato lui allo schizzato, vero?!”  
“Credo di no.” rispose lui voltando le spalle a Dean e Jamie per incamminarsi verso il cancello d’uscita dell’Oktoberfest con le mani infilate nelle tasche.  
“Piuttosto, come facevi a sapere che la casa di quel mutaforma stava proprio vicino al cimitero?”  
“Nei film la proprietà di Dracula a Carfax Abbey confina sempre con un vecchio cimitero. Ho solo sperato che fosse lo stesso anche per il nostro Dracula, visto quanto era ossessionato dai classici. Un colpo di fortuna.”  
Sam annuì convinto e le sorrise dolce.  
“Però se ci pensi quel mutaforma aveva centrato il punto: non sarebbe male se ogni tanto la vita fosse semplice come un film.”  
“Non lo so, Sam…” -ribatté lei pensandoci un istante- “Forse ci perderemmo qualcosa. Ogni tanto mi piace qualche colpo di scena.”  
Avevano quasi oltrepassato l’uscita per dirigersi all’Impala, parcheggiata poco distante, quando Dean li raggiunse con aria festosa e diede un’occhiata soddisfatta oltre la propria spalla, catturando un’ultima immagine di Jamie ferma in mezzo alla folla.  
“Beh, è bello essere di nuovo al lavoro.” sentenziò dando una pacca sulla spalla di Sam.  
“Com’è che sapevo che l’avresti detto?!”  
“Perché questo è assolutamente quello che ci si dovrebbe aspettare da un finale!” -spiegò il fratello- “L’eroe ha la ragazza, il mostro ha quello che si merita… in tutto e per tutto un lieto fine.”  
Sam sollevò gli occhi al cielo con una risatina di rimprovero.  
“Sì, davvero di classe.”  
“Sto solo dicendo che se dovessi trasformare la vita in un film non sceglierei mai una cosa come « Gianni e Pinotto contro il Mostro ».” continuò Dean.  
“Già. E io adesso sono abbastanza sicura di sapere cosa sceglieresti.” disse Alex, giocherellando con le chiavi della propria auto.  
Il ragazzo si fermò sul marciapiede con una mano sulla portiera dell’Impala e le lanciò uno sguardo scettico.  
“No che non lo sai.”  
“Io dico di sì.” replicò Alex.  
“No, non lo sai.” -ripeté Dean- “Non lo sa.” aggiunse scuotendo la testa in direzione di Sam.  
“Porky’s II.” disse lei continuando a fissarlo mentre camminava all’indietro e si allontanava per raggiungere la Camaro.  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Mi hai sentito!” rispose Alex ad alta voce voltandogli le spalle.  
Dean rimase impietrito a guardarla finché la vide salire in macchina e accendere il motore; quando si voltò verso Sam, ancora in piedi davanti al finestrino del passeggero con un sorriso divertito stampato in faccia, inarcò un sopracciglio in un’espressione noncurante e aprì la portiera borbottando.  
“Solo un colpo di fortuna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * United States Department of Health and Human Services – Center for Disease Control and prevention [Dipartimento degli Stati Uniti per la Salute e i Servizi Umani – Centro per il Controllo e la prevenzione delle Malattie]
> 
> ** Angus Young, chitarrista e fondatore degli AC/DC


	4. Spellbound

\- Due giorni prima di Halloween -

Luke Wallace avvicinò alle labbra del figlio un piccolo cucchiaio pieno della pappa che stava inutilmente cercando di fargli mangiare e che il piccolo allontanò da sé finendo per spalmarsi sulle dita la crema arancione; dopo un paio di tentativi di ripulirlo con il bavagliolo abbandonò l'impresa e rivolse uno sguardo alla moglie, che si era richiusa alle spalle la porta d’ingresso e avanzava verso la cucina con una grossa zucca tra le mani.  
“Come è andata al negozio?”  
“Oh, una follia. Tutti quanti stanno facendo scorta di dolci.” disse lei con un sospiro stanco e sollevò il cestello pieno di cioccolatini e caramelle per appoggiarlo sul tavolo da lavoro.  
“Ho dovuto sgomitare con Norma Bleaker per prendere questo.”  
Luke le rivolse un’occhiata divertita oltre il seggiolone del bimbo.  
“Tesoro, quella donna ha settantaquattro anni!”  
“Ed è molto più forte di quanto sembri!” commentò lei decisa.  
Aveva appena voltato le spalle quando si accorse del movimento impacciato di Luke, che tenendo la ciotola di pappa in una mano stava cercando di allungare quella libera per arrivare al cestello di plastica.  
“Ah-ah, no! Ti ricordi l’anno scorso? Siamo rimasti senza ancora prima delle sei e mezza.” -gli disse in tono di rimprovero sfilandogli i dolci da sotto il naso e spostandoli fuori dalla sua portata- “Puoi finire quello che resta ma solo dopo Halloween.”  
“Chi ha bisogno di un bagno? Sì, tu hai bisogno di un bel bagno!” aggiunse poi con un sorriso, sollevando il bambino dal seggiolone e reggendolo tra le braccia.  
Luke la seguì con lo sguardo e quando la vide salire le scale in direzione della stanza da bagno si avvicinò guardingo ai dolci incustoditi per rubare veloce un cioccolatino incartato, trangugiandolo con un sorriso malandrino dipinto sul viso.  
Ma ben presto il sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore.  
“Ah…!” mormorò sorpreso in un gemito.  
Facendo attenzione avvicinò due dita al palato e afferrò tra i polpastrelli quello che gli era rimasto incastrato in bocca, estraendo una lametta da rasoio coperta di sangue che lasciò cadere in preda ad un attacco di tosse convulsa.  
“Luke, perché sei rimasto quaggiù?!” domandò all’improvviso la moglie entrando in cucina con il bambino ancora in braccio.  
Solo qualche istante dopo urlò terrorizzata alla vista del corpo di Luke steso a terra, mentre il rivolo di sangue che gli colava dalle labbra si allargava in una pozza scura sul pavimento.

 

\- Un giorno prima di Halloween -

“Saprebbe dirci quante lamette hanno trovato?” domandò Sam in tono leggero.  
La donna sollevò il viso verso di lui trattenendo un singhiozzo e prese un piccolo respiro prima di rispondere.  
“Due sul pavimento, una nello stomaco e un’altra era rimasta conficcata in gola. Ne ha mandate giù quattro, com’è possibile?”  
“La Polizia ha trovato altre lamette nascoste nel resto dei cioccolatini?”  
“No… voglio dire, non credo…” -rispose lei- “Ma io non riesco ancora a crederci. Queste dovrebbero essere solo leggende, invece succede sul serio?”  
Il ragazzo annuì con espressione dispiaciuta.  
“A volte è più frequente di quanto si pensi.”  
Dean si sollevò da dietro il frigorifero e lanciò al fratello un cenno con la testa, mostrandogli il sacchetto legato da una cordicella in cuoio che teneva tra le mani e che fece attenzione a nascondere in tasca per non farsi vedere dalla donna.  
“Signora Wallace, Luke aveva dei nemici?” disse Sam.  
“Nemici?!”  
“Qualcuno che avrebbe voluto fargli del male.” -aggiunse Dean- “Ad esempio un collega? I vicini?”  
“Che significa…?” balbettò lei ancora confusa.  
“Dobbiamo solo prendere in considerazione diverse possibilità.” spiegò il ragazzo.  
La signora Wallace fissò Dean per qualche istante, poi scosse la testa e storse le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione.  
“Lei non pensa che se qualcuno avesse davvero voluto uccidere mio marito si sarebbe inventato una maniera migliore di farlo, piuttosto che mettere delle lamette di rasoio dentro a dei dolci che forse Luke avrebbe mangiato?”

Sam si sporse sul basso tavolino da caffè che aveva davanti e girò alcune pagine del libro che stava in cima al mucchio di volumi, reggendo lo stelo attorcigliato di una pianta secca per confrontarla con le figure riportate sulle pagine; girò appena la testa quando sentì la porta della stanza aprirsi e vide il fratello rientrare lanciando le chiavi dell’Impala sul tavolo dove Alex si era sistemata col portatile.  
La ragazza sollevò gli occhi dallo schermo e inarcò un sopracciglio con aria critica nel vedere Dean scartare un cioccolatino e addentarlo voracemente.  
“Seriamente?! Dopo che quel tizio ha ingoiato delle lamette?” gli chiese ironica.  
“E’ Halloween, ragazzi!”  
“Sì, ma per noi ogni giorno è Halloween.” disse Sam, tornando alla propria ricerca.  
Dean si avvicinò a lui senza smettere di masticare e si appoggiò al bracciolo dello stesso divano sul quale era seduto Sam.  
“Andiamo, non fare sempre il guastafeste.” -bofonchiò ancora masticando- “Come procede?”  
“Questo sacchetto è stato preparato da una strega, mi pare ovvio. Anche se non è per niente come quelli che abbiamo già visto.” rispose Sam indicando il panno aperto sul tavolino.  
“Questa sembra Coptis Trifolia, un’erba estinta da almeno duecento anni.” aggiunse.  
“E questa potrebbe essere Celtica. Non ne sono sicura, ho mandato una foto ad una persona che conosco e ora sto aspettando una risposta.” gli fece eco Alex giocherellando con la piccola moneta d’argento coperta di simboli mezzi sbiaditi dal tempo che stava cercando di decifrare.  
Dean si allungò sul tavolino e scrutò con interesse l’unico oggetto rimasto sul panno prima di toccarlo con le dita, portandolo al viso per annusarlo.  
“Quello invece è il metacarpo carbonizzato di un neonato.” spiegò Sam trattenendo un mezzo sorriso.  
Il fratello storse la bocca in una smorfia disgustata e lasciò immediatamente cadere l’osso dove l’aveva preso, ripulendosi la mano sui jeans e scrollandola orripilato.  
“Oh, ma dai!!”  
“Tranquillo, deve avere almeno un centinaio d’anni.” ribatté Sam divertito.  
“E allora?! Odio le streghe, sempre a trafficare con queste schifezze…” disse Dean con un brivido di repulsione.  
“Tu hai scoperto qualcosa? Niente sulla vittima?” gli chiese il fratello.  
“No. Quel Luke Wallace era così sdolcinato da far sembrare la vaniglia piccante. Non sono riuscito a trovare nessuna ragione per cui qualcuno potesse volerlo morto.”  
Sam scosse il capo e tornò a studiare i libri sul tavolino mentre Dean si spostava sul più vicino letto gemello sospirando contrariato per l’evidente mancanza di prove che stava rallentando qualsiasi tipo di indagine.  
“Come non riesco a trovare nessun buon motivo per cui siamo ancora in tre, qui dentro.” continuò girando leggermente la testa dietro di sé per indicare Alex.  
“In effetti questo è esattamente come l’inizio di un film che ho visto una volta…” -disse ancora ridacchiando ma quando incontrò l’espressione esterrefatta di Sam che lo fissava con occhi spalancati tossicchiò imbarazzato e abbassò lo sguardo- “…anche se non sono molto sicuro che vi interessi saperne di più.”  
“Non fa differenza, l’immagine mi resterà comunque impressa in testa.” replicò la ragazza scrollando i capelli sciolti e richiudendo il portatile con un gesto deciso.  
Sam le sorrise dal divano e rimise sul panno l’erba essiccata, annuendo paziente; la tentazione di assistere ad una nuova schermaglia verbale tra i due era forte, ma ancora più pressante era il bisogno di lavorare ad una traccia che li portasse alla soluzione del caso.  
“Dovremmo cominciare a pensare a come trovare questa strega.”  
Dean tornò a fissarlo con una smorfia e sospirò deluso.  
“Non credo ci sia davvero qualcosa che possiamo fare.” rispose serio.  
“E cosa suggerisci di fare? Restare qui ad aspettare che uccida ancora?” replicò il fratello in tono sarcastico.  
“No, Sam, mettiamo un annuncio da qualche parte. Iniziamo dalla rubrica dei cuori solitari, che ne dici?!”  
“Dico che sei un cretino.”  
“Ehi, d’accordo, tregua!” esclamò Alex, allontanandosi dal tavolino accanto alla finestra per avvicinarsi al letto sul quale si era seduto Dean.  
Prese un respiro profondo e incrociò le braccia sul petto chinando il mento come per riflettere un secondo su quello che stava per dire.  
“Ok, so che questo suonerà totalmente assurdo… in effetti faccio fatica a crederci persino io…” -tentennò indecisa- “Ma Dean ha ragione.”  
Chiamato in causa, il ragazzo le lanciò uno sguardo incredulo e spalancò gli occhi con espressione sorpresa voltandosi verso il fratello, che ricambiò lo sguardo con un’occhiata altrettanto stupita che però non sfuggì ad Alex; la giovane gli sorrise e sollevò gli occhi al cielo riportando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“Sam, ancora non sappiamo cosa ci sia dietro a questo omicidio. Magari Luke Wallace aveva un’amante, lui ha chiuso la storia e lei si è vendicata. Oppure la nostra strega non è nemmeno una donna, ci avete pensato?”   
“Sì, è vero.” le rispose lui un po’sconfortato.  
“Quindi per adesso non possiamo fare nient’altro. Aspettiamo e vediamo che succede.” aggiunse Alex scrollando le spalle.

Quasi ondeggiando per camminare come uno spettro, il ragazzo vestito con un costume completamente ricoperto da quelle che sembravano vecchie lenzuola strappate passò tra Jenny e Tracy spintonandole; le due amiche storsero la bocca all’unisono con uno sguardo di disapprovazione e tornarono ad avvicinarsi al mobiletto-bar dello scantinato.  
“Justin, hai trovato qualcosa di forte da bere?” domandò Tracy sporgendosi verso il ragazzo chinato sul pavimento.  
“No, è tutto sottochiave.” -rispose lui rassegnato- “Allora, voi ragazze venite alla festa al mausoleo domani notte?”  
Tracy si strinse nelle spalle e giocherellò con il pompon da cheerleader che aveva tra le mani, annuendo non troppo convinta mentre dava un piccolo colpetto al gomito di Jenny scambiando con lei un’occhiata complice.  
“Certo! Sarà sempre meglio di questa festa per ragazzini.”  
“Non è poi tanto male in fondo. State a vedere.” ribatté Jenny prima di togliersi dal collo uno stetoscopio di plastica.  
Sorridendo maliziosa a Justin si diresse verso il bidone pieno d’acqua e mele che si trovava al centro della stanza e gettò i capelli sciolti sulla schiena per trattenerli contro la nuca con una mano; quando riuscì a raccoglierli in una coda bassa si inginocchiò vicino al bordo e si piegò in avanti.  
“Pescare mele è da sfigati.” sentenziò Justin, ma qualche secondo dopo notò che la gonna del completo da infermiera di Jenny le era risalita lungo le gambe lasciando scoperta buona parte delle cosce e si zittì di colpo.  
Tracy ridacchiò divertita e incrociò le braccia sul petto con un sospiro nel vedere l’amica mancare un paio di frutti al primo colpo e tornare ad immergere il viso nell’acqua per tentare una terza volta senza neanche prendere fiato.  
“Ehi, è davvero brava a trattenere il respiro!” le disse Justin.  
Tracy continuò a sorridergli di rimando e solo alcuni istanti più tardi si rese conto che Jenny non stava affatto giocando ad addentare una mela: con uno scatto improvviso aveva stretto entrambe le mani intorno al bordo del bidone e sembrava cercare inutilmente di rialzare le spalle.  
“Jenny?” le mormorò inginocchiandosi vicino a lei.  
“Jenny?!” -chiese di nuovo, preoccupata- “Aiutatemi!” gridò qualche secondo dopo con voce spaventata.  
Justin le corse accanto e afferrò l’avambraccio di Jenny nel tentativo di farle mollare la presa e aiutarla a liberare la testa che continuava a tenere sott’acqua mentre con le gambe scalciava dietro di sé come per spingersi lontano dal bidone.  
“Ma che succede?” esclamò incredulo.  
“Jenny, lascia!” gli fece eco Tracy strattonando il polso della ragazza.  
“Che cosa…?!” balbettò Justin con aria sempre più confusa e indicò a Tracy le mele immerse nell’acqua, che improvvisamente prese a ribollire e a gorgogliare sprigionando nuvole di vapore denso e umido tutto intorno ai capelli di Jenny.  
“Aiuto!! Jenny!!” urlò Tracy in tono acuto.  
La voce le morì in gola appena si accorse che l’amica aveva smesso di muovere le gambe; Jenny lasciò ricadere la testa in avanti e abbandonò le braccia lungo il bordo del bidone, accasciandosi inerme sulle ginocchia.  
Quando Justin la afferrò per le spalle e la sollevò oltre la superficie dell’acqua Tracy trattenne un grido premendosi una mano sulla bocca.  
“Oh no… oh mio Dio…” riuscì solo a dire il ragazzo.  
Il viso di Jenny era ormai una maschera scarlatta attraversata dalle lunghe ciocche di capelli neri che le si erano incollati alla fronte bagnata, disegnando una ragnatela scura sopra la pelle ustionata e coperta di vesciche rigonfie.

“Mi sto solo chiedendo perché quando abbiamo lasciato quell’Oktoberfest non è andata da Bobby per riportargli i libri che aveva preso. Ormai sarà tornato dal Colorado, no?!” disse Dean a bassa voce mentre scendeva le scale dello scantinato addobbato con scheletri di plastica appesi ai muri.  
“Ma si può sapere perché ti dà così fastidio?” -replicò Sam stringendosi nelle spalle- “Ci sta facendo guadagnare tempo con le ricerche, ricerche che non sei costretto a fare tu.”  
Il fratello si fermò qualche scalino più indietro e rifletté attentamente sulla validità dell’affermazione, poi sollevò gli occhi al cielo in un’espressione sconfitta e annuì scuotendo la testa.   
“Ok, per questa volta hai centrato il punto.” ammise controvoglia.  
“Ma noi lavoriamo da soli. Chiuso questo caso ognuno per la propria strada.” aggiunse raggiungendo Sam al centro della stanza.  
Un poliziotto della squadra forense era troppo impegnato a scattare diverse fotografie al grosso bidone della pesca alla mela per accorgersi di loro; poco distante, un secondo poliziotto continuò a scrivere qualcosa sul proprio blocco degli appunti rimanendo in piedi di fronte a Tracy e squadrandola con aria severa.  
“La tua amica aveva bevuto?” le chiese interrompendo per un attimo le annotazioni.  
La ragazza si strinse nella ruvida coperta che i paramedici arrivati per soccorrere Jenny dovevano averle avvolto intorno al costume da cheerleader e abbassò lo sguardo quasi fino al pavimento; dietro di lei, Justin rimase a fissare nel vuoto mezzo imbambolato.  
“Sì.”   
Quando Sam si mosse per avvicinarsi alla giovane, Dean si affrettò a posargli il dorso della mano sul petto per bloccarlo e impedirgli di continuare ad avanzare in quella direzione.  
“Ci penso io.”  
“Guarda che è minorenne.” sibilò Sam a bassa voce.  
“Non lo farei mai!” ribatté Dean lanciando al fratello un’occhiata di rimprovero prima di avvicinarsi al poliziotto e alla giovane, che scosse la testa ancora stretta nella coperta.  
“E’ tutto così assurdo. L’acqua non doveva nemmeno essere calda…” mormorò Tracy.  
“La tua amica per caso non conosceva un uomo di nome Luke Wallace?” le domandò Dean mentre mostrava a lei e all’agente che la stava interrogando un distintivo dell’FBI falso, sul quale compariva la firma dell’Agente Seger.  
Tracy girò la testa verso di lui e rimase qualche istante in silenzio pensando alla risposta.  
“Non lo so.” -disse con un filo di voce- “Chi è Luke Wallace?”  
“Viveva poco distante da qui, è morto ieri.”  
“Io non so chi sia.” rispose scrollando i capelli biondi ancora un po’ bagnati dall’acqua che Jenny le aveva schizzato addosso.  
Alle sue spalle, Sam sollevò la mano per attirare l’attenzione di Dean e si rialzò da terra dopo aver rimesso a posto i cuscini del divano che aveva appena controllato: nel pugno chiuso stringeva un sacchetto identico a quello trovato in casa dei Wallace.

 

\- Halloween -

Nel silenzio della stanza del “Moonlight Motel”, seduta sulla moquette con le spalle rivolte al divano verde, Alex ricominciò a picchiettare nervosamente il retro della penna contro il basso tavolino ingombro di libri e girò un paio di pagine del volume che stava controllando; quando il suo cellulare iniziò ad illuminarsi allungò la mano per cercarlo a tentoni seguendo il rumore della vibrazione, poi fece scorrere il testo del messaggio ricevuto.  
“Hanno analizzato le foto della nostra moneta. E’ davvero Celtica, a prima vista settecento anni.”  
Sam si sollevò contro la testiera del letto gemello sul quale era sdraiato e richiuse lo schermo del portatile lanciandolo seccato sul materasso, che fortunatamente attutì la caduta lasciando rimbalzare leggermente il computer stropicciando il copriletto.  
“Il che non ci porta comunque molto lontano dal punto di partenza.” ribatté con voce stanca.  
Alex annuì di rimando e incrociò le braccia sul volume davanti a sé per lasciar ricadere la fronte sugli avambracci in un gemito insofferente.  
“Una notte passata in bianco ed ecco quello che abbiamo. Praticamente nulla.”   
“Ehi, forse ho trovato qualcosa.” sentenziò Dean aprendo la porta.  
Tra le mani stringeva un lungo sacchetto marrone con impresso il logo di un bar che appoggiò sul tavolo accanto all’ingresso prima di storcere la bocca in una smorfia divertita mentre sfilava il giaccone e si voltava in direzione di Alex.  
“Quello sì che si chiama usare la testa!”  
“Sta’ zitto!” lo rimbeccò lei senza neanche cambiare posizione.  
“Che cosa hai scoperto?” chiese Sam, curioso.  
“Beh, mentre voi due eravate qui a condividere una decisamente poco stimolante attrazione erotica per le ricerche, io ho passato un po’ di tempo fuori dalla casa dei Wallace. Secondo voi chi è la loro babysitter?!” -disse ironico- “Tracy. A me aveva detto di non aver mai sentito parlare di Luke Wallace.”  
“Un costume interessante per una strega centenaria.”  
“Beh, se tu fossi una strega vecchia di secoli e potessi sceglierti un corpo qualsiasi nel quale tornare non sceglieresti una cheerleader? Io sì.” replicò Dean sedendosi su una delle sedie vicino alla finestra.  
“Hmmmmm…” aggiunse, perso per qualche secondo in quel pensiero.  
Quando si accorse che Alex si era rimessa in piedi e lo stava fissando con un sopracciglio inarcato in un’espressione critica tossicchiò imbarazzato e tornò a guardare Sam, che a propria volta gli rivolse una delle solite occhiate rassegnate.  
“Quindi che ne dite, Luke Wallace e la povera Jenny hanno pestato i piedi alla persona sbagliata?”  
“Forse. Anche se non pensiamo che si tratti di una vendetta.” disse Sam buttando le gambe al di là del letto.  
“Wow… illuminante!”  
Il fratello trattenne una risata a fior di labbra e si avvicinò alla finestra fino a spostare all’indietro l’altra sedia disponibile sedendosi esattamente di fronte a lui; si allungò sul sacchetto e ne estrasse due bicchieri di cartone per porgerne uno ad Alex, che si liberò del volume che aveva tra le mani appoggiandolo sul tavolo.  
“Forse la vendetta non è il motivo che sta spingendo questa strega ad uccidere. Molto probabilmente sta lavorando ad un incantesimo.”  
La ragazza tolse il coperchio al proprio bicchiere e puntò un dito sulla pagina per indicare qualcosa tra le righe stampate in inchiostro sbavato, poi controllò che nel sacchetto ci fossero anche tutto il necessario ad addolcire e mescolare il caffè.  
“Tre sacrifici di sangue in tre giorni, l’ultimo prima della mezzanotte dell’ultimo giorno dell’ultimo raccolto. Secondo il calendario Celtico, l’ultimo giorno dell’ultimo raccolto è il 31 ottobre.” disse bucando la protezione in stagnola di una piccola coppetta piena di panna liquida.  
“Halloween.” -mormorò Dean- “D’accordo, per che cosa sarebbero questi sacrifici di sangue?”  
“Se abbiamo ragione si tratta di un rituale per invocare un solo demone specifico, Samhain.” rispose Sam con un sospiro.  
Dean storse la bocca confuso e scrollò le spalle in un gesto interrogativo.  
“Dovrei fare una faccia impressionata?!”  
“Samhain è il demone che sta all’origine di Halloween.” -spiegò Alex mentre girava il caffè con una palettina in plastica- “Per i Celti la notte del 31 ottobre era l’unica in cui il velo tra il mondo dei vivi e quello dei morti diventava più sottile. Era la notte di Samhain, per questo la gente indossava delle maschere per nascondersi da lui, gli offriva dolci per compiacerlo oppure intagliava volti nelle zucche come segno di adorazione.”  
“A quanto pare è stato esorcizzato secoli fa.” le fece eco Sam.  
Il fratello girò verso di sé il libro aperto e fece scorrere qualche pagina a caso fino a trovare delle illustrazioni apparentemente rappresentanti una nube di fumo demoniaco che si liberava dal corpo di un uomo steso a terra.  
“Ma anche se Samhain è finito all’Inferno la tradizione è rimasta.” aggiunse.  
“Già. Solo che al giorno d’oggi Halloween è tutto bambini in costume e dolcetti invece che demoni e orge di sangue.”  
Dean gli lanciò un sorrisetto stiracchiato e ridacchiò tra sé, inarcandosi nelle spalle come per ribattere, ma Alex lo anticipò sul tempo e scosse la testa sollevando gli occhi nella sua direzione.  
“Non provare neanche a dire quello che stai pensando.” gli disse decisa.  
“Io non…”  
“So già che non fa ridere, Dean.”  
Il ragazzo chinò la testa seccato e tornò a voltare le pagine del volume con apparente noncuranza.  
“Allora, come mai questa strega vuole evocare Samhain proprio ora?”  
“Beh, stiamo parlando di stregoneria pesante, un rituale che può essere eseguito solo ogni seicento anni.” replicò Sam.  
“E lasciami indovinare: i seicento anni scadono questa notte.”  
“Ovviamente.”  
Dean storse improvvisamente la bocca alla vista dell’illustrazione che gli era capitata sottomano: un demone con lunghe corna ricurve era stato rappresentato in cima ad un mucchio di cadaveri, con un braccio sollevato a reggere una testa appena mozzata.  
“Di sicuro è un bel po’ di morte e distruzione per un unico demone.” commentò, colpito dal disegno.  
Alex prese un sorso di caffè macchiato e annuì con le labbra ancora posate sul bicchiere prima di posarlo sul tavolo per aggiungere una seconda bustina di zucchero, continuando a mescolare con la palettina sottile.  
“Questo perché gli piace avere compagnia. Una volta risvegliato, Samhain ha il potere di evocare da solo un sacco di cose.”  
“Del tipo?” chiese Dean.  
“Altri demoni. Poi fantasmi, zombie e qualsiasi creatura malvagia sia nei dintorni. Lo seguono ovunque come una specie di pifferaio magico.”  
“Immagina ogni singola cosa che abbiamo mai combattuto, tutto quanto in un solo posto.” aggiunse Sam piegandosi verso di lui.  
“Sarà una carneficina.” concluse Dean, rimettendo il libro sul tavolo davanti a sé.

Gli ampi corridoi del liceo erano quasi del tutto deserti all’ora di pranzo, quando Dean e Sam svoltarono l’angolo per raggiungere il laboratorio d’arte superando una bacheca con affissi diversi annunci dell’imminente festa per Halloween organizzata dagli studenti.  
“Sai, sto cominciando a pensare che ci sia davvero un lato positivo in tutta questa storia.” mormorò Dean sistemandosi la cravatta del completo scuro.  
Sam scosse la testa con disappunto e si guardò intorno curiosando tra le maschere in cartapesta appese ad un pannello con le ruote, posizionato poco più indietro della porta d’ingresso.  
“Dai, adesso non ricominciare con le cheerleader.”  
“Non era riferito a quello!” -si giustificò il fratello- “Volevo solo dire che forse avere un po’ di compagnia ti sta aiutando a non pensare ai tuoi poteri psichici.”  
“Compagnia? Stai parlando di Alex?!”  
“Sì, voi due avete le vostre ricerche, sembrate anche avere una certa intesa…” replicò Dean prendendo una piccola pausa prima di terminare la frase, come per decidere se fosse il caso di aggiungere quello che stava per dire.  
“E soprattutto lei non è un demone, particolare che scusami tanto ma per me ha ancora importanza.”  
Sam gli lanciò uno sguardo colpevole e aprì la bocca per ribattere ma in quell’istante un uomo dai lunghi capelli sciolti sulle spalle passò in mezzo a loro stringendo tra le braccia un pacco ingombrante sul quale aveva appoggiato una tazza di porcellana e tese al ragazzo la mano libera.  
“Sono Don Harding, mi stavate cercando?”  
“Agente Getty, Agente Lee. Volevamo farle qualche domanda a proposito di Tracy Davis.” rispose Sam stringendogli la mano mentre Dean mostrava il finto distintivo dell’FBI.  
Il professore annuì con forza e fece cenno di seguirlo, dirigendosi all’interno del laboratorio in direzione di un tavolo ingombro di carte e disegni sul quale appoggiò il pacco ancora avvolto dalla carta da spedizione.  
“Oh, sì, Tracy. Una ragazza molto intelligente, piena di talento. Peccato solo che si sia fatta sospendere, qualche giorno fa.”  
“Sì, il Preside ci ha riferito che voi due avete avuto un violento litigio. Può spiegarci come è successo?” chiese Dean.  
“Io ho solo detto che trovavo del tutto inappropriato uno dei suoi ultimi lavori e lei è letteralmente esplosa. Se il Preside Murrow non fosse arrivato in tempo forse mi avrebbe cavato gli occhi.”  
“Ed era la prima volta che capitava?”  
“Sì, non era mai successo. Anche se…”  
“Che cosa?” gli fece eco Sam.  
Harding esitò pensoso e incrociò le braccia sul petto; sembrava sinceramente preoccupato per i motivi che potevano aver spinto la giovane ad un tale gesto piuttosto che per quello che era successo.  
“Da un po’ di tempo aveva cominciato a chiudersi in se stessa. Riempiva pagine intere con alcuni strani disegni, sembravano essere simboli…”  
“Simboli?” -gli domandò Sam, nervoso- “Per caso potevano essere simili a questo?”  
Il professore diede un breve occhiata alla bustina trasparente che il ragazzo aveva preso dalla tasca per mostrargli la moneta in argento contenuta in essa e tornò a sollevare lo sguardo.  
“Sì, di quel genere. Erano così.”  
“Lei ha idea di dove possiamo trovare Tracy?” chiese Dean.  
“Potete provare al suo appartamento.”  
“Il suo appartamento?!” ripeté Sam incredulo.  
Harding sorrise per un secondo alla reazione di stupore dei due e annuì appoggiandosi al tavolo pieno di disegni.  
“E’ arrivata qui più o meno un anno fa, da sola. Da quello che ho capito si tratta di un caso di emancipazione minorile.” -disse sospirando- “Dio solo sa come doveva essere la sua famiglia.”

Dean imboccò il viale d’accesso al parcheggio del motel e fermò l’Impala di fronte alla stanza che divideva col fratello prima di aprire la portiera con un gesto contrariato. Mancavano solo poche ore alla mezzanotte e ancora non erano riusciti a trovare nessun indizio che potesse portarli alla soluzione del caso.  
Poco dopo si accorse di Sam che stava arrivando dall’altro lato della strada e che sollevò una mano verso di lui mentre continuava a parlare al cellulare.  
“Lirewenshire Lane, numero 27. L’indirizzo era sulla sua scheda personale.” lo sentì dire avvicinandosi.  
“Richiama appena hai controllato ma fai attenzione.” aggiunse prima di chiudere la telefonata.  
“Trovato niente?” chiese Dean.  
“No. Tracy è letteralmente scomparsa e nessuno dei suoi amici sembrava disposto a dirmi dove potrebbe essere. Solidarietà tra adolescenti.” -commentò Sam scrollando le spalle- “Dobbiamo riuscire a fermarla, le manca solo l’ultimo sacrificio ormai.”  
“Sì, lo so, grazie Sam. Però direi che prima dobbiamo riuscire a scoprire dov’è.”  
Il fratello annuì in assenso e lasciò girare la chiave nella serratura, ma solo dopo aver spalancato la porta della stanza vide i due uomini che li stavano aspettando all’interno e immediatamente sollevò la pistola che aveva con sé puntandola su quello più vicino a lui, seduto sul letto gemello.  
“Chi siete?”  
“Sam! Sam, aspetta! E’ Castiel.” spiegò Dean, affrettandosi ad arrivargli vicino per fargli abbassare l’arma.  
“L’altro però non so chi sia.”  
Il secondo angelo continuò a voltare le spalle al gruppo, rimanendo immobile davanti alla finestra; Sam invece rimase qualche secondo a fissare a bocca spalancata Castiel, che si rialzò dal letto avanzando verso di lui con un’espressione indecifrabile dipinta sul viso.  
“Ciao, Sam.”  
“Oh mio Dio…” -balbettò il ragazzo- “Cioè, non intendevo… mi spiace… è davvero un onore, io ho sentito molto parlare di te.”  
Castiel lo guardò fisso negli occhi senza rendersi conto che Sam gli aveva teso la mano aperta e dopo un istante inclinò la testa, incerto su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare; quando vide il giovane agitare il polso e allungare ancora la mano verso di lui sorrise debolmente prendendola tra le proprie in un saluto impacciato.  
“E io di te, Sam Winchester. Mi fa piacere vedere che hai smesso di utilizzare i tuoi poteri.”  
“Sarà meglio che continui così.” gli fece eco l’angelo dietro di lui, ancora girato verso la finestra.  
Dean chiuse la porta dietro di sé con un colpo secco e rivolse a Castiel un’occhiata interrogativa per indicare con un cenno della testa il misterioso sconosciuto, incapace di nascondere l’irritazione che la sua presenza gli provocava.  
“Chi sarebbe il tuo amico?” domandò seccato.  
“Sappiamo del risveglio di Samhain. Siete riusciti ad impedirlo?” replicò Castiel, ignorando completamente la domanda .  
“Perché?!”  
“Dean, avete localizzato la strega?”  
“Sì, abbiamo localizzato la strega.”  
“Ed è morta?”  
“Sappiamo chi è, ci stiamo lavorando. Comunque a voi che importa?”  
“L’ascesa di Samhain è uno dei 66 sigilli.”  
“Ah, bene, torniamo a parlare del vostro amico Lucifero.” replicò Dean sarcastico.  
“Lucifero non deve essere liberato, dobbiamo proteggere l’integrità dei sigilli ad ogni costo.”  
“D’accordo, visto che ormai siete qui perché non ci dite dove possiamo trovare la strega? La eliminiamo e ce ne torniamo tutti a casa.”  
“Noi non siamo onniscienti e questa strega è molto potente. Riesce ad eludere anche i nostri metodi.” rispose Castiel incontrando lo sguardo di Sam.  
“Sì, però noi sappiamo già chi è. Se lavorassimo insieme…” provò a dire il ragazzo, ma il secondo angelo si girò improvvisamente verso di loro interrompendolo.  
“Queste sono solo assurdità.” sentenziò in tono severo.  
“Ok, senti… chi cavolo sei tu?! E perché dovrei starti a sentire?” ribatté Dean puntandogli un dito contro.  
“Lui è Uriel.” -spiegò Castiel abbassando gli occhi- “E’ quello che potreste definire uno specialista.”  
“Che tipo di specialista?” chiese Dean.  
Quando l’angelo non gli rispose, continuando a tenere la testa bassa, il ragazzo lo fissò incredulo per un momento e capì che il silenzio tradiva una risposta che non gli avrebbe fatto piacere sentire in ogni caso; tornò a squadrare Uriel con attenzione ma non ottenne una risposta neanche da lui.  
Solo la conferma che i propri timori erano fondati.  
“Che cosa volete fare?” domandò di nuovo.  
“Voi due fareste meglio a lasciare questa città, immediatamente.” -rispose Castiel in un sussurro- “Stiamo per distruggerla.” 

“Questo sarebbe il vostro piano? Distruggere l’intera città?!” domandò Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“Non abbiamo più tempo. La strega deve morire e il sigillo deve restare intatto.” ribatté Castiel avvicinandosi a lui nel tentativo di porre fine alla conversazione.  
“Ma ci saranno almeno mille persone qui, le volete uccidere tutte?”  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta che purifichiamo una città.” rispose Uriel senza scomporsi.  
“Capisco che sia spiacevole…” tentennò Castiel.  
“Oh, solo spiacevole?!” gli disse Dean con una smorfia disgustata.  
“Dobbiamo scegliere il male minore. Abbiamo già perso troppi sigilli.”  
“Quindi voi non riuscite a gestire la faccenda e questa città ne paga il prezzo?”  
“E’ la vita di mille persone contro quella di tutti. Devi guardare le cose da una prospettiva diversa.” replicò Castiel deciso.  
“Sì, giusto, voi siete quelli del quadro più grande da considerare.”  
“Stiamo solo sprecando tempo con queste scimmie ritardate.” sibilò indispettito Uriel alle loro spalle e agitò una mano vicino al viso come in un gesto utile a scacciare una mosca, ma Castiel gli lanciò un’occhiata severa che sembrò zittirlo.  
“Mi dispiace. Noi abbiamo degli ordini da seguire.”  
“No, non potete…” -mormorò Sam- “Voi siete angeli, dovreste… voi dovreste mostrare misericordia.”  
“Non abbiamo scelta.”  
Dean sorrise con espressione sarcastica e chinò il capo incredulo, tornando a fissare i due angeli con aria di sfida.  
“Beh, mi dispiace ragazzi, ma dovrete cambiare i vostri piani.”  
“Pensi di riuscire a fermarci?” gli domandò Uriel con una risolino divertito.  
La risata però gli scomparve dalle labbra quando si accorse che il ragazzo non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi intimorire da lui, nonostante il suo tramite umano fosse un imponente uomo di mezza età che lo superava in altezza di alcuni centimetri.  
“No.” -rispose Dean tranquillo- “Ma se davvero state per spazzare via questa città dovrete farlo con noi ancora qui, perché non ce ne andremo. E se vi siete presi il disturbo di trascinarmi fuori dall’Inferno significa che qualcuno ai piani alti si interessa a me. Se volete distruggermi fate pure, vediamo Lui cosa ne pensa.”  
“Noi possiamo farcela. Troveremo la strega e la fermeremo prima che evochi quel demone.” aggiunse Sam in supporto al fratello.  
Il viso di Uriel si contrasse in una maschera di rabbia e l’angelo avanzò di qualche passo mostrando finalmente un barlume di emozione dietro agli occhi scuri, quasi fiammeggianti d’ira sotto la fronte corrugata.  
“Castiel! Non lascerò che…”  
“Basta così!!” esclamò l’altro sollevando una mano nella sua direzione prima di voltarsi verso Dean annuendo convinto.  
“Vi consiglio di fare in fretta.” disse Castiel scomparendo nel nulla.

Dean richiuse la portiera dell’Impala lasciandola sbattere rumorosamente; aspettò invano una frecciatina pungente di Sam e poi si voltò verso di lui con aria interrogativa, accorgendosi che il fratello aveva ricominciato a girarsi tra le mani il sacchetto preparato dalla strega.  
“Che c’è?” chiese perplesso.  
“Niente. E’ solo che non pensavo che fossero così.”  
“Chi? Gli angeli?” -chiese ancora Dean- “Io te l’avevo detto, loro sono convinti di essere nel giusto. E non c’è niente di più pericoloso di un fanatico che pensa di dover compiere una missione divina.”  
“Sì, ma allora questo è Dio? Il Paradiso? E’ per questo che ho sempre pregato?”  
“Solo perché alcuni di loro sono delle mele marce non è detto che lo siano anche gli altri. Voglio dire, per quanto ne sappiamo Dio odia questi imbecilli… non ricrederti su tutto, dico solo questo.”  
Sam annuì mestamente ma non rispose e sfilò il cordoncino di cuoio che chiudeva il panno sfilacciato, aprendolo nella mano chiusa a coppa. Con aria concentrata si avvicinò al metacarpo carbonizzato e lo fissò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Va bene, che ne dici di pensare ad un modo di trovare questa strega adesso? O preferisci restare seduto lì a giocherellare con quel coso?!” lo apostrofò Dean mentre inseriva la chiave nel quadro.  
“Sai quanto calore ci vuole per carbonizzare così un osso?” gli domandò in risposta Sam.  
“No.”   
“Parecchio. Non bastano un fuoco o un forno da cucina.”  
“Ok, Grande Chef… che cosa significa?!”  
Sam aveva appena piegato il viso verso di lui quando il suo cellulare squillò attraverso la tasca della giacca; scambiando un’occhiata nervosa con Dean premette il tasto di risposta e si sollevò contro lo schienale del sedile.  
“Ehi, Sam, ho appena finito di controllare l’appartamento di Tracy.” gli disse Alex dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Hai trovato qualcosa?”  
“No, a quanto pare non ci sono più le buone, vecchie streghe di una volta. Niente calderone a bollire sul fuoco, niente ossa di neonato carbonizzate sul comodino accanto al letto…” -ribatté lei, interrompendosi per un attimo al passaggio di un camion- “Se è coinvolta ha nascosto tutto molto bene.”  
Sam rimise a posto il panno stropicciato per poi allacciarsi la cintura e fare un rapido cenno d’intesa a Dean, che immediatamente girò la chiave per avviare il motore dell’Impala.  
“Ascolta, torna indietro più veloce che puoi. Non credo che abbia fatto tutto da sola, potrebbe essere pericoloso.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” gli chiese Alex, confusa.  
“Penso di sapere chi è il responsabile di questa storia. Ce ne occupiamo io e Dean, tu pensa ad allontanarti da lì.” disse Sam in tono serio.  
“Va bene, d’accordo. Rientro subito al motel, se avete bisogno sapete dove trovarmi.” replicò la ragazza chiudendo la telefonata.  
Il fratello svoltò nella corsia di marcia e annuì piano mentre continuava a seguire la strada senza distogliere lo sguardo dal parabrezza; Sam invece puntò un gomito contro il finestrino e si picchiettò nervosamente un dito contro il labbro, concentrato nei propri pensieri.  
“Stai pensando al professor Harding, vero?” domandò Dean.  
“Secondo me è stato lui ad usare il forno nel laboratorio della scuola per carbonizzare quelle ossa. Non avrebbe neanche dato nell’occhio.”  
“Ok, abbiamo anche la sua scheda personale, possiamo andare da lui e verificare la tua teoria. Ma di sicuro deve essere stata Tracy a mettere quel sacchetto in casa di Luke Wallace, mi ha mentito quando ha detto di non conoscerlo.”  
“Forse Harding l’ha scelta perché sapeva di poterla manipolare. Una liceale che vive da sola… deve essere abbastanza vulnerabile.” ipotizzò Sam.  
“Le ha fatto fare il lavoro sporco.” -aggiunse Dean- “E ora lei è sparita.”  
“Questo può significare solo una cosa…”  
“Harding l’ha scelta per l’ultimo sacrificio.” concluse Dean, accelerando con un colpo deciso.

Alex accelerò lungo la strada deserta, sfilando accanto ai lampioni illuminati da una tenue luce giallastra e tamburellando nervosa le dita sul volante senza prestare troppa attenzione a quello che un noioso speaker stava dicendo a proposito del clima previsto per i giorni seguenti. Non fece subito caso alla voce del metereologo che sembrò ronzare abbassandosi di volume e quando si interruppe di colpo abbassò solo per un attimo gli occhi sul frontalino dell’autoradio, controllando che la ricezione fosse ancora presente.  
Solo qualche istante dopo fu costretta a tornare a guardare avanti stringendosi nelle spalle per l’incredulità: il motore della Camaro sbuffò pigramente sotto il cofano un paio di volte e si spense lasciando arrancare l’auto per diversi metri solo per forza d’inerzia.  
“Che cosa…?” mormorò la giovane, stupita, e si piegò verso il cruscotto allungando le mani nel tentativo di capire se ci fosse qualche guasto elettrico.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto la propria borsa abbandonata sul tappetino del passeggero che un primo colpo di tosse la sorprese all’improvviso, costringendola a liberarsi della cintura di sicurezza per poi spalancare la portiera con una spallata; con uno sforzo si sporse oltre il sedile e uscì dall’auto sostenendosi al telaio ma un secondo colpo di tosse le tolse il respiro facendole portare una mano al petto.  
Appena si rese conto che le ginocchia non l’avrebbero sorretta ancora per molto cercò di abbassarsi nuovamente verso la borsa nella quale era riposto il cellulare ma un dolore acuto allo stomaco la trascinò a terra carponi.  
Solo quando vomitò un fiotto di sangue denso e scuro che le sporcò il mento e la maglietta capì con orrore che cosa stava succedendo: qualcuno stava lavorando ad un incantesimo contro di lei.

La spessa fune intrecciata che bloccava Tracy ad una trave dello scantinato era stata tesa a tal punto che la ragazza, legata per i polsi e imbavagliata, non riusciva a fare altro che ruotare su se stessa provando inutilmente a liberarsi.  
Don Harding sollevò davanti al viso un calice cesellato agitandolo lentamente sopra l’altare pagano ricoperto da un panno nero sul quale aveva disposto un cranio di capra e diverse candele nere; con la mano libera afferrò il manico di un pugnale mentre continuava a recitare ad alta voce un incantesimo dalle parole incomprensibili e si girò verso Tracy puntandole la lama sul collo, facendola poi scorrere fino al petto per colpirla al cuore.  
Aveva appena alzato il braccio dietro di sé quando tre spari lo raggiunsero alla schiena, insanguinandogli la camicia chiara.  
“Oh mio Dio, grazie! Stava per uccidermi!” esclamò Tracy dopo che Dean la liberò del bavaglio e della corda che le impediva di muoversi  
“Che grandissimo bastardo! Voglio dire, avete visto che cosa stava facendo?! L’avete sentito?!” -aggiunse qualche istante dopo, scuotendo la testa- “Quanto era sciatto il suo incantesimo?”  
I due fratelli le rivolsero un’occhiata stupefatta, scambiandosi uno sguardo spaesato ma fin troppo consapevole di quello che sarebbe successo entro breve.  
“Mio fratello è sempre stato un idiota.” disse Tracy in tono irritato e prima ancora che Dean e Sam potessero puntarle contro le pistole aprì la mano nella loro direzione scaraventandoli dall’altra parte della stanza con un incantesimo.  
“Avrei dovuto essere io il sacrificio finale, una sua idea. Adesso però questo onore va a lui.” spiegò ancora voltando le spalle ai ragazzi.  
“Sapete, il rituale per il ritorno del nostro Maestro richiede un lavoro a due mani, così per seicento anni ho dovuto convivere con questo insopportabile figlio di puttana. Pianificare, preparare tutto… un vero strazio. Per secoli ho desiderato solo strappargli la faccia.”   
Tracy si inginocchiò vicino al corpo di Harding e con la punta del pugnale allargò una delle ferite lasciate dai proiettili per raccogliere il sangue nel calice cesellato voltandosi riconoscente verso Sam, steso sul pavimento con le mani strette sullo stomaco.  
“E poi siete arrivati voi con le pistole. Fantastico.” -la ragazza si diresse all’altare e vi tenne sospeso sopra il calice- “Una volta durante la notte di Halloween i bambini restavano chiusi in casa. Oggi vi renderete conto di che cosa significa davvero questa festa.”  
Quando la giovane iniziò a recitare l’incantesimo che solo pochi attimi prima era stato interrotto, Sam si trascinò fino al corpo di Harding e immerse una mano nel sangue versato a terra per poi strofinarsela sul viso sporcandosi completamente le guance e la fronte, facendo lo stesso con il viso del fratello.  
“Ma che fai?” chiese Dean.  
“Tu fidati.” sussurrò Sam tornando a stendersi sul fianco.  
In quel momento le fondamenta sotto di loro sembrarono tremare come scosse da un terremoto e al centro del pavimento si allungarono diverse crepe irregolari, che si separarono con un colpo secco fino a sprigionare un denso fumo demoniaco: l’essenza di Samhain si liberò dalla propria prigione e turbinò sul soffitto prima di spostarsi veloce intorno al professor Harding mentre Tracy rimase a fissarlo rialzarsi con espressione trepidante.  
Quasi timorosa si fece avanti per andare incontro al demone e gli sorrise, fissandolo negli occhi ormai vuoti e privi di umanità.  
“Amore mio.” mormorò leggera.  
“Sei invecchiata.”  
“Anche con questo viso non posso ingannarti.”  
“La tua bellezza è senza tempo.” rispose Samhain prendendole dolcemente il viso tra le mani e avvicinando la sua fronte a quella della ragazza.  
Il collo di Tracy si spezzò senza opporre resistenza quando il demone le ruotò la testa all’indietro, lasciandola cadere senza vita ai propri piedi.  
“Puttana.” sibilò oltrepassando il suo cadavere.  
Samhain avanzò barcollando fino alle gambe di Sam e Dean, accorgendosi quasi all’ultimo momento dei due giovani stesi a terra con il volto coperto di sangue raggrumato; annusando l’aria come un predatore si avvicinò piano e li squadrò in silenzio ma qualcosa gli fece subito contrarre le labbra in una smorfia, passando oltre senza più interessarsi a loro.  
Quando la porta dello scantinato si richiuse alle sue spalle, Dean riaprì gli occhi e si voltò per cercare lo sguardo del fratello.  
“Che cavolo è successo?”  
Sam si sollevò su un gomito e ricambiò lo sguardo in un mezzo sorriso.  
“E’ la tradizione, si indossano maschere per nascondersi da lui. Ho fatto un tentativo.”   
“…hai fatto un tentativo?!” domandò Dean inarcando le sopracciglia con espressione sarcastica.

“E ora dove andiamo a cercarlo?” chiese Dean spalancando la portiera dell’Impala.  
“Tu dove andresti se dovessi richiamare tutte le forze del male?”  
“Il cimitero.”  
“Già.” disse Sam, ancora impegnato a ripulirsi il sangue dalla faccia con un piccolo fazzoletto umido.  
Quasi si spaventò quando il suo cellulare vibrò nella tasca della giacca e dopo aver letto l’identificativo della telefonata in arrivo rispose con aria preoccupata premendo il tasto del vivavoce.  
“Sam?! Sam, è Tracy! E’ davvero lei la strega…”  
“Sì, lo sappiamo… ma non siamo riusciti a fermarla.”  
“Samhain?” chiese Alex dopo una piccola pausa.  
“E’ nel corpo del professor Harding, al momento.” ribatté Dean, intromettendosi nella conversazione.  
“Ehi, come facevi a sapere…” provò a chiedere Sam in tono confuso.  
“Come pensate di ucciderlo?” replicò la ragazza senza lasciargli il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Per adesso stiamo andando al cimitero. Tra poco ci sarà parecchio movimento da quelle parti.” disse ancora Dean.  
“Io non sono molto lontana, vi raggiungo lì.”  
“No, no! Aspetta…!” esclamò Sam, deciso a farle cambiare idea, ma si ritrovò a parlare solo con il segnale di linea interrotta e fu costretto ad agganciare con un gesto infastidito.  
“Fantastico, davvero perfetto, Dean! Questa notte deve succedere nient’altro che non saremo in grado di fermare?!”  
Il fratello si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a guidare come se niente fosse.  
“L’hai detto tu, l’ultima volta è stata lei a salvarci le chiappe. Un aiuto in più non potrà farci male, visto che i virtuosi guerrieri di Dio non credo ci daranno una mano.”  
“Già. Ma questo demone è piuttosto potente, l’hai visto. Probabilmente le solite armi non basteranno contro di lui.”  
“Sam, no!” -replicò Dean con fermezza- “Non userai i tuoi poteri.”  
“Ma…”  
“Non se ne parla! Il coltello di Ruby è abbastanza.”  
“Ma perché?”  
“Beh, prima di tutto perché gli angeli ti hanno detto di non farlo.”  
“Hai appena detto che…” obiettò Sam.  
“Per quanto riguarda i tuoi poteri penso che abbiano ragione.”  
“A me non sono sembrati molto ragionevoli.”  
“Va bene, lascia stare la storia degli angeli.” ribatté Dean scuotendo la testa.  
Distogliendo un secondo lo sguardo dalla strada infilò la mano nella giacca e recuperò il coltello dal manico in legno per porgerlo al fratello, seduto accanto a lui.  
“Prendilo lo stesso. Ti prego.”

“Ragazzi, valeva la pena di venire quaggiù!” commentò Justin sollevando estasiato lo sguardo sul soffitto del mausoleo.  
Intorno a lui un gruppetto di almeno venti liceali in costume da Halloween ridacchiò a quel commento e qualcuno alzò il volume dello stereo portatile, ma il ragazzo si affrettò a gesticolare in direzione degli amici per spingerli a fare silenzio e si nascose dietro la parete che reggeva i cardini del cancello: dalle scale in pietra, infatti, stava arrivando il rumore di passi pesanti e strascicati.  
“Shh, shh, potrebbe essere un poliziotto!”  
Appena si accorse che non si trattava della Polizia tirò un sospiro di sollievo anche se rimase per un attimo spaesato alla vista del proprio insegnante d’Arte, in piedi di fronte a lui con la camicia bianca imbrattata di sangue e gli occhi di un innaturale colore ceruleo.  
“Signor Harding?!” chiese in tono confuso.  
Samhain gli sorrise stiracchiando le labbra in un ghigno; senza dire una parola afferrò entrambi i battenti in ferro e li richiuse uno sull’altro bloccandoli con un giro di chiave, poi si allontanò accarezzando il cancello in un sospiro soddisfatto.  
“Ehm, signor Harding… ci ha chiuso dentro…” balbettò Justin nel tentativo di richiamarlo.  
Solo quando tornò a voltarsi in direzione dei compagni di scuola e scambiò con loro un’occhiata interrogativa fece caso alle lastre dei loculi fissate alle pareti, che avevano cominciato a traballare come se qualcosa dall’interno stesse cercando di calciarle via, e indietreggiando lentamente si portò un po’ troppo vicino al muro. La prima lastra che cadde a terra gli atterrò proprio vicino ai piedi e pochi istanti dopo due mani scheletriche lo afferrarono per le caviglie e Justin finì trascinato dentro il loculo scoperchiato con un urlo di terrore.  
Quasi nello stesso istante, Sam e Dean scesero di corsa i gradini del mausoleo e si precipitarono di fronte al cancello bloccato cercando di aprirlo.  
“Resta con loro, falli uscire!” disse Sam mentre si allontanava lungo il corridoio.  
“Non ti lascio da solo.”   
“Vai!” ribatté il fratello indicandogli i liceali all’interno della cripta, già accerchiati da numerosi zombie che stavano risorgendo uno alla volta dai propri loculi strisciando sulle mani.  
Dean gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo e si decise a puntare la pistola in direzione della serratura, indicando ai ragazzi le finestre alle loro spalle.   
“Indietro! State indietro!” -gridò prima di sparare- “Avanti, adesso uscite tutti! Sbrigatevi!”  
I ragazzini si accalcarono attraverso i battenti aperti e raggiunsero le scale passando accanto a Dean che si diresse all’interno della cripta trattenendo ferma sulla la spalla una borsa militare; quando si trovò faccia a faccia con il cadavere di un uomo che si stava rimettendo in piedi, malfermo sulle gambe, appoggiò la borsa e terra e ne estrasse un lungo paletto in argento.  
“Fatti sotto, schifoso!”

Sam oltrepassò il corridoio angusto che portava alle ultime camere mortuarie e avanzò cauto ancora per diversi metri guardandosi intorno in cerca del demone.  
Samhain sembrava aspettarlo poco distante e i due si ritrovarono uno di fronte all’altro sotto l’alone di quattro lampadine pericolosamente basse; appena vide Sam avvicinarsi sollevò il braccio lasciando sprigionare dalle dita un fascio di brillante luce bianca che investì il ragazzo, ma ritrasse la mano con una smorfia rabbiosa nel rendersi conto che i suoi poteri non avevano avuto nessun effetto.  
“Già… il tuo potente raggio demoniaco?!” -disse Sam continuando a camminare verso di lui- “Su di me non funziona.”

Dean atterrò l’uomo che gli si era lanciato addosso e lo bloccò a terra con le ginocchia mentre gli conficcava il paletto d’argento nel torace, forzandolo con un movimento delle spalle per farlo penetrare ancora più a fondo e impedire alla creatura di rialzarsi. Stava per raccogliere un secondo paletto dalla sacca militare quando l’ultimo zombie rimasto lo colse di sorpresa alla schiena spingendolo lontano da essa e gli afferrò le gambe, stringendosi a lui e strattonandolo per i vestiti nel tentativo di morderlo attraverso la stoffa.  
Improvvisamente lo zombie allentò la presa e storse la bocca con un’espressione sorpresa: un lungo paletto d’argento gli aveva appena trapassato lo sterno paralizzandolo fino a farlo ricadere a peso morto sul corpo di Dean, che lo colpì al viso con un calcio per allontanarlo da sé.  
“Orge di zombie e fantasmi, eh?! Odio Halloween.” mugugnò irritato.  
“Dobbiamo smetterla di incontrarci così.” gli disse Alex ironica prima di allungare il braccio e aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
Dean le sorrise debolmente e raccolse da terra la borsa militare quasi vuota, accorgendosi solo in quel momento del sangue che le sporcava la maglia.  
“Che cos’è questo? Stai bene?”   
“Lunga storia. Andiamo ad aiutare Sam, piuttosto.” replicò lei indicando il corridoio.

Sam si portò ancora più vicino al demone e si lanciò contro di lui colpendolo con un pugno al mento.  
Stava per colpirlo di nuovo ma Samhain si mosse più veloce e lo afferrò per il collo cercando di soffocarlo; provò ad assestargli un pugno in pieno viso e Sam si difese spingendogli contro l’avambraccio la lama seghettata del coltello.  
Samhain lanciò un’occhiata alle sottili scintille infuocate che si svilupparno dalla manica della giacca del professor Harding e respinse l’attacco del ragazzo facendolo volare dall’altra parte della cripta fino a schiantarlo contro il muro di pietre che aveva alle spalle.  
Sam impiegò qualche secondo a rialzarsi e si guardò intorno per cercare di capire dove fosse finito il coltello; quando si rese conto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e aprì la mano tenendola sollevata davanti a sé, come aveva fatto anche il demone pochi attimi prima.  
Samhain tentò di avanzare di un paio di passi ma si trovò come respinto da una forza invisibile che lo fece indietreggiare e dai fori di proiettile aperti sul petto iniziò a fuoriuscire denso fumo demoniaco.  
Con uno sguardo di sfida provò ancora ad avvicinarsi a Sam e il ragazzo fu costretto a premersi l’altra mano sulla fronte mentre alcune gocce di sangue prendevano a colargli dal naso per lo sforzo psichico che stava sostenendo.¬  
Finalmente il corpo di Don Harding crollò a terra e il demone che ne aveva preso il possesso si riversò sul pavimento in una fiammata improvvisa che lasciò tutto intorno tracce evidenti di bruciature nerastre, conseguenza dell’esorcismo che Sam aveva praticato su di lui.  
Il giovane rimase diversi secondi a fissare quello che aveva fatto e quando si decise a distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo del professore una voce lo richiamò alla realtà.  
“Sam, che è successo?!” -chiese Alex aggirando il corpo di Harding per avvicinarsi a lui- “Stai sanguinando…” aggiunse la ragazza, posandogli dolcemente una mano sul viso.  
Dean invece lanciò al fratello un’occhiata carica di amarezza: per lui non era stato difficile leggere in quella traccia di sangue che gli sporcava le labbra e il mento il risultato dei poteri che Castiel gli aveva espressamente vietato di utilizzare.  
Sam ricambiò lo sguardo solo per qualche istante e poi abbassò gli occhi, mascherando dietro ad un sorriso stentato la consapevolezza di aver disubbidito agli ordini degli angeli e di aver contemporaneamente deluso Dean, che fin dall’inizio l’aveva pregato di ricominciare ad usare il coltello di Ruby per eliminare i demoni.  
Ma in quel momento gli ordini angelici non avrebbero potuto avere meno considerazione o importanza. 

 

\- Un giorno dopo Halloween -

Le nuvole cariche di pioggia e vento che si erano accalcate in cielo durante la notte precedente sembravano aver deciso di riversare a terra un temporale di proporzioni imponenti proprio nel momento in cui la giovane donna appena scesa dalle scale che portavano al primo piano si era diretta verso una Camaro nera, aprendone il bagagliaio per infilare all’interno un borsone di tela.  
“Dove diavolo sei, Ruby?!” -sibilò Sam reggendo il cellulare con dita tremanti- “Lascia stare quello che stai facendo e chiamami, sono quasi rimasto senza. Ne ho bisogno.”  
Non appena le grosse gocce lucide iniziarono a rimbalzare sul tettuccio dell’auto Alex richiuse il portabagagli con un colpo secco e saltellò veloce sul ballatoio del “Moonlight Motel”, spalancando la porta della stanza in tutta fretta.  
“Ehi, credevo fosse Dean. E’ uscito senza dire dove andava e non è ancora tornato, resterà in giro sotto la pioggia… tu hai già sistemato i bagagli?” disse Sam, sorpreso.  
“E’ tutto in macchina, devo solo riconsegnare le chiavi della stanza.” rispose lei e il ragazzo annuì in assenso facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere mentre infilava il cellulare nello zaino dalla fantasia mimetica, tornando a riempirlo con le magliette stese sul letto.  
Alex si avvicinò silenziosa e sospirò come per prendere coraggio poi si frugò nelle tasche e gli tese davanti al viso il palmo aperto fino a mostrargli il piccolo fazzoletto in panno legato da un laccetto di cuoio scuro.  
“Guarda qui.”  
“Quello dov’era?” domandò Sam raccogliendo il sacchetto dalla sua mano.  
“Incastrato dietro la targa. L’ho trovato ieri notte, quando siamo tornati dal cimitero. Di sicuro Tracy mi ha vista entrare nel suo appartamento, ha capito che sapevamo di lei.”  
Sam le rivolse uno sguardo preoccupato e lasciò cadere il sacchetto sul copriletto viola, mentre la ragazza si dirigeva al basso tavolino da caffè ancora ingombro dei volumi antichi che nessuno aveva avuto il tempo di riportare alla biblioteca locale.  
“Che è successo di preciso ieri sera? Non hai detto una parola…”  
“Colpa del sangue… non riuscivo a smettere di…” -balbettò Alex girando alcune pagine con una risatina nervosa- “Mi sono solo spaventata un po’.”  
Sam si sedette accanto e lei e richiuse la copertina del libro allontanandolo nel mucchio; in un gesto leggero le posò una mano sui capelli per riportarle una ciocca dietro l’orecchio, sfiorandole il collo.  
“Ehi, ehi… va meglio ora?”  
“No. Non proprio.” ammise la ragazza chinando il mento e lasciandosi ricadere sul viso i lunghi capelli sciolti.  
“Non ho fatto abbastanza attenzione, avrei dovuto controllare. E’ stato stupido, se qualcun altro avesse fatto la stessa cosa l’avrei pensato subito. Io non sono una cacciatrice, non so cosa mi ero messa in testa di poter fare.”  
“Se non riesci a capire quando fermarti forse sei più cacciatrice di quanto pensi.” ribatté Sam dolcemente.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Il ragazzo inspirò a fondo e scrollò le spalle, chinandosi per sostenersi sui gomiti puntati contro le ginocchia.  
“Nostro padre era un ex-Marine, ci ha insegnato tutto quello che sappiamo sulla caccia. A volte penso che fosse uno dei migliori cacciatori che abbia mai incontrato ma non sapeva mai quando fermarsi davvero.” spiegò guardando nel vuoto.  
“Era ossessionato dall’idea di trovare il demone che aveva ucciso nostra madre… così abbiamo perso anche lui.”  
“Non ne avevo idea.” mormorò Alex.  
“Mi dispiace, non riesco nemmeno ad immaginare quanto deve essere stato difficile.”  
Sam si sollevò dal divanetto passando una mano aperta tra i capelli per rimetterli a posto senza che ce ne fosse un vero bisogno.  
“Lo è stato, infatti.” -rispose annuendo- “E quello che ti è successo è stata solo colpa nostra, non avremmo mai dovuto mandarti da sola. Non so a che cosa stesse pensando Bobby, ma…”  
“Credo che sarà la prima cosa che gli chiederò, appena riuscirò a trovarlo.” disse Alex con un mezzo sorriso e si rialzò dal divano a propria volta, giocherellando con il piccolo portachiavi del motel.  
“Ma ti prego, escludiamo la possibilità che anche a lui questa situazione ricordi tanto lo stesso film che ha visto Dean.”   
Il ragazzo le lanciò uno sguardo divertito e a quel pensiero inarcò la bocca in una smorfia incredula portandosi due dita alla base del naso.  
“Adesso sono segnato a vita.”  
“Penso che farei meglio ad andare, vorrei arrivare a Sioux Falls entro domani sera.” -disse la giovane avvicinandosi alla porta per tenerla spalancata- “Vuoi che dica qualcosa a Bobby da parte vostra?”  
“Niente che lui non sappia già.” rispose Sam in tono basso.  
Alex gli sorrise di nuovo e i due rimasero a fissarsi per qualche istante senza parlare, ascoltando il rumore della pioggia che all’esterno continuava a cadere ritmicamente sulla strada e sui marciapiedi ormai allagati.  
Per un momento, prima che la ragazza se ne andasse richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, sembrò solo essere il suono di tante domande che non avrebbero trovato risposta.


	5. Miracles Out of Nowhere

“Aspetta, un orso di pezza maniaco-depressivo alto due metri ha ripulito il bancone degli alcoolici e tutta la sezione porno dell’edicola di un mini-market?!” disse Alex incredula mentre reggeva il cellulare vicino all’orecchio, chinando la schiena per liberarsi in un solo gesto dell’asciugamano che si era avvolta intorno ai capelli bagnati.  
“Il… party del the…?!”  
La ragazza spalancò la bocca in un’espressione sempre meno convinta e sospirò piano prima di lasciarsi cadere sul letto, sul quale si sdraiò supina incominciando a passare le dita tra i capelli nel tentativo di ravviarli sulle spalle districandoli grossolanamente.  
“Sì, sì, sono ancora qui, ma non saprei davvero cosa pensare, Sam. Forse Bobby…”  
“Santo Domingo?!” -chiese qualche istante dopo- “Sicuro che stiamo parlando dello stesso Bobby Singer?!”  
“Ecco perché sono due giorni che nessuno mi risponde. Dovrò lasciare i suoi libri all’ufficio postale, volevo ripartire per Windom e fermarmi un po’ lì.”  
Incastrò il telefono tra la spalla e il mento mentre ascoltava la risposta di Sam dall’altro capo della linea e poi chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi contro la testiera del letto.  
“No, niente di serio. Solo una traccia su questa storia dell’Apocalisse, penso sia il caso di controllare.”  
“Sì, lo so. E lo stesso vale per voi, fate attenzione.” aggiunse premendo il pulsante di fine chiamata.  
Con un nuovo sospiro Alex raccolse dal copriletto l’asciugamano che aveva lasciato cadere e lo lanciò su una sedia poco distante, sporgendosi sul comodino per prendere la piccola agenda nella quale aveva infilato una penna come segnalibro; senza curarsi della ciocca che le era scivolata sulla fronte seguì col dito il numero segnato in un angolo e lo compose portando di nuovo il cellulare all’orecchio.  
“E’ l’Archivio Centrale del Cottonwood County Historical? Sto cercando il vostro responsabile, Padre Karras.”  
“No, veramente non lo conosco di persona. Ho chiamato per prendere un appuntamento, volevo consultare dei volumi per la mia tesi di laurea…” spiegò prima di essere interrotta dalla persona che aveva sollevato il ricevitore dall’altra parte.  
“Beh, immagino che sia stato uno shock per tutti.” -aggiunse portandosi una mano sulla fronte con aria contrariata- “Lei pensa che il Coroner ordinerà un’autopsia?”

Dean si distese sulla sedia pieghevole e rilassò la presa sulla canna da pesca, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre ascoltava lo sciabordio dell’acqua del lago increspata dal vento che si muoveva sotto il pontile deserto.  
“Ciao, Dean.” gli disse Castiel all’improvviso, facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
“Ma che… sto sognando, vero?!”  
“Devo parlarti.”  
“Se stai per dirmi che avrei dovuto lasciarvi distruggere quella città lascia perdere. Non ho intenzione di starti a sentire.”  
“Invece è l’esatto contrario, Dean, io ho pregato fin dall’inizio che tu decidessi di salvare quella gente. Vedi, il nostro compito non era fermare il risveglio di Samhain. Noi dovevamo solo fare quello che ci avresti detto di fare.”  
“I vostri ordini erano seguire i miei ordini?!”  
“Era un test. Per vedere come ti saresti comportato sul campo di battaglia.”  
“Però così abbiamo perso un altro sigillo.”  
“Per questo ora è importante proteggere quelli rimasti. Se anche l’ultimo sigillo verrà spezzato sarà l’Inferno in terra, tu più di ogni altro dovresti capire che cosa significa.”  
“Andiamo, Cas, non sei qui solo per dirmi qualcosa che già sapevo.” -ribatté Dean- “Che c’è che non va?”  
“Eravamo stati molto chiari: Sam non avrebbe dovuto usare i suoi poteri.” rispose l’angelo fissando il lago di fronte a sé con espressione dura prima di tornare a girarsi verso Dean.  
“E tu dovevi impedirgli di farlo. Ricordi cosa ti avevo detto?”  
“E’ di mio fratello che stiamo parlando. Pensi che…” provò a rispondere Dean, ma Castiel sollevò una mano per impedirgli di finire la frase.  
“Non posso più restare qui. Non è sicuro.”  
“Non è sicuro?! Sei nella mia testa.” obiettò il ragazzo.  
“Qualcuno potrebbe ascoltare.” -replicò Castiel tendendogli un foglietto ripiegato- “Incontrami qui, abbiamo un serio problema da risolvere.”  
Dean si risvegliò di scatto aprendo gli occhi e si sollevò sul materasso quasi incespicando nelle lenzuola che gli si erano aggrovigliate intorno ai piedi; non era per niente ansioso di scoprire quale fosse il serio problema che stava preoccupando tanto un angelo del Signore.

 

\- Windom, Minnesota - 

Se solo le automobili parcheggiate di fronte alle camere fossero state più numerose di sicuro parecchi clienti si sarebbero sporti sulla piazzola del “Guardian Inn” per vedere in faccia chi aveva deciso di disturbare il silenzio che regnava nella notte battendo diversi colpi sordi e ripetuti ad una delle porte più vicine alla strada.  
Quando la ragazza all’interno della stanza si decise a rispondere lanciò prima uno sguardo al di là delle tendine della finestra per capire cosa stesse succedendo e nel momento in cui incontrò lo sguardo di Sam corse ad aprire facendo scorrere la sottile catenella di sicurezza sopra la serratura.  
“Sam, sono le due di notte, cosa…” mormorò Alex ancora mezza addormentata.  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo per spiegarti. Possiamo entrare?”  
“Possiamo…?!”  
La giovane non riuscì a dire nient’altro, costretta ad indietreggiare facendosi da parte per lasciar passare Dean che sembrava sorreggere per la vita un uomo di poco più di trent’anni vestito con un completo scuro e un impermeabile.  
“Che sta succedendo?” chiese preoccupata.  
“Sam, porta e finestre.” disse in tutta risposta il ragazzo togliendosi dalla spalla il braccio dello sconosciuto mentre lo aiutava a stendersi sul letto.  
Alex rimase un istante a fissare Sam, che aveva già incominciato a tracciare una linea bianca davanti all’ingresso rovesciando il contenuto di una tanica per benzina arrugginita riempita di sale grosso, poi si accostò a lui e gli afferrò la giacca costringendolo a voltarsi.  
“Va bene, se uno di voi non incomincia subito a parlare io inizio ad urlare.” sibilò.  
Dean lanciò uno sguardo eloquente al fratello e si strinse nelle spalle, tornando ad occuparsi dell’uomo steso sul materasso con aria spaesata; Sam abbandonò a terra la tanica che stava usando e afferrò la ragazza per una spalla fino ad avvicinarla a sé per spostarla in un angolo della stanza.  
“Ecco, non credo ci sia un modo semplice di spiegare la cosa…”  
“Provaci. Ora.” ribatté lei decisa.  
“Ok… tu che cosa pensi degli angeli?!” le chiese Sam in una risatina nervosa.  
“Angeli? Nel senso…”  
“Ali, poteri divini, una presenza superiore…”  
“D’accordo, angeli. Chiaro.” mormorò Alex.  
“Ci credi?” domandò ancora Sam piegandosi su di lei.  
“Non ne ho mai visto uno.”  
“Diciamo che non ne avevi mai visto uno… finora.” replicò il ragazzo fissando qualcosa alle sue spalle.  
“Che…?!” -disse Alex girandosi in direzione di Dean per poi tornare a fissare Sam scrollando la testa- “No.”  
Sam annuì lentamente e le passò accanto per incamminarsi verso il fratello, fermandosi ai piedi del letto con una mano infilata nella tasca e l’altra sollevata ad indicare l’uomo in impermeabile.  
“Lui è Castiel.”  
“Cas? Ehi, Cas?” chiamò Dean qualche secondo dopo sedendosi accanto a lui sul copriletto.  
“Cosa… cosa è successo?”  
“Stai tranquillo. Tranquillo.”  
“Oh no…”  
“Cas, va tutto bene?” gli chiese Sam preoccupato.  
“Castiel…” -balbettò l’altro un po’ stordito- “Non sono Castiel. Sono io.”  
“Io chi?!” domandò Dean con espressione sorpresa.  
L’uomo si sollevò a sedere sul letto e rivolse una lunga occhiata ai tre giovani che aveva di fronte, poi lasciò vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto come per pensare intensamente a quello che stava per dire.  
“Jimmy. Io sono Jimmy.”

Quando Jimmy scartò la stagnola del terzo cheeseburger addentandolo voracemente, Alex diede uno sguardo di sottecchi a Sam e scosse piano la testa con aria abbastanza stupita; dal canto suo, l’uomo seduto al tavolino vicino alla finestra continuò ad ingozzarsi divorando il panino senza preoccuparsi delle espressioni incredule che si erano dipinte anche sul viso di Dean e del fratello, che lo fissavano quasi ipnotizzati.  
“Ehi, ti spiace rallentare un attimo? Mi stai mettendo l’ansia.” sbottò alla fine Dean in un sospiro.  
“Ho fame.”  
“Quando hai mangiato l’ultima volta?” gli chiese Alex.  
“Non lo so. Mesi fa.” ribatté lui prendendo un nuovo morso di hamburger seguito da un abbondante sorso della bibita che Sam gli aveva portato.  
La ragazza sollevò gli occhi al cielo e si avvicinò ai due fratelli appoggiati mollemente allo stipite della porta che conduceva al piccolo bagno della camera del motel, fermandosi di fianco a Dean prima di voltarsi ancora verso Jimmy per lanciargli un’occhiata perplessa.  
“Cosa pensate che gli sia successo?”  
“Non lo sappiamo. Avremmo dovuto incontrare Cas ma quando siamo arrivati se n’era già andato.” disse il ragazzo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Già, che cosa è successo laggiù? Il posto dove ti abbiamo trovato sembrava distrutto da un combattimento tra angeli.” domandò Sam.  
Jimmy smise per un attimo di masticare e rialzò lo sguardo dal proprio cheeseburger.  
“Tutto quello che mi ricordo è un lampo improvviso di luce… e poi mi sono svegliato ed ero di nuovo io.”  
“Quindi che significa? Castiel è semplicemente uscito dal tuo corpo?” ribatté Dean.  
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Ti ricordi niente di quando eri posseduto?”  
“Sì, alcune cose. Insomma, avere un angelo dentro è come essere incatenati ad una cometa.”  
“Non suona come una cosa divertente.” disse Sam in tono basso.  
“Non direi, no.”  
“Castiel voleva parlarci di qualcosa. Per favore, dimmi che ti ricordi che cosa.”  
“Mi spiace.”  
“Andiamo, qualcosa dovrai ricordare…” replicò Dean, speranzoso.  
Jimmy rimise quello che restava del panino sopra la carta del sacchetto take-away e si chinò sul tavolino sorreggendosi ai gomiti per unire le mani tra loro davanti al viso con un gesto stanco.  
“Mi chiamo Jimmy Novak. Sono di Pontiac, Illinois.” rispose meccanicamente.  
Niente di quello che riusciva a ripetere sembrava scuoterlo nel profondo ma solo pochi istanti dopo un ricordo nuovo lo colpì all’improvviso e lo spinse ad alzarsi dalla sedia quasi di scatto.  
“Io ho una famiglia.” aggiunse con un lampo di vita negli occhi.

Alex sbirciò dalla finestra e diede uno sguardo veloce all’interno della stanza che Dean aveva appena finito di pagare per la notte, accertandosi che Jimmy fosse dove l’avevano lasciato; dal momento in cui si era ricordato della propria famiglia non aveva fatto altro che agitarsi camminando avanti e indietro e ora sembrava essersi rassegnato a sedere sul bordo del materasso tamburellando le dita sulle ginocchia.  
Quando i due ragazzi si avvicinarono portandosi dietro gli zaini che avevano recuperato dal bagagliaio dell’Impala rivolse loro un cenno con la testa e indicò il vetro dietro di sé.  
“Allora, che cosa facciamo?”  
“Che vuoi dire? Quel tizio ha una famiglia. Lo mettiamo su un autobus e lo rispediamo a casa.” rispose Dean deciso, ma Sam scosse la testa contrariato.  
“Non possiamo. E’ l’unica traccia che abbiamo.”  
“Ma se non si ricorda niente!”  
“Puoi esserne davvero sicuro?”  
“Credi che stia mentendo?!”  
“No, sto solo dicendo che forse neanche lui sa di ricordarsi qualcosa.”  
“Huh?!” mugugnò Dean con aria confusa.  
“Ok, so che non c’entro quasi niente con questa storia ma che ne dite di andare a casa di Bobby? E’ a meno di un paio d’ore di viaggio da qui, meglio portarlo in un posto che conoscete, dove potete tenerlo al sicuro.” disse Alex.  
Sam annuì e lanciò un’occhiata a Jimmy, ancora seduto sul letto.  
“E poi per quanto ne sappiamo, Cas potrebbe tornare da un momento all’altro. Dobbiamo restare con lui.”  
“Non lo so, Sam…” ribatté Dean non molto convinto.  
“Dean, laggiù è successo qualcosa di grosso. Scontro tra angeli, non so se rendo l’idea. Non possiamo lasciar andare l’unica persona che potrebbe avere delle risposte.”  
Il fratello scosse nuovamente la testa in segno di diniego e non appena Sam sbuffò seccato passandosi una mano nei capelli, come per prepararsi ad un’altra discussione, Alex si intromise nella conversazione piantandosi tra i due per separarli ancora prima che potessero battibeccare.  
“Sentite, piacerebbe anche a me rimandarlo a casa.” -iniziò a dire fissando Sam- “Con un po’ di fortuna riuscirebbe a tornare alla sua vecchia vita con la sua famiglia, ma se davvero quel tizio ha avuto un angelo dentro di sé fino a qualche giorno fa ora è diventato una calamita per demoni.” aggiunse voltandosi verso Dean.  
“Non può tornare a casa.”

“Che diavolo significa ?” esclamò Jimmy rialzandosi di scatto.  
“Siamo abbastanza sicuri che tu abbia un bersaglio disegnato sulla schiena, al momento.” spiegò Dean, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Cosa?! E da chi?”  
“Demoni.” rispose Alex in tono serio.  
“Oh, andiamo, questa è follia! Che cosa vorrebbero da me?”  
“Informazioni. Eri il tramite di un angelo, di sicuro vorranno sapere quello che sai anche tu.”  
“Io non so niente.”  
“Questo puoi dirlo a noi, ma…” provò a dire Dean.  
“No, no, io sono fuori ormai. Ho chiuso con i demoni, con gli angeli, con tutto. Voglio solo andare a casa.”  
“Possiamo capirlo.” gli disse Alex, ma lui si girò per fulminarla con lo sguardo.  
“No, non penso.” -ribatté freddamente- “Voi non sapete che cosa significhi…mi hanno pugnalato, sparato, guarito da ogni ferita e poi trascinato su e giù per ogni angolo della Terra. Ora per qualche tipo di miracolo ne sono uscito e non voglio ricominciare da capo. Ne ho avuto abbastanza, d’accordo?”  
Sam sospirò a fondo e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Stiamo solo dicendo che fino a quando non avremo capito che cosa sta succedendo sarai più al sicuro con noi.”  
“Per quanto?”  
“Fino a quando sarà necessario.”  
Jimmy sorrise amaro e scosse la testa cercando di avanzare fino alla porta e finendo solo col venire bloccato dal ragazzo, che gli appoggiò una mano aperta sul petto per spingerlo indietro senza troppa forza.  
“Dove stai andando?”  
“Da mia moglie e mia figlia, va bene?”  
“No, non puoi. Finiresti solo per metterle in pericolo.” disse Sam severo.  
“E allora che vuol dire? Sono un prigioniero?”  
“E’ per il tuo bene.”

Il led della radiosveglia sul comodino che divideva i letti gemelli di Dean e Jimmy scattò sulle 4.45 poco prima che Sam si allungasse verso il fratello per controllare che dormisse ancora, continuando a bloccare con il braccio la giacca appoggiata sul petto. Si voltò velocemente verso l’uomo addormentato poco distante e poi scivolò fuori dalla porta richiudendosela alle spalle stando attento ad evitare il minimo rumore.  
Quando fu abbastanza distante dall’Impala e dalla Camaro nera di Alex si rannicchiò dietro un distributore automatico di bibite e recuperò dalle tasche una fiaschetta argentata; con dita tremanti svitò il tappo e si versò una piccola quantità di sangue denso e scuro nel palmo, portandolo alla bocca per leccarlo avidamente.  
Era troppo concentrato su quello che stava facendo per accorgersi che Jimmy era sgattaiolato fuori dalla stanza e passando rasente al muro aveva raggiunto la strada poco distante, allontanandosi lungo la corsia deserta.

Alex trattenne tra le labbra un respiro impaziente e si sollevò dal tavolino al quale si era appoggiata, ricominciando a battere un piede a terra sempre più in fretta mentre Sam infilava un paio di pantaloni in una sacca di tela richiudendo la cerniera in uno scatto nervoso.  
“Dean, potresti sbrigarti?” chiese girandosi verso il ragazzo, che comparve sulla porta del bagno con un largo sorriso stampato in faccia e lo spazzolino da denti ancora in bocca.  
“Scusami, per te è molto divertente?!” gli domandò irritato il fratello.  
“Cosa? Che dopo aver fatto quella scena alla Sorvegliato Speciale ti sei distratto un attimo e Jimmy ha preso il volo con tutto il contante che avevamo?! Sì, è divertente.” -disse Dean con una risata soffocata- “Che cosa stavi facendo di fuori, comunque?”  
“Volevo prendere una Coca.”  
“Ed è stata rinfrescante?”  
“Ora possiamo andare?” ribatté Sam.  
Dean scrollò le spalle tornando serio e rimise a posto lo spazzolino prima di recuperare la propria giacca dal letto, dalla quale prese le chiavi dell’Impala mostrandole ai due ragazzi che gli stavano di fronte.  
“Separandoci abbiamo più probabilità di trovarlo. Di sicuro sta tornando a casa, basta cercare di arrivare prima di lui.”  
“Ho controllato l’elenco telefonico di Pontiac, c’è un solo Jimmy Novak.” disse Alex.  
Il ragazzo annuì deciso e si diresse verso la porta con la giacca abbandonata sul braccio, poi girò la testa in direzione di Sam e gli fece un cenno con il capo.  
“Va bene, io seguo il percorso del pullman. Voi andate diretti a Pontiac, se lo trovate per primi sapete cosa fare.”

Jimmy si lasciò scivolare sul sedile del pullman di linea che lo stava riportando in Illinois e inspirò tristemente appoggiandosi all’ampio finestrino che aveva accanto. I soldi che aveva sfilato dai portafogli di Dean e Sam erano bastati per pagare il biglietto ma si sentiva ugualmente colpevole, anche se per tornare a casa e rivedere la propria famiglia sarebbe stato disposto a fare di peggio.  
Al momento, tutti i suoi pensieri ruotavano intorno alla vita che si era lasciato alle spalle un anno prima.  
_Quella sera aveva appena finito di tagliare alcuni peperoni per l’insalata che stava preparando quando la radio accesa in salotto aveva iniziato a ronzare e la voce dello speaker si era trasformata in una serie di fastidiose scariche elettriche; abbandonando il coltello sul piano di lavoro in cucina si era portato davanti allo stereo e aveva provato più volte a cambiare frequenza con la manopola, ma il problema era rimasto.  
Solo dopo qualche istante aveva avvicinato l’orecchio alle casse restando attentamente in ascolto.  
“Ma che stai facendo?” aveva esclamato sua moglie Amelia non appena era rientrata a casa, lasciando cadere a terra i sacchetti della spesa che teneva tra le mani.  
Sotto il suo sguardo spaventato e confuso, Jimmy aveva continuato a tenere il braccio infilato fino al gomito nella grossa pentola piena d’acqua che stava ribollendo sul fuoco.  
“E’ tutto a posto. Io sto bene.”  
“Jimmy…”  
“Guarda.” aveva risposto lui a quel punto mostrandole la mano intatta.  
Amelia gli si era avvicinata con occhi spalancati per il terrore e per un istante era stata costretta a lottare contro l’idea che la pelle del marito non si fosse neanche arrossata invece di finire gravemente ustionata.  
“Cosa ti ha preso?” aveva detto quasi boccheggiando per lo shock.  
“Niente. Lui mi ha chiesto di farlo.”  
“Chi ti ha chiesto di farlo?”  
Jimmy le aveva rivolto un sorriso sereno, scuotendo piano il braccio bagnato.  
“Castiel. Per dimostrare la mia fede.” -aveva spiegato- “Sto bene… è un miracolo.”  
Amelia aveva fissato il marito per un lungo istante troppo sconvolta perfino per parlare.  
Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che Jimmy aveva deliberatamente infilato la mano in una pentola piena d’acqua bollente perché qualcuno che lei non aveva mai sentito nominare gli aveva chiesto di farlo e sembrava anche essere convinto che si fosse trattato di una prova di fede.  
“…chi è Castiel?” gli aveva chiesto alla fine con un filo di voce._

La Camaro nera continuò ad avanzare nella luce del primo mattino e Alex spense i fari anteriori appena passato uno svincolo deserto; il silenzio che regnava nell’automobile dal momento in cui avevano lasciato il motel era stato spezzato solo un paio di volte quando la ragazza aveva azionato il tergicristallo per ripulire il parabrezza dalla pioggerella leggera che avevano incontrato lungo la strada.  
Sam tossicchiò leggero e girò il viso verso di lei, puntandosi con un gomito contro la portiera.  
“Allora, ti… uhm, ti va di parlarne?!”  
In tutta risposta Alex si piegò verso l’autoradio per accenderla e riportò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio mentre la musica melodica prendeva a risuonare nell’abitacolo.  
_…in my soul  
I don’t know where to start  
Tell me, tell me the words to define  
The way I feel about someone so fine  
How do you talk to an angel? _ *  
Sam storse la bocca in una smorfia imbarazzata e si affrettò a spegnere, tornando a sedersi contro lo schienale e a guardare fuori dal finestrino tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
“Ok, fammi giusto…” iniziò a dire la giovane.  
“Tu e Dean apparite nel bel mezzo della notte trascinandovi dietro un poveraccio che dovete nascondere dai demoni che molto probabilmente gli stanno già dando la caccia, visto che Impermeabile Jimmy era il tramite umano di un angelo scomparso nel nulla che è sparito prima di potervi dire quello che doveva dirvi a proposito di un serio problema da risolvere.”  
“Wow. Tutto questo è seriamente… wow.” aggiunse sarcastica.  
Sam scosse la testa con un sospiro e si strinse nelle spalle senza rialzare lo sguardo.  
“Lo so. Mi spiace, vista la situazione d’emergenza eri la prima persona che potevamo raggiungere ma non avevamo intenzione di coinvolgerti di nuovo.”  
“Sei davvero molto molto arrabbiata?!” le chiese poco dopo fissandola titubante.  
La ragazza trattenne un sorriso divertito e gli rivolse un’occhiata veloce prima di riportare l’attenzione sulla Statale.  
“Beh, ho avuto giornate che sono iniziate anche meglio.” rispose dandogli un colpetto sul braccio.  
“E non sono arrabbiata, sto solo cercando di…” -disse ancora facendo una piccola pausa- “Angeli che camminano in mezzo agli uomini… non avevo mai preso in considerazione la cosa.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Perché, tu sì?”  
“Non vedo perché no.”  
“Sul serio?!” domandò Alex incredula.  
“Sì. Con tutte le cose che ci capita di vedere in giro… vampiri, streghe, fantasmi, zombie… perché non gli angeli?”  
“Non lo so. Forse non riesco più ad aspettarmi che lì fuori ci sia qualcosa di buono.”  
“Così però escludi la possibilità che possa esserci davvero qualcosa di buono, alla fine.” ribatté Sam.  
“Sì, ma allora Dio, il Paradiso…?”  
“Se riesci a credere all’Inferno devi anche credere che ci sia dell’altro, no?”  
Alex rimase in silenzio per diversi istanti, come per riflettere attentamente su quello che il ragazzo le aveva appena detto; con le dita iniziò a giocherellare con il piccolo ciondolo che portava al collo, legato ad un laccetto di cuoio sottile.  
“Qualche anno fa sono andata fino in Messico con mio padre, un prete Gesuita gli aveva chiesto aiuto per un caso di possessione. Una ragazzina di tredici anni.”  
“Siamo rimasti con lei due giorni solo per impedire che quel demone riuscisse a farla soffocare nel proprio sangue e quando l’hanno liberata era così debole che ha avuto bisogno di restare in ospedale per un po’, collegata ad un respiratore.”  
“E’ terribile.” ammise Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“E’ quello che incontriamo quasi ogni giorno, Sam, cose terribili che capitano a chi non se lo merita. E mentre noi proviamo a fermarle dove sono gli angeli o Dio?” gli domandò lei in tono duro.  
Sam la fissò a lungo prima di rispondere, consapevole che in qualsiasi altra risposta la giovane avrebbe letto la bugia che vi si nascondeva dietro, poi si decise a dire quello che davvero gli passava per la testa.  
“Ultimamente sto cominciando a farmi la stessa domanda.”

Il quartiere residenziale dove si trovava la casa di Jimmy Novak non era affatto cambiato durante l’ultimo anno trascorso: la siepe che dal marciapiede si snodava fin verso le case era stata perfettamente potata e proiettava la solita ombra allungata sul prato man mano che i raggi del sole al tramonto si infrangevano su di essa.  
Dopo aver attraversato il vialetto anteriore guardandosi intorno per accertarsi che nessuno potesse vederlo, l’uomo si incamminò alla propria casa a piccoli passi e salì un paio di gradini che portavano alla porta d’ingresso.  
Un anno prima, Jimmy aveva aspettato che sua moglie e sua figlia uscissero per delle commissioni e quando aveva sentito richiudersi la porta sul retro si era alzato dalla poltrona in soggiorno dirigendosi verso l’attaccapanni del corridoio. Con gesti lenti si era infilato l’impermeabile, aggiustandolo sul colletto del completo scuro, e qualche istante dopo era sceso per la scalinata oltre la porta d’ingresso fermandosi esattamente al centro del vialetto costeggiato dalla bassa siepe d’alloro.  
“Va bene, voglio aiutarti. Ma sto per rinunciare alla mia famiglia, potresti almeno…” -aveva detto, alzando il viso verso il cielo- “Ti prego, Castiel, parlami. Che cosa vuoi da me?”  
Il vento gli aveva sussurrato parole che nessun’altro sarebbe stato in grado di sentire e Jimmy era rimasto in silenzio ad ascoltare la voce dell’angelo che gli stava parlando.  
“Sì, ho capito. Promettimi che la mia famiglia starà bene e lo farò.”  
Di nuovo una voce gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio e lui aveva annuito deciso.  
“Va bene. La mia risposta è sì.”  
Quando una luce accecante era improvvisamente scesa su di lui per circondarlo, Jimmy aveva sollevato gli occhi per guardare all’interno del fascio luminoso; in meno di pochi secondi la luce era svanita esattamente come era comparsa e l’uomo aveva allungato una mano davanti a sé fissandola con interesse.  
“Papà?!” aveva chiamato una vocina alle sue spalle.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto tempo Claire fosse lì ma voltandosi per guardarla si era accorto che la bambina stringeva al petto il proprio giubbotto azzurro.  
Doveva essere tornata indietro a prenderlo senza che lui se ne accorgesse.  
“Io non sono tuo padre.” aveva detto Castiel girandole le spalle.  
Jimmy socchiuse le palpebre: da dove si trovava poteva vedere all’interno del soggiorno e trattenne un singhiozzo soffocato alla vista di Amelia e Claire, sedute al tavolo da pranzo mentre la bambina finiva di completare i propri compiti scrivendo sul quaderno che aveva di fronte.  
Con un sospiro prese coraggio e appoggiò il dito sul pulsante del campanello. 

Amelia abbassò lo sguardo per un istante e intrecciò le mani sulle ginocchia, chinando la testa nel tentativo di trovare la forza di parlare.  
“Avevamo smesso di cercarti. Tu eri… pensavamo che fossi morto.”  
“Sto bene.” disse Jimmy e con la coda dell’occhio si accorse della figlia che si stava nascondendo dietro uno stipite per osservare la scena da lontano.  
Anche Amelia si accorse di lei e si voltò a guardarla con sguardo decisamente severo.  
“Claire, in camera tua. Subito.”  
“Posso vederla?” chiese Jimmy non appena la bambina scomparve su per le scale.  
“No… no…” -mormorò Amelia- “Io non sono sicura che sia il caso. E’ passato quasi un anno.”  
“Sì, è vero.”  
“Tua figlia avrebbe voluto sapere che eri vivo.”  
“Ero in una clinica psichiatrica. Volevo rimettermi in sesto prima di tornare da voi.”  
“E dove stavi non c’erano telefoni, o…?”  
“Lo so, hai ragione, mi dispiace così tanto. Ma adesso è tutto finito. Voglio dire, sto davvero bene.”  
“Che significa?”  
“Ero confuso, Amelia. Avevo le allucinazioni e pensavo che Dio mi stesse chiamando perché aveva bisogno di me per qualcosa di importante, ma mi sbagliavo. Ero solo impazzito. Paradiso, Inferno… ora non ha più importanza. La sola cosa importante siete tu e Claire.” disse Jimmy avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Non cancellerà quello che ho fatto, però vorrei che tu mi lasciassi tornare con voi.”  
Amelia si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a tenere lo sguardo basso, poi rialzò gli occhi sul marito prima di scuotere la testa in un gesto pieno di sconforto.  
“Non so se ho la forza di affrontarlo. Non ancora.”  
“Va bene, qualsiasi cosa deciderai per me andrà bene.” -ribatté Jimmy mentre tendeva una mano verso quelle di lei per sfiorarle con una carezza leggera- “Però potremmo cominciare con qualcosa di semplice…”  
“Come cosa?”  
“Non lo so. Cenare, ad esempio?”  
Amelia gli sorrise dolcemente e per un attimo Jimmy rivide sul suo viso un’espressione che conosceva bene; c’era qualcosa in quel sorriso che poteva ricominciare a dargli la speranza che la propria vita sarebbe tornata quella di prima. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma Amelia sembrava disposta a riprovarci.  
La donna si era appena alzata dal divano per spostarsi in cucina quando il campanello all’ingresso suonò più volte e lei si diresse alla porta.  
“Ehi, Roger…” disse sorpresa, trovandosi di fronte uno dei vicini.  
“Ciao, Amelia. Come va?”  
“Abbastanza bene.”  
“Senti, ho le visioni o davvero ho visto tuo marito girare qui intorno più o meno mezz’ora fa?” chiese l’uomo con un sorriso confuso.  
“Sì, in effetti sì.” -replicò Amelia senza spostarsi- “Però Roger, non è proprio un buon momento…” aggiunse, ma Jimmy comparve dietro di lei e si affacciò all’ingresso posandole una mano sulla spalla e annuendo in assenso per farle spalancare la porta e lasciar entrare Roger.  
L’amico lo strinse in un abbraccio e gli assestò un paio di vigorose pacche sulla schiena con una risata liberatoria.  
“Oh cavolo, eccoti qui! Che diavolo ti è successo?”  
“Lunga storia. Adesso è finita.” rispose Jimmy in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sicuro?!”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Ehi, ho così tante cose da dirti…”  
“Voi due volete una birra?” domandò Amelia richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
“Sarebbe fantastico, grazie!” le disse Roger e aspettò che la donna tornasse in cucina prima di lanciare a Jimmy un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
“Amico, hai spaventato un sacco di gente. Ci siamo preoccupati a morte per te.”  
“Lo so. Non era quello che volevo.”  
“Sul serio, che è successo?”  
“L’anno peggiore della mia vita e se te lo raccontassi non ci crederesti mai. Ora però va tutto bene.”  
“Veramente no. Non direi.” ribatté Roger scuotendo la testa.  
I suoi occhi diventarono completamente neri per un istante e tornarono normali nel momento in cui Amelia si avvicinò a loro porgendo all’amico una bottiglia di birra.  
“Ecco qui.”  
La donna trattenne un gemito spaventato quando vide Jimmy approfittare dell’attimo di distrazione di Roger per colpirlo alla testa con il pesante candelabro che aveva afferrato da una mensola alle proprie spalle.  
“Che stai facendo?! Jimmy, fermati!”  
“E’ un demone! Scappa!” esclamò il marito continuando a colpire l’uomo, ormai steso a terra.  
“Fermati!”  
“Scappa!” le disse ancora Jimmy spingendola lontano da Roger.  
“Papà?!” domandò una voce dalle scale.  
Claire lo stava fissando con la bocca spalancata per il terrore.

Quando Jimmy strinse Amelia e Claire per un polso fino a trascinarle con sé al ripostiglio chiudendosi all’interno, la donna si mosse istintivamente per abbracciare la figlia e proteggerla mentre lui iniziava a rovistare tra le mensole gettando a terra quello che non gli serviva.  
“Dov’è? Dov’è?!” sibilò tra i denti.  
“Roger è il tuo migliore amico…”  
“Roger è un demone, maledizione!”  
“Jimmy… pensavo fossi guarito ma stai ancora male, devi farti curare!” balbettò Amelia, confusa.  
Il marito si avvicinò a lei e cercò di posarle una mano sulla spalla, ma lei si scostò spaventata.  
“Ascolta, io non sono pazzo…”  
“No! Stai lontano da noi!”  
“Questo è reale!” -spiegò Jimmy- “Claire, tesoro…”  
“No! Lasciala stare! Non la toccare!” gridò Amelia gettandosi su di lui per impedirgli di avvicinarsi alla bambina.  
“Claire, vattene!” aggiunse, trattenendo Jimmy per la giacca e lasciando alla figlia lo spazio di correre fuori dal ripostiglio spalancando la porta.  
Quando finalmente Jimmy riuscì a liberarsi dalla stretta della donna raggiunse il soggiorno in tutta fretta e si guardò intorno per capire dove si fosse nascosta Claire; non appena Amelia lo raggiunse per provare ancora a trattenerlo entrambi si bloccarono a metà dal corridoio.  
Roger si era rialzato da terra e teneva un braccio stretto intorno al collo della bambina, puntandole un coltello da cucina alla gola.  
“Roger…” sussurrò Amelia, incapace di dire altro.  
“Ciao, Jimmy. Che ne dici se ora faccio a pezzi la piccola?” disse l’uomo con un sorriso.  
“Lasciala andare.”  
Roger sorrise una seconda volta e i suoi occhi diventarono nuovamente neri mentre avvicinava sempre di più il coltello al viso di Claire.  
“Fosse per me la lascerei andare. Peccato solo che gli ordini siano altri.”  
“Oh mio Dio, no!” esclamò Amelia.  
“Papà!” implorò la bambina in un singhiozzo.  
Esattamente nell’istante in cui la serratura della porta-finestra che portava al giardino posteriore si infranse con uno schianto secco il demone si girò per capire cosa stesse succedendo e Dean si mosse più rapidamente, colpendolo al volto con dell’acqua santa presa dalla fiaschetta che aveva con sé.  
Quando Roger lasciò andare Claire con un ruggito di dolore, Alex si precipitò dalla bambina per allontanarla da lui e portarla da Amelia indicando ad entrambe la porta d’ingresso mentre Sam sollevava una mano in direzione del demone per impedirgli di avanzare.  
“Portateli fuori di qui!”  
“Ma che cosa vuoi fare?” gridò Alex voltandosi verso il ragazzo.  
“Venite, andiamo!” -esclamò Dean spingendola per le spalle dopo aver recuperato anche Jimmy- “Fuori, fuori, fuori!”  
Sam si concentrò sul demone che aveva di fronte e chiuse gli occhi provando a indirizzare contro di lui i propri poteri; Roger sembrò vacillare per qualche istante, camminando con difficoltà, ma quasi immediatamente si liberò dalla stretta psichica e sorrise maligno mentre il giovane sbatteva le palpebre come stordito.  
“Non ce la fai più, vero Sam?!”  
“No, ma io sì!” ribatté Dean all’improvviso, spuntando dietro di lui armato del coltello di Ruby.  
Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a colpirlo con la lama che una lunga voluta di fumo nero si sprigionò dalla bocca di Roger e il demone che lo possedeva si dileguò nell’aria lasciando cadere a peso morto sul tappeto il corpo dell’uomo.  
“Andiamo, Sam, leviamoci di torno.” aggiunse il fratello con un cenno della testa.  
“Dove sono Amelia e Claire?” chiese Jimmy affannato quando li vide attraversare il vialetto d’ingresso.  
“Sono con me, stanno bene!” -gli disse Alex sporgendosi dal finestrino della Camaro parcheggiata poco distante- “Adesso vediamo di andarcene da qui, subito!”

Sotto le luci al neon dell’ampio parcheggio Alex chiuse il bagagliaio della Camaro e si sporse verso Amelia per porgerle un plaid colorato; la donna la ringraziò con voce flebile e stese la coperta sulle gambe della figlia, addormentata sul sedile posteriore con un avambraccio ripiegato sotto la guancia.  
Qualche metro più indietro, Jimmy si appoggiò alla portiera dell’Impala e lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata al di là dell’auto.  
“Avevate ragione.”  
“A volte preferiremmo sbagliarci.” ribatté Dean in tono basso.  
“Ve lo ripeto, io non so niente.”  
“Non penso che i demoni siano molto disposti a crederti.”  
“E anche se fosse tu resti un tramite. Cercheranno comunque di mettere le mani su di te.” aggiunse il fratello.  
“Ehi…” -disse Alex unendosi a loro e fermandosi vicino a Dean, che le fece posto- “Si sono un po’ calmate ma hanno preso un bello spavento.”  
“Ora l’hai visto anche tu, stai mettendo in pericolo la tua famiglia. Devi venire con noi.” le fece eco Sam.  
Jimmy gli rivolse una smorfia esasperata e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Per quanto? E non cercare di rispondermi fino a quando sarà necessario.”  
“Non hai ancora capito?! Per sempre.”  
“I demoni non si fermeranno, non puoi restare con loro.” spiegò la ragazza con un sospiro.  
Jimmy abbassò lo sguardo e girò il viso in direzione della Camaro, fissando Amelia seduta al posto del passeggero e girata all’indietro per accarezzare i capelli biondi di Claire. Quando la donna si accorse che il marito le si era avvicinato gli sorrise stancamente.  
“Jimmy, penso di doverti un mare di scuse.”  
“No, non devi.”  
“Sì, invece! Mi dispiace e non mi perdonerò mai per averti lasciato andare.”  
“Hai fatto quello che avrebbe fatto ogni persona razionale. Perfino io pensavo di essere pazzo.”  
Amelia inspirò a fondo e si girò verso di lui, buttando le gambe al di fuori della portiera aperta.  
“Allora… i demoni esistono sul serio?” chiese incredula.  
“Direi di sì.”  
“Ma questo significa che noi…” -mormorò la donna spalancando gli occhi impaurita- “Non possiamo tornare a casa, che cosa facciamo adesso?”  
“La ragazza vi porterà indietro, le ho chiesto di accompagnarvi da Carl e Sally.”  
“E tu che farai? Io non me ne vado senza di te, Jimmy.”  
“Non possiamo restare insieme, ogni momento che passate con me vi mette sempre più in pericolo.”  
“Non mi interessa. Non ci separeremo di nuovo.”  
“Non abbiamo altra scelta.”  
“Ma siamo una famiglia…” obiettò lei.  
“Ti uccideranno, Amelia, e uccideranno Claire.” -ribatté Jimmy prendendole le mani tra le sue- “Dovete stare lontano da me. Tu devi tenere nostra figlia al sicuro.”  
Dean osservò per un istante i due abbracciarsi ma distolse subito lo sguardo, avvicinandosi ad Alex che stava frugando nella propria borsa appoggiandola al cofano dell’Impala; con un gesto noncurante incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò al telaio dell’auto di fianco a lei.  
“Fate attenzione lungo la strada. Niente rischi inutili.” disse senza neanche guardarla.  
La ragazza cercò di ignorare l’espressione stupita che era comparsa sul viso di Sam e con un mezzo sorriso prese da una tasca interna l’astuccio rigido degli occhiali che a volte portava.  
Non ci voleva molto a capire che per Dean era molto più facile infilare un paletto d’argento nel torace di uno zombie piuttosto che mostrare apertamente le proprie emozioni; tutta la situazione “serio problema angelico da risolvere” doveva preoccuparlo parecchio se si era sforzato di avvertirla del pericolo, seppure alla propria personale maniera.  
“Ci proveremo.” -rispose lei infilando gli occhiali- “Voi portate Jimmy a casa di Bobby?”  
“Non siamo ancora riusciti a parlargli ma potrebbe esserci utile la sua panic room.”  
“Teniamoci sempre in contatto, va bene?” aggiunse Sam.  
“Aggiornamenti ad ogni ora?”  
“Sì. E se dovesse succedere qualcosa di strano…”  
“Non ti preoccupare.” replicò la ragazza mostrandogli il cellulare che aveva in mano.  
“E fai in modo di tornare tutta intera. D’accordo, Velma?!” la apostrofò Dean ridacchiando.  
Alex si voltò di nuovo per guardarlo negli occhi e si sistemò sulla spalla la tracolla della borsa, lasciandola pendere contro il fianco.  
“E tu stai attenta a non farti quasi uccidere come l’ultima volta, Daphne.” ribatté prima di allontanarsi in direzione della propria auto.  
Dean si sedette al posto di guida tirandosi dietro la portiera e quando si accorse che il fratello era rimasto a fissarlo con aria divertita girò le chiavi nel quadro scuotendo la testa.  
“Sam… non una parola.”

Le ruote dell’Impala sollevarono alcuni schizzi d’acqua da una pozzanghera quando ci passarono attraverso; Jimmy si era addormentato da poco con il viso appoggiato al finestrino, attraverso il quale filtrava la luce fredda dei lampioni.  
“Che cosa è successo là dentro, si può sapere?” chiese Dean, stringendo la mano intorno al volante.  
“Di che parli?” chiese Sam di rimando.  
“Sei praticamente svenuto cercando di eliminare quel demone.”  
“Non sono svenuto. Mi girava la testa.”  
“Va bene, mettila come vuoi, ma il punto è che fino all’altro giorno eri abbastanza forte da fermare Samhain e ora non riesci neanche ad affrontare una mezza tacca di demone?”  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Dean?”  
“Beh, per prima cosa dimmi che sta succedendo ai tuoi poteri. Un attimo prima ci sono e poi spariscono di colpo? E non sto cercando di litigare, ma questa cosa… mi spaventa.”  
“Sì. Comincia a spaventare anche me.” ammise il fratello con un sospiro.  
All’improvviso il cellulare del ragazzo cominciò a squillare e Sam allungò una mano in tasca per recuperarlo, guardando il numero che stava lampeggiando sul display.  
“Alex?” disse facendo poi una piccola pausa.  
“…ma chi parla?” chiese ancora e dopo qualche secondo si girò verso Jimmy, che era stato svegliato dalla suoneria del telefono.  
“E’ per te. Tua moglie.”  
Jimmy portò il ricevitore all’orecchio e sorrise debolmente mentre si sollevava per rispondere.  
“Amelia…” mormorò dolce.  
“Oh mio Dio… no…”

“Va bene, ti ha detto di venire qui da solo ed è esattamente quello che farai.” disse Dean fermando l’auto di fronte al vecchio magazzino abbandonato.  
“Devi restare calmo, d’accordo?”  
Jimmy gli lanciò uno sguardo cupo mentre scendeva dal sedile posteriore dell’Impala.  
“Vuoi che resti calmo?! C’è la mia famiglia lì dentro.”  
“E anche un’altra persona che non abbiamo intenzione di mettere in pericolo.” -ribatté il ragazzo senza lasciarsi distrarre dall’occhiata sorpresa che gli rivolse Sam- “Nessuno si farà male, andrà tutto bene.”  
“Sì, come ti pare. Datemi solo un minuto, ok?” borbottò Jimmy allontanandosi.  
“Dean, di sicuro sanno che ci siamo anche noi. E’ una trappola.” sibilò Sam a bassa voce.  
Il fratello annuì deciso e gli diede una pacca sul braccio strizzando l’occhio.  
“Lo so. Ecco perché ho un piano.”

Jimmy si avvicinò ad una delle vetrate anteriori del magazzino e inclinò il viso verso il cielo, allargando le braccia ai lati del corpo.  
“Castiel! Ascoltami, brutto figlio di puttana!” -urlò alle stelle- “Hai promesso che la mia famiglia sarebbe stata al sicuro, hai promesso che ti saresti preso cura di loro… io ti ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto e ti ho dato anche di più, questo è il tuo ringraziamento? Questo è il tuo Paradiso?!”  
“Aiutami, ti prego. Hai promesso, Cas. Ti prego…” aggiunse con voce quasi rotta dal pianto.  
Aspettò a lungo che qualcuno rispondesse ma quando gli fu chiaro che niente si sarebbe mosso nel silenzio della notte l’uomo scosse la testa sconsolato e si girò per incamminarsi nella direzione dalla quale era arrivato con un sorriso amaro.  
Senza fermarsi attraversò un largo corridoio e arrivò ad una stanza piena di macchinari e grossi tubi arrugginiti dove Amelia lo stava aspettando; Claire, priva di sensi, era stata assicurata ad una sedia con una spessa corda e un demone alto quasi due metri bloccava Alex trattenendole i polsi legati dietro la schiena.  
“Ciao, tesoro. Sei a casa.” disse la donna in tono mellifluo.  
“Senti, io ti sto implorando ora. Fai quello che vuoi con me ma mia moglie e mia figlia non c’entrano, lasciale andare.”  
“Loro c’entrano eccome, Jimmy. E a proposito… avresti dovuto venire da solo.”  
“Sono solo.” ribatté lui alzando le mani.  
“Che piccolo bugiardo. Come se non sapessi che ti sei portato anche Cip e Ciop, vero?” chiese Amelia.  
Ad un suo cenno del capo altri due demoni comparvero nella stanza trascinando Sam e Dean per i pesanti giacconi che indossavano e li portarono vicino a Jimmy senza però diminuire la stretta.  
“Ottimo piano, Dean.” mormorò Sam in un gemito strozzato.  
“Sì, beh, nessuno è perfetto!”  
“Avete il coltello?” domandò ancora Amelia e si lasciò scappare una risata soddisfatta quando la donna che tratteneva Sam le mostrò la lama seghettata sollevandola davanti a sé.  
“Sapete, entrare in questo corpo è stato facile. E’ stato facile anche mettere le mani su un contenitore vuoto, un gioco da bambini. Poi invece guarda un po’ cosa mi è piovuto tra le braccia.”  
“Va bene, ora lasciale andare, d’accordo?” replicò Sam.  
“Oh, Sam… è facile agire da cavaliere quando i tuoi poteri alla Supergirl non funzionano, huh?” -disse lei estraendo dalla tasca interna della giacca una pistola- “Veniamo al dunque: muoiono tutti.”  
Jimmy chiuse gli occhi per un secondo quando sentì il rumore dello sparo.  
Li riaprì pochi attimi dopo, portandosi contemporaneamente una mano sullo stomaco ferito che aveva già cominciato a sanguinare sporcando la camicia del completo con una grossa macchia rossa che si allargava sempre più veloce.  
“Liberiamoci di queste due puttanelle.” ordinò Amelia avvicinandosi ad Alex e afferrandola per i polsi legati prendendo il posto del demone che l’aveva trattenuta fino a quel momento, facendogli cenno di occuparsi della bambina ancora svenuta.  
Mentre la ragazza veniva trascinata dietro un imponente fascio di tubi, l’uomo si diresse a larghi passi verso la sedia e raccolse da terra una spranga di ferro; ancora prima che avesse il tempo di avvicinarla al viso della bambina, Claire riprese i sensi e la corda che la bloccava allo schienale iniziò a bruciare rapidamente finendo per lasciarla libera di posare una mano sulla fronte del demone che venne esorcizzato in un lampo di luce accecante.  
“Castiel…” balbettò Jimmy, troppo debole per rialzarsi.  
Approfittando del momento di distrazione dei due demoni che li trattenevano per le giacche, Sam e Dean si voltarono contro di loro per provare a liberarsi ma l’uomo che tratteneva Dean riuscì ad assestargli un calcio dietro il ginocchio per farlo cadere a terra rotolando su di lui.  
Poco distante, Amelia spintonò Alex contro la saldatura che univa due fasci di tubi dall’aria decisamente instabile e la fece scivolare sul pavimento polveroso con un sorriso.  
“Mi spiace davvero che debba finire così ma siamo onesti… non sono stata io a coinvolgerti! Dovresti sapere cosa succede a tutti quelli che stanno troppo intorno ai Winchester.”  
La ragazza rialzò lo sguardo su di lei e le sorrise di rimando, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Orámus te, Deus omnípotens, ut spíritus iniquitátis ámplius non hábeat potestátem in hac fámula tuam…”  
“Stronza!!” esclamò Amelia colpendola al viso con uno schiaffo per impedirle di terminare la formula.  
Dean continuò ad agitarsi sotto il peso del demone che lo stava quasi soffocando stringendogli le mani intorno al collo e tentò di raggiungere la fiaschetta piena d’acqua santa che aveva in tasca ma non fece in tempo a raggiungerla né tantomeno ad usarla: Claire comparve alle spalle del demone e gli posò le dita sulla fronte, esorcizzandolo come aveva fatto con il primo.  
Alle loro spalle, Sam strappò il coltello di mano alla donna con la quale stava lottando e la spinse a terra con forza; il maglione che indossava le lasciava scoperta la giugulare pulsante e il ragazzo esitò per un attimo prima di spingerle contro la pelle la punta della lama.  
Sotto gli sguardi impietriti di Dean e Castiel, Sam si piegò su di lei per bere avidamente il sangue che aveva preso a scorrerle dalla ferita aperta.  
Il demone che possedeva Amelia si chinò nuovamente su Alex e strinse nel pugno il ciondolo che la ragazza aveva al collo, strappando il laccetto di cuoio e afferrandole le guance con una mano per costringerla ad aprire la bocca avvicinandola alla propria.  
“Vediamo ora cosa può fare per te Dio…”  
La nube demoniaca stava per sfiorare le labbra di Alex quando improvvisamente Amelia iniziò a tossire e a vomitare sul pavimento lunghe volute di fumo denso, che strisciò ai suoi piedi turbinando in preda alle fiamme fino a scomparire attraverso il cemento lasciandosi dietro una bruciatura circolare. La ragazza sollevò il viso respirando affannosamente e solo in quel momento si accorse di Dean e Sam, fermo di fianco a lei con una mano aperta in direzione di Amelia e la bocca completamente sporca di sangue rappreso.  
Dean si affrettò ad abbassarsi su di lei per slegarle i polsi e aiutarla a rimettersi in piedi ma la giovane gli scostò il braccio con aria confusa.  
“No…” -balbettò incerta- “Ce la faccio, Dean…”  
Alcuni metri più in la, Castiel si inginocchiò vicino al corpo di Jimmy per parlargli con dolcezza.  
“Noi manteniamo le nostre promesse. Hai tutta la nostra gratitudine e ci hai servito bene, il tuo lavoro è finito. E’ ora di tornare a casa, la tua vera casa. Riposerai per sempre nei Campi del Signore, Jimmy.”  
“…Claire?” chiese l’uomo in un gemito.  
“E’ con me. Lei è una prescelta, è nel suo sangue come era nel tuo.”  
“Ti prego, Castiel, prendi me. Prendi me, ti supplico.”  
“Voglio essere sicuro che tu abbia capito: non morirai e non invecchierai. Se questo ultimo anno per te è stato doloroso, immagina cento, mille volte peggio.”  
“Non importa. Prendi me… prendi me…” implorò Jimmy trattenendo l’angelo per un braccio.  
Castiel annuì piano e posò la mano sul viso dell’uomo.  
“Come desideri.”  
La luce accecante che già una volta aveva avvolto Jimmy tornò a circondarlo in un lampo improvviso e quando scomparve Claire ricadde sulle ginocchia, stremata; Castiel, di nuovo nel corpo dell’uomo, si sollevò da terra e con espressione imperturbabile si diresse verso Dean passando accanto ad Amelia senza neanche degnarla d’attenzione.  
“Cas, che cosa è successo?” chiese il ragazzo.  
L’angelo posò a lungo lo sguardo su Alex squadrandola con aria inquisitoria e quando finalmente si decise a fissare Sam gli rivolse un’occhiata carica di rimprovero silenzioso prima di riportare gli occhi azzurri su Dean.  
“I miei fratelli e sorelle… molti di loro sono stati uccisi negli ultimi giorni.”  
“Uccisi?! E come?”  
“Questo non lo so, ho lasciato il mio tramite per cercare di scoprirlo. Demoni, probabilmente.”  
“Ha qualcosa a che fare con l’Apocalisse?” domandò Sam ma Castiel non rispose e si limitò a voltare le spalle al ragazzo, inarcando le labbra con rabbia trattenuta.  
“Dean, ti ho già detto una volta quello che saremo costretti a fare se non riuscirete a tenere sotto controllo questa cosa.” -disse serio- “Ho imparato una lezione mentre ero via: io servo il Paradiso, non servo l’uomo. E certamente non servo voi.”

Il piccolo bar sulla Provinciale si era praticamente svuotato e la barista del turno di chiusura recuperò con un gesto svogliato alcune ciotole di noccioline per risciacquarle sotto il getto dell’acqua corrente nel lavandino, asciugandosi le mani sullo strofinaccio a quadri; quando si accorse del ragazzo con la giacca di pelle che era appena entrato dalla porta lo fissò con attenzione mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore.  
“Ehilà.” gli disse ammiccante.  
“Ehilà anche a te.” rispose Dean sorridendole in un’espressione maliziosa.  
La barista scrollò con grazia i lunghi ricci scuri e si diresse al bancone fino a piegarsi su di esso lasciando intravedere il ricamo in pizzo che faceva capolino dall’interno della scollatura della maglietta che aveva indosso.  
“Dimmi… cosa posso portarti?!”  
Dean si sporse verso di lei ma ancora prima che potesse risponderle il juke-box lo distrasse facendogli voltare la testa: qualcuno aveva appena selezionato la versione di Ray Charles di “Georgia on my mind”.

Seduto sull’angolo del letto gemello nella camera di motel che divideva col fratello, Sam sollevò una mano davanti a sé e prese un respiro profondo: non riusciva ad impedirsi di tremare neanche provando a concentrarsi.  
Il rumore di un paio di colpi attutiti lo distolsero dai propri pensieri e si rialzò con un mezzo sorriso dipinto sul volto: Dean aveva la propria chiave e non si sarebbe disturbato a bussare, quindi restava un’unica persona che avrebbe potuto trovarsi fuori dalla sua stanza, in quel motel, all’alba della mezzanotte.  
Nel breve istante che impiegò a percorrere la distanza che lo separava dall’ingresso e a spalancare la porta pregò con tutto se stesso che lei non lo stesse cercando solo per dirgli che dopo quello che gli aveva visto fare alla moglie di Jimmy lo considerava un mostro.  
“Ciao, Sam.” gli disse la ragazza con voce languida.

Alex si chinò sul tavolino al quale era seduta e ricominciò a giocherellare con il laccetto di cuoio che Amelia le aveva strappato dal collo, attorcigliandolo intorno alle dita per poi far ricadere il ciondolo sulla superficie lucida con un debole ticchettio ripetuto.  
“Georgia on my mind?! Deve essere una brutta serata.” disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
La giovane rialzò lo sguardo e sospirò incredula senza rispondere mentre il ragazzo posava una bottiglia al centro del tavolo e si lasciava cadere sull’altra sedia disponibile.  
“Ti avverto che è il meglio che posso fare, sono a corto di frasi da bar.”  
“Cercherò di farmene una ragione.” -ribatté Alex portandosi due dita sulla tempia- “Che ci fai qui, Dean?”  
“Quello che fai tu.”  
Dean si sporse sul tavolo e allungò una mano fino a raggiungere il bicchiere che Alex aveva davanti a sé portandolo alle labbra e rovesciando la testa all’indietro per bere tutto in un solo sorso, rimettendole il bicchiere ormai vuoto di fronte.  
“Però ti conviene provare senza ghiaccio. Questo si è annacquato mentre stavi lì a decidere se fosse il caso di berlo o no.” disse svitando il tappo alla bottiglia di bourbon per versare alla ragazza un dito di liquore, ma quando Alex scosse la testa decisa le lanciò uno sguardo esasperato.  
“Non dirmi che hai problemi con questa cosa dell’usare lo stesso bicchiere, perché mi basta Sam con le sue…”  
“No, non c’entra.” -ribatté Alex interrompendolo a metà della frase- “E’ il bere in generale che non fa per me.”  
Lui la fissò negli occhi per un attimo; annuendo piano raggiunse il bourbon che aveva versato poco prima e se lo trascinò vicino facendo ondeggiare il liquido ambrato.  
“A ciascuno il suo.”  
“E’ per via di Jimmy?” chiese la ragazza fissandolo di rimando.  
“Cioè, volevo dire… Castiel…”  
Dean rimase per un istante con il bicchiere sollevato a mezz’aria, come se si fosse trovato a riflettere sulla cosa solo in quel momento: non si era mai aspettato niente dagli angeli né poteva dire di conoscerli bene, anche se negli ultimi tempi aveva cominciato a considerarli una parte dei propri problemi piuttosto che una soluzione ad essi.  
“Non lo so più nemmeno io.”  
“E’ stato lui a tirarti fuori, vero?” domandò Alex guardandolo trangugiare il liquore.  
“Neanche i demoni si immaginavano niente del genere. E quando perfino i demoni non riescono a credere alle storie che sentono in giro…”  
“Sì, beh, credo fosse tutto al di là di qualsiasi immaginazione.” -replicò Dean con un sorriso amaro- “E lo è ancora.”  
Quando il ragazzo fece per prendere la bottiglia dal centro del tavolo e versarsi nuovamente da bere, Alex spostò il bicchiere verso di sé con un’occhiata preoccupata.  
“Ehi, guarda che ti fa male.”  
“E’ l’unico modo che mi rimane per sopportare l’idea che gli angeli esistono e sono solo dei cazzoni in impermeabile. Tu come te la stai vivendo?”  
La ragazza lasciò andare il bicchiere e si sistemò contro lo schienale della seda tornando a giocherellare con il piccolo ciondolo che aveva tra le mani.  
“Diciamo che al momento gli angeli sono l’ultimo dei miei pensieri.”  
Dean sbuffò leggermente tra le labbra e tenendo lo sguardo basso si versò una piccola quantità di bourbon.  
“Ecco perché non volevo che entrassi in questa storia. Noi lavoriamo da soli, è più facile quando non siamo costretti a dare spiegazioni.”  
“Delle spiegazioni?!” -chiese Alex abbassando la voce- “Sam può esorcizzare i demoni con dei poteri psichici, direi che siamo ben oltre le semplici spiegazioni.”  
“Meno persone sanno dei suoi poteri più lui resta al sicuro. E non prenderla per il verso sbagliato ma in questo momento penso che Sam abbia bisogno di essere protetto perfino da se stesso.” ribatté Dean con espressione seria.  
“Quindi vuoi ancora cercare di farmi chiedere scusa per avertelo tenuto nascosto?”  
Alex chinò la testa per un secondo e tornò a fissarlo, decisa a non lasciarsi intimorire da quegli occhi verdi che per la prima volta sembravano riuscire a vederla piuttosto che limitarsi a guardarla passando oltre; non sapeva di preciso se Dean ne fosse consapevole ma il peso del suo sguardo poteva essere quasi soffocante.  
“Lascia stare le scuse, non era questo il punto.” disse stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Sto solo dicendo che per quanto mi sia un po’ difficile razionalizzare quello che ho visto nelle ultime ore sono ancora qui. E non prenderla tu per il verso sbagliato, ma sarebbe ora di smetterla di trattarmi come se potessi lasciarmi tutto alle spalle facendo finta di niente, perché non sono proprio quel tipo di persona.”  
Il ragazzo tornò a rigirarsi tra le dita il liquore appena versato e accennò un sorriso, rinunciando a bere per poi rimettere il bicchiere sul tavolino con un tintinnio leggero e appoggiando la punta delle dita sul bordo.  
“Senti, quello che è capace di fare a volte fa paura anche a me, va bene? Ma se puoi eliminare questo minimo dettaglio e pensare che Sam sia comunque lo stesso… pignolo, ipersensibile e goffo Wookie di sempre, allora dovresti andare a parlargli.”  
Alex sorrise incerta e piegò il mento, poi scosse i capelli lisci lasciando ricadere una ciocca sulla guancia senza riportarla dietro l’orecchio.  
“Non lo so, Dean, vorrei evitare di fare qualcosa che potrebbe complicare tutto ancora di più.”  
“Io non penso che sia possibile incasinare di più la situazione. Non più di così almeno. E poi credimi, Sam non è mai stato capace di dire di no ad una bella chiacchierata tra donne.”  
“Non come te che invece preferisci parlare dei suoi problemi seduto al tavolo di un bar con una quasi sconosciuta, tra un bicchierino e l’altro.”  
“Touché.” -ribatté Dean con una smorfia d’assenso- “In ogni caso che hai da perdere?”  
La giovane si morse il labbro inferiore con aria pensosa e alla fine si alzò nascondendo nelle tasche il laccetto di cuoio tutto aggrovigliato. Prima che Dean riuscisse a portarsi il bourbon alla bocca, Alex allungò un braccio verso il bicchiere togliendoglielo di mano e sotto lo sguardo impietrito del ragazzo lo vuotò d’un fiato trattenendo un leggero colpo di tosse.  
“Per stasera basta bere, Han Solo.” gli disse prima di infilare a tracolla la borsa che aveva appeso allo schienale della sedia.  
Si era quasi allontanata da lui quando si girò un istante per lanciargli un sorriso di sottecchi, incontrando la sua espressione ancora un po’ incredula.  
“Ogni tanto riesci anche ad essere non troppo insopportabile, lo sai?!” -aggiunse con una mezza risata- “Ma teniamocelo per noi, qualcuno potrebbe cominciare a pensare che andiamo d’accordo.”  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò divertito recuperando la bottiglia di bourbon mentre la ragazza si dirigeva verso l’uscita e poco dopo si ritrovò tra le dita il bicchiere ancora vuoto, senza sapere bene cosa avrebbe deciso di farci.  
Quando le ultime note di “Georgia on my mind” si spensero in sottofondo con un’eco malinconica Dean rimise il tappo alla bottiglia e capovolse il bicchiere sul tavolo, scuotendo la testa tra sé con un sorriso.

“Mi raccomando, non farti vedere troppo entusiasta.” -aggiunse Ruby in tono seccato quando Sam si fece da parte per lasciarla entrare- “Stavi aspettando qualcuno?!”  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo con uno sbuffo infastidito e si portò le mani sui fianchi, fissando il demone con aria arrabbiata.  
“Dove diavolo sei stata?”  
“Sono arrivata qui il più in fretta possibile.”  
“Sto parlando delle ultime settimane. Chiamavo e non rispondevi.”  
Ruby scrollò le spalle in un gesto indifferente e si diresse al centro della stanza levandosi la giacchetta leggera prima di lanciarla sul primo letto che trovò a portata di mano, incrociando poi le braccia sul petto.  
“Ero un po’ impegnata a cercare Lilith, non ho avuto molto tempo per fermarmi e controllare i messaggi in segreteria.”  
Sam sbuffò di nuovo stringendo i denti e prese un respiro profondo per controllare i tremiti che sembravano aver ricominciato ad assalirlo.  
“C’è qualcosa che non va.” -le disse preoccupato- “Devi aiutarmi, ne ho bisogno.”  
Ruby si avvicinò a piccoli passi e con fare dolce gli posò una carezza sul viso scompigliandogli teneramente i capelli.  
“Mi spiace vedere che stai male. Non potevo sapere…”  
Ancora prima che potesse terminare la frase, Sam la afferrò per la vita trascinandola sul letto insieme a sé.  
Con aria affamata lasciò scivolare le mani sulla curva dei suoi fianchi e ridiscese lentamente sfiorando la gamba fasciata nei jeans, sollevando l’orlo dei pantaloni oltre la caviglia per raggiungere il coltello nascosto nello stivale; nel momento in cui sentì la lama aprirle sul braccio un lungo taglio diagonale, Ruby trattenne un sorriso a fior di labbra.  
Sam non riuscì a vederlo ma la ragazza continuò a sorridere anche quando lui si piegò per bere il sangue che stava già colando sul copriletto in un sottile rivolo scuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Heights, How Do You Talk To An Angel


	6. Anything Goes

\- Marquette University, Milwaukee -  
12 ore prima

“Anna? Hai sentito almeno la metà di quello che abbiamo detto?” domandò dolcemente l’uomo più anziano mentre si piegava verso la giovane.  
“Io…” -balbettò lei spalancando i grossi occhi chiari- “Mi spiace, non… è come se non…”   
“Ci siamo resi conto che qualcosa non va, Anna.” disse un secondo uomo e si avvicinò a lei dopo aver preso da un grosso schedario a muro una cartelletta rigida per poi aprirla sulla scrivania che aveva di fronte.  
La ragazza si sporse di poco in avanti e poi tornò a sdraiarsi contro lo schienale della poltrona sulla quale era seduta; non c’era stato bisogno che si sforzasse per riconoscere i fogli stampati che il professore aveva recuperato dall’archivio, più che altro perché stava aspettando di essere convocata a colloquio già da qualche settimana per via di quell’elaborato scritto.  
“E’ il tuo compito del mese scorso, immagino l’avessi capito.” spiegò lui con un sorriso.  
“Il lavoro è complessivamente molto buono ma chiedevo un approccio teorico, non certo un piccolo vangelo secondo Milton.”  
“Lo so…” mormorò Anna, continuando a tormentarsi le mani raccolte in grembo.  
“E so anche che nessuno vuole credermi, mi guardano come se fossi pazza… però voi dovete ascoltarmi, è tutto vero.”  
Il più anziano le sorrise a propria volta; quando si piegò ancora verso di lei il collare bianco e inamidato fece capolino al di sotto del colletto della camicia azzurra e la ragazza rimase a fissarlo come incantata.  
A volte era difficile abituarsi all’idea che si trattasse di uno dei Gesuiti del Rettorato.  
“Siamo qui proprio per capire come possiamo aiutarti. Sappiamo che la tua compagna di stanza ha dovuto chiamare un’ambulanza solo pochi giorni fa, hai avuto delle forti convulsioni…”  
“La fine si sta avvicinando. L’Apocalisse sta arrivando.” disse lei senza lasciargli il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
“L’Apocalisse… come nella Bibbia?!” chiese il professore, incredulo, ma la giovane non rispose.  
Aveva ricominciato a guardare fuori dalle vetrate dello studio con aria assente ma allo stesso momento incredibilmente concentrata.  
“Anna?!” -chiamò Padre Merrin attirando nuovamente la sua attenzione- “Che cosa è appena successo?”  
La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle prima di rispondere con un filo di voce.  
“Stavo solo ascoltando.”  
Padre Merrin posò con dolcezza una mano sulla spalla di Anna e fece un cenno al professore, allontanandosi verso il corridoio per riuscire a scambiare due parole con lui in privato anche se non smise mai di tenere sott’occhio la giovane.  
“Allora, che ne pensi?” domandò in tono basso.  
“Hai letto questo?!” -ribatté l’altro porgendogli la cartellina che aveva portato con sé- “La ragazza è solo al primo anno, da dove avrebbe tirato fuori le cose che ha scritto?”  
“Quindi tu credi che…?!”  
“Non possiamo esserne sicuri.” disse il professore strappando all’amico un sospiro contrariato.  
“Ma se davvero è in grado di sentire qualcosa non ci vorrà molto prima che qualcuno venga a cercarla.”

Ruby rivolse un’occhiata noncurante dietro di sé nell’infilare la propria giacca quando Sam si rialzò dal letto per dirigersi verso la porta; qualcuno aveva bussato di nuovo con un paio di colpi leggeri e stando all’espressione dipinta sul viso del ragazzo non ci sarebbe stato un momento peggiore per rendersi conto che questa volta sapeva benissimo chi si sarebbe trovato davanti.  
“Ehi…” mormorò appoggiandosi con un braccio alla porta semiaperta.  
“Sam…” -gli rispose Alex, impacciata- “Scusa, ho visto la luce accesa… non volevo disturbarti però ho pensato che forse potevamo trovare un po’ di tempo per parlare.”  
“Sì, speravo che l’avresti detto.”  
La giovane annuì leggermente ma per un lungo istante rimase di fronte a lui squadrandolo con aria confusa mentre cercava di capire perché il più giovane dei fratelli Winchester continuasse a sbarrarle la strada col proprio corpo invece di lasciarla passare.  
“E hai intenzione di farmi restare qui sulla porta?!”  
“Non è esattamente il momento migliore…” balbettò lui tossicchiando ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché Ruby gli posò una mano sul braccio con un gesto complice, strappandogli però una piccola smorfia contrariata.  
“Invece non vedo perché no.” cinguettò in un sorriso.  
Senza smettere di sorridere si avvicinò ad Alex fino a lasciare tra loro solo poche spanne di distanza, continuando a squadrarla con aria di sufficienza.  
“E poi era ora che noi due ci conoscessimo. Da quello che ho capito abbiamo in comune molte cose.” disse ancora raddrizzandosi sulla schiena.  
“O almeno qualcuno.”  
“Ruby.” sibilò il ragazzo in tono duro.  
“Andiamo, Sam, sto solo scherzando.” ribatté lei e si chinò a sfiorare il viso di Alex, che ricambiò il suo sguardo prendendo un respiro profondo.  
Era di pochi centimetri più alta e per un secondo si fermò a studiarla come Ruby aveva fatto con lei: non avrebbero potuto essere più diverse - dal fisico minuto e quasi spigoloso del demone che contrastava nettamente con le curve morbide dei fianchi della ragazza al colore degli occhi che nessuna delle due appariva disposta ad abbassare per prima.  
Non serviva un esperto per capire che se quello scontro silenzioso fosse durato ancora per molto l’aria si sarebbe caricata di elettricità palpabile.  
“Accidenti, sotto quest’aspetto così remissivo devi nascondere un bel caratterino, non è vero?” -domandò Ruby quasi compiaciuta- “Mi piacerebbe scambiarci qualche confidenza tra ragazze, sono sicura che troveremmo qualcosa di cui parlare.”  
Alex non fece in tempo a risponderle perché un morso di rabbia storse gli angoli della bocca del demone nel momento in cui si accorse che qualcuno stava arrivando risalendo per le scale che portavano dal parcheggio del motel al primo piano.  
“Anche se ripensandoci forse è meglio che io me ne vada.” aggiunse scivolando contro lo stipite della porta per provare a raggiungere la seconda rampa di scale e dileguarsi nella notte, ma la voce che risuonò alle sue spalle la bloccò a metà strada strappandole una sottile imprecazione.  
“Hai davvero un bel coraggio a farti vedere ancora intorno a me.” sentenziò Dean costringendola a voltarsi nella sua direzione mentre tornava sui propri passi.  
“Senti, sono qui solo per portarvi delle informazioni.”   
“Di che si tratta?”  
“Si sentono parecchie voci in giro, di recente.”  
“Pettegolezzi demoniaci, fantastico! Molto affidabili.”  
Ruby scosse la testa come per scacciare il fastidio che la voce di Dean sembrava provocarle e sollevò gli occhi al cielo con insofferenza.  
“Sono tutti alla ricerca di una ragazza di nome Anna Milton. Ho pensato che potesse interessarvi saperlo.”  
“Sì, in effetti questo è molto interessante ma noi abbiamo già un caso.”  
“Ah, sì?! E quale?”  
“Uhm, stiamo seguendo degli indizi. Una cosa… grossa.” replicò Dean incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Sembra pericoloso.”   
“Sempre meglio che andare alla ricerca di un ago in un pagliaio solo perché tu pensi che possa essere importante.”  
“Io sto riportando un’informazione, voi potete farci quello che volete. Per quanto mi riguarda qui ho finito.” ribatté Ruby seccata.  
Il demone scoccò un’ultima occhiata in tralice a Sam e prima di scomparire lungo la scala in metallo rivolse lo stesso sguardo ad Alex; anche se la ragazza non riuscì a spiegarsene il motivo le parve di intravedere un velato sottofondo di accusa per qualcosa che nessuno dei due era consapevole di aver fatto.  
“Che cosa ci faceva ancora tra i piedi, si può sapere?” domandò Dean rompendo il silenzio che era sceso tra di loro.  
Il fratello sospirò esausto e si infilò le mani nelle tasche con un gesto rassegnato; si trattava di un discorso che non aveva intenzione di affrontare per l’ennesima volta ma sapeva bene che Dean avrebbe continuato ad insistere.  
“Ci sta aiutando. So che non ti piace…”  
“No, esatto, non mi è mai piaciuta. E non mi fido di lei.”  
“Perché ci avrebbe detto di questa cosa, allora?”  
“Non lo so. Forse sta cercando di ottenere qualcos’altro.”  
“Sei paranoico, lo sai?”  
“Ragazzi…” -disse Alex con un filo di voce- “Scusatemi ma a questo punto penso sia meglio che me ne vada anche io.”  
I due giovani si girarono verso di lei e solo in quel momento si accorsero di quanto la ragazza che avevano di fronte fosse stata messa a dura prova negli ultimi giorni: i suoi occhi sembravano domandare una pausa da tutto quello che le era piovuto addosso senza preavviso.  
L’incontro con Ruby doveva essere stato la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.  
“Ti prego, non fare caso a Ruby. Lei è…” -provò a replicare, abbassando la testa- “Sarebbe troppo lungo da spiegare.”  
“Almeno ti ha detto qualcosa di più su dove possiamo trovare questa ragazza?” chiese ancora Dean intromettendosi.  
“Non molto. Sapeva solamente che qualche giorno fa è stata portata in un Pronto Soccorso per via di una specie di crisi epilettica ma niente di più.”  
“E per caso abbiamo anche il nome di questo Pronto Soccorso?!”  
“Aurora Sinai Medical Center. Suona familiare?”  
Dean lo fissò per un attimo scrollando le spalle in segno di diniego ma pochi istanti dopo si ritrovò a voltare la testa con un sopracciglio inarcato in un’espressione interrogativa.  
“Non ci posso credere. Tutto questo non può…” balbettò Alex tra sé portandosi una mano tra i capelli con una risatina nervosa.  
“Ehi, va tutto bene?!” domandò il ragazzo, confuso.  
“No, direi proprio di no.”  
“Che succede?” chiese Sam.  
“Quel Pronto Soccorso…” iniziò a dire la ragazza, interrompendosi a metà della frase per fissarli entrambi e ricevere in risposta soltanto una nuova occhiata interrogativa.  
“Se avete delle cose da sistemare sbrigatevi a fare i bagagli. Dobbiamo essere a Milwaukee il prima possibile.” aggiunse alla fine girando loro le spalle.

I due giovani che si erano avvicinati alla sala di lettura lanciarono uno sguardo di sottecchi alla ragazza seduta all’ultimo tavolo sotto la finestra tornando poi a controllare l’infinita fila di copertine disposte in ordine alfabetico sugli scaffali.  
Anna si fece ancora più piccola nell’angolo e girò un paio di pagine del volume che aveva aperto davanti a sé con un sospiro nervoso; la Raynor Library era praticamente deserta di sera e non erano molti gli studenti che si attardavano lungo i suoi corridoi a quell’ora ma non riusciva comunque a sentirsi tranquilla.  
Nessuno dei libri che aveva trovato in biblioteca le era stato molto utile e neanche quello che stava sfogliando al momento sembrava essere in grado di spiegare cosa le stesse succedendo o perché.  
“Scusami…” disse una voce leggera dietro di lei, facendola sobbalzare.  
Non si era accorta del ragazzo con i pesanti occhiali da vista che le si era avvicinato destreggiandosi abilmente tra la pila di libri che teneva sotto il braccio e il foglietto un po’ accartocciato stretto nella mano.  
“Per caso sai dove si trova la sezione di Storia Antica? Non c’è nessun altro a cui chiedere…”  
“No, mi spiace…” -balbettò Anna a fatica- “Io non…” aggiunse alzandosi di scatto e passandogli oltre nel tentativo di sfuggire a quella conversazione per dirigersi verso la scalinata che portava al piano inferiore.  
“Oh mio Dio…” singhiozzò di colpo quando si accorse che poco più avanti un secondo ragazzo si stava incamminando nella sua direzione.  
“No!” esclamò ad alta voce spalancando gli occhi spaventata e si aggrappò al corrimano di legno prima di scendere i gradini a due a due, quasi inciampando nei propri piedi.  
Il giovane che l’aveva incrociata nel corridoio la guardò allontanarsi di corsa per qualche secondo e poi sollevò le mani con aria interrogativa.  
“Ma che cosa…?!” chiese confuso.  
“E che ne so… quella deve essere un po’ matta.” ribatté l’altro, sistemandosi i pesanti occhiali da vista sul naso mentre l’amico scuoteva la testa con una smorfia e si avvicinava al tavolo della sala di lettura.  
“Sembrava che avesse visto un fantasma. Sicuro di non aver detto niente di strano come al solito?”  
“Le ho solo chiesto dov’è la sezione di Storia Antica.” spiegò l’altro ragazzo girandogli le spalle e tornando agli scaffali stracolmi, inclinando la testa come per leggere i titoli ammassati.  
“Senti, ci manca solo un libro di questa lista e stiamo girando da venti minuti, dimmi che almeno tu hai trovato qualcosa.”  
L’amico afferrò il volume che Anna aveva lasciato aperto sul tavolo e lo girò verso di sé, voltando le pagine fino a scoprire un’illustrazione a colori che riproduceva l’immagine di un giovane dal viso sereno, con un’aura di luce splendente intorno ai capelli e due ali immacolate spiegate dietro la schiena.  
“Sì. L’ho trovata.” rispose in tono basso, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.

Sam strinse con forza il volante tra le mani mentre seguiva i fari posteriori della Camaro lungo la strada male illuminata e lanciò uno sguardo veloce al fratello, seduto sul sedile del passeggero ed impegnato in una telefonata della quale -ne era praticamente sicuro- solo un paio di giorni prima si sarebbe rifiutato di occuparsi.  
“No, ascoltami, non è un problema arrivare a Milwaukee, il problema è che non ci capisco più niente. Magari se potessi…” disse Dean prima di prendere una pausa.  
“Come fai ad esserne sicura?” domandò poi senza che Sam riuscisse a sentire la risposta.  
Per qualche motivo non aveva attivato il vivavoce del cellulare, lasciandogli la curiosità di sapere cosa gli stesse dicendo Alex dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Va bene, allora chiama subito questo Padre Merrin e se per caso lui sa dove si trova la ragazza digli di chiuderla a chiave in uno stanzino.”   
“Non lo so, Cas appare e scompare sempre senza avvertire ma penso sia il caso di andare a controllare anche senza di lui, no?!” -replicò sollevando un gomito contro il finestrino- “Sì, d’accordo. Restiamo dietro di te.”  
“Anche perché non sappiamo la strada.” aggiunse qualche secondo dopo, rimettendosi il telefono in tasca.  
“A quanto pare hai cambiato idea sul « noi lavoriamo da soli ».” commentò Sam in tono seccato senza neanche guardarlo.  
“Sto solo seguendo una traccia. Fammi causa.”  
“Sei incredibile. Sul serio.” ribatté il fratello sbuffando tra i denti.  
“Qual è il tuo problema, Sammy? E intendo il tuo vero problema.” -chiese Dean raddrizzandosi sul sedile-  
“Dall’inizio di questa storia non ho fatto altro che ripeterti che la trovavo una pessima idea e tu hai insistito talmente tanto che cavolo… forse ora lo penso anche io, forse lei ci può dare una mano… ma com’è che all’improvviso tu non sembri più tanto d’accordo?”  
Quando Sam non rispose, continuando a fissare davanti a sé mordendosi il labbro inferiore, il silenzio sembrò calare nell’abitacolo dell’Impala lasciandosi intorno solo il mormorio attutito del motore; la mancanza di sonno cominciava a pesare su entrambi e c’erano ancora parecchie questioni in sospeso che avrebbero dovuto chiarire prima di intavolarne una nuova ma non appena la domanda gli salì alle labbra non fece in tempo a trattenersi.  
“Stai dicendo che adesso mi dai ragione per dimostrare che ho sempre avuto torto?!”   
“No no no, non provare a rigirare il punto del discorso. Non fare la parte della vittima, non è proprio il caso.”  
Sam spalancò la bocca come per replicare ma Dean sollevò un dito nella direzione del cruscotto indicando fuori dal parabrezza la targa dell’auto che li precedeva.  
“Prova a pensare a quante volte abbiamo finito per metterla in pericolo nelle ultime settimane, huh?! Le streghe e Samhain e i demoni che stavano cercando di uccidere quel Jimmy e la sua famiglia…” -replicò Dean con un sorriso amaro- “E’ il nostro lavoro, noi ci siamo abituati, ma coinvolgere qualcun altro…” aggiunse scuotendo la testa.  
Il fratello distolse per un attimo l’attenzione dalla strada e rimase in attesa di una conclusione che però tardò ad arrivare.  
“Vai avanti, sei hai altro da dire vorrei sentirlo.” disse nervoso.  
“E’ uno schifo. L’intera situazione è uno schifo. Ecco, l’ho detto.”  
Sam tornò a spalancare la bocca per la sorpresa e riportò gli occhi fissi davanti a sé scuotendo la testa a propria volta.  
“Non è per questo che sei arrabbiato sul serio. Sei arrabbiato solo perché hai scoperto che Ruby non stava mentendo.”  
“Già, Ruby… un demone che tu stai trattando praticamente come una di famiglia. Di questo possiamo parlare o finirei per ferire i tuoi sentimenti?” ribatté Dean guadagnandosi in ritorno una smorfia silenziosa.  
“Non lo so, Sam, penso solo che deve essere successo qualcosa di grave quando ero al piano di sotto se all’improvviso lei è diventata la tua amica del cuore.”  
“Te l’ho già detto, mi ha aiutato a cercare Lilith.” disse Sam senza troppa convinzione.  
“Beh, grazie per questa illuminante spiegazione. Ti spiacerebbe aggiungere qualche particolare in più?”  
“Certo, Dean, scambiamoci un paio di storie allora.” -rispose il fratello sarcastico- “Inizia pure tu, com’era l’Inferno? E non risparmiarti i dettagli.”

 

_sei mesi prima_

_Non era certo colpa del nervoso se le mani di Sam avevano tremato un po’ mentre ricopriva di terra la scatoletta riempita con pochi oggetti personali; sul sedile anteriore dell’Impala restavano almeno un paio di bottiglie di liquore mezze piene e il ragazzo ne aveva portata una terza con sé, prendendo un lungo sorso a canna dopo essersi ripulito i pantaloni dalla polvere che gli era finita sulle ginocchia quando si era abbassato per seppellire la scatola al centro del crocevia.  
“Andiamo! Dove diavolo sei?” aveva gridato pochi minuti dopo, lanciando la bottiglia vuota al di là della strada.  
“Mi stavo chiedendo se fosse il caso di venire o no.”  
Il demone che aveva risposto all’invocazione era apparso qualche metro più indietro e sembrava deciso a restare al proprio posto, fermo vicino ad una staccionata per mantenere una discreta distanza di sicurezza.  
“Insomma, hai già eliminato alcuni dei miei collaboratori.” aveva aggiunto con un mezzo sorriso.  
“E non prendertela a male, Sam, ma stai davvero da schifo. Immagino che seppellire tuo fratello non ti abbia fatto bene.”  
“Non dovremmo parlare d’affari?”  
“Prima fammi vedere quel tuo piccolo coltello tanto speciale.” aveva chiesto il demone tornando improvvisamente serio.  
“E non c’è nessuna Trappola del Diavolo. Non sono qui per giocare.” aveva spiegato il ragazzo avvicinandosi e mostrandogli il coltello dalla lama incisa prima di conficcarlo con decisione nel legno della staccionata.  
“D’accordo, lasciami indovinare: sei qui per firmare un contratto. Un altro Winchester sulla lista.” -gli aveva detto il demone, mentre un’espressione di vittoria attraversava il viso del poveraccio che si era ritrovato improvvisamente posseduto- “Mi spiace, non succederà mai.”  
L’espressione trionfante si era trasformata in un rantolo di dolore appena qualche secondo dopo, quando Sam era riuscito a trapassargli il dorso della mano proprio con il coltello che il demone temeva tanto e che aveva finito per tenerlo bloccato contro la staccionata impedendogli di andarsene.  
Perfino da ubriaco Sam Winchester rimaneva uno dei cacciatori più pericolosi ancora in circolazione.  
“Io non voglio dieci anni, non voglio un anno, non voglio niente in cambio! Voglio solo prendere il posto di Dean.”  
“No.”  
“Prendi me!”  
“No!”  
“Perché no?! Lilith vuole vedermi morto comunque, lasciate andare Dean e potrete avere me. E’ uno scambio alla pari.”  
“Non lo capisci, Sam? Non ha a che fare con la tua anima. Dean ora è all’Inferno, proprio dove volevamo che fosse.” -aveva sibilato il demone- “Ora vuoi ammazzarmi? Fai pure. Io sono in pace con il mio Dio.” _

Sam era così preso nei propri pensieri che si accorse solo all’ultimo momento che la Camaro di Alex aveva rallentato fino a fermarsi lungo la carreggiata mentre la giovane spalancava la portiera per scendere; nel tentativo di affiancarla senza sbatterle addosso frenò tanto bruscamente che Dean, addormentato con la testa contro la portiera, picchiò la fronte sul vetro risvegliandosi di colpo con un’imprecazione trattenuta.  
“Che succede, perché ti sei fermata?” le domandò dal finestrino.  
“Padre Merrin mi ha appena chiamato, Anna è scomparsa. Non è tornata al dormitorio ieri notte.” spiegò Alex appoggiando un gomito al tettuccio dell’Impala.  
“Scomparsa?!” -chiese Dean oltre la spalla del fratello- “Ma non gli avevi detto di tenerla d’occhio?”  
“Dean, stiamo parlando di un prete Gesuita, non di un Terminator.” rimbeccò lei infastidita.  
“Perlomeno aveva un’idea di dove potrebbe essersi nascosta.” aggiunse con un sospiro stanco.

Il tetto dell’imponente chiesa in stile gotico che si ergeva al centro del Campus iniziò a risplendere pigramente alle prime luci dell’alba, illuminato dai lunghi raggi del sole apparsi all’orizzonte; non c’era traccia del viavai di studenti e professori che entro qualche ora avrebbero affollato i viali principali rompendo il silenzio religioso che impregnava l’aria intorno all’edificio e nel parcheggio posteriore erano solo due i posti occupati dalle auto in sosta.  
Alex attraversò decisa il prato che separava il posteggio dalla facciata posteriore della chiesa e fece strada ai due giovani che la seguivano a poca distanza, oltrepassando la piccola targa in ottone piantata nel terreno e incisa a caratteri svolazzanti.  
“La Cappella di Giovanna d’Arco?! Seriamente?!” lesse Dean inarcando un sopracciglio con aria ironica.  
“Speriamo che la porta sia aperta, piuttosto.” gli fece eco Sam avvicinandosi ad Alex, che li aveva preceduti oltre i gradini in pietra che portavano all’ingresso e aveva già posato una mano sulla maniglia larga e piatta.  
“Di solito la cappella rimane sempre aperta, sono le entrate della chiesa che vengono bloccate dopo l’ultima messa.” rispose lei nello sforzo di spingere il battente.  
Sam non riuscì a trattenere un’esclamazione sorpresa nel vedere i cardini della porta cigolare sinistri per poi lasciar spalancare il portone in legno davanti a loro e scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa col fratello.  
Che fortunatamente compensava sempre per due l’iniziativa sfacciata che a lui mancava.  
“E lo sai perché…?!”  
“Non credi sia il caso di rinviare ad un altro momento l’esposizione pubblica della mia vita privata, Dean?” chiese lei di rimando senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo.  
“Tu sei più punti interrogativi che vere e proprie risposte, lo sai?” ricominciò a dire il ragazzo scuotendo la testa e restando un po’ più indietro di lei mentre si incamminavano su per una scala laterale che li condusse fino a quello che sembrava un piccolo palco affacciato sulla navata principale ed illuminato da un enorme rosone composto da tanti piccoli segmenti di vetro colorato.  
“Ad esempio… questo che posto sarebbe?” aggiunse guardandosi intorno.  
“Ehi, ragazzi…” mormorò Sam interrompendoli e facendo ad entrambi segno di restare in silenzio, indicando la fila delle panche del coro dietro alla quale tutti e tre scorsero un movimento insolito.  
“Anna?!” -chiamò Alex cercando di raggiungerla- “Siamo venuti a prenderti. Ci manda Padre Merrin.”  
“State indietro!” esclamò lei spaventata, rannicchiandosi in un angolo con le spalle al muro.  
“Voglio vedere le vostre facce!”  
Gli occhi della ragazza parvero rasserenarsi quando si rese conto che nessuno dei tre giovani che le stavano di fronte aveva intenzione di farle del male e si azzardò a staccarsi dal muro contro il quale si era riparata, muovendosi nella loro direzione a piccoli passi.  
“Va tutto bene, ok? Vogliamo solo aiutarti. Io sono Sam. Questo è mio fratello, Dean.”  
“Sam? Sam Winchester?” chiese Anna in tono basso.  
“E Dean… quel Dean?!”  
“Beh, sì. Quel Dean, immagino.” rispose lui, gongolante.  
“Oh mio Dio, sei davvero tu…” continuò Anna avvicinandosi ancora.  
“Gli angeli parlano di te, eri all’Inferno ma Castiel ti ha tirato fuori. Qualcuno di loro pensa che ci salverai.” -aggiunse, voltandosi poi verso Sam- “Tu però gli non piaci per niente. Parlano di voi tutto il tempo, ultimamente.”  
“Puoi parlare con gli angeli?” chiese Dean sorpreso.  
“No, no, loro forse non sanno neanche che esisto. No, è come se riuscissi a sentirli, ogni tanto. Sento le loro voci nella mia testa.”  
“Puoi sentirle anche adesso?” domandò Alex con espressione seria.  
“Non in questo preciso momento ma quando succede è terribile. Sono così tanti…”  
“Però sapresti ricordare quando hai iniziato a sentire le voci?”  
La giovane annuì lentamente socchiudendo le palpebre nel ricordo del momento.  
“Sì, non credo che potrò mai dimenticarlo. Era il 18 settembre. Ero a lezione e all’improvviso ho sentito una voce nella mia testa che diceva « Dean Winchester è stato salvato ».”  
“Il giorno in cui sono tornato dall’Inferno.” sussurrò Dean a Sam, incrociando il suo sguardo preoccupato.  
“Stai tranquilla, adesso è tutto a posto.” -le disse Alex posandole gentilmente una mano sulla spalla- “Però non possiamo restare, non siamo al sicuro.”  
Anna sorrise sollevata e posò a propria volta una mano sulla spalla della ragazza, fissandola negli occhi e accostando il viso al suo per sussurrarle all’orecchio.  
“Loro parlano anche di te, Alex.” rivelò in un soffio.  
“Castiel dice che…” aggiunse a bassa voce prima di interrompersi per indietreggiare terrorizzata indicando qualcosa al di là del parapetto del piccolo palco.  
“Che succede?!” domandò Dean senza capire.  
“Sta arrivando!”  
“Andiamo via da qui, subito!” esclamò Alex ma Sam scosse la testa e le rivolse una smorfia contrariata.  
“Credo che non ci sia più tempo.” disse indicando qualcosa dietro di lei.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli dei quattro ragazzi, due lunghe striature scarlatte presero a colare dal viso sul vestito scolpito della Madonnina in marmo posta sotto il rosone colorato; un’effige sacra che lacrimava sangue era di sicuro un segno dell’arrivo di una presenza demoniaca da non sottovalutare.  
“Vieni.” sussurrò Alex facendo segno ad Anna di aiutarla a spostare una delle ultime panche del coro, sotto la quale fece capolino una stretta botola incisa nel pavimento che la ragazza fissò sgranando i grossi occhi chiari.  
“Dobbiamo passare di qui?”  
“Giù per gli scalini, portano alla volta dietro l’altare maggiore.” -spiegò Alex aiutandola a scendere- “Andrà tutto bene, non ti preoccupare.”  
Alex aveva appena lasciato richiudere la botola, inginocchiandosi per trascinarci nuovamente sopra la panca che la nascondeva alla vista, quando una forte corrente d’aria turbinò intorno a loro esplodendo all’interno del palco e rovesciando sul pavimento la colonna che sorreggeva la statua della Madonnina, frantumandole entrambe in mille pezzi.  
“Pensi di riuscire a fermarlo?” mormorò Dean al fratello.  
“Posso provarci.”  
“Ma che fai ancora qui? Vattene!” aggiunse Dean voltandosi verso Alex, che prese un respiro profondo fissando davanti a sé.  
“Troppo tardi.” rispose guardando con un po’ di paura l’uomo che era apparso sulla cima delle scale.  
Sam avanzò con una mano aperta verso di lui e chiuse gli occhi per trovare la concentrazione necessaria a controllare i propri poteri: per un attimo il demone smise di avanzare e tossicchiò leggermente aggiustandosi la cravatta sotto il colletto dell’elegante completo che indossava, ma riprese quasi subito a camminare senza il minimo segno di difficoltà.  
“Mi hai solo fatto il solletico.” disse con una risatina cattiva.  
“Non hai la forza di tirarmi fuori da questo corpo, Sam.” aggiunse richiudendo in aria le dita per trascinare Alex verso i gradini, fino a farla rotolare giù dalla tromba delle scale con un gemito strozzato.  
Non appena Dean si gettò su di lui per provare a colpirlo col coltello che aveva preso dalla tasca interna della giacca, il demone riuscì ad afferrargli il polso per allontanarlo da sé e contemporaneamente gli assestò un pugno nello stomaco togliendogli il respiro; approfittando di quel cedimento lo strinse per il giaccone, spingendolo contro la parete in un tonfo sordo mentre il coltello rotolava a terra.  
“Ci rivediamo, Dean.” ridacchiò colpendo di nuovo il ragazzo con un pugno.  
“Andiamo, non mi riconosci?” -chiese incredulo nel vedere l’occhiata confusa che Dean gli aveva rivolto- “Eh, già, dimenticavo… sono dentro un pediatra. Ma eravamo così uniti, all’Inferno.”  
“Alastair.” balbettò Dean, respirando a fatica.  
Il giovane però non riuscì a sentire la risposta del demone perché Sam gli arrivò alle spalle in uno slancio improvviso e conficcò l’intera lunghezza della lama seghettata nel torace di Alastair, sprigionando scintille infuocate dalla ferita che gli aveva appena procurato.  
Con orrore, i ragazzi lo guardarono allontanarsi da loro con un grugnito rabbioso: su di lui l’arma di Ruby non sembrava avere effetto.  
“Dovrai fare molto meglio di così, figliolo.” sibilò Alastair prima di afferrare il manico del coltello per provare a sfilarlo.  
I due fratelli scambiarono in quel momento un rapido cenno d’intesa: quella sarebbe stata l’unica occasione che avrebbero avuto per scappare.  
Almeno per provarci.  
Solo qualche istante dopo, Alex trattenne un singhiozzo spaventato e sollevò il viso in direzione del rosone che si affacciava sul giardino posteriore della cappella; quando Alastair l’aveva scaraventata giù dalle scale era rotolata fin sotto la navata principale della chiesa e appena aveva trovato le forze per rialzarsi aveva recuperato Anna dal nascondiglio dietro l’altare maggiore, portandola fuori dalla chiesa per raggiungere la propria macchina parcheggiata lì vicino.  
Il rumore di vetri infranti le aveva costrette entrambe a fermarsi a metà strada per voltarsi indietro e non avevano impiegato molto a rendersi conto che l’unica via di fuga rimasta ai Winchester consisteva nel saltare fuori dal finestrone colorato per lasciarsi alle spalle il demone che li aveva attaccati qualche minuto prima.  
“Che è successo?” chiese la ragazza inginocchiandosi vicino a Sam.  
“Dobbiamo andarcene. Ora.” spiegò lui, premendo una mano sul taglio profondo che gli aveva lacerato in profondità la stoffa della manica sinistra.  
“Salite in macchina.” gli fece eco Dean.  
Alex lanciò uno sguardo critico al suo viso pieno di tagli e scosse la testa mentre lo aiutava ad alzarsi.  
“Non puoi guidare in queste condizioni.”  
“Certo che posso…” ribatté il ragazzo ma non appena lei gli afferrò il braccio sollevandolo si lasciò scappare un gemito di dolore.  
“Hai una spalla slogata, Dean. E Sam sta sanguinando troppo.” -disse Alex cercando di mantenere il controllo- “Dammi le chiavi.”  
“Oh, non esiste.”  
“Dean!” esclamò Sam in tono esasperato.  
“No!!” -replicò deciso il fratello- “Possiamo anche raccontarle la triste storia della nostra vita ma scordati di lasciarle guidare la mia auto!”  
“Bene! Spero proprio che abbiate i soldi per un taxi, perché adesso porto Anna via con me.” sentenziò Alex posando la mano sulla schiena della ragazza per invitarla a seguirla verso la Camaro posteggiata proprio accanto all’Impala.  
Sam prese un respiro profondo e dolorante e ritornò a premere le dita sulla ferita che continuava a sanguinare senza sosta anche attraverso i vestiti.  
“Dean…” -sibilò tra i denti- “Dalle quelle dannate chiavi.” 

“Oh mio Dio, ma chi era quell’uomo? Da che cosa stiamo scappando?” domandò Anna agitandosi sul sedile anteriore dell’Impala.  
Sam trattenne tra le labbra un sospiro e ricominciò a premere una mano sulla ferita al braccio che non sembrava aver mai smesso di sanguinare.  
“Un demone. A quanto pare era venuto a cercarti.”  
“Un demone?!” -ripeté la ragazza, incredula- “Allora non sono pazza, è tutto vero… le voci nella mia testa…”  
“Qualcuno ha saputo che riesci a sintonizzarti su RadioAngeli, dobbiamo portarti via.” disse Dean, disteso di fianco al fratello.  
Dallo specchietto retrovisore Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata esasperata.  
“E come? Guardatevi, non possiamo andare da nessuna parte finché siete ridotti così.”  
“Prima di tutto allontaniamoci da qui. Gira a destra, segui le indicazioni per…” ribatté il giovane, ma lei non gli lasciò il tempo di finire.  
“Sto guidando io, se non ti dispiace.” -disse decisa- “E so meglio di voi dove dobbiamo andare.”  
“Perfetto, grazie Sam! Ricordami ancora perché mi hai convinto a lasciarle le chiavi.”  
“Non c’è di che… e non ringraziarmi troppo per averti salvato il culo.”  
Dean strinse il braccio contro il fianco e mugugnò sottovoce quando la spalla slogata gli procurò una fitta improvvisa.  
“Sì, ma così hai anche perso il coltello.”  
“Quel demone avrebbe finito per ammazzarti, Dean. Che altro dovevo fare?”  
“Ma che cavolo, volete piantarla?!” sbottò Alex all’improvviso.  
“Sembrate dei bambini.”  
“Adesso cosa pensate di fare?” chiese Anna con un filo di voce, quasi rannicchiata contro lo schienale.  
“Dobbiamo capire che cosa sta succedendo e come è possibile che tu riesca a sentire le voci degli angeli.” spiegò Sam.  
“E ho paura che al contrario di noi i demoni lo sappiano di sicuro, per questo ti stanno cercando.” -disse Dean scuotendo la testa- “Ed è per questo che dovremmo solo mettere più distanza possibile tra noi e loro.”  
“Andarcene ora sarebbe la cosa più stupida da fare, invece.” ribatté Alex prima di sterzare leggermente in una stradina secondaria che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un piccolo vialetto d’accesso ad una delle case disposte confusamente lungo l’isolato.  
La ragazza spense il motore e si chinò sul volante mentre slacciava la cintura di sicurezza guardando oltre il vetro del parabrezza per indicare qualcosa ad Anna, tornando poi a girarsi in direzione dei ragazzi seduti dietro di lei.  
“Se ci stanno seguendo finiremo solo per tirarceli addosso e in queste condizioni non riusciremo neanche a difenderci. Al momento questo è il posto più sicuro dove fermarsi.”  
“Padre Merrin…” mormorò Anna con un sorriso quando si accorse dell’uomo che aveva aperto con foga la porta sul retro per fermarsi di fianco all’auto.  
“Anna! Sia ringraziato il Signore!” esclamò il Gesuita avvicinandosi alla ragazza per stringerla in un abbraccio che rischiò di toglierle il respiro.  
“State tutti bene?” chiese qualche istante dopo, voltandosi in direzione dei tre giovani che stavano uscendo dall’Impala.  
“Definisca la parola « bene ».” borbottò Dean continuando a stringersi il braccio slogato.  
“Questa volta ci è mancato poco.” gli fece eco Alex.  
“Sì, mi hanno chiamato qualche minuto fa. Il…” -tossicchiò l’uomo perplesso- “…il rosone della cappella di Giovanna d’Arco è andato distrutto?!”  
Alex annuì imbarazzata e sospirò stancamente; l’espressione di Padre Merrin le aveva lasciato capire che si era reso anche senza bisogno di parole che il tempo delle spiegazioni sarebbe arrivato più tardi.  
“Non sai quanto sono felice di rivederti.” aggiunse l’uomo abbracciandola con lo stesso trasporto che aveva dimostrato per Anna pochi istanti prima.  
“Anche io, Padre.” -rispose la giovane ricambiando la stretta- “Ora però…”  
“Sì, certo, venite subito dentro. Da questa parte.” ribatté lui aprendo la porta dalla quale era passato poco prima per tenerla aperta e si chinò vicino all’orecchio della giovane per sussurrarle a bassa voce.  
“Accompagna Anna, ti spiace? La stanza degli ospiti è già pronta, conosci la strada.”  
Dean seguì titubante il fratello, che aveva già oltrepassato l’ingresso per seguire le due ragazze lungo uno stretto corridoio al termine del quale Alex voltò a sinistra, portando Anna con sé per mostrarle la camera che Padre Merrin le aveva riservato.  
Sam invece si bloccò in mezzo al salotto, studiando affascinato i numerosi simboli e sigilli intagliati nelle modanature che correvano lungo tutti i soffitti delle stanze: non sembrava esserci un solo angolo privo di qualche tipo di protezione e il ragazzo rimase per un paio di minuti col naso per aria cercando di decifrare i complessi caratteri incisi nel legno.  
“Questo è…” disse con aria sorpresa.  
“Il mio alloggio privato, esatto.” -spiegò Padre Merrin concludendo la sua frase- “Completamente a prova di demone.”  
“Suona bene.” ribatté Sam liberandosi della giacca.  
Per quanto potesse fare attenzione non riusciva a muovere il braccio ferito senza soffiare tra i denti gemiti doloranti e stando al sangue che aveva ripreso a macchiargli la manica proprio all’altezza del bicipite, il taglio non si sarebbe richiuso da solo.  
“Hai bisogno di punti, Sam.” gli disse Alex ricomparendo accanto a lui e trascinandolo verso la sedia sistemata sotto un tavolino lucido sul quale campeggiava una cassetta in plastica bianca mentre Padre Merrin apriva il coperchio rivelando l’interno ben organizzato e diviso in vari scomparti, ordinatamente separati tra garze sterili, ghiaccio istantaneo, disinfettante in salviette e forbici dalla punta angolata che Alex utilizzò per tagliare la manica della maglietta del ragazzo ormai diventata di un umido color marrone scuro.  
Quando Sam -terminato di infilare una buona quantità di filo per sutura- infilò la punta dell’ago ricurvo sotto il lembo della ferita fino a spingerlo attraverso la pelle, la giovane distolse lo sguardo e si allontanò per raggiungere Padre Merrin, che nel frattempo si era spostato dall’altra parte della stanza parlottando con Dean.  
“…almeno cinque, da quando abbiamo saputo di Anna.” disse l’uomo voltandosi nella sua direzione per posarle una mano sulla spalla in un gesto pieno d’affetto e apprensione, al quale lei rispose con un sorriso riconoscente.  
“Ne siete sicuri? Cinque ragazzi posseduti e tutti nel giro di un paio di giorni?” domandò Dean.  
Lo sguardo nervoso che scambiò con Alex tradì i pensieri di entrambi: le notizie che Ruby aveva riportato erano più che fondate e stando agli ultimi avvenimenti nessuno dei due pareva disposto a pensare che il demone avesse condiviso con loro quelle informazioni solo per spirito di collaborazione.  
“Hanno impiegato un bel po’ di forze nella ricerca.” -ribatté Padre Merrin- “Significa solo che qualsiasi cosa vogliano da lei deve essere qualcosa di grosso.”  
“Potrebbe avere a che fare con questa storia dell’Apocalisse?” replicò Alex incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Non lo so. Speravo che saresti riuscita a saperne di più parlando con Padre Karras, a Windom. Lui che cosa ti ha detto?”  
Alex fissò seriamente il Gesuita e scosse piano la testa restando in silenzio per un lungo istante.  
“Io pensavo che la Diocesi vi avesse avvertito…” -mormorò in tono basso- “Hanno trovato il corpo di Padre Karras nel suo ufficio, al Museo. A quanto pare si è trattato di un infarto.”  
Il viso dell’uomo si contrasse come se all’improvviso qualcuno avesse deciso di sferrargli un pugno in pieno stomaco; stirando le labbra in un sorriso triste abbassò la mano che teneva sulla spalla della ragazza e si diresse verso il mobile incastrato tra il muro e il divano, spalancando poi l’anta in vetro con uno sbuffo affaticato.  
“Mi dispiace tanto, so che avete lavorato insieme per molto tempo…” aggiunse Alex mentre il Gesuita estraeva dal piccolo bar una bottiglia piena per più della metà.  
“Già. Quando mi hanno mandato qui, in mezzo agli studenti, pensavo che non sarei durato due mesi.” disse lui in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Ero abituato a trattare con i libri, non con le persone. Padre Karras mi ha scelto perché sono sempre stato un topo di biblioteca, sapevo dove cercare le informazioni giuste.” -aggiunse prendendo un bicchiere dallo scaffale appeso poco più in su- “E così ho cominciato a lavorare con lui.”  
“Lavorare?!” domandò Dean incuriosito.  
“Padre Karras era un demonologo.” spiegò Alex a bassa voce.  
“E un esorcista. Lui viveva qui, dopo che la Diocesi ha deciso di trasferirlo in Minnesota ho praticamente occupato la casa per impedire che venisse assegnata ad altri.” le fece eco Padre Merrin e versò una discreta quantità di whiskey, tendendo poi il bicchiere a Dean che inarcò un sopracciglio con espressione incredula prima di accettarlo.  
Il Gesuita prese un secondo bicchiere dallo scaffale e versò per sé mezzo dito di liquore, sollevandolo verso Dean per lasciar cozzare i due bordi con un clink attutito; il ragazzo si era appena portato il bicchiere alle labbra quando Sam gemette all’improvviso richiamando la sua attenzione.  
Era quasi arrivato a metà del lavoro e aveva ripreso a cucire i lembi della ferita tirando tra le dita il filo per annodarlo di tanto in tanto lungo la ferita lacera, inspirando profondamente all’inizio di ogni nuovo passaggio.  
“A che punto sei?” chiese il fratello.  
“Sto facendo più in fretta che posso.”  
“Bene. Perché avrei una spalla slogata, qui…”   
“Vuoi che la rimetta a posto?” gli chiese Padre Merrin riscuotendosi dalla malinconia che l’aveva assalito.  
Bisognava dargliene credito: per essere un topo di biblioteca, come lui stesso si era definito, sapeva reagire abbastanza bene se la situazione lo richiedeva.  
E aveva un ottimo gusto in fatto di whiskey.  
“Al tre, va bene?” -domandò appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Dean- “Uno…”  
Il ragazzo trattenne un imprecazione tra sé stringendo i pugni e voltando la testa quando l’uomo spinse con forza l’articolazione del braccio nella propria sede lasciando risuonare un colpo secco che sottolineò la buona riuscita dell’operazione; Padre Merrin ridacchiò sollevato e gli sorrise bonario, raggiungendo il suo bicchiere per versargli ancora un po’ di liquore prima di avvicinarsi ad Alex.  
“Non vorrei lasciarvi proprio ora ma ho paura che mi toccherà occuparmi di questa storia della cappella… perlomeno cercherò di contenere i danni. Pensate di avere tutto quello che vi serve?”  
“Spero di sì.” rispose la giovane in un sospiro.  
“In ogni caso sai dove trovare il resto. E tanto per farmi gli affari vostri, hai già parlato con…?”  
“No, non ancora.”  
“Vuoi che gli dica qualcosa da parte tua, se dovessi vederlo per primo?”  
“Solo che va tutto bene. Non ci siamo lasciati proprio nel migliore dei modi, andrò da lui appena possibile ma per adesso preferisco evitare.”  
“D’accordo.” -disse il Gesuita prendendole dolcemente il viso tra le mani- “Ho pregato perché Nostro Signore ti proteggesse, sai? A quanto pare qualcuno stava a sentire.”  
Alex gli sorrise e abbassò lo sguardo per poi tornare a sollevarlo in direzione dei due Winchester.  
“Forse non c’entra solo Nostro Signore.”  
Padre Merrin annuì in assenso, dirigendosi alla porta e soffermandosi davanti all’ingresso mentre si girava un’ultima volta verso Sam e Dean.  
“Mi raccomando, ragazzi, cercate di riposare. Non avete un bell’aspetto.”  
“Grazie per l’aiuto.” disse Sam da sopra la ferita ormai del tutto ricucita.  
“Sì e anche per…” -tentennò il fratello, azzardando un sorriso d’intesa- “L’antidolorifico in bottiglia.”  
Il Gesuita gli sorrise a propria volta e scomparve attraverso la porta richiudendosela alle spalle con una risatina divertita.  
“Tieni, sono sicura che ne sentivi già la mancanza.” disse Alex, porgendo a Dean le chiavi dell’Impala che si era ricordata di avere ancora nelle tasche.  
Il ragazzo fece per allungare il braccio ma fu costretto ad abbassarlo in tutta fretta prendendo un respiro profondo mentre chinava il mento sul petto.  
La giovane allora prese un piccolo sacchetto compatto dalla cassetta del Pronto Soccorso che Padre Merrin aveva lasciato loro e lo rigirò colpendolo con un pugno nel centro mentre Dean cercava di sfilarsi lentamente la camicia; solo in quel momento Alex notò che anche le sue braccia erano coperte di piccoli tagli trasversali, procurati da tutte le schegge di vetro che si erano trascinati dietro dopo essersi tuffati fuori dalla cappella passando attraverso il finestrone colorato.  
Prima che lui potesse impedirglielo strinse un lembo della camicia nella propria mano aiutandolo a lasciar scivolare la manica oltre il gomito e arrivandogli tanto vicina da permettergli di sfiorarle la fronte con il viso.  
Quando rialzò gli occhi trovò quelli di Dean ad aspettarla, fissi nei suoi, e in un unico istante si rese conto che non erano affatto severi come li aveva sempre visti: quello era lo sguardo insicuro e un po’ triste di un giovane uomo che faticava a credere che qualcuno volesse aiutarlo davvero.  
“Prova con questo.” disse appoggiandogli la busta sulla slogatura e strappandogli un’imprecazione a mezza voce.  
“Woah! Fa’ piano, Florence Nightingale!”  
“E tu prova a fare l’adulto, resisti.”  
“Magari finiamo un’altra volta di giocare al dottore, eh?” protestò il ragazzo afferrandola leggermente sulla scapola per allontanarla da sé ma la giovane reagì stringendosi nelle spalle, come se quel gesto le avesse provocato una fitta di dolore.  
“Da quanto ti fa male?” le chiese Dean lanciandole un’occhiata inquisitoria.  
“Più o meno da quando quel demone mi ha spinta giù da una rampa di scale, Capitan Ovvio.” replicò la giovane.  
“Ehi, vorrei ricordarti che io sono saltato fuori da una finestra per colpa dello stesso demone.”  
“Certo… io invece sto così perché non mi sono fatta proprio niente.” aggiunse seccata mentre lui le toccava la clavicola, come per accertarsi che non ci fosse niente di rotto.  
“Stai ferma e chiudi la bocca per un secondo. Fammi vedere.”  
Alex trattenne nuovamente il fiato nel sentire che Dean le aveva stretto una mano dietro il collo per controllare che i colpi presi sulle scale della cappella non avessero causato danni maggiori; non si sarebbe mai aspettata la delicatezza con cui le lasciò scorrere le dita lungo la nuca, affondandole nei capelli sciolti mentre risaliva fino al morbido incavo sotto la testa.  
“Sono solo lividi, non è così grave…” mormorò titubante.  
Entrambi sussultarono imbarazzati nel sentire alle loro spalle Sam tirare un sospiro di sollievo e si separarono così in fretta che quando il ragazzo rialzò lo sguardo dalla benda che aveva finito di avvolgere intorno alla ferita suturata neanche si accorse che fino a pochi istanti prima i due si erano ritrovati tanto vicini da riuscire a toccarsi.  
“Tutto a posto?” domandò Dean allungandogli sul tavolino il proprio bicchiere ancora pieno.  
Il fratello annuì sarcastico e svuotò d’un fiato il whiskey, socchiudendo le palpebre per il dolore che la ferita gli procurava ancora.  
“Più o meno.” -sbuffò in una smorfia- “Ma per un po’ direi di stare alla larga dalle vetrate, se per te va bene.”  
“Vediamo di stare alla larga da Alastair, piuttosto.”  
“Già, a proposito… chi era quel demone?”  
“Uno decisamente pericoloso.” mormorò Dean premendosi il ghiaccio istantaneo sulla spalla.  
“Che però ci ha lasciato andare.”  
“E questo lo chiami lasciarci andare?!”  
“Sì.” -ribatté Sam deciso- “Non avrebbe avuto nessun problema ad ucciderci, probabilmente gli serviamo più da vivi.”  
“Per arrivare ad Anna. Sanno che è con noi.” gli fece eco Alex.  
“Dobbiamo parlare con Ruby. Lei potrebbe…”  
“Potrebbe sapere come portarsi dietro molti altri demoni come quello che abbiamo già visto.” lo interruppe Dean con voce arrabbiata.  
“Voglio dire, ma perché ti fidi tanto di lei, Sam?”  
“Forse è il caso che vi lasci da soli.” provò a dire Alex allontanandosi verso il corridoio ma Sam scosse la testa.  
“No.” -le disse, bloccandola prima che potesse lasciare il piccolo soggiorno- “A questo punto c’è qualcosa che dovete sapere, penso che abbiate il diritto di sentirlo.”  
Il fratello inarcò un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa e scambiò uno sguardo di sottecchi con Alex che si strinse nelle spalle sospirando; sapeva bene che Dean non avrebbe approvato quell’intrusione nella loro vita e che ascoltare quello che Sam stava per dire significava spalancare una porta che difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a richiudersi alle spalle.  
“Sam, io non credo che…” mormorò quasi sottovoce.  
“Ti prego, non farmi ripetere questa storia due volte.” replicò lui fissandola dritto negli occhi.  
Era deciso a farle sapere ogni cosa.  
Se non quel giorno forse più avanti, ma la ragazza capì che di qualsiasi cosa si trattasse probabilmente non sarebbe mai stata davvero preparata a sopportarlo. Tanto valeva sfidare le idee di Dean e restare nella stanza.  
“Dean, Bobby ed io ti avevamo seppellito da poco meno di un mese.” iniziò a raccontare Sam mentre Dean si sistemava su uno dei braccioli del divano dove si era seduta anche Alex, raccogliendo le gambe sotto di sé.  
“Dio solo sa come ho fatto a sopravvivere fino ad allora. Non credo di aver passato un solo giorno da sobrio, in quel periodo.” -continuò con un sorriso amaro- “Tutti i demoni che avevo invocato mi avevano dato la stessa risposta, nessuno mi avrebbe mai fatto firmare un contratto per riportarti indietro. E’ stato allora che qualcosa si è mosso.” 

_L’interno polveroso della casa abbandonata nella quale Sam si era intrufolato non era certo l’ambiente migliore dove pulire i fucili che il ragazzo aveva disposto sull’unico tavolo presente, appoggiandoli su di una larga cartina stradale che riportava tutte le ultime annotazioni sulla caccia al demone che aveva intrapreso durante le ultime settimane.  
Quando qualcuno aveva bussato al portone, Sam si era diretto all’ingresso impugnando un corto fucile a pompa per puntarlo contro il legno del battente mentre lo spalancava per controllare chi fosse arrivato a cercarlo.  
“E tu chi saresti?” aveva chiesto con voce impastata.  
La ragazza che gli stava di fronte aveva lunghi capelli scuri agitati da piccole onde che le ricadevano sulle spalle e sembrava guardarlo con un’espressione sorpresa e profondamente delusa al tempo stesso.  
“In questo momento non sono molto sicura di sapere chi sei tu.” aveva risposto lei nell’oltrepassare la porta per dirigersi all’interno, esaminando tutte le bottiglie vuote sparse un po’ ovunque che nessuno si era preoccupato di gettare via.  
“Stai progettando qualcosa di grosso, Sam? A parte la prossima sbronza.”  
Il ragazzo si era richiuso il portone alle spalle e aveva storto la bocca con fastidio.  
“Ruby.”   
“Come hai fatto a tornare? Pensavo ti avessero rispedito all’Inferno.”  
“E non è stato facile uscirne. Vuoi sapere le cose che ho fatto per riuscire a strisciare fuori dalla fossa?”  
“In realtà non sono molto interessato.” -aveva replicato lui- “Comunque mi sembra che ti sia guadagnata la tua ricompensa.”  
“Sono di nuovo una fuggitiva, Sam. Stavolta per te, l’ho fatto per poter tornare di nuovo da te. Forse mi merito almeno un grazie.”  
“Perché sei qui? Io non ho chiesto il tuo aiuto.”  
Il demone aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla cartina piena di segni circolari e scritte che il ragazzo aveva tracciato con un pennarello rosso.  
“So che stai cercando di riportare indietro Dean.”  
“E per convincermi a fidarmi di nuovo mi mentirai come l’ultima volta? Mi dirai che puoi aiutarmi a salvarlo?”  
“No. Ma posso darti qualcos’altro che vuoi.”  
“E di cosa di tratta?”  
“Vendetta.”   
“Stai cercando di convincermi ad usare i miei poteri?!”  
“Ascolta, so che ti fa paura…” aveva incominciato a dire la ragazza ma lui aveva scosso la testa per impedirle di continuare a parlare.  
“Saltiamo la parte del monologo. Io sono pronto. Andiamo.”  
“Rallenta un attimo, cowboy. Ci servirà tempo per fare le cose per bene.”  
Sam aveva annuito debolmente, fissandola con aria nervosa.  
“D’accordo. Dimmi solo quello che devo fare.”  
“Promettimi di avere pazienza.” -aveva risposto lei, voltandosi per avvitare il tappo ad una bottiglia quasi vuota- “E di restare sobrio.”   
“Mantieni questa promessa e io ti insegnerò tutto quello che so.” _

“Quindi è così che hai iniziato ad usare i tuoi poteri?” domandò Dean in un sospiro.  
Sam abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento e sospirò a propria volta, scuotendo la testa.  
“Diciamo che ho iniziato a provarci.”

_Il demone legato alla sedia nel centro della stanza aveva cominciato a tossire pochi istanti dopo che Sam aveva sollevato la mano nella sua direzione; una voluta di fumo demoniaco si era sprigionata dalla sua bocca ma ben presto era ritornata nel corpo dell’uomo posseduto, che aveva arricciato le labbra in un sorriso maligno mentre dal naso del ragazzo cominciava a colare una goccia di sangue denso e scuro.  
Non appena il ragazzo aveva abbassato la mano con un gemito di dolore, il demone si era lasciato scappare una risata di scherno che aveva echeggiato tra i muri della casa abbandonata come a sottolineare il fallimento di quella prova.  
“Non è divertente.” aveva sibilato Ruby conficcando il proprio coltello nel collo dell’uomo posseduto prima di voltarsi verso il giovane, che si era allontanato in un angolo premendosi le mani sulla fronte.  
“Sam, devi avere pazienza. Vedrai che andrà meglio.”  
“Quanto ci vorrà ancora per riuscirci?”  
“Io non sto parlando solo dei tuoi poteri. Perdere Dean…” aveva replicato lei accennando una carezza sulla sua guancia.  
Il ragazzo però le aveva scostato il braccio con forza e l’aveva allontanata da sé con un gesto arrabbiato.  
“Non provarci neanche. Non venire a sbattermi in faccia queste cazzate tipo « il tempo guarisce ogni cosa », ok? Tu che diavolo ne sai?”  
“Una volta ero umana, ricordo cosa vuol dire perdere qualcuno.”   
“Non devi sopportare tutto questo da solo.” aveva aggiunto tornando ad avvicinarsi per posargli un bacio sulle labbra ma Sam l’aveva allontanata una seconda volta.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Va bene, Sam… va tutto bene…”  
“No, questo è tutto tranne che bene!” aveva sbottato il ragazzo scuotendo la testa.  
“Che c’è che non va?”  
“Che c’è che non va?! Da dove vuoi che cominci?”   
“E’ per via di questo corpo? Perché te l’ho detto… ci sono solo io qui dentro. Ed è bello stare qui dentro. E’ soffice e caldo… ” aveva replicato Ruby.  
E quasi contemporaneamente si era spinta contro di lui fino a prendergli una mano tra le proprie per insinuarla delicatamente sotto l’orlo della maglietta che indossava, sussurrandogli le parole sulle labbra in tono malizioso.  
“Sei spaventato perché sono un demone? Perché è sbagliato e non dovremmo farlo?!”  
Sam aveva esitato per un istante, voltando il viso per resistere, ma solo pochi istanti dopo ceduto: con uno scatto improvviso aveva stretto la ragazza a sé, spingendola contro il muro mentre la aiutava a sfilarsi la maglietta lanciandola sul pavimento impolverato. _

“Sam…?!” -chiamò il fratello prendendo una piccola pausa- “Troppe informazioni.”  
“Ehi, ti ho detto che ne sarei uscito pulito.”  
“Sì, ma così mi sento sporco io.” commentò Dean alzandosi dal divano e lasciando cadere dalla spalla il ghiaccio che aveva continuato a premerci sopra.  
“Ok, immagini traumatizzanti a parte, tutto quello che ci hai raccontato finora è che una stronza manipolatrice ti ha sedotto, ti ha influenzato fino a convincerti ad usare i tuoi poteri e passare al lato oscuro…”  
“Tu te n’eri andato, Dean. Ruby è tornata per me e qualsiasi cosa possiate pensare, lei mi ha salvato. Mi ha detto quello che avresti detto tu, mi ha spinto a reagire. Se non fosse stato per lei non sarei qui.”  
“Questo significa che ci stai chiedendo di fidarci di un demone?” chiese Alex fissandolo.  
“In poche parole, sì.”  
Quando la ragazza non rispose, limitandosi a scuotere la testa con espressione poco convinta, Sam provò ad avvicinarsi a lei nel tentativo di ottenere una risposta qualsiasi.  
“Pensavo che una volta saputo come erano andate le cose…”  
“Sì, beh, io non sono molto sicura di voler sapere nient’altro per un po’.” lo interruppe lei e si alzò dal divano sul quale era rimasta seduta tutto il tempo per dirigersi all’alta libreria che stava dalla parte opposta della stanza.  
“Comunque abbiamo un problema più importante da risolvere.”  
“Che vuol dire?” domandò Sam, confuso.  
“Vuol dire che lascerei in sospeso la questione « demoni » e qualsiasi tipo di rapporto abbiamo con loro, almeno finché non avremo scoperto come aiutare Anna.” -rispose Alex sfilando un volume dallo scaffale- “Se vogliamo capirci qualcosa serviranno parecchi libri, più di quanti ce ne siano qui.”  
“E il mio portatile… che è rimasto al Campus.”  
“Whoa, whoa, frena! Dove pensi di andare?” le chiese Dean afferrandola per un braccio quando si accorse che la giovane si stava precipitando in direzione dell’ingresso.  
“Alastair è ancora lì fuori, non vorrai uscire da sola, vero?!”  
“Dean ha ragione, è troppo pericoloso. Tu non vai da nessuna parte.” disse il fratello annuendo.  
“Ora ho bisogno del tuo permesso, Sam?” ribatté lei in tono così duro da farlo indietreggiare di un paio di passi, come colpito da uno schiaffo.  
“Non…” esitò il ragazzo.  
“Non hai bisogno del mio permesso, sto solo cercando di evitare che tu faccia qualcosa di stupido.”  
Alex si fermò sulla porta semiaperta con la mano sulla maniglia e si girò verso di lui, scoccandogli un’occhiata fulminante.  
“Ad esempio continuare a starti ad ascoltare?”  
Sam si zittì di colpo e abbassò per un attimo gli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo; nell’attimo in cui tornò a fissarla, Alex fu costretta a distogliere lo sguardo a propria volta con un sorriso esasperato.  
“No, non puoi tirare fuori quell’espressione da cucciolo abbandonato proprio ora… non è leale.”  
“Per favore.” le disse Sam a bassa voce.  
“D’accordo.” -ribatté lei, restando però davanti all’ingresso- “Dammi una sola buona ragione e mi siederò in un angolo senza fiatare.”  
“Ma che…” -balbettò lui interdetto- “Ti serve una buona ragione?! Dopo tutto quello che hai visto e che ti è successo?”  
“Dopo tutto quello che ho visto e che mi è successo da quando vi ho incontrato. E’ questa la tua buona ragione?”  
“Ascolta, per quanto possa contare non era così che pensavo sarebbe andata. Ci sbagliavamo, non avremmo dovuto coinvolgerti fino a questo punto. A noi va bene rischiare la vita per via di un sacchetto per maledizioni nascosto nel cuscino o perché un demone decide di farci volare fuori da una finestra, ma non ho mai pensato che sarebbe potuto succedere a te.” replicò Sam.  
Alex sollevò gli occhi al cielo e richiuse la porta accostandola con cura.  
“E cosa pensavi che sarebbe successo quando siete ricomparsi nella mia vita portandovi sottobraccio il tramite di un angelo?” domandò in risposta.  
Nonostante avesse abbandonato l’iniziale ostilità nei confronti del ragazzo restava ancora un pesante velo di tensione nella sua voce ma quando si accorse che sul viso del giovane era comparsa nuovamente l’espressione colpevole che già una volta l’aveva spinta ad abbassare le difese si avvicinò a lui con un sospiro.  
“Sam, sapevo a cosa stavo andando incontro. Non mi preoccupava incontrare qualche difficoltà e anche se finora non è andato tutto alla perfezione direi che non è stato poi tanto terribile, almeno per me.” -aggiunse- “E comunque, usando i tuoi poteri su quel demone mi hai tolto da un bel casino, l’altra sera, e nemmeno ti ho detto grazie. Visto che siete voi due quelli ridotti peggio mi suona come abbastanza irriconoscente.”  
“Non mi devi ringraziare proprio di niente, fidati.” disse Sam scuotendo la testa  
La ragazza gli sorrise piegando il mento sul petto e storse la bocca in una piccola smorfia imbarazzata.  
“Sto cercando di dirti che mi dispiace, va bene?! Non rendermi le cose ancora più difficili.”  
Sam le sorrise di rimando e si fece più vicino allungando una mano per riportarle dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sulla fronte.  
“Sì, dispiace anche a me.”  
“Oh, se adesso volete baciarvi per me va bene, fate come se non ci fossi.” commentò Dean alle loro spalle, strappando alla giovane uno sbuffo divertito.  
“Molto maturo, Dean.” lo rimbeccò il fratello.  
“Vado a vedere se Anna sta bene.” -gli disse Alex sfiorandogli leggermente il braccio fasciato- “Quando Padre Merrin sarà di ritorno gli chiederò di restare un po’ con lei, penso sia il caso che…” provò ad aggiungere, ma non fece in tempo a finire la frase.  
I tre ragazzi si voltarono contemporaneamente verso la porta d’ingresso che sembrava sbattere contro l’intelaiatura come se sospinta da un vento impetuoso che nel giro di pochi istanti finì per spalancarla sui cardini con violenza e mandandola a schiantarsi contro il muro.  
“Pensavo che fossimo al sicuro qui dentro! Quei sigilli non dovrebbero servire a fermare i demoni?!” sbottò Dean in direzione di Sam, ancora fermo in mezzo al soggiorno.  
“Non credo si tratti di demoni…” sussurrò lui indicandogli i due uomini che avevano appena attraversato l’ingresso e che avevano un’aria molto determinata dipinta sul viso.  
Alex li fissò entrambi senza parlare e si trovò ad arretrare senza neanche accorgersene: ora sapeva che uno dei due angeli che si era trovata davanti aveva qualcosa da dire su di lei e l’occhiata che Castiel le rivolse avvicinandosi le fece sperare che si trattasse di qualcosa di positivo.  
“Per favore, ditemi che siete qui per aiutarci. Abbiamo avuto un piccolo problema con un demone, forse l’avete saputo.” disse Dean.  
Uriel fissò indispettito Sam e rispose al giovane senza neanche distogliere lo sguardo dal fratello.  
“Sì, l’abbiamo saputo. Abbiamo saputo ogni cosa.”  
“Siamo qui per Anna.” gli fece eco Castiel.  
“Qui per lei nel senso… a causa sua?!”  
“Basta parlare!” -ordinò Uriel- “Dovete lasciarla a noi.”  
“Significa che avete intenzione di aiutarla?”  
Castiel scosse la testa impercettibilmente prima di rispondere in tono perentorio.  
“No. Lei deve morire.”


	7. Tears in Heaven

“Volete Anna? Perché?” domandò Alex fissando Castiel con aria interrogativa ma Uriel avanzò di un paio di passi nella sua direzione.  
“Fuori dai piedi.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, capisco che lei stia intercettando le vostre conversazioni ma non credo ci sia bisogno di arrivare a tanto.” ribatté Dean attirandosi addosso lo sguardo severo dell’angelo.  
“Non preoccuparti. Non soffrirà.”  
“Siete solo dei bastardi senza cuore, lo sapevate?”  
Castiel gli lanciò un’occhiata dei suoi freddi occhi azzurri.  
“Stando alla realtà dei fatti sì, lo siamo. E con ciò?”  
“E con ciò? Anna è una ragazza innocente.” replicò Alex voltandosi verso di lui.  
“No, lei non è per nulla innocente.”  
“Questo che cosa significa?” chiese Sam.  
“Significa che è peggio di quell’abominio che ti sei sbattuto di recente. Ora consegnateci la ragazza.” sibilò Uriel in tono rabbioso.  
“Spiacenti, andate a cercarne un’altra. Provate con Internet.” disse Dean in un mezzo sorriso strafottente.  
Uriel si avvicinò a lui e lo squadrò attentamente dall’alto in basso, trattenendo una smorfia disgustata.  
“E chi dovrebbe riuscire a fermarci? Voi due?” -rispose prima di tornare a fissare Alex- “O tu?” aggiunse allungando il braccio verso di lei per spingerla con forza contro il muro dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Quando Dean provò a colpirlo al viso con un pugno l’angelo non smise di avanzare e lo afferrò per la giacca, trascinandolo sul pavimento prima di iniziare a sferrargli diversi colpi al viso e allo stomaco.  
“Aspettavo da tanto questo momento.” gli sussurrò sorridendo mentre Castiel si dirigeva verso Sam senza dire neanche una parola.  
“Cas… fermati, ti prego…” disse Sam sollevando le mani ma l’altro gli posò due dita sulla fronte fino a farlo cadere a terra privo di sensi.  
Aveva quasi raggiunto la ragazza ancora inginocchiata sul pavimento quando, d’improvviso, un lampo accecante invase il piccolo soggiorno e qualche istante dopo si concentrò intorno ai corpi di Castiel e Uriel avvolgendoli completamente e strappando loro un’espressione dolorante mentre il fascio di luce sembrava intensificarsi sempre più inghiottendo le sagome dei due angeli fino a farle scomparire senza lasciare traccia.  
“Ma che…?” balbettò Dean rialzandosi a fatica per cercare di avvicinarsi al fratello ancora un po’ stordito.  
“…Anna!” esclamò Alex lanciandogli un’occhiata e rialzandosi a propria volta per poi precipitarsi lungo il corridoio che portava alla camera degli ospiti.  
“Anna!” chiamò una seconda volta aprendo la porta ma subito dopo trattenne un sospiro spaventato alla vista di quello che era successo.  
“Loro… se ne sono andati?” domandò lei sgranando i grossi occhi chiari.  
Dallo specchio appeso sopra il piccolo lavandino del bagno il sigillo circolare che Anna vi aveva disegnato sopra gocciolava ancora in sottili strisce scarlatte che ne rovinavano in parte la forma e le mani della ragazza erano imbrattate fino ai polsi del suo stesso sangue, fuoriuscito copiosamente da un paio di grossi tagli diagonali che si era aperta sugli avambracci.  
“Vieni, dobbiamo fermare il sangue!” -le disse Alex trascinandole le braccia sotto il getto dell’acqua fredda che in parte lavò via quello che si stava raggrumando sulla pelle- “Che cosa hai fatto, li hai uccisi?”  
Anna scosse piano la testa sfinita, lasciando che la giovane si occupasse di lei.  
“No. Li ho mandati lontano… molto lontano.”  
“E come?”  
“E’ comparso nella mia testa all’improvviso. Non lo so come ho fatto, l’ho solo fatto.”  
“Va bene, va bene… adesso cerca di tenere questi premuti sulle ferite, vado a cercare qualcosa per medicarti.” le disse Alex in tono dolce mentre le stringeva due asciugamani intorno ai tagli arrossati.  
Solo quando tornò a voltarsi verso la porta si accorse che Dean e Sam avevano raggiunto la stanza degli ospiti e rivolse loro un’occhiata preoccupata prima di incamminarsi verso il soggiorno per recuperare la cassetta del Pronto Soccorso che Padre Merrin aveva lasciato a loro disposizione.  
“Che cosa ne pensi?” mormorò Sam al fratello spostandosi leggermente per non farsi sentire da Anna.  
“Penso che questa non è una cosa che possiamo risolvere da soli. Io dico di chiamare Bobby, lo facciamo tornare da Santo Domingo…”  
“Ma che cosa potrebbe dirci Bobby che già non sappiamo?”  
“Beh, allora sarà meglio farsi venire in mente qualcosa e in fretta.” rispose Dean lasciandosi scappare una smorfia mentre si tormentava la spalla dolorante.  
“No, dico… dovremo aspettare ancora per molto?” domandò Dean lasciando ricadere al proprio posto la tendina che aveva scostato per guardare fuori dalla finestra  
“Restare qui e non avere niente da fare è peggio che farsi prendere a pugni da un angelo incazzato.” aggiunse tornando a girarsi in direzione del piccolo soggiorno di Padre Merrin, in tempo per accorgersi del fratello che si incamminava verso di lui per lanciargli tra le mani un piccolo sacchetto scuro.  
“Intanto metti via questo.”  
“Sacchetti per maledizioni?!”  
“Ci terranno al sicuro da demoni e angeli per un po’, sempre che siano venuti come dovrebbero.”  
“Come hai fatto a…?”  
“Ruby.” -spiegò Sam in tono imbarazzato- “Mi ha insegnato come prepararli.”  
Dean rimase per un secondo in silenzio e si rigirò il sacchetto tra le dita prima di infilarlo nella tasca dei jeans che indossava.  
“Probabilmente ci saranno utili, Uriel non mollerà tanto facilmente.” -annuì tenendo la testa bassa- “Il che mi fa tornare di nuovo allo stesso argomento… ci vorrà ancora molto?!”  
“Non è passata neanche un’ora, ti spiace provare ad avere un po’ di pazienza?” rispose dietro di lui la voce di Alex, che comparve pochi istanti dopo strappando a Sam un’espressione sorpresa.  
I capelli solitamente lisci le ricadevano sulla schiena in un intrico disordinato di ondulate ciocche umide che la giovane riportò oltre una spalla con un gesto infastidito prima di ricominciare a strofinarle con uno dei pochi asciugamani sopravvissuti al tentativo di tamponare le ferite di Anna.  
“Al momento mi riesce un po’ difficile avere pazienza. La Brigata delle Aureole è sul piede di guerra, nel caso non te ne fossi accorta.”  
“Gli hai detto che si trattava di un’emergenza?” domandò Sam, più accomodante.  
La ragazza annuì piano e abbandonò l’asciugamano bagnato sullo schienale della sedia alla quale passò accanto mentre si dirigeva alla seconda finestra del soggiorno, scostandone la tendina per guardare all’esterno come aveva fatto poco prima Dean.  
“Non ce n’è stato bisogno.”  
“Quindi fammi capire: questo tizio dovrebbe essere cosa, una specie di Oracolo del Sud? Cosa ti fa pensare che sarà disposto ad aiutarci?” le chiese Dean.  
“Questa è una domanda molto più interessante.” disse Alex riportando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio mentre si allontanava dalla finestra.  
Nella strada principale di fronte alla casa, una Toyota grigia si era appena fermata accanto al marciapiede in un sottile stridio di freni; un uomo di mezza età aveva spento il motore prima di spalancare la portiera ed uscire con circospezione, recuperando dal sedile posteriore una valigetta a fisarmonica e una morbida sacca di tela.  
“E’ meglio che gli parli da sola per adesso. Restate qui, lasciatemi un paio di minuti.” aggiunse Alex raggiungendo la porta.  
“C’è qualcosa che non ci stai dicendo, vero?” -domandò ancora Dean inarcando un sopracciglio in un sorriso malizioso- “Andiamo, che cos’è, una storia del tipo « relazione inconfessabile con un insegnante »?!”  
“Dean, questa è un’università Gesuita…” replicò Sam ma l’aria interrogativa dipinta sul viso del fratello lo spinse a prendere un sospiro profondo mentre si stringeva nelle spalle sconfitto.  
“Lascia perdere.”  
Alex sorrise dolcemente e spalancò la porta d’ingresso prima di allontanarsi lungo il vialetto, seguita dallo sguardo curioso di Dean che continuò a tenerla sotto controllo fino a quando raggiunse l’uomo che aveva attraversato la strada.  
“Allora… ci siamo già lasciati alle spalle la vostra prima discussione, eh?!”  
“Vuoi piantarla con questa storia? Sul serio, Dean.”  
“Ma davvero non hai ancora trovato il coraggio di…?!” ribatté lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi al fratello.  
“Possiamo cambiare argomento, per favore?”  
“Cos’è, troppo umana per te?”  
“Faccio finta di non aver sentito.”  
“Beh, Sam, prima o poi dovremo parlarne… evitando altre scene di nudo, se possibile.”  
Sam aveva appena aperto la bocca per rispondere quando l’altro sollevò una mano nella sua direzione, agitandola come ad impedirgli di parlare per permettergli di ascoltare le voci che arrivavano concitate dal piccolo prato antistante la casa.  
“…per fortuna hai avuto bisogno della sezione di Archeologia, avevo già cominciato a darti per dispersa.” disse la voce profonda dell’uomo che si era fermato proprio di fronte ad Alex, lasciando penzolare lungo il fianco le borse che aveva preso dal sedile dell’automobile.  
A dispetto dei tratti poco marcati che gli conferivano un aspetto comune, il profilo del nuovo arrivato era reso meno monotono dal lungo naso appuntito e dalla chioma sale e pepe che gli ondeggiava sopra la fronte spaziosa; era così alto da superare la giovane di almeno venti centimetri, facendola apparire quasi una ragazzina accanto a sé.  
“Visto cosa è successo l’ultima volta che abbiamo cercato di chiarire ho pensato che fosse meglio così.”  
“Però non credo di essere stato io ad andarmene nel bel mezzo di una discussione per tornare tre mesi dopo, mi sbaglio?”  
“Sapevi dov’ero, non ti hanno mai dato i miei messaggi?” ribatté lei scuotendo la testa irritata.  
“Forse mi avrebbe fatto piacere una telefonata ogni tanto.”  
“Come no, ultimamente dovevo quasi prendere appuntamento per vederti, figuriamoci parlarti per telefono.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che avrei dovuto rincorrerti? E’ questo che volevi da me?”  
La ragazza sembrò aspettare diversi secondi prima di rispondere, stringendosi le mani intorno allo stomaco e abbassando gli occhi a terra.  
“No, volevo solo essere lasciata in pace. Avevo bisogno di respirare, di stare da sola per un po’.”  
“E non l’ho fatto?! Ti ho lasciato respirare, ho rispettato il tuo bisogno di prenderti degli spazi… anche se andartene è quello che fai sempre quando le cose diventano un po’ più complicate.” disse lui in un tono di rimprovero deluso.  
“Almeno pensavi di farmi sapere che eri a Milwaukee?” -aggiunse sospirando con aria triste- “Non credere che per me sia stato un bel periodo, vedere che stai bene mi toglie un peso dal cuore.”  
Dean spalancò gli occhi sorpreso quando si rese conto che l’uomo di fronte ad Alex aveva appoggiato contro la gamba entrambe le borse per circondarle dolcemente il viso tra le mani mentre sorrideva impacciato eppure visibilmente sollevato dalla preoccupazione che doveva averlo tormentato durante l’assenza della giovane.  
“Tieni, ho portato qualcosa per cambiarti. Ho immaginato che potessi averne bisogno.” disse poi piegandosi per raccogliere la sacca ma non appena la allungò verso la ragazza rimase con il braccio sospeso a mezz’aria come se avesse notato un particolare che fino a quel momento gli era sfuggito.  
“…ma che cosa stai facendo qui fuori con i capelli bagnati?!”  
Alex gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato e afferrò con forza la sacca mettendosela in spalla mentre si dirigeva con passo deciso verso la porta d’ingresso spalancandola in un solo colpo.  
“Oddio, per un momento possiamo concentrarci sul vero problema del giorno?”  
“Certo, come vuoi! Ammalati pure, in fondo io sono solo…” iniziò a dire lui nuovamente arrabbiato ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro si rese conto che due paia di occhi si erano concentrati sulla discussione che si era trasferita dall’esterno nel piccolo soggiorno di Padre Merrin.  
“Ragazzi…” -balbettò Alex imbarazzata, stringendo la sacca di tela contro il petto per poi indicare con l’altra i fratelli fermi in mezzo alla stanza- “Loro sono…”  
“Sam e Dean Winchester.” terminò la frase l’uomo che era entrato con lei e si sporse in avanti per avvicinarsi ad entrambi senza però accennare nemmeno un piccolo cenno di saluto.  
“Ho sentito parlare di voi, i cacciatori che hanno incontrato degli angeli.”  
“Ma c’è ancora qualcuno che non lo sa?!” domandò Dean sollevando gli occhi al cielo mentre si chinava con aria sarcastica verso la spalla di Sam.  
“Padre Merrin mi ha raccontato del demone che avete incontrato, a quanto pare siete fortunati ad essere ancora tutti interi.” -aggiunse l’uomo oltrepassandoli per avvicinarsi al tavolino appoggiato al muro, posandoci sopra la valigetta a fisarmonica prima di sospirare stancamente- “Del resto suppongo che le cose andranno sempre peggio, l’Apocalisse si fa più vicina ogni giorno che passa.”  
Dean spalancò la bocca per provare a rispondere ma sembrò solo riuscire a prendere fiato per poi storcere le labbra visibilmente seccato dalla sicurezza con la quale l’altro aveva preso il controllo della situazione.  
“Questo lo sappiamo anche noi, fa parte del nostro lavoro.” -disse brusco- “C’è altro che invece non sappiamo e che senti il bisogno di esternare, Uccelli di Rovo? Che ne so, magari il tuo nome, tanto per cominciare.”  
“Dean…” sibilò Sam allungandogli una gomitata neanche troppo discreta ma l’uomo reagì alla provocazione con una risata sottile e fece qualche passo indietro scuotendo la testa prima di tendergli la mano con un sorriso di scuse.  
“No, ha ragione, vi ho subito riempito di chiacchiere e non mi sono neanche presentato.” -ribatté divertito- “Jefferson Morgan. Jeffrey, se preferite, ho sempre odiato il mio vero nome.”  
“Morgan?!” ripeté Sam stringendogli la mano e cercando con lo sguardo Alex, che annuì in assenso lanciando un’occhiata d’intesa al ragazzo.  
“Mio padre.”  
Sam la fissò nuovamente e in quell’istante si rese conto che probabilmente a causa delle maliziose insinuazioni del fratello non si era accorto subito dell’evidente somiglianza tra i due: padre e figlia condividevano lo stesso viso ovale ed un taglio di occhi inconfondibile che si allargava in una forma a mandorla non troppo distanziata dagli zigomi alti e delicati.  
Dean tossicchiò imbarazzato un paio di volte e si strinse nelle spalle quando l’uomo si avvicinò a lui e gli porse la mano per scambiare una stretta vigorosa.  
“Sì, beh… io prima non intendevo… cioè, l’accenno a…” provò a dire in un timido tentativo di rimediare alla battutaccia che si era lasciato scappare ma dopo qualche istante si rese conto che niente di quello che stava farfugliando sarebbe mai apparso come qualcosa di sensato e si arrese, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Non dormo da due giorni.” aggiunse sconsolato.  
Morgan gli rivolse un nuovo sorriso divertito e si allontanò per raggiungere la figlia che stava per dirigersi verso le scale reggendo sull’avambraccio una maglietta a maniche lunghe e un paio di jeans scoloriti e le posò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla.  
“Dov’è Anna?”  
“Di sopra. La stanza degli ospiti era piena di sangue, Padre Merrin le ha dato qualcosa per calmarla ed è rimasto con lei.”  
“Pensa di sapere che cosa le sta succedendo?” chiese Sam speranzoso.  
“Non proprio. E temo che nessun altro potrà aiutarci a saperne di più.” rispose l’uomo strappando al ragazzo un’espressione interrogativa.  
“Quando abbiamo saputo di Anna la prima cosa che abbiamo fatto è stato chiamare la sua famiglia, eravamo tenuti a farlo.” spiegò ancora Morgan, appoggiandosi al tavolo del soggiorno prima di incrociare le braccia sul petto.  
“E…?” domandò Dean.  
“Ha risposto un agente di Polizia. Richard Milton e sua moglie Amy sono stati uccisi la stessa notte in cui Anna è scappata dalla biblioteca.”  
“Demoni?”  
“Molto probabile.”  
“Non credo sia il caso che lei lo sappia. Non ora.” disse il ragazzo in tono basso.  
“Sono d’accordo.” concordò Morgan mentre si piegava all’indietro per raggiungere la valigetta e sganciare la chiusura, estraendo da uno scomparto sottile una cartelletta trasparente che porse a Dean.  
“Però vi ho portato qualcosa che penso dovreste leggere.”  
“Di che si tratta?” chiese Sam avvicinandosi al fratello.  
“Un semplice saggio di metà trimestre, assegnato ai miei studenti il mese scorso.”  
“Quindi lei… è davvero un professore?!” domandò Dean inarcando un sopracciglio con aria stupita.  
“Mitologia Classica e Iconografia.”  
Il ragazzo spostò velocemente lo sguardo in direzione di Alex, ancora ferma vicino al primo gradino della scala che portava al piano superiore, e inclinò il capo come convinto di aver trovato finalmente una risposta.  
“Ecco spiegate tante cose…”  
“Anna Milton?” -disse Sam leggendo il nome che compariva sulla prima pagina visibile sotto la copertina trasparente- “Quindi è una dei suoi studenti.”  
Morgan annuì con un sospiro e tornò ad incrociare le braccia sul petto.  
“All’inizio non potevo pensare che stesse parlando sul serio, credevo si trattasse di un qualche tipo di vaneggiamento religioso.”  
“A proposito di cosa?” gli chiese la figlia.  
“Di un demone di nome Lilith.” -rispose lui fissandola negli occhi- “E del suo piano per spezzare tutti e 66 i sigilli della prigione di Lucifero.”

Sam voltò senza troppo entusiasmo le pagine stampate che Morgan aveva messo a loro disposizione, ricercando inutilmente qualsiasi dettaglio potesse essere sfuggito ad una prima lettura e si abbandonò sullo schienale della sedia sulla quale era seduto; sentì Dean sospirare stancamente alle sue spalle mentre sfogliava alcuni dei volumi di Padre Merrin seduto sul piccolo divano appoggiato al muro dall’altra parte della stanza e quasi nello stesso istante si lasciò distrarre dall’invitante aroma che proveniva dalla cucina ma riprese a concentrarsi sul saggio breve con espressione corrucciata.  
Non si accorse immediatamente che Alex si era avvicinata a lui avanzando scalza sul parquet lucido e trattenne un gemito sorpreso nel vederla appoggiargli accanto una tazza piena di caffè fumante.  
“Dovreste prendervi una pausa. Continuare a rileggerlo non farà saltare fuori le informazioni che ci servono, farà andare voi fuori di testa.”  
Si era liberata dei vestiti macchiati del sangue di Anna e aveva indossato il cambio che il padre le aveva portato, riacquistando un aspetto più sereno, eppure gli occhi arrossati tradivano tutta la stanchezza che le pesava addosso. Jessica era stata una bellissima ragazza e nessun’altra sarebbe mai riuscita a reggere il confronto con lei ma più volte quella stessa bellezza aveva finito per rendere Sam quasi nervoso; la giovane che gli stava vicino invece aveva un’aria di semplice normalità che riusciva a renderla decisamente carina e in qualche modo molto più rassicurante.  
“Abbiamo bisogno di capire perché Anna riesce a sentire le voci degli angeli. Ora che i suoi genitori sono morti…”  
“Andando avanti così anche noi non reggeremo per molto.” -replicò lei con voce decisa- “Sam, questa volta tu e Dean avete rischiato parecchio, forse è il caso di fermarsi per un po’.”  
Il ragazzo le lanciò un’occhiata sconsolata e tornò a fissare la cartelletta aperta sul tavolo di fronte a sé mentre prendeva un sorso dalla tazza bollente.  
“Gli angeli non si fermeranno per riposare. Abbiamo i sacchetti per maledizioni a proteggerci ma di sicuro torneranno a cercarci qui quando si accorgeranno che ci stiamo nascondendo da loro.”  
“Lo dici come se quello che sta succedendo ad Anna fosse colpa tua.” disse Alex posandogli delicatamente una mano sul braccio ferito prima di piegarsi in avanti.  
“Fai una pausa”  
Sam voltò il viso verso il suo e sorrise richiudendo gli occhi quando una ciocca dei lunghi capelli della giovane gli scivolò contro la guancia spingendolo ad indietreggiare col busto per sottrarsi al solletico che sentiva sul collo mentre lei riportava i capelli dietro l’orecchio lasciandoseli poi scorrere lentamente tra le dita.  
Ormai asciutti, avevano ripreso la solita liscia compattezza e un colore simile a quello del miele ambrato acceso di riflessi dorati e il ragazzo non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarsi se i suoi capelli, il naso dritto e la bocca piccola ma invitante fossero tratti ereditati dal ramo materno della famiglia.  
“Anna sapeva del Risveglio dei Testimoni, dell’ascesa di Samhain e forse sa anche quanti altri sigilli sono stati spezzati, dobbiamo scoprirlo.”  
“Però non capisco…” -ribatté Alex pensierosa- “Gli angeli sanno di questi sigilli, perché non riescono ad impedire che vengano spezzati?”  
“Perché nel mondo esistono almeno 600 possibili sigilli e Lilith deve solo sceglierne alcuni. Nessuno può sapere quali.” disse la voce di Morgan dall’ingresso del salottino, spingendoli ad allontanarsi l’uno dall’altra per tornare a prestare attenzione a quello che stava succedendo intorno a loro.  
“Ma così è davvero… stupido.” replicò la figlia scuotendo la testa con espressione sarcastica.  
“Non dirlo a me.” le fece eco Dean in tono basso.  
“Dio e gli angeli non seguono la nostra stessa logica, ricordate?”  
“Forse dovrebbero, invece.” disse lei di rimando e si diresse verso il ragazzo seduto sul divano porgendogli la seconda tazza di caffè che aveva tra le mani.  
“Tutto questo non ha comunque senso.” mormorò Sam.  
“Che vuoi dire?” domandò Morgan voltandosi verso di lui.  
“I demoni vogliono Anna e non mi sembra difficile capire perché. Ma perché anche gli angeli vogliono vederla morta?”  
“Sam, hai visto che cosa hanno fatto a Pamela quando ha provato ad intromettersi nei loro piani. E’ già tanto che sia ancora viva, ecco con che tipo di angeli abbiamo a che fare.” disse Dean scambiando un rapido sguardo d’intesa col fratello.  
“Non mi stupisce affatto, se devo essere sincero.” -sospirò Morgan- “Nel corso dei secoli l’iconografia relativa agli angeli è stata modificata per assumere una connotazione più mite. Per noi era più facile immaginarli come degli adolescenti androgini avvolti in mistico un fascio di luce piuttosto che per quello che sono davvero.”  
“Aspetta… lui parla sempre così?!” sussurrò Dean chinandosi verso Alex, che trattenne una risata sottile.  
“Gli angeli sono soldati.” -spiegò lei- “Anche piuttosto sanguinari, in realtà, però mi sembra assurdo che possano accanirsi così su una ragazza che sembra solo essere capace di sentire le loro voci.”  
“A che cosa stai pensando?” le domandò Sam.  
“Castiel ha detto che Anna non è innocente. Cosa voleva dire secondo voi?”  
“Non lo so. E credo che non lo sappia neanche Anna.”  
“Non direttamente.” replicò Morgan, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“C’è qualcosa che sta nascondendo perfino a se stessa. Noi dobbiamo trovare un modo per aiutarla ma per riuscirci dovremo lavorare sulla parte di lei che è disposta a ricordare.” 

“Ehi… come vanno quei tagli?” domandò Alex avvicinandosi al letto sul quale Anna sedeva in silenzio, fissando fuori dalla finestra che aveva di fronte l’alto campanile della chiesa che svettava in lontananza oltre le cime degli alberi.  
“Miglioreranno.”  
“Ha bisogno di essere stirata ma dovrebbe andarti bene, almeno puoi togliere questa.” disse Alex appoggiando sulla trapunta leggera una camicetta chiara leggermente spiegazzata, non molto diversa da quella macchiata di sangue che Anna aveva ancora indosso.  
“Grazie per tutto quello che state facendo.”  
Alex le sorrise e si sedette vicino a lei per controllare con attenzione le bende strette intorno agli avambracci della giovane.  
“Non preoccuparti, adesso è più importante sapere che cosa ti sta succedendo.”  
“Sì, lo so… ma la mia famiglia sarà in pensiero per me, non parlo con i miei genitori da qualche giorno, non pensi che dovrei chiamarli per avvertirli che sto bene?”  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo con un sospiro e quando tornò a rialzarlo sulla ragazza capì che non sarebbe mai riuscita a mentirle.  
“Anna…”  
“Sono già morti, vero?” -chiese lei trattenendo le lacrime- “Stavano cercando me e quando non mi hanno trovata li hanno uccisi, non è così?”  
“Mi dispiace.” ammise Alex prendendole una mano tra le proprie.  
“Sarei dovuta tornare subito a casa. Se fossi stata con loro i demoni avrebbero preso me…”  
“No. Avrebbero preso te e ucciso comunque la tua famiglia, non si sarebbero fermati davanti a niente.” -replicò Alex- “Per ora invece sei al sicuro. Non sappiamo ancora perché ti stia capitando tutto questo ma se fossi in grado di aiutarci a fermare l’Apocalisse…”  
“Potrei anche fermare chi ha ucciso i miei genitori.” disse Anna concludendo la frase della giovane.  
La ragazza spalancò i grossi occhi chiari e ricominciò a fissare un punto lontano oltre il vetro della finestra che avevano di fronte prima di voltare il viso in direzione di Alex.  
“Non l’avrei mai pensato, sai? Tuo padre…” -iniziò a dire- “Lui è sempre stato un semplice professore, non posso ancora credere che…”  
“Che tutto quello che avete studiato finora è reale?!” disse Alex in una risatina amara terminando la frase della ragazza ma appena si accorse che Anna era rimasta in silenzio a fissarla con aria ferita scosse la testa con una smorfia.  
“Scusa, non avevo intenzione di offenderti. E’ solo che per me è sempre stato così, sapevo che tutto quello che mi faceva leggere nei suoi libri esisteva davvero.”  
“Non deve essere stato facile. Io darei qualsiasi cosa per tornare indietro e non ricordare niente di quello che ho visto.”  
“Anna, ascolta…” tentennò Alex, interrompendosi però prima di aggiungere altro.  
“Niente, è una cosa stupida.”  
“Vuoi sapere che cosa diceva su di te l’angelo di nome Castiel, vero?” chiese l’altra sorridendole dolcemente.  
“Se non ti va di parlarne…”  
“Oh no, non è per questo, è solo che è tutto molto confuso anche per me.” -disse Anna socchiudendo piano le palpebre- “Qualche tempo fa li ho sentiti parlare di una donna… Castiel ha bruciato i suoi occhi dopo che lei aveva cercato di evocarlo e aveva ricevuto anche l’ordine di cancellare i tuoi ricordi, quando quei demoni hanno tentato di uccidere la famiglia del suo tramite. Tu non avresti dovuto ricordare di avere incontrato un angelo.”  
“Ma allora perché non l’ha fatto?”  
“Non so altro, mi spiace. E’ tutto quello che sono riuscita a sentire.”  
“Ti ringrazio lo stesso per avermelo detto.” rispose Alex posandole la mano sulla spalla.  
Le due ragazze sobbalzarono sorprese quando sentirono il rumore di qualcuno che bussava con delicatezza sullo stipite della porta alle loro spalle e si voltarono all’unisono in direzione del corridoio.  
“Anna?” -chiamò Morgan annuendo- “Noi siamo pronti.”

Padre Merrin avvicinò con cautela la propria sedia al letto sul quale Anna giaceva sdraiata con gli occhi chiusi e inspirò a fondo un paio di volte prima di incominciare a parlare in tono basso e pacato, mentre intorno a lui ognuno dei presenti osservava il silenzio assoluto.  
“Va bene Anna, adesso rilassati. Io comincerò a contare da cinque fino a uno e quando arriveremo a uno ti troverai in uno stato di profonda ipnosi. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… stai dormendo profondamente. Molto profondamente. Ogni muscolo è rilassato.” -disse il Gesuita stringendo il polso della giovane tra le dita per controllare il battito cardiaco- “Allora, dimmi… come riesci a sentire le voci degli angeli? E come sapevi che quell’incantesimo avrebbe funzionato su di loro?”  
“Non lo so. L’ho fatto e basta.” rispose la ragazza con un filo di voce.  
“D’accordo, allora adesso prova ad andare indietro nel tempo, a quando eri più piccola, una bambina…”  
“Non voglio.”  
“Andrà tutto bene. Ci serve solo una piccola occhiata, niente di più.” la rassicurò Padre Merrin.  
“No.”  
“Anna, è tutto a posto. Tu sei al sicuro, nessuno ti farà del male. Dimmi, qual è il nome di tua madre?”  
“Amy. Lei si chiama Amy.”  
“E qual è il nome di tuo padre?” chiese ancora il Gesuita ma la giovane iniziò a respirare affannosamente, agitandosi sul letto.  
“Lui è arrabbiato con me… mi vuole fare del male…”  
“Non succederà niente. Riesci a ricordare il nome di tuo padre?”  
“No… no…”  
“Anna, calmati…”  
“Lui mi ucciderà!”  
Padre Merrin si chinò sulla ragazza per posarle una mano sulla fronte continuando a parlarle in tono basso ma lei sembrò agitarsi ancora di più inarcando la schiena fino a sollevarsi dal letto in uno spasmo nervoso.  
“Anna, sei al sicuro. Calmati, sei al sicuro…”  
“No! Lui mi ucciderà!” strillò la giovane fuori di sé dal terrore.  
“Va bene, Anna…” -disse il Gesuita con voce ferma- “Quando arriverò a cinque tu sarai di nuovo sveglia, completamente sveglia. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…”  
La ragazza ricadde sul letto sfinita abbandonando le braccia oltre il materasso e ricominciò a respirare meno pesantemente, voltando piano la testa sul cuscino mentre Alex si inginocchiava vicino a lei per scostarle con attenzione i capelli che le erano rimasti incollati alla fronte.  
“Anna… Anna?” sussurrò con dolcezza e sorrise con sollievo quando la giovane riaprì gli occhi e la fissò per un lungo istante riprendendo il contatto con la realtà.  
“Va tutto bene?”  
“Sì… penso di sì…” -rispose lei rialzandosi lentamente- “Grazie, Padre Merrin, mi è stato molto utile. Mi ricordo tutto, adesso.”  
“Che cosa ricordi?” le chiese Sam con aria interrogativa.  
“Chi sono.”  
“E chi sei?” domandò a propria volta Dean, fermo sulla porta a fianco del fratello.  
Ancora sconvolta da quello che aveva scoperto, Anna si mise a sedere con fatica sul materasso e si voltò verso di loro prendendo un respiro profondo prima di parlare.  
“Io sono un angelo.”

“Non dovete avere paura, non sono come gli altri.” disse Anna con un mezzo sorriso.  
Padre Merrin aveva insistito per farla sedere su una delle poche sedie che campeggiavano sotto il tavolino lucido ma la ragazza aveva rifiutato, rimanendo ferma all’ingresso della sala con le braccia conserte e una spalla appoggiata alla colonna che sorreggeva l’arco che divideva il soggiorno dall’ingresso.  
“Ah, mi fa piacere saperlo! Loro sembravano molto… determinati.” ribatté Alex sistemandosi sul bracciolo del divano dove erano seduti anche Dean e Sam.  
“Lo so. Castiel e Uriel sono venuti a cercarmi perché per me deve essere stata ordinata una condanna a morte.”  
“Perché ti vogliono uccidere?” domandò Sam.  
“Ho disobbedito. Per noi è la cosa peggiore che si possa fare.” -rispose lei- “E sono caduta.”  
“Caduta?!” ripeté Dean, confuso.  
“E’ caduta sulla Terra. E’ diventata umana.” spiegò Morgan rialzando gli occhi verso la giovane per incrociare il suo sguardo.  
“Aspettate un attimo… quindi davvero gli angeli possono diventare umani?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Fa male quasi come provare ad asportarsi un rene con un coltello da burro, direi che la sensazione potrebbe essere quella.” disse Anna avvicinandosi a loro.  
“E’ stato quando mi sono separata dalla mia Grazia.”  
“Come…? Come è possibile?” mormorò Alex scuotendo la testa.  
“La mia Grazia era pura energia, l’ho eliminata e sono caduta sulla Terra. Mia madre non riusciva a restare incinta, mi chiamava sempre il suo piccolo miracolo. Non poteva sapere quanto avesse ragione.”  
“E così hai dimenticato chi eri?”  
“Più invecchiavo e più a lungo restavo umana, sì.”  
“Va bene, a proposito di questo… spero che tutti quanti possiate apprezzare il dannatissimo casino in cui ci troviamo ora.” sbottò all’improvviso Padre Merrin rialzandosi di scatto dal tavolino ingombro di libri e sollevando le mani in aria con un gesto nervoso.  
Solo quando si accorse che tutte le altre persone nella stanza si erano zittite di colpo e gli avevano rivolto in contemporanea cinque espressioni interrogative diverse abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato mentre scrollava le spalle.  
“…scusate il linguaggio.”  
“Già.” -gli fece eco Morgan dandogli una piccola pacca sulla spalla prima di tornare a voltarsi in direzione di Anna- “In Paradiso ti vogliono morta e i demoni ti vogliono e basta. Un angelo in carne ed ossa che sanguina, che possono torturare. Ecco perché non smetteranno di cercarti.”  
“Ed ecco perché devo cercare di riavere indietro la mia Grazia.” replicò lei decisa.  
“Puoi farlo?” domandò Dean con aria interessata.  
“Sì, se mai riuscissi a trovarla.”  
“Ok, quindi se riuscissimo a recuperarla che cosa succederebbe? Torneresti ad avere tutti i tuoi poteri alla « Il tocco di un angelo »?”  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
Il ragazzo schioccò tra di loro due dita e annuì convinto sollevandosi dal divano.  
“Va bene, mi piace questo piano.” -sentenziò posandosi le mani sui fianchi- “Dove pensi sia finita?”  
“Non lo so, ho perso ogni traccia. Stavamo cadendo a più di diecimila miglia all’ora.” rispose Anna con voce flebile.  
“Aspetta… quando dici cadere significa… cadere, letteralmente?” -le chiese Sam alzandosi a propria volta- “Come qualcosa che avremmo potuto vedere? Una cometa o un meteorite?”  
“Perché me lo chiedi?” chiese Anna lanciandogli un’occhiata confusa.

Le luci temporizzate dei lampioni nella strada principale non si erano ancora accese per la sera quando Sam si allungò verso l’interruttore della lunga lampada a stelo incastrata nell’angolo tra il muro e il tavolino lucido al quale lui e il fratello stavano lavorando da almeno un paio d’ore, piegati sui portatili connessi alla Rete.  
Padre Merrin era stato richiamato d’urgenza al Rettorato per presiedere una riunione straordinaria in merito al misterioso incidente che aveva lasciato la Cappella di Giovanna d’Arco priva dell’antico rosone che adornava la finestra principale e si era allontanato con la consapevolezza che il suo ritorno non si sarebbe verificato prima del tramonto; Anna invece aveva insistito per accompagnare Morgan al più vicino ristorante take-away ed aiutarlo a riportare indietro la cena ma lui si era rifiutato di lasciarla mettere piede fuori da casa, così la giovane si era diretta al piano di sopra con aria di rinuncia e qualche minuto dopo l’inconfondibile rumore dell’acqua che scrosciava nella doccia aveva raggiunto i tre giovani rimasti nel soggiorno stipato di libri.  
“Sai che dopo questo sei in debito con me di un bel po’ di torta, vero?!” mugugnò Dean scorrendo il cursore del portatile di Sam.  
Il fratello trattenne una risata a fior di labbra e tornò a fissare il sottile e compatto computer che Morgan gli aveva permesso di usare, prendendolo alla valigetta a fisarmonica che aveva recuperato dal sedile posteriore quando era sceso dalla propria macchina.  
“Continua a cercare e smettila di lamentarti, magari riusciremo ad affrettare le cose.”  
“Guarda che ho già trovato qualcosa, ecco qui: Marzo ’85, un meteorite è come scomparso nel cielo sopra il Nord-Est dell’Ohio.” -ribatté Dean girando lo schermo verso di lui- “E’ stato avvistato nove mesi prima che Anna nascesse e lei è nata proprio in quella zona dell’Ohio.”  
“Potrebbe essere lei.”  
“Probabile.” gli fece eco il ragazzo e solo qualche secondo dopo inarcò un sopracciglio con aria perplessa, voltandosi oltre lo schienale della sedia incapace di trattenere tra sé un sorrisetto ironico.  
“Com’è che all’improvviso sembra tutto tanto tranquillo lì dietro?!” aggiunse preparandosi ad una nuova schermaglia verbale con Alex, seduta alle loro spalle ed impegnata in una lettura più approfondita del saggio scritto da Anna.  
“Ma che…?!” balbettò invece, allungando un colpetto al braccio del fratello per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
La cartellina plastificata doveva essere scivolata a terra da un pezzo, ricadendo senza fare rumore sul tappeto rettangolare un po’ sbiadito al centro: la ragazza si era addormentata profondamente con la guancia reclinata su una spalla e una mano abbandonata lungo il bordo del divano e respirava così piano da dare l’impressione di non respirare affatto.  
“Stiamo cercando un modo per liberarci degli angeli e contemporaneamente di un demone arrivato dritto dalle viscere dell’Inferno e lei dorme.” borbottò ancora Dean in tono basso.  
“Devo andare lì a svegliarla?” domandò Sam lanciandogli un’occhiata da sopra il computer.  
“Per carità, no!” esclamò l’altro di getto.  
“Però a pensarci bene sai che così non sembra neanche tanto male?!” -aggiunse Dean dopo qualche secondo tornando a girarsi verso Alex- “Almeno sta zitta.”  
Il fratello gli sorrise debolmente dalla propria sedia, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca con un sospiro di sconforto.  
“Che c’è?!”  
“Niente.” sussurrò Sam.  
“Anzi no…” -ribatté scuotendo la testa- “Avevi ragione. Tutta questa situazione è uno schifo.”  
“Beh, forse ho esagerato un pochino…” ammise Dean in una smorfia.  
“Ed è vero, non riesco a controllarmi quando si parla di Ruby. Io non mi fido di lei, non riesco a trovare un solo motivo valido che possa spingerla ad aiutarci.”  
“Ascolta…”  
“No, Sam, per quanto possiamo parlarne non penso che cambierò idea. E’ un demone, esattamente come quelli che vogliono mettere le mani su Anna. ”  
“E’ stata lei ad avvertirci che Anna era in pericolo, perché l’avrebbe fatto se…?” cominciò a dire Sam ma il fratello non gli lasciò il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Non lo so. E non mi sembra che tu abbia molte risposte in più.”  
Quando Alex aprì lentamente gli occhi impiegò diversi istanti a svegliarsi, riprendendo coscienza del proprio corpo steso lungo il divano e intorpidito dal sonno l’aveva avvolta quasi senza che se ne accorgesse ma un’altra sensazione molto più opprimente la assalì invece qualche secondo più tardi, nell’accorgersi che il soggiorno illuminato dalla luce dell’alta lampada a stelo sembrava essere stato ripulito da qualsiasi altra presenza umana.  
Se Dean non si era ancora preso il disturbo di svegliarla per stuzzicarla con una delle solite stupide battute, qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto.  
“Padre Merrin?” chiamò ad alta voce mentre si chinava a raccogliere la cartellina caduta a terra.  
Di nuovo la sensazione di opprimente pericolo ricominciò a punzecchiarle la base della nuca e la ragazza continuò ad avanzare lungo il corridoio allungando le maniche della propria maglietta in un gesto nervoso fino a coprirsi le dita di entrambe le mani.  
“Sam…?” -chiamò nuovamente sporgendosi verso la cucina buia- “Dean…?”  
“Che cosa…?” sussurrò tra sé quando sentì un alito di vento agitarle i capelli sulle spalle e tornò a voltarsi verso il soggiorno trattenendo il respiro.  
“Sto sognando.”  
“Questo era l’unico modo per parlare.” -rispose Uriel fissandola freddamente- “L’ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati non è andata proprio come mi aspettavo.”  
“Ehi, senti questa.” disse Sam sottovoce cliccando sul tasto d’invio per ingrandire la pagina che aveva selezionato.  
“Marzo ’85, un altro meteorite attraversa il cielo del Kentucky. Sei mesi dopo, a Union, dove prima c’era un campo incolto è comparsa una quercia. Secolare, stando alle testimonianze.”  
“Pensi che sia la Grazia?”  
“Non vedo che altro avrebbe potuto generare una cosa simile.”  
“Va bene, ma anche se fosse… che cosa vorresti fare? Saltare in macchina e guidare fino nel Kentucky per cercare questo albero del miracolo?!”  
“E’ un inizio.”  
“Non possiamo metterci in viaggio con un angelo sul sedile posteriore, i demoni e gli angeli ci sarebbero addosso ancora prima di uscire dallo Stato.” ribatté il Dean mentre si alzava dalla propria sedia per incamminarsi in cucina, portando con sé le due tazze da caffè ormai vuote che occupavano lo spazio libero tra i due portatili.  
“E allora cosa? I sacchetti per maledizioni non funzioneranno per sempre.”  
“Sì ma perlomeno adesso sappiamo come fermare gli angeli, se non altro per un po’. E’ di Alastair che dovremmo occuparci.”  
“Dean…”  
Il ragazzo si fermò sotto l’arco del soggiorno con un sorriso triste e si girò lentamente fino a guardare di nuovo il fratello negli occhi.  
“So che hai sentito quello che mi ha detto.” -disse abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo sulle tazze vuote- “Io lo conosco, so perché l’hanno mandato qui. Quel tizio è pericoloso, è come… Picasso con un rasoio in mano.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che dovremo trovare un modo per tenere lontano Castiel mentre ci occupiamo di lui, per primo?”  
“Vedi qualche altra opzione?”

“Dov’è Castiel?” chiese Alex incrociando le braccia sul petto e facendo molta attenzione a non ridurre troppo la distanza di sicurezza che la divideva dall’angelo.  
“Non qui.” -disse lui- “I miei superiori pensano che stia cominciando a mostrare un po’ troppo attaccamento per voi scimmie ammaestrate. E anche se per me siete tutti uguali, lui deve aver visto qualcosa di particolare in te.”  
“Già, Anna mi ha detto che ha deciso di fare un’eccezione.”  
Uriel avanzò di un paio di passi ridacchiando senza mostrare nessun divertimento per la situazione.  
“Vedi, voi gli piacete. E questa è una grande debolezza.”  
“Ho sentito anche di cosa ha fatto a quella donna che aveva cercato di evocarlo. Castiel ha uno strano modo di dimostrare quanto gli piacciamo. ”  
“Non avrebbe mai dovuto cercare di conoscere la sua vera immagine. Punirla forse è servito a scoraggiarla dal riprovarci.”  
“Invece ora volete uccidere Anna per punirla. Lei che cosa avrebbe fatto di sbagliato?”  
“Ha commesso un grave crimine.” sentenziò lui lanciandole un’occhiata di fuoco.  
“Cadere sulla Terra? Unirsi alle scimmie ammaestrate che Dio ha creato?”  
“Non è una questione che vi riguardi.”  
La giovane scosse i lunghi capelli con una smorfia amara e sollevò le spalle guardandosi intorno come per cercare altrove la risposta alla propria domanda.  
“Siete angeli… possibile che non riusciate a mostrare un po’ di compassione o di pietà?”  
“Abbiamo degli ordini da eseguire.”  
“E così è a questo che portano i vostri ordini, uccidere uno di voi?”  
“Che strana domanda, questa.” -ribatté Uriel sarcastico- “La vostra intera specie non ha fatto altro dal giorno in cui Caino si è macchiato del sangue del suo stesso sangue. Per noi la morte di una sorella che ha abbandonato la retta via è solo un sacrificio necessario a riportare l’ordine.”  
“Riportare l’ordine?! Proprio ora che l’Apocalisse si fa sempre più vicina…”  
“Basta così, non ho altro tempo né fiato da sprecare.” sibilò l’angelo con voce minacciosa.  
“Vogliamo la ragazza.”  
Alex si risvegliò all’improvviso sollevandosi di scatto contro lo schienale e scostò dalla fronte una ciocca fastidiosa che le era scivolata fino sulle labbra, ansimando spaventata senza riuscire neanche a guardarsi intorno.  
“Beh, bentornata in Kansas, Dorothy.” la apostrofò Dean con un’alzata di sopracciglio e posò sul tavolo di fronte a Sam la sua tazza nuovamente riempita di caffè.  
“Che è successo? Va tutto bene?” le chiese Sam, preoccupato.  
La giovane recuperò da terra la cartelletta trasparente e si passò una mano tra i capelli nel tentativo di riportarli dietro l’orecchio per non farli ricadere nuovamente sul viso, lanciando a Sam un’occhiata che tradì tutto il suo nervosismo.  
“Sbrighiamoci ad andarcene da qui.” -disse chinandosi per infilare le scarpe che aveva recuperato dal tappeto sbiadito- “Anna deve riavere la sua Grazia o siamo tutti morti.”

“Sapete che questa è l’idea più stupida che potesse venirvi in mente?” disse Morgan scuotendo la testa in segno di disapprovazione.  
La figlia richiuse con forza la cerniera della borsa di tela che lui le aveva portato e la mise a tracolla mentre Padre Merrin sistemava in larghi contenitori di polistirolo quello che era rimasto dei panini che il professore era riuscito a recuperare per cena.  
“Abbiamo questo sospetto.”  
“Siete sicuri di volervi mettere in viaggio ora? Come pensate di…?” chiese il Gesuita, porgendo a Dean e Anna i contenitori bianchi.  
“In qualche modo faremo.” rispose il ragazzo.  
“Sì ma fino a questa mattina il vostro piano era mettere radici, che cosa è cambiato nelle ultime ore?” domandò ancora Padre Merrin.  
“Anna deve riavere la sua Grazia ma mi sembra ovvio che non potremo recuperarla restando qui.” disse Alex sistemandosi in spalla la borsa di tela e lanciando uno sguardo alla giovane, che le sorrise riconoscente guardandola allontanarsi verso la porta.  
Morgan si avviò all’ingresso insieme a lei e si accostò a Sam per riprendere il portatile che il ragazzo gli stava restituendo maneggiandolo con attenzione.  
“E pensate di guidare fino a Union solo per controllare una quercia misteriosa? I sacchetti per maledizioni non vi proteggeranno per sempre.”  
“Lo sappiamo.” -replicò lui- “In ogni caso, conosco qualcuno che è abbastanza pratico di demoni e di come levarceli di torno fino a quando non saremo arrivati nel Kentucky.”  
Incapace di replicare con un’argomentazione più convincente, Padre Merrin sospirò sconfitto frugandosi nelle tasche prima di afferrare gentilmente il braccio di Dean per impedirgli di allontanarsi; quando il ragazzo gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa si strinse nelle spalle e aprì il pugno mostrandogli un groviglio scuro.  
“Sentite, se proprio siete decisi ad andare prendete questi.”  
“Cosa sono?” chiese Dean studiando incuriosito i lacci attorcigliati dai quali pendevano tre piccoli ciondoli lavorati.  
“Amuleti. Impediscono la possessione demoniaca.”  
Dean gli sorrise divertito e abbassò lo sguardo sui contenitori di polistirolo mentre tratteneva una risata sottile.  
“Grazie, ma per noi non è necessario.”  
“E come?! Senza offesa, ma non vedo nessun tipo di…” ribatté Padre Merrin ma solo pochi istanti dopo si trovò a sorridere a propria volta.  
Quello che Dean gli stava mostrando -tenendo scostate dal petto la camicia pesante e la maglietta nera fino a scoprire la clavicola- era il tatuaggio anti-possessione di un pentacolo rinchiuso all’interno di lunghe fiamme appuntite che piegavano all’esterno seguendo il disegno del pentagramma. 

“E’ inutile chiederti di ripensarci, vero?” domandò Morgan stringendosi nella giacca leggera e si avvicinò alla figlia, ferma vicino alla portiera dell’Impala in attesa che Sam la raggiungesse con le chiavi.  
Il ragazzo le passò accanto e le sorrise debolmente nel fare il giro intorno alla macchina fino ad arrivare al portabagagli per aprirlo e infilare all’interno la custodia del proprio portatile mentre Alex tornava a voltarsi in direzione del padre, sistemando una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
“In realtà non sto facendo altro.”  
“Allora resta. Hai già fatto abbastanza, hai già rischiato abbastanza, non sei obbligata a lasciarti coinvolgere nel…”  
“Nel tentativo di fermare l’Apocalisse?!” ribatté lei concludendo la sua frase con un’occhiata sarcastica che spinse Morgan a scuotere la testa con disapprovazione.  
“Una cosa che potresti fare anche da qui. Dio solo sa quante informazioni avremo bisogno di recuperare a proposito di Lilith, che bisogno c’è che tu vada con loro?” replicò nervoso.  
“Ma non riesci proprio…” sbottò irritata la ragazza ad alta voce prima di lanciare uno sguardo imbarazzato a Sam e afferrare la manica del padre fino a trascinarlo qualche metro più in là, ricominciando a parlargli in tono basso.  
“So che vedermi tornare e andarmene di nuovo praticamente nel giro di 24 ore non era quello che ti aspettavi e nemmeno io pensavo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di simile, però è successo.” aggiunse incrociando le braccia sul petto e aspettando qualche secondo per aggiungere altro in modo da dare il tempo a Dean e Anna di passare accanto a loro mentre si dirigevano verso l’Impala.  
“Appena questa storia sarà finita tornerò indietro. Fino ad allora potresti provare a trattarmi come un’adulta?”  
“Ti sto trattando come se per me fossi una figlia, te ne sei accorta?” -replicò lui visibilmente alterato- “E forse ti vedo ancora come una bambina, è vero, ma guarda quei segni che hai sul collo… come credi che mi facciano sentire? Quelli non sono il risultato di una nottata in biblioteca e se continuerai per questa strada finirai per farti ancora del male. O peggio.”  
Alex abbassò gli occhi a terra e inspirò a fondo, senza accorgersi che alle loro spalle Dean si era abbassato sul portabagagli per la seconda volta per sistemare una sacca da viaggio che non aveva alcun bisogno di essere sistemata.  
“Ti sto solo chiedendo di fidarti di me. Ormai non ho più bisogno che tu mi dica quando sto sbagliando, sono in grado di capirlo da sola. Se decido di fare una cosa che per te è del tutto stupida o senza senso almeno aspetta di vedere come andrà a finire prima di dirmi che non ne vale la pena.”  
Morgan rimase a fissarla negli occhi per diversi istanti e poco più in là Dean i sollevò dal portabagagli continuando ad osservare la scena a distanza rigirandosi le chiavi dell’auto tra le mani; c’era qualcosa di fin troppo familiare nell’espressione triste della giovane e nel viso contratto del padre, fermo al proprio posto con l’aria di chi non era disposto a cedere di un millimetro per riconsiderare la propria posizione.  
“Fateci sapere qualcosa quando arrivate.” disse alla fine Morgan annuendo mentre le voltava le spalle per rientrare in casa dalla porta di servizio, che Padre Merrin stava tenendo aperta con una mano mentre li osservava prepararsi alla partenza.  
Alex raccolse da terra la borsa di tela che il padre le aveva portato e quasi senza guardare Dean si avvicinò a lui porgendogliela perché la sistemasse nel bagagliaio insieme a tutto il resto dei loro zaini e sacche da viaggio.  
“Allora stiamo per seguire la strada di mattoni gialli fino a Oz, huh?” -disse il ragazzo dandole un colpetto col gomito- “Sicura che sia tutto a posto?”  
“No.” rispose lei con il viso leggermente voltato verso la casa di Padre Merrin.  
“Questo conta come risposta e non come punto interrogativo?” aggiunse in un sorriso malinconico prima di aprire la portiera posteriore dell’Impala per sistemarsi sul sedile accanto ad Anna. *

Alex riposava ancora addormentata con un braccio ripiegato sotto la guancia ed appoggiato al finestrino imperlato di minuscole gocce di rugiada, scivolata sul tettuccio della macchina dai rami degli alberi fittamente disposti lungo la carreggiata dello sterrato che si snodava a poche centinaia di metri dalle rive del lago Muskego; Dean lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi al fratello, impegnato a controllare la ricezione del proprio cellulare mentre camminava avanti e indietro calciando nervosamente il tappeto di foglie cadute a terra e ormai secche, poi tornò ad appoggiarsi al cofano dell’Impala stirando la cartina stradale che Anna stava illuminando con una lampada portatile.  
“Se fino ad adesso abbiamo costeggiato il lago tra poco dovremmo incrociare la Statale 421, quella ci porterà fuori da…” disse bloccandosi per un istante con il dito sulla mappa.  
“Waukesha?! Seriamente?!” -aggiunse incredulo- “In ogni caso saremo a Union entro sei o sette ore. Pronta ad andare?”  
“Non lo so. Forse.”  
“Come ti senti?”  
“Un po’ spaventata, credo.” -rispose la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle- “Però, Dean… io volevo ringraziarti.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Ogni cosa. Voi non eravate tenuti a…”  
“Aspetta, non sarà mica un discorso tipo « grazie per aver provato »? I premi di consolazione mi hanno sempre fatto schifo.” le disse lui sorridendo impacciato.  
“Veramente c’è qualcosa che devo dirti da un po’.”  
“Ok. Di che si tratta?”  
Anna si avvicinò a lui e abbassò lo sguardo prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
“Più o meno una settimana fa ho sentito che gli angeli parlavano di te… e di quello che hai fatto all’Inferno. So che cosa è successo.”  
Dean scosse la testa storcendo le labbra in una smorfia per replicare ma la giovane gli posò dolcemente una mano sulla guancia sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi.  
“Dean, non è stata colpa tua. Dovresti provare a perdonarti.”  
“Anna, io non…” -rispose il ragazzo con un filo di voce- “Non posso parlare di questo, ora.”  
“Lo so. Ma quando capirai che sarà il momento di farlo sappi che ci sono persone che vogliono aiutarti. Non sei solo, è quello che sto cercando di dirti.”  
Quando Alex aprì gli occhi si scostò lentamente dal finestrino dell’Impala e spalancò la portiera lasciandola cigolare mentre si guardava intorno; il piazzale deserto in cui si era ritrovata doveva essere solo uno scenario onirico - anche di scarsa fantasia, considerato che sopra la propria testa non riusciva nemmeno a distinguere con precisione la stelle, nascoste da una coltre di nubi.  
Tuttavia non distolse lo sguardo dal cielo nuvoloso quando riuscì a percepire dietro di sé la presenza che stava aspettando comparire da un momento all’altro.  
“Credevo di averti già dato una risposta. Perché sei tornato a cercarmi?”  
“Non abbiamo intenzione di chiedere di nuovo, se è questo che pensi.” disse Uriel avanzando verso di lei continuando a tenere le mani infilate nelle tasche del completo scuro.  
“Bene. Tanto nessuno di noi è disposto a cedere.”  
“Solo perché non ho ancora cominciato ad applicare la giusta pressione. Non pensare di riuscire a sfidarmi senza pagarne le conseguenze, consegnateci Anna. Subito.”  
“Oppure?”  
“Condanneremo l’anima di Dean Winchester all’eterna dannazione.” -sentenziò l’angelo in un sorriso- “E sarà un piacere per me farlo personalmente.”

“Ehi…” sussurrò Sam scuotendo con delicatezza la spalla di Alex, che si risvegliò di colpo fissandolo negli occhi con aria spaesata.  
Era la seconda volta che Uriel irrompeva nei suoi sogni per poi lasciarla svegliare con la sensazione di essere ancora più stanca di quando si era addormentata e si domandò tra sé se quanto ancora sarebbe riuscita a resistere.  
Sam e Dean sembravano non farci troppo caso ma la mancanza di riposo stava cominciando a pesarle addosso come un macigno e la tensione accumulata nelle ultime ore aveva contribuito a farla sentire anche più insicura di quanto non fosse già.  
“Ti stavi agitando un po’ troppo.” -aggiunse Sam scostandole i capelli dal collo- “Pensavo che magari ti avrebbe fatto bene venire a fare due passi.”  
“Sì, forse è meglio.” rispose la ragazza ancora un po’ intontita scivolando sul sedile posteriore per raggiungere Sam, che richiuse la portiera dietro di lei dopo averle lasciato lo spazio di scendere mentre Dean e Anna lanciavano ad entrambi un paio di sguardi di sottecchi tornando poi a controllare la cartina stradale.  
Alex strinse le braccia sul petto per proteggersi dall’umidità risalita dal lago poco distante e si incamminò lentamente dietro a Sam, tenendo gli occhi bassi sulle pietre e le foglie che stava calpestando nel buio della notte fino a raggiungere il basso recinto posizionato a protezione della strada; il ragazzo aveva ancora tra le mani il proprio cellulare e sembrava in attesa di una chiamata, almeno a giudicare dall’espressione nervosa che gli segnava la fronte in un paio di rughe profonde.  
“Maledizione.” sibilò rimettendo il Blackberry nella tasca.  
“Che succede?”  
“Ruby è sparita, non risponde.” spiegò lui voltandosi verso la ragazza, che gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa carica di apprensione.  
“Pensi che potrebbe esserle successo qualcosa?”  
“Se in qualche modo Alastair è venuto a sapere che è stata lei a parlarci di Anna, sì. Potrebbe.” -ribatté scrollando le spalle- “Ascolta, so che tu e Dean avete qualche riserva a proposito ma lei…”  
“Sam, non devi giustificarti. Non con me.” disse Alex interrompendolo decisa.  
“Non so nemmeno io perché la mia prima reazione a questa storia sia stata tanto ostile… o forse no, forse so perché. Lei è un demone, non credo che la situazione riuscirà mai a piacermi.”  
Sam azzardò un piccolo passo in avanti per provare a replicare ma la giovane gli sollevò di fronte la mano aperta per spingerlo a fermarsi ancora prima che si lasciasse scappare una parola.  
“In ogni caso non avevo il diritto. Io non riesco neanche ad immaginare cosa significhi perdere qualcuno come tu hai perso Dean e una volta che l’ho capito, quello che è successo tra te e Ruby mi è sembrato molto più comprensibile. Forse un po’ destabilizzante ma comprensibile.” -continuò con una smorfia imbarazzata- “Avrei dovuto evitare di trarre le mie stupide conclusioni senza averci pensato su almeno dieci secondi.”  
“Dieci secondi?! Sicura che non sia troppo?!” le domandò Sam in una risata divertita.  
Alex gli sorrise a propria volta appoggiandosi con la schiena al basso recinto in legno, agitando i capelli per fingere un atteggiamento indispettito.  
“Ridi quanto ti pare, non hai idea di quante cose posso fare, dire o pensare nel giro di dieci secondi. Tutto e il contrario di tutto, sempre che non abbia già le idee chiare.”  
“Allora siamo stati fortunati.”-ribatté lui avvicinandosi con il mento piegato sulla spalla- “Quando hai deciso di ripartire insieme a noi ci hai messo meno di dieci secondi.”  
Alex gli sorrise di nuovo abbassando lo sguardo a terra per qualche secondo e tornando poi a fissarlo negli occhi: entrambi i Winchester avevano occhi verdi tanto espressivi da riuscire a togliere il fiato ma quelli di Sam sembravano avere la capacità di illuminarsi ogni volta che il ragazzo rideva, assottigliandosi leggermente.  
“Sam, voi ci siete?” chiamò la voce di Dean dall’altra parte della strada facendo sobbalzare i due giovani che scambiarono un ultimo sguardo silenzioso prima che Sam si voltasse in direzione del fratello sollevando una mano sopra la testa mentre si incamminava verso l’Impala.  
“Sì, penso di sì.”  
“Ah, sì? E che fine ha fatto Ruby, non avrebbe dovuto già essere qui?”  
“Proprio non saprei.”  
“Sei tu il suo compagno di giochi, no?!” replicò Dean inarcando un sopracciglio con aria ironica.  
“Io non io idea di dove possa essere finita, Dean.” ribatté il fratello, in tono tanto stizzito da spingere Anna a squadrarlo con occhi spalancati.  
Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata perplessa e si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza, per niente interessato ad una conversazione che prevedesse un’analisi -seppure superficiale- dei problemi di relazione tra Sam e la demone.  
“Beh, non possiamo fermarci ad aspettarla tutta la notte, dobbiamo andare. Anche senza di lei.” disse appoggiando una mano sul tettuccio dell’auto.  
“No, non così in fretta, scimmiette.” sentenziò una voce roca alle loro spalle.  
I quattro ragazzi si voltarono all’unisono e Anna trattenne a stento un singhiozzo spaventato, arretrando di un paio di passi mentre i due angeli si avvicinavano a loro camminando tra le foglie avvizzite.  
“Ciao, Anna.”-disse Castiel con pacatamente- “Mi fa piacere vederti.”

“Come avete fatto a trovarci?” chiese Sam infilando una mano in tasca per controllare che il sacchetto per maledizioni fosse ancora al proprio posto.  
“Dean?!”  
“Non è stata colpa sua.” disse Alex chinando il capo per distogliere lo sguardo.  
Il ragazzo spalancò la bocca sorpreso e scosse la testa con un sospiro incredulo.  
“Ma perché?”  
“Perché le hanno dato una scelta: loro avrebbero preso me… o voi. E’ così che ragionano.” spiegò Anna, senza smettere di fissare Uriel.  
“Mi dispiace tanto.” mormorò Alex.  
“Hai fatto del tuo meglio, in ogni caso.” le disse Anna in un piccolo sorriso, accarezzandole dolcemente la schiena prima di inspirare a fondo e portarsi davanti al gruppo fronteggiando Castiel.  
“D’accordo. Niente più trucchetti, non voglio più scappare. Sono pronta.”  
“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò l’angelo con espressione fredda.  
“No, non è vero. Non sai cosa si prova sul serio.”  
“E’ solo che…”  
“Gli ordini sono ordini. Lo so.” -replicò lei, triste- “Fai in fretta, ti prego.”  
“Non vi azzardate a toccare neanche un capello di questa povera ragazza!” esclamò una voce dal lato opposto della strada.  
Tre uomini erano apparsi dal nulla esattamente come avevano fatto qualche istante prima gli angeli; due di loro indossavano giacche a vento e pesanti camicie di flanella a scacchi mentre il terzo dietro a loro portava una cravatta scura e scarpe di pelle lucida che spiccavano sotto i pantaloni dell’elegante completo scuro.  
Lo stesso completo che indossava quando aveva trascinato Alex giù dalle scale con un solo gesto della mano.  
“Come osi comparire di fronte a noi, disgustoso rifiuto infernale.” sibilò Uriel tra i denti.  
“Un insulto come inizio di conversazione? Così ferisci i miei sentimenti!” -ridacchiò Alastair facendo un cenno ai due demoni- “Siete solo dei fanatici ipocriti e bigotti.”  
Alex trattenne il fiato quando i due demoni oltrepassarono metà della distanza che li separava dall’Impala ma dopo che ebbero percorso alcuni metri in più sentì di fianco a sé il gemito strozzato di Dean, che imprecò sottovoce: entrambi i demoni con i grossi giacconi a vento non riuscivano più ad avanzare, trattenuti da una forza invisibile che impediva loro di passare oltre, ma Alastair non era caduto nel tranello.  
“Ah, questo è interessante…” disse il demone calciando con un piede le foglie depositate sulla superficie dello sterrato fino a rivelare il disegno circolare che avevano nascosto fino a quel momento.  
“Una Trappola del Diavolo.” ammiccò prima di estrarre dalla tasca interna della giacca il coltello seghettato di Ruby, usandone poi la lama per graffiare la vernice rossa fino a farla scomparire e liberare i due demoni intrappolati all’interno.  
“Vi ho detto che avreste dovuto fare molto meglio di così.”  
“Voltatevi e tornate da dove siete venuti, immediatamente.” intimò Castiel.  
“Certo. Prima però dateci la ragazza, ci assicureremo che venga punita in maniera adeguata.”  
“Sai chi siamo e che cosa possiamo farvi. Non lo ripeterò un’altra volta.” -disse ancora Castiel avvicinandosi a lui- “Andatevene ora o vi distruggeremo.”  
Alastair gli rivolse un’occhiata disgustata e arricciò gli angoli della bocca ad un sorriso maligno prima di piegarli in una smorfia.  
“Penso che correrò il rischio.”  
Non appena i due demoni si gettarono all’attacco, Uriel ne afferrò uno per la camicia trascinandolo a terra e spingendo il secondo lontano da sé con un semplice movimento del braccio; i poteri angelici avevano conferito al suo tramite anche più forza di quella che doveva avere quando era ancora un semplice essere umano di statura imponente e in meno di uno schiocco delle dita si era chinato sul primo demone posandogli una mano aperta sulla fronte mentre il ciondolo della collanina che portava gli ondeggiava pesantemente sul petto.  
Proprio nel momento in cui Castiel si preparava a colpire Alastair con un pugno, Sam e Dean ripiegarono in fuga dietro l’Impala trascinando con loro le ragazze e restando accucciati sul tappeto di foglie avevano trovato un modo per controllare la situazione attraverso i finestrini bagnati.  
Castiel sferrò un secondo pugno al mento del demone e strinse la sua spalla tra le dita spingendolo ad abbassarsi sulle ginocchia prima di appoggiargli il palmo della mano sulla fronte.  
L’espressione incredula che gli comparve sul viso fu la dimostrazione che qualcosa non stava andando come avrebbe dovuto e il demone iniziò a ridere rialzandosi senza fatica.  
“Mi spiace, figliolo!” -lo apostrofò afferrandolo per il collo- “Adesso vuoi correre a piangere da papa?!” aggiunse sollevandolo da terra di almeno mezzo metro.  
“Cas!” esclamò Dean scattando in piedi e precipitandosi in aiuto dell’angelo ancora prima che il fratello potesse impedirgli di restare dietro l’Impala.  
“Voi restate qui, non muovetevi per nessun motivo!” intimò Sam alle due giovani mentre dall’altra parte della strada un lampo di luce giallastra si diffondeva dagli occhi e dalla bocca dell’uomo che Uriel aveva appena incominciato ad esorcizzare.  
Ancora appoggiata alla portiera dell’auto, Anna chiuse improvvisamente le palpebre come per concentrarsi su qualcosa che nessun altro sembrava in grado di percepire.  
“La mia Grazia…” sussurrò trepidante.  
“Che succede?” le domandò Alex chinandosi su di lei quando la giovane riaprì gli occhi.  
“E’ qui, posso sentirla.”  
“Dove?”

Alastair strinse ancora la mano intorno al collo di Castiel e lo spinse ad inginocchiarsi come l’angelo aveva fatto poco prima con lui ed esattamente come aveva fatto l’angelo posò una mano sulla sua fronte piegandosi per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferna, me confirma. Potestas inferma, me confir…” tuonò con voce solenne prima che Dean gli arrivasse alle spalle per colpirlo tra la spalla e la nuca con un pesante svitabulloni di metallo.  
Il demone liberò l’angelo dalla stretta e si stiracchiò il collo raddrizzandosi sulla schiena con aria visibilmente seccata mentre Sam lanciava uno sguardo preoccupato al fratello.  
“Dean, Dean, Dean… sono decisamente deluso.” -borbottò sistemando la cravatta sotto il colletto della camicia- “Eri davvero una promessa, sai?!”  
Dean arretrò lentamente per cercare di allontanarsi da lui ma Alastair agitò un braccio nella sua direzione richiudendo poi il pugno fino a togliere il fiato ad entrambi i ragazzi, che rotolarono a terra annaspando alla disperata ricerca d’aria.  
“Dean!” gridò Anna uscendo allo scoperto per osservare atterrita la scena.  
“Anna, ferma!” esclamò Alex afferrandola per un braccio nel tentativo di riportarla al sicuro ma all’improvviso si sentì afferrare alle gambe da qualcosa di grosso che la fece cadere a terra rivoltandosi sulla schiena.  
Con un calcio ben assestato riuscì a colpire più volte il demone sul mento fino a lasciargli mollare la presa e strisciare lontano da lui respirando pesantemente; la ragazza non si accorse subito che Uriel aveva zoppicato fino a lei per bloccare l’uomo con la giacca a vento ed impedirgli di tornare ad attaccarla, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui e posandogli il palmo sulla fronte.  
L’angelo aveva appena incominciato ad usare i propri poteri per esorcizzare il demone quando il ciondolo che aveva al collo prese a brillare di un tenue color celeste che sembrava quasi danzare contro la superficie liscia del cristallo che lo conteneva, rotolando su se stessa in milioni di sfumature diverse.  
Ancora prima che Uriel potesse fermarla, Anna si chinò su di lui e afferrò il pendente tra le mani strappandoglielo via insieme alla catenella argentata.  
“No!” urlò l’angelo a pieni polmoni ma la giovane aveva già frantumato il ciondolo lanciandolo con forza contro i sassi dello sterrato.  
Come colpite da una violenta onda d’urto, le foglie si sollevarono dal terreno volando in ogni direzione e la luce celeste che fino a pochi istanti prima sembrava una flebile fiammella si allargò intorno ai piedi di Anna in una luminosa pozza azzurra dalla quale prese a risalire una voluta sottile, che incominciò ad allargarsi alla base man mano che risaliva verso il viso della ragazza fino a raggiungere la sua bocca.  
“Chiudete gli occhi… chiudete gli occhi…” sussurrò Anna spalancando le braccia mentre la Grazia continuava a fluire in lei fino ad esaurirsi.  
“CHIUDETE GLI OCCHI!!!” gridò ancora rovesciando la testa all’indietro.  
I due angeli rimasero immobili a fissarla con espressioni sconfitte quando una luce accecante avvolse la giovane sviluppandosi dal suo petto e prendendo la forma di due lunghe ali sulla schiena; Alastair invece fece per avvicinarsi a lei ma proprio quando l’aveva quasi raggiunta un’esplosione improvvisa si propagò nell’aria investendo il suo corpo e quelli dei tre ragazzi stesi a terra con il viso nascosto tra le braccia, gettando loro addosso polvere e qualsiasi altra cosa si trovasse sul terreno.  
Solo nel momento in cui il silenzio della notte fu interrotto per un attimo dallo stridio di una civetta che si era sollevata in volo da uno degli alberi più lontani, Alex riaprì gli occhi e si sollevò sulle ginocchia guardandosi intorno per un lungo istante, ansimando piano mentre Sam e Dean facevano lo stesso.  
I corpi dei due uomini esorcizzati erano spariti nel nulla e così anche Alastair, scomparso lasciando dietro di sé il coltello dall’impugnatura in legno; Dean lo raccolse tra i sassi irregolari senza dire una parola e ripulì la lama seghettata dalla terra che vi si era depositata sopra, continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi.  
Degli angeli, come dei demoni, non era rimasta traccia.

“Ok, devo riconoscerlo, Sammy.” -disse Dean togliendo il tappo di una bottiglia di birra- “Lasciare che Ruby mettesse in giro la voce di dove avremmo dovuto incontrarci e usare gli angeli per portarli nello stesso posto insieme ai demoni… è stato un gran bel piano.”  
Il ragazzo prese un sorso dalla propria bottiglia e annuì soddisfatto scrollando le spalle mentre il fratello richiudeva il coperchio del refrigeratore da viaggio per poi sedersi sul cofano dell’Impala con i piedi appoggiati al parafango.  
“Sì, beh, quando hai Godzilla e Mothra alle calcagna il modo migliore per tirarsi fuori dalla faccenda è lasciarli risolvere le cose tra loro.”  
“Adesso vedi di non esagerare con quell’aria compiaciuta!” ribatté Alex dandogli un piccolo calcetto sul piede.  
“E’ vero…” -ammise lui sorridendole- “Grazie per averci detto subito che Uriel era venuto a cercarti e grazie anche per aver accettato di aiutarci a portarlo esattamente dove volevamo.”  
“Oh, non c’è di che, Sam.”  
“Questo però non ti metterà in una bella posizione.” replicò Dean scuotendo la testa.  
“Deve essere un’altra delle tante cose stupide che ho fatto senza pensarci almeno dieci secondi.” replicò la giovane scambiando un’occhiata d’intesa con Sam, che la fissò di rimando bevendo un sorso di birra.  
Aveva appena abbassato la bottiglia sul fianco quando il cellulare nella sua tasca iniziò a squillare e lui lo rigirò tra le dita per controllare il display prima di allontanarsi e rispondere mentre Dean osservava di sottecchi Alex trattenendo un sorriso tra sé.  
“Così… immagino che se non avesse fatto parte del piano di Sam, uno di noi due sarebbe stato in debito con te di un altro grazie.” disse tenendo gli occhi fissi sulla propria birra.  
“Per cosa?!” chiese lei con aria confusa ma non appena incrociò il suo sguardo il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio e le strappò una risata sottile.  
“Come fai a sapere che Uriel non vi aveva minacciati entrambi?”  
“Sarebbe stato troppo ovvio. E poco convincente.” ribatté lui deciso.  
La ragazza abbassò gli occhi per un istante, ripensando a quello che l’angelo le aveva detto quando pensava che sarebbe riuscito a spingerla a consegnare loro Anna minacciando di rimandare l’anima di Dean all’Inferno: minacciarli entrambi in effetti sarebbe stato poco convincente ma condannare l’anima di Dean alla dannazione per ferire anche Sam era un piano perfettamente congegnato per colpire i Winchester nel loro unico punto debole.  
“Era Sam?!” -domandò ancora il giovane in tono curioso- “Perché Uriel deve avere qualche problema con lui, forse non gli piacciono i ragazzi troppo alti.”  
“Lascia perdere, è una cosa che non avete proprio bisogno di sapere.” rispose Alex sollevandosi sul cofano dell’Impala fino a sedersi reggendosi sui gomiti mentre rovesciava la testa all’indietro per guardare il cielo stellato sopra le loro teste.  
“Adesso cosa succederà ad Anna?”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Dean voltando il viso verso di lei.  
“Pensi che starà bene?”  
“Ne dubito.” disse il ragazzo in un sospiro.  
“Anche se non riesco a capire perché un angelo voleva tanto diventare uno di noi. Insomma, noi siamo solo un branco di poveri bastardi incasinati, confusi, spaventati…”  
“C’è sempre l’amore.” replicò Alex raddrizzandosi sulla schiena.  
“E il dolore.”  
“Cheeseburger con doppio formaggio e patatine al chili.”  
“Il senso di colpa.”  
“Il sesso…?” suggerì lei zittendo per qualche secondo Dean, che mandò giù un sorso di birra prima di annuire silenziosamente.  
“…sì, su questo ci hai preso.”  
Alex sorrise debolmente scuotendo i capelli sulle spalle e incrociò le braccia sul petto chinando il mento con aria pensierosa.  
“Non lo so, alla fine credo che sia tutto legato alle emozioni. Anche quelle più negative sono comunque la cosa che ci rende diversi.”  
“Le emozioni sono sopravvalutate, se vuoi il mio parere.” mormorò Dean in tono basso.  
“Io non sarei così categorica.”  
“Stai scherzando?! Quei tizi non provano nulla e guarda come sono. Perfetti. Potenti.”  
“Obbedienti.” -ribatté lei amaramente- “Sono più come i cani da guardia del Paradiso con Dio che li tiene al guinzaglio.”  
“E’ proprio questo il punto: loro non hanno mai dubbi, non si fanno mai domande su Dio o sui suoi ordini.”  
“L’hai visto anche tu, vengono uccisi se cominciano a farsi delle domande. Sono costretti ad avere fede, non hanno altra scelta. Noi invece l’abbiamo.”  
“E che cosa succede quando ci sbagliamo? Quando la scelta che facciamo non è quella giusta?”  
“Allora non esisterebbe il perdono.” disse Alex mentre lo fissava negli occhi senza lasciarsi più intimorire dal suo sguardo.  
“Spero che tu abbia ragione.” -replicò lui, giocherellando con l’etichetta incollata sulla bottiglia- “Lo spero veramente.”

“Te l’ho già detto, non so perché non abbia funzionato.” sibilò Sam sollevando gli occhi al cielo e continuando a tenere il Blackberry premuto contro l’orecchio.  
“Non lo so, non mi era mai successo prima. Non dopo che…” disse ancora appoggiandosi al tronco di un albero mentre teneva sotto controllo l’Impala, parcheggiata a diversi metri di distanza, per essere sicuro che nessuno si avvicinasse abbastanza da sentire quello che stava dicendo.  
“E pensi che invece io mi senta tranquillo, Ruby? Se con i miei poteri non riesco a fermare un demone ora quante probabilità ho di riuscirci quando mi troverò di fronte Lilith?” -ribatté con voce alterata- “Significa che ne ho bisogno ancora, molto di più.”  
“Lo so che ti avevo detto che non volevo… ma adesso è diverso.” aggiunse convinto.  
“No, va bene. Andiamo avanti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * piccolo rimando ad una frase di Dean, che nel capitolo precedente aveva rimbeccato Alex dicendole “Tu sei più punti interrogativi che risposte vere e proprie, lo sai?” dopo che lei aveva risposto ad una domanda con un’altra domanda!


	8. No Room for a Stranger

\- Windom, Minnesota -

“No!!” gridò la donna sbattendo contro la cassettiera dell’anticamera fino a rovesciare di lato la foto che la ritraeva abbracciata ad un giovane ragazzo dai corti capelli biondi.  
Troppo spaventata per accorgersene riprese a correre lungo il corridoio e quando finalmente riuscì a raggiungere la camera da letto si appoggiò con tutto il proprio peso alla porta per richiuderla e bloccarla con una doppia mandata della chiave inserita nella serratura.  
Era ancora appoggiata alla porta nel momento in cui alcuni colpi fragorosi cominciarono a scuotere il legno dalla parte opposta, come se l’essere che la stava inseguendo avesse preso a battere contro di essa nel tentativo di sfondarla a forza.  
“Oh mio Dio, no! No…” singhiozzò nel panico, scivolando leggermente sul parquet lucido con le scarpe da ginnastica mentre cercava di spingersi ancora più contro la porta.  
Quando si rese conto che i colpi dall’altra parte erano cessati per lasciare il posto ad un silenzio inquietante si allontanò dalla maniglia respirando a fatica e si guardò intorno spaventata; qualsiasi cosa ci fosse là fuori ad inseguirla sembrava aver smesso di picchiare sul legno e lei arretrò a piccoli passi fino al letto ansimando tra le lacrime.  
“Oh… oddio… ok, ok…” sussurrò sconvolta mentre si sedeva sulle coperte portandosi le mani tremanti sul viso.  
Dalla finestra alle sue spalle la luce della luna illuminava la stanza di ombre sinistre proiettate sul copriletto dai rami degli alberi e la donna si chinò sul comodino per accendere la lampada che vi era appoggiata sopra, sporgendo un braccio verso l’interruttore.  
Si accorse che non era sola quando ormai era troppo tardi: lanciò un urlo strozzato nel sentire due mani stringersi intorno alle sue caviglie oltre l’orlo del camice blu e ricadde bocconi sul pavimento picchiando dolorosamente le ginocchia a terra.  
“No!! NO!!!” strillò disperata provando ad aggrapparsi al comodino mentre veniva trascinata via ma riuscì solo a ribaltarlo senza trovare nessun appiglio utile.  
L’ultima cosa che fece in tempo a vedere prima di scomparire sotto il letto fu la foto di John Winchester che cadeva sul pavimento davanti a lei con un tonfo attutito.

“CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON…” gracchiò a tutto volume lo stereo dell’Impala strappando ad Alex un respiro strozzato mentre si sollevava di scatto quasi sbattendo la testa contro il tettuccio dell’auto.  
“Ma che…” balbettò confusa guardandosi intorno ancora mezza addormentata e incrociando di sfuggita la schiena di Sam seduto sul cofano e impegnato a pulirsi i denti con uno spazzolino chiaro.  
“Dean!” esclamò poi seccata stropicciandosi gli occhi nel tentativo di scrollarsi il sonno di dosso.  
Il ragazzo non aprì nemmeno gli occhi prima di parlarle e rimase tranquillamente sdraiato lungo il sedile anteriore con la schiena appoggiata alla portiera del passeggero e le braccia incrociate sul petto con espressione rilassata.  
“Che c’è?!”  
“Odio quando fai così.” ribatté lei in tono basso.  
“Ehi, la mia auto… la mia musica.”  
“I Kansas non sono proprio il problema, credimi.”  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio in un’espressione divertita e aprì gli occhi annuendo con il mento, continuando a tenere le gambe distese davanti a sé con un piede accavallato sull’altro.  
“Certo, come se tu sapessi chi…”  
“So che questa è di sicuro una delle loro canzoni più sopravvalutate.”  
“Cosa?!” -esclamò lui incredulo- “Questa canzone è un pezzo di storia!”  
“Oh, ma per piacere!” replicò Alex mentre scrollava i capelli sulla nuca prima di appoggiare un braccio ripiegato sullo schienale del sedile anteriore per sistemarsi di fronte a Dean e sorridergli con aria di sfida.  
“Child of Innocence, 1975? O 1977, Dust in the wind… quelle non sono pezzi di storia?!”  
Il ragazzo la squadrò concentrato come per riflettere su una risposta adeguata ma dopo alcuni secondi scosse la testa spingendo la portiera dell’Impala verso l’esterno.  
“Non ho intenzione di discutere di questo con te. Non finché non avrò fatto colazione.”  
“E dove?! Siamo a due ore da qualsiasi cosa.” gli fece eco il fratello voltandosi verso di lui dopo essersi tolto lo spazzolino di bocca.  
“Ma io ho fame ora!”  
Sam si era già stretto nelle spalle per rispondere quando un trillo acuto e insistente distrasse la sua attenzione da qualsiasi discussione stesse per scatenarsi in merito alla colazione; lui e Alex si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso e tornarono entrambi a fissare Dean, che stava rovistando nel cruscotto alla ricerca del cellulare che stava ancora squillando da qualche parte sotto una mappa stradale stropicciata.  
“Quello è il telefono di papà?” chiese Sam mentre il fratello lasciava scattare verso l’alto il display superiore del telefono.  
“Pronto?”  
“Uhm, parlo con John?” chiese la voce incerta di un ragazzo che poteva avere forse vent’anni.  
“Non può venire al telefono al momento. Posso esserti utile?”  
“No no no, io… io ho davvero bisogno di parlare con John. Mi chiamo Adam Milligan, lui mi conosce.”  
“Beh, mi spiace che tu lo venga a sapere così ma John è morto più di due anni fa.” -disse Dean prendendo una piccola pausa- “Come mai lo conoscevi?”  
Il ragazzo dall’altro capo della linea trattenne un respiro soffocato prima di rispondere.  
“Io sono suo figlio.”

“A quanto pare Adam Milligan esiste davvero.” disse Sam nel tentativo di restare al passo col fratello mentre continuava a sfogliare il contenuto di una piccola cartella.  
Quando avevano parcheggiato l’auto sul retro del ristorante che aveva in cima al tetto un’insegna con la scritta “Cousin Oliver’s”, Dean non aveva fatto altro che aprire il bagagliaio per recuperare dal vano della ruota di scorta il coltello di Ruby e la Colt col manico in avorio e si era incamminato verso la porta d’ingresso senza dare il minimo segno di interesse per quello che Sam stava dicendo.  
“Nato il 29 Settembre 1990, la madre si chiama Kate Milligan ma non c’è il nome del padre sul certificato di nascita. Diplomato con lode, attualmente iscritto all’Università. Biologia con indirizzo in medicina.” -continuò Sam richiudendo la cartelletta- “Dean, mi stai ascoltando?”  
“Ti sto ascoltando. E allora? Abbiamo scoperto che questo ragazzino è effettivamente qualcuno sul pianeta Terra.” rispose il fratello dirigendosi verso l’ultimo tavolo libero sul fondo del locale.  
“E’ una trappola.”  
“Ma perché…” iniziò a ribattere Sam ma si interruppe nel momento in cui una ragazza dai lunghi capelli ricci ed un grembiule legato intorno alla vita si avvicinò a loro con un sorriso reggendo tra le mani due bicchieri d’acqua che appoggiò sul tavolo.  
“Salve, benvenuti da Cousin Oliver’s. Posso…?”   
“Stiamo aspettando qualcuno.” disse bruscamente Dean senza lasciarle neanche finire la frase.  
La cameriera gli rivolse un’occhiata storta e prese da sotto il braccio i menu che aveva con sé, lasciandoli ricadere con malagrazia di fronte a loro prima di tornare in cucina mentre Sam squadrava il fratello scuotendo la testa con disappunto.  
“Che stai facendo?” domandò a bassa voce quando si accorse che Dean aveva preso uno dei bicchieri per svuotarlo nel vaso della pianta stretta nell’angolo in modo da riempirlo con il contenuto di una fiaschetta argentata presa da una tasca della giacca.  
“Acqua santa?!”  
“Già.” -ribatté il fratello rimettendo il bicchiere su tavolo di fronte alla tovaglietta prevista per un terzo commensale- “Un solo sorso di questo e si troverà in un nuovo mondo di dolore.”  
“E che succede se invece non è posseduto?”  
Dean si sporse sulla tovaglia fino ad arrivare alle posate sistemate sulle altre due tovagliette presenti per toglierle di mezzo nascondendole nel vaso della pianta nel quale aveva già versato l’acqua e rimpiazzarle poi con coltello, forchetta e cucchiaio presi da un sacchettino in velluto.  
“Allora è un mutaforma.”  
“Ecco spiegato l’argento.” replicò Sam scuotendo nuovamente la testa in segno di disapprovazione.  
“Senti, in un modo o nell’altro lo smaschereremo. Voglio dire, usare papà come esca? Sarà l’ultimo errore della sua corta e miserabile vita.”  
Quando il fratello rimase a guardarlo in silenzio senza rispondere, Dean si strinse nelle spalle con aria interrogativa.  
“Cosa…?!”  
“C’è un’annotazione nel diario di papà.” -rispose Sam aprendo il diario di John che aveva tenuto sulle ginocchia fino a quel momento- “Gennaio 1990, dice che era diretto in Minnesota per verificare un caso. Più o meno nove mesi prima che il ragazzo nascesse.”  
“Una coincidenza.”  
“Coincidenza. E le due pagine successive… strappate via.”  
“Non vorrai mica crederci, vero?” chiese Dean, seccato.  
“Non lo so, anche io ho dei dubbi ma sto solo dicendo che è possibile.”  
Entrambi sollevarono gli occhi all’unisono nell’istante in cui la porta d’ingresso si spalancò facendo tintinnare il campanello che vi era appeso sopra: un ragazzo sui vent’anni dai corti capelli biondi era appena entrato nel locale guardandosi intorno apparentemente alla ricerca di qualcuno.  
“Adam?” disse Sam, spingendolo a girarsi verso di loro.  
“Tu sei Sam?”  
“Sì. E lui è Dean.”  
“Piacere.” aggiunse Adam sistemandosi sull’unica sedia disponibile e lasciando cadere a terra lo zaino che aveva con sé.   
“Quindi voi…conoscevate mio padre?” chiese ancora con espressione triste.  
“Lavoravamo con lui.”   
“Come è morto?”  
“Sul lavoro.”  
Il ragazzo socchiuse gli occhi con aria perplessa e storse piano gli angoli della bocca ad una smorfia prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Ma lui era un meccanico, giusto?”  
“E’ rimasto schiacciato da un’auto.” rispose Dean impassibile, spostando per un attimo l’attenzione sul campanello della porta che aveva suonato di nuovo.  
Annuì in maniera impercettibile ma si assicurò che Alex avesse colto la sua indicazione e dopo che vide la giovane avvicinarsi al tavolo libero di fronte al loro ritornò a fissare Adam in attesa della sua prossima mossa; trattenne quasi il respiro quando lo vide portarsi alle labbra il bicchiere pieno di acqua santa e bere un sorso come se niente fosse, ripulendosi poi le labbra con il dorso della mano.  
“Quando è stata l’ultima volta che hai visto John?” domandò Sam, cogliendo il disappunto del fratello.  
“Oh, è stato parecchio tempo fa, forse un paio d’anni.”  
“Perché hai deciso di chiamarlo proprio ora?”  
“Non sapevo a chi altro rivolgermi.”  
Sam scosse la testa un paio di volte, fissando il ragazzo senza capire di che cosa stesse parlando.  
“Mia madre è scomparsa.” rispose Adam a bassa voce.  
“Davvero? Mi dispiace, da quanto?” iniziò a dire Sam ma Dean si intromise nella conversazione con tono sbrigativo.  
“Sì, è davvero tragico, sul serio.” -disse mentre estraeva la pistola dalla tasca interna della giacca per puntarla contro Adam al di sotto del tavolo- “Ma se tu sei il figlio di John com’è possibile che non ci abbia mai parlato di te?”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle e abbassò gli occhi un secondo rigirandosi le mani nelle tasche.  
“Perché John ed io non ci conoscevamo molto. Non l’avevo mai incontrato fino a qualche anno fa.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Mia madre è un’infermiera. L’unica cosa che sapevo di lui è che un giorno era arrivato al Pronto Soccorso, ridotto parecchio male. Un incidente di caccia o qualcosa del genere.” spiegò chinandosi verso il tavolo e impigliandosi accidentalmente in un angolo della tovaglietta, che tirò verso di sé facendo scivolare il coltello quasi fino al bordo del tavolo.  
“Poi ho scoperto il suo nome, John Winchester.”   
Dean strinse la presa sul calcio della .45 e preparò il colpo aspettando che il ragazzo rimettesse a posto le posate, ansioso di scoprire la sua reazione all’argento.  
“Mia madre aveva ancora uno dei suoi vecchi numeri e le ho chiesto di chiamarlo per… non so, quasi tutti i giorni per mesi e alla fine, quando avevo dodici anni, mi ha detto di sì.” -aggiunse Adam rimettendo le posate al proprio posto- “In ogni caso non ci vedevamo mai molto. Passava di qui una volta all’anno più o meno, chiamava quando poteva…”  
Dean sospirò nervosamente e con un moto di delusione scosse la testa in segno di diniego in direzione di Alex, poi disarmò la Colt rimettendola al sicuro mentre il ragazzo continuava a parlare.  
“John mi ha insegnato a giocare a poker e a biliardo e mi ha perfino offerto la mia prima birra quando ho compiuto quindici anni. E mi ha insegnato a guidare. Papà aveva questa bellissima Impala del ’67…”  
“Oh, andiamo! Queste sono solo cazzate, un mucchio di balle.” sbottò Dean all’improvviso, incapace di trattenere la rabbia che l’aveva assalito.  
“Scusa, ma chi sei tu per dirmi che sono un bugiardo?” ribatté Adam con una smorfia infastidita.  
“Noi siamo i figli di John Winchester, ecco chi siamo. Noi siamo i suoi figli.” disse ancora Dean indicando Sam e poi se stesso.  
Adam si ammutolì di colpo e lasciò vagare più volte lo sguardo tra i due giovani che gli stavano di fronte, fissandoli con attenzione nel tentativo di superare lo shock che l’aveva lasciato senza parole.  
“…ho dei fratelli?” domandò infine in un sorriso incredulo.  
“No, tu non hai fratelli.” -sibilò Dean, duro- “Senti, non so se tu sia un cacciatore o che cavolo di gioco tu stia giocando…”  
“Non ho mai cacciato in tutta la mia vita.” replicò Adam confuso.  
“Come ti pare. Io me ne vado.” sentenziò l’altro alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia per incamminarsi verso l’uscita a passo sostenuto.  
“Dean…” provò a chiamare Alex quando il ragazzo le passò accanto ma non ottenendo nessuna risposta si sollevò a propria volta dal tavolo che aveva occupato per avvicinarsi a Sam con espressione interrogativa.  
“Sam, che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Vorrei saperlo anche io… che sta succedendo qui?!” chiese Adam ancora più confuso di prima.  
Dean si bloccò sulla porta con una mano sulla maniglia e si voltò per l’ultima volta in direzione del ragazzo fulminandolo con un’occhiata severa.  
“Niente che ti riguardi. Voi venite con me o restate col ragazzino?”  
Adam rimase seduto a fissare un punto imprecisato fuori dalla finestra che aveva di fronte, poi chinò leggermente il viso verso la spalla.  
“Posso provarlo.”

Mentre Adam sedeva sul copriletto ordinato tormentando nervoso l’angolo di una federa rosa pallido, Dean sollevò con una smorfia la foto incorniciata che aveva trovato sul cassettone nella camera da letto di Kate Milligan: Adam e John sorridevano all’obiettivo della macchina fotografica con indosso dei cappellini e delle maglie da baseball, circondati da alcune decine di tifosi che occupavano gli spalti sullo sfondo.  
“Ti ha portato ad una partita di baseball?”  
“Quando ho compiuto quattordici anni. Papà è venuto qui per qualcuno dei miei compleanni.”   
“Ti ha portato ad una cavolo di partita di baseball?!” chiese ancora Dean con un sorriso amaro.  
“Sì.” -rispose Adam stringendosi nelle spalle- “Perché, cosa faceva con te il giorno del tuo compleanno?”  
Dean riappoggiò la cornice sopra il cassettone e scosse la testa lasciandosi scappare un nuovo sorriso sarcastico che tradì tutta l’irritazione e il risentimento che quella fotografia si portava dietro e Alex si intromise nella conversazione distogliendo l’attenzione di Adam dall’espressione ferita e delusa che si era dipinta sul viso del giovane.  
“Da quanto tempo è scomparsa tua madre?” domandò avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Tre giorni.”  
“Chi è stata l’ultima persona a vederla?”  
“Il signor Abbinanti, il nostro vicino. L’ha vista tornare a casa dall’ospedale Martedì sera ma non si è presentata al lavoro il giorno dopo.” spiegò lui inspirando a fondo e sistemandosi sul materasso lasciando cigolare le molle sotto lo spostamento di peso.  
“Il suo supervisore all’ospedale ha chiamato la Polizia e io sono tornato qui più in fretta che ho potuto. Lei non se ne sarebbe mai andata senza dire niente a nessuno, è come se fosse scomparsa da un giorno all’altro…”   
“Che cosa ha detto la Polizia?” chiese Dean continuando a guardarsi intorno mentre camminava su e giù per la stanza.  
“Hanno controllato la casa e non hanno trovato niente.”  
Quando il ragazzo si accorse dell’occhiata d’intesa che Dean e Alex si erano scambiati nella frazione di un secondo, sollevando un sopracciglio con fare poco convinto, lanciò ad entrambi uno sguardo preoccupato.  
“Che c’è… pensate che possano aver tralasciato qualcosa?”  
“Sì, forse. Loro non hanno i miei occhi.” rispose Dean, controllando l’intelaiatura della finestra.  
“Tu sei un meccanico.” ribatté Adam in tono perplesso.  
“Sì… esatto…” tentennò l’altro voltandosi verso il ragazzo e proprio quando gli sembrò di essere rimasto a corto di risposte plausibili si accorse che il fratello era apparso sulla porta della camera da letto mostrandogli il fascio di fotocopie che reggeva in mano.  
“Dacci un minuto.” aggiunse allontanandosi nel corridoio per raggiungere Sam.  
“Hai parlato con la Polizia?”  
“Sì. Nessuna traccia della madre di Adam.” disse il fratello a bassa voce.  
“Beh, da non crederci.”  
“A quanto pare hanno altro a cui pensare. Guarda qui.” replicò Sam sfilando un foglio dal mucchio fino a tenderlo davanti a sé.  
“« Tre corpi scomparsi dal cimitero Lakeview ». Che vuol dire?”  
“Nel diario di papà c’è un’annotazione, 9 Gennaio 1990. Dal cimitero di Windom erano scomparsi almeno diciassette cadaveri.”  
“Quindi pensi che papà stesse seguendo il caso?”  
“Molto probabile.” annuì Sam riprendendo la fotocopia.  
“Va bene, stava cacciando qualcosa. Cosa?”  
“Non lo so, le pagine del diario che mancano coprono più o meno il periodo che ha passato qui.”  
“In ogni caso se adesso i cadaveri stanno scomparendo di nuovo vuol dire che questa cosa è tornata.” ribatté Dean deciso.  
“E pensi che possa c’entrare con la madre di Adam?” chiese Sam spostando lo sguardo sul ragazzo, ancora seduto sul letto e impegnato a tamburellare le dita sulle ginocchia mentre Alex controllava i numerosi soprammobili sistemati sul tavolino da toilette.  
Dean scosse la testa per rispondere al fratello ma solo in quell’istante si accorse di alcuni segni chiari e irregolari impressi sul parquet che si allungavano da qualche centimetro prima della sponda del letto fino a scomparire sotto di esso, come se trascinati all’indietro.  
“Che c’è?” domandò Adam senza capire quando Dean si avvicinò a lui facendogli segno di spostarsi.  
“Aiutami a sollevare questo.” disse l’altro ribaltando completamente il materasso per rivelare al di sotto delle doghe in legno una presa di ventilazione dalla grata in ferro battuto lavorata in un elegante disegno di rombi e rettangoli.  
Alex annuì in direzione di Sam e abbassandosi sul pavimento sollevò la grata in modo da permettergli di inginocchiarcisi accanto nel tentativo di guardare all’interno, senza però riuscire a scorgere niente nel primo tratto visibile; quando lo vide infilare il braccio quasi fino alla metà del condotto, Alex trattenne un sospiro nervoso e si morse piano il labbro inferiore nel vederlo ritirare le punte delle dita quasi completamente ricoperte di sangue denso e raggrumato.  
“Quello… è sangue, quello?!” balbettò Adam arretrando di qualche passo con sguardo terrorizzato.  
“Adam, ascolta…” provò a dire Alex ma lui non le lasciò il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
“Chi diavolo siete voi?!?!”  
“Stai tranquillo…” disse Sam sollevandosi da terra e di nuovo il ragazzo gli urlò contro, completamente fuori di sé.  
“No, non dirmi di restare tranquillo, va bene? Che cosa è successo a mia madre?” esclamò spostando lo sguardo verso Dean.  
“La Polizia è stata qui e non ha trovato niente, perché tu sapevi dove guardare? E ho sentito che prima parlavate di cadaveri e di cimiteri… voi non siete meccanici.” -aggiunse in tono basso- “Voglio sapere che cosa sta succedendo. Vi prego.”  
Dean prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa mentre abbassava lo sguardo, deciso a non dare nessun’altra spiegazione per il momento.  
“Siamo cacciatori.” rispose infine Sam, guadagnandosi in ritorno un’occhiataccia storta.  
“Sammy!” sibilò Dean fulminandolo di volata.  
“Ha il diritto di saperlo, Dean.”  
Adam fissò entrambi con aria confusa e spaesata e si limitò a boccheggiare un paio di volte prima di riuscire a parlare di nuovo per fare loro una nuova domanda.  
“…che significa « cacciatori »?!”

“Ok, quindi… mi state dicendo che ogni mostro dei film, ogni mostro che mi sognavo di notte quando avevo gli incubi… è reale?” disse Adam scandendo bene ogni parola.  
Il suo furgone era parcheggiato all’esterno proprio accanto all’Impala di Dean e il ragazzo aveva continuato a rigirarsi tra le mani la chiave della propria stanza, giocherellando con il portachiavi di legno sul quale era incisa la scritta “Kismet Motel”.  
“No. Godzilla è solo un film.” ribatté Dean lanciandogli un sorriso per niente divertito.  
“Noi li cacciamo. E anche papà.” si affrettò ad aggiungere Sam, seduto sul letto gemello di fronte a quello sul quale era seduto il ragazzo.  
Adam gli lanciò uno sguardo pensoso e rimase in silenzio diversi istanti per poi annuire scrollando le spalle.  
“D’accordo.”  
"« D’accordo »? Tutto qui?” gli fece eco Dean sarcastico.  
“Che cosa dovrei dire?”  
“Che siamo fuori di testa, che è impossibile… nessuno dice semplicemente « d’accordo ».”  
“Siamo fratelli. Mi state dicendo la verità, vero?”  
“Sì.” sentenziò Sam con voce seria.  
“E allora vi credo.” -ribadì Adam- “Sapete dirmi che cosa è successo a mia mamma?”  
“Non ne siamo sicuri. Qualcosa in città sta portando via i cadaveri dal cimitero ma se ha preso tua madre significa che ha cambiato abitudini.”  
“Pensate che forse potrebbe essere ancora viva?”  
Sam distolse gli occhi trattenendo una smorfia e quando Adam voltò il viso in direzione di Dean vide che anche l’altro fratello aveva abbassato lo sguardo per non essere costretto a farsi leggere in volto la risposta che il ragazzo intuì comunque da solo.  
“Oh.” balbettò socchiudendo le palpebre per scacciare le lacrime.  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare per aiutarvi?”  
“Toglitelo dalla testa.” ribatté Dean alzandosi di scatto dalla propria sedia.  
“Questa cosa ha ucciso mia madre. Se andrete lì fuori a cercarla voglio esserci anch’io.”  
“No.”   
“Dean, forse…” azzardò Sam, consapevole che qualsiasi tentativo di replica sarebbe andato a scontrarsi contro un muro di testardaggine.  
“Che cosa?!”   
“Ha perso sua madre. Direi che possiamo capire come si sente ora.”  
“E perché pensi che papà non ci abbia mai detto di lui, huh?! Perché pensi che abbia strappato le pagine dal diario, Sam?” -ribatté Dean sventolando in aria il diario di caccia di John- “Lo stava proteggendo!”  
“Papà è morto, Dean.” mormorò Sam in tono piatto.  
“Questo non cambia le cose! Lui non voleva che Adam facesse la nostra stessa vita e noi rispetteremo la sua decisione.”  
“Posso dire qualcosa a riguardo?” domandò timidamente il ragazzo quasi sollevando una mano per prendere la parola ma i due fratelli tuonarono in coro la risposta riducendolo al silenzio in un monosillabo.  
“No!” esclamarono all’unisono tornando a fissarsi l’un l’altro, pronti a ricominciare la discussione che lui aveva interrotto.  
“Tieni d’occhio il ragazzo.” sibilò Dean mentre recuperava con uno strattone la giacca dall’appendiabiti all’ingresso.  
“Dove stai andando?!” chiese Sam, confuso.  
“A fare un giro!” sbottò il fratello richiudendosi la porta dietro le spalle lasciandola sbattere con forza.  
“E’ sempre così?!” chiese Adam qualche secondo dopo rompendo il silenzio che era sceso nella camera di motel.  
Sam gli sorrise sospirando e si piegò in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia.  
“Benvenuto in famiglia.”

Dean aveva appena lasciato sbattere la porta della stanza con un tonfo sordo quando si voltò per incamminarsi verso l’Impala posteggiata poco distante e per un soffio non finì per scontrarsi con la ragazza che arrivava dalla parte opposta, risalendo le scale che invece lui stava per scendere.  
“Ehi, Dean…!” -singhiozzò Alex, sorpresa di trovarselo di fronte così all’improvviso- “Stai andando da qualche parte?”  
Il giovane prese dalla tasca le chiavi dell’auto e scese ancora qualche gradino tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
“Al cimitero. Voglio controllare questa storia dei cadaveri scomparsi, almeno avremo un punto di partenza per iniziare a capirci qualcosa.” ribatté tornando ad alzare gli occhi.  
“Tu invece dove ti eri cacciata, si può sapere?”  
“Ho appena finito di parlare con Padre Merrin, a quanto pare Padre Karras aveva lasciato dei documenti per lui al Cottonwood County Historical ma la Diocesi non ha ancora trovato il tempo di spedirli a Milwaukee. Visto che sono qui posso pensarci io, mi basta passare in Archivio e ritirarli.” *   
“No no no no, ascolta… devi restare qui, quei due potrebbero mettersi in testa di fare qualcosa di molto stupido e in questo momento non mi fido a lasciarli da soli.” disse lui indicandole con la mano la stanza dalla quale era appena arrivato.  
“Ma volevo andare ora al Museo…”  
“Non ci metterò molto a controllare il cimitero di Windom, quanto può essere grande?” -disse ancora Dean mentre si allontanava in direzione del parcheggio- “Rimani con Ashley e Mary-Kate, lì dentro, tornerò indietro prima che la cosa diventi troppo imbarazzante.”   
La ragazza rimase a fissarlo interdetta e solo quando lui fu troppo lontano per poterla sentire si allungò sul corrimano della scalinata reggendosi con entrambe le mani per sporgersi il più possibile.  
“Sì, non c’è di che, Dean!” ribatté mentre l’Impala faceva retromarcia nel vialetto.

Il custode del cimitero di Windom probabilmente non avrebbe mai trovato un altro genere di lavoro che gli si addicesse tanto, almeno questo fu il pensiero che assalì Dean quando si trovò di fronte l’ometto piccolo e composto che lo stava aspettando davanti all’ingresso di quella che sembrava una tomba di famiglia dall’aria solenne.  
“Questa tomba è stata costruita nel 1926, quattro generazioni di Millsap sono state sepolte qui.” spiegò l’uomo spalancando i due battenti di ferro che si aprirono cigolando.  
“Non le costruiscono più così, ormai.” replicò Dean con un sorriso forzato mentre si addentrava all’interno della struttura in cemento guardandosi intorno per qualche istante per poi tornare a fissare il custode, che gli rivolse un’occhiata inquisitoria.  
“Mi dica, Agente, lei ha mai fatto un pensiero su dove le piacerebbe riposare per l’eternità?”  
“Praticamente ogni giorno.” soffiò Dean tra i denti prima di allontanarsi per controllare le lastre in marmo spaccate in più punti e abbandonate sul pavimento, proprio a fianco della bara che proteggevano.  
“Quindi tre corpi sono spariti da qui.” -disse ancora passando la mano sulle superfici impolverate- “Ha idea di chi può essere stato?”  
Il custode si raddrizzò nella schiena e trattenne un moto di disgusto al pensiero della profanazione che aveva interessato la tomba di famiglia dei Millsap.  
“Vandali. Vandali malati e perversi.”  
Solo quando Dean si ritrovò sulle dita uno strano liquido scuro dall’odore pungente si girò di nuovo verso l’ometto mostrandogli quello che aveva trovato.  
“Non è sangue. Che cos’è?”  
“Liquido per imbalsamazione.” -spiegò il custode rabbrividendo- “Chiunque sia entrato qui dentro non ha solo preso i corpi, li ha anche mutilati.” 

Adam sedeva sul suo letto tormentandosi le mani appoggiate sulle gambe mentre Sam e Alex occupavano le sedie intorno al piccolo tavolino rotondo sotto la finestra.  
Dean incrociò le braccia sul petto e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta scuotendo la testa con aria contrariata; il sopralluogo al cimitero non aveva prodotto nessun risultato e quando era tornato al motel si era ritrovato esattamente nella stessa situazione che aveva lasciato.  
“Questo è tutto quello che abbiamo: tre cadaveri scomparsi.”  
“E mia madre.” mormorò Adam.  
“Pensi che stia ricominciando tutto come vent’anni fa?” domandò Sam raccogliendo dal tavolo una delle fotocopie degli articoli di giornale che parlavano della misteriosa scomparsa di tre corpi trafugati dal cimitero locale.  
“Potrebbe essere.”  
“Quindi come lo fermiamo?” gli fece eco Adam voltandosi verso di lui.  
“No, non c’è nessun noi che coinvolga anche te, ragazzino.” ribatté Dean puntandogli un dito contro dall’altra parte della stanza ma il fratello sollevò gli occhi al cielo esasperato e lasciò ricadere il foglio che aveva tra le mani.  
“Papà non è riuscito ad ucciderla e ora questa cosa si sta vendicando. La madre di Adam non è scomparsa per una coincidenza, che succederebbe se tornasse anche per lui?” -disse, preoccupato- “Forse potremmo insegnargli come combatterla, prepararlo a difendersi.”  
“Potrebbe morire, Sam.”  
“Non mi interessa. Questa cosa ha preso mia mamma.” replicò Adam, sordo a qualsiasi obiezione.  
“Sì e io non voglio che prenda anche te.” sibilò Dean lanciandogli un’occhiata storta.  
“Allora insegnatemi. Farò tutto quello che devo per lavorare con voi.” sentenziò il ragazzo guardandosi intorno in cerca di un qualsiasi altro sostegno morale.  
Alex prese un respiro profondo e incrociò l’espressione nervosa di Dean per poi scambiare un rapido sguardo con Sam, che rimase in silenzio qualche secondo prima di inumidirsi le labbra ed arricciare la bocca in una smorfia corrucciata.  
“Essere un cacciatore non è un lavoro, Adam, è una scelta di vita. Tu studi all’Università. Hai degli amici, una ragazza?” chiese aspettando che il ragazzo annuisse in risposta.  
“Non più, non puoi. Se davvero vuoi entrare nel giro dovrai lasciarti alle spalle qualsiasi tipo di legame. Non puoi permetterti di avere nessuna debolezza e in ogni caso finiresti solo per mettere in pericolo le persone che ami.”  
Alle sue spalle Alex cercò nuovamente lo sguardo di Dean, che le rispose con un sorriso amaro e contrariato mentre Adam continuava a seguire con qualche difficoltà tutto quello che il fratello gli stava dicendo.  
“Questo è il prezzo da pagare. Tagliare fuori tutto il resto e non guardare indietro.” -aggiunse Sam- “C’è solo una cosa sulla quale puoi contare. La famiglia.”  
“Sam.” -mormorò Dean deciso attirando l’attenzione del fratello- “Posso parlarti un momento?” aggiunse, per poi allontanarsi in un angolo della stanza e mettere più distanza possibile tra loro e Adam.  
“Che cavolo era quello?” chiese subito dopo a bassa voce.  
“Cosa?”  
“Essere un cacciatore è una scelta di vita, non puoi avere nessun legame… papà ti ha fatto esattamente lo stesso discorso, te lo ricordi? E’ stato quando hai deciso di mollarci per andare a Stanford. L’hai odiato per averti detto quelle cose e adesso ti metti a citarlo?”  
“Sì, beh, è saltato fuori che papà aveva ragione.”  
“Da quando?!” domandò il fratello scuotendo la testa.  
“Da sempre, Dean.” -ribatté l’altro avvicinandosi a lui- “Lo sai che cosa vedo quando guardo Adam?”  
“Un ragazzo normale.”  
“No. Carne. Ecco cos’è lui per tutti i demoni e i mostri là fuori.” rispose Sam in un sussurro.  
“Ho odiato papà per tanto tempo ma adesso penso di essere riuscito a capirlo. Non abbiamo mai avuto un cane o un bella palizzata bianca intorno al giardino… e allora? Ci ha insegnato come difenderci e adesso Adam merita lo stesso.”  
“Ma prova a starti a sentire.” mormorò Dean con un sorriso amaro.  
“Credi che abbia torto?”  
“Credo che ormai per noi sia troppo tardi. Questa è la nostra vita, è quello che siamo, e a me sta bene così ma non deve essere lo stesso anche per Adam. Lui va a scuola, potrebbe diventare un dottore…”  
“Che cosa rende Adam tanto speciale?”  
“E questo che significa? Sei geloso di lui per caso?”  
“E tu?” replicò Sam, polemico.  
Il fratello scosse la testa abbassando gli occhi e tornò a fissare Sam con la consapevolezza che le loro posizioni a riguardo non avrebbero potuto essere più distanti.  
“Con noi papà non ha avuto scelta ma aveva una seconda possibilità con Adam. Non deve per forza essere condannato a tutto questo.”   
“E’ un Winchester. Il suo destino è già segnato.” sentenziò Sam senza esitazione.  
“No. Qualsiasi cosa gli stia dando la caccia riuscirò a trovarla.”  
“Hai già guardato ovunque.”  
“Vuol dire che guarderò di nuovo.” disse Dean passandogli accanto mentre si avviava verso la porta sotto lo sguardo stupito di Adam, che lanciò un cenno interrogativo alla ragazza che gli stava di fronte col solo risultato di spingerla ad alzarsi dalla sedia sulla quale era rimasta seduta per poi seguire il ragazzo fin sul ballatoio del motel.  
“Dean, aspetta…” chiamò piano per costringerlo a fermarsi e voltarsi verso di lei con aria seccata.  
“Che c’è?! Anche tu vuoi cercare di vendermi la storia del « dobbiamo insegnargli come difendersi da solo »?”  
“Sempre meglio che chiedergli di restare a guardare adesso che sa come stanno le cose.” ammise la giovane, cercando di mantenere un tono tranquillo.  
“Io non volevo che lui sapesse come stanno le cose, questa parte ti è sfuggita?”  
“Ma perché non avrebbe dovuto saperlo? Per continuare a domandarsi tutta la vita se avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa per salvare sua madre?”  
“Forse sì, sarebbe stato tormentato da questo dubbio ma avrebbe imparato a conviverci. L’unica cosa che gli interessa ora è imparare come scavarsi una fossa con le proprie mani prima di arrivare ai ventun anni.”   
“Non è detto che debba finire così. Potrà sempre lasciarsi questa storia alle spalle una volta che sarà finita.”  
“No, non lo farà. Non lo farà perché questa è la nostra famiglia, a quanto pare non abbiamo altre alternative.” -ribatté lui, con espressione indurita- “Ecco l’eredità di nostro padre.”  
Alex si strinse nelle spalle e gli si avvicinò lentamente, scrollando i capelli sulla schiena mentre infilava le mani in tasca con un gesto impacciato; rimase a fissarlo senza rispondere per qualche istante, continuando a studiare le prime luci del tramonto che si riflettevano opache sul ciondolo in ottone adagiato sul petto del ragazzo.  
“Forse dovresti chiederti se il problema sia davvero Adam.”  
Dean ridacchiò tra sé irritato e si chinò di poco verso di lei agitandole un dito vicino al viso.  
“Oh, no no no no, non provare a psicanalizzarmi con queste cazzate perché non attacca.”  
“Non era per niente la mia intenzione.”  
“Beh, allora spiegami tu che cosa ci fai, qui.”  
“Spiegati meglio tu, se non ti dispiace.” disse lei ritraendosi un poco.  
“Che cosa ci faccio qui, ora e adesso, o che cosa ci faccio qui con voi, domanda che comprende un evidente fastidio per la mia presenza in generale?”   
Il ragazzo strinse con forza la mano intorno alla ringhiera che proteggeva il ballatoio, picchiandoci sopra un pugno ritmicamente.   
“Spiegami perché… perché le persone come te e Adam dovrebbero decidere di mandare all’aria tutto quello che potevano avere per diventare come noi? Una casa, una famiglia, dei figli…” sussurrò trattenendo la rabbia.  
“Ma davvero hai deciso di rinunciarci per… questo?”  
“Come fai a…” mormorò la giovane altrettanto arrabbiata prima che lui la interrompesse senza darle il tempo di rispondere.  
“Lascia che ti dica una cosa: Sam ed io siamo stati cresciuti in un mondo dove praticamente tutte le cose più terrificanti che potevamo immaginare erano reali. Io so quanto possa fare schifo questo tipo di vita ed è esattamente il motivo per cui non posso sopportare che qualcuno voglia buttarcisi dentro.” -aggiunse scuotendo la testa contrariato- “Qualunque sia il tuo problema, credimi… la caccia non è la soluzione. Come pensi che ci si senta a fare questo lavoro tutti i giorni, per anni? Essere invisibile, rischiare di farsi ammazzare per aiutare gente che il più delle volte non sa nemmeno cosa stai facendo per loro?”  
“Chi ti dà il diritto?” ribatté Alex con foga.  
“Tu non mi conosci. Non sai che la tranquilla vita normale che sembra interessarti tanto… una casa, una famiglia, dei figli… mi spaventa a morte perché non sono sicura che riuscirei a tirarne fuori qualcosa di buono.”   
“E da quando?!” chiese Dean non troppo convinto, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
“Non lo so, da sempre forse.” -disse lei con un fio di voce- “Vivere con la sensazione che tutto quello che sei capace di fare non è mai abbastanza perché avresti potuto dare di più o fare di meglio… non è stato a causa della caccia ma so bene che cosa significa sentirsi insignificante.”  
Dean si voltò verso di lei e la guardò negli occhi prendendo un respiro profondo mentre annuiva lanciandole un’occhiata sarcastica.  
“Quindi è per questo che stai scappando? E’ solo un tentativo di dimenticare che hai tanto bisogno di sentirti dire da papà che per lui non sei una delusione?”  
Alex indietreggiò come colpita da uno schiaffo, trattenendo un gemito sorpreso e incredulo nel realizzare quale era stata la risposta del giovane, e distolse velocemente lo sguardo per poi tornare a fissarlo su di lui con espressione furente.  
“Fottiti, Dean.” sibilò in un soffio voltandogli le spalle e rientrando in tutta fretta nella stanza che Adam e Sam ancora occupavano.  
“Ehi, ma che…?” le domandò Sam confuso quando la vide rientrare sbattendo la porta e recuperare da terra la propria borsa infilandola a tracolla.  
“Scusami, Sam, è meglio che io me ne vada da qui per un po’.” -ribatté lei con una smorfia- “Devo andare all’archivio del Cottonwood Historical a recuperare dei documenti… Adam, posso prendere il tuo furgone, ti dispiace?”  
“Nessun problema.” replicò il ragazzo lanciandole al volo le chiavi.  
“Grazie. Non dovrei metterci molto, comunque, forse un’oretta.”  
“Hai bisogno di…?” domandò Sam provando ad avvicinarsi ma Alex allungò una mano nella sua direzione per spingerlo a restare dov’era.  
“No. Ho solo bisogno di allontanarmi da qui.”  
I due ragazzi restarono immobili a guardarla raccogliersi i capelli bloccandoli sulla nuca con una matita e non osarono aprire bocca fino a quando la sentirono allontanarsi lungo il ballatoio esterno; Adam fece come per parlare un paio di volte, poi sollevò un dito in direzione della porta e si voltò verso Sam socchiudendo le palpebre.  
“…c’è qualcosa che mi sono perso?!”  
“Mi piacerebbe tanto saperlo.” -sospirò l’altro rassegnato, sedendosi di fronte a lui sul secondo letto gemello- “Nel frattempo voglio insegnarti un paio di cose.”  
“Dean ha detto…”  
“Ho sentito quello che ha detto. Ma so anche cosa si prova quando si vuole vendetta.” rispose porgendogli la propria pistola, dalla quale estrasse il caricatore premendo sul pulsante laterale.  
Adam annuì in assenso ma tornò a fissare il fratello con aria nervosa.  
“Sam…come è morto davvero papà?”  
“Un demone.”  
“E l’avete cacciato? Siete riusciti a prenderlo?”  
“Dean l’ha ucciso.”  
“Quindi è finita?”  
“Non finisce mai sul serio.” disse Sam abbassando tristemente lo sguardo.  
Solo pochi istanti dopo fu costretto a rialzarlo in tutta fretta, colto alla sprovvista da alcuni colpi sordi che erano risuonati contro la porta d’ingresso.  
“Che cos’è?!” chiese Adam, spaventato.  
Per tutta risposta il fratello si rialzò dal letto e prese da una delle sacche che aveva con sé un fucile facendo cenno al ragazzo di restare indietro.  
“Adam?! Adam?!” chiamò dall’altra parte una voce femminile quasi sussurrata.  
“Mamma?!” domandò lui, incredulo.

Fortunatamente, a dispetto della piccola cittadina nella quale aveva sede, l’archivio centrale del Cottonwood County Historical restava aperto per un paio d’ore oltre gli orari d’ufficio; non era stato difficile per Alex raggiungere lo sportello Relazioni col Pubblico e ancora meno difficile era stato richiedere la consegna dei documenti che avrebbe dovuto ritirare.  
La donna di mezza età che l’aveva accolta sembrava sapere perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando e le passò attraverso il vetro un foglio bloccato su una cartelletta rigida da una grossa molletta in metallo, alla quale era legato un pezzo di spago che serviva a reggere una penna a scatto.  
“Metta pure una firma qui. Padre Merrin ha già provveduto ad inviarci una copia dell’autorizzazione al ritiro, non abbiamo bisogno d’altro.” disse sorridendole mentre la osservava compilare il prestampato con una calligrafia ordinata.  
“Perfetto, con questo siamo a posto.” -aggiunse riprendendo il modulo- “Vado subito a prendere la busta.”  
Alex la seguì con gli occhi fino a vederla scomparire dietro una grossa porta scorrevole.  
Fino all’ultimo aveva temuto che la segreteria della Diocesi le avrebbe fatto un mucchio di domande ma sembrava che la morte di Padre Karras venisse considerata come un incidente di percorso dal quale riprendersi il più in fretta possibile, passando oltre.  
Si accorse delle vecchie fotografie solo quando lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulla parete dedicata all’antica fondazione di Windom e si accostò al muro per guardarle meglio, allontanandosi dallo sportello; per un attimo non si accorse che l’impiegata le si era avvicinata silenziosamente, porgendole una grossa busta marrone sigillata da un timbro in ceralacca.  
“Eccola qui.” disse la donna con un nuovo sorriso.  
La ragazza sorrise di rimando e indicò un paio di immagini in bianco e nero che ritraevano delle panoramiche di alcune strade della città.  
“Mi scusi, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare le vostre vecchie foto.” -spiegò imbarazzata- “E’ il cimitero di Windom, questo?”  
“Sì.”  
“Ho sentito cosa è successo di recente, i tre corpi scomparsi… è davvero terribile.”  
“Già.” -rispose la donna, allungando una mano per raddrizzare un angolo della cornice a giorno- “Anche se in realtà quello nella fotografia è il vecchio cimitero, giù a Maple Park. I corpi invece sono stati trafugati dal cimitero di Lakeview.”  
Alex spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e fissò nuovamente la donna con aria interrogativa.  
“Aspetti… mi sta dicendo che in città ci sono due diversi cimiteri?!”

“Mamma…” balbettò Adam mentre spalancava la porta.  
“Adam, fermo!” esclamò Sam precipitandosi verso di lui ma prima che potesse tirarlo indietro la donna si gettò tra le braccia del figlio che la abbracciò portandole una mano intorno alla schiena.  
“Mi aveva preso ma sono scappata… sono scappata…”  
“Va tutto bene…” le sussurrò il ragazzo in tono dolce.  
Sam rimase qualche passo più indietro e sollevò il fucile contro Kate Milligan, tenendola sotto tiro per non lasciarle la possibilità di fare una mossa azzardata.   
“Adam, allontanati da lei.”  
“Che stai facendo?” chiese il fratello, confuso.  
“Lei non è tua madre!”  
Kate si strinse ancora di più al figlio, quasi proteggendosi dietro di lui.  
“Adam che… che sta succedendo?”  
“Allontanati.” intimò Sam avvicinandosi ancora.  
“Che sta succedendo?!”  
“Adam, devi ascoltarmi.” -disse ancora Sam continuando a tenere il fucile puntato contro la donna- “Lei non può essere tua madre, come avrebbe fatto a sapere che eri qui?”  
“E’ mia madre!” esclamò il ragazzo.  
“No, c’era troppo sangue in quel condotto. Tua madre è morta, non può essere lei!” ribatté Sam strattonandolo lontano da Kate ma lui si divincolò dalla presa e riuscì a liberarsi, afferrando con forza l’arma e strappandola dalle mani del giovane fino a puntarlo contro la madre.  
“Sparale!” ripeté Sam mentre Adam esitava, reggendo il fucile con braccia tremanti.  
“E’ pazzo! Sono io…” mormorò Kate terrorizzata.  
“Quella non è tua madre! Sparale, non è umana!”   
Adam sollevò indeciso l’arma e gli voltò le spalle a come per prendere meglio la mira.  
Solo quando lo vide piegare il gomito all’indietro per colpirlo al viso con il calcio del fucile, Sam si rese conto che non avrebbe dovuto mai fidarsi del ragazzo.  
“Lo so.” ridacchiò Adam strappando un sorriso alla donna.

“Ok, a proposito di una tranquilla vita normale…” mormorò Alex tra sé mentre scendeva le scale del mausoleo eretto al centro del vecchio cimitero di Maple Park.  
Il terreno doveva essere stato abbandonato da anni ormai e solo poche lapidi restavano integre al proprio posto; solo la vecchia costruzione in pietra aveva sopportato dignitosamente il passare del tempo, anche se il cancello arrugginito all’ingresso le diede l’impressione di traballare instabile sui perni e quando i cardini si lamentarono cigolando rumorosamente socchiuse gli occhi e imprecò sottovoce, sperando che qualsiasi creatura potesse nascondersi al di sotto delle scale buie e sconnesse non avesse deciso di darsi alla fuga proprio per la scalinata principale.  
Raggiunse l’ingresso della cripta proprio nel momento in cui l’ultimo raggio di luce si infranse dietro le colline e con un sospiro puntò il fascio della torcia a terra.  
Trattenne un brivido di disgusto nell’accorgersi che il suo arrivo aveva infastidito un paio di grossi ratti grigi che scapparono oltre una breccia aperta in una parete franata su se stessa, saltellando in mezzo alle bare disposte ordinatamente una di fianco all’altra.  
“Un classico.” borbottò continuando ad avanzare.  
Solo qualche metro dopo tossicchiò prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca, colpita da un odore pungente che le fece lacrimare gli occhi, e puntò la torcia verso un angolo della cripta.  
“Anche questa non sembra una novità…” aggiunse tenendosi a distanza di sicurezza da quello che sembrava un braccio abbandonato nella polvere, coperto di un liquido scuro e viscoso che non assomigliava per niente al sangue.  
Aveva ancora la mano premuta contro la bocca quando indietreggiò senza accorgersi del ratto che le stava passando tra i piedi e singhiozzando per lo spavento perse l’equilibrio, aggrappandosi alle maniglie di una bara dal legno tarlato che le ricadde addosso scoperchiandosi.  
Anche se nessuno riuscì a sentirlo, un grido d’orrore risuonò dalla profondità della cripta e risalì le scale fino al cancello dai cardini arrugginiti, disperdendosi nel cimitero silenzioso.

Sam riaprì piano gli occhi con la strana consapevolezza che il suo corpo non era in grado di muoversi.  
Ancora prima di accorgersi di Kate era al suo fianco, canticchiando mentre si ripuliva le unghie dal terriccio con il suo coltello d’argento, si rese conto che era stato accuratamente legato ad un tavolo con della corda e del nastro adesivo.  
Un tavolo che sembrava essere quello della cucina dei Milligan.  
“Adesso ho capito… ecco perché nessuno dei nostri test ha funzionato. Non siete mutaforma, siete dei ghoul.”   
“Sai, io ho sempre trovato quel termine razzista.” replicò Kate con una smorfia.  
“Avrei dovuto capirlo ma è stato il sangue in quel condotto a confondermi. I ghoul di solito non si nutrono di carne fresca, voi preferite le carogne. Mangiate carne decomposta e prendete la forma dell’ultimo corpo di cui vi siete nutriti.”  
“E ne assorbiamo i pensieri. E le memorie. Quelli di Adam, ad esempio.” disse Adam comparendo nella sua visuale.  
“Beh, siamo ciò che mangiamo.” gli fece eco Kate.  
“Voi siete dei mostri.”  
Adam si avvicinò a lui e gli posò sull’avambraccio la lama di un secondo coltello, aprendogli una lunga ferita trasversale nella carne.  
“Usi un sacco quella parola, Sam, ma non credo che tu sappia davvero che cosa significa.”  
“Nostro padre era un mostro?! Perché? Per via di quello che mangiava? Non ha mai fatto del male a nessuno.” -disse Kate piegandosi su di lui- “A nessuno ancora in vita, ovvio.”  
Con un sorriso amaro ripulì la punta del coltello d’argento che aveva tra le mani e lo agitò davanti al viso con espressione pensierosa.  
“No, lui non era un mostro. Chi l’ha ucciso invece lo era, un mostro di nome John Winchester.”

Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare con insistenza, Dean allungò un braccio per prenderlo e letto l’identificativo sul display fu sfiorato per un attimo dalla tentazione di non rispondere alla chiamata, poi scosse la testa rassegnato e premette il pulsante verde.  
“Ehi, che c’è di tanto urgente da chiamare me? Hai deciso di darmi una mano con quel piccolo suggerimento di poco fa a farmi…?”  
“Sei il primo nome in memoria in ordine alfabetico, imbecille.” -replicò Alex secca- “E in ogni caso era un invito a pensarci da solo.”  
Il giovane strinse le dita intorno al volante dell’Impala e sorrise involontariamente reggendo il telefono con la mano libera.  
“Cercherò di superare questo rifiuto. Non che tu sia esattamente il mio tipo…”  
“Dean, questo non è proprio il momento adatto.”  
“Ma che…? Faccio anche fatica a sentirti, dove cavolo sei?” domandò lui in tono seccato per sovrastare i fruscii e le scariche che provenivano dal ricevitore.  
“C’è un altro cimitero, a Windom. Mi senti? Un altro cimitero.” urlò la ragazza in risposta.  
“Che cosa?! Ecco perché non sono riuscito a trovare nulla. Ho cercato nel posto sbagliato.”  
“C’è un vecchio mausoleo e ci sono dei cadaveri all’interno. Penso che siano quei tre corpi comparsi ma è come… è come se qualcuno li avesse tirati fuori dalle loro bare e mangiati.”  
“Maledizione… significa che abbiamo a che fare con dei ghoul.” sibilò Dean.  
“Sì ma ci sono degli altri cadaveri e quelli di sicuro non li hanno tirati fuori da una bara.”  
“Sei sicura? I ghoul si nutrono di carne morta, com’è possibile…”  
“Dean… una di loro è Kate Milligan.” -disse Alex prendendo una piccola pausa- “E c’è anche il corpo di Adam.”   
“Mi dispiace…” aggiunse qualche istante dopo per riempire il silenzio provocato dall’assenza di una risposta di Dean ma il giovane la fermò a metà della frase.  
“A questo penseremo più tardi. Sam è rimasto da solo con quel bastardo, lo sapevo che doveva esserci qualcosa sotto.”  
“E tu pensi che li troveremo ancora lì, andando ora?”  
“Che cosa vuoi dire? Che significa?” domandò lui, confuso.  
Alex schiacciò il piede sul pedale dell’acceleratore e superò una monovolume che procedeva in mezzo alla corsia, rientrando in carreggiata diversi metri più avanti.  
“Ascolta, io ho preso il furgone di Adam, il che significa che non possono essere andati molto lontano ma non penso esista una sola possibilità di trovarli ancora lì.”  
“Come fai a dirlo?”  
“Sam l’aveva capito, si stanno vendicando di qualcosa. Tu pensi che avrebbero progettato un piano del genere per poi limitarsi ad uccidervi in una stanza di motel?”  
“No, non credo. L’hanno portato da qualche parte per…” rispose Dean interrompendosi d’un tratto.  
“Figli di puttana!” esclamò poco dopo mentre sterzava di colpo per fare inversione sulla strada.

Il ghoul che aveva preso le sembianza di Kate abbassò la lama sull’avambraccio sinistro di Sam e, come aveva fatto Adam poco prima, gli provocò una profonda ferita che iniziò immediatamente a sanguinare, lasciando colare un rivolo di sangue scuro nelle ciotole che stavano sul pavimento.  
“Grazie al tuo paparino, mio fratello ed io siamo cresciuti da soli. Proprio come te e tuo fratello. Se non vogliamo contare anche il piccolo Adam nella famiglia.” -sussurrò chinandosi sull’orecchio del giovane- “Lui era veramente tuo fratello. Pensavo che avresti dovuto saperlo.”  
“L’hai detto tu… non è mai finita sul serio.” -aggiunse il secondo ghoul mentre posava una mano sulla spalla della sorella- “Prima è toccato alla troietta di John, poi a suo figlio. E immagina la mia delusione quando l’ho chiamato e ho scoperto che quel bastardo era già morto.”  
“Quindi adesso tu e Dean dovrete andarvene al suo posto.”  
La donna aveva appena sollevato nuovamente il coltello per colpire Sam quando la porta d’ingresso si aprì con uno schianto e Dean comparve davanti a loro, imbracciando un fucile a canne mozze che puntò direttamente contro di lei.  
“Dean, sono ghoul!” gli urlò Sam ma il fratello avanzò deciso premendo il grilletto.  
“Lo so.” mormorò Dean mentre il corpo senza testa di Kate cadeva a terra con un tonfo flaccido.  
Adam si lanciò contro di lui trascinandolo a terra fino a distruggere in mille pezzi la porta a vetri che portava al soggiorno; Dean lo afferrò per la giacca e rotolò sul pavimento insieme al ghoul continuando a colpirlo al viso fino a quando riuscì a raggiungere il pesante candelabro di ferro appoggiato sul tavolino al centro del tappeto chiaro, calandolo con forza sulla testa del ragazzo.  
Sam ricadde sul tavolo con un gemito e strinse i denti per il dolore che le ferite gli stavano procurando ma nel momento in cui sentì qualcuno avvicinarsi al tavolo rialzò la testa per guardarsi intorno.  
“Ok, ok… cerca di resistere, andrà tutto a posto.” mormorò Dean slegandolo il più in fretta possibile e avvolgendogli due stracci puliti sugli avambracci.  
“Continua a tenere premuto.”  
Il fratello si mise a sedere con qualche difficoltà e tese le braccia davanti a sé per liberarsi delle corde che ancora gli pesavano sui polsi.  
“Dean… grazie.”  
“E’ per questo che c’è la famiglia, no?!” ribatté l’altro affannato, ricambiando il suo sguardo con un sorriso sollevato.

Alex posò una mano sulla larga fasciatura di Sam e gli tese con dolcezza la giacca che aveva tenuto tra le braccia; annuì leggermente prima di spalancare la portiera posteriore dell’Impala e si sedette all’interno per lasciare che il ragazzo si incamminasse verso il fratello, impegnato ad ammassare gli uni sugli altri gli ultimi rami secchi che era riuscito a trovare.  
La notte precedente avevano recuperato dal vecchio mausoleo il corpo di Adam Milligan, che ora giaceva in una radura deserta avvolto in un lenzuolo bianco e deposto in cima ad una grossa catasta di legna.  
“Sei sicuro che è quello che dovremmo fare?” domandò Sam a bassa voce.  
Dean non si voltò nemmeno nella sua direzione e prese dalla tasca una bottiglietta piena di combustibile per poi spruzzare il liquido sul cadavere.  
“I ghoul non hanno falsificato le foto, non hanno falsificato il diario di papà. Adam era nostro fratello. E’ morto come un cacciatore e merita di andarsene allo stesso modo.”  
“Forse possiamo riportarlo indietro. Per Cas non dovrebbe essere difficile…”  
“No, Adam adesso è in un posto migliore.” sentenziò Dean accendendo un fiammifero.  
Non appena la fiammella toccò la superficie del lenzuolo l’intero corpo di Adam prese fuoco rapidamente e iniziò a bruciare lambendo la legna che gli stava intorno; i due giovani rimasero a fissare le fiamme in silenzio fino a quando il fuoco raggiunse i primi rami più interni ed entrambi dovettero fare un passo indietro per via del calore crescente.  
“Alla fine ho capito perché tu e papà vi scontravate così tanto. Voi due eravate praticamente la stessa persona.” -disse Dean senza smettere di guardare davanti a sé- “Io lo adoravo, lo sai. Gli stessi suoi vestiti, la sua stessa musica, mi comportavo perfino come lui. Ma tu sei come lui, molto più di quanto io non riuscirò mai ad essere. Ora l’ho capito.”  
“Lo prenderò come un complimento.” mormorò Sam abbassando lo sguardo.  
Il fratello gli lanciò un’occhiata di sfuggita e scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
“Prendilo pure come ti pare.”


	9. Over the Hills and Far Away

“E nessuno degli affittuari ha riportato strani rumori nei muri? Come rumori provocati da ratti, ad esempio.” disse Alex rimettendo nella borsa che aveva a tracolla il tesserino plastificato dell’USDHHS-CDC.  
L’uomo oltre il bancone del negozio di fumetti le lanciò un’occhiata poco convinta e si strinse nelle spalle spostando lo sguardo su Sam, ingessato nel completo scuro con giacca e cravatta, mentre Dean continuava a studiare con attenzione la rastrelliera posizionata vicino alla cassa per scorrere le copertine delle riviste con aria di malcelata perplessità.  
“No, non mi pare. Però non capisco, il Dipartimento della Salute ha già ispezionato questo posto qualche tempo fa…”  
“Potrebbe essere solo un falso allarme ma in ogni caso sempre meglio controllare.” ribatté il ragazzo in tono serio.  
“Non le è capitato neanche di sentire di qualche strano fenomeno che si sia verificato nell’edificio, per caso? Luci tremolanti, cali di temperatura improvvisi…” gli fece eco qualche secondo dopo il fratello ma finì solo per provocare un sorriso divertito all’uomo al bancone.  
“Lo sapevo!! Voi state partecipando ad un GRV, vero?”   
“Un che?!”  
“Siete dei fan.”  
“Di che cosa?!” chiese Sam, ancora più confuso di prima.  
“Che cosa sarebbe un GRV?” domandò Dean.  
“Come se voi non lo sapeste…!” disse l’uomo scuotendo la testa.  
Quando però si accorse che nessuno dei tre giovani che aveva di fronte sembrava effettivamente sapere di che cosa di trattasse si piegò sul banco con i gomiti e sorrise di nuovo con espressione fremente.  
“Un Gioco di Ruolo dal Vivo! E anche abbastanza curato nei dettagli, direi.”  
“Mi spiace, io non ho idea di che cosa lei stia parlando.” ammise Sam.  
“Oh, andiamo! Voi entrate qui, fate domande sull’edificio come se dovesse essere infestato… come quei tizi nei libri, con quella ragazza demone con due belle… wuh!” replicò sollevando le mani vicino al petto e strappando un gemito arrabbiato ad Alex, che aprì la bocca per rispondere ma si ritrovò preceduta da Dean.  
“Quali tizi di quali libri, si può sapere?”  
“Supernatural. Due fratelli, false carte d’indentità, falsi distintivi… cacciatori di fantasmi, vampiri, licantropi… com’è che si chiamavano?” -mormorò l’uomo mentre si grattava la nuca nel tentativo di ricordare- “Steve e Dirk? Sal e Dane?”  
“…Sam e Dean?!” suggerì Alex.  
“Ecco!”  
“E lei sta dicendo che si tratta di un libro?” chiese ancora la ragazza inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Il venditore annuì in assenso e si allontanò dal bancone per fare il giro fino al centro del negozio dirigendosi verso un largo espositore rettangolare con appeso davanti un cartello scritto a mano che riportava la scritta “angolo delle offerte”, per poi iniziare a rovistare tra le copertine dei libri allineati.  
“Libri. Una collana, ne hanno pubblicati un paio di dozzine.” -spiegò continuando ad eliminare titolo dopo titolo finché non riemerse con un volume alto un paio di centimetri- “Ah, eccolo qui. Questo dovrebbe essere il primo.” 

_“Lungo una solitaria autostrada della California, una misteriosa Dama in Bianco attira gli uomini di passaggio fino a portarli alla morte…”_ lesse Dean con enfasi.  
 _“Un terrificante fenomeno che potrebbe essere il primo indizio a condurre Sam e Dean sulle tracce del padre scomparso.”_ aggiunse voltando la copertina del libro e lanciandolo sul tavolo del Blue River Diner’s, dove Sam e Alex sedevano davanti al portatile acceso.  
“E’ semplicemente impossibile. Come ha fatto questo tizio a sapere le cose che ha scritto qui dentro?!”  
“Non chiederlo a me.” replicò il fratello con un sospiro.  
“Com’è possibile che non ne abbiamo mai saputo niente finora?”  
“Fanno parte di una specie di circuito underground ma nell’ambiente giusto sono decisamente conosciuti. Questo Carver Edlund ha cominciato a pubblicare nel 2005 però la casa editrice è andata in bancarotta prima che potesse aggiungere altri volumi alla serie.” spiegò Alex spostandosi per lasciare il posto al ragazzo, che si sedette di fianco al fratello per leggere sullo schermo quello che anche lui stava leggendo.  
Sam girò il computer nella sua direzione e si abbandonò sullo schienale della sedia incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Indovina un po’?! L’ultimo libro, Non c’è pace per il Maligno, finisce con te che vieni trascinato all’Inferno.”  
“Continuo a ricaderci… è da pazzi!” -mormorò Dean- “E guarda qui, ci sono seriamente dei fan! Ci sono SamGirls e DeanGirls e…”   
“Che cos’è una slashfan?” aggiunse lasciando scorrere il cursore lungo la pagina Web.  
“Nel senso… Sam con Dean. Insieme…” spiegò Alex di fronte a lui mordendosi un labbro per trattenere una risata sottile.  
Il ragazzo sollevò gli occhi dal portatile per incontrare quelli di Sam con una smorfia incredula.  
“Insieme… insieme?!”  
“Così sembra.” disse Sam annuendo piano.  
“Ma hanno capito che siamo fratelli, vero?!”  
“A quanto pare non ha importanza.”  
“Oh, ma dai! E’… è malato!” -sbottò Dean rabbrividendo con una punta di disgusto allontanandosi dallo schermo- “Comunque dobbiamo trovare questo Carver Edlund.”  
“Potrebbe non essere così semplice.” ribatté Alex.  
“Niente iscrizione al registro delle tasse, nessun indirizzo conosciuto. Carver Edlund è solo uno pseudonimo.” aggiunse Sam.  
Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo perplesso e riprese tra le mani il libro per controllare l’interno lasciando sfogliare le pagine.  
“Qualcuno deve pur sapere dove trovarlo.”

La responsabile della casa editrice che avevano di fronte poteva avere all’incirca trent’anni e aveva un caschetto castano che sfumava in una larga ciocca bionda proprio vicino alla guancia; dal modo in cui aveva continuato a studiarli dopo che aveva aperto loro la porta si poteva chiaramente dedurre che fosse ansiosa di rispondere alle loro domande ma in qualche maniera un po’ scettica rispetto alle loro vere intenzioni.  
“Quindi lei ha pubblicato tutti i libri della serie di Supernatural?” le chiese Alex avvicinandosi alla libreria sulla quale erano disposti tutti e ventiquattro i volumi della serie completa.  
“Sì.” rispose lei accarezzando le copertine con amore.  
“Questi libri… la gente non li ha mai apprezzati sul serio, tutto quello che il pubblico vuole ultimamente sono altre schifezze romantiche alla Dottor Sexy, M.D. Ma per piacere.”  
“Per questo speriamo che un buon articolo possa mettere in risalto una serie così sottovalutata.” disse Sam con un sorriso.  
La donna gli rivolse un’occhiata entusiasta e gli sorrise di rimando.  
“Sì, sì, e se la maggior parte del pubblico dovesse appassionarsi forse potremmo ricominciare a pubblicare.”  
“Oh, no no no no, Santo Cielo, no!” -esclamò Dean tutto d’un colpo- “Insomma, perché aggiungere altro?! Il finale è perfetto così com’è, con Dean che viene trascinato all’Inferno e tutto il resto.”  
“Mio Dio! Quello è uno dei miei passaggi preferiti, perché Dean era così… forte e triste e coraggioso. E Sam…” rispose la donna quasi trattenendo le lacrime.  
“Lui è così intelligente, vero? Ed è anche il più simpatetico tra i due.” aggiunse Alex, mentre alle sue spalle Dean lanciava al fratello uno sguardo indispettito.  
“Già, io adoro le parti in cui si mettono a piangere. Se solo i veri uomini fossero così aperti e in contatto con le proprie emozioni…” ribatté l’altra con voce malinconica.  
“I veri uomini?!” ripeté Dean.  
“Sì, voglio dire… senza offesa, quanto spesso voi piangete così, huh?”  
“Forse non si vede ma in questo momento sto piangendo dentro.” replicò lui e trattenne un singhiozzo sorpreso quando Alex gli allungò un calcio sul piede senza neanche guardarlo.  
La responsabile della casa editrice li fissò per un istante con aria perplessa e tornò a sedersi dietro la propria scrivania, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della poltrona e tamburellando le dita sui braccioli.  
“In ogni caso, come faccio a sapere che questo non è uno scherzo? Non voglio ritrovarmi per le mani un articolo che si prende gioco dei miei ragazzi.”  
“Oh, no, no…” rispose Sam.  
“No, in realtà noi…” gli fece eco il fratello.  
“Sono dei grandi fan.” -spiegò Alex alzando gli occhi al cielo- “Sempre a parlare di Dean e Sam, Sam e Dean… a volte mi sembra di non sentire altro, tutto il giorno.”  
“Voi avete letto i libri?” chiese la donna per niente convinta.  
“Senza saltare neanche una pagina.” ammise Dean.  
“Modello e anno della macchina?”  
“E’ una Chevrolet Impala del 1967.” rispose lui sicuro.  
“Il 2 Maggio?”  
“Quello è il mio…” -azzardò Sam- “Uhm, il compleanno di Sam.”  
“Il 24 Gennaio è quello di Dean.” borbottò il fratello scuotendo la testa con noncuranza.  
“Il punteggio di Sam al test LSAT?”  
“Cento… settantaquattro.” rispose il ragazzo in tono basso.  
“La canzone preferita di Dean?”  
“E’ un misto. Tra Ramble On e Traveling Riverside Blues, dei Led Zeppelin.” disse Dean senza esitazione.  
La donna sorrise soddisfatta e annuì nella loro direzione sollevando una mano per invitarli a parlare.  
“Va bene! D’accordo, che cosa volete sapere?”  
“Qual è il vero nome di Carver Edlund?” domandò Sam.  
“Oh, no. No, mi spiace, non posso.” ribatté la donna scuotendo la testa decisa.  
“E’ molto riservato, non vuole parlare del proprio lavoro con nessuno.”  
“Per favore. Come le abbiamo detto, noi siamo…” -iniziò a dire lui sbottonandosi la camicia sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Alex e della donna che gli stava di fronte fino a rivelare il tatuaggio anti-possessione impresso sotto la clavicola- “…grandi fan.”  
La donna inspirò a fondo per un istante, passandosi la lingua sulle labbra, e poi sorrise rialzandosi dalla poltrona.  
“Fantastico! Sapete cosa?!” -disse voltando loro le spalle mentre slacciava i jeans per poi abbassarli, spingendo Alex a distogliere lo sguardo con un’occhiata imbarazzata- “Anche io ne ho uno!”  
“Whoa. Questo significa essere davvero una fan!” commentò Dean divertito.  
“Ok, si chiama Chuck Shirley.” disse la donna scribacchiando qualcosa su un post-it preso dalla scrivania.  
“Ed è un genio, quindi cercate di non dargli fastidio.”

_"…Sam e Dean si avvicinarono alla vecchia casa malmessa con trepidazione. Davvero volevano scoprire i segreti che si nascondevano dietro quella porta?"_ mormorò l’uomo seduto al tavolo ingombro di fogli, vecchi cartoni di pizza ormai vuoti e bottiglie di whiskey bevute per metà.  
Con una matita segnò un paio di appunti al margine del testo che stava controllando e ricominciò a leggere a voce bassa, premendosi una mano intorno alla tempia per cercare di farsi venire l’ispirazione giusta.  
 _“Poi, con determinazione, Dean schiacciò il pulsante del campanello con sguardo… determinato…”_ aggiunse in un verso disgustato mentre lanciava la matita sulla tastiera del computer.  
Quasi sobbalzò quando il suono del campanello lo distrasse dai propri pensieri e si avviò svogliatamente alla porta, stiringendosi intorno alla vita i lembi della vestaglia di spugna che portava sopra alla canottiera e i boxer a quadretti, ma rimase abbastanza sorpreso nel trovarsi di fronte due giovani che dal portico gli rivolsero un’occhiata inquisitoria.  
“Sei tu Chuck Shirley? Lo stesso Chuck Shirley che ha scritto la serie di Supernatural?”  
“Forse. Perché volete saperlo?”  
“Io sono Dean. Lui è Sam. Gli stessi Dean e Sam di cui tu parli nei libri.” fece in tempo a dire Dean prima che Chuck gli richiudesse la porta in faccia.  
Sam si voltò per un secondo e prima di tornare a suonare il campanello scambiò uno sguardo perplesso con Alex, che dall’altra parte della strada allargò le braccia con aria interrogativa restando appoggiata al cofano dell’Impala.  
“Sì, uhm… sentite, io…” borbottò di nuovo Chuck fissandoli dallo spiraglio che aveva aperto tra la porta e il corridoio d’ingresso.  
“Apprezzo il vostro entusiamo, davvero. Fa sempre piacere incontrare dei fan ma per il vostro bene vi consiglio di farvi una vita vostra.”  
“E’ proprio questo il problema.” -ribatté Dean avanzando verso di lui per spalancare del tutto la porta ed entrare in casa- “Noi abbiamo una vita, tu la stai usando per scrivere i tuoi libri.”  
“No, no, aspettate un attimo… non è divertente.”  
“Esatto, non è divertente.”  
“Vogliamo solo sapere come ci riesci.” aggiunse Sam.  
“Riuscire a fare che?!” -balbettò Chuck in preda al panico- “Oddio, è una cosa alla Misery?! E’ una cosa alla Misery…”  
“Non è una cosa alla Misery! E non siamo fan.” sibilò Dean avvicinandosi ancora mentre l’altro indietreggiava con le mani tese davanti a sé.  
“Per piacere… non fatemi del male…”  
“Quante cose sai? A proposito degli angeli o Lilith e dei sigilli che sta cercando di spezzare?” gli chiese Sam.  
“Aspettate… voi come fate a saperlo?”  
“Il punto è come fai a saperlo tu.”  
“Io l’ho scritto.” spiegò Chuck sempre più confuso.  
“Hai continuato a scrivere?”  
“Sì, anche dopo che la casa editrice è andata fallita, ma quei libri non sono mai stati pubblicati.”  
Dean gli sorrise sarcastico e annuì indicando se stesso e Sam.  
“Tanto piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Dean Winchester e lui è mio fratello Sam.”  
Colpito improvvisamente da quell’ultima frase, Chuck fissò entrambi per qualche secondo e annaspò in cerca delle parole giuste che sembravano sfuggirgli.  
“Il vostro cognome non era nella storia… non l’ho mai neanche scritto da qualche parte… nessuno sapeva quale fosse.” disse con un filo di voce.

Chuck rialzò la testa dal petto e riaprì gli occhi inspirando a fondo come nel tentativo di trovare il coraggio di guardarsi nuovamente intorno.  
Mugugnò in tono disperato quando si rese conto che c’erano altre tre persone nella stanza e gemette sofferente girandosi verso di loro.  
“Oh Dio, siete ancora qui!”  
“Già.” disse Dean deciso.  
“Non siete delle allucinazioni.”   
“No.” rispose la ragazza avvicinandosi a lui e porgendogli un bicchiere pieno di whiskey.  
“E tu… tu…” balbettò Chuck squadrandola con espressione incredula.  
“Alex.”  
“Oh, lo so… credimi, lo so.” sentenziò lui allungando la mano verso la sua per raggiungere il bicchiere di liquore.  
“Aha aha aha… quella…” -aggiunse con una risatina nervosa mentre lasciava cadere lo sguardo sulla sottile traccia biancastra che si allungava per un centimetro sotto il pollice della giovane- “Quella è la cicatrice che ti sei fatta quando avevi undici anni?!”  
Alex aveva appena preso fiato per rispondergli ma Chuck si era allontanato da lei per sedersi sul divano, consapevole di non aver alcun bisogno di sentire una risposta che già conosceva.  
“E io che avevo cercato di eliminarti dalla storia.”  
“Cosa?! Perché?!” chiese la ragazza.  
“Perché no?!” le fece eco Dean deluso.  
“Avevo paura che il pubblico non avrebbe reagito bene. Le fan… beh, voi non potete sapere quanto accolgano male i nuovi personaggi femminili.” disse prima di prendere un grosso sorso di whiskey con mano tremante.  
“Comunque ci deve essere una spiegazione per tutto questo.” -aggiunse svuotando il bicchiere- “Ovviamente sono un dio.”  
“Non sei un dio. Pensiamo che tu possa avere dei poteri psichici, è come se ti fossi sintonizzato sulle nostre vite.” disse Sam con un sorriso ironico.  
“Come funziona di solito? Come riesci a vedere quello che scrivi?”  
“Generalmente inizia tutto con un mal di testa. Un gran mal di testa, l’aspirina non serve a niente e finisco per bere fino a che non mi addormento.”  
“Allora si tratta di sicuro di preveggenza, Chuck.”  
“No. Se fossi una specie di medium credete che scriverei per vivere? Scrivere è difficile.”  
“Già, a proposito di questo, stai lavorando a qualcosa al momento?” domandò Dean in tono serio.  
Chuck lo guardò senza rispondere da sopra il bicchiere ormai vuoto e dopo una breve riflessione scattò in piedi lasciando svolazzare dietro di sé la vestaglia aperta.  
“Oh porca…” singhiozzò portandosi dietro la scrivania sulla quale campeggiavano computer e stampante e sfilò da sotto un piatto pieno di briciole alcuni fogli spiegazzati.  
“Il… uhm, il nuovo libro? E’ decisamente surreale.”  
“Surreale quanto?” disse Alex.  
“Vonnegut di Kilgore Trout. Ho messo me stesso nel libro e ad un certo punto mi ritrovo a casa mia… insieme ai miei personaggi.”  
“E viene a parlare a noi di surreale…” sussurrò la ragazza piegando il viso verso Sam.  
“Sì ma c’è anche dell’altro.” continuò Chuck mentre recuperava dal tavolo i propri occhiali da lettura.  
“Che cosa?” chiese Dean avvicinandosi a lui.  
“A te non piacerà di sicuro.”  
“Non mi è piaciuto nemmeno l’Inferno.”  
“Si tratta di Lilith. Verrà qui per Sam.”  
“Quando?” domandò il fratello.  
“Presto. Stanotte, forse.”  
“Hai visto come succederà?” chiese ancora Sam.  
Chuck scorse velocemente i fogli che aveva tra le mani e si soffermò su di un passaggio che sembrava essere stato cerchiato in più punti, con correzioni a matita inserite sui bordi e cancellature che coprivano intere frasi o pezzi di esse, tossicchiando per schiarirsi la voce.  
 _“Lilith accarezzò il letto seducentemente. Incapace di negare il proprio desiderio, Sam cedette e i due si persero negli abissi della cocente passione demoniaca.”_  
Dean e Alex si voltarono all’unisono in direzione di Sam quando la sua risata risuonò allegra di fianco a loro e il fratello gli lanciò un’occhiata fulminante.  
“Questo per te è divertente?”  
“Per te no?! Insomma, « cocente passione demoniaca »?!” ribatté Sam continuando a sorridere divertito.  
“E’ solo una prima stesura…” mormorò Chuck da dietro la scrivania, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Grande. Perfetto.” -borbottò ancora Dean- “E che cosa dovrebbe succedere dopo la cocente demoniaca quello che è?”  
“Non lo so, non sono ancora riuscito a vederlo.”  
“Dean, a questo punto non penso che ci sia da preoccuparsi. Lilith ed io… a letto?!” disse ancora Sam con aria interrogativa.  
“Certo, perché una cosa simile non potrebbe mai succedere.” lo rimbeccò Alex guadagnandosi in ritorno un’occhiata stupita da parte di Dean, che tornò a fissare il fratello inarcando un sopracciglio e indicando la ragazza.  
“Devi ammettere che ha centrato il punto.”  
“Non potete seriamente credere…”   
“Allora lascia che mi tolga il pensiero.” -ribatté Dean senza lasciarlo finire- “Chuck, avremo bisogno di dare un’occhiata ai nuovi capitoli.”  
“Io… io… io non ho ancora ricontrollato le bozze…” balbettò lui indietreggiando di un paio di passi ma quando si accorse dell’espressione torva sul viso di Dean annuì e cambiò direzione strofinandosi una mano sulla vestaglia di spugna.  
“Vado a prendervi una copia.”

Sam voltò l’ultima pagina del manoscritto che Chuck aveva stampato in tutta fretta e ricominciò a scuotere la testa con disapprovazione.  
“Tutto questo non è plausibile, è follia!”  
“Finora ha avuto ragione.” -replicò Dean- “Magari può essersi sbagliato su qualche dettaglio ma non significa che si sia sbagliato sul risultato finale.”  
“Quindi ora scappiamo e basta?”  
“Sam, direi che siamo decisamente lontani dall’essere pronti ad un faccia a faccia con Lilith. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è andarcene da qui, ignorare il nostro Psico-Salinger e la sua collezione di libracci e lasciare che quella puttana arrivi a cercarti per trovare solo un bel letto vuoto.” ribatté Dean e svoltò deciso allo svincolo che li avrebbe condotti fuori città.  
Pochi chilometri dopo, però, fu costretto a rallentare piano fino a fermarsi allo sbarramento che due auto della Polizia creavano lungo le corsie.  
“Che è successo?” chiese sporgendo la testa dal finestrino.  
“Il ponte ha ceduto, non si può passare.” rispose il poliziotto che si era avvicinato all’Impala  
“Noi stiamo cercando di raggiungere l’autostrada.”  
“Non da qui.”   
“Non c’è una strada laterale o una deviazione che possiamo prendere?”  
“Per arrivare all’autostrada bisogna superare il fiume, passando per il ponte. Mi dispiace, ho paura che per stanotte sarete costretti a rimanere in città.” aggiunse il poliziotto stringendosi nelle spalle prima di allontanarsi dalla macchina.  
“Fantastico.” mormorò Dean tra i denti.  
“…stavi dicendo?!” chiese ironicamente Sam sorridendogli dal sedile del passeggero.  
“E se ci fosse un modo di aggirare tutto questo?” -disse Alex dietro di loro mentre il ragazzo faceva inversione- “E’ un’idea che però potrebbe non reggere molto.”  
“Ehi, sono pronto a valutare qualsiasi possibilità al momento.” rispose Dean senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada.  
“Ok, finora non abbiamo pensato che in realtà non c’è bisogno di trovare un modo per risolvere il problema.” continuò lei e allungò una mano per farsi passare Sam i fogli trattenuti da una clip di metallo.  
“Voglio dire, se un capitolo mette Sam dritto sulla strada di Lilith allora la soluzione è smettere di seguire la strada. Qui dentro c’è un elenco dalla A alla Z delle cose che non dovete fare, quindi se le pagine vi dicono di andare a sinistra…”  
“Noi andiamo a destra.” le fece eco Sam prima di fissarla negli occhi con una punta di preoccupazione.  
“Ma che mi dici di te?”  
“Io non sono nel libro, il che significa che mi toccherà fare l’esatto contrario di quello che farei in questa situazione. Dovrò…” -rispose Alex storcendo la bocca- “Dovrò restare incollata a Dean.” 

“Dean, questo motel tariffa a ore.” disse Sam perplesso mentre richiudeva la portiera dell’Impala parcheggiata nel vialetto d’accesso del motel Toreador, che lungo la strada verso la periferia appariva come uno squallido rifugio per tutte le coppiette illecite in cerca di qualche momento di intimità.  
“Beh, il capitolo dice che Lilith riuscirà a trovarti al Red Motel. Di conseguenza, ecco un bel motel da una botta e via.” -replicò Dean spalancando la porta della camera- “E’ la giornata del contrario, no?!”  
Sam non rispose e rimase a guardarlo appoggiare una delle loro sacche su letto per poi aprirla e rovistare all’interno fino a riemergere con alcuni sacchettini di tessuto tra le mani che iniziò a disporre sui mobili facendo attenzione a lasciarli bene in vista.  
“Che fai?”  
“I tuoi sacchetti per maledizioni, rendiamo la stanza a prova di demone in caso Lilith decidesse di farsi vedere. Sono tornati molto utili in effetti.” disse il fratello appoggiandone uno sul comodino.  
“Va bene, tutto questo per me non ha senso. Dean, per la prima volta abbiamo la certezza di essere più vicini che mai a Lilith.”  
“Allora?”  
“Allora dobbiamo fermarla. Sappiamo che sta arrivando, sappiamo che verrà a cercarmi. E’ la nostra occasione, sfruttiamola.”  
“No, Sam, la lasceremo passare invece.”  
“Sai… è frustrante vedere che preferisci nasconderti invece che combattere.”  
“Si tratta solo di scegliere le proprie battaglie. E questa è una di quelle che non siamo ancora pronti ad affrontare.” ribatté Dean.  
Sam gli rivolse un’occhiata di rinuncia e si guardò intorno, esaminando attentamente la stanza in tutta la sua tristezza.  
“Ma che cosa pretendi che faccia fino a domani?”  
“Non lo so, inventati qualcosa. Prova a goderti un po’ di tempo libero, nessuna ricerca.” suggerì l’altro avvicinandosi al tavolino sul quale Sam aveva appoggiato la borsa che conteneva il portatile e con un sorriso sfilò il computer dall’interno.  
“E dai…!”  
“Chiamiamola un’assicurazione.”  
“Tu che cosa farai?” chiese Sam con un sospiro sconfitto.  
“A quanto pare nel libro passo tutta la serata in giro con l’Impala, quindi ora vado a parcheggiarla da qualche parte.”  
“Lo sai che probabilmente nel libro la tua prima reazione sarebbe cercare di allontanarti da…” azzardò il fratello ma Dean annuì controvoglia.  
“Lo so, lo so, però oggi è la giornata del contrario e non posso farlo. Spero solo che sia un sacrificio utile alla causa.” borbottò piccato.  
“E tu comportati bene, ok? Niente compiti. Guardati un bel porno.” aggiunse prima di dirigersi fuori dalla camera lanciando al fratello un sorrisetto malizioso.  
Aveva appena richiuso la porta alle proprie spalle quando si accorse che Alex, passata a sedersi sul sedile anteriore, sembrava indaffarata a curiosare tra la sua collezione di audiocassette.  
“Ehi, sia chiaro che non voglio sentire neanche un commento a proposito. Regole della casa, chi guida sceglie la musica.” disse sistemandosi dietro al volante per inserire le chiavi nel quadro.  
“Hai mai pensato di passare a qualcosa di più pratico?!” -chiese lei senza smettere di scorrere le etichette compilate a mano- “Di questi album esistono anche versioni moderne, si chiamano CD.”  
Il ragazzo mise in moto storcendo la bocca in una smorfia pensierosa e poi scosse la testa con espressione sconsolata.  
“Sarà la notte più lunga di tutta la mia vita.”  
La ragazza sorrise tra sé e continuò a rovistare tra le audiocassette mentre l’Impala faceva retromarcia nel vialetto per poi riprendere la strada che fino al giorno seguente non li avrebbe portati più in là di una tavola calda e di un drive-in che aveva visto tempi migliori.  
Nessuno dei due ebbe modo di accorgersi che, subito dopo che l’automobile si era allontanata scomparendo dietro una curva, l’insegna al neon del motel Toreador prese a tremolare e ronzare lasciando spegnere in rapida successione quasi tutte le lettere che componevano il nome originale.  
Le uniche rimaste si riaccesero qualche istante dopo, formando la luminosa scritta “RE D”. 

Non era passato molto tempo dal momento in cui avevano lasciato Sam al motel, ma la scarsa pazienza che Dean aveva sempre dimostrato nei confronti di Alex era andata esaurendosi ancora prima che i due raggiungessero il parcheggio dell’unico fast-food presente in città: all’altezza del secondo svincolo che avevano incrociato, la ragazza aveva rimesso al proprio posto le audiocassette e aveva ridotto a zero la comunicazione prendendo dalla propria borsa un fascio di documenti che era ancora intenta a controllare, seduta al posto del passeggero con la portiera leggermente spalancata mentre con una matita scriveva qualcosa lungo il bordo di un foglio.  
Quando Dean usci dall’ingresso principale del locale, stringendo tra le mani un sacchetto marrone che aveva tutta l’aria di essere decisamente pesante, prese un respiro profondo e si avviò verso l’Impala ferma diversi metri più avanti.  
“Senti, forse è il caso di introdurre una nuova regola.” sentenziò avvicinandosi a lei prima di toglierle di mano il grosso plico.  
“Basta con le ricerche, perlomeno nella mia macchina… e quando ho un paio di cheeseburger che mi aspettano per cena.” aggiunse appoggiando il sacchetto di carta sul cofano per prendere all’interno di esso un panino di discrete dimensioni incartato in una velina colorata.  
La ragazza si sollevò dal sedile in uno scatto nervoso e si appoggiò al tettuccio con un gomito, fissandolo per un istante con la matita ancora stretta in una mano.  
“Allora sarà meglio che qualcuno si sbrighi a riportarmi a Milwaukee per farmi riprendere la mia auto, visto che sono due settimane che non facciamo altro che girare a vuoto.”  
Dean addentò voracemente il cheeseburger e annuì in assenso ripulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano.  
“Certo, scusami se quei presagi demoniaci a Williams erano un po’ troppo in Iowa per te, avremmo dovuto cercare qualcosa più vicino a casa.”  
“Dimmi che differenza avrebbe fatto, visto che ora abbiamo una traccia tangibile su Lilith ma a quanto pare tu non hai intenzione di seguirla.”  
“Usando Sam come esca? Puoi anche scordartelo.”  
Alex chinò la testa sul petto e scrollò i capelli lungo la schiena, poi li raccolse nella mano chiudendoli in una coda bassa che attorcigliò più volte su se stessa bloccandola nel mezzo con la matita che aveva usato per scarabocchiare qualche appunto.  
“No, hai ragione.”  
“Che?!” bofonchiò Dean sorpreso.  
“Non sperare di sentirmelo ripetere una seconda volta.” ribatté la ragazza lasciandosi scappare un sorriso.  
“Se i suoi poteri non hanno funzionato su Alastair dubito che potrebbe usarli su Lilith e riuscire a fermarla, per questo avrò bisogno di fare altre ricerche.” aggiunse subito dopo piegandosi sul cofano per recuperare il fascio di documenti che lui aveva appoggiato al parabrezza.  
“Credi che ci sia ancora qualcosa che può esserci sfuggito, in quei capitoli?” chiese lui mentre si infilava in bocca l’ultimo pezzo di panino rimasto.  
“In realtà questi sono i documenti che ho ritirato quando eravamo a Windom, Padre Merrin mi ha detto che potevo iniziare a controllarli da sola.”  
“E…?”  
“E non so neanche dove sbattere la testa.” -spiegò Alex contrariata- “Non è niente che conosco, non sembra nemmeno greco antico.”  
Il ragazzo la squadrò in silenzio per un po’ e poi distolse lo sguardo con un’alzata di sopracciglio, afferrando il sacchetto di carta per raggiungere il grosso bicchiere di carta dal quale spuntava una cannuccia bloccata nel coperchio di plastica.  
“Wow.” -mormorò a bassa voce- “Ecco qual è il problema. Trovarsi in una situazione del genere per te deve essere… destabilizzante.”  
“Stai cercando di litigare di nuovo o ti va solo di prendermi in giro?” ribatté lei in tono offeso.  
“No, maledizione!” sbottò Dean con sospiro.  
“Tu hai qualcosa che non mi capita di vedere tutti i giorni, d’accordo? Sei intelligente… e testarda… sei praticamente Sam, con qualche eccezione perché almeno sai chi sono i Kansas…”  
“Dean, ora però stai straparlando.”  
“Quello che sto cercando di dire è che non ti capita molto spesso di restare senza risposte, vero?” chiese lui fissandola negli occhi.  
Alex lo fissò di rimando, ormai abituata a non lasciarsi più influenzare dai profondi occhi verdi del ragazzo.  
Anche se per una volta non riuscì a scorgerci dentro nessuna traccia della fredda distanza che di frequente Dean sembrava voler mettere tra sé e tutto il resto.  
“…mi sta succedendo ora, ad esempio…” disse alla fine con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
Il ragazzo tossicchiò come per schiarirsi la voce e prese un sorso della propria bibita, annuendo nella sua direzione visibilmente a disagio per quel momento di silenzio.  
“Sì, beh, comunque se dovesse servirti ho lasciato il portatile di Sam sul sedile posteriore. Non credo che gli dispiacerà.”  
“Quindi posso continuare con le ricerche, anche nella tua macchina?!”  
“Fai quello che devi fare. A me basta solo lasciar passare la notte, recuperare mio fratello al motel e poi tornare alla mia vita.”  
“A proposito di questo…” ribatté Alex prendendo dall’interno del cruscotto il primo volume di Supernatural per sfogliarlo velocemente tra le mani.  
“Sam mi aveva accennato qualcosa ma…”  
“Adesso sai tutta la storia.” disse Dean terminando la frase per lei.  
“Già. E immagino che sia uno schifo.” replicò la ragazza.  
“Cosa?”  
“Vedere la propria vita sviscerata, esposta nel minimo dettaglio e venduta per dieci dollari al pezzo.”  
“Più o meno la descrizione calza.” rispose lui sorridendo tra sé per poi tornare serio solo qualche istante più tardi.  
“Senti, non avrei dovuto dire le cose che ho detto al motel l’altro giorno, io…”  
“Non avresti dovuto, no.” -lo interruppe Alex, decisa- “Ma sono stata io la prima ad impicciarmi di qualcosa che non mi riguardava, ho parlato senza pensare che non erano fatti miei. E quando tu hai fatto lo stesso ho capito, vedere che qualcun altro si era permesso di intromettersi mi ha mandato fuori di testa.”  
Dean sorrise di nuovo e voltò il viso verso di lei.  
“Se può farti piacere non credo dovresti farti tanti problemi per quello che penso io. Sono l’ultima persona al mondo che può permettersi di esprimere un giudizio equilibrato sul rapporto padre/figlio.” -disse scuotendo la testa- “Anche se per stasera chiuderei qui l’angolo delle confidenze del cuore e cercherei di scoprire qualcosa di più su Carver Edlund. Non sono del tutto convinto che ci abbia detto la verità.” aggiunse allungando una mano per farsi passare dalla ragazza il libro di Chuck.  
“Pensi che stia nascondendo qualcosa?”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe scoprirlo.”  
“Il segreto che custodisce non è noto nemmeno a lui.” disse una voce all’improvviso, facendoli sussultare per la sorpresa.  
“Cas!” -sibilò Dean fulminandolo con un’occhiata- “Smettila di fare così! Oppure legati un campanello al collo, come i gatti, huh?!”  
L’angelo aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione pensierosa e si avvicinò lentamente al giovane con aria seria.  
“Non mi stai suggerendo di farlo sul serio, vero?”  
“No, Cas, era… lascia perdere.” sbuffò Dean, sconfitto.  
“Bene. Perché sinceramente non penso che potrei. Non ne troverei uno della mia misura.”  
“Perché sei qui?” gli chiese il ragazzo con una punta di irritazione nella voce.  
“L’uomo che avete incontrato…”   
“Chuck?” suggerì Alex.  
“Deve essere protetto.” -sentenziò l’angelo in tono solenne- “E’ un profeta del Signore.” 

Quando Sam aprì la porta del motel sapeva già chi c’era fermo davanti all’ingresso.  
“Volevi vedermi?” chiese Chuck squadrando con aria nervosa il giovane.  
“Sì, grazie per essere venuto.” rispose l’altro prima di farsi da parte per lasciarlo passare.  
“Ah, nessun problema.”  
Sam arretrò lentamente fino al piccolo tavolino sotto la finestra e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia che aveva accanto mentre Chuck rimase a fissarlo senza sedersi.  
“Io mi stavo chiedendo quanto sai davvero. A proposito di me.” gli chiese il ragazzo.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Hai avuto delle visioni di me… senza Dean?”  
“Oh. Mi stai chiedendo se so del sangue di demone.” -disse Chuck, cogliendo al volo l’espressione che si era dipinta sul viso di Sam- “Stai tranquillo, non l’ho messo nei libri. Rischiava di farti sembrare sgradevole.”  
“Sgradevole?!”  
“Beh, andiamo, Sam… sangue di demone? Anche tu devi sapere che non è una buona idea.”  
Il ragazzo sospirò a fondo e chinò la testa sul petto, ricominciando a parlare a voce bassa.  
“E mi spaventa sul serio. Voglio dire, è una sensazione che mi fa paura ma non ho altra scelta, se potrà aiutarmi a fermare Lilith…”  
“Pensavo fosse compito di Dean. Non è questo che hanno detto gli angeli?” chiese Chuck avvicinandosi.  
“Da quando è tornato Dean non… non è più Dean. Credo gli serva aiuto.”  
“Quindi tocca a te prenderti questa responsabilità?”  
“Lui è sempre stato responsabile per me, per tutta la mia vita. Ora non posso restituirgli il favore?”  
“Sì, certo che puoi. Sempre che tu lo stia facendo per questo.”  
“Per quale altro motivo dovrei farlo?” disse Sam sorpreso.  
“Non lo so, forse il sangue di demone ti fa sentire forte? Ti aiuta a mantenere il controllo?”  
“No. Non è per questo.”  
“Scusa, Sam, so che deve essere un peso terribile… sentire che tutto questo pesa sulle tue spalle…”  
“Ed è così?” -chiese il giovane- “E’ tutto sulle mie spalle?”  
Chuck gli rivolse uno sguardo carico di preoccupazione e sembrò riflettere a lungo sulla risposta prima di trovare il coraggio di dire quello che stava pensando.  
“A quanto pare la storia andrà avanti così.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, che?! Quel tipo un profeta? Ma è praticamente uno scrittore da inserti di Penthouse!” esclamò Dean allargando le braccia in direzione di Castiel, che si avvicinò di un paio di passi prendendo dalla sua mano il primo volume di Supernatural.  
“Non hai mai conosciuto Luca.”  
“Ok, quindi ci stai dicendo che lui non fa altro che scrivere perché è stato ispirato da… Dio?” chiese Alex, con aria interrogativa.  
“E’ un tramite per la parola divina.”  
“Per la parola di Dio? Come una specie di nuovo Nuovo Testamento?” gli fece eco Dean.  
L’angelo non sollevò nemmeno gli occhi dal libro che stava sfogliando con attenzione e annuì impercettibilmente passando la mano sulla copertina disegnata a colori pastello.  
“Un giorno, questi libri saranno conosciuti come il Vangelo dei Winchester.”  
“Ti va di scherzare?!” ribatterono all’unisono i due ragazzi, strappandogli una smorfia perplessa.  
“No, io… non mi va di scherzare.”  
“Va bene, chissene. L’importante è sapere che siamo riusciti ad fermare ogni cosa.”  
“Che cosa?” chiese Castiel.  
“Questa love-story tra Sam e Lilith. Non succederà niente stanotte, Chuck l’ha visto ma noi abbiamo fatto in modo di evitarlo.”  
“E’ impossibile. Ciò che un profeta ha scritto non può essere cancellato, accadrà come lui l’ha visto. Nessuno può interferire.” spiegò l’angelo scuotendo la testa.  
“Perché? Perché si tratta della parola divina?!”  
“Sì.”  
“Ma ci deve essere qualcosa che possiamo fare… che tu puoi fare, raggiungi Sam immediatamente e teletrasportalo su Marte, se è necessario!”  
“Non mi è permesso, Dean.” disse l’altro, quasi rassegnato.  
“Questo significa che dovremo solo restare seduti a guardare cosa succede? Non riusciremo a fermare Lilith?” domandò Alex in tono preoccupato.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Mettiti il tuo « mi dispiace » dove dico io.” -ribatté Dean con foga, passandogli oltre per dirigersi verso il posto di guida- “Se non hai intenzione di aiutarmi a tirare Sam fuori da quel motel non disturbarti neanche a venire a cercarmi quando sarai tu ad avere bisogno.”  
Castiel lo guardò prendere le proprie chiavi dalla tasca ma solo quando capì che il ragazzo era seriamente intenzionato ad andarsene richiamò la sua attenzione, piazzandosi di fianco a lui con aria cospiratrice.  
“Non devo essere stato chiaro quando ho spiegato perché non posso interferire. I profeti sono speciali. Devono essere protetti.”  
“Quello l’avevo capito.” bofonchiò Dean ancora arrabbiato.  
“Significa che se qualcosa dovesse minacciare un profeta, qualsiasi cosa al mondo, un Arcangelo apparirebbe immediatamente per distruggere quella minaccia.” sentenziò Castiel scandendo bene le parole.  
“Gli Arcangeli sono fieri, valorosi, hanno un potere sconfinato. L’arma più potente che il Paradiso ha a disposizione.”  
Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata d’intesa e si appoggiò alla macchina reggendosi alla portiera semiaperta.  
“Così gli arcangeli sono legati ai profeti?”  
“Esatto.”  
“E se un profeta fosse nella stessa stanza con un demone…”  
“Allora la più temibile ira del Paradiso si abbatterebbe su quel demone.” -concluse Castiel annuendo soddisfatto- “Solo per farvi capire… perché io non posso aiutarvi.”  
“Grazie, Cas.” mormorò Dean in un sussurro.  
L’angelo tornò a fissarlo con i suoi occhi azzurri e quasi sollevò gli angoli della bocca ad un sorriso prima di lasciarli risalire in macchina per precipitarsi al motel Toreador.  
“Buona fortuna, Dean.” 

L’ultimo sacchetto per maledizioni aveva appena cominciato a prendere fuoco nel lavandino metallico della cucinetta in dotazione alla camera del motel quando Sam sentì di nuovo un paio di colpi leggeri provenire dall’ingresso.  
Prese un respiro profondo prima di muoversi fino all’ingresso e dopo qualche secondo posò la mano sul pomolo della serratura, spalancando la porta sul ballatoio deserto: con aria sospettosa si guardò intorno e quando si convinse di essere solo se la richiuse alle spalle con attenzione.  
“Ciao, Sam.” disse la donna che gli stava di fronte in mezzo alla stanza, sorridendogli maliziosamente.  
“Ti stavo aspettando.” sussurrò il ragazzo, mentre gli occhi di Lilith diventavano completamente bianchi. 

Chuck ingollò l’ultimo sorso da una lattina di birra e accavallò stancamente i piedi sul tavolinetto di fronte al divano, stropicciandosi gli occhi con un sospiro rassegnato; la giornata appena trascorsa era stata una delle più assurde della sua vita e la sola idea che i personaggi che aveva sempre incontrato in sogno fossero effettivamente persone reali non contribuiva certo a farlo sentire meno confuso.  
Per quel motivo non trovò di meglio da dire quando la porta d’ingresso si aprì con uno schianto secco e il maggiore dei fratelli Winchester piombò nel suo soggiorno afferrandolo per un gomito e sollevandolo a forza.  
“Che state facendo qui?” -balbettò sconnessamente fissando Alex, che aveva seguito Dean all’interno del salotto- “Io non l’ho scritto.”  
“Andiamo. Ho bisogno che tu venga con me.” disse il giovane cercando di trascinarlo fuori di casa.  
“Cosa? Dove?!”  
“Al motel dove si trova Sam.”  
“E dove si trova anche Lilith, molto probabilmente!”  
“Esatto. Ho bisogno che tu la fermi.”  
“Ma sei impazzito?! Lilith?! So quello che è capace di fare, Dean, io l’ho descritta!” esclamò Chuck divincolandosi con un guizzo nervoso.  
“Va bene, stai a sentire: tu hai un Arcangelo incollato al didietro che penserà a salvarti le chiappe, ok? Tutto quello che devi fare è entrare in quella stanza.” ribatté Alex mentre lo afferrava per le spalle per indirizzarlo verso la porta.  
“Ma io ancora non l’ho visto… la storia…”  
“Chuck, sei l’unica risorsa che ho.” gli disse Dean con voce profonda.  
“… ma io sono solo uno scrittore!” 

“Dov’è il coltello, Sam?” chiese Lilith continuando a sorridere.  
“Sul comodino, vicino al letto.”  
La donna avanzò di qualche passo verso un angolo della stanza e dopo pochi passi si bloccò davanti al tappeto sbiadito che copriva il parquet per sollevarne un angolo con circospezione: si lasciò scappare una risatina alla vista della Trappola del Diavolo disegnata a terra, poi allungò un dito per toccare la listarella di legno più vicina e darle fuoco quasi istantaneamente cancellando alcuni dei marchi impressi all’esterno del sigillo.  
“Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio se devo essere sincera.” ammise tornando a voltarsi verso Sam.  
“Che ne dici di questo?” replicò il giovane stendendo il braccio in avanti fino ad aprire la mano davanti a sé.  
Chiuse gli occhi per concentrarsi e sprigionare i propri poteri contro il demone ma ben presto si accorse che tutto quello che riusciva a produrre era un fascio di energia che si abbatteva contro Lilith scompigliandole i capelli.  
“Sei forte. Ma non così forte, non ancora.” disse lei in tono critico.  
“Allora perché non ti liberi subito di me?”  
“Perché non posso, lo sai. I miei poteri non funzionano su di te quindi siamo ad un punto morto.”  
“Come mai sei qui?”   
“Per parlare.” -rispose Lilith stringendosi nelle spalle- “Diciamo che potrei perfino proporti un accordo. Ad esempio, che ne diresti se mi offrissi di lasciar perdere tutto? I sigilli, l’Apocallisse… tutto quanto?”  
“Non spererai che io ci creda?”  
“Onestamente?! No. Sei sempre stato quello più sveglio. Ma in ogni caso è la verità, possiamo chiudere questa storia, Sam, qui e ora. Un semplice accordo e io smetto subito di rompere i sigilli rimasti. Lucifero rimane nella sua gabbia, ma tu devi accettare le mie condizioni.”  
“Perché adesso dovresti fare marcia indietro?” chiese Sam, incredulo.  
“E’ venuto fuori che non sopravviverò a questa guerra. Uccisa proprio quando si arriverà alla parte interessante.” spiegò la donna con una smorfia.  
“Quindi perché non rimettere le cose a posto, com’erano prima? Prima che fossi costretta ad avere a che fare con gli angeli per 24 ore al giorno, quando ancora erano i bei tempi di una volta.” aggiunse avvicinandosi.  
“E davvero pensi che sarei tanto stupido da accettare?”  
“Con un contratto io sarò costretta a rispettare gli accordi, ma tu saresti tanto arrogante da mettere la tua vita prima di quella di sei miliardi di altre persone?!” -rispose arrabbiata, prima che gli angoli della bocca si stirassero in un nuovo sorriso- “Anche se forse tutto quel sangue di demone ti sta facendo diventare molto più simile a me. Quasi il mio uomo ideale.”  
“Io non sono per niente simile a te.” sibilò il ragazzo piegandosi su di lei, minaccioso.  
“Allora provalo. E uno…” ribatté Lilith arretrando per poi voltargli le spalle come per andarsene.  
“E due…”  
“D’accordo.” disse Sam a mezza voce.  
La donna si girò ancora verso di lui e gli rivolse uno sguardo d’approvazione.  
“Andata.” -ribatté sedendosi invitante sul copriletto- “Ma avrei dovuto avvertirti, un contratto con me prevede molto più che un semplice bacio.”  
Lilith accarezzò il letto seducentemente e Sam, trattenendo la tensione che gli induriva la mascella, si avvicinò a lei fermandosi di fronte al materasso; la donna gli fece scorrere una mano lungo la gamba, accarezzandolo con lentezza, e lo attirò a sé trascinandolo per i lembi della camicia aperta.  
Prima di ritrovarsi sdraiato sopra di lei il ragazzo riuscì comunque ad allungare una mano verso il comodino, afferrando il coltello di Ruby per provare a colpirla, ma il demone si accorse delle sue intenzioni: con una spinta decisa lo allontanò e in un movimento fulmineo gli strappò l’arma dalle mani, sedendosi sul suo grembo nel tentativo di pugnalarlo a propria volta.  
Aveva appena sollevato la lama quando la porta si spalancò di colpo, distraendola da quello che stava per fare.  
“Io sono il profeta Chuck!” esclamò l’uomo con voce tremante mentre Dean e Alex lo raggiungevano nella camera ed una accecante luce bianca iniziava a filtrare attraverso le tendine alle finestre.  
Il demone si staccò da Sam e fronteggiò lo scrittore guardandolo con occhi fiammeggianti di collera.  
“Questo deve essere proprio uno scherzo…”  
“No, non è per niente uno scherzo.” -ribatté Dean in un sorriso- “Se qualsiasi cosa al mondo dovesse minacciare un profeta un Arcangelo arriverebbe qui per proteggerlo, il che significa che ti restano più o meno dieci secondi prima di finire carbonizzata dall’ira divina. Sicura di voler correre il rischio?”  
Lilith gli lanciò un’occhiata furente e subito dopo si sbarazzò del tramite che aveva posseduto per librarsi in aria in una grossa voluta di fumo denso che fuoriuscì dalla bocca della donna e turbinò fuori dalla finestra frantumando il vetro, lasciando ricadere a terra la donna ormai priva di sensi. 

“Un contratto, eh?” disse Dean, stringendo le mani intorno al volante dell’Impala.  
“Questo è quello che ha detto.”   
“Ma non ci hai pensato neanche per un istante, vero?”  
“Dean, non crederai…”  
“Sto solo chiedendo.”  
“No, non ci ho pensato neanche per un istante.” -rispose Sam seccamente- “Non potevo nemmeno essere sicuro che avrebbe rispettato gli accordi, avremmo finito solo per rischiare la vita per niente.”  
“Sì, immagino che tu abbia ragione.”  
“Anche se questo non è il punto, in ogni caso.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” gli chiese Alex chinandosi verso il sedile anteriore.  
“Aveva paura, potevo vederlo. Lilith sta scappando da qualcosa.”  
“E cosa?” domandò Dean.  
“Non lo so, ma di sicuro ha visto giusto: lei non sopravviverà all’Apocalisse. Farò in modo di assicurarmene.” 

Chuck si strinse al cuscino, tormentandolo con le dita che continuava ad affondare sempre di più mentre si agitava sul divano in preda ad un incubo tremendo.  
Si risvegliò quasi gridando e quando si raddrizzò di scatto si accorse che di fronte a lui, seduto sul tavolino pieno di appunti e cartacce, c’era un uomo calvo e posato, vestito in un completo che lo faceva assomigliare molto ad un dirigente d’ufficio.  
“Sei riuscito a vederlo?” gli chiese l’uomo in tono tranquillo.  
“E tu chi sei?”  
“Zaccaria. Forse mi conosci già, da qualcuno dei tuoi capitoli.”  
“Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Sei riuscito a vederlo?”  
Chuck annuì silenziosamente e si passò una mano sulla bocca deglutendo a fatica.  
“E’ tutto vero? E’ quello che succederà?”  
“Ti sei mai sbagliato finora?” disse Zaccaria con espressione ironica.  
“Devo avvertire Sam e Dean.” sussurrò l’altro alzandosi dal divano ma l’angelo si sollevò con lui e gli sbarrò la strada impedendogli di avanzare.  
“Io non lo farei se fossi in te, le persone non dovrebbero mai sapere troppo a proposito del loro destino. E poi, se proverai ad avvertirli io ti fermerò.”   
Chuck lo fissò interdetto e poi cambiò direzione, dirigendosi verso il corridoio.  
“Dove stai andando ora?!” gli chiese Zaccaria, curioso.  
“Ad uccidermi.” mormorò lui in risposta.  
“Oh, non essere così melodrammatico, Chuck. Ricorda che posso riportarti in vita tutte le volte che voglio.”  
“Allora cosa vuoi che faccia?” domandò Chuck con un gemito sofferente.  
“Quello che fai sempre.” -rispose l’angelo, imperturbabile- “Scrivi.”


	10. I'll Never Get Over You

L’uomo dall’altra parte del tavolo sedeva mollemente con gli avambracci allungati davanti a sé, tenendo gli occhi bassi sulle manette che gli bloccavano i polsi.  
“Ma perché mi hanno assegnato dei difensori d’ufficio? Ho già detto che non voglio un avvocato, sono colpevole.”   
“Vogliamo solo capire che cosa è successo, tutto qui.” disse Dean in tono gentile.  
“Quello che è successo… io ho ucciso mia moglie. E volete sapere perché?!” -replicò l’uomo senza rialzare lo sguardo- “Perché aveva programmato un impegno per il fine settimana senza chiedermi nulla.”  
Sam prese un debole respiro e squadrò attentamente l’omicida che gli stava di fronte, stretto in una tuta arancione e tanto abbattuto da sembrare quasi catatonico.  
“Come si sentiva in quel momento? Ad esempio, disorientato o fuori controllo?”  
“Come se qualcosa la stesse obbligando a farlo?” gli fece eco il fratello.  
“No, non ero per niente fuori controllo, sapevo esattamente cosa stavo facendo.”  
“Ma allora perché l’ha fatto?” chiese Dean.  
“Non lo so. Io la amavo, eravamo… felici, insieme…” sussurrò l’altro a capo chino.  
Sam incontrò lo sguardo di Dean con un cenno d’intesa e gli indicò la cartelletta che avevano portato con loro quando erano entrati nella sala per i colloqui con i detenuti; il giovane estrasse alcuni fogli stampati ordinatamente e li spinse sotto il naso dell’uomo, indicandogli con la punta della penna che aveva in mano qualcosa su una delle righe inferiori.  
“Allora suppongo che qui dentro non ci sia niente che abbia a che fare con questa storia?”  
“Dove li avete presi?”  
“Non importa dove, intanto li abbiamo.” -ribatté Dean- “Ok, diciamo che stando a questi estratti conto sappiamo che lei ha passato parecchio tempo in un locale di… come dire? Spettacoli di nudo dal vivo?”  
“Stiamo solo cercando di capire se ci sia un collegamento.” aggiunse Sam quando si accorse dell’espressione colpevole e imbarazzata che era passata sul viso dell’uomo alla vista del documento.  
“Si chiamava Jasmine. Non so nemmeno come sia potuto succedere, io non vado negli strip-bar. Un amico stava festeggiando l’addio al celibato e… lei era lì. E’ venuta verso di me e… e non lo so… lei era perfetta, tutto quello che volevo…”  
“Beh, con la cifra giusta chiunque può essere qualsiasi cosa.” mormorò Dean in un’ironica alzata di sopracciglio.  
“I soldi non c’entravano. Non era neanche per il sesso, insomma… non so che cosa fosse. E’ difficile da spiegare.”  
“E sua moglie l’ha scoperto?” chiese Sam.  
“No, non lo sospettava neanche.”  
“Allora perché l’ha uccisa?”  
“Per Jasmine. Lei mi ha detto che avremmo potuto restare insieme per sempre, se solo Vicky fosse stata…” -ammise l’uomo con un filo di voce- “Avrei dovuto incontrare Jasmine dopo, ma lei non si è mai fatta vedere e non so dove vive, non so il suo cognome, non so neanche il suo vero nome. Sono… un idiota.”  
“E non ha pensato di dirlo alla Polizia?”  
L’uomo sollevò la testa per lanciare a Sam una lunga occhiata disperata.  
“Per fare cosa?! Non è stata lei a farlo, sono stato io. Se il Giudice non mi darà la pena di morte ci penserò da solo.” 

All’interno del locale quasi nessuno sembrava prestare attenzione al ragazzo seduto da solo ad uno dei tavoli più nascosti, curvo sul tavolino rotondo e impegnato a tamburellare le dita sul braccio guardandosi intorno; una delle cameriere gli passò oltre reggendo oltre la testa il vassoio pieno di bicchierini stracolmi e si diresse verso i tavoli più vicini al palco dove una bionda prosperosa si stava sfilando la gonnellina da infermiera tra gli applausi dei clienti e la musica hard-core ad altissimo volume.  
Il ragazzo sorrise impacciato quando la minuta ragazza asiatica gli si avvicinò stringendogli il mento tra le dita.  
“Ehi, Belle…” le sussurrò con un sorriso impacciato.  
La giovane si abbassò per posargli dolcemente un bacio sulle labbra ma all’ultimo momento si allontanò da lui e gli prese la mano nella sua invitandolo a seguirla.  
“Pensavo che non saresti più venuto, Lenny.” 

Alex lasciò richiudere dietro di sé le porte in vetro del laboratorio di medicina legale e si incamminò verso il marciapiede dove Sam e Dean la stavano aspettando con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei completi scuri e la schiena appoggiata alle portiere dell’Impala.  
“Trovato niente?” chiese il minore dei Winchester proteggendosi gli occhi dalla luce del sole con una mano sollevata sulla fronte.  
La giovane staccò dall’orlo della camicetta il falso tesserino plastificato dell’ USDHHS-CDC e si avvicinò ai due incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Le vittime erano pulite, però è saltato fuori qualcosa di interessante nei tre uomini. I loro campioni riportavano dei livelli altissimi di ossitocina.”  
“Ossitocina?!” chiese Dean poco convinto.  
“E’ un ormone. Viene prodotto durante il parto, l’allattamento e il sesso ma in questo caso tenderei ad escludere le prime due opzioni.”  
“Non mi dire.”  
“C’è una causa evidente per queste alterazioni?” domandò ancora Sam scuotendo la testa con rassegnazione.  
“Niente che il medico legale sia stato in grado di spiegare. Voi che mi dite degli assassini?”  
“Quello che abbiamo incontrato ieri ha svuotato il proprio conto in banca, un altro il fondo di risparmio per il College del figlio ma hanno speso tutto nello stesso modo: spettacoli di nudo dal vivo.”  
“Un club chiamato Honeywagon.” -continuò il fratello- “Anche se a quanto pare nessuno di loro aveva una relazione con la stessa ragazza.”   
“Non starete pensando che ci siano sul serio delle spogliarelliste dietro questa storia?!”  
“Tre tizi che non si conoscono e che non hanno alcuna connessione uno con l’altro finiscono per liberarsi delle proprie mogli, però salta fuori che tutti e tre in realtà avevano una connessione, lo strip-bar.” ribatté Dean.  
“Ma hai appena detto che apparentemente non si tratta della stessa ragazza.” obiettò Alex.  
“Sì, ma tutti e tre l’hanno descritta allo stesso modo: perfetta, tutto quello che avevano sempre voluto.”  
“Dal modo in cui ne parlavano sembrava quasi che fossero stati colpiti da una specie di incantesimo d’amore.” spiegò Sam.  
“Che li ha fatti impazzire fino a spingerli ad ammazzare le mogli?”  
“No, nessuno di loro ha avuto la sensazione di essere impazzito. Sapevano cosa stavano facendo.” disse Dean sollevandosi dalla macchina.  
“Va bene, se tutti e tre questi tizi frequentavano la ragazza perfetta potrebbe essere utile parlare con lei e farle qualche domanda.” concluse Alex.  
“Questo significa che è ora di mettersi al lavoro.” sentenziò Dean con un sorriso contento che non sfuggì all’attenzione del fratello.  
“Mi sembri davvero entusiasta.”  
“Spogliarelliste, Sammy. Spogliarelliste. Per la prima volta abbiamo un caso che ci porta in mezzo a delle spogliarelliste. Finalmente!” rispose gioioso mentre Alex spalancava la portiera del passeggero.  
“Il che mi fa pensare che forse dovrei andare io a parlare con loro. Una ragazza in uno strip-bar dà meno nell’occhio di due Agenti Federali.”  
“E a quanto pare solo poche ore fa un altro tizio è stato arrestato, ha chiamato lui stesso la Polizia denunciando l’omicidio che aveva commesso.” -le fece eco Sam- “Dovremmo andare a controllare.”  
Dean si bloccò davanti al finestrino dalla parte di guida e scosse la testa guardando entrambi con espressione rabbuiata.  
“No, non se ne parla. Voglio occuparmi io delle spogliarelliste.”  
“Va bene, non c’è problema.” -ribatté Alex con una scrollata di spalle- “Risolviamola alla vecchia maniera.”  
Il ragazzo la squadrò non troppo convinto per un istante, poi strinse il pugno sopra il tettuccio dell’Impala e lo agitò in aria tre volte senza accorgersi del sorriso che era comparso sulle labbra del fratello minore.  
“Sul serio…” borbottò quando Sam si sistemò dietro al volante.  
“Come fa la carta a battere il sasso?! E’ stupido!!” aggiunse ad alta voce intanto che l’auto si allontanava in direzione del viale principale, lasciandolo solo sul marciapiede. 

Il club Honeywagon non era molto affollato durante l’ora di pranzo ma alcune ragazze stavano comunque ballando su diversi palcoscenici scarsamente illuminati e la musica rock si diffondeva dagli altoparlanti ad un volume quasi insopportabile, tanto che Alex fu costretta suo malgrado ad avvicinarsi ancora di più al proprietario del locale.  
“So che può suonare strano ma non torna a casa da qualche giorno… se devo essere sincera mi ha pure lasciata nei guai con l’affitto di questo mese, dividevamo le spese.”  
“Come hai detto che si chiama?” le chiese l’uomo piegando la testa calva verso di lei.  
“Beh, non usa mai il suo vero nome sul lavoro, ha sempre un sacco di nomi falsi come Jasmine, Aurora o Ariel…”  
“E pensi davvero che questi nomi mi dicano qualcosa? Sai con quante ragazze ho a che fare ogni settimana? Nomi falsi, capelli tinti…”  
“Non ha per caso qualche tipo di foglio ore? Delle matrici di assegni, qualsiasi cosa possa aiutarla ad avere un’idea di quante siano le sue spogliarelliste.” disse ancora Alex.  
“Ballerine esotiche, se non ti dispiace.” -corresse lui, un po’ offeso- “Dovresti sapere come funziona, sono libere professioniste che vengono pagate in contanti. Io sto fuori dai loro affari e loro mi danno una piccola percentuale.”  
“Speravo davvero che lei potesse aiutarmi. Sono preoccupata, è come se fosse scomparsa da un giorno all’altro… non pensa sia strano?”  
“Oh, sì, è super-mega strano. Nessuna delle ragazze che lavorava qui è mai sparita dall’oggi al domani senza lasciare almeno un indirizzo dove mandarle gli auguri di compleanno!” rispose il proprietario del locale in un sorriso sarcastico.  
“Non sarei così preoccupato se fossi in te, angelo. Tornerà indietro appena rimarrà senza soldi.”  
“Grazie per il suo tempo.” disse Alex scuotendo la testa ma l’uomo la trattenne piano per un braccio squadrandola dalla testa ai piedi con aria d’approvazione prima di sorriderle di nuovo lasciandole scivolare la mano in fondo alla schiena.  
“Comunque… se mai dovesse servirti un lavoro passa ancora di qui. Saresti perfetta su quel palco, questo tuo aspetto tanto pulito li manderebbe fuori di testa!” 

“…e anche l’ultimo omicida, Lenny Tilson, rientra perfettamente in questo caso. Stando alla sua versione è tornato a casa con una spogliarellista di nome Belle e qualche ora dopo ha ucciso la madre. Belle ovviamente è scomparsa da quel momento.” disse Dean reggendo tra le mani il proprio cellulare per tenerlo sollevato in direzione di Sam, seduto dietro il volante dell’Impala.  
“Che dici Bobby, hai qualche idea?”  
“Sì, penso proprio che voi ragazzi abbiate tra le mani una sirena.” rispose l’amico all’altro capo della linea.  
“Come le sirene della mitologia Greca? L’Odissea?!” chiese Dean stupito, guadagnandosi in ritorno uno sguardo incredulo da parte del fratello.  
“Ehi, io leggo!”  
“Stando alla leggenda, le sirene possono leggere il pensiero e probabilmente sono capaci di trasformarsi in base ai desideri delle vittime. E sono molto solitarie, quindi potrebbe trattarsi di una sola ragazza che diventa di volta in volta una persona diversa.” disse Bobby dal vivavoce.  
“Come la uccidiamo?”   
“Ho trovato un riferimento in merito in un vecchio poema. Sconvolgentemente è abbastanza vago, dice che serve un pugnale di bronzo coperto dal sangue di un marinaio incantato dalla canzone della sirena.”  
“Lasciami indovinare, Welcome To The Jungle. Anzi no, Cherry Pie dei Warrant.” ridacchiò Dean tra sé.  
“No, genio! La canzone della sirena non ha niente a che vedere con una vera canzone, è più qualcosa come una tossina o un veleno, una sostanza con la quale infetta il sangue delle vittime.”  
“Pensi che infetti gli uomini durante il sesso?” domandò Sam.  
“Forse, ma comunque succeda una volta che la vittima è infetta la sirena deve guardarsi le spalle. Se dovesse assaggiare una dose del suo stesso veleno finirebbe uccisa.”  
“Come facciamo a recuperare il veleno della sirena, però?” chiese Dean ma il fratello si affrettò a rispondere con un’occhiata d’intesa.  
“Credo di avere un’idea.”  
“Fate attenzione, mi raccomando. Le sirene sono stronze pericolose, ti fanno cadere in trappola ancora prima che tu possa accorgertene.” disse Bobby prima di chiudere la telefonata.  
Dean rimise il telefono nella tasca della giacca e si schiacciò contro il sedile per fare posto a Sam, chino sul cruscotto in cerca della propria pistola.  
“Stai pensando a quei campioni di sangue?”  
“Sì, se riuscissimo a farceli consegnare…” iniziò a dire il fratello.  
“Avremmo una bella quantità di veleno della sirena.”  
“Pensi di riuscire ad andare al laboratorio da solo?”   
“Certo. Ma tu che vuoi fare?”  
“Controllare l’ultima scena del crimine. Voglio essere sicuro che non ci stia sfuggendo niente di importante.” rispose Sam prima di girare la chiave nel quadro di accensione. 

L’appartamento di Lenny Tilson era già stato messo sotto sequestro dalla Polizia, che aveva appeso all’ingresso un comunicato ufficiale; la porta d’ingresso, però, si aprì senza difficoltà quando Sam provò a spingerla lentamente in avanti entrando di soppiatto facendo attenzione a qualsiasi rumore provenisse dall’interno.  
La stanza della madre di Lenny era stata apparentemente messa a soqquadro dagli agenti che avevano risposto alla chiamata del ragazzo ma quasi tutto il resto della casa non riportava segni di indagini più approfondite.  
Sam aveva appena spalancato le ante della credenza antica per dare uno sguardo all’interno quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fece sobbalzare.  
“E tu chi sei? Che stai facendo qui?” gli chiese un giovane che poteva avere più o meno l’età di Dean, stretto in un completo con giacca e cravatta simili a quelle che portava anche lui.  
“Che stai facendo tu. Io sto lavorando.” rispose Sam recuperando il distintivo dell’FBI.  
Il ragazzo di fronte a lui sembrò ripetere gli stessi identici gesti, prendendo dall’interno della giacca un portadocumenti scuro.  
“Sì, pure io.” -replicò mostrandogli il proprio tesserino da Agente- “Nick Monroe.”  
Sam prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò di qualche passo assicurandosi che la pistola fosse ancora nascosta dietro la schiena.  
“Io sono l’Agente Stiles, sono stato assegnato al caso insieme al mio partner. Da quale ufficio ti mandano?”  
“Omaha, Unità Crimini Violenti. Chi ha mandato voi, piuttosto?” disse Monroe.  
“Vice Capo Mike Kaiser, D.C.” ribatté Sam frugandosi nelle tasche per cercare il biglietto da visita che riportava a grandi caratteri il numero da comporre per contattare Bobby.  
“Credo che Washington abbia la precedenza in queste situazioni, no?” aggiunse porgendogli il cartoncino rettangolare che Monroe si rigirò tra le dita per qualche secondo prima di scuotere la testa con una smorfia indecisa.  
“Forse dovrei parlare con i miei superiori al Bureau…”  
“Senti, non penso sia necessario scomodare il Bureau per un problema che possiamo risolvere tra noi.” sospirò il ragazzo.  
Quando si rese conto che anche Monroe non aveva nessuna intenzione di dare l’avvio ad una lunga procedura burocratica che avrebbe rischiato di far perdere loro quasi l’intero pomeriggio, Sam scrollò le spalle con noncuranza e gli sorrise sollevato.  
“Hai detto che stai lavorando al caso, giusto? Noi abbiamo appena incominciato le indagini, tu sei arrivato a qualche conclusione?”  
“Beh…” iniziò a dire l’altro ma il cellulare nella tasca di Sam prese a squillare con insistenza interrompendo la frase sul nascere.  
“Solo un secondo.” mormorò lui in tono di scuse e si spostò in un angolo prima di premere il pulsante di risposta.  
Per un attimo sperò che Dean stesse chiamando per dargli una buona notizia e fornirgli la scusa per defilarsi dall’appartamento il più in fretta possibile.  
“Sam, penso che tu debba venire qui subito.” -sentenziò il fratello in tono serio- “Abbiamo un problema.” 

Dean squadrò nuovamente la donna che gli stava di fronte con le braccia incrociate sul petto: il camice bianco le scendeva quasi oltre il ginocchio ed era parzialmente abbottonato su una camicetta azzurra che invece era ben poco abbottonata e lasciava intravedere fugacemente il pizzo color carne al di sotto dei due lembi azzurri.  
“In ogni caso non riesco a capire come sia possibile, chi altro aveva acceso al suo ufficio?”  
“Tutti quanti. Non chiudo a chiave.”  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Una cosa del genere non mi era mai successa prima.” -rispose la dottoressa Roberts sgranando gli occhi sorpresa- “Ma tanto per capire, perché vi servivano quei campioni con tanta urgenza?”  
“Avevamo intenzione di fare altri test, avremmo dovuto spedirli ai nostri laboratori.”  
La donna annuì con una leggera scrollata di spalle e tornò a stringersi al petto le cartelline che aveva con sé.  
“Il sangue comunque è sparito. Posso consegnarvi una copia dei nostri risultati ma non credo di poter fare altro per voi, almeno non adesso.” aggiunse voltandogli poi le spalle per tornare nel proprio ufficio e sedersi alla scrivania.  
Solo in quel momento il ragazzo si accorse che di fronte a lei, sul tavolo, spiccava un vaso rettangolare in vetro dal quale facevano capolino tre colorati giacinti carichi di fiori celesti.  
“Ehi…” chiamò la voce del fratello alle sue spalle, distogliendolo dai sui pensieri.  
“Ehi, ma che…” iniziò a dire Dean ma quasi immediatamente si interruppe alla vista del giovane che era arrivato insieme a Sam e che sembrava indossare esattamente gli stessi abiti che anche loro avevano addosso.  
“Nick Monroe, questo è il mio partner, l’Agente Murdoch.” disse Sam con un cenno d’intesa.  
“Agente.” -biascicò Dean allungando la mano per stringere quella di Monroe- “Che sta succedendo, voi due dove vi siete incontrati?”  
“A quanto pare siamo stati assegnati allo stesso caso per errore. Stavo giusto controllando un paio di cose nell’appartamento di Lenny Tilson quando mi sono scontrato nell’Agente Stiles.” -rispose l’altro in un mezzo sorriso- “Tu che stavi facendo qui?”  
“Volevo fare un controllo sui campioni di sangue prelevati agli aggressori ma il sangue sembra essere sparito.”  
“Come è possibile?!” chiese Monroe aggrottando le sopracciglia in un’espressione perplessa.  
“Vorrei saperlo pure io.”  
“Questo significa che senza i campioni di sangue siamo in un bel guaio, vero?”  
“Beh, in effetti noi…” azzardò Dean ma il fratello lo interruppe a metà frase lanciandogli un’occhiata di rimprovero.  
“Noi ci stavamo giusto lavorando.” -disse invece per evitare di scoprire le proprie carte col nuovo arrivato- “Tu hai una buona traccia da seguire?”  
“Sì, stando alle loro testimonianze tutti e quattro gli assassini frequentavano una spogliarellista, nello stesso locale di strip.” spiegò Monroe annuendo.  
“Sul serio?” chiese ancora Sam, mostrandosi stupito.  
“Già. Non ho ancora avuto il tempo di controllare, pensate che dovremmo andare ora?”  
“In effetti questa potrebbe essere un’ottima idea. Lasciaci solo un momento per organizzarci, ti spiace?” aggiunse il ragazzo mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Dean per allontanarlo più in là e poi sussurrargli a bassa voce, continuando a controllare che Monroe non potesse sentirli.  
“Devi restare con lui.”  
“Perché?!” sbottò Dean visibilmente contrariato.  
“Tienilo fuori dai piedi mentre ci inventiamo qualcos’altro. Probabilmente potremmo tornare da Lenny Tilson e prelevare un altro campione con la scusa del Dipartimento della Salute ma devo portare Alex con me.”  
“E che cavolo vuoi che faccia con quel tipo?”  
“Andate allo strip club, tieni gli occhi aperti per la sirena.” suggerì Sam sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
“E dai, Dean… concentrati sulle ragazze nude, ti dimenticherai persino della sua presenza.”  
Il fratello voltò il viso in direzione di Monroe e poi di nuovo verso Sam, puntandogli l’indice sotto il mento con espressione solenne.  
“Non lo sto facendo per te. Lo sto facendo per le ragazze.” 

Alex sciolse i lunghi capelli sulle spalle scuotendoli con una mano e continuò a reggere il telefono all’orecchio, anche quando sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta della sua stanza al motel.  
“…e adesso che il sangue è sparito non abbiamo nessuna idea di come andare avanti, ci servirebbe un piccolo aiuto, Bobby. Richiamaci appena senti il messaggio, grazie.” disse prima di chiudere la telefonata e aprire la porta, sorridendo a Sam che entrò stancamente dirigendosi verso il piccolo divano sistemato sotto la finestra e appoggiò sul basso tavolino che aveva di fronte una bottiglietta d’acqua quasi vuota e la pistola che aveva nascosto nella cintura fino a quel momento.  
“Allora, Dean ti ha già detto dei campioni?”  
La ragazza annuì in un mezzo sorriso e si avvicinò con le mani infilate nelle tasche dei jeans chiari.  
“Sì, ha pure borbottato qualcosa a proposito di ragazze nude e di strip-bar… ma avevo già controllato io, come mai ci sta andando anche lui?”  
“Serviva un piccolo diversivo, niente di preoccupante.” -rispose il giovane rialzando lo sguardo- “Hai scoperto niente in quel posto?”  
“No. Sempre che per « niente » tu ti riferisca alla viscida versione di Elmer Fudd che mi ha dato una pacca sul sedere dicendo di chiamarlo se mai mi servisse un lavoro.”  
Sam rimase un istante a fissarla con una smorfia disgustata dipinta sul viso e alla fine storse la bocca in un brivido di repulsione.  
“Squallido.”  
“Non dirlo a me.” -commentò lei mentre si lasciava cadere di fianco a lui prima di sollevare i piedi contro il bordo del tavolino- “Allora, vuoi provare a recuperare degli altri campioni di sangue?”  
“Credi sia il caso?”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Sam sospirò sconfitto e si spinse ancora di più contro lo schienale; con una mano allentò il nodo della cravatta che indossava, lasciandola cadere mollemente sul petto oltre il colletto della camicia.  
“Stavo ripensando a quello che è successo. A parte quel disgraziato che ha massacrato la madre gli altri tre si sono liberati delle mogli, anche se dicevano di esserne innamorati.”  
“E tutto solo perché si erano persi dietro il miraggio di una Jasmine, Ariel, Trilli o come cavolo può chiamarsi una spogl… ehm, ballerina esotica.” aggiunse Alex rovesciando la testa all’indietro.  
“Sì ma se questa fosse solo una giustificazione plausibile? Hai mai pensato che potrebbe essere successo e basta? Voglio dire, a volte ami davvero qualcuno e lo stesso…”   
“Lo stesso ti viene voglia di saltargli alla gola?!” chiese la ragazza confusa.  
“Anche senza bisogno di una sirena che ti spinge a farlo.”  
“Non lo so, Sam…” -mormorò lei incerta- “Ma sei sicuro che vada tutto bene?”  
“Forse no. E’ solo che tutta questa storia mi sta facendo pensare.”  
“A che cosa?”  
“Jessica.” sussurrò il giovane a fior di labbra.  
“Io la amavo. Forse in qualche modo sono ancora innamorato di lei ma… non ho mai capito che non era una cosa per me.” 

“Nobody’s Fault But Mine?” chiese Dean ad alta voce nel tentativo di sovrastare la musica che accompagnava le ragazze impegnate a togliersi diversi strati di vestiti sotto gli occhi attenti del pubblico al di sotto del palco dell’Honeywagon.  
“Oh, oh, gli Zeppelin l’hanno incisa nel 1975, era una cover di una canzone di Blind Willie Johnson.” -disse Monroe schioccando le dita- “You Shook Me?   
“Del 1969, l’album del debutto di Willie Dixon.” rispose Dean.  
“E…”  
“E cosa?!”   
“Scritta da Willie Dixon e JB Lenoir.” puntualizzò Monroe avvicinandosi a lui sul tavolino al quale erano seduti e sul quale campeggiavano due bicchieri ormai vuoti che solo qualche minuto prima contenevano una buona dose di liquore.  
Dean gli sorrise impressionato dalla propria sedia e annuì con vigore ridacchiando soddisfatto.  
“Amico, per essere un Federale non sei per niente un cazzone!”  
“Non siamo entrambi Federali?”  
“Sì, insomma… voglio dire, non ce ne sono molti forti come noi, huh?” disse ancora il ragazzo, strappando a Monroe un sorriso d’assenso.  
“Comunque che cavolo dobbiamo fare con questo caso? Come è possibile che la stessa ragazza sia coinvolta in quattro casi di omicidio?”  
“E’ un mondo fuori controllo, ormai.”  
“Già.” concordò Monroe.  
“Ehi, ti spiace se condivido una mia teoria con te?” gli chiese dopo pochi secondi, infilando una mano nella tasca della giacca.  
“Hmm, spara.” borbottò Dean senza prestare troppa attenzione.  
Solo qualche metro più in là una ragazza si era chinata su uno dei clienti per passargli un braccio intorno alle spalle; quando incrociò lo sguardo di Dean rispose con un’occhiata fulminante che spinse il ragazzo a seguire i suoi movimenti con sospetto, almeno fino a che Monroe non lanciò sul tavolino di fronte a lui una busta per reperti.  
“Ho trovato questi in casa di Lenny Tilson. Sono fiori di giacinto ma nell’appartamento non c’era alcuna traccia di piante.”  
“Pensi siano stati lasciati di proposito?”  
“Può essere. Ho scavato un po’ ed è venuto fuori che dei fiori come questi sono stati trovati sulla scena di ogni crimine.”  
“Ma che diavolo…” -balbettò infine Dean, nel momento in cui qualcosa scattò nella sua mente- “Il laboratorio. La dottoressa Roberts ha dei fiori di giacinto nel suo ufficio.” 

Alex raccolse le gambe sotto di sé per poi appoggiare un gomito sullo schienale del divano, piegandosi leggermente in avanti.  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese in tono basso.  
“Adesso riesco a vederlo. Anche quando ero a Stanford, anche quando ero con lei… sapevo che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in me. Questa specie di grosso buco nero c’era già, ho solo provato a comportarmi come se non esistesse.” disse Sam, con aria abbattuta.  
“La verità è che sapevo bene che prima o poi avrei finito per odiare Jess, perché non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire.”  
La ragazza riportò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca che le era scivolata sulla fronte e continuò a parlare con lo stesso tono tranquillo.  
“Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”  
“Nessuno riesce a capire sul serio.” -ribatté lui scuotendo la testa- “E non dirmi che invece tu credi ancora che potrebbe essere diverso da così.”  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo, colpita dalle parole di Sam; lasciò ricadere i capelli davanti al viso senza neanche preoccuparsi di riportarli al proprio posto come invece aveva fatto poco prima.  
“Per me non è mai stato diverso da così.” rispose con voce tremante.  
“Non lo so, alla fine anche io ho cominciato a pensare che forse non è una cosa per me. Avvicinarmi a qualcuno mi fa sentire sempre allo stesso modo, sono l’unica ad uscirne…”  
“Ferita.” concluse Sam, terminando la frase per lei.  
Alex lo fissò intensamente con occhi carichi di tristezza e alla fine scosse la testa a propria volta sorridendo nel tentativo di scacciare le lacrime.  
“Perché ci siamo ritrovati a parlare di questo?!” chiese ironica ma il tocco delicato della mano di Sam che si posava sulla sua guancia, accarezzandole piano lo zigomo con il pollice, le tolse il fiato per un istante spingendola a socchiudere le palpebre.  
La voce del ragazzo che le sussurrò piano la risposta le scivolò sul collo come una nuova carezza e si trovò ad appoggiarsi al suo petto con un braccio mentre entrambi si facevano sempre più vicini.  
“Perché forse ci assomigliamo, tu ed io.” disse Sam prima di posarle dolcemente le labbra sulle sue. 

L’Agente Monroe si sporse attentamente fuori dal finestrino della propria auto, voltando il viso in direzione dell’entrata del pub oltre al quale aveva parcheggiato.  
Non appena si accorse della donna che era appena scesa dal taxi seguì con lo sguardo la sua camicetta azzurra e la vide sparire oltre l’ingresso del locale.  
“E’ appena entrata.” disse tornando a girarsi verso Dean, seduto al suo fianco.  
“Perfetto.”  
“Che vuoi fare, seguirla all’interno?”  
“No, non voglio che si accorga di noi, aspettiamo di vedere con chi esce.” spiegò il giovane in tono sfuggente.  
Monroe rimase a fissarlo in silenzio diversi secondi e poi scosse la testa come per arrendersi all’idea che non sarebbe riuscito a seguire quel piano se Dean non gli avesse spiegato una seconda volta come aveva intenzione di procedere.  
“D’accordo, prova a spiegarmi di nuovo la tua ipotesi. Tutti e quattro gli uomini che hanno commesso quegli omicidi frequentavano una spogliarellista, che però non è una ragazza diversa dall’altra ma la Dottoressa del West laggiù?!” -disse indicando dietro di sé con una mano- “E quindi sarebbe lei a drogare le vittime e a farle andare fuori di testa?”  
“So che può sembrare incredibile.”  
“Diciamo pure che sembra del tutto assurdo.” ribatté lui con una smorfia incredula.  
“Lo so, è difficile da spiegare ma ho le mie ragioni per crederlo, è una sensazione. Potresti solo fidarti di me su questa cosa?” chiese Dean senza aggiungere altro.  
Monroe sospirò arrendevole e scrollò le spalle in assenso; sorrise divertito quando vide che il ragazzo aveva preso dalla tasca una fiaschetta metallica per svitarne il tappo e bere un sorso passandola poi a lui con un’alzata di sopracciglio invitante.  
“Va bene. Ok, penso sia ok per me.” rispose prima di prendere un piccolo sorso a propria volta e restituire la fiaschetta a Dean, che sembrò restare abbastanza stupito dalla sua affermazione.  
“Grazie.” -replicò il ragazzo bevendo ancora un po’ di liquore- “In effetti è bello sentirselo dire.”  
“Allora come pensi che faccia? Sta drogando le vittime, ma come ci riesce?”  
“Forse con un’iniezione. Oppure attraverso il contatto fisico.”  
“Oppure attraverso… la saliva.” suggerì Monroe sistemandosi comodamente contro lo schienale del sedile.  
Dean rifletté su quella possibilità per un attimo e continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino bagnato da minuscole gocce di pioggia: il pensiero lo colpì all’improvviso solo quando si rese conto che Sam era arrivato al laboratorio portando con sé una piccola bottiglia d’acqua che ancora non aveva quando si erano separati dopo aver parlato a telefono con Bobby e abbassò gli occhi sulla fiaschetta che teneva tra le mani.  
“Tu e Sam avreste dovuto proprio ripulire il bordo prima di bere, Dean.” disse Monroe con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
“Ormai non puoi più fidarti di Sam, non come puoi fidarti di me.” aggiunse a bassa voce rimirando la propria immagine riflessa nello specchietto posteriore.  
Due grosse orbite scavate e scure si aprivano sul viso dalla pelle grigia piena di grinze, rivelando occhi cerulei che sembravano freddi e inanimati come qualcosa di morto da secoli.  
“Io potrei essere il tuo fratellino. Per sempre.”  
Dean continuo a guardarlo come incapace di distogliere lo sguardo da lui.  
“Sì. Sì, hai ragione.” rispose senza alcuna emozione. 

Alex si separò piano da Sam, posandogli la testa sotto il mento nel tentativo di riprendere fiato mentre lui continuava ad accarezzarle dolcemente il collo.  
“Sam, io non credo…”  
“Va tutto bene…” sussurrò il ragazzo riprendendo a chinarsi su di lei per raggiungere nuovamente la sua bocca e baciarla con più trasporto ma la giovane si scostò per la seconda volta girando il viso con un gemito di fastidio.  
“Sam…” provò a dire ancora allungando le braccia per allontanarlo.  
Invece di lasciarsi andare e rispondere al suo tocco sembrava irrigidirsi sempre più man mano che il ragazzo diminuiva la distanza tra loro, avvicinandosi famelico senza smettere di posarle le labbra sul mento o dietro l’orecchio e quasi schiacciandola sotto il proprio peso.  
“Basta!” -disse decisa quando lui le fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita e lo spinse via rischiando di colpirlo in volto con il gomito- “Sam, lasciami!”  
Il ragazzo si sollevò dal divano in uno sbuffo inviperito e per tutta risposta la allontanò da sé stringendole una mano intorno al collo.  
“Sapevo che sarebbe andata così.” -sibilò rialzandosi e fissandola con odio- “In realtà tu sei come lui. Sei come mio fratello.”  
Alex arretrò velocemente fino all’angolo opposto del divano e si guardò intorno spaventata; in un movimento rapido afferrò la Taurus che il giovane aveva lasciato sul tavolino di fronte a loro e si alzò a propria volta, arretrando con attenzione mentre toglieva la sicura.   
“Fermati.” -gli intimò sollevando l’arma nella sua direzione- “Dico sul serio, stammi lontano. Sai che sono capace di usarla.”  
“Avanti allora. Sparami.”  
“Sam, ma che…?” balbettò lei confusa e solo allora notò la bottiglietta d’acqua che doveva aver fatto rotolare a terra mentre recuperava la pistola dal tavolino.  
“Quella da dove viene?” -chiese ancora, arrivando a capire quello che era successo- “La sirena! Sam, sei sotto l’incantesimo della sirena!”  
“Oh, davvero?! E che cosa hai intenzione di fare a proposito?” disse lui con aria beffarda.  
Entrambi si scambiarono un’occhiata sorpresa nel momento in cui un paio di colpi sordi risuonarono alla porta e una voce attutita sbraitò qualcosa dall’altra parte dell’ingresso.  
“Ehi, che succede? Sam, siete lì dentro?”  
“Dean?!” gridò Alex di rimando.  
“Sì! Ora qualcuno potrebbe venire ad aprire o siete troppo impegnati a fare altro?”  
“Non muoverti da lì.” intimò lei continuando a puntare la pistola contro Sam mentre indietreggiava per raggiungere la porta e spalancarla.  
“Whoa, che stai facendo?” -esclamò Dean con espressione stupefatta- “Metti giù la pistola, sei impazzita?”  
“E’ sotto l’incantesimo della sirena!”  
“Che cosa?! Come?” ribatté lui avvicinandosi.  
“Non lo so, deve averlo avvelenato quando…” iniziò a dire Alex ma Dean non le lasciò il tempo di terminare la frase.  
In uno scatto improvviso le afferrò il polso e le torse all’indietro il braccio bloccandoglielo sulla schiena, mentre Monroe entrava nella stanza giocherellando con un fiore di giacinto tra le dita.  
“Molto bravo, Dean.” sussurrò prima di sfiorargli la spalla.  
“Già… invece sono sicura che tu come spogliarellista fai proprio pena.” disse Alex, cercando di divincolarsi dalla presa di Dean.  
Monroe le rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Forse. Ma ora ho esattamente quello che voglio: Sam e Dean.”  
“Li hai avvelenati.”  
“Se vuoi vederla così…”  
“Ma perché?”  
“Finisco per annoiarmi, come tutti quanti ogni tanto. Così ho deciso di innamorarmi ancora e ancora e ancora.”  
“Sei un essere patetico.” sibilò Alex.  
“Hai mai sentito cosa si prova nel vedere qualcuno uccidere per te? E’ la più bella sensazione del mondo.”  
“E’ per questo che hai mandato Sam da me? Gli hai fatto raccontare una bella storia commovente per…”  
“Oh, ma quella non era una bugia.” -disse Monroe afferrando il mento della ragazza nel palmo della mano- “Almeno, solo una parte. Anche se tra poco non farà più molta differenza, nemmeno per te.”  
“No…no…!” esclamò lei disgustata ma la sirena le strinse la mascella con forza e si avvicinò spalancando la bocca: al posto della lingua sembrava avere una grossa ghiandola allungata simile alla glottide di un serpente che si contrasse rapidamente prima di spruzzarle sulle labbra un liquido trasparente.  
Monroe si ripulì il viso con il dorso della mano e fece cenno a Dean di lasciar andare la giovane per poi inginocchiandosi sul pavimento a raccogliere la Taurus da terra e porgerne l’impugnatura ad Alex, che la strinse con sguardo vuoto.  
“Immagino che voi tre abbiate molte cose da dirvi. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo ma dovreste davvero risolvere la questione. E chiunque sopravvive… può stare con me. Per sempre.”  
Dean si voltò verso il fratello e annuì lentamente con aria di sfida.  
“Beh, adesso sei pronto ad ammettere il problema, Sam?”  
“Sì. Ma non credo che la risposta ti piacerà.”  
“Dovevo immaginarmelo. Mi hai voltato le spalle per l’ultima volta, Sammy.”  
“Io penso che invece dovresti rifletterci su meglio.” disse Alex sollevando la pistola contro di lui.  
“E questo che significa?” chiese Dean, arrabbiato.  
“Significa che sei tu il problema.” -spiegò Sam- “Stai cercando di fare di nuovo quello che hai fatto con Jess. Lei è morta perché non ero lì a proteggerla e da allora non hai fatto altro che provare ad allontanarmi da qualsiasi rapporto…”  
“Ma prova davvero ad ascoltarti!” lo interruppe il fratello.  
“Per quanto dovrai continuare a farti del male, huh?! Che ne dici di quello che è successo con Sarah o con Madison? Prima loro, poi un demone, adesso l’unica persona qui dentro che mi sta puntando una pistola alla testa e prima voleva sparare anche te.”  
“Non puoi proprio permetterti di giudicarmi, Dean, non sei abbastanza innocente per farlo. Sei solo un ipocrita.” replicò Alex.  
“Tutto quel discorso su Sam e su quanto fosse importante guardare oltre i suoi poteri... stavi solo cercando di convincerti che quando lo guardi riesci ancora a vedere il tuo fratellino e non un mostro. Ma non ce la fai, vero?!” aggiunse con un sorriso amaro.  
“Proprio come papà. Quello che non riuscite a capire o accettare lo tagliate fuori dalla vostra vita.” le fece eco Sam.  
“Sei solo un piccolo, egoista bambino spaventato. Continui a mentire a te stesso e non vuoi vedere la verità: le persone da te scappano, Dean. Tu resterai da solo, prima o poi, fattene una ragione.” -continuò la ragazza- “Sam non ha bisogno di te. Non come tu hai bisogno di lui.”  
“E invece quello che gli serve è qualcuno come te? O Ruby? Forse non fa differenza, siete solo due cagne bugiarde.” ribatté Dean fronteggiandola minaccioso.  
Alex armò il colpo e con il fiato corto aumentò la presa sul calcio della pistola preparandosi a sparare al ragazzo; quando Monroe si accorse che però esitava, si avvicinò a Sam e gli sussurrò all’orecchio in tono suadente.  
“Non riuscirà a farlo, non ne ha il coraggio.” -mormorò maligno- “Comunque, penso che dovresti essere tu a chiudere i conti con Dean, no?”  
Il giovane annuì vacuamente e approfittò dell’attimo di distrazione di Alex per arrivarle alle spalle: lei sobbalzò sorpresa nel sentire la mano di Sam strapparle la Taurus senza troppa fatica e le sfuggì un singhiozzo dolorante quando la colpì al viso mandandola a sbattere contro il tavolino al centro del soggiorno, sul quale ricadde perdendo i sensi.  
Sam si voltò poi verso il fratello ed estrasse dalla Taurus il caricatore per mostrargli l’interno privo di proiettili.  
“Pensavi che fossi tanto stupido da lasciarle una pistola carica?” -chiese liberandosi dell’arma che finì a terra in un tonfo metallico- “Avevi ragione, sai? Lei si sarebbe comunque messa in mezzo. Ora possiamo discuterne tra noi, come ai bei tempi.”  
“No, ormai non è più come una volta.” ribatté Dean.  
“Io non so che cosa sia successo ma da quando sono tornato… Sam, quello che conoscevo davvero, non esiste più. E non sono le telefonate a Ruby, non sono le cazzate psichiche, sono le piccole cose. Le bugie, i segreti… che altro non mi stai dicendo?”  
“Niente che ti riguardi.”  
“Visto che intendo? Noi eravamo insieme in questa cosa. Ci fidavamo l’uno dell’altro.”  
“Ok, va bene. Vuoi sapere perché non ti ho detto niente di Ruby e di quello che stiamo facendo per fermare Lilith? Perché tu sei troppo debole per affrontarla.” rispose Sam con una smorfia.  
“Tu mi reprimi, cerchi di trattenermi, perché sai che sono un cacciatore migliore di te, più forte e più intelligente. Posso eliminare dei demoni che tu hai troppa paura perfino ad avvicinare.”  
“Stronzate.” sibilò Dean.  
“Sei troppo impegnato a stare lì seduto a commiserati piangendo su tutto il tempo che hai passato all’Inferno. Boo-hoo.”  
Sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto della sirena, Dean si lanciò come una furia addosso al fratello trascinandolo nel corridoio esterno del motel fino a spingerlo con violenza contro il muro e ricadendo insieme a lui sulla moquette scura mentre Sam cercava di allontanarlo da sé allungando le braccia verso il suo viso.  
“Dimmi di nuovo quanto sono debole… quanto ti reprimo…” replicò Dean afferrandolo per la giacca e mandandolo di nuovo a sbattere contro la parete, prima di rialzarsi e frantumare con il gomito la protezione in vetro della pesante ascia anti-incendio appesa in mezzo a due quadri incorniciati.  
“Fallo per me, Dean.” incitò la sirena.  
Dean aveva appena sollevato la lama sopra la testa del fratello quando improvvisamente fu colpito tra la spalla e il collo dalla punta di un pugnale che sembrava essere di bronzo e lasciò andare l’ascia soffiando un’imprecazione tra i denti.  
Bobby sorpassò anche Sam, ancora steso a terra, e si gettò all’inseguimento di Monroe lanciando poi il pugnale fino a colpirlo esattamente tra le scapole prima che riuscisse a raggiungere l’uscita di sicurezza verso la quale stava scappando: il viso grigio e deturpato della sirena si mostrò per l’ultima volta nel riflesso del quadro contro il quale Monroe era caduto nell’ultimo tentativo di continuare ad avanzare, inciampando nei propri piedi man mano che il suo stesso veleno cominciava a fare effetto.  
I due fratelli si scambiarono una lunga occhiata colpevole nel ritornare alla realtà e Sam deglutì a fatica mentre provava a rialzarsi sulle ginocchia; solo in quell’istante si rese conto che anche Alex sembrava aver ripreso conoscenza, sollevandosi dal pavimento della propria stanza, ma Dean riuscì a raggiungerla per primo e le tese una mano per aiutarla.  
“Ehi, ehi…” -le sussurrò piano sorreggendola per le braccia per evitare che ricadesse all’indietro- “Tutto a posto?”  
“Non lo so.” rispose lei massaggiando il polso destro con una smorfia.  
“Esattamente che vuoi dire con « a posto »?”

“Voi ragazzi state meglio adesso?” chiese Bobby mentre si appoggiava alla portiera della propria Chevelle con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Sì, più o meno.” disse Sam non troppo convinto.  
“Grazie per l’aiuto, Bobby.” gli fece eco Dean.  
“Avreste fatto lo stesso per me. Certo, avreste anche potuto usare il telefono, bastava una chiamata per scoprire che Nick Monroe era falso.”  
“Non mi sono accorto di niente. Era solo acqua, non ho nemmeno sospettato…”   
“L’importante è che tu sia arrivato in tempo. Come sempre.” tagliò corto Dean, deciso.  
“Ora non pensateci più. Le sirene sono creature infide, si intrufolano nella tua mente e ci infilano cose che prima non c’erano. Non c’è motivo di sentirsi in colpa.” disse l’uomo in un sorriso stiracchiato.  
“Sei pronta ad andare?” chiese dopo qualche istante in direzione di Alex, che gli sorrise di rimando mentre appoggiava la propria borsa a terra.  
“Sì. Solo un minuto.” rispose lei scambiando una rapida occhiata con Sam.  
Dean annuì con una delle solite occhiate esasperate e si spostò verso il portabagagli dell’Impala per prendere la sacca di tela che Alex avrebbe dovuto portare con sé visto che si stava preparando ad andarsene in compagnia di Bobby.  
Sam sospirò imbarazzato e infilò le mani nelle tasche, abbassando gli occhi con aria colpevole.  
“Io non so…”  
“Siamo in due.” replicò lei.  
“Quello che ho detto… o fatto…”  
“Non eri tu. E anch’io penso di aver detto qualcosa di troppo in realtà.”  
“Era l’incantesimo della sirena a controllarci.” -le ricordò Sam- “Ma quello che mi hai detto prima che…”  
“Sam, non mi va molto di parlarne.” disse Alex in tono secco, interrompendolo prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa contrariato e la fissò per un lungo momento restando però ad una certa distanza da lei.  
“Mi dispiace che tu sia stata coinvolta ancora. E questa volta non so nemmeno perché dovresti starmi a sentire, non hai nessun motivo per fidarti di me o di quello che potrei fare di nuovo.”  
“Per questo penso sia meglio che io mi tolga di mezzo almeno per adesso, tutto questo per me è davvero un po’ troppo.”  
“Sì, ma per quanto può valere… non avevo intenzione di farti del male.”  
“Lo so.” -sussurrò Alex avvicinandosi- “Ma tu e Dean… questa cosa tra voi non finirà mai, vero?” domandò senza aspettarsi realmente una risposta.  
Quando il ragazzo distolse lo sguardo, lei gli posò delicatamente una mano sul petto abbassando il viso a propria volta.  
“Ciao, Sam.” gli disse con un sorriso triste.  
“Hai bisogno di…?” le domandò Dean mentre la ragazza gli passava accanto per prendere dalle sue mani la sacca da viaggio che doveva recuperare, trattenendo un gemito di dolore nel reggerla col polso malconcio.  
“No, grazie. Faccio da sola.”  
“Ehi, non sarebbe male lasciarsi aiutare qualche volta, tanto per cambiare. E per un paio di giorni metti del ghiaccio su quel polso.” ordinò lui in tono di rimprovero.  
“Non è niente di grave, poteva andare molto peggio.” -disse Alex incontrando i suoi occhi per una frazione di secondo- “Voi vedete di fare attenzione, d’accordo?” 

Solo quando la Chevelle di Bobby uscì dal parcheggio del magazzino abbandonato nel quale si erano fermati, lasciandosi dietro una lunga scia di polvere di ghiaia, Dean richiuse il bagagliaio con un colpo secco e si avvicinò al fratello sospirando arrendevole mentre giocherellava con le chiavi dell’Impala.  
“Allora, Sam… c’è qualcosa di cui vuoi parlarmi?!”  
“No, veramente no.” -rispose l’altro, per una volta poco interessato ad una lunga conversazione- “Però Dean… sai che non avevo intenzione di dire quello che ho detto, vero? Era la sirena che parlava per me.”  
“Sì, lo stesso per me.”  
“Quindi siamo a posto?”  
“Sì. Siamo a posto.” rispose Dean voltandogli le spalle con noncuranza.


	11. Down the Road

“…ci hanno messo solo un mese e mezzo, per fortuna abbiamo specificato che era urgente.” disse Alex mentre reggeva la cornetta del telefono incastrandola tra il collo e l’orecchio mentre infilava in una cartelletta plastificata gli ultimi documenti che stava ordinando nell’archivio metallico nello studio del padre.  
“A quanto pare non ci sono molti esperti disponibili, almeno non per l’analisi di documenti scritti in una lingua quasi sconosciuta.” -replicò Padre Merrin dall’altra parte della linea- “Ma vi farò sapere qualcosa appena mi richiameranno… questa volta spero con delle risposte più precise.”  
La ragazza trattenne un sorriso stanco e riappese il ricevitore portandosi poi una mano dietro la scapola, stando attenta a non fare troppa pressione sul grosso cerotto quadrato che rimaneva nascosto sotto la camicetta scura.  
Con un sospiro appoggiò sulla scrivania le fotocopie dei documenti che aveva ritirato a Windom e le sparpagliò davanti a sé chinandosi su di esse nell’inutile tentativo di trovare un senso alle scritte indecifrabili stampate sulle pagine; sussultò leggermente quando sentì un’improvvisa folata di vento passarle sulla schiena fino a lasciar volare a terra alcuni dei fogli più vicini ai bordi del tavolo.  
“Beh, deve essere successo qualcosa di serio se un angelo del Signore si è scomodato a venire a cercarmi.” disse ancora prima di voltarsi.  
“Sì.” -rispose lui fissandola con i suoi occhi azzurri- “Ormai si tratta di una questione di tempo, Lilith ha quasi spezzato tutti i sigilli rimasti.”  
“E perché sei venuto da me? Non ho scoperto niente che possa essere utile a fermarla, niente che possa essere utile a Sam o Dean. Io non posso aiutarvi, Castiel.”  
L’angelo le lanciò una lunga occhiata silenziosa e si avvicinò a lei allungando due dita per toccarle leggermente la fronte.  
“C’è qualcosa che devi sapere.” 

“Andiamo, signorina. Non può fermarsi qui.” disse una voce sopra la sua testa.  
Alex riaprì gli occhi lentamente e si sollevò a sedere contro lo schienale della panchina sulla quale si era ritrovata sdraiata.  
“Io stavo solo…”- mormorò confusa- “Aspetti, stavo dormendo per caso?!”  
“A quanto pare.” rispose il poliziotto inarcando un sopracciglio con aria perplessa.  
“Ha bisogno di aiuto?”  
“No, grazie. Penso di essere a posto ma grazie comunque.” disse lei rialzandosi in piedi.  
“Bene. Le consiglio di prendere un caffè forte, credo possa servirle.”   
“Sì, penso anch’io.” sussurrò Alex mentre il poliziotto si allontanava, ma solo dopo qualche istante si rese conto che non aveva idea di dove si trovasse.  
Trattenne uno sbuffo contrariato quando infilò una mano nella tasca dei jeans per scoprire che non c’era traccia del proprio cellulare.  
“Perfetto.” sibilò guardandosi intorno.  
Dall’altra parte della strada le sorrideva amichevole l’insegna di una piccola tavola calda con delle grosse vetrate che permettevano di sbirciare all’interno, arredato con grosse panche imbottite; con un sospiro rassegnato, Alex si diresse verso il Jay Bird’s Diner e spinse la porta d’ingresso lasciando tintinnare il campanello appeso.  
A quell’ora del mattino il locale non sembrava essere molto frequentato, se non da un paio di coppie sedute ai tavoli ed impegnate a terminare la propria colazione.  
La ragazza si diresse verso il bancone dove un giovane uomo dai capelli neri sedeva tranquillo davanti ad una tazza di caffè ed un piatto ormai vuoto e si sedette di fianco a lui stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
“Scusa, potresti dirmi dove mi trovo?”  
“Jay Bird's Diner.” disse lui senza prestarle troppa attenzione.  
“Sì, d’accordo… io intendevo in quale città, in quale Stato.”  
“Lawrence, Kansas.”   
“Lawrence?!” ripeté Alex stupefatta.  
“Sei sicura di sentirti bene?” chiese lui, questa volta fissandola con una punta di preoccupazione.  
La ragazza scosse la testa in un cenno affermativo e tornò ad appoggiarsi al bancone passandosi una mano tra i capelli sciolti.  
“Sì, sì, è stata solo una nottataccia.”  
Il giovane annuì in silenzio, limitandosi a sollevare una mano verso l’uomo che stava arrivando con in mano una brocca di vetro e indosso uno strano gilet che aveva tutta l’aria di essere ricoperto di pelliccia sintetica.  
“Ehi, Reg, qui serve un caffè bollente.”  
“Arriva subito.” ribatté l’altro avvicinandosi per prendere una tazza di porcellana da un ripiano prima di riempirla e porgerla alla ragazza, che gli sorrise debolmente mentre lo guardava allontanarsi per tornare in cucina.  
“Wow… qualcuno dovrebbe dirgli che Sonny e Cher si sono separati.”  
“Sonny e Cher si sono lasciati?!” le fece eco il giovane seduto al suo fianco lanciandole un’occhiata interrogativa che la lasciò senza parole per un istante.  
Alex fece per rispondergli ma solo in quell’istante si accorse del quotidiano che il ragazzo aveva tra le mani e da una rapida scorsa ai titoli in prima pagina si rese conto che qualcosa era decisamente fuori posto: quelle erano le notizie del 30 Aprile 1973.  
“Ehi, Winchester!” -esclamò una voce alle sue spalle- “Come andiamo, Caporale?”  
“Salve, signor D.” rispose il giovane con un sorriso mentre stringeva la mano all’uomo che era appena entrato nella tavola calda.  
“Avevo sentito che eri tornato.”  
“Sì, già da un po’ ormai.”  
“E’ bello riaverti a casa, John, è davvero bello.”  
“Winchester…?!” balbettò tra sé Alex, ancora del tutto incredula.  
“Saluta il tuo vecchio da parte mia.” aggiunse l’uomo che stava parlando col ragazzo prima di andare a sedersi ad uno dei tavoli vicini alla finestra.  
Alex deglutì a fatica e continuò a fissare John quasi ipnotizzata: quello che aveva a fianco era il padre di Dean e Sam.  
Nelle poche fotografie che aveva visto in casa dei Milligan l’espressione matura dell’uomo assomigliava molto a quella del maggiore dei Winchester ma il giovane John aveva ancora tratti gentili e un sorriso luminoso che le ricordarono per un istante Sam.  
“Noi ci conosciamo per caso?” le chiese lui d’un tratto in tono seccato.  
“Io… no, credo di no.”  
John le rivolse un’ultima occhiata poco convinta e si staccò dal bancone lasciando vicino al proprio piatto vuoto anche i soldi necessari a pagare il caffè.  
“Mi raccomando, vacci più leggera la prossima volta.”  
“Ci proverò.” rispose Alex annuendo senza riuscire a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.  
Il ragazzo aveva appena lasciato il Jay Bird’s Diner quando anche Alex decise di incamminarsi dietro di lui tenendosi ad una certa distanza; nell’istante in cui lo vide svoltare ad un incrocio la giovane accelerò il passo ma proprio qualche metro più avanti rischiò quasi di incespicare nei propri piedi e cadere contro l’impermeabile dell’angelo che le era apparso di fronte.  
“Che cos’è questo?” chiese in tono nervoso.  
“Che cosa ti sembra che sia?”  
“E’ reale?”  
“Sì, è decisamente reale.” rispose Castiel con la sua solita espressione tranquilla, consegnandole un paio di chiavi legate da un anello metallico.  
“Ok, che cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“E’ qualcosa che devi conoscere.” disse ancora l’angelo prima di svanire nel nulla.  
“Ma dai, Cas!” -esclamò Alex allargando le braccia- “Che c’è, sei capace di riportarmi indietro nel tempo ma non riesci a darmi delle risposte comprensibili?!” 

Fortunatamente Alex non impiegò molto tempo per ritrovare le tracce di John Winchester, che per quel mattino aveva deciso di non allontanarsi molto dal Jay Bird’s Diner; la ragazza scorse la sua giacca di tela un centinaio di metri più in là mentre attraversava la strada e si dirigeva deciso verso il concessionario di automobili Rainbow Motors.  
Rimase per qualche minuto a spiarlo, osservandolo camminare su e giù intorno ad un vecchio furgoncino Volkswagen dai fanali completamente impolverati parcheggiato ad un paio di metri di distanza da una Chevrolet Impala con la scritta “1967” segnata sul parabrezza con un pennarello bianco.  
“Per un giovane ragazzo intraprendente come te potrei anche arrivare a togliere altri 250 dollari, che ne dici?” gli chiese dal vialetto il responsabile delle vendite.  
“Per me va bene.” rispose il giovane annuendo piano.  
“D’accordo, vado subito a prendere i documenti.” disse ancora il venditore facendo dietro-front per tornare all’interno del concessionario.  
Solo allora la ragazza si decise ad attraversare la strada a propria volta per raggiungere John, ancora impegnato a togliere la polvere dai fanali del furgoncino.  
“Così sei alla ricerca di una macchina?” chiese ad alta voce facendolo sobbalzare.  
“Mi hai seguito per caso?!”  
“No, stavo solo passando di qui, ti ho visto e ho pensato che non ti ho neanche ringraziato per quel caffè di poco fa.” -spiegò lei sorridendo imbarazzata- “Mi sono svegliata un po’ sottosopra.”  
“Anche più di un po’.”   
“Sì, è vero! Ma va decisamente meglio ora.” aggiunse Alex spostandosi al di là del furgoncino per avvicinarsi all’Impala e accarezzarne gentilmente il tettuccio.  
“Non per farmi gli affari tuoi, ma di questa che ne pensi?”  
“Sì, le avevo già dato un’occhiata, però…” provò a dire John senza troppo entusiasmo.  
“Come mai vuoi comprare il furgone? Se posso chiedertelo.”  
“E’ una specie di promessa che ho fatto.”  
“Sì, ma stiamo parlando di un’Impala del ’67… insomma, è l’auto di una vita! Credimi, sarà uno schianto anche quando avrà quarant’anni. Guardala come un investimento.” ribatté la ragazza decisa.  
John la fissò un istante prima di spostarsi davanti al cofano dell’auto per sollevarlo e controllare il motore all’interno.  
“Oh, tu ci capisci qualcosa di auto?”  
“Diciamo che so qualcosa a proposito di questa.” rispose Alex piegandosi accanto a lui.  
“Non è cambiata per niente.” aggiunse a bassa voce.  
Ma non abbastanza bassa da impedire a John di sentire quello che aveva appena detto, tornando a fissarla con espressione decisamente perplessa; quando lei si accorse di essersi lasciata scappare una parola di troppo si raddrizzò sulla schiena e scosse la testa stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“E’ che conosco qualcuno che ha un rapporto decisamente intenso con quest’auto. Cioè, non che sia proprio questa auto, una come questa… ma ci siamo capiti.”  
John le sorrise in assenso e allungò una mano verso di lei.  
“Sai una cosa? Penso che tu abbia ragione.” disse convinto.  
“John Winchester.”  
“Alex… Alexandra Morgan.” ribatté la ragazza.  
“Hai intenzione di fermarti in città?” chiese John richiudendo il cofano dell’Impala.  
“Sì, immagino che per un po’ resterò qui.”  
“Allora ci rivedremo in giro, qualche volta.”  
“Mi farebbe piacere.” -replicò Alex allontanandosi- “Ma per adesso ti lascio con la tua auto. Stammi bene, d’accordo?”  
Risalendo il marciapiede da dove era arrivata, la ragazza fece in tempo a sentire che il venditore aveva raggiunto il giovane per mostrargli contento i moduli della vendita.  
“Allora, pronto a firmare?”  
“Prendo questa.” gli disse invece John strappando all’uomo una smorfia confusa.  
“Dean, mi devi un grosso favore.” sussurrò Alex tra sé prima di svoltare l’angolo. 

Era ormai il tramonto quando la ragazza fermò la Ford Pinto a pochi metri dall’Impala di John, parcheggiata di fronte ad una gelateria; le chiavi che Castiel le aveva lasciato erano servite ad aprire l’auto e avviarla senza problemi una volta che era riuscita a trovarla badando a non sembrare troppo sospetta mentre si aggirava davanti al Jay Bird’s Diner in cerca dell’automobile giusta.  
John non si era accorto di essere seguito e così nemmeno la giovane donna che era con lui e che ora gli sedeva di fronte giocherellando con la cannuccia del proprio milk-shake alla fragola.  
Mary l’aveva colpita subito per la sua bellezza notevole: i lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano intorno al viso in boccoli accennati e i grandi occhi verdi sorridevano insieme a lei ogni volta che rideva per qualcosa che il fidanzato le stava dicendo dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo per un istante tornando a pensare a quello che Chuck aveva scritto nel primo libro della serie di Supernatural e per un attimo fu assalita dal pensiero che forse Castiel avrebbe dovuto rimandare indietro i due fratelli almeno una volta, invece che lei.  
Sussultò nel rialzare gli occhi per accorgersi sorpresa che il tavolo occupato da John e Mary era vuoto; scese dalla macchina e si guardò intorno prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita posteriore della gelateria ma all’improvviso una voce alle sue spalle la costrinse a voltarsi.  
“Perché ci stai seguendo?”  
“Ma di che parli?” chiese lei arretrando.  
“Ci stai seguendo fin da casa mia.” continuò Mary spingendola ad indietreggiare verso un muro.  
“Io non…”  
“Hai qualcosa a che fare con John? Lo conosci?”  
“No! Non proprio, ma…”  
“Allora che cosa vuoi da lui?” -esclamò Mary mentre provava a colpirla con un pugno- “Che cosa vuoi da noi?”  
“Ehi, ehi, calmati!” ribatté Alex afferrandole il polso per bloccarla e ritrovandosi tra le mani un braccialetto pieno di ciondoli protettivi.  
Con un gemito stupito lasciò andare la giovane e si allontanò di un paio di passi per avere il tempo di separare i lembi della camicetta fino a rivelare la collanina anti-possessione che portava al collo.  
“Sei una cacciatrice?!” le chiese Mary sgranando gli occhi.  
“Dimmelo tu.” ansimò Alex altrettanto stupita. 

“Ci vediamo più tardi?” chiese John, piegato sul sedile del passeggero per baciare dolcemente la fidanzata.  
“Sì, se sei fortunato.” disse lei con un sorriso affrettandosi poi a scendere dall’Impala per incamminarsi verso il vialetto di casa.  
Annuì impercettibilmente quando si accorse che Alex la stava raggiungendo dopo essersi nascosta dietro un’alta siepe e si fermò ad aspettarla con le braccia strette sul petto.  
“Non posso credere di aver mentito a John… di nuovo!” -sussurrò in tono contrariato- “Voglio dire, siamo fuori per un gelato e all’improvviso gli chiedo di riaccompagnarmi subito a casa.”  
“Che cosa gli hai detto?”  
“Che mi ero dimenticata della cena con dei cugini arrivati da fuori città. Non potevo certo dirgli come stanno davvero le cose.”  
“Sei sicura di tutto questo? Non voglio metterti nei guai…” replicò Alex stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Probabilmente sto mettendo te nei guai. Il fatto è che mio padre… lui è un tipo abbastanza protettivo.” spiegò Mary con un sorriso, facendole strada fino alla porta d’ingresso per poi farla entrare dietro di sé.  
“Ciao, tesoro!” -le disse quasi immediatamente una donna dai capelli castani tagliati a caschetto, accorgendosi solo dopo qualche istante di Alex- “Non mi avevi detto che avremmo avuto ospiti stasera.”  
Mary lanciò alla madre un’occhiata colpevole e infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans mentre scuoteva i capelli sulle spalle.  
“Sì, ecco… noi ci siamo praticamente scontrate in città, questo pomeriggio.”  
“Sua figlia è stata così gentile da invitarmi ad entrare ma le ho già detto che non voglio darvi fastidio.”  
“Quale fastidio?! Non è proprio un problema…” ribatté la donna, avvicinandosi per tenderle una mano dopo averla asciugata in uno strofinaccio a quadri.  
“Alex. Mi chiamo Alex Morgan.”  
“Anche lei è una cacciatrice, mamma.” spiegò Mary in tono entusiasta.  
“No, non proprio una cacciatrice. In famiglia siamo tutti più che altro ricercatori, noi ci occupiamo della teoria… si potrebbe dire così.” puntualizzò Alex ma il mugugno poco amichevole che si levò dall’altra parte della stanza la costrinse a girarsi per capire da chi potesse provenire.  
Un uomo dalla barba ingrigita sedeva su di una larga poltrona che dava le spalle alla porta, leggendo un libro antico rilegato in pelle; sembrò non rivolgere alla ragazza neanche uno sguardo e continuò a sfogliare le pagine senza sollevare gli occhi.  
“Se sai abbastanza della caccia, anche solo in teoria, dimmi: i vampiri si uccidono con un paletto o con l’argento?”  
Alex sorrise mordendosi le labbra e incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
“Veramente ai vampiri bisogna tagliare la testa.”   
“Molto bene. Adesso puoi anche uscire da casa mia.” replicò lui, di nuovo senza degnarla di considerazione.  
“Papà!” sussultò Mary contrariata.  
Il padre si sollevò dalla poltrona avanzando verso di loro e abbandonò il libro sul primo scaffale a portata di mano.  
“Io non mi fido degli altri cacciatori, non voglio il loro aiuto, non li voglio intorno alla mia famiglia. Anche se si tratta di « ricercatori », tanto per usare le tue stesse parole.”  
“Oh, finiscila Samuel!” lo rimbeccò la moglie avvicinandosi.  
“Non conosciamo questa ragazza.”  
“Ma ha superato comunque il tuo piccolo test a trabocchetto.” -ribatté lei strizzando l’occhio ad Alex- “E adesso io la sto invitando a cena. Hai fame?”  
“Sì, decisamente.” rispose la giovane con un cenno d’assenso.  
“Perfetto! Io sono Deanna, hai già conosciuto mio marito Samuel. Ora andate a lavarvi le mani, la cena è pronta.”  
La ragazza rimase a riflettere per un momento, confusa, e fissò Mary con aria interrogativa indicando entrambi i genitori.  
“Deanna e Samuel?!” 

“E’ la prima volta che passi per Lawrence, Alex?” chiese Deanna porgendole un panino caldo.  
“Sì, è la prima volta. Ma mi piace, mi sembra molto… accogliente.”  
“Stai lavorando ad un caso?” domandò invece Samuel.  
Alex rialzò gli occhi dal piatto e fissò l’uomo sostenendo il suo sguardo inquisitorio.  
“Forse.”  
“E questo che significa?”  
“Significa che ho sempre avuto un rapporto complicato con i cacciatori, Samuel. Per i miei gusti sono un po’ troppo « prima spara, poi fai domande ».”  
Dall’altra parte del tavolo, Deanna e Mary trattennero una risata tra le labbra e si limitarono a scambiarsi un’occhiata d’intesa mentre Samuel sembrava annuire compiaciuto dalla risposta della giovane.  
“Ehi, come mai stavi seguendo John e me?” le chiese dopo qualche istante Mary, incuriosita.  
“Pensavo che il tuo ragazzo potesse essere in pericolo ma mi sbagliavo.”  
“John Winchester che ha a che fare con il soprannaturale, riuscite ad immaginarlo?” ridacchiò Deanna di fianco a lei ma Mary voltò quasi immediatamente la testa verso il padre.  
“Guarda che l’ho visto.”  
“Cosa?!” disse lui senza capire.  
“Quello sguardo di critica silenziosa.”  
“No, io…” -azzardò Samuel ricercando con attenzione le parole da usare- “Io penso solo che John sia un onesto civile davvero davvero ingenuo.”  
“E con questo? E’ davvero così terribile? John è solo un meccanico, nella sua famiglia sono praticamente tutti meccanici.”  
“Mary, sto solo dicendo…”  
“Va bene, adesso basta! Tutti e due. Abbiamo compagnia.” richiamò Deanna in tono deciso.  
Alex si strinse nelle spalle e raccolse con la forchetta un po’ del purè di patate che aveva nel piatto.  
“Oh, non fate caso a me. Comunque, questa è una scena abbastanza familiare.” -replicò incrociando il sorriso complice di Mary- “Che mi dite di voi, state lavorando a qualche caso?”  
“Forse.” disse laconico Samuel.  
La figlia sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò esasperata prima di rispondere al posto del genitore.  
“Sta lavorando ad un caso, alla fattoria Whitshire.”  
“Whitshire? Il nome non mi dice niente.” ribatté Alex.  
“Strano, era su tutti i giornali. Tom Whitshire è rimasto ucciso in un incidente con la trebbiatrice, qualche contea più in giù.” spiegò Samuel sistemandosi contro lo schienale della propria sedia.  
“Beh, cose del genere capitano.”  
“Ma che cosa ci faceva lui su quella trebbiatrice, visto che i suoi campi erano tutti morti?”  
“Sembra un presagio demoniaco.”  
“E’ quello che ho intenzione di scoprire.”  
“Si sa qualcos’altro a proposito del posto? E’ successo qualcosa di insolito nei dintorni prima di questo presunto incidente?”  
“Tempeste elettromagnetiche, forse. Le registrazioni climatiche dovrebbero essere qui entro una settimana.” disse Deanna.  
“Una settimana?!” ripeté Alex in tono tanto stupito da far strabuzzare gli occhi tutti e tre i Campbell, che la guardarono con aria interrogativa.  
“Sì, voglio dire… il servizio postale andrebbe decisamente velocizzato.”  
“Già, non sarà mai troppo presto.” commentò Samuel riprendendo in mano le posate.  
“In ogni caso può essere davvero un demone la causa di tutto questo, che ne dite di unire le forze per cercare di risolvere il caso più in fretta?” provò a dire ancora la ragazza.  
L’uomo rimase a fissarla con un pezzo di carne infilzato tra i rebbi della forchetta e scosse la testa rispondendo in un tono fermo che non ammetteva repliche.  
“Non mi sono spiegato bene quando ho detto che non voglio l’aiuto di altri cacciatori?” 

Era passata da poco la metà pomeriggio quando, il giorno seguente, Samuel Campbell fermò il proprio pick-up davanti a casa dei Whitshire chinandosi per dare uno sguardo alla casa oltre il parabrezza.  
“Ripetimelo ancora una volta, io sono qui perché…?” chiese la figlia in tono annoiato.  
“La famiglia, Mary. Questo è quello che facciamo.” -rispose lui, sistemando sotto il colletto della camicia nera il colletto bianco che gli andava un po’ stretto- “E poi non dirmi che preferiresti stare ai bordi di un campo da football agitando i pompon per un branco di idioti che corrono dietro ad un pallone!”  
La ragazza sorrise divertita seppure per quel giorno avesse in mente ben altri programmi; stava quasi per salire insieme al padre i gradini che portavano alla veranda esterna della casa ma all’ultimo momento si accorse di un ragazzo seduto all’ombra di un grande albero nel giardino laterale e si incamminò verso di lui.  
“Dove stai andando?” le chiese Samuel confuso.  
“A fare questo lavoro, papà. L’attività di famiglia.” rispose lei lasciandolo avanzare da solo fino all’ingresso.  
L’espressione sorpresa che si dipinse sul volto di Campbell e che scomparve nella frazione di un secondo fu l’esatta conferma che l’uomo si era davvero convinto di essere riuscito a distogliere dall’intenzione di collaborare al caso la giovane che invece si trovò di fronte quando la signora Whitshire arrivò ad aprirgli la porta.  
“Beh, a quanto vedo sono stato preceduto.”  
“Le vie del Signore a volte sono imprevedibili.” ribatté Alex con un sorriso.  
Sopra la camicetta scura indossava un cardigan abbottonato ed era anche riuscita a recuperare una vecchia gonna marrone scampanata che le dava l’aria di una giovane donna appena tornata dalla lezione domenicale di Catechismo; la ragazza uscì sulla veranda e si accostò a Samuel indicandolo con una mano come per presentarlo.  
“Elizabeth Whitshire, ecco il nostro referente spirituale, Padre Chaney.”  
“La prego di accettare le nostre più sentite condoglianze, anche a nome di tutta la Diocesi.” disse lui porgendole un piatto rettangolare sul quale era appoggiato un dolce alla frutta fatto in casa.  
“Grazie.” sussurrò la donna, ancora un po’ stordita.  
“La signora Whitshire mi stava parlando di Tom, di quanto la sua morte sia arrivata improvvisa, in una giornata assolutamente normale…” -accennò Alex- “Ma ora che lei è qui la lascio nelle sue mani, Padre.”  
Samuel annuì in assenso e mise una mano sulla spalla della signora Whitshire accompagnandola all’interno.  
“Quindi lei non aveva notato niente di insolito, signora?” disse prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle mentre Alex si dirigeva verso il grosso albero sotto al quale aveva intravisto Mary e il figlio dei Whitshire, ancora seduto sull’erba con le braccia strette intorno alle ginocchia.  
“Charlie, perché non provi a spiegarmi meglio quello che è successo?” chiese Mary in tono dolce sedendosi accanto a lui e scambiando un’occhiata d’intesa con Alex, che si avvicinò con passo tranquillo.  
Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo per un istante: sembrava combattuto tra la voglia di raccontare tutto quello che sapeva e la paura di non essere creduto.  
“Papà beveva a volte. Diventava violento e se la prendeva con noi.” mormorò in un soffio.  
“Ed è stato allora che è arrivato quell’uomo?”  
“Ho pensato che fosse uno dei tanti predicatori che si vedono in giro ogni tanto. Si è fatto vedere qui una settimana fa, più o meno.”  
“Che cosa ti ha detto?” domandò ancora Mary.  
“Volevo che mio padre smettesse di picchiarci? Sì, lo volevo. All’inizio credevo che quel tipo fosse pazzo, non gli avevo dato nessuna importanza ma poi… poi mio padre è morto…” -disse lui con voce rotta dal pianto- “Andrò in prigione?”  
“Tu non hai fatto niente di male Charlie, non è stata colpa tua. Però ti ricordi se quell’uomo ha detto che voleva qualcosa in cambio?” replicò Mary stringendogli una mano.  
“No, non ha chiesto niente. Ha solo detto qualcosa a proposito di tornare tra una decina d’anni e che forse allora mi avrebbe chiesto un favore.”  
“Un favore? Di che tipo?” chiese Alex.  
“Non lo so, ok? Vi ho detto che pensavo fosse pazzo!”  
“Va bene, va bene, noi ti crediamo Charlie.” -ribatté lei con un sorriso- “Per caso riesci a ricordare che aspetto aveva quest’uomo?”  
“Era alto più o meno un metro e settanta, bianco, aveva un aspetto normale. Anche se…”  
“Che cosa?” replicò Mary.  
“Forse non era niente. E’ stupido.”  
“Invece può essere molto importante. Non vogliamo farti sentire ridicolo, fidati di noi.”  
“E’ solo che per un attimo è passato un riflesso nei suoi occhi e… non so, avrei giurato che fossero…”  
“Neri? O rossi, per caso?” suggerì Alex avvicinandosi a lui.  
Charlie scosse la testa e fissò la ragazza con l’aria di qualcuno che stava cercando di dare un senso a ciò che aveva visto.  
“Gialli. Giallo chiaro.” 

Samuel spiegò sul tavolo in cucina una grossa mappa della contea di Lawrence sulla quale aveva tracciato con un pennarello rosso alcuni circoli intorno alle zone che erano state interessate da morti sospette, aggiungendo al momento anche la fattoria dei Whitshire.  
“Che vuol dire con « forse dovremmo rallentare un attimo »?” chiese rialzando la testa in direzione di Alex.  
“Datemi retta, non fatevi coinvolgere.”  
“Non farci coinvolgere?! Hai detto che abbiamo a che fare con un demone, se è così dobbiamo fermarlo”  
“Lo so, lo so, ma ho davvero una brutta sensazione a riguardo.”  
“Beh, per essere una ricercatrice che si attiene solo alla teoria sembri fidarti molto dell’istinto. Quasi come farebbe un cacciatore.”  
“Credetemi, la cosa stupisce me quasi più di voi.” borbottò la ragazza mentre scuoteva la testa.  
Deanna lasciò cadere nella macedonia di frutta che stava preparando un paio di banane affettate a rondelle e comparve nel soggiorno reggendo la ciotola tra le mani.  
“Sam ha ragione, Alex. Potrebbe essere un demone, un mutaforma o tante altre cose.”  
“No. Sono sicura che si tratti di un demone.”  
“Come puoi esserne sicura?” -insistette Samuel- “C’è qualcosa che non ci stai dicendo?”  
La giovane prese un respiro profondo e tornò a guardare la mappa piena di circoli rossi: il demone che nel 1983 avrebbe ucciso Mary sembrava continuare a spostarsi per tutta la contea alla ricerca di contratti da stipulare ma raccontare la verità ai Campbell poteva significare solo spaventarli o, peggio ancora, metterli sulla difensiva.  
Finché non fosse stata più che certa delle intenzioni di Castiel e del perché l’angelo avesse deciso di rimandarla indietro nel tempo non si sarebbe esposta più del necessario.  
“Per favore, so che non ci conosciamo per niente ma vi chiedo lo stesso di fidarvi di me. Prendete Mary, andate via per qualche giorno, lasciate passare questa cosa. Questo demone dagli occhi gialli non è uno scherzo, non credo che nessuno di noi sia in grado di fermarlo.”  
Samuel scambiò una rapida occhiata con la moglie ed entrambi lessero nello sguardo dell’altro tutto lo scetticismo che condividevano a proposito della proposta di Alex.  
“Voi non mi credete.” sentenziò lei in un sospiro.  
“Mi sembri una brava ragazza ma hai detto bene, non ci conosciamo. Perché se ci conoscessi sapresti che non ci lasceremo certo spaventare da un demone.”  
“Questo non è un demone come tutti gli altri.” ribatté la giovane portandosi una mano sulla fronte per passarla tra i capelli e riportarli indietro.  
“Per favore, lasciatemi un paio di giorni per mettere insieme tutte le informazioni che riuscirò a trovare. Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa aspettatemi.” -aggiunse fissando intensamente Samuel- “Vi prego…”  
L’uomo rimase in silenzio per qualche istante che sembrò durare un secolo, poi annuì non troppo convinto. 

Alex fece scorrere la porta che divideva il soggiorno dalla piccola sala nella quale Mary sedeva su un divanetto a quadri, tenendo sulle ginocchia alcuni dischi che stava controllando con aria assorta.  
“Ehi, io sono passata a salutarti. Ho bisogno di alcuni documenti, sto andando a prenderli e ci vorrà qualche giorno, forse.”  
“Oh, vai via così presto?” chiese Mary senza nascondere una piccola smorfia di delusione.  
“Mi piaceva l’idea di avere qualcuno con cui parlare, sai… senza bisogno di raccontare sempre qualche bugia.”  
Alex incrociò le braccia sul petto e prese a giocherellare col ciondolo che pendeva dalla collanina che portava al collo.  
“Lo so. Ma volevo comunque ringraziarti di tutto, siete stati davvero carini con me, perfino Samuel. Deve essere un bel tipo, eh?!”  
“E’ tutta scena, fidati. Anche lui ha un lato tenero, solo che non vuole che si sappia.”  
“Già, mi ricorda qualcuno che conosco.” -mormorò Alex- “Ah, e per la cronaca… mi piace quel John Winchester.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Penso proprio che voi due siate fatti l’uno per l’altra. Ho come questa impressione.”  
Mary sorrise e si avvicinò a lui prima di abbassare la voce ad un bisbiglio nervoso mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di felicità.  
“Posso dirti un segreto? Vuole chiedermi di sposarlo. Domani, credo!”  
“Ma è fantastico!” ribatté Alex stando attenta a non alzare troppo la voce a propria volta.  
“Papà andrà fuori di testa ma non mi interessa. John è così diverso, capisci cosa intendo? Anche dopo la guerra, dopo quello che ha visto, continua a credere nel lieto fine. Per sempre felici e contenti. Lui è tutto quello che un cacciatore non sarà mai.”  
“Pensi di dirgli della caccia o…?”  
“No, non dovrà mai saperlo. Mai. Io voglio uscire da questa vita, la odio. Voglio solo una famiglia, voglio una vita sicura.” -spiegò Mary scrollando i capelli- “Sai qual è la cosa peggiore che potrebbe succedere? Sapere che i miei figli potrebbero crescere come sono stata tirata su io. Non permetterò che succeda.”  
“Sì, posso capirlo. Penso che sia la scelta giusta.” rispose Alex quasi senza accorgersi che una lacrima le stava rotolando sulla guancia.  
Sapere che solo dieci anni più tardi gli stessi angeli che nel suo tempo manovravano lei e i Winchester avrebbero permesso ad un demone di strappare Mary ai propri figli le sembrò talmente sbagliato da spingerla a correre un piccolo rischio nel tentativo di concedere a quella famiglia una seconda possibilità.  
“Va tutto bene?” le chiese Mary, preoccupata.  
“No, non proprio…” replicò Alex ripulendosi il mento.  
“Mary, ascolta, non posso spiegarti esattamente perché ma penso che John possa avere qualcosa a che fare con questa storia del demone con gli occhi gialli.”  
La ragazza provò a replicare trattenendo un singhiozzo sorpreso ma Alex non le lasciò il tempo di parlare.  
“Lo so, ti avevo detto che lui non era in pericolo ma ora non sono più sicura che sia così. Quindi ascoltami, tuo padre si arrabbierà a morte ma promettimi che appena me ne sarò andata anche tu farai lo stesso. Non so, chiama John e fate in modo di andare da qualche parte per un paio di giorni, fuori città. Pensi di riuscire a farlo?”  
“Sì, penso di sì.” rispose Mary in un sussurro. 

Alex aveva lasciato la casa dei Campbell da meno di un’ora quando Mary appoggiò su uno straccio aperto sul tavolino del soggiorno il fucile che aveva appena finito di montare e tossicchiò per prendere coraggio.  
“Sai, stavo pensando… domani sarà già sabato, una volta finito con questi forse potrei avere un po’ di tempo libero.”  
Samuel annuì continuando a ingrassare la canna dell’arma che aveva tra le mani.  
“Va bene, che ne dici di cominciare a lavorare un po’ al poligono? Possiamo iniziare domenica, se vuoi.”  
“Veramente non era proprio quello che avevo in mente.”  
“Allora qualsiasi cosa tu stia progettando credo che dovrà aspettare fino a quando sarò tornato.” disse lui senza rialzare lo sguardo.  
“Da dove?”  
“Uhm, un posto vicino a Haleyville. La fattoria dei Walsh, mi sembra.”  
“Aspetta, Liddy Walsh?” chiese la figlia in un’esclamazione spaventata.  
“Sì, credo di sì…”  
“Papà, è una mia amica! Perché non mi hai detto niente?” -sbottò la ragazza mentre si alzava dalla sedia con foga per poi indossare la propria giacchetta di pelle- “Se è in pericolo dobbiamo aiutarla. Io aspetto in macchina.”  
“Che c’è che non va?” domandò Deanna affacciandosi alla porta della cucina.  
“Non lo so.” -borbottò Samuel confuso- “Prima non vuole cacciare, ora vuole cacciare… che cos’è, quel periodo del mese?”  
La moglie sollevò gli occhi al cielo e gli voltò la schiena con aria critica tornando in cucina.  
“Che ho detto?!” 

Alex azionò il tergicristalli della Ford Pinto per ripulire dal parabrezza i numerosi moscerini che si erano depositati sul vetro mentre viaggiava lungo la Provinciale che l’avrebbe portata fuori dal Kansas fino a Milwaukee; la aspettavano ancora otto ore di viaggio prima di raggiungere la Marquette University ma non aveva intenzione di rallentare.  
Dal momento che un angelo l’aveva rimandata indietro nel tempo sarebbe corsa il più velocemente possibile da Padre Karras per farsi dire da lui qualsiasi cosa sapesse a proposito di un demone dagli occhi gialli e di una possibile Apocalisse che presto sarebbe arrivata ad incombere sulle loro teste.  
Ormai la rabbia aveva preso il posto della confusione e provare a segnare un punto a proprio favore in un assurdo moto di ribellione contro la volontà angelica le aveva dato la forza per concentrarsi sulla strada a dispetto delle intenzioni di Castiel, quali che fossero.  
“Non è per questo che ti ho portato qui.” disse una voce di fianco a lei.  
La giovane sterzò all’improvviso, spaventata, ma fortunatamente la strada deserta le consentì di rientrare in carreggiata senza alcun incidente.  
“Cas! Questa cosa dell’apparizione dal nulla sta cominciando a stancarmi, ti avverto. E in ogni caso non mi interessa sapere quale sia il vero motivo per cui mi hai portato qui, adesso ho intenzione di fare di testa mia.” sibilò nervosa tra i denti.  
“Non ci riusciresti comunque.”   
“Che esattamente significa…?”  
L’angelo le rivolse un’occhiata silenziosa e non rispose, neanche quando lei sbuffò esasperata.  
“Va bene, ancora quel piccolo problema con le risposte dirette. Dovresti cominciare a lavorarci.”  
“Io ti ho messo su questa strada, tu devi solo seguirla senza cercare di cambiare direzione o di deviare il cammino di altre persone.” disse l’angelo mentre continuava a fissare un punto imprecisato fuori dal finestrino.  
“Ho già detto a Mary di andarsene da Lawrence. Quel demone non riuscirà a trovarla.”  
“Alterare il futuro può avere delle conseguenze.”  
“Quali? Permettere a Dean e Sam di crescere insieme alla propria madre senza essere coinvolti in tutto questo?” -ribatté lei voltando la testa verso Castiel- “Impedire a John di diventare un cacciatore, fare in modo che Dean non finisca mai all’Inferno…”  
Le parole le morirono sulle labbra quando il pensiero la colpì all’improvviso e l’angelo annuì in assenso, sicuro di sapere quello che la ragazza aveva in mente.  
“Stai cominciando a capire. Devi lasciare che la strada stessa venga tracciata.”  
“Allora non sarebbe male provare a darmi qualche altro dettaglio sul perché mi hai portato qui davvero.”  
“Il demone che stai cercando ha già incontrato Mary. Sta succedendo in questo momento, a Haleyville.” disse Castiel in tono piatto.  
“Che cosa?!” esclamò Alex prima di frenare tanto violentemente da lasciar sobbalzare la macchina in avanti.  
L’angelo le rivolse un’occhiata decisa e si sistemò sul sedile, allungando due dita contro la sua fronte fino a toccarla come già aveva fatto una volta.  
“Io non posso fare in modo di cambiare quello che è stato, ma voglio darti la possibilità di vedere.”  
Quando Alex riaprì gli occhi allargò per un attimo le braccia e ondeggiò pericolosamente nell’erba che le circondava le gambe.  
Non c’era da meravigliarsi se il giorno prima un poliziotto l’aveva trovata addormentata su di una panchina: qualsiasi cosa le avesse fatto Castiel, il suo corpo non aveva reagito con estrema gratitudine e prese un respiro profondo per combattere la nausea sottile mentre si guardava intorno.  
Quel posto doveva essere Haleyville.  
O perlomeno, una delle tante fattorie della Contea.  
Si era appena raddrizzata sulla schiena quando uno sparo inaspettato la spinse a correre verso la porta d’ingresso della vecchia casa che si era trovata davanti. 

Samuel Campbell sollevò di nuovo il fucile per sparare una seconda volta al demone che aveva posseduto il corpo del Dottor Brown mentre Liddy Walsh cadeva a terra raggomitolandosi in un angolo del proprio soggiorno coprendosi le orecchie con le mani.  
Il demone sorrise maligno e in un solo gesto del braccio mandò l’uomo a sbattere contro una parete; si accorse di Mary, arrivata di soppiatto nella stanza da una porta laterale, solo quando la ragazza fece per colpirlo alla schiena con un lungo coltello.  
“Hmm… dove ti hanno tenuta nascosta finora?!” chiese afferrandole il polso mentre i suoi occhi diventavano gialli.  
Mary si liberò dalla stretta e gli sferrò un calcio alla gamba, preparandosi a colpirlo una seconda volta cambiando presa sull’impugnatura dell’arma.  
“Mi piaci! Hai fegato.” aggiunse il demone fronteggiandola.  
Si sarebbe lanciato all’attacco nel giro di qualche secondo ma proprio mentre stava per scattare in avanti la porta d’ingresso venne spalancata con foga e una voce risuonò alle sue spalle costringendolo a girarsi.  
“Non la toccare!” esclamò Alex precipitandosi all’interno della casa dei Walsh.  
Il demone la squadrò da testa ai piedi per un lungo istante e un lampo di paura sembrò passare sul suo viso quando lei si avvicinò ancora.  
“E tu chi diavolo sei?” le ringhiò contro arricciando le labbra.  
Quando però la giovane entrò nel soggiorno tenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui, improvvisamente una grossa nube di fumo nero si sprigionò dalla bocca del Dottor Brown e il demone sparì nel buio della notte lasciando ricadere a terra il corpo che l’aveva ospitato fino a quel momento. 

Deanna finì di riempire con la cioccolata bollente le due tazze in porcellana che aveva posato sul ripiano di lavoro accanto al fornello, lasciando sprigionare un piacevole aroma per tutta la cucina; ne prese una in ogni mano e lanciò al marito un’occhiata d’intesa mentre si dirigeva al piano di sopra per raggiungere la stanza di Mary.  
Dal loro ritorno dalla casa dei Walsh la ragazza non aveva più parlato e si era limitata a tenere la testa bassa, china sul petto anche quando aveva risalito le scale con aria pensierosa.  
“Che cosa è successo laggiù? Quel demone se l’è data a gambe nell’esatto momento in cui ti ha visto…” chiese Samuel trangugiando un bicchiere di whiskey in un solo colpo.  
Alex si sporse verso di lui e picchiò con forza le mani sul tavolo.  
“Voi dovevate darmi retta! Vi ho quasi supplicato, perché non mi avete ascoltato?”  
“Era una cosa senza senso. C’era un demone e noi dovevamo fermarlo.”  
“Certo. E ora vostra figlia morirà perché lui tornerà a cercarla.”  
“Come puoi esserne sicura?”  
“Sono l’unica ad aver sentito quello che ha raccontato Mary?! Ha detto che lei gli piace, il demone non rinuncerà tanto facilmente.”  
“Vuol dire che…” balbettò lui, confuso.  
“Sì.” sentenziò Alex annuendo.  
“Ma come? Come sapevi che sarebbe successo? Cosa sei, una specie di medium?”  
“No, io non…” -ribatté la giovane lasciandosi cadere su una sedie, tornando poi a sollevare la testa con un sospiro stanco- “Va bene, forse è il caso che vi dica come stanno davvero le cose ma suonerà parecchio… parecchio folle.”  
“D’accordo.”  
Alex prese un lungo respiro e cercò di mantenere gli occhi fissi in quelli dell’uomo.  
“Io conosco i vostri nipoti.”  
Samuel aggrottò le sopracciglia con aria ancora più confusa, allontanando da sé il bicchiere ormai vuoto.  
“Come dici?!”  
“Si chiamano Dean e Sam Winchester, proprio come lei e Deanna. Sono i figli di Mary e di John Winchester.”  
“Non sono obbligato a stare a sentire queste…” sbottò lui facendo per alzarsi, ma Alex continuò a parlare richiamando nuovamente la sua attenzione.  
“Dean guida un’Impala del 1967, la stessa che John Winchester ha appena comprato da un rivenditore di auto usate.”  
“Questo non è possibile.”  
“Per piacere, dovete cominciare a fidarvi di me. Io voglio aiutarvi ma non posso riuscirci da sola.”  
L’uomo si passò una mano sulle labbra e la guardò con una nuova occhiata confusa: sembrava che stesse valutando la remota possibilità che quella storia assurda potesse essere in realtà del tutto autentica.  
“Va bene… forse non… se la situazione fosse stata diversa non sarei neanche rimasto a pensarci e ti avrei già sbattuto fuori da quella porta ma è di Mary che stiamo parlando.” -disse convinto- “Adesso cosa dovremmo fare?”  
“Non lo so. E non so praticamente nulla a proposito di questo demone ma forse la ragione per cui sono qui…”  
“E’ aiutarci a capire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare?”  
“Potrebbe essere.” -annuì Alex- “Ora abbiamo un vantaggio, sappiamo che tornerà e a quel punto…”  
“A quel punto potrai solo restare a guardare mentre faccio quello che devo.” ribatté Samuel inarcando un angolo della bocca ad un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Non appena la giovane tentò di allontanarsi dal tavolo il demone mosse una mano nella sua direzione, bloccandola allo schienale con una stretta invisibile allo schienale mentre spingeva la sedia contro il muro della cucina e i suoi occhi si tingevano di un malsano colore giallo.  
“Allora sei tu. Ce l’hai un nome o posso semplicemente chiamarti bastardo dagli occhi gialli?”  
“Io ho un sacco di nomi.” rispose lui continuando a sorridere.  
“A volte mi chiamano Rameel o Gadriel… in ogni caso, tra i miei seguaci sono conosciuto come Azazel.”   
Il demone si accostò a lei annusando l’aria come in cerca di un odore che solo lui era in grado si sentire.  
“Quindi abbiamo una visita dal futuro, huh?! Conosco solo una cosa che ha un simile potere. Devi avere degli amici molto in alto e se sono così disperati da mandarti indietro significa solo che il mio piano ha funzionato alla perfezione.”  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
“Per adesso farò finta di crederci.” disse Azazel avvicinandosi ancora fino a sfiorarle i capelli sciolti con la punta del naso.  
“Allora, hai incontrato quei due Winchester… Dean e Sam, giusto? Sono curioso, che aspetto hanno? Da una mammina tanto appetitosa devono essere usciti un paio di begli esemplari… per degli esseri umani.” -le soffiò all’orecchio- “Dimmi, quale dei due ti fa sentire tutta accaldata?!”  
“Che figlio di…”  
Il demone si scostò fingendo disappunto ma rimase a fissarla appoggiando le mani sui braccioli della sedia.  
“Va bene, se non vuoi dirmelo non importa. Una donna ha sempre qualche segreto, giusto? Però una cosa vorrei proprio saperla… quale dei due è uno dei miei ragazzi psichici?”  
“Cosa?!” domandò Alex, anche se il demone non diede l’impressione di averla ascoltata.  
“Sarà Dean…” sussurrò tornando a chinarsi su di lei per fissarla negli occhi tanto da vicino da sfiorarle le labbra con le sue.  
“No, a quanto pare no. Allora deve essere Sam. O lo chiamate Sammy?!”  
“Tu sei pazzo. Loro non hanno nessun potere.”  
“E tu puoi correre ma non puoi nasconderti! E’ paura quella che vedo nei tuoi occhi, ma non hai paura per te stessa. Hai paura per lui.”  
Alex distolse lo sguardo per un momento, giusto in tempo per accorgersi che sui primi gradini in cima alla scala era comparsa Deanna: la donna restava chinata contro il corrimano e stava di sicuro temporeggiando nel tentativo di pensare ad un buon piano.  
Doveva fare il possibile per darle altro tempo.  
“Quindi è questo che sei venuto a fare? Stai cercando persone con poteri psichici?”  
“No. Sono qui per cercare delle persone speciali. Speciali in un altro senso. La mia piccola razza superiore, saranno dei perfetti riproduttori.”  
Azazel ridacchiò quando vide l’espressione disgustata che era comparsa sul viso della ragazza e scosse la testa.  
“Oh, non fare quella faccia, nessuno si accoppierà con me. La prima volta non è andata poi tanto bene.” -spiegò mentre Deanna scivolava fino alla porta del soggiorno- “Anche se… Mary?! Per lei potrei anche fare un’eccezione, fino ad adesso lei è la mia preferita.”  
“Ma allora perché stipulare un contratto?” chiese Alex  
“Ho bisogno di un permesso, per entrare nelle loro case.”  
Alle loro spalle, la donna raggiunse furtivamente la cucina e si appiattì contro un muro allungando il braccio per afferrare il barattolo di sale sull’ultima mensola.  
“Poi, quando sarà il momento adatto, tornerò a cercarli per conoscere i loro figli. E sai cosa ho intenzione di fare? Arriverò fino alle loro culle e lascerò che bevano il mio sangue.” continuò Azazel, strappando alla giovane un gemito trattenuto.  
“Il sangue di demone è meglio di qualsiasi vitamina, ti fa crescere forte e sano.”  
“Perché dovresti fare una cosa simile?”  
“Come se fossi tanto sciocco da dirlo a te, con quell’angelo seduto sulla tua spalla. No, coprirò bene le mie tracce.”  
“Non sarei così ottimista se fossi in te, perché di una cosa sono sicura: alla fine tu muori.”  
“Sì, questo è tutto da vedere. Per adesso ti dico chi sarà a morire per primo.” -ribatté lui sfilando dalla custodia il coltello che Samuel portava appeso alla cintura- “Ditevi addio.”  
“No!” urlò Deanna dalla porta della cucina nell’attimo in cui il demone pugnalò il corpo di Samuel affondando la lama nel fegato con un colpo deciso.  
Gli bastarono pochi secondi per spostarsi verso l’altra stanza e afferrare il collo della donna con una sola mano mentre Alex lottava per liberarsi dalla forza che la teneva incollata alla sedia: urlò a propria volta quando Azazel spezzò la spina dorsale di Deanna ma non fece in tempo ad avvisare Mary del pericolo incombente perché il demone la scaraventò dall’altra parte del soggiorno lasciandola rotolare semisvenuta dietro il divano.  
La ragazza intanto aveva già sceso le scale fino all’ingresso e si guardava intorno nella penombra, chiamando i genitori a bassa voce.  
“Papà? Mamma?” disse in tono nervoso.  
Solo quando raggiunse la porta della cucina notò il corpo della madre steso a terra e si precipitò vicino a lei.  
“Mamma!” esclamò in un singhiozzo, proprio nel momento in cui qualcuno picchiò un paio di colpi leggeri alla porta sul retro.  
Mary si precipitò ad aprire e quasi immediatamente si gettò tra le braccia di John aggrappandosi a lui mentre scoppiava in un pianto inconsolabile.  
“Mary?! Ma che…?!” -sussurrò John confuso prima di abbassare gli occhi a terra- “Oh mio Dio…”  
“Che ci fai tu, qui?” chiese alle loro spalle Azazel avanzando dentro il corpo di Samuel, sul quale una macchia di sangue scuro si allargava dove il coltello aveva aperto una profonda ferita.  
“Papà…” balbettò Mary, sconvolta.  
“Signor Campbell…” le fece eco il ragazzo quasi più sconvolto di lei.  
“Tu non hai niente a che fare con questa storia. Quindi perché non ti togli dai piedi?” aggiunse il demone gettandosi contro di lui.  
John poteva essere un Caporale dei Marines ma contro la forza soprannaturale di Azazel non riuscì a fare altro che sferragli un pugno sul viso mentre l’altro gli portava entrambe le mani intorno al mento, girandogli poi la testa all’indietro con il rumore di un ramoscello spezzato.  
Quando tornò a girarsi verso Mary, i suoi occhi avevano ripreso il loro antico colore.  
“Li hai uccisi…” mormorò la ragazza cadendo in ginocchio vicino a John per tirarlo sulle proprie gambe e cullarlo ritmicamente.  
“Sì, lo so, questo finirà per mettermi in cattiva luce ma tu mi piaci. Davvero.”  
Azazel si inginocchiò vicino a lei e le posò una mano sulla spalla scuotendola con gentilezza.  
“Adesso ti dico come possiamo accordarci: io farò in modo che il tuo amoruccio, qui, ricominci a respirare.”  
“… e i miei genitori?”  
“No, mi spiace tesoro, loro non fanno parte dell’accordo.” -replicò il demone- “Ma pensaci bene, potrebbe essere una liberazione. Potresti chiudere per sempre con la caccia e avere una bella casa col giardino, una station wagon, un paio di marmocchi… niente più mostri, niente di niente.”  
“Tutto questo solo in cambio della mia anima?”  
“No, puoi anche tenerti la tua anima, non è quello che mi interessa.”  
Alex riaprì gli occhi a fatica e subito si accorse che non era sola, nel soggiorno dei Campbell: l’angelo le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi e lei fece in tempo a cogliere la fugace visione di Samuel che tirava Mary a sé per baciarle le labbra prima di sentirsi di nuovo sollevare in un vortice che le diede una fastidiosa sensazione allo stomaco. 

“Ha firmato il contratto. Mary ha firmato il contratto con il demone…” mormorò Alex a bassa voce lasciandosi cadere sulla poltrona che stava dietro la scrivania, nell’ufficio del padre.  
Castiel annuì e si avvicinò a lei per poi sollevare tra le dita uno dei documenti ancora sparsi sul tavolo fissandolo con attenzione.  
“Hai seguito il cammino. Non c’era niente che avresti potuto fare per fermarlo.”  
“Perché mi hai portato indietro?”  
“Era necessario.”  
“Necessario a cosa? A che cosa dovrebbe essermi servito vedere tutto questo?”  
L’angelo rimise il foglio nel mucchio e le rivolse una lunga occhiata con aria misteriosa.  
“Pensaci bene e troverai la tua risposta.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese ancora lei raccogliendo con il dorso della mano una lacrima che rischiava di rotolarle lungo la guancia ma quando tornò a rialzare lo sguardo si accorse che l’angelo era sparito nel nulla.  
“Non lo sopporto quando fa così.” borbottò tra sé.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato si stropicciò gli occhi e fece scorrere la poltrona girevole fin sotto la scrivania per tornare a controllare i documenti che Padre Karras aveva imbustato qualche giorno prima di morire; aveva appena recuperato uno degli antichi volumi che il padre aveva impilato uno sull’altro quando un pensiero le passò per la mente come un fulmine a ciel sereno.  
“No, non è possibile che…” sussurrò incredula dandosi una spinta con i piedi per lasciarsi scivolare insieme alla sedia fino alla libreria alle proprie spalle e dopo aver preso un volume di dimensioni decisamente più ridotte lo aprì reggendolo sulle ginocchia per sfogliarlo con una mano mentre con l’altra raggiungeva il proprio cellulare appoggiato di fianco al telefono fisso.  
“Ehi, sono io… Alex.” -disse nel ricevitore quando fu sicura di aver trovato quello che stava cercando tra le pagine ingiallite- “Uhm, so che questo può sembrare pazzesco ma penso di avere qualche novità a proposito di Sam. Ho bisogno di parlare con voi, Dean, richiamami appena senti questo messaggio.”


	12. Under the Knife

Uno dopo l’altro, gli allarmi automatici delle auto accartocciate su loro stesse nel parcheggio deserto iniziarono a suonare ininterrottamente mentre le luci dei fanali prendevano a lampeggiare come alimentate da una improvvisa scarica elettrica.  
Quando l’uomo fermo nel centro del cerchio creato dalle macchine sparse intorno a lui sollevò una mano aperta ogni rumore cessò per lasciare spazio solo allo scrosciare della pioggia che iniziò a rimbalzare in piccole gocce gelate sul suo impermeabile chiaro.  
Castiel si inginocchiò di fianco al corpo steso a terra con la testa reclinata e scostò con attenzione lo scialle in tulle impregnato di sangue, scoprendo lo sterno della donna squarciato da una profonda ferita triangolare.  
“Addio, sorella.” mormorò in un sospiro prima di scomparire mentre alle sue spalle si udivano già le sirene della Polizia arrivare lungo la strada principale.  
“Ma che diavolo…?!” balbettò qualche istante dopo il poliziotto che si rese conto per primo della situazione, indietreggiando di diversi passi nel tentativo di dirigere la luce della propria torcia intorno al corpo abbandonato nel parcheggio.  
Quelle incise a fuoco nell’asfalto bagnato dalla pioggia avevano tutto l’aspetto di un paio di larghe ali carbonizzate. 

“E non ti ha detto niente di più?” chiese Sam stringendo il volante con una smorfia contrariata.  
Dean si stirò senza troppo entusiasmo lungo il sedile del passeggero e tornò a sistemarsi contro lo schienale incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“No, solo che aveva bisogno di parlarci.”  
“Forse si tratta di qualcosa a proposito di Lilith.”  
“Beh, non penso abbia chiamato solo perché aveva voglia di fare due chiacchiere, Sam.” -ribatté l’altro in tono basso- “L’ultima volta c’è mancato davvero poco.”  
“Lo so.”  
“…tutto qui?!”  
“Cosa vuoi che ti dica?”   
“Che tanto per cambiare abbiamo imparato dai nostri errori. Suona familiare?”  
“Non siamo stati noi a cercarla di nuovo.” replicò Sam.  
“Fa qualche differenza?”   
“Ascolta, potrebbe trattarsi di una traccia…”  
“…ed è il caso di controllare.” concluse Dean con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
“Pensi che dovremmo lasciar perdere?”  
“Senti, andiamo a parlarle, non andiamo a parlarle… a questo punto per me non fa più molta differenza.” replicò il fratello con aria stanca.  
“Stai cercando di dirmi che ti stai arrendendo? Proprio ora che sappiamo che Lilith sta scappando da qualcosa?”  
“No, non è quello che intendevo. Dico solo che sono stanco di venire sballottato tra un « potrebbe » e un « forse », non portano da nessuna parte.”  
Sam gli rivolse un’occhiata preoccupata, impensierito dal tono arrendevole che Dean sembrava aver adottato da qualche settimana a quella parte.  
“Allora arrabbiati, piuttosto.” 

Castiel voltò piano il viso quando gli sembrò di sentire un fruscio provenire da dietro la panchina sulla quale si era seduto, poi ricominciò a fissare il buio che lo circondava quasi aspettandosi l’arrivo di qualcuno.  
“Ciao, Castiel.” disse una voce di fianco a lui.  
“Anna.” -replicò l’angelo girandosi lentamente- “Il tuo corpo umano…”  
“Era stato distrutto, anche se quel piccolo imprevisto vi ha permesso di catturare Alastair.” rispose lei accennando un piccolo sorriso.  
“Però immagino di essere diventata sentimentale. Ho chiesto indietro qualche vecchio favore.”  
“Non dovresti essere qui, Anna. Abbiamo ancora l’ordine di ucciderti.”  
La ragazza sospirò senza parlare e scosse la testa rassegnata prima di fissare l’angelo con espressione triste.  
“Lascerai che Uriel faccia questo a Dean?” chiese in un filo di voce.  
“Sta solo eseguendo degli ordini. Chi sono io per dubitare della volontà di Dio?”  
“Sempre che si tratti della sua volontà.”  
“Ma allora da chi proviene l’ordine?”  
“Non lo so. Forse qualcuno dei nostri superiori ma non Dio.” ribatté lei.  
“Pensaci bene, Castiel. Credi che lui vorrebbe questo? Gli ordini che Uriel sta per eseguire sono sbagliati e tu lo sai. Puoi ancora fare la cosa giusta.” -aggiunse posando una mano sulla sua- “Sei spaventato, lo so. Però insieme…”  
“Insieme?!” -sibilò Castiel fulminandola con i propri occhi azzurri- “Io non sono come te.”  
“Cas…”  
“Vattene.” disse ancora l’angelo senza neanche guardarla.  
Quando tornò a sollevare lo sguardo, di Anna non era rimasta più traccia. 

“Ehi, Sam!” disse Alex abbracciando con trasporto il Winchester minore che si era trovata di fronte quando aveva aperto la porta.  
Per quanto a Padre Merrin avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere i due ragazzi, la giovane aveva deciso di dare loro le indicazioni necessarie a raggiungere un piccolo motel fuori Milwaukee, lo stesso dove Dean e Sam avevano prenotato una stanza per la notte.  
“Ehi…” -balbettò lui sorridendole impacciato- “Ti trovo bene, mi fa piacere vedere che… sì, insomma, che va tutto bene.”  
“A parte l’Apocalisse… più o meno è tutto a posto.” rispose lei sorridendogli a propria volta prima di richiudere la porta alle spalle dei due fratelli.  
“Palando in proposito… come mai tutta questa urgenza?” chiese Dean con aria interrogativa.  
“Castiel non ve l’ha detto?”  
“No. Noi non lo vediamo da più di un mese. E’ venuto da te?” domandò Sam sfilandosi la pesante giacca che indossava.  
“Un paio di giorni fa.” -annuì lei- “All’inizio non avevo capito perché, poi è diventato tutto più chiaro.” aggiunse dirigendosi verso il tavolo sul quale aveva appoggiato diversi fogli e un libro dalla copertina scura, che prese tra le mani sfogliandolo fino a raggiungere la pagina sulla quale aveva incollato un piccolo adesivo colorato.  
Quando Dean si rese conto che la ragazza aveva tra le mani la copia di “Supernatural”, di Carver Edlund, si lasciò scappare un’esclamazione seccata.  
“Ma dai, quella schifezza è ancora in giro?!”  
Alex sollevò gli occhi dal volume e lo voltò verso di lui reggendolo nella mano.  
“Il primo capitolo. C’è un riferimento al demone che…”  
“Sì, sappiamo di che cosa si tratta.” la interruppe Dean, in tono più duro di quello che avrebbe dovuto.  
“Allora sapete anche il suo nome, suppongo.”  
Sam si avvicinò a lei e la fissò negli occhi chinando piano il mento in un cenno d’assenso.  
“Azazel.”   
“Che altro sapevate su di lui?”  
“Vuoi scherzare? Che cos’è, un test a sorpresa?” chiese ancora Dean lasciandosi cadere su una delle sedie intorno al tavolino sistemato in un angolo della stanza.  
Alex sollevò lo sguardo al cielo e si girò verso di lui lanciandogli un’occhiata carica di muta esasperazione.  
“Assecondami solo per questa volta. Fai uno sforzo.”  
Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle e inarcò un sopracciglio prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Sapevamo quello che c’era da sapere. Occhi gialli, poteri demoniaci… oh, e una personalità spumeggiante. Sempre al centro dell’attenzione.”  
“E questo è tutto?!” disse lei incredula.  
“Ehi, quello che non sapevamo su di lui non ci ha comunque impedito di distruggerlo.”  
“Stai dicendo che Azazel c’entra qualcosa con i sigilli?” si intromise Sam posando una mano sui fogli pieni di appunti e sottolineature per cercare di rimetterli in ordine.  
“Non lo so, ma anche Padre Karras stava lavorando a questa storia dell’Apocalisse e se ha deciso di lasciare dei documenti a Padre Merrin penso avesse in mente qualcosa. Guardate qui.” disse Alex pescando dal mucchio una fotocopia pinzata ad un documento che portava impresso nell’angolo superiore un logo d’intestazione.  
“Abbiamo inviato una parte del materiale ad uno dei più importanti laboratori che si occupano di Archeologia e Linguistica. Ci è voluto un po’ per la risposta ma a quanto pare questa non è altro che una trasposizione del primo Libro di Enoch.” aggiunse porgendo la fotocopia a Sam, che iniziò a leggere la stampata del documento mentre il fratello si lasciò scappare un fischio d’approvazione.  
“Sbalorditivo!”  
Quando Sam lo scrutò attentamente con espressione incredula, Dean fu costretto a scuotere la testa tornando ad appoggiarsi allo schienale della sedia.  
“…non so neanche di che cosa stiamo parlando.”  
“Enoch era un patriarca biblico. Il bisnonno di Noè.” spiegò Alex.  
“E che cosa ha a che fare con Occhi Gialli?” chiese Sam sedendosi sull’altra sedia disponibile.  
Alex si appoggiò al bordo del tavolo mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto accavallando un piede sull’altro dopo aver allungato le gambe davanti a sé.  
“Di solito si pensa che il nome di Azazel compaia per la prima volta nel Levitico o nei Rotoli del Mar Morto, invece fa parte della letteratura Enochiana.”  
“Quindi ci stai dicendo che cosa? Che quel bastardo era uno dei più antichi demoni al mondo?”  
“Antico lo era di sicuro.” -rispose Alex- “A quel tempo esistevano i Grigori, i Vigilanti, un gruppo di angeli ai quali era stato affidato il compito di diventare i custodi degli esseri umani senza però interferire con la loro storia.”  
“Ma c’è un « ma » in arrivo, vero?!” le fece eco Dean.  
“Azazel è stato uno dei duecento Grigori che si sono ribellati alla volontà del Padre e che sono scesi sulla Terra per unirsi alle figlie degli uomini.”  
“No, questo non è possibile! Esistevano dei… figli nati da angeli ribelli?” replicò Sam sgranando gli occhi stupefatto.  
“I Nephilim, giganti con poteri quasi illimitati. Secondo alcune versioni, il Diluvio Universale non era che il modo escogitato da Dio per liberarsi di loro e di tutta la corruzione che i Grigori avevano portato tra l’umanità.”  
Dean rimase un istante in silenzio e poi si sollevò dalla propria sedia avvicinandosi alla ragazza mentre si stringeva nelle spalle.  
“Ok, Demonipedia… ma tutto questo che cosa significa?”  
“Significa che la loro stessa esistenza era un abominio.” rispose una voce profonda dietro di lui, costringendolo a voltarsi in uno scatto improvviso.  
“Io c’ero, quel giorno. Ricordo ancora il momento in cui la furia di Michele si è abbattuta sui seguaci di Samyaza, incatenandoli sotto le colline della Terra per settanta delle vostre generazioni.” continuò Uriel portandosi al centro della stanza.  
“Perfetto, proprio quello che ci voleva adesso. Una lezione supplementare di catechismo della Domenica.” borbottò Dean seccato.  
L’angelo strinse le labbra in un’espressione nervosa, soffiando la risposta tra i denti in un sibilo minaccioso.  
“Stai attento al tono che usi quando ti rivolgi a me, Winchester. Ti abbiamo salvato dall’Inferno perché avresti potuto esserci utile, ora è tempo che tu faccia quello che ti viene detto di fare.”  
“E che cos’è esattamente che volete che faccia?”  
“Sette angeli sono stati uccisi nei giorni scorsi, l’ultimo proprio questa notte.”  
“Avete scoperto chi è stato?” chiese Alex guadagnandosi in risposta un’occhiata gelida.  
“Non lo sappiamo.”  
Uriel non le aveva mai dimostrato una particolare simpatia ed era di sicuro ancora meno disposto a tollerare la sua presenza dopo che lei si era schierata dalla parte di Anna quando ancora la giovane non aveva recuperato la propria Grazia.  
“Ma allora che cosa possiamo fare noi? Voglio dire, qualsiasi cosa abbastanza potente da uccidere degli angeli deve essere fuori dalla nostra portata.” disse Sam.  
“Per questo dobbiamo scoprire con chi abbiamo a che fare.” ribatté Castiel comparendo alle sue spalle e facendolo quasi sobbalzare.  
“Quindi volete che troviamo questo demone o altro per voi?” domandò Dean, ancora confuso.  
“Non proprio.” -spiegò l’angelo in tono piatto- “Abbiamo Alastair.”  
“Bene. Dovete solo provare a convincerlo a darvi il nome che vi serve.”  
“Lui non parlerà.”  
“Già, avete deciso di provarci col tipo sbagliato. Alastair è cintura nera di tortura, non riuscirete a cavargli una sola parola di bocca.”  
“Ecco perché siamo qui.” replicò Uriel fissando il ragazzo negli occhi.  
Dean rimase in silenzio senza rispondere e solo qualche momento dopo incontrò lo sguardo di Castiel, leggendoci dentro una domanda che non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare.  
“No. Non esiste. Non puoi chiedermi di fare questo, Cas.”  
“Qualcuno ha mai parlato di chiedere?” disse Uriel deciso e avanzò verso il ragazzo afferrandolo per la spalla, prima di svanire nel nulla in un battito di ciglia. 

La prima impressione che Dean ebbe nel vedere Alastair legato ad una grossa stella a sei punte fu un senso di sollievo quasi disturbante: c’era un che di soddisfacente nel vedere il demone costretto all’interno del corpo del proprio tramite, incatenato all’interno di un sigillo disegnato sul pavimento con del gesso bianco, ma quasi immediatamente fu sopraffatto da un pressante senso di nausea.  
“La Trappola del Diavolo è in antico Enochiano. E’ completamente immobilizzato, senza via di fuga.” spiegò Castiel richiudendo lo spioncino che permetteva di guardare all’interno della stanza del vecchio magazzino senza bisogno di aprire completamente la porta.  
“Interessante.” -mormorò Dean- “Dov’è l’uscita?”  
Aveva appena percorso pochi metri verso la scala di ferro che conduceva al portone principale quando Uriel apparve di fianco a lui, bloccandogli il passaggio.  
“Gli angeli stanno morendo.”  
“Un sacco di gente muore di questi tempi. E ho afferrato il messaggio, siete superpotenti e mi costringerete a fare tutto quello che volete ma no, non riuscirete a farmi fare questo.”  
“So bene quello che ti stiamo chiedendo. Ma dobbiamo chiedertelo.” disse Castiel avvicinandosi a lui.  
Il ragazzo chinò il mento sul petto come per riflettere su quello che l’angelo gli aveva detto; alla fine tornò a voltarsi in direzione di Uriel, sfidandolo con un’ironica alzata di sopracciglio.  
“Voglio parlare con Cas, da solo. E’ la tua unica possibilità di convincermi ad accettare.”  
Uriel annuì non molto convinto.  
“Penso che andrò ad aspettare i nuovi ordini. Potrebbero esserci delle novità.”  
“Beh, vedi di prendere delle ciambelle mentre sei via.” ribatté Dean strappando al corpulento angelo una risatina divertita.  
“Questo qui non cederà tanto facilmente, vero?!” domandò Uriel senza aspettarsi una vera risposta.  
“Che il Cielo mi aiuti, penso che potresti cominciare a piacermi, ragazzo.” aggiunse continuando a sorridere mentre scompariva all’improvviso lasciando dietro di sé solo il fruscio dell’aria che veniva agitata da un ciclone invisibile.  
Dean ritornò sui propri passi e fronteggiò l’angelo rimasto abbassando la voce quasi ad un sussurro.  
“Ma che cosa sta succedendo, Cas? Da quando Uriel ti tiene al guinzaglio così?”  
“I miei superiori hanno qualche riserva sulle mie simpatie.” replicò l’altro con espressione colpevole.  
“Simpatie?”  
“A quanto pare mi sono lasciato coinvolgere troppo dagli umani che mi erano stati affidati. Ho iniziato a mostrare delle emozioni, le emozioni conducono al dubbio. Il mio giudizio potrebbe venire influenzato.”  
“Va bene, ma in ogni caso… dì a Uriel o ai tuoi superiori che non volete davvero mandarmi lì dentro. Fidati.”  
“Lo so.” -ribatté Castiel- “Ma questo è quello di cui abbiamo bisogno ora.”  
“Se mi lascerai aprire quella porta sappi che potrebbe non piacerti quello che poi ne uscirà.”  
Per una volta l’angelo dagli occhi azzurri a restare in silenzio per un lungo istante, scrutando le iridi verdi di Dean per ritrovarci all’interno tutta la paura e la disperazione che il ragazzo non avrebbe mai ammesso di provare.  
Si avvicinò al basso carrello in metallo che era rimasto appoggiato ad un muro fino quel momento e scoprì il telo che lo ricopriva portando alla luce siringhe, aghi, coltelli di ogni forma e lunghezza, una ciotola piena di sale e una grossa tanica piena d’acqua nella quale era stato messo a mollo un crocifisso di legno, poi voltò nuovamente lo sguardo in direzione di Dean.  
“Per quanto vale, sappi che darei qualsiasi cosa per evitarti questa responsabilità.” 

“Accidenti, Bobby, rispondi al telefono!” imprecò Sam tra sé continuando a reggere il Blackberry vicino all’orecchio mentre la linea suonava libera.  
Dopo qualche secondo si decise a riagganciare e lasciò ricadere il telefono sul mucchio di fogli che Alex teneva ancora sparpagliato sul tavolo.  
“Va bene, hai qualche altra proposta?” -chiese alla ragazza, che scosse la testa in segno di diniego- “Allora non ci resta che una sola soluzione.”  
“No.” ribatté lei perentoria.  
“Sì. E comunque, anche se Bobby accettasse di venire fin qui quanto ci metterebbe? Ruby è l’unica che può fare qualcosa subito.”  
“Già, Sam, perfetto.” -sbottò Alex- “Uriel sequestra Dean per portarlo in una qualche Guantanamo angelica a torturare Alastair e l’unica idea che ti passa per la testa è chiedere aiuto ad un altro demone?”  
Il giovane si sedette sul letto matrimoniale scuotendo il capo e abbassò lo sguardo a terra prima di rispondere.  
“Se Alastair ha mai avuto qualcosa a che fare con Lilith credimi, l’ultimo posto dove voglio che si trovi Dean è vicino a lui.”  
“E questo che vuol dire?”  
Quando il ragazzo non rispose, limitandosi a scuotere nuovamente la testa per poi appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia con aria pensierosa, Alex si diresse verso di lui e si lasciò cadere seduta al suo fianco sospirando intensamente mentre sfilava dai capelli il lungo bastoncino in legno scuro che bloccava la crocchia sulla nuca, lasciando srotolare le ciocche sulla schiena in un unico movimento fluido.  
“Sam, io ci sto provando ma così non funziona.” ammise in tono stanco.  
“Tutto quello in cui sono stata coinvolta, tutto quello che ho scoperto… non mi pesa provare ad aiutarvi ma non posso farlo se non mi dite come stanno davvero le cose. Dimmi cos’è che continuate a nascondermi.”  
Sam la fissò negli occhi e per un istante sembrò provare ad allungare una mano verso il suo viso per scostarle dalla fronte una ciocca di capelli che le era ricaduta oltre l’orecchio ma all’ultimo momento tornò ad abbassare il viso chinandolo sul petto.  
“E’ stata Lilith a trascinare Dean all’Inferno.” disse infine risollevando lo sguardo. 

“Dimmi chi sta uccidendo gli angeli.” disse Dean rimettendo sul vassoio d’acciaio un coltello dalla lama ormai completamente insanguinata.  
Alastair stirò le labbra in un sottile sorriso e un rivolo di sangue prese a colargli sul mento da un angolo della bocca, finendo sulla camicia azzurrina che aveva ancora indosso.  
“Oh, ma non è questa la maniera.”   
Il ragazzo gli voltò leggermente le spalle e prese dal ripiano più basso del carrello la tanica nella quale ancora galleggiava il rosario, riempiendo con l’acqua contenuta in essa un calice delle dimensioni di una tazza da caffè.  
“Ecco, adesso forse cominciamo a ragionare. Ma sul serio… acqua santa?!” -continuò Alastair con una risatina- “Dovrai sforzarti di essere molto più creativo di così se hai deciso di provare ad impressionarmi.”  
Dean gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi e sorrise a propria volta, lasciando scomparire ogni traccia di compiacimento dal volto del demone incatenato al centro della Trappola del Diavolo.  
“Sai una cosa, Alastair? Potevo ancora sognare, anche se ero all’Inferno. E sai cosa continuavo a sognare ancora e ancora e ancora? Questo momento.” spiegò raccogliendo dal carrello una siringa, nella quale innestò un lungo ago per poi aspirare all’interno una discreta quantità di liquido.  
“Quindi non preoccuparti, mi sono venute un paio di idee molto creative.”  
Il demone strinse i denti in una smorfia tesa quando il giovane si avvicinò a lui e senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi premette lo stantuffo verso l’alto facendo fuoriuscire dalla siringa l’aria in eccesso, insieme ad un sottile spruzzo di acqua santa.  
“Vogliamo cominciare?” 

Alex ripiegò una gamba sul letto e si voltò verso Sam, fermo di fronte alla finestra con un braccio teso a scostare la pesante tenda a fiori mentre continuava a fissare un punto imprecisato fuori dal vetro: dopo averle raccontato quello che era successo prima della morte di Dean – la Colt, Bela, Ruby e Lilith – non era più tanto sicuro di poterla guardare negli occhi senza lasciar trasparire il segreto più grande che ancora le stava nascondendo.  
Semplicemente non aveva intenzione di dirle quello che Azazel gli aveva fatto, contaminandolo col proprio sangue.  
“Quindi è per questo che Lilith ha provato a proporti un contratto, quella notte al motel? Sapeva che i suoi poteri su di te non avrebbero mai funzionato.” chiese lei, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
“A quanto pare.”   
“Ma i tuoi poteri invece funzionerebbero su di lei, giusto?”  
“Sì, anche se non penso di essere ancora abbastanza forte per affrontarla.” rispose Sam prima di lasciar cadere al proprio posto la tenda e avvicinarsi al letto scuotendo la testa.  
La ragazza si sollevò di scatto e in un sorriso gli appoggiò con dolcezza una mano sulla spalla incontrando il suo sguardo.  
“Allora perché continui a credere che sia solo compito tuo? Se restiamo uniti possiamo riuscire a fermarla comunque, insieme.”  
“Si tratta di Dean.” rispose il giovane sottovoce.  
“Tu non puoi saperlo ma… è diverso. Gli è successo qualcosa mentre era all’Inferno, lui non…” -ammise, trovando finalmente il coraggio di riportarle una ciocca ribelle dietro l’orecchio- “Non credo sia in grado di riuscirci.”  
Entrambi sussultarono sorpresi quando il rumore di un paio di colpi all’ingresso risuonò nel silenzio della stanza; Alex recuperò dal copriletto il lungo bastoncino in legno e mentre si affrettava ad aprire riuscì ad attorcigliare nuovamente i capelli in uno stretto chignon, bloccandolo di traverso all’altezza della nuca.  
Si scostò dalla porta con aria seccata per lasciar entrare Ruby e non le sfuggì la rapida occhiata in cagnesco che anche l’altra sembrò rivolgerle nel passarle accanto.  
“Seriamente… riesco ancora a sentire il loro odore.” disse la demone avvicinandosi al ragazzo per poi sfilarsi la giacca in pelle che indossava, lanciandola sul letto di Alex.  
“E detto tra noi, non sono molto entusiasta all’idea di intromettermi negli affari degli angeli.”  
“Fantastico. Nemmeno io sono molto entusiasta all’idea che tu ti intrometta negli affari degli angeli.” ribatté Alex incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“In ogni caso adesso sono qui.” -replicò lei con aria di sfida- “Sono la vostra unica risorsa, dovresti saperlo anche tu.”  
“Ruby.” richiamò Sam in tono deciso.  
Alex trattenne un sorriso tra sé quando si accorse che sul viso della demone era passata per un secondo un’espressione irritata e raccolse dal letto la sua giacca per sistemarla invece sullo schienale di una delle sedie intorno al tavolo ingombro di fogli.   
“Uriel ha preso Dean, abbiamo bisogno di sapere dove l’ha portato. Sai come trovarlo?” continuò il ragazzo.  
“Certo, Sam.” -gli rispose Ruby, allungando una mano per posargli una carezza sul viso- “Devi solo chiedere.” 

“Oh… perbacco…” sputò Alastair tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro, nel tentativo di minimizzare la tortura che Dean gli aveva inflitto iniettandogli lentamente l’acqua santa nelle vene.  
“Dimmi pure se ne vuoi ancora. Ce n’è a sufficienza.” disse il ragazzo rimettendo sul carrello la siringa vuota.  
Il demone provò a rialzare la testa con un sorriso e prese un respiro profondo a dispetto del dolore che comunque non sembrava aver minato la sua resistenza.  
“Cos’è, ti stai prendendo una piccola rivincita adesso? Per i ferri roventi e gli uncini, hm?” -domandò, senza ottenere risposta- “No?! Allora deve essere… per tutto quello che ho fatto a tuo padre?”  
Dean seguitò a non rispondergli e invece prese a ripulire il coltello che aveva sporcato in precedenza sciacquandolo con l’acqua rimasta nel calice; non si preoccupò neanche di asciugarlo e tornò ad avvicinarsi al demone mostrandogli la lama ancora lucida e bagnata.  
“Davvero pensi che qualsiasi cosa riuscirai a farmi ora servirà a rimetterti a posto? Hai lasciato una parte di te nella fossa, le cose non andranno mai più a posto.” continuò Alastair trattenendo un ringhio furioso.  
“Io ti ho intagliato fino a darti la forma di un nuovo animale, Dean. Non si torna indietro.”  
“Forse hai ragione.” -mormorò Dean, calmo- “Ma ora tocca a me intagliare qualcosa.”  
Fuori dalla stanza blindata, Castiel socchiuse le palpebre nel sentire le grida di Alastair rimbalzare sulle pareti nude fino a perdersi in un’eco sinistra e distorta.  
Nemmeno lui, come Dean, riuscì ad accorgersi che il bullone di guarnizione della tubatura sospesa sopra la testa di Alastair aveva iniziato a girare su se stesso, mosso da una mano invisibile: solo pochi istanti dopo una minuscola goccia d’acqua filtrò attraverso la filettatura e ricadde a terra in un’umida macchia circolare, che si allargò lentamente fino a lambire il tracciato in gesso che delimitava la circonferenza della Trappola del Diavolo. 

Ruby accostò la candela accesa all’angolo della mappa che aveva rimpiazzato sul tavolo i fogli ammassati uno sopra l’altro e aspettò che le fiamme avvolgessero quasi tutto il bordo prima di recitare in tono basso la formula che avrebbe dato il via all’incantesimo.  
“ _Mihi pareas. Ubicumque in occultatione sis, defigo te ut mihi pareas. Igni… fiat… notum._ ”  
Sam arretrò leggermente quando vide una vampata più alta delle altre piegare in avanti, strappando a Ruby un sorriso stiracchiato.  
“Tranquillo, il fuoco è nostro amico.” disse mentre tornava a concentrarsi sul rituale.  
“E comunque, la parte della mappa che serve è solo quella che ci indicherà dove si trova Dean.”  
All’improvviso le fiamme sembrarono intensificarsi e cambiare colore prima di esaurirsi altrettanto velocemente come si erano propagate, lasciando dietro di loro la carta bruciacchiata e accartocciata tranne che in un piccolo spazio circolare sul quale la demone puntò il dito decisa.  
“Tuo fratello si trova qui.” -sentenziò senza esitazione- “E’ un bene che gli angeli non si siano indaffarati troppo per coprire le proprie tracce. Di certo non si aspettavano che qualcuno provasse a spiarli, chi sarebbe tanto stupido da farlo?”   
“Stupidità è il nostro secondo nome, dovresti saperlo.” ribatté lui sporgendosi dal tavolo per allungare il pezzo di mappa rimasto ad Alex, che lo studiò un istante e poi tirò un sospiro di sollievo nell’accorgersi che conosceva il luogo indicato.  
“Sì, è nella zona industriale, non molto lontano da qui.” -spiegò- “Vado a prendere la macchina, partiamo subito?”  
Sam annuì senza risponderle e per un attimo fu la demone a sorridere tra sé chinando il capo mentre Alex incontrava lo sguardo d’intesa del ragazzo, che le stava silenziosamente chiedendo di lasciarlo solo con Ruby.  
“Ti aspetto fuori.” aggiunse infine lei richiudendo la porta della stanza alle proprie spalle.  
“Quant’è dolce, Sammy. Mi hai rimpiazzata così in fretta?!” domandò Ruby pochi istanti dopo avvicinandosi per fargli scorrere le punte delle dita sul petto.  
“Smettila.” disse lui scacciandola con un movimento del braccio.  
Ruby gli strinse le mani intorno alle spalle e lo spinse indietro fino a farlo ricadere seduto sulla sedia dove Alex aveva appoggiato la giacca di pelle, mordicchiandosi il labbro e stringendosi ancora di più al suo corpo fino a sistemarglisi sulle gambe.  
“E’ passato un mese dall’ultima volta. Sei stato tu a dirmi che volevi farlo ma sembra quasi che adesso non ti piaccia più.”  
Sam socchiuse le palpebre inspirando profondamente e accarezzò piano i fianchi della demone, che appoggiò la fronte alla sua per sussurrargli le parole sulle labbra.  
“Puoi averne anche adesso, se vuoi…”  
“Non così.” -replicò il ragazzo sollevandola per la vita e liberandosi dal suo ingombro mettendola seduta sul tavolo che aveva di fronte- “Hai fatto come ti ho chiesto?”  
Ruby gli rivolse un’occhiata indispettita; agitò i capelli sulle spalle e in uno scatto nervoso saltò a terra, chinandosi verso la propria giacca per frugare nelle tasche ed estrarne una sottile fiaschetta in metallo che sembrò consegnargli con riluttanza.  
“Potresti anche sforzarti ed essere un po’ più riconoscente, io lo faccio solo per te.” borbottò imbronciata mentre lui svitava il tappo e si versava nel palmo aperto una buona quantità di sangue denso e scarlatto.  
All’esterno, sul ballatoio che si allungava fino alle scale dirette al parcheggio del motel, Alex trattenne un singhiozzo spaventato portandosi una mano sulla bocca e si scostò dalla finestra qualche secondo prima che Ruby girasse il viso in quella direzione. 

All’interno della stanza blindata, Alastair sporse leggermente il collo oltre la catena che lo immobilizzava al centro della Trappola del Diavolo e sputò a terra un miscuglio di sangue, saliva e schiuma di un tenue colore rosa.  
Dean gli voltò le spalle mentre tornava al carrello pieno di lame e altri strumenti di tortura, lanciando sopra di esso il sacchetto pieno di sale che aveva appena usato per versarne alcune manciate nella gola del demone, poi prese dalla tasca della propria giacca il coltello dall’impugnatura in legno.  
“Mi chiedevo che fine avesse fatto quell’affare.” ridacchiò Alastair.  
“Non riesci ancora ad afferrare il senso della faccenda, vero Dean? Ti mancano le capacità. E anche le risorse, in effetti…” -aggiunse mentre il ragazzo cominciava a cospargere la lama seghettata di sale fino- “Tu non hai idea di quello che hai fatto davvero per noi.”  
“Chiudi quella bocca.”  
“Tutta questa storia, la ragione per cui Lilith ti voleva vedere all’Inferno… sai, all’inizio avevamo pensato che potesse essere tuo padre.” disse ancora il demone.  
“John Winchester. Per cento anni sono stato con lui e giorno dopo giorno sono tornato per fargli la stessa offerta che ho fatto a te, anche se lui ha risposto di no ogni singola volta. Un uomo come non ne esistono più di questi tempi.”  
Dean si chinò per raggiungere la bottiglia di whiskey che gli angeli gli avevano lasciato a disposizione e ripulì il bordo dell’imboccatura con il lembo della camicia prima di bere appoggiandoci le labbra.  
“E poi è arrivato il piccolo Dean. Ho creduto che di nuovo sarebbe stato tutto inutile… ma alla fine tu hai accettato. Di sicuro non sei mai stato l’uomo che tuo padre voleva che fossi, huh?! Oh, la prima volta che ti ho visto prendere il mio rasoio per occuparti di quella lamentosa puttana…”  
“Sta’ zitto!!” esclamò Dean con voce tremante.  
“…ed ecco il nostro primo sigillo.” sussurrò Alastair con un sorriso di vittoria.  
“Stai mentendo.”  
“E’ stato scritto « il primo sigillo potrà essere spezzato solo quando un uomo giusto verserà del sangue all’Inferno. Così come lui verrà spezzato, anche il sigillo sarà spezzato. »”  
Dean riprese tra le mani la bottiglia, ingoiando d’un colpo un lungo sorso di liquore.  
“Dovevamo procedere con ordine. Il primo ha fatto cadere tutti gli altri, come le tessere del domino.” spiegò ancora Alastair gongolando visibilmente al ricordo di ciò che era riuscito a fare.  
Solo in quel momento si accorse che dalla tubatura sopra la sua testa continuava a gocciolare dell’acqua che ormai aveva quasi formato una piccola pozza sul pavimento; piccola ma sufficiente a cancellare una porzione della linea in gesso che costituiva il perimetro esterno della trappola per demoni, vanificandone così tutto il potere.  
“Credi alle mie parole, non sto mentendo. Quando vinceremo e porteremo l’Apocalisse sulla Terra dovremo tutto quanto solo a te, Dean Winchester.”  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa continuando a fissare il coltello di Ruby, che aveva ripreso tra le mani terminando di coprire la lama di sale.  
“Io credo alle tue parole.” -disse in un sibilo minaccioso- “Ma anche se i demoni dovessero vincere, tu non avrai il tempo di vederlo.”  
Dean invece non fece in tempo a voltarsi per dirigersi verso il centro della stanza quando si sentì afferrare al collo da una presa che gli tolse immediatamente il respiro, costringendolo ad abbandonare il coltello che finì a terra con clangore metallico.  
“Penso che abbiate bisogno di un bravo idraulico per sistemare le tubature.” gli soffiò in faccia il demone sollevandolo di una buona spanna solo con la forza del braccio prima di lanciarlo contro la stella a sei punte alla quale era rimasto incatenato fino a quel momento.  
“Hai ancora parecchio da imparare, giovanotto! Suppongo che ti rivedrò molto presto, sveglio e preparato per la lezione del Lunedì mattina!”  
Alastair aveva appena richiuso la mano sul suo collo per soffocarlo nuovamente ma all’improvviso si sollevò di scatto con un grugnito stringendo il pugno intorno al manico del coltello di Ruby, che Castiel gli aveva conficcato nel petto mancando però il cuore di pochi centimetri.  
“Mi hai quasi preso.” -osservò il demone mentre estraeva la lama dalla ferita lasciando sprigionare nell’aria scintille infuocate- “Sembra che Dio sia dalla mia parte, oggi.”  
Con un ruggito rabbioso si lanciò all’attacco strattonando con forza l’impermeabile dell’angelo e trascinandolo fino ad una grossa colonna di cemento contro la quale finì per spingerlo più volte, indifferente ai tentativi di Castiel che sembrava provare a liberarsi dalla stretta ferrea senza riuscire quasi a muoversi.  
“Siete come scarafaggi, voi angioletti. Mi piacerebbe davvero sapere come schiacciarvi ma tutto quello che posso fare è solo rimandarvi in Paradiso.” disse con un sorriso, aprendo una mano per premergliela deciso sulla fronte.  
Dean singhiozzò ancora steso a terra quando si rese conto che dal viso dell’angelo aveva cominciato a diffondersi un lucente bagliore azzurro e tentò di rimettersi in piedi ma solo qualche istante dopo si ritrovò a fissare la porta che si era aperta con uno schianto secco: Sam stese il braccio in direzione di Alastair e con un solo movimento della mano lo allontanò da Castiel, mandandolo a sbattere contro il muro dalla parte opposta della stanza mentre Alex si inginocchiava vicino all’angelo sanguinante.  
“Stupidi trucchi da salotto.” mormorò il demone tra i denti.  
“Chi sta uccidendo gli angeli?” -domandò il ragazzo- “Come riescono a farlo?”  
“E credi che lo dirò a te?!”  
“Sì. In effetti sì.”  
Sam richiuse il pugno sollevato e ruotò il polso verso l’alto costringendo così Alastair a strabuzzare gli occhi e boccheggiare convulsamente alla ricerca d’aria.  
“Come riuscite ad uccidere gli angeli?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Non… siamo… noi… nessuno di noi… è in grado di farlo…” balbettò a fatica il demone, schiacciato contro la parete da una forza sovrumana.  
“Non ti credo.”  
“Non c’è Lilith… dietro a tutto questo.” -boccheggiò ancora Alastair- “Lei non si fermerebbe a qualche angelo, se potesse ne sterminerebbe a migliaia.”  
Il ragazzo si fermò per un istante, sorpreso dalla risposta del demone, e diminuì involontariamente la presa strappando ad Alastair una risata beffarda.  
“Oh, non smettere proprio adesso! Rimandami indietro, se ci riesci!”  
“Sono molto più forte dell’ultima volta.” rispose Sam tornando a stendere il braccio verso di lui.  
“Ora posso uccidere.”   
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Castiel, Alex e Dean, il corpo del tramite di Alastair iniziò a scricchiolare dall’interno mentre lui spalancava la bocca impazzito dal dolore e lampi di luce dorata presero a corrergli sotto la pelle, trasmettendogli scosse elettriche nelle braccia e nelle gambe.  
Sam riaprì gli occhi solo quando fu certo che non avrebbe avuto bisogno di concentrarsi oltre: con aria sprezzante osservò il demone spalancare la bocca in un grido muto e accasciarsi su un fianco, ormai senza vita, fino a che la luce dorata che l’aveva avvolto da capo a piedi si dissolse completamente attraverso i vestiti insanguinati. 

“Continuo a pensare che dovresti davvero farti vedere da un medico.” disse Alex scostando un ciuffo dei corti capelli di Dean fino a sfiorare il livido che gli era comparso sulla fronte ma lui le bloccò la mano con un mugugno infastidito e si appoggiò al cofano della propria auto.   
“Sto bene. Datemi qualcosa da bere, un paio d’ore di sonno e tornerò come nuovo. Tu invece mi sembri uno schifo.” ribatté con una smorfia e si voltò verso il fratello.  
“L’ultima volta non avevi la forza nemmeno per fargli il solletico, come si spiega che tutto d’un tratto sei riuscito a friggere quel bastardo dentro il suo stesso corpo? Deve essere stato faticoso.”  
“Sì, un po’.” -rispose Sam con un sospiro- “Anche se dovremmo considerarlo un buon segno, non credi? Significa solo che potrei essere in grado di affrontare Lilith.”  
“Un passo per volta, Sammy. L’hai visto anche tu, ho quasi rischiato di farmi ammazzare e per cosa? Castiel sembrava addirittura più sorpreso di noi, significa che neanche gli angeli riescono a capire quali siano i piani dei demoni al momento.” replicò Dean, premendosi un braccio sulle costole indolenzite dallo scontro con Alastair.  
“In ogni caso grazie, avete fatto in modo di arrivare decisamente in tempo. Urrà per la squadra.” -commentò il ragazzo inarcando un sopracciglio con aria ironica- “E a proposito, come avete fatto a trovarmi? Pensavo che Uriel mi avesse teletrasportato su Vulcano o in qualche altro posto simile.”  
Sam abbassò il mento e si strinse nelle spalle senza togliere le mani dalle tasche; quando incontrò l’occhiata nervosa di Alex entrambi storsero la bocca in un’espressione eloquente prima di distogliere lo sguardo e annuire senza troppa convinzione.  
Non si erano più scambiati una parola da quando avevano lasciato la zona industriale di Milwaukee per tornare al motel e recuperare l’Impala, che ora era parcheggiata insieme alla Camaro della giovane lungo la strada deserta che portava all’aeroporto.  
“Che importanza può avere adesso? Non sappiamo neanche quanti sigilli sono rimasti, dovremmo cominciare a…” glissò il fratello cercando di cambiare argomento ma Dean sollevò una mano per impedirgli di continuare.  
“No, ti conosco abbastanza bene da capire quando c’è qualcosa che non va e il fatto che voi due non riusciate nemmeno a guardarvi negli occhi non c’entra con l’Apocalisse o Lilith o i sigilli rimasti.” ribatté Dean in tono deciso.  
“Di sicuro non è stato l’intervento divino a portarvi da me, questo l’ho capito da solo. Quindi te lo chiedo di nuovo, Sam: come avete fatto a trovarmi?”  
“Ho pensato che sarebbe stato meglio chiedere aiuto, d’accordo? Ecco come ti abbiamo trovato.”  
“Whoa whoa whoa, aspetta un attimo… non avrai… hai chiamato Ruby, per caso?!”  
“Lei non…”  
“Hai chiesto di nuovo l’aiuto di Ruby?”  
“Era l’unica che sapeva come trovarti senza farci perdere tempo.”  
“E scommetto che è stata lei a convincerti ad usare di nuovo i tuoi poteri. Maledizione, Sam…” borbottò l’altro scuotendo la testa ma il fratello prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò a lui sollevando lo sguardo al cielo.  
“La situazione è sotto controllo. Guardami: niente più mal di testa, niente più sangue dal naso. Ora sono capace di gestirli, perché non provi neanche a prendere in considerazione l’idea che possano tornarci utili?”  
“Perché stando alle tue stesse parole usare ancora i tuoi poteri era pericoloso e Ruby non ti avrebbe insegnato più niente. Come mai adesso sembri controllarli così bene?”  
“Ho imparato col tempo, Dean!” -sbottò il fratello in tono esasperato- “Tu… tu non lo capisci, vero?! Questa cosa è dentro di me, questo abominio che mi scorre nelle vene e che non riuscirò mai ad eliminare o estirpare… non posso fare finta che non esista, è quello che sono!”  
Dean rimase a fissare il fratello senza parlare per qualche istante e solo quando incontrò lo sguardo triste di Alex annuì imbarazzato, scrollando il capo con espressione colpevole.  
“Non dire certe stronzate neanche per scherzo. Tu sei sempre mio fratello, poteri psichici o no.” -disse con sguardo serio- “E non volevo essere così aggressivo prima, è solo che lo sai… quello che puoi fare a volte mi preoccupa.”  
“Per questo non volevo ricominciare a discuterne. Non ora.”  
“Sì, hai ragione.” mormorò Dean, convinto.  
“E comunque Bobby mi ha chiamato poco fa. Dice che è impegnato da qualche giorno con un caso, un problema di demoni. Potrebbe servirgli il nostro aiuto.”  
“Sarà meglio muoversi allora.” disse Sam sedendosi dietro il volante mentre il fratello faceva il giro intorno al cofano.  
Dopo essersi sistemato sul sedile del passeggero Dean sollevò la testa in direzione di Alex e le fece un leggero cenno con il mento, aspettando che lei lo raggiungesse prima di richiudere la portiera e parlarle attraverso il finestrino abbassato.  
“Senti, ragazzina… potrebbe servirgli anche il tuo aiuto. Non si sa mai.”  
“Non dirlo con quel tono troppo entusiasta.” ribatté lei sostenendosi con un braccio al tettuccio dell’auto.  
“Sì, beh, questo è quello che posso offrirti al momento. Prendere o lasciare.”  
La giovane lo fissò con un mezzo sorriso e si passò una mano tra i capelli per rimetterli in ordine prima di spostare dietro la schiena la borsa che aveva a tracolla.  
“Datemi solo il tempo di recuperare un paio di cose. Vi raggiungo lì, conosco la strada.” 

Castiel si sollevò dal pavimento umido strofinando tra loro i polpastrelli delle dita con aria concentrata; la Trappola del Diavolo era ancora al proprio posto e al centro di essa spiccava la grossa croce a sei punte alla quale Alastair era rimasto incatenato fino a che l’acqua sgocciolata dal tubo imbullonato al soffitto aveva aperto una breccia nel disegno tracciato col gesso.  
“Ho sentito che volevi vedermi.” disse improvvisamente una voce dietro di lui.  
Castiel si voltò verso l’ingresso.  
“C’è qualcosa di sbagliato, Uriel. I nostri fratelli e sorelle forse non sono stati uccisi dai demoni, Alastair ha detto che nessun demone è in grado di farlo.”  
Il secondo angelo avanzò verso di lui e si strinse nelle spalle con fare incredulo.  
“Ma allora di che cosa si tratta?”  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo a terra e fissò con attenzione la piccola pozza che si era creata proprio in corrispondenza della perdita nel tubo sopra la sua testa.  
“E’ strano… strano come un’infiltrazione possa rovinare il lavoro degli angeli quando in realtà dovremmo essere noi ad agire come agenti del Fato.”  
“Alastair si è rivelato molto più potente di quanto ci fossimo immaginati.” replicò l’altro con un sospiro.  
“No. Nessun demone poteva sfuggire a quella trappola, l’avevo disegnata io stesso.” -ribatté Castiel scuotendo la testa- “Siamo amici da tanto, Uriel. Abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco, lontano da casa, per quella che è sembrata un’eternità. Quindi ti prego, concedimi il rispetto che merito. Dimmi la verità.”  
Uriel sembrò storcere per un attimo la bocca in una smorfia offesa, poi invece chinò il capo sul petto e continuò ad avvicinarsi al centro della stanza a passi lenti e quasi solenni.  
“La verità è che Alastair aveva ragione.” ammise in tono serio.  
“L’unica cosa che può uccidere un angelo…” -aggiunse, mentre una corta spada lucida dalla punta triangolare gli scivolava nella mano dalla manica della giacca- “…è un altro angelo.”  
“Tu.” mormorò Castiel.  
“Temo di sì.”  
“Hai danneggiato la Trappola del Diavolo, hai messo in pericolo la vita di Dean.”  
“Alastair non doveva essere preso vivo. Così sì, ho forzato un po’ le cose.” -disse ancora Uriel- “Lui avrebbe dovuto uccidere Dean e scappare, diventando il perfetto capro espiatorio.”  
“Per l’assassinio dei nostri fratelli.”  
“No, non assassinio, Castiel. Conversione.” spiegò l’altro, agitando per aria la lama scintillante.  
“Per quanto tempo siamo rimasti quaggiù? Per quanto abbiamo seguito le sue regole anche se non avevano senso?”  
“Era la volontà di nostro Padre.” replicò Castiel.  
“Nostro Padre?! Ha smesso di esserlo tanto tempo fa, nel momento in cui ha creato loro. Gli umani, i suoi preferiti. Questi piccoli, insignificanti vermi disgustosi.”  
“Ora stai cercando di convertire anche me?”  
“Voglio che tu ti unisca a me. Noi due insieme avremo abbastanza potere per…”  
“Per…?!” chiese Castiel, ancora incredulo e sgomento.  
“Liberare nostro fratello.” disse Uriel fissandolo negli occhi.  
Castiel distolse per un momento lo sguardo: solo il pensiero di quel nome bastava a riportargli alla mente l’ordine che Dio aveva dato a Michele, quando uno degli angeli più potenti si era ribellato al suo volere.  
“Lucifero.”  
Uriel sorrise amaramente e si avvicinò di più a lui scrutandolo con febbrile eccitazione.  
“Riesci a ricordarlo, vero? Quanto era forte e bello? Non si è piegato di fronte all’umanità ed è stato punito, è stato punito per difenderci. Se vuoi credere in qualcosa, Cas, credi in lui.”  
“Lucifero non è Dio.”  
“Dio ormai non è più Dio. Non gli interessa ciò che facciamo, io ne sono la prova.”  
“E allora cosa vuoi fare, Uriel? Uccidere tutte le schiere degli angeli?”  
“Ho ucciso solo quelli che si sono rifiutati di seguirmi. Molti altri invece si sono già uniti a me.” -rispose l’angelo- “Ti prego, fratello, non combattermi. Aiutami a diffondere queste parole, aiutami a portare l’Apocalisse in Terra. Non essere spaventato.”  
“No. Finalmente, dopo tanto tempo non lo sono più.” ribatté Castiel fronteggiando l’altro, che inarcò le labbra in un sorriso beffardo.  
Meno di qualche secondo dopo, però, il suo sorriso si spense e si ritrovò a volare contro il muro dalla parte opposta della stanza, colpito in pieno petto da un pugno di Castiel; il corpulento angelo fu abbastanza veloce nel risollevarsi e con altrettanta velocità raccolse da terra una spranga di ferro che picchiò con violenza sul viso di Castiel costringendolo ad accasciarsi sulle ginocchia mentre gli stringeva le mani intorno al braccio nel tentativo di impedirgli di colpirlo nuovamente.  
“Non puoi vincere, Uriel. Io servo ancora Dio.” sussurrò stordito.  
“Non l’hai mai neanche visto, non puoi sapere quale sia la sua volontà!” replicò Uriel continuando a colpirlo e sollevò la spranga di ferro per il colpo finale.  
“Non c’è ira divina. Non c’è nessun Dio.”  
“Forse. O forse sì.” -disse una voce alle sue spalle, prima che la lama triangolare della spada che lui stesso aveva fatto cadere arrivasse a trapassargli il collo- “Ma ci sono comunque io.”  
Anna ritirò la lama in un movimento deciso e il corpo di Uriel ricadde pesantemente a terra.  
Pochi istanti più tardi, una luminosa fiammata azzurra si propagò attraverso gli occhi e la bocca dell’angelo mentre un’improvvisa scarica di energia si sprigionava intorno a loro nell’edificio come un’onda d’urto, facendo esplodere tutte le lampadine e frantumando i vetri di ogni finestra ancora intatta.  
Castiel si rialzò a fatica e con sguardo sconfitto osservò a lungo le grosse ali carbonizzate impresse a fuoco che si allungavano sul pavimento partendo esattamente sotto la schiena di Uriel.  
“E ora che cosa pensi di fare?” gli domandò Anna subito dopo, lasciando rotolare a terra la spada insanguinata.  
L’angelo le rivolse un’occhiata confusa e si avvicinò a lei lentamente.  
“Sto prendendo in considerazione la disobbedienza.”  
“Bene.” annuì lei in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Per la prima volta è come se sentissi…”  
“Lo so. Si chiama dubbio. Scegliere il proprio corso d’azioni è terrificante, disorientante.”  
“Io non so più cosa devo fare, Anna. Ti prego, dimmi cosa fare.”  
“Come ai vecchi tempi?! No, mi spiace.” -disse la ragazza con un cenno di diniego- “Adesso è arrivato il momento di pensare con la tua testa.” 

“Ehi, grazie per essere venuti qui così in fretta.” disse Bobby dando una veloce pacca sulla schiena di Dean.  
I due fratelli si erano precipitati dall’amico non appena avevano lasciato la zona industriale di Milwaukee e nel giro di poche ore avevano raggiunto il suo deposito di sfasciacarrozze, ansiosi di scoprire quale fosse il caso che stava seguendo e che gli stava creando così tanti problemi.  
“Hai detto tu che si tratta di una questione di demoni, che succede?” chiese il ragazzo prima di incamminarsi automaticamente verso le scale che portavano alla panic room mentre Bobby faceva loro strada, quasi ce ne fosse ancora bisogno.  
“Venite, vi faccio vedere.” -spiegò sbloccando la maniglia girevole per poi spalancare la porta- “Ho lasciato tutto sulla scrivania, lì in fondo.”  
Sam chinò piano la testa per oltrepassare l’ingresso e si diresse verso il fondo della panic room, sollevando tra le mani alcuni dei fogli che aveva trovato sul tavolo e voltandosi nuovamente in direzione dell’amico.  
“Pensi che abbia qualcosa a che fare con Lilith…?” domandò con aria interrogativa ma ben presto si rese conto che né Bobby né Dean l’avevano seguito all’interno della stanza ed erano rimasti a fissarlo dall’entrata.  
“No. Ha qualcosa a che fare con te.” rispose Bobby in tono serio.  
“Lo stiamo facendo per il tuo bene.” gli fece eco Dean, mentre il fratello continuava a fissarli con espressione confusa.  
Solo quando vide la porta richiudersi davanti a sé iniziò a capire che qualcosa non stava andando per il verso giusto.  
“Ragazzi?! Che… che cosa significa?!” balbettò trattenendo una risatina nervosa.  
All’esterno della panic room, Bobby distolse lo sguardo dallo sportello che lasciava aperto uno spiraglio nella porta blindata e scosse la testa richiudendolo lentamente.  
“Questo non è divertente… ragazzi?!” - esclamò Sam subito dopo, picchiando i pugni sul metallo solido- “Tiratemi fuori di qui!!”


	13. Sparks of the Tempest

“Va bene, fatemi uscire.” ordinò Sam riavvicinandosi allo sportello che si apriva sulla panic room quando si accorse che qualcuno dall’esterno l’aveva riaperto.  
“Non è affatto divertente.”  
“Sì, hai proprio ragione.” ribatté il fratello in tono serio.  
“Oh, andiamo… questa è follia!”  
“No, questa è follia.” sentenziò Dean e sollevò verso la fessura una fiaschetta metallica che Sam riconobbe immediatamente.  
“Hai già bisogno di farti un altro goccetto?”  
“Hai frugato tra le mie cose?!”  
“Quando uscirai di qui fammi causa.” -replicò l’altro- “Avevi intenzione di dircelo, prima o poi?”  
“Senti, mi spiace, ok? Non avrei dovuto mentirti. Ora apri la porta.”  
Dean inspirò a fondo e scosse la testa, chinando il mento verso il petto con espressione delusa.  
“Non devi scusarti, non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua se mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo, lo capisco: non potevi fare altro. Anche la notte in cui hai ucciso uno di quei demoni che avevano preso la famiglia di Jimmy… è questo che hai fatto vero? Hai bevuto il suo sangue.”  
“Non trattarmi come se fossi una specie di drogato… non lo sto facendo perché mi piace. Lo sto facendo perché è l’unica maniera per diventare forte abbastanza da fermare Lilith.”  
“Forte?!”   
“Sì.”  
“Prova disperato. Patetico.”   
“Uccidere Lilith è l’unica cosa che mi interessa e dovrebbe interessare anche te.” -disse Sam con voce nervosa- “O sei talmente impegnato a fare la parte del buono e virtuoso da essertelo dimenticato?”  
“Oh, Lilith morirà di sicuro. Bobby ed io la uccideremo, ma senza di te.”  
“Non puoi dire sul serio.”  
“Congratulazioni, Sammy. Ti sei appena guadagnato un posto in panchina durante questa Apocalisse.”  
“Dean, no! Aspetta…! Torna indietro!” -sbraitò Sam, mentre il fratello richiudeva dietro di sé lo sportello- “Fammi uscire di qui! Dean! Fammi uscire!” 

“Ragazzi… fatemi uscire… vi prego…!” chiamò Sam dallo scantinato della casa di Bobby.  
L’eco della sua voce aveva perso d’intensità lungo il percorso che dalle scale portava al piano di sopra ma risuonò comunque chiara e decisa anche tra le pareti del soggiorno immerso in un silenzio innaturale.  
“Da quanto è lì dentro?” chiese Alex.  
“Più o meno tre giorni.” -disse Dean in uno sbuffo sconsolato- “Per quanto dovremo continuare, piuttosto?”  
Bobby, seduto alla scrivania dall’altra parte della stanza, gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Un attimo, fammi controllare sulla mia guida pratica alla disintossicazione dal sangue di demone… ah già… nessuno ne ha ancora scritta una.”  
“Non possiamo sapere quanto ci vorrà. Possiamo solo aspettare.” aggiunse Alex ripiegando le gambe sotto di sé sul divanetto vicino alla finestra e incrociò l’occhiata esasperata che Dean rivolse al cielo voltandosi verso di lei.  
“Fantastico… allora non ci resta che trovare un modo divertente di passare il tempo. Ad esempio, potremmo giocare a Obbligo o Verità. Incomincio io.” ribatté girando la sedia sulla quale era seduto fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con la ragazza.  
“Verità. Supponendo che tu non sia la stronza manipolatrice che di sicuro è Ruby, dimmi come facevi a sapere di Azazel.”  
Alex rimase a fissarlo un istante con espressione sorpresa e Bobby, alle sue spalle, strinse le labbra in una smorfia confusa.  
“Ho incominciato a pensarci quando hai tirato fuori il suo nome. Visto che continui a portarti dietro solo il primo libro di Chuck posso dedurre che tu non abbia mai letto il seguito di Supernatural, quindi… come fai a sapere di lui?”  
“Questo vuol dire che davvero Castiel non vi ha detto nulla?” chiese Alex, quasi più confusa di Bobby.  
“A proposito di cosa?”   
“Il giorno in cui è venuto da me… diciamo che è stata un’esperienza alla Michael J. Fox. Senza DeLorean.”  
“…e significa?!” domandò Dean in risposta.  
“Mi ha mandato indietro nel tempo.”  
“Che cosa?!” -balbettò Bobby stupefatto- “Perché?”  
“Ha fatto in modo che sapessi come è iniziato tutto, che cosa aveva in mente Azazel.” -spiegò la giovane- “Ho perfino parlato con lui.”  
“Con Azazel? Sicura che fosse lui?” disse Dean.  
“Abbastanza.”  
“Ma… perché?!”  
“I documenti che ha lasciato Padre Karras riguardavano anche Azazel, forse Castiel voleva dirmi che quella era la direzione da seguire.”  
Bobby inspirò profondamente e si lasciò cadere sullo schienale della propria sedia facendo scricchiolare il legno, poi tamburellò le dita sui braccioli con espressione pensierosa.  
“Quindi hai scoperto quello che ha fatto a Sam?”  
“Sì.” rispose Alex con un filo di voce.  
“Lui lo sa?” le chiese Dean.  
“No, non mi sembrava proprio il caso di raccontarglielo. Avrebbe solo finito per tormentarsi più di quanto non stesse già facendo.”  
“Sì, beh… in effetti non è proprio qualcosa da mettere sul proprio biglietto da visita.” ribatté lui sarcastico.  
“Ehi, io sono Dean. Quando sono morto sono finito all’Inferno ma un angelo ha trascinato il mio culo fuori dalla fossa. Mio fratello Sam invece è stato contaminato dal sangue di un demone quando aveva sei mesi ma ora può uccidere quei bastardi con i suoi poteri psichici. Tanto piacere, siamo i Winchester.”  
“Già, in questo caso meglio limitarsi a stupide domande sui segni zodiacali. Funzionano sempre.” replicò Alex sorridendogli debolmente.  
Dean sorrise tra sé in risposta e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, tormentandosi le mani prima di tornare a fissare la ragazza negli occhi.  
“Sì, a proposito… grazie per avermi detto di Ruby e del sangue.”  
“Non ringraziarmi. Non sapevo che altro fare.”  
“Forse gli hai salvato la vita.”  
“Lui ha salvato la mia. Anche se non pensavo che avrei ricambiato così, mi sento uno schifo.”  
“Se può farti stare meglio, hai aiutato anche me un paio di volte.”  
Alex sembrò riflettere per qualche secondo sulla risposta e poi si piegò verso di lui, storcendo la bocca mentre si stringeva nelle spalle e scrollava i capelli sulla schiena con noncuranza.  
“Non mi era mai sembrato troppo importante.”  
Dean sorrise di nuovo e annuì divertito; dietro di lui Bobby trattenne una risata tra i denti e pochi istanti dopo allungò una mano verso il telefono, che aveva cominciato a suonare con insistenza.  
“Pronto?” disse nel ricevitore.  
“Riattacca e vai al diavolo, Rufus. Chiamami un’altra volta e ti uccido.” aggiunse rimettendo la cornetta al proprio posto con un gesto seccato.  
“Che succede con Rufus?!” gli domandò Dean.  
“Lui lo sa.”  
Quando il telefono suonò per la seconda volta, Bobby non si disturbò nemmeno a fare domande.  
“Sono occupato, brutto bastardo. E’ meglio che sia importante.” 

Sam sollevò il viso verso la grossa ventola che continuava a girare sul soffitto della panic room.  
Il sole filtrava attraverso l’apertura superiore disegnando sul pavimento ricoperto da una grossa Trappola del Diavolo la forma di un pentacolo allungato e il ragazzo si portò una mano sugli occhi per proteggersi dal riverbero fastidioso che le pareti di metallo riflettevano.  
Richiuse le palpebre una seconda volta dopo che gli sembrò di intravedere un’ombra ferma vicino alla porta e si rigirò sulla brandina sistemata al centro della stanza, ma dopo pochi istanti si rese conto che alle sue spalle era davvero arrivato qualcuno; sussultò spaventato nel trovarsi di fronte ad un ragazzino che aveva esattamente il suo aspetto da adolescente.  
“La risposta è sì. Hai le allucinazioni.” -disse il ragazzo- “Ma va tutto bene, sono io. O meglio, sei tu.”  
“Sto perdendo la testa.” mormorò Sam, mettendosi seduto sul materasso.  
Il giovane Sam annuì in assenso e si avvicinò a lui a piccoli passi.  
“Decisamente.”  
“Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Una spiegazione. Spiegami come hai potuto farmi questo… pensavo che avremmo vissuto una vita normale.”  
“Io ci ho provato, ci ho provato sul serio, solo che non ha funzionato. Mi spiace, ragazzino.”  
“« Mi spiace, ragazzino »?! Questo è tutto quello che hai da dire?!” esclamò l’altro se stesso in tono acuto.  
“Era l’unica cosa che volevamo per noi e ci eravamo quasi arrivati. Eri lontano da papà, avevi smesso di cacciare, saresti diventato un avvocato e ti saresti sposato, perché hai deciso di rovinare tutto quanto?”  
“Hanno ucciso Jessica.” sibilò Sam.  
“Sì. E se non fossi andato via con Dean saresti stato lì a proteggerla e lei sarebbe ancora viva.”  
Il vero Sam abbassò lo sguardo e scosse la testa amaramente.  
“Lo so.”   
“Pensi che Jess avrebbe voluto vederti così? Lei ti amava. Credi che sarebbe felice di sapere che la stai usando come scusa?” domandò il ragazzino avvicinandosi ancora.  
“Senti, la nostra vita non è diventata quello che pensavamo sarebbe stata quando avevamo quattordici anni. Noi non saremo mai normali, non c’è modo di uscirne. Vedi di crescere.”  
L’altro se stesso lo fissò annuendo ancora e poi sembrò voltargli le spalle per allontanarsi, invece si limitò a girare intorno alla brandina spoglia passando una mano sul metallo della testiera.  
“Forse hai ragione, non c’è modo di uscirne.” -ammise convinto prima di stringersi nelle spalle- “Del resto, come puoi scappare da qualcosa che è dentro di te?”  
Sam voltò il viso per rispondergli e quasi sobbalzò per lo stupore: di fronte a lui non c’era più nessuno. 

“Non ci sono buone notizie.” sentenziò Bobby allungando verso Dean il foglio che aveva appena stampato.  
Il ragazzo gli diede una scorsa veloce all’articolo che aveva tra le mani e tornò a guardare l’amico con aria interrogativa.  
“E’ per questo che Rufus ha chiamato? « A Key West dieci specie diverse si estinguono »?”  
“E in Alaska quindici uomini a bordo di un peschereccio sono diventati all’improvviso ciechi, per cause sconosciute.” disse Bobby.  
“E New York, anche. Un insegnante dà di matto, chiude a chiave tutte le porte e uccide esattamente sessantasei studenti.” gli fece eco Alex sollevando gli occhi dal proprio portatile, che teneva aperto sulle ginocchia mentre leggeva la notizia pubblicata on-line.  
Bobby scosse la testa stancamente e tornò a sedersi alla propria scrivania.  
“Sono tutti sigilli. Ormai vengono spezzati sempre più in fretta.”  
“Quanti ne saranno rimasti?” domandò Dean.  
“E chi lo sa? Pochi, in ogni caso. Dove sono finiti i nostri soldati con le ali?”  
“Mi piacerebbe saperlo.”   
“Lo sai, potrebbe essere un pensiero sciocco…” azzardò l’amico prima di interrompersi a metà della frase.  
“Cosa?” chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
“Insomma, l’Apocalisse si avvicina e…” -mormorò con un filo di voce- “Forse questo non è il momento migliore per affrontare il nostro piccolo dramma domestico.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” domandò Alex richiudendo lo schermo del pc per poi appoggiarlo sul divanetto e rialzarsi, avvicinandosi a lui.  
“L’idea non piace nemmeno a me ma Sam riesce ad uccidere i demoni. Potrebbe avere una speranza di fermare l’Armageddon.”  
“E’ questa la tua proposta? Sacrificare la vita di Sam, la sua anima, per salvare noi… è questo che stai dicendo? Siamo così disperati da usarlo come una testata nucleare?” replicò Dean.  
Bobby incrociò le braccia sul petto e scosse la testa come ormai gli capitava di fare molto spesso; da quando avevano rinchiuso Sam nella panic room non avevano fatto altro che mettere in dubbio qualsiasi pensiero passasse loro per la testa.  
“Lo so che mi odierai per avertelo suggerito. Io mi odio per avertelo suggerito.” disse con un sospiro.  
“Voglio bene a voi ragazzi come se foste figli miei ma sto cominciando a pensare che forse lui si trova qui, ora, proprio perché lo amiamo troppo.” 

Dean alzò il viso verso il cielo nuvoloso e prese nuovamente a calci la terra che stava intorno al rottame di una vecchia Toyota ormai distrutta; una sottile nube di polvere si sollevò intorno ai suoi piedi in una macchia sbiadita, male illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni che stavano intorno alla rimessa per le auto di Bobby.  
Quando si accorse della figura comparsa silenziosamente di fianco ad una alta pila di macchine demolite ed accatastate l’una sull’altra allargò le braccia seccato e si avvicinò all’angelo.  
“Beh, era ora che ti degnassi di venire. Stavo per perdere la voce a forza di urlare, sono qui fuori da due ore e mezzo ormai.”  
“Che cosa vuoi?” chiese Castiel senza nessun entusiasmo.  
“Comincia a dirmi che cosa è successo l’altro giorno.”  
“Cosa vuoi sapere, esattamente?”  
“Diamo un taglio alle cazzate, va bene? Ora mi darai delle risposte. Risposte comprensibili.” ribatté Dean scrutandolo attentamente negli occhi azzurri.  
Qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, per la prima volta sembrava esserci traccia di emozione sul viso di Castiel, che ricambiò il suo sguardo in silenzio e poi finalmente si decise a parlare.  
“Uriel è morto.”  
“Sono stati dei demoni?”  
“Stava lavorando contro di noi, era lui il responsabile della morte dei nostri fratelli. Ma non è solo questo che vuoi sapere. Tu vuoi delle risposte riguardo a Sam, giusto?”  
Dean esitò prima di fargli la domanda che da qualche giorno gli pesava sul cuore: dalla risposta che l’angelo gli avrebbe dato sarebbe dipesa una delle decisioni più importanti che era mai stato costretto a prendere.  
“Può farcela? Uccidere Lilith, fermare l’Apocalisse?”  
“Probabilmente sì. Anche se devi averlo capito da solo, per farlo avrà bisogno di…”  
“…continuare a bere sangue di demone.” disse Dean, terminando la frase per lui mentre Castiel annuiva piano.  
“Assimilare la quantità di sangue che gli servirà per uccidere Lilith potrebbe cambiare tuo fratello per sempre. E’ possibile che si trasformi nella prossima creatura che dovrai sopprimere, ma non c’è nessuna ragione perché questo accada.”  
Dean distolse lo sguardo e si passò una mano sulle labbra, allontanandosi dalla luce giallastra che il lampione irradiava sotto di sé per dirigersi verso l’ingresso della rimessa incurvato nelle spalle come se il peso di tutto quello che doveva sopportare fosse diventato tanto opprimente da togliergli quasi il respiro.  
“Era tutto vero, quello che ha detto Alastair?” -chiese con voce tremante- “Sono stato io a rompere il primo sigillo? A dare inizio a tutto questo?”  
“Sì.” rispose la voce di Castiel dietro di lui.  
“Quando abbiamo scoperto i piani di Lilith abbiamo setacciato l’Inferno e ci siamo aperti un varco per arrivare a te, ma era troppo tardi.”  
“E perché non mi hai lasciato lì?” domandò ancora il ragazzo voltandosi verso l’angelo.  
“Non è colpa quella che pesa su di te, Dean, è destino. L’uomo giusto che vi ha dato inizio è il solo che può porvi fine.”  
“Allora siete davvero fregati.” rispose il ragazzo trattenendo un singhiozzo.  
“Io non posso farlo, Cas, non sono abbastanza forte. Non sono per niente l’uomo che entrambi i nostri padri volevano che fossi.”  
Castiel si avvicinò a lui e cercò il suo sguardo.  
“Noi crediamo che sia tu l’unico in grado di farcela, non tuo fratello. L’unica domanda alla quale serve una risposta ora è se sei pronto ad accettare il tuo ruolo.”  
Dean tornò ad abbassare lo sguardo a terra, solo per sollevarlo dopo qualche secondo.  
“Ma se dovessi accettare… Sam ne resterebbe fuori?”  
“Se ti conforta vederla in questa maniera.”   
“Dio, quanto sapete essere cazzoni voi angeli.” replicò il ragazzo scuotendo la testa, impegnato a considerare la cosa prima di dare la propria risposta definitiva.  
“Va bene, sono con voi.”  
Castiel gli rivolse un’occhiata solenne e per un istante sembrò squadrarlo da capo a piedi come per valutare le sue reali intenzioni.  
“Accetti di consegnarti volontariamente al servizio di Dio e dei suoi angeli?”  
“Esatto.” rispose l’altro annuendo.  
“Dillo.”  
“Accetto di consegnarmi volontariamente e servire Dio e voialtri.”  
“Giuri di eseguire la sua volontà e la sua parola e di obbedirgli così come facevi con il tuo stesso padre?”  
“Sì, lo giuro.” -ripeté Dean in tono serio- “E adesso che succede?”  
“Adesso rimani qui e aspetta. Ti chiameremo quando sarà il momento.” rispose Castiel, prima di scomparire in un frullio d’ali. 

Sam si rigirò per l’ennesima volta sulla brandina nel tentativo di scacciare i tremori che avevano cominciato ad assalirlo qualche ora prima: quando ancora il sole filtrava dalla presa d’aria sul soffitto si era convinto che il caldo intenso che gli scottava la pelle fosse il risultato della luce riflessa dalle pareti in metallo eppure, una volta scesa la notte, aveva dovuto arrendersi all’idea che il suo corpo stesse reagendo al crescente bisogno di sangue di demone con un improvviso rialzo di temperatura.  
Aveva i brividi lungo la schiena e le braccia ma era sicuro che la sua fronte scottasse.  
“Sammy…” disse una voce al suo fianco mentre una mano delicata gli riportò una ciocca di capelli oltre l’orecchio.  
“Ehi…” -mormorò lui, rialzandosi di scatto- “Quando… da quanto sei arrivata?”  
“Abbastanza.” rispose Alex con un sorriso e gli si sedette accanto facendo cigolare leggermente il vecchio materasso.  
Sam abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e distolse lo sguardo, incapace di fissare la giovane negli occhi.  
“Ti hanno detto cosa è successo, vero?”  
“Di questo non ti devi preoccupare.” -ribatté lei accarezzandogli la fronte con la punta delle dita- “Non hai per niente un bell’aspetto.”  
Il ragazzo socchiuse le palpebre nel sentire la sua mano sfiorargli la guancia e prima che potesse arrivare a toccargli i capelli le afferrò il polso, bloccandola con gentilezza per allontanarla da sé.  
“Avanti. Dimmi tutto quello che devi dire.”  
“Cosa pensi che voglia dirti?”  
“Che sono una delusione. Non avresti mai pensato che potessi arrivare a tanto, sono solo un mostro. Ci sono andato vicino?”  
“Neanche un po’.” rispose Alex scuotendo la testa.  
Quando Sam le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa confusa lei si strinse nelle spalle e chinò il mento per poi lasciar scivolare una mano sopra quelle del ragazzo, stringendole.  
“Ci ho pensato, sai? Stai facendo la cosa giusta, è una scelta coraggiosa. Non sei pazzo, sei solo… pratico. Se c’è qualcuno che può fermare Lilith, quello sei tu.”  
“I miei poteri sono una maledizione. Come posso essere sicuro che usarli ancora sia la cosa giusta da fare?”  
“Provare a trasformare questa maledizione in un dono non è sbagliato.”  
“Ma… Dean…” obiettò Sam a bassa voce.  
“Lui non capisce. Non riuscirà mai a capire.” disse Alex, riportando nuovamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio del ragazzo.  
“No, c’è qualcosa dentro di me che non sono sicuro di riuscire a controllare. Forse lui ha ragione.”  
“Dean non può sapere se sarai abbastanza forte da controllarlo, perché Dean è un debole.” -ribatté lei- “Guarda che cosa ti ha fatto, ti ha chiuso qui dentro solo perché ha paura di te e di quello che puoi fare. Ha troppa paura perfino per provare a fermare Lilith. Solo tu puoi riuscire a fermarla, ma dovrai farlo senza di lui.”  
Il ragazzo reclinò ancora la testa e sospirò sconfitto, tornando ad abbassare lo sguardo mentre la sua voce si riduceva ad un sussurro.  
“Non posso andare avanti da solo.”  
Alex gli portò la mano sotto il mento e lo spinse a voltare il viso nella sua direzione in modo da fissarlo con tenerezza prima di chinarsi su di lui, accarezzandogli l’orecchio con le labbra fino a mormorargli le parole in tono basso.  
“Non sei solo, Sam…” disse appoggiando la fronte sulla sua.  
Sam chiuse piano gli occhi quando la giovane gli posò dolcemente un bacio sulla bocca e li riaprì solo qualche istante più tardi; con il respiro pesante si allungò sulla giovane e le strinse le braccia intorno alla vita, trascinandola contro di sé per portarla a cavallo del suo stomaco e passarle le mani tra i capelli sciolti solleticandole il collo.  
Gemette di sorpresa nel sentire che lei lo spingeva con forza per le spalle fino a sdraiarlo contro il materasso e si lasciò andare, inarcandosi nella schiena mentre il suo corpo veniva scosso dai primi tremiti delle convulsioni nervose. 

“Correggimi se sbaglio ma questo vuol dire che hai intenzionalmente accettato di essere la puttanella degli angeli?! Dopo tutto quello che hai detto su di loro adesso hai deciso di fidarti?” borbottò Bobby incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
Era ancora appoggiato allo stipite della porta scorrevole della cucina e sembrava non avere alcuna intenzione di spostarsi da lì per lasciar passare Dean, probabilmente deciso a dirigersi verso il frigorifero per prendere una birra di quelle messe in fresco.  
“Oh, ma dai, Bobby, dammi un po’ di credito! Non mi sono mai fidato di meno, stanno solo facendo il proprio gioco.” rispose il ragazzo con aria seccata.  
“Ma allora perché diavolo…”  
“Quali altre opzioni avevamo? A questo punto si tratta solo di fidarsi degli angeli o lasciare che Sammy si fidi di un demone.”  
“Quindi come funzionerà la cosa?” -chiese Alex seduta sul vecchio divano, giocherellando con il bicchiere che teneva vicino a sè- “Sarai il loro burattino e una volta scongiurata l’Apocalisse vivremo tutti felici e contenti?”  
“Se è così che devono andare le cose, sì.”   
“Adesso credi nel destino?” ribatté lei, stupita.  
“Per niente.” -spiegò Dean- “Credo ancora in me stesso e ti posso assicurare che in un modo o nell’altro ucciderò Lilith.”  
La giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata d’assenso e si portò alle labbra il bicchiere quasi pieno.  
“Bene.” sentenziò in tono convinto, prendendo un sorso del liquido ambrato.  
Dean sollevò le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa e si avvicinò a lei lentamente, chinandosi in avanti per controllare che effettivamente nel bicchiere ci fosse quello che immaginava.  
“Whoa, quello è…?!”  
“Sì.” ribatté lei decisa.  
Quando si accorse che Bobby e il ragazzo la stavano ancora fissando con sguardo preoccupato scosse la testa per rialzare gli occhi al cielo e allargò un braccio oltre il corpo, lasciando ondeggiare l’abbondante quantità di liquore che si era versata.  
“Rilassatevi, non ho intenzione di ubriacarmi.”  
“No, è che…” -replicò Dean sedendosi accanto a lei- “Pensavo avessi detto che bere non fa per te.”  
“Stavi davvero ascoltando quando parlavo… sono impressionata.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise debolmente e allungò la mano verso la sua, togliendole il bicchiere per bere a propria volta.  
“Alla fine non sono poi tanto male.” disse, prima di mandare giù una lunga sorsata.  
“Ehi, niente ghiaccio… stavi davvero ascoltando quando parlavo. Sono impressionato.”   
Alex gli sorrise di rimando e voltò il viso verso di lui: nonostante quello che stava passando non aveva perso la voglia di reagire.  
Mentre lei e Bobby sembravano essere decisi a mettere in dubbio qualsiasi decisione Dean continuava a seguire la propria strada e le proprie convinzioni; Sam sbagliava nel pensare che il fratello non fosse forte abbastanza.  
“Forse è vero, alla fine non sei poi tanto male.” gli disse a bassa voce, strappando a Bobby un colpetto di tosse quasi imbarazzato.  
“…va bene, ora penso sia il momento di fare del caffè. Che ne dite?!”  
“Sì, forse è meglio.” rispose lei con un nuovo sorriso.  
Dean aveva appena rialzato il bicchiere per finire di bere quello che ne rimaneva all’interno quando un’espressione attenta gli passò sul volto; si sollevò dal divano tendendo l’orecchio verso il corridoio e fece un cenno all’amico indicandogli qualcosa oltre la porta.  
“Aspettate… lo sentite questo?”  
“Già, è tutto un po’ troppo tranquillo.” ribatté Bobby lanciandosi di corsa verso le scale.  
Nel tempo che i tre impiegarono a raggiungere la panic room, Sam finì per rotolare a terra agitandosi senza controllo sul pavimento: le convulsioni gli avevano arrossato il viso e irrigidito le braccia, costringendolo ad annaspare disperatamente in cerca d’aria.  
“E se stesse fingendo?” domandò Dean, fermo con la mano sulla maniglia della stanza blindata.  
“Pensi che lo farebbe?!” ribattè Alex.  
“Penso che farebbe di tutto.”  
Improvvisamente, come strattonato da una forza invisibile, il corpo di Sam fu sollevato da terra e schiacciato contro le pareti della stanza mentre il ragazzo sembrava del tutto inerte e ancora vittima di forti convulsioni.  
“No, non sta fingendo.” -replicò Bobby, spalancando la porta per gettarsi addosso a Sam e bloccarlo a terra- “Dobbiamo legarlo, non possiamo permettergli di farsi del male. Facciamo in fretta, prima che gli venga un’altra crisi.” 

Sam si risvegliò solo parecchie ore più tardi; anche se non avrebbe saputo definire con precisione per quanto tempo era rimasto svenuto, dalla luce che filtrava nella stanza poteva stabilire che era di nuovo notte.  
Provò a rialzarsi mettendosi seduto ma solo quando tentò di allargare le braccia e muovere le gambe si rese conto che ai polsi e alle caviglie aveva delle manette che lo tenevano legato alla brandina, impedendogli qualsiasi movimento troppo ampio.  
“Abbiamo dovuto, il sangue di demone ti stava scaraventando qua e là per la stanza.” disse Dean, appoggiato ad una delle pareti più in ombra.  
“Dimmi una cosa, Sam… perché ti stai facendo questo?”  
“Sai bene perché.”  
“Ah sì, giusto, uccidere Lilith. Ottima scusa. Ma a quale scopo? Per vendetta?”  
“Certo.”  
“Vendetta per cosa? Per avermi mandato all’Inferno? Io sono tornato, te ne sei accorto? Sono qui e sto bene, qual è il punto?”  
“Il punto? Che ne dici di provare a fermare la maledetta Apocalisse?” mormorò Sam confuso, mentre Dean si avvicinava a lui.  
“Compito mio, non tuo. Lo hanno detto gli angeli, ricordi? Dio ha scelto me, Sammy, quindi che scusa hai in realtà?” 

“Te lo chiederò di nuovo: siamo assolutamente certi di fare la cosa giusta?”  
Dean lasciò cadere nel lavandino il tappo della bottiglia di birra che aveva appena aperto e si voltò verso Bobby scuotendo la testa.  
“Hai visto che cosa gli è successo. Il sangue di demone lo sta uccidendo.”  
“No, noi lo stiamo facendo.” ribatté l’amico.  
“Cosa?!”  
“Mi spiace, non posso più tenere a freno la lingua.” continuò l’altro in tono nervoso.  
“Dean, lo stiamo uccidendo tenendolo chiuso lì sotto. Così non funziona, se non gli diamo quello di cui ha bisogno non credo riuscirà a resistere ancora per molto.”  
“Io non gli darò altro sangue.”   
“E se dovesse morire?”  
“Almeno sarebbe ancora umano!” -esclamò Dean, sconvolto- “Non gli permetterò di fare questo a se stesso, Bobby. Non lascerò che mio fratello si trasformi in un mostro.” 

“So perché continui a bere sangue di demone.” disse Dean continuando a camminare su e giù per la panic room.  
Sam strinse gli occhi con forza e voltò il viso da un’altra parte, nell’inutile tentativo di sottrarsi alle parole del fratello.  
“Vattene, lasciami da solo.”  
“Ti fa sentire forte e invincibile. Il lupo cattivo in un mondo fatto di stupide pecore.”  
“No, ti sbagli Dean.”  
“Forse però c’è di più.” -sussurrò il ragazzo- “Lo fai perché per tutta la tua vita ti sei sentito diverso, vero?”  
“Smettila…” implorò Sam in un gemito disperato.  
“Mi sto avvicinando, huh?! Non eri diverso perché eri un ragazzino solitario o perché avevi una famiglia strana.”  
“Smettila!”  
“Sei sempre stato un mostro.”  
“Basta! Stai zitto!”   
“Sì, ecco cosa sei, Sam. Un mostro.”  
“Dean, no…”  
“Ho provato a fare finta che fossi davvero mio fratello invece di una di quelle schifose creature che cacciamo, ma noi non siamo nemmeno della stessa specie. Tu non sei niente per me.”  
“Non dirmi questo. Ti prego, non dirmi questo…” supplicò Sam con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Il ragazzo tornò nuovamente a voltare il viso e stringere forte le palpebre, cercando di combattere l’idea che non fosse il vero Dean quello che si trovava di fronte; quando provò a guardarsi ancora intorno si rese conto che aveva sempre parlato con una stanza vuota.  
Poi, improvvisamente, un grattare metallico intorno al polso sinistro richiamò la sua attenzione: il meccanismo di una delle manette che lo tenevano legato alla brandina era scattato senza che nessuno lo toccasse e gli aveva liberato il braccio.  
Ancora prima che potesse rendersene conto, anche le serrature delle manette restanti erano scattate una dietro l’altra e lui era riuscito ad alzarsi strofinandosi le braccia un po’ intorpidite.  
“Chi c’è?!” chiese a bassa voce nel silenzio che lo circondava.  
Nessuno sembrò rispondergli direttamente ma solo qualche secondo dopo i cardini metallici cigolarono con un suono acuto mentre la porta della panic room veniva spalancata per permettere al ragazzo di scivolare all’esterno.  
“C’è qualcuno?!” provò ancora a chiamare Sam.  
Quando si rese conto che nessuno gli avrebbe risposto si sporse attentamente fuori dall’ingresso per controllare di essere effettivamente solo, poi si diresse verso le scale risalendo un gradino per volta fino a raggiungere la porta che l’avrebbe condotto alla porta d’ingresso in casa di Bobby.  
Solo nel momento in cui il ragazzo sparì oltre il corridoio, Castiel allungò una mano verso la porta della panic room e con un solo gesto delle dita la richiuse su se stessa, rimettendo il chiavistello al proprio posto. 

“Non penserai che mi piaccia tutto questo?” chiese Dean mentre rialzava gli occhi dalla bottiglia di birra che teneva tra le mani per fissare Bobby con un’occhiata di traverso.  
“No, figliolo, non l’ho mai pensato. Ma ora ti sto chiedendo di pensare che forse, per quanto terribile sia l’idea… forse Sam è l’unico in grado di fare qualcosa.”  
“Bobby, no. Pensi che fosse questo lo scopo di Azazel? Permettere a Sam di fermare i piani di una di loro?” -ribatté Alex scuotendo la testa- “Qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente per lui non doveva essere niente di buono.”  
“E Uriel era un bastardo ma era comunque un angelo, non credo stesse mentendo rispetto ai poteri di Sam. Non deve più usarli.” le fece eco Dean.  
Bobby sospirò sconfitto e si sedette sulla scrivania alle sue spalle, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Allora che cosa dovremmo fare? Avete sentito anche voi, continuano ad arrivare notizie di sigilli spezzati, ovunque.”  
“Castiel ha detto che sarà lui a chiamarmi quando arriverà il momento.” replicò Dean.  
“Beh, mi chiedo che cosa stiano aspettando.”  
“Questa è un’ottima domanda.” mormorò Alex stancamente.  
Si era appena avvicinata alla finestra che guardava sul cortile posteriore quando un’ombra allungata passò veloce oltre il lampione della rimessa: la giovane si sporse di più in avanti e posò una mano sopra la fronte nel tentativo di coprire la luce delle lampade del soggiorno che creava sul vetro un riflesso fastidioso.  
“Ehi… c’è qualcuno lì fuori…?” disse facendo cenno con l’altra mano.  
Dean si avvicinò a lei con aria stupita e provò a dare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra a propria volta.  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sembrava come…” iniziò a dire lei, interrompendosi a metà della frase per trattenere un singhiozzo sorpreso.  
“No, non è possibile!” -aggiunse prima di correre in direzione della porta d’ingresso per spalancarla con foga- “Sam!”  
Bobby e Dean si precipitarono dietro di lei a grandi passi ma una volta arrivati sul portico in legno non poterono fare altro che fermarsi accanto a lei per osservare stupiti e confusi le luci dell’automobile che si allontanava nel vialetto principale sollevando dietro di sé la ghiaia del selciato.  
“…ma che cosa?!” balbettò Bobby incredulo.  
“Sammy…” -gli disse Dean, inarcando le sopracciglia ad un’espressione decisamente stupefatta- “Direi che ha appena rubato la tua auto.” 

Il chiavistello della panic room era ancora al proprio posto quando i tre scesero nello scantinato per controllare che cosa fosse successo davvero.  
“Come diavolo ha fatto ad uscire di qui?” chiese Dean osservando con attenzione le manette aperte abbandonate sul materasso della brandina.  
Bobby sbuffò confuso e si inginocchiò vicino all’ingresso accanto ad Alex, che stava seguendo con la mano il disegno del sigillo anti-demone posizionato esattamente davanti alla porta blindata; la vernice sembrava essere sbiadita in corrispondenza di uno dei simboli esterni, rendendo vana la protezione del tracciato magico.  
“Qualcuno deve averlo aiutato, le Trappole del Diavolo sono state tutte annullate.” disse l’amico, indicandogli il pavimento della stanza.  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo sulla larga placca lucida che correva in cerchio nel cemento costituendo l’anello esterno del sigillo riprodotto in grandi dimensioni sul pavimento: chiunque fosse stato, era riuscito a fondere completamente il metallo separandolo in due estremità accartocciate e distaccate tra loro.  
“Ruby?” suggerì.  
“E’ quello che penso anch’io.”  
“Pensate che abbia abbastanza potere da farlo?” domandò Alex rialzandosi da terra.  
“Non lo pensavo fino ad ora.” ribatté il ragazzo.  
Bobby si ripulì le dita sui jeans e si allontanò dalla panic room per risalire le scale che l’avrebbero riportato al piano superiore.  
“Comunque che importanza può avere? Come è riuscito ad uscire non mi preoccupa tanto quanto sapere dove sta andando ora.”  
“Beh, ti dico una cosa: a questo punto spero davvero che sia con lei.” replicò Dean, seguendolo a poca distanza lungo la scala.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché ucciderla è la prossima voce nella mia lista delle cose da fare.”  
“Ma non dovresti essere in reperibilità angelica?” chiese la ragazza, rivolgendogli un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“Non andrò lontano.” -rispose lui- “Mi potranno trovare nella mia auto, impegnato a cercare quella puttana.”  
La voce di Bobby lo richiamò indietro qualche istante dopo, mentre stava recuperando dall’appendiabiti all’ingresso il proprio giaccone di tela.  
“Una sola cosa.”  
“E quale?” ribatté il giovane.  
“Sam non vorrà essere trovato, il che significa che sarà praticamente impossibile riuscirci.”  
“Lo vedremo.” sentenziò Dean in tono deciso.   
Sam ricominciò a tormentarsi le mani, scuotendole davanti a sé nel tentativo di liberarsi dei tremori che l’avevano assalito di nuovo.  
Da quando si era nascosto in quella stanza di motel non aveva fatto altro che ripensare a tutto quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti, ma le immagini sembravano essere tutte confuse e assolutamente prive di ordine temporale nella sua testa; per un momento dubitò persino di trovarsi realmente fuori dalla panic room e dovette afferrarsi le ginocchia con forza per impedirsi di ricominciare a tremare come una foglia, mentre i brividi di freddo che sentiva lungo la schiena gli strapparono un gemito soffocato.  
Finalmente qualcuno bussò dall’esterno e il giovane si alzò a fatica dalla poltroncina nella quale era seduto per andare ad aprire.  
“La suite Luna di Miele? Davvero?! Sono lusingata.” disse Ruby sorridendogli maliziosa.  
Il ragazzo richiuse la porta alle sue spalle e le si avvicinò, continuando a tremare nervosamente.  
“Come sei riuscita a farmi uscire?”  
“Come avrei potuto, Sam? Quella stanza è progettata per tenermi lontana un miglio.”  
“E allora come ho fatto a scappare?”  
“Non lo so. Non mi interessa saperlo. Sei libero, è tutto quello che conta.” -replicò lei avvicinandosi- “Non avrei mai pensato che Dean arrivasse a farti una cosa simile.”  
Sam annuì piano e tornò a fissarla con espressione triste.  
“A farci una cosa simile.”  
La demone gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo e sospirò sommessamente; per quanto i due fratelli potessero essere in disaccordo, litigare o addirittura scontrarsi fisicamente, non era mai successo niente di tanto grave da spezzare il legame quasi indissolubile che li legava fin da quando erano piccoli.  
“Non hai organizzato questo appuntamento solo per impressionare me, vero?” domandò con una punta di delusione.  
“Dean verrà a cercarmi. Mi conosce, conosce le mie abitudini, i miei alias, tutto. Sa esattamente quale motel potrei scegliere.”  
“E sai anche che riuscirà a trovare la camera.”  
“Devo provare a fargli capire che non c’è altra scelta.” disse ancora Sam.  
“Non sarà facile.” -mormorò lei, accarezzandogli la guancia- “Sai, è davvero triste vedere come le cose tra voi siano peggiorate fino a questo punto.”  
In uno scatto improvviso, Sam strinse il polso della demone e lo tirò a sé spingendole in alto la manica della maglia che indossava; con un sorriso compiaciuto Ruby sfilò il coltello che portava nascosto nella tasca e lo avvicinò al viso del giovane, lasciando poi che lui lo prendesse in mano per premerle la lama sull’avambraccio scoperto. 

“La Polizia ha trovato la mia macchina abbandonata in un vicolo a Jamestown, Nord Dakota.” disse Bobby mentre si avvicinava al cofano sollevato dell’Impala.  
Alex si sollevò dal portabagagli della Camaro, parcheggiata poco distante, e vi rimise all’interno la borsa dalla quale aveva preso una giacca più pesante di quella che teneva appoggiata sul braccio; Dean invece distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dal filtro dell’aria che stava rimettendo al proprio posto e lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita all’amico per poi cominciare a riavvitare il coperchio metallico.  
“Sta cercando di depistarci. Altre macchine rubate a Jamestown?”  
“Due. Una Honda Civic, blu, semplice ed anonima come piace a Sam.”  
“E l’altra?” chiese la ragazza.  
“Una Escalade bianca del 2005 con cerchioni modificati. E’ come un’insegna al neon.”  
Dean sospirò ripulendosi le mani in uno straccetto scuro e terminò di sistemare gli attrezzi nella custodia che teneva appoggiata sopra il vano della batteria.  
“Hai ragione, non l’avrebbe mai scelta.”  
“Ma è esattamente quello che ha fatto, vero?” domandò ancora Alex scambiando un cenno d’intesa con il ragazzo, che annuì deciso.  
“Siete sicuri?” ribatté Bobby senza troppa convinzione.  
“Lo conosco bene, fidati.” -disse Dean prima di lasciar cadere il cofano con un tonfo sordo- “Va bene, dobbiamo trovarlo in fretta. Io andrò verso Jamestown, voi restate qui. Continuate a tenere sotto controllo i database della Polizia.”  
Alex scrollò i capelli sulle spalle e richiuse il bagagliaio, dirigendosi verso l’Impala con passo sicuro dopo aver depositato nelle mani di Bobby le chiavi della Camaro.  
“Scordatelo. Vengo con te.”   
“Puoi ripetere?” chiese il ragazzo.  
“Lascio la mia auto a Bobby, in caso possa servirgli, ma non pensare di riuscire a scaricarmi.”  
Dean la squadrò con aria severa e scosse la testa, contrariato.  
“E’ di mio fratello che stiamo parlando.”  
“E quindi che vuol dire? Che solo tu hai il diritto di essere preoccupato per lui?” replicò lei.  
“No, ma adesso si tratta di una questione di famiglia. La nostra famiglia, non la tua.”  
“Dean!” esclamò Bobby quasi immediatamente in tono di rimprovero strappando al giovane un’occhiata esasperata.  
“Quello che sto cercando di dire è che…” -borbottò poi, sforzandosi di restare calmo- “Apprezzo il coinvolgimento, ma…”  
“Perfetto, allora basta perdere altro tempo.” disse Alex in tono deciso interrompendolo prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
Sotto lo sguardo incredulo di Bobby, la ragazza fece il giro intorno all’Impala per spalancare la portiera e sedersi al posto del passeggero continuando a guardare fisso davanti a sé.  
“Potrebbe essere pericoloso.” suggerì Dean in un ultimo tentativo.  
“Cercherò di stare attenta a dove metterò i piedi.”  
“Non ho nessuna possibilità di vincere in questa discussione, vero?!”  
“No. Voglio essere presente quando troveremo quella stronza.” -rispose Alex allacciando la cintura- “E anche Sam.” 

Ruby si rigirò tra le coperte dell’ampio letto matrimoniale, appoggiandosi ad un gomito con aria soddisfatta per fissare Sam sdraiato accanto a lei.  
“Stai iniziando ad avere sempre più appetito.”  
“E questo che cosa dovrebbe significare?”  
“Sam, rilassati. Va tutto bene, vuole dire solo che stai diventando più forte, forte abbastanza da uccidere Lilith. Giusto in tempo, ormai non sono rimasti molti sigilli.”  
“Quanti?”   
“Tre… due…” disse la demone stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Cosa?! Ma dove sono gli angeli?”  
“Impegnati a incasinare le cose, ovunque siano. Il punto è che ci stiamo avvicinando sempre più all’ultimo sigillo e credo di aver scoperto qualcosa di grosso.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Il sigillo numero sessantasei. Non può essere spezzato da qualsiasi demone, a quanto pare solo il primo scelto da Lucifero può farlo.” disse Ruby, ma dopo che Sam le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa inspirò a fondo giocherellando con il pendente della propria collanina.  
“Storie di demoni.” -spiegò a bassa voce- “Dio preferisce gli uomini agli angeli, Lucifero si ribella e diventa creativo. Induce in tentazione un essere umano e corrompe la sua anima fino a trasformarlo nel primo demone, in segno di spregio verso il Padre.”  
“Lilith.” -mormorò Sam- “Quindi questo vuol dire che se lei è l’unica a poter spezzare il primo sigillo, se riesco a trovarla in tempo…”  
“…Lucifero non uscirà mai dalla gabbia. Esatto.”  
“Ma come facciamo a scoprire dove si trova?” chiese ancora lui.  
“Di sicuro si sa nascondere, anche se ho una pista che potrebbe portarci a qualcuno del suo entourage. Diciamo… la sua cuoca personale.”  
Sam arricciò il naso ad una smorfia incredula e scosse la testa mentre si sistemava contro il cuscino che aveva dietro la schiena.  
“Una cuoca? Davvero? Che cosa mangia Lilith?”  
“Credimi, non vuoi saperlo.” mormorò la demone.  
“Va bene, allora dove troviamo questa chef?”  
“Fa il turno di notte in ospedale, domani.”  
Quando Sam si lasciò scappare un sospiro carico di preoccupazione, la ragazza si sollevò a sedere sul materasso avvicinandosi a lui per posargli teneramente una mano sulla spalla.  
“Sam, stai tranquillo. Andrà bene.”  
“Sì, lo so.” -ribatté il ragazzo- “E’ solo che vorrei che Dean si fidasse di me per una volta.”  
“Mi dispiace.” sussurrò Ruby, continuando ad accarezzargli il collo con dolcezza.  
Sam annuì in assenso e abbassò lo sguardo.  
“Spero che quando questa storia sarà finita riusciremo a rimettere a posto le cose.” 

“Va bene Bobby, grazie… se ci sono altre novità facci sapere.” disse Alex prima di rimettere il cellulare in tasca per poi chinarsi sul cruscotto dell’Impala e recuperare la cartina stradale accartocciata dietro un paio di tesserini dell’FBI plastificati.  
“La Polizia ha trovato la Escalade in un fossato, fuori da Elk River.”  
“Quanto siamo lontani?” chiese Dean, senza togliere gli occhi dalla strada.  
“Più o meno un paio d’ore. Bobby ha controllato, poco lontano c’è una città chiamata Cold Spring e a quanto pare le mappe meteorologiche non lasciano dubbi, è piena di presagi demoniaci.”  
“Un buon posto dove nascondersi.” disse lui spostandosi sulla corsia che li avrebbe portati fuori dalla Provinciale semi-deserta.  
Alex annuì lentamente e riprese a guardare le luci posteriori delle altre macchine che passavano loro accanto, sollevando un ginocchio contro la portiera mentre si appoggiava al finestrino con un braccio; la radio era rimasta stranamente spenta fin da quando si erano lasciati alle spalle Sioux Falls e nessuno dei due aveva più parlato all’altro da almeno qualche ora.  
“Senti, Dean…” azzardò qualche istante più tardi, voltandosi verso di lui.  
“Una volta che sarai faccia a faccia con Sam forse potresti provare a limitare le reazioni troppo istintive, non pensi?”  
“Sì, come no.” sbuffò il ragazzo con un sorriso sarcastico.  
“E’ chiaro che sei arrabbiato e deluso… e lo capisco, hai tutto il diritto di esserlo.” -ribatté lei- “Ma ti sto solo dicendo che ora si tratta di aiutarlo a ragionare, non di fargli cambiare idea con la forza.”  
Dean rimase in silenzio accanto a lei, senza risponderle.  
Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa fosse necessaria per impedire al fratello di commettere l’errore più grande della sua vita. 

Sam richiuse la porta della stanza alle proprie spalle dopo essersi guardato intorno lungo il corridoio apparentemente deserto e si incamminò verso l’ascensore sparendo dietro un angolo; in quel momento Dean approfittò dell’attimo di distrazione per scivolare in silenzio nella camera del motel e strinse la mano sull’impugnatura del coltello per essere certo di avere una presa ben salda.  
Ruby si accorse che il cacciatore le era arrivato alle spalle solo quando sentì un movimento dietro di sé e d’istinto sollevò un braccio per proteggersi: la lama seghettata la colpì solo di striscio, aprendo uno squarcio nella giacca di pelle che indossava prima che Dean provasse a colpirla di nuovo.  
“No! Fermati, lasciala andare!” -esclamò all’improvviso la voce di Sam, che afferrò la spalla del fratello costringendolo a voltarsi- “Ruby, vai fuori di qui!”  
Dean fronteggiò il ragazzo continuando a impugnare con fermezza il coltello dalla lama incisa.  
“Lei non va da nessuna parte.”  
“Ascolta… dobbiamo riuscire a parlare di questo!” continuò Sam, ansimante.  
“Perfetto. Non appena lei sarà morta.”  
Dean fece ancora per gettarsi contro la demone ma Sam gli si parò davanti e afferrò con entrambe le mani il polso del fratello per spingerlo verso il basso.  
“Ruby, vattene!” mugugnò nella foga dello scontro fisico e fece in modo di frapporsi tra Dean e la porta della camera, lasciando così il tempo alla ragazza di raccogliere la propria borsa e scappare velocemente verso il corridoio ricoperto di carta da parati piena di rose dall’aspetto pacchiano.  
“Ti sta avvelenando, Sam!” -sbottò Dean staccandosi dal fratello con un gemito- “Guarda che cosa ti ha fatto: sparisce per mesi e ti lascia a sospirare per un’altra dose…”  
“Stava cercando Lilith.”  
“Oh, questo è Francese per « manipolarti a suo piacimento ».”  
“Ti sbagli, Dean.”  
“Smettila di mentire a te stesso. Se io mi trovassi in questa situazione tu faresti lo stessa cosa per me, lo sai.”  
“Ascoltami…” replicò Sam, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che il coltello di Ruby gli era rimasto in mano.  
Con un movimento cauto lo mostrò a Dean per poi posarlo sul letto e arretrò a piccoli passi senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello del fratello.  
“Ascoltami solo un secondo: abbiamo una pista, un demone vicino a Lilith.”  
“Bene. Andiamo a prenderlo, tu e io.”  
“No, mi serve Ruby se voglio fermare Lilith.” -ribatté Sam- “Ancora non riesci ad accettarlo ma forse quando sarà tutto finito capirai che ero il solo a poterlo fare.”  
“Non sei tu a dover chiudere questa storia.”  
“Giusto, quasi dimenticavo. Gli angeli pensano che spetti a te.”  
“E tu non pensi che possa farcela?”  
“No, non puoi. Non sei abbastanza forte.”  
“Ma chi sei tu…?” mormorò Dean, scuotendo la testa sconvolto.  
“Qualcuno che ha accettato di fare quello che va fatto.”  
“Tu non farai proprio un bel niente.”  
“Smettila di dirmi sempre cosa fare!” esclamò Sam ad alta voce.  
“Dean, ogni altra volta sei stato tu a prendere il controllo, hai preso le decisioni ed io mi sono fidato, perché sei mio fratello. Ora sono io a chiedertelo, fidati di me.”  
“Non posso. Perché tu non sai cosa stai facendo.”  
“Sì, lo so.”  
“Allora è anche peggio di quanto pensassi. Vuol dire che non è qualcosa che stai facendo ma quello che sei…” -disse Dean in un sussurro- “Significa…”  
“Che cosa?! Dillo.” lo sfidò il fratello con una smorfia delusa.  
“Significa che sei un mostro.”  
Sam annuì distogliendo lo sguardo e sembrò scuotere la testa come a sottolineare che quella era esattamente la risposta che pensava di ottenere.  
Quando colpì il fratello al viso con un pugno che lo mandò a sbattere contro un angolo del letto per poi rotolare a terra non si accorse che sulla guancia di Dean era scivolata una grossa lacrima luccicante. 

Ruby aveva appena raggiunto il corridoio che portava alle scale ricoperte di un sottile tappeto verde quando fu costretta ad indietreggiare suo malgrado: qualcuno aveva tracciato una Trappola del Diavolo proprio davanti al primo gradino, rendendole impossibile passare da quella parte.  
“Stai andando da qualche parte, Ruby?” chiese Alex in tono basso.  
La demone si voltò lentamente verso di lei e le lanciò un’occhiata di sfida, continuando ad avanzare.  
“Sam non può farcela senza di me, fermateci e Lilith aprirà la gabbia di Lucifero. Te la senti di correre il rischio?”  
“Probabilmente sì.” rispose la ragazza decisa.  
Ruby sorrise scuotendo piano la testa e si fermò a pochi passi di distanza da lei.  
“Proprio quando pensavo che non avresti avuto il coraggio di metterti ancora in mezzo.”  
“Che posso dirti? Non abbiamo mai avuto il tempo di conoscerci meglio.”  
“Peccato.” ribatté Ruby senza entusiasmo.  
“Anche se c’è una domanda che mi piacerebbe farti.” -aggiunse rivolgendole uno sguardo compiaciuto- “Che fine ha fatto il tuo ciondolo anti-possessione?!”  
Alex si portò per un secondo la mano al collo e poi la abbassò quasi istintivamente, arretrando di qualche passo mentre la demone scrollava i capelli con espressione di scherno fronteggiandola nel corridoio male illuminato.  
“Sai, avresti dovuto considerare l’idea di lasciar fare tutto il lavoro a Dean. Senza offesa, ma così è perfino troppo facile.” disse con un nuovo sorriso.  
“E stai tranquilla, non farà male. Non molto.”  
Quando il corpo del tramite di Ruby ricadde pesantemente a terra Alex indietreggiò sorpresa e sollevò le braccia nel tentativo di proteggersi ma finì trascinata sul pavimento dal denso fumo nero che si era sprigionato dalla bocca della ragazza posseduta: in meno di pochi secondi la nube demoniaca arrivò a turbinarle intorno al corpo, avvolgendola in una spirale sempre più stretta. 

Dean si rialzò da terra aggrappandosi al copriletto chiaro e si lanciò contro Sam, sferrandogli un pugno che lo colpì di striscio sul fianco.  
Il fratello lo spinse indietro con una forza che aveva decisamente poco di umano e Dean si ritrovò a cadere contro il separé che divideva il piccolo soggiorno dalla zona letto della camera, trascinandosi dietro alcuni pezzi di legno che gli cascarono addosso mentre si ritrovava di nuovo disteso sul pavimento; Sam lo fissò con odio per alcuni istanti e si avvicinò a lui fino a sovrastarlo col proprio corpo prima di stringergli le mani intorno al collo.  
La stretta del fratello lasciò il maggiore quasi senza fiato e solo quando si accorse del rivolo di sangue che aveva preso a colare dal naso di Dean, Sam allentò la presa sollevandosi con un respiro disgustato.  
“Tu non sai chi sono.” -sibilò arretrando lentamente- “Non l’hai mai saputo e non lo saprai mai.”  
“Se esci da quella porta… non provare mai più a tornare indietro.” ansimò Dean ancora sdraiato a terra.  
Il fratello gli lanciò un’ultima occhiata mentre si dirigeva verso la porta e poi distolse lo sguardo, andandosene a passo deciso fino a raggiungere il corridoio del motel.  
Trattenne un singhiozzo sorpreso nell’accorgersi che la demone si stava rialzando a fatica aggrappandosi alla balaustra in metallo che correva lungo il pianerottolo.  
“Che fai ancora qui?” le chiese a bassa voce, scorgendo solo in quel momento il corpo di Alex che restava accasciato contro la parete opposta.  
“Lei è…?” aggiunse in un sussurro ma guardandola meglio si accorse che la ragazza aveva iniziato a riprendere i sensi socchiudendo le palpebre.  
Aveva fatto per avvicinarsi a lei quando Ruby gli strinse il braccio con decisione per spingerlo fino verso l’ascensore che li avrebbe portati fuori dal motel.  
“Andiamo, Sam.” sussurrò lei trascinandolo con sé mentre dalle stanze più lontane sembravano uscire un paio di persone, forse attirate dal rumore della colluttazione.  
Alex riaprì gli occhi in tempo per intravedere il giovane incrociare il suo sguardo con espressione colpevole e subito dopo si sentì scuotere per una spalla da un uomo di mezza età che le era arrivato accanto indossando solo i pantaloni del proprio pigiama ed una t-shirt scolorita.  
“Signorina, si sente bene?” domandò scostandole i capelli dal viso come per controllare che non ci fossero segni di lividi.  
“Sì, io…” balbettò lei ancora un po’ confusa.  
“Dobbiamo chiamare un medico?”   
“No, no… grazie.” -rispose ancora lei rimettendosi in piedi- “Era solo…”  
“Una piccola discussione di famiglia.” disse la voce di Dean dietro di loro facendo sobbalzare l’uomo, che si voltò di scatto con espressione perplessa.  
“Che è successo?” chiese Alex.  
“Sam…” -tentennò il ragazzo- “Se ne è andato?”  
“Sì.” annuì la ragazza spostando poi l’attenzione dal sangue che sporcava il labbro di Dean sul gruppetto di due o tre persone che si erano ammassate nel corridoio per curiosare: l’uomo che l’aveva soccorsa sembrava parlottare a bassa voce con la donna che gli stava a fianco, lanciando continue occhiate sospettose all’indirizzo dei due giovani.  
“Vieni, faremmo meglio a levarci di torno pure noi prima che gli onesti cittadini preoccupati chiamino la Polizia.” aggiunse dirigendosi velocemente verso le scale. 

Quando raggiunse la portiera dell’Impala e la spalancò trattenendo un gemito di dolore, Dean si portò un braccio intorno alle costole doloranti; lo scontro di qualche giorno prima con Alastair l’aveva lasciato parecchio malconcio e Sam doveva averlo colpito altrettanto forte, senza preoccuparsi dei danni che avrebbe potuto causare.  
“Te la senti di guidare?” -gli chiese Alex avvicinandosi- “Non possono essere andati molto lontano, forse…”  
“Lasciali andare.” sibilò il ragazzo, inspirando a fondo per combattere il dolore.  
“Cosa…? Hai visto come l’ha ridotto Ruby, non puoi…”  
“Lasciali andare ho detto! Non ho più intenzione di rincorrerlo.” -esclamò lui con rabbia prima di voltarsi nella sua direzione e mostrarle le chiavi dell’auto- “Ma se tu sei tanto preoccupata per lui, tieni. Vagli dietro, magari riesci a raggiungerlo.”  
Alex sospirò sconfitta e gli portò una mano sull’avambraccio per spingerlo ad abbassarlo, scuotendo la testa in segno di diniego.  
“Adesso sono più preoccupata per te, stai cominciando a dire cose senza senso.”  
“Questo è quello che vuole. Che si uccida pure con le sue mani, sempre che non lo faccia prima Lilith.”   
“Ok… sì, questo invece suona molto logico e sensato.”  
“Gli sto dando l’occasione che ha sempre cercato per dimostrare che ero io a sbagliarmi, che non ha mai avuto bisogno di me. Che lo stavo solo trattenendo.” ribatté Dean mentre si ripuliva il sangue che gli sporcava il viso.  
“Non sei nelle condizioni di prendere una decisione del genere.” disse lei a bassa voce.  
“No, ormai può fare davvero quello che vuole. Sono stanco di dovermi sempre preoccupare per lui e avere in cambio…”   
“Oh Signore, hai finito di piangerti addosso?!” -sbottò Alex alzando gli occhi al cielo- “Tirati su e affronta la realtà, queste sono solo delle scuse.”  
Dean la fissò con espressione sgomenta e inspirò profondamente nel tentativo di rispondere senza lasciarsi soffocare dalla rabbia.  
“Delle scuse? Lui mi ha voltato le spalle.”  
“Non gli hai dato altra scelta!”  
“No, aveva una scelta! E ha scelto un demone piuttosto che me.”  
“Credi che l’abbia fatto per ferirti? Sai che l’ha fatto solo perché è convinto che sia la cosa giusta!”  
“Abbiamo dovuto chiuderlo nella panic room di Bobby perché il sangue di demone lo sta trasformando! Non è nulla che rientri nella mia definizione di « cosa giusta ».”  
“Era quello che aveva bisogno che tu gli lasciassi fare.”  
“Lasciandolo libero di continuare a farsi del male usando i suoi poteri, anche quando abbiamo visto a cosa possono portare?”  
“Lasciandolo libero. Senza dirgli cosa fare o che cosa pensare, solo… per una volta.” replicò Alex con voce tremante.  
Il giovane la fissò per un istante senza rispondere e richiuse lentamente la portiera, appoggiandosi poi al tettuccio dell’Impala con le braccia distese davanti a sé.  
“Ho finito per spingerlo incontro a tutto quello che non volevo che facesse. E’ stata colpa mia.”  
“Non è stata colpa tua. Lo conosci, avrebbe preso comunque la decisione che ha preso.”  
“No, Cas me l’aveva detto. Avrei dovuto fermarlo, impedirgli di…” provò ad aggiungere lui, ma Alex non gli lasciò il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto un angelo non era giusto scaricare su di te la responsabilità delle azioni di Sam.”  
“Per tutta la mia vita…” -ribatté Dean, tornando a fissarla negli occhi- “Io mi sono sempre sentito responsabile, maledizione! Chi c’era, chi è sempre stato presente per lui quando aveva bisogno, huh?! E’ mio fratello!”  
“Ma quando hai cominciato a pensare che invece quello di cui avevi bisogno tu non era importante?” esclamò Alex avvicinandosi a lui tanto da sfiorargli il viso.  
“Tu e Sam siete talmente legati da continuare a sacrificarvi uno per l’altro ma adesso è arrivato il momento di capire che voi due non siete la stessa persona e non lo sarete mai. Smettila di sentirti in colpa per tutte le cose stupide che Sam finirà per fare, non è qualcosa che dipende da te!”   
“Si dà il caso che nessuno prima d’ora si sia mai interessato tanto a me da dirmi una cosa del genere… scusami se il concetto non mi è poi così familiare!” replicò Dean scostandosi con un movimento brusco.  
Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata indispettita e sbuffò esasperata mentre appoggiava la schiena alle portiere dell’Impala, incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“D’accordo, vuol dire che ti lascerò un promemoria per la prossima volta!”  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che ci sarà una prossima volta?” -chiese il ragazzo- “Per quanto ne sappiamo l’Apocalisse sta arrivando. Questa potrebbe perfino essere la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra.”  
“La fine del mondo è dietro l’angolo e io non ho neanche un vestito decente da mettere.” aggiunse Alex chinando la testa con una risata sarcastica che dopo pochi istanti si trasformò in pianto nervoso.  
Non appena le lacrime presero a scorrerle sul viso, lasciandosi dietro lunghe tracce umide, Dean ammutolì d’un colpo e tornò ad avvicinarsi a lei; in un goffo tentativo di consolarla a proprio modo le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé piegandosi sulla sua fronte.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, andiamo… tu non piangi mai.”   
“Beh, ora mi sento proprio di farlo. Serve a scaricare la tensione.”  
“Va tutto bene, sei umana.” -ribatté il ragazzo portandole il dorso della mano sotto il mento per farle rialzare lo sguardo- “Dio solo sa quanto mi fa piacere saperlo.”   
Alex socchiuse gli occhi quando Dean si avvicinò alle sue labbra, sfiorandole in un bacio che morì nell’attimo di un respiro.  
“E questo che cos’era?” gli chiese con un sorriso.  
“Uhm… un modo alternativo per scaricare la tensione?!” mormorò lui.  
Quando Alex gli sorrise in risposta, sollevandosi di poco per arrivare a ricambiare il suo bacio con un altro leggero quanto il primo, Dean inarcò le sopracciglia in un’espressione sorpresa.  
“E questo invece per che cos’era?”  
“Uhm… potrebbe essere la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra?!” sussurrò la ragazza mentre gli posava con dolcezza una mano sul petto.  
“…questa funziona sempre, vero?” disse Dean prendendole il viso tra le mani per raccogliere con il pollice le lacrime che le rigavano le guance.  
Tornò a sfiorarle la bocca in piccole carezze quasi accennate, lasciandole scorrere le dita tra i capelli mentre lei gli posava entrambe le mani sul petto nel tentativo di allontanarlo da sé e sottrarsi al suo abbraccio.  
“Adesso sarà meglio andarsene da qui, l’hai detto anche tu.”   
Quando si rese conto che si trovavano ancora nel parcheggio sul retro del motel Dean annuì in assenso, con una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita e l’aria confusa di chi ha appena fatto qualcosa che non pensava fosse possibile.   
“Sì, forse è meglio.” sussurrò sottovoce.

“No, Bobby, se ne sono andati insieme. Di nuovo. Non credo che…” disse Alex reggendo il cellulare contro la spalla.   
“E’ ben oltre qualsiasi tentativo di ragionamento ormai. Stiamo tornando indietro, non c’è nient’altro che possiamo fare. Chiamaci se dovessero esserci novità.” aggiunse lanciando un’occhiata di sottecchi a Dean, che continuava a guidare stringendo le mani sul volante tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
“Sperate ancora che ci saranno delle novità, tutti e due? Siete decisamente ottimisti.” borbottò sarcastico il cacciatore.   
“Speriamo che ad un passo dal Giorno del Giudizio Sam decida di tirare il cervello fuori dai pantaloni.”   
Dean sembrò considerare per un attimo quella probabilità, poi tornò a concentrarsi sulla Provinciale deserta che si snodava davanti a loro illuminata solo dai fari anteriori della Chevrolet.  
“Nient’altro?!”  
“In realtà penso che dovresti cominciare ad accettare il fatto che ci sarà sempre qualcosa che non sarai in grado di controllare. Ma non significa che sia colpa tua.”  
“Sì ma questa cosa… questa cosa in particolare ricadeva su di me. Tutto quello che riguarda Sam presto o tardi finisce per ricadere su di me, maledizione!”  
La giovane sobbalzò quando l’Impala sterzò di colpo sul ciglio della strada e frenò tanto violentemente da sollevare un polverone intorno alle ruote, prima che Dean spalancasse la portiera per gettarsi fuori dall’auto e dirigersi a grandi passi verso lo spiazzo sassoso di una piccola area di sosta.  
“Ditemi che diavolo volete che faccia, huh?!” -gridò rivolto al cielo- “Che cosa vi aspettate da me, figli di puttana?”  
“Dean!” esclamò Alex alle sue spalle, preoccupata.  
“Che c’è?!”   
“Calmati! Insultare gli angeli e imprecare contro di loro tutto nella stessa frase forse è un pochino troppo, che ne dici?!”  
“Oh, no no no no…” -replicò lui tornando a sollevare il viso- “Ho finito di restare calmo, ho finito di farmi trattare come se fossi un maledetto burattino nelle mani di cazzoni in impermeabile che sembrano essere troppo impegnati per venire quaggiù a dirmi CHE DIAVOLO VOGLIONO CHE FACCIA!!!”  
Alex non osò ribattere, consapevole che la rabbia che stava finalmente uscendo allo scoperto avrebbe lasciato spazio a tutto quello che il cacciatore continuava a nascondere e che forse sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare più lucidamente; provò di nuovo a parlargli solo quando lo vide prendere un respiro profondo e tornare verso la macchina, appoggiandosi al cofano per allungare le gambe e accavallare un piede sull’altro.  
“Ora va meglio?!”  
“Forse solo un po’.”  
“Ci stai ripensando?”  
“A che cosa?”  
“A tutta questa storia degli angeli. Aver detto di sì alle loro condizioni…”  
“Che mi piacciano o no, questa era l’unica soluzione.” -ribatté lui- “E non è come pensi tu, so bene che ci sarà sempre qualcosa che non sono in grado di controllare ma posso seriamente accettare l’idea di non aver nemmeno provato a fare la differenza?”  
“Perché devi sempre portare tutto sulle tue spalle, Dean? Davvero non penserai di meritarlo.”  
Il giovane le lanciò uno sguardo assorto e si ritrasse con uno scatto seccato quando Alex gli posò la mano sulla sua.  
“Lo sai? E’ proprio per questo motivo che abbiamo stabilito la regola del lavorare da soli. Si tratta di una questione di famiglia, solo una questione di famiglia.”   
“No, avete stabilito la regola del lavorare da soli perché uscire per un attimo dalla vostra relazione insana, contorta e autodistruttiva vi farebbe capire quanto sia insana, contorta e autodistruttiva la vostra relazione!” sibilò la ragazza, indispettita.   
Per una frazione di secondo fu quasi convinta di aver oltrepassato il limite e si preparò ad un nuovo scontro verbale che avrebbe finito per sottolineare ancora l’abitudine di entrambi di fronteggiare la testardaggine dell’altro senza alcuna intenzione di cedere; nel momento in cui si rese conto che Dean si era avvicinato a lei per stringerle le mani intorno alla vita trattenne un sospiro soffocato e si abbandonò al dolce assalto della sua bocca.   
Dean ripiegò più volte la propria giacca e la camicia prima di incastrarle con attenzione tra il sedile posteriore e la portiera dell’auto, sistemandosi tra le gambe della ragazza per tirarla contro di sé e sollevarla con attenzione abbracciandola per la vita.  
“Forse dovrei dirti che per me…” -ammise a bassa voce scostando una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sulla fronte- “Sì, insomma, per me è la prima volta dopo…”  
“Dopo la re-imenazione angelica?” mormorò Alex, accarezzandogli con le labbra la morbida pelle dietro l’orecchio.  
“Cercherò di fare piano, allora.” aggiunse staccandosi da lui per sfilare oltre la testa la maglia scura che indossava.  
Quando il ragazzo la strinse di nuovo, sfiorandole la schiena nuda con la punta delle dita, si chinò piano su di lui per raggiungere la sua maglietta e stringere l’orlo tra le mani prima di sollevarlo verso l’alto mentre Dean alzava le braccia; si sporse oltre lo schienale per lasciarla maglietta sul sedile anteriore e solo in quel momento il giovane si lasciò scappare un sospiro stupefatto.  
“E questo da dove salta fuori?!” le disse seguendo con la bocca il disegno impresso sulla scapola.  
Un disegno che sembrava essere la copia esatta di quello che compariva sul ciondolo anti-possessione che la ragazza portava la prima volta che l’aveva incontrata.  
Lei gli accarezzò piano il torace nudo e posò la mano sul tatuaggio del pentacolo che spiccava proprio sotto la clavicola, circondandogli il collo con un braccio per sostenersi a lui mentre si lasciava scivolare distesa sul sedile.  
“Mi sembrava una buona idea.”   
Alex inarcò la schiena con un gemito nel sentirlo abbassarsi e disegnarle piccoli cerchi bollenti sullo stomaco, slacciando il bottone dei suoi pantaloni per poi aiutarla a sfilarli facendole scivolare le mani sotto le cosce.  
Dean tornò a chinarsi su di lei risalendo verso il collo e la ragazza gli passò le dita tra i capelli corti.   
Rabbrividì per un istante quando il pendente in ottone infilato nella collanina scura le scivolò tra i seni ma riprese ad accarezzargli dolcemente la nuca, continuando poi a seguire la linea decisa delle spalle e scendendo lungo il braccio fino a trovare l’ustione irregolare che la mano dell’angelo gli aveva lasciato impressa sulla pelle.  
“Castiel…?”  
Lui annuì e distolse lo sguardo con aria colpevole, come se il ricordo dell’Inferno fosse qualcosa che tornava a tormentarlo ogni volta che finiva per guardarsi allo specchio.  
La ragazza ricominciò ad esplorare la sua schiena con entrambe le mani spingendosi fino all’interno dei jeans scoloriti per premergli i palmi contro i muscoli tesi e cercare la linea arcuata della spina dorsale che scendeva fino alle natiche, dove si aprivano due fossette che studiò a lungo con la punta delle dita.  
“Non ci sono molte speranze, vero?” sussurrò all’orecchio del cacciatore.  
“No. Non credo.”  
“Allora può essere che questa sia davvero la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra.” disse tirandolo verso di sé per lasciare che Dean la baciasse nuovamente mentre si sdraiava sopra di lei, insinuandole con dolcezza la punta della lingua tra le labbra.


	14. Hell ain't a Bad Place to Be

\- Ilchester, Maryland -  
1972

Davanti al piccolo altare che si ergeva nel centro della cappella silenziosa il prete incaricato di officiare la messa della domenica congiunse le mani sul petto e si voltò in direzione delle otto suore sedute sulle panche di legno, concentrate sulla preghiera con le teste chine.  
“Padre Nostro, che sei nei Cieli… venga il tuo regno e blablabla. Non ci indurre in tentazione e liberaci dal… male.” sospirò incamminandosi lungo la navata verso la porta d’ingresso.  
“Non sono mai state dette parole più vere, sorelle, anche se ogni tanto sembra difficile capire il Creatore. A volte mi sembra di essere rimasto a vagare nel deserto per anni, in senso letterale, continuando la ricerca di nostro Padre. O meglio, del mio.” aggiunse, lasciando scorrere il chiavistello della serratura fino a bloccare i battenti tra loro prima di ricominciare a camminare lentamente per tornare all’altare.  
“Vedete, lui è in prigione. E’ stato vostro Padre a mettercelo ed io avevo quasi perso le speranze di trovarlo poi, alla fine, ci sono riuscito. Beh, in realtà ho solo trovato un luogo dove riaprire la sua gabbia. Si trova proprio qui… in un maledetto convento, per l’amor di Dio. La vita è bizzarra.”  
“Uhm, Padre…?” sussurrò una delle ragazze alle sue spalle, ma l’uomo si voltò verso di lei trattenendo un ruggito rabbioso.  
“Chiudi quella dannata boccaccia, piccola puttanella!”  
La suora si ritrasse spaventata e ricadde contro lo schienale portando le dita intorno al crocifisso che portava al collo mentre il prete sorrideva compiaciuto.  
“In ogni caso, suppongo che abbia un senso. Forse vi siete dimenticati che mio Padre è… era un angelo, dopotutto. Quindi penso che nei tempi andati qualche stupido bastardo sia arrivato fin qui e avvertendo un barlume della sua potenza abbia detto « in questo posto ci mettiamo una bella fabbrica di suore ».” -aggiunse con una risatina- “Era un’ottima idea. Ma si trattava dell’angelo sbagliato.”  
Gli occhi dell’uomo diventarono improvvisamente gialli mentre estraeva dalle pieghe dell’abito chiaro un lungo coltello dalla lama seghettata.  
“Direi che se qualcuna di voi ragazze è un tipo molto religioso questo è il momento adatto per mettersi a pregare.” 

“Sam?! Sei ancora su questo pianeta?” chiamò la voce di Ruby dietro le spalle del giovane.  
Era rimasto appoggiato al tettuccio dell’auto per un tempo che sembrava essere infinito, con lo sguardo fisso su un punto imprecisato nel mezzo dei campi che li circondavano.  
“Sto bene. Andiamo.”  
“Sicuro che vada tutto bene?” chiese ancora lei.  
“Te l’ho appena detto.”  
La demone gli si avvicinò lentamente.  
“Senti, lo sai che ascoltare confidenze e dare consigli non è proprio il mio forte ma Dean si sbagliava. Non doveva permettersi di parlarti così.”  
“No, invece aveva ragione. Insomma, in fondo non lo biasimo.”  
“Quando sarà tutto finito sistemerete le cose, come sempre.”  
“Parli come se dovesse esserci un dopo.” mormorò Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“Non pensarlo neanche.” replicò Ruby.  
“Posso sentirlo, dentro di me. Sto cambiando… e anche se lo sto facendo a fin di bene non credo che potrò tornare indietro.”  
“Sam…”  
“So che cosa devo fare, sono pronto a farlo.” -disse il ragazzo in tono deciso- “Sto solo dicendo che ora Dean farà meglio a restarmi il più lontano possibile. Non importa cosa succederà, io andrò avanti lo stesso.” 

Dean continuò a fissare fuori dalla finestra con espressione vuota senza prestare nessuna attenzione a tutto quello che stava succedendo alle sue spalle; da quando erano tornati a Sioux Falls, il ragazzo sembrava essersi chiuso in un mutismo ostinato che aveva reso impossibile qualsiasi tentativo di dialogo.  
“Dean?! Dean!” -esclamò Bobby per l’ennesima volta- “Mi stai ascoltando o no?”  
“Sì, ti sto ascoltando. Ho già detto che non ho intenzione di chiamarlo.”  
“Non costringermi a prendere il fucile, ragazzo.” ribatté l’amico.  
Il giovane si staccò finalmente dalla finestra e tornò a girarsi verso il soggiorno ingombro di libri dove Bobby e Alex erano rimasti a fissarlo in silenzio, con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Potremmo essere ad un passo dall’Armageddon, non pensi che sarebbe meglio occuparsi di altri problemi?”  
“Va bene, sei arrabbiato. Non sto cercando scuse per quello che ha fatto, ma lui è…”  
“La mia famiglia?! E’ questo che volevi dire?” lo interruppe l’altro senza lasciargli il tempo di finire la frase.  
“E’ tuo fratello. E ora si sta perdendo.”  
“Bobby, ho cercato di aiutarlo… guarda che cosa è successo.”  
“Allora prova di nuovo.”  
“E’ troppo tardi.”  
“Non è mai troppo tardi!”  
“No, maledizione! No.” -sbottò lui tornando a voltargli le spalle- “Devo arrendermi all’evidenza, Sam non ha mai voluto far parte di questa famiglia. Odiava la nostra vita, è scappato a Stanford non appena ha potuto. E’ un continuo deja-vu.”  
“Dean, è il sangue di Ruby a confonderlo.” disse Alex con un sospiro.  
Quando si accorse che il ragazzo le aveva rivolto un’occhiata di rimprovero sollevò le mani in un gesto di scuse e gli si avvicinò cercando di mantenere un tono calmo.  
“Ascolta, nemmeno io ho intenzione di giustificarlo ma tu potresti almeno provare a pensare che l’ha fatto perché così è convinto di aiutarci?”  
“Io gli ho detto di non farlo. Gli angeli gli hanno detto di non farlo. Da chi aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire ancora?”  
“Certo, per noi è talmente facile farsi ascoltare da te, invece…” ribatté la giovane, guadagnandosi in risposta una seconda occhiata torva.  
“Beh, comunque io sono stanco di continuare ad inseguirlo. Vada al diavolo, ora può fare quello che vuole.”  
“Non dici sul serio.” gli fece eco Bobby, incredulo.  
“Giuro che è come parlare al muro.” sussurrò Alex tra sé scuotendo la testa.  
“Ma non l’avete ancora capito? Sam se ne è andato.” -ribatté Dean arrabbiato- “Non sono nemmeno sicuro che sia ancora mio fratello. Sempre che lo sia mai stato.”  
Entrambi i giovani sussultarono spaventati nell’accorgersi che Bobby, in un impeto di rabbia, si era chinato sulla propria scrivania e con un braccio aveva scaraventato a terra tutte le carte e i volumi che la ingombravano, lasciandoli ricadere ovunque sul pavimento polveroso.  
“Tu… stupido, stupido bastardo!” esclamò con un ruggito avvicinandosi al ragazzo per fronteggiarlo con decisione.  
“Boo-hoo, mi spiace tanto che i tuoi sentimenti siano feriti, principessina! Hai mai avuto l’impressione che la famiglia serva a farti sentire bene? Sono le persone che finiscono per ferirti di più proprio perché sono le persone a cui tieni più!”  
“Gli ho detto « se esci da quella porta non provare mai più a tornare indietro » e se ne è andato lo stesso. Ha fatto la sua scelta.”  
“Sembra di sentire un ragazzino viziato… anzi, no. Sembra di sentire tuo padre.” rispose Bobby tra i denti prima di prendere una pausa.  
“Lascia che ti dica una cosa: tuo padre era un codardo.”  
“Mio padre era un sacco di cose, Bobby, ma un cordardo…?”  
“Ha sempre preferito allontanare Sam piuttosto che provare ad avere un rapporto con lui. Questo non mi sembra proprio un gran comportamento.” -ribatté l’amico- “Tu sei l’uomo che tuo padre non è mai stato, quindi fai a tutti quanti un favore. Non essere lui.”  
Dean si girò nuovamente verso la finestra per tornare a fissare fuori dal vetro con espressione assente.  
Quasi non si accorse di quello che era successo e sembrò faticare a rendersi conto che intorno a lui non c’era più il salotto di Bobby ma una stanza riccamente decorata con stucchi dorati; alle pareti erano appesi numerosi dipinti e parecchie statue di angeli e putti riempivano il ripiano superiore del caminetto in marmo scuro, al lato del quale spiccava un’arpa intarsiata.  
Il giovane aveva appena mosso un paio di passi verso il massiccio tavolo che campeggiava al centro della sala quando una voce alle sue spalle lo fece trasalire.  
“Salve, Dean.” -disse Castiel, fissando il ragazzo negli occhi- “E’ quasi il momento.” 

L’infermiera dal camice azzurro prese tra le braccia il piccolo fagottino che la donna sdraiata a letto le stava porgendo con delicatezza e lo cullò per un istante prima di sdraiarlo nel trasportino trasparente che aveva spinto nella stanza.  
“Ora torniamo nella nursery, zuccherino. Lasciamo riposare un po’ la mamma e il papa.” disse sorridendo al neonato, che sbadigliò tranquillo mentre lei lo adagiava sulla copertina.  
“E’ un bambino bellissimo. Assolutamente delizioso.” aggiunse con un secondo sorriso rivolto ai genitori prima di allontanarsi.  
Nessuno sembrò accorgersi di lei quando attraversò tutto il reparto maternità e continuò ad avanzare oltre la nursery fino a raggiungere il montacarichi che l’avrebbe portata nei sotterranei dell’ospedale, senza mai smettere di canticchiare mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.  
“ _Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man bake me a cake as fast as you can… pat it and roll it and mark it with a B and put it in the oven_ …”  
Aveva appena svoltato un angolo del corridoio buio e illuminato solo dalle luci di servizio quando una forza invisibile la spinse violentemente contro il muro, costringendola a lasciare la presa sul trasportino del neonato.  
“Noi dobbiamo parlare.” le disse Sam in tono tranquillo. 

Dean non aveva ancora smesso di guardarsi intorno per esaminare con aria perplessa la stanza e il largo tavolo in marmo che si trovava esattamente al centro di essa, sotto ad un lampadario dall’aspetto maestoso e pieno di cristalli pendenti; sulla superficie lucida del tavolo erano comparsi un largo vassoio stracolmo di panini imbottiti e, poco distante, una grossa ciotola in argento dove alcune bottiglie di birra “El Sol” erano state messe in fresco in una discreta quantità di ghiaccio.  
“Ciao, Dean. Sembri in forma.” disse una seconda voce al suo fianco.  
Il nuovo arrivato gli sorrideva rilassato, stirando le labbra in un’espressione fastidiosamente viscida e poco convincente.  
“E adesso chi cavolo sei tu?” domandò il giovane con un sospiro seccato.  
“Zaccaria.”  
“Bene. Era proprio quello che mi serviva, avere intorno un altro di voi.”  
“Io non sono esattamente un altro di loro, figliolo.”  
“E allora chi…?”  
“Detto in parole povere, uno dei superiori di Castiel. Penso sia più facile per te vederla in questo modo.” replicò l’altro, strappando a Dean un’occhiatina sarcastica.  
“Quindi è così che passate il tempo quassù?! Sembra di vedere « Zach e Cas al Grand Hotel ».” ribatté con un sorrisetto divertito.  
Quando si accorse che entrambi gli angeli avevano continuato a fissarlo senza battere ciglio si strinse nelle spalle, sconfitto.  
“Dovrebbe essere una…” -balbettò, scuotendo poi la testa in un gesto di rinuncia- “Lasciate perdere. Perché sono qui?”  
“Immagina questo posto come una sala d’attesa. Ci stiamo avvicinando al gran finale e vogliamo tenerti al sicuro prima di farti entrare in scena.” disse Zaccaria mentre si avvicinava a lui, sollevando dal vassoio uno dei panini incartati che stavano in cima al mucchio per poi porgerglielo con gentilezza.  
“Prova un hamburger, sono i tuoi preferiti. Vengono da quel chiosco in Delaware, li hai mangiati la prima volta quando avevi undici anni, mi pare.”  
“Non ho fame.”  
“No?! Allora che ne dici di Ginger dalla seconda stagione di « Gilligan’s Island »? Avevi una cottarella per lei, vero?”  
“Intrigante. E assurdo.” mormorò Dean considerando per un attimo l’offerta.  
“Ci aggiungo Mary Ann gratis.” aggiunse Zaccaria con un’occhiata d’intesa ma il ragazzo storse la bocca in una smorfia poco convinta.  
“No, no, grazie… saltiamo la parte del ponte ologrammi, ok? Ditemi solo qual è il piano.”  
“Lascia che ci preoccupiamo noi di questo. Tu rilassati.”  
“In realtà sto per arrabbiarmi e andarmene quindi ti conviene cominciare a parlare, simpaticone.”  
“Tutti i sigilli sono stati rotti. Tutti tranne uno.” disse l’angelo con voce solenne.  
“Ottimo risultato. E’ davvero impressionante, avete fatto davvero un gran lavoro in questi mesi.”  
Zaccaria gli rivolse per un istante uno sguardo di fuoco e sembrò sforzarsi di contenere la rabbia, mantenendo un tono rilassato e cordiale.  
“Tu pensi che il sarcasmo sia appropriato? Considerato poi che sei stato tu ad iniziare tutto?” -ribatté sorridendogli freddamente- “In ogni caso, si tratta dell’ultimo sigillo. E’ diverso dagli altri.”  
“Perché?”  
“Solo Lilith può spezzarlo, è l’unica che può farlo. Succederà domani, a mezzanotte.”  
“Dove?”  
“Ci stiamo lavorando.”  
“Impegnatevi di più, allora!” replicò il ragazzo.  
“Facciamo il nostro lavoro. Tu assicurati di fare il tuo.”   
“Che esattamente sarebbe?! Ancora non mi avete detto come dovrei fermare Lilith, col coltello?”  
“Abbi fede.” sentenziò l’angelo.  
“In te?! Dammi una sola ragione per farlo.”  
Zaccaria trattenne un moto nervoso e si fece tanto vicino al giovane da arrivare quasi a sfiorargli il viso, sibilandogli le parole in faccia mentre Castiel, alle sue spalle, distoglieva lo sguardo con aria colpevole.  
“Perché hai giurato obbedienza. Quindi obbedisci.” 

Bobby rimise al proprio posto uno dei numerosi telefoni che teneva appesi al muro vicino al fornello della cucina, borbottando a bassa voce mentre si girava verso la ragazza seduta alla scrivania nel soggiorno.  
“Bah… escludiamo che questo Chuck Shirley possa esserci utile. La linea è sempre occupata.”  
“Perfetto.” ribatté Alex lasciandosi cadere contro lo schienale della sedia.  
“Un profeta che non risponde al telefono e Dean che scompare nel nulla per una convocazione angelica d’emergenza. Significa solo una cosa.”  
“E’ arrivata l’ora dell’Apocalisse.” disse l’uomo in tono mesto.  
Alex annuì in assenso e riprese tra le dita la penna che aveva usato fino a qualche istante prima, tornando a chinarsi sul volume che stava sfogliando.  
“Immagino che questo sia il momento giusto per stabilire la nostra prossima mossa. Almeno l’unica che possiamo fare.” -replicò- “Se davvero Dean è stato scelto dalle schiere del Paradiso per fermare Lilith scordiamoci di rivederlo prima che sia tutto finito. Di conseguenza è Sam che mi preoccupa, ora.”  
“Pensi che abbia ricominciato col sangue di demone?”   
“Molto probabile.”  
“Allora dobbiamo trovarlo, in fretta. Poi penserò io a dargli una bella ripassata alle chiappe, dopo che avremo eliminato quella stronza demoniaca che si trascina dietro.” -sentenziò Bobby- “Insomma, c’è qualcosa in questa storia che non mi ha mai convinto. Perché un demone dovrebbe aiutare Sam a fermare uno di loro? Che cosa ci guadagna lei, in cambio? E’ l’Apocalisse, Lucifero che cammina libero sulla Terra… qualsiasi demone che si rispetti dovrebbe correre a prenotare un pass VIP per godersi lo spettacolo in prima fila.”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda sono gli angeli che non mi ispirano un minimo di fiducia.” mormorò Alex sollevandosi dalla sedia con un sospiro.  
“Siamo sulla linea d’arrivo dell’ultimo sigillo… che ne è stato dei precedenti sessantacinque? Davvero Dio scaricherebbe sulle spalle di Dean il peso del destino del mondo?”  
“A questo punto l’unica cosa che ci serve è un’idea brillante per risolvere la situazione.” disse Bobby, scuotendo la testa con espressione pensierosa.  
“Non credo che provare a rintracciare Sam col sistema GPS del suo cellulare funzionerebbe. E in ogni caso, non avremmo il tempo di raggiungerlo.”  
Alex si lasciò scappare un sospiro sconsolato e scrollò i capelli sulle spalle, avvicinandosi alla libreria per far scorrere la mano sulle copertine allineate.  
“Bobby, per caso in mezzo a tutti questi libri hai qualcosa come le istruzioni passo per passo per una chiamata ai piani alti?”

“Ma che…?!” domandò la demone riaprendo piano gli occhi.  
Provò ad agitarsi sul lungo tavolo sul quale era distesa nel tentativo di liberarsi ma quando si accorse che non era in grado di muoversi si guardò intorno con aria stupita.  
“Niente Trappola del Diavolo?”  
“Non ne ho bisogno.”-spiegò Sam avvicinandosi mentre Ruby restava dietro di lui- “Dov’è Lilith?”  
“Pensi di farmi paura?” gli chiese ancora la demone, sorridendogli beffarda.  
“Ma tu hai paura. E fai bene.”  
“Ascolta… come può finire per me? Se te lo dico, poi mi uccidi. Se non te lo dico, mi uccidi lo stesso. Se riesco a scappare, Lilith finirà per uccidermi. Quindi uccidimi e basta, non ho paura di morire.”  
“D’accordo.” rispose il ragazzo in tono piatto.  
La demone gli lanciò un’occhiata terrorizzata non appena si accorse che aveva sollevato una mano per poi richiuderla a pugno: il corpo della donna che aveva posseduto si inarcò improvvisamente sotto la stretta dei poteri psichici di Sam.  
“No!! Basta!! Basta… ti prego!” urlò dopo qualche istante, mentre l’eco delle sue grida rimbalzava sulle pareti della casa abbandonata nella quale si era risvegliata.  
“Mi dirai dove si trova Lilith?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Domani, a mezzanotte…” -sussurrò la demone respirando affannosamente- “Sarà al convento di St. Mary… ad Ilchester, Maryland.”  
“Un convento?!” -ripeté il ragazzo trattenendo un gemito di incredulità- “Quale sarebbe l’ultimo sigillo?”  
“Non lo so.”  
Per la seconda volta il corpo dell’infermiera posseduta prese ad agitarsi e sollevarsi sul tavolo mentre i poteri di Sam arrivavano a colpirla in profondità, strappandole altre grida disperate.  
“Non lo so! Non lo so, lo giuro!!”  
Il ragazzo rimase a fissarla in silenzio per un momento, poi annuì convinto e inspirò a fondo per concentrarsi e trovare le forze di esorcizzare la donna.  
“Va bene.” disse a bassa voce, ma non appena sollevò la mano verso di lei Ruby gli afferrò il braccio per impedirgli di continuare.  
“Sam, no. Dobbiamo portarla con noi.”  
“…cosa…?” mormorò l’altra demone, ancora distesa sul tavolo.  
“Questo è il match finale, ti servirà molto più sangue di quanto possa dartene io.” aggiunse Ruby tornando a fissare Sam negli occhi.  
“No… voi non potete…”  
“Mi spiace, sorella. Non possiamo lasciarti andare.”   
“Brutta puttana!”  
“Lo so. Non ci si può più fidare di nessuno ormai.” ribatté Ruby con un sorriso sarcastico.  
“Come volete. Ma non pensate che vi lascerò vincere così facilmente.” -sibilò prima di rovesciare la testa all’indietro- “Infermiera Cindy McKellan, vieni fuori!”  
“Che cavolo…?!” disse Sam indietreggiando di un paio di passi nel vedere che il corpo del tramite sembrava essersi rilassato di colpo, ricadendo a peso morto sul tavolo con il viso reclinato su una spalla.  
Trattenne un sospiro spaventato quando la donna spalancò gli occhi di scatto, fissando lui e Ruby con aria terrorizzata.  
“Cosa… cosa è successo? Dove mi trovo?” balbettò Cindy.  
“Oh mio Dio… non riesco a muovermi! Aiutatemi… aiutatemi, vi prego!”  
“Fantastico.” borbottò Ruby sollevando gli occhi al cielo. 

Dean ricominciò a giocherellare col telefono che aveva preso dalla tasca della propria giacca, rigirandolo tra le dita mentre camminava avanti e indietro per la sala d’attesa che gli angeli avevano creato allo scopo di tenerlo al sicuro; i panini e la birra che Zaccaria gli aveva offerto erano ancora sul tavolo ma il ragazzo sembrava aver perso ogni interesse per tutto quello che lo circondava.  
Dopo qualche istante rialzò il viso con decisione e sollevò lo schermo del cellulare per raggiungere la tastiera.  
“Oh, al diavolo…” mormorò tra sé prima di premere il pulsante della chiamata rapida.  
“Sam, sono io.” -disse dopo il segnale acustico della segreteria del fratello- “Ascolta, vengo subito al punto. Sono ancora arrabbiato e prima o poi prenderò a calci il tuo culo ma… non avrei dovuto dire quello che ho detto. Lo sai, non sono nostro padre. Sono tuo fratello e tu sei la mia famiglia. Non importa quanto si potranno mettere male le cose, per me sarà sempre così. Sammy, mi dispiace.” 

 

\- Convento di St.Mary -  
1972

Le grida nella piccola cappella del convento erano ormai cessate da tempo quando il silenzio che era calato lungo le navate fu squarciato dal clangore metallico della lama insanguinata lasciata rotolare a terra dal prete inginocchiato.  
I corpi di sette delle suore uccise giacevano abbandonati tra le panche in legno e sul pavimento spiccavano grosse pozze scarlatte, scure come le macchie che sporcavano l’abito talare dell’uomo in più punti; Azazel continuò a fissare la suora riversa sull’altare con le braccia spalancate e sussurrò in tono basso congiungendo le mani.  
“Padre, ascoltami. Non sono esattamente bravo con le preghiere ma questo sacrificio era per te. Ti ho regalato un bel po’ di suore, quindi… riesci a sentirmi?”  
Per un istante, il luccichio delle candele votive accese lungo le pareti si affievolì e le fiammelle sembrarono tremolare rischiando di spegnersi ma subito dopo ripresero a brillare con intensità.  
Il corpo della suora, invece, fu scosso da un tremito innaturale e dalla bocca della giovane si liberò un gemito distorto e cupo.  
“Sono qui, figlio mio.”  
“Oh, è così bello sentire di nuovo la tua voce! Ti ho cercato per tanto tempo, anche quando tutti gli altri avevano perso la speranza.” -replicò Azazel con una smorfia disgustata- “Codardi senza fede. Ma non io.”  
“Sei stato molto bravo.”  
“Dimmi, come ti tiriamo fuori?”  
“Lilith.”  
“Ma, Padre… lei è intrappolata nella fossa. Non sarà facile.” tentennò il demone.  
“Lilith può spezzare i sigilli.”  
“Va bene. Ma io che cosa posso fare?”  
“Devi trovarmi un bambino. Uno molto speciale.” rispose la voce di Lucifero.  
Gli occhi di Azazel si illuminarono improvvisamente del riflesso giallastro che li contraddistingueva e il demone si avvicinò al corpo della suora con un sorriso maligno dipinto sul volto.  
“Che cosa intendi? Quale bambino?” 

Sam trattenne un’esclamazione sorpresa e tornò a chinarsi sulla tastiera del computer portatile che Ruby era riuscita a rimediare.  
“Non posso crederci.” -disse in tono basso, continuando a scorrere la pagina Web che stava controllando- “Il convento di St.Mary è abbandonato dal 1972. In quell’anno un prete venuto per la messa domenicale ha ucciso otto suore.”   
Il ragazzo non si accorse del sorrisetto compiaciuto che era comparso sulle labbra della demone, impegnata a sistemare la propria borsa da viaggio dall’altra parte dalla stanza, e ricominciò a leggere l’articolo con interesse crescente.  
“Il prete ha sempre ripetuto che non era stato lui a farlo, un demone l’aveva convinto a farlo.”  
“Lilith?!” chiese poi Ruby, voltandosi verso di lui.  
“Non lo so. Qui non dice nient’altro.”  
“Se non altro abbiamo la sicurezza che i demoni si erano già interessati a quel posto. Dà credibilità alla cosa.”  
“E potrebbe essere un buon posto dove spezzare l’ultimo sigillo. Di sicuro la chiesa sarà stata sconsacrata.” le fece eco Sam.  
La giovane terminò di richiudere la sacca che aveva tra le mani e la sollevò con un movimento deciso per infilarla a tracolla, mentre si dirigeva verso la porta della casa abbandonata.  
“Beh, per me è abbastanza. Impacchettiamo l’infermiera Betty e mettiamoci in cammino.”  
“Sì, a proposito di questo…” mormorò Sam, senza però riuscire a terminare la frase.  
Ruby gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa; solo quando si rese conto che l’espressione del ragazzo tradiva tutto il suo nervosismo e il timore di poter fare del male ad un’innocente scrollò la testa con aria seccata e si avvicinò a lui incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Oh, andiamo Sam… lo sai che tutta quella scena del « non fatemi del male » è solo una farsa, vero?”  
“Non ne sono così sicuro. Forse possiamo trovare qualcun altro.”  
“No, non in tempo per mezzanotte.” ribatté lei con fermezza.  
“Ascolta, so che non ti piace l’idea ma non possiamo fare altrimenti. Dobbiamo partire adesso se vogliamo arrivare ad Ilchester in tempo e se vuoi riuscire a fermare Lilith avrai bisogno di più sangue di quello che hai bevuto finora. Molto di più.” -aggiunse accarezzandogli una guancia con dolcezza- “E, dopotutto, il demone è ancora dentro di lei. Funzionerà lo stesso.” 

Dean sbuffò tra sé con aria nervosa e tornò ad appoggiarsi alla mensola decorata in oro che sovrastava l’imponente camino, allungando una mano per poggiare la punta di un dito sopra la testa della statuina bianca raffigurante un angelo con le ali spiegate.  
Con aria soddisfatta la inclinò verso il bordo e sorrise nel sentire il rumore della porcellana che si frantumava in mille pezzi sul pavimento di marmo.  
“Hai chiesto di vedermi?” domandò all’improvviso la voce di Castiel.  
“Sì, io…” balbettò l’altro imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo dai cocci mentre si girava in direzione dell’angelo.  
“Ho bisogno di un favore.”  
“Tutto quello che vuoi.”  
“Ho bisogno che mi porti da Sam.”  
“Perché?”  
“C’è qualcosa di cui devo parlare con lui.”  
“E di che cosa si tratta?”  
“Perché ti interessa tanto? Fallo e basta.” ribatté Dean, seccato, ma Castiel gli rivolse un’occhiata imperturbabile.  
“Non credo sia il caso.”  
“Non ho chiesto il tuo parere.”  
“Hai già dimenticato cosa è successo l’ultima volta che vi siete incontrati?”  
“E’ proprio questo il punto, Cas.” -replicò il giovane- “Ascolta, io farò quello che volete che faccia, ok? Solo che devo sistemare questa cosa, prima. Cinque minuti per parlare da solo con lui, non chiedo altro.”  
“No.”  
“Va bene. Allora diciamo che ho voglia di fare una passeggiata…”  
“Vengo con te.” sentenziò l’angelo in tono piatto.  
“Da solo.”  
“No.”  
“Super.” borbottò Dean prima di voltargli le spalle in un gesto stizzito.  
“Senti, per quanto mi riguarda questo posto può andarsene a ‘fanculo. Me ne vado.”  
Castiel rimase a guardarlo senza aprire bocca; non appena il giovane si diresse verso quello che sembrava essere un passaggio per un’altra stanza si decise a rispondergli, attirando la sua attenzione per un istante.  
“Attraverso quale porta?”  
Dean aggrottò le sopracciglia ad un’espressione perplessa e scosse la testa senza capire.  
Solo quando tornò a girarsi si accorse che intorno a lui la stanza era cambiata impercettibilmente: l’arredamento barocco e sfarzoso era ancora al proprio posto e così anche i numerosi quadri e il tavolo di marmo, ma ora le pareti apparivano tutte completamente lisce. 

Le prime luci del tramonto incominciavano a riflettersi sulle vetrate colorate del convento di St.Mary, ormai ridotto a poco più di un vecchio edifico abbandonato; la guardia del turno di notte si incamminò senza troppo entusiasmo lungo il corridoio che portava alla piccola cappella per il primo controllo.  
Aveva sentito le storie che si raccontavano su quel posto e si trovava sempre un po’ a disagio quando doveva passare davanti alla pesante porta in legno sprangata sapendo che otto suore erano state massacrate a pochi passi di distanza ma ogni volta gli bastava tirare dritto e svoltare l’angolo per sentirsi decisamente meglio, sollevato al pensiero di non aver incontrato nessun fantasma.  
Era quasi arrivato a metà del percorso quando una voce femminile gli strappò un singhiozzo spaventato.  
“Salve.” disse la donna che gli era arrivata alle spalle.  
I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano intorno al viso in boccoli aggraziati e indossava un elegante abito bianco contornato da cristalli sotto il punto vita.  
“Signora, questa è proprietà privata. Lei non dovrebbe essere qui.” disse l’uomo, abbassando la torcia elettrica.  
“Ma io sono qui per la messa.”-ribatté lei con un sorriso innocente- “E anche tu.”  
Gli occhi di Lilith diventarono bianchi mentre due demoni apparsi dal nulla afferrarono le braccia del guardiano per trascinarlo verso la cappella.  
Nessuno avrebbe mai sentito le sue ultime grida disperate, che si persero nell’intrico dei corridoi deserti. 

“Che figli di…” mormorò Dean a mezza voce, passando il palmo della mano sulla parete stuccata.  
Non c’era la minima traccia del buco che pochi secondi prima aveva aperto nel muro calandovi sopra con forza la base rettangolare del candelabro che ancora stringeva nel pugno.  
“Smettila di tirare in giro soprammobili come una scimmia, ti spiace? E’ indecoroso.” disse Zaccaria con un moto di fastidio.  
“Allora lasciatemi uscire.”  
“Te l’ho già detto: dobbiamo tenerti al sicuro.”  
“Ho passato metà della mia vita mettendomi in pericolo e voi vi preoccupate per me solo ora?! Mi state raccontando un mucchio di cazzate.” -sbottò il giovane- “Voglio vedere mio fratello.”  
“No, non possiamo permettertelo.”  
“Sono così stanco dei vostri giochetti… che diavolo sta succedendo davvero, huh? Perché non posso vedere Sam? E come pensate che riesca ad uccidere Lilith se rimango qui?”  
Zaccaria inspirò a fondo e si avvicinò a lui annuendo lentamente.  
“Tu non lo farai.”  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Lilith spezzerà l’ultimo sigillo. Spiacenti, non possiamo fare nulla in proposito.” spiegò l’angelo stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“No, no, Sam ed io…” ribatté Dean, prima di interrompersi a metà della frase con un’espressione incredula dipinta sul viso.  
“Voi non volete fare nulla in proposito, vero?”  
“Già. Mai voluto.” -rispose Zaccaria in un sorriso- “La fine è vicina. L’Apocalisse sta arrivando, giovanotto, sarà su tutti gli schermi!”  
“Ma perché?”   
“Perché no?! E quando noi vinceremo… perché noi vinceremo… sarà il Paradiso in Terra. Che c’è di male?”  
“E che mi dite dei milioni di persone che moriranno nel frattempo?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Non si può fare una frittata senza rompere qualche uovo. Vagonate di uova in questo caso, ma tu non consideri la visione d’insieme. Sono cose che succedono.”  
L’angelo fissò il giovane per un istante e si accorse che aveva aumentato la stretta intorno al pesante candelabro che ancora reggeva nella mano; schioccò la lingua un paio di volte e scosse la testa in segno di diniego avanzando nella stanza fino ad avvicinarsi di qualche passo.  
“No, Dean. Non ti conviene cercare di spaccarmi la testa usando quello, non porterebbe a niente di buono.”  
“Dimentichi Sam. Lui non resterà a guardare, fermerà Lilith.”  
“Sam ha un compito ben preciso da svolgere. Forse gli servirà qualche piccola indicazione ma sono sicuro che alla fine non ci deluderà.”  
“Che cosa vuol dire? Che cosa volete fargli?”  
Zaccaria sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sorrise di nuovo, allargando le braccia in un gesto scherzosamente seccato.  
“Sam, Sam, Sam… lascia perdere Sam per un momento, ti va? Ora devi pensare ad altro. Non stavamo mentendo quando ti abbiamo detto che il nostro destino è nelle tue mani. E’ vero, forse abbiamo omesso qualche dettaglio ma niente è cambiato. Tu sei stato scelto, solo non per fermare Lilith o l’Apocalisse. Tutto qui.”  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo sul pavimento e lasciò cadere a terra il candelabro, che rotolò rumorosamente sul marmo lucido.  
“Dimmi una cosa: dov’è Dio, in tutto questo?”  
“Dio?!” -domandò l’angelo in risposta- “Dio ha abbandonato la nave.” 

Sam distolse lo sguardo dal grosso cartello stradale che riportava a caratteri gotici la scritta “Convento St.Mary – 10 miglia” e prese dalla tasca il proprio Blackberry fissandolo con attenzione.  
Le ultime luci del tramonto stavano scomparendo dietro le colline ed erano già comparse le prime stelle che splendevano solitarie e tranquille nella striscia di cielo più scura; dietro di lui, Ruby storse la bocca in una smorfia e ricominciò a giocherellare col coltello che teneva tra le mani quando la voce di Cindy le arrivò attutita all’orecchio, mentre l’infermiera continuava a strepitare e picchiare sul portabagagli dall’interno.  
“Sam, dobbiamo andare. Sei deciso a farlo o no?”  
“Dammi un minuto per pensare.”  
“Sam…”  
“Maledizione, Ruby! Dammi un minuto!”  
“Farai meglio a pensare in fretta.” borbottò la demone, impaziente.  
Il ragazzo tornò a voltarle le spalle e con un sospiro portò il cellulare vicino al viso.  
“Primo messaggio in memoria.” disse la voce elettronica, prima di essere rapidamente sostituita da quella del fratello maggiore.  
“Ascoltami bene, disgustoso succhiasangue scherzo della natura… papà mi ha sempre detto che avrei dovuto salvarti o ucciderti. Beh, consideralo un avvertimento: io ho smesso di correre a salvarti. Sei un mostro, Sam. Uno schifoso vampiro. Tu non sei più tu e non c’è modo di tornare indietro.”  
Ruby trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto nel vedere il giovane rimettere in tasca il telefono e restare per qualche istante sopraffatto dalla delusione ma Sam non diede segno di accorgersene perché troppo impegnato a riflettere.  
“Va bene. Sono pronto.” disse alla fine, voltandosi verso di lei con occhi lucidi.  
“Grazie al Cielo.” rispose lei tirando un sospiro di sollievo e si diresse al bagagliaio dell’auto per poi aprirlo in uno scatto deciso.  
“No! NO!!!!” urlò Cindy terrorizzata cercando di sottrarsi alla presa della demone mentre Sam tornava a voltare le spalle alla macchina. 

Dean portò il proprio cellulare all’orecchio ma fu costretto ad abbassarlo pochi secondi dopo con espressione interrogativa: la linea sembrava essere stata tagliata all’improvviso e tutto quello che riusciva a sentire attraverso il ricevitore erano solo fruscii e scariche elettriche.  
“Non puoi raggiungerlo, Dean. Non più.” disse Castiel con aria rassegnata.  
“Che cosa farete a Sam?”  
“Niente. Sarà lui a farlo a se stesso.”  
“Che significa?”  
Quando l’angelo non rispose, limitandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo, il giovane gli rivolse un sorriso amaro.  
“Già. Obbediente come un bravo soldatino. Perché sei venuto qui, Cas?”  
“Volevo dirti che mi dispiace. Mi dispiace che debba finire così.”  
“Ti dispiace?!” -gli fece eco Dean sarcastico- “E’ l’Armageddon, Cas. E’ tardi per dispiacersi.”  
“Cerca di capire, è qualcosa che è stato predetto. E’ il tuo…”  
“Destino?!” disse ancora Dean con una smorfia.  
“Non cercare di rifilarmi le tue solite prediche. Il destino, il grande piano di Dio… sono tutte balle, è così che i tuoi superiori stanno provando a tenerci in riga. Lo sai invece che cosa è davvero reale? La gente, le famiglie che moriranno se nessuno cercherà di salvarle. Tu hai deciso di restare qui a guardare senza fare nulla?”  
“Che cosa dovrei provare a salvare? Non vedo altro che sofferenza, dovunque guardi. La vedo anche dentro di te. Vedo il tuo senso di colpa, la tua rabbia, la confusione.” -ribatté Castiel avvicinandosi a lui- “In Paradiso sarà tutto perdonato, sarai in pace. Anche con Sam.”  
“Puoi prendere la tua pace e infilartela su per le chiappe, perché io preferisco la sofferenza e la colpa. E preferisco tenermi stretto Sam, anche a costo di soffrire a causa sua. Non è difficile da capire, c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quello che state facendo e tu lo sai.”  
Castiel sembrò scuotere la testa con disapprovazione e girarsi per andarsene ma la voce di Dean lo richiamò indietro.  
“Non provare a voltarmi le spalle, Cas!” -disse il ragazzo afferrandogli una spalla- “Tu non sei come loro… perché gli permetti di farci questo?”  
“Che cosa vorresti che facessi?”  
“Portami da Sam. Non è troppo tardi, possiamo ancora fermare tutto.”  
“Se lo faccio saremo considerati traditori. Verremo uccisi, perfino.”  
“Beh, allora penso di aver trovato qualcosa per cui valga la pena morire.”  
Per la seconda volta Castiel scosse la testa e abbassò lo sguardo, senza rispondere.  
Dean trattenne un moto di rabbia e si allontanò da lui fino a raggiungere l’angolo opposto della stanza.  
“Figlio di puttana senza spina dorsale… perché ti preoccupa tanto morire? Sei già morto in fondo.” -sentenziò in tono duro- “Noi due abbiamo chiuso.”  
“Dean…”  
“Abbiamo chiuso!” 

Dopo aver appoggiato la larga ciotola sul cofano di una delle macchine da demolire, sistemandola al centro del disegno che qualche minuto prima aveva tracciato con un gessetto, Alex prese un respiro profondo e sfregò il fiammifero sul lato della scatola lasciandogli prendere fuoco; socchiudendo le palpebre lanciò la fiammella sopra il miscuglio di erbe e indietreggiò nell’attimo in cui il composto si incendiò in una vampata improvvisa per poi spegnersi altrettanto rapidamente.  
“Avanti…” sussurrò tra sé, stringendosi nella giacca che indossava per proteggersi dal freddo della notte.  
Aveva quasi perso la speranza che qualcosa potesse succedere quando il primo lampione del cortile esplose rumorosamente sopra la sua testa seguito in rapida successione da tutti quelli che gli stavano intorno.  
“Ho sentito che volevi parlare con me.” disse Anna, apparendo dal nulla al centro dello spiazzo formato dalle auto accatastate.  
“Sì. Abbiamo già provato a chiamarti tre volte, stavo cominciando a pensare di aver sbagliato qualcosa nel…”  
“Il problema non era il rituale. Non sapevo se avrei fatto bene a venire.”  
“Che sta succedendo?” chiese Alex.  
“Diciamo che da qualche tempo sono costretta a nascondermi da tutti quelli che una volta consideravo i miei fratelli.”  
“Mi dispiace. Sembra che ultimamente la famiglia sia un tasto dolente.”  
“A quanto pare.” -ribatté Anna incrociando le braccia sul petto- “Dimmi perché mi hai chiamato.”  
“Abbiamo bisogno del tuo aiuto. Dobbiamo fermare Sam prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
L’angelo abbassò lo sguardo per un istante e tornò a rialzarlo sulla ragazza scuotendo la testa in segno di diniego.  
“Non c’è niente che io possa fare. Il destino di Sam Winchester è già stato scritto.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Il sangue di demone… è anche peggio di quanto pensassi, presto Sam finirà per trasformarsi per sempre.”  
“E questo che significa? Che dovremmo arrenderci ora senza neanche provare a cambiare le cose?”  
“Opporsi non servirebbe a nulla a questo punto.”   
“Fortuna che nessuno di noi ha pensato una cosa del genere quando Uriel è venuto a cercarti.” replicò Alex in tono duro.  
Anna le rivolse un’espressione consapevolmente colpevole e si trovò costretta ad annuire, suo malgrado.  
“Lo so.”  
“Allora aiutaci. Ti prego.” disse ancora la ragazza fissando l’angelo negli occhi. 

Dean aveva ricominciato a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza nel tentativo di dare un senso a tutto quello che stava succedendo: se gli angeli avevano deciso di tenerlo rinchiuso fino all’arrivo dell’Apocalisse, difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a trovare un modo per andarsene.  
Lanciò un’occhiata distratta al vassoio pieno di hamburger e si avvicinò al tavolo per poi allungare una mano e sceglierne uno con un sospiro rassegnato.  
Aveva appena avvicinato il panino alle labbra quando una mano lo afferrò all’improvviso e lo mandò a sbattere contro il muro, sfilandogli il coltello di Ruby dall’interno della giacca; tenendogli l’altra mano premuta sulla bocca, Castiel cercò il suo sguardo e gli rivolse un cenno d’intesa prima di lasciarlo andare.  
Sotto gli occhi increduli di Dean l’angelo scoprì il proprio avambraccio e vi incise un lungo taglio diagonale, raccogliendo il sangue nel palmo per poi spargerlo sul muro fino a formare il disegno del sigillo che già una volta Anna aveva disegnato su di uno specchio.  
“Castiel… ti spiacerebbe spiegarmi che cosa ti passa per la testa?” disse la voce di Zaccaria alle loro spalle.  
L’angelo si lasciò scappare un grido rabbioso quando Castiel premette la mano al centro del sigillo e da esso si sprigionò una luce accecante che lo investì in pieno trascinandolo via con sé mentre diminuiva di intensità.  
“Non resterà lontano per molto. Dobbiamo trovare Sam, subito.”   
“Dov’è?” chiese Dean.  
“Non lo so, ma posso portarti da qualcuno che lo sa. Dobbiamo fermarlo prima che uccida Lilith.”  
“Ma così Lilith spezzerà l’ultimo sigillo.”  
“Lilith è l’ultimo sigillo, Dean.” -spiegò Castiel in tono deciso- “Se lei muore l’Apocalisse avrà inizio.” 

“Oh, cavolo… insieme?! Questo sembra parecchio interessante.” disse Chuck ridacchiando imbarazzato mentre si alzava dalla sedia dietro la scrivania per dirigersi verso la cucina e riempirsi un bicchiere col liquore contenuto nella bottiglia sul ripiano del lavello.  
Sullo schermo illuminato del computer era visibile una pagina già impostata sulla quale campeggiava la scritta “ _Supernatural – Lucifero risorge_ ” di Carver Edlund.  
“Uhm, una ragazza per un’ora, mille dollari… giusto? Ok, allora facciamo venti ragazze per tutta la notte.” -aggiunse aspettando una risposta dall’altra parte della linea- “Mi creda, signorina, a volte bisogna vivere come se non esistesse un domani.”  
Chuck trasalì spaventato quando una folata di vento improvviso gli scompigliò i capelli: lasciò cadere la cornetta del telefono nell’accorgersi che Dean e Castiel erano apparsi dietro di lui e si appiattì contro la porta del frigorifero trattenendo un singhiozzo strozzato.  
“C-cosa?! Non è così che dovrebbe andare…”

Lilith raccolse dalle mani del demone che le si era avvicinato un grosso calice pieno di sangue fino all’orlo.  
Il corridoio che portava alla piccola cappella del convento era ormai pieno di altri demoni allineati lungo le pareti con sguardo trepidante e solo quello che si era avvicinato all’altare stringendo il calice con dita tremanti rivolse alla donna un’occhiata nervosa.  
“Non essere così spaventato. Stiamo per salvare il mondo.” disse lei con voce rassicurante prima di voltarsi per depositare sull’altare in marmo la coppa piena del sangue del malcapitato guardiano di notte.  
Quando tornò a girarsi verso la porta, Lilith stirò le labbra in una smorfia contrariata: tutti i demoni che fino a qualche secondo prima restavano in fila sotto le torce accese erano collassati a terra quasi ricadendo uno sull’altro.  
Dall’altra parte del corridoio Sam si fermò per un istante fronteggiando la demone, poi ricominciò ad avanzare con passo deciso. 

“Se decidete di opporvi a quello che è già stato deciso potreste finire per restare uccisi. Quando gli angeli ricevono un ordine non si fermano di fronte a nulla, l’avete visto anche voi.” disse Anna, contrariata.  
“Allora preferisco morire sapendo che stiamo facendo la cosa giusta.” -ribatté Alex- “Perché sarebbe la cosa giusta da fare, vero? Questo non può essere il volere di Dio.”  
L’angelo le sorrise debolmente e tornò a scuotere la testa, allontanandosi nello spiazzo ormai avvolto dalla semi-oscurità.  
“In realtà non so cosa risponderti.” -ammise- “E’ lo stesso motivo per cui sono caduta sulla Terra. Non riuscivo più a capire la volontà di mio Padre, ero consumata dal dubbio.”  
“E ora credi che sia questo che vuole da noi? Che ci facciamo da parte e rinunciamo a credere che possa esserci ancora qualcosa al mondo che vale la pena salvare?” replicò la ragazza cercando di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
I grossi occhi verdi di Anna la fissarono per un istante che sembrò non terminare mai.  
“Non potrò restare con te una volta che sarai arrivata, altri angeli arriveranno a fermarmi.” disse alla fine, annuendo piano.  
“Grazie.” sussurrò Alex con un sospiro sollevato.  
“Pensa solo a trovare Sam. Lui non deve uccidere Lilith.”  
“Come è possibile? Se non la fermiamo, Lilith spezzerà l’ultimo sigillo e…”  
“Lilith è l’ultimo sigillo. Sam non deve ucciderla, altrimenti la gabbia di Lucifero verrà aperta.” 

“Il convento di St.Mary?” chiese Dean incredulo sfogliando le pagine che Chuck gli aveva consegnato dopo averle estratte dalla stampante.  
“Sì…” -balbettò lo scrittore- “Ma voi due non dovreste essere lì, non siete nella storia.”  
“Sì, ecco… ci stiamo lavorando man mano.” rispose Castiel in tono impacciato.  
Tutti e tre sollevarono la testa all’unisono nel momento in cui l’intera casa cominciò a tremare fino nelle fondamenta e una forte luce abbagliante sembrò discendere dal cielo attraverso le finestre; tutti gli sportelli delle credenze finirono per spalancarsi e i piatti e le tazze contenuti all’interno vennero rovesciati a terra frantumandosi in mille pezzi sotto il loro lo sguardo incredulo.  
“Oh no… non di nuovo!!” gemette Chuck in tono esasperato.  
“E’ l’Arcangelo!” -esclamò Castiel voltandosi verso Dean per posargli due dita sulla fronte- “Lo tratterrò finché posso, cercherò di tenere lontano tutti quelli che arriveranno! Tu vai a fermare Sam!”  
Non appena il giovane svanì nel nulla, Chuck si avvicinò all’angelo posandogli una mano sulla spalla ma Castiel gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa che lo spinse ad abbassare il braccio con sguardo imbarazzato, mentre la luce bianca riprese a brillare con forza maggiore e un fastidioso suono acuto iniziava a risuonare nell’aria avvicinandosi a loro sempre di più. 

Sam percorse lentamente tutto il corridoio che lo separava dalla cappella nella quale Lilith sembrava decisa a non muoversi di un solo passo.  
Quando il ragazzo allungò una mano nella sua direzione, colpendola con i propri poteri, il corpo della donna che la demone aveva posseduto finì scaraventato in aria e spinto all’indietro fino a ricadere con violenza contro uno spigolo dell’altare che aveva alle spalle.  
Lilith gli lanciò un’occhiata furiosa attraverso l’intrico di boccoli biondi che le ricadevano in faccia e si risollevò a fatica sulle braccia ma Sam sollevò di nuovo la mano contro di lei per bloccarle entrambi i polsi contro il marmo freddo.  
“Aspetto questo momento da un sacco di tempo.” sibilò avvicinandosi.  
“Allora fammi vedere di che cosa sei capace.” ribatté lei con una smorfia rabbiosa.  
Sam inspirò a fondo e si preparò a concentrare tutta la propria attenzione su Lilith, che invece sembrò tenere lo sguardo fisso su Ruby per annuire impercettibilmente quando si accorse che la demone stava indietreggiando verso la porta per risalire al contrario il corridoio.  
“Sam! Fermati!” gridò una voce in lontananza, ma il ragazzo non diede nessuna impressione di essersene accorto.  
Ruby sorrise malignamente alla giovane nel momento in cui la incrociò a metà strada, sbarrandole la strada per impedirle di avanzare.  
“Tutta sola stasera, Candy?” domandò inarcando un sopracciglio con aria sarcastica.  
“Devo ammettere che sono colpita. Prima quel trucchetto al motel e ora questo arrivo a sorpresa… abbastanza inaspettato.”  
“Basta davvero poco per impressionarti. Che ne dici di questo?” -ribatté Alex, sorridendole in risposta- “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis Satanica potestas, omni incursio Infernali adversarii…_ ”  
Ruby ricadde sulle ginocchia con un ruggito e in uno scatto improvviso aprì una mano nella sua direzione mandola a sbattere contro la parete con la forza dei propri poteri demoniaci; ansimando pesantemente si raddrizzò a fatica e si avvicinò a lei riportandosi dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sulla fronte.  
“Bel tentativo. Ma non riuscirai a fermarci, non adesso.”  
““ _…omnis legio, omnis congregatio et Secta diabolica…_ ” sussurrò ancora Alex prima che la demone tornasse a scaraventarla contro un’altra parete.  
“Vedi, forse ti è sfuggito il punto della situazione. Non sono arrivata fin qui per farmi fermare da un semplice esorcismo, anzi… una cosa del genere può servire solamente a farmi arrabbiare sul serio.”  
Alex la fulminò con lo sguardo mentre cercava di sollevarsi da terra ma la demone le si accucciò a fianco e con i propri poteri la bloccò al muro impedendole di muoversi.  
“Soprattutto, non mi sembra di vedere nessun angelo appollaiato sulla tua spalla, anche se di sicuro c’è il loro odore su di te.” -disse in tono divertito- “E non solo il loro.”   
“Vaffanculo, stronza!” esclamò Alex, incapace di trattenere un moto di rabbia.  
“Non dirmi che baci il tuo Dean-o con quella boccaccia?!” replicò Ruby scuotendo la testa con disapprovazione.  
“Anche se per me non ha davvero molta importanza.” -aggiunse piegandosi sulla ragazza- “A dire il vero, tra poco non ne avrà più neanche per te.”  
Alex singhiozzò senza fiato quando la lama del coltello che Ruby aveva preso dalla tasca della propria giacca le trapassò lo stomaco, lasciandosi dietro una grossa macchia scura che prese ad allargarsi sul tessuto della maglietta grigia che la giovane indossava.  
La demone le lanciò un ultimo sguardo compiaciuto prima di rimettersi in piedi e dirigersi nuovamente verso la cappella per raggiungere Sam, ancora concentrato su Lilith; solo nel momento in cui si voltò in direzione della porta e si accorse che anche Dean aveva raggiunto il lungo corridoio illuminato dalle fiaccole appese ai muri.  
I due ebbero il tempo di scambiare un’occhiata eloquente prima che la demone allungasse il braccio in direzione del portone in legno per richiuderlo con un colpo secco.  
“Ehi, ehi, che è successo? Riesci ad alzarti?” chiese Dean pochi istanti dopo inginocchiandosi di fronte alla ragazza.  
Quando la giovane si voltò nella sua direzione, continuando a premere il palmo sulla ferita sanguinante, si lasciò scappare un’imprecazione a bassa voce e abbandonò a terra il coltello di Ruby.  
“Ok, ok… andrà tutto bene, d’accordo?”  
Alex trattenne un gemito di dolore e si sostenne alla sua spalla per sollevarsi e appoggiarsi con la schiena al muro rovesciando la testa all’indietro.  
“Lilith… è l’ultimo sigillo.”  
“Lo so.” -ribatté lui piegandosi nuovamente fino a scostarle la mano insanguinata dal fianco- “Senti, andrà tutto bene… devo solo capire come…”  
“Lo sai…?” -replicò Alex con aria stupita- “Allora smettila di perdere tempo con me, che fai ancora qui?!”  
Dean rialzò la testa stupefatto e aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione incredula.  
“Che cosa?!”  
“Dean… non facciamolo diventare il momento delle ultime, tristi parole, va bene?” disse lei in un sospiro seccato.  
Con un nuovo gemito di dolore si chinò in avanti per raccogliere sul pavimento polveroso il coltello dal manico in legno e lo porse al ragazzo, reggendolo per la lama incisa.  
“Ferma quella puttana.”  
“Quale di preciso?” le chiese Dean in un sorriso nervoso.  
“Tutte e due.” -rispose lei annuendo piano- “Vai…”  
Il giovane le sorrise ancora mentre serrava la presa sull’unica arma che gli avrebbe permesso di difendersi una volta entrato nella cappella e sembrò esitare, lanciando un’occhiata dietro di sé prima di inspirare a fondo e seguire il corridoio fino al portone serrato dall’interno.  
“Sam! Sam!” urlò un paio di volte colpendo i battenti con decisione.  
Solo in quel momento il fratello sembrò tornare ad avvertire qualcosa dell’ambiente che lo circondava e l’attenzione che aveva concentrato su Lilith parve scemare per un istante mentre voltava la testa in direzione dell’ingresso.  
“Dean?”  
“Ma che stai aspettando? Adesso, Sam! Ora!!!” esclamò Ruby alle sue spalle, anche se la sua voce gli arrivò alle orecchie come un suono attutito.  
Ogni cosa era passata in secondo piano da quando aveva teso il braccio per bloccare la demone contro il marmo dell’altare e tutto quello che lo circondava tornò ad essere solo una macchia sfocata quando sentì la risata della donna echeggiare cristallina nell’aria.  
“Ti sei trasformato in uno scherzo della natura… un mostro… e ora non ce la fai?!” -disse Lilith in tono canzonatorio- “Onestamente mi sembra qualcosa di adorabile!”  
Sam strinse le labbra in una smorfia di rabbia.  
Con concentrazione crescente strinse le dita a pugno e fissò Lilith con odio; non avrebbe potuto accorgersene ma un’ombra scura si fece strada nei suoi occhi per farli diventare completamente neri nell’attimo esatto in cui il corpo della demone si inarcò in avanti e una luce dorata prese a brillare sotto la pelle della donna che era stata posseduta spingendo Lilith a contrarsi per il dolore: la forza dei poteri del ragazzo l’avvolse completamente e in breve tempo tutto il suo corpo fu avvolto da un’esplosione luminosa seguita dal sinistro rumore di qualcosa che si spezzava per sempre.  
Gli occhi di Sam tornarono alla normalità pochi attimi più tardi e il giovane abbassò il braccio con un gemito sfinito.  
“Ce l’hai fatta…” sussurrò Ruby, trepidante.  
Dal corpo senza vita di Lilith prese a scorrere un sottile rivolo di sangue scarlatto che serpeggiò oltre gli scalini in marmo per raggiungere il pavimento chiaro e la demone ne seguì il percorso con lo sguardo fremendo per l’eccitazione.  
“Insomma, per un attimo ho avuto paura di no ma alla fine ci sei riuscito.”  
“Cosa… che cosa ho fatto?” chiese Sam, ancora confuso, mentre il sottile rivolo di sangue prendeva la forma di un disegno circolare.  
“Ora finalmente è libero! Finalmente è libero!  
“No, no, no… Lilith… io l’ho fermata, l’ho uccisa!”  
“E’ stato scritto che il primo demone sarebbe stato l’ultimo sigillo. Tu hai aperto la porta.” -spiegò Ruby spostando di nuovo lo sguardo sul sangue che continuava a scorrere senza fermarsi- “Indovina chi sta per arrivare a cena.”  
“Oh mio Dio…”  
“Prova di nuovo.” ribatté la demone in un sorriso.  
Sam scosse la testa con aria disperata nel rendersi conto di quello che aveva fatto e per un istante gli mancò la terra sotto i piedi: fuori dalla porta si sentivano ancora i pesanti colpi che Dean stava picchiando sul legno e sul pavimento era sempre più delineata la figura di un cerchio irregolare dai bordi spessi dai quali avevano cominciato a svilupparsi diramazioni ramificate dirette in un unico punto centrale.  
“Non hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile! Tutti i demoni volevano la mia testa ma io sono stata la migliore tra quei bastardi! Neanche Alastair lo sapeva, solo Lilith!” disse ancora Ruby con voce tremante per la gioia.  
“So che devi essere arrabbiato ora… però andiamo, Sam, ammetti anche tu che sono stata grandiosa!”  
“Puttana! Sei solo una puttana bugiarda!” esclamò lui in un moto di ribrezzo e rialzò le braccia nella sua direzione nel tentativo di colpirla con i propri poteri.  
La demone gli rivolse un’occhiata di compatimento quando l’onda d’urto le scompigliò debolmente i capelli.  
“Non farti del male, Sammy. Non servirà a niente, hai esaurito tutte le energie nello scontro decisivo.”  
“Il sangue… mi hai avvelenato.” balbettò il ragazzo, barcollando fino a cadere sulle ginocchia.  
“Non è mai stato il sangue, sei stato tu con le tue decisioni. Io ti ho dato diverse opzioni ma tu hai scelto quelle giuste ogni volta.” -mormorò Ruby avvicinandosi- “Per te è difficile accettarlo adesso ma col tempo riuscirai a vederlo come un miracolo. Tutto quello che Azazel e Lilith ti hanno fatto è servito a metterti sulla strada che ti avrebbe portato qui. Solo tu potevi farlo.”  
“Perché io?”  
“Dovevi essere tu, Sam, e nessun altro. Sei sempre stato tu e ora che l’hai liberato, Lui ti sarà riconoscente e ti ripagherà in modi che neanche immagini.” rispose lei accarezzandogli il viso.  
Quando la porta cedette con uno schianto, Ruby si rialzò di scatto e si voltò verso l’ingresso fissando Dean spavaldamente.  
“Sei arrivato troppo tardi.”  
“Non mi interessa.” ribatté il ragazzo lanciandosi contro di lei.  
La demone sussultò stupita nell’attimo in cui Sam si sollevò da terra e le afferrò entrambe le braccia per tenerla ferma; si piegò in avanti per il dolore quando Dean le spinse il coltello seghettato nell’addome lasciandolo sfrigolare nella ferita e gemette debolmente nel cadere bocconi sul marmo impolverato.  
Sam incrociò gli occhi del fratello con sguardo colpevole e solo guardando oltre la sua spalla si accorse che dall’altra parte del corridoio Alex era scivolata a terra con la mano insanguinata abbandonata lontano dal corpo e gli occhi ormai chiusi.  
“…mi dispiace…” mormorò, distrutto dalla colpa.  
Le mura del convento iniziarono a tremare come scosse da un forte terremoto mentre il sangue fuoriuscito dal corpo di Lilith terminava di tracciare il proprio percorso: il centro del disegno scarlatto si allargò per un istante e trapassò il pavimento aprendosi dentro di esso come una piccola voragine prima che un fascio di luce bianca si sprigionasse dal suo interno.  
“Sammy, andiamo!” esclamò Dean afferrando la giacca del fratello per trascinarlo via ma Sam lo trattenne allo stesso modo e rimase a fissare la prigione di Lucifero che si apriva davanti a loro.  
“Dean… lui sta arrivando.”


	15. Evil Walks

“Andiamo!” disse di nuovo Dean trascinando il fratello lontano dalla larga colonna di luce che si allargava sempre più riempiendo la stanza di un bagliore quasi insopportabile.  
I due avevano appena raggiunto la porta quando i battenti si richiusero con un colpo secco intrappolandoli all’interno: Sam si voltò di nuovo verso l’interno della cappella e si portò una mano sopra l’orecchio nel tentativo di proteggersi dal fischio acuto che annunciava l’arrivo di Lucifero crescendo in intensità man mano che il sigillo disegnato col sangue di Lilith finiva per scomparire all’interno del pavimento.  
Dean sollevò un braccio per coprirsi gli occhi e si girò in direzione della porta nel momento in cui un’esplosione brillante li investì in pieno.  
“Quindi quale sarebbe il tuo nome?” disse una voce pochi istanti dopo.  
“Yo…Yo…Yosemite Sa…Sam…”  
Dean riaprì gli occhi per primo e trattenne un’imprecazione sorpresa: intorno a loro era comparsa dal nulla la cabina di un aereo riempito di passeggeri che dormivano, leggevano qualcosa con aria assorta o seguivano distrattamente il cartone animato che veniva proiettato sullo schermo di bordo.  
Di fianco a lui, Sam riaprì gli occhi a propria volta e gli rivolse uno sguardo esterrefatto.  
“…ma che cavolo?!”  
“Non lo so.” replicò Dean piegandosi oltre il bracciolo del suo sedile.  
“E ora solo due parole veloci dalla cabina di pilotaggio.” -annunciò il Capitano attraverso l’interfono “Abbiamo appena sorvolato Ilchester e ci stiamo dirigendo verso Ellicott City, prima di iniziare la nostra discesa su Baltimora.”  
“Ilchester? Dove eravamo fino a due secondi fa?” chiese Dean a bassa voce.  
Mentre il fratello si allungava contro il finestrino alla sua destra, lui si sollevò cautamente guardandosi intorno con aria circospetta ma intorno a loro nulla sembrava aver disturbato la quiete delle persone che si erano imbarcate per quel volo.  
“Nessuno sembra essersi accorto di niente.”  
“Come è possibile?” domandò Sam, sempre più confuso.  
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Alex?!” -ribatté Sam girando il viso dietro di sé- “Lei…”  
“Non è qui. Almeno, io non la vedo.”  
Il fratello sembrò abbassare lo sguardo per un istante, consapevole che niente di quello che avrebbe potuto dire sarebbe stato opportuno.  
“Dean, ascolta…”  
“Non dire niente, ti prego.” disse l’altro scuotendo la testa e socchiudendo gli occhi come per trattenere la risposta istintiva che gli stava per salire alle labbra.  
“Come prima cosa cerchiamo di capire come siamo finiti quassù.”  
“Gli angeli, forse?” -suggerì Sam- “Insomma, potrebbero essere stati loro a toglierci dai guai prima che fosse troppo tardi, non pensi?”  
“Davvero non lo so.” -mormorò Dean pensieroso- “Ma una cosa è sicura, dobbiamo trovare Cas.” 

Sam avanzò lentamente oltre la porta d’ingresso, lasciandola aperta per far passare anche Dean.  
La casa di Chuck sembrava essere stata colpita da un tornado che aveva distrutto una buona parte dei mobili e gettato all’aria tutto ciò che era possibile far volare da una parte all’altra del soggiorno malridotto: i fogli del nuovo libro di Carver Edlund, ricoperti da schizzi di sangue coagulato, si trovavano ovunque e il divano sembrava essere stato ribaltato sullo schienale, mentre uno strano silenzio lasciava presagire il peggio.  
Quando uno scricchiolio al piano di sopra attirò la loro attenzione i due giovani sollevarono il viso e meno di qualche secondo dopo Sam indietreggiò di colpo portandosi una mano alla tempia, che qualcuno aveva appena colpito con uno sturalavandini.  
“Porcaccia miseria! Ahi!!!!”  
“Sam!” esclamò Chuck con aria stupita.  
“Sì!”  
“Ciao, Chuck.” disse Dean avvicinandosi a lui.  
Lo scrittore li squadrò ancora un po’ confuso e si decise finalmente ad abbassare l’arma non troppo convenzionale che aveva usato per difendersi.  
“Ma allora state bene!”  
“Beh, a me adesso fa male la testa.” ribatté Sam, seccato.  
“No, insomma… nella mia ultima visione eri come…” -tentennò Chuck- “La tua temperatura era quasi 70, il battito cardiaco arrivava a 200, avevi gli occhi completamente neri.”  
“I tuoi occhi sono diventati neri?” chiese Dean.  
Il fratello gli lanciò un’occhiata colpevole oltre la propria spalla.  
“Non saprei.”  
“Dov’è Cas?” domandò ancora Dean voltandosi verso Chuck.  
“E’ morto. O sparito. L’Arcangelo l’ha fatto a pezzettini, mi spiace.”  
“Sei sicuro? Magari è solo sparito nella luce o qualcosa del genere.”  
“Oh, no no! E’ tipo… esploso. Come un gavettone di spezzatino.”  
Sam si chinò leggermente in avanti per fissare con attenzione il viso dello scrittore mentre indicava qualcosa sopra il suo orecchio.  
“Hai un…”  
“Cosa… qui?” chiese l’altro, ma il ragazzo scosse la testa.  
“No, dall’altra…”  
Chuck fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli fino ad incontrare quello che Sam aveva intravisto e le ritirò con orrore spalancando gli occhi.  
“Oh… oh, Dio… è un molare questo?! Avevo un molare tra i capelli?!” -balbettò sconvolto- “E’ stata una giornata decisamente stressante.”  
“Cas, stupido bastardo…” mormorò Dean tra i denti.  
“Stupido? Stava cercando di aiutarci.” ribatté Sam.  
“Sì, appunto. Guarda come è finito.”  
“Quindi ora che facciamo?”  
“Non lo so.” rispose Dean con un sospiro.  
I due rimasero in silenzio per un momento continuando a guardare quello che restava dell’angelo, sparso per tutto il soggiorno in un’interminabile serie di schizzi di sangue scarlatto.  
“Questa storia fa proprio schifo.” ammise Chuck alle loro spalle, lasciandosi scappare un gemito esasperato. 

Sam risalì la scala antincendio che portava al piano superiore del Regent Inn Motel ed entrò nella stanza che divideva col fratello, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
“Ok, ho appena parlato con Bobby. Dice che potrebbe raggiungerci entro domani sera, ci riporterà la macchina.”   
Dean sollevò lo sguardo dal coltello di Ruby che si stava ancora rigirando tra le mani e lo appoggiò distrattamente sul tavolino accanto a sé.  
“Per fortuna non ti è venuto in mente di rubare la mia bambina quando te la sei filata per andare a raggiungere quella stronza.” -ribatté deciso- “E a proposito, come ti senti? Sei in astinenza dal sangue o cosa?”  
“A dire la verità sto bene. Ed è strano, non ho la febbre né i tremori, è come se chiunque sia stato a metterci su quell’aereo mi abbia completamente ripulito.”  
“Metadone soprannaturale.” commentò il fratello con espressione colpita.  
“A quanto pare.” -annuì Sam- “Dean…” iniziò a dire qualche secondo dopo, ma il fratello sollevò una mano verso di lui per interromperlo prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
“Sam. Non devi dire niente.”  
“Bene. Perché non so davvero cosa dire. « Mi spiace »? « Ho incasinato tutto »? Non rende veramente giustizia. Non penso ci sia niente che potrei dire o fare e che possa rimettere le cose a posto…”  
“Allora perché continui a parlarne?!” sbottò Dean con voce risentita.  
Quando si rese conto che Sam aveva abbassato lo sguardo in un’espressione ferita inspirò a fondo e si stropicciò il naso cercando le parole giuste per rimediare.  
“Quello che sto dicendo è che non dobbiamo sempre analizzare tutto nei minimi dettagli. Abbiamo combinato un disastro, lo rimetteremo a posto. Quindi comportiamoci come se questo fosse un caso normale: che cosa dovremmo fare per iniziare?”  
“Dovremmo capire dove si trova quello che stiamo cercando.” rispose Sam, un po’ più confortato.  
“Perfetto. Dobbiamo solo capire dove si trova il Diavolo.” 

 

\- Pike Creek, Delaware -

Nick si rigirò tra le coperte, allungandosi nel letto vuoto nel tentativo di trovare una posizione più confortevole che gli avrebbe finalmente permesso di prendere sonno; con un sospiro lasciò scivolare la mano sotto le coperte ma la ritrasse quasi immediatamente nell’accorgersi che ovunque intorno a lui una pozza di sangue aveva imbrattato le lenzuola fino renderle umide e pesanti.  
Trattenendo un moto di terrore spinse il copriletto ai propri piedi e si sollevò su un gomito per arrivare ad accendere la lampada che teneva sul comodino: il sangue sembrò svanire non appena l’uomo accese la luce e anche le sue mani tornarono pulite e prive di qualsiasi traccia scarlatta.  
“Va bene, cerca di controllarti, Nick… ce la puoi fare…” mormorò tra sé, tornando a spegnere la luce con un respiro profondo.  
La camera da letto tornò ad immergersi nell’oscurità e Nick si sdraiò nuovamente contro il cuscino, voltandosi su una spalla in direzione del muro.  
Trasalì senza fiato quando vide la donna sdraiata sul materasso accanto a lui.  
“Sei tu, Nick. Sei speciale, sei un prescelto.” disse Sarah sorridendogli dolcemente. 

“Come spiegherebbe la serie di catastrofi naturali che si stanno susseguendo un po’ ovunque?” -chiese la donna che reggeva il microfono davanti al viso di un uomo di svariati centimetri più basso di lei- “Terremoti, uragani e tornado, quasi tutti allo stesso tempo, in tutto il mondo?”  
“Tre parole: monossido di carbonio.” rispose l’altro, strappando a Dean una risatina scettica.  
“Sì, come no, genio…” mormorò prima di lanciare il telecomando dall’altra parte del letto dove era sdraiato stancamente.  
Dall’altra parte della stanza Sam sorrise in assenso ma nel giro di pochi istanti il sorriso si trasformò in una smorfia sospettosa: qualcuno aveva bussato alla porta della camera che occupavano al motel ma entrambi sapevano che non poteva trattarsi di Bobby, ancora in viaggio per raggiungerli.  
Dean si sollevò sul materasso e strinse le mani intorno all’impugnatura del coltello di Ruby, tenendolo però nascosto sotto il cuscino prima di scambiare un cenno d’intesa col fratello, che si diresse ad aprire la porta.  
La giovane donna che stava all’ingresso spalancò la bocca portandosi una mano alle labbra e ansimò senza fiato mentre continuava a boccheggiare con espressione eccitata.  
“Tutto bene?!” le chiese il ragazzo, rivolgendole un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“Sam… sei davvero tu?!”-balbettò lei e allungò una mano per toccargli il petto- “E sei così solido…”  
“Uhm… ci conosciamo, per caso?”  
“No, ma io conosco voi. Tu sei Sam Winchester e tu sei…” ribatté la giovane facendosi largo nella stanza fino a posare lo sguardo su Dean, ancora seduto sul letto.  
“Non quello che immaginavo.” -aggiunse con aria delusa- “Io sono Becky.”  
I due fratelli le rivolsero una nuova occhiata interrogativa che lei ricambiò con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
“Ho letto tutto su di voi, ragazzi. E ho anche scritto qualcosa… comunque, Carver Edlund mi ha detto dove avrei potuto trovarvi.”  
Dean si alzò di scatto e allentò la presa sul coltello, lasciandolo nascosto sotto il cuscino.  
“Chuck?!”  
“Ha un messaggio per voi ma aveva paura di recapitarvelo di persona, a quanto pare crede che gli angeli lo stiano controllando. Ottima svolta narrativa, a proposito. Quella storia dei demoni stava cominciando a stancare.”  
“Sì, ehm… quale dovrebbe essere il messaggio in pratica?” incalzò Sam cercando però di tenersi ad una certa distanza da lei.  
“Ha avuto una visione. La Spada di Michele è sulla Terra, gli angeli l’hanno persa.”  
“La Spada di Michele?” le fece eco Dean.  
“Becky, ti ha detto anche dove si trova?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“In un castello, su una collina fatta di quarantadue cani.”  
“Quarantadue cani?! Sei proprio sicura di aver capito bene?”  
“Non ha nessun senso, lo so, ma è quello che ha detto” -spiegò lei, avvicinandosi per lasciargli scorrere nuovamente le dita sulla camicia- “Ho imparato a memoria ogni parola… per te, Sam.”  
Dean inarcò un sopracciglio trattenendo una risata divertita di fronte alla scena; il fratello invece storse la bocca in una smorfia e sollevò gli occhi al cielo con evidente disagio.  
“Uhm, Becky… potresti… smettere di toccarmi?!”   
“No.” rispose lei decisa, socchiudendo le palpebre mentre continuava ad accarezzargli il petto. 

Quando, per la seconda volta, qualcuno bussò alla porta della loro stanza al motel, Dean e Sam scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata e dopo un attimo di tentennamento il maggiore si diresse all’ingresso con aria decisa.  
“Ehi, Bobby!” esclamò poi con un sospiro di sollievo, spostandosi per lasciar passare l’amico che gli diede una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla.  
“E’ bello vedervi di nuovo, ragazzi!”  
Sam si avvicinò a lui e lo abbracciò con trasporto mentre il fratello si richiudeva la porta alle spalle controllando il corridoio.  
“Non ti ha seguito nessuno, vero?”  
“Stai parlando di angeli, demoni o della nuova superfan di Sam?!” chiese Bobby, strappando al ragazzo una risata.  
“L’hai saputo.”  
“L’ho saputo, Romeo!” ribatté l’amico prima di depositare sul tavolino sotto la finestra un grosso volume rilegato.  
“Quindi… la Spada di Michele, huh?”  
“Pensi che si tratti della reale spada di un Arcangelo?” domandò Dean.  
“Dovremmo cominciare a sperare che sia così.” rispose Bobby e si piegò sul libro per sfogliare alcune pagine e mostrarle ai ragazzi.  
Quasi tutte le immagini e le illustrazioni che comparivano riprodotte sulla carta rappresentavano un angelo dai lineamenti delicati ma vestito con un corpetto militare metallico, che reggeva tra le mani una lunga spada scintillante e in più dipinti sembrava impegnato nella lotta con il fratello Lucifero, sdraiato a terra in segno di resa e sottomissione.  
“Questo è Michele. Il bastardo più duro che hanno.”  
“Mi prendi in giro?! Quel tizio assomiglia a Cate Blanchett.” replicò Dean, scettico.  
“Beh, a me non piacerebbe incontrarlo in un vicolo buio, credimi.” -disse Bobby tornando a voltare le pagine- “Comanda tutte le Armate Celesti. Durante l’ultima ribellione che si sono trovati a gestire è stato lui a spedire Lucifero al piano di sotto, a calci nel sedere. E l’ha fatto con la propria spada, quindi se riuscissimo a trovarla…”  
“Potremmo rispedire indietro Lucifero.” -concluse Sam- “Va bene, da dove iniziamo?”  
“Recuperiamo tutto quello che troviamo e iniziamo a leggere, proviamo a dare un senso alle insensatezze di Chuck.”  
Sam rimase per un istante a fissare l’amico senza rispondere, poi voltò il viso come per sfuggire allo sguardo dell’amico.  
“Ragazzo, va tutto bene?!” chiese Bobby.  
Il giovane sembrò trovare solo all’ultimo il coraggio di rialzare la testa mentre Dean, alle sue spalle, lo teneva sott’occhio con aria nervosa.  
“No, veramente no, Bobby. Questa è tutta colpa mia, mi dispiace.”  
“Sam…” provò a borbottare il fratello nel tentativo di zittirlo ma l’altro ricominciò a parlare con voce rotta dal senso di colpa.  
“Non è stata Lilith a spezzare l’ultimo sigillo, Lilith era l’ultimo sigillo.”  
“Sam, basta così.”  
“Io l’ho uccisa e ho liberato Lucifero.” continuò Sam.  
L’amico rivolse ad entrambi un’occhiata interrogativa e tornò a concentrarsi sul ragazzo che aveva di fronte.  
“Tu… cosa?”  
“Tutti voi mi avevate avvertito riguardo a Ruby, al sangue di demone, ma non ho ascoltato. Sono stato io a causare tutto questo.”  
“Hai ragione, accidenti a te… non hai ascoltato. Sei stato avventato ed egoista e arrogante.”  
“Mi dispiace.” balbettò Sam, con occhi lucidi.  
“Ah, sì?! Ti dispiace di aver dato il via all’Armageddon?” -domandò Bobby in tono duro- “Questo genere di cose non vengono perdonate così facilmente. E se per caso, se per qualche miracolo riusciamo ad uscirne… voglio che ti dimentichi il mio numero. Mi hai capito?”  
Sam annuì in assenso e dall’espressione delusa e ferita che gli si dipinse in viso fu chiaro che non si sarebbe aspettato niente di diverso.  
“C’è una chiesa proprio qui vicino. Penso che andrò a controllare alcuni dei loro vecchi testi.”  
“Sì, sarà meglio.” sentenziò Bobby freddamente mentre il ragazzo recuperava la propria giacca dall’appendiabiti per dirigersi verso la porta e lasciare la stanza senza aggiungere altro. 

Il sole ormai era tramontato da parecchio e le luci artificiali delle lampadine tremolanti del motel ronzavano sopra le teste di Dean e Bobby, ancora seduti al piccolo tavolo lucido con diversi volumi sparsi davanti a loro; un paio di tazze di porcellana sbeccata campeggiavano in un angolo, segno evidente che la ricerca si stava trascinando a rilento.  
“Bene. Tre ore passate sui libri e nemmeno uno straccio di indicazione utile.” borbottò Bobby richiudendo il libro che aveva tra le mani.  
“Sai cosa ci vorrebbe ora?! Che quella ragazzina se ne uscisse con un’idea delle sue. Avevo capito fin dall’inizio che era un bel tipo.”  
“Perché mi aveva preso a calci nei gioielli di famiglia?!” domandò Dean, ancora con la fronte china sul diario di John.  
“Soprattutto per quello.” ribatté l’uomo in un sorriso, ma quando si accorse che il giovane aveva stirato le labbra in un’espressione amara ritornò serio e prese un respiro profondo prima di fargli la domanda che entrambi temevano sarebbe arrivata.  
“Dean, che cosa le è successo laggiù?”  
Il ragazzo rialzò gli occhi e scosse la testa con sguardo vuoto, come se il ricordo di quella notte fosse ancora troppo doloroso.  
“Non lo so, vorrei tanto saperlo. Ma era ferita, Bobby, una cosa abbastanza seria. Ruby…” iniziò a dire, interrompendosi.  
Per un attimo parve considerare l’idea di raccontare all’amico che quando Castiel l’aveva teletrasportato fino al convento di St.Mary aveva trovato Alex sdraiata sul pavimento, con il fianco insanguinato e un’emorragia interna che qualche minuto dopo le aveva fatto perdere i sensi, poi preferì evitare di aggiungere altri dettagli.  
“Quando la gabbia di Lucifero si è aperta abbiamo visto solo una luce fortissima e poi…”  
“Vi siete risvegliati sull’aereo diretto a Baltimora.” disse Bobby terminando la frase per lui.  
Dean sospirò piano e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia.  
“Pensi che potresti fare qualche telefonata per cercarla?”  
“Certo. Inizierò dagli ospedali, come prima cosa. Ma tanto per essere diretti, hai considerato la possibilità che potrebbe essere…”  
“Sto cercando di non considerarla.” ribatté Dean, strappando a Bobby un’espressione interrogativa che gli scomparve dal volto solo nel momento in cui fui sostituita da una più calcata di sgomento.  
“Hai dormito con lei per caso?!”  
“…no…” tentennò il ragazzo, per nulla convincente.  
“Miseria ladra, l’hai fatto!” -esclamò l’uomo abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi- “Ma che cavolo ti dice il cervello, si può sapere?!”  
“E’ successo…!”  
“Significa che tu l’hai fatto succedere!” replicò Bobby, deciso.  
“Provi qualcosa per lei?”  
Dean gli rivolse un’occhiata sfuggente.  
“Bobby, mi conosci. Non ci si può davvero fidare di me se c’è una donna nella stanza, giusto?”  
“Questa non è una vera risposta.” -disse l’amico con una scrollata di spalle- “E io che pensavo sarebbe stato Sam.”  
“Oh, fidati, ti capisco in pieno.” concordò il ragazzo, ancora incredulo.  
“Senti, parlando di tuo fratello…”   
“Bobby…”  
“Ha scatenato l’Apocalisse, Dean. Né tu né io non siamo stati abbastanza forti da riuscire a fermarlo, la responsabilità è nostra. Forse tuo padre aveva ragione, non dovevamo preoccuparci così tanto di salvarlo.”  
“Papà…” gli fece eco Dean con aria pensierosa.  
Quando si sollevò dalla sedia per dirigersi verso la sacca da viaggio che aveva recuperato dal bagagliaio dell’Impala Bobby lo seguì con lo sguardo; il giovane rovistò per qualche istante fra i vestiti e sollevò nella mano una busta di plastica piena di bigliettini e foglietti ripiegati.  
“Deve essere qui, da qualche parte.” mormorò sparpagliando il contenuto sul copriletto.  
“Ma di che cosa stai parlando?” chiese Bobby.  
“Eccolo qua!” -esclamò alla fine il giovane- “Non ci posso credere.”  
“Che cos’è?”  
Dean si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e gli mostrò il piccolo biglietto plastificato che teneva tra le dita.  
“E’ la ricevuta di un deposito, a nord di New York. Leggilo.”  
"Castle Storage. 42 Rover Hill." disse l’altro a bassa voce prima di tornare a fissare il ragazzo con aria confusa.  
“Un castello su una collina di quarantadue cani.” spiegò Dean.  
“E tu pensi che tuo padre avesse la Spada di Michele? L’ha avuta lui per tutto questo tempo?”  
“Non lo so, non sono sicuro di quello che Chuck volesse dirci.”  
“D’accordo. Per me è comunque abbastanza.” rispose Bobby.  
Dean perse l’equilibrio e barcollò all’indietro nel momento in cui l’amico gli assestò una spinta tanto forte da mandarlo a sbattere contro il divisorio in legno della camera e cadde sul pavimento rotolando sui pochi scalini che separavano la zona notte dal cucinotto angusto.  
Bobby lo raggiunse camminando a larghi passi e lo afferrò per la camicia fino a rialzarlo di peso e colpirlo con un calcio allo stomaco che di nuovo lo fece finire a terra; quando si chinò nuovamente sul giovane i suoi occhi diventarono gli occhi neri e vuoti di un demone. 

Bobby afferrò Dean per la gola e lo trascinò sul pavimento fino a risollevarlo bloccandogli le braccia mentre la porta d’ingresso veniva spalancata ed una donna dai capelli castani con un demone al seguito irrompeva nella stanza fermandosi di fronte al ragazzo.  
“Ho sempre saputo che dovevi essere una stupida, ottusa spina nel fianco.” sentenziò prima di guardarsi intorno.  
Il coltello di Ruby era ancora appoggiato sul comodino che divideva i due letti gemelli e la donna lo raccolse per poi far scorrere la lama sul viso di Dean.  
“Così avresti il mezzo per fermare il Diavolo?! Sono sempre più convinta che avrei fatto bene a strapparti via questo bel faccino tanto tempo fa.”  
“Ruby?!” domandò lui rialzando lo sguardo.  
“Prova di nuovo. Vai più indietro nel tempo.”  
“Meg.”   
La demone sorrise maligna.  
“Questi sono davvero giorni speciali per noi, Dean. Nostro Padre è tra di noi, è quello che abbiamo sempre desiderato. E’ il Paradiso in Terra. O l’Inferno?!” -disse con una smorfia interrogativa-“In ogni caso, dovremmo proprio mandare a tuo fratello un bel cesto di frutta.”  
“Cavolo, ti piace davvero ascoltare il suono della tua stessa voce.” ribatté il ragazzo scuotendo la testa ma la donna gli sorrise di nuovo.  
“Tu, invece… tu sei solo un fastidioso ostacolo lungo la strada. Ognuno di noi pagherebbe per riuscire a mettere le mani su di te.”  
“Allora mettiti in fila.”  
“Oh, ma io sono all’inizio della fila, tesoro.” replicò Meg.  
“E il tuo paparino surrogato, qui? E’ ancora sveglio e intrappolato nel suo corpo. Ora voglio che sappia cosa si prova a farti a pezzi.” aggiunse mentre lasciava scivolare il coltello nelle mani di Bobby.  
Il giovane provò a divincolarsi dalla sua presa ed indietreggiò strattonandolo per la giacca nel tentativo di fargli recuperare la ragione.  
“Bobby!”  
“Uccidilo, ora!” ordinò la demone alle loro spalle.  
“Bobby… no!” mormorò Dean, fissando con terrore l’amico che sollevava la lama seghettata verso di lui.  
Poi, proprio nel momento in cui il coltello di Ruby stava per sfiorargli la gola, gli occhi di Bobby tornarono all’aspetto di sempre e l’uomo sembrò tornare padrone delle proprie azioni: prima che il demone potesse riprendere il sopravvento puntò il manico verso di sé e si pugnalò all’addome con un gemito di dolore, scivolando a terra mentre il demoni che accompagnava Meg si lanciava addosso a Dean per ricoprirlo di pugni su tutto il corpo.  
“No!” esclamò Sam alle loro spalle spalancando la porta.  
“Ciao, Sammy!” -disse la donna sbarrandogli la strada con un sorriso- “Ti sono mancata? Perché io ho sentito la tua mancanza!”  
“Meg?”   
La demone sorrise di nuovo prima di scostarsi da un lato ed evitare il colpo che Sam aveva provato a sferrarle, poi lo colpì con un calcio tra le gambe.  
“Non è così facile quando non hai tutti quei superpoteri demoniaci, vero Sammy?!”  
Poco più in là, Dean riuscì ad afferrare i piedi del demone che accompagnava Meg per trascinarlo a terra; sfilando il coltello dal corpo di Bobby si sollevò sopra di lui e gli conficcò la lama seghettata nel petto, dal quale si sprigionarono scintille dorate.  
Non appena si rialzò da terra dirigendosi verso Meg, la demone si liberò del corpo del proprio tramite e lo lasciò cadere sul pavimento a peso morto mentre una nuvola di fumo nero si sprigionava dalla sua bocca. 

Nick ripiegò in quattro la copertina azzurra prima di adagiarla con attenzione all’interno di un grossa scatola di cartone piena quasi fino all’orlo di tutine da neonato di diversi colori e orsetti di pezza dall’aria tristemente solitaria.  
Aveva appena sfilato le pile dal baby-monitor che stava per impacchettare insieme a tutto il resto quando un pianto disperato e acuto sembrò provenire dal microfono contenuto nel dispositivo: l’uomo lasciò cadere il piccolo walkie-talkie a terra e si diresse con espressione livida verso la camera che aveva ospitato la nursery fino a qualche tempo prima, bloccandosi sulla porta per fissare intensamente la culla.  
Nel momento in cui il sangue cominciò a colare tra le sbarre in legno dipinto, gocciolando dal piccolo materasso sul pavimento fino ad allargarsi in una chiazza scura, Nick cadde sulle ginocchia e scoppiò in un pianto nervoso incontrollato.  
“No…” singhiozzò stropicciandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano.  
Dopo pochi istanti trovò il coraggio di guardare la culla per una seconda volta e, come già gli era successo, rimase a bocca spalancata per lo stupore: nella culla non c’era più traccia del materasso insanguinato. 

“Abbiamo bisogno di aiuto, qui!” esclamò Dean mentre lui e Sam irrompevano nel corridoio principale del Pronto Soccorso sorreggendo per le braccia Bobby, sanguinante e ormai quasi svenuto.  
Un’infermiera si allontanò immediatamente dal bancone per correre verso di loro e indossare un paio di guanti di lattice.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
“E’ stato pugnalato.” disse Sam.  
“Presto, portate una barella.” ordinò la donna sporgendosi al di là della propria spalla per fare un cenno ad altri due infermieri che arrivarono di corsa per sorreggere Bobby e adagiarlo sul lettino stando attenti alla ferita che si apriva sotto la maglietta inzuppata di sangue.  
“Bobby, resisti. Resisti, vedrai che andrà tutto a posto.” sussurrò Dean.  
Quando gli infermieri trascinarono la barella lungo il corridoio che portava alle sale operatorie i due ragazzi fecero per seguirli ma la donna che era corsa ad aiutarli per prima li fermò dopo pochi passi, impedendo loro di continuare oltre.  
“Non potete entrare, aspettate qui fuori. Avrò bisogno di farvi qualche domanda.”  
Sam annuì in assenso, ancora troppo sconvolto per replicare, ma Dean gli afferrò un braccio e rivolse un’occhiata contrariata non appena l’infermiera si allontanò per un istante.  
“Sammy, dobbiamo andare.”  
“No… non possiamo, Dean! Non possiamo lasciarlo da solo!”  
“I demoni sanno dove si trova la spada, dobbiamo arrivarci anche noi prima che sia troppo tardi.” -ribatté l’altro in tono basso- “Andiamo!”  
Sam lanciò al corridoio un ultimo sguardo combattuto, poi si decise a seguire il fratello fuori dal Pronto Soccorso. 

Quando Dean fermò l’Impala fuori dal Castle Storage era ormai notte inoltrata e una leggera pioggia aveva iniziato a battere sul parabrezza mentre le luci al neon dell’insegna tremolavano, illuminando una scritta azzurra che indicava “Aperto 24 ore su 24”.  
Il ragazzo fece scattare la serratura del deposito e lasciò scorrere il pannello blindato per poi dirigersi all’interno tenendo la propria pistola puntata verso il pavimento ma ben presto si accorse che le armi non sarebbero servite: al centro della Trappola del Diavolo disegnata davanti ad una saracinesca metallica giacevano i corpi di due uomini, immobili e chiaramente morti.  
“Vedo che siete riusciti a dire proprio a dei demoni dove si trova la Spada di Michele.” -commentò Zaccaria comparendo dal nulla di fronte a loro- “Per fortuna abbiamo pensato di venire a controllare.” aggiunse Zaccaria, comparendo dal nulla insieme ad altri due uomini vestiti con un completo scuro.  
“Oh, grazie a Dio. Gli angeli sono arrivati.” ribatté Dean, sarcastico.  
“Direi che non sei molto contento di vederci. Sei arrabbiato.”  
“Forse solo un po’. Voi figli di puttana avete dato il via al Giorno del Giudizio.”  
“Noi non abbiamo dato il via proprio a niente. Forse l’abbiamo solo lasciato succedere, vero Sammy?” replicò l’altro facendo l’occhiolino al giovane per poi tornare a fissare Dean con aria di rimprovero.  
“Già una volta ti avevamo dato l’opportunità di fermare tuo fratello e non l’hai fatto, quindi non mettiamoci a discutere su chi ha fatto cosa. Diciamo che è stata colpa di entrambe le parti e andiamo oltre. Perché, che vi piaccia o no, ora è l’Apocalisse e siamo di nuovo tutti dalla stessa parte.”  
“Ah, sul serio?!” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Tu vuoi uccidere il Diavolo, noi pure. C’è sinergia.”  
“E io dovrei crederti sulla parola?”  
“Questo non è un gioco. Lucifero è più potente di quanto tu possa immaginare, dobbiamo colpire subito e rapidamente prima che trovi un tramite.”  
“Un tramite? Lucifero ne ha bisogno?” domandò Sam, sorpreso.  
“E’ un angelo, dopotutto. E se riuscirà a trovare il contenitore adatto si tratterà di affrontare i Quattro Cavalieri, gli oceani di sangue, i cieli in fiamme e tutti gli altri grandi classici. Ma con la Spada di Michele riusciremo a fermarlo.”  
“Oh no… non altre profezie angeliche sul destino e tutte quelle altre stronzate che stavate cercando di propinarmi.” sbottò Dean sollevando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Abbiamo cercato di propinartele, come dici tu, perché si dà il caso che fosse la verità.” disse Zaccaria mentre si avvicinava a lui con un sorriso di circostanza.  
“Quindi che mi dite a proposito di uccidere Lilith? Quella non era la verità, se mi ricordo bene.”  
“Ti ho già detto che potevamo aver alterato un po’ la nostra versione dei fatti. Sì, non si trattava proprio di uccidere Lilith o scongiurare l’Apocalisse, però puoi fermare tutto questo. Ecco di che cosa stavamo parlando: tu fermerai Lucifero, ma ti servirà il nostro aiuto.”  
Dean fece qualche passo in direzione dell’angelo e storse le labbra in un’espressione di rabbia disgustata.  
“Stammi a sentire, brutto stronzo doppiogiochista. Dopo quello che avete fatto io non voglio proprio niente da voi.”  
“No, stammi a sentire tu, ragazzino!” sibilò Zaccaria, altrettanto arrabbiato.  
“Pensi di poterti ribellare a noi, come ha fatto Lucifero?! Avrai bisogno del nostro aiuto perché noi ti diremo come fermarlo, tu uscirai da qui insieme a noi.”   
Dean lanciò uno sguardo in tralice ad uno degli angeli che gli erano comparsi alle spalle e che si stava avvicinando con la chiara intenzione di trascinarlo via.  
“Vedi di tenere a posto quelle manacce.”  
“Credimi, farai meglio ad eliminare questo atteggiamento fin da ora.” -ordinò Zaccaria- “E in ogni caso, adesso che ci avete consegnato la spada non sei più nelle condizioni di dire la tua.”  
“Ma noi non abbiamo nulla…” provò a dire il ragazzo ma l’angelo gli rivolse una nuova occhiata esasperata in risposta.  
“Sei tu, testa di rapa. Tu sei la Spada di Michele.”  
Quando Dean strabuzzò gli occhi con aria incredula, Zaccaria ridacchiò con sufficienza del suo attimo di smarrimento.  
“Andiamo, non pensavi di poter seriamente uccidere Lucifero?! Tu, un patetico fagottino di insicurezza e auto-commiserazione?! No. Tu sei solo un umano, Dean. E neanche uno molto degno di nota.”  
“Che cosa significa allora?”   
“Tu sei l’arma di Michele. O meglio, il suo involucro.”  
“Io sono un tramite?” chiese il giovane.  
“Sei IL tramite.”  
“Come è possibile? Perché io?”  
“Perché sei il prescelto. E’ un grande onore, Dean.”  
“Sì, certo. Diventare all’improvviso il preservativo di un Arcangelo, che gran divertimento. Penso che passerò, grazie.”  
“Uno scherzo, sempre a prendere ogni cosa come uno scherzo.” -mormorò l’altro con disappunto- “Adesso è il momento di fare le cose sul serio.” aggiunse prima di sollevare una mano e chiuderla a pugno puntando l’indice in direzione di Sam.  
“Bang.”  
Il rumore di qualcosa che si spezzava risuonò nel deposito come uno schiocco secco e Sam collassò a terra senza riuscire a mantenersi in piedi.  
“Oh Dio!” gemette rotolandosi sulla schiena in preda al dolore.  
“Figlio di puttana!” esclamò Dean.  
“Continua a rispondermi così e gli spezzerò più delle gambe.” -sentenziò Zaccaria- “Io sono assolutamente stufo di continuare a perdere il mio tempo con te. La guerra è iniziata, noi non abbiamo il nostro Generale. Questo non va bene, perché Michele deve prendere possesso del proprio tramite e guidare l’attacco finale. Riesci a capirmi?”  
“E quante persone moriranno sotto il fuoco incrociato, huh? Un milione? Cinque, dieci?”  
“Forse anche di più. Ma se Lucifero non verrà fermato quante ne moriranno? Tutti quanti. Lui distruggerà il pianeta.”  
“Allora avanti, portami via e consegnami a Michele.” disse Dean in tono di sfida ma l’angelo rimase a fissarlo trattenendo una smorfia che il giovane lesse sul suo viso con soddisfazione.  
“Non puoi, vero?! Michele ha bisogno del mio consenso per andarsene in giro con la mia pelle addosso.”  
“Sfortunatamente sì.” -confermò Zaccaria- “Ma deve esserci la battaglia. Michele deve sconfiggere il Serpente, così è scritto.”  
“Sì, forse. Ma la mia risposta è comunque no.”  
“E se in cambio di un sì noi guarissimo il tuo amico Bobby? Sappiamo che è gravemente ferito. Dì ancora di no e non camminerà mai più.”  
Sam rialzò la testa dal pavimento, continuando a stringersi le gambe spezzate con entrambe le mani, e scambiò col fratello un’occhiata intensa.  
“No.” disse di nuovo Dean.  
“Allora che ne dici se guariamo te da un cancro allo stomaco al quarto stadio?” ribatté l’angelo mentre il giovane iniziava a tossire convulsamente, sputando sangue denso e scuro sul palmo aperto per poi tornare a fissare Zaccaria con odio.  
“No. Piuttosto uccidimi.”  
“Ucciderti?! Oh, no. Ho appena cominciato.”  
All’improvviso una abbagliante luce chiara si sprigionò tra le quattro pareti male illuminate: non appena Zaccaria si voltò dietro di sé fece in tempo a vedere uno degli angeli che lo accompagnavano cadere a terra con la gola trapassata da una lama triangolare.  
Il secondo angelo in giacca e cravatta si lanciò contro Castiel per togliergli la spada dalle mani ma lui riuscì ad afferrarlo per un braccio e con un movimento rapido lo colpì al petto, provocando una nuova esplosione di luce nel deposito.  
“Tu…”-balbettò Zaccaria, sorpreso-“Come puoi essere…?”  
“Vivo?” disse Castiel togliendogli le parole di bocca.  
“Questa è una buona domanda. E come hanno fatto questi due a finire su quell’aeroplano? Un’altra buona domanda. Perché se non sono stati gli angeli a farlo penso che entrambi sappiamo la risposta, giusto?”  
“No. Non è possibile.” ribatté Zaccaria.  
“La cosa ti fa paura. Ed è proprio il caso che tu sia spaventato.” -replicò Castiel in tono solenne prima di dirigersi lentamente verso di lui- “Ora lasciali andare e vattene da qui. Non te lo chiederò una seconda volta.”  
Quando Zaccaria scomparve nel nulla, Sam prese un respiro profondo e riuscì finalmente a sollevarsi dal pavimento senza alcuna difficoltà; Castiel si avvicinò ad entrambi e li squadrò con aria preoccupata.  
“Voi due dovreste imparare ad essere più cauti.”  
“Sì, sto cominciando a pensarlo anch’io. I tuoi fratelli sono decisamente dei gran cazzoni.” rispose Dean annuendo in assenso.  
“Non sto parlando solo di loro. Lucifero è alla ricerca del proprio tramite, una volta che l’avrà trovato avrete bisogno di proteggervi anche da lui.” spiegò l’angelo e posò una mano sul petto di Dean e l’altra su quello di Sam.  
I fratelli indietreggiarono di un paio di passi nel sentire che la pressione delle dita di Castiel sembrava aver colpito la loro cassa toracica fino nel profondo, strappando ad entrambi un gemito strozzato.  
“Che cosa ci hai fatto?” domandò Dean.  
“Un sigillo Enochiano. Vi proteggerà da qualsiasi angelo del Creato, incluso Lucifero.”  
“Aspetta… ci hai appena marchiato?!”  
“No. L’ho inciso sulle vostre costole.”  
I tre si fissarono a vicenda per un lungo istante, ma fu Sam a trovare il coraggio di parlare di nuovo.  
“Ehi, Cas… eri davvero morto?”  
“Sì.”  
“Allora come hai fatto a tornare?”  
Dean sbuffò seccato solo pochi istanti dopo: invece di rispondere alla domanda del fratello, l’angelo era scomparso nel nulla lasciandoli soli nel deposito buio. 

Nick si rigirò nuovamente nel letto e si coprì con le coperte tirandole fin sotto il collo, rabbrividendo quando uno spiffero freddo gli accarezzò la schiena.  
“Nick.” sussurrò una voce vicino a lui.  
L’uomo si sollevò a sedere, spaventato, e fissò con aria sofferente la moglie, seduta ai piedi del letto con aria serena.  
“Stai tranquillo. Stai sognando ma non significa che non sia reale.” gli disse in un sorriso.  
“Sarah?”   
“Io non sono tua moglie. Sono un angelo.”  
“Un angelo?”  
“Il mio nome è Lucifero.”  
“Certo, come no.” -ribatté lui, annuendo sarcastico- “Già che ci sei potresti farmi un favore, Satana? Ricordami di non bere più prima di andare a letto.”  
“Io sono qui perché tu sei speciale, Nick. Ci sono pochissime persone al mondo come te.” replicò la donna avvicinandosi.  
Nick le rivolse uno sguardo poco convinto e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Ah, sì?!”  
“Tu sei un tramite, un tramite molto potente.”  
“Che cosa significa?”  
“Ho bisogno di prendere il controllo della tua mente e del tuo corpo. Ad essere onesti, probabilmente sarà poco piacevole per te ma è necessario.”  
L’uomo annuì per la seconda volta e storse la bocca in una smorfia poco convinta.  
“Ok, senti… se per te è lo stesso, adesso mi piacerebbe svegliarmi.”  
“Te l’ho detto, questo è reale.” -replicò Lucifero- “Non avere paura, sarà una tua scelta. Sei tu che devi invitarmi ad entrare.”  
“Anche se fosse reale… e non lo è, ma supponendo che lo sia… perché dovrei fare qualcosa del genere?”  
“Voi mi avete completamente frainteso. Mi chiamate Satana o Diavolo ma sapete davvero quale è stato il mio crimine? Ho amato troppo Dio. E per questo lui mi ha punito, proprio come ha punito te. Come ha potuto Dio restare a guardare mentre quell’uomo entrava in casa tua e massacrava la tua famiglia?”  
Nick distolse lo sguardo mentre la donna si avvicinava ancora a lui: da settimane era tormentato dalle visioni della culla insanguinata del proprio bambino, ucciso insieme a Sarah senza che lui potesse fare qualcosa per difenderli.  
“Ci sono due sole spiegazioni razionali: Dio è un sadico oppure non gliene frega niente. E tu sei arrabbiato, hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato. Anche io sono arrabbiato, ecco perché voglio trovarlo e chiedergli una spiegazione per le sue azioni. Solo perché ci ha creato non significa che può giocare con noi.” continuò Lucifero.  
“Se io ti aiuto…” -chiese l’uomo in un sussurro- “Porterai indietro la mia famiglia?”  
“Mi spiace, non posso. Ma posso fare in modo che tu abbia giustizia.”  
“Come faccio a sapere che mi stai dicendo la verità?”  
“Al contrario di quello che si dice di me, io non mento. Non ne ho bisogno.” -rispose Lucifero- “Quello di cui ho bisogno sei tu, Nick. Ho bisogno che tu dica di sì.”  
Nick rimase silenzioso per alcuni istanti, continuando a considerare la possibilità che si trattasse solo di un’allucinazione o di una fantasia onirica, poi girò piano il viso fino ad incontrare gli occhi di Sarah.  
“E allora sì.” 

“« E’ improbabile che cammini di nuovo »?! Stai a vedere, stupido mocciosetto, aspetta che scenda da questo letto per prenderti a calci usando la gamba più debole!”  
Il giovane medico con lo stetoscopio appeso al collo si tuffò nel corridoio inciampando nelle proprie scarpe e lasciò richiudere dietro di sé la porta della stanza dalla quale era uscito in tutta fretta, mentre la voce di Bobby tuonava arrabbiata oltre l’ingresso.  
“Sì, bravo, fai proprio bene a correre!” esclamò agitandosi sul lettino con le sponde.  
“Non darete mica retta a quello schizzato, vero?!” aggiunse quando si fu calmato, voltandosi verso i due giovani che avevano continuato a fissarlo con aria imperturbabile.  
“Fregatene! Starai di nuovo bene.” disse Dean, deciso.  
“Però rimane la domanda da un milione di dollari: che cosa facciamo ora?” gli fece eco il fratello.  
“Salviamo il salvabile, almeno fino a quando sarà possibile. Ma in ogni caso, qualunque lato vinca, noi siamo fregati.”  
“E che succede se vinciamo noi?” chiese Dean.  
Sia Bobby che Sam gli rivolsero un’occhiata decisamente poco convinta e lui replicò con un’alzata di sopracciglio.  
“Dico sul serio. Che vadano al diavolo gli angeli e i demoni e la loro maledetta Apocalisse. Li fermeremo tutti, uccideremo Lucifero. Uccideremo anche Michele se serve, ma facciamo tutto da soli.”  
“E come dovremmo riuscirci, genio?!” ribatté Bobby in tono sarcastico.  
“Non ne ho idea.” -disse il giovane stringendosi nelle spalle- “Ma di sicuro ho un bel diploma per corrispondenza e un atteggiamento alla « ti prendo a calci in culo ». Qualcosa mi inventerò.”   
“Sei decisamente fuori di testa, ragazzo!”  
“Me l’hanno detto.” annuì Dean.  
Con un sorriso si avvicinò al lettino e diede una pacca affettuosa sul braccio dell’amico.  
“Ascolta, tu pensa a riprenderti. Ci vediamo tra un po’.” aggiunse dirigendosi poi verso la porta.  
Sam aveva appena posato la mano sulla maniglia quando la voce di Bobby lo richiamò indietro per spingerlo a voltarsi.  
“Sam… io ero sveglio. So che cosa ti ho detto, al motel, e volevo farti sapere che era il demone a parlare.” -disse fissando il ragazzo negli occhi- “Non ti taglierei mai fuori, Sam. Mai.”  
“Grazie, Bobby.” sospirò Sam riconoscente.  
“Non c’è di che. Mi merito una cavolo di medaglia per questo ma… non c’è di che.”  
I due ragazzi gli sorrisero di nuovo e si allontanarono nel corridoio lasciandolo solo nella stanza d’ospedale; raggiunsero il parcheggio senza scambiare nemmeno una parola ma poco dopo aver disceso l’ultimo scalino della rampa che li avrebbe portati nel parcheggio, Sam si schiarì la voce mentre un’ambulanza passava loro accanto.  
“Dean, stavo pensando che forse possiamo provare a cercare la Colt.”  
“Perché? Che differenza vuoi che faccia?” ribatté il fratello cercando le chiavi dell’Impala nella tasca della giacca.  
“Potremmo usarla su Lucifero. Voglio dire, hai appena detto…”  
“Ho appena detto un sacco di cazzate per far stare meglio Bobby.”  
Dean si fermò vicino al bagagliaio della propria auto e scosse la testa prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Insomma, di certo non mi arrenderò ma penso sia il caso di essere onesti. Non abbiamo uno straccio di possibilità e tu lo sai. Che cavolo, proprio tu tra tutte le persone dovresti saperlo.”  
“Dean…” -disse l’altro abbassando lo sguardo- “C’è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi?”  
Il fratello restò in silenzio per un lungo istante.  
Troppo lungo perché Sam sperasse in una risposta confortante.  
“Ci ho provato, Sammy. Ci ho provato sul serio ma non posso fare finta che vada tutto bene, perché non va bene. E non penso che andrà mai a posto. Tu hai preferito dare ascolto ad un demone piuttosto che a me e guarda che è successo.”  
“Io darei qualsiasi cosa per tornare indietro. Qualsiasi.”  
“So che lo faresti. E so anche che ti dispiace, lo so… ma tu eri la persona dalla quale dipendevo di più al mondo. Mi hai deluso in tanti di quei modi che non so nemmeno…” continuò Dean senza riuscire a trovare la forza di finire la frase.  
“Sto dicendo che mi riesce davvero difficile metterci una pietra sopra e lasciarmi tutto alle spalle.”  
“C’è qualcosa che posso fare?” chiese il fratello con sguardo colpevole.  
“Onestamente? Nulla. Non credo che potremo mai tornare quello che eravamo. Capisci che intendo?”  
Sam annuì col capo: sapeva bene che l’ultimo anno trascorso aveva messo a dura prova entrambi e che il suo comportamento aveva seriamente compromesso il rapporto che li legava nel profondo.  
“E’ solo che non penso di potermi fidare ancora di te.” aggiunse Dean fissandolo negli occhi.  
Quella invece era una risposta che Sam non si sarebbe aspettato. 

Quando Alex riaprì gli occhi impiegò qualche secondo a realizzare che c’era qualcosa di molto diverso dal corridoio che si era lasciata alle spalle mentre perdeva i sensi e scivolava a terra con il fianco sanguinante: intorno a lei non sembrava più esserci più il pavimento polveroso della cappella del St.Mary ma una luce intensa che le fece socchiudere le palpebre più volte prima di rialzarsi, ancora un po’ intontita.  
Solo nel momento in cui riuscì a sollevarsi senza dolore si portò una mano sul fianco e si rese conto che la ferita era sparita senza lasciare traccia.  
“Mi stavo giusto chiedendo se fossi sveglia. Mi fa piacere vedere che riesci anche ad alzarti.” disse una voce a poca distanza da lei.  
Guardandosi intorno con più attenzione, Alex capì di essersi risvegliata in quella che sembrava un salotto riccamente arredato con mobili d’epoca e stucchi dorati; lei stessa sedeva su un divanetto Chippendale dall’aspetto lezioso, mentre l’uomo che le aveva parlato restava in piedi di fronte ad un grande tavolo in marmo sul quale risaltavano due grossi vasi di orchidee bianche e viola.  
“Io… sono morta?”  
“Ci sei andata parecchio vicino. Per fortuna ti abbiamo trovato prima che fosse troppo tardi, sistemare una ferita del genere per noi è stato uno scherzo.”  
“Per voi?” -ripeté Alex confusa, arrivando dopo qualche istante a capire- “Sei un angelo.”  
“Sono Zaccaria.”  
“Beh, grazie… immagino.” replicò lei   
“Non dirlo neanche.” disse l’angelo prima di indicarle con un cenno della mano un vassoio che prima non aveva avuto modo di notare.  
Al centro di un largo piatto in porcellana decorata con inserti turchese spiccavano tre tortini al cioccolato, dalla superficie bombata e irregolare per via delle grosse scaglie di cioccolato fondente che spuntavano un po’ ovunque dall’impasto.  
“Hai fame, forse? Prova uno di questi, sono i tuoi preferiti.”  
La giovane rivolse un’occhiata sospettosa alla stanza e tornò a studiare attentamente i mobili, gli stucchi dorati, i quadri rappresentanti angeli guerrieri dai lineamenti delicati e infine le torte sul vassoio: era come se ogni cosa nella stanza fungesse da facciata, per nascondere quello che gli angeli non volevano rivelare di sé.  
“Dean e Sam… loro stanno bene?” chiese infine, senza neanche prestare attenzione a quello che Zaccaria le stava offrendo.  
“Oh, loro sono riusciti a scappare prima del gran finale. Non che si siano preoccupati molto per te.” -disse lui con espressione contrariata- “Ma in fondo suppongo fossero convinti che non ci fosse più niente da fare.”  
“Di preciso che cos’è questo posto?” domandò Alex in tono cauto.  
“E’ una specie di stanza per gli ospiti. Ospiti molto speciali, V.I.P. in effetti.”  
“Allora che cosa ci faccio io, qui?”  
“Pensavamo che ti servisse qualche momento di riposo. Hai passato un periodo molto pesante, perché non prenderti una piccola pausa?”  
“Una piccola pausa?!” gli fece eco la ragazza.  
“Avere del tempo per te, tanto per cambiare. Riuscire a leggere qualcosa solo perché è divertente e non una delle solite estenuanti ricerche… narrativa fantastica, ad esempio?” ribatté Zaccaria, lasciando scivolare sul tavolo in marmo un grosso plico di fogli stampati e tenuti insieme solo da alcuni fermacampione.  
Alex si sollevò dal divanetto per raggiungerli e non appena ebbe posato una mano sulla prima pagina scosse la testa con una smorfia: quello che l’angelo aveva appena fatto apparire dal nulla era una copia dell’inedito romanzo “ _Supernatural – Lucifero risorge_ ” scritto da Carver Edlund.  
“Credo di aver chiuso con questo tipo di letteratura.” -sentenziò allontanandolo da sé- “E in ogni caso, so già come va a finire la storia.”  
“Che ne dici di passare ai quotidiani, allora? Vediamo se riesco a trovare qualcosa che non sai.” replicò lui scostando una sedia per recuperare dal cuscino che la foderava un giornale ancora ripiegato, poi lo aprì davanti al viso e prese a leggerlo ostentatamente.  
“L’uragano Kinley ha colpito la zona di Galveston…” -mormorò tra sé- “Guarda che disastro. Forse è meglio dare un’occhiata alle altre notizie.”  
Alex rimase immobile mentre l’angelo voltava qualche pagina in rapida successione.  
“Un test nucleare in Corea del Nord… una serie di terremoti… l’influenza suina… No, niente da fare. Disastri biblici un po’ ovunque.”  
“Va bene, credo di aver afferrato il senso.” -ribatté lei con una punta di fastidio- “Lilith è morta, l’ultimo sigillo è stato spezzato. Abbiamo incasinato ogni cosa, il peggior risultato che potevamo ottenere.”  
“Io non ne sarei così sicuro.” rispose Zaccaria.  
“E’ vero, il Boss del piano di sotto può essere una vera spina nel fianco ora che si aggira libero sulla Terra ma è arrivato il momento di pensare in grande. In realtà, io direi che avete fatto un gran bel lavoro finora.” aggiunse rimettendo a posto il giornale, ora ripiegato a metà.  
“Delle persone lì fuori stanno morendo e dovrei pensare di aver fatto un gran bel lavoro?”  
“Non potevamo aspettarci niente di meglio. Specialmente da te.”  
“Penso proprio che mi stia sfuggendo il punto, allora. Non riesco affatto a « pensare in grande ».” ribatté lei.  
“Sto parlando di promozione del prodotto.” spiegò Zaccaria, fissandola negli occhi.  
“Di che cosa…” iniziò a dire la ragazza con aria confusa ma quando lo sguardo le cadde sul giornale ripiegato ogni cosa sembrò risultarle improvvisamente chiara.  
“Voi non volevate che riuscissimo a fermarlo, stavate solo aspettando che succedesse. L’Apocalisse.”  
L’angelo storse la bocca e incrociò le braccia sul petto, come se ci fosse qualcosa che lo infastidiva un poco.  
“Un nome troppo altisonante, non funziona sul mercato. Spaventa la gente.”  
“Non avete mai voluto proteggere i sigilli, non è così?” -disse ancora Alex- “Avete usato Sam e Dean come delle pedine nel vostro gioco, che razza di angeli dovete essere…”  
“Oh, ti prego, smettila subito con questa lagna! L’ho ascoltata per secoli e mi fa sempre rivoltare lo stomaco. Solo perché siamo angeli non significa che non abbiamo i nostri interessi da curare, invece di badare a dei bambini piagnucolosi che vogliono di più e sempre di più.”  
“Perché mi avete portato qui? E dico… sul serio.” chiese la giovane, decisa.  
“Sì, giusto. Atteniamoci ai discorsi d’affari, restiamo concentrati sulla questione.” concordò lui con un sorriso.  
“Ok, questa è la nostra proposta: tu puoi tornare indietro immediatamente. Nessuna ferita, niente più sangue, tutto sparito. Starai bene.”  
“Ma volete qualcosa in cambio.” suggerì lei.   
“Uhm, puoi metterla così se vuoi, oppure puoi decidere di accettare l’onore che ti è stato concesso. Più la nostra eterna gratitudine.”   
“Che cosa volete da me?”  
“Niente che sia fuori dalla tua portata.” -replicò Zaccaria- “Devi solo fare qualcosa per noi.”


	16. Crossfire

L’atrio dell’ospedale era come sempre animato dal viavai di personale di servizio e visitatori che si muovevano tra i vari reparti quando Dean si affacciò nella stanza occupata dall’amico, seduto sulla propria sedia a rotelle con l’immancabile cappello da baseball calato in testa, e trattenne un’imprecazione sussurrata: per quanto avesse provato ad immaginare ogni sorta di scenario possibile -esclusa unicamente la stoica rassegnazione all’idea che l’intervento divino avesse salvato soltanto lui e il fratello- mai si sarebbe aspettato di ritrovarsi così presto faccia a faccia con la ragazza che aveva lasciato al convento di St.Mary ferita e sanguinante.  
“Che diavolo…!” mormorò mentre Bobby si voltava verso di lui per fissarlo con aria altrettanto sorpresa.  
“No, sono quasi sicura di non essere lui.” ribatté Alex.  
“Ti va anche di scherzare?!” -la rimbeccò Dean- “Dov’eri finita? Eravamo preoccupati a morte, non sapevamo più dove cercarti. Che accidenti ti è successo per farti comparire dal nulla?”  
La giovane posò una mano su quella di Bobby prima di voltargli le spalle e aggirare la sedia a rotelle abbandonata accanto alla pediera di metallo dalla quale pendeva la cartella clinica scarabocchiata di firme illeggibili, fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia col cacciatore.  
“L’ultima cosa che ricordo degli ultimi giorni sei tu che uccidi Ruby. Subito dopo devo essere svenuta, poi mi sono svegliata in sala d’aspetto e un’infermiera è venuta a chiamarmi per dirmi che era orario di visite.”  
Dean le rivolse un’occhiata torva, anche se lei non diede segno di esserne particolarmente intimorita.  
“E il pensiero di avvertirci non ti è mai passato per la testa? Che ne so, magari con una telefonata? Avevi finito i quarti di dollaro, per caso?”  
“Ragazzo! Dacci un taglio.” tuonò Bobby ma Alex si avvicinò ancora di più a Dean e incrociò le braccia sul petto, sostenendo il suo sguardo e parlandogli a voce bassa per non farsi sentire da tutte le infermiere e i medici che continuavano a fare avanti e indietro nel corridoio.  
“La prima cosa che ho fatto appena mi hanno lasciato vedere Bobby è stata chiedere di te e Sam. Non di mio padre, di Milwaukee o di Lucifero che adesso cammina libero sulla Terra… e tu pensi che non mi importasse farvi sapere dov’ero? Per questo sei tanto arrabbiato?”  
“Ho passato quasi due giorni a chiedermi se…” -sbottò Dean tutto d’un fiato per poi zittirsi di colpo- “Abbiamo una certa abitudine a pensare al peggio in casi del genere.”  
“Però adesso sono qui. Guardami, è tutto a posto.” disse la ragazza in un sorriso, scostando con un movimento impacciato la mano che lui le aveva posato sul fianco ferito come per controllare che davvero fosse tutto a posto.  
“Mi sento bene. Nessuna ferita, niente sangue… sto bene.”  
“Se non lo vedessi non ci crederei. Anzi, veramente faccio fatica a crederci anche se lo sto vedendo con i miei occhi.” disse Dean.  
“Potrebbe essere stato Castiel?”  
“Ne dubito. Un Arcangelo l’aveva fatto esplodere come un palloncino, non è potuto venire a salvare nemmeno noi.”  
“Allora come siete usciti dal St.Mary se Cas non era nemmeno lì?”  
Il cacciatore scosse la testa perplesso e sospirò a fior di labbra.  
“Stiamo ancora lavorando ad una teoria.”  
“Dov’è Sam?”  
“Immagino sia andato a parlare con qualche dottore. Non fa altro da quando…” incominciò a dire Dean, interrompendosi nel momento in cui si accorse che il fratello era entrato nella stanza con un paio di lastre tra le mani.  
“Questi sarebbero gli unici risultati che si possono ottenere al momento?! Non mi stupisce, visto che secondo loro gli esami più approfonditi non sono coperti dalla tua assicurazione. Una bella fregatura.” fece in tempo a dire Sam prima di notare Alex.  
L’espressione che si dipinse sul suo viso bastò a strappare alla giovane un sorriso trattenuto: in meno di pochi secondi il ragazzo sembrava essere passato da uno stato di stupore incredulo ad uno di gioia sollevata.  
“Non posso crederci…”  
“Ciao, Sam.”  
“Tu…” -balbettò lui prima di avvicinarsi a lei e stringerla in un abbraccio deciso- “Oddio, non sai quanto sono felice di vederti!”  
“Sam, così non respiro!” farfugliò Alex mentre il ragazzo si allontanava per continuare a fissarla preoccupato, ricordandosi in quell’istante delle ferite che Ruby le aveva procurato.  
“Ma tu stai bene? Insomma, l’ultima volta che ti ho vista eri ferita e ora invece… stai bene?”  
“Sì. Sì, sto bene.”  
“Ascolta, non so nemmeno da dove iniziare…”  
“Allora per adesso lasciamo le cose come stanno.” -disse lei interrompendolo- “Cosa ti hanno detto a proposito di Bobby?”  
“Niente di nuovo. Le previsioni non sono ottimistiche.”  
“Ditemi qualcosa che ancora non so.” borbottò l’amico, contrariato.  
“Bobby, questi dottori non sanno niente di noi né di te. Te la caverai, come sempre.” ribatté Dean strappando al fratello una smorfia poco convinta alla quale si sovrappose il trillo acuto del telefono che teneva nella tasca.  
“Pronto? …Castiel?!”   
I quattro si scambiarono a vicenda uno sguardo perplesso mentre Sam continuava a tenere il cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio assumendo un’aria via via più sconcertata.  
“Ospedale St.Martin, perché? Che cosa…? Cas?!” fece in tempo ad aggiungere prima di riagganciare scuotendo la testa.  
Dietro di loro un’infermiera in camice rosa passò trascinandosi dietro il pesante carrello delle medicazioni e poco più in là un altro infermiere attraversò il corridoio spingendo una barella vuota davanti a sé; l’impermeabile dell’angelo gli svolazzò per un attimo intorno alle gambe quando Castiel lo sorpassò a passo spedito per dirigersi verso la stanza di Bobby.  
“Il cellulare, Cas?! Sul serio?!” chiese Dean quando l’angelo gli fu accanto.  
“Nessun angelo ora può trovarvi, me compreso. Non sono in grado di…” -disse lui, fermandosi di colpo come se si fosse accorto di Alex solo in quell’istante- “Non mi avevate detto che lei era morta?!”  
“Ho detto che non lo sapevamo, Cas.” sibilò Dean fulminandolo con un’occhiata.  
“Io non gli ho detto…” provò ad aggiungere stringendosi nelle spalle imbarazzato ma la voce di Bobby risuonò forte e decisa alle loro spalle per richiamaroli all’ordine.  
“Va bene, basta perdere tempo in chiacchiere! Vieni qui e imponimi le mani. Guariscimi, ora!”  
“Non posso.” rispose Castiel.  
“Dillo di nuovo.” disse l’uomo, scandendo bene le parole.  
“Sono stato tagliato fuori dal Paradiso e ho perso molto del mio potere. Alcune cose posso farle, altre no.”  
“Stai dicendo che hai perso il tuo potere giusto in tempo per lasciarmi marcire su questa trappola per il resto della mia vita?”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Ficcati il tuo « mi dispiace » dove dico io.” ribatté Bobby prima di voltarsi in modo da non guardarlo più in viso mentre l’angelo tornava ad accostarsi a Dean.  
“Non abbiamo molto tempo. Ho bisogno di parlare con voi.” mormorò.  
“Va bene.”  
“Il tuo piano per uccidere Lucifero…”  
“Hai deciso di dare una mano?” chiese Dean.  
“No. E’ follia, non si può fare.”  
“Beh, grazie per il supporto.”  
“Io credo di avere la soluzione. C’è qualcuno oltre a Michele che sia abbastanza forte da sconfiggere Lucifero. Abbastanza forte da fermare l’Apocalisse.”  
“E chi?” domandò Sam, confuso.  
“Chi mi ha resuscitato e ha messo voi due su quell’aeroplano. Chi ha iniziato tutto.” spiegò Castiel con aria decisa.  
“Dio.” -aggiunse dopo qualche istante- “Io riuscirò a trovare Dio.”  
“Dio?!” gli fece eco Alex, scettica.  
“Sì.”  
“Dio.” ripeté ancora Dean.  
“Sì!” -rispose l’angelo con voce esasperata- “Se non è in Paradiso deve essere per forza da qualche altra parte.”  
“Prova nel New Mexico. Ho sentito che è apparso su una tortilla.” suggerì il ragazzo con un sorriso.  
Castiel lo studiò con espressione pensierosa per diversi istanti e poi scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
“No, non penso che si trovi su del pane non lievitato.”  
Dean rialzò gli occhi al cielo con malcelato fastidio.  
“Ascolta, spiritosone, per come la vedo io Dio o è morto -e questa è la teoria più generosa- oppure è vivo e vegeto e di noi se ne frega alla grande.”  
“Ormai non si tratta di una questione teologica, Dean. E’ strategia: con l’aiuto di Dio, noi possiamo vincere.”  
“No, Cas, è solo un’illusione.”  
“Ho ucciso due angeli questa settimana, due dei miei fratelli.” mormorò l’altro avvicinandosi a lui per fronteggiarlo.  
“Sono braccato perché ho deciso di ribellarmi e l’ho fatto per aiutare voi. Ma voi avete fallito, tu e tuo fratello avete distrutto il mondo e…” -aggiunse, rivolgendo a Sam uno sguardo accusatorio- “E io ho perso ogni cosa, per niente. Quindi ti consiglio di tenere le tue opinioni per te.”  
“Ma ora non sei venuto qui solo per tirarci su il morale, vero?” -borbottò Bobby- “Che cosa vuoi?”  
“Ho bisogno di qualcosa. Un amuleto, per la precisione.”  
“Che tipo di amuleto?”  
“Molto raro e molto potente, diventa incandescente alla presenza di Dio. Mi aiuterà a trovarlo.”  
“Noi non abbiamo niente del genere.” ribatté Bobby.  
“Sì, invece sì.”  
Castiel si voltò di scatto verso Dean e abbassò il mento fino ad indicare il ciondolo in ottone a forma di testa cornuta.  
“Cosa, questo?!” domandò il ragazzo.  
“Posso prenderlo?”  
“No.”  
“Dean. Ne ho bisogno.” spiegò ancora l’angelo.  
Dean rimase in silenzio senza rispondergli, portando una mano sul pendente per stringerlo mentre Alex distoglieva lo sguardo impercettibilmente; il giovane sembrò considerare la serietà dell’affermazione di Castiel e infine si decise a sfilare il lungo cordino dalla testa per poi lasciargli cadere la collana nel palmo aperto.  
“Ma non perderlo.”  
Castiel strinse nel pugno l’amuleto e parve soppesarlo per un attimo prima di metterlo al sicuro nella tasca del proprio impermeabile.  
“Perfetto. Ora mi sento nudo.” mormorò Dean, scrollando le spalle.  
“Mi terrò in contatto.” replicò Castiel.  
“E se riesci a trovare Dio, digli di mandare delle nuove gambe!” esclamò Bobby ad alta voce mentre l’angelo scompariva nel nulla in una folata di vento improvviso.  
Sam sospirò debolmente e Alex risollevò gli occhi da terra tornando a fissare i due giovani.  
“Allora era questa la vostra teoria? Quella notte è stato Dio a…”  
“Probabilmente perché si aspetta che ora rimettiamo a posto le cose.” rispose Dean interrompendola.  
“Uccidendo il Diavolo.” ripeté lei, scettica.  
“Perché no?!”  
“E come?”  
“Non lo so.” -disse lui- “Abbiamo visto Cas usare una specie di spada, un pugnale che a quanto pare può uccidere gli angeli. Forse quello funzionerebbe anche su Lucifero.”  
“Il tuo piano quindi prevede che tu riesca ad avvicinarti tanto da pugnalarlo? E’… realistico.”   
“Ehi, mi fa piacere che tu sia tornata, quasi mi stavo scordando com’era averti intorno!” ribatté Dean in tono indispettito.  
Bobby lì fissò entrambi e sorrise tra sé con aria sorniona: sapeva bene che, escluso Sam, erano davvero poche le persone che Dean teneva tanto in considerazione da mostrarsi quasi sollevato all’idea di lanciarsi in una nuova discussione con loro.  
Era ancora perso in quel pensiero quando il suo cellulare suonò all’interno della tasca della vestaglietta di panno azzurro che l’ospedale gli aveva fornito.  
“Pronto?” rispose qualche istante dopo, coprendosi l’orecchio con la mano libera nel tentativo di isolare qualsiasi altro rumore gli impedisse di capire chi stesse parlando dall’altro capo del telefono.  
“Rufus? Non riesco a sentirti, dove sei?” -disse a voce alta nel ricevitore per contrastare le scariche elettriche- “Colora… Colorado? River Pass, Colorado?”  
I tre ragazzi scambiarono un’occhiata preoccupata quando il suono di numerosi spari ravvicinati si diffuse nell’aria attraverso il microfono del cellulare.  
“Rufus?!” chiamò per un’ultima volta Bobby, prima che la telefonata venisse interrotta bruscamente dal segnale di linea occupata.

 

\- River Pass, Colorado -

Dean fermò l’Impala a pochi metri di distanza dal ponte in cemento armato che era stato chiaramente fatto esplodere nel centro, distruggendone i piloni portanti fino a lasciarlo crollare in due grossi blocchi compatti che erano finiti nel letto del torrente sottostante, e aprì il portabagagli sbuffando piano.  
“Era l’unica strada che portasse fuori o dentro la città. Sembra proprio che dovremo andare a piedi.” disse il ragazzo con una punta di irritazione mentre il fratello sollevava il cellulare sopra il tettuccio per controllare la ricezione.  
“Niente segnale.”  
“Allora sappiamo che chiunque l’ha fatto voleva assicurarsi che nessuno scappasse da questo posto. Pessimo inizio.” aggiunse Alex.  
Dean le allungò la sua sacca da viaggio ma la trattenne con una mano prima di lasciarla andare, indeciso.  
“Sicura che vada bene?”  
“Non se continuerai a chiedermelo ogni cinque minuti.”  
“D’accordo. Allora andiamo.” ribatté lui mettendosi in spalla il proprio zaino.  
La città di River Pass li accolse con un silenzio di tomba, rotto solo dalla musica che sembrava provenire dall’autoradio di una monovolume abbandonata in mezzo alla strada con le portiere completamente spalancate; Sam si avvicinò all’auto puntando il fucile davanti a sé ma quando si accorse che non c’era nessuno all’interno tornò sui propri passi scuotendo la testa.  
I tre giovani si diressero verso il quartiere residenziale passando sotto uno striscione che pubblicizzava uno spettacolo di rodeo per il “Pioneers day” di quell’anno e si lasciarono alle spalle una Sedan rovesciata sul tettuccio, davanti all’insegna del negozio di forniture sportive di Big Louie’s.  
Dean si diresse interessato alla Mustang rossa che sembrava essere uscita indenne dalla strana frenesia che aveva indotto tutti gli abitanti del posto a lasciare le proprie auto dove capitava, con le portiere aperte e i fari ancora accesi: lanciò un fischio di ammirazione per la carrozzeria lucida e ricominciò a camminare in direzione della chiesa, circondata da un piccolo prato ben curato dove qualcuno aveva abbandonato un passeggino ribaltato.  
“Ragazzi, guardate qui.” disse Alex dopo qualche minuto indicando ai fratelli la pozza di sangue fresco che si allargava sotto una vecchia Ford, all’interno della quale però non sembravano esserci altri segni di ciò che era successo a parte un foro circolare nel parabrezza.  
I due si erano appena accostati a lei quando il suono di una pistola che veniva armata a poca distanza dalla nuca di Dean li spinse a voltarsi all’unisono.  
“Ellen?” domandò Sam con stupore.  
“Salve, ragazzi.” ribatté lei senza cambiare espressione.  
Dean azzardò un paio di passi nella sua direzione e abbassò il fucile che teneva tra le mani continuando a guardarsi intorno.  
“Ellen, che cosa sta succedendo…?”  
Le parole gli morirono sulle labbra non appena la donna gli lanciò contro il viso il contenuto di una fiaschetta e chiuse gli occhi mentre lei rialzava la pistola per darle il tempo di controllare da sola che la sua pelle non stava bruciando né veniva intaccata dall’acqua benedetta.  
“Siamo noi.”  
Ellen tornò ad abbassare l’arma e passò loro accanto in silenzio, incamminandosi verso la chiesa a passo deciso per poi avanzare fino ad una porta secondaria davanti alla quale era tracciata una linea di sale che attraversava una Trappola del Diavolo disegnata con della vernice nera; quando i battenti dell’ingresso si richiusero con un tonfo, la donna di voltò verso Dean per stringerlo in un abbraccio caloroso.  
“Sono davvero felice di vedervi, ragazzi!”  
Il giovane fece per risponderle ma lei lo allontanò di scatto per rifilargli uno schiaffo che gli fece voltare la faccia con un gemito sorpreso.  
“Ahi!”  
“E questo è solo una parte di quello che meritereste!” -ribatté lei- “Non potevate nemmeno fare una telefonata?! Che c’è, siete allergici all’idea di farmi stare tranquilla? Ho dovuto scoprire che eravate vivi da Rufus!”  
“Ci dispiace, Ellen.”  
“Sì, vi conviene! E vedete di mettermi in cima alla vostra rubrica, d’ora in poi.”  
“Sissignora.”  
Alex sorrise tra sé nel sentire che qualcuno aveva appena rimproverato Dean come un bambino per lo stesso comportamento che lui aveva tanto criticato solo qualche ora prima e Ellen si avvicinò a lei posandole una mano sulla spalla.  
“Sei Alex?” chiese con un sorriso stanco.   
“Io sono Ellen, Bobby mi ha parlato di te qualche tempo fa. Un aiuto in più è sempre utile.” aggiunse facendo cenno di seguirla lungo la scala che portava al sotterraneo.  
“Che sta succedendo, Ellen?” le chiese Sam in tono nervoso.  
“Molto più di quanto possa gestire da sola.”  
Qualcuno all’interno della sala lasciò scorrere un pesante catenaccio per aprire la porta non appena la donna bussò diversi colpi con una sequenza precisa: un giovane intorno ai trent’anni si fece da parte per lasciarli passare e almeno altre cinque persone si bloccarono con aria impaurita per squadrare con attenzione i nuovi arrivati.  
“Sam, Dean, Alex… questo è quanto è rimasto della città.” disse Ellen, avvicinandosi al tavolo intorno al quale sedevano una giovane donna incinta e il proprio compagno accanto ad un prete in abito talare e ad un uomo dai capelli grigi e dai sottili occhiali da vista.  
“Voi ne sapete qualcosa a proposito di demoni e roba del genere?” chiese il ragazzo che aveva aperto la porta ed era tornato a piantonarla imbracciando un fucile.  
“Sì. Che mi dite di voi?” rispose Dean mentre appoggiava a terra la borsa che aveva in spalla.  
“Gli occhi di mia moglie sono diventati neri. E’ venuta verso di me impugnando un mattone.” -disse l’uomo con gli occhiali- “Sono cose che ti fanno accettare l’ipotesi del paranormale.”  
Dean scambiò uno sguardo d’intesa con Ellen e la raggiunse all’altro capo del tavolo, seguito dal fratello e da Alex.  
“Va bene, illuminaci.”  
“Non c’è molto da sapere: Rufus ha chiamato, stava seguendo una traccia su alcuni presagi demoniaci e tutto d’un tratto l’intera città è stata posseduta. Jo ed io eravamo di passaggio…”  
“Stai cacciando con Jo?!” chiese lui, sorpreso.  
“Sì, da un po’ ormai. Siamo arrivate qui ma non siamo riuscite a trovare Rufus, così ci siamo separate. Stavo cercando lei quando ho incontrato voi.”  
“Non preoccuparti, la troveremo.”  
“Sì ma che cosa possiamo fare con loro?” -ribatté Sam lanciando un’occhiata oltre le proprie spalle- “Bisogna portarli fuori di qui.”  
“No, non è così facile. Ci abbiamo provato ma è andata male. All’inizio eravamo un gruppo di venti.” spiegò Ellen.  
“E se provassimo a trovare un’arma per ognuno?”  
“Vuoi mettere un fucile in mano ad una donna incinta?” chiese Dean in tono contrariato.  
“Più sale riusciamo ad usare in una volta, più demoni riusciamo a tenere lontano.” ribatté Sam scuotendo la testa.  
Dean tornò a guardarsi intorno e passò in rassegna tutte le persone presenti nella stanza; nessuna di loro sembrava essere in grado di maneggiare efficientemente un’arma, eccetto forse il ragazzo che stava di guardia alla porta, eppure il fratello aveva ragione: non si trattava di eliminare fisicamente i demoni ma di tenerli lontano più tempo possibile per coprire un’eventuale fuga dalla città, sarebbe bastato sparare per colpirli e rallentarli.  
“Siamo passati davanti ad un negozio di caccia e pesca mentre venivamo qui. Suppongo che abbiano le armi che ci servono.” disse dopo qualche istante.  
“Sì ma come facciamo col sale?” -chiese Alex a bassa voce- “Ne servirà parecchio, più di quanto ce ne sia qui.”  
Il prete allampanato e magrolino tossicchiò un paio di volte accostandosi a loro, tormentandosi le mani in preda al nervosismo.  
“Dall’altra parte della chiesa c’è un deposito. Ci sono le scorte per l’inverno, se credete che possano essere utili…”  
Dean annuì deciso.  
“Ok, allora voi andate a penderle. Io penso alle armi.” disse dirigendosi verso la porta.  
“E a proposito di…” balbettò Ellen.  
“Se Jo e Rufus sono là fuori cercherò di portarli indietro, non ti preoccupare.”  
Aveva quasi raggiunto l’ingresso quando il fratello lo afferrò per un braccio costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Hai davvero intenzione di andare da solo?”  
“Faremo molto più in fretta se qualcuno resterà a spiegargli come si usa un fucile, nel frattempo.”  
“C’è Ellen.” ribatté Sam dirigendosi a propria volta alla porta ma Dean lo bloccò posandogli una mano aperta sul petto.  
“No no no. Voi rimanete qui e pensate ad un buon piano per lasciare la città, va bene?”  
“Tu non vuoi che io vada là fuori.” replicò Sam in tono tagliente.  
“Non è quello che ho detto.”  
“In mezzo ai demoni.”  
“Non è per quello!” -sbottò Dean seccato prima di tornare a parlare con voce più calma- “Senti, iniziate a preparate questa gente, non sarà una passeggiata. Io cercherò di tornare il più velocemente possibile.” aggiunse mentre Sam lo guardava allontanarsi con un’espressione più che amara dipinta in viso.

Il fratello non era ancora tornato dal negozio di attrezzature sportive quando Sam lasciò cadere in un angolo della saletta sotterranea l’ultimo sacco di sale che aveva trasportato giù per la scala, assestandogli un calcio stizzito per schiacciarlo contro la parete ed evitare che si accartocciasse su se stesso, scivolando sul pavimento.  
Con un gesto insofferente si passò la mano tra i capelli per rimetterli al proprio posto e raccolse da terra il proprio zaino incominciando a frugare tra i vestiti senza un reale bisogno di trovare qualcosa che si nascondeva all’interno.  
“Tutto bene?” gli chiese Alex all’improvviso, avvicinandosi a lui senza farsi notare e strappandogli un piccolo sospiro spaventato.  
“Niente, è solo…” iniziò a dire lui.  
“Forse Dean ha ragione, non è il momento migliore per trovarmi di nuovo così vicino ai demoni. Anche se considerato tutto quello che sta succedendo, mi piacerebbe pensare che potrei ricominciare a salvare delle persone come avevo fatto all’inizio.”  
“Quando eri ancora in overdose da sangue demoniaco?” chiese la ragazza.  
“No, non era quello che intendevo.”  
“Vorrei ben sperare.”  
Sam le rivolse uno sguardo colpevole e abbassò gli occhi sulla camicia a quadri che ancora aveva tra le mani.  
“Io volevo… a proposito di quello che…”  
“Sam, non è…” balbettò Alex ma il ragazzo tornò a ribattere senza lasciarle il tempo di finire la frase.  
“Non sarà mai il momento giusto.” -disse, deluso- “Quindi possiamo parlarne ora, per favore?”   
La giovane lo fissò per qualche istante e alla fine annuì in assenso mentre lui rimetteva ogni cosa nello zaino dal tessuto militare e richiudeva le fibbie per poi incrociare le braccia sul petto e prendere un respiro profondo prima di ricominciare a parlare.  
“Mi dispiace. Per tutto quello che è successo. Per quello che Ruby ti ha fatto.”  
“So che ti dispiace.”  
“…ma c’è un « ma », da qualche parte.” aggiunse lui.  
“Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato… però noi te l’avevamo detto.” -disse ancora Alex- “Era un demone. Avresti dovuto capire da solo che fidarsi di lei non avrebbe portato a niente di buono.”  
Sam scosse la testa contrariato e si diresse verso la piccola scalinata che portava al centro della sala, sedendosi stancamente sul primo gradino.  
“Sì ma per un po’… per un po’ era riuscita ad aiutarmi a controllare quello che c’è dentro di me, mi stava insegnando come affrontarlo, come sfruttare questa cosa piuttosto che correre a nascondermi come uno scherzo della natura.” -replicò, incontrando lo sguardo contrariato della ragazza- “Voi non potete sapere che cosa significhi. Nessuno può riuscirci.”  
“Questa non può essere la tua giustificazione per tutto.”   
“Sono consapevole del fatto che non potrò mai rimediare a tutti i miei errori, però ci sto provando. Anche se ho come la sensazione che voi non me lo lascerete fare.”  
“No, Sam, non è qualcosa che dipende da noi. Per quanto possiamo tentare noi non siamo in grado di fermarti, credo che i fatti mi diano ragione.”  
“Eppure lo vedo, sai? Dal modo in cui mi guardate. Tutti quanti siete convinti che se mi ricapiterà l’occasione di fare qualcosa di tanto stupido non ci penserò due volte.” disse il giovane.  
“Forse abbiamo solo paura che succeda.”  
“Già, non c’è soluzione.” -ribatté Sam con una smorfia sarcastica- “Del resto, io non sono Dean.”  
“E questo che cosa significa?”  
“Io ho distrutto il mondo, lui ci salverà tutti. Gli angeli sapevano fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stato compito suo.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Alex, confusa.  
“Oh, andiamo! E’ il suo destino, la sua missione.” disse ancora Sam.  
“No, no, io intendevo… che vuoi dire con « lo sapevano fin dall’inizio »?”

“Ok, allora devo solo…” tentennò l’uomo con gli occhiali mentre provava ad infilare una cartuccia nella doppietta che aveva tra le mani.  
Quando gli sfuggì dalle dita e rotolò a terra accanto ai suoi piedi, Ellen gli allungò un nuovo proiettile e gli sorrise paziente.  
“No, Roger, da questa parte.” disse mostrandogli come fare prima di porgergli nuovamente il fucile per lasciarlo provare una seconda volta.  
Poco distante da loro, sotto lo sguardo attento della giovane donna incinta Sam infilò un caricatore nel supporto di un fucile automatico e lo riconsegnò al ragazzo che gli stava di fronte.  
“Non è difficile, basta inserirlo qui.”  
Alex passò loro accanto e si diresse verso il tavolo dove il prete, concentrato sul proprio lavoro, stava riempiendo tutte le bottiglie che erano riusciti a trovare con dell’acqua benedetta aggiungendovi poi il sale che era rimasto nei sacchi ammucchiati sul pavimento; gli posò di fronte l’ultima tanica rimasta da sistemare e si diresse verso l’angolo più nascosto della sala, dove Dean continuava a caricare munizioni all’interno dei fucili che aveva riportato dal negozio di attrezzature sportive di Big Louie.  
Con un sospiro appese ad un gancio sul muro una lampada portatile che emanava una fredda luce celeste e gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo.  
“E quindi… la Spada di Michele.”  
“Sam non è riuscito a trattenersi neanche stavolta, vero? E’ più forte di lui.” disse il ragazzo in un sorriso sarcastico ma non distolse l’attenzione da quello che stava facendo.  
“In poche parole gli angeli ti hanno salvato perché sapevano che potevi essere utile. In senso « generale delle Armate Celesti », questo tipo di utile.” replicò Alex in tono impressionato.  
“Così sembra.”  
“Wow. Sei rimasto decisamente fregato nell’affare, lasciatelo dire.”  
Quando lui le lanciò un’occhiata sorpresa, la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Insomma, ti hanno trascinato fuori dall’Inferno giusto in tempo per dirti che siamo ad un passo dal ritrovarci l’Inferno in Terra e tu sei stato scelto per fermare tutto questo. Quando si parla di responsabilità…”  
“Che devo dire? Ho tutte le fortune.” rispose Dean tornando a sorriderle, questa volta fissandola negli occhi.  
Aveva appena aperto bocca per aggiungere qualcosa quando si accorse che, dietro di loro, Ellen sembrava aver deciso di lasciare la stanza e si stava preparando ad incamminarsi all’esterno con uno dei fucili caricati a sale infilato a tracolla.  
“Ehi, dove stai andando?” le chiese attirando la sua attenzione.  
“Non posso restare qui a far niente mentre mia figlia è lì fuori, da qualche parte. Se non mi vedete tornare entro mezz’ora fate in modo di portare tutta questa gente fuori dalla città.”  
Sam le si avvicinò deciso e prese dal tavolo che aveva di fronte un secondo fucile.  
“Vengo con te.”  
“Whoa, Sam, aspetta un secondo.” -ribatté Dean in tono fermo- “Posso parlarti un attimo?”  
Il fratello scrollò le spalle con disappunto ma annuì, anche se poco convinto; entrambi si staccarono dal gruppo per dirigersi verso l’ingresso mentre Ellen sembrava tenerli sott’occhio senza farsi notare.  
“Hai deciso di andare là fuori?” aggiunse Dean, quando gli sembrò di essersi allontanato abbastanza.  
“Ellen avrà bisogno di qualcuno a coprirle le spalle.”  
“E perché devi essere proprio tu?”  
Sam si lasciò scappare una risatina piena di risentimento.  
“E’ vero, quasi dimenticavo: hai paura che mi basterebbe anche solo guardare un demone per perdere il controllo. Come se, dopo tutto quello che è successo, io non avessi imparato la mia lezione.”  
“Beh, l’hai imparata?!”   
Ellen non riuscì a fare a meno di fissarli quando si accorse che Sam aveva spinto Dean tanto forte da farlo finire contro la parete che aveva alle spalle; non le sfuggì neanche il gemito soffocato che Alex aveva trattenuto tra le labbra e per un breve istante continuò a guardare la ragazza e i due fratelli spostando lo sguardo dall’una agli altri.  
“Senti, se davvero pensi…” sibilò Sam ma dopo qualche secondo sembrò mancargli il coraggio o la decisione necessaria a fargli terminare la frase.  
Senza aggiungere altro lasciò Dean da solo vicino all’ingresso e tornò nella stanza, facendo un cenno alla donna e raccogliendo da terra il proprio zaino e il fucile per poi oltrepassare la porta mentre il fratello abbassava il capo, lasciandolo passare.

Nonostante fossero passate diverse ore dal loro arrivo in città, niente nelle strade sembrava essere cambiato: un innaffiatoio da giardino continuava a spruzzare acqua sul terreno ormai fangoso senza che anima viva si curasse di chiudere il rubinetto dell’acqua che continuava ad alimentarlo  
Quando passarono di fianco alla Sedan rovesciata sul tettuccio, finalmente Sam si decise a parlare.  
“Dove l’hai vista l’ultima volta?”  
“Un po’ più in giù, lungo la strada.” -disse Ellen continuando a camminare guardandosi intorno- “Allora, vuoi dirmi che cosa sta succedendo tra te e Dean?”  
Il ragazzo le rivolse un’occhiata stupita e quasi colpevole al tempo stesso ma dopo pochi istanti tornò a fissare il marciapiede davanti a sé.  
“Era difficile non accorgersi di quanto siano diverse le cose tra voi, ultimamente. C’è un bel po’ di ruggine, eh?” -aggiunse Ellen- “Che è successo? Una ragazza si è messa tra voi o cosa?”  
“No, solo… lo stress del lavoro, sai com’è. Piuttosto, non immaginavo che andassi a caccia con Jo. Non hai sempre detto che non faceva per lei?”  
“Infatti. Ma se ha deciso di farlo comunque…”  
“Vuoi essere sicura di riuscire a tenerla d’occhio.” concluse Sam per lei.  
Ellen annuì in risposta e si allontanò di pochi metri per controllare un minivan che sembrava essersi schiantato contro la palizzata in legno dipinta di bianco che circondava il prato di una villetta a due piani.  
“Ehi.” la richiamò qualche istante dopo il ragazzo, indicandole un punto imprecisato al di sopra delle cime degli alberi che avevano di fronte.  
“Quello è un camino acceso?” chiese la donna.  
“Sembrerebbe di sì. Vale la pena controllare.”   
La casa alla quale il fumo del camino li condusse distava solo poche centinaia di metri e i due si avvicinarono guardinghi passando per il retro della rimessa della casa accanto: alla finestra del primo piano era affacciato un uomo dagli occhi completamente neri, che si allontanò lasciando ricadere le tendine al proprio posto poco prima che i due raggiungessero le siepi piantate tutto intorno al vialetto d’accesso.  
“A quanto pare abbiamo trovato il campo base.” mormorò Ellen, stringendo il fucile.  
“Sì ma i demoni non soffrono il freddo.” -ribatté Sam a bassa voce- “Viene da chiedersi che cosa stiano bruciando.”  
Il ragazzo aveva appena voltato l’angolo quando, improvvisamente, Ellen singhiozzò sorpresa nel sentirsi afferrare per le spalle e trascinare all’indietro.  
“Non ti muovere!” esclamò Jo afferrando il fucile che la donna teneva tra le mani.  
Sam fece per voltarsi e aiutare l’amica ma un secondo demone, comparso da dietro la siepe, si gettò contro di lui e lo trascinò a terra con sé rotolando sull’erba nel tentativo di colpirlo al viso.  
Jo spinse la canna del fucile contro il petto della madre e i suoi occhi diventarono neri mentre la donna provava a respingerla.  
“Non farle del male, non osare…”  
“Ridammi indietro mia madre, brutta puttana dagli occhi neri!” esclamò Jo in risposta sbilanciandosi quel poco che servì ad Ellen per strapparle il fucile e riprenderlo tra le mani, colpendo la ragazza al fianco fino a farla cadere sulle ginocchia.  
“Ellen, scappa!” le disse Sam, ancora sdraiato a terra, quando si accorse che la donna sembrava esitare e qualche istante dopo riuscì a colpire con forza il demone che lo aveva assalito per poi rialzarsi e provare ad a dal prato della casa ma qualcuno arrivò a spingerlo nuovamente a terra, bloccandogli entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena.  
“Adesso ti ho preso, bastardo.” disse Rufus, con occhi completamente neri.

Dean ricominciò a camminare lentamente per la saletta seminterrata e incrociò le braccia sul petto con un gesto nervoso; intorno a lui quello che restava degli abitanti di River Pass erano immersi in un momento di raccoglimento e preghiera mentre il prete stringeva le mani della giovane donna incinta seduta sulla brandina, di fronte a lui.  
“Il Signore è il mio Pastore, non manco di nulla. Su pascoli erbosi mi fa riposare, ad acque tranquille mi conduce. Se dovessi camminare nella Valle della Morte, non temerei alcun male…”  
Tutti i presenti sussultarono spaventati quando la porta fu scossa da un paio di colpi picchiati con forza sul legno e Dean si avvicinò allo spioncino per controllare chi stesse facendo tutto quel rumore per poi lasciar passare Ellen, ansimante per la corsa e ancora sconvolta per quello che era appena successo.  
“Dov’è Sam?” chiese il ragazzo.  
La donna si sedette al tavolo e scosse la testa in segno di diniego prima di prendere un sorso d’acqua dalla bottiglia che Alex le aveva allungato.  
“L’hanno preso? I demoni l’hanno preso?!” -domandò in tono acuto la giovane donna incinta- “Oh mio Dio, che succederebbe se arrivassero qui?”  
“Potrebbero entrare?” chiese il prete, spaventato.  
“No.” rispose Dean afferrando il fucile che aveva preparato vicino all’ingresso e stringendo il pomolo della serratura nella mano, deciso a precipitarsi all’esterno in cerca del fratello.  
“Voi aspettate qui. Io devo…” aggiunse a voce bassa ma dopo qualche secondo si voltò di nuovo verso il centro della sala: Alex gli rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa e il ragazzo le restituì uno sguardo nervoso, consapevole che c’erano altre persone che dipendevano da lui alle quali pensare.  
“Ok, abbiamo bisogno di un piano alternativo.” -sentenziò alla fine rimettendo a posto il fucile per accostarsi ad Ellen- “Dimmi di nuovo tutto quello che sai.”  
“Ora so che uno di loro è dentro mia figlia.”  
“Jo è stata posseduta? Come?”  
“E’ questo che non capisco. Mia figlia può essere un’idiota, a volte, ma non è stupida. Indossa sempre un ciondolo anti-possessione.”  
“Beh, potrebbero averglielo strappato via. Succede.” ribatté Alex.  
“Sì, ma mi ha chiamato « puttana dagli occhi neri ». Perché avrebbe dovuto?”  
“Infatti non ha senso.”  
“Con che cosa abbiamo a che fare, allora?” chiese Ellen, confusa.  
“Perché Rufus è venuto in città?” le domandò Dean di rimando.  
“Ha parlato di presagi demoniaci e ha detto che era successo qualcosa all’acqua. E’ tutto quello che so.”  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso il Pastore seduto accanto a lui e gli fece un cenno per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
“Padre, lei ha idea di che cosa si tratti? Qualcosa a proposito dell’acqua?”  
“Sì, il fiume: l’acqua si è inquinata all’improvviso.”  
“Quando?” gli chiese Alex.  
“Lo scorso Mercoledì. E i demoni sono arrivati il giorno successivo.”  
“Non è successo nient’altro di strano?” continuò Dean, mentre il ragazzo che fino a qualche ora prima piantonava l’ingresso si univa alla discussione.  
“Forse… ma potrebbe essere solo un caso.”  
“Bene, le cose casuali vanno bene.”  
“Una stella cadente. Davvero grossa. L’abbiamo vista la notte di Mercoledì.” spiegò il giovane.  
Dean rifletté per qualche istante e poi si allontanò dal gruppo per dirigersi allo scaffale pieno di libri, cercando tra le copertine qualcosa di specifico.  
“Questo non è per niente casuale.” disse estraendo un volume rilegato in nero che poi sfogliò velocemente fino a trovare la pagina che stava cercando.  
"E cadde dal cielo una grande stella, ardente come una torcia, e colpì un terzo dei fiumi e le sorgenti delle acque. La stella si chiama Assenzio: un terzo delle acque si mutò in assenzio e molti uomini morirono per quelle acque, perché erano diventate amare.”  
“Rivelazioni, 8.10.” mormorò il prete, riconosciuto il versetto.  
“Già, un grande capitolo. Decisamente criptico.” ribatté Dean scambiando un sorriso ironico con Alex, che Ellen colse per un attimo prima di tornare a rivolgersi a lui.   
“E che cosa viene dopo?”  
Il Pastore si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e anche senza bisogno di leggere quello che riportava il testo le citò a memoria il passaggio successivo.  
“Allora uscì un cavallo, rosso fuoco. A colui che lo cavalcava fu dato il potere di togliere la pace dalla terra perché si sgozzassero a vicenda.” recitò con voce pacata e scosse la testa quando si rese conto che tutto il gruppo l’aveva guardato con espressione confusa.  
“Uno dei Quattro Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse. Guerra.”  
“Un cavallo rosso… non vi fa venire in mente niente?” gli fece eco Alex, passandosi una mano tra i capelli con aria incredula.  
“La Mustang rossa parcheggiata in Main Street.” rispose Dean.  
“No no no, non potete davvero pensare che un’auto…” provò a dire il prete, ma il ragazzo gli rivolse una smorfia piuttosto convinta.  
“Io mi muoverei così, ad esempio. E ha un senso: se Guerra è un uomo ed è qui, forse si sta prendendo gioco di noi facendoci vedere cose che non esistono.”  
“Aizzandoci uno contro l’altro.” aggiunse Ellen.  
“Hai detto che Jo ti ha chiamato « puttana dagli occhi neri ». Se loro pensano che noi siamo demoni e noi pensiamo che loro siano demoni, è probabile che invece non ci sia proprio nessun demone.”  
“No, aspettate un momento, tornate indietro di qualche passaggio.” -balbettò il prete con la bocca spalancata per la sorpresa- “Questo significa che… è arrivata l’Apocalisse?!”  
Dean lo fissò da sopra la propria spalla e annuì rassegnato.  
“Mi dispiace, Padre. Sembrerebbe proprio di sì.”

“Vi prego! Aspettate…” esclamò Sam mentre Rufus si chinava su di lui per versargli sul viso una manciata di sale grosso nel tentativo di farglielo ingoiare.  
“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus…_ ”  
Quando il cacciatore si rese conto che il sale sembrava non avere effetto si fermò per un istante e indietreggiò fino a raggiungere Jo, che alle sue spalle stava svitando il tappo di una tanica nella quale era stato messo a mollo un rosario di legno.  
“Ma non vedete che c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in tutto questo?” disse ancora Sam.  
Dopo averlo bloccato sul prato della casa che avevano occupato, Rufus l’aveva trascinato nel soggiorno e legato ad una sedia girevole posizionata esattamente al centro di una Trappola del Diavolo disegnata sul soffitto; insieme a Jo era rimasto con lui per almeno mezz’ora, cercando di esorcizzare il demone dagli occhi neri che aveva posseduto il giovane, ma nessuno dei due sembrava aver raggiunto alcun risultato.  
“Perché non funziona?” sussurrò la ragazza.  
“Andiamo! Ascoltatemi, per…” provò a dire Sam ma Rufus prese dalla mani della ragazza la tanica piena d’acqua per rovesciargliela sul viso e zittirlo prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
Solo nel momento in cui tornò ad aprire gli occhi, scrollando la testa per liberarsi dell’acqua santa che continuava a colargli fin sul naso, Sam si accorse che dall’altra parte della porta -fermo all’interno di una seconda Trappola del Diavolo disegnata sul pavimento- c’era l’uomo con gli occhiali che aveva già visto nel seminterrato della chiesa: con un mezzo sorriso Roger gli mostrò l’anello che portava e lo ruotò in senso orario prima di sporgersi dallo stipite per far notare la propria presenza.  
“Ehi, che ci fai tu qui?” gli chiese Rufus bloccandolo all’ingresso.  
“I demoni…” -balbettò l’uomo- “Sono riuscito a scappare ma forse mi hanno seguito fino a qui…”  
Rufus riflettè per un istante sul da farsi e poi gli mise tra le braccia la tanica d’acqua ormai vuota a metà, scambiando uno sguardo con Jo.  
“Noi andiamo a controllare. Prendi questa e tienilo d’occhio, se prova a muoversi da lì inzuppalo.” disse dirigendosi fuori dalla stanza seguito dalla ragazza mentre l’uomo sembrava vacillare sotto il peso della tanica.  
Sam rimase a squadrarlo con una smorfia dipinta sul viso e quando lo vide trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto per poi appoggiare a terra il contenitore di plastica senza alcuno sforzo si decise a parlare per primo.  
“D’accordo… hai intenzione di dirmi chi diavolo sei? O cosa diavolo sei.” domandò in tono sprezzante.  
“Mi hai scoperto.” rispose l’altro con un piccolo sbuffo seccato prima di togliersi gli occhiali sottili che indossava.  
“Ero passato di qui per dare un’occhiatina, non ho potuto resistere.”  
“Che ne è stato del tizio che stai possedendo?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Il vero Roger? Sepolto in un fosso.”  
“Chi sei davvero?”  
“Ti do un suggerimento: sono stato in Germania. Poi ancora in Germania, poi in Medio Oriente. Ero in Darfur quando il mio cercapersone ha suonato, ora sto solo aspettando che arrivino i miei tre fratelli.”  
Sam sgranò gli occhi con sorpresa: se le trappole per demoni su di lui non avevano potere doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di ben più potente e se insieme a lui c’erano altri tre fratelli, non poteva essere altro che uno dei Quattro Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.  
Guerra, a giudicare da quello che aveva appena detto a proposito dei suoi spostamenti nel mondo.  
“Non c’è nessun demone in città, vero?”  
“No. Solo gente spaventata che finirà per tagliare la gola ai propri vicini.” -rispose Guerra- “E non ho neanche dovuto fare più di tanto, è bastato infilare qualche piccola allucinazione qua e là e adesso posso gustarmi lo show con una bella manciata di popcorn. In verità voi siete degli animaletti davvero subdoli.”  
“Sei tu che ci stai facendo questo.”  
“Ma per piacere. La settimana scorsa qui sembrava di stare una sit-com, adesso c’è solo gente che si ammazza i figli a vicenda.”  
“Perché tu gli hai fatto vedere dei demoni!”  
“Onestamente, Sam… voi umani non avete mai avuto bisogno di una scusa del genere per uccidere.”  
“Allora sappi che prima o poi io ti ucciderò.” ribatté il ragazzo, strappando al Cavaliere una risata divertita.  
“Oh, questo è proprio adorabile! Soprattutto se consideriamo il fatto che tu sei il mio ragazzo immagine.”  
“E questo che vuol dire?”  
"Non riesci a smettere di pensarci.”  
“Non so di cosa parli.” replicò Sam.  
“Risparmia le bugie per tuo fratello. Io posso vedere nella tua testa e lasciatelo dire… è come un disco rotto, lì dentro. Tutto quello che sento è sangue, sangue, sangue. E sete di potere, come al solito. Vuoi tornare ad essere forte, più forte di chiunque altro. Ma dovresti sapere che la strada per l’Inferno è lastricata di buone intenzioni, bello mio.” disse Guerra.  
“Adesso se vuoi scusarmi… ho una piccola Apocalisse in ballo.” aggiunse il Cavaliere, rimettendosi sul naso gli occhiali che si era tolto poco prima.  
Senza cambiare espressione sollevò la mano al petto e ruotò con il dito il proprio anello: un sottile rivolo di sangue prese a colargli dalla fronte dal nulla e l’uomo si gettò a terra rannicchiandosi sul pavimento come se fosse stato appena colpito con forza.  
Solo pochi istanti dopo Rufus si precipitò oltre la porta e aiutò Guerra ad alzarsi, accorgendosi della ferita che gli segnava il viso.  
“E’ stato lui… lui mi ha…” balbettò il Cavaliere.  
“No!” esclamò Sam.  
“Ha detto che altri demoni stanno arrivando, arriveranno ad ucciderci tutti!”  
“No! Rufus, devi ascoltarmi! Sta mentendo!” provò a ripetere il ragazzo ma Rufus raccolse da terra la tanica di acqua benedetta avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Chiudi quella bocca.” disse in tono minaccioso.

“Quindi adesso ci state dicendo che non ci sono demoni ma si tratta di uno dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.” disse in tono dubbioso Austin, il ragazzo che era rimasto a piantonare l’ingresso, mentre Dean finiva di caricare alcune cartucce di sale nel fucile che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo.  
“Dovete fidarvi di noi, stiamo solo cercando di portarvi fuori di qui prima che qualcun altro si faccia male.”  
Entrambi si voltarono all’unisono in direzione della porta quando sentirono altri colpi picchiati sul legno come era successo poco prima con Ellen.  
“Aprite! Aprite, sono Roger!” farfugliò la voce di Guerra dall’esterno.  
Austin si avvicinò alla maniglia e controllò dallo spioncino mentre Dean rialzava gli occhi dall’arma che stava sistemando per incrociare l’occhiata nervosa che Ellen e Alex gli rivolsero quasi contemporaneamente: nessuno sembrava essersi accorto della sua assenza e quando realizzarono che l’uomo doveva essere sgattaiolato fuori dal seminterrato un dubbio attraversò la loro mente nello stesso istante.  
“Li ho visti… i demoni!” -ansimò l’uomo, come se fosse appena arrivato da una lunga corsa- “Sanno che vogliamo andarcene, hanno detto che ci uccideranno uno per uno!”  
“Un momento, un momento, frena… dove li hai visti?” chiese Dean.  
“Pensavo avessi detto che non ci sono demoni.” sibilò Austin con voce amara.  
“Non ce ne sono.” -replicò Alex tornando a voltarsi verso Guerra- “Che ci facevi lì fuori? Quando sei uscito?”  
“Ho pensato che qualcuno dovesse andare a vedere com’era la situazione!” rispose il falso Roger.  
“E che cosa ti avrebbero detto questi demoni?”  
“Che ci uccideranno… se non riusciremo ad ucciderli noi per primi.”  
“Questo per me è abbastanza.” disse ancora Austin imbracciando il fucile che prima aveva solo tenuto a tracolla per disinserire la sicura.  
“Whoa whoa whoa, vediamo di darci una calmata, tutti quanti! I demoni qui non c’entrano…” iniziò a dire Dean ma in quel momento si accorse che il falso Roger gli aveva strizzato l’occhio con un sorriso maligno.  
“Guardate i loro occhi!” esclamò Guerra puntando un dito contro di lui, Ellen e Alex- “Sono demoni!”  
Nell’attimo in cui tutto il gruppo spostò la propria attenzione su di loro, i tre realizzarono cosa stava per succedere: Guerra aveva preso il posto del vero Roger ed era riuscito ad influenzare tutti gli abitanti di River Pass rimasti all’interno della chiesa, in modo da spingerli a gettarsi su di loro da un secondo all’altro nel tentativo di ucciderli.  
“Veloci, veloci, fuori di qui!” intimò Dean indietreggiando verso la porta per tenerla aperta mentre Austin sollevava il fucile e sparava alla cieca nella loro direzione aprendo un grosso foro nel muro, sotto lo sguardo compiaciuto di Guerra.  
La strada principale della città era ancora deserta quando Ellen, Alex e Dean raggiunsero di corsa il prato per poi proseguire fino alle macchine abbandonate senza cura o ribaltate accanto al marciapiede; il giovane curvò in direzione di un furgoncino dai fari accesi e afferrò Alex per la manica della giacca che indossava, trascinandola a terra per poi passarle un braccio sopra la testa.  
“State giù!”   
“Non ci hanno seguito, sembrerebbe.” disse Ellen, inginocchiandosi sull’asfalto per guardare dietro di sé oltre i vetri dell’auto.  
“Sì ma non ci metteranno molto a venire a cercarci.”  
Alex si rigirò sulla schiena e inspirò a fondo un paio di volte nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.  
“Guardiamo il lato positivo…” -mormorò dando un colpetto sul braccio di Dean- “Almeno adesso sappiamo di chi è quella Mustang.”  
Il ragazzo le rivolse un’occhiata perplessa e sbuffò leggermente prima di appoggiarsi con le spalle alla portiera del furgone.  
“E questo me lo chiami « il lato positivo »?!”

La porta principale della chiesa si spalancò pochi minuti prima del tramonto e Austin uscì alla testa del gruppo tenendo ben saldo uno dei fucili che Dean aveva riportato dall’armeria di Big Louie; tutti gli altri occupanti del seminterrato, compreso il falso Roger, avanzarono dietro di lui reggendo un’arma ciascuno e si diressero lungo la strada.  
“Va bene, andiamo.” disse il ragazzo, controllando intorno a sé che non ci fosse nessun altro nei dintorni.

Quando il rumore di una finestra infranta li fece sobbalzare entrambi, Jo e Rufus si diressero verso il corridoio che portava al piccolo salottino nel quale ancora ardeva il fuoco acceso nel caminetto e avanzarono con cautela fino ad accostarsi all’intelaiatura in legno: parecchie schegge di vetro luccicavano sul pavimento ma non sembrava esserci anima viva sul portico che si apriva sul prato ben curato.  
Rufus si strinse nelle spalle con aria confusa e si sporse attraverso la finestra sfondata, nel tentativo di capire che cosa fosse successo.  
“Rufus!” esclamò la ragazza non appena l’amico fu trascinato improvvisamente all’esterno ma solo dopo pochi istanti anche lei si sentì afferrata alle spalle e si voltò mentre Ellen la spingeva contro il muro, bloccandola per le braccia.  
“Adesso ascoltami bene, Joanna Beth Harvelle.”

Sam provò a liberarsi per l’ennesima volta, stringendo i pugni per cercare di sollevare gli avambracci e slegare le corde che ancora lo tenevano legato alla sedia sotto il disegno della Trappola del Diavolo; si accorse solo dopo qualche istante che qualcuno era arrivato di soppiatto fino al soggiorno e rialzò gli occhi in tempo per riconoscere la giovane che gli si era avvicinata reggendo il coltello a serramanico di Dean.  
“Sam!” sussurrò Alex accucciandosi di fianco a lui.  
“Non ci sono demoni!” replicò il ragazzo, ansioso.  
“Lo sappiamo. E’…”  
“…Guerra!” disse Sam d’un fiato terminando la frase per lei.  
Alex annuì in assenso e continuò a tagliare le corde che bloccavano il torace dell’amico allo schienale della sedia.  
“Solo che ancora non sappiamo come riesce a farlo.”  
“L’anello. L’ha girato prima di far venire a tutti le allucinazioni.” spiegò Sam.  
“D’accordo. Ora però dobbiamo riuscire ad uscire di qui, andiamo.”

Rufus si lasciò scappare un’imprecazione tra i denti quando Dean lo spinse a terra sul legno del portico e si piegò su di lui strattonandolo per il bavero della giacca, avvicinando il viso al suo; gli occhi neri del demone che lo stava possedendo apparivano vuoti e privi di vita anche se il ragazzo prese a parlargli con un tono deciso.  
“Ascoltami! Io non sono un demone! Pensaci Rufus, tutti quei presagi…”  
“Vai all’Inferno!” ribatté il cacciatore, divincolandosi con foga.  
“Rufus! L’acqua inquinata, la stella cadente, la Mustang rossa… è Guerra!”  
“Sì, è davvero una guerra!” replicò l’altro provando a colpirlo al viso con un pugno ma Dean lo afferrò più saldamente e lo schiacciò di nuovo a terra.  
“Il Cavaliere!”  
“…Cavaliere?!”  
“Sì! E’ lui a causare le visioni, queste non sono altro che allucinazioni.”  
Rufus distolse per un attimo lo sguardo dal viso del ragazzo e strizzò le palpebre come per provare a distorgliere l’attenzione da quella che poteva essere davvero un’allucinazione: nel momento in cui tornò a guardare Dean in volto, il nero che gli riempiva le iridi prese a dissolversi man mano e il ragazzo riprese il proprio aspetto normale.  
“Guerra, uno dei Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse.” mormorò Rufus mentre Dean lo lasciava andare.  
“Esatto.”  
“E ci sei arrivato tutto da solo, genio?!”

Sam e Alex avevano appena voltato l’angolo che conduceva all’ingresso quando Ellen, ferma davanti alla porta, sollevò contro di loro il fucile che reggeva tra le mani mentre teneva la figlia al sicuro dietro di sé.  
“Ehi, ehi, no!” disse Sam indietreggiando di qualche passo.  
“Siamo tutti dalla stessa parte?” domandò la donna, poco prima che la porta di spalancasse di colpo per lasciar entrare Dean e Rufus.  
“Whoa, quello non serve!” -esclamò il ragazzo- “Ciao, Jo.”  
“Ehi.” ribatté lei, squadrando per un istante anche Alex ferma accanto a Sam.  
“Va bene, dobbiamo andare a cercare Guerra prima che la gente di questo posto inizi…” continuò Dean ma uno sparo improvviso li spinse tutti ad abbassarsi per cercare un riparo.  
“Maledizione!” 

Austin tornò ad abbassarsi dietro l’auto ritraendo il fucile col quale aveva appena sparato una serie di colpi contro la casa dove si nascondevano i demoni e annuì in direzione del gruppo che l’aveva seguito fuori dalla chiesa: il prete dagli occhiali sottili si era fermato al di là del minivan che aveva sfondato il recinto di una delle villette vicine e la giovane donna incinta, insieme al proprio compagno, aspettava vicino alla staccionata che circondava la casa.  
“D’accordo, io passerò dal retro. Nel vicolo.”  
Non appena il gruppo si mosse in direzioni differenti, Rufus si sollevò da terra e si diresse al piano superiore, intimando a tutti gli uomini che aveva piazzato di guardia di cessare il fuoco.  
“Tutti quanti, smettete di sparare!”  
Quando si accorse che invece il giovane al piano superiore aveva continuato a sparare si avvicinò a lui ma non abbastanza in fretta da impedirgli di prendere la mira e colpire ad una spalla il prete nascosto dall’altra parte della strada, che cadde a terra sotto gli occhi spaventati della ragazza che era rimasta con lui.  
“Di solito « smettete di sparare » significa che dovete smettere di sparare!” -ordinò di nuovo, strappandogli l’arma dalle mani- “Sto diventando troppo vecchio per tutto questo.”

La ragazza che era rimasta col Pastore si inginocchiò vicino a lui non appena lo vide crollare sull’erba e d’istinto gli premette il palmo della mano sulla giacca insanguinata; singhiozzò terrorizzata nell’accorgersi che Ellen le era arrivata a fianco e si ritrasse per la paura nel vedere gli occhi completamente neri della donna.  
“Non sono quello che pensi, tesoro.” -disse Ellen mostrandole come comprimere la ferita- “Avanti, continua così.”  
Aveva appena provato a risollevarsi quando una spinta alle schiena la mandò a terra carponi: Austin le arrivò alle spalle imbracciando il fucile e le puntò la canna sul collo.

Poco distante da loro la giovane donna incinta urlò spaventata quando Alex, arrivata alle spalle del suo compagno, allungò un calcio sulla doppietta che teneva abbassata sulle gambe fino a fargliela cadere di mano ma non sembrò provare a ferirli in alcun modo, anche se i suoi occhi apparivano neri come quelli di un demone.  
“Noi non siamo demoni!” spiegò alzando le braccia in segno di resa.  
In tutta risposta lui si lanciò sull’arma, rotolata ai suoi piedi, e tornò ad imbracciarla armando il cane mentre la puntava contro il petto della ragazza.  
“Pensateci bene, se avessimo voluto uccidervi avremmo potuto farlo fin dal primo momento in cui siamo arrivati!” -disse ancora Alex- “Non sparare.”  
Austin premette il grilletto con decisione ma si lasciò scappare un gemito stupito nel rendersi conto che aveva finito le munizioni.  
Ellen approfittò del momento di distrazione del giovane per afferrare il fucile e lanciarlo lontano da loro, sul prato, ma Austin riuscì a raggiungere il lungo coltello che portava appeso alla cintura e ne diresse la lama verso la giugulare della donna che invece gli afferrò le mani nel tentativo di bloccarlo.

Main Street era ancora nel panico quando Guerra si incamminò verso la propria Mustang rossa, guardandosi intorno con soddisfazione.  
River Pass sembrava ormai sul punto di diventare una città fantasma e nessuno aveva provato a fermarlo né pareva averlo seguito lungo la strada.  
Solo nell’attimo in cui afferrò la maniglia della portiera per aprirla sentì qualcuno stringergli una spalla per poi costringerlo a girarsi andando a sbattere sul telaio dell’automobile mentre Sam gli si parava di fronte armato del coltello dalla lama seghettata.  
“Oh, ok… quello è davvero un gran bel coltello, ma andiamo! Non potete uccidere Guerra, bambocci!” ridacchiò il Cavaliere, per niente intimorito dai due cacciatori che aveva davanti.  
“Lo sappiamo.” rispose Dean in tono minaccioso.  
Con una nuova stretta bloccò le spalle di Guerra contro il proprio corpo e Sam gli afferrò il polso destro fino a schiacciarlo sul cofano della Mustang calandogli poi la lama sulle dita aperte: l’anello rotolò a terra insieme ad un copioso schizzo di sangue che in parte finì sul viso e sulla camicia di Sam.  
In quel preciso istante, Austin si ritrasse da Ellen e prese un respiro profondo passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte esattamente come, a pochi metri di distanza, il compagno della giovane donna incinta abbassò la doppietta che teneva puntata contro Alex: entrambi avevano realizzato con orrore che gli occhi demoniaci che avevano visto fino a quel momento non erano altro che una terribile allucinazione.

“Allora, prossima fermata Monte Fato?” chiese Dean sollevando tra le dita l’anello del Cavaliere.  
Sam gli sorrise timidamente mentre dietro di lui, nella piazzola dell’area di servizio che avevano incontrato lungo la Provinciale che li aveva portati lontano da River Pass, Alex incrociò le braccia sul petto e sorrise per qualcosa che aveva detto Rufus stava dicendo appoggiato con un gomito al finestrino della propria Jeep.  
“Dean…”   
“Sam, lascia stare.”  
“No, devi ascoltarmi. E’ importante.” -ribatté il fratello, serio- “So che non ti fidi più di me. E adesso ho capito che nemmeno io mi fido più di me.”  
“Lo so, so quanto possa sembrare incasinata questa situazione. Significa solo che anche io sono parecchio incasinato e il problema non è mai stato il sangue… o meglio, io non posso giustificarmi dando la colpa di tutto al sangue o a Ruby. A niente. Il problema sono io, quello che sono disposto a fare. E anche se continuo a ripetermi che è per un buon motivo, che le mie intenzioni sono buone, mi spaventa davvero a morte, Dean.”  
“Quindi che cosa stai dicendo?”  
“Che non sono nella condizione di cacciare, ora come ora. Devo farmi indietro perché sono pericoloso. Forse è meglio che ognuno di noi vada per la propria strada.”  
Dean distolse lo sguardo per un attimo e incrociò la risata divertita di Alex, che riportò dietro l’orecchio i capelli che le erano scivolati sulla guancia mentre continuava a parlare con Rufus.  
“Beh, penso che tu abbia ragione.” disse alla fine tornando a fissare Sam.  
“Mi sarei aspettato una discussione.” ammise l’altro in tono mesto.  
“No… la verità è che ho sempre passato più tempo a preoccuparmi per te piuttosto che pensare a fare bene il nostro lavoro. E non è giusto, non posso permettermelo. Non ora.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“So che ti dispiace, Sam.”  
Sam annuì con aria colpevole rialzandosi dal tavolino da pic-nic al quale erano seduti entrambi.  
“Ehi, tu…” -balbettò Dean prima che il fratello si allontanasse- “Vuoi prendere tu l’Impala?”  
“No, va bene così.” rispose Sam scuotendo la testa.  
Il ragazzo si diresse verso la piazzola piena di auto parcheggiate per alcuni metri, poi si voltò di nuovo per rivolgere al fratello un ultimo sguardo pieno di sensi di colpa.  
“Fai attenzione là fuori, Dean.”  
“Anche tu, Sammy.”  
Sam tornò a voltarsi verso il parcheggio e quando raggiunse l’Impala parcheggiata accanto alla Jeep di Rufus prese dal sedile posteriore il proprio zaino dal disegno militare e la borsa in pelle che conteneva il portatile, mentre Alex e l’amico gli rivolgevano all’unisono un’occhiata interrogativa; il ragazzo si avvicinò a loro e strinse la mano del cacciatore prima di avvicinarsi alla giovane e dirle qualcosa che Dean non riuscì a sentire.  
Per un attimo restò sorpreso dal bacio che il fratello posò dolcemente sulla fronte della ragazza prima di riprendere il proprio cammino verso la stazione di servizio ma scrollò le spalle per scacciare ogni pensiero quando vide Alex oltrepassare l’ingombro dell’Impala per raggiungere il tavolo da pic-nic a passo sostenuto.  
“Uno di voi due potrebbe spiegarmi che cosa sta succedendo?” chiese sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
“Diciamo che siamo arrivati ad un accordo.”  
“Sa di averti deluso, Dean. Non è facile per nessuno dei due.”  
“Sì ma quello che mi fa più paura è il pensiero che prima o poi succederà di nuovo. Sa di avermi deluso ma non ha capito sul serio perché.”  
“Quindi lasci che se ne vada così?”  
“Non ci stava facendo bene. Restare insieme, intendo.” -disse Dean abbassando gli occhi- “Non aveva senso continuare a farsi del male.”  
“Chissà come mai ho l’impressione che questo non riguardi più Sam.”  
Quando il giovane non rispose, limitandosi a rigirare l’anello di Guerra tra le dita, Alex ridacchiò sarcastica e abbassò lo sguardo a propria volta.  
“Accidenti, non provare ad usare troppi giri di parole.”  
“Rufus ha detto che aveva intenzione di passare da Sioux Falls una volta finito qui, in Colorado. Così riusciresti anche a recuperare la tua auto… è ancora da Bobby, giusto?” replicò lui.  
“Sì… sì, mi sembra perfetto.” -disse Alex- “Dammi solo il tempo di togliere la mia roba dal bagagliaio dell’Impala. Ti restituisco i tuoi spazi.”  
“Dobbiamo passare oltre.” rispose Dean con un’occhiata severa.  
“Possiamo anche fare finta che non sia successo niente. Mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo per arrivarci.”  
“Non era a questo che volevo arrivare.”  
“E allora a che cosa? Oltre che cosa senti il bisogno di passare, esattamente?”  
“Oltre il fatto che ogni volta che ti guardo non riesco a togliermi dalla testa il sangue.” -ribatté lui tra i denti- “E credimi, ce n’era un bel po’ su quel pavimento dopo che Ruby…”  
“Sì, ho una vaga idea.” sentenziò lei, interrompendolo.  
“Allora sai di che cosa sto parlando.”  
Alex si raddrizzò sulla schiena e agitò i capelli sulle spalle tornando a riportare una ciocca più lunga dietro l’orecchio.  
“In realtà no, non lo so. Sono io, è questo che finirebbe per ricadere sulla tua testa? Da quando sono diventata una tua responsabilità?”  
“Io non…” mormorò Dean.  
“Non è stata colpa tua.”   
“E’ successo a causa mia.”  
“Perché?” -insistette la ragazza avvicinandosi ancora a lui- “E non pensare di rispondermi con qualcuna delle solite battute idiote. Dimmi che cosa ti sta passando per la testa.”  
“Non vuoi saperlo sul serio, credimi.”  
“Non chiedo di meglio invece.” ribatté Alex prima di posargli una mano sulla sua per impedirgli di continuare a giocherellare con l’anello del Cavaliere.   
“Parlami, ti prego.” aggiunse dolcemente, fissandolo negli occhi.  
Dean prese un respiro profondo e socchiuse le palpebre nel tentativo di combattere l’angoscia che lo stava assalendo.  
“Sono stato io.” -ammise in un filo di voce- “Sono stato io a rompere il primo Sigillo.”  
“…che cosa?”  
“Serviva qualcuno che mandasse tutto a puttane in partenza, a quanto pare ero l’uomo giusto.” continuò Dean con un sorriso amaro.  
“Ho dato il via all’Apocalisse quindi ora che Lucifero è libero sarà l’Inferno in Terra. E io so di che cosa sto parlando.”  
Alex inspirò a fatica ma si fece tanto vicina da riuscire a sfiorargli il mento con la fronte: i segni di quello che aveva passato quando ancora si trovava laggiù dovevano essere ben più profondi e dolorosi della bruciatura che la mano di un angelo gli aveva impresso sul braccio.  
“Che cosa è successo prima che Castiel…?” chiese, chinandosi su di lui.  
“Quello che mi ricordo è che non sono stati quattro mesi per me. E’ stato più qualcosa come quarant’anni.”  
“Sono stato dilaniato, ridotto a brandelli, in tanti modi diversi che… fino a che non restava niente. Ma il giorno dopo mi trovavo di nuovo intero come prima, in modo da lasciarli ricominciare, e alla fine di ogni giornata Alastair veniva da me dicendomi che si sarebbe fermato se avessi scelto qualcun altro da mettere al mio posto. E io gli rispondevo di mettersi il suo sì dove non batte il sole.” aggiunse Dean con una smorfia di disgusto.  
“Per trent’anni gli ho risposto così, poi però non sono più riuscito a resistere. Sono sceso dalla ruota e ho iniziato a torturare altre anime. Ho perso il conto di quante…” -ammise ancora, con occhi lucidi- “Le cose che ho fatto…”  
Le parole si spensero in un singhiozzo quando Alex gli portò una mano dietro la nuca per stringerlo a sé e baciarlo, lasciandosi scivolare le sue lacrime sulle labbra mentre Dean le passava le dita tra i capelli accarezzandole una guancia.  
“No. Non posso.” disse solo qualche istante più tardi, allontanandola da sé con un gesto deciso prima di rivolgerle uno sguardo colpevole e rialzarsi dal tavolino per dirigersi verso la propria macchina senza neanche guardarsi indietro.


	17. Inside of Me

Il giovane studente seduto sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania tamburellò nervosamente le dita sull’imbottitura mentre il professore richiudeva la cartella del suo elaborato scritto per poi dargli un’ultima occhiata soddisfatta.  
“Anche se la consegna era prevista entro la fine del mese mi fa piacere vedere che in tanti avete terminato prima.” -disse Morgan allungando un braccio per raggiungere il raccoglitore nel quale già si intravedevano parecchie consegne da visionare- “Però suppongo abbiate letto l’annuncio in bacheca, sarò a Chicago per una conferenza nel weekend. Inizierò a valutare le vostre tesine al mio ritorno.”  
Il giovane incominciò a tormentare la manica del proprio maglione prima di annuire in assenso.  
“Sì, a questo proposito… mi domandavo se fosse possibile fissare un appuntamento per parlare con lei, speravo accettasse la mia domanda per farmi da relatore.”  
“Certo, non penso ci siano problemi. Vieni, controlliamo se c’è qualche buco in agenda nei prossimi giorni.” ribatté il professore con un sorriso, dirigendosi verso il corridoio per poi sporgersi dalla porta aperta fino a raggiungere una scrivania ingombra di libri sulla quale si intravedeva anche un telefono.  
Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi e tornò a sfogliare il libro tascabile che stava leggendo, infilando una matita all’interno per impedire che si richiudesse perdendo il segno.  
“Ho già sistemato tutto. Martedì, alle tre.” disse porgendo al ragazzo un piccolo foglio sul quale aveva già segnato data e orario dell’appuntamento.  
“Oh, perfetto! Grazie.” -ribatté lui, soddisfatto- “Grazie, professore, ci vediamo la prossima settimana.” aggiunse, stringendo la mano dell’uomo prima di andarsene.  
Morgan lo fissò allontanarsi lungo il corridoio e sorrise alla figlia mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto.  
“Un bravo ragazzo. Forse un po’ troppo fissato sui dettagli.”  
“I dettagli non sono poi così male. Fanno la differenza tra restare vivi o no.” replicò Alex con una semplice scrollata di spalle.  
“Tu sei davvero troppo intelligente, lo sai? Stai diventando sempre più simile a tua madre”  
“No, non direi.” -continuò la ragazza in un sorriso- “Per lei i dettagli non sono poi così importanti, ti ricordi quando ci ha detto che voleva prendersi un anno sabbatico?!”  
Il padre le sorrise di rimando e si avvicinò a lei fino a sedersi sul bordo della scrivania.  
“In effetti si era dimenticata di aggiungere che il suo periodo sabbatico l’avrebbe passato in Medio Oriente.”  
“Questione di dettagli.”  
Solo in quell’istante il professore si accorse dell’uomo in giacca e cravatta che si era chinato oltre l’ingresso dell’ufficio come per controllare che quello fosse il posto giusto.  
“Professor Morgan?” domandò qualche momento dopo, bloccando la cravatta sul petto con la mano libera.  
“Sì?”  
“Kyle Parker, Polizia di Kenosha.” aggiunse il nuovo arrivato mentre estraeva di tasca una targhetta plastificata.  
“Kenosha? E’ un po’ lontano dal suo Dipartimento, agente. Che cosa posso fare per lei?”  
“Un paio di giorni fa abbiamo ritrovato un corpo, Amanda Evans.”  
“Il suo nome non mi dice niente.” commentò Morgan.  
“Sì, lo sappiamo, non è per questo motivo che sono venuto fin qui.” -spiegò il poliziotto- “C’era qualcosa di particolare nell’appartamento, qualcosa che forse lei potrebbe identificare.”  
“Identificare?!”  
L’uomo tossicchiò imbarazzato e scosse la testa indietreggiando leggermente: non sembrava avere più di trent’anni e, da come si comportava, sembrava anche soffrire per la mancanza di un partner che dividesse con lui l’onere dell’indagine che gli avevano affidato.  
“Non la prenda dal verso sbagliato… ho sentito dire che lei è un esperto in questo campo, non ero molto distante da qui e ho pensato di venire a parlarle.”  
“Va bene. Di che si tratta?” chiese Morgan con aria incuriosita.  
“Magari preferisce discuterne nel suo ufficio? Queste sono cose che per uno studente…” ribatté il poliziotto, abbassando la voce prima di sollevare la busta di carta che teneva nell’altra mano e indicare con lo sguardo la ragazza ancora seduta al proprio posto dietro la scrivania.  
“Mia figlia.” -spiegò il professore, divertito- “E’ più un’assistente, in realtà, non so cosa farei senza il suo aiuto.”  
L’agente si strinse nelle spalle con rassegnazione e si decise finalmente a sollevare la linguetta che chiudeva la busta che aveva con sé, estraendo dall’interno alcune fotografie a colori che ritraevano un sacchetto colorato appoggiato vicino ad uno strano righello angolato.  
“Sono state scattate subito dopo il ritrovamento del corpo.” disse mentre ne raccoglieva una per porgerla a Morgan.  
“Questo era nascosto dietro ad una tubatura, sotto il lavandino. Per adesso è ancora al laboratorio, speriamo di riuscire a rilevare delle impronte ma volevo fare un tentativo diverso. Perlomeno per capire con che cosa abbiamo a che fare.”  
“A prima vista sembra proprio un sacchetto per maledizioni.” sentenziò il professore.  
“Chiedo scusa, un…?”  
“Un sacchetto per maledizioni. Uno degli elementi della stregoneria di base.” spiegò Alex senza neanche sollevare gli occhi dalle immagini che aveva di fronte.  
Il poliziotto sospirò sconsolato e trattenne un’imprecazione a fior di labbra.  
“Perfetto. Di nuovo salta fuori la parola « strega ».”  
“Come?!” gli fece eco la ragazza, fissandolo per la prima volta e storcendo il naso con espressione stupita.  
“Riflettevo solo ad alta voce.” commentò lui imbarazzato ma Alex gli rivolse una seconda occhiata perplessa.  
“Amanda Evans era una Wiccan. Almeno, per chi crede a questo tipo di cose.” -spiegò ancora l’agente- “Quindi, c’è altro che dovrei sapere rispetto a questi… sacchetti per maledizioni?”  
Morgan gli restituì la foto che aveva tenuto in mano fino a quel momento e tornò ad incrociare le braccia sul petto.  
“In generale posso dirle che sono usati principalmente in ambito di magia nera, se vogliamo chiamarla così. Vengono preparati con lo scopo di rinforzare l’incantesimo al quale si sta lavorando, spesso una maledizione.”  
“E quella sembra proprio belladonna.” gli fece eco la figlia, indicando alcune bacche scure che comparivano nelle immagini a colori sparse sul tavolo.  
“Suppongo non sia una buona cosa.”   
“E’ una pianta tossica, agente. Mortale, se viene somministrata nelle giuste dosi.”  
“Ok, in poche parole mi state dicendo che dietro la morte di Amanda Evans potrebbe esserci un’altra strega?!”  
“O stregone. Anche se non spetta a noi dirlo.” rispose Morgan.  
Il poliziotto prese un secondo sospiro insoddisfatto e si chinò sulla scrivania per raccogliere le fotografie rimaste e infilarle nella busta dalla quale le aveva estratte, lasciandone però una sul mucchio di libri che occupavano quasi tutto lo spazio disponibile.  
“Sì, ora spero che i risultati di laboratorio ci sapranno dire qualcosa di più in merito.” disse frugandosi nelle tasche con aria impacciata prima di porgere ad Alex un biglietto da visita stampato a piccoli caratteri neri.  
“Io riferisco direttamente all’Ufficio di Kenosha. Se dovesse venirvi in mente qualcosa, anche se non vi sembra importante, potreste fare una telefonata a questo numero?” 

Dean si chinò sul lavandino nel bagno della propria stanza di motel e lasciò scorrere altra acqua sullo straccio che aveva in mano, che poi passò con vigore sulla manica del proprio giaccone pieno di sangue.  
Quando si accorse che qualcuno lo stava fissando dallo specchio di fronte a lui sussultò impreparato.  
“Oddio!” -esclamò prima di riprendere fiato- “Smettila di fare così.”  
“Salve, Dean.” disse Castiel con un mezzo sorriso.  
Il giovane si voltò seccato e squadrò attentamente il mezzo metro di distanza che lo separava dall’impermeabile dell’angelo per poi tornare a fissarlo con aria critica.  
“Cas, quante volte ne abbiamo già parlato?! Invadere gli spazi personali…”  
L’altro annuì silenzioso e abbassò il mento mentre indietreggiava per lasciar passare Dean, che raccolse il proprio giaccone dal bordo del lavandino e lo portò con sé nella camera da letto.  
“Come hai fatto a trovarmi? Pensavo di volare al di sotto dei radar angelici ormai.”  
“E’ stato Bobby a dirmi dove trovarti.”  
L’angelo sembrò guardarsi intorno per diversi istanti, passando in rassegna la stanza vuota: ogni particolare faceva pensare che non ci fossero altre persone insieme al cacciatore, a cominciare dall’assenza di un secondo letto oltre a quello matrimoniale.  
“Dov’è Sam?”  
Dean infilò il giaccone ancora umido senza neanche voltarsi.  
“Sam ed io ci siamo presi un momento di pausa.” spiegò.  
“E tu che mi dici? Hai trovato Dio?” -aggiunse lanciando all’altro un’occhiata storta- “Anzi, più importante… potrei riavere indietro la mia dannata collana, per favore?”  
Castiel si avvicinò a lui e scosse la testa con aria preoccupata.  
“No, non sono riuscito a trovarlo ancora. Ecco perché sono qui, mi serve il tuo aiuto.”  
“Per cosa, per la caccia a Dio? Non sono interessato.”  
L’angelo tornò a scuotere la testa in dissenso.  
“No, non è Dio. Si tratta di qualcun altro.” 

Una volta arrivata al nome di Bobby nella lista dei contatti del proprio cellulare Alex si mordicchiò un labbro indecisa e continuò a fissarlo fino a lasciar spegnere l’illuminazione automatica del display, sollevando gli occhi al cielo; solo nel momento in cui si accorse che qualcuno le era arrivato alle spalle rimise nella propria borsa il telefono e ricominciò a giocherellare con la fotografia che il poliziotto aveva lasciato sulla scrivania, appoggiata sopra ad un volume aperto.  
“Ancora con quella foto? Sono tre giorni che continui a guardarla, hai scoperto niente di nuovo?” domandò il padre curioso.  
Trattenne un sorriso malizioso mentre appoggiava a terra un piccolo trolley dal manico estensibile e si avvicinò al tavolo per recuperare il libro che era rimasto aperto, richiudendolo e infilandolo con attenzione nella valigetta rettangolare che portava a tracolla.  
“O stai solo cercando un buon motivo per una telefonata all’agente… Parker?” -aggiunse indicandole con un cenno della testa il cartoncino appoggiato di fianco al telefono fisso- “Quasi mi è sembrato che ci sperasse.”  
“Come no. Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?”   
“Non ha dato a me il suo biglietto da visita.” ribatté Morgan, incrociando lo sguardo poco convinto della figlia.  
“Sempre che non ci sia ancora di mezzo un certo Sam Winchester.”  
“No, lui proprio no!” -sbottò lei con una risata amara, prima di accorgersi di essersi lasciata scappare qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto- “E poi non so nemmeno dove sia, adesso.”  
“Ancora meglio, allora.” replicò Morgan, lasciandosi scappare a propria volta un commento che non avrebbe voluto esprimere proprio in tali termini.  
“Sì, insomma… da quando sei tornata non hai fatto altro che restare chiusa qui dentro a leggere. E se devo essere sincero, cos’abbiano di tanto interessante i libri di Carver Edlund mi sfugge. Questo deve essere il decimo che leggi.” continuò prendendo tra le mani il tascabile abbandonato in un angolo, che riportava in copertina il titolo “Non c’è pace per il Maligno”.  
“Ora è spuntata fuori questa storia, magari potrebbe servirti come distrazione. Non sarebbe male se servisse anche per lasciarti alle spalle quello che è successo. Qualsiasi cosa sia.”  
La ragazza gli sorrise debolmente e si allungò per riprendere il proprio libro.  
“Chiamare distrazione un omicidio che forse coinvolge una strega mi pare un po’ eccessivo.” disse, ironica.  
“In ogni caso c’è davvero qualcosa che non torna.” -aggiunse mentre ricominciava a fissare con attenzione la fotografia del contenuto del sacchetto ritrovato dalla Polizia- “Non sembrano le solite erbe che si trovano in un sacchetto per maledizioni.”  
“A che stai pensando?”  
“Non ne sono sicura.”  
“Che cosa ti dice l’istinto?” -chiese lui- “Se ci fosse bisogno di una risposta ora e subito, quale sarebbe?”  
“Che chiunque abbia preparato questo sacchetto non stava cercando di lavorare ad una maledizione. Anche se c’è della belladonna l’insieme di erbe non è quello adatto per ferire, piuttosto… per protezione, sembrerebbe.”   
“Un sacchetto per maledizioni usato per protezione?”  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta che vedo qualcosa di simile.” rispose la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo.  
In effetti era stato proprio Sam a preparare i sacchetti che erano serviti a nascondere la loro presenza ai demoni e agli angeli che volevano arrivare ad Anna.  
Da quando i Winchester erano entrati nella sua vita le era capitato spesso di trovarsi in situazioni che richiedevano una risposta veloce, possibilmente esatta, e la giovane si trovò a pensare che per qualche strano motivo niente sembrava fermarla dal dubitare di quello che pensava quando si trovava in compagnia di Sam e Dean; per un istante sul suo viso passò la consapevolezza di quanto Dean fosse arrivato vicino alla verità, la sera in cui le aveva domandato se per lei fosse davvero così importante ottenere l’approvazione del padre.  
In quell’esatto momento Morgan annuì lentamente e sorrise di nuovo.  
“Sì, è quello che pensavo.”  
“Cosa?” domandò lei, confusa.  
“Questo non è più il posto giusto per te.”   
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Fino ad ora ho sempre creduto che c’erano così tante cose che dovevi sapere o imparare… e che non le avresti mai imparate se non ci fossi stato io ad insegnarti.”   
“Sì, ci sono davvero un sacco di cose che devo ancora imparare.” ribatté Alex.  
“Non qui. Non con me.” -ammise lui- “I genitori sono i peggiori insegnanti al mondo, almeno per i propri figli. Siamo talmente preoccupati all’idea che possiate soffrire per delle scelte sbagliate che non ci rendiamo conto che invece avete bisogno di fare anche delle scelte sbagliate, per imparare da soli. Ci sono cose che potete imparare solo così.”  
“Questo non significa…” provò a replicare la giovane ma il padre scosse la testa avvicinandosi a lei.  
“Quando sei lontana da qui riesci ad essere la persona che vorresti essere, perché non ti senti costretta ad essere come pensi che qualcun altro ti vorrebbe. Mi dispiace averlo capito solo adesso.”   
Alex gli rivolse un’occhiata riconoscente e quasi le sembrò di scorgergli un luccichio commosso negli occhi, quando le posò un bacio sulla guancia prima di afferrare il manico del proprio trolley e dirigersi verso la porta dell’ufficio.  
“Meglio che vada o non arriverò mai a Chicago.” -disse Morgan, voltandosi verso di lei per l’ultima volta- “Ma se fossi in te farei davvero una telefonata a quell’agente, sono sicuro che non gli peserà troppo rispondere.”  
“Già…” mormorò la ragazza sottovoce.  
“Anche se sto ancora cercando di passare oltre l’ultimo errore che mi è servito ad imparare da sola.” 

 

\- Waterville, Maine - 

“Senti, dimmi di nuovo perché dovrei farlo. Dammi una buona ragione.” disse Dean mentre scendeva dall’Impala, parcheggiata di fronte alla stazione di Polizia locale.  
“Perché sei il tramite di Michele, nessun angelo oserebbe farti del male.”  
Il giovane rimase a fissare l’angelo per qualche istante e alla fine richiuse la portiera con un sorriso ironico.   
“Ah, quindi sono diventato il tuo giubbotto antiproiettile?!” domandò divertito, ma Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia ad un’espressione perplessa che lo spinse a tornare al discorso principale evitando qualsiasi sfumatura scherzosa.  
“Ok… cos’ha di speciale questo posto?”  
“Se ho ragione, abbiamo a che fare con lo stesso Arcangelo che mi ha ucciso. Se riuscissimo ad intrappolarlo e interrogarlo potrebbe dirci dove si trova Dio.” spiegò Castiel.  
“E tu conti di trovarlo… come?”  
“A quanto pare il Vice-Sceriffo ha visto l’Arcangelo.”  
“E ha ancora gli occhi?! E’ stato molto fortunato.” -commentò Dean- “Va bene, qual è il piano?”  
“Beh, parleremo con lui e gli diremo che è stato testimone dell’apparizione di un angelo del Signore. Lui ci dirà dove si trova ora l’angelo.”  
“Seriamente?! Tu vuoi andare lì dentro e dirgli la verità?!”  
“Perché no?” domandò l’angelo, con aria stupita.  
“Perché siamo umani.” ribatté il giovane e si chinò nuovamente all’interno della macchina per recuperare dal cruscotto un secondo distintivo plastificato, che infilò nella tasca dell’impermeabile di Castiel prima di studiarlo con attenzione.  
“E quando vogliamo qualcosa davvero… davvero tanto, noi raccontiamo una balla.” aggiunse mentre terminava di sistemare il nodo alla cravatta dell’angelo.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché è così che si diventa Presidente.” rispose ancora Dean, precedendolo all’interno della stazione di Polizia.  
Quasi nessuno degli agenti presenti fece caso a loro quando si incamminarono per il corridoio che portava all’ufficio del Vice-Sceriffo e solo dopo aver raggiunto la scrivania dell’uomo Dean tossicchiò leggermente per attirare la sua attenzione.  
“Vice-Sceriffo Framingham?” -chiese mentre estraeva il tesserino plastificato- “Salve. Alonzo Mosely, FBI. Il mio partner, Eddie Moscone.”  
“Anche lui dell’FBI.” aggiunse Dean quando si accorse che Castiel era rimasto impassibile al suo fianco con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
Lanciò all’angelo un’occhiata di muto incitamento e finalmente l’altro sembrò recepire, infilando una mano nella tasca per sfoderare il proprio distintivo e mostrarlo al Vice-Sceriffo senza rendersi conto che lo stava reggendo al contrario.  
“Lui… uhm, lui è nuovo.” -si giustificò Dean stringendosi nelle spalle- “Vice-Sceriffo, le spiacerebbe rispondere ad un paio di domande?” 

Alex rimise al proprio posto la cornetta del telefono fisso, che smise di lampeggiare per indicare che la linea era tornata libera.  
Con uno sbuffo sconsolato allungò il braccio sulla scrivania e ci appoggiò la fronte lasciandosi andare sul tavolo per poi sollevarsi su un gomito e ricominciare a fissare il telefono tamburellando le dita davanti a sé; il biglietto da visita in cartoncino chiaro era ancora appoggiato ad un portamatite, il numero stampato a caratteri scuri ben in evidenza.  
La giovane aveva appena ripreso la cornetta tra le mani per poi premere un paio di tasti quando una voce dal corridoio la spinse a piegarsi sullo schienale della sedia per sporgersi a controllare chi fosse entrato.  
“Permesso? C’è nessuno?”  
“Agente Parker. Ha fatto decisamente in fretta.”  
“In fretta?!”  
“Stavo giusto per…” disse ancora la ragazza, mostrandogli la cornetta del telefono ancora sospesa a mezz’aria.  
“Ah, sì.” -mormorò l’agente mentre si avvicinava- “Il professore non è qui?”  
La giovane scosse la testa in segno di diniego e appoggiò sulla sede il ricevitore del telefono.  
“No, aveva un impegno a Chicago, una conferenza. Ma è stato lui a dirmi che avrei dovuto chiamare subito, non voleva che perdessi altro tempo.”  
“Il che significa che c’era davvero qualcos’altro dietro quel…”  
“Sacchetto per maledizioni.” -disse ancora Alex- “Sì, penso di sì. Potrebbe avere a che fare con le altre erbe contenute all’interno. Certo, è molto difficile stabilire da una foto quali fossero ma…”  
“I risultati di laboratorio potrebbero aiutare?” chiese il poliziotto, portandosi una mano nella tasca interna della giacca per poi estrarne un foglio ripiegato più volte.  
“Decisamente.” rispose lei mentre recuperava la fotografia infilata in uno dei libri di Chuck ancora impilati sopra la scrivania.  
“Però se dovessi tirare ad indovinare direi che si tratta di coriandolo, chiodi di garofano, malva e magari verbena.”  
“Ha dimenticato solo bettonica e aneto.” -disse l’agente scorrendo la lista- “Che diavolo sarà mai la bettonica, poi… Ma voi come facevate a saperlo?”  
“In realtà quasi tutte le streghe erano perlopiù delle curatrici, quasi delle pioniere della medicina moderna. Le stregoneria antica non era per niente diversa da quella di oggi, tutti gli ingredienti naturali che usavano allora adesso sono normali articoli da erboristeria.”  
“D’accordo. Questo come può essermi utile?”  
“Ad eccezione della belladonna tutte le piante contenute in quella lista non sono per niente tossiche, né mortali. Dovrebbe saperlo anche lei, quello che ha in mano sembra più l’elenco degli ingredienti per la ricetta di una tisana.”  
“Sì ma anche a costo di ripetermi… come può essermi utile?” domandò ancora lui.  
“Io penso che il sacchetto nella fotografia non sia stato preparato per uccidere. E’ stato preparato per proteggersi da qualcosa.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Non lo so, non ne ho idea.” -rispose la giovane- “Anche se la verbena è sempre stata usata dalle streghe come protezione personale. Forse questa donna, Amanda, aveva paura che qualcuno potesse farle del male.”  
L’agente sospirò tra sé prima di rivolgerle un’occhiata quasi colpevole.  
“Non sembra esserle servito a molto, però.”   
“La magia non è mai stata una scienza precisa.”   
“No, a quanto pare no.” -ribatté il poliziotto prendendo dalle sue mani la foto che lei gli stava restituendo- “Beh, grazie per l’informazione, comunque. Conferma solo la mia teoria.”  
“Se posso permettermi… la cosa non sembra farle piacere.”  
L’uomo sospirò nuovamente e si sedette sul bordo della scrivania, incurvandosi nelle spalle fino a lasciar penzolare sullo stomaco la cravatta del completo scuro.  
“C’era della stoffa identica a quella usata per il sacchetto nell’appartamento di Amanda Evans, non c’è dubbio che sia stata lei a prepararlo. Era l’unica traccia tangibile che avevamo, ora che non possiamo neanche concentrarci sull’idea che qualcuno le avesse nascosto dietro il lavandino quell’affare siamo ad un punto morto.”  
“Mi dispiace.” disse Alex a bassa voce.  
“Sì, anche a me.” replicò lui, fissandola negli occhi per un lungo istante prima di distogliere lo sguardo e rialzarsi dal tavolo.  
“Grazie ancora.”  
La giovane annuì in risposta e si fece da parte quando il giovane agente le passò accanto e si diresse all’uscita camminando mestamente; per un attimo fu tentata di voltargli le spalle e tornare ad aprire il tascabile di Chuck per continuare la lettura ma quando lo vide raggiungere la porta scrollò i capelli con un moto di rassegnazione.  
“Aspetti, Agente… potrebbe dirmi come è morta Amanda?” 

“Cas, sei proprio sicuro della storia che ha raccontato quel Vice-Sceriffo? La gente impazzisce nelle strade, si ammazza a vicenda e all’improvviso un’esplosione di luce bianca riporta tutto alla normalità?! Ma dai!” sussurrò Dean in tono basso, camminando lungo il corridoio dell’ospedale.  
Castiel avanzò al suo fianco e si strinse nelle spalle mentre continuava ad avanzare nell’ala di terapia intensiva; non erano molti gli infermieri rimasti in servizio ed era bastato mostrare al responsabile della reception i due tesserini dell’FBI per ottenere l’accesso al reparto.  
“Probabilmente si trattava di demoni e angeli. Si stanno dando battaglia ovunque, nel mondo.”  
“E che mi dici del povero bastardo che è comparso nel mezzo della strada? Ah, ecco… Donnie Finnerman.” ribatté l’altro fermandosi davanti alla porta della stanza che sotto il numero affisso sullo stipite indicava anche il nome del paziente.  
“Deve essere il tramite di Raffaele.” replicò l’angelo.  
Dean trattenne una risata stupita e inarcò un sopracciglio con aria ironica.  
“Mi stai dicendo che è stato un angelo ninja mutante ad ucciderti?!” -chiese, prima di rendersi conto che l’uomo ricoverato non avrebbe potuto essere di alcun aiuto- “Anche se devo supporre che adesso non sia più Raffaele.”  
“E’ solo un contenitore vuoto.” mormorò Castiel.  
Donnie Finnerman sedeva sulla propria sedia a rotelle, sistemata vicino alla finestra, ma non sembrava nemmeno capace di rendersi conto di dove si trovasse: le mani penzolavano nel vuoto, abbandonate sui braccioli metallici, e lo sguardo dell’uomo restava fisso su di un punto imprecisato all’orizzonte mentre un rivolo di saliva gli colava sul mento attraverso le labbra semiaperte.  
Dean storse la bocca ad una smorfia.  
“Quindi è così che mi ridurrei se accettassi di dire di sì a Michele?”  
“No, per niente.” -rispose l’angelo- “Michele è ben più potente, per te sarebbe molto peggio.” 

L’agente Parker richiuse dietro di sé la portiera della propria auto e attraversò la strada che lo separava dalla piccola piazzola dove un gruppo di studenti chiacchieravano seduti su di una panchina, sistemata a poca distanza dal chiosco all’interno del quale un uomo grassoccio continuava a versare caffè bollente in bicchieri da asporto; trattenendo la cravatta sul petto spostò all’indietro una delle sedie in metallo disposte intorno ad un tavolino isolato e appoggiò una cartellina chiara accanto a due bicchieri protetti da un coperchio di plastica.  
“Non dovrei nemmeno sognarmi di fare una cosa del genere.”  
“Lo so. Anche se potrebbe essere utile a capire qualcosa di più.” ribatté Alex.  
“E come?”  
“Posso?” domandò ancora la giovane, chinandosi verso il tavolino e spinse sul naso i sottili occhiali che a volte indossava tirando verso di sé la cartellina.  
“Secondo il medico legale Amanda Evans è deceduta in seguito ad un attacco cardiaco. Molto strano per una donna di neanche trentacinque anni.”  
Il poliziotto prese un sorso dal proprio bicchiere e sprofondò contro lo schienale con aria pensierosa.  
“E’ stata la sorella a ritrovare il corpo, dividevano l’appartamento. Ci ha confermato che in famiglia non esistono precedenti di patologie cardiache, era sconvolta.”  
“Non ne dubito.” -replicò la ragazza- “Lei era tra i primi agenti che hanno effettuato il sopralluogo?”  
“Sì.”  
“E riesce a ricordare se nell’appartamento c’era niente che abbia attirato la sua attenzione? Che so, qualcosa di insolito, che potrebbe non essere stato riportato nel fascicolo?”  
“No, non credo.” -disse l’agente- “Anche se…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Di sicuro non ha importanza.” ribatté lui, ma Alex lo fulminò con un’occhiata storta che lo spinse a raccontare lo stesso quello che sapeva.  
“Sale. C’era parecchio sale sparso a terra. Ho pensato che lei fosse in cucina quando…”  
“Ok, va bene. Direi che questa storia è andata avanti fin troppo.” -esclamò la giovane abbassando poi la voce- “Chi sei sul serio? Un cacciatore?!”  
“Come, prego?!”  
“Sei un cacciatore?”  
“Io non so di che cosa…”  
“No? E quindi non hai mai sentito nominare Sam o Dean Winchester. Non hai mai sentito parlare dell’Apocalisse che sta per pioverci sulla testa?”  
“Apocal…” -balbettò l’agente, confuso- “Ma chi sei, una fondamentalista Cattolica, forse?!”  
Alex storse la bocca in una smorfia e annuì sarcastica mentre allungava una mano verso di lui con aria decisa.  
“Fammi vedere di nuovo il tuo tesserino, signor Kyle Parker.”   
“Per fare cosa?”   
“Se non hai niente da nascondere non dovrebbe essere un problema.”  
“Tu sei sicura di sentirti bene? Perché tutto questo sembra del tutto assurdo…”  
“Allora facciamo così: se non mi fai vedere immediatamente quel tesserino, tra poco qui ci sarà una scenata memorabile.” sibilò lei chinandosi verso il tavolino.  
“Io… io non riesco a capire che cosa stia succedendo…” provò a replicare l’agente.  
Quando si rese conto che la ragazza che aveva di fronte non aveva nessuna intenzione di scherzare si affrettò a frugare nella tasca interna della propria giacca per poi consegnarle il distintivo plastificato contenuto in un portadocumenti di pelle nera.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo. Eccolo qui.”  
“Kyle Parker, Polizia di Kenosha. Numero identificativo…” iniziò a leggere lei dopo aver sfilato il tesserino dalla tasca protettiva.  
Solo pochi istanti dopo, però, fu costretta a restituirlo al giovane poliziotto con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
“Beh, visto da vicino sembra proprio vero.”   
“Forse perché lo è?!” -replicò lui, indispettito- “Cosa credevi, che fosse falso?”  
“Per un attimo il dubbio mi ha sfiorato.”  
“Direi che è stato più di un attimo, accidenti! Sul serio pensavi che fossi una specie di schizzato che se ne va in giro con documenti falsi, per fare che cosa?! Seguire le indagini della Polizia al posto di un vero poliziotto?”  
“Non è poi così improbabile.”  
“Forse in un mondo del tutto folle! Sai, lasciatelo dire, sei davvero carina ma… cavolo!! Comincio anche a pensare che tu abbia qualcosa che non va!”  
“Me l’hanno già detto.” rispose Alex chinando il mento sul petto con aria colpevole.  
“Senti, probabilmente in questo momento niente di quello che posso dire per giustificarmi suonerà sensato, però… di solito non faccio così.”  
“Credimi, molto meglio per te.” ribatté l’agente.  
“Lo so. Generalmente aspetto fino al secondo appuntamento per dare i numeri.” -disse ancora la ragazza, strappandogli suo malgrado un sorriso divertito- “E’ che l’ultimo periodo è stato abbastanza stressante. Dimentichiamo tutto il discorso sull’Apocalisse, se non è un problema.”  
“Quindi il mondo non sta per finire a giorni?”  
La giovane tornò ad abbassare il capo e impiegò diversi secondi prima di scrollare i capelli sciolti sulle spalle mentre appoggiava il tesserino dell’agente Parker sul tavolino metallico per restituirglielo.  
“No. Sono più preoccupata per questo caso.”  
“Ecco, vedi?! Adesso ricominci a parlare come una persona normale.” rispose lui annuendo con un nuovo sorriso.  
“Ok. Allora diciamo che vorrei provare a riprendere da qui. Che cosa significava… tutto questo?” aggiunse, mostrandole per l’ultima volta il distintivo che stava infilando nella custodia dalla quale l’aveva tolto.  
“Pensavo che fosse uno scherzo, non capita spesso che la Polizia richieda l’aiuto di mio padre. Anzi, a dire il vero non è mai successo.”  
“Lasciamo perdere, per favore. Appena i miei superiori hanno sentito parlare di « strega » pensavo che avrebbero deciso di affidare a qualcun altro l’indagine, non certo ad un agente al primo incarico. Così ho pensato di provare a contattare tuo padre. Volevo dimostrare di essere in grado di gestire la situazione in maniera razionale.”  
“Non si trattava affatto di una cattiva idea.”  
“Allora perché hai cominciato a chiedermi se avessi notato qualcosa di insolito? Voi non dovreste solo pensare all’aspetto razionale dell’occultismo e della mitologia?” -ribatté l’agente- “Ha qualcosa a che fare col sale, vero? Ho visto la tua faccia quando l’ho nominato.”  
“Potrebbe non avere importanza.” disse Alex tornando a scuotere i capelli, ma questa volta fu il giovane che era seduto al tavolo con lei a lanciarle un’occhiata che non ammetteva una risposta elusiva.  
“Questo l’avevo già detto io prima. E non mi sembravi molto d’accordo.” -replicò, posandole una mano sul polso- “Che c’è di tanto strano in questo caso?” 

Dean ricominciò a camminare avanti e indietro lungo il pavimento della stanza che ospitava Donnie Finnerman; l’uomo, ancora seduto sulla sedia a rotelle, non aveva mai mosso un muscolo da quando Castiel era sparito nel nulla ordinando al giovane di rimanere con lui e controllare che nessuno entrasse nella camera.  
Quando sentì dei passi avvicinarsi dal corridoio, il cacciatore si accostò alla porta e poggiò il viso sul vetro per guardare di fuori ma l’infermiere in divisa chiara continuò a camminare fino a raggiungere l’ascensore per poi infilarsi all’interno e premere un tasto sulla pulsantiera.  
Gli occhi azzurri dell’angelo gli rivolsero uno sguardo soddisfatto nel momento in cui Dean tornò a voltarsi verso Donnie con un singhiozzo sorpreso.  
“Dove sei stato?”  
“A Gerusalemme.”  
“Wow… e com’era?!”  
“Arida.” rispose Castiel mentre sollevava in una mano un otre di terracotta.  
“Quello cos’è?” chiese Dean, incuriosito.  
“Olio. E’ molto speciale e molto raro.”  
Il giovane scrollò le spalle e sorrise sarcastico.  
“Fermeremo Raffaele con una vinaigrette?!”  
“No, non é quella la mia intenzione.”  
“Ok. Allora che si fa?” domandò ancora Dean.  
“Dobbiamo aspettare il tramonto.” disse Castiel in tono basso, appoggiando l’otre sul tavolino della stanza prima di sedersi con aria pensierosa su un angolo del letto intatto.  
Da quando aveva deciso di gettarsi in quella che Dean considerava una causa persa in partenza, l’angelo portava sulle spalle il peso di una responsabilità che però sembrava deciso ad assumersi completamente: qualsiasi fosse stata la risposta di suo Padre, Castiel ne sarebbe stato il testimone e avrebbe finito per doversi schierare contro gli angeli che avevano tradito la sua volontà o contro Dio stesso.  
“Dimmi una cosa: continui a parlare di intrappolare questo tizio ma non sarà quasi come provare a intrappolare un uragano con un retino da farfalle?”  
Castiel rialzò il viso e aspettò diversi istanti prima di rispondere.  
“No. Sarà anche più difficile.”  
“E abbiamo qualche possibilità di sopravvivere?”  
“Forse tu sì.”  
Il cacciatore inspirò profondamente e incrociò le braccia sul petto, scrutando fuori dalla finestra i primi raggi del sole che cominciavano a scomparire dietro le cime degli alberi.  
“Bene, il sole sta tramontando.” -mormorò in tono basso- “Che facciamo ora?”  
L’angelo gli indicò con un cenno della testa la tendina grigia che poteva essere tirata intorno al letto per proteggere il paziente dagli sguardi indiscreti e spinse la sedia a rotelle vicino al materasso mentre Dean si affrettava a sistemare la tenda in modo da ripararsi alla vista degli infermieri e del personale di servizio.  
Castiel recuperò dal tavolino l’otre che aveva riportato con sé dal suo viaggio e ne tolse il tappo, cominciando a camminare intorno a Donnie Finnerman per versare il liquido sul pavimento fino a formare un cerchio intorno all’uomo.  
“Quando l’olio brucia, nessun angelo può passare attraverso le fiamme senza rischiare la vita.”  
“Sì ma prima di rinchiuderlo in una gabbia fiammeggiante non dovremmo farlo venire qui? Come facciamo a chiamare Raffaele?”  
“C’è sempre una specie di linea aperta tra un tramite e il suo angelo. Bisogna solo sapere come farla funzionare.” spiegò Castiel chinandosi sulla spalla dell’uomo prima di intonare una litania in Enochiano.  
“Sono qui, Raffaele.” -gli sussurrò all’orecchio- “Vieni a prendermi, piccolo bastardo.”  
L’angelo fece un passo indietro e si portò fuori dal cerchio tracciato con l’olio mentre infilava una mano in tasca per prendere una piccola confezione rettangolare.  
“Tanto per sapere… quali sono i tempi di attesa per riuscire a parlare con un Arcangelo?” chiese Dean, scettico.  
“Tieniti pronto.” ribatté Castiel e con un gesto deciso strofinò la testa di un fiammifero sul lato della scatola.  
Non appena lo gettò a terra una fiammata improvvisa avvolse la sedia a rotelle di Donnie Finnerman, che rimase assolutamente immobile con le spalle incurvate e un’espressione del tutto assente dipinta sul viso. 

“Un fantasma?” esclamò l’agente Parker mentre continuava a guidare lungo l’autostrada poco trafficata.  
“Sì.” ammise Alex controvoglia.  
“Un fantasma.”  
“E’ solo un’idea.”  
“Un fantasma?!”  
“Potresti smettere di ripeterlo?” sbottò lei con una punta di fastidio.  
“Un fantasma…” -mormorò ancora il giovane parlando tra sé- “Quindi adesso stiamo andando a bussare alla porta della sorella di Amanda Evans per chiederle cosa, esattamente? Se una di loro ha mai intravisto Casper che le spiava dalla finestra?”  
Alex scrollò i capelli sulle spalle per poi raccoglierli in una crocchia bassa che provò a fermare con una matita sottile presa dalla propria borsa.  
“No, i veri fantasmi non sono mai tanto amichevoli.”  
L’agente riprese a stringere le mani intorno al volante e stirò le labbra in un’espressione sempre meno convinta.  
“Certo… e io non dovrei fare altro che riferire all’Ufficio di Kenosha che questo caso può essere archiviato come il classico esempio di strega Wiccan uccisa da uno spettro.”  
“La verbena è sempre stata usata come protezione ma è una pianta che ha anche un forte potere evocativo. Forse Amanda non lo sapeva e così facendo ha solo dato libero accesso ad un fantasma che poi non è riuscita a controllare.”  
“E non ti è venuto in mente che forse i fantasmi non c’entrano? Forse Amanda ha avuto un semplice infarto mentre… che ne so, mentre stava rimettendo a posto il contenitore del sale.”  
“Dopo aver preparato la cena, ad esempio?” -suggerì la ragazza in tono sarcastico- “Ma non hai detto di aver visto quel sale sul pavimento del soggiorno?!”  
“Proprio per questo mi è sembrato bizzarro. Però potrebbero esserci altre spiegazioni.”  
“Credimi, la seconda spiegazione possibile è che quella donna stesse cercando di nascondersi da un demone. Se fosse in te incrocerei le dita per sperare che invece si tratti di un semplice fantasma.”  
Il giovane poliziotto di fianco a lei si lasciò scappare un gemito strozzato e inspirò a fondo nel tentativo di mantenere il controllo.  
“Dimmi che non hai appena detto « demone ».”   
“Non l’ho detto.” si affrettò a rispondere lei, fissandolo con aria colpevole.  
“Grazie.” -disse ancora l’agente mentre inseriva la freccia per incanalarsi sulla corsia d’uscita- “Sarebbe stato un po’ troppo per me, in questo momento.”  
La ragazza gli sorrise abbassando per un attimo lo sguardo; Sam poteva essere sotto l’incantesimo della sirena quando le aveva detto che prima o poi avrebbe finito per odiare Jessica perché non sarebbe mai riuscita a capire ma non era il solo ad essere tormentato da quel pensiero.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto chiamare Bobby da subito e chiedergli di mandare qualcuno a controllare però sapeva bene tutti i migliori cacciatori disponibili di sicuro avrebbero preferito occuparsi dell’Apocalisse in arrivo piuttosto che di un sospetto caso senza tracce tangibili; sapeva anche che per un cacciatore non esisteva seccatura peggiore che trovarsi costretto a lavorare con un civile e, sebbene non si fosse mai considerata al pari di una cacciatrice, l’idea di dover prendere per mano e confortare un giovane poliziotto che si era imbattuto in un problema che molto probabilmente era di competenza dei Winchester aveva iniziato ad infastidirla parecchio.  
Anche se doveva riconoscerglielo: aveva reagito molto meglio di quanto si sarebbe aspettata.  
Perlomeno stava cercando di considerare l’ipotesi soprannaturale invece di escluderla del tutto dalla lista delle varie possibilità.  
“Va bene, ammettiamo che si tratti davvero di un fantasma: perché accanirsi proprio Amanda? Perché non sua sorella?” chiese qualche istante dopo l’agente.  
“Questa è la risposta che dobbiamo trovare.” -replicò lei, annuendo- “E sarà meglio fare in fretta o potrebbe esserci una nuova morte misteriosa in quell’appartamento.” 

Dean spalancò la porta della vecchia casa abbandonata con un gemito stanco e lasciò cadere a terra la borsa frigorifera che aveva recuperato dal bagagliaio dell’Impala.  
“Beh, diciamo che questo è un giorno che non mi dimenticherò facilmente.” mugugnò togliendo il tappo ad una bottiglia di birra per poi richiudere il coperchio con un piede.  
“Abbiamo aspettato tre ore, Cas. Tre ore e nessun segno di Raffaele.”  
L’angelo gli lanciò un’occhiata delusa e si strinse nelle spalle come a cercare una valida spiegazione per l’insuccesso del tentativo.  
“Forse ho sbagliato qualcosa nel rituale. Forse Raffaele ha trovato più di un tramite…”  
“Ehi, no no! Non era questo che intendevo.” -ribatté il giovane- “Ci hai provato. Non importa se non ha funzionato, in tanti non ne avrebbero avuto il coraggio.”  
“Dean, aspetta.” sussurrò l’altro, tendendo una mano nella sua direzione.  
Una figura era appena comparsa sotto l’arco che collegava l’ingresso a quello che una volta doveva essere la cucina e come d’improvviso tutta la stanza si era come saturata di elettricità: dalla schiena di Donnie Finnerman, fermo davanti a loro, si svilupparono lampi di luce abbagliante che presero la forma di grosse ali allungate e tutte le lampadine del piano terra iniziarono a brillare intensamente fino ad esplodere in una pioggia di vetri trasparenti.  
“Castiel.” sibilò l’uomo con voce profonda.  
“Raffaele.”   
Dean studiò per un istante l’Arcangelo e poi ridacchiò spavaldo prima di avanzare verso di lui.  
“Pensavo dovessi essere impressionante. Hai solo fatto saltare la corrente nella stanza.”  
“E in tutta la Costa Orientale.” sottolineò Raffaele, mentre un lampo saettava all’esterno della catapecchia illuminandola a giorno.  
“E’ solo una prova della mia sconfinata pietà se vi lascerò vivere invece di distruggervi in un solo colpo.”  
“Oppure sei solo un pallone gonfiato. Forse hai paura che Dio riporti ancora Cas in vita e poi venga a prenderti a calci nelle chiappe. A proposito… ciao. Io sono Dean.”  
“So chi sei.” -replicò Raffaele voltandosi in direzione di Castiel- “E adesso, grazie a lui, so anche dove trovarti.”  
“Non lo ucciderai. Non oseresti.” disse l’angelo.  
“No, ma posso sempre portarlo da Michele.”  
“Ah, sì, sembra terrificante. Però è meglio che ti dica subito che non verrò da nessuna parte con te.” precisò Dean, prima di prendere un sorso di birra dal collo della bottiglia.  
Raffaele lo fissò con aria severa e scosse impercettibilmente la testa in segno di disappunto.  
“Di sicuro ti ricordi di quando Zaccaria ti ha causato quel cancro allo stomaco. La mia immaginazione può essere cento volte più creativa.”  
“Sul serio?! Però scommetto che non hai immaginato una cosa.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sapevamo che saresti arrivato, stupido figlio di puttana.” disse Dean mentre lasciava cadere a terra l’accendino che fino a quel momento era rimasto nella tasca dei suoi jeans.  
Come era successo poche ore prima, una vampata improvvisa circondò veloce il corpo dell’Arcangelo nell’istante in cui la fiamma atterrò sul cerchio d’olio sacro e Raffaele digrignò i denti in una smorfia arrabbiata che tradì tutta la sua furia.  
“No, non guardarmi così… è stata una sua idea!” esclamò Dean puntando un dito in direzione di Castiel, che gli rivolse un’occhiata perplessa ma tornò ad avanzare verso Raffaele senza però avvicinarsi troppo al fuoco.  
“Lui dov’è?”  
“Dio?” -chiese l’Arcangelo- “Non l’hai ancora saputo?! Dio è morto, Castiel.” 

Il sole era ormai scomparso all’orizzonte quando l’agente Parker si fermò sul pianerottolo che divideva l’appartamento delle due sorelle Evans da quello dei vicini.  
Nonostante il poliziotto avesse insistito per lasciare la giovane che lo accompagnava fuori dall’edificio, Alex lo aveva preceduto attraverso l’ingresso e, controllato il cognome sulla casella della posta, aveva iniziato a risalire le scale senza neanche prestare attenzione a quello che lui le stava dicendo.  
“I vicini non hanno sentito niente, quella sera?” gli chiese mentre passava oltre la porta del primo appartamento.  
“Quello è un appartamento sfitto, gli unici vicini sono al piano di sotto.” -rispose lui in tono seccato, tamburellando le dita sul corrimano di legno- “Come dovrei giustificare la tua presenza, ci hai pensato?”   
“Non farlo.” -ribatté Alex decisa- “La gente è abituata a dare tutto per scontato, se la sorella di Amanda ti ha già visto e sa che sei un poliziotto non farà domande. Penserà che siamo colleghi.”  
“Sì ma tu non sei della Polizia. Potremmo fare una brutta fine se qualcuno ci trovasse qui in questo preciso istante.”  
“Allora dobbiamo sbrigarci.” disse lei mentre si piegava in avanti per picchiare un paio di colpi sulla porta.  
Il giovane agente le si avvicinò e sistemò la cravatta sotto il colletto della propria camicia.  
“Almeno lascia parlare me. Pensi di riuscirci?!”  
La ragazza fece per rispondergli ma fu costretta a restare in silenzio perché la porta dell’appartamento si aprì per rivelare il viso tondo e pallido di una donna che poteva avere solo qualche anno in meno della sorella.  
“Signorina Evans?” -chiese il poliziotto mostrandole il distintivo- “Si ricorda di me? Sono…”  
“L’agente Parker, giusto? Si stava occupando del caso di Amanda.”  
“Sì, esatto. Ci dispiace davvero disturbarla senza preavviso ma vorremmo riuscire a farci un’idea più precisa di quello che è successo a sua sorella.”  
“Certo. Va bene, entrate pure.” disse la giovane donna facendosi da parte per lasciarli passare.  
L’agente Parker trattenne il fiato mentre oltrepassava l’ingresso e tornava ad entrare nell’appartamento che aveva già passato in rassegna almeno un paio di volte; lungo i davanzali degli alti finestroni spioventi erano allineate almeno una decina di piante aromatiche contenute in vasi colorati e altrettanti vasi riempivano una struttura in ferro battuto posizionata vicino al tavolo da pranzo.  
Con l’arrivo dell’inverno le temperature in città si erano decisamente abbassate e nel caminetto -che durante il primo sopralluogo era spento e protetto da un parafuoco dorato- ardevano alcuni ciocchi di legno accatastati uno sull’altro.  
La sorella di Amanda Evans fece loro strada fino al soggiorno e spinse nell’angolo un secchio pieno di cenere con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
“Scusate il disordine, non pensavo che avrei più rivisto qualcuno della Polizia.”  
“Che cosa vuol dire?” le chiese l’agente.  
“Beh, da quello che mi era sembrato di capire i suoi superiori volevano archiviare il caso come un decesso per cause naturali. Qualcosa vi ha fatto cambiare idea?”  
“Signorina Evans…” iniziò a dire Alex, ma la donna le sorrise di nuovo con gentilezza.  
“Linda, vi prego.”  
“Linda, negli ultimi tempi non ha notato niente di insolito nell’appartamento?”  
“No. In realtà era Amanda a passare qui la maggior parte del tempo, io lavoro come hostess sui voli di linea e non sono quasi mai a casa. Ma che cosa intendete per insolito?”  
“Rumori nelle pareti. Oggetti spostati, parole sussurrate anche se la casa è vuota…”  
“No. E non capisco neanche dove vogliate arrivare.”   
“Amanda non le ha mai detto nulla a proposito di…” provò a chiedere ancora Alex ma di nuovo la donna non le lasciò il tempo di finire la frase.  
“No, mai.” -rispose in tono irritato- “Sentite, sapete bene che da qualche mese Amanda aveva iniziato a frequentare quel gruppo di Wiccan, sono stata io a dirvelo. Questo però non significa che adesso abbiate il diritto di venire qui e parlarmi di oggetti che si spostano da soli o voci o rumori nelle pareti… tra poco mi direte che è stata uccisa da un fantasma, per caso?”  
Il poliziotto scosse la testa con decisione e cercò di sollevare una mano in un gesto di scuse.  
“Lo sappiamo, non ne abbiamo il diritto. Ci dispiace molto, non avevamo intenzione…”  
“Sì, invece.” disse ancora lei, voltandogli le spalle e avvicinandosi alla porta per riaprirla e tenerla spalancata.  
“Adesso vi chiedo di uscire da casa mia e lasciarmi preparare i vestiti per il funerale di mia sorella.”  
“Certo, come vuole. Le chiediamo ancora scusa per il disturbo.” annuì il poliziotto.  
Aveva appena stretto il braccio di Alex, portandola con sé verso il pianerottolo illuminato, quando la ragazza si liberò divincolandosi e tornò all’interno dell’appartamento per fronteggiare la donna, che la squadrò con aria confusa.  
“Linda, da quanto tempo Amanda aveva messo quel sacchetto sotto il lavandino?”  
“Quale…?”  
“Non penso che continuare in questa direzione porti da qualche parte.” -si intromise un’altra volta l’agente mentre afferrava la giovane per trascinarla via- “Ora sarà il caso di lasciare la signorina Evans da sola.”  
“Quel sacchetto pieno di erbe. Ci sono un sacco di piante qui dentro, forse Amanda le usava per dei piccoli rituali.” continuò Alex.  
Linda Evans le rivolse un’occhiata sempre più confusa ma solo pochi secondi dopo sembrò capire all’improvviso a che cosa si stesse riferendo la giovane e prese a giocherellare con il largo bracciale che portava al polso con espressione distante.  
“Non la smetteva più di tornare a casa con qualche nuovo vaso da sistemare in cucina. Bruciava fasci di salvia per purificare l’ambiente…” -mormorò tra sé- “Però cosa dovrebbe avere a che fare con questa storia?”  
“Adesso basta. Stiamo passando il limite.” sentenziò il giovane agente ma la ragazza si liberò nuovamente dalla sua presa.  
“Linda, deve ascoltarmi: quando Amanda ha preparato quel sacchetto pensava di lavorare ad un incantesimo protettivo ma alcune delle erbe che ha usato funzionano come dei potenziatori di energia spiritica. Se qui dentro c’era davvero un fantasma quel sacchetto non ha fatto altro che aprirgli la porta e ora anche lei potrebbe essere in pericolo.”  
“Andate fuori di qui.” sentenziò la donna, tornando a stringere la mano intorno alla maniglia.  
“Linda, no…”  
“Fuori da casa mia!”  
“Sì, ce ne andiamo immediatamente.” ribatté l’agente mentre riusciva finalmente a trascinare via con sé Alex per spingerla a forza lungo le scale che scendevano oltre il pianerottolo deserto e male illuminato.  
“Ma che cosa ti è saltato per la testa, si può sapere?” le chiese qualche attimo dopo, rosso in viso per il nervoso.  
“Quella donna forse è in pericolo.”  
“Non puoi saperlo per certo!”  
“No, è vero, ma non abbiamo il tempo di affrontare il problema passo per passo, con tutta calma. Tu non sai cosa può succedere quando qualcosa di spaventato, confuso e il più delle volte arrabbiato come un fantasma finisce per trovarsi davanti un ostacolo.” -replicò lei arrabbiata- “Anzi, no: l’hai visto. E’ quello che molto probabilmente è successo ad Amanda Evans.”  
“E pensi che parlarle così sia servito a qualcosa?! No!” -sbottò lui in risposta- “Ti dico io a cosa è servito: tra poco il mio Ufficio riceverà una bella chiamata da parte di una donna molto spaventata e traumatizzata per la morte della sorella che si è vista piombare in casa un agente di Polizia accompagnato da una perfetta estranea che le ha detto che il suo appartamento potrebbe essere infestato da un fantasma!”  
“Sì, lo stesso agente che si è presentato da mio padre per chiedergli un aiuto con un’indagine perché non sapeva dove sbattere la testa!”  
“Questo non vuol dire che credere ai fantasmi…” provò a ribattere il giovane ma un urlo acuto proveniente dal piano superiore gli fece sollevare la testa prima di scambiare con Alex un’occhiata preoccupata.  
“Linda!” esclamò la ragazza, tornando a salire le scale di corsa.  
“Aiuto!” -supplicò la voce della donna dall’interno dell’appartamento- “Aiutatemi, vi prego!”  
“Sfonda la porta!” disse ancora Alex all’agente, che annuì in assenso e arretrò di qualche passo per poi sferrare un calcio deciso qualche centimetro sotto la serratura cromata.  
Il legno dipinto di bianco cedette al secondo tentativo e la porta si spalancò di colpo lasciando cadere alcune schegge appuntite sul pavimento, a poca distanza dal tappeto colorato sul quale Linda Evans era caduta mentre una donna vestita con abiti antichi bordati di pizzo e i capelli spettinati intorno alla testa si piegava su di per afferrarle saldamente il maglione che indossava.  
“Ladra.” le sussurrò con voce metallica.  
“Quella… quello…” balbettò l’agente Parker, incredulo davanti all’apparizione che si trovava di fronte.  
“Un fantasma.” -confermò Alex dandogli un colpo sul braccio per riportarlo alla realtà- “Dobbiamo cercare del sale o del ferro, in fretta! Guarda in cucina!”   
Il poliziotto distolse lo sguardo con apprensione e si diresse verso i pensili e gli armadietti che si trovavano vicino al piano cottura incassato in una lastra di marmo mentre la ragazza si portò dall’altro lato della stanza; si era quasi decisa a rovesciare a terra la grossa fioriera in ferro battuto quando si rese conto che a fianco del caminetto acceso Linda aveva lasciato anche un paio di attizzatoi scuri.  
Senza perdere altro tempo ne afferrò uno per il manico e lo lascò calare con forza sulla spalla della donna scarmigliata, che si dissolse nell’aria in un mucchio di fumo sfrigolante.  
“Non può essere… non può essere!” esclamò Linda con occhi pieni di lacrime ma Alex si avvicinò a lei per porgerle una mano e aiutarla a rialzarsi dal pavimento.  
“Questo va bene?!” domandò dietro di loro la voce dell’agente, che mostrò ad entrambe un cilindro di cartone pieno di sale quasi fino all’orlo.  
Alex annuì decisa e tornò a stringere Linda per la vita nel tentativo di sostenerla sulle gambe.  
“Bisogna fare un cerchio per terra e restarci dentro.”  
“Quello era un fantasma… un vero fantasma…” mormorò sconvolta la donna.  
“Probabilmente lo stesso che ha ucciso Amanda.”  
“Ma perché?” chiese ancora Linda mentre l’agente Parker terminava di tracciare un grosso cerchio protettivo intorno a loro.  
“Così è a posto?” le domandò lui.  
“Finché reggerà, sì.”  
I tre si strinsero più vicini quando il fantasma riapparve davanti a loro come un’immagine tremolante e sbiadita: la vecchia che avevano di fronte puntò un dito nella loro direzione e dalla manica del vestito chiaro il pizzo strappato alla cucitura prese a dondolare nel vuoto.  
“Ladri! Siete solo dei ladri!”  
“Ma che sta dicendo? Io non so di che cosa stia parlando!” esclamò Linda in preda al panico.  
“Guardate che cosa mi avete fatto!” aggiunse il fantasma in tono d’accusa.  
Sul suo vestito chiaro, all’altezza dello stomaco, comparirono dal nulla grosse chiazze sbavate e la stoffa sembrò lacerarsi in due tagli regolari dai bordi insanguinati.  
“Sembrano essere ferite da taglio.” -disse il giovane poliziotto- “Forse quando era ancora viva l’hanno uccisa per rubarle qualcosa.”  
“Sì ma che cosa?” -ribatté Alex, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sul bracciale che Linda aveva al polso- “Da dove viene questo? Sembra antico.”  
“Amanda l’ha trovato in un mercatino di antiquari, qualche settimana fa. Ho pensato di metterlo per avere qualcosa di suo accanto…”  
“L’aveva addosso anche la sera in cui è morta?” chiese ancora la ragazza, impaziente.  
La donna la fissò confusa un istante e poi portò la mano sul bracciale con un singhiozzo.  
“Sì.”  
“Allora credo di aver trovato la soluzione.” disse Alex sfilandole dal polso il largo gioiello annerito dal tempo.  
Il fantasma si avvicinò quasi al bordo del cerchio tracciato sul pavimento e un’improvvisa folata di vento iniziò a spandere i granelli di sale sempre più lontano gli uni dagli altri mentre l’anziana donna li fissava con odio.  
“Restituitemi quello che mi avete rubato.”  
Alex consegnò nelle mani del poliziotto l’attizzatoio che aveva tenuto ben stretto fino a quel momento e lasciò cadere la propria borsa a terra per liberarsi di un peso che avrebbe finito per ostacolarla.  
“Resta con Linda. Se la vecchia si avvicina colpiscila con questo, perlomeno la rallenterà un po’!”   
“No!” -esclamò la donna trattenendola per un braccio- “Ti ucciderà se esci dal cerchio!”  
“E’ quasi riuscita ad aprirsi un varco, se non faccio un tentativo saremo davvero nei guai.”  
“Ma come pensi di fermarla?! E’ già morta, che cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Kyle.  
“I fantasmi rimangono sempre legati a qualcosa di terreno: i loro resti sepolti in un cimitero o degli oggetti personali che comunque possono essere distrutti. Non abbiamo altro modo per provare a liberarci di lei.” ribatté la giovane allontanandosi dai due e continuando a stringere il bracciale nel pugno.  
La ragazza aveva appena raggiunto l’angolo opposto della stanza quando il fantasma scomparve improvvisamente alla vista dell’agente Parker e Linda per poi apparire velocemente alle sue spalle, spingendola contro il muro con forza e mandandola ad inciampare nel secchio pieno di cenere che le si rovesciò addosso.  
“Restituitemi quello che mi avete rubato.” disse ancora il fantasma mentre si chinava su di lei per posarle una mano sul petto.  
Il viso dell’anziana donna svanì in una nuova nuvola di fumo nell’attimo esatto in cui l’agente Parker la colpì alla schiena con l’attizzatoio di ferro e rimase poi a fissarlo a bocca spalancata nel tentativo di credere realmente a quello che aveva appena fatto.  
“Oh mio Dio… oh mio Dio, funziona sul serio…”  
Alex si sollevò da terra e scivolò sulle ginocchia fino a raggiungere il caminetto acceso poco distante da lei; il fantasma della donna riapparve quasi immediatamente al fianco dell’agente di Polizia e gli strinse una mano dentro il petto, togliendogli il respiro, ma proprio quando il giovane poliziotto sembrò cominciare a perdere i sensi l’anziana donna lo lasciò andare e scomparve davanti ai loro occhi in una fiammata arancione.  
“Sì…” -replicò Alex ansimando mentre il bracciale bruciava e si fondeva al calore del fuoco ardente nel caminetto- “Funziona sul serio.” 

“Non c’è nessun’altra spiegazione.” disse Raffaele.  
Il suono della pioggia che aveva iniziato a cadere sul tetto rovinato ruppe il silenzio che era sceso nella stanza.  
“Stai mentendo.” mormorò Castiel.  
“Davvero?! Ricordi il Ventesimo Secolo? Credi che il Ventunesimo andrà molto meglio? Pensi che Dio avrebbe lasciato succedere qualcosa di simile se fosse ancora vivo?”  
“Beh, di sicuro sarebbe molto fiero di tutti i suoi figli desiderosi di scatenare l’Apocalisse.” commentò sarcastico Dean.  
“E’ stato lui ad andarsene e scomparire, senza lasciarci istruzioni e con il Mondo da mandare avanti.” -disse ancora l’Arcangelo- “Ormai vivi in un mondo senza Dio.”  
“E tu e gli altri tuoi fratelli avete deciso di crearvi una piccola Apocalisse mentre lui è via?”  
“Siamo stanchi, vogliamo solo che finisca tutto. Vogliamo solo… il Paradiso.”  
“Quindi fammi capire: Dio muore e tu diventi il Grande Capo, che può decidere di fare quello che vuole, quando gli pare?”  
“Sì. Qualsiasi cosa vogliamo, ce la prendiamo.”  
Un tuono improvviso arrivò a sottolineare l’ultima frase di Raffaele mentre la pioggia iniziava a filtrare attraverso le crepe nei muri e nel soffitto, inzuppandogli i vestiti e incollandoglieli addosso.  
“Se davvero Dio è morto, come ho fatto a tornare? Chi mi ha riportato indietro?” chiese Castiel in tono di sfida.  
“Non hai mai pensato che forse è stato Lucifero a farlo?”  
“No.” rispose deciso l’angelo.  
“Pensaci bene… gli servono tutti gli angeli ribelli che può trovare. Tu saresti solo uno in più.”  
Castiel rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante, fissando intensamente Raffaele per poi scuotere la testa e abbassare lo sguardo voltandosi verso Dean.  
“Andiamocene.”  
“Castiel, ti avverto: non lasciarmi qui.” lo minacciò l’Arcangelo, senza successo.  
“Riuscirò a trovarti, lo sai?” aggiunse quando si rese conto che sarebbe dovuto restare all’interno del cerchio fino a quando la pioggia fosse arrivata a spegnere le fiamme.  
“Forse un giorno.” -ribatté l’altro allontanandosi in direzione dell’uscita prima di girarsi un’ultima volta e rivolgere a Raffaele un’occhiata sprezzante- “Ma per oggi sei la mia puttanella.”  
Dean storse la bocca in un’espressione sorpresa e si affrettò a seguire l’angelo fuori dalla catapecchia, voltandosi a sua volta prima di passare attraverso la porta.  
“… quello che ha detto lui!” 

Il paramedico dalla barba scura passò una piccola torcia luminosa davanti agli occhi di Alex tenendole il mento sollevato con la mano libera mentre le luci dell’ambulanza lampeggiavano intermittenti proiettando sull’asfalto un alone rossastro  
“Poteva andare peggio. Faccia solo attenzione nei prossimi giorni, se dovesse avvertire nausea o disorientamento…”   
“Andrò subito a farmi controllare. Promesso.” disse la ragazza con un sospiro stanco.  
Quando l’uomo la lasciò libera di andare, voltandole le spalle per terminare di sistemare le attrezzature mediche al proprio posto, Alex incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo di Linda e scambiò con lei una breve occhiata riconoscente mentre una donna con la tuta arancione le stringeva intorno alle spalle una coperta termica presa dal retro dell’ambulanza.  
La ragazza rialzò sul collo il bavero della giacca che indossava e si incamminò senza fretta verso la macchina del Dipartimento di Polizia, accanto alla quale riuscì a scorgere la divisa dello Sceriffo e una camicia familiare.  
“Sì, entro domani le farò avere un rapporto dettagliato.” sentì dire dal giovane agente.  
“Ma che diavolo è successo, si può sapere?” gli chiese lo Sceriffo, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi con aria perplessa.  
“Ladri. Probabilmente credevano che l’appartamento fosse vuoto.”  
“Beh, è stata una fortuna che ci fosse uno dei nostri con lei.” -concluse lo Sceriffo prima di dargli una pacca amichevole sul braccio- “Ottimo lavoro, agente.”  
Il poliziotto si portò una mano alla tesa del cappello con un cenno quando Alex gli passò accanto per avvicinarsi al giovane che stava slegando il nodo della cravatta per poi sfilarla dal collo in un solo gesto.  
“Già. Ottimo lavoro, agente Parker.” -gli sussurrò tendendogli la mano- “In ogni caso, io sono Alex.”  
Il giovane si voltò di scatto e le sorrise a propria volta.  
“Kyle.” -replicò rispondendo al saluto- “Una volta scettico, ora quasi convertito.”  
“Come si dice, « vedere è credere ». E per essere il tuo primo fantasma direi che non te la sei cavata male.” ribatté lei, divertita.  
“Mi fa piacere pensarlo. Anche se ho il sospetto che non potrò proprio raccontarlo in giro come se niente fosse, vero?”  
“Diciamo che le persone tendono a reagire male quando si parla di soprannaturale.”  
L’agente Parker trattenne una risata sottile e lasciò scorrere una mano tra i capelli biondi in un gesto imbarazzato mentre iniziava a camminare verso la propria auto, ancora parcheggiata all’angolo dell’isolato.  
“Non sai quanto mi sento idiota in questo momento. Ti ho praticamente accusato di essere fuori di testa e invece ero io a non guardare le cose dalla giusta prospettiva.”  
“Le prospettive possono cambiare, sta solo a te decidere se accettare la novità.” ribatté lei, incrociando le braccia sullo stomaco per proteggersi dal freddo della notte.  
“Quindi… i fantasmi esistono.” mormorò Kyle.  
“Ho paura di sì.”  
“E la magia funziona sul serio?”  
“Bisogna sapere molto bene come farla funzionare. Non è facile.”  
“I vampiri, i licantropi, gli zombie… è tutto reale?” chiese ancora lui in tono decisamente curioso.  
“Esistono molte più cose di quelle che la maggior parte della gente pensa.”  
“Wow.” -disse Kyle con un fischio leggero- “Mulder aveva ragione.”  
“Tranne che sugli alieni. Almeno credo.” rispose la ragazza.  
Il giovane lasciò scorrere una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e recuperò le chiavi della macchina, infilando un dito nell’anello metallico per giocherellarci mentre si fermava di fianco all’auto indicandola con un cenno della testa.  
“Comunque immagino che adesso sia il caso di riportarti a Milwaukee.”   
“In effetti mi farebbe comodo un passaggio.”  
“E’ che mi stavo domandando…” -bofonchiò lui a testa bassa- “Forse non è il caso e nemmeno il momento ma non abbiamo cenato e sto morendo di fame. Mi chiedevo se dalle parti dell’Università ci fosse un buon ristorante.”  
“Il Maggiore Goolsby. E’ un pub sulla strada per il centro, hanno un ottimo barbecue e non è nemmeno troppo caro.” disse Alex annuendo piano.  
Kyle annuì in risposta e distese le gambe davanti a sé per appoggiarsi con la schiena alla portiera ancora chiusa.  
“Bene, perché col mio stipendio da agente devo per forza escludere i ristoranti francesi dalla lista. Anche quando si tratta di invitare qualcuno a cena.”  
“La cucina francese è fin troppo sopravvalutata. Mangiare lumache non è proprio…” iniziò a dire la ragazza prima di rendersi conto che lui aveva continuato a fissarla con espressione complice.  
“Oh.” -disse in un gemito sorpreso- “Imbarazzante.”   
“Dovrei prenderlo come un no?” chiese il giovane agente.  
Alex abbassò lo sguardo per un istante e tornò a rialzarlo su di lui scuotendo sulla fronte le ciocche sfuggite dallo chignon che ormai le ricadeva molle sulla nuca.  
“Prendila solo come una palese dimostrazione della mia totale incapacità di gestire una situazione del genere.”  
“La prospettiva di una cena con me è più terrificante dell’idea di affrontare un fantasma vendicativo?!”  
“In qualche modo.” mormorò lei in tono basso.  
L’agente Parker si lasciò scappare un sospiro rassegnato ma si avvicinò alla ragazza sorridendole mentre la sfiorava gentilmente con il dorso del dito per toglierle dalla guancia un po’ della cenere che le aveva sporcato il viso.  
“Se davvero fossimo ad un passo dall’Apocalisse… neanche allora penseresti di dire di sì?” 

L’Impala oltrepassò la larga pozzanghera al lato della carreggiata sollevando spruzzi d’acqua sporca che finirono sui cerchioni lucidi per poi dirigersi verso uno svincolo illuminato solo dai fari accesi nella notte.  
“Stai bene?” domandò Dean quando gli sembrò che il silenzio calato all’interno dell’auto fosse diventato ormai intollerabile ma l’angelo seduto al suo fianco si limitò a continuare a guardare fisso oltre il parabrezza, attraverso le gocce di pioggia irregolari che imperlavano il vetro.  
Il giovane prese un respiro profondo e scosse la testa con aria di disappunto.  
“Senti, dovrei essere il primo a dirti che questa tua missione per la ricerca di Dio è un grande azzardo ma si dà il caso che io sia anche un esperto in materia di padri assenti.”  
“Che vuoi dire?” chiese Castiel.  
“Ogni volta che qualcuno mi diceva che era una follia continuare a cercare mio padre, che probabilmente era già morto, io non gli ho mai dato retta perché dentro di me sentivo che era ancora vivo. Quindi chi se ne frega di quello che ha detto la Tartaruga Ninja, Cas. Tu che cosa credi?”  
“Credo che Lui sia lì fuori.”  
“Bene. Allora vai a cercarlo.”  
“Di te invece che mi dici?” domandò l’angelo.  
“Di me?!” -ribatté il cacciatore, sorpreso- “Onestamente, sto bene. Quasi non ci credo ma è così, sto davvero bene.”  
“Anche senza tuo fratello?”  
“Specialmente senza mio fratello.” rispose Dean di getto, rendendosi conto di quello che aveva detto solo quando era troppo tardi per correggersi.  
“Insomma, finora ho passato tutto il mio tempo preoccupandomi per lui. Queste ventiquattro ore con te sono state molto più divertenti di anni interi passati con Sam e tu non sei nemmeno così spassoso.” -aggiunse deciso- “Sono sempre stato legato alla mia famiglia ma ora che sono solo… che diavolo, sono felice.”  
L’angelo rimase in silenzio per diversi istanti, continuando a fissare il giovane come se stesse cercando di studiarlo attentamente.  
“Pensi davvero di essere solo?”  
“Oh, dai, Cas… non ricominciare con le prediche. Non adesso.” replicò l’altro con una punta di fastidio nella voce.  
“Non voleva essere niente di simile.” -precisò Castiel- “Ti stavo solo chiedendo se avessi mai considerato l’idea che oltre alla tua famiglia ci sono altre persone disposte a restarti accanto.”  
Dean esitò incerto prima di parlare ma quando alla fine si decise a voltare il viso verso il sedile del passeggero fu costretto a tenere per sé la risposta: l’angelo era scomparso nel nulla, lasciando al proprio posto solo la luce dei lampioni che filtrava attraverso il finestrino bagnato. 

“Che accidenti ti è successo?!” sbottò Bobby pochi secondi dopo aver aperto la porta.  
Alex si strinse nelle spalle con una smorfia e gli posò una mano sulla spalla mentre aggirava la sedia a rotelle per incamminarsi verso il soggiorno ingombro di libri e posare sulla scrivania la borsa che teneva a tracolla.  
“Almeno stai bene?” le domandò ancora l’amico, spingendo le ruote in avanti con le mani per raggiungerla nella stanza.  
“Sì.” -rispose lei appoggiandosi al bordo del tavolo- “Stavo solo per uscire a cena con qualcuno.”  
Bobby sembrò riflettere per un attimo sulla risposta della ragazza e lasciò cadere gli avambracci lungo i braccioli metallici con un’occhiata perplessa.  
“So che è passato un bel po’ di tempo da quando l’ho fatto l’ultima volta… ma non doveva essere un granché come appuntamento se ti sei ridotta così.”  
“No, questo è successo prima. Ed è successo perché ci siamo trovati a dare la caccia ad un fantasma.” spiegò lei indicando i jeans e la giacchetta ancora ricoperti di cenere.  
“Solita routine dei resti dati alle fiamme?”  
“Un caso da manuale.”  
“Beh, allora che è successo al tuo qualcuno? E’ scappato urlando?”  
Alex scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
“In realtà no, l’ha presa abbastanza bene. E’ stato allora che mi ha invitato a cena.”  
“Ed è stato a quel punto che qualcosa deve essere andato storto.” -aggiunse Bobby ironico- “Perché non sei con lui?”  
“Non lo so.” mormorò lei piegando il capo e lasciandosi scivolare i capelli sulla fronte.  
“Insomma, avevamo fermato il fantasma e io ero ricoperta di cenere e lui ha avuto lo stesso il coraggio di invitarmi a cena… avrei dovuto essere perlomeno contenta, non ti pare? Invece l’unica cosa che sono riuscita a pensare è che quasi mi sentivo più a mio agio in quella stanza, col fantasma di una vecchia prugna rinsecchita ad alitarmi sul collo.”  
Bobby le sorrise dolcemente e le lanciò uno sguardo malizioso.  
“Sicura che lui ti piacesse abbastanza?”  
“Non era male.” -ribatté la ragazza con noncuranza- “Ma questo non è il punto della situazione.” aggiunse prima di rialzarsi dalla scrivania e dirigersi verso il divanetto posizionato sotto la finestra del soggiorno mentre Bobby si avvicinava ancora fino a portarsi di fronte a lei.  
“Quale tipo di persona penserebbe una cosa simile, Bobby? Seriamente?! Un fantasma… un fantasma meglio di una cena con qualcuno che per una volta non è ossessionato da conflitti irrisolti con la figura paterna o non passa le giornate tormentandosi per essere stato la causa scatenante dell’Apocalisse?” chiese Alex lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini.  
“Perché non sono capace di lasciarmi tutto quanto alle spalle?” -domandò ancora mentre le lacrime iniziavano a rotolarle sulle guance- “Che cosa dovrebbe significare tutto questo, cosa devo imparare su me stessa?”  
Bobby le strinse una mano tra le sue prima di circondarle il viso e cercare il suo sguardo con espressione rassicurante, parlandole in tono basso.  
“Niente di grave. Solo che per adesso hai davvero bisogno di un po’ di riposo.”


	18. Your Time is Gonna Come

Sam si rigirò nel letto matrimoniale che occupava al Great Plains Motel.   
Neppure la stanchezza del doppio turno di lavoro nella cucina di una tavola calda sembrava riuscire a togliergli di dosso l’angoscia che si agitava dentro di lui da giorni e ben presto tornò a sollevarsi seduto tra le coperte, solo per accorgersi che sembrava esserci qualcun altro nella stanza insieme a lui.   
“Sam.” sussurrò Jessica in tono dolce.   
Non poteva essere reale.   
Doveva trattarsi per forza di un sogno, razionalizzò il giovane.   
“Che cosa stai facendo? Non ci sei già passato troppe volte per capire che scappare non è la soluzione? Quanto credi che riuscirai ad andare avanti con la testa nascosta sotto la sabbia? Non potrai nascondere il tuo lato oscuro per sempre. Ci hai provato a Stanford… ed è stato a causa tua che sono morta."  
“No…” balbettò Sam.   
“Hai segnato la mia condanna nel momento in cui ti sei avvicinato a me.”   
“No!” -ripeté lui, più determinato- “Questa volta è diverso. Prima volevo solo essere normale, adesso so che non succederà mai."  
La ragazza gli accarezzò una guancia e gli scompigliò i capelli senza smettere di sorridere. Sam le prese la mano nella sua, portandosela alle labbra per baciarla e sentire ancora una volta il profumo che ogni tanto di notte si aspettava di sentire sui cuscini accanto al proprio.   
“Io ti amavo sul serio, Jess. Dio solo sa quanto mi manchi… ma ti sbagli. Le persone possono cambiare, ho ancora una speranza di rimettere le cose a posto."  
“No, io non credo.”   
“Come puoi esserne tanto sicura?”   
“Perché tu mi hai liberato.” rispose Jessica prima che il suo corpo scomparisse in volute di fumo sottile per lasciare posto a quello di un uomo che Sam non aveva mai visto.   
Tuttavia non impiegò molto a riconoscerlo. “Lucifero.”   
“Esatto. Sai chi sono ma nessuno ci aveva mai presentato ufficialmente.” -annuì l’altro intanto che il cacciatore si alzava di scatto dal letto- “Sei uno difficile da trovare, più difficile da trovare di molti altri. Suppongo che non mi diresti di tua volontà dove raggiungerti, vero?!”   
“Che cosa vuoi?”   
“Grazie a te cammino di nuovo sulla Terra. Per ringraziarti di questo favore ho intenzione di darti tutto quello che hai sempre desiderato."  
Sam scosse la testa, incredulo.   
“Io non voglio proprio niente.”   
“Tu vuoi smettere di sentirti considerato un mostro.” -replicò Lucifero- “Che c’è di male? Nessuno può capirti meglio di me, davvero!”  
“Dovrebbe essere un tentativo di impressionarmi?”   
Lucifero si lasciò scappare una smorfia di disapprovazione e indicò il contenitore del quale si era appropriato.   
“Nick, qui… mi dispiace ammetterlo ma è soltanto una soluzione di ripiego. Un piano B, ha a malapena la forza di contenermi senza rischiare di prendere fuoco.”   
“Questo cosa ha che fare con me?”   
“C’è un motivo se ho ordinato che fossi tu ad arrivare in quella cappella. Solo tu eri in grado di liberarmi, solo il mio vero tramite ne aveva il potere.” ridacchiò l’angelo.   
Si stava chiaramente godendo ogni secondo di quel tête-à-tête fuori programma, quasi divertito dall’espressione colpevole e disgustata che era comparsa sul viso del giovane.   
“Non può essere.” gemette Sam.   
“Mi spiace contraddirti ma tu ed io siamo una combinazione perfetta.”   
“Perché proprio io?”   
“Dovevi essere tu, sei sempre stato la mia prima scelta.”   
"Però per te è lo stesso che per Michele… hai bisogno del mio consenso, altrimenti non avresti perso tanto tempo in chiacchiere.” -ribatté Sam- “Beh, sappi che mi ucciderei piuttosto che dirti di sì.”   
“E io ti riporterei indietro.” sentenziò Lucifero, per poi lasciarsi scappare un sospiro insofferente.   
“Sam, mi si spezza il cuore al pensiero del peso che grava sulle tue spalle. Io non ti mentirei mai, non ti ingannerei, non cercherei di farti sentire come uno scherzo della natura… unisciti a me e non dovrai più sentirti chiamare « mostro ».”   
“Per questo motivo pensi che ti dirò di sì?! Tu non mi conosci.”   
“Invece ti conosco meglio di quanto tu conosca te stesso.” -sentenziò l’angelo, soddisfatto- “Ci vorrà un po’ di tempo ma alla fine sarai tu a venire a cercarmi. Mi lascerai entrare quando capirai che per tutta la tua vita non hai fatto altro che percorrere il sentiero che ti avevo messo davanti e che ti avrebbe portato da me.” 

Quando il suo cellulare iniziò a squillare, appoggiato sul ripiano della cucina ancora ingombro di bucce di patate e grosse foglie di pannocchie, Alex allungò un braccio per recuperarlo senza smettere di controllare la carne che cuoceva alla griglia.  
Conosceva bene il numero identificativo sul display ed esitò diversi istanti prima di rispondere, prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Sam?”  
“Ehi…” -mormorò lui, sfuggente- “Come va?”  
“Bene, abbastanza bene. Tu come stai?”  
“Più o meno come al solito.”  
“Dove sei?”  
“Da qualche parte, in Oklahoma… ma non ha molta importanza.”   
“Sam, non sto cercando di rintracciarti.” -ribatté Alex con una risata soffocata- “Sono solo sorpresa, non mi aspettavo questa telefonata. L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti mi hai quasi fatto pensare che non sarebbe più successo, va tutto bene?”   
“Io non… non so neanche perché l’ho fatto. A dire la verità non so perché ho chiamato.”   
Alex rimase in silenzio per un attimo e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Perché vuoi sapere come sta Dean.”  
“Sai qualcosa di lui?” chiese il ragazzo.   
“No. E ad essere sincera dovrei provare a starne fuori, per quanto mi è possibile.”   
“Non posso proprio darti torto. La nostra è una famiglia nella quale nessun altro dovrebbe entrare.” -sospirò Sam all’altro capo della linea- “Cercherò di non coinvolgerti più in tutto questo, mi dispiace.”  
“No, aspetta…! Sam, che c’è che non va?” provò a replicare Alex ma il segnale di comunicazione interrotta la costrinse a lasciar ricadere il cellulare accanto a sé mentre la carne continuava a sfrigolare sulla griglia incandescente.  
La voce alle sue spalle la fece tornare alla realtà e la costrinse a voltarsi di scatto verso la porta della cucina, che Bobby stava attraversando spingendo in avanti la sedia a rotelle.  
“Chi era al telefono?”  
Alex spostò lo sguardo sulla ciotola piena di purè di patate e vi infilò all’interno il cucchiaio che aveva preparato al suo fianco, tenendola in una mano mentre con l’altra sollevava un vassoio pieno di pannocchie bollite.  
“Sam.”  
“Il nostro Sam?! Si è deciso a tornare indietro, finalmente?”   
La giovane scosse la testa in segno di diniego e posò sul tavolo apparecchiato il cibo fumante.  
“Comincia con queste, le bistecche sono quasi pronte.”  
“Quasi mi ero dimenticato che sapore avesse il cibo vero.” -disse lui assaggiando un po’ di purè di patate- “Sai che non sei obbligata a farlo, giusto?”  
“E’ il minimo che possa fare, invece. Sono qui da quasi una settimana e non ho visto altro che scatolette o surgelati, non è possibile andare avanti così.”  
“Non c’era solo quello in casa…”  
“Latte e biscotti non contano.” replicò lei con un sorriso ironico.  
“Beh, in ogni caso sto cominciando a pensare che saresti dovuta venire a passare del tempo con questo vecchio rottame molto prima.” ribatté Bobby intanto che lasciava rotolare sul proprio piatto una pannocchia dorata.  
Alex gli voltò le spalle per infilzare la prima bistecca con un grosso forchettone e sollevarla dalla griglia.  
“Sì, sto cominciando a pensarlo anch’io.” mormorò tra sé. 

Lo schermo del portatile abbandonato sul letto era ancora illuminato mentre la giovane lo sollevò dalle lenzuola per richiuderlo in un colpo secco e abbandonarlo sulla scrivania che stava proprio sotto la finestra, nella camera degli ospiti che Bobby le aveva riservato al primo piano.  
L’orologio segnava ormai la mezzanotte passata quando Alex si diresse verso il bagno per spegnere la luce che era rimasta accesa.  
Trasalì spaventata nell’accorgersi che dietro di lei era comparsa un’ombra familiare.  
“Cas! Ma quante volte…” -esclamò seccata- “Potresti smetterla di apparire alle spalle della gente senza avvertire, per favore?”  
“Oh. Colpa mia.” ammise l’angelo indietreggiando di qualche passo.  
“Che ci fai qui, comunque?” chiese la ragazza.  
“Forse esiste una possibilità di fermare Lucifero prima che sia troppo tardi.”   
“Bene, mi sembra fantastico. Ma non vedo perché parlarne con me, non credo che potrei esserti molto utile.”  
“Se le informazioni che abbiamo sono vere e se Dean è ancora convinto di voler procedere col suo insano progetto di uccidere il Diavolo, questa è l’ultima soluzione che gli rimane.”  
“Perfetto. Teletrasportati lì dov’è lui e diglielo.”  
“Ormai non sono più in grado di trovarlo se non è lui a volerlo.” spiegò l’angelo.  
“Va bene, dirò a Bobby di fargli una telefonata.”  
Il viso di Castiel si arricciò in una smorfia interrogativa.  
“Uhm… era ovvio solo per me che il mio fosse un tentativo di suggerirti di chiamare Dean?”  
“E non era palesemente ovvio che il mio fosse un modo per dirti che non sarò io a farlo?” ribatté la giovane.  
“Non c’era bisogno di spiegarlo, allora.” sussurrò lui con aria convinta.  
Alex sollevò gli occhi al cielo in un moto di irritazione e gli passò accanto per tornare a dirigersi verso la scrivania, dalla quale sollevò il maglione che aveva indossato quel giorno per poi lasciarlo ricadere sullo schienale della sedia girevole sistemata sotto di essa.  
“Ascolta, posso chiedere a Bobby di parlare con lui e riportargli il tuo messaggio. Niente di più.”   
“Speravo che sarei riuscito a farti cambiare idea.”  
“Non è il momento adatto, Cas.”  
“Quando pensi che sarà il momento adatto?”  
“Non ora di sicuro. Stavo per andare a letto.” -disse la ragazza stringendosi nelle spalle- “Magari richiedimelo domani mattina. Probabilmente stanotte non riuscirò a dormire, potrei essere abbastanza stanca da dirti di sì.”  
“D’accordo.” -annuì l’angelo in tono serio- “Tornerò domani mattina, allora.”  
“D’accordo.” gli fece eco la giovane.  
“Buona…” -incominciò a dire ancora Alex ma Castiel era già scomparso nel nulla con un leggero frullio d’ali- “Beh, buonanotte, Cas.” 

Alex si risvegliò qualche ora dopo e immediatamente rabbrividì stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo nel tentativo di cercare le coperte che dovevano essere scivolate in fondo al letto; quando si rese conto che non sembravano esserci più neanche le lenzuola sotto di sé si rialzò su un gomito e si guardò intorno, nella stanza appena illuminata dalle luci del mattino che filtravano a fatica attraverso i vetri sporchi e unti.  
“Che diavolo…?” balbettò a bassa voce.  
Il materasso dal quale si era sollevata era pieno di buchi e, insieme al letto, era l’unico pezzo d’arredamento rimasto: la scrivania e la sedia erano sparite dalla stanza e la porta del bagno pendeva dall’unico cardine che ancora la sosteneva allo stipite di legno tarlato e graffiato.  
Tendendo l’orecchio per fare attenzione a qualsiasi rumore che provenisse dal piano inferiore la ragazza scese le scale piene di polvere e avanzò lungo il soggiorno, solo per trovarlo messo a soqquadro da qualcuno che aveva sparpagliato tutti i libri a terra e li aveva sparsi sul pavimento calpestandoli e strappandone le pagine senza alcuna cura.  
“Bobby?!” -gridò in tono acuto- “Dove sei?”  
Solo in quell’istante si accorse che la sedia a rotelle dell’amico giaceva rovesciata oltre la porta della cucina e si avvicinò ad essa per sollevarla.  
“Oh, no.” mormorò quando vide che nello schienale imbottito si aprivano tre grossi fori di proiettile insanguinati.  
“Cosa è successo qui, Bobby? Dove sono tutti?” aggiunse risollevandosi e dirigendosi al caminetto ormai era pieno di ragnatele e cenere mai spazzata per poi infilare la punta delle dita dietro al bordo del mattone centrale e rimuoverlo dalla sede rivelando lo scompartimento nascosto che proteggeva.  
Dal fondo buio e sporco recuperò un portachiavi arrugginito e una busta di plastica trasparente che conteneva diverse mappe geografiche ripiegate; con delicatezza estrasse la prima e la aprì stando attenta a non strapparla mentre seguiva le tracce di un pennarello rosso che aveva segnato parecchie croci sopra ai nomi di alcuni paesi nell’area di Sioux Falls.  
Quando passò a controllare la seconda mappa, una fotografia a colori sbiaditi le scivolò in grembo: Bobby imbracciava un fucile e sedeva sulla propria sedia a rotelle di fronte ad un cancello in maglie di metallo, circondato da alcuni uomini altrettanto armati in mezzo ai quali riconobbe chiaramente il viso di Castiel.  
Sul retro dell’immagine una calligrafia che non riconobbe vergava la scritta “Camp Chitaqua – agosto 2013”.  
“2013?!” sussurrò confusa.  
Nel tentativo di rimettere insieme le idee strinse inconsapevolmente la dita intorno all’anello che ancora teneva in mano e le riaprì pochi istanti dopo per osservare meglio la forma delle chiavi infilate all’interno.  
“Ma queste…”   
Meno di un minuto dopo discese rapidamente le scale che portavano alla panic room e fece scattare la maniglia, che cigolò sinistramente prima di lasciar aprire la porta sulla stanza circolare; lungo il muro erano ancora allineati diversi fucili arrugginiti e inservibili ma la ragazza li oltrepassò senza guardarli fino a dirigersi al grosso baule sistemato vicino a quello che restava della brandina, per estrarne un giaccone militare ed un paio di stivali malandati che infilò rivoltandoci sopra il bordo dei calzettoni pesanti che già indossava.  
Stringendosi nella giacca tornò poi al piano superiore e oltrepassò la porta d’ingresso, guardandosi intorno con espressione nervosa: nel silenzio del primo mattino iniziò a camminare attraverso il deposito di rottami alla ricerca dell’auto che sperava fosse ancora da qualche parte e quando raggiunse il capannone chiuso da un lucchetto prese un respiro profondo per farsi coraggio.  
Dalla tasca della giacca estrasse il portachiavi che aveva trovato in casa di Bobby e trattenendo il fiato inserì la chiave più piccola nella serratura.  
Si lasciò scappare un sorriso quando sentì un clic attutito e fece scorrere il portone spingendolo da un lato con entrambe le braccia: la Camaro era ancora lì, protetta da un telo grigio che ne lasciava intravedere solo i cerchioni.  
Con trepidazione lo sollevò dal telaio ed esitò qualche secondo prima di aprire la portiera e sedersi al posto di guida inserendo la chiave nel quadro per far partire il motore.  
Che con suo grande stupore partì al primo colpo, con qualche piccola protesta quando diede la prima accelerata per inserire la marcia.  
Solo nel momento in cui si avviò lungo il vialetto esterno si rese conto che sulla facciata della casa di Bobby qualcuno aveva dipinto a grosse lettere la parola “Croatoan”.

La Camaro procedeva spedita lungo l’Interstatale deserta che avrebbe dovuto portare Alex fino a Camp Chitaqua.  
Fortunatamente le mappe che aveva trovato in casa di Bobby le avevano permesso di localizzare il luogo e la giovane, spinta dall’istinto, aveva ritenuto prudente evitare tutte le strade che attraversavano le Contee segnalate con una X rossa; era ormai il tramonto quando si decise a provare di nuovo la ricezione della radio, ricevendo come risposta solo le stesse scariche elettriche che aveva sentito per tutto il giorno.  
“Questo non è mai un buon segno.” disse tra sé prima di riportare gli occhi sulla strada.  
“Primo Agosto 2014. La pandemia di virus Croatoan raggiunge l’Australia.” disse una voce accanto a lei, facendola sbandare leggermente lungo la carreggiata.  
Zaccaria le rivolse un rapido sorrisetto e tornò a concentrarsi sul giornale che teneva tra le mani mentre Alex scuoteva la testa storcendo la bocca in una smorfia.  
“Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo.”  
“Il Presidente Sarah Palin legittima il bombardamento di Houston. Uhm, vediamo invece che succede nella pagina dello sport.” -disse l’angelo in tono interessato- “Ah, già, dimenticavo: niente più sport, il Congresso ha revocato il diritto alla formazione di gruppi organizzati. Beh, perlomeno, quello che resta del Congresso. Quasi meno della metà, a quanto pare.”  
“Che cosa vuoi ancora da me?” chiese la giovane.  
“Solo mostrarti una piccola anteprima del futuro che ti stai costruendo.”  
“Geniale, sono spaventata a morte. Ce l’hai fatta, adesso rimandami indietro.”  
“Oh, ti rimanderò indietro, ma non così in fretta. Prima vorrei che passassi un po’ di tempo qui.” spiegò l’angelo, ripiegando il giornale per infilarlo sotto il braccio.  
“A che scopo?” domandò di nuovo Alex.  
“Per farti vedere a che cosa porterà il tuo comportamento.”  
“E cioè?”   
“Tutte le tue azioni avranno delle conseguenze. Io ti ho salvato la vita e in cambio ho chiesto così poco.”  
“Mi hai mentito. Non mi hai mai detto quello che volevi sul serio, sapevi che non sareste mai riusciti a convincermi se mi aveste raccontato tutto fin dall’inizio.” ribatté la ragazza in tono deciso.  
Zaccaria fece schioccare un paio di volte la lingua e le rivolse un’occhiata contrariata.  
“Generalmente avrei già fatto esplodere in tanti pezzettini questo tuo atteggiamento, ma credo ancora che tu possa essere una... ottima fonte di persuasione, mettiamola così.”  
“Non farò mai quello che mi hai chiesto di fare. Quindi tutto questo non servirà a niente.”  
“Io non ne sarei così sicuro.” -replicò lui- “Prima di darmi la tua risposta definitiva dai uno sguardo a quello che succederà se Dean continuerà a rifiutarsi di dire di sì. Pensaci su, va bene?” aggiunse scomparendo dal sedile del passeggero pochi istanti prima che i fari della Camaro illuminassero un recinto di metallo, che portava appesa un’insegna di legno nella quale era inciso un saluto di benvenuto a Camp Chitaqua.  
Alex abbandonò l’auto poco più indietro e si fece strada nella pineta che costeggiava il recinto stando ben attenta a restare nascosta alla vista degli uomini che pattugliavano il perimetro imbracciando fucili automatici di grosso calibro; solo dopo qualche minuto raggiunse un angolo della recinzione che non sembrava essere controllato a dovere e con decisione iniziò a scavare nel terreno coperto di aghi secchi, ricavando un piccolo passaggio che le consentì di passare dall’altra parte scivolando sotto le maglie metalliche che spinse verso l’alto con le mani.  
Una volta all’interno si diresse velocemente dietro al container sistemato senza riguardo in mezzo al prato e si sporse oltre un lato per controllare la situazione; altri uomini armati si aggiravano per il campo chiacchierando tra loro e una jeep scoperta passò lungo il viale di ghiaia sollevando polvere oltre le ruote.  
Alcuni mezzi militari erano parcheggiati in uno spiazzo poco distante ma l’attenzione della giovane fu catturata dallo scheletro di un’automobile abbandonata senza portiere nell’erba alta.  
“Non può essere…!” sussurrò a mezza voce, avvicinandosi.  
Il parabrezza crepato rifletteva tristemente la luce della luna e l’Impala riposava appoggiata sui coprimozzi, arrugginita e segnata dal tempo che era trascorso senza che qualcuno si prendesse cura di lei.  
Alex si chinò all’interno e passò una mano sopra la pelle dei sedili, strappata a tal punto che l’imbottitura era stata rosicchiata e smangiata da qualche animale di passaggio.  
“Povera piccolina… che cosa ti hanno fatto?”  
La giovane non fece in tempo a voltarsi quando sentì dei passi arrivarle alle spalle: l’uomo che l’aveva raggiunta l’afferrò saldamente per il colletto della giacca e la spinse con forza contro la portiera, facendola ricadere a terra priva di sensi.

Quando la ragazza riaprì gli occhi il primo pensiero che le passò per la testa fu che un sogno decisamente strano le aveva lasciato come ricordo un mal di testa fastidioso e nel momento in cui provò a portarsi una mano alla tempia si accorse che qualcosa glielo impediva: il polso destro era bloccato nell’estremità di un paio di manette mentre l’altra era richiusa attorno al piolo di una spessa scala di metallo che portava a quello che sembrava un soppalco all’interno di un capanno di legno.  
“Che cosa…?!” disse confusa, scuotendo la catena nel tentativo di liberarsi.  
“In realtà dovrei essere io a dirlo, non pensi?” ribatté una voce alle sue spalle.  
Alex provò a voltare la testa per guardare chi fosse con lei ma l’uomo le risparmiò la fatica e con passo tranquillo le si portò di fronte puntandole addosso un fucile.  
“In effetti, perché non mi dai una buona ragione per cui non dovrei spararti immediatamente?” aggiunse Dean.  
La giovane gli rivolse un’occhiata incredula e rimase a fissarlo come intontita prima di riuscire a mettere insieme qualche parola sensata.  
“Perché io non sono un demone, un mutaforma o…”  
“Sì, lo so. Ho già controllato: acqua santa, argento, sale, nessuna reazione. Il che significa che potresti essere qualcosa che non mi è mai capitato d’incontrare prima.” replicò lui, senza mostrare alcuna intenzione di abbassare l’arma.  
“E’ stato Zaccaria.” -spiegò la ragazza tutto d’un fiato- “Mi ha preso dal mio letto mentre dormivo e mi ha proiettato cinque anni avanti nel tempo.”  
“Che significa?”  
“Significa che sono io ma sono la me stessa del 2009.”  
“Beh, questo spiega tutto.” sentenziò Dean togliendo la sicura con uno scatto.  
“Ehi, no! Fermo, non vorrai…”  
“Una cosa.” -disse ancora lui mentre si avvicinava per chinarsi di fronte a lei- “Se sei chi sostieni di essere, dimmi una cosa che solo tu ed io possiamo sapere.”  
Alex prese un respiro profondo e chiuse gli occhi per provare ad ignorare la minaccia di un fucile puntato direttamente contro il viso.  
“Dopo che tu e Sam avete preso l’anello a Guerra, poco prima che ci separassimo, mi hai raccontato quello che hai fatto… a tutte quelle anime…” -balbettò in tono basso- “Mi hai parlato dell’Inferno.”  
Dean indietreggiò colpito e la squadrò a lungo prima di reinserire la sicura, tornando a sedersi ad una delle sedie che stavano intorno al tavolo piazzato al centro del capanno.  
“E questo dovrebbe convincermi che…”  
“Dean, sono io! So che deve essere impossibile da credere ma non lo capisci?! Guarda che cosa ho addosso, ti sembro qualcuno che è venuto fin qui per fare del male ad altri?” esclamò la giovane strattonando nuovamente le manette.  
“Nemmeno a me piace questa situazione, vorrei solo tornare indietro nel mio cavolo di anno…”  
“Il 2009, certo.” la interruppe lui, sarcastico.  
“Sì, esatto.”  
Quando Dean scosse la testa con un sorriso per niente convinto lei sospirò nervosa e riportò dietro l’orecchio i capelli che le erano ricaduti sul viso.  
“Ok, ascolta, forse se riuscissi a parlare con la futura me stessa potrei chiarire un po’ di più le cose, non credi?”  
“No.” rispose secco il cacciatore mentre appoggiava l’arma sul tavolo.  
“E questo che vuol dire? Non vuoi neanche lasciarmi parlare con… me?!”  
“Vuol dire che non sarebbe possibile. La tua futura… te non è qui.”  
“Perfetto.” -mormorò lei con disappunto- “Che ne è stato di Sam, invece?  
Dean abbassò lo sguardo sulla tracolla del fucile che aveva cominciato ad attorcigliare per rimetterla in ordine e deglutì un paio di volte, come se il nome del fratello avesse riportato alla mente ricordi che aveva deciso di seppellire il più a fondo possibile.  
“E’ successo qualcosa di grosso a Detroit. Sam non ce l’ha fatta.”  
“Tu non eri con lui? Nessuno di noi?”  
“No. No, Sam ed io non ci parlavamo da almeno tre anni.”  
“Quindi è questo che è successo quando ci siamo separati.” -disse Alex tra sé- “E non hai mai provato a cercarlo in tutto quel tempo?”  
“Avevo altre persone delle quali occuparmi.” rispose lui voltandole le spalle con una smorfia seccata per poi dirigersi a larghi passi verso la porta del capanno.  
“Dove stai andando adesso?” esclamò la ragazza.  
“Ho una missione che mi aspetta.”  
“E te ne vai lasciandomi così?”  
“Sì. Finché non mi sarà venuta in mente una soluzione migliore, sì. Tu resti qui dentro.” ribatté Dean mentre la porta del capanno si chiudeva alle sue spalle con un tonfo attutito.  
Alex trattenne un sospiro esterrefatto e si lasciò cadere contro la scaletta di ferro restando a bocca aperta per il disappunto.  
“Che gran coglione!”

I raggi del sole filtravano già alti attraverso le tendine del capanno quando Alex riuscì ad estrarre dall’asse di legno che aveva sotto i piedi un chiodo sporgente.  
Ricordava di essersi addormentata nel bel mezzo della notte, troppo stanca per continuare a lavorare con le unghie quasi insanguinate sul legno scheggiato che lasciava intravedere la testa sottile, ma non appena si era risvegliata aveva ricominciato il lavoro, sfilandolo con attenzione per poi infilarlo nella serratura delle manette e lasciarla scattare dopo un buon numero di tentativi andati a vuoto.  
Mantenendosi accostata alla parete del capanno uscì sul portico e qualche momento dopo si arrischiò ad allontanarsi da esso, seguendo il vialetto sassoso che sembrava portare al centro dell’accampamento; aveva appena oltrepassato un gruppo di altri capanni allineati uno vicino all’altro quando vide un ometto magrolino farsi avanti scribacchiando qualcosa su una cartelletta rigida.  
“Chuck, grazie al cielo!” disse avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Ehi, che… che diavolo…” balbettò lo scrittore bloccandosi a metà del viale con un’espressione terrorizzata stampata in volto.  
“Chuck, sono io.”  
“Sì, è proprio questo il punto!” -ribatté lui mentre le agitava contro la cartelletta che teneva tra le mani- “Stammi lontano!!”  
Alex allargò le braccia intorno ai fianchi e sollevò lo sguardo in aria, stanca ed esasperata.  
“Che cavolo avete tutti in questo posto, si può sapere?”  
“Cosa vuoi da me? Che cosa vuoi?” esclamò lui indietreggiando.  
“Chuck, abbassa il volume, ok? Mi rendo conto pure io che questa deve essere una situazione un po’ incasinata…”  
“Solo un po’?!?!” ribatté l’uomo ironicamente.  
“E questo che vorrebbe dire?”  
“Tu sei morta!” -esclamò Chuck- “Come fai ad essere qui, ora?”  
“Sono morta?” gli fece eco Alex, sconvolta.  
“Ma come fai a non saperlo?!” chiese di nuovo lo scrittore in tono anche più acuto.  
“Va bene, credo di aver bisogno di parlare con Castiel. Subito.” -disse Alex riprendendo fiato- “Ti prego, dimmi che lui è qui.”  
Chuck la fissò con diffidenza ma sembrò credere che la giovane non fosse intenzionata a fargli alcun male.  
“Io non… io non credo che lui voglia andare da nessun’altra parte. È nel suo capanno.”

“Quindi, alla fine, ognuno di noi è come un frammento della percezione totale. Siamo un piccolo compartimento nell’occhio di libellula della mente collettiva. Ora, la chiave per questa percezione totale condivisa è sorprendentemente fisica.”  
Le quattro giovani donne che sedevano in circolo sul pavimento voltarono la testa quasi all’unisono quando Chuck tossicchiò imbarazzato per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
“Scusatemi, ragazze. Penso di aver bisogno di conferire per un attimo con una vecchia conoscenza.” -aggiunse Castiel mentre si sollevava da terra- “Perché intanto non andate tutte a prepararvi per l’orgia?”  
Alex lanciò un’occhiata storta a Chuck e gli sfiorò un gomito con il suo ma lo scrittore si strinse nelle spalle scuotendo la testa e ammiccando gentilmente in direzione delle quattro donne che gli stavano passando accanto per dirigersi fuori dal capanno.  
“Voglio sperare che sia tutto uno scherzo.” disse la ragazza avvicinandosi all’angelo ma ancora prima di risponderle Castiel la fissò con aria confusa.  
“Oh, questo è strano…”  
“Io stavo per dire « inquietante » ma « strano » rende comunque l’idea.” borbottò Chuck alle loro spalle.  
Castiel non gli prestò la minima attenzione e continuò a squadrare la giovane.  
“Tu sei tu ma non sei esattamente tu… da che anno vieni?”   
“2009! Allora riesci a capire che non sono uno spirito o un demone?” domandò lei sollevata.  
“Chi ti ha fatto questo?”  
“Zaccaria.”  
“Zaccaria?” esclamò Chuck con voce acuta.  
“Sì, suona come una cosa che potrebbe fare.” -commentò invece Castiel in tono pacato- “Interessante.”  
“No, Cas, tutta questa storia non è interessante, è solo un lungo incubo ad occhi aperti. Adesso ho bisogno che tu mi rimandi indietro nel mio anno. L’hai già fatto una volta, torna ad essere l’angelo che conosco e…”  
“Credimi, è proprio quello che mi piacerebbe poter fare ma non posso.” replicò lui, interrompendola per ricominciare a sfiorarle il viso.  
“I tuoi occhi sono anche più belli di quanto ricordassi. Non ti andrebbe di unirti a noi per condividere le nostre percezioni?”  
“Magari un’altra volta.” mormorò la ragazza, sorridendogli incredula mentre l’uomo si allontanava da lei con espressione distesa.  
“E’ strafatto, per caso?!” sussurrò qualche istante dopo in direzione di Chuck.  
“Per la maggior parte del tempo.” annuì lo scrittore in un sospiro.  
I due avevano appena scambiato una nuova occhiata storta quando il clacson di una jeep risuonò dal vialetto dell’accampamento mentre un convoglio di tre mezzi militari rientrava dal cancello metallico; Alex scostò la tenda di perline in legno appesa sopra l’ingresso del capanno di Castiel ed insieme a Chuck si incamminò sul portico per osservare il rientro degli uomini che avevano seguito Dean in missione.  
Due di loro scesero con un salto dal fuoristrada scoperto nel quale avevano viaggiato, seguiti dallo stesso Dean che si diresse sul retro dell’auto per prendere una birra da un refrigeratore portatile e lanciarla con un mezzo sorriso all’uomo che gli stava di fronte e che la afferrò al volo, aprendola con una sola mano per berne una lunga sorsata mentre si metteva in spalla uno zaino di tela.  
Fu in quel momento che Alex si accorse della pistola che Dean aveva estratto dalla fondina legata alla gamba e si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo strozzato prima di provare a gettarsi oltre le scale del capanno ma Castiel la trattenne dolcemente per le braccia, proprio nell’attimo in cui l’uomo a cui Dean aveva sparato alla testa ricadeva bocconi sulla ghiaia.

“Che accidenti pensi di fare?” sbottò Dean spingendo la ragazza dentro il proprio capanno dopo averla afferrata per un braccio con forza.  
“No, che accidenti era quello? Hai appena sparato ad un uomo a sangue freddo!” ribatté lei sconvolta.  
Dean lasciò cadere sul tavolo una sacca militare e le scoccò uno sguardo furioso.  
“Siamo passati per una zona di quarantena, abbiamo incontrato alcuni infetti. Yaeger è stato contagiato.”  
“Come facevi a saperlo?”  
“Dopo qualche anno ho imparato a capirlo. Ho visto i primi sintomi mezz’ora fa, sarebbe andato fuori di testa nel giro di un attimo.”  
“Ed è questo il tuo modo di risolvere il problema?  
“E’ il 2014. Eliminare gli infetti è diventata una procedura standard, non ci si può fermare troppo a parlare dei nostri sentimenti in proposito.”  
Alex lo fissò a lungo e rimase a guardarlo negli occhi per cercare in essi la minima traccia del giovane uomo che conosceva.  
“Va bene, ascolta…” disse infine, ma lui la interruppe prima che potesse aggiungere altro.  
“No, tu stammi a sentire: questo non è il tuo tempo, è il mio. Non sei tu a prendere le decisioni, sono io. E quando dico che devi restare qui dentro, resti qui dentro. Non te ne vai in giro come se fossimo ad un maledetto campeggio estivo, non vai a cercare i vecchi amici per una rimpatriata, tu rimani dentro il capanno.”  
“Hai ragione.” -ammise lei- “Non avrei dovuto, scusami.”  
“Quanto ho aspettato per sentirlo dire.” commentò il giovane, piccato.  
“Sì, ma cosa pretendevi? Mi hai ammanettata, non sapevo se saresti tornato a liberarmi o se mi avresti lasciato lì senza neanche dirmi che diavolo sta succedendo.”  
“Non aveva intenzione di creare problemi, Dean. È solo confusa e spaventata, come tutti ormai.” -disse Castiel in tono tranquillo- “E questo non è il suo mondo.”  
“Lo so.” replicò lui mentre voltava le spalle ad entrambi per dirigersi alla piccola cucina presente nel capanno.  
Con un sospiro recuperò da una mensola bassa una bottiglia quasi vuota e un paio di bicchieri nei quali versò un dito di liquore ciascuno per poi riportarli con sé fino al tavolo allungandone uno in direzione della ragazza, che però scosse la testa.  
“No. Non ti ricordi che…”  
“Che non bevi.” -concluse Dean- “Il mio tempo, il mio capanno e le mie regole. E il mio whiskey, quindi…” aggiunse, porgendole ancora il bicchiere fino a quando si decise a prenderlo.  
“Questa è stata decisamente una nottata difficile.” mormorò Alex tossendo leggermente dopo aver bevuto un piccolo sorso.  
“Non dirlo a me.”  
La giovane sfilò dalle braccia la giacca troppo larga per lei e abbassò lo sguardo passandosi una mano tra i capelli per provare a rimetterli a posto mentre Castiel li fissava entrambi dalla sedia sulla quale era seduto, con le gambe incrociate e i piedi sollevati sul tavolo.  
“Per favore, ho bisogno di sapere che cosa sta succedendo. Mi sono risvegliata in casa di Bobby ma era completamente in rovina e sul muro c’era una scritta che diceva…”  
“Croatoan.” disse di nuovo Dean, concludendo la frase per lei.  
Quando Alex annuì in assenso il cacciatore le si avvicinò deciso e le portò le mani intorno al collo per trattenerla e fissarla attentamente mentre le voltava il viso più volte, studiandola con aria nervosa.  
“Hai incontrato qualcuno all’esterno? Hai toccato il sangue di qualcuno?”  
“No, ho preso la macchina e me ne sono andata ancora prima che qualcuno mi vedesse. E non ho incontrato nessuno lungo la strada.”   
“Dean, calmati. Tu riesci a individuare i sintomi molto prima di noi, ti sembra che sia infetta?” borbottò Castiel con un sospiro insofferente.  
L’amico gli rivolse un’occhiata incerta ma dopo qualche istante si decise a lasciar andare la giovane scuotendo la testa.  
“No.”  
“Infetta?” -chiese Alex- “Di che si tratta, è una nuova malattia?”  
“Il virus Croatoan.” -annuì Dean in risposta- “E’ di origine demoniaca: efficiente, letale ed incurabile. Ha cominciato a colpire le città principali più o meno due anni fa.”  
“E non c’è stato modo di fermarlo?”  
“Ci abbiamo provato, ma abbiamo fallito. Mi sembra sia piuttosto evidente.” spiegò Castiel.  
“Lucifero? Tutto questo è opera sua?”  
“Quel figlio di puttana ha giocato le sue carte molto meglio di quanto pensassimo. Anche se ora non immagina certo quello che sta per succedere.” disse ancora Dean mentre apriva la cerniera della borsa che aveva appoggiato sul tavolo per frugare all’interno.  
Castiel rimise i piedi a terra e si chinò in avanti con un sospiro trattenuto quando si rese conto che il giovane stringeva tra le mani qualcosa che non pensava avrebbe mai visto di persona.  
“La Colt?”   
“La Colt.” confermò Dean.  
“Dov’era?”  
“Ovunque. Hanno continuato a spostarla per essere sicuri che nessuno arrivasse a prenderla. Mi sono serviti cinque anni di ricerche ma finalmente l’ho trovata. E domani…” -mormorò stringendo l’impugnatura della pistola- “Domani ucciderò il Diavolo.”

“Quindi è questo che vuoi fare?” chiese Alex incredula.  
“Se esiste qualcosa che può fermare Lucifero è questa pistola.” ribatté Dean, tornando a infilare la Colt nel borsone per poi estrarne una mappa geografica.  
“Bene. Ma come pensi di trovarlo?”  
“Sappiamo dove si trova. Abbiamo catturato un demone, la settimana scorsa. Era uno dei suoi collaboratori più stretti, è stato molto utile.”  
Alex trattenne un moto di sorpresa e si avvicinò al cacciatore incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“Aspetta, aspetta… un demone ti dice dove trovare Satana e tu gli credi sulla parola?”  
“Oh, fidati, non stava mentendo.”  
“E lo sai perché…?”  
“Ho paura che il nostro impavido leader sia fin troppo esperto nell’arte di arrivare alla verità.” mugugnò Castiel, ancora disteso contro lo schienale dalla propria sedia.  
La giovane rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento e quando incrociò lo sguardo di Dean si rese conto che poteva leggergli dentro la stessa soggezione che per molto tempo aveva provato sulla propria pelle: per una volta era lei a renderlo nervoso.  
“Tortura?” -gli domandò con un filo di voce- “Stai torturando di nuovo?”  
Dean non diede alcun segno di aver prestato attenzione alla domanda e tornò a concentrarsi sulla mappa che aveva spianato sul tavolo, puntando il dito su un’area che aveva già cerchiato in più punti.  
“Lucifero è qui. Sappiamo in quale quartiere e sappiamo in quale edificio.”  
“Già, splendido. Proprio in mezzo ad una zona calda.” ribatté Castiel poco convinto.  
“Brulicante di infetti, esatto. Stai dicendo che il mio piano è insensato?” gli chiese il cacciatore in tono provocatorio.  
“Se ho capito bene stai suggerendo di… uhm, entrare dall’ingresso principale, oltrepassare i demoni e gli infetti e sparare al Diavolo?”  
“Già, Cas…” -replicò Alex mantenendo comunque lo sguardo fisso in quello di Dean- “Non è insensato. È suicidio.”  
Quando l’uomo si lasciò scappare una risatina divertita, il giovane lo fulminò con un’occhiata storta.  
“Che c’è?!” -disse Castiel con aria innocente- “Mi è sempre piaciuta, lo sai.”  
“Allora, sei dei nostri?” chiese Dean, sbrigativo.  
“Ovviamente. Ma che ne facciamo di…?”  
“Lei viene con noi. La affido a te.” spiegò il cacciatore mentre Castiel si sollevava dalla sedia con un sospiro di rassegnazione.   
“D’accordo. Vado a organizzare una squadra.”  
“Pronti a partire entro mezzanotte.”  
“Ricevuto.” annuì l’amico dirigendosi verso la porta per poi lasciarsela richiudere alle spalle con un piccolo tonfo attutito.  
Alex prese un respiro profondo e si avvicinò al tavolo sul quale Dean era ancora intento a rovistare nella borsa, recuperando da essa un coltello a serramanico che controllò con attenzione prima di rimetterlo a posto insieme a tutto il resto del contenuto.  
“Quindi… « lei viene con noi ».” si decise a dire dopo un lungo silenzio.  
“Puoi almeno spiegarmi che cosa hai in mente? Mi farai viaggiare sui sedili o dovrò accucciarmi in un angolo restando in silenzio?”  
Dean raccolse la mappa geografica che aveva mostrato a Castiel e iniziò a ripiegarla lungo i segni già presenti.  
“Tu rimani con Cas, più indietro. Ho detto che verrai con noi ma non hai idea di quello con cui abbiamo a che fare, non sai quanto sia contagioso questo virus. E io devo occuparmi d’altro, non posso permettermi di pensare anche a proteggerti. Resterete lontano dalla linea del fuoco.”  
“A Zaccaria servo molto più da viva. Non mi succederà niente, domani.”  
“Lo so, ma penso ti abbia mandato qui per vedere una cosa e anche io voglio che tu la veda.”  
“Vuoi dire qualcosa oltre a tutto questo? La pandemia di un virus demoniaco non è già abbastanza?!” -chiese lei, confusa- “Che cos’è che non mi stai dicendo, Dean?”  
Il giovane rialzò gli occhi dal borsone di tela e per una frazione di secondo sembrò sul punto di parlare, ma all’ultimo momento tornò a concentrare la propria attenzione sulle munizioni che aveva recuperato dalla tasca esterna.  
“Sam… lui non è morto a Detroit.” mormorò Alex, consapevole che non poteva trattarsi di nient’altro.  
“No. Non esattamente.” rispose lui in tono duro.  
“Che significa?”  
“Sam è ancora in giro, più vicino di quanto pensi. Ma di certo non è più lui ormai.”  
“Mi stai dicendo che…”  
“Come Michele aveva bisogno di un tramite, così anche Lucifero.” -spiegò Dean- “Alla fine ha trovato un nuovo vestito per il gran ballo.”  
“Ma se per Lucifero era lo stesso che per Michele anche lui aveva bisogno del consenso del suo tramite. Perché Sam l’ha fatto?”  
“Vorrei tanto saperlo. Ma ora non ho scelta, è dentro di lui e non se ne andrà.” ribatté il giovane richiudendo con forza la cerniera del borsone.  
“Voglio che tu lo veda, voglio che tu veda ogni singola maledetta cosa, quanto stiamo andando a fondo… così potrai fare la differenza. Zach ha intenzione di riportarti indietro, vero?”  
“A quanto pare.” disse lei.  
“Bene. Allora quando tornerai dovrai dire al vecchio me di dire di sì, mi hai capito? Deve dire sì a Michele.”  
“No. No, questa è follia. Se dirà di sì Michele lo userà per combattere Lucifero. La battaglia finale, lo scontro di Titani, finiranno per distruggere metà del pianeta.” ribatté Alex.  
“Metà del pianeta è comunque meglio di niente, che è esattamente quello che è rimasto a noi. Se potessi tornare indietro direi di sì in un secondo.”  
“Ma allora perché non dici di sì adesso, se ne sei tanto sicuro?”  
“L’ho fatto! Ho urlato sì fino a farmi scoppiare i polmoni, ma gli angeli non stanno più ad ascoltare! Se ne sono andati, guarda cosa è successo a Cas… credi che siano ancora dalla nostra parte?”  
“Deve esserci un altro modo…”  
“Già, è quello che credevo anch’io. Ero arrogante e presuntuoso e non ho mai neanche pensato che avrei potuto perdere. Beh, mi sbagliavo.” -replicò lui- “Ti prego, ti imploro, convincilo a rispondere di sì.”  
Alex chinò il capo con un singhiozzo strozzato e si strinse contro il petto la giacca pesante che aveva preso dalla panic room in casa di Bobby; sarebbe stato facile mentire ad un Dean che era sempre più sicura di non conoscere affatto ma per qualche motivo le risultava comunque difficile guardarlo negli occhi e promettergli qualcosa che non era per nulla disposta a fare.  
“Però tu non vuoi. E del resto, so bene che lui non dirà mai sì.” -aggiunse il cacciatore con un sorriso amaro- “Io non l’ho fatto. Semplicemente non è una cosa da noi, vero?!”  
“Dean…” mormorò la ragazza mentre sollevava una mano per sfiorargli il braccio ma il giovane si ritrasse con un moto di stizza.  
“Cerca di non starmi così vicino.”  
“Come vuoi.” -replicò lei furiosa- “Allontanare gli altri a calci ti è sempre riuscito molto bene, vedo che non sei cambiato.”  
“Mi fa piacere saperlo.”  
“Che figlio di…” sussurrò Alex a fior di labbra, prima che Dean la raggiungesse in un paio di passi per afferrarle saldamente le spalle e spingerla con decisione contro il tavolo che aveva dietro di sé.  
“Ascoltami bene: ti ho vista morire tra le mie braccia senza che potessi fare qualcosa per impedirlo, lo stesso giorno in cui ho perso Sam. Non credi che adesso mi riesca un po’ difficile restarmene qui con te a parlare dell’Apocalisse o di mio fratello o degli angeli come se niente fosse?”  
“Tu parli al passato di cose che nel mio tempo non sono ancora successe! Pensi che per me sia facile, invece?” -ribatté la ragazza- “Come pensi che mi faccia sentire vederti così, vedere quello che sei diventato… te lo sei chiesto?”  
“E’ così che si sopravvive in questo futuro. Se le emozioni iniziano ad ostacolare la capacità di prendere la decisione migliore allora non sono utili a niente.”  
“E il sistema funziona?”  
”Ha funzionato dannatamente bene finora, visto che mi è servito a scoprire dove potrò trovare il bastardo che ci ha fatto tutto questo.” rispose Dean, allentando di poco la presa sulle sue braccia.  
“Allora continua pure.”  
“Grazie, mi serviva proprio il tuo permesso.”  
“Non c’è di che… idiota.” replicò Alex mentre una lacrima solitaria le rotolava giù per la guancia.  
Quando Dean tornò ad avvicinarsi la ragazza lo spinse lontano da sé con un gesto disperato ma il giovane le si avvicinò nuovamente per stringerla mentre lei si divincolava nel tentativo di tenerlo a distanza; solo nel momento in cui sentì le sue mani scenderle lungo la schiena per accarezzarla con dolcezza attraverso la maglia leggera che indossava Alex si lasciò andare contro di lui, posandogli il viso sul petto e abbandonandosi in un abbraccio che sperava di riconoscere ancora.  
Senza neanche riaprire gli occhi gli lasciò scorrere le dita sotto la giacca per solleticargli i fianchi e muoversi contro di lui, rabbrividendo con un moto di imbarazzo al contatto con un corpo solido e imponente che non era esattamente quello che ricordava. La vita di Dean negli anni successivi alla morte di Sam doveva essere cambiata in abitudini e responsabilità e il suo corpo ne era una palese testimonianza: sotto i pesanti abiti militari era dimagrito, lasciando spazio solo ad un nervosismo scattante che gli si leggeva anche nel viso dai lineamenti induriti, eppure c’era qualcosa di ancora più importante che era cambiato dentro di lui e che gli aveva inesorabilmente cancellato di dosso ogni traccia del vecchio Dean, che forse era stato abbandonato a morire con lentezza, giorno dopo giorno, insieme all’Impala che arrugginiva in un prato.  
I muscoli tesi guizzarono al suo tocco quando ricominciò ad esplorargli la schiena e per un istante si sentì tanto sicura da spostarsi più in basso a cercare le sue gambe fino a strappargli un ansimo a fior di labbra che la spinse a separarsi da lui per prendergli il viso tra le mani, passando la punta delle dita sulla barba ispida che gli irruvidiva le guance.   
Dean si scostò da lei sfilando la giacca verde che indossava e tornò a stringerla per la vita prima di afferrarla con decisione sotto le cosce per sollevarla addosso a sé mentre la faceva sedere sul tavolo che aveva alle spalle.  
Alex trattenne un gemito sorpreso e gli passò un braccio intorno al collo per sostenersi, avvicinandogli le labbra al viso nel tentativo di posargli un bacio sulla bocca; sospirò confusa quando lui invece la spinse piano all’indietro, costringendola a sostenersi con entrambi i gomiti per non ritrovarsi completamente sdraiata sotto il suo peso, ma pochi istanti dopo tornò a sollevarsi reggendosi alle sue spalle.  
Cercando il suo sguardo gli accarezzò piano le braccia e lasciò scorrere il palmo della mano lungo il marchio che la mano di Castiel gli aveva impresso sulla pelle ma di nuovo Dean si allontanò da lei per afferrare il bordo della canotta grigia e sollevarla fino a scoprirsi il torace segnato da nuove cicatrici.  
Quando si chinò nuovamente su di lei, cercandola con carezze affamate che si insinuarono sotto la sua maglietta, la ragazza si lasciò cadere distesa e gli passò una mano tra i capelli corti mentre lui si sistemava tra le sue gambe e ricominciava a tracciare il disegno dei suoi fianchi ancora stretti nei pantaloni leggeri.   
Il tessuto ruvido dei jeans le premeva prepotentemente attraverso i vestiti ma il calore del suo corpo le tolse quasi il fiato quando Dean le lasciò scorrere sopra lo stomaco ed oltre la testa la maglietta che indossava, tornando a chinarsi su di lei per racchiuderle i seni in una stretta decisa mentre il suo respiro affannato le invadeva le orecchie.   
La giovane chiuse gli occhi nel sentire una nuova carezza farsi strada oltre il suo stomaco, insinuandosi sempre più a fondo per arrivare a solleticarla con le dita prima di entrare con lentezza.   
Inarcò la schiena ansimando contro la mano che lui le aveva portato sul viso e gli morse piano la morbida pelle del palmo fino a che si decise a sollevarsi nuovamente sui gomiti per rivolgerli un lungo sguardo carico di silenzio; ricacciando i capelli oltre la spalla con un movimento infastidito si rimise seduta sul tavolo e si morse un labbro con aria maliziosa, chinandosi poi su di lui per infilare un dito oltre l’orlo dei jeans mentre lo tirava verso di sé.   
Dean sospirò impaziente e le posò la fronte sulla testa quando la ragazza solleticò la sua eccitazione crescente attraverso la stoffa e solo pochi istanti dopo slacciò la fibbia della cintura, lasciandola cadere sul pavimento in un tonfo metallico.   
Si liberò dell’ingombro dei pantaloni e tornò a sdraiarsi contro Alex per passarle un braccio intorno alla vita mentre lei si sosteneva alle sue spalle, chiudendo gli occhi e prendendo un respiro profondo prima di permettergli di separarle le gambe.   
Gemette rumorosamente quando Dean trovò posto in lei e chinò il capo mentre la sua bocca le premeva sul collo, tracciando un disegno caldo e umido con la punta della lingua.   
Con un sospiro voltò lo sguardo intorno a sé, oltre i lunghi capelli che le erano ricaduti sul viso: niente sarebbe stato come quello che ricordava.

Il sole del pomeriggio allungava già le ombre nel capanno quando Dean infilò le braccia nella propria giacca militare e richiuse la cerniera quasi fino al collo, tossicchiando imbarazzato e chinandosi sulla schiena per recuperare dal pavimento in legno il borsone di tela.  
“Senti, io…” -bofonchiò poco convinto- “Bisogna organizzare bene questa missione. Non posso restare, ma tu dovresti riposare prima di partire. Il capanno di Yeager ormai è libero, chiedi a Chuck di farti vedere dov’è.”  
Alex gli rivolse un’occhiata pensierosa e si passò una mano tra i capelli, ancora leggermente spettinati e arruffati.  
“Non lo so, c’è sempre quell’invito per il gruppo di Cas…”  
Dean sorrise suo malgrado e tornò ad avvicinarsi a lei fino a sfiorarle la fronte con il viso.  
“Ah, già. Un bel passo avanti, eh?!”  
“Assolutamente senza vergogna.” ribatté lei annuendo.  
“E’ diventato fin troppo umano.” commentò Dean mentre le riportava dietro l’orecchio una ciocca che le era ricaduta sul viso.  
La ragazza gli strinse una mano intorno al polso e chiuse gli occhi abbandonandosi per un attimo al suo tocco, rabbrividendo leggermente per il freddo; Dean si abbassò per raccogliere da terra il giaccone che era caduto oltre il tavolo e con un gesto protettivo lo passò intorno alle spalle della giovane, richiudendoglielo intorno prima di tornare a fissarla negli occhi con aria distante.  
“Lo so che non sono quello che ti ricordavi. Mi dispiace, non credo di riuscire a fare di meglio.”  
“Non importa.” sussurrò lei scuotendo la testa.  
“Questo è solo un gran casino.” disse ancora il cacciatore in tono scoraggiato.  
Alex gli posò dolcemente una carezza sulla guancia e gli sorrise con espressione triste.  
“Non dirlo a me.”  
“Adesso vai. Cas passerà a prenderti tra qualche ora, cerca di dormire un po’.” -replicò lui accompagnandola fino all’ingresso- “E gli ho chiesto di cercare qualche vestito che potesse andarti bene, non puoi viaggiare di notte solo con questi addosso.”  
La ragazza annuì senza rispondere e gli passò accanto mentre il cacciatore teneva aperta la porta per lasciarla passare; solo quando scese l’ultimo gradino di legno del portico si girò di nuovo verso di lui e lo fissò con aria interrogativa.  
“Sapendo quello che sai ora… credi che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto insistere per riportare le cose com’erano prima?”

La jeep militare superò un dosso lungo la strada con uno scossone che fece sobbalzare Alex sul sedile del passeggero mentre gli alberi le sfrecciavano a fianco nella notte buia e carica di nuvole scure.  
Il convoglio aveva lasciato Camp Chitaqua da almeno tre ore e l’ultima volta che l’aveva visto, prima di salire sul mezzo scoperto con Cas, Dean le aveva rivolto uno sguardo colpevole che aveva generato nella giovane il pensiero che quella sarebbe stata sul serio l’ultima volta che l’avrebbe visto ancora vivo.  
Scuotendo i capelli per infilarli nel cappuccio della giacca a vento chinò la testa e riprese a fissare la mappa che teneva sulle ginocchia; quasi non si accorse che Castiel aveva allungato una mano dentro il cruscotto per arrivare ad un tubo trasparente pieno di pillole chiare.  
“Dimmi che sono solo aspirine.” commentò in tono speranzoso.  
“Anfetamine.” -spiegò lui mettendo a posto il contenitore- “Sono l’antidoto perfetto per l’assenzio.”  
“Sì, certo…” borbottò Alex scuotendo la testa.  
“Insomma, che cavolo stai facendo Cas? Con la droga e le orge e tutta questa cosa del guru dell’amore libero?”  
L’uomo scoppiò in una risata divertita e si allungò contro lo schienale del sedile con un sospiro profondo.  
“Ormai non sono più un angelo. E’ sconvolgentemente ovvio.”  
“Come è successo?”   
“Penso che abbia avuto a che fare con la scomparsa di tutti gli altri angeli: quando se ne sono andati il mio potere è stato come… psshhew, risucchiato. E sono diventato inutile. L’anno scorso mi sono rotto un piede e sono rimasto a letto per due mesi.”  
“Da non credere.” ribatté lei ironica.  
“Già.”  
“Allora adesso sei umano. Direi che te la stai cavando bene.”  
“Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato, ma io non sono nato tra di voi. Ero abituato a far parte di un club decisamente migliore. Quindi ora che cosa mi resta? Niente. Allora perché non seppellirmi tra donne e decadenza?”  
“Chiaro.” -annuì la ragazza in assenso- “Che cosa è successo a me, invece?”  
Castiel la squadrò con espressione stupita ma riprese a fissare la strada davanti a sé mentre la carovana continuava a procedere in direzione dell’area della mappa che, stando alle parole di Dean, sarebbe stata piena di demoni e di infetti.  
“Dopo che Sam ha detto di sì a Lucifero l’abbiamo raggiunto per provare comunque a fermarlo, ma il vero Sam non era più in grado di reagire.”  
“Quindi lui mi ha…” suggerì lei.  
“Non sono sicuro che dovresti sapere cosa ti ha fatto, di preciso.” -si affrettò a replicare lui- “Ma non ti ha ucciso subito, sarebbe stato troppo compassionevole.”  
Alex si lasciò scappare una smorfia impressionata e sollevò un ginocchio contro la portiera della jeep.  
“D’accordo. Lo prendo come un promemoria: stare lontano da Satana il più a lungo possibile.”  
“E da Zaccaria, se vuoi il mio consiglio.” suggerì Castiel.   
“Avrei dovuto pensarci prima e dirgli di lasciarmi dove mi aveva trovato. Dean non dirà mai di sì a Michele. ”   
“Io invece spero davvero che ci ripensi.” disse lui.  
“Questo non può essere vero.”  
“Diciamo che ho visto alcune cose che mi hanno fatto cambiare idea e se le avessi viste anche tu forse mi daresti ragione, invece di continuare a sperare in un miracolo.”  
“E significa?!” chiese Alex, indispettita.  
“Significa che prima o poi dovrai renderti conto che tu e lui… non avete futuro.” -rispose prima di ridacchiare stupidamente a quel pensiero- “E questo è grottesco, perché invece ora… siete insieme, nel futuro!”  
Alex si voltò nella sua direzione e lo fissò per un momento, ancora stupita dal suono della sua risata.  
“Cas, ti preferivo davvero quando avevi ancora quel manico di scopa su per il sedere, lo sai?”  
L’uomo tornò lentamente serio e annuì stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Pure io.”  
Si era appena chinato di nuovo verso il cruscotto nel tentativo di prendere altre pillole dal contenitore trasparente quando Alex si accorse della figura che era comparsa all’improvviso nel mezzo della carreggiata.  
“Cas, attento!” esclamò allarmata ma solo pochi secondi dopo si trovò sospinta in avanti dalla forza dell’impatto e ricadde all’indietro picchiando leggermente la testa mentre la cintura di sicurezza la tratteneva seduta al proprio posto.  
Prima che la jeep finisse fuori strada, trascinando sotto le ruote l’uomo che aveva sbarrato loro il cammino, l’intensa luce dei fari aveva illuminato per un attimo il suo viso e gli occhi, completamente neri.

Un tuono più intenso degli altri risvegliò Alex all’interno del mezzo scoperto: non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo era passato dal momento dell’incidente ma attraverso le nuvole grigie che occupavano il cielo la luce del mattino sembrava cercare di farsi spazio disperatamente.  
La giovane si portò una mano sul petto e con difficoltà riuscì a raggiungere il meccanismo di sgancio della cintura, mentre il rumore di spari di fucili automatici risuonava tutto intorno a lei provenendo da un punto imprecisato oltre le cime degli alberi; reggendosi malferma sulle gambe scivolò all’esterno della jeep e prese a seguire la strada che il convoglio militare aveva seguito fino a quel punto.  
Altre due camionette giacevano abbandonate lungo la strada e non sembrava esserci nessuna traccia degli uomini di Dean lungo il percorso, ma ben presto si rese conto che la carreggiata circondata da larici e betulle si era gradualmente trasformata nel vialetto d’accesso a quella che sembrava un’enorme fabbrica abbandonata: uno dei primi mezzi partiti da Camp Chitaqua era servito a sfondare il cancello scorrevole e ora restava incastrato in esso mentre la quarta camionetta che aveva preceduto la jeep di Castiel era riuscita a penetrare fin dentro l’area di parcheggio per i mezzi pesanti al centro di un grosso agglomerato di edifici.  
Gli spari sembravano provenire proprio dall’interno della fabbrica e la giovane si affrettò ad accostarsi ad un muro per seguirne il percorso mentre alcuni lampi squarciavano l’aria riempiendola di elettricità e rendendo l’atmosfera pesante come negli attimi prima dell’arrivo di un temporale.  
Un nuovo lampo illuminò di una luce improvvisa lo spiazzo erboso nella quale la ragazza si era ritrovata senza sapere bene quale forza l’avesse attirata fin lì ma subito le fu chiaro quello che stava succedendo: mentre i suoi uomini erano impegnati a combattere contro i demoni e gli infetti che probabilmente affollavano gli edifici di cemento, Dean si era diretto esattamente dove sperava si trovasse Lucifero.  
E Lucifero doveva essere stato più svelto di lui.  
Il cacciatore giaceva disteso a terra e con una mano stringeva ancora l’impugnatura della Colt.  
Quando l’uomo che stava sopra di lui gli premette una scarpa bianca sul collo, spingendogli il mento all’indietro, fu solo questione di secondi: il collo del giovane si spezzò con uno schiocco secco e un tuono squarciò il silenzio innaturale che sembrava essere calato tutto intorno.  
Alex si portò una mano alla bocca e trattenne un grido soffocato poco prima che l’uomo che le stava di fronte si voltasse verso di lei mostrando il proprio viso, identico a quello di Sam ma trasfigurato dall’odio che gli si poteva leggere negli occhi.  
“Salve, Alex. Dimmi se non sei una vera sorpresa!” esclamò Lucifero sorridendole maligno.  
“Sei arrivata da molto lontano per vedere tutto questo, giusto? Mi spiace solo essere costretto a parlarti faccia a faccia… con questo corpo. Deve essere doloroso rivedere Sam così.”  
La ragazza si inginocchiò vicino al corpo senza vita di Dean e gli sollevò la testa tra le mani per posarsela in grembo.  
“Che cosa… che cosa hai fatto?!”  
“Oh, a lui?” -domandò Lucifero in tono stupito- “Ha iniziato ad essere una spina nel fianco un sacco di tempo fa. A dire la verità, già comincio a sentirmi più sollevato.”  
“Allora goditi questo momento, figlio di puttana, perché stai sicuro che non ti ricapiterà nel mio tempo.” ribatté lei con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Come fai ad esserne così sicura? Come fai a sapere che tornerai davvero indietro?”  
“Vai all’Inferno.” -ribatté Alex, decisa- “E’ lì che hai sempre dovuto stare.”  
Lucifero le sorrise di nuovo e si avvicinò a lei camminando lentamente per poi oltrepassarla e dirigersi ad un grosso cespuglio di rose che cresceva a ridosso di un muro di mattoni ricoperto di calce scrostata.  
“Restando in argomento, hai mai sentito la storia di come ho perso la Grazia? Sai perché Dio mi ha incatenato laggiù?” chiese con voce pacata.  
“Perché lo amavo. Più di ogni altra cosa. E poi, Lui ha creato… voi. Le piccole scimmie senza pelo. E ha chiesto a tutti noi di inchinarci davanti agli uomini e di amarvi, più di quanto amassimo Lui, ma io ho risposto: « Padre, non posso. Gli esseri umani sono imperfetti, corrotti ».” -disse in una smorfia- “Per questo, Dio ha ordinato a Michele di trascinarmi all’Inferno.”  
“Adesso dimmi, la punizione era equa per il crimine? Specialmente quando avevo ragione.” -aggiunse, accarezzando lo stelo di una rosa rossa- “Guarda tutto quello che sei miliardi di voi hanno fatto a questo pianeta e quanti di voi incolpano me per le proprie azioni.”  
“Non pensare di farmi pena con la triste storia della tua vita. Sei tu a voler distruggere questo pianeta.” replicò Alex.  
“Perché? Perché secondo te vorrei distruggere quello che mio Padre ha creato? Straordinario, bellissimo in un milione di modi diversi… l’ultima, perfetta creazione di Dio.”  
“Perché io riesco a vedere esattamente chi sei.” rispose la ragazza, guadagnandosi in risposta un nuovo sorriso maligno.  
“Oh. E chi sono?” domandò Lucifero.  
“Sei solo un arrogante ragazzino viziato che non riusciva a sopportare l’idea che potesse esistere qualcuno più importante di lui. Avevi la grazia di un angelo e comunque eri divorato dalla gelosia per noi, le piccole, imperfette scimmie senza pelo.” mormorò la giovane.  
Lucifero continuò a fissarla in silenzio e si avvicinò a lei oltrepassando il corpo inerte di Dean.  
“Tu mi piaci, Alexandra. Capisco che cosa abbiano visto in te Dean e Sam.” -le disse prima di voltarle le spalle- “Peccato che finirò per portarti via tutto quello che ti resta, presto o tardi.”  
“Faresti meglio ad uccidermi!” esclamò lei, richiamando la sua attenzione.  
“Come dici?”  
“Faresti meglio ad uccidermi ora. Perché te lo giuro, se mi lasci andare io tornerò indietro e troverò un modo per distruggerti.” disse ancora la ragazza.  
“So bene che non lo farai. Lo so come so che non dirai mai a Dean di rispondere sì alla domanda di Michele. E vedi, quello sarebbe l’unico vero modo che avresti per provare a distruggermi.” -replicò lui- “Finiremo comunque qui, prima o poi. Io vinco. Io vinco in ogni caso.”  
“Non esserne tanto sicuro.”  
“Ci vediamo tra qualche anno, Alex.” disse Lucifero posandole una carezza beffarda sui capelli.  
Non appena la giovane sollevò un braccio per scacciarlo, ogni cosa intorno a lei sembrò tingersi di grigio pallido e il corpo di Dean disteso accanto a lei sparì non appena Zaccaria le sfiorò la fronte con la punta delle dita.  
“La prossima volta mandami qui lo Spirito del Natale Passato, d’accordo? La tua faccia mi dà il voltastomaco.” commentò lei mentre si sollevava da terra.  
“Ah, povero me… ancora con questo atteggiamento poco collaborativo. Eppure l’hai visto. Hai visto che cosa succederà ma potresti riuscire a dimostrare che il Diavolo si sbagliava. Un solo sì e noi colpiremo per primi, ancora prima che Lucifero arrivi a Sam, prima che muoiano milioni di persone.”  
La giovane incrociò le braccia sul petto e gli voltò le spalle per allontanarsi di qualche passo, concentrata sul pensiero di tutto quello che aveva scoperto nelle ultime ore; quando tornò a fissarlo negli occhi riuscì a leggere sul viso dell’angelo tutta la sicurezza di vittoria che il piano che aveva congegnato doveva avergli instillato e faticò a trattenere un sorriso soddisfatto nel metterlo al corrente della propria decisione.  
“Anche no.” disse in tono leggero.  
“Che cosa?” -sbottò Zaccaria mentre la rabbia gli tingeva il viso di un acceso rosso porpora- “Mi stai dicendo che tutto questo…”  
“Tutto questo è servito a farmi capire. Ma non quello che speravi avrei capito.”  
“Allora dovrò ricominciare tutto da capo! E non sperare di scapparmi, perché ti troverò, ovunque…” iniziò a dire l’angelo ma quasi nello stesso istante fu costretto ad indietreggiare di un paio di passi con espressione sconvolta.  
“Figlio di…” mormorò tra sé nel constatare che la ragazza era davvero svanita nel nulla.  
Nell’attimo di un battito di ciglia, Alex si guardò intorno e trasalì confusa quando si rese conto che era tornata nella stanza degli ospiti in casa di Bobby.  
Castiel le sorrise da sopra la sua spalla e la giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata riconoscente.  
“Questo sì che si chiama tempismo, Cas.”  
“Avevamo un appuntamento.” ribatté lui, tranquillo.  
La giovane scosse la testa con un sospiro sollevato e gli passò accanto posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Non cambiare mai!”  
“Lui tornerà a cercarti.” replicò l’angelo in tono serio mentre la ragazza slacciava la pesante giacca a vento che ancora indossava e la lasciava ricadere sul pavimento in un ammasso disordinato per poi sedersi sul letto sfatto.  
“Tu lo sapevi fin dall’inizio. Sapevi che Zaccaria voleva qualcosa da me.”  
“E’ stato uno dei miei più grossi errori.” -ammise lui- “Dopo che quei demoni avevano preso in ostaggio la famiglia del mio tramite gli ordini di Uriel prevedevano che ti venisse cancellato qualsiasi ricordo del nostro incontro ma Zaccaria aveva in mente qualcosa di diverso.”  
“Che cosa?”  
“La costante testardaggine di Uriel nel volersi liberare di Dean l’ha spinto a pensare che presto avremmo dovuto ricorrere ad un altro… modo di procedere, se vogliamo chiamarlo così.” -disse ancora l’angelo- “Zaccaria aveva capito fin dall’inizio che gli sarebbe servito qualcosa di solido per convincere Dean, ben altro che la semplice minaccia dell’Apocalisse. Quando ha visto la possibilità di sfruttare le tue conoscenze ha preferito lavorare ad un piano di riserva. Mandarti indietro nel tempo doveva servire a stabilire un legame empatico con i Winchester.”  
“In modo da farmi sentire emotivamente coinvolta.” -aggiunse Alex, abbassando lo sguardo- “Gran bel lavoro, Cas.”  
“Considerando quello che è successo la notte in cui siete partiti per cercare Sam, devo constatare che il suo piano ha funzionato piuttosto bene.”  
Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata gelida e scosse la testa contrariata.  
“Sì, ma come faceva Zaccaria a sapere che quello che è successo…” -disse con un cenno d’intesa- “…che sarebbe successo con Dean?”  
“Avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo succedere in ogni caso.”  
“D’accordo, non sono poi così sicura di voler sapere altro.” replicò la giovane rialzandosi dal letto per avvicinarsi all’angelo e fronteggiarlo decisa.  
“Ora mi interessa sapere come posso evitare che Zaccaria mi trovi, quando tornerà a cercarmi. Puoi fare qualcosa per impedirlo?”  
Castiel annuì impercettibilmente e senza rispondere le poggiò una mano aperta sullo sterno strappandole un gemito strozzato.  
“Grazie.” balbettò qualche attimo dopo barcollando in direzione della propria borsa, ancora appoggiata ad un fianco della scrivania sistemata sotto la finestra, per poi chinarsi su di essa e frugare all’interno.  
“Che cosa stai facendo adesso?” le chiese l’angelo, confuso.  
Alex rialzò il viso nella sua direzione e riportò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio mentre faceva scorrere la lista dei contatti nella rubrica del suo cellulare.  
“Qualcosa che avrei dovuto fare parecchio tempo fa.”

Quando il profilo familiare dell’Impala frenò lungo il vialetto d’accesso del deposito di rottami di Bobby, Alex si avvicinò alla balaustra che circondava il portico e si sporse oltre il corrimano per scambiare una rapida occhiata col giovane che si stava avvicinando alla casa.  
“Beh, proprio non riuscite a cavarvela senza di me, huh?!” -ridacchiò Dean con un sorrisetto storto- “Allora, di che si tratta?”  
“Stiamo aspettando che arrivi anche qualcun altro.” ribatté Bobby dalla propria sedia a rotelle, indicando con un cenno del capo l’altra macchina che stava arrivando lungo la strada.  
Il giovane scosse la testa con espressione contrariata nel momento in cui si rese conto che sapeva benissimo chi stava per comparire oltre la portiera della Ford color champagne che si era fermata a qualche metro di distanza dall’Impala.  
“Dean…” mormorò Sam con aria stupita quando vide il fratello aspettarlo in fondo alla scalinata di legno.  
“Immagino che neanche tu sapessi che mi avresti trovato qui.” ribatté l’altro, seccato.  
Alex si avvicinò ad entrambi e incrociò le braccia sul petto con fare irremovibile.  
“Dobbiamo parlare.”  
“Queste sono sempre due parole molto pericolose.” commentò Dean prima di decidersi a salire i gradini che lo separavano dal portico.

“Tu saresti il suo tramite?!” esclamò Dean incredulo voltandosi verso il fratello.  
“A quanto pare sembra che questa storia possa essere risolta soltanto in famiglia. Non credo sia una pura coincidenza.” disse Bobby stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Sì, ma come facciamo a sapere che è vero?” -replicò il giovane- “Zach potrebbe averti fatto vedere quello che gli interessava vedere, sappiamo bene che gli angeli tendono a raccontare una loro personale versione della verità.”  
“Non credo stesse mentendo. Mi sembrava tutto abbastanza terrificante da essere reale.” spiegò Alex appoggiandosi alla scrivania nel salotto ingombro di libri.  
“No, non stava mentendo.” -confermò Sam mentre rigirava tra le mani la propria bottiglia di birra- “Lucifero è già venuto a cercarmi una volta ma a quanto pare può raggiungermi solo mentre sto dormendo. Per adesso sono ancora al sicuro.”  
Dean gli rivolse uno sguardo seccato e si lasciò scappare un sospiro di rimprovero.  
“E avevi intenzione di dircelo… quando, Sammy?” -chiese sarcastico- “Perché avevi intenzione di dircelo, vero?”  
“Considerando che sono più di due settimane che non rispondi alle mie telefonate, anche volendo mi sarebbe risultato parecchio difficile. Non trovi, Dean?”  
“Perché non chiamare Bobby? A lui potevi dirlo.”  
“E’ quello che avrei fatto se non fosse stato lui a chiamarmi per primo.” -replicò il fratello- “Anche se avevo il sospetto che con te sarebbe andata comunque così.”  
“Va bene, basta voi due!” si intromise Bobby con voce severa.  
“C’è un motivo se vi abbiamo fatto venire fin qui e non ce ne andremo da questa stanza fino a che non avremo finito di parlarne. Possibilmente come persone mature.” aggiunse mentre Dean sollevava gli occhi al cielo con insofferenza.  
“Che è successo?” chiese Sam.  
“Abbiamo delle novità. A proposito della Colt.”  
“Cosa?! Sul serio?” chiese ancora il ragazzo.  
“Com’è possibile?” -domandò Dean, improvvisamente interessato all’argomento- “Non pensavo ci fosse più nessuna speranza di trovarla tutta intera, Bela l’aveva portata a Lilith per provare a salvarsi la pelle.”  
“Questo era il suo piano ma non era Lilith il demone con cui si è incontrata.” spiegò Alex recuperando dal tavolo alle proprie spalle l’edizione tascabile di “ _Supernatural – Non c’è pace per il Maligno_ ”.  
“Nell’ultimo capitolo c’è un piccolo passaggio in proposito.” -disse mentre sfogliava le pagine- “Subito dopo che Bela vi ha rubato la Colt, Chuck parla di un demone che l’avrebbe contattata per procedere allo scambio. Lei gli ha consegnato la Colt, ma lui non ha annullato il contratto.”  
“Lui?” domandò Sam.  
“Chi sarebbe questo demone?” gli fece eco Dean.  
“Nel libro non lo dice ma da quello che ho capito si trattava del braccio destro di Lilith. E anche il suo amante, credo.” -spiegò Alex con una smorfia- “Comunque, un paio di giorni fa Cas è riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di più.”  
“E…?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Il suo nome è Crowley.”  
“Quindi ora abbiamo un nome e un punto di partenza, non siamo più del tutto scoperti. Io dico se esiste una possibilità di rimettere le mani sulla Colt, sfruttiamola. E senza perdere altro tempo.” sentenziò Bobby deciso.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, e se ci fossero altre possibilità che non abbiamo considerato?” ribatté Dean.  
“Tipo che cosa?” -domandò Sam confuso, ma dopo qualche istante arrivò da solo a capire- “Oh, perfetto, ecco che ci risiamo.”  
Il fratello si sollevò dal divano con aria cupa e agitò per aria la birra che non aveva ancora bevuto.  
“Beh, mi piacerebbe essere così sollevato come voi ma non ci riesco. Io non… non penso che potremmo farcela.”  
“Adesso che cavolo ti ha preso, si può sapere?” disse Bobby in tono incredulo.  
“Io non penso che ce la faremo, insieme.” -ribadì Dean- “Noi non siamo più forti quando siamo insieme, Sam, siamo più deboli. Perché qualsiasi cosa ci sia tra noi loro finiranno sempre per rivoltarcelo contro. E tu lo sai.”  
Sam scosse la testa con disappunto.   
“Questo non significa che non dobbiamo nemmeno provarci.”  
“Ah, sì?! Non ha mai portato a niente di buono, finora.” continuò l’altro.  
“Sentite, non importa quello che proveremo a fare. Insomma, adesso sappiamo che Sam ed io siamo come la benzina e il fuoco dell’Apocalisse. Solo sulla base di questa informazione dovremmo scegliere un emisfero della Terra a testa e restarci, sarà meglio per tutti.”  
“Fidati, così sarà anche peggio.” mormorò Alex, incontrando il suo sguardo.  
“Come fai a dirlo?”  
“Lo so.” -ribatté la giovane mentre Bobby teneva gli occhi fissi su di lei e sul giovane che le stava di fronte- “Va bene, forse è vero, forse siete entrambi il tallone d’Achille dell’altro. E Zaccaria, Michele, Lucifero, cercheranno sempre di sfruttare questo punto debole ma credo anche che voi possiate combatterli. Però dovete restare insieme per riuscirci, avete bisogno di restare uniti.”  
“Ha ragione, Dean.” disse Sam avvicinandosi a lui.  
“Significa?”  
“Significa che ci ho pensato bene.” -spiegò il fratello- “Voglio tornare.”  
“Sam…”  
“Dico sul serio. Sono stanco di farmi manovrare come un burattino da questi figli di puttana.”  
“E allora cosa?! Ricominciamo a lavorare insieme, rimettiamo in piedi il dinamico duo?” chiese Dean con aria scoraggiata.  
“Adesso sono sicuro di farcela. E voglio riuscire a dimostrartelo.”  
“Ascolta tuo fratello, ragazzo. Questa non può essere una strada a senso unico, devi essere disposto ad andargli incontro.” disse Bobby in tono gentile.  
Dean scosse piano la testa e tornò a guardare Alex, inspirando a fondo.  
“Può davvero rischiare di trasformarsi in una cosa tanto orribile?”  
“Potrebbe, sì.” rispose lei senza esitare.  
Il giovane prese un nuovo respiro profondo e si allontanò dal gruppo, voltando loro le spalle mentre si appoggiava allo stipite della porta con una mano.  
“D’accordo.” -sospirò alla fine tornando girarsi verso il salotto- “Vale la pena fare un tentativo.”  
“Quindi ora che cosa facciamo?” domandò Sam.  
“Scrivete da soli il nostro futuro.” -rispose Bobby prima di lasciar tintinnare la propria bottiglia di birra contro quella dei due fratelli trattenendo un sorriso soddisfatto- “E vedete di non incasinare tutto come al solito.”


	19. How Many More Times

Le luci del lungo viale d’accesso alla elegante villa immersa nel verde erano ancora accese quando la giovane donna si avvicinò al citofono a muro appeso di fianco al cancello, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo per proteggersi dal freddo della notte.  
“Sì?” rispose una voce metallica.  
“Salve, la mia macchina si è rotta all’improvviso, ho bisogno d’aiuto.” disse lei mentre, ne era sicura, gli uomini all’interno stavano approfittando della telecamera inserita nel citofono per inquadrare al meglio la scollatura del corto vestito da sera che indossava.  
“Arriviamo in un attimo.” rispose di nuovo la voce dall’altra parte.  
Jo indietreggiò per allontanarsi dal cancello quando si rese conto che i battenti si stavano separando tra loro e si sforzò di sorridere ai due uomini in completo scuro che avevano incominciato a risalire la piazzola asfaltata che si apriva davanti alla porta principale.  
“Buonasera, bella signorina. Entra pure.”   
“Ho solo bisogno di fare una telefonata.” spiegò lei, scrollando i lunghi capelli biondi.  
“No, non hai bisogno di chiamare nessuno, tesoro.” -ribatté uno dei due, voltandosi verso il compagno con un sorrisetto storto- “Ci siamo qui noi, non avrai bisogno d’altro.”  
Jo li squadrò entrambi con aria incerta.  
“Sapete cosa? Penso che aspetterò vicino alla mia auto.”   
“Ti ho detto di portare le chiappe qui dentro.” rispose invece quello che le stava di fronte, afferrandola per la spalla mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.  
La giovane si voltò di scatto nella sua direzione e con un movimento rapido si liberò dalla presa, assestandogli una gomitata sul mento che lo spinse a terra ancora prima che potesse rendersi conto di quello che stava succedendo.  
Dietro di lui, il secondo demone si lanciò in avanti per aiutare il compagno ma la lama seghettata del coltello di Ruby gli trapassò il collo sprigionando in aria una nuvola di scintille dorate; pochi istanti dopo, Sam si inginocchiò di fianco al demone che Jo aveva spinto a terra e gli piantò con forza il coltello nel petto, sollevando un’altra fiammata di scintille sfrigolanti.  
“Bel lavoro, Jo.” disse Dean porgendo alla ragazza una borsa di tela.  
“Grazie.”  
La giovane donna si chino sul borsone per frugare all’interno e sistemò infastidita la spallina del vestito leggero prima di rialzarsi tenendo in mano una tronchese per cavi.  
“Ok, vogliamo procedere?” 

Lo schermo nel salotto illuminato da poche lampade suffuse continuava a proiettare le immagini di una sfarzosa parata militare: le immagini in bianco e nero, ormai sgranate, riproducevano fedelmente tutti i gesti dell’ometto dai corti baffi neri che salutava le schiere di soldati intenti a marciare sotto il palco con un braccio sollevato nella sua direzione.  
L’uomo seduto nella stanza si sollevò dal divano e si diresse verso il mobiletto-bar per versare nel proprio bicchiere il contenuto di una bottiglia di cristallo sfaccettato.  
Aveva appena finito di aggiungere al liquore il succo di una piccola fetta di limone quando le luci si spensero all’improvviso e una voce risuonò dietro di lui strappandogli un’occhiata quasi compiaciuta.  
“Crowley, giusto?” chiese Sam.  
Il demone inspirò a fondo prima di rimettere a posto il limone spremuto che aveva tra le dita.  
“Bene. Finalmente i due Hardy Boys mi hanno trovato.” -rispose con un sorriso- “Ve la siete presa comoda.”  
Dean rimase al proprio posto, nel mezzo del corridoio, ma scambiò col fratello un’occhiata perplessa continuando a reggere sollevato il fucile a canne mozze che aveva con sé.  
Crowley avanzò verso di loro senza fretta e prese un sorso dal bicchiere fino a quando si trovò quasi a calpestare il lungo tappeto persiano sul quale si rifletteva la luce della luna che filtrava attraverso gli alti finestroni della villa; con una smorfia delusa infilò la punta della scarpa sotto l’angolo più vicino e rivoltò la trama con un calcio, rivelando la Trappola del Diavolo che vi era stata disegnata sotto.  
“Avete la minima idea di quanto costi una cosa del genere?” domandò loro mentre due demoni li raggiungevano alle spalle per disarmarli rapidamente.  
Crowley infilò la mano libera nella tasca degli eleganti pantaloni neri e ne estrasse una pistola dalla canna lunga e sottile, osservando con attenzione lo sguardo incredulo dei Winchester.  
“E’ tutto a proposito di questa, non è così? Per questo siete venuti fin qui.” aggiunse prima di puntare la Colt contro Dean.  
Entrambi i fratelli sussultarono sorpresi nell’istante in cui il demone aggiustò la mira e sparò con precisione alle due guardie, che sia accasciarono senza vita sul pavimento: se fino a quel momento il sospetto che Crowley non fosse davvero in possesso della Colt li aveva sfiorati, ogni dubbio sembrò dissolversi alla vista dei due demoni sdraiati a terra inermi.  
“Dobbiamo parlare. In privato.” 

“Che cavolo significa?” chiese Dean mentre Crowley faceva loro strada verso lo studio che si trovava dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
“Sapete da quanto avrei potuto sbarazzarmene?” -replicò lui continuando ad impugnare la pistola- “Non c’è ragione al mondo per cui voi o qualcun altro sappiate perfino che esiste ancora. A parte il fatto che ve l’ho detto io.”  
Sam si voltò per un attimo quando le porte si richiusero alle loro spalle ma tornò a fissare il demone con espressione poco convinta.  
“Ce l’avresti detto tu?”  
“Pettegolezzi, insinuazioni, voci di corridoio messe in giro al punto giusto.”  
“Perché? Perché provare ad aiutarci?” chiese ancora il giovane.  
Crowley sollevò nuovamente l’arma per puntarla contro la testa di Dean ma qualche istante dopo abbassò il braccio per posare la Colt sulla lucida superficie della scrivania che aveva di fronte.  
“Voglio che voi portiate questa fino a Lucifero. Per poi scaricargliela in faccia.”  
“Uh-huh, ok.” -mugugnò Dean a bassa voce- “E perché esattamente?”  
“Perché è tutta una questione di sopravvivenza.”  
Quando si accorse che i fratelli erano rimasti a squadrarlo con perplessità il demone sospirò rumorosamente e roteò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa in segno di dissenso.  
“A volte dimentico che voi due al massimo siete cretini ben funzionanti.”  
“Tu sei il cretino fun… ben funz…” provò a ribattere Dean, chinando poi il mento imbarazzato.  
“Lucifero non è un demone, ci siete arrivati? E’ un angelo, un angelo famoso per il suo odio verso tutta l’umanità. Per lui, voi non siete altro che disgustose sacche di pus. E se questo è quello che pensa di voi immaginate cosa può pensare di noi.”  
“Ma lui vi ha creato.” ribatté Sam.  
“Ci ha sempre visto solo come dei servitori, carne da macello. Se Lucifero riuscisse a sterminare gli esseri umani noi saremmo i prossimi, quindi vedete di darmi una mano qui, ok? Facciamo tornare le cose a come erano una volta, quando eravamo tutti liberi di seguire la nostra vera natura.” -rispose Crowley- “Allora, che ne dite se io vi lascio quest’affare e voi andate subito ad uccidere Satana?!” aggiunse agitando l’impugnatura in direzione di Sam.  
Il giovane esitò per un istante e incrociò lo sguardo del fratello prima di decidersi ad allungare una mano e prendere l’arma che il demone gli stava porgendo.  
“Perfetto.”  
“Perfetto.” gli fece eco Crowley.  
“E non è che per caso sapresti anche dirci dove si trova il Diavolo, vero?”  
“Un uccellino mi ha detto che Giovedì lo troverete a Carthage, Missouri.”  
“Bene.” ribatté Sam, annuendo deciso mentre puntava la canna della Colt tra gli occhi del demone.  
Il clic attutito del grilletto che premeva a vuoto strappò al ragazzo un gemito sorpreso ma non sembrò stupire affatto Crowley, che si chinò oltre il bordo della scrivania.  
“Ah, sì, probabilmente vi serviranno anche altre munizioni.”  
Dean scosse la testa contrariato mentre il demone continuava ad armeggiare con uno dei cassetti più bassi.  
“Scusa se insisto, ma così facendo non stai un po’ mettendo la firma sulla tua stessa condanna a morte? Insomma, che ti succederà se noi non dovessimo farcela?”  
Crowley gli lanciò un’occhiata indispettita.  
“Numero uno: lui ci farà fuori tutti in ogni caso. Due: dopo che voi ve ne sarete andati io mi prenderò una lunga vacanza nel nulla assoluto. E tre…” -aggiunse lanciando in aria un panno chiuso da un nastro annodato- “Che ne dite di non sbagliare, ok?! Imbecilli!”  
Il giovane riuscì ad afferrare al volo l’involto e quando tornò a rialzare lo sguardo si rese conto che il demone era scomparso nel nulla; scambiando col fratello un cenno d’assenso sciolse comunque il nodo e srotolò sul palmo della mano il panno grigio, rivelando all’interno una doppia serie di proiettili tenuti al proprio posto da alcune fettucce allineate. 

Ellen rovesciò il mento all’indietro e ingoiò in un solo sorso il liquore che aveva portato alle labbra, per poi appoggiarlo ribaltato sulla superficie del tavolo al quale era seduta e sul quale campeggiavano già quattro bicchieri voltati al contrario.  
Jo le sorrise dalla sedia accanto e si chinò in avanti, reggendo una bottiglia di birra sul ginocchio mentre Castiel osservava la donna che aveva di fronte riempire cinque bicchierini identici a quelli che lei stessa aveva appena vuotato.  
“Va bene, ragazzone… vai!” gli disse Ellen, rimettendo a posto la bottiglia piena per metà.  
L’angelo le rivolse un’occhiata indecisa e tamburellò piano le dita sul legno ma dopo qualche istante si avventò sul primo bicchiere della fila e lo trangugiò quasi senza respirare, passando senza sosta a quello accanto fino a bere tutto il liquore che contenevano sotto gli occhi stupiti di madre e figlia.  
“Credo di iniziare a sentire qualcosa.” mormorò annuendo soddisfatto.  
Poco distante da loro, sistemato alla scrivania davanti al camino acceso nel salotto ingombro dei libri di Bobby, Sam inspirò a fondo e lasciò ricadere tra sé e il fratello alcune delle cartine geografiche che stava controllando.  
“Deve trattarsi di una trappola, giusto?”  
Dean gli sorrise con aria sollevata e trattenne una risata a fior di labbra.  
“Sam Winchester che finalmente inizia ad avere dubbi nel fidarsi di un demone. Meglio tardi che mai.”  
“Beh, grazie di nuovo per il tuo continuo ed interessato supporto.” ribatté il minore, allungando una bottiglia scura nella sua direzione per permettergli di farla tintinnare con la propria.  
“Non c’è di che.” -disse lui con un nuovo sorriso- “In ogni caso, trappola o no, anche se non abbiamo la minima possibilità di farcela sarà meglio provarci, che ne dici?”  
“Sì, immagino di sì.”  
“Comunque non sono poi così sicuro che si tratti di una trappola.” -continuò Dean, riprendendo dal mucchio una mappa climatica- “Guarda qui, l’area di Carthage da un po’ è piena di presagi demoniaci. Sembra che qualcuno stia preparando qualcosa di grosso.”  
“E ci sono le segnalazioni di ben sei persone scomparse in città, da Domenica. Io penso che il Diavolo sarà davvero lì.” aggiunse prima di prendere un sorso della propria birra.  
“Va bene.”  
“Anche se pensandoci meglio, forse non è il caso che tu venga.”  
“Dean…” mormorò Sam in tono esasperato ma l’altro non gli lasciò il tempo di terminare la frase.  
“Se io decido di provare a fermare Satana e mando tutto all’aria, ok. Abbiamo perso un pezzo sulla scacchiera, può succedere. Ma se verrai anche tu significherà consegnargli il suo tramite proprio tra le mani. Non mi sembra poi un’idea così furba.”  
“E da quando prendiamo decisioni intelligenti?!”  
“Sto parlando sul serio, Sam.”  
“Anche io.” -ribatté il giovane- “Ma non abbiamo imparato proprio nulla dai nostri errori, Dean? Se dobbiamo fare questa cosa la dobbiamo fare insieme.”  
Il fratello rimase in silenzio per un lungo istante e per una volta fu il primo ad abbassare lo sguardo, tornando a rialzarlo per puntare un dito contro Sam e continuando a reggere la birra nella mano.  
“Ok. Ma è davvero un’idea dannatamente stupida.” sentenziò alla fine prima che Sam si girasse in direzione della cucina dove Ellen stava ridendo divertita mentre versava altro liquore nel bicchiere di Castiel e Jo rideva insieme a lei piegandosi sul tavolo, lasciando sporgere oltre il bordo della sedia le lunghe gambe fasciate nei jeans.  
“Cavolo…” -mormorò Sam, colpito- “Parlando di idee stupide…”  
“Buon Dio. Però ti do ragione.” rispose il fratello annuendo tra sé e sporgendosi per dare una seconda sbirciata alle gambe della giovane.  
Il rumore della porta d’ingresso che veniva richiusa con forza lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri e si voltò in direzione del corridoio, in tempo per accorgersi di Bobby che rientrava in salotto seguito da Alex; ricevere troppi ospiti, tutti insieme, aveva messo a dura prova la dispensa quasi vuota dell’amico che era stato costretto a correre ai ripari approfittando dell’aiuto della giovane.  
Non appena la ragazza si fermò a metà strada, appoggiando a terra il pesante sacchetto pieno di quella che sembrava verdura fresca e una grossa confezione piena di pane in cassetta già diviso in fette, Dean si allontanò dalla scrivania e le si avvicinò lentamente tenendo le mani abbandonate nelle tasche.  
“Allora… missione pericolosa, domani.” -disse in tono basso quando le fu accanto- “Immagino sia il momento di mangiare, bere e fare baldoria.”  
“Per caso è il preludio ad una trovata stile « l’Apocalisse sta arrivando, è la nostra ultima notte »?” ribatté Alex con un mezzo sorriso poco convinto.  
“Potrebbe. Meglio di no?!”  
“Pensi che sia tanto sciocca da cascarci di nuovo? Una volta basta e avanza, hai già giocato questa carta.”  
“D’accordo. Allora immagino che andrò a prendere un’altra birra.” disse lui stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Ti conviene andare a riposare, invece. Domani mattina dovete partire molto presto.”  
“Che significa…?”  
“Significa che domani ve ne andrete da qui all’alba.”   
“Sì, a quello ero arrivato da solo.” -replicò Dean, contrariato- “Che vuol dire « partirete » molto presto?”  
“Che né Bobby né io verremo con voi.”  
“C’è un buon motivo dietro questa scelta?” chiese ancora il giovane, allungando una mano contro il muro alle spalle della ragazza per sostenersi e chinare il viso vicino al suo.  
“Dean, non credo di essere pronta per una cosa del genere. Anzi, ne sono sicura.” rispose lei in un sospiro stanco.  
Ricordava bene con fin troppa chiarezza il futuro che Zaccaria le aveva mostrato: non aveva raccontato a nessuno tutti i particolari di quella conversazione perché le era mancato il coraggio di rivelare a Sam che aveva assistito impotente alla morte di Dean, ucciso dallo stesso Lucifero che il gruppo si preparava ad affrontare il giorno seguente.  
“Avete Ellen e Jo ad aiutarvi, loro sono delle vere cacciatrici. Decisamente meglio di me come supporto.”   
“Sei davvero convinta?”   
“Abbastanza, sì. Ma dove sta il problema, comunque?”  
“Sei stata tu a richiamarci indietro. Ho solo pensato che avresti voluto esserci ora che siamo di nuovo tutti insieme.” spiegò Dean.  
“Adesso è proprio il caso di pensare a che cosa sia più giusto fare piuttosto che seguire l’impulso del momento. Non vi sarei di nessun aiuto.” -ribatté lei, chinandosi per riprendere il sacchetto che aveva appoggiato a terra prima di incamminarsi verso la cucina- “Si tratta del Diavolo. Tu e Sam avete bisogno di iniziare e finire questo lavoro senza preoccuparvi che io riesca a tenere il passo, è troppo importante per permettersi anche solo la minima incertezza.”  
“Ok. Tutto questo ha un senso.” -rispose il giovane dopo averla squadrata a lungo con aria pensierosa- “E tanto per parlarne… in caso ci fossero dei problemi, ti spiacerebbe restare per un po’? Se qualcosa dovesse andare storto non voglio che Ironside, laggiù, rimanga da solo.”   
“Ehi, guarda che ti ho sentito!” esclamò Bobby dal soggiorno, strappando a Sam una risata divertita.  
“Mi sto preoccupando di sistemare qualche piccolo particolare nell’organizzazione della cosa, ti dispiace?!”   
“Beh, vedi di non sforzare troppo il cervello! Quel poco che ancora funziona ti servirà tutto, domani.” -replicò l’amico in tono seccato- “Intanto prendi una birra e portamela qui, pensi di farcela?”  
“Perché non spingi le chiappe fino al frigo e fai un po’ di esercizio, Brontolo?! Cominci ad essere fuori forma.”  
“Devo ricordarti ancora che sono incastrato qua sopra da quando ho salvato le tue, di chiappe?!” -ribatté ancora Bobby- “Portami una birra prima che mi decida a chiederti i danni!”  
“Va bene, va bene! Sta arrivando!” rispose Dean.  
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo e lanciò ad Alex uno sguardo riconoscente quando la ragazza gli allungò una bottiglia scura, fissandolo con un sorriso prima di guardarlo allontanarsi in direzione del caminetto acceso mentre Sam gli lasciava posto sulla propria sedia e si univa ad Ellen e Jo, ancora sedute insieme a Castiel e ai bicchieri che l’angelo aveva continuato a vuotare uno dietro l’altro.  
“Allora, hai scoperto nient’altro a proposito di Carthage?” chiese dopo aver appoggiato la birra fredda davanti ad un libro aperto con una matita a tenere il segno della pagina.  
“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare di preciso, Dean?”  
“Provare a fermare il Diavolo, se mi si presenta la possibilità.”  
“Non era a quello che mi riferivo.”   
“Bobby…”  
“Dovresti sapere che voglio bene a voi ragazzi come se foste figli miei. Il che vuol dire che farei qualsiasi cosa per aiutarvi ma vuol dire anche che mi viene una gran voglia di prendervi a calci nel didietro tutte le volte che ho la sensazione che stiate per fare qualcosa di davvero, davvero idiota.”  
“Deve capitarti spesso.”  
“Anche più spesso di quanto pensi.” -annuì l’amico, deciso- “Per lei non è stato facile, ragazzo. Così peggiori solo le cose.”  
“Non avevo intenzione di…” replicò Dean scuotendo la testa.  
“Ecco, bravo. Cerca prima di capire cosa vuoi sul serio.”  
Il giovane trattenne un sospiro e si allungò sul tavolo per raggiungere la birra che aveva portato a Bobby, portandosela alle labbra e bevendo un sorso prima di rispondere.  
“Per ora voglio soltanto chiudere questa storia. Fermare Lucifero e liberarmi di Michele una volta per tutte.”  
“Mi sembra un buon piano.”   
“Da qualche parte bisogna iniziare.”  
“Sì ma avrei preferito non saltare direttamente allo scontro diretto.” -disse Bobby sporgendosi oltre il bordo del tavolo- “Insomma… sto seriamente cominciando ad aver paura di non rivedere più le vostre facce da deficienti.”  
“Beh, è sempre bello avere un ottimista intorno!” gli fece eco Ellen dall’altra parte della stanza.  
“No, Bobby ha ragione.” replicò Castiel in tono fermo.  
Anche se l’angelo sembrò non farci caso tutta l’attenzione dei presenti si concentrò su di lui e nessuno osò aggiungere altro mentre Ellen terminava di vuotare la bottiglia di liquore; nel silenzio carico d’angoscia che era calato nella stanza il tintinnio del vetro risuonò distintamente quando la donna allineò il bicchiere insieme a tutti gli altri, mentre Castiel annuì con aria imperturbabile.  
“Domani daremo la caccia al Diavolo. Questa è la nostra ultima notte sulla Terra.” 

 

\- Carthage, Missouri -

L’Impala continuò ad avanzare lungo le strade deserte della città nel silenzio del mattino, mentre Ellen seguiva a poca distanza alla guida della propria auto.  
Appesi ai pali della luce erano ancora visibili numerosi volantini sui quali erano stampate delle foto e degli annunci di persona scomparsa; nel mezzo di un grosso cartello pubblicitario campeggiava una riproduzione gigante della bandiera a stelle e strisce che riportava a caratteri scuri la scritta “Anti-God is Anti-American”, ma non sembrava esserci più traccia di tutte le persone che avevano abitato il posto fino a qualche ora prima.  
“C’è ricezione?” domandò Sam, prima di ritrarre il braccio oltre il finestrino e controllare di nuovo il proprio cellulare.  
“No, niente.” -rispose l’altro- “Tutto tranquillo e spettrale.”  
Quando l’auto di Ellen si accostò alla sua, Dean le rivolse un piccolo cenno del capo e le indicò l’edificio davanti a loro.  
“Andiamo a fare un giro per controllare la situazione, provate anche voi a cercare qualcun altro.”  
“D’accordo.” ribatté la donna mentre lasciava ripartire il motore per allontanarsi da loro e parcheggiare accanto ad un negozio dentro al quale non c’era nessun cliente.  
Jo richiuse dietro di sé la portiera e si lasciò scappare un sorriso alla vista dell’angelo ancora seduto sul sedile posteriore con un’espressione sofferente e un po’ confusa dipinta sul viso: viaggiare in quel modo non gli era di certo troppo congeniale.  
“Mai sentito parlare delle maniglie?!” gli chiese con un nuovo sorriso ma fu costretta a voltarsi di scatto quando lo vide scomparire nel nulla per poi riapparirle alle spalle senza preavviso.  
“Certo che sì.”  
La ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata storta anche se lui non se ne curò affatto: era troppo impegnato a guardarsi intorno, concentrato su qualcosa che nessun altro a parte lui sembrava in grado di vedere.  
“Che succede, Cas?” disse Ellen.  
“La città non è vuota.” -rispose lui in tono basso- “Mietitori.”  
“Mietitori? Nel senso di… più di uno?”  
L’angelo annuì debolmente e continuò ad osservare attento tutto quello che li circondava, spostando lo sguardo dalle strade deserte ai tetti dei palazzi che avevano intorno e che apparivano svuotati da qualsiasi presenza.  
“Si ritrovano tutti insieme e in gran numero solo in caso di grandi catastrofi, come l’incendio di Chicago, il terremoto di San Francisco, Pompei…” -spiegò prima di incamminarsi verso un palazzo dalle vetrate lucide- “Scusate, vado a scoprire perché sono qui.”  
Ellen e Jo rimasero a fissarlo con aria preoccupata fino a quando non scomparve alla loro vista, trasportandosi qualche centinaio di metri più avanti; quello che gli occhi umani non riuscivano a percepire era il gran concentramento di esseri in eleganti abiti scuri, fermi uno dietro l’altro e immobili come statue con il capo rivolto verso il cielo quasi in attesa del dramma che avrebbe dovuto consumarsi da un momento all’altro.  
Castiel passò tra di loro avanzando davanti ad un centinaio di occhi vacui che non lo degnarono della minima attenzione e solo quando si accorse di un movimento sopra la propria testa rialzò lo sguardo verso la finestra al secondo piano di un edificio vecchio e fatiscente, in tempo per percepire l’immagine sfuggente di un Mietitore che lasciava ricadere davanti al vetro una tendina impolverata prima di scomparire all’interno della stanza nella quale si trovava.  
L’interno dell’edificio sembrava essere deserto quanto le strade che l’angelo aveva percorso fino a quel momento, fatta eccezione per il Mietitore che aveva scorto alla finestra, ma nell’attimo del battito d’ali che aveva impiegato per raggiungere il corridoio la creatura sembrava essere sparita senza lasciare traccia.  
Senza esitare Castiel si diresse alla porta semiaperta e la spalancò deciso, sussultando sorpreso quando si accorse della trappola in cui era caduto.  
“Ciao, fratello.” gli disse una voce roca mentre una vampata calda si spandeva intorno a lui.  
“La Stazione di Polizia è deserta.” disse Dean qualche minuto dopo, risalendo a piedi la strada che poco prima aveva percorso in auto per tornare a riunirsi a Ellen e Jo, ferme sul marciapiede con gli zaini in spalla e un fucile a testa tra le mani.  
“E anche tutto il resto della città.” aggiunse la ragazza.  
“Avete visto Cas?” chiese Ellen.  
“Lui era con voi.”  
“No. E’ andato a parlare con i Mietitori.”  
“Ha visto dei Mietitori? Dove?” domandò Sam.  
“Un po’ ovunque, direi.” disse ancora la donna guadagnandosi in risposta una doppia occhiata per niente tranquilla. 

La stanza nella quale Castiel si era ritrovato era illuminata solo dalle fiamme che ardevano alte in un anello tutto intorno a lui, allungando sul muro le ombre scure che si sviluppavano dietro i pochi elementi d’arredo presenti; per un angelo oltrepassare il fuoco significava rischiare la vita e anche l’uomo che aveva di fronte doveva saperlo, visto che se ne teneva ben distante mentre continuava a studiarlo con sguardo incuriosito.  
“Lucifero.”  
“Castiel, giusto? Sempre fedele ai Winchester.” -ribatté l’altro- “Mi dicono che sei arrivato qui in automobile.”  
“Sì.”  
“Come è stato?”  
“Lento. E limitante.” rispose Castiel in tono sincero.  
“Sei un essere davvero particolare.” disse ancora Lucifero, facendosi più vicino a lui per esaminarlo come un interessante esemplare da laboratorio.  
Solo nel momento in cui la loro distanza si ridusse a pochi passi l’angelo ebbe modo di notare che il viso del Diavolo appariva ricoperto di numerose escoriazioni simili a bruciature nella pelle, arrossate e increspate ai bordi che non si erano rimarginati.  
“Che sta succedendo al tuo tramite?”  
“Ah, sì. Ho paura che Nick si stia consumando un po’. Lui non riuscirà a contenermi ancora per molto.”  
“Tu…” -sussurrò Castiel con un moto di rabbia che lo spinse tanto vicino al fuoco sacro da sfiorarlo- “Non riuscirai ad avere Sam Winchester. Non te lo permetterò.”  
“Proprio tu, Castiel… tu tra tutti gli angeli non dovresti continuare a combattermi. Io mi sono ribellato e sono stato cacciato. Tu ti sei ribellato e sei stato cacciato. Quasi tutto il Paradiso vuole vedermi morto e se dovessero farcela sai cosa succederebbe? Tu diventeresti il prossimo nemico pubblico numero uno.” -ribatté l’altro- “Noi siamo dalla stessa parte, che ti piaccia o no, quindi perché non fare i tuoi interessi per una volta? Soprattutto ora che coincidono con i miei.”  
“Preferirei morire”  
Lucifero annuì con aria mesta.  
“Immagino che succederà presto.” 

“Grandioso, siamo arrivati da neanche venti minuti e già abbiamo perso il nostro angelo nella manica.” borbottò Dean continuando ad avanzare lungo le strade deserte di Carthage.  
Sam trattenne una smorfia contrariata e si affiancò a lui.  
“Pensi che l’abbia preso Lucifero?”  
“Non so più che cosa devo pensare.”  
“Eccovi qui!” disse all’improvviso una voce alle loro spalle, costringendo tutto il gruppo a voltarsi in mezzo alla strada.  
La donna che stava di fronte a loro era apparsa dal nulla e con molta probabilità li aveva osservati avvicinarsi oltrepassando il marciapiede fino a lasciarli fermare esattamente davanti a lei; i lunghi capelli castani le incorniciavano il viso in evidenti onde che le poggiavano sulle spalle e quando Sam le rivolse un secondo sguardo più attento si rese conto che sapeva benissimo di chi si trattava.  
“Meg.”  
“Non sareste dovuti venire, ragazzi.” sentenziò lei con un sorriso di scherno.  
“Potrei dire la stessa cosa di te.” ribatté Dean prima di caricare un proiettile nella Colt che teneva in mano per poi puntarla all’altezza del viso della demone.  
Meg gli sorrise di nuovo e scosse la testa lasciando ondeggiare i capelli con una grazia quasi innaturale per una creatura uscita dritta dall’Inferno.  
“Ma io non sono venuta da sola, Deanuccio.”  
I quattro cacciatori sussultarono all’unisono quando qualcosa dietro le gambe della demone camminò dentro una delle numerose pozzanghere che decoravano la strada di larghi specchi lucidi e sollevò nel vuoto alcuni schizzi d’acqua, seguiti da un ringhio gutturale che ben presto ne richiamò altri provenienti da più direzioni diverse.  
Dean spostò velocemente lo sguardo intorno a sé e il braccio che reggeva la pistola tremò impercettibilmente.  
“Cerberi.”  
“Sì, Dean, i tuoi preferiti!” -ridacchiò Meg, divertita- “Adesso andiamo, mio Padre vuole vedervi.”  
“Credo che passeremo, grazie.” replicò Sam senza abbassare il proprio fucile.  
“Come volete. Potete risolvere questa cosa in maniera semplice o renderla molto, molto difficile.”  
“Da quando ti sembriamo gente che sceglie la soluzione più facile?” le chiese Dean con espressione di sfida.  
La demone lo fissò con aria rassegnata e non accennò a spostarsi quando il giovane abbassò l’arma e lasciò partire il colpo, centrando in pieno uno dei mastini infernali fermi vicino ai piedi di Meg.  
“Correte!” intimò Sam nel vedere il sangue denso e scuro schizzare sul cemento umido e si diresse a gran velocità in direzione del vicino negozio di ferramenta, seguito da Ellen e Jo.  
Solo la ragazza diede un ultimo sguardo dietro le spalle prima di scappare e si accorse che uno dei Cerberi aveva raggiunto le gambe di Dean e l’aveva atterrato con una zampata mentre i grugniti feroci dei compagni invisibili si dirigevano all’inseguimento del resto del gruppo.  
“Dean!” esclamò spaventata.  
“Jo, stai indietro!” le ordinò il giovane ma la cacciatrice sparò un primo colpo dal proprio fucile sollevando nell’aria un fiotto nerastro.  
Ellen e Sam si voltarono di nuovo verso la strada nel momento in cui sentirono gli spari risuonare uno più vicino all’altro e riuscirono solo a cogliere l’immagine della ragazza che spingeva in un angolo il Mastino che si era avventato su Dean prima che un secondo si lanciasse addosso a lei mordendola alla vita e dilaniandola con gli artigli affilati, strappandole dal fianco brandelli di abiti e di pelle insanguinata.  
“No!” gridò Ellen in tono disperato e prese a sparare a propria volta, allontanando la creatura che si era avventata sulla figlia per dare a Dean il tempo necessario a rialzarsi e passare un braccio sotto le gambe della ragazza sollevandola con sé mentre ricominciava a correre verso il negozio di ferramenta dal quale Sam era riuscito ad aprire a fatica le porte.  
Una volta all’interno dell’edificio Dean si diresse velocemente al bancone centrale e depose con delicatezza il corpo di Jo contro di esso, in modo che la schiena restasse sostenuta dalla struttura lucida mentre le gambe restavano abbandonate sul pavimento.  
“Ok, ok, va bene… adesso respira…” le mormorò sottovoce la madre, inginocchiandosi a fianco a lei.  
“Dean, tienila chiusa!” esclamò invece Sam in direzione del fratello per richiamarlo vicino alla porta e farsi aiutare nel tentativo di avvolgere una grossa catena intorno alle maniglie della porta per bloccarle tra loro.  
Entrambi lavorarono freneticamente per spargere una grossa quantità di sale sotto ogni porta e finestra, aprendo con foga i pesanti sacchetti di plastica per rovesciare il contenuto di fronte ad ogni possibile ingresso.  
“Dai, dai, dai!”  
“Ragazzi, potreste darmi una mano qui?” chiese ad un tratto Ellen con voce strozzata.  
I fratelli si fermarono per un istante e si voltarono verso le due donne, stese sul pavimento: non appena Ellen prese il braccio di Jo per spingerla a spostarlo dal fianco ferito, un robusto fiotto di sangue sgorgò dallo stomaco martoriato della giovane finendo sulle mani della madre, che rivolse ai ragazzi uno sguardo carico d’orrore.  
“Andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene…” mormorò dolcemente Ellen mentre seguitava a pulire il viso di Jo con uno straccio bagnato.  
Sam le adagiò vicino alle ginocchia una ciotola di metallo riempita d’acqua fresca e si allontanò qualche momento dopo, incamminandosi sul retro del negozio dove Dean trafficava indaffarato con dei congegni elettrici.  
“Come sta?” domandò il maggiore sollevando per un attimo gli occhi dal proprio lavoro.  
Sam spostò lo sguardo da lui alla giovane distesa a terra e scosse piano la testa.  
“Il sale per adesso sembra reggere.”  
“Saremo al sicuro per un po’.”  
“Sì ma in trappola, come topi.”  
“Hai sentito Meg: suo padre è qui.” -ribatté Dean- “Questa è la nostra occasione, Sammy. Dobbiamo sfruttarla, non importa come.”  
Il fratello gli rivolse una nuova occhiata silenziosa e si risvegliò dai propri pensieri solo quando Ellen lo chiamò, dall’altro lato del bancone.  
“Sam, potresti darmi una mano, per piacere?” gli sussurrò trattenendo un singhiozzo. 

“Il numero che avete chiamato non è al momento disponibile. Si prega di riprovare più tardi.” ripeté per la seconda volta la voce registrata prima che Bobby si decidesse a premere sulla tastiera il pulsante di fine chiamata.  
“Accidenti, ragazzi…” mugugnò preoccupato.  
Solo quando si accorse che la radio incassata nello scrittoio in soggiorno aveva iniziato a ronzare incontrò l’espressione nervosa di Alex e si affrettò a spingere la propria sedia a rotelle fino all’apparecchio.  
“KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, mi ricevi?” -gracchiò la voce nel microfono- “KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, mi ricevi?”  
Bobby sfilò il ricevitore dalla sede e allungò la mano sulle manopole scolorite per modulare la frequenza mentre la giovane si chinava sulla sua spalla per ascoltare meglio.  
“KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, parla pure.”  
“Bobby, sono Dean. Abbiamo un problema.”  
“Va bene, ragazzo. E' per questo che sono qui, dimmi che succede. State tutti bene?”  
“No. E’…” -balbettò Dean incerto- “Si tratta di Jo. E’ ridotta piuttosto male.”  
L’amico sospirò profondamente stringendo il ricevitore nella mano con un moto di disperazione ma pochi istanti dopo tornò a concentrarsi sulla conversazione.  
“Ok, ricevuto. Significa che la prossima mossa che dobbiamo fare è capire come procedere, come ci muoviamo?”  
“Bobby, io non…”  
“Che cosa possiamo fare per aiutarla?”  
“Io non so… non credo che lei…”  
Bobby sussultò stupito quando la ragazza che aveva accanto si sporse ancora su di lui per prendergli dalle mani il ricevitore e la fissò interdetto, leggendole negli occhi una determinazione che sembrava essere tornata in lei dopo un lungo periodo d’assenza.  
“Dean, adesso ascoltami: devi restare con noi, non puoi cedere proprio ora. Non è il momento di lasciarsi andare.” -ordinò Alex in tono fermo ma sorprendentemente calmo- “Prenditi il tempo che ti serve ma facci sapere come possiamo aiutarvi.”  
I due si guardarono con ansia dopo che la giovane lasciò andare il pulsante per liberare la linea e per alcuni, lunghissimi attimi entrambi temettero che la comunicazione fosse saltata in favore del segnale statico.  
“D’accordo. Va bene, d’accordo.” rispose alla fine il giovane.  
“Ok. Descrivi la situazione.”  
“E’ stata ferita da un Cerbero. Non credo che riusciremo a spostarla.”  
“Dobbiamo venire a prenderla, vi raggiungiamo?” chiese la ragazza, passando nuovamente la linea.  
“No. Non ce la fareste mai a passare, la città è piena di quei bastardi.”  
“Dov’è Cas? Perché non la trasporta subito lontano da lì?”  
“Non sappiamo dove sia.” -spiegò lui- “Ma prima di sparire ha detto qualcosa a proposito di Mietitori.”  
“Mietitori?!” -si intromise Bobby, recuperando il ricevitore- “Quanti?”  
“Non lo so, il numero esatto fa differenza?”  
“Il Diavolo sta nei dettagli, Dean.” ribatté l’amico e tornò a fissare davanti a sé con trepidazione mentre le casse dell’apparecchio ricominciavano a trasmettere il segnale pieno di fruscii e scariche elettriche della linea statica.  
“Mi sentite? Sono Ellen.” -disse subito dopo la voce della donna- “Dal modo in cui Castiel si guardava intorno direi che ce n’erano dappertutto. Mietitori ad ogni angolo della strada.”  
“Non mi piace come suona.” borbottò l’amico.  
“Perché, come ti sembra che suoni?” ribatté di nuovo la voce di Dean, un poco attenuata dal rumore di tutte le carte che Bobby aveva iniziato a spostare per appoggiare sul tavolo il grosso e pesante libro che teneva sulle gambe.  
“Suona come morte, ragazzo. Come se Satana fosse in città per lavorare ad un rituale. A questo punto penso che si trovi lì per liberare la morte.”  
“Nel senso… l’unica cosa certa oltre alle tasse, quel tipo di morte?!”   
“Nel senso di uno dei Quattro Cavalieri. La Morte in persona.”  
“Ma allora come farebbe a liberarlo? Insomma, pensavo che già girasse libero per il mondo.”  
“No, non questo tizio. Lui è… è come l’angelo sterminatore, il papà di tutti i Mietitori. Lo tengono chiuso in una scatola sepolta bene a fondo, l’ultima volta che l’hanno tirato fuori Noè si è trovato a costruire una barca.” -spiegò ancora Bobby- “Ecco perché la città è piena di Mietitori, stanno solo aspettando che arrivi il pezzo grosso.”  
“Hai altre buone notizie da darci, per caso?” replicò Dean in tono mesto.  
“Solo in senso figurato.”  
L’uomo allungò un braccio dietro di sé e fece un cenno ad Alex per indicarle la scrivania di fronte al caminetto, sulla quale era rimasto un volume rilegato in pelle che la ragazza si affrettò a porgergli ritrovando tra le pagine la matita che fungeva da segno e che rotolò a terra scivolando sull’illustrazione a colori di un esercito a cavallo impegnato in un furioso combattimento.  
“Ho continuato a fare ricerche su Carthage finché non ho trovato qualcosa che mi è sembrato interessante: durante la Guerra Civile, a Carthage è stata combattuta una battaglia così sanguinosa che i soldati sopravvissuti l’hanno definita « la Battaglia Infernale ». Sembrerebbe proprio un bel posto da scegliere per il rituale di evocazione della Morte.”  
“E hai anche idea di dove si è svolta esattamente questa battaglia?” domandò il giovane dal proprio microfono. 

Lucifero era ancora impegnato a fissare Castiel con aria di perplessa curiosità quando la giovane donna che Meg aveva posseduto entrò nella stanza e rivolse all’angelo un sorriso di scherno prima di avvicinarsi al proprio Padre.  
“I Winchester ormai non andranno da nessuna parte. Che cosa facciamo con loro?”  
“Lascia che restino dove sono, per ora.”   
“Ma…” -replicò lei, confusa- “Non dovremmo almeno…?”  
Lucifero le circondò il viso con entrambe le mani e le scostò dolcemente dalla fronte una ciocca dei lunghi capelli mossi.   
“Fidati di me, bambina. Tutto succede per una ragione.”  
La demone sorrise di nuovo quando si accorse che l’angelo aveva distolto lo sguardo.  
Quello di cui non si era accorta, invece, era la giuntura di un paio di grossi tubi del condotto d’acqua sospesi sopra le loro teste che aveva attirato l’attenzione di Castiel fin da quando aveva iniziato a guardarsi intorno.  
“Bene, Castiel, ti rimane ancora un po’ di tempo. Sei sicuro di non voler cambiare idea?” gli chiese infine Lucifero, mentre una delle viti che bloccavano insieme le tubature iniziava a ruotare su se stessa. 

Ellen accarezzò piano il collo sporco di sangue della figlia e le passò nuovamente sulla fronte la pezzuola imbevuta d’acqua fredda, che ormai aveva preso una tinta rossastra nella bacinella di metallo appoggiata a terra.  
“Ecco qui la mia ragazza. Brava tesoro, continua così.”   
La giovane socchiuse le palpebre con aria assente; la ferita al fianco non aveva smesso di sanguinare e il colorito della pelle era passato da un pallido biancore ad una sfumatura grigiastra che non lasciava spazio a molte speranze.  
Dean si avvicinò al fratello e scosse la testa contrariato.  
“Adesso sappiamo che il Diavolo non sarà molto distante da qui. Possiamo trovarlo e abbiamo con noi la Colt.”  
“Sì, certo. E per riuscirci dobbiamo solo liberarci degli otto o più mastini infernali che stanno qui fuori ed arrivare a quella fattoria prima che sia troppo tardi.” ribatté Sam.  
“Ma dopo aver portato Ellen e Jo lontano da qui.”  
“Non sarà facile.”  
“Proviamo con una barella?”  
“Vedrò cosa posso inventarmi.” replicò il minore ma la voce di Jo, dall’altra parte del negozio, li richiamò entrambi in tono flebile.  
“Basta. Ragazzi, basta. Possiamo provare ad essere realisti, adesso?” sussurrò stremata.  
“Non riesco a muovere le gambe. Non posso essere spostata. L’unica cosa che tiene le mie budella a posto è una benda elastica. Dobbiamo… dobbiamo stabilire quali sono le nostre priorità.”  
Dean e Sam scambiarono un’occhiata nervosa mentre si avvicinavano a lei, che a fatica rialzò gli occhi nella loro direzione.  
“Io dico che ormai non andrò da nessuna parte.”  
“Joanna Beth, smettila di parlare così!” le intimò la madre stringendole la mano.  
“No. Non posso più camminare, non posso andare avanti insieme a voi. Ma posso ancora fare qualcosa di utile.” -mormorò ancora lei respirando a fatica- “Abbiamo del propano, dei cavi, il sale e dei chiodi, c’è tutto quello che ci serve.”  
“Per fare cosa?” chiese Sam, senza capire.  
“Per mettere insieme una bomba.”  
“No. Jo, no.” replicò Dean deciso ma la giovane riprese a parlare con altrettanta decisione.  
“Hai un altro piano? Credi che riusciremo a farci venire in mente un altro piano? Ci sono dei Cerberi, lì fuori, non si fermeranno fino a che non vi avranno raggiunto. Sempre che qualcuno non si decida a lasciarli entrare per poi premere il bottone e farli saltare tutti in aria. Questo dovrebbe darvi qualche minuto di vantaggio.”  
“No, io non… non te lo lascerò fare.” disse Ellen, stringendola a sé in un abbraccio protettivo.  
Jo le sorrise stancamente.  
“E’ per questo che siamo qui. Se siete ancora in tempo per fermare il Diavolo io dico che dovete andare.”  
“No! Questo non…”  
“Mamma… potrebbe letteralmente essere la tua ultima opportunità di trattarmi come un’adulta. Faresti bene a non sprecarla.”  
Ellen sorrise di rimando alla figlia prima di accarezzarle con dolcezza i capelli e posarle la guancia sul capo, incapace di trattenere un singhiozzo strozzato mentre si voltava in direzione di Sam e Dean per incontrare il loro sguardo e annuire convinta.  
“L’avete sentita. Mettetevi al lavoro.” 

Nel negozio di ferramenta era ormai calato il buio delle prime ore della sera quando Dean terminò di sistemare l’ultima bombola di propano sul pavimento, srotolando per tutta la loro lunghezza i cavi all’innesco che aveva finito di assemblare e che risultavano collegati anche ad altre bombole di dimensioni più piccole, sistemate all’interno di alcuni secchi di metallo riempiti di chiodi e sale grosso.  
Sam si inginocchiò di fianco a Jo e le strinse la mano tra le sue in attesa che il fratello si avvicinasse alla ragazza per porgerle il pulsante da premere per attivare il sistema di bombe artigianali che le avevano disposto tutto intorno.  
“Ok, ci siamo.” -disse il giovane- “Ci rivedremo dall’altra parte. Probabilmente molto prima che poi.”  
“Facciamo il più tardi possibile.” replicò lei, triste.  
Dean le richiuse le dita intorno al congegno e la fissò negli occhi per un lungo istante, guardando con aria colpevole le lacrime che rigavano il viso dell’amica.  
Si piegò con attenzione su di lei per appoggiarle le labbra sulla fronte e con la stessa dolcezza le posò un bacio sulle labbra prima di salutarla con un ultimo sguardo carico di malinconia.  
Quando Ellen tornò a sedersi accanto a lei, Jo scosse la testa con espressione confusa.  
“Mamma, no.”  
“Qualcuno deve farli entrare. L’hai detto tu, non puoi camminare, ma ci sono io con te.” -disse la donna sorridendole- “Non ti lascerò da sola. Hai ragione, questo è importante. E’ per questo che siamo qui.”  
Sam recuperò da terra il proprio zaino e il fucile e si allontanò verso la scala che portava al piano superiore voltandosi per un istante in direzione del fratello, ancora fermo vicino al bancone contro il quale erano sedute Ellen e Jo.  
“Andate, ragazzi. E’ ora.” disse la donna.  
“Ellen…” mormorò il giovane a voce bassa ma lei gli rivolse un’occhiata nervosa.  
“Vi ho detto di andare, sbrigatevi!”  
I due fratelli avevano appena raggiunto la porta che li avrebbe condotti alla scala di servizio quando la voce di Ellen li costrinse a voltarsi indietro per l’ultima volta.  
“Ma, Dean…?” -sussurrò decisa- “Prendilo a calci in culo. Non sbagliare.”  
Il giovane annuì in risposta e la donna gli sorrise con un cenno d’intesa.  
Solo nel momento in cui vide i due fratelli uscire dal negozio, diretti velocemente verso il piano superiore, Ellen si sollevò da terra e raggiunse la porta a vetri ancora bloccata per liberare le maniglie dalle pesanti catene che Sam vi aveva avvolto intorno; con un paio di calci decisi aprì un solco evidente nella linea di sale tracciata davanti all’ingresso e tornò a sedersi accanto a Jo, circondandole le spalle per tenerla abbracciata a sé.  
“Ti vorrò sempre bene, piccola.”  
Un ringhio sommesso e il pesante suono degli artigli che graffiavano il pavimento le fecero immediatamente capire che alcuni Cerberi erano riusciti ad entrare nel negozio e strinse la figlia con un sospiro flebile.  
“Tesoro…? Jo…?” sussurrò piano.  
Quando la giovane non rispose, continuando a tenere il mento chino su una spalla, la madre si rese conto che aveva smesso di respirare e riprese ad accarezzarle il capo.  
“Va tutto bene, va tutto bene. Ecco la mia bambina.”  
Pochi istanti dopo la porta d’ingresso cedette con uno schianto e i latrati dei mastini infernali rimasti si fecero strada tra le corsie del negozio mentre Sam e Dean scendevano la scala antincendio sul lato posteriore dell’edificio prima di iniziare a correre lungo il vicolo buio che si apriva sul retro del negozio.  
Ellen trattenne il respiro nel sentire il fiato di un Cerbero soffiarle intorno all’orecchio una ciocca di capelli e aumentò la stretta sulla mano di Jo che teneva tra le dita il congegno di detonazione.  
“Ora potete tornarvene dritti all’Inferno, brutti bastardi!” sibilò con un sorriso amaro qualche attimo prima che il boato dell’esplosione provocata dal propano risuonasse sordo per le strade della città sollevando in aria una fiammata intensa che si esaurì nel giro di pochi secondi per lasciare spazio ad una nuvola di fuoco e fumo denso, che risalì oltre i tetti delle case vicine avvolgendosi su se stesso. 

Le viti infilate nella giuntura tra i due grossi tubi che correvano lungo il soffitto continuarono a ruotare verso il basso senza che la demone di fronte a Castiel prestasse attenzione alla cosa e, anzi, riprese a fissare l’angelo con una risatina sarcastica.  
“Sembri compiaciuta.” le disse lui.  
Meg gli si avvicinò inspirando a fondo con aria di vittoria.  
“Noi vinceremo. Non riesci a sentirlo? Voi smidollati spazzanuvole finirete per perdere tutto quanto. Lucifero prenderà il controllo e saremo noi ad andare in Paradiso, Clarence.”  
“Strano. Un demone di nome Crowley sembra avere una teoria abbastanza diversa.”  
La demone gli rivolse un’occhiata gelida e si irrigidì improvvisamente.  
“Tu non conosci bene Crowley.”  
“Lui crede che Lucifero stia solo usando i demoni per i propri interessi e che quando non ne avrà più bisogno li distruggerà tutti uno per uno.” ribatté Castiel.  
“Lucifero ha creato la nostra razza, perché dovrebbe fare una cosa del genere? E’ questa la differenza tra i nostri Creatori: il tuo ormai è solo un ricordo lontano ma il mio… il mio cammina sulla Terra!” disse ancora Meg, portandosi più vicino al fuoco.  
Il rumore della grossa tubatura che cadeva dal sostegno colse la giovane donna di sorpresa e non le lasciò il tempo di spostarsi per evitare di essere colpita alla schiena, perdendo l’equilibrio fino a barcollare in avanti: non appena l’angelo la prese tra le braccia le schiacciò il palmo aperto sulla fronte ma, con suo grande stupore, la demone rimase all’interno del corpo che aveva posseduto.  
“Non puoi sbarazzarti dei demoni, vero?!” -domandò lei in tono di scherno- “Sei stato escluso dal club e non hai più alcun potere. Che cosa puoi fare adesso, povero impotente?”  
“Posso fare questo.” rispose Castiel portandola verso di sé come per baciarla ma all’ultimo momento la spinse a terra con forza.  
La demone urlò per il dolore quando ricadde distesa sulle fiamme accese mentre l’angelo le camminava sulla schiena per oltrepassare il fuoco sacro e poi scomparire nel nulla. 

Sam e Dean raggiunsero il campo dietro la fattoria che una volta era appartenuta ad un fattore di nome William Jasper qualche tempo dopo essersi lasciati il centro della città alle spalle.  
Facendo attenzione a restare nascosti nei cespugli che circondavano il largo terreno incolto si avvicinarono silenziosamente e rimasero a guardare i numerosi uomini fermi in mezzo all’erba con il viso rivolto nella stessa direzione, immobili e assenti come statue.  
“Immagino che questo sia il posto.” -sussurrò Dean- “E adesso sappiamo anche che cosa è successo a tutta la gente che abitava in città.”  
“Bene.” ribatté Sam, inspirando a fondo.  
“Bene.”  
“Ultime parole?!”  
Dean storse le labbra in una smorfia pensosa e scosse la testa in dissenso.  
“Penso di essere a posto.”  
“Sì. Anche io.” gli fece eco il fratello.  
“Allora o la va o la spacca.” disse Dean a bassa voce.  
Solo quando si addentrò nel campo e sorpassò un piccolo avallamento che nascondeva alla vista il resto del terreno, sul quale erano presenti alcuni cannoni della Guerra Civile sistemati in ordine sparso nel tentativo di ricostruire il sito originale della battaglia di Carthage, Sam si rese conto che tutti gli uomini rimasti immobili di fianco a lui mentre li sorpassava dovevano essere concentrati sulla persona intenta a ricoprire di terra smossa la buca che aveva appena finito di scavare.  
“Ehi!” gli gridò all’improvviso per attirare la sua attenzione  
“Volevi vedermi?” chiese ancora il ragazzo, caricando il fucile.  
Lucifero lasciò cadere la pala che teneva tra le mani e si girò stupito verso il giovane che avanzava senza paura verso di lui.  
“Oh, Sam, non hai nessun bisogno di quell’arma. Sai che non ti farei mai dal male.”  
“Beh, io invece farò del male a te.” -disse una voce al suo fianco- “Quindi fottiti.”  
Dean premette il grilletto della Colt impugnando la pistola a pochi centimetri di distanza dalla fronte di Lucifero: il rumore del proiettile che veniva sparato attraverso la canna fece sobbalzare Sam ma nel momento in cui l’uomo si accasciò inerte a terra i due fratelli scambiarono uno sguardo speranzoso, mentre il silenzio assoluto calava sul campo e l’aria si appesantiva di tensione palpabile.  
“Owww!” mugugnò pochi istanti dopo Lucifero, sollevandosi su un gomito per poi rialzarsi e scrollarsi di dosso il terriccio che gli era finito sui vestiti.  
“Quella da dove arriva?” domandò arrabbiato e trattenne una smorfia di rabbia prima di colpire Dean con un pugno che lo scaraventò in aria per diversi metri fino a farlo atterrare tra gli alberi più lontani.  
“Allora, dove eravamo rimasti?!” chiese ancora rivolgendo a Sam un’occhiata che il giovane ricambiò con un’espressione sconfitta e delusa.  
“Non restarci troppo male. Ci sono solo cinque cose in tutto il Creato che quella pistola non può uccidere e si dà il caso che io sia una di quelle.” -aggiunse mentre ricominciava a gettare terra sulla buca- “E non è che per caso ti andrebbe di chiudere questa noiosa discussione dicendomi di sì qui e ora, vero?!”  
“Non succederà mai!”  
“Oh, non lo so, io invece dico di sì. Sento che prima o poi succederà e succederà a Detroit.”  
“Ascoltami bene, figlio di puttana: mi ucciderò piuttosto che lasciarti vincere, hai capito? Ti strapperò il cuore dal petto!”  
“Questo mi piace un sacco Sam! Continua a tenere viva tutta la rabbia repressa che senti dentro, penso che mi tornerà molto utile. E comunque sappi che non ti servirà a molto ucciderti, io posso riportarti in vita tutte le volte che voglio.”  
Sam indietreggiò leggermente alle parole di Lucifero e sembrò calmarsi all’improvviso, tornando a guardare intorno a sé tutti gli uomini che riempivano il campo e che non avevano battuto ciglio di fronte alla scena alla quale avevano assistito.  
“Che cosa hai fatto a questa gente?”  
“Sono stato molto generoso con questa città: un demone per ogni uomo forte e capace.”  
“E il resto di loro?”  
“Sepolti qui dentro. Questi Cavalieri sono così esigenti, ho dovuto pensare prima alle donne e ai bambini.” rispose Lucifero, indicando con un cenno del capo la fossa ormai del tutto ricoperta.  
“Non guardarmi in quel modo, ho dovuto farlo. Tu dovresti anche sapere perché sto facendo tutto questo.”  
“Che cosa dovrebbe significare?” domandò il ragazzo.  
“Io ero un figlio, Sam. Un fratello, proprio come te. Avevo un fratello più grande che amavo e avevo idealizzato ma quando sono andato da lui e l’ho implorato di restare al mio fianco lui si è rivoltato contro di me. Mi ha dato del mostro. Michele mi ha chiamato mostro e poi mi ha scaraventato all’Inferno, solo perché ero diverso. Perché sapevo pensare con la mia testa. Non ti suona vagamente familiare?!” -ribatté l’altro prima di spostarsi di qualche passo in direzione dei demoni appena creati- “Comunque, se vuoi scusarmi… ho un rituale da finire entro la mezzanotte ma tornerò subito da te.”  
Il giovane aspettò che Lucifero sollevasse le braccia verso l’alto e iniziasse ad intonare una strana litania per allontanarsi e raggiungere i cespugli nei quali era finito Dean; quando gli si accovacciò accanto gli posò una mano su una spalla e lo sentì risvegliarsi di colpo mentre, nel campo, il rituale stava per compiersi senza che nessuno provasse a fermarlo.  
“Ora ripetete dopo di me: noi offriamo le nostre vite, il nostro sangue, le nostre anime…”   
“ _Noi offriamo le nostre vite, il nostro sangue, le nostre anime…_ ” ripeterono in coro i demoni distribuiti ovunque in ordine sparso.  
“Per completare questo tributo.” disse ancora Lucifero.  
“ _Per completare questo tributo._ ”  
Non appena le voci dei demoni si spensero nel buio della notte una luce abbagliante prese a comparire sulla fronte di ciascuno di loro per colpirli uno dietro l’altro e lasciarli cadere bocconi sull’erba in rapida successione.  
“Che c’è?!” -chiese l’uomo, accorgendosi dello sguardo incredulo che era comparso sul volto dei Winchester- “Erano solo dei demoni.”  
Dean strinse con forza la manica della giacca di Sam nel momento in cui la terra iniziò a tremare sotto di loro, come scossa da un terremoto, e Lucifero tornò a prestare attenzione alla fossa volgendo le spalle ai due ragazzi; entrambi sussultarono nel sentirsi afferrare improvvisamente e incontrarono gli occhi azzurri di Castiel, che si portò un dito alle labbra annuendo in segno d’intesa.  
Quando Lucifero si girò ancora nella loro direzione si rese conto che non c’era più traccia dei due giovani ma sembrò non curarsene particolarmente, visto che il rituale aveva prodotto il risultato desiderato: con un sorriso avanzò di qualche passo e congiunse le mani con aria soddisfatta.  
“Oh… salve, Morte.” 

I bicchieri che Ellen e Castiel avevano usato solo poche ore prima erano ancora rovesciati sul tavolo, vicino alla bottiglia di birra che Jo non aveva finito di bere.  
La voce dell’annunciatrice si sovrappose alle immagini trasmesse dal servizio del telegiornale e Bobby alzò il volume mentre il filmato di una tromba d’aria occupava interamente lo schermo ad eccezione del messaggio in sovraimpressione che lasciava scorrere la scritta: “Paulding County, STATO D’EMERGENZA”.  
“Abbiamo appena ricevuto un aggiornamento ufficiale, il Governatore ha dichiarato lo Stato d’Emergenza anche per le città di Marion, Fetterville e Carthage.” -disse la donna- “Le stime dei danni causati dall’anomala concentrazione di tornado che ha colpito la zona sono ancora da confermare ma le prime indicazioni riportano un numero elevato di vittime che si pensa continuerà a salire nelle prossime ore.”  
Bobby riportò il volume su “muto” e lasciò cadere il telecomando sul divanetto dove era seduto Sam, tornando a sistemarsi contro lo schienale della sedia a rotelle.  
“Credo proprio che questo sia l’inizio della fine. E non è per scherzarci su.”  
“Ora che sappiamo che nemmeno la Colt può esserci utile non…” -mormorò Sam- “Non lo so, è…”  
“E’ solo uno scenario piuttosto preciso di quello che ci aspetta da adesso in poi. Siamo di nuovo al punto di partenza.” ribatté Dean.  
“Che mi dite di Castiel? Continua con la sua ricerca di Dio?” chiese l’amico.  
“Immagino di sì.”  
“Sentite, ci deve essere comunque qualcosa che possiamo fare.” replicò ancora Sam.  
“Hai sentito il figlio di puttana, se anche decidessi di farla finita lui può portarti indietro tutte le volte che vuole. Non c’è modo di uscirne, stavolta.”  
“Troveremo un modo. Dobbiamo trovarlo.”  
“Era questa la nostra unica occasione.” disse Dean incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi alla scrivania nel salotto con una risatina nervosa.  
“Che c’è di tanto divertente?” gli domandò il fratello.  
“Niente. E’ solo che sto cominciando a capire perché la prima volta che Lucifero ha detto di no, papà ha mandato un Arcangelo a fermarlo.”  
“Adesso non penserai che…”  
“Non so più cosa pensare, Sammy. E’ proprio questo il problema.” sbottò Dean prima di scuotere la testa e lasciare il salotto per incamminarsi verso la porta.  
“Dean…”  
“Sam.” -borbottò Bobby in tono basso- “Lascialo andare.”

Dean scese gli scalini del portico in legno stringendosi nella giacca pesante e attraversò il cortile per raggiungere l’Impala, parcheggiata qualche metro più in là, ma a metà strada girò la testa in direzione del deposito e scorse il cofano sollevato della Camaro.  
“Ehi.” -borbottò avvicinandosi- “Serve una mano?”   
Alex rialzò lo sguardo su di lui e storse la bocca in una smorfia mentre rimetteva nella custodia aperta sopra la testata del motore la chiave a bussola che aveva appena finito di usare.  
“No, grazie. Ormai ho fatto.”  
“Beh, se dovesse capitarti di nuovo avvertimi. Mi sarebbe servita una buona scusa per evitare tutto quel clima da Consiglio di Amministrazione.”  
“Come è andata?” gli chiese la ragazza, pulendosi le mani nello straccio scuro infilato nella tasca posteriore dei jeans.  
“Non vogliono arrendersi all’idea che da soli non ce la faremo.”  
“Ecco perché avevo detto a Bobby che sarebbe stato meglio aspettare.” replicò lei ma il ragazzo le lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa.  
“Adesso non siete nelle migliori condizioni per fare programmi di questa importanza, tu già stai parlando di arrendersi…” aggiunse la giovane, anche se Dean non le diede il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
“Sì, prima di uccidere qualcun altro lungo la strada.”  
“L’Apocalisse non arriverà domani. Credo che ora dovreste prendervi un po’ di tempo per superare la cosa.”  
“Abbiamo sprecato fin troppo tempo correndo dietro ad idee folli che non ci hanno portato da nessuna parte.”   
“E avete anche perso due persone alle quali eravate molto legati.”  
“Questo è quello che siamo, è la fine che fa la maggior parte dei cacciatori. Se dovessimo cominciare ad analizzare i nostri sentimenti a riguardo finiremmo per smettere nel giro di un paio di giorni.” ribatté Dean.  
Alex inspirò a fondo e rimase in silenzio diversi istanti prima di stringersi nelle spalle e togliere il fermo del cofano per lasciarlo ricadere al proprio posto con un tonfo metallico.  
“Va bene. Come vuoi.”  
Il giovane sembrò annuire in risposta ma subito dopo prese a scuotere la testa contrariato.  
“No… no, non è per niente come voglio io, niente sta andando come avrei voluto che andasse! Non avevo inserito « assistere alla fine del mondo » nella mia lista delle cose da fare prima dei quaranta.” -disse in tono nervoso- “E comunque fammi capire una cosa: se non sei una di noi che cosa ci fai ancora qui, huh? Qual è il senso? Che è divertente giocare a fare i cacciatori di tanto in tanto? Beh, è divertente quando la tua squadra riesce a tornare indietro tutta intera.”  
Alex lanciò con forza lo straccio che ancora teneva stretto nel pugno e trattenne uno sbuffo esasperato.  
“Ma allora lo vedi? Non venirmi a raccontare che si tratta dell’Apocalisse o di Ellen o Jo… si tratta delle distanze che prendi da tutto il resto quando le cose diventano un po’ più personali!”  
“Vuoi provare a fare a cambio? Passare al mio posto e vedere come si sta da questa parte?”  
“No. Mi basta sapere come si sta da quest’altra.” -ribatté la ragazza con voce triste- “Tu ti sei messo intorno dei paletti per tenere lontano chiunque provi ad avvicinarsi a te oltre un certo limite. Fa male sbatterci contro.”  
“Senti, dimmi che cosa non riesci a capire esattamente. Quante persone dovranno morire per colpa nostra?” sibilò Dean, chinandosi di poco su di lei per sovrastarla con la propria altezza ma Alex gli prese dolcemente il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli la guancia.  
“Nessuno poteva saperlo.”  
Il giovane le restituì uno sguardo imbarazzato e voltò il viso per poi allontanarsi di qualche passo mentre dava le spalle alla ragazza.  
“Quando ho visto quello che era successo a Ellen e Jo… per un momento ho pensato che grazie a Dio non era successo di nuovo a Sam. O a te.” rispose in tono basso, senza trovare il coraggio di fissarla per più di qualche secondo.  
“Quei paletti, come dici tu, sono l’unico modo che ho per provare a salvare il salvabile. Sbatterci contro farà anche male ma se riesci a sentirlo vuol dire che sei ancora viva.”  
“Dean…”   
“Io non so se sia così anche per gli altri cacciatori, so solo che le persone che mi stanno troppo intorno muoiono, prima o poi.” -continuò lui indietreggiando con espressione amara- “Stai lontano da me se vuoi restare al sicuro.”


	20. A Dangerous Mind

L’insegna al neon del Cloverleaf Motel tremolò debolmente per un istante prima di tornare a lampeggiare ad intermittenza per segnalare la scritta VACANCY sotto il logo azzurro mentre Sam si incamminava verso una delle ultime stanze allineate lungo il ballatoio scoperto.  
“Non mettermi fretta. Ci penso io, d’accordo?” -sibilò in tono basso continuando a reggere il cellulare contro l’orecchio- “Ok, ora devo andare.”  
Il giovane rimise il telefono in tasca e si raddrizzò nella schiena, piegandosi verso la finestra della camera che aveva di fronte per controllare il proprio riflesso ed assicurarsi che i capelli fossero a posto poi picchiò un paio di colpi sulla porta e rimase ad aspettare con espressione nervosa finché Alex non arrivò ad aprirgli, sorridendo sorpresa.  
“Sam! Che succede, va tutto bene?”  
“Sei ancora sveglia, meno male. Non volevo disturbarti ma stavo tornando alla nostra camera e ho visto la luce accesa. Ti spiace?”   
La ragazza scosse la testa stringendosi nelle spalle e si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare.  
“Pensavo che volessi stare con Dean, stasera.”  
“Ah, sì… no, in effetti quando me ne sono andato sembrava molto impegnato con la nostra cameriera.”  
“Non faccio fatica a crederci.”  
“Già, lo conosci…” tentennò lui.  
“Il solito Dean.” ribatté Alex in un’espressione poco convinta ma dopo qualche secondo tornò a fissare il ragazzo, che era rimasto fermo in mezzo alla stanza con le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Ma tu sei sicuro di stare bene?”  
“Forse sono solo un po’ stanco. E non sono molto abituato a tutto quello che ho bevuto al bar… non riesco neanche a ricordarmi cosa fosse quel « tutto ».”  
Alex gli sorrise di nuovo e si sistemò su un lato del materasso matrimoniale sollevando poi un paio di cuscini contro la testiera per fare posto e lasciare all’amico un po’ di spazio.  
“Dai, sdraiati prima di finire per terra a peso morto. Non penso che riuscirei a tirarti su.” disse divertita prima di allungarsi sul comodino per raggiungere il telecomando e cambiare canale al televisore, ancora sintonizzato su alcune immagini in bianco e nero.  
“Dr. Sexy M.D. o un film con Vincent Price. Che dici?”  
“Lì?!” domandò Sam indicando il letto con espressione incredula.  
“Se non hai intenzione di sederti sul pavimento.” mormorò la giovane in tono confuso.  
E rimase a fissare con aria altrettanto confusa il minore dei fratelli Winchester che sfilava la giacca con un movimento impacciato, aggirandosi per la stanza alla ricerca di un buon posto dove appenderla mentre storceva la bocca in una smorfia concentrata per poi sistemarsi accanto a lei con le mani congiunte e infilate tra le proprie gambe.  
“Sam, sei proprio sicuro che vada tutto bene?” -azzardò qualche istante dopo sfiorandogli la fronte- “Anche se non sembri avere la febbre.”   
“Oh, no, no, non è quello…”  
“Beh, direi che sei decisamente strano. Nervoso, anche. Per caso è successo qualcosa con Dean? Quando me ne sono andata pensavo fosse tutto a posto.”  
“Niente, sul serio. Dean non c’entra.”  
“E allora che c’è?”  
“Forse ho solo bevuto troppo.” -balbettò il ragazzo, chinando la testa fino a lasciarsi scivolare una ciocca di capelli sul naso- “Ma essere qui, da solo… con te…”  
Alex si inginocchiò sul letto e gli posò una mano sotto il mento per spingerlo a voltare il viso nella sua direzione.  
“Dimmi che stai scherzando.”  
“E’ che… so che questo non è il momento migliore per parlarne ma ci sto pensando da un sacco di tempo…” ribatté lui accarezzandole dolcemente la guancia.  
“Ci siamo già passati. E non è andata molto bene, te lo ricordi?” provò a replicare la giovane ma l’amico continuò a solleticarle il collo con la punta delle dita.  
“Sam, è sbagliato.”  
“Allora non voglio fare la cosa giusta.”   
“E questa da dove è uscita?!”   
“Devo averla letta da qualche parte.” borbottò il ragazzo riprendendo ad avvicinarsi a lei in modo da diminuire sempre più la distanza che li separava.  
“Sam…” tentò ancora di obiettare Alex mentre lui le posava un dito sulle labbra.  
“Shhh. Non c’è più niente da dire, ormai.”  
“E credo…” -aggiunse prima di prendere un respiro profondo- “Credo davvero che stanotte dovremmo fare sesso.” 

 

\- 24 ore prima- 

Il ragazzino al bancone del Patriot Burger sistemò sul vassoio l’ordinazione da consegnare e ripassò ad alta voce tutti i contenitori colorati che aveva riportato con sé dalla cucina.  
“Uhm, un Bacon Burger Turbo, una porzione grande di patatine piccanti al formaggio e due Health Quake Salad Shake?”  
“Lo so… non sono mie.” biascicò Dean scuotendo la testa con disappunto prima di voltarsi imbarazzato per dirigersi verso uno dei tavoli centrali occupati da Sam e Alex.  
Ancora non riusciva a capire come entrambi riuscissero ad appassionarsi ad un’insalata condita con qualche strana melma ipocalorica che sembrava galleggiare qua e là persino nella vaschetta monodose che il ragazzo al bancone aveva sistemato tra i due contenitori coperti da un tappo bombato.  
Senza trattenere una nuova smorfia di disappunto rimase a guardare mentre Sam versava il condimento sulla verdura per poi scuotere su e giù il bicchierone trasparente, continuando a fissare lo schermo del portatile acceso davanti a sé.  
Quando si accorse che il fratello lo stava ancora squadrando attentamente distolse gli occhi dal monitor e si strinse nelle spalle con aria interrogativa.  
“Oh, sbattila ancora un po’, baby.” rispose l’altro senza cambiare espressione.  
Sam scosse la testa con un sorriso e prese la forchetta di plastica che Alex gli stava porgendo con lo stesso sorriso divertito.  
Dal giorno in cui avevano lasciato la casa di Bobby, qualche settimana prima, la giovane sembrava aver abbandonato ogni iniziativa di replica limitandosi a scambiare rapidi sguardi d’intesa con Sam per poi riprendere quello che entrambi stavano facendo senza prestare troppa attenzione alle battute del Winchester maggiore.  
Esattamente come sembrò fare in quel momento il ragazzo, ancora concentrato sul monitor del proprio portatile.  
“Trovato niente di interessante, comunque?” chiese ancora Dean prima di dare un morso al proprio panino.  
ll fratello scrollò le spalle con un sospiro stanco.  
“Di sicuro c’è qualcosa che non va in quel posto. Voglio dire, la casa è vecchia, molto vecchia, forse trecento anni o più. E credo di aver trovato una specie di leggenda.”  
“Può essere d’aiuto?”  
“A quanto pare nel 1720 la casa apparteneva ad un certo Isaiah Pickett. Secondo la leggenda, Pickett ha impiccato una donna nel suo cortile, una certa Maggie Briggs, con l’accusa di stregoneria.”  
“Ok. Quindi si tratta del fantasma di una strega?”  
“Sempre che la leggenda sia fondata.” -puntualizzò Alex dall’altra parte del tavolo- “Per ora abbiamo solo la testimonianza di un gruppo di idioti di una Confraternita che sono entrati di nascosto nella casa della strega per passarci la notte e vincere una scommessa.”   
“Siamo proprio sicuri che non sia tutta una farsa?” chiese Dean, scettico.  
“Uno di loro si è risvegliato in ospedale, gli altri tre dicono che qualcuno l’ha scaraventato contro il muro ma non sono riusciti a vedere nessuno. Forse si tratta davvero di un fantasma.”  
“Perfetto. Almeno sappiamo dove potrebbe essere seppellito il cadavere della strega?”  
“Dovrò andare parecchio indietro negli anni, controllare se c’è qualche indicazione negli archivi pubblici.” rispose Sam, richiudendo il pc per rimetterlo nella borsa di cuoio appesa alla sedia.  
Nessuno dei tre sembrava essersi accorto che, dall’altra parte del bancone, il ragazzo con la divisa del Patriot Burger aveva continuato a tenerli d’occhio con un sorriso dipinto sul viso che si spense solo quando la voce del responsabile della cucina lo richiamò ad alta voce da dietro la friggitrice.  
“Gary! Le patatine fritte sono pronte!” 

“Sammy, trovato niente?” domandò Dean incamminandosi lungo il marciapiede per raggiungere l’Impala parcheggiata poco più avanti mentre reggeva il cellulare incastrato tra il collo e l’orecchio.  
Per quasi metà del pomeriggio aveva provato a dare un senso al racconto dei quattro giovani che qualche notte prima si erano introdotti di nascosto nella casa-museo di Isaiah Pickett per sottoporsi ad una stupida prova di coraggio e che con molta probabilità si erano trovati ad affrontare un vero fantasma, fosse quello di una strega impiccata nel cortile o di Pickett stesso.  
“Proprio niente. Non sono neanche riuscito a trovare la prova che una certa Maggie Briggs sia realmente esistita, figuriamoci sapere dove potrebbe essere sepolta.”  
“Dovremo fermarci in questo posto per un po’. Alex è ancora in ospedale, credo sia riuscita a parlare col ragazzo che è stato attaccato per primo. Io ho incontrato i suoi amici, anche se sono solo un branco di imbecilli penso ci sia davvero un fantasma di mezzo, resta solo da capire quali ossa dobbiamo disseppellire e dove. Ci ritroviamo al motel, d’accordo?”  
“Ok. Ci vediamo tra un po’ allora, volevo passare dalla biblioteca e controllare ancora un paio di registri.” rispose Sam nel ricevitore.  
Aveva appena attraversato la strada male illuminata quando la sensazione di essere pedinato gli fece voltare la testa, in tempo per cogliere il rumore di un ramo che si spezzava sotto il peso di un passo affrettato, ma non riuscì a scorgere nessuno dietro di sé.  
Almeno fino a quando una puntura al collo lo fece sobbalzare sorpreso.  
“Che diavolo…” -balbettò portando la mano sul dardo tranquillante mentre il sedativo iniziava a fare effetto- “Cosa…?!”

La volante della Polizia lasciò lampeggiare i fari nel buio della strada di campagna prima di accostarsi al bordo sterrato.  
Il poliziotto alla guida si chinò sulla radio per staccare il microfono dalla base e premette il tasto di comunicazione con la Centrale continuando a tenere d’occhio il giovane con indosso la divisa del Patriot Burger che si era fermato vicino al cofano dell’automobile.  
“Sì, sono Collins, sulla provinciale 30. Penso di averlo trovato.” -disse prima di spalancare la portiera- “Signor Frankel?”   
“Chi?” domandò il ragazzo, confuso.  
“La tua famiglia è decisamente preoccupata per te, figliolo.”  
“La mia… la mia famiglia? Mio fratello vi ha chiamato?”   
“Avanti, sali prima di finire congelato.”  
“Grazie, agente.” mormorò il giovane sistemandosi sul sedile posteriore, sul quale rimase seduto con aria assorta durante tutto il viaggio verso la città.  
Solo quando si accorse che la volante aveva svoltato nel vialetto di una piccola villetta a due piani si sollevò contrariato dallo schienale e rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa al poliziotto.  
“Ma dove siamo?”   
“Sei a casa, figliolo.” gli rispose l’altro indicandogli la porta d’ingresso.  
“N-no, agente, io non sto qui…”  
“Gary! Oh mio Dio!” esclamò la donna che aveva appena percorso a grandi passi il vialetto prima di stringere il ragazzo in un abbraccio.  
“Oh, ehi…!” provò a ribattere il giovane ma lei non gli lasciò il tempo di replicare.  
“Stai bene, tesoro?”  
“Ok, ok, d’accordo…” -borbottò il ragazzo- “Mi spiace, io non capisco… che cosa sta succedendo qui?!”  
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Signora, chi è lei?!”  
“Sei per caso ubriaco, giovanotto?” chiese in tono severo l’uomo che l’aveva raggiunta per fermarsi al suo fianco incrociando le braccia sul petto.  
“E lei chi è?!”   
“Gary, sei ubriaco? Rispondi a tuo padre.” incalzò lei con sguardo preoccupato.  
“Mio padre?!” domandò ancora il ragazzo, sempre più confuso, mentre indietreggiava fino a tornare ad accostarsi alla portiera della volante.  
“Sentite, io…” aggiunse con voce incerta prima di accorgersi della propria immagine riflessa nel finestrino scuro: l’adolescente smilzo e basso che vedeva di fronte a sé non aveva nulla dell’adulto alto quasi due metri che invece avrebbe dovuto essere.  
“Chi è quello?! Chi diavolo è quello?!?!?!” esclamò Sam con una voce che di certo non era più la sua. 

Gary sollevò oltre il bicipite la manica della maglietta che indossava e si rialzò dal letto del motel, specchiandosi con un sorriso mentre piegava il braccio fino a lasciar risaltare il muscolo messo in tensione.  
“Oh, sì!” -mormorò soddisfatto- “Evvai!”   
Il rumore della porta che veniva spalancata con un colpo secco lo richiamò all’attenzione, strappandogli un piccolo sussulto spaventato: se avesse commesso anche solo il minimo errore nel comportarsi come pensava si sarebbe comportato Sam Winchester avrebbe potuto considerarsi spacciato.  
Da quello che aveva sentito in giro, Dean Winchester non era esattamente il tipo con cui scherzare troppo.  
“Sam.” -gli disse Dean in tono di rimprovero- “Dove diavolo sei stato? Stiamo cercando di chiamarti da ore.”  
Il giovane lanciò uno sguardo nervoso a lui e alla ragazza che l’aveva seguito nella stanza, balbettando leggermente prima di indicare il sacchetto di carta che aveva abbandonato sul tavolino quando era rientrato al motel.  
“Io… ho preso qualcosa da mangiare. Un Bacon Burger Turbo, una porzione grande di patatine piccanti al formaggio e un’insalata?”  
“Scusate, ragazzi, davvero. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, non volevo farvi sbarellare.” aggiunse qualche istante dopo quasi trattenendo il fiato in attesa di una risposta.  
Dean sembrò squadrarlo per un attimo lungo un secolo ma alla fine gli rivolse solo una smorfia seccata mentre allungava la mano per prendere il proprio cheeseburger.  
“Grazie. Non riesco a capire come mai ti ci sono volute due ore, ma grazie.”  
“Ehm, penso che vorrai mangiare lungo la strada.”  
“Perché?”  
“La cameriera è entrata, ha visto quelle…” -tentennò Gary mostrando ai due le pistole appoggiate sul panno steso sul letto di Dean- “E ora più o meno tutti quanti stanno dando i numeri.”  
“Perché hai lasciato entrare la cameriera?” domandò Alex con espressione stupita.  
“…è successo…!”  
“Ok, non importa. Finisco di mettere insieme le mie cose e possiamo andare.” ribatté Dean senza scomporsi.  
“Ehi, posso guidare io?”

Pochi minuti dopo il ragazzino spalancò la portiera dell’Impala dal lato del passeggero, aprendo il cruscotto in uno scatto per raggiungere tutti i cellulari che riuscì a trovare; controllando attentamente che nessuno lo stesse osservando si allontanò fino al cassonetto dell’immondizia più vicino e li lasciò cadere all’interno per poi tornare ad accomodarsi in macchina con le mani posate intorno al volante.  
“Questo è troppo fico!”  
“Sì, vuoi anche accendere il motore, magari?! Dai, andiamo!” intimò Dean sedendosi accanto a lui mentre Alex si sistemava sul sedile posteriore.  
Gary girò la chiave nel quadro di accensione e lasciò avviare l’automobile in un rombo deciso.  
“La retro.” -bofonchiò piano l’altro quando lo vide inserire la marcia- “La retro!”  
Alex trattenne un’imprecazione tra i denti nel momento in cui l’Impala fece un balzo all’indietro finendo per schiantarsi contro una pila di bidoni accatastati lungo la rete che delimitava il parcheggio del motel.  
“Quella è la retromarcia.” sibilò Dean, fulminando Gary con un’occhiataccia. 

“Questo è il mio altro altro telefono. Sapete cosa fare.” ripeté la voce registrata della segreteria.  
Sam aumentò la stretta sul ricevitore e abbassò la voce ad un sussurro nervoso, continuando ad osservare l’immagine che lo specchio appeso all’interno dell’armadio rifletteva alla luce del sole che filtrava nella cameretta piena di libri e poster appesi alle pareti.  
Erano passate poche ore da quando la Polizia l’aveva riportato a casa -anzi, a casa di Gary- e da quel momento aveva provato più volte a contattare il fratello senza alcun successo.  
“Dean, ho chiamato ogni telefono che abbiamo, dove cavolo siete tutti e due?! So che può sembrare pazzesco ma… credo di essere nel corpo sbagliato. Ah-ah. Non mi dispiacerebbe un po’ d’aiuto.”  
Aveva appena premuto il pulsante di fine chiamata quando qualcosa lo spinse a ripetere il numero appena composto.  
“Penso anche di avere l’asma. Richiamami.” aggiunse prima di ricercare sull’elenco telefonico trafugato dal soggiorno l’indirizzo che sperava di trovare senza troppa difficoltà.  
“Lucky Star Motel.” rispose un uomo dalla voce ancora assonnata.   
“Salve, ehm… potrebbe passarmi la camera 103?”  
“La 103? No, amico, la pollastrella se l’è squagliata nel bel mezzo della notte.”  
“Che…?!” -balbettò Sam, sorpreso- “Da sola?!”  
“Beh, non che siano affari miei, ma no. Era insieme ad altri due tizi.”  
“Tizi? Plurale?”  
L’impiegato del motel si lasciò scappare una risata volgare.  
“Sì, uno con una giacca di pelle, l’altro era una specie di Bigfoot. Se ne sono andati.”  
Sam prese un respiro profondo e lanciò sul letto il telefono, tornando a specchiarsi per osservare con attenzione il ragazzino magro e sparuto che lo fissava dallo specchio.  
“Chi cavolo sei tu?!” domandò con un filo di voce prima di notare una piccola scatola colorata abbandonata sul fondo.  
In qualsiasi altra occasione impicciarsi degli affari di un adolescente gli avrebbe fatto storcere il naso ma quando si trattava di un caso da risolvere non poteva certo permettersi di sottilizzare.  
E il caso che si era trovato per le mani lo riguardava fin troppo da vicino, non c’era modo di uscirne senza indagare a fondo.  
Sollevò il coperchio con attenzione e iniziò a rovistare nel mucchio di fumetti colorati ammassati uno sull’altro.  
“Vergine.” -sbuffò con disappunto prima di incappare nella copia di Busty Asian Beauties sapientemente nascosta tra i vari titoli di avventure illustrate- “Vergine frustrato.”  
Proprio quando aveva quasi rinunciato a trovare qualcosa di utile scostò dal fondo una vecchia agenda dai bordi rovinati appoggiata sopra il manico di un lungo coltello infilato in un fodero antico, avvolto in quello che sembrava essere un panno nero con un grosso pentacolo tracciato al centro.  
“Stregoneria, Gary? Piccolo bastardo satanista.”  
“Gary! Colazione!” lo chiamò dal piano inferiore la voce della madre del ragazzo.  
“Lasciatemi in pace…” mormorò tra sé Sam ricominciando a rovistare nella scatola colorata.  
“Gary!!!” chiamò per la seconda volta la donna.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a sottrarsi alla colazione in famiglia, gli sembrava più che chiaro.  
“Va bene… arrivo!” rispose in tono rassegnato mentre rimetteva a posto il panno nero e il coltello, nascondendoli di nuovo sotto il mucchio di fumetti.  
L’ultima cosa che voleva era lasciare in giro qualcosa del genere e farsi scoprire.  
O far scoprire Gary prima di essere riuscito a rimettere a posto le cose.  
Quando si sedette al tavolo della cucina gli bastò una sola occhiata per rendersi conto che i genitori del ragazzino avevano programmato una seria discussione in merito agli avvenimenti della sera precedente e trattenne un singhiozzo annoiato.  
“Allora, Gary, vorrei sapere che è successo la notte scorsa.” gli disse il padre mentre si sedeva di fronte al suo piatto di uova con il bacon.  
“Sì, pure io. Credimi.” mormorò Sam sottovoce.  
“Voglio dire, che è successo al Piano?”  
“Il Piano?”  
“I test d’ingresso, il MIT… se vuoi diventare un ingegnere devi darti da fare. Quindi, dimmi, ubriacarsi che posto occupa esattamente nel Piano?  
“Ok, sì… ascoltami, amico, senza offesa ma al momento non potrebbe fregarmi di meno di questo accidente di Piano.” sibilò Sam, rendendosi immediatamente conto di aver scelto una pessima combinazione di parole.  
“Puoi ripetere?!” chiese ancora l’altro con espressione stranita.  
“Sentite, vi sono sembrato strano ultimamente? Un po’ lunatico? Mi è venuta qualche strana passione per l’occulto?”  
“Cosa?” domandò la madre di Gary.  
“Fatemi indovinare: sono bravissimo in Latino.”  
“Sì, sei decisamente portato per le lingue.”  
“E nel vicinato è scomparso qualche animale domestico, di recente?”  
“Gary, stai usando qualche tipo di droga?” disse di nuovo il padre in tono serio.  
“Leonard.” -lo rimbeccò la moglie- “Non sta usando nessun tipo di droga.”  
“Mi avete mai visto con un libro? Uno grosso, antico, rilegato in pelle…” iniziò a domandare Sam ma dalle espressioni dipinte sulle facce dei genitori del ragazzo si rese conto che, se Gary era davvero così sveglio da programmare dei test d’ingresso al MIT, non si sarebbe mai fatto vedere con un libro di stregoneria sotto il braccio.  
“Ma probabilmente l’ho anche nascosto da qualche parte.” aggiunse sfilando un pezzo di pane tostato dal piatto della donna seduta vicino a lui.  
“Gary, no!!” -esclamò lei strabuzzando gli occhi- “Sei allergico al glutine!” 

Gary lasciò richiudere dietro di sé la porta della caffetteria nella quale si era appena fermato con Dean e Alex per fare colazione e seguì la ragazza accostandosi a lei con noncuranza.  
Non aveva la minima idea di cosa poteva aspettarlo ora che si trovava nel corpo di un cacciatore ma tutto quello che doveva fare era restare insieme al fratello di Sam e aspettare il momento più opportuno, cercando di stare lontano dai guai fino ad allora.  
“Bene, quindi… dove andiamo adesso?”  
“Al lavoro. Il caso…?!” disse lei, fissandolo perplessa.  
“Ah, sì. Giusto, il caso. Da dove volete cominciare?”  
“Beh, visto che non sei riuscito a scoprire dov’è il corpo di Maggie Briggs ora dobbiamo girarci tutto questo posto per vedere se possiamo dissotterrarla.” replicò Dean.  
“Maggie Briggs? La strega Maggie Briggs?” chiese ancora Gary in tono stupito.  
“Direi di sì, Sherlock.”   
“Sì, è nel sottoscala.”   
“Quale sottoscala?”  
“Nella casa di Isaiah Pickett.” -spiegò Gary mentre spalancava la portiera dell’Impala dal lato del passeggero- “Secondo la leggenda lui l’avrebbe impiccata per stregoneria ma non è vero. Stando alla vera storia lei era incinta di suo figlio, un figlio illegittimo. Così l’ha uccisa e poi l’ha seppellita nel sottoscala.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?” gli domandò Alex.  
“Ho fatto un sacco di ricerche in proposito.” disse Gary con aria soddisfatta prima di rendersi conto che il vero Sam Winchester era arrivato in città solo il giorno precedente.  
“L’altra notte.” aggiunse con un filo di voce.  
Dean gli rivolse un’occhiata pensierosa e poi annuì deciso, infilando la chiave nel quadro per mettere in moto l’auto.  
“Già. Bel lavoro, immagino.” commentò prima che la voce di Bob Seger arrivasse a sovrastare la sua dagli altoparlanti.  
Il ragazzo seduto accanto a lui si lasciò scappare un gemito di approvazione e sorrise contento.  
“Oh, alza il volume!”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Cavolo, sì!” ribatté Gary, strappando a Dean e Alex un’occhiata decisamente sorpresa. 

Sam infilò sotto il braccio i libri di scuola che stavano per cadergli a terra mentre saliva le scale dell’ingresso per raggiungere il corridoio pieno di armadietti; lo stomaco di Gary si stava ribellando al glutine che gli aveva fatto mangiare per errore ma con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe incontrato qualcuno degli amici del ragazzino, sperando che qualcuno di loro potesse essere d’aiuto.  
Sempre che Gary avesse degli amici.  
“Dean! Qualcuno ha rubato il mio corpo, il tizio insieme a te non sono io! Controlla la tua stramaledetta casella vocale, accidenti!” mormorò arrabbiato nel ricevitore del cellulare prima di richiuderlo per infilarlo nella tasca del giaccone smanicato che aveva indosso.  
Si accorse dei due ragazzi che gli stavano andando incontro solo quando fu abbastanza vicino per rendersi conto che avevano intenzione di parlare proprio con lui.  
O con l’altro lui.  
“Gary?” disse il ragazzo dai capelli ricci.  
“Stai bene?” gli fece eco la giovane che lo accompagnava.  
“Sì, io sono Gary… Gary sta bene.”  
“Da quando hai cominciato a parlare di te in terza persona?!” gli chiese l’amico, ridacchiando nervoso.  
“Abbiamo sentito dell’altra notte. Che cosa è successo di preciso?” domandò la ragazza.  
“Ho bevuto troppo, niente di drammatico. Per caso sapete quale di questi è il mio armadietto?” tagliò corto Sam, per niente interessato a perdere altro tempo.  
I due amici scambiarono uno sguardo incredulo e ripresero a ridacchiare imbarazzati.  
“Sei… sei ancora ubriaco?”  
“Oh, sì, sì. Infatti vedo tre di voi al momento.” -borbottò ancora Sam senza però risultare molto convincente- “Allora, qual è il mio armadietto?” 

La casa di Isaiah Pickett restava chiusa per gran parte della settimana e dopo che i ragazzi della Confraternita si erano introdotti di nascosto all’interno i responsabili del museo sembravano aver deciso di rimandare l’apertura ancora di qualche giorno; per Dean non fu comunque difficile forzare la serratura che dal retro portava direttamente al sottoscala, incamminandosi lungo la scala buia e scricchiolante con una torcia sollevata davanti a sé.  
Alex e Gary lo seguivano a pochi passi di distanza e ben presto il ragazzo si trovò ad imbracciare il fucile caricato a sale aggirandosi per la cantina impolverata.  
“E’ arrivato il castigatore, stregaccia!” mormorò in una risatina eccitata mentre si dirigeva verso la nicchia buia che Dean aveva cominciato a studiare con circospezione.  
“Ti senti bene?!” gli chiese Alex voltandosi per lanciargli uno sguardo sempre più confuso.  
“Sì. Benissimo.”  
“Che mi prenda un colpo.” -disse qualche istante dopo la voce di Dean poco più in là- “Muschio d’acqua.”  
I due ragazzi si avvicinarono a lui e Alex si inginocchiò al suo fianco per sollevare una grossa manciata di piantine, scoprendo l’invaso che le radici avevano mascherato crescendo indisturbate per anni: se Pickett aveva effettivamente nascosto un cadavere nella cantina, quello poteva essere il posto in cui erano sepolte le ossa di Maggie Briggs.  
Gary diede un’occhiata veloce al di sopra delle loro teste e annuì sorpreso.  
“Oh, sì. In teoria cresce sulle tombe delle streghe, vero?”  
“Infatti.” ribatté secco Dean prima di frugare nella borsa che Alex aveva appoggiato tra di loro per poi estrarne una piccola pala.  
“Sarà meglio iniziare a scavare.”   
La giovane riprese ad estirpare tutto il muschio che copriva il terreno umido e Dean si mise all’opera accanto a lei, rimuovendo man mano la terra sottostante e portando alla luce i primi resti di uno scheletro incrostato di terriccio.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse che, alle loro spalle, Gary aveva sollevato il fucile in direzione della schiena di Dean.  
“Ehi, ragazzi… mi dispiace davvero tanto…”   
“Per cosa?” gli chiese Alex senza neanche voltarsi.  
Il ragazzino aveva appena preso la mira quando una forza invisibile gli strappò l’arma dalle mani, spingendolo contro la parete opposta e lasciandolo ricadere a terra in una nube di polvere.  
“Sam!” esclamarono quasi all’unisono Dean e Alex mentre si affrettavano ad aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
“Tutto a posto?”   
“Andiamocene subito da qui!” mormorò Gary aggrappandosi al braccio di Alex per sollevarsi.  
“Whoa, aspetta un secondo, idiota! Dobbiamo bruciare i resti!” gli disse Dean in tono seccato ma ancora prima che potesse aggiungere altro il fantasma di Maggie Briggs si materializzò davanti a lui e gli assestò una spinta in pieno petto mandandolo a sbattere contro una trave in legno che si spezzò sotto il peso del cacciatore.  
Il giovane riaprì gli occhi in tempo per vedere il fantasma della donna avanzare verso di lui e afferrarlo nuovamente per la giacca, prima di dissolversi in una fiammata scoppiettante che si lasciò dietro solo un residuo di fumo scuro.  
Alex si lasciò cadere seduta vicino alla fossa tirando un sospiro di sollievo e scambiò un cenno d’intesa con Gary, che rimase a fissare ansimante i resti della donna stringendo nella mano la bottiglietta di liquido infiammabile con la quale li aveva cosparsi.  
“…ragazzi, questo è stato davvero grande!” 

Sam diede un rapido sguardo intorno a sé per controllare che nel corridoio pieno di armadietti non passasse nessun altro studente.  
Trevor e Nora dovevano già aver capito che qualcosa non andava e farsi vedere da qualcuno mentre provava a forzare il lucchetto dell’armadietto di Gary -o meglio, del proprio armadietto, ora che si trovava nel corpo del ragazzino- sarebbe stato troppo complicato da spiegare a chiunque ma fortunatamente scoprire la combinazione di un lucchetto dato in dotazione dalla scuola gli portò via un minuto scarso.  
Sul primo ripiano trovò allineati un paio di scarpe da ginnastica e dei fascicoli per gli esami del corso di Chimica e poco più in basso uno zaino leggero che conteneva solo un paio di fumetti e un inalatore pieno per metà.  
Solo quando tolse lo zaino dal gancio al quale era appeso notò la copertina di pelle sbiadita che spuntava dietro alcuni testi di letteratura impilati sul fondo e si abbassò per sfilare il libro con attenzione.  
“Oh, Gary, no… questo è un libro davvero, davvero pericoloso.” mormorò tra sé prima di infilare il volume nello zaino vuoto per poi incamminarsi velocemente verso l’uscita.  
“Ehi, Gary! Aspetta!” lo chiamò una voce dalle scale.  
“Dove stai andando?” fece eco la voce di Nora, preoccupata.  
Sam si voltò nella loro direzione ma continuò ad indietreggiare lungo il giardino che circondava l’ingresso del liceo.  
“Non posso restare qui, ho una cosa da fare.”  
“Stai saltando la scuola? Tu?!” chiese Trevor con espressione stupita.  
“Diciamo che non mi sento proprio me stesso, oggi, ok?”  
“Ma siamo tuoi amici, se qualcosa non va puoi dircelo.”  
“No, non posso proprio, non posso restare. Mi spiace.”  
“Ehi!!” gli urlò all’improvviso Trevor, spingendolo a voltarsi nuovamente.  
E per la seconda volta nel giro di poche ore, Sam avvertì la puntura di un dardo tranquillante sparato direttamente nel collo.  
La voce di Nora gli arrivò alle orecchie attutita e distante mentre cadeva a terra privo di sensi.  
“Trevor!” esclamò la ragazza in tono acuto.  
L’amico si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa contrariato prima di nascondere la pistola narcotizzante sotto la giacca.  
“Ma che altro avrei dovuto fare?!” 

“Siete pronti per ordinare?” chiese la cameriera voltando il foglio del bloc notes che teneva in mano.  
Dean sfoderò un sorriso stanco e le strizzò l’occhio come di consuetudine.  
“Potresti portarmi un cheeseburger con doppio bacon? E anche un uovo fritto sopra, ti dispiace?”  
“Ooh, suona davvero bene! Fanne due!” gli fece eco Gary sorridendo a propria volta alla cameriera, che si sporse tra i due per ritirare i menu abbandonati sul tavolo.  
“Torno subito con la vostra ordinazione.”  
“Va bene, chi sei tu e cosa hai fatto al vero Sam?” sibilò Dean in tono minaccioso mentre la ragazza si allontanava.  
Gary si raddrizzò nella schiena con un singhiozzo strozzato e squadrò il cacciatore senza riuscire a trattenere un’espressione spaventata; troppo distratto da altri pensieri si era dimenticato che il gigante nel quale aveva trasferito la propria coscienza sembrava mangiare solo verdure condite con salse a base di yogurt.  
“C-che vuoi dire?”  
“Un cheeseburger col bacon?!”  
“Non lo so… ogni tanto fa bene cambiare, no? E in ogni caso, dobbiamo festeggiare.”   
“Sì, un altro fantasma di meno nel mondo. Bel lavoro oggi.”  
“Già, anche tu!” -ribatté Gary sollevando verso Dean un piccolo bicchiere riempito fino all’orlo- “Oggi è stata una giornata epica! Sul serio.”  
“Una giornata epica?!”  
“Sì. Perché no?”  
“E’ stata una giornata come tante. Ti è sembrata tanto speciale?”  
“Non posso essere di buon umore?”  
“Sì, penso di sì.” borbottò Dean prima di bere in una sola sorsata tutto il contenuto del proprio bicchiere.  
“Anzi no, in realtà no. Non è per niente il tuo stile, Sam.”  
“Forse sto provando a non essere sempre… me…” rispose Gary con aria sconsolata.  
E quasi nello stesso momento si rese conto che stava infilando un passo falso dopo l’altro: sapeva benissimo che non poteva permettere ai propri problemi di interferire eppure aveva ceduto alla tentazione di essere comunque se stesso.  
Forse era colpa della mezza bottiglia di birra che aveva già bevuto prima di ordinare ma qualcosa sembrava dirgli sempre più che Dean Winchester non fosse poi quel gran bastardo che tutti quanti descrivevano.  
“Sai cosa?! Sono ubriaco. Scusa, lascia perdere.”  
“No, no. Va bene, in effetti… beviamoci su!” -replicò Dean con un sorriso- “Wow. E’ solo una mia impressione o stiamo effettivamente bevendo qualcosa insieme?”  
“Non lo facciamo poi così spesso, vero?”  
“Puoi dirlo forte.”  
“Invece dovremmo. Sei una bella persona, Dean.”  
“Sì, sei decisamente ubriaco.” annuì l’altro prima di farsi da parte per lasciar passare la cameriera che si era avvicinata nuovamente al loro tavolo reggendo due piatti traboccanti di patatine fritte.  
“Ecco qui. Buon appetito.”  
Gary rimase a fissare il panino con trepidazione e dopo qualche istante si fece coraggio, dandogli un morso mentre provava a contenere la carne e l’uovo fritto al suo interno senza farli ricadere sul piatto sotto di sé.  
“Mmmh!” mormorò in tono estatico.  
“Oh mio Dio, solo il pane è spettacolare!”  
Dean gli rivolse un’occhiata sfuggente e annuì senza prestargli troppa attenzione, distratto dalla voce di Alex alle sue spalle.  
“Ehi, uno di voi ha visto il mio cellulare?” domandò lei continuando a rovistare nella borsa che portava a tracolla.  
Entrambi i due giovani continuarono a mangiare indisturbati e scossero leggermente la testa in diniego.  
“Beh, è sparito. Non riesco a capire come.”  
“Sicura che non ti sia caduto mentre eravamo in casa della strega?” le chiese Dean senza smettere di masticare.  
“Spero di no, sarebbe un bel problema.”  
“Sarà rimato da qualche parte, in macchina. Vedrai che salterà fuori prima o poi.” disse Gary, stringendosi nelle spalle e strappando alla ragazza un sospiro seccato.  
“Facciamo che succeda prima invece che poi. Anzi, sarebbe meglio adesso!” ribatté Alex prima di rialzare lo sguardo sul suo panino.  
“E’ un cheeseburger al bacon quello?!”  
“Ehm, sì… ma che differenza fa?! Voglio dire, rilassiamoci un po’, non pensi? Abbiamo fermato un fantasma, bevuto qualche birra… dovremmo essere felici!”  
“Certo…” -disse lei, per niente convinta- “Si può sapere che cosa ti ha preso, Sam?”  
“Che significa?”  
“Significa che questo non sei davvero tu.”  
“No?”  
“No, questo sembra più Dean.”  
“E non è per niente il mio stile, giusto?”  
“Direi di no.”  
“Diciamo che sto cominciando a prendere le cose come vengono, sai?” sospirò Gary.  
“Non lo so, avete mai avuto la sensazione che tutto il vostro futuro fosse stato già deciso? E non importa quanto provi ad opporti, non puoi fermare il Piano. Lo stupido, stupido Piano. Quindi non so… sto solo cercando di fregarmene un po’ di più, tanto per cambiare.”  
“Brindiamo al nuovo Sam, allora!” disse Dean con un sorriso, allungando la propria bottiglia di birra in direzione di Gary.  
“Ehi, a proposito…” -tentennò invece l’altro rivolto ad Alex- “Che ne dici di fermarti per un paio di drink? Insomma, ho 26 anni… posso anche ordinare qualcosa di forte!”  
La giovane si lasciò scappare una risata imbarazzata e scrollò i capelli sulle spalle, passandoci una mano attraverso nel tentativo di rimetterli a posto.  
“Oltre a quello che avete già bevuto fino ad ora? Dovreste andarci piano, tutti e due.”  
“No, no, io sto bene! Ma tu davvero non vuoi unirti a noi?”  
“No Sam, grazie. Stavo proprio per tornare al motel, sono decisamente stanca.”  
“Ripartiamo per le otto.” le disse Dean dall’altra parte del tavolo, con un cenno della testa.  
“Bene. Ci vediamo domani mattina, allora.” -disse lei piegandosi sul fratello per accarezzargli dolcemente la spalla- “Buonanotte, Sam.”  
Gary la seguì con lo sguardo fino a quando non la vide scomparire oltre la pesante porta a vetri del locale; quando si accorse che anche Dean sembrava aver fatto lo stesso scosse la testa con un fischio d’ammirazione.  
“Già! Si può sapere che c’è esattamente nell’aria?” chiese l’altro incuriosito.  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Ma dai… « Vuoi fermarti per un paio di drink? »?! Cavolo, una delle peggiori frasi da rimorchio mai sentite, fratellino!”  
“Oh, beh… io non volevo…”  
“Ehi, Sammy, rilassati! Sto solo dicendo che forse dovreste chiarire le cose una volta per tutte. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato ma ho sempre pensato che tra voi ci fosse qualcosa e ultimamente mi pare che ci stiate girando intorno parecchio.”  
“…davvero?!” esclamò Gary con un po’ troppa enfasi mentre Dean sollevava un sopracciglio ad un’espressione abbastanza perplessa.  
“No, no, cioè… dobbiamo chiarire le cose, senza dubbio.” -aggiunse il ragazzo in tono più contenuto- “E uhm… tanto per essere sicuri… stiamo parlando di sesso, giusto?!”  
“Sì, Sam.” rispose Dean rivolgendogli una seconda occhiata molto perplessa prima di afferrare la bottiglia di birra accanto al piatto di Gary.  
“E forse è meglio che questa la prenda io.” 

Quando Sam riaprì gli occhi a fatica impiegò diversi istanti a capire perché non sembrava essere in grado di muovere le braccia o sistemarsi in una posizione che gli desse meno fastidio alla nuca e al collo; quella che gli premeva intorno alle braccia, sui polsi e sul torace era una grossa corda intrecciata che serviva a tenerlo legato ad una trave di sostegno.  
“Ehi! Che cavolo sta succedendo?!”  
“Puoi urlare quanto vuoi, nessuno ti sentirà. I miei genitori sono fuori città.” disse una voce beffarda accanto a lui.  
E qualche istante dopo Sam riuscì a collegare quella voce ad un volto: Trevor, uno dei compagni di scuola di Gary.  
Ricordava vagamente di avergli visto usare la pistola tranquillante prima di perdere i sensi e non ci mise molto a capire che doveva essere stato lui a drogarlo anche la sera in cui stava facendo ritorno al motel, per poi permettere a Gary di effettuare lo scambio di corpi.  
“Adesso che mi avete portato qui cosa pensate di fare?”  
“Una cosa per volta.” ribatté il ragazzino tornando a portare all’orecchio il cellulare che aveva in mano.   
“Dove sei?” -chiese nervoso- “E dove cavolo è Dean, invece?”   
Sam si guardò intorno in cerca di una via d’uscita ma si rese conto che l’unico modo per uscire doveva essere una rampa di scale alle sue spalle, visto che non c’era traccia di altre porte davanti a lui.  
Si accorse anche che Trevor non era solo: quasi rintanata in un angolo del mobile-bar illuminato da alcuni faretti accesi riuscì a riconoscere la ragazza che aveva incontrato a scuola quella mattina ma la voce di Trevor richiamò la sua attenzione.  
“Vuoi dire che ancora non l’hai ucciso?”  
“Cosa? No, aspetta… che vuoi dire?! Uccidere Dean?” esclamò d’un fiato mentre il ragazzino continuava a parlare nel ricevitore.  
“Senti, Gary, abbiamo un piccolo problema qui, del tipo… sto guardando il tuo corpo, ora, con questo altro tizio dentro. Ed è stato pure in casa tua. Con i tuoi genitori.”  
Sam provò inutilmente a tirare ancora la corda in avanti un paio di volte e al terzo tentativo fu costretto a fermarsi per prendere fiato; l’asma gli stava dando seri problemi e neanche i muscoli di Gary sembravano servire a molto in una situazione del genere.  
“Va bene, potresti sbrigarti e uccidere il bastardo, se non è troppo disturbo? Grazie.” disse ancora Trevor voltandosi verso Nora per scambiare con lei un’occhiata d’intesa mentre premeva il tasto di fine chiamata.  
“Non penso che lo farà mai.”  
“Rilassati. E’ di Gary che stiamo parlando.” disse lei in tono fiducioso.  
“Ma che diavolo sta succedendo qui? E come fate a sapere chi è Dean?”  
“Tutti quanti conoscono Dean. E’ finito su « Hell’s Most Wanted ».” ribatté Trevor.  
“Oh, no. No.” -mormorò Sam esasperato- “Voi idioti vi siete messi a parlare con i demoni?”  
“Giusto. Siamo noi gli idioti legati ad un palo, in un sottoscala.”  
“Siete solo dei ragazzini, non sapete con cosa avete a che fare.”  
“Sappiamo che c’è un prezzo per la testa di Dean. E noi siamo pronti a riscuoterlo.”  
“Che significa?”  
“Più o meno un mese fa… eravamo qui, cazzegiavamo con questo libro.” iniziò a dire Nora appoggiando sul bancone di marmo il volume rilegato in pelle che Sam aveva trovato nello zainetto nascosto nell’armadietto di Gary.  
“Nora, io non definirei proprio « cazzeggiare » venerare il Nostro Signore Oscuro.” la rimbeccò Trevor, anche se lei non sembrò dargli retta.  
“Comunque, ad un tratto sono saltate le luci e Gary è andato in trance. Ha chiuso gli occhi, ha preso una matita e ha disegnato questo.” continuò la ragazza prima di sollevare un foglio nascosto nella copertina del libro.  
Sam sussultò leggermente alla vista di un ritratto che riproduceva fedelmente i tratti del viso del fratello.  
“E sai qual è la cosa buffa? Gary non sa disegnare.” -sussurrò Trevor con un sorriso- “Poi ha detto di aver sentito una voce, diceva che c’è una taglia sulla testa di questo tizio.”  
“Una taglia?”  
“Sì, ogni strega e satanista del paese lo sta cercando. Ma è stato Gary a trovarvi.” disse Nora.  
“E questa cosa alla « Quel pazzo Venerdì »?”  
“Un incantesimo preso dal libro. Un’idea di Gary. E’ davvero intelligente.”  
“Sì, se solo si decidesse a finire questo lavoro…” le fece eco Trevor, piuttosto seccato.  
“Ascoltatemi, state facendo un grosso errore.” -disse Sam deciso- “È un contratto con un demone, si tratta di uccidere una persona, non è un gioco. State oltrepassando una linea dalla quale non tornerete indietro. Credetemi.”  
Nora indietreggiò di qualche passo e spalancò gli occhi con espressione spaventata.  
“Trevor, forse…”  
“Che cosa?! Non dirmi che vuoi dare retta a questo cretino?!” sbottò l’amico in risposta.  
“Non lo so, ma che succede se ha ragione?”  
“Non posso crederci! Prima Gary, adesso tu…” -mormorò il ragazzo- “Ok, d’accordo. Se vuoi qualcosa fatto bene…”  
“Che hai intenzione di fare? Vuoi uccidere tu Dean?”  
“Non ne ho bisogno. Abbiamo ancora questo.” ribatté Trevor tirando il libro verso di sé per sfogliare alcune pagine.  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio.”  
“Farò venire qui uno dei cattivi, ucciderà questi due sfigati e ci darà la ricompensa. Soldi a palate, tesoro!”  
“Non… non credo che sia una buona idea…”  
“E infatti non lo è. È davvero una pessima, pessima idea.” si intromise Sam ma Trevor lo fulminò con un’occhiata furente.  
“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere.”  
“Non farlo! Trevor, ci farai ammazzare tutti.” disse di nuovo Sam, continuando a muoversi contro la sedia e la trave alla quale era legato.  
Nora gli rivolse uno sguardo convinto e si avvicinò timidamente al ragazzo.  
“Penso abbia ragione.”  
“Ehi, vuoi ancora andare alla Vassar, vero?” replicò lui prima di spostarsi al centro della stanza con il libro ancora aperto e appoggiato tra le mani.  
“ _Attrahendum eos, ad ligandum eos pariter eos coram me!_ ”  
Quando si accorse che niente sembrava essere cambiato, Trevor si guardò intorno con aria stupita e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“Forse l’ho detto male.” -ipotizzò a mezza voce prima di accorgersi che Nora era scivolata a terra come svenuta- “Nora?!”  
“No! No, no, non toccarla!” esclamò Sam dall’altra parte della stanza ma il ragazzino si avvicinò comunque per scuotere l’amica.  
“Nora, stai bene?”  
“Oh, sì. Una favola!” rispose il demone che aveva posseduto la giovane mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri. 

“Sam, è sbagliato.” provò a replicare la ragazza ma lui continuò a solleticarle il collo con la punta delle dita.  
“Allora non voglio fare la cosa giusta.”   
“E questa da dove è uscita?!”   
“Devo averla letta da qualche parte.” borbottò lui riprendendo ad avvicinarsi in modo da diminuire sempre più la distanza che li separava.  
“Sam…” tentò ancora di obiettare Alex mentre Gary le posava un dito sulle labbra.  
“Shhh. Non c’è più niente da dire, ormai.”  
“E credo…” -aggiunse prima di prendere un respiro profondo- “Credo davvero che stanotte dovremmo fare sesso.”  
Gary si era appena sporto verso di lei per bloccarla sotto il proprio peso quando Alex colse con la coda dell’occhio il movimento della porta che lei aveva lasciato intenzionalmente aperta e che veniva spalancata senza fare rumore: pochi istanti dopo il giovane finì trascinato giù dal letto, rovesciato sul pavimento e colpito con un pugno sul naso che gli fece lacrimare gli occhi per il dolore.  
“Tu non sei Sam.” sibilò Dean afferrandolo per la camicia fino a sollevarlo vicino al proprio viso.  
“Chi diavolo sei?”   
“…ahi!” mormorò Gary in un singhiozzo. 

“Allora, per quale motivo mi hai chiamato qui, Skippy? A meno che… è già ora di cena?!” chiese la demone con una risatina divertita.  
“Che? N-no, io… noi abbiamo Dean Winchester.”  
“Sul serio? Dove?”  
“Trevor, tieni chiusa quella bocca.” sibilò Sam a fior di labbra.  
“Il Cloverleaf Motel, sulla Statale 6.” rispose il ragazzo, strappando alla demone una nuova risata divertita.  
“Sam? Sei davvero tu lì dentro?” -domandò avvicinandosi a lui- “Beh, sei o non sei una cinquantina di chili di niente, adesso?”  
“Il ragazzino è un idiota. Non ha idea di cosa stia parlando.”  
“Però se tu sei qui, chi c’è nel corpo di Sam?”   
“Un pericoloso stregone. Di nome Gary.” disse ancora Trevor guadagnandosi un’occhiata di rimprovero da parte di Sam, che riprese a scuotere la testa con esasperazione.  
La demone tornò a voltarsi verso il giovane e gli sorrise maligno.  
“Mi stai dicendo che hai Dean Winchester e il corpo di Sam Winchester… un guscio vuoto che aspetta solo di essere riempito… e li stai offrendo entrambi a me?”  
“Uhm, già. Credo.”  
“Beh, devo riconoscerlo. Sono impressionata.”  
“Grazie. Allora se non ti spiace… ehm, la ricompensa?!”  
“Certo. Avrai la mia eterna gratitudine.”  
“Cosa? Stai parlando sul serio?”  
“Sta’ zitto, idiota!” sussurrò Sam con una smorfia.  
“Considerati fortunato, ragazzino.” disse la demone girandogli le spalle.  
“No, aspetta un secondo! Ci siamo ammazzati di fatica, qui! Adesso voglio la mia ricompensa!” -sbottò Trevor per poi tornare ad un tono più pacato- “Per piacere?!”  
La demone gli rivolse un’occhiata pensosa.  
“Va bene. Hai ragione, scusami. Che cosa posso darti in cambio?”  
“Che ne dici di un milione di dollari?”  
“Oh, per l’amor del cielo, Trevor! Chiudi la bocca e scappa!” esclamò Sam agitandosi sulla sedia nel tentativo di liberarsi dalle corde.  
“Con un milione di dollari non fai proprio niente di questi tempi. Che ne dici di dieci?” suggerì invece la demone.  
“Ok, dieci milioni! E voglio che Mindy Schwartz si innamori di me.”  
“Denaro, amore… rimangono dei classici, posso capirti. Ma ecco la mia proposta.” replicò la demone senza scomporsi prima di stringere la mano intorno al collo di Trevor soffocandolo lentamente mentre il ragazzo cadeva sulle ginocchia e rantolava alla disperata ricerca d’aria.  
Solo quando lo vide strabuzzare gli occhi e sentì le ossa scricchiolare sotto la sua stretta, la demone lo lasciò rotolare a terra in un tonfo flaccido.  
“Sì, era proprio un idiota.” 

Dean incastrò la cornetta del telefono contro la spalla e premette un pulsante sulla tastiera senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Gary, legato con del nastro adesivo ad una delle sedie sistemate davanti al letto di Alex.  
“Ci sono 38 nuovi messaggi.” recitò la voce metallica della segreteria subito sostituita da quella di Sam.  
“So che può sembrare pazzesco ma… credo di essere nel corpo sbagliato. Ah-ah. Non mi dispiacerebbe un po’ d’aiuto.”  
“Dean, qualcuno ha rubato il mio corpo, il tizio insieme a te non sono io! Controlla la tua stramaledetta casella vocale, accidenti!”  
“D’accordo, amico. O inizi a spiegarci come stanno le cose o io vado con i ferri roventi.” disse Dean avvicinandosi al ragazzo con fare minaccioso.  
“Oh mio Dio! Oh mio Dio, vi prego, non fatemi del male! Vi prego, mi dispiace così tanto!”  
“Ehi, vedi di calmarti! Stai tranquillo, nessuno vuole farti davvero del male.” ribatté Alex scuotendo la testa.  
“Vi prego, io non voglio morire! Non voglio morire!”  
“Dov’è Sam?”  
“Lui è… sta nel sottoscala del mio amico. I suoi genitori sono fuori per il weekend.”  
“Genitori?!” -ripeté Dean incredulo- “Ma quanti anni hai?”  
“Diciassette.”  
“Diciassette?!” gli fecero eco entrambi all’unisono ma prima che uno dei due potesse aggiungere altro la porta si spalancò di nuovo andando a sbattere contro il muro in uno schianto violento.  
Gary trattenne il fiato quando vide l’amica entrare nella camera e sollevare una mano in direzione di Dean e Alex fino a sbalzarli lontano dal letto.  
“Nora?!” mormorò sottovoce.  
“Non al momento.” rispose la demone mostrandogli gli occhi del tutto neri.  
Il giovane non osò neanche guardarla in faccia mentre si avvicinava a lui e iniziava a slegarlo strappando con gesti impazienti il nastro adesivo che gli avevano avvolto intorno ai vestiti.  
“Ragazzo, ti sei davvero guadagnato il pane, oggi. Dimmi che cosa vuoi. Qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Qualsiasi cosa?”   
“Avanti, sorprendimi.”  
Gary fissò di nuovo Alex e Dean, stesi a terra e doloranti per la spinta che li aveva ribaltati dalla parte opposta della stanza e prese un respiro profondo.  
“Voglio essere uno stregone, un vero stregone. E molto, molto potente”  
“Ottima scelta. Niente più paparino, niente più MIT, niente più Piano. Diventi grande e forte, e nessuno può più dirti che cosa fare. C’è solo una piccola formalità da sbrigare. Devi incontrare il Capo.”  
“Il Capo?” balbettò lui, confuso.  
“Sì, insomma… Sua Maestà degli Inferi, o come cavolo lo chiamate oggi voi ragazzini.”  
“Il Diavolo?! Ah, no… io non voglio davvero disturbarlo!”  
“Oh, ma a lui farebbe davvero piacere conoscerti. Non sarà neanche difficile, ti farà una semplice domanda e tutto quello che dovrai dire sarà solo sì e avrai la tua ricompensa.”  
“Non ascoltarla! Ti ucciderà appena le avrai dato quello che vuole!” disse Dean mentre provava ad alzarsi sulle ginocchia ma la demone lo spinse di nuovo a terra con un semplice gesto della mano.  
Solo allora Gary incrociò lo sguardo di Alex.  
“ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde…_ ” iniziò a recitare il ragazzo prima che la demone si voltasse verso di lui con espressione rabbiosa.  
“E quello cos’era?!”  
“Uh, n-niente!”  
“Stavi cercando di esorcizzarmi? Piccolo pezzo di…”  
“ _…spiritus, Omnis satanica potestas._ ” recitò alle sue spalle Dean tornando a rialzarsi malfermo sulle gambe.  
“ _Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii.” gli fece eco Alex.  
“ _Omnis legio. Omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ ” cominciarono a ripetere tutti e tre all’unisono mentre la demone si contorceva sotto i loro occhi digrignando i denti furiosamente.  
“ _Ut Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire._ ”  
“ _Te rogamus._ ” -aggiunse Dean con un sorriso- “Adios, stronza!”   
“Dean… è « audi nos »!” lo rimbeccò Alex sottovoce.  
La demone che aveva posseduto il corpo di Nora spalancò le braccia con un urlo di sconfitta e lasciò turbinare fuori dalla bocca della ragazza una densa nube di fumo scuro che si dileguò fuori dalla porta ormai divelta dai cardini rapida come una folata di vento improvvisa.  
Gary si avvicinò al corpo dell’amica e le accarezzò la fronte con delicatezza, prima di voltarsi verso Dean e Alex per rivolgere ad entrambi un’occhiata soddisfatta. _

_“ _Animae domum redeant. Fas atque nefas instauretur. Potestate et auctoritate, sic fiat._ ” mormorò Gary lasciando cadere un fiammifero acceso nella grossa terrina piena di erbe tritate che stava sul cofano dell’Impala, sistemata tra il suo corpo e quello di Sam.  
La vampata di calore che si sviluppò per meno di mezzo secondo lasciò dietro di sé un tremendo odore di marcio e un fumo grigiastro che Dean allontanò agitando un braccio davanti alla faccia.  
“Allora, siete… siete a posto?”  
“Sì, siamo a posto.” -ribatté Sam toccandosi il torace con un sospiro di sollievo- “Ragazzi… che bello essere di nuovo me!”  
“Sì. Fantastico.” borbottò Gary mentre richiudeva il libro rilegato in pelle scura.  
Si era appena diretto verso il viale principale che l’avrebbe condotto fino all’ingresso di casa quando il Winchester maggiore gli si parò di fronte con aria tutt’altro che benevola.  
“Quindi…”  
“Lo so. Errore mio.”  
"« Errore mio »?” sibilò Dean.  
“Ragazzino, « errore mio » non è sufficiente. Vedi, se avessi avuto l’età per votare saresti stato già morto, perché noi ti avremmo ucciso. Quindi sarà meglio che tu ti rimetta in riga o torneremo per farlo davvero. Ci siamo capiti?”  
“Perfettamente.”  
“Bene.”   
“E tanto per essere sicuri…” -aggiunse Alex, sfilandogli dalle braccia il volume rilegato in pelle- “Questo lo prendo io.”  
“Già.” tentennò Gary in un sorriso imbarazzato.  
“Ehm, suppongo che ora dovrei scusarmi anche per…”  
“Per aver cercato di infilarti nel mio letto?!” replicò la ragazza, divertita.  
“Quello che non sai è che mentre Dean ti teneva impegnato con quel cheeseburger io stavo controllando il GPS del mio telefono. E indovina un po’?! Il segnale era proprio fuori dal primo motel che abbiamo lasciato. Insieme a tutti gli altri cellulari scomparsi.”  
“Sapevate che non ero davvero Sam.”  
“Diciamo che ne eravamo abbastanza convinti.”  
“Quindi era tutta una farsa.” -disse Gary stringendosi nelle spalle- “Perfetto. Io morirò vergine!”  
Alex gli assestò una pacca sulla tempia con una nuova risata divertita e si allontanò da lui per scambiare ancora qualche parola con Nora, ferma davanti all’automobile e stretta nella coperta che Dean le aveva avvolto intorno alle spalle.  
Gary infilò le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e lanciò uno sguardo poco entusiasta al vialetto di casa.  
“Accidenti…!” mormorò tra sé.  
“Gary, ascolta. Lasciatelo dire da qualcuno che lo sa: la tua vita non è poi tanto male.” disse Sam in tono pacato.  
“Uh, tu hai conosciuto i miei genitori…?!”  
“Sì. E allora? È la tua vita. Se non ti piace il Piano che hanno per te digli di smetterla con questa storia. Ribellati un po’. Certo, se possibile evitando il satanismo.” -aggiunse in una smorfia- “E comunque sai perché Nora si è fatta coinvolgere in questa storia?”  
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Non le interessa Satana. Le interessi tu, genio!”  
“Sul serio? Tu… tu credi?!”  
“Oh, sì.” annuì Sam deciso.  
“Credici, Gary. Vorrei avere la tua vita.”  
“Davvero?!” -domandò il ragazzo, rasserenato- “Grazie.”  
Dean scosse la testa incredulo mentre guardava i due giovani incamminarsi insieme in direzione del viale ordinato e annuì in assenso quando il fratello aprì la portiera del passeggero per sedersi in macchina.  
“Andiamocene subito da qui.” sentenziò Sam senza esitazione.  
“E’ stata comunque una cosa carina da dire.”  
“Gli ho raccontato una balla.” rispose l’altro, strappando al maggiore un’espressione interrogativa e decisamente perplessa.  
“La vita di quel ragazzino fa schifo, Dean. Tutta la storia della famiglia felice? È stressante. Non ci perdiamo proprio niente.”  
“Oppure non sappiamo che cosa ci stiamo perdendo.” ribatté Dean prima di girare la chiave nel quadro e lasciar accendere il motore insieme alla radio, che riprese a suonare a tutto volume un pezzo di Bob Seger._

__…all you got to do is get in  
into the mix  
come back baby  
rock and roll never forgets…_ *_

_“Ehi, e dai… abbassa.” gli disse Sam con una smorfia.  
Alex si sporse verso di lui dal sedile posteriore e gli posò dolcemente una mano sulla spalla, sfiorandogli la guancia con un bacio.  
“Sì, sei di nuovo tra noi, Sam!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bob Seger, Rock’n’roll Never Forgets


	21. TV Crimes

`EST. GIORNO  
Casa in stile coloniale, una palizzata bianca circonda il giardino.  
L’Impala entra nel vialetto d’ingresso ricoperto di ghiaia.`

`_(voce fuori campo)_  
 **“A Very Supernatural Love”** è registrato in studio in presenza di un pubblico dal vivo.`

` INT. GIORNO  
ALEX sistema un coltello sulla tavola apparecchiata e si dirige verso la porta del frigorifero, aprendolo per prendere qualcosa all’interno.  
DEAN compare dalla porta sul retro e si toglie la giacca di jeans.`

` _(applausi fuori campo)_ `

`**ALEX**  
Buon pomeriggio, caro. Come è andata in officina?`

`**DEAN**  
Stancante, come al solito. Ma non sarà certo la fine del mondo!`

` _(risate fuori campo)_ `

` ALEX sorride compiaciuta e toglie una bottiglia dal frigorifero per poi porgerla a DEAN.`

`**ALEX**  
Tieni, prendi qualcosa di fresco da bere.`

`DEAN beve quella che sembra essere una normalissima soda e sorride.`

`**DEAN**  
Che cosa farei senza di te?`

`**ALEX**  
Probabilmente vivresti una vita d’Inferno!`

` _(risate fuori campo)_ `

` DEAN si avvicina al forno e controlla che la cena sia a posto mentre Alex riprende ad apparecchiare la tavola. Cercando di non attirare troppo l’attenzione si gira verso di lei e la guarda con aria quasi intimorita.`

`**DEAN**  
Già, uhm, a proposito… Ho chiesto a Sammy di unirsi a noi per cena, penso che gli farebbe bene lasciar perdere le sue ricerche per un po’. E’ un problema?`

`**ALEX**  
No, affatto! E’ un’ottima idea! E poi quel pollo arrosto é enorme, andrà benissimo per tre.`

`**DEAN**  
Però non abbiamo un dolce.`

`**ALEX**  
Si tratta di un invito all’ultimo momento, non penso si offenderà.`

`**DEAN**   
Ma non è rimasta neanche una fetta di torta di mele…`

` _(risate fuori campo, il pubblico sospira commosso)_ `

` ALEX guarda DEAN con sguardo di rimprovero e incrocia le braccia sul petto, parlandogli come ad un bambino viziato.`

`**ALEX**  
Dean…`

`**DEAN**  
Speravo che per una serata speciale potessi… sai… fare quella cosa.`

` _(il pubblico fuori campo ulula malizioso)_ `

`**ALEX**   
Avevamo detto di smettere. Puoi sempre andare a prendere del gelato, non è troppo tardi.`

`DEAN si avvicina a lei e le accarezza una spalla.`

` _(il pubblico torna ad ululare)_ `

`**DEAN**  
Solo per una volta.`

`ALEX rimane sostenuta ma dopo qualche secondo annuisce e sorride sollevando gli occhi al cielo.`

`**ALEX**  
E va bene. Ma non ti ci abituare.`

` _(applausi fuori campo)_ `

` ALEX si avvicina al tavolo apparecchiato e chiude gli occhi, arricciando il naso mentre lascia scorrere una mano al di sopra dei piatti e dei bicchieri: all’improvviso una torta di mele fumante compare accanto al centrotavola fiorito.`

` _(applausi fuori campo)_ `

`**ALEX**  
E per stasera basta con le stranezze. Lo sai che gli voglio bene, davvero, ma non credo che Sam sia ancora pronto per sapere che…`

`**DEAN** (interrompendola con un sorriso)  
…che ho sposato una strega?!`

`_(applausi fuori campo)_ `

 

\- Wellington, Ohio -  
2 giorni prima

Il medico in camice bianco sistemò lo stetoscopio intorno al collo e premette uno dei tanti tasti sulla pulsantiera dell’ascensore, senza nemmeno rivolgere uno sguardo alla donna alle sue spalle.  
Dopo qualche istante però si voltò verso di lei e le strinse una mano intorno al collo prima di attirarla a sé per baciarla con trasporto.  
Troppo concentrato per distogliere l’attenzione dallo schermo, Dean non si accorse neanche del contenitore rettangolare che Alex aveva allungato nella sua direzione dopo aver infilato all’interno un paio di bacchette di legno.  
La ragazza sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò seccata, agitandogli davanti al viso la porzione di cibo cinese e costringendolo a piegarsi di lato per non perdere neanche un secondo del bacio appassionato che continuava a consumarsi in ascensore; Alex si era appena allontanata da lui quando la porta della stanza di motel si aprì cigolando e Sam rientrò con indosso il completo scuro da Agente Federale e una cartellina marrone sotto il braccio, che appoggiò sul tavolo accanto agli altri contenitori da asporto sistemati in ordine sparso.  
“Ma che cosa stai guardando?!” chiese al fratello dopo un attimo di silenzio, allentando il nodo della cravatta prima di sedersi e tirare verso di sé il riso con verdure.  
“Un telefilm pieno di medici. Credo sia basato su un libro.”   
“E da quando sei entrato in menopausa?”  
“Sto solo facendo zapping.” -ribatté l’altro con una stretta di spalle ma si affrettò anche a recuperare il telecomando per poi spegnere il televisore- “Comunque che ne dici di parlare di cose serie, adesso? Che cosa hai scoperto?”  
“Sicuro che non ti stia venendo qualche caldana improvvisa? Ho sentito che possono essere fastidiose.”   
“Hai finito?!”  
Sam ridacchiò divertito e annuì in segno di resa, allungando la cartellina aperta verso Dean.  
“Un tizio arriva in ospedale, pestato a morte. La moglie assiste a tutto l’incidente. E dice che è stato un orso ad attaccare il marito.”  
“Dentro casa?!”  
“Beh, ho avuto il tempo di parlarle per un po’ ed è saltato fuori che il nostro orso assomigliava parecchio a Lou Ferrigno.”  
“Lou Ferrigno?” -gli fece eco Alex in tono sorpreso- “L’Incredibile Hulk.”   
“C’era qualche motivo in particolare che poteva spingere l’Incredibile Hulk ad assalire il marito di questa donna?” chiese Dean.  
“No.”  
“Quindi di cosa potrebbe trattarsi? Un mutaforma? Come quello con la passione per i film in bianco e nero.” domandò ancora Alex.  
“In realtà Bill Randolph era quello che chiamereste un tizio con un caratteraccio: a suo carico c’erano due denunce per violenze domestiche, una per rissa in un bar e un’ordinanza del Tribunale gli aveva imposto di sottoporsi ad alcune sessioni di un corso per la gestione della rabbia. Diciamo che non era molto piacevole stargli intorno quando era arrabbiato.” -spiegò Sam prima di infilare una mano nella tasca della giacca- “E ho trovato dell’altro sulla scena del crimine.”  
Dean lasciò cadere le bacchette di legno nel contenitore con una smorfia e raccolse una delle stagnole colorate che il fratello aveva portato con sé.  
“Figlio di puttana.”  
“Già.”   
“Il che mi fa pensare che sappiate di cosa stiamo parlando.” ipotizzò Alex.  
“Un Trickster.” rispose Dean.  
“Un semidio, può creare realtà alternative dal nulla. Gli piace prendersela con dei cazzoni come questo Bill Randolph, rendergli pan per focaccia con degli scherzi davvero idioti.” aggiunse quando incrociò lo sguardo perplesso della ragazza.  
“Ad esempio mandare un personaggio TV come l’Incredibile Hulk ad ammazzare di botte un uomo che di solito picchiava la moglie?”  
“Esattamente.” -annuì lui- “Ho voglia di togliere di mezzo il bastardo dall’ultima volta che l’abbiamo incontrato.”  
“Anche se…” tentennò Sam scuotendo la testa.  
“Che cosa?! Sam, quello non ci ha pensato due volte prima di farmi fuori per un centinaio di giorni di fila, te lo ricordi?”  
“Un centinaio?!” ripeté Alex con espressione sempre più perplessa.  
“E’ una lunga storia.” borbottò il giovane.  
“Sì, ma io non sono così sicuro che dovremmo toglierlo di mezzo.” disse ancora Sam.  
“Non ti seguo.”  
“Pensaci bene, Dean. E’ una delle creature più potenti che abbiamo mai incontrato, forse potremmo usare il suo potere.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Il Trickster è sempre stato un tipo alla Hugh Hefner: donne, vino, baldoria… non credo che gli andrebbe a genio rinunciare a tutto questo per colpa dei demoni o degli angeli. Magari passerebbe dalla nostra parte.”  
“Ma sei serio?!”  
“Sì.”  
“Allearci con il Trickster?”  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché è un mostro sanguinario e violento e tu vuoi chiedergli l’amicizia su Facebook?”   
“L’Apocalisse è sempre più vicina, non possiamo permetterci il lusso di troppi scrupoli morali.” -replicò Sam fissando il fratello con aria seria- “E sto solo dicendo che dovremmo almeno provarci. Tutto qui, se non funziona lo uccidiamo.”  
Dean tornò a scuotere la testa in un sospiro e lanciò un’occhiata speranzosa alla ragazza seduta accanto a lui.  
“Dimmi che anche a te sembra proprio una pessima idea.”  
“Ah, no, non ci provare!” -rispose lei sollevando le mani davanti a sé- “Conoscete questo tizio, dovete decidere voi cosa fare.”  
Dean prese un nuovo sospiro e sbuffò contrariato prima di stringersi nelle spalle e ricominciare a giocherellare con il pollo rimasto nel proprio contenitore.  
“Come lo troviamo, in ogni caso?”  
“Non si ferma mai ad una sola vittima. Si farà vivo di nuovo.” sentenziò Sam. 

Una scheggia di legno cadde sul pavimento insieme alle altre quando Dean passò il coltello sulla punta del paletto che stava terminando di affilare con aria concentrata.  
Il fratello si rigirò disteso sul letto e sistemò il cuscino sotto la testa ma solo pochi istanti dopo una scarica elettrica lo spinse a sollevarsi su un gomito, allungando una mano verso il ricevitore radio impostato sulle frequenze della Polizia.  
“Centrale? Credo di avere un 187 qui, al vecchio magazzino sulla Route 6.” gracchiò una voce metallica.  
“Ehi.” mormorò Sam mentre si chinava in avanti per alzare il volume e restare in ascolto.  
“Ricevuto. Com’è la situazione?” rispose qualcuno dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Onestamente, Walt, non saprei neanche come descrivere quello che vedo. C’è parecchio sangue… e altro sangue e un’impronta. Molto grossa.”  
“Come uno stivale, ad esempio?”  
“Come un T-Rex. Più o meno quella dimensione.” -ribatté il poliziotto più giovane- “E’… è come se Godzilla fosse passato di qui.”  
“D’accordo, mantieni la calma e rimani alla macchina. Sto mandando altre pattuglie.” disse l’agente alla Centrale, lasciando libera la linea in un segnale statico.  
“Questo era decisamente strano.” commentò Dean prima di impugnare il paletto con decisione.  
Il fratello si rialzò dal letto e annuì in assenso.  
“Strano abbastanza da essere il nostro uomo.” 

All’arrivo dell’Impala il vecchio magazzino sulla Route 6 era ancora immerso nel buio e le ruote dell’auto sollevarono alcuni schizzi di fango stagnante mentre avanzavano verso l’ingresso incustodito; Dean spalancò la propria portiera e si diresse al bagagliaio guardandosi intorno sospettoso in attesa che anche Sam e Alex lo raggiungessero.  
“Questo posto dovrebbe essere pieno di poliziotti e invece è deserto. Come vi suona la faccenda?”   
“Non troppo bene.” ribatté Sam mentre si piegava all’interno per prendere un paletto ed una torcia elettrica che infilò nello zaino in tessuto scuro che portava in spalla.  
Il fratello richiuse con un colpo secco il portabagagli e si guardò intorno per l’ultima volta, incamminandosi verso l’edificio seguito a poca distanza dagli altri due, ma non appena la pesante porta di metallo si richiuse sui cardini l’ambiente intorno a loro assunse una forma completamente diversa da quella che avrebbe dovuto avere.  
“Che diavolo…?!” sussurrò Alex.  
“Questo decisamente non è un vecchio magazzino.” aggiunse Sam studiando con attenzione il parquet che si interrompeva nel corridoio per lasciare spazio ad un disegno di mattonelle bianche e nere.  
La casa che si era materializzata dal nulla dava l’impressione di essere del tutto reale: sulla lunga mensola disposta quasi all’altezza della finestra in cucina erano sistemate numerose tazze e piatti colorati e le pareti del soggiorno erano dipinte di un tenue celeste che contrastava leggermente con il divano in pelle e la poltrona foderata in rosso, sotto i quali spuntava un tappeto bianco dalle frange consunte.  
“Bene, significa che abbiamo trovato il Trickster. Anzi, sarebbe meglio dire che lui ha trovato noi.” disse Dean in tono seccato.  
“Ora che succede?” chiese Alex.  
“Andrà avanti a tormentarci fino a quando si stancherà. O fino a quando troveremo un modo per andarcene.”  
“O fino a quando saremo morti, vero?” chiese ancora la giovane.  
Quando i due fratelli si scambiarono uno sguardo eloquente senza rispondere la ragazza annuì tra sé e sorrise nervosamente ad entrambi prendendo un respiro profondo.  
“Ok, allora vediamo di trovare un modo per andarcene.”  
“Non sarà facile. Prima di tutto dobbiamo capire perché siamo finiti…” -iniziò a dire Sam, interrompendosi a metà frase con espressione stupita- “Ehm, a Bristol. A quanto pare.”  
“Di che cosa stai parlando?! Bristol?!” gli fece eco Dean.  
L’altro sollevò un braccio in direzione del televisore acceso e indicò lo schermo occupato da una grossa cartina geografica ricoperta da disegni stilizzati di nuvole e fulmini sparsi, che un uomo in giacca e cravatta sembrava spostare lungo l’area intorno alla città.  
“Previsioni del tempo in TV. Stanno parlando di Bristol.”  
“E che cosa c’entriamo noi con questo posto?”  
“Forse è quello che dobbiamo scoprire.” -disse Alex avvicinandosi al mobile sistemato nel corridoio d’ingresso- “C’è della posta da aprire, qui.”  
La ragazza trattenne un gemito spaventato quando si accorse che, per quanto continuasse a provarci, non sembrava essere in grado di spostare o prendere tra le mani nessuna delle buste impilate accanto ad una ciotola vuota.  
“Oh-oh.”  
“Ma come…?” mormorò Dean con aria perplessa.  
“Non riesco a toccarle!”  
“Beh, questo lo vedo! Però potrebbe essere solo…”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Non lo so!” ribatté lui in tono acuto.  
“Va bene. Magari se provassi…” disse ancora Alex, tornando a posare la mano sulle buste ma senza alcun risultato.  
“Perché non riesco a toccarle?!”  
“D’accordo, resta calma. Dobbiamo capire che cosa sta succedendo.” replicò Sam.  
“Siamo entrati dalla porta di un magazzino e siamo finiti qui, a… Bristol. Ecco che cosa sta succedendo.”  
“Eppure non riesco a capire, non sembra uno scherzo di cattivo gusto come quelli del Trickster.”  
“Ah, no?!” -chiese lei prima di provare a posare la mano sul petto di Dean, finendo solo col trapassargli il torace- “Questo non ti sembra uno scherzo?!”  
“Ti dispiace smetterla?!” sbottò lui, indispettito.  
“Non ci riesco, è più forte di me!”  
“Senti, farsi prendere dal panico ora è davvero una pessima idea. Cerca di non andare fuori di testa.”  
“Come no, è facile dirlo! Tu riesci ancora a sentirti le mani!” esclamò la ragazza mentre le lampadine iniziavano ad accendersi ad intervalli irregolari che costrinsero i due fratelli a rialzare la testa all’unisono.  
Alcuni dei volumi sistemati sugli scaffali del soggiorno caddero a terra con un tonfo improvviso che fece sobbalzare Sam e Dean riuscì a scostarsi oltre la porta appena in tempo per evitare la pioggia di schegge taglienti che si sparpagliarono sul pavimento quando una scarica elettrica più forte delle altre illuminò il lampadario appeso sopra di lui fino a farlo scoppiare in un milione di frammenti.  
“Che accidenti…? Che cosa è stato?” domandò sorpreso.  
“Beh…” -azzardò Sam, lanciando ad Alex uno sguardo nervoso- “E’ solo un’ipotesi… ma assomigliava parecchio ad un poltergeist.”  
“E perché guardi dalla mia parte?!”  
“Perché… ma anche questa è solo un’ipotesi… forse tu potresti essere un fantasma.”  
Dean arretrò leggermente socchiudendo gli occhi in attesa di una nuova scarica elettrica ma dopo alcuni istanti ne riaprì cautamente uno per verificare che -in effetti- non sembrava essere successo nulla: la ragazza si era solo allontanata di qualche passo al centro del soggiorno voltando le spalle ad entrambi.  
“Sai, visto che non riesci più a toccare nulla…” aggiunse ancora Sam ma Alex tornò a girarsi verso di loro con un cenno d’assenso.  
“Avevo capito anche la prima volta.” -rispose con voce triste- “Certo che questo Trickster ha davvero un pessimo senso dell’umorismo.”  
“Non dirlo a noi.”  
“Ok, possiamo considerare l’idea che se ha deciso di trasformare te un fantasma…” ipotizzò Dean qualche secondo più tardi con un sospiro deciso mentre allungava un pizzicotto sul braccio del fratello.  
“Ahi! Perché cavolo l’hai fatto, si può sapere?!” esclamò Sam.  
“No, noi non siamo fantasmi.”  
“Dean, piantala di fare il cretino.” sibilò l’altro a bassa voce.  
Alex trattenne una risata leggera e scrollò i capelli sulle spalle, chinando la testa sul petto nel tentativo di restare seria.  
“Comunque sarà meglio controllare anche il resto della casa, che ne dite?” suggerì prima di incamminarsi verso il piano superiore.  
Le scale non scricchiolarono quando superò uno a uno tutti gli stretti scalini in legno; dovette trattenere la tentazione di passare il palmo della mano sulla carta da parati che decorava i muri, visto che non sarebbe riuscita a toccarla in ogni caso, e fu costretta a fermarsi di fronte a tutte le porte chiuse che si affacciavano sul corridoio che portava alla scalinata.  
Con molta probabilità sarebbe riuscita a passarci attraverso ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di provarci.  
Quando Dean la raggiunse si fece da parte per lasciargli spazio e insieme a lui rimase decisamente sorpresa alla vista di quello che avevano trovato nella prima camera da letto.  
“Whoa.” -commentò il ragazzo- “Questa…”  
“E’ una gabbia.” aggiunse lei, altrettanto stupita.  
In un angolo della stanza, incastrata tra il materasso e la finestra oscurata da una tenda scura, era stata sistemata una grossa gabbia dalle sbarre robuste che finiva per occupare quasi la maggior parte dello spazio rimasto e davanti ad essa una telecamera digitale montata su di un treppiedi sembrava puntata a riprenderne esattamente l’interno.  
Dean si avvicinò al letto ordinato e con un sorriso malizioso si chinò ad accendere il display della telecamera rimasta spenta fino a quel momento.   
“Stai pensando quello che penso io?!”  
“A dire il vero sì. E la cosa mi spaventa.”   
“Pfft, Inglesi. Ho sempre saputo che avevano qualcosa di storto. Loro e questa fissa di guidare dal lato sinistro…”   
“Un momento… quello sei tu?!” lo interruppe bruscamente Alex, facendogli cenno di tornare a guardare la telecamera che aveva messo in funzione.  
“Oh Signore, ti stai anche togliendo i vestiti!” esclamò subito dopo distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Con un balzo Dean tornò ad afferrare la telecamera per liberarla dal supporto e la prese tra le mani fissandola stupefatto.  
“Ehi, no, aspetta un secondo! Sono sicuro che ci deve essere una buona spiegazione per questo!”  
“Va bene, ma quando l’avrai trovata non farmelo sapere, preferisco continuare a vivere nell’ignoranza!” ribatté lei decisa.  
“Ascolta, io non farei mai…” iniziò a dire Dean senza staccare gli occhi dalla telecamera e dal filmato che stava guardando nel piccolo display a cristalli liquidi.  
“Porca…” aggiunse qualche istante dopo in un singhiozzo, precipitandosi in corridoio per raggiungere il bagno mentre si liberava della pesante giacca a vento per poi scostare la camicia oltre la spalla e piegare il collo nel tentativo di osservare i segni rossastri che spuntavano sotto la maglietta.  
“Grande! Sul serio, è fantastico! Sono un maledetto licantropo.”  
“Un licantropo?!” chiese Alex, incredula.  
“Sì. In quel video c’è l’intera ripresa di una notte di luna piena, trasformazione compresa.”  
“Quindi è a questo che serviva la gabbia? Ad impedire al lupo di lasciare la casa e andare in giro a fare del male a qualcuno?” domandò ancora lei.  
“A quanto pare.”  
“Beh, non è poi così male come idea.”  
“Già, è fantastica! Chissà perché continuiamo a perdere del tempo con l’argento quando la soluzione è molto più semplice… una bella gabbia da appartamento e addio alla caccia!”  
“Non parlarmi in quel modo. Ti ricordo che stai parlando con un fantasma, vorresti fare a cambio?”   
Dean rivolse alla ragazza un’occhiata di traverso prima di recuperare la propria giacca e incamminarsi nuovamente lungo il corridoio per raggiungere le scale.  
“In questo momento ho solo voglia di andarmene e tornare alla realtà.” -ribatté raggiungendo l’ingresso- “Sam!”  
“Sono qui.” rispose la voce del fratello dal soggiorno.  
“Sam, che cos’hai?” chiese Alex quando si accorse che il ragazzo era sdraiato sul divano e si affrettò ad avvicinarsi a lui, provando a posargli una mano sulla fronte e ritraendola quasi immediatamente nel ricordarsi che non sarebbe comunque riuscita a toccarlo.   
“Che succede?” chiese Dean.  
“Non lo so, è strano. E’ come se non avessi neanche la forza per restare in piedi.”   
“Beh, è un problema risolvibile. Ci sarà qualcosa da mangiare in questo posto.”  
“No, Dean, è diverso… credo di aver bisogno di sangue.” disse Sam con aria quasi colpevole.  
“Sangue? Sangue di demone?”  
“No, solo… sangue.”  
“Quindi che cosa dovresti essere, un vampiro?!” domandò Dean.  
Quando Sam tornò a stringersi nelle spalle senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi, il fratello trattenne un’imprecazione tra i denti e si passò una mano sulla bocca in un gesto esasperato.  
“Oh, ma andiamo…! C’è qualcuno che non sia diventato una delle centinaia di cose che abbiamo cacciato negli ultimi dieci anni?”  
“Immagino che questo sia il nostro pan per focaccia. Almeno dal suo punto di vista.” disse Sam con un filo di voce.  
“Ma non ha comunque senso.” -aggiunse Alex- “Un fantasma, un vampiro e un licantropo che dividono una casa a Bristol? E’ semplicemente assurdo.”  
“E immagina quanto saremo popolari tra i vicini.” borbottò Dean.  
“Che facciamo ora?” chiese la giovane.  
Ancora prima che uno dei due potesse risponderle lo schermo del televisore si illuminò improvvisamente, proiettando in primo piano il viso allungato di un uomo che scoppiò in una sonora risata.  
“Ragazzi… certo che non siete migliorati per niente dall’ultima volta!” ridacchiò il Trickster mentre Sam si sollevava a fatica sostenendosi allo schienale del divano.  
“Tiraci fuori di qui, subito.” sibilò Dean.  
“O cosa?! Non venirmi a dire che avete dei paletti di legno, bello mio.”  
“D’accordo.” -ribatté il giovane con un cenno del capo rivolto ad Alex- “Lei però non ha niente a che fare con te, tu vuoi noi. Lasciala andare.”  
Il Trickster sembrò considerare l’offerta per qualche istante, picchiettandosi un dito sul mento con aria pensierosa, ma alla fine storse le labbra in una smorfia.  
“Uhm… no. Una volta iniziato non si può tornare indietro. Non sarebbe divertente.”  
“Divertente per te, forse! Io non mi sono divertito per niente l’ultima volta.”  
“Pronto?! Sono un Trickster! Quando ho sentito che voi due teste di cavolo eravate in città non ho potuto trattenermi.”  
“Che cosa vuoi farci adesso?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Diciamo che vi darò l’opportunità di giocare con me.”  
“Come ne usciamo?”  
“Oh, questa è la domanda da cento milioni di dollari!”  
“Va bene, non importa.” -si intromise Sam, spazientito- “Noi vogliamo solo parlare con te.”  
“Fatemi indovinare: da bravi idioti quali siete avete incasinato il mondo e ora volete che io vi dia una mano a ripulire il casino.”  
“Per favore. Solo cinque minuti.”  
Il Trickster prese un sospiro profondo e quasi annoiato.  
“Sentite, facciamo così: sopravvivete per le prossime ventiquattro ore e poi parliamo di tutto quello che volete.”  
“Quali sono le regole?” domandò Alex.  
“Limitatevi a fare la vostra parte.”  
“Che cosa significa?”   
Il Trickster le sorrise e strizzò l’occhio dall’altra parte dello schermo per poi scomparire nel nulla e lasciare al proprio posto solo il segnale statico di fine trasmissione.  
“Brutto figlio di puttana!” -mugugnò Dean- “E a proposito, parlare con i mostri?! Ottimo piano, Sam.”  
Alex si rialzò dal divano in uno scatto deciso e incrociò le braccia sul petto, fronteggiando il maggiore dei Winchester con la decisione che sembrava esserle mancata fino a quel momento.  
“Va bene, anche a costo di ripetermi… che cosa facciamo ora?”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda ho chiuso con questa buffonata. Me ne vado. Vaya con Dios, Bristol!” -rispose lui dirigendosi a grandi passi verso la porta d’ingresso- “Voi invece volete restare?!”  
Sam scambiò un’occhiata d’intesa con la giovane e si affrettò a raggiungere il fratello alla porta per guardarlo girare più volte il pomello cromato con un’imprecazione sottile.  
“Sembra chiusa a chiave.”  
“E’ mai stato un problema?!” replicò Dean estraendo di tasca il proprio passepartout.  
Il cacciatore aveva appena introdotto la punta all’interno della serratura quando le grida di Alex alle loro spalle attirarono la loro attenzione: una seconda porta, comparsa nel muro del soggiorno, si era spalancata sui cardini con un colpo secco e un’accecante luce bianca aveva investito la giovane come un’esplosione, spingendola a terra mentre un vento improvviso arrivava a trascinarla via con sé oltre il varco che si era creato.  
“E questo cosa dovrebbe essere?” esclamò Dean.  
“Non lo so… non ho mai visto niente del genere. Ma non possiamo lasciarla da sola.”  
“Che mi stai suggerendo?! Vuoi saltare lì dentro anche tu?”  
“Vedi qualche altra soluzione?” ribatté Sam con voce affannata.  
Dean scosse la testa in segno di diniego e strinse in una mano la manica della giacca del fratello.  
“Al tre?!” gli domandò l’altro.  
Entrambi chiusero gli occhi nel momento di saltare attraverso la porta; come già era successo con la ragazza, una folata di vento turbinò intorno ai due giovani e un’esplosione di luce bianca arrivò ad illuminare tutta la stanza per poi lasciarsi dietro solo il soggiorno deserto. 

Quando la luce accecante che l’aveva investita solo pochi attimi prima sembrò affievolirsi, Alex riaprì gli occhi scostandosi le mani dal viso.  
Lo spot puntato nella sua direzione si spostò ad illuminare il palco circolare mentre il rumore degli applausi del pubblico si affievoliva per lasciare spazio alla voce di un uomo in giacca e cravatta sul quale si era concentrata l’attenzione dell’occhio di bue, azionato sopra le loro teste da un braccio meccanico.  
“Bene, eccomi di nuovo a voi con la toccante storia di una giovane donna che ha quasi rinunciato alla propria vita per salvare il mondo.” -disse il presentatore avvicinandosi a lei- “E vedo che la nostra ospite è già presente in studio, facciamole un bell’applauso!”  
La ragazza si guardò intorno con aria confusa e per qualche istante faticò a credere che l’ospite in questione potesse essere davvero lei.  
“Allora, Alex, direi di cominciare con una domanda per rompere il ghiaccio. Raccontaci come è iniziata, che cosa è successo dopo che hai conosciuto i Winchester.”  
“Dopo che ho conosciuto Sam e Dean?” balbettò lei, agitandosi nervosa sulla sedia nel tentativo di guadagnare tempo.  
“Sì. Decidere di aiutarli a fermare l’Apocalisse in pratica non è stato come firmare la propria condanna a morte?”  
“Beh, tanto valeva provarci.”  
“E non hai mai avuto paura di non farcela? Neanche quando Ruby ti ha quasi ucciso?” chiese ancora il presentatore mentre il pubblico davanti a loro rumoreggiava sorpreso.  
“Alla fine non è successo, ora sto bene. Poi non credo sia il caso di parlarne di fronte a…”  
“Oh, qui siamo tutti amici, mia cara. Non ti preoccupare, nessuno ha intenzione di giudicarti.”  
“Perfetto. Mi sento decisamente più sollevata.”   
“Vedo che per adesso sei ancora piuttosto tesa.” - disse l’uomo rivolgendole un sorriso forzato- “Forse è il caso di far entrare il nostro secondo ospite per rivolgere anche a lui qualche domanda… Sam Winchester! Avanti, vieni a sederti con noi!”  
Solo in quel momento Alex si accorse che il giovane era comparso al lato del palco con un’espressione perplessa dipinta in viso e colse l’immagine trasmessa nel monitor posizionato di fronte a loro: sotto l’inquadratura del ragazzo che si avvicinava cautamente alla sedia che un attrezzista aveva posizionato accanto alla sua era comparsa in caratteri chiari la scritta **“Per colpa della mia amante-demone ho tradito mio fratello e liberato Lucifero dalla gabbia”**.  
Quando anche Sam se ne accorse le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa ma nessuno dei due riuscì a fare qualcosa di diverso dal guardare l’altro scuotendo la testa.  
“Benvenuto, Sam! Ci fa molto piacere vederti qui, anche se mi pare di aver capito che l’ultimo periodo per te sia stato particolarmente difficile. Possiamo dire così?”  
“Sì… immagino di sì.” replicò il giovane senza troppa convinzione.  
“Insomma, voltare le spalle alla tua famiglia per seguire Ruby e scoprire che invece stava solo lavorando per Lilith… come ti sei sentito in quel momento?”  
“Io non…”  
“Non hai forse pensato che avresti dovuto essere tu ad ucciderla?”  
“Dean è arrivato per primo.” rispose Sam in una smorfia nervosa.  
“Uhm, già. Come sempre.” commentò l’altro, annuendo lentamente con il capo prima di ricominciare a parlare attraverso il microfono che teneva in mano.  
“Secondo te cosa sarebbe successo se Dean non si fosse sempre messo in mezzo? Forse tu avresti smesso di bere sangue di demone per sentirti più forte? E se per una volta ti avesse ascoltato, se per una volta avesse deciso di comportarsi diversamente da vostro padre… hai mai pensato che le cose sarebbero andate meglio?”  
“No, io non ho mai…” iniziò a balbettare Sam ma uno scroscio di applausi arrivò a interrompere a metà la sua frase per sottolineare un nuovo ingresso sul palco ricoperto di moquette grigia.  
“Cas!” esclamò Sam.  
“Sei davvero tu?” gli chiese Alex.  
“Sì, sono io.” -annuì l’angelo in tono serio- “E vi ho cercato ovunque, siete scomparsi senza lasciare traccia.”  
“Ora ci hai trovato! Tiraci fuori di qui!” ribatté il ragazzo.  
Castiel aveva appena allungato un braccio in direzione di Sam quando il suo impermeabile sembrò cambiare colore e diventare di un grigio sbiadito prima che la sua immagine scomparisse in un tremito confuso simile all’effetto neve di un televisore disconnesso dall’antenna.  
“No no no, al Trickster non piace che gli angioletti dagli occhi azzurri si immischino nelle sue faccende.” disse il presentatore dello show, abbassando il telecomando che aveva preso dalla tasca interna della giacca e indicando un punto imprecisato con un cenno teatrale.  
“E in ogni caso, visto che è stato suo fratello a parlare di lui credo sia arrivato il momento di chiamare anche il nostro ultimo ospite! Facciamo entrare Dean Winchester!!!”   
Sam socchiuse gli occhi per riuscire a leggere la scritta inserita in sovraimpressione nel piccolo monitor poco distante dai piedi del pubblico: all’altezza delle ginocchia di Dean qualcuno aveva digitato la scritta **“Un angelo in impermeabile mi ha tenuto stretto e mi ha sottratto alla perdizione dell’Inferno”** , che rimase visibile fino a quando il giovane raggiunse la terza sedia al centro del palco.  
“Ma che…” sussurrò tra sé mentre l’uomo in giacca e cravatta si avvicinava con un sorriso impostato.  
“Bene, ragazzi, eccovi qui tutti e tre! Chi l’avrebbe mai immaginato, vero? Ad esempio tu, Dean… per un po’ ho quasi creduto che avessi deciso di mollare. E solo pochi mesi fa sembravi intenzionato a lasciare Sam al suo destino.”   
“Sì, sai che cosa, amico?! Mettitelo in quel posto il tuo destino.” rispose Dean, strappando al pubblico un sospiro inorridito.  
“E voi che avete da lamentarvi? Siete reali tanto quanto lui, potete anche andare al diavolo!” aggiunse il giovane.  
“Io smetterei di usare questo linguaggio, figliolo.”  
“Non chiamarmi « figliolo », ti conviene.”  
Il presentatore si piegò su di lui e abbassò la voce ad un sibilo rabbioso, anche senza togliersi dal viso il sorriso che l’aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento.  
“Stai cercando di rovinare il mio programma, ragazzo?! Di solito tutto questo succede dopo la seconda pubblicità.”  
“Fammi causa.”  
“Non sfidarmi. Ti conviene, tanto per dirla con parole tue.” replicò l’altro sistemando la cravatta sotto il colletto della camicia prima di tornare al proprio posto al centro del palco per rivolgersi al pubblico schierato di fronte a lui.  
“Bene, ora che Dean si è unito a noi la situazione sembra farsi promettente. Peccato che sia di nuovo il momento per una piccola pausa ma non muovetevi da lì, saremo di ritorno ancora prima che possiate accorgervene!”   
Quando l’applauso scrosciante lasciò il posto ad un messaggio registrato che si diffuse nello studio di registrazione, Dean posò una mano sul radiomicrofono che gli avevano assicurato alla camicia e voltò leggermente la propria sedia per avvicinarla a quella del fratello e di Alex.  
“Voi ci state capendo qualcosa?!”  
“Non proprio… ma credo di avere un’idea.” sussurrò Sam mentre una voce maschile si sovrapponeva alla sua.  
 _“Vi ricordiamo che il nostro programma è sponsorizzato da Herpexia. Herpexia, il trattamento in crema che combatte qualsiasi tipo…”_  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa con una smorfia e come aveva già fatto Dean coprì il proprio microfono con la mano, nel tentativo di isolare la conversazione.  
“Il Trickster ha detto di fare la nostra parte, giusto? Penso che dovremmo cominciare a stare al gioco.”  
“E secondo te vuole vederci partecipare ad un talk show alla Jerry Springer?” chiese Alex.  
“E’ abbastanza assurdo da avere senso.”  
“Io li odio i talk show alla Jerry Springer.” borbottò Dean.  
“Allora fai del tuo peggio. Potrebbe anche aiutarci ad andarcene.” ribatté Sam qualche istante prima che il presentatore comparisse nuovamente di fronte alle telecamere voltando loro le spalle.  
“Non è meraviglioso il nostro sponsor?! Ma mi raccomando, consultate sempre un medico prima di usare Herpexia perché i possibili effetti collaterali includono mal di testa, diarrea, disfunzione erettile permanente, tendenze suicide e nausea.” -disse leggendo le proprie battute da un cartoncino rigido che poi rimise in tasca con disinvoltura- “E adesso che ne dite di tornare ai nostri ospiti e alla nostra storia del giorno?”  
Il pubblico sembrò accogliere con un nuovo applauso la sua proposta e l’uomo tornò ad avvicinarsi ai tre ragazzi seduti al centro del palco gongolando come un idiota.  
Alex gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso eppure non riuscì a smettere di pensare che se Sam e Dean avevano ragione e l’intenzione del Trickster era sempre accompagnare i propri scherzi con una sorta di morale distorta avrebbero dovuto sbrigarsi a decifrare il messaggio nascosto in quella pantomima, qualunque esso fosse.  
Fu richiamata bruscamente alla realtà quando l’uomo in giacca e cravatta posò una mano sullo schienale della sedia sulla quale era seduta.  
“Bene bene, adesso che vi abbiamo tutti e tre insieme vorrei provare ad analizzare meglio la vostra storia, se non vi dispiace. E per farlo torniamo indietro alla notte in cui Alex ha scoperto dei poteri di Sam.”  
“Che cosa…?!” domandò confusa la giovane confusa ma lui non diede segno di averle prestato la minima attenzione.  
“Dean, cosa sarebbe successo se voi due non vi foste incontrati in quel bar sperduto nel nulla? Te lo sei mai chiesto?”  
Il ragazzo colse al volo il cenno d’intesa che il fratello gli rivolse annuendo lentamente senza farsi notare e tornò a fissare il presentatore con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Probabilmente sarebbe rimasta con Sam. E non per parlare.”  
“Ma ti va di scherzare?!” balbettò Alex mentre il pubblico in sottofondo rumoreggiava con dei gemiti di disapprovazione.  
“Come puoi…” le fece eco Sam prima che Dean lo interrompesse stringendosi ancora nelle spalle con espressione seccata.  
“Penso solo che sarebbe potuto succedere. In fondo le avevi appena salvato la vita… sulle ragazze questo tipo di cose fa parecchia presa.”  
“Ti capiterà mai di non pensare solo con i pantaloni, Dean?”  
“Strano che non ti sia fatto la stessa domanda quando stavi con Ruby, Sammy.”  
“Smettila di chiamarmi Sammy. Sai che lo odio.”  
“Sì?! Io invece odiavo quella stronza demoniaca. Quante volte ti ho chiesto di smettere di fidarti di lei?”  
“Per quanto ancora andrai avanti a rinfacciarmi questa storia?” -sbottò il minore rialzandosi di scatto per poi avvicinarsi al fratello e sovrastarlo con la propria altezza- “Ho cercato di rimediare. Ho fatto tutto quello che potevo ma ancora non basta!”  
“Beh, ci sono cose che non è possibile sistemare solo dicendo « mi dispiace », Sammy!” replicò Dean senza scomporsi.  
Quando si accorse che il fratello sembrava essere rimasto a corto di idee gli rifilò un’occhiataccia di rimprovero e si chinò verso di lui abbassando la voce ad un sussurro.  
“…adesso vuoi deciderti a prendermi a pugni?!”  
Alex trattenne un singhiozzo spaventato nel momento in cui Sam afferrò la camicia di Dean per trascinarlo a terra oltre la sedia e con la coda dell’occhio diede un rapido sguardo all’uomo in giacca e cravatta che continuava ad osservare la scena compiaciuto mantenendosi però a distanza di sicurezza.  
“Santo Cielo, a quanto pare abbiamo un problema in studio!” commentò lui mentre il pubblico cominciava ad incitare i due giovani.  
“Ragazzi, fermatevi… basta!” esclamò la ragazza sforzandosi di sembrare credibile nell’afferrare un braccio di Sam per strattonarlo.  
“Sta funzionando?” le sussurrò Dean qualche istante dopo, ancora disteso a terra con il fratello rovesciato contro la sua schiena nel tentativo di tenerlo stretto.   
“Non lo so… a quanto pare ancora no!”  
“Ehm, possiamo far intervenire qualcuno, per favore?!” disse invece il presentatore alle loro spalle.  
L’ultima cosa che Alex vide prima di sentirsi cadere nel vuoto fu il piccolo monitor sotto il palco, nel quale era comparsa a tutto campo una schermata azzurra che riportava al centro la scritta “Siamo spiacenti, il programma è stato interrotto a causa di un imprevisto tecnico”. 

 

`_(voce fuori campo)_  
Torniamo ora a **“A Very Supernatural Love”**.`

` INT. GIORNO  
In cucina DEAN e ALEX sono ancora di fronte al tavolo apparecchiato.  
La porta sul retro dalla quale era passato anche DEAN si spalanca senza preavviso: SAM compare in cucina con un sorriso raggiante.`

` _(applausi fuori campo)_ `

`**DEAN**  
Ehi, Sammy! Non ti aspettavamo così presto! `

Il sorriso di Sam si spense quasi immediatamente e il ragazzo avanzò cauto nella cucina dipinta a colori brillanti, stando ben attento a qualsiasi mossa troppo azzardata.  
“E adesso questa cosa dovrebbe essere?! Una sitcom?!”  
“Non lo so, ma mi sta venendo un crampo alla faccia a forza di sorridere.” -rispose Alex- “Per quanto tempo dovremo andare avanti così?!”   
“Non ne ho idea, forse per sempre. Potremmo anche morire qui dentro.”   
Dean si strinse nelle spalle con espressione esasperata quando la traccia audio di una risata arrivò a sottolineare l’ultima frase di Sam.  
“Come fa ad essere divertente?! …avvoltoi!”  
Di nuovo la traccia audio della risata pre-registrata risuonò nell’aria ma solo pochi istanti dopo la porta sul retro si spalancò con forza rischiando quasi di spaccare l’intelaiatura alla quale era fissata mentre Castiel irrompeva nella finta cucina con la fronte segnata da alcuni tagli sanguinanti.  
“Cas! Va tutto bene?” gli chiese Dean.  
“No, ma non abbiamo molto tempo, qualcosa non va. Questa creatura è molto più potente di quanto dovrebbe essere.”  
“Il Trickster?” domandò Alex.  
“Sempre che sia davvero un Trickster.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
Ancora prima che l’angelo potesse rispondere una forza invisibile arrivò a spingerlo contro la parete e il Trickster apparve dalla porta che lo stesso Castiel aveva lasciato spalancata, accennando un inchino scherzoso di fronte ad un pubblico inesistente.  
“Grazie, grazie!! Troppo buoni!!” -esclamò divertito per poi voltarsi in direzione dell’angelo- “Ciao, Castiel! E addio.” aggiunse schioccando le dita per farlo scomparire nel nulla.  
“Dove l’hai mandato?” chiese invece Dean, furioso.  
Il Trickster si strinse nelle spalle con aria innocente.  
“Rilassati, sopravviverà. Forse.”  
“Va bene, d’accordo. Mi sono stancato di fare la scimmia ammaestrata, ho afferrato il concetto.” replicò il giovane.  
“Ah, sì? E quale sarebbe, genio?!”  
“Recitare il nostro ruolo in questa buffonata. E’ questo il tuo gioco?”  
“Solo qui dentro.”  
“E che succede una volta fuori da qui?” chiese Alex.  
“E’ facile. Avremo Sam nel ruolo di Lucifero, Dean nel ruolo di Michele… il vostro personale Celebrity Deathmatch!”  
“Vuoi che diciamo sì a quei figli di puttana?” domandò Sam.  
“Oh, sì! Diamo fuoco alle polveri!”  
“Ma così sarà la fine del mondo.”  
“Davvero?! E di chi è la colpa? Chi ha tirato Lucifero fuori dalla scatola?” -ribatté il Trickster in tono pungente- “Ormai è iniziata e non c’è modo di fermarla. Fatevene una ragione.”  
Dean gli rivolse una lunga occhiata pensierosa e storse la bocca ad un sorriso amaro.  
“Paradiso o Inferno, da che parte stai?”  
“Io non sto da nessuna parte.”  
“Sì, come no. Tu sei la puttanella di uno dei due.”  
L’altro si lanciò verso di lui afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca e lo sollevò da terra di qualche centimetro mentre un’ombra di rabbia cieca gli attraversava lo sguardo.  
“Non provare neanche a pensare di aver capito chi sono.” sibilò prima di spingerlo lontano da sé.  
“E ora statemi a sentire, perché vi dirò quello che succederà tra poco: voi tornerete indietro, vi prenderete le vostre responsabilità e vi adeguerete al ruolo che il destino ha scelto per voi.”  
“E se non lo facessimo?” chiese Sam.  
“Resterete a TVlandia per sempre. Trecento canali… e nulla di decente in onda.” rispose il Trickster schioccando nuovamente le dita.  
“Oh, ma dai!” esclamò Dean in un moto d’insofferenza quando la scena intorno a loro cambiò all’improvviso trasportandoli in un corridoio illuminato da una lunga serie di lampade al neon che diffondevano un bagliore freddo sul pavimento di linoleum.  
“Non dirmi che siamo in un telefilm pieno di medici.” commentò a propria volta Sam, esaminando il camice bianco che sia lui che il fratello avevano indosso.  
Alex annuì in assenso e si tolse lo stetoscopio da infermiera dal collo per lasciarlo cadere tra le scatole di guanti sterili che riempivano il ripiano di un carrello colmo di lenzuola ripiegate ed altre forniture mediche.   
“Uno di quelli patetici, per di più. Scommetto che nello stanzino delle scope c’è il Primario che toglie i vestiti di dosso a qualche specializzanda.”  
Dean aveva appena aperto la bocca per replicare ma fu interrotto dall’arrivo di una giovane donna bruna che si tolse una mascherina verde dal viso e si fermò di fronte a Sam, visibilmente sconvolta.  
“Dottore…” -disse con voce rotta dal pianto- “Seriamente?!”  
“Che cosa?”   
“Lei è il miglior neurochirurgo cerebrovascolare che io abbia mai conosciuto… ed è anche un codardo. E va bene, quella ragazza è morta sul suo tavolo però non è stata colpa sua. Non è stata colpa di nessuno. A volte la gente muore e basta.”  
“Sì, ok… il fatto è che io non ho idea di che cosa mi stia dicendo.” replicò Sam.  
“Come se fosse vero!” ribatté la donna allungandogli uno schiaffo deciso prima di allontanarsi mentre Dean la fissava con aria trasognata.  
“Non posso crederci.”   
“Già, nemmeno io.” borbottò il fratello.  
“Quella era la dottoressa Piccolo.”  
“Chi?”  
“La dottoressa Ellen Piccolo. E’ una dei chirurghi del…” -spiegò lui, indicando con un gesto della mano il grosso simbolo dipinto al centro del muro della sala d’aspetto- “Seattle Mercy Hospital!”  
“Aspetta, siamo nel telefilm che stavi guardando al motel?” chiese Alex.  
“Ma non stavi solo facendo zapping?!” le fece eco Sam, divertito.  
“Io non…” iniziò a dire Dean ma qualcosa gli impedì di terminare la frase.  
“Oh, cavolo.” -aggiunse in un balbettio emozionato- “E’ lui! E’ il Dottor Sexy!” 

Sam e Alex osservarono in silenzio l’uomo che Dean stava continuando ad ammirare come se si trattasse di un sogno diventato realtà: il Dottor Sexy era decisamene più basso di lui, con lunghi capelli scuri e la barba malcurata che doveva servire a dargli un aspetto stropicciato da bello e dannato.  
Quando li raggiunse rivolse alla ragazza un’occhiata di sfuggita e si concentrò sui due giovani, squadrandoli entrambi con attenzione mentre il maggiore dei Winchester abbassava lo sguardo e ridacchiava nervoso.  
“Dottore.” disse con voce profonda.  
“Dottore.” rispose Dean con una risatina quasi isterica.  
“Dottore.” ripeté l’altro voltando il viso verso Sam, che annuì con un cenno di saluto prima che Dean gli piantasse un gomito nelle costole per spingerlo a rispondere allo stesso modo.  
“…Dottore.” borbottò il fratello.  
Il Dottor Sexy tornò a fissare Dean senza cambiare espressione.  
“Potrebbe spiegarmi perché si è rifiutato di eseguire sulla signora Biehl quel trapianto di faccia sperimentale?”  
“Spiegare perché?!” -tentennò il giovane- “Certo…” aggiunse con una nuova risatina ma solo qualche istante dopo spinse l’uomo in un angolo premendogli un braccio sul petto e mandandolo a sbattere contro il carrello pieno di lenzuola.  
“Tu non sei il Dottor Sexy.”  
“Come, prego?” ribatté l’altro, confuso.  
Dean abbassò la voce ad un sussurro e indicò con il mento qualcosa sotto di lui.  
“Sono sicuro che quello che rende sexy il Dottor Sexy sono i suoi stivali da cowboy. Non le scarpe da ginnastica.”  
Sam trattenne un’esclamazione divertita.  
“No, certo. Non sei affatto un fan.”  
“Ora vado a chiamare la Sicurezza.” disse il Dottor Sexy, provando a scostare il braccio che il giovane continuava a premergli sul petto, ma Dean sorrise impercettibilmente e allungò una mano sul primo ripiano che trovò sul carrello dietro di sé.  
“Fai come vuoi, bello. Tanto noi sappiamo benissimo chi sei.” ribatté conficcandogli un bisturi luccicante nello stomaco.  
Il Dottor Sexy gemette di dolore e scivolò a terra a peso morto mentre una chiazza di sangue scuro iniziava ad allargarsi attraverso i vestiti fino a sporcare anche il camice immacolato.  
Dean sobbalzò sorpreso quando una voce dietro di lui urlò terrorizzata e l’infermiere che si trovava a passare per il corridoio lasciò cadere a terra un paio di cartelle mediche, richiamando l’attenzione della guardia che fino a quel momento era rimasta a trafficare con la macchinetta del caffè.  
“Presto, chiamate un medico!” intimò l’uomo in divisa.  
L’infermiere che aveva lasciato cadere le cartelline si inginocchiò riluttante accanto al corpo del Dottor Sexy e gli posò l’orecchio vicino alla bocca.  
“Oh mio Dio…” -balbettò in un filo di voce- “Penso sia morto.”  
Alex e Sam si scambiarono un’occhiata spaventata e indietreggiarono lentamente schivando gli infermieri e i medici che avevano iniziato ad accorrere per sollevare il corpo ferito sopra una barella: poteva trattarsi di una finzione ma cosa sarebbe successo se avessero ucciso sul serio un uomo innocente?  
Una risata alle loro spalle li costrinse a voltarsi in direzione della guardia giurata, che apparentemente non sembrava intenzionata a fare nulla per fermarli anche se aveva assistito all’aggressione.  
“Avete ucciso il tizio sbagliato, idioti!” gongolò l’uomo mentre il suo viso prendeva la forma di quello del Trickster.  
“Davvero?” chiese Dean, ironico.  
La creatura aggrottò le sopracciglia in un’espressione interrogativa ma pochi attimi dopo arrivò a capire da solo il senso di quella domanda: la punta di un paletto gli trapassò lo sterno e Sam spinse ancora più a fondo il pezzo di legno lasciando cadere il Trickster sulle ginocchia con un rantolo strozzato.  
“Un paletto… dove l’avete…?!”  
“Ero una strega, non ci ho messo molto a farne apparire uno insieme al dessert.” -rispose Alex- “Recitare la nostra parte, te lo ricordi?”  
Il Trickster le rivolse un ultimo sguardo annebbiato e poi si accasciò immobile sul pavimento.  
Quasi nello stesso istante tutto il viavai di persone intorno a loro si immobilizzò come l’immagine di un video messo in pausa e uno ad uno gli infermieri e i medici svanirono in un lampo di luce accecante che avvolse i tre giovani per poi affievolirsi e lasciare il posto al buio spettrale del magazzino abbandonato nel quale erano entrati durante la loro caccia al Trickster.  
Che a propria volta sembrava essere scomparso come tutti i personaggi e la realtà che aveva creato. 

Dean lasciò scorrere l’acqua nel lavandino prima di chiudere le mani a coppa e sciacquarsi il viso passando le dita tra i capelli nel tentativo di rimetterli in ordine.  
La sera precedente il grassone alla reception li aveva bloccati prima che potessero arrivare alla stanza, richiedendo il pagamento arretrato di un paio di giorni, e Dean non aveva potuto far altro che consegnargli una delle tante carte di credito false che teneva nel portafoglio pensando che in fondo poteva finire peggio: se non fossero riusciti a fermarlo il Trickster li avrebbe intrappolati nel mondo della TV per sempre, così come aveva promesso.  
“Comunque sono preoccupato per Cas, dove l’avrà mandato quel bastardo?” domandò sfilando l’asciugamano dal sostegno a muro.   
“…Sam?” provò a domandare ancora quando non ottenne risposta e si sporse verso la camera controllando entrambi i letti sfatti e le sacche da viaggio abbandonate accanto alla porta.  
“Dove sei?!” 

Alex era quasi arrivata a metà della scalinata scoperta che si affacciava sul parcheggio del motel nel momento in cui si accorse di Dean, che a quanto pare la stava aspettando tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sul tettuccio dell’Impala.  
“Hai visto Sam per caso?!”le chiese in tono nervoso.  
La ragazza scosse la testa in diniego e continuò a scendere per gli scalini irregolari.  
“No. Vi ho lasciato ieri sera e sono andata a dormire.”   
“Maledizione!” imprecò lui tra i denti.  
“Questo significa che Sam… è scomparso?”  
“Non so che dire.” ribatté Dean spalancando la portiera dell’auto per sedersi al posto di guida.  
“Non risponde al telefono e gli ho già lasciato quattro messaggi in segreteria…”   
“Dean?” chiamò all’improvviso la voce del fratello.  
Alex si guardò intorno confusa e incontrò la stessa espressione confusa sul viso del giovane seduto accanto a lei: nell’auto non sembrava esserci nessuno all’infuori di loro.  
“Sam?! Dove sei?”  
“Non lo so.” rispose la voce dell’amico con uno strano accento metallico ed un bagliore al centro del cruscotto attirò la loro attenzione: al posto del frontalino dell’autoradio era comparso un piccolo monitor rettangolare che sembrava essersi illuminato quando Sam aveva parlato.  
“Oh porca…” -mormorò ancora il giovane con disappunto- “Non penso che il Trickster sia morto davvero.”  
Dean sospirò stancamente e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del sedile.  
“Perfetto. Adesso possiamo dire con certezza che su di lui il paletto non funziona.”   
“Forse non ha mai funzionato perché non abbiamo a che fare con un Trickster.” suggerì Sam.  
“Ma perché questo tizio dovrebbe fingere di esserlo?” chiese Alex.  
“Non lo so, ma Cas ha detto che era fin troppo potente per essere un Trickster.”  
“Comunque avete fatto caso al modo in cui ha guardato Cas? Era quasi come se lo conoscesse.” replicò lei.  
“E come ha reagito quando Dean gli ha parlato di Michele e Lucifero.”  
“Figlio di puttana!!” esclamò il fratello.  
“Che c’è?”  
“Penso di avere capito di cosa si tratta.” -spiegò Dean chinandosi sul volante per infilare la chiave nel quadro di accensione- “O meglio, di chi.” 

“Dean?!” mormorò Sam attraverso il monitor.  
L’area di picnic del Centennial Point Wilderness era deserta e la voce metallica si diffuse nell’aria, trasportata dal venticello freddo che accarezzò il collo scoperto di Alex facendola rabbrividire leggermente.  
“Uhm, quella cosa… mi fa sentire parecchio a disagio.” aggiunse il fratello mentre Dean continuava a frugare nel retro dell’Impala prima richiudere con forza il portabagagli.  
“Ahi.”   
“Sei sicuro che funzionerà?” chiese Alex.  
“No. Ma non ho altre idee.” -rispose Dean, allontanandosi dall’auto per allargare le braccia e voltare la testa all’insù- “Va bene, brutto figlio di puttana… lo faremo! Ci stai ascoltando?”  
“Devo dare un colpo di clacson?!” domandò Sam dopo qualche istante.  
“Wow, Sam! Mi piace come ti stanno quei cerchioni!” disse all’improvviso il Trickster, lanciando un fischio di ammirazione.  
Comparire e scomparire nel nulla doveva essere una sua specialità.  
“D’accordo, ragazzi, visto che mi avete fatto venire fin qui posso pensare che siate pronti ad andare senza fare storie?”  
“Whoa whoa whoa, non così in fretta. Non andiamo da nessuna parte finché Sam non avrà di nuovo i pollici opponibili.” sbottò Dean.  
“Ma che differenza fa? Satana finirà comunque per farsi un giro su di lui.”  
Il cacciatore gli rivolse un’occhiata di fuoco e il Trickster roteò gli occhi al cielo, decidendosi finalmente a schioccare le dita tra loro.  
“Contenti?!” disse quando Sam spalancò la portiera dell’Impala e scambiò col fratello uno sguardo d’intesa.  
“Dimmi una cosa: perché il paletto non ti ha mai ucciso?” domandò Dean.  
“Io sono un Trickster.”  
“O forse no.”  
Alex fece scivolare nella mano di Sam una scatola di fiammiferi e il ragazzo ne strofinò uno sul lato, lanciandolo acceso sul terreno vicino ai piedi del Trickster: una fiamma intensa si sviluppò nel giro di un attimo e assunse la forma rotonda del sigillo all’interno del quale la creatura aveva finito per trovarsi intrappolata.  
“Forse sei sempre stato qualcos’altro.”  
“Sì, come no! Qualcuno ha corretto un po’ troppo il tuo caffè, stamattina!” replicò l’altro con un sorriso di scherno.  
“Allora salta fuori dal cerchio e noi ammetteremo l’errore.”  
Il Trickster accennò una nuova risata divertita ma quasi immediatamente ogni traccia di compiacimento sparì dal suo viso e fu sostituita da un’espressione seria e contratta; gli alberi e il bosco che li avevano circondati fino a quel momento tremolarono come l’immagine trasmessa da un’antenna fuori sintonia e infine furono sostituiti dalle pareti spoglie del magazzino abbandonato di Wellington.  
Il fuoco circolare ardeva ancora sul pavimento impolverato e l’uomo al centro di esso prese a battere le mani in un applauso poco entusiasta.  
“Molto bravi, ragazzi. Ben fatto. Da dove arriva l’olio sacro?”  
“Beh, si può dire che l’abbiamo tirato fuori dalle chiappe di Sam.” ammise Dean, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Dove ho sbagliato?”  
“Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a liberarsi di Castiel come hai fatto tu.” spiegò Sam.  
“Ma in particolare è stato quello che hai detto a proposito dell’Apocalisse.” aggiunse Dean.  
“E significa?!”  
“Chiamala esperienza personale ma nessuno si arrabbia così se non si tratta di questioni che riguardano la propria famiglia.”  
“Tu quale dei tanti sei? Brontolo, Eolo o Stronzolo?” domandò Sam.  
“Gabriele. Mi chiamano Gabriele.” rispose l’altro, fissandolo con aria di superiorità.  
“Gabriele… l’Arcangelo?!” gli fece eco Alex.  
“Colpevole.”  
“Ok, Gabriele. Com’è che un Arcangelo finisce per diventare un Trickster?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Era il mio programma di Protezione Testimoni. Ha funzionato alla grande finché voi due non avete mandato tutto all’aria.”  
“E che ha detto paparino quando hai deciso di scappare per unirti ai Pagani?!”  
“Paparino non dice mai niente a proposito di nulla.”  
“Ma che cosa è successo? Perché te ne sei andato?” disse Sam.  
“Vorresti biasimarlo?! I suoi fratelli sono dei cazzoni di prima categoria.” replicò il fratello.  
“Chiudi quella boccaccia. Tu non sai niente a proposito della mia famiglia.” -sibilò Gabriele minaccioso- “Io voglio bene a mio padre e anche ai miei fratelli. Li amo. Ma vederli rivoltarsi uno contro l’altro e saltarsi alla gola? Non potevo sopportarlo, così me ne sono andato. Anche se adesso sta ricominciando tutto da capo.”  
“Allora aiutaci a fermarli.” ribatté Sam.  
“Non è possibile fermarli.”  
“Eppure ci deve essere un modo.” disse Dean.  
“Oh, voi non sapete nulla della mia famiglia! Quella che voi chiamate Apocalisse per me è solo il pranzo della Domenica!” esclamò ad alta voce.  
“Non avete ancora capito che non c’è un modo di fermarlo perché non riuscite a vedere che non si tratta di una guerra. Si tratta solo di due fratelli che si amavano ma che si sono traditi a vicenda. Ancora non vi è chiaro?”  
“Ma di che stai parlando?” domandò Sam.  
“Di voi due, patetici poveracci. Perché pensate che abbiano scelto proprio voi, huh?! Rifletteteci un attimo: Michele, il fratello maggiore, devoto ad un padre assente.” -spiegò Gabriele, indicando il ragazzo con una mano per poi sollevare l’altra in direzione del fratello- “E Lucifero, il minore, sempre in contrasto con le idee di papà. E’ stato così fin dal giorno in cui siete nati. Eravate destinati ad essere scelti, perché così come in Cielo, così in Terra. Un fratello deve sconfiggere l’altro.”  
“No. Non succederà mai.” disse Dean in tono convinto.  
“Mi dispiace ma è così che deve andare.” rispose l’Arcangelo prima di prendere un respiro profondo.  
“Io vorrei che fosse davvero un programma TV. Risposte semplici, un bel finale confezionato ad arte… ma questo è reale. E finirà nel sangue, perché è quello che ci si aspetta da voi. Quindi che vogliamo fare? Restiamo qui a guardarci per il resto dell’eternità?!”  
“Per ora vedi di far riapparire Cas o cucineremo un bel fritto di Arcangelo per cena.” sentenziò Dean.  
Gabriele annuì impercettibilmente e tornò a schioccare le dita: Castiel apparve di fronte a lui, con i capelli spettinati e nuovi tagli sul viso ma ancora tutto intero.  
“Cas, stai bene?” domandò il cacciatore.  
L’angelo annuì lentamente.  
“Sto bene.” disse senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla fiamma circolare che bruciava al centro del magazzino.  
“Ciao, Castiel. Come sta andando la tua ricerca di papà?!” -chiese Gabriele in tono amaro- “Provo a sbilanciarmi: lui non si fa trovare.”  
“Va bene, andiamocene di qui.” disse Dean intromettendosi nella conversazione prima di dare un colpetto al braccio di Castiel e invitarlo a seguirli oltre la porta del magazzino che Sam aveva spalancato per lasciar passare Alex; Gabriele li fissò con espressione spaventata e si avvicinò alle fiamme senza però azzardarsi a toccarle.  
“Ehi! E adesso che volete fare? Avete intenzione di lasciarmi qui per sempre?”  
Dean si fermò proprio davanti all’uscita e scosse la testa in un cenno di diniego.  
“No. Perché vedi, a noi non piace giocare con la gente come fate voi.” -disse fissando l’Arcangelo dritto negli occhi- “E tanto per fartelo sapere, qui non si tratta di una litigata tra fratelli né del destino che non può essere modificato. In questo caso sei tu a non avere il coraggio di restare accanto alla tua famiglia.”  
Il giovane sollevò il gomito e proteggendosi il viso con la mano frantumò il vetro che proteggeva la leva di innesto del sistema anti-incendio, mettendolo in funzione.  
“Poi non dire che non ho mai fatto nulla per te.” aggiunse mentre gli irrigatori a pioggia iniziavano a distribuire una discreta quantità d’acqua sul pavimento e sul fuoco circolare che intrappolava l’Arcangelo. 

Dean lasciò richiudere la porta del magazzino dietro di sé e si diresse verso l’Impala trattenendo un moto di stizza mentre recuperava le chiavi dell’auto dalla tasca; sembrò soppesarle tra le dita per un lungo momento poi rialzò lo sguardo e incrociò quello del fratello, immobile dall’altra parte dell’auto con la portiera spalancata.  
“Non penso che dovremmo dare retta ad una sola parola di quello che ha detto.”  
“No, ma lui sembrava esserne parecchio convinto.” ribatté Sam.  
“Allora che facciamo?”  
“Non ne ho proprio idea.”  
“Già.” -mormorò Dean con un sorriso triste- “Ora come ora mi piacerebbe davvero poter cambiare canale e lasciarmi questa storia alle spalle.”  
Il fratello annuì e chinò il mento sul petto, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro.  
“Sì. Anche a me.”


	22. Soul Stripper

Una monovolume grigia svoltò all’angolo dell’incrocio, sollevando piccoli schizzi d’acqua gelata da una pozzanghera mentre i due giovani che camminavano sul marciapiede si fermarono in cima alla scalinata d’ingresso di un piccolo palazzo a due piani.  
La ragazza sembrò esitare un istante ma alla fine si decise a lasciare il braccio del suo accompagnatore e gli rivolse un timido sorriso che le illuminò il viso.  
“Ho passato davvero una bella serata, Russell.”  
“Alice, possiamo vederci ancora? Magari questa Domenica. Non voglio passare San Valentino da solo… di nuovo.” sussurrò lui, prendendole una mano tra le sue.  
“Sì, so cosa significa.”  
Russell si chinò su di lei e la baciò dolcemente stringendola a sé in un tenero abbraccio che la ragazza ricambiò con passione.  
Fin troppa passione, che sembrò coglierli entrambi di sorpresa quando lei azzardò un secondo bacio molto più intenso prima di allontanarsi di scatto.  
“Oh, mi dispiace! Non voglio darti l’impressione di essere una che…”  
“No, sono io a doverti chiedere scusa.” replicò Russell.  
Alice annuì in assenso ma tornò a baciare il ragazzo fino a spingerlo contro il portone d’ingresso.  
“Dio, adesso non ci penso proprio a rispettarti!” mugugnò Russell sfilando il maglione di Alice per poi lanciarlo in un angolo della stanza mentre lei gli sbottonava la camicia e lasciava rotolare alcuni bottoni sul pavimento.  
Quando lo tirò ancora a sé, premendogli una mano sulla nuca prima di saltargli al collo, il giovane trattenne un improvviso gemito di dolore.  
“Ah!” esclamò in tono basso.  
Il sangue aveva già preso a scorrergli sulla clavicola dal segno irregolare che i denti di Alice gli avevano impresso sulla pelle.  
“Il tuo collo… penso di averti morso.” balbettò lei con sguardo vacuo.  
“No, non importa. Va bene.”  
Alice riprese a stringerlo tra le braccia e gemette piano nel sentire che anche il ragazzo aveva iniziato a strappare alcuni lembi di carne dalle sue spalle per masticarli furiosamente, in preda ad una frenesia senza controllo.  
“Mi sono sempre sentita così sola. Così vuota…”  
“Lo so. Anche io.”  
“Io ti voglio, Russell.” -mormorò la giovane- “Dentro di me.” 

Sam prese dalla tasca del completo scuro un piccolo bloc-notes e una penna e rialzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello della coinquilina di Alice.  
“Quindi è stata lei a trovarli?”  
La giovane donna annuì lentamente e riprese a sistemare all’interno di una scatola di cartone alcune fotografie incorniciate che aveva tolto dalla mensola del caminetto; con un sorriso triste raccolse dai cuscini del divano un coniglietto di peluche e lo rigirò tra le mani diverse volte prima di posarlo sopra a tutto il resto.  
“C’era sangue ovunque. E non solo sangue, anche… altre cose. Comunque penso che Alice fosse già morta.”  
Sam raggiunse la cucina e si chinò per controllare le piastrelle ancora segnate da sbiadite chiazze rosse che si allargavano sul pavimento in una macchia confusa.  
Per un istante pensò a quello che Dean e Alex si sarebbero trovati di fronte al laboratorio del Coroner e ringraziò la testardaggine del fratello, che di nuovo aveva scelto le forbici in contrapposizione all’inevitabile sasso lanciato da lui.  
“Ma come è possibile che due persone si facciano questo? Mangiarsi a vicenda fino ad uccidersi?” domandò la ragazza, avvicinandosi.  
“E’ un’ottima domanda.” -rispose lui con un’alzata di spalle- “Per caso negli ultimi giorni ha visto Alice comportarsi in maniera strana?”  
“In che senso?”  
“Le è sembrato che fosse ostile o magari aggressiva?”  
“Oh, no, proprio per niente! Alice non imprecava nemmeno, era una ragazza molto dolce. E portava un Anello della Purezza, se capisce cosa intendo.”  
“Era vergine?”  
“Niente sesso prima del matrimonio, anche se non ho mai capito come facesse. Russell era il suo primo appuntamento dopo mesi. Era così eccitata.”  
“A quanto pare lo erano tutti e due.” commentò Sam a bassa voce. 

“Come è andata?” domandò Alex dal piccolo divanetto della camera che occupavano i due Winchester.  
Il tesserino dell’USDHHS-CDC era ancora applicato al taschino della camicia e tra le mani teneva un fascicolo fotocopiato molto simile a quello che Dean sembrava impegnato a leggere, con la testa china sulle pagine pinzate e le dita occupate a tamburellare contro il vetro della bottiglia di birra appoggiata davanti a sé.  
Dopo la morte di Ellen e Jo, Sam aveva cominciato a temere che il continuo ignorarsi dei due -sebbene in apparenza avesse reso più semplice il lavoro, eliminando alla base ogni motivo di discussione o battibecco- presto o tardi avrebbe finito per accumulare così tanta tensione da innescare un’esplosione nucleare al minimo vacillare dell’instabile equilibrio che si era creato tra loro.  
Di sicuro li preferiva quando ancora si punzecchiavano a vicenda; non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ma il pensiero che potessero saltarsi alla gola e ridursi come Alice e Russell l’aveva quasi sfiorato.  
Allentò il nodo della cravatta prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia di fronte al fratello.  
“Niente EMF e niente zolfo. Possiamo escludere dalla lista fantasmi e demoni.”  
“Avrei puntato proprio su quello.” borbottò l’altro.  
“E invece sembra di no.”  
“Sì ma tu non hai visto i loro corpi. Voglio dire, hanno cominciato a mangiarsi e non si sono fermati. Sembrava di vedere un tacchino il giorno del Ringraziamento.”   
Alle sue spalle Alex gemette sommessamente e socchiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di scacciare il moto di disgusto che l’aveva assalita all’improvviso.  
“Scusatemi un secondo…” mormorò in un filo di voce mentre si affrettava a raggiungere il bagno richiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
“In effetti non era un bello spettacolo.” spiegò Dean con un’alzata di spalle.  
Sam annuì stancamente e tirò dalla propria parte il fascicolo che campeggiava aperto sul tavolino, iniziando a curiosare tra le registrazioni del Coroner che aveva attribuito la morte delle vittime al dissanguamento causato dalla consistenza delle ferite rinvenute sui cadaveri.  
“Beh, abbiamo fatto il possibile, non credo ci sia altro per stasera. Tu puoi andare, io rimango a dare un occhio a questi file.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Vai, libera il Kraken. Ci vediamo domani mattina.”  
“E dov’è che dovrei andare, di preciso?!”  
“Dean, domani è San Valentino. E’ sempre stata la tua festa preferita. Uhm, il « Natale dello sbandato sentimentalmente libero », non la chiamavi così?”  
Il maggiore storse la bocca in una smorfia noncurante.  
“Sì, ma anche se fosse… immagino di non essere molto in vena quest’anno.”  
“Non sei in vena di bar pieni di donne sole?”  
“Sembrerebbe di no.” ribatté Dean, incontrando l’espressione perplessa che si era dipinta sul viso del fratello.  
“E’ come quando un cane non mangia. E’ così che ti rendi conto che qualcosa non va.”  
“Devo dire che apprezzo questo tuo interesse esposto tanto delicatamente, però non c’è proprio niente che non va. Adesso ci mettiamo al lavoro o cosa?” replicò pochi istanti prima che lo squillo insistente del proprio cellulare lo costringesse ad abbandonare la conversazione per cercare nelle tasche della giacca appesa alla sedia il telefono dal display illuminato.  
Sam scosse la testa in un sospiro esasperato ma tornò a rialzarla quando Alex comparve sulla porta del bagno, reggendosi allo stipite con la spalla; alcune ciocche di capelli le cadevano disordinate sulla fronte pallida e il ragazzo le lanciò un’occhiata preoccupata.  
“Ehi… tutto bene?”   
“No. Non avevo mai visto una cosa del genere prima d’ora.”  
“Posso immaginare. Ho visto l’appartamento, era un disastro.”  
Lei annuì senza rispondere e si diresse verso la piccola credenza sistemata proprio sopra il lavandino della cucina a vista, aprendo una delle antine di legno per recuperare all’interno una tazza di porcellana bianca che riempì con un dito d’acqua presa dal rubinetto.  
“Chi era al telefono?” domandò a Dean prima di mandarne giù un piccolo sorso.  
“L’ufficio del medico legale, un doppio suicidio. Più un omicidio.”  
“Stai scherzando?!”   
“Un’altra coppia di piccioncini ha perso la testa. Con la differenza che questa volta ci è rimasto secco anche il tizio che si è trovato in mezzo.”  
“Dovremo controllare gli organi interni, se possibile.” mormorò Sam prima di incrociare lo sguardo nervoso della giovane.  
“Vi spiace andare senza di me?!” mormorò lei trattenendo un nuovo conato di vomito. 

Il corridoio del St.James Medical Center era praticamente deserto a quell’ora di notte, libero dal continuo viavai di medici e infermiere che solitamente si aggiravano per l’edificio durante il giorno.  
Le uniche persone ancora presenti erano alcuni inservienti in divisa che trascinavano in direzione dell’ascensore un carrello pieno di attrezzature mediche ma quando un uomo calvo in completo nero passò accanto ai Winchester reggendo una valigetta di pelle Sam si fermò per un attimo a fissarlo con aria concentrata: c’era qualcosa che sembrava attirarlo come un richiamo silenzioso ma non avrebbe saputo darsi una spiegazione plausibile per strana la sensazione che si era appena impossessata di lui, anche se Dean non diede l’impressione di essersi accorto di niente.  
“Agente Marley. Proprio non riesce a stare lontano, eh?!” lo apostrofò il Dottor Corman con un sorriso bonario.  
Si era già tolto il camice e stava recuperando dall’attaccapanni un soprabito che non si intonava per nulla alla cravatta blu che gli pendeva sulla cintura, al di sotto della pancia ingombrante.  
“E lei… senza offesa, ma questo pomeriggio sembrava molto più basso e femminile.”  
Dean si incamminò verso i tavoli da autopsia e indicò il fratello con un gesto della mano.  
“Il mio collega, l’Agente Cliff. Ci hanno detto che le sono arrivate tre nuove vittime, omicidio-suicidio.”  
“Sì, ho appena finito di controllarli. Ho estratto gli organi e mandato in laboratorio i campioni.”  
“Perfetto. Le dispiace se diamo un’occhiata?” domandò Sam.  
“Assolutamente no. E’ tutto impacchettato e a vostra disposizione.” -ribatté il dottore- “Signori, chiamate pure Marty quando avrete finito. E ricordatevi di conservare tutto in frigorifero dopo l’apertura.” 

Sam spostò alla luce della lampada l’ultima vaschetta di plastica che doveva esaminare e ne tolse il coperchio, fino a scoprire quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un pancreas in ottime condizioni.  
“Ehi…” gli sussurrò Dean mettendogli sotto il naso una vaschetta più grande e contenente un cuore insanguinato.  
“Regalo di San Valentino?!”  
Il fratello fece per allontanarlo con una gomitata ma all’ultimo momento si accorse del segno chiaro e irregolare impresso sulla superficie di un ventricolo.  
“Aspetta un attimo, c’è qualcosa su questi cuori. Sembrano due marchi identici.”  
Tornò a cercare il cuore che aveva esaminato poco prima e lo accostò a quello controllato da Dean, sistemandoli insieme sotto la lente d’ingrandimento dal braccio regolabile avvitato al tavolo del laboratorio.  
“Oh, no.” disse in tono basso.  
“Cosa?”   
“Penso sia Enochiano.”  
“Come le incisioni sulle nostre costole?”  
“Potrebbe essere.”  
“Che cavolo.” -borbottò Dean contrariato mentre premeva il tasto di chiamata rapida sul cellulare- “Cas… stanza 31-C, seminterrato. St.James Medical Center.”  
“Sono già lì.” rispose l’altro, comparso dal nulla di fronte a lui con il telefono ancora incollato all’orecchio.  
“Sì, questo lo vedo.”  
“Ora riattacco.”  
“Bene.” ribatté Dean.  
Ogni tanto gli sembrava di avere a che fare con un alieno più che con un angelo sceso direttamente dal Paradiso.  
Castiel si avvicinò ai contenitori e raccolse nella mano nuda uno dei cuori; sembrò soppesarlo qualche istante, senza preoccuparsi del sangue che gli stava sporcando le dita.  
“Sì, Sam ha ragione. Sono marchi angelici, suppongo che li troverete anche sui cuori delle altre vittime.”  
“E che cosa significano?”   
“E’ un simbolo di unione. Quest’uomo e questa donna erano destinati uno all’altra.”  
“Ok, ma chi li ha messi lì?” chiese Dean.  
“Comunemente voi lo chiamate Cupido, anche se la vostra mitologia ha scambiato per Cupido quello che in realtà è un ordine di angeli di terzo tipo. Cherubini, per essere precisi.”  
“Stiamo parlando dei bambinetti grassi che svolazzano in giro in pannolone?” domandò ancora Dean con aria stupita.  
Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia in risposta.  
“No. Non sono incontinenti.”  
“D’accordo, non importa.” -disse Sam, intromettendosi nella conversazione- “Quello che ci stai dicendo è che…”  
“A quanto pare un Cupido ha perso il controllo. Dobbiamo fermarlo prima che uccida qualcun altro.” 

“Spiegami perché questo posto. Pensi che Cupido sia un appassionato dei Cosmopolitan che servono qui?” domandò Dean, seduto sotto il festone pieno di cuori che pendeva dal soffitto del ristorante.  
Molte altre decorazioni ricoperte di brillantini rossi erano appese un po’ ovunque e al centro di ogni tavolino era sistemata una base rotonda che sorreggeva il piede di un angioletto di cartone impegnato a lanciare una freccia dal proprio arco; la cameriera fece attenzione a non urtarlo con i piatti nel consegnare le ordinazioni, depositando davanti a loro un’insalata poco condita e un hamburger con patatine.  
“Questo posto è l’ideale per la riproduzione umana. E’ esattamente il tipo di giardino che…” -iniziò a dire Castiel prima di interrompersi per guardare con interesse il maggiore dei Winchester che distribuiva una generosa dose di ketchup sulla carne- “Uhm, che Cupido verrebbe ad impollinare.”  
Dean sollevò il panino tra le mani ma quasi subito sembrò cambiare idea e lo rimise sul piatto, sotto lo sguardo perplesso del fratello.  
“Non mangi?”  
“No. Non ho fame.” rispose lui con una smorfia.  
“Allora non lo finisci quello?!” gli chiese Castiel allungando il braccio per tirare il piatto verso di sé.  
Aveva appena portato l’hamburger alla bocca quando un’improvvisa corrente d’aria attraversò il locale e agitò i festoni sospesi sopra le loro teste: l’angelo scrutò il soffitto attentamente, poi indicò con un cenno della testa la donna con i capelli scuri che occupava il tavolo all’angolo e che aveva iniziato a baciare con passione lo sconosciuto seduto accanto a lei.  
“E’ qui. Raggiungetemi sul retro.” 

I due fratelli non impiegarono molto tempo ad abbandonare a metà la cena per pagare il conto e incamminarsi in direzione dell’uscita di servizio che si apriva nel vicolo dietro il ristorante.  
Castiel si trovava già lì, con lo sguardo concentrato su qualcosa di invisibile e una mano tesa in direzione del muretto di mattoni che gli stava di fronte.  
“ _Zoda kama mahrana_. Mostrati a noi.”  
Dean sollevò gli occhi al cielo e aspettò per qualche secondo che la formula Enochiana sortisse l’effetto desiderato, poi scosse la testa con impazienza.  
“Allora… dov’è?”   
“Eccomi qua!!!” esclamò una voce allegra e al contempo un paio di braccia dalla stretta d’acciaio lo cinsero per lo stomaco togliendogli il respiro.  
“…aiutatemi!”  
“Oh, ma l’aiuto sta arrivando! Sì, sta arrivando!” ribatté l’uomo comparso alle sue spalle e continuò a scuoterlo giocosamente fino ad accorgersi della presenza di Castiel.  
“Ehilà, tu!!” aggiunse dirigendosi verso di lui per abbracciarlo con altrettanto trasporto.  
Dean rimase a guardare incredulo l’angelo che veniva scrollato da una parte all’altra senza reagire e solo in quell’istante si rese conto che l’uomo apparso nel vicoletto buio era nudo come un verme.  
“E’ Cupido?!”  
“Sì.” -mugugnò Castiel- “Questa è la loro stretta di mano.”   
“Beh, non mi piace!”  
“Non piace a nessuno.”  
Il fratello indietreggiò deciso di un paio di passi con la ferma intenzione di mettere più distanza possibile tra sé e il Cupido in costume adamitico quando il cherubino si decise a liberare dal proprio abbraccio anche Sam.  
“Allora, ditemi: come posso esservi d’aiuto?”  
“Perché lo stai facendo?” domandò Castiel.  
“Che cosa?!”   
“Tutte le coppie che hai marchiato si stanno massacrando a vicenda.”  
“Sul serio?”  
“Stai a sentire, nudista: ormai l’abbiamo scoperto, va bene? Sappiamo che ci sei tu dietro a questa storia ma non sappiamo perché.” replicò Dean.  
“E voi pensate che io potrei…? Beh, non so proprio che cosa dire.” rispose Cupido con occhi lucidi e nascose il viso tra le mani per coprire i singhiozzi soffocati che avevano preso a scuotergli tutto il corpo.  
“Forse qualcuno dovrebbe andare a parlargli.” mormorò Sam a bassa voce.  
“Sì, penso sia un’ottima idea.” -annuì Dean, colpendo con una pacca la spalla dell’amico- “Fagli vedere chi comanda, Cas.”  
L’angelo rivolse ad entrambi un’occhiata poco convinta ma si fece comunque avanti per avvicinarsi a Cupido: si schiarì la voce e si sforzò di assumere un atteggiamento comprensivo, alla ricerca delle parole giuste da usare.  
“Ehm, ascolta... noi non avevamo intenzione di… di ferire i tuoi sentimenti.”  
Il cherubino singhiozzò ancora più forte e gli si gettò addosso per abbracciarlo una seconda volta.  
“Amore per me è molto più di una parola! Io amo l’amore, lo amo, ma non farei mai una cosa smile! Eseguo solo gli ordini, quello che succede dopo non ha niente a che fare con me.”  
“Sì, sì, certo… anche se non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
“Ti prego, fratello: leggimi la mente. Leggi i miei pensieri, lo vedrai da solo.”  
Castiel annuì in assenso e un silenzio carico di aspettative calò nel vicolo mentre lui fissava Cupido negli occhi alla ricerca di una risposta.  
“Sta dicendo la verità.” disse alla fine, strappando all’altro uno sbuffo sollevato.  
“Oh Santissimo Natale, grazie!”  
“Però hai detto che stavi eseguendo degli ordini. Di chi?” ribatté Dean.  
“Ma del Paradiso, stupidino! Sono tutti ordini del Paradiso.”  
“E a che cosa dovrebbero servire? Perché in Paradiso ci tengono tanto a presentare Harry a Sally?”  
“Il più delle volte non gli interessa. Però ci sono alcune eccezioni, alcune linee di sangue e alcuni destini… un po’ come nel vostro caso.”  
“Che cosa?!” balbettò Sam.  
“Mary e John Winchester? All’inizio non potevano sopportarsi ma ci abbiamo pensato noi. Beh, non io personalmente ma è stato un amore deciso in Paradiso. Una coppia divina! Del resto, voi due dovevate nascere.”  
“Figlio di…” sibilò Dean.  
L’angelo strabuzzò gli occhi per la sorpresa dopo che il pugno lo colpì alla mascella e svanì in un frullio d’ali mentre lui voltava il viso per trattenere un’imprecazione: era stato doloroso quasi quanto prendere a pugni una delle pareti di ferro della panic room di Bobby.  
“Dove è andato? Che fine ha fatto?”  
“Credo che tu l’abbia sconvolto.” rispose Castiel con un’alzata di spalle.  
“Io ho sconvolto lui?!”  
“Dean! Adesso basta!” sentenziò Sam posandogli una mano sul petto.  
“Che c’è?”  
“… hai appena dato un pugno a un Cupido!”  
“Ho dato un pugno a un cazzone!”  
Sam prese un respiro profondo e cercò di mantenere il controllo, anche se gli sembrava che fosse il fratello ad averne più bisogno.  
“Ok. Vogliamo parlare di quello che ti sta succedendo ultimamente o no?”  
“O no.” ribatté Dean, distratto dalla suoneria del suo cellulare che lo avvertiva di una nuova chiamata in arrivo dall’ufficio del Coroner, ma Sam gli tolse il telefono prima che potesse rispondere.  
“Ci penso io. Tu ritorna al motel e cerca di darti una calmata.” 

“Avete detto al Dottor Corman che vi interessavano tutte le morti piuttosto particolari, vero?” chiese Marty porgendo a Sam una cartelletta sottile con un paio di istantanee fermate sull’angolo esterno da un’attache di metallo: le fotografie mostravano il viso e l’addome di un uomo steso sul tavolo dell’obitorio ma non era ancora presente il rapporto del Medico Legale in merito all’autopsia eseguita, prevista probabilmente per il giorno successivo.  
“Lester Finch. Una volta pesava quasi 180 chili, poi si è sottoposto ad un intervento di by-pass gastrico. E qualche giorno fa, non si sa per qualche ragione, ha deciso di ingozzarsi di Twinkie.”  
“Sì è ucciso ingozzandosi di Twinkie?!” chiese Sam incredulo.  
Marty annuì silenziosamente.  
“Dopo che il bendaggio intorno allo stomaco è esploso ha continuato a mangiare… e quando non è stato più in grado di ingoiare ha usato uno scopino da water.”  
Un brivido freddo corse lungo la schiena di Sam, che richiuse la cartelletta tra le mani per evitare di trovarsi nuovamente davanti agli occhi la bocca tumefatta e spalancata di Lester Finch.  
“Lei che cosa ne pensa?”  
“Mi sembra una morte piuttosto particolare.”  
Il giovane annuì a propria volta; aveva appena riconsegnato il fascicolo all’assistente del Dottor Corman quando la sua attenzione fu catturata dall’uomo che passò loro accanto prima che raggiungessero le porte della cella frigorifera.  
Era lo stesso tizio calvo e slanciato che Sam aveva visto nel corridoio quel pomeriggio, insieme a Dean, e come quel pomeriggio portava con sé una valigetta di pelle scura.  
“Qualcun altro ha chiesto di vedere il cadavere?”   
“Non che mi risulti.” rispose Marty.  
Sam voltò ancora la testa in direzione del corridoio, con aria cupa: c’era decisamente qualcosa che non tornava.  
Non gli fu difficile seguire le tracce dell’uomo misterioso fino alle porte d’ingresso del St.James Medical Center e, una volta all’esterno, gli sembrò ancora più facile incamminarsi in direzione di un vicolo laterale male illuminato dalla luce di un lampione tremolante.  
Affrettò il passo per raggiungerlo e quando fu abbastanza vicino gli afferrò con forza una spalla, voltandolo fino a spingerlo contro un muro mentre prendeva il coltello dalla tasca interna del completo da Federale.  
“So che cosa sei. Riesco a sentire il tuo odore.”  
“Winchester.” mormorò l’altro con un gemito trattenuto.  
Che si trasformò in un ruggito di dolore nel momento in cui Sam gli affondò la lama nel braccio sollevando piccole scintille dorate nell’aria.  
Quando tornò ad attaccarlo per colpirlo di nuovo, il giovane si scontrò con la valigetta che il demone aveva sollevato davanti a sé come protezione e la strattonò deciso, arretrando di poco per fargli perdere l’equilibrio, ma lui invece mollò la presa e lo lasciò cadere sulla schiena a causa del contraccolpo, per poi approfittare dei pochi secondi di vantaggio guadagnati e scappare con una mano premuta sul braccio ferito.  
Sam si rialzò da terra in un moto di rabbia e frustrazione: solo qualche mese prima non avrebbe mai permesso ad un demone di fuggire con tanta facilità, soprattutto non ad un demone che l’aveva perfino riconosciuto.  
Ancora furioso per l’esito della colluttazione si chinò controvoglia e recuperò dall’asfalto bagnato il coltello di Ruby.  
La lama seghettata era sporca di sangue e lasciò scorrere il pollice sulle incisioni per ripulirlo; per un attimo fu quasi tentato di portarsi il dito alla bocca per ripulirlo dal liquido denso e lucido ma alla fine lo strofinò sui pantaloni scuri e raccolse la valigetta dalla pozzanghera nella quale era caduta durante la colluttazione. 

Dean infilò la chiave nella serratura della porta e accese le luci con un pugno sull’interruttore.  
Era ancora furioso per quello che Cupido gli aveva detto ed era ancora arrabbiato con Sam, che ogni tanto si dimenticava di essere il fratello minore e lo trattava come un bambino capriccioso da mettere in punizione.  
Si sfilò la giacca del completo e allentò la cravatta sul collo, prendendo una birra dal refrigeratore portatile che avevano appoggiato accanto al lavandino.  
Non si accorse immediatamente di Alex, rannicchiata in un angolo del divanetto sotto la finestra con il viso reclinato sullo schienale e il fascicolo del Coroner adagiato in grembo.  
“Ehi! Che ci fai ancora qui?” -le chiese, scrollandole piano un braccio- “E non usare la scusa delle ricerche, stavolta stavi dormendo!”   
La ragazza si sollevò a sedere in un sospiro stanco; strofinò il viso con entrambe le mani mentre i capelli disordinati le ricadevano sparsi sulla schiena e raccolse tutte le fotocopie che erano scivolate a terra per appoggiarle sul basso tavolino da caffè che le stava di fronte.  
“L’idea era riguardare questi fascicoli ma devo essermi addormentata subito dopo che ve ne siete andati. Mi sentivo uno schifo.”  
“Hai un aspetto terribile, infatti.” ribatté Dean.  
Non intendeva negare che la prospettiva di continuare a punzecchiarla un po’ gli suonasse parecchio allettante ma in fondo era più preoccupato per il suo colorito pallido e gli occhi arrossati, che poco avevano a che fare col risveglio improvviso da un sonno profondo.  
“Certo che tu sai come parlare ad una donna. Ci sono novità, comunque? Siete riusciti a scoprire qualcosa?”  
“Qualcosa di fin troppo nudo per i miei gusti.” rispose Dean.  
Prese una lunga sorsata di birra dalla bottiglia di birra che teneva in mano e quando la giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa si strinse nelle spalle con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Lascia perdere. Se ne sta occupando Sam, è tornato dal Coroner per controllare un corpo.”  
“No, ti prego, non farmici pensare.” mormorò Alex premendosi una mano sullo stomaco.  
“Ti fa ancora effetto?!”  
“A quanto pare sì. E la testa mi sta scoppiando.”  
“Dovresti provare con delle aspirine. ”  
“Solo l’idea di perdere tempo per cercarle mi fa passare la voglia.” spiegò lei mentre si rialzava dal divanetto e cercava di pettinare con le dita i capelli arruffati.  
Dean fece per prendere un secondo sorso di birra ma un pensiero lo colpì come un fulmine a ciel sereno: rimise sul lavandino la bottiglia e fece un rapido calcolo sulle dita, inspirando a fondo dopo che arrivò a tre e mezzo.  
“Sam le teneva nella borsa, può essere che ne sia rimasta qualcuna. Vado a controllare.” borbottò allontanandosi.  
La verità era che sapeva benissimo di non avere niente di simile a portata di mano ma gli serviva del tempo per mettere insieme le idee.  
Sam non aveva più avuto bisogno di aspirine da quando aveva smesso di usare i suoi poteri, gli stessi poteri che gli avevano permesso di incrinargli una costola la notte in cui aveva provato a fermare lui e Ruby.  
La stessa notte in cui l’Impala era stata testimone di un incontro decisamente bollente e imprevisto.  
Non ne avevano più parlato da quella sera e qualche settimana più tardi era stata proprio Alex a richiamarli indietro entrambi per convincerli a restare uniti, però non si era unita a loro nel viaggio fino a Carthage; stava solo cercando di tenere al sicuro se stessa o c’era una seconda motivazione dietro a quella scelta?  
In fondo poteva essere la spiegazione di tutto o non significare nulla, visto che dopo quella volta non si era più tirata indietro e li aveva seguiti ovunque.  
Lasciò andare la sacca da viaggio senza averla neanche aperta e tornò nel piccolo soggiorno scuotendo la testa.  
“No, abbiamo solo qualche benda.”   
“Non importa. Credo sia un po’ di influenza, basta aspettare che passi.”  
“Sì ma se si trattasse d’altro… hai considerato l’ipotesi?”  
“Altro?!” gli domandò Alex con espressione confusa.  
“Lo sai.”  
“Giuro che non lo so proprio.”  
Dean chinò il mento sul petto e stirò la cravatta lungo la camicia.  
“Sono passati più o meno quattro mesi da quando noi…”  
Alex inarcò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, lasciandosi scappare una risata nervosa mentre faceva cadere sul tavolo al centro della stanza la borsa che si era sistemata a tracolla per poi rovistare al suo interno alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
“Non ci posso credere. Stai parlando sul serio.” -disse prima di tirargli addosso una piccola confezione argentata- “Quella di oggi è ancora al suo posto, di solito le prendo dopo cena.”   
Dean raccolse da terra il blister rettangolare e lo voltò sul retro, dove la stagnola impressa con le abbreviazioni dei nomi dei vari giorni della settimana era bucata in corrispondenza delle pillole mancanti.  
“Puoi stare tranquillo, non avevo intenzione di incastrarti.”  
“Maledizione, ma devi sempre rivoltarmi contro tutto quello che dico?” esclamò lui guadagnandosi in ritorno un’occhiata gelida.  
“Tu non hai detto proprio niente. Sei stato molto attento a girarci intorno per bene.”  
“Già, può essere che siano stati dei paletti a fermarmi.”  
La ragazza rimase in silenzio alcuni istanti: essere sempre tanto vicini ma continuare a tenersi a distanza non sembrava riuscire bene a nessuno dei due.  
“Come ti è venuto in mente che…” iniziò a dire con tono più calmo ma si interruppe a metà della frase per raccogliere con la punta delle dita il rivolo di sangue che aveva preso a colarle dal naso sul labbro superiore.  
Incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo di Dean e tornò a fissare il sangue ad occhi spalancati; si rese conto che le gambe la stavano abbandonando solo nel momento in cui il giovane si lanciò verso di lei per sorreggerla e impedirle di cadere all’indietro.  
“Whoa, ok! Ti ho preso. Ti ho preso.”   
“Non lasciarmi.” sussurrò lei con un filo di voce.  
Dean sorrise divertito e la sollevò tra le braccia per stringerla a sé mentre la trasportava verso il letto più vicino.  
“Beh, grazie tante per la fiducia!”  
“Io mi fido di te. Forse troppo.”  
“D’accordo, ho come l’impressione che possiamo escludere l’ipotesi della semplice influenza. Però devi avere lo stesso la febbre alta.”  
“Sono diventata un peso.”  
“Oh, per Sam probabilmente sì. Questo è il suo letto.”   
“Dean…” provò di nuovo ad obiettare la giovane, anche se lui non le lasciò il tempo di aggiungere altro.  
“Che ne dici di rinviare il discorso a più tardi? Magari quando sarai un po’ meno delirante.” -ribatté accarezzandole la guancia col dorso della mano- “Ora vado a prenderti del ghiaccio. Non ti muovere e rimani sdraiata, è un ordine.” 

Sam percorse con gratitudine gli ultimi metri che lo separavano dal motel: la valigetta gli dondolava pesante contro il fianco e il pensiero del demone al quale l’aveva sottratta non aveva smesso un secondo di tormentarlo.  
Anche se tutto il suo interesse sembrava essere concentrato sul sangue che il demone aveva in corpo piuttosto che sul timore di aver messo in pericolo se stesso, il fratello e anche Alex, ora che molto probabilmente tanti altri come lui sarebbero arrivati per dare loro la caccia.  
“Dean…” disse in tono sorpreso alla vista del fratello piegato sulla macchinetta distributrice e occupato a riempire di ghiaccio il cestello di metallo in dotazione alla camera del motel.  
Storse la bocca in una smorfia anche alla vista del sangue che macchiava la camicia del maggiore e gli rivolse un’occhiata nervosa.  
“Ma che cosa è successo?!” 

“Che c’entra un demone in tutta questa storia?” chiese Dean continuando a fissare la valigetta posata sul tavolo al centro del soggiorno.  
“Non ne ho la minima idea.” rispose il fratello.  
“Allora penso che non ci resti che aprirla. Tanto che potrebbe succedere di male?!”  
Dean lasciò scattare le cerniere di chiusura: entrambi si coprirono gli occhi all’unisono per proteggersi dal fascio di luce accecante che si era sprigionato dall’interno della ventiquattrore e che continuò a illuminare tutte le pareti della stanza, ruotando su se stesso come un piccolo globo in movimento.  
“Wow!” -mormorò Sam- “Che diavolo è quello?”  
“Quella è un’anima umana.” rispose una voce accanto a lui.  
Castiel prese un involucro di stagnola dal sacchetto che teneva tra le braccia per poi liberare il panino dalla carta protettiva che lo avvolgeva e dargli un morso vorace.  
“Ok… ma che ci faceva un demone con un’anima?” chiese ancora Sam.  
“E da quando hai iniziato a mangiare?” gli fece eco Dean, perplesso.  
“Esattamente.”  
“Va bene, non importa.” -replicò il giovane prima di indicare con la mano la ragazza addormentata su uno dei letti gemelli- “Potresti lasciare da parte gli hamburger e concentrarti per un secondo? Sta male, non dirmi che non te ne sei accorto.”  
L’angelo si avvicinò a lei e le posò delicatamente due dita sulla fronte madida di sudore.  
“Uhm, sì. In effetti comincia ad avere un senso.”   
“Di preciso cosa comincia ad avere un senso per te?!” obiettò Sam.  
“Questa febbre, la mia fame… sono degli indizi, in realtà.”  
“Di cosa?”   
“L’amore non ha niente a che fare con quello che sta succedendo in questa città. Si tratta di Carestia.”  
“Uno dei quattro Cavalieri?!” domandò Sam con voce preoccupata.  
“Grandioso. Davvero grandioso.” -sbuffò Dean, in tono basso- “Però io ho sempre pensato che Carestia volesse dire fame. In senso di cibo.”  
Castiel annuì in assenso.  
“Sì ma non si limita solo a quello. In questa città tutti sembrano affamati di qualcosa: sesso, attenzione, droghe, amore…”   
“Il che spiegherebbe la brutta fine che hanno fatto i piccioncini colpiti da Cupido.” rispose Dean mentre Sam scostava una sedia dal tavolo per sedersi con una mano premuta sulle tempie.  
Qualcosa nelle parole dell’angelo gli aveva riportato alla mente la strana sensazione che l’aveva assalito la prima volta che si era imbattuto nel demone ma Castiel sembrò non farci caso e continuò a parlare, con la bocca piena di hamburger.  
“Il Cherubino gli ha fatto desiderare l’amore e ma è stato Carestia a spingerli a volerlo tanto da impazzire e morirne, persino.”  
“Beh, non so di cosa sia affamata ma mi pare chiaro che non potrà reggere ancora molto in queste condizioni.” -replicò Dean lanciando un nuovo sguardo verso Alex- “Non puoi portarla via da qui?”  
“Non funzionerebbe. E’ già infetta, la fame viaggerebbe con lei.”  
“Invece che mi dici di te? Da quando agli angeli piacciono i cheeseburger?”  
“E’ il mio tramite, Jimmy. La sua fame di carne rossa deve essere stata contaminata dall’influenza di Carestia.”  
“Quindi Carestia si fa vivo e tutti vanno fuori di testa? Funziona così?”  
Castiel abbandonò per un attimo il panino che stava mangiando e divenne improvvisamente cupo.  
" _Allora giungerà Carestia, in sella ad un nero destriero. Cavalcherà nella terra dell’abbondanza e grande sarà la sua fame, poiché egli è fame, e la sua stessa fame si diffonderà e avvelenerà l’aria._ ” -recitò a memoria- “Significa che anche Carestia è affamato. Deve nutrirsi delle anime delle sue vittime e Lucifero ha mandato i suoi demoni ad occuparsi di lui. Vuole essere sicuro che sia pronto a farsi strada sulla Terra.”  
“E noi come lo fermiamo?”   
“Come hai fermato l’ultimo Cavaliere che hai incontrato, Dean?”  
“Guerra prendeva il suo potere dall’anello, dopo che gliel’abbiamo tolto è stato come se tutti quanti si fossero risvegliati da un sogno. Pensi che sia così anche per Carestia?”  
“Di sicuro.”  
“Va bene. Troviamo un modo per rintracciarlo, prima di tutto.” ribatté Dean mentre l’angelo tornava a pescare nel sacchetto un nuovo cartoccio di stagnola.  
“Già…” mormorò con voce sognante.  
“Ancora con quei panini?!” lo rimbeccò il maggiore dei Winchester.  
“Ho sviluppato un certo gusto per la carne macinata.”  
“Almeno hai provato a controllarti?”  
“Sono un angelo. Posso smettere quando voglio.”  
“Sì, come ti pare.” -bofonchiò il giovane- “Sam, andiamo!”  
Il fratello trattenne un gemito sofferente e prese un respiro profondo prima di scuotere la testa in segno di diniego.  
Ora sapeva con precisione cosa gli stava succedendo: voleva ritrovare quel demone, voleva affrontarlo di nuovo e ferirlo ancora in modo da arrivare al suo sangue.  
Era l’unica cosa a cui riuscisse a pensare e se si fosse trovato nel mezzo di uno scontro non avrebbe più prestato attenzione ad altro, lasciando Dean a combattere da solo un Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse.  
“Dean, io… io non posso venire.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Penso che Carestia abbia infettato anche me. Riesco a sentire la fame…”  
“Di cosa?” -chiese l’altro incrociando il suo sguardo colpevole- “Di sangue di demone?! Ma non è possibile! Adesso che dovremmo fare?”  
“Dovete trovare comunque quel bastardo e togliergli l’anello.” -rispose Sam- “Però prima di andare farete meglio a chiudermi da qualche parte.” 

Il semaforo all’incrocio si illuminò segnalando via libera; tre grossi SUV dai finestrini oscurati svoltarono all’angolo ed entrarono nel parcheggio della tavola calda “Biggerson’s” per occupare gran parte dello spazio disponibile.  
Un uomo e una donna vestiti con identici completi neri e con indosso degli occhiali da sole scesero dalla prima auto e si diressero verso la seconda intanto che altri tre uomini scendevano dall’ultima, aprendo il bagagliaio per togliere dal suo interno una sedia a rotelle con tanto di comandi elettrici sui braccioli.  
All’interno del ristorante, intanto, l’aiuto cuoco di turno quella sera continuò a guardare con aria famelica le patatine dorate che nuotavano nelle vasche della friggitrice: quasi senza pensare infilò le mani nell’olio bollente e ne afferrò una manciata, insensibile al dolore che avrebbe dovuto provare nel trovarsi la pelle ustionata e coperta di grosse bolle gonfie.  
Il demone che spingeva la carrozzella si accostò al SUV centrale.  
Un altro demone si chinò sul sedile e ricomparve con un ometto anziano e rattrappito stretto tra le braccia, che depositò sulla sedia per poi sistemargli sul viso una cannula nasale collegata ad una piccola bombola d’ossigeno.  
La cassiera del Biggerson’s terminò di nascondere nel reggiseno tutto il contante presente in cassa e il responsabile della tavola calda le passò accanto scolandosi il contenuto dell’intera bottiglia di whiskey che teneva chiusa nella propria; intanto, dall’altra parte del locale, una donna svitò il tappo di un contenitore pieno di pastiglie e ne rovesciò metà nel palmo della mano per spingerle in bocca con forza.  
Il campanello appeso sopra la porta d’ingresso tintinnò un paio di volte ma nessuno fece caso al vecchietto che avanzava lungo il corridoio del ristorante seduto sulla propria sedia a rotelle e seguito da un nutrito gruppo di guardie del corpo.  
Carestia richiuse le dita ossute sui comandi e si leccò le labbra, sogghignando soddisfatto.  
 _Fame._

“Dobbiamo fare lo stesso con te?” chiese Dean dopo essersi seduto sul bordo del letto, accanto ad Alex.  
Castiel terminò di spingere davanti alla porta del bagno un armadio in legno laccato che nessun altro nella stanza sarebbe stato in grado di spostare e le rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo, al quale lei rispose scuotendo piano la testa.  
“Non credo sia necessario.”  
“Come fai a saperlo?”   
“So che non riuscirei ad andare molto lontano. Ma se preferisci puoi sempre legarmi al letto.”  
“Oddio, ho aspettato tutta la vita di sentirmi dire una cosa del genere… certo, non da qualcuno ridotto in questo stato.” -mormorò Dean abbassandosi per scostarle dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli- “Cercheremo di tornare appena possibile.” 

Il campanello sulla porta del Biggerson’s suonò di nuovo quando il demone alto e calvo oltrepassò l’entrata di corsa con una mano premuta sul braccio ferito.  
“Sam Winchester. Lui è qui.”  
Carestia voltò la propria sedia nella sua direzione e azionò i comandi in modo da spingerla ad avanzare fino a lui senza fare caso ai cadaveri che giacevano abbandonati sulle panche imbottite e dietro il bancone principale.  
“Dove?”  
“All’Ospedale. E’ riuscito a scappare ma gli ho preso questa.” rispose il demone mostrandogli la chiave legata al tesserino di plastica del motel.  
“Molto bene. Ci penseremo dopo cena.”   
“Ecco…” -tentennò l’altro- “Mi ha preso la valigetta.”  
Sul volto di Carestia si dipinse un’espressione rabbiosa che gli strinse gli occhi a due fessure dalle feroci iridi grigie; artigliò i braccioli con una stretta decisa e si agitò contro lo schienale gettando all’indietro il capo coperto da una massa scomposta di capelli ingialliti.  
“Ma io ho fame!”  
“Ne prenderò un’altra! Non ci metterò molto, neanche dieci minuti…”  
“Ho fame. Adesso.” sentenziò il Cavaliere.  
Sotto gli sguardi imperturbabili degli altri demoni della scorta Carestia sollevò una mano e la richiuse a pugno con un sorriso maligno: una lunga voluta di fumo nero prese a sprigionarsi dalla gola del demone ferito, abbandonando il corpo del suo tramite, e allo stesso tempo sembrò avvolgersi tutto intorno alla carrozzella elettrica mentre il Cavaliere spalancava la bocca per accoglierla dentro di sé e assorbirla in un solo respiro.  
“…deliziosa.” mormorò con un filo di voce. 

“Marty, ho bisogno di parlare col Dottor Corman.” -disse Dean attraversando le porte del laboratorio del Coroner al St.James Medical Center- “Sai come raggiungerlo?”  
L’assistente del dottore rialzò la testa dai documenti che stava per firmare e lanciò una lunga occhiata perplessa all’uomo in impermeabile che lo accompagnava, poi si infilò il camice bianco con un sospiro rassegnato.  
“Suppongo che non ve l’abbiano detto.”   
“Detto cosa?” domandò Dean.  
Marty fece cenno di seguirlo ad entrambi; arrivato alla cella frigorifera si diresse verso uno degli sportelli più alti e fece scattare il blocco della maniglia, lasciando scorrere all’infuori il tavolo di metallo sul quale era disteso il cadavere del Dottor Corman.  
“Era riuscito a restare pulito per gli ultimi vent’anni ma questo pomeriggio ha lasciato il laboratorio, è tornato a casa e ha bevuto fino ad uccidersi.”  
“E’ colpa di Carestia.” spiegò Castiel in tono deciso.  
“Come, scusi?!”   
“Marty… puoi lasciarci un minuto, per favore?” gli chiese Dean.  
L’altro guardò un’ultima volta Castiel con aria poco convinta ma annuì in assenso nel rimettere il lenzuolo bianco sul corpo del Medico Legale.  
Il turno di notte diventava di giorno in giorno più strano.  
“Accidenti. Mi piaceva questo tizio.” borbottò Dean quando rimase da solo con l’angelo.  
Castiel posò delicatamente il palmo della mano sulla superficie del telo bianco.  
“La sua anima è ancora qui. Non l’hanno ancora raccolta.”  
“Bene.” -replicò il cacciatore- “A questo punto se vogliamo trovare Carestia non ci resta che aspettare e seguire i demoni che verranno a prenderla.” 

Alex si rigirò sul letto sfatto con respiro affannato.  
La sensazione opprimente che le pesava sul petto sembrava toglierle l’aria e per un attimo fu tentata di raggiungere il telefono sul comodino per chiamare il maggiore dei Winchester e implorarlo di tornare; dopo qualche istante, però, scacciò il pensiero dalla propria testa, concentrandosi sull’idea che il dolore sarebbe passato non appena lui e Castiel fossero riusciti a sconfiggere il Cavaliere.  
A fatica si mise a sedere e prese tra le mani il cestello di metallo posato accanto al letto, solo per rimetterlo al proprio posto con un gemito sommesso: il riscaldamento della stanza doveva aver fatto sciogliere tutto il ghiaccio rimasto, trasformandolo in due dita d’acqua ormai tiepida.  
“Sam, ho bisogno di altro ghiaccio.” -mormorò dopo essersi trascinata fino all’armadio sistemato davanti alla porta del bagno- “Non ci vorrà molto, devo uscire a prenderlo.”  
“No, aspetta…! Non da sola, è troppo pericoloso!” le rispose la voce attutita del giovane ma la ragazza si diresse comunque verso la porta.  
Era pericoloso anche restare chiusa in quella stanza a domandarsi se avrebbe mai rivisto Dean.  
D’un tratto la morte dei due ragazzi che si erano mangiati a vicenda le parve quasi una liberazione, in confronto a tutta la sofferenza che continuava a portarsi dietro da prima dell’arrivo di Carestia; in fondo per quella non poteva ritenerlo direttamente responsabile.  
Aveva appena raccolto con la paletta di plastica una piccola quantità di cubetti ghiacciati dalla macchinetta quando si portò le dita sul labbro accorgendosi che il naso aveva ricominciato a sanguinare come qualche ora prima.  
Alex scivolò a terra priva di sensi, esattamente nel momento in cui un grosso SUV nero veniva parcheggiato di fronte alla scalinata che portava alle camere del motel. 

Dean si stiracchiò contro il sedile dell’Impala e sostò la manica della giacca dal quadrante dell’orologio che aveva al polso: erano più di quaranta minuti che aspettava un qualsiasi segno di movimento sospetto fuori dal St.James ma i demoni sembravano decisi a non farsi vedere.  
E il tempo non giocava per niente dalla loro parte.  
Sobbalzò sorpreso quando Castiel apparve al suo fianco e non riuscì a trattenere un commento seccato alla vista del panino con formaggio fuso che l’angelo aveva cominciato ad addentare con foga.  
“Ti va di scherzare?!”  
“Questi riescono a rendermi… davvero felice!”   
“A quanti sei arrivato?”  
“Ho perso il conto. Forse un centinaio.” -ribatté l’angelo- “Ma quello che non riesco proprio a capire è che fine abbia fatto la tua fame, Dean.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”   
“Lentamente, ma inesorabilmente, tutti in questa città sono stati contagiati dalla presenza di Carestia eppure tu sembri immune.”  
Dean si strinse nelle spalle con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Beh, quando voglio bere, bevo. Quando ho voglia di sesso me lo vado a cercare e lo stesso vale per un sandwich o una rissa.”  
“Quindi mi stai dicendo che sei molto equilibrato?”  
“Oh Dio, no!! Sono solo ben nutrito.” ribatté l’altro prima di accorgersi che un SUV nero si era fermato accanto al marciapiede davanti all’entrata del laboratorio del Coroner.  
“Ok, forse ci siamo. Vuoi ripassare il piano un’altra volta?” -aggiunse con un colpetto sul braccio di Castiel- “Ehi, Happy Meal!”  
“Seguiamo i demoni, io prendo il coltello, taglio il dito di Carestia e poi ci ritroviamo per tornare al motel.” ripeté l’angelo meccanicamente.  
Dean annuì tra sé e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino verso il SUV dai vetri oscurati.  
“E’ decisamente a prova di idiota.” 

Sam strattonò per l’ennesima volta le manette che lo tenevano legato alle tubature del lavandino, senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
Dean e Castiel dovevano aver incontrato qualche difficoltà se ancora l’influenza di Carestia gli stava annebbiando la mente riempiendola di pensieri che ruotavano solo intorno al sangue di demone; cercò di scacciarli concentrandosi sul ritmo del proprio respiro ma dopo qualche istante gli sembrò di avvertire un movimento dall’altra parte della porta.  
“Ragazzi?! Ragazzi, che è successo?” chiese agitandosi sul pavimento.   
“Non credo che abbia funzionato, sono ancora…” aggiunse, interrompendo la frase a metà quando vide la donna con i capelli neri che gli era comparsa davanti.  
Non gli servì un grande sforzo di immaginazione per capire che si trattava di un demone.  
“Guarda un po’, qualcuno ha pensato di sistemarti per noi.” -ridacchiò lei- “Il capo ha detto che non possiamo ucciderti ma di sicuro possiamo rompere un paio di pezzi.”  
Sam cercò di farsi indietro il più possibile intanto che il secondo demone comparso nella stanza si chinava per spezzare nel pugno la catenella delle manette e all’improvviso lo spinse lontano da sé con un calcio violento; la donna in completo scuro lo attaccò a propria volta e il giovane riuscì a schivare il colpo afferrandola per il risvolto della giacca e lanciandola contro lo specchio del bagno, che si frantumò per l’urto ricevuto.  
“Toglimelo di dosso!” ringhiò lei rabbiosa mentre Sam la rovesciava sulla schiena per poi raccogliere una scheggia di vetro appuntita e conficcargliela nel collo.  
Il secondo demone tornò ad avventarsi su di lui, strappandogli il colletto della camicia nel tentativo di impedirgli di bere il sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita, ma il cacciatore sollevò la mano in aria e lo inchiodò al muro con i propri poteri.  
“Aspetta il tuo turno.” 

“Ora però ci sta mettendo davvero troppo.” borbottò Dean.  
Lui e Castiel avevano seguito i demoni fino ad uno dei ristoranti della catena Biggerson’s e l’angelo si era smaterializzato in un battito d’ali intanto che lui rimaneva di guardia nell’Impala in attesa di vederlo ricomparire una volta recuperato l’anello di Carestia.  
Peccato che il sedile accanto al suo fosse ancora vuoto.  
Guardandosi intorno con circospezione scese dall’auto e si diresse verso l’ingresso sul retro; fu costretto a spingere la porta con forza per aprirla e solo quando riuscì a spalancarla abbastanza per entrare si rese conto che ad ostruire il passaggio era il corpo di un addetto alla cucina, riverso sul pavimento con le braccia completamente ustionate.  
“Cas?!” sussurrò sottovoce.  
Un movimento dietro il bancone della cucina attirò la sua attenzione e si sporse oltre la superficie lucida per controllare: Castiel era inginocchiato sul pavimento del locale, troppo impegnato a ingozzarsi di carne cruda macinata per pensare a trovare il Cavaliere e togliergli l’anello dal dito.  
All’improvviso si sentì afferrare alle spalle e trattenne un’imprecazione a bassa voce nel rendersi conto che non sarebbe riuscito a spuntarla con i due demoni che l’avevano attaccato di sorpresa, visto che era l’angelo ad avere con sé il coltello di Ruby, ma lo stesso provò a colpire uno di loro allo stomaco guadagnandosi in ritorno un paio di colpi al viso che gli oscurarono la vista.  
Altri tre demoni arrivarono a tenerlo fermo per impedirgli di scappare e lo trascinarono nella sala principale, cosparsa di cadaveri come quello che aveva trovato in cucina, mentre Carestia si avvicinava a lui con un sorriso compiaciuto azionando i comandi della sedia a rotelle.  
“L’altro Signor Winchester.”   
“Che cosa gli hai fatto?” chiese Dean, indicando l’angelo ancora chino sul contenitore della carne per hamburger.  
“Hai aizzato il tuo cane contro di me e io gli ho solo lanciato una bistecca per fermarlo.”  
“Così è questo il tuo miglior trucchetto, huh? Far impazzire la gente per quello che desidera?”  
“Non ci vuole poi molto, poco più di una spintarella. Del resto con voi umani è così… desiderare e mangiare, mangiare, mangiare, come uno sciame di locuste impazzite, e alla fine continuate sempre a sentirvi affamati perché la fame non viene solo dal corpo ma anche dall’anima.”  
Dean trattenne un sorriso di scherno.  
“E’ buffo, pare che su di me non faccia effetto.”  
“Sì, l’ho notato.” -ribatté il Cavaliere- “Ti sei chiesto come mai? Come sia possibile che tu riesca anche solo a camminare in mia presenza?”  
“Mi piace pensare che sia per la mia forza di carattere.”  
“Io non sono d’accordo.” replicò Carestia prima di appoggiare la mano aperta sul torace di Dean: il cacciatore gemette tra i denti nel tentativo di scacciare il dolore che gli stava attraversando le costole in una fitta improvvisa.  
“Oh sì, riesco a vederlo. Dentro di te c’è un profondo ed oscuro nulla che non riesci a riempire, vero? Né col cibo o con il bere, neanche con il sesso.”  
“Stai dicendo solo un mucchio di stronzate.” sibilò Dean in tono rabbioso.  
“Puoi fare battute e mentire a tuo fratello, perfino a te stesso, ma non puoi mentire a me. Io so quanto tu ti senta sconfitto e perso. Non puoi vincere e lo sai, ma continui a lottare… senza neanche saperne il motivo. E non hai fame, Dean, perché dentro tu sei già morto.”  
“Lasciatelo andare.” ordinò una voce dietro di loro.  
Il Cavaliere fece voltare la propria carrozzella in direzione del corridoio buio: il sangue che imbrattava il mento e il viso di Sam sembrava ancora più scuro, illuminato solo dalla luce della luna che filtrava attraverso i vetri del locale.  
“Sammy, no…” mormorò Dean.  
Due dei demoni che l’avevano tenuto fermo fino a quel momento gli lasciarono andare le braccia per gettarsi addosso al fratello ma Carestia li bloccò entrambi con un gesto seccato.  
“Fermatevi! Nessuno tocchi con un dito questo dolce ragazzino.” -disse compiaciuto - “Sam, vedo che hai gradito gli snack che ti ho mandato. Non ne vorresti ancora, proprio adesso?! Prendili! Li offro a te!”  
Sam sollevò una mano davanti a sé e chiuse gli occhi per indirizzare i propri poteri verso i cinque demoni in completo scuro: uno dopo l’altro iniziarono a tossire e contorcersi sotto l’effetto dell’esorcismo che costringeva la densa nube demoniaca ad abbandonare i corpi posseduti per ammassarsi intorno ai loro piedi in un turbine grigio e nero.  
“No.” rispose qualche istante dopo, lasciando ricadere il braccio lungo il fianco.  
Carestia scosse la testa, contrariato, ma quasi immediatamente tornò a sorridere.  
“Molto bene. Se non li vuoi, li avrò tutti io.”  
Sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Dean il Cavaliere trascinò a sé le anime dei demoni che erano stati mandati a scortarlo e le risucchiò dentro di sé senza lasciarne alcuna traccia nel ristorante; solo allora Sam tornò a rialzare la mano in direzione del vecchio rattrappito, che si strinse nelle spalle con un’espressione di trionfo.  
“Io sono un Cavaliere, Sam. Il tuo potere non funziona su di me.”  
“Ma funzionerà su di loro.” sentenziò il giovane.  
Quando Sam richiuse il pugno in aria, chiudendo nuovamente gli occhi mentre una goccia di sangue denso gli colava sul labbro per lo sforzo di concentrazione, il viso di Carestia si contrasse in una maschera sofferente: i poteri del cacciatore si stavano dimostrando davvero efficaci contro i demoni dei quali si era nutrito e poteva sentirli nel proprio corpo agitarsi e bruciare in preda ad un’agonia straziante, la stessa che ora gli stava togliendo tutte le forze rimaste fino a lasciarlo ricadere sulla sedia a rotelle come una bambola di stracci dagli occhi vitrei e privi di vita. 

Bobby non aveva insistito per ottenere i particolari.  
Dopo che Dean aveva rinchiuso il fratello nel sottoscala si era limitato ad ascoltare quello che il ragazzo aveva da raccontargli a proposito dei marchi Enochiani, Cupido, i demoni e Carestia e in silenzio si era ritirato nel deposito di rottami dall’altra parte della casa.  
Non era ancora rientrato quando una corrente d’aria improvvisa rovesciò a terra alcune delle carte che stavano sulla scrivania ma Alex non si voltò neanche in direzione dell’angelo apparso in soggiorno e continuò a ripiegare la coperta a scacchi che teneva sollevata sopra il divano.  
“E’ davvero tornato tutto a posto, ora che Carestia se ne è andato?”  
“Sì. Tutte le persone che erano state infettate sembrano stare bene, alcuni non ricordano nemmeno quello che è successo.”  
“Bene. Meglio per loro.”  
“Credo di percepire un certo disappunto nella tua voce.” replicò Castiel con aria interrogativa.  
La ragazza continuò a sistemare tutti i cuscini che le capitarono sottomano prima di fermarsi per prendere un respiro profondo.  
“Ho saputo di Cupido.” -disse voltandosi verso di lui- “Quindi l’unione di Mary e John Winchester è stata un ordine dall’alto. Molto in alto.”  
“Non ne ero mai stato a conoscenza.”  
“Però era questo che intendevi quando mi hai detto che Zaccaria avrebbe trovato un modo per farmi avvicinare comunque a Dean, vero?”  
Castiel abbassò lo sguardo senza rispondere ma la giovane si fece più vicina.  
“Dimmi se alla fine è successo. Ha fatto in modo che provassi qualcosa?”   
“Non lo so.”  
“Accidenti, Cas! Non ti pare di avermi fatto soffrire abbastanza? Penso di meritarmi una risposta.”  
“Io non lo so, è la verità. Quando Zaccaria ha cominciato a pensare che stessi simpatizzando troppo con gli umani che mi aveva affidato non mi ha più messo al corrente di tutte le sue decisioni. Vorrei poter…” provò ad aggiungere ma le grida di Sam riecheggiarono all’interno della panic room rimbalzando sulle pareti di ferro.  
“Aiutatemi!! Dean… Cas… fatemi uscire!”  
L’angelo rivolse alla giovane un’occhiata carica di sofferenza e lei scrollò i capelli sciolti dietro di sé, mordendosi un labbro per ricacciare indietro le lacrime.  
“Vai.” gli disse in tono basso. 

Anche se si trattava ormai del secondo intervento, la terapia di riabilitazione dopo un’overdose di sangue di demone finiva per sfiancare chiunque venisse coinvolto: Sam non aveva smesso di urlare e chiedere aiuto per tutto il giorno e per tutto il giorno Dean era rimasto dall’altra parte porta blindata con un nodo alla gola che sembrava stringersi sempre di più.  
“Non è davvero lui, là dentro.” mormorò Castiel, comparendogli accanto.  
“Lo so.” ribatté il giovane.  
Solo il giorno prima aveva visto lo stesso Castiel ingozzarsi di macinato per hamburger, riempiendosi con foga la bocca di carne cruda mentre la sete di sangue aveva spinto Sam a bere direttamente dal collo dei due demoni che Carestia gli aveva mandato al motel per invogliarlo a nutrirsi di loro.  
Conosceva abbastanza bene l’angelo da sapere che non avrebbe mai ceduto ad un simile impulso se fosse stato in sé ma poteva dire lo stesso del fratello?  
“Dean, Sam deve solo riuscire a disintossicarsi.” aggiunse l’altro con aria disperatamente logica e lui scosse la testa senza troppa convinzione.  
Non che il pensiero lo facesse sentire molto meglio.  
Gli angeli facevano davvero pena quando si trattava di confortare qualcuno.  
“Io…” -mormorò aumentando la stretta sulla bottiglia di Kentucky Bourbon che aveva in mano- “Ho bisogno di prendere un po’ d’aria.”   
La ghiaia del vialetto scricchiolò sotto le sue scarpe quando si allontanò dalla casa di Bobby per incamminarsi verso l’ampio cortile pieno di rottami.  
Il fumo sprigionato dallo scarico dell'impianto di riscaldamento finiva per sollevarsi in aria in ampie volute candide illuminate dalla luce dei pochi lampioni che rendevano l’intero posto ancora più spettrale, un cimitero per auto nel quale non avrebbe trovato altro che silenzio e solitudine.  
Anche l'Impala gli sembrò solo una delle tante carcasse abbandonate mentre le passava accanto e provava a finire di bere quello che resta della bottiglia, prima di lasciarla scivolare lungo la gamba.  
“Per favore. Non posso…” sussurrò sollevando il viso verso il cielo.  
“Ho bisogno di aiuto. Per favore.”  
“Dean.” chiamò una voce dietro le sue spalle.  
“Ehi.” -mugugnò lui voltandosi verso la ragazza- “E’… è successo qualcosa? Sam…?”  
“No, no, Sam sta bene. Anche se non credo sia la giusta definizione, per adesso.”  
“Si riprenderà. Magari non subito ma si riprenderà.” ribatté Dean indietreggiando verso l’Impala per appoggiarsi stancamente al cofano.  
“Almeno stavolta non c’è nessuna stronza demoniaca a tirarlo fuori dalla panic room a metà del programma di riabilitazione.”   
“Sì ma stavolta non abbiamo neanche del metadone divino a portata di mano.”  
“Per questo non avrei dovuto lasciarlo da solo. Se fossi rimasta con lui…”  
“Ti avrebbero ucciso. E’ stata una fortuna che non fossi in quella stanza, piuttosto. E alla fine Sam è stato capace di controllarsi, ha trovato il modo per fermare Carestia anche se era completamente strafatto.”  
“Il che significa che ci sono buone probabilità che fosse davvero la presenza di Carestia a fargli desiderare così tanto il sangue di demone.”   
“E’ quello che voglio sperare.” disse il giovane prima di abbassare lo sguardo con un sorriso appena accennato.  
“Che c’è?!” domandò lei, confusa.  
“Niente. Pensavo solo che non ci è mai capitato troppo spesso qualcosa del genere… una normale, tranquilla occasione di dialogo. Sicura che non mi stai confondendo col Winchester sbagliato?”  
“Dean…”  
“Stavo scherzando. Non mi dispiace questa nuova politica aziendale, dovremmo pensare di introdurre anche il Venerdì casual.” replicò il ragazzo inarcando un sopracciglio.  
Se non poteva contare davvero sull’aiuto divino tanto valeva buttarsi a capofitto nell’unica cosa che fino a quel momento gli aveva sempre dato la forza di scacciare ogni tentativo di autocommiserazione.  
Ma quando incontrò l’espressione seria della giovane capì che non avrebbe funzionato.  
“D’accordo, non è esattamente la reazione che mi aspettavo. Anzi, direi che non è proprio una reazione.”  
Alex si strinse nelle spalle, allungando le maniche del maglione che aveva indosso fino a tirarle oltre le mani in un gesto nervoso per proteggersi dal freddo della notte.  
“Sto provando a fare quello che mi hai chiesto. Mi dispiace sapere che lo sto facendo nel modo sbagliato ma non trovo un altro modo per restare lontano da te e fuori dai tuoi spazi personali.”  
“Io non intendevo…”  
“Sì, invece.” -disse lei senza dargli il tempo di aggiungere altro- “E probabilmente è la cosa giusta da fare, dovremo pur iniziare a comportarci da adulti.”   
Con un sorriso impacciato si avvicinò a lui e si chinò in avanti fino a posargli una mano sulla spalla.   
“Io torno dentro, qui fuori si gela. Fammi sapere se ti serve qualcosa, va bene?”  
Dean rabbrividì quando la sentì posargli un bacio appena accennato sulla tempia segnata da un lungo taglio che avrebbe impiegato qualche giorno per rimarginarsi del tutto.  
E all’improvviso il profumo dei suoi capelli gli ricordò quello di una torta di mele.  
Ancora prima che lei potesse allontanarsi le strinse una mano intorno al polso fino a tirarla contro di sé, premendole la bocca sulla sua in un bacio sfuggente che sapeva sarebbe riuscito a rubarle solo una volta.  
“Pensavo a qualcosa di meno prosaico, sai?” mormorò Alex imbarazzata.  
“I miei spazi personali vanno un po’ ridefiniti. Mi sono lasciato trasportare dal momento.” replicò il giovane passandole il braccio intorno alla vita per tirarla a sé ma lei si divincolò con forza dalla sua stretta, lasciandogli cadere la bottiglia di bourbon.  
“No. E’ stato già abbastanza difficile superare l’influenza di Carestia, questa è l’ultima cosa che mi serve.”  
Dean le rivolse un’occhiata stupita e sollevò gli occhi al cielo trattenendo uno sbuffo esasperato.  
“Che cosa dovrebbe c’entrare adesso…?” iniziò a ribattere con foga prima di zittirsi sorpreso intanto che leggeva nello sguardo della ragazza quello che non sarebbe più riuscita a nascondere.  
“Wow. Cioè, era questo che ti ha spinto a desiderare? … me?”  
“Non proprio.” ribatté lei in tono triste.   
“Comunque stai dicendo che mi volevi tanto da rischiare di morirne?!”   
“Carestia ha colpito il mio punto debole, la mia fame di conforto e rassicurazione. Mi stava uccidendo il bisogno di sapere che per te significavo qualcosa… come un bisogno fisico di sentirti dire che quella notte non è stata solo una delle tante sulla tua lista.”  
Il giovane si incurvò nelle spalle e chinò il mento sul petto.   
“Non sono proprio la persona giusta per questo genere di cose."   
“Lo so. Quando non sai che altro fare prendi tutte le cose che potrebbero costringerti ad affrontare quello che provi e le spingi giù, insieme a tutto il resto, finché non ti sembra che siano abbastanza a fondo.” -aggiunse Alex, avvicinandosi a lui con cautela- “Ecco perché ho rischiato di morire."   
Dean si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso amaro e le sollevò il dorso della mano accanto al viso per scostarle dalla fronte una ciocca più lunga che era scivolata tra le labbra.  
“Comincio a pensare che Carestia avesse ragione, c’è un grosso buco nero dentro di me. E come mi fa sentire… non lo so, forse sono davvero già morto.”  
Prima che lui potesse allontanarsi, Alex prese la mano che lui le aveva portato sulla fronte e intrecciò le dita con le sue giocherellando piano con l’anello che portava all’anulare.  
Sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi gli posò un bacio sulle lentiggini che gli correvano lungo gli zigomi e poi sul mento per tracciare un disegno accurato intorno alla bocca senza mai sfiorarla di proposito.  
Nel momento in cui si sporse verso di lui per ricominciare con l’altra guancia, Dean capì che l’unica cosa che desiderava era perdersi nella sua bocca e tra le sue gambe, mescolando il proprio respiro con il suo fino a ritrovarsi praticamente senza fiato; libero dal fantasma di Carestia e della propria fame inesistente la strinse con delicatezza dietro la nuca e la attirò nuovamente a sé, avvertendo il calore del suo corpo anche attraverso i vestiti.   
Sussultò sorpreso quando si accorse che Alex gli aveva circondato una gamba con la propria mentre entrambi si schiacciavano sul vetro del finestrino imperlato da minuscole gocce di rugiada gelata.   
“Dean… fa freddo.” gli sussurrò la ragazza all’orecchio dopo qualche istante ma senza staccarsi da lei il cacciatore si spinse ancora di più contro il telaio nero prima di nasconderle il viso tra i capelli.   
“Dobbiamo rientrare?”   
“Solo se una cosa a tre potrebbe crearti problemi.”  
“A cosa stai pensando di preciso?!” chiese il cacciatore colto alla sprovvista, incontrando poi un’occhiata d’intesa che gli strappò un sorriso malizioso.   
L’Impala.   
Fin dal giorno in cui suo padre gli aveva consegnato le chiavi l’auto era diventata per lui qualcosa di più delle semplici quattro portiere tra le quali aveva trascorso tutta la propria infanzia e per questo motivo aveva quasi sempre bandito il sesso dalla relazione con la sua “bambina”, conservando una specie di fedele devozione che gli aveva impedito di tradirla a favore dell’avventura di una sera.   
Una buona parte di tutte le donne che si era portato a letto nel corso degli anni non aveva nemmeno immaginato la sua esistenza.   
Altre, più fortunate, avevano passato almeno qualche minuto sul sedile anteriore, il tempo necessario a raggiungere il loro appartamento per poi dimenticarsi della Chevy nera parcheggiata sotto casa mentre trascorrevano insieme a lui una notte di fuoco, ma nessuna avrebbe mai sospettato l’importanza della macchina nella vita dei Winchester.   
Invece quando incontrò lo sguardo della giovane, accarezzandole dolcemente un fianco, l’idea che a lei non avrebbe mai dovuto spiegare o giustificare l’amore incondizionato che provava per quell’auto gli ricordò con esattezza perché la prima volta era successo proprio nell’Impala. E perché stava per succedere di nuovo.   
“Però dovresti smetterla con queste proposte tanto sfacciate.” -aggiunse sottovoce- “Sono un tipo timido, mi metti in imbarazzo.”   
Alex gli assestò un buffetto sul braccio e aprì la portiera per precedere il giovane, che si tolse di dosso la pesante camicia verde tirandola sul sedile anteriore; quando si chinò per raggiungerla vide che lei aveva già lasciato cadere le scarpe in un angolo, sdraiandosi contro la portiera in modo da sfilare i jeans slacciati e ricadendo poi seduta mentre sollevava il bordo del maglione oltre la testa con un unico movimento.  
Dean afferrò la propria maglietta sulla schiena, liberandosene con uno sbuffo seccato prima di tornare a stringere una mano dietro la nuca della giovane e baciarla ancora scivolando sul sedile fino a permetterle di stendersi sopra di lui e sfregargli sul petto il pizzo ruvido del reggiseno.   
Avvertì con chiarezza le sue dita risalire lungo le cosce e raggiungere in un tocco delicato la fibbia della cintura, strappandogli un gemito di sollievo nel lasciarla ricadere aperta contro il fianco insieme ai pantaloni, e quando lei tornò a baciarlo le sfiorò piano il mento sollevandole il viso.   
Alcune ciocche scomposte le erano ricadute lungo la guancia e si trovò a sorridere mentre le passava le dita tra i capelli; ora che non erano più così lunghi riusciva a stringerli nel pugno senza fatica e provò un paio di volte a chiuderci la mano intorno, premendo dolcemente.   
Dean le fece scorrere una mano lungo la schiena accarezzando la scapola nel punto esatto in cui sapeva di trovare impresso il tatuaggio anti-possessione.   
Le lasciò scivolare la lingua tra le labbra mentre lei gli rovesciava la testa all’indietro e si stringeva alle sue spalle nel tentativo di liberarsi della parte inferiore del completo intimo; ancora prima che potesse rendersene conto ritrovò la giovane seduta sul suo grembo e provò a spostarsi per stenderla sotto di sé ma Alex gli spinse il viso all’indietro, continuando a reggersi alle sue spalle.   
Cercò di non pensare a nulla nel momento in cui la ragazza gli intrecciò le mani dietro la nuca e si sistemò sopra di lui, facendo attenzione a chinare la testa per non sbattere contro il tettuccio dell’Impala.   
Fece in tempo a rivolgerle un sorriso nervoso prima di spingersi con lentezza tra le sue gambe: se la prima volta le costole gli avevano implorato di sollevarlo da quel peso ora non gli sembrava di aver mai desiderato nient’altro contro di sé e intorno a sé, una pressione quasi intollerabile e allo stesso tempo mai sufficiente.  
Dean le affondò le dita nelle cosce sollevandola di poco e ricominciando a gemere sotto il movimento deciso che lui stesso aveva provocato, che sembrava aumentare in intensità ad ogni spinta di entrambi, ormai legati da un ritmo armonico che spingeva i loro corpi a scontrarsi fino a lasciarsi andare uno all’altra.   
Solo quando Alex allargò le gambe per lasciarlo scivolare ancora più a fondo, stringendogli una mano nel punto esatto in cui Castiel l’aveva afferrato per salvarlo dall’Inferno, Dean si decise a perdersi in lei in un istante di totale incoscienza prima di riuscire a riacquistare una blanda consapevolezza del viso di lei abbandonato contro la sua spalla.   
E del suo respiro, tanto irregolare e faticoso da spingerlo a stringerle le guance tra le mani per guardarla e assicurarsi che fosse tutto come doveva essere mentre la tensione nel suo corpo sembrava svanire lentamente.  
Sotto la nuca sudata l’odore della sua pelle era ancora più invitante, mescolato al profumo delle mele che ancora rendevano i suoi capelli una specie di richiamo irresistibile.  
“Whoa. Insomma, questo è stato… whoa.”  
“E credo sia anche il caso di considerare l’idea di qualche ripetizione in materia di sesso sicuro.” rispose lei prima di oltrepassargli lo stomaco con una gamba per raggiungere la parte opposta del sedile, recuperando gli slip scuri e infilandoli tanto velocemente da fargli venire il dubbio di essersi immaginato tutto quello che era appena successo.  
“Beh, sei stata tu a prenderti la mia verginità angelica, te lo ricordi?! E dopo ho avuto ben altro a cui pensare. Però se per te ci sono stati altri fuori programma…”  
“No.” -si affrettò a rispondere la ragazza- “Ma è comunque da irresponsabili.”  
“E io che speravo di averti conquistata col mio lato spontaneo.”   
Alex gli rivolse uno sguardo più docile mentre recuperava i propri jeans dal sedile anteriore.  
“Anche quello non è male.”   
“Dove stai andando?” chiese lui terminando di allacciare la cintura intorno alla vita.  
“Forse voi non ci siete abituati ma c’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di dormire, ogni tanto.”   
“Credimi, stanotte non farò nessuna fatica.” ironizzò il giovane, guardandola infilare il maglione a maniche lunghe e poi liberare i capelli dal colletto in un gesto infastidito.  
La sentì quasi tremare quando le strinse una ciocca tra due dita avvicinandogliela poi al mento con aria pensierosa.  
“L’ultima volta erano più lunghi.”  
Alex annuì in assenso ma gli bloccò il polso a mezz’aria abbassando lo sguardo con aria altrettanto pensierosa.  
“Dean, so che non ti piacciono molto i momenti in stile « dobbiamo parlare »…”  
“No, va bene. Anzi, mi aspettavo che l’avresti detto.”  
“Questo spiega l’espressione rassegnata.” ribatté lei in un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sono troppo stanco per convincerti a lasciar perdere. Approfitta di questa occasione.”  
La giovane si sedette di fronte a lui e prese un lungo respiro prima di posargli dolcemente la mano sul pentacolo tatuato sotto la clavicola.  
“Non voglio che tu finisca di nuovo per sentirti spinto in un angolo. Dimmi come dovrebbero funzionare le cose tra noi, adesso.”  
”La mia vita…” -mormorò Dean in tono basso- “E’ complicata e pericolosa ma la verità è che sono sempre stato abituato ad usarla come una scusa. Quando passi gran parte del tuo tempo a fare finta di essere qualcun altro comincia a sembrarti naturale farlo, ma con te?! Sapevo che non ci sarei riuscito. E l’idea mi spaventava a morte.”  
“Sì, io non ti ho certo aiutato in questo senso, non sono esattamente la persona più semplice del mondo. Anche se tutte le volte che ho provato ad uscire un po’ di più allo scoperto e avvicinarmi a te…” iniziò a dire la giovane prima che lui le posasse un bacio sulle labbra tirandola verso di sé.  
“E questo perché…?!” chiese sorpresa.  
“Se tu non hai paura di chi sono davvero non dovrei averne nemmeno io. Però… facciamo tutto un passo alla volta, ok?”  
Alex si sporse verso di lui e ricambiò il suo bacio prima di stendersi contro il sedile per lasciarsi stringere in un abbraccio tiepido mentre gli appoggiava il viso sul petto.  
“Carestia si sbagliava. C’è ancora qualcosa, qui, non sei morto dentro.”  
Dean chinò la testa e le sfiorò i capelli con la bocca fino a posarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
“A proposito… buon San Valentino.”  
“Sta’ zitto!” replicò lei strappandogli una risata divertita.


	23. Everybody Wants Some!

Le gomme dell’Impala fischiarono stridule mentre Dean sterzava bruscamente per svoltare in tutta fretta nel vialetto principale costeggiato di abeti e siepi sempreverdi al centro dei quali una grossa insegna in legno intagliato dava agli ospiti il benvenuto al Pineview Hotel.  
Sam spalancò la portiera del passeggero e si precipitò in direzione dell’ingresso, seguito a poca distanza da Alex e dal fratello.  
Che comunque perse qualche istante a guardarsi intorno con aria perplessa quando si accorse che nel parcheggio dove si era appena fermato erano posteggiate almeno altre quattro Impala nere identiche alla sua.  
“Dean! Andiamo!” sbottò Sam ad alta voce richiamando la sua attenzione.  
Non che sembrasse esserci traccia di reale pericolo in quel posto ma se davvero si trattava di un’emergenza non potevano permettersi di sprecare neanche un secondo di più.  
“Chuck, eccoci!” disse solo pochi attimi dopo Dean alla vista del profeta che camminava avanti e indietro all’esterno del portone principale.  
Qualcosa doveva preoccuparlo tanto da renderlo estremamente nervoso ma trovarsi di fronte i Winchester gli strappò solo un singhiozzo strozzato e non il sospiro di sollievo che entrambi si aspettavano.  
“Ragazzi?! Come avete fatto ad arrivare qui?” domandò invece senza troppo entusiasmo.  
“Ci hai chiamato tu.”   
“No, io no.”  
“Sei stato tu a mandarmi un messaggio! Questo indirizzo, una questione di vita o di morte… ti dice niente?” gli ricordò Sam.  
“Mi spiace, io non vi ho mandato nessun messaggio. Non capisco che…” -balbettò ancora l’altro prima di sollevare gli occhi al cielo- “Oh, no.”  
“Cosa?!” chiese Alex, incuriosita, ma un urletto estasiato alle loro spalle li costrinse a voltarsi contemporaneamente verso la giovane donna bionda che stava correndo giù dalla scalinata dell’hotel con le mani strette sul petto nel tentativo di trattenere un attacco di euforia tanto travolgente da rischiare di toglierle il fiato.  
“Sam!! Ce l’hai fatta!!”  
“Ehi… Becky, giusto?” tentennò lui arretrando per prendere le distanze ed evitare di essere palpato a lungo come era successo la prima volta che l’aveva incontrata, anche se la ragazza non diede segno di essersene accorta.  
“Ti ricordi il mio nome! Significa che hai pensato a me.” ribatté in tono sensuale mentre Dean sbuffava seccato.  
Gli era bastato avere a che fare una volta con l’ammiratrice numero uno di Chuck e Sam per decidere che avrebbe dovuto evitare qualsiasi altra occasione di avere ancora a che fare con lei.  
E con l’espressione sospettosa comparsa sul suo viso non appena si era accorta della presenza di Alex, che studiò da capo a piedi in un istante senza smettere di fissare allo stesso tempo il fratello; ad un tratto tutti i discorsi insensati sulle fan e sui nuovi personaggi femminili cominciarono a sembrargli meno assurdi.  
“Scusa, tu chi dovresti essere?!” chiese Becky inarcando un sopracciglio con aria minacciosa.  
“Uhm, Becky, hai preso il mio telefono per caso?” si intromise Chuck, dandole un piccolo colpetto sulla spalla.  
“Sì. L’ho preso in prestito, era nei tuoi pantaloni.”  
“Becky…”  
“Ma dai, questa di sicuro vorranno vederla!”  
“Vedere cosa?!” le fecero eco Dean e Sam all’unisono.  
La ragazza lanciò ad entrambi un’occhiata adorante e un sorriso le illuminò il viso di gioia.  
“Oh mio Dio! Adoro quando parlano allo stesso momento!”  
“Chuck? E’ ora di cominciare.” richiamò all’improvviso dall’alto delle scale un uomo con una cartellina da presentatore tra le mani.  
Becky tornò a squittire con entusiasmo e saltellò sul posto un paio di volte prima di incamminarsi verso la hall dell’albergo, seguita dallo scrittore che scosse la testa sconsolato in direzione dei Winchester.  
“Ragazzi, mi dispiace davvero. Per tutto.”  
I fratelli scambiarono l’ultimo sguardo perplesso tra loro e si strinsero nelle spalle, limitandosi alla fine a seguire Chuck e Becky fino a varcare la porta principale dell’hotel insieme ad Alex.  
Controllare la situazione all’interno poteva essere utile a capire che cosa stesse succedendo o semplicemente a decidere se restare o risalire sull’Impala il più in fretta possibile per rimettersi in viaggio, anche se nessuno dei tre poteva immaginare quello che si sarebbero trovati di fronte: il salone principale era gremito di persone occupate a chiacchierare e riunite in una piccola folla chiassosa mentre altra gente si accalcava intorno ad un paio di tavoli sistemati negli angoli, in apparenza ricoperti da numerose edizioni tascabili di tutti i libri della serie Supernatural.  
Pochi istanti dopo un ragazzo di qualche taglia più abbondante del necessario attraversò la hall prendendo un sorso di birra da un enorme boccale e rivolse a Dean un sorriso divertito.  
“Whoa, Dean! Stai da favola!”  
“Chi cavolo sei tu?” chiese lui confuso.  
“Sono Dean anche io… sveglia!” gli rispose l’altro, ammiccando.  
Solo nel momento in cui si soffermò a guardarlo con più attenzione, Dean si accorse che tutti e due sembravano indossare jeans sdruciti e una giacca di pelle dello stesso colore.  
Ancora più strano, sulla t-shirt che spuntava dalla camicia aperta del giovane pendeva un ciondolo dorato identico al proprio.  
Aveva appena provato ad aprire bocca per provare a replicare quando un essere comparso nel corridoio gli strappò un gemito sommesso e costrinse anche Sam a girarsi con un moto di sorpresa: quello somigliava davvero molto ad uno Spaventapasseri simile al Dio Pagano che si erano trovati ad affrontare a Burkitsville, in Indiana, e Alex indietreggiò di un passo alla vista dei lineamenti informi e coperti di cicatrici prima di rendersi conto che invece lo Spaventapasseri nella hall reggeva una falce in una mano e nell’altra una lattina di soda.  
“Oh-oh, ci sono Sam e Dean! Adesso sono nei guai!” li apostrofò l’uomo in costume, agitando l’arma di plastica sotto il naso di Sam.  
“Ma che…?!” borbottò Alex tra sé.  
Per qualche misterioso motivo, dopo essersi imbattuti in una versione extra large del Winchester maggiore erano incappati in un tizio mascherato come uno dei personaggi dei libri di Chuck e lo Spaventapasseri non era certo il solo; nascosti dal capannello di gente che si accalcava intorno allo stand delle tazze, bicchieri e poster di Supernatural erano presenti una Bloody Mary, un Clown assassino, un Ash e una donna con barba e baffi finti che con tutta probabilità doveva interpretare Bobby, mentre alcuni dei rivenditori agli stand portavano sugli occhi lenti a contatto nere in modo da assomigliare a dei demoni.  
“Becky, cos’è tutto questo?” domandò Sam senza riuscire a smettere di guardarsi intorno del tutto spaesato.  
“E’ straordinario!” -spiegò la ragazza, vittima dell’ennesimo eccesso di euforia- “Una Convention di Supernatural, la prima in assoluto!” 

Quando l’organizzatore della Convention fece la propria comparsa sul palco, portandosi dietro un microfono a stelo per sistemarlo davanti a sé, il chiacchiericcio che fino a quel momento aveva coperto qualsiasi altro rumore cessò all’improvviso e tutti gli ospiti seduti rimasero in trepidante attesa.  
Almeno un centinaio di sedie pieghevoli erano state disposte in file ordinate ma ad una prima occhiata sembrava che solo la metà dei posti disponibili fosse occupata.  
Per fortuna Supernatural non godeva ancora della fama che la sua ex editrice sperava di raggiungere con una nuova serie di volumi.  
“Benvenuti alla prima Convention di Supernatural.” -disse il manager in tono gioioso- “Alle 15:45 nella sala Magnolia vi ricordo il panel « Un piccolo bambino spaventato, la vita segreta di Dean » e alle 16:30 avremo « Il sottotesto omoerotico in Supernatural ».”  
“Questo non devo proprio perdermelo.” sussurrò a bassa voce Alex guadagnandosi in risposta un’occhiataccia storta da parte di Dean ma non da parte del pubblico, che invece si esibì in un applauso fragoroso prontamente sedato dall’uomo sul palco.  
“Ora direi che è arrivato il momento di lasciare la parola al nostro ospite principale, quindi ho il piacere di introdurre il creatore, l’ideatore di tutti i libri della serie Supernatural: il solo e unico Carver Edlund!”  
Un secondo applauso accolse l’ingresso titubante di Chuck e lo scrittore si fece avanti a piccoli passi mentre alcuni dei suoi ammiratori scattavano in piedi per sottolineare il proprio trasporto; dal fondo della sala Sam invece si strinse nelle spalle e incrociò le braccia sul petto con una smorfia.  
“Certo, noi rischiamo di farci ammazzare quasi tutti i giorni e lui si prende gli applausi.”  
“Sì, mi piacerebbe proprio sapere che cosa ha avrà da dire a riguardo.” ribatté Alex, man mano che il fervore degli ospiti sembrava tornare sotto controllo.  
“Ok… bene, è anche più imbarazzante di quanto…” -balbettò lo scrittore guardandosi intorno- “Scusate un secondo.”  
Voltando le spalle alle file di sedie disposte davanti a lui afferrò dal tavolino sul palco una bottiglia di plastica e ne svitò il tappo per prendere un lungo sorso d’acqua, non senza qualche difficoltà a causa delle mani tremanti.  
“D’accordo, suppongo che dovremmo cominciare da qui. Ci sono domande?” chiese dopo qualche istante.  
Praticamente tutte le mani degli spettatori si sollevarono in aria agitandosi per farsi notare e Chuck trasalì sorpreso: sapeva che il fandom di Supernatural era uno dei più appassionati ma a giudicare dall’espressione intimidita che gli si era dipinta in viso neanche lui si aspettava un simile interesse.  
Alla fine si decise a fare un cenno in direzione del più alto tra i fan, l’unico che svettava al di sopra di tutti gli altri anche da seduto.  
“Salve signor Edlund… sono un suo grande fan. Volevo chiedere da dove ha preso l’idea per due personaggi come Sam e Dean.”  
Chuck tossicchiò imbarazzato e prima di rispondere lanciò una rapida occhiata dietro alla fila di sedie ancora vuote, dove Dean e Sam gli rivolsero un’occhiata curiosa e ansiosa di ascoltare una risposta alla domanda.  
“Oh, ah… mi è semplicemente venuta in mente, credo.” biascicò nel microfono.  
Una piccola foresta di braccia comparve nuovamente in aria e lo scrittore indicò qualcuno al centro del gruppo, l’unico che sembrava non aver sollevato una vera e propria mano.  
“Uhm… l’Uomo Uncino?”  
“ _F_ ole _f_ o chiedere, perché in ogni scena di com _p_ attimento il catti _f_ o riesce _z_ empre a togliere le armi a Dean e Sam? Do _f_ rebbero attaccarle a qualche tipo di elastico!” obiettò l’uomo con indosso un lungo costume nero ed un cappello a tesa larga.  
“Sì, ehm… in effetti non…”  
“Poi, andando a _f_ anti: perché Sam non capisce _k_ e Ruby è mal _f_ agia e lo sta manipolando? E’ o _ff_ io… _nein_?!”  
Sam trattenne uno sbuffo indispettito tra i denti.  
Già non era piacevole sapere che degli sconosciuti fossero a conoscenza dei dettagli più intimi della sua vita ma sentirsi criticare da un uomo sulla quarantina vestito come il protagonista di una vecchia leggenda metropolitana rischiava di fargli perdere la calma.  
La stessa reazione che invece, seppure per altri motivi, Becky non provò a nascondere.  
“Ehi, se non ti piacciono i libri non leggerli, Fritz!” esclamò girandosi dalla propria sedia verso l’Uomo Uncino con tanta decisione da costringerlo a rimettersi seduto.  
“Abbiamo già pronta la domanda successiva?!” sdrammatizzò Chuck, cercando aiuto in uno dei ragazzi che occupavano la prima fila.  
“Alla fine dell’ultimo libro Dean finisce all’Inferno… ma che succede dopo?”   
Chuck prese un respiro profondo e sorrise per celare il nervosismo.  
“Beh, vorrei cogliere l’occasione per dire che presto lo scoprirete anche voi.” -spiegò continuando a tenere sotto controllo i Winchester in attesa di una reazione di sicuro poco entusiasta- “Grazie ad un generoso benefattore Scandinavo potremo ricominciare a pubblicare.”  
Tutti gli ospiti della Convention saltarono in piedi nello stesso momento e ripresero ad applaudire con grida e fischi d’ammirazione, coprendo per un attimo la visuale del palco e di Chuck chino sul microfono mentre Dean inspirava profondamente nel tentativo di trovare le parole adatte.  
“Ok. E’ ufficialmente un uomo morto.” 

La sala delle conferenze si era ormai svuotata quando Chuck si decise a sbirciare fuori dalla porta per controllare che non ci fosse segno dei Winchester nei paraggi.  
Il primo incontro con i fan era durato più di un’ora e mezza e quando tutti posti occupati si erano pian piano svuotati dei due fratelli non sembrava essere rimasta più traccia, con sua grande soddisfazione ma con enorme disappunto di Becky: la ragazza si era accorta della loro assenza solo verso la fine dell’intervento del geniale autore di Supernatural e da quel momento un’ombra di delusione le aveva oscurato il viso.  
Senza parlare si incamminò dietro Chuck nel corridoio dell’albergo scansando lo Spaventapasseri e il Clown assassino che le passarono accanto per dirigersi insieme al bar ma pochi attimi dopo un sorriso smagliante tornò ad illuminarle lo sguardo.  
“Oh, ciao Sam!” esclamò strappando allo scrittore un sospiro strozzato.  
Se lui e Dean non avevano ancora lasciato il Pineview Hotel non poteva aspettarsi niente di buono, soprattutto ora che sapevano dei nuovi libri in arrivo.  
“Scusaci un momento, Becky.” le disse il giovane prima di afferrare un braccio di Chuck e trascinarlo nell’angolo dove il fratello e Alex li aspettavano tenendosi in disparte.  
“Noi dobbiamo parlare.” -sibilò Dean- “In caso non lo avessi notato la nostra agenda è un po’ piena d’impegni. Non abbiamo tempo per queste stronzate.”  
“Ma non sono stato io a chiamarvi!”  
“E che ne dici dei libri, Chuck? Perché ricominciare a pubblicare?” domandò Sam.  
“Non lo so, per pagarmi vitto e alloggio forse?!”  
“Nessuno ti ha mai dato il permesso di usare la nostra storia per profitto.”  
“Invece sì! E’ stato un Arcangelo e neanche gli avevo chiesto di farlo!”   
“Va bene, da adesso in poi basta. Niente più libri. Noi non siamo un prodotto da mettere a disposizione del pubblico.”  
Chuck si strinse nelle spalle per provare a giustificarsi ma prima che potesse rispondere un urlo acuto risuonò da uno dei ballatoio che portavano ai piani superiori.  
“Rimanete qui, noi andiamo a vedere che cosa sta succedendo.” disse Dean rivolto ad Alex mentre il fratello lo precedeva di corsa in direzione delle scale.  
“No, ragazzi…! Aspettate!” piagnucolò Chuck.  
Anche se nessuno dei due gli diede retta, perché troppo impegnati a raggiungere la donna che aveva gridato e che restava inginocchiata sulla moquette con un piumino per la polvere stretto tra le mani.  
“Va tutto bene?” le domandò Sam aiutandola a rialzarsi.  
“Credo di sì.”  
“Che è successo?”  
“Ho visto un fantasma.”  
“Un fantasma? E può dirci che aspetto aveva?” chiese alle loro spalle il Dean extra-large in un tono di voce forzatamente roco.  
Attirati dallo stesso urlo tutti i fan di Chuck si erano precipitati di sopra per assistere alla scena, esattamente come avrebbero fatto i personaggi dei libri, e sgomitavano per accaparrarsi un posto in prima fila.  
“Perché non lasciate fare agli adulti, voialtri?” lo rimbeccò il vero Dean mentre la cameriera continuava il proprio racconto.  
“Era una donna, con dei vestiti molto antichi.”  
“Ha detto qualcosa?” domandò un ragazzo dai capelli neri con addosso una giacca a vento molto simile a quella di Sam.  
Lei gli sorrise eccitata e fece un cenno in direzione di tutto il gruppo che si era accalcato sulle scale.  
“Avvicinatevi, tutti quanti! Preparatevi per una terrificante storia di terrore: ho visto un fantasma!”  
Dean rialzò gli occhi al cielo lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito esasperato quando si rese conto che la cameriera non doveva essere altro che un’altra ospite della Convention e si allontanò a lunghi passi insieme al fratello scuotendo la testa in disapprovazione.  
“Ehi, tutto bene?” -chiese Alex non appena li vide tornare entrambi con aria decisamente seccata- “Perché quelle facce?”  
“Oooh, dev’essere iniziato il GRV!!” disse Becky unendosi a loro.  
“Il cosa?!”  
“Il Gioco di Ruolo dal Vivo! E’ organizzato dalla Convention.” spiegò ancora lei porgendo a Sam una fotocopia ripiegata che prese dalla tasca.  
Esattamente come Chuck sapeva benissimo perché i due cacciatori non avrebbero dovuto preoccuparsi tanto della donna terrorizzata al piano di sopra e nel momento in cui iniziò a leggere ad alta voce il testo stampato sul foglio anche per Sam fu abbastanza chiara la ragione.  
“Dal Diario di papà: « Cari Dean e Sam, l’hotel è infestato. Cacciate il fantasma, interrogate i testimoni, scoprite gli indizi. La prima squadra a ritrovare le ossa vincerà un buono premo da cinquanta dollari per Sizzler. »”  
Becky gli rivolse uno sguardo adorante, a dispetto dell’espressione sempre più infastidita che il giovane stava cercando di nascondere senza troppo successo.  
“Voi vincerete di sicuro!” 

“L’EMF non rivela niente, qui.” sussurrò tra sé il ragazzo dai capelli neri e la giacca a vento che era stato tra i primi ad accorrere al piano superiore quando la finta cameriera aveva dato inizio al GRV.  
La lancetta incollata sulla scatola di ammorbidente che teneva sollevata davanti al viso rimaneva ferma nella zona del quadrante colorato con un pennarello verde nonostante il ragazzo continuasse a puntarla in più direzioni nel corridoio deserto.  
Con la mano libera estrasse dalla tasca il proprio cellulare e compose un numero di chiamata rapida, in attesa che qualcuno rispondesse dall’altra parte della linea.  
“Dean, non ho trovato nulla per ora, ci rivediamo giù in cinque minuti. Ma sul serio, amico, non mangiarti le mie Skittles!”  
“Aiutaci. La signorina Gore non ci lascia mai divertire.” disse all’improvviso una vocina sottile proprio dietro di lui.  
Trasalendo per la sorpresa il ragazzo si voltò di scatto e sorrise colpito alla vista del bambino pallido e spettinato che gli aveva appena rivolto la parola: occhiaie profonde gli cerchiavano gli occhi e sui vestiti scuri qualcuno sembrava aver rovesciato parecchia polvere per dare l’impressione di un completo vecchio di un secolo.  
I responsabili della Convention dovevano essersi rivolti a dei veri professionisti per quanto riguardava trucco e costumi.  
“Wow! Anche tu fai parte del gioco?”   
Per tutta risposta il bambino si limitò ad indietreggiare verso la parete scomparendo poi nel nulla come l’immagine tremolante prodotta da un proiettore cinematografico.  
“PORCA MISERIA LADRA!!!” gridò a pieni polmoni il finto Sam prima di lasciar cadere a terra l’EMF di cartone per lanciarsi giù dalle scale in una corsa disperata. 

L’organizzatore che aveva dato il benvenuto a Chuck sul palco nella sala delle conferenze non batté ciglio nel vedere la marea di distintivi falsi e di finti tesserini dell’FBI che almeno una decina di ospiti in giacca e cravatta gli stavano sventolando sotto il naso per ottenere da lui qualche informazione in più rispetto al caso che dovevano risolvere per vincere il GRV.  
“Sì, agenti Lennon e McCartney, in qualità di direttore posso assicurarvi che si tratta senza dubbio di un albergo infestato. Cento anni fa, in questa stessa notte, quattro bambini innocenti sono stati uccisi dalla malvagia Leticia Gore e la leggenda vuole che i loro spiriti continuino ad aggirarsi per queste sale, senza trovare pace.”  
Alex si morse un labbro per trattenere una risata divertita mentre Dean inarcava un sopracciglio a sottolineare la propria incredulità.  
“Voi riuscite a credere a questo sceneggiata?!”  
“No… anche se ho come la sensazione che potrebbe diventare tutto ancora più strano.” borbottò Sam mentre il Dean extra-large e un uomo alto e magrissimo passavano di fronte a loro senza uscire dai propri personaggi.  
“Dimmi almeno perché siamo qui, Dean? Perché devi sempre seguire gli ordini di papà, come un bravo soldatino? Hai così tanto bisogno della sua approvazione?”  
“Ora non sei tu a parlare, Sam.”  
“Vedi, ecco la differenza tra noi due: io sono capace di pensare con la mia testa, non sono patetico come te.”  
“Allora cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi uccidermi?” ribatté l’altro con voce volutamente marcata.  
Alex incrociò lo sguardo di Sam e sembrò essere sul punto di dire qualcosa ma lui le mise una mano sulla spalla e scosse la testa sconsolato.  
“No, ti prego, non dire niente.”  
La ragazza avrebbe di sicuro replicato se il finto Sam dai capelli neri non avesse interrotto la conversazione attraversando il salone principale come una furia, ancora visibilmente scosso e per niente confortato dall’amico che l’aveva raggiunto nell’atrio.  
“Per l’ultima volta: non me lo sto inventando! E’ di sopra ed è un fantasma in carne ed ossa!”  
“Sono sicuro che fosse uno degli attori.” provò ad obiettare l’altro in un’alzata di spalle.  
“Chi, un ragazzino di otto anni che è sparito nel nulla davanti a me?!”  
“Hai visto qualcosa?” chiese Sam avvicinandosi a loro senza dare troppo nell’occhio.  
“No, questo non è più un GRV, imbecille!” -ribatté il giovane in tono deciso- “Io adesso me ne vado e voi dovreste fare lo stesso.”  
“Tim, aspetta…!” disse ancora l’amico nel tentativo di fermarlo.  
“Che ne pensate?” domandò Sam con aria perplessa.  
Alex diede un ultimo sguardo al ragazzo che ormai aveva raggiunto la porta d’ingresso per spalancarla e continuare diretto verso il parcheggio dell’hotel.  
“Non credo proprio che stia recitando.” 

“Sì, agenti Jagger e Richards, in qualità di direttore posso assicurarvi che si tratta senza dubbio di un albergo infestato.” ripeté per la terza volta l’organizzatore della Convention, ricominciando a recitare la parte del copione che gli era stata assegnata.  
Dean e Sam oltrepassarono il capannello di finti detective e Sceriffi Federali stretti intorno a lui e puntarono decisi il banco della reception, individuando il responsabile di turno chino su alcuni documenti che richiedevano la sua firma.  
“Ci scusi, le dispiace se le facciamo un paio di domande?”  
“Sì.” -rispose lui senza neanche rialzare la testa- “Non ho il tempo di giocare a Guerre Stellari, andate a chiedere al tizio col cravattino.”  
Dean fece scivolare una banconota sulla superficie lucida e la spinse in avanti fino a lasciarla cadere sui fogli che l’uomo stava controllando.  
“In realtà abbiamo proprio bisogno di parlare con lei.”  
“Ok. Vedo che state prendendo seriamente la cosa.”  
“Non sa neanche quanto.” commentò Sam in un sorriso amaro.  
“Che cosa volete sapere?”  
“Tutta questa storia del fantasma… quanto c’è di vero?” domandò Alex.  
Il responsabile storse la bocca in una smorfia ma si sporse verso di loro cercando di non farsi sentire dagli altri dipendenti occupati a lavorare poco distanti.  
“Prima di essere trasformato in un albergo questo posto era davvero un orfanotrofio, gestito da una certa Leticia Gore. Più o meno cent’anni fa è andata fuori di testa e ha ucciso quattro bambini, poi si è suicidata. Potete capire che non ci piace precisamente farci pubblicità in questo senso, abbiamo anche avuto qualche problema con il personale in più di un’occasione.”  
“Che significa?”  
“Alcune cameriere si sono licenziate dopo aver sentito le voci dei bambini. Un custode ha giurato di aver visto perfino la signorina Gore, una volta.”  
“E questa notte cade sul serio l’anniversario della loro morte.” ipotizzò Sam.  
“Immagino che i vostri amici della Convention siano amanti del realismo.” annuì il responsabile indicando con il capo l’uomo che stava ancora blaterando di spiriti inquieti a beneficio di un nuovo gruppo di partecipanti al GRV.  
“Dove sono stati trovati i corpi?” chiese Dean.  
“No, no, non voglio avere un gruppo di schizzati che se ne vanno in giro giocando agli Acchiappafantasmi. Restate nelle sale riservate.”  
Il cacciatore fece scivolare sul banco una seconda banconota e l’uomo la nascose sotto i documenti in un sorriso d’intesa.  
“In soffitta.” rispose a voce bassa.  
Ma non abbastanza da impedire al Dean extra-large di seguire da lontano tutta la conversazione, assestando all’amico magro e alto una gomitata nel fianco per segnalargli che forse degli altri giocatori avevano trovato una nuova traccia utile a risolvere il caso. 

“Certo che è assurdo…” -borbottò Dean mentre forzava il lucchetto della porta di legno che portava alla soffitta- “Una possibile infestazione e una cinquantina di idioti che sono arrivati fin qui per fare finta di essere noi. Come credi che potrebbe andare a finire?”  
Il fratello avanzò nel buio per qualche metro e puntò il fascio di luce della torcia che aveva con sé oltre ad un ammasso di sedie accatastate una sull’altra, accanto a quello che poteva essere una specchiera coperta da un lungo lenzuolo ormai ingrigito.  
“Non bene, questo è sicuro.”  
“Beh, che gli serva da lezione.”  
“Dean…”   
“Dico solo che forse incomincerebbero a vedere le cose da un altro punto di vista. Per noi non è affatto un gioco.” ribatté l’altro illuminando con la propria torcia un armadio privo di un’anta e un comodino che a giudicare dallo stile doveva far parte dello stesso arredamento.  
Si erano appena ritrovati insieme al centro della stanza quando una voce in un angolo attirò contemporaneamente la loro attenzione.  
“La mia mamma mi vuole bene.” disse il bambino raggomitolato dietro ad una vecchia rete per materassi, con le mani strette intorno alla testa.  
Dean sollevò con cautela la torcia verso di lui e illuminò gli stivaletti antiquati e la divisa a calzoncini corti ricoperta di polvere secolare.  
“Ho detto che la mia mamma mi vuole bene.”  
“Sì, ne sono sicuro.” mormorò Sam in assenso.  
“La mia mamma mi vuole bene tanto così!” aggiunse il bambino prima di allargare le braccia in un gesto ampio rivelando così la ferita profonda che gli segnava la fronte e quasi metà del capo, dal quale era stata asportata una grossa porzione di pelle fino a rivelare il tessuto sottostante e una parte delle ossa del cranio.  
Si trattava senza dubbio di un albergo infestato. 

Il finto Sam e il Dean extra-large continuarono a controllare tutti i cassetti dei mobili che incontrarono nel corridoio dell’ultimo piano nella speranza di trovare qualcosa nascosto all’interno.  
Avevano provato anche con la porta della soffitta ma si erano dovuti arrendere all’evidenza che fosse stata bloccata per bene con un lucchetto e un paio di giri di catena, chiaro segno che gli indizi per risolvere il caso e vincere il GRV dovevano trovarsi altrove.  
“Eppure deve esserci qualcosa qui intorno.” mugugnò Dean chinandosi per ispezionare il vaso di un ficus benjamin.  
Il magrolino si strinse nelle spalle e sbuffò un po’ contrariato.  
“Sei proprio sicuro che sia la giusta direzione da seguire? Non c’è nessun altro.”  
“D’accordo, prima di tutto… resta nel personaggio. Se sono solo io a farlo sembro un idiota.” -lo sgridò l’altro tornando ad usare la propria vera voce- “E secondo: hai sentito il tipo alla reception. Credo faccia tutto parte del gioco.”  
“Aiutateci.” chiamò qualcuno da un punto imprecisato.  
“Oh, cavolo!” -esclamò il finto Sam quando si accorse del bambino che era comparso nel corridoio senza fare alcun rumore- “Il trucco da fantasma è straordinario!”  
Il finto Dean tornò a scuotere la testa nella sua direzione con disappunto.  
“Principiante. Resta nel personaggio.”  
“Aiutateci. La signorina Gore non ci lascia mai divertire.” disse ancora il bambino.  
“Dov’è il suo corpo? La sistemeremo per bene.” rispose Dean con la voce roca che aveva scelto per il personaggio.  
Il bambino fantasma indicò con la mano qualcosa che stava alle loro spalle e li spinse a voltarsi contemporaneamente in direzione della parete, per poi scomparire nel nulla una volta che si girarono a guardare di nuovo verso di lui.  
“Ehi, il ragazzino corre veloce.” commentò il magrolino.  
“Guarda un po’ lì.” disse invece il finto Dean accorgendosi solo in quel momento che dietro alla cornice del quadro appeso sembrava spuntare l’impronta di cinque piccole dita.  
I due si avvicinarono con cautela e stando bene attenti a non lasciarlo cadere a terra staccarono il quadro dal gancio, voltandolo per controllare il retro: sulla carta protettiva che chiudeva il fondo della tela erano impresse altre impronte di mani infantili, l’indizio che nessun altro giocatore sembrava aver ancora trovato.  
Non servì molto sforzo per capire che il quadro che il bambino fantasma aveva indicato non era altro che una vecchia mappa della proprietà, scrupolosamente divisa in più settori indicati da una calligrafia ondulata.  
“Ok, questo è decisamente il gioco migliore al quale abbiamo partecipato!” ridacchiò soddisfatto il magrolino.  
Il buono premio per Sizzler era solo a pochi passi da loro. 

Becky rimise sul sottobicchiere di carta il cocktail che gli organizzatori della Convention avevano rinominato “Occhi Gialli” -che alla fine si era rivelato solo un soft drink a base di succo d’ananas- e sospirò rapita mentre seguiva ogni movimento di Sam, occupato a bere una birra insieme al fratello qualche tavolino più in là; quando si rese conto che il ragazzo si era accorto di lei gli sorrise languidamente passando la lingua sul palmo della mano per poi soffiargli quella strana dichiarazione d’amore.  
“Grandioso.” commentò Chuck, ancora seduto accanto a Becky con in mano un drink identico a quello della ragazza.  
La popolarità sembrava avere molti più svantaggi che pregi, a cominciare dal fatto che una delle sue più grandi ammiratrici in realtà era più un’ammiratrice di uno dei personaggi che aveva descritto nei suoi libri e che non era neanche stato lui a creare.  
“Novità dal tizio dell’Archivio Storico.” -esordì Alex lanciando sul tavolino di fronte a Dean un foglietto con un paio di appunti scritti a mano- “Mentre controllavate in soffitta ho fatto un paio di telefonate, stando agli articoli di giornale di quell’epoca uno dei quattro bambini uccisi da Leticia Gore era veramente suo figlio.”  
“Ha ucciso anche suo figlio?!”  
“Ok, adesso sono ancora più deciso a friggere quella stronza. Ti ha detto dove l’hanno sepolta?” domandò Dean.  
“No, non ne aveva idea. Ma Batman e Robin, laggiù, sono tornati dal piano di sopra poco prima di voi con qualcosa che tutti gli altri Dean e Sam non sembrano avere sottomano e che potrebbe tornarci utile.” disse Alex sporgendosi oltre la sua spalla per indicare con un cenno della testa un tavolino sistemato sotto le finestre del salone principale: tra il Dean extra-large e il suo amico magrolino era stesa una mappa ingiallita che i due erano intenti a decifrare.  
“Ecco, questo è l’albergo. Poi delle vecchie stalle, una rimessa… e anche un cimitero!”  
“Quindi Leticia potrebbe essere sepolta proprio qui dietro?!” chiese il finto Sam.  
“Vale la pena controllare.”  
Entrambi sussultarono con un mormorio di disappunto nel vedere il vero Sam piegarsi in mezzo a loro e sottrarre la mappa in un gesto rapido.  
“Ehi!”  
“Scusate, l’abbiamo trovata noi!” obiettò il finto Dean rialzandosi dalla sedia per recuperare l’indizio che avevano raccolto per primi.  
“Dove l’avete presa?” disse Alex.  
Il finto Dean le rivolse un’occhiata di sufficienza.  
“Stiamo partecipando ad un gioco, tesoro! Non siamo qui per fare la carità.”  
“Sì, come vi pare.” -ribatté il vero Dean- “Dammi la mappa, bello.”  
“Tu non hai capito come stanno le cose… bello! Dean segue solo le sue regole.” replicò il Dean extra-large.  
E per far capire che non stava affatto scherzando scostò un lembo della giacca di pelle fino a rivelare la pistola giocattolo che portava nascosta sotto di essa.  
“Dean! Calmati!” intimò il falso Sam.  
Dean roteò gli occhi al cielo e portò una mano sotto la propria giacca, arrivando a toccare l’impugnatura in avorio della vera Colt mentre Alex gli si parava davanti per fermarlo.  
“Dean!”  
“Che c’è?! Mi stanno facendo perdere la pazienza!” borbottò lui rimettendo a posto la pistola.  
“Sentite, vogliamo tutti trovare le ossa, giusto? Magari lavorando insieme riusciremo a fare più in fretta.” propose Sam per risolvere la situazione.  
I finti Sam e Dean scambiarono uno sguardo abbastanza convinto.  
“Sì ma teniamo noi il buono per Sizzler.”  
“D’accordo.” disse Dean in tono sempre meno paziente.  
“E facciamo noi Sam e Dean.”  
I veri Sam e Dean scambiarono uno sguardo abbastanza convinto.  
“D’accordo.”  
“…e vai!” mormorò il finto Dean tra sé. 

I due finti Dean e Sam spiegarono la mappa per controllare che il sentiero sul quale si stavano incamminando fosse quello diretto al cimitero e tornarono a voltarsi verso i veri Dean e Sam con una punta di irritazione.  
“Rufus, Bobby, vedete di accelerare il passo, ce la fate?!”  
Sam si sistemò sulla spalla la grossa borsa che aveva recuperato dal bagagliaio dell’Impala -quella autentica- e si accostò al fratello in un sospiro.  
“Ancora nervoso?”  
“Sto cercando di non pensarci.” sibilò Dean tra i denti.  
“Ehi, magari adesso potreste dirci chi è la vostra ragazza, non siamo riusciti a capirlo.” domandò dalla testa della comitiva il Dean extra-large.  
“Sono proprio dietro di voi, potreste chiederlo a me!” ribatté Alex parecchio seccata ma entrambi i fan di Chuck non diedero alcun segno di volerle dare retta.  
“Per me si tratta di Jo.” disse quello più magro.  
“Ma no, pensaci bene, deve essere per forza Ruby! Ci sta aiutando con il caso e probabilmente sta anche cercando di portare qui Lilith per…”  
“Ok, va bene, sapete che c’è? Io ne ho abbastanza.” li interruppe bruscamente Dean avanzando fino a portarsi in mezzo a loro e fermarli con un gesto della mano.  
Il finto Dean sospirò accondiscendente.  
“Qualcosa non va, Bobby?”  
“Io non sono Bobby, chiaro? Tu non sei Sam e tu non sei Dean.” -sbottò il cacciatore in tono esasperato- “Ma cosa avete che non va, si può sapere? Perché avete scelto di essere proprio questa gente?”  
“Perché siamo dei fan. Come voi.” disse il magrolino, stupito.  
Dean lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia che rischiò quasi di ridurlo in cenere.  
“No, io non sono per niente un fan. Anzi, a dire la verità penso che l’intera storia di Dean e Sam sia uno schifo. Non è divertente, non è piacevole, è qualcosa che manderebbe la maggior parte delle persone diritta in manicomio nel giro di un paio di mesi. In una situazione del genere probabilmente finireste tutti e due morti ammazzati senza neanche capire che cosa vi è piombato addosso, quindi fatemi un favore… smettetela di immedesimarvi tanto, la loro sofferenza non deve servirvi come passatempo.” sentenziò prima di riprendere a camminare lungo il sentiero a passo sostenuto, lasciando i due finti Sam e Dean a guardarlo allontanarsi a bocca spalancata.  
“Uhm, tende a farsi coinvolgere un po’ troppo. Non fateci caso.” tentennò il fratello.   
“Già. E non l’avete visto quando hanno cancellato Dr.Sexy.” gli fece eco Alex provando ad accennare un mezzo sorriso imbarazzato. 

“Credo di aver trovato i bambini.” disse Dean illuminando con la propria torcia una pietra tombale rovinata dal tempo e dalla pioggia.  
“E qui c’è Leticia Gore.” indicò Sam, poco distante.  
Alex rivolse un’occhiata incuriosita ai finti Winchester che li accompagnavano e rimase a guardarli per qualche istante mentre si aggiravano quasi in punta di piedi uno accanto all’altro, molto più interessati a frugare tra i rami dei cespugli cresciuti tutto intorno al cancello in ferro che delimitava l’area del piccolo cimitero.  
“Voi due invece cosa state facendo?!”  
“Cerchiamo le ossa, Ruby! Devono essere nascoste da qualche parte.” spiegò il finto Dean in tono seccato.  
Sam scambiò uno sguardo divertito con la ragazza e lasciò cadere sull’erba incolta la borsa che aveva portato con sé.  
“Beh, generalmente le ossa si trovano sottoterra.”  
“Sì, questo lo so, ma non penso proprio…” ribatté il finto Dean, prima di accorgersi che invece il giovane si era chinato sul borsone per poi estrarre una pala dal suo interno.  
Fino a quel momento non sembrava essersi reso conto di quanto quel GRV stesse diventando reale.  
“Aspettate un attimo: avete intenzione di scavare sul serio?”  
“Ma si tratta solo di un gioco… stiamo solo giocando!” aggiunse il finto Sam con espressione nervosa.  
Dean trattenne un sorriso compiaciuto e iniziò a scavare nel terreno con la pala che a propria volta aveva recuperato dal borsone, sollevando una grossa zolla compatta.  
“Fidatevi di noi. Volete vincere o no?”  
I due amici si strinsero nelle spalle con aria poco convinta ma non provarono a replicare quando anche Sam si unì agli scavi e si limitarono a reggere le torce al di sopra delle loro teste per indirizzare il fascio di luce verso la tomba; solo dopo una buona mezz’ora di lavoro il metallo degli attrezzi si scontrò con qualcosa di solido che produsse un suono attutito sotto lo strato di terriccio che ancora lo ricopriva, esattamente nell’istante in cui un vento improvviso e innaturale sembrò prendere a soffiare contro di loro riempiendo l’aria di tutte le foglie cadute dagli alberi poco distanti.  
Il vero Dean conficcò la punta della pala nel legno e fece leva con forza in modo da sollevare il coperchio della bara e tutto il rivestimento di raso ormai marcio.  
“Oh santo cielo!” -boccheggiò il finto Dean alla vista dei resti riesumati- “Quello è uno scheletro… scheletro!”  
“Avete disseppellito un vero cadavere!” gli fece eco il finto Sam.  
Il vero Sam annuì in assenso mentre spargeva alcune manciate di sale nella fossa.  
“Più o meno era l’idea.”  
“Voi siete fuori di testa.”  
“Non volevate essere dei veri cacciatori?” chiese Dean.  
“I cacciatori non esistono davvero! E’ solo una storia su un libro!”  
“Peccato. Volevo lasciare a voi gli onori di casa.” replicò ancora lui allungando verso la sua copia extra-large una scatolina quadrata che riportava il logo di un motel impresso in rilievo, ma i finti Winchester indietreggiarono all’unisono e lo fissarono disgustati.  
“Ecco fatto. Un fantasma di meno nel mondo.” commentò qualche attimo dopo aver lasciato cadere un fiammifero acceso sul corpo cosparso di liquido accelerante che prese fuoco immediatamente fino   
ad avvolgere l’intera bara e quello che restava di Leticia Gore in una vampata.  
“Questo… tutto questo è stato orribile!” mormorò quasi senza voce il finto Sam.  
“Adesso noi torniamo indietro all’albergo e voi farete meglio a non seguirci.” -intimò il finto Dean trascinandosi l’amico per un braccio lungo il sentiero che riportava al Pineview Hotel- “C’è sempre qualche pazzo a queste Convention, non pensavo che sarebbe toccato a noi incontrarlo!”  
“Ma come facevamo a saperlo? Sembravano così normali…!”  
Alex trattenne una risata soffocata e incrociò le braccia sul petto, incontrando il sorriso incredulo di Sam ancora impegnato a sistemare il proprio borsone.  
“Significa che non potete più essere Rufus e Bobby?!” 

Di certo gli organizzatori della Convention non si erano sforzati al massimo per rendere verosimile la storia dell’albergo infestato, almeno secondo il modesto parere dell’Uomo Uncino.  
I corridoi sembravano essere tutti noiosamente simili, non c’era alcuna traccia di dettagli soprannaturali o indizi utili a risolvere il caso e lui stava camminando in cerchio da un sacco di tempo nella speranza di incrociare uno degli attori che si nascondevano da qualche parte tra la libreria e il salone principale; se tutti gli altri partecipanti al GRV avevano avuto la sua stessa fortuna per annunciare un vincitore ci sarebbero voluti due giorni.  
Il suono di passi attutiti alle sue spalle gli fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo.  
E poi uno di disappunto, quando si trovò di fronte tre fantasmi di non più di dieci anni ciascuno.  
“ _Ja_ , che originale. Supernatural ci regala altri _p_ am _p_ ini raccapriccianti.”  
“La signorina Gore non ci lasciava mai divertire.” disse uno dei tre con aria sofferente.  
L’Uomo Uncino si strinse nelle spalle e borbttò di nuovo.  
“Non a _f_ ete nulla dei fantasmi, lasciate _f_ elo dire!”  
L’espressione sul viso del bambino cambiò rapidamente in un ghigno poco rassicurante e gli altri due sfoderarono i lunghi coltelli che fino a quel momento avevano tenuto stretti nella mano nascosta dietro la schiena.  
“…ma adesso la signorina Gore se ne è andata.”  
Per la prima volta nella sua vita l’Uomo Uncino rimase senza parole: con un brivido di terrore lasciò cadere l’uncino di plastica che faceva parte del suo costume e si precipitò verso le scale per sfuggire ai tre ragazzini raccapriccianti ma ancora prima che potesse percorrere un paio di metri quello che gli aveva parlato si materializzò davanti a lui dal nulla, continuando a sorridere malignamente.  
“ _Gott in Himmel_!” urlò con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano mentre i fantasmi iniziavano a recuperare tutto il tempo perduto. 

Le espressioni corrucciate che i finti Sam e Dean rivolsero ai veri Dean e Sam quando li videro rientrare nella hall dell’albergo di sicuro lasciavano intendere che avevano riferito a chi di dovere la scena alla quale avevano assistito nel cimitero e lo sguardo imbarazzato che Chuck rivolse ai due fratelli sembrava quasi un goffo tentativo di scusarsi per non aver preso le loro difese.  
“Signori, io non ho idea di che cosa vi siate messi in testa ma direi che vi siete spinti davvero oltre. Si tratta di un gioco, non di qualcosa di reale!” li apostrofò a bassa voce l’organizzatore della Convention intanto che l’addetto alla reception li squadrava con aria torva.  
“Se non volete trovarvi a spiegare a dei veri agenti di Polizia perché stavate scavando senza permesso nella proprietà vi consiglio caldamente di andarvene subito, senza perdere altro tempo.”  
“Oh, niente paura, volevamo solo fare un piccolo saluto al nostro amico Chuck.” -disse Dean sporgendosi dietro di lui in direzione dello scrittore- “Buona fortuna con i nuovi libri. E vai al diavolo, questo da parte di tutti e tre.”  
L’organizzatore della Convention storse la bocca in una smorfia interrogativa.  
“Sono tuoi amici?!”  
“Uhm, è più una specie di rapporto di lavoro… una storia molto complicata.” balbettò Chuck arrossendo fino alle orecchie.  
Dall’altra parte della sala, invece, il finto Sam sistemò la bottiglia di birra ormai vuota sul bancone del bar e sospirò stancamente prima di infilare le mani nelle tasche della giacca a vento; anche il finto Sam che stava lasciando l’albergo aveva indosso una giacca dello stesso colore ed era perfino alto quasi quanto lui, con la sola differenza che portava i capelli molto più lunghi.  
“Almeno li abbiamo fermati prima che facessero male a qualcuno.”  
“Prima?!” -obiettò l’altro, sarcastico- “Che mi dici di quel cadavere?”  
“Beh, in fondo era già morto.”  
Il finto Dean gli rivolse un’occhiataccia storta mentre si incamminava lungo le scale che portavano al piano superiore.  
“Comunque non parliamone più, ti spiace? Mancano solo venti minuti all’ultima conferenza, vediamo di toglierci di dosso questa roba. Non voglio presentarmi davanti a Carver Edlund con un pezzo di cimitero sui pantaloni.”  
“Sì, a proposito… l’altro Dean l’ha chiamato Chuck, hai sentito?”   
“E tu hai visto come ha reagito a tutta quella storia della vita di Sam e Dean? Quei tre devono avere dei seri problemi, fidati.”  
Ancora prima che l’amico potesse rispondergli una vocina sottile che sembrava provenire dal corridoio che stavano per imboccare attirò la loro attenzione: il finto Sam si guardò intorno e solo ad un secondo sguardo si accorse del bambino rannicchiato accanto al vaso di una pianta finta, con le mani strette intorno alla testa.  
“Perché l’avete fatto?” -chiese in tono sconsolato- “Perché avete mandato via la mia mamma?”  
Se la squadra che aveva vinto il buono per Sizzler era già stata premiata mentre loro raccontavano al responsabile dell’organizzazione di come dei pazzi maniaci avevano scavato in lungo e in largo per cercare una bara con i resti di Leticia Gore quel piccolo attore non doveva trovarsi ancora in giro.  
Forse nessuno gli aveva detto che il GRV era terminato.  
“Uhm… forse perché lei ti ha ucciso?!” rispose il finto Dean.  
“Non è stata la mia mamma a farmi questo.”  
“Che cosa?” gli domandò il finto Sam.  
Pochi istanti dopo entrambi si ritrovarono ad inciampare uno nei piedi dell’altro nel tentativo di lanciarsi di corsa verso la porta principale dell’albergo, urlando come succedeva a tutti quelli che incontravano un autentico fantasma. 

“Sul serio, pensavano anche che saremmo rimasti?!” borbottò Dean prima di infilare la chiave nel quadro di accensione.  
“Parla per te. Mi sono persa un paio di panel interessanti.” lo rimbeccò Alex dal sedile posteriore senza smettere di sfogliare una brochure con il programma delle varie conferenze che aveva recuperato all’ingresso.  
Il cacciatore inarcò un sopracciglio con aria indispettita ma la giovane non si accorse nemmeno del suo disappunto, tanto era concentrata nella lettura, e fu anche l’ultima ad accorgersi dei due uomini che erano apparsi senza preavviso al centro del vialetto per correre incontro all’automobile e agitare le braccia per richiamare l’attenzione.  
“Ehi, Dean!! Sam!!” strepitarono picchiando i pugni sui vetri imperlati di umidità.  
Il maggiore dei Winchester avrebbe sicuramente ingranato la marcia per lasciarsi il Pineview Hotel e tutti gli spostati partecipanti alla Convention alle spalle ma il fratello minore sollevò gli occhi al cielo e abbassò controvoglia il proprio finestrino.  
“Che cosa volete ancora?”  
“C’è un fantasma nell’albergo!” ansimò il finto Dean.  
“Oh, ma andiamo! C’eravate quando abbiamo dato fuoco a quella Signorina Gore, al massimo lì dentro è rimasto il Fantasma dell’Opera!” esclamò il vero Dean in tono parecchio infastidito.  
Il finto Sam scosse la testa e si passò una mano tra i capelli.  
“No, non era affatto parte del gioco, era un bambino con lo scalpo insanguinato! Non poteva essere finto!”  
“Non è uno scherzo, l’abbiamo visto davvero!” -aggiunse l’amico, ormai senza fiato- “Ci ha detto che non dovevamo mandare via la sua mamma, che non era stata lei a fargli del male. Tutto questo ha senso per voi?”  
I veri Winchester scambiarono un’eloquente occhiata d’intesa e Dean imprecò tra sé prima di sterzare il volante per riportare l’Impala nel parcheggio e spegnere il motore; se non altro quei due avevano imparato una bella lezione, giocare ad essere cacciatori non era poi così divertente come sembrava nei libri.  
“Ok, una nuova teoria al volo?”  
“Uhm… non è mai stata Leticia ad uccidere suo figlio.” ipotizzò il fratello.  
“Quindi che cosa è successo? Gli orfani che aveva in custodia si sono messi a giocare ai cowboy e agli indiani?” suggerì la ragazza strappando un mezzo sorriso al maggiore, occupato a frugare nel vano della ruota di scorta in cerca di armi.  
“Un GRV finito male.”  
“Se davvero è andata così vuol dire che il fantasma di Leticia tornava per controllarli perfino dopo la morte.” disse Sam.  
“E noi l’abbiamo tolta di mezzo. Stavolta non ci meritiamo proprio un applauso.”  
“Dobbiamo tornare al cimitero e dare fuoco ai loro resti.”   
Dean tolse dal portabagagli il fucile a canne mozze e controllò che fosse carico sotto gli sguardi esterrefatti dei due amici, combattuti tra un sottile senso di timore nei loro confronti e la paura di avere realmente a che fare con qualcosa di pericoloso come un fantasma fuori controllo.  
“Sì ma come facciamo con tutti gli idioti ancora in albergo? Senza offesa.” -replicò, indicando dietro di sé con un cenno- “Anche se sono fan di Chuck non possiamo metterli in pericolo così.”  
“Noi possiamo dare una mano.” gli disse la sua copia extra-large.  
“Grazie, ma è meglio di no. Non avete idea di quello a cui state andando incontro.”  
“Invece lo sappiamo. E siamo terrorizzati.”   
“Ma se tutta quella gente è in pericolo dobbiamo fare qualcosa.” gli fece eco il finto Sam.  
Il vero Dean si strinse nelle spalle, disorientato.  
“Perché?!”  
“Perché è quello che farebbero Sam e Dean.” rispose l’altro senza esitazione. 

Chuck abbozzò un sorriso in favore del pubblico che gli sedeva di fronte e avvicinò il microfono alla bocca, allontanandolo poi di qualche centimetro quando lo sentì fischiare con un acuto stridio elettrico.  
Aveva passato un’intera giornata con quell’affare tra le mani ma non si era abituato ad usarlo, nemmeno quando aveva perso ben due ore a rispondere alle innumerevoli, puntigliose e a volte assurde domande dei suoi fan.  
“Bene, credo che ormai sia davvero arrivato il momento di salutarci e chiudere questa Convention di Supernatural. Spero la prima di una lunga serie.” -mentì spudoratamente- “Vorrei ringraziare tutti voi per essere venuti e anche un grazie particolare allo staff dell’albergo Pineview che…”  
Il monologo di commiato gli morì sulle labbra nell’esatto momento in cui intravide con la coda dell’occhio l’originale Sam Winchester arrampicarsi sul palco e poi sussurrargli all’orecchio un’assurda storia a proposito di fantasmi che in vita avevano fatto lo scalpo ad un bambino e che probabilmente erano tornati per ricominciare a divertirsi.  
“Oh Signore!” esclamò prima che l’altro coprisse il microfono col palmo della mano, facendolo fischiare per la seconda volta.  
“Non ne siamo sicuri, in ogni caso restate qui e non succederà niente. Devi assicurarti che nessuno lasci la sala.”  
Lo scrittore gettò uno sguardo preoccupato verso tutti gli spettatori già intenti a parlottare tra loro nel tentativo di capire che a cosa fosse dovuto quell’improvviso fuori programma.  
“Per quanto tempo?”  
“Fino a quando sarà necessario.”  
“E secondo te come cavolo dovrei fare?!”  
“Non lo so.” -mormorò Sam- “Fallo e basta!”  
Chuck gemette a bassa voce ma tornò a fronteggiare il pubblico, soprattutto per riportare l’interesse su di sé piuttosto che sul giovane alto quasi due metri occupato a tracciare una lunga linea di sale davanti alle porte laterali.  
“Bene… allora, buone notizie! A quanto pare abbiamo ancora un po’ di tempo da passare insieme, quindi…” -annunciò con finto entusiasmo- “So che stamattina qualcuno ha chiesto cosa ha in serbo il futuro per Sam e Dean… che ne direste se entrassero in scena gli angeli?!” 

“Accidenti, i libri di Supernatural fanno sembrare tutto questo tanto facile…” boccheggiò il finto Sam, stretto alla vanga che il vero Sam aveva utilizzato per scavare una fossa e riportare alla luce i resti mortali di Leticia Gore.  
“Non è facile per niente! Mi viene anche da vomitare!”  
L’amico si lanciò alle spalle una palata di radici e terriccio e si voltò verso di lui prendendo una lunga boccata d’aria per contrastare il senso di nausea.  
Portava ancora intorno al collo il ciondolo a forma di testa e ogni volta che si piegava per ricominciare a lavorare il pendente finiva per picchiargli sul torace; un conto era leggere di cadaveri dissotterrati sulla pagina stampata, un altro era ritrovarsi con il viso pieno di polvere, le braccia indolenzite e tre corpi da riesumare per darli alle fiamme.  
“Invece andrai avanti a scavare. Dean e Sam non sono qui ma ci siamo noi, ce la possiamo fare lo stesso!” 

Dean abbandonò sulla moquette il borsone pieno di armi e aprì la lunga zip superiore per estrarre dal suo interno uno dei fucili che aveva recuperato dal fornitissimo portabagagli dell’Impala, sistemandosi con le spalle contro una parete facendo segno ad Alex di continuare da sola.  
“A quanto pare qui hanno visto qui uno dei ragazzini. Non sarà molto ma dobbiamo provare a guadagnare tempo, almeno fino a quando Sam e Dean avranno finito di scavare nel cimitero… anche se non posso credere di averlo appena detto.”  
La ragazza annuì con uno sbuffo seccato.  
“Ogni volta che inizio a pensare che potresti essere rimasto a corto di idee stupide te ne esci con qualcosa del genere.”  
“Beh, non ho sentito qualcuno proporre una soluzione migliore!”  
“E che facciamo se non dovesse funzionare?”  
“Fidati, funzionerà.”  
“Sento già un brivido lungo la schiena.” commentò Alex intanto che avanzava lungo il corridoio silenzioso.  
Sembrava essere deserto, come il resto dell’albergo; Chuck stava intrattenendo tutti gli ospiti e il personale nella sala delle conferenze e gli unici rimasti in giro dovevano essere proprio i fantasmi, bastava solo costringerli a manifestarsi facendo leva sull’unica cosa che riusciva a spaventarli.  
“Bambini? Venite subito qui.” ordinò ad alta voce nel tono più deciso possibile.  
Con un po’ di fortuna non avrebbero fatto caso ai suoi abiti moderni né alla scarsa somiglianza fisica con la vera Leticia, quello che importava era farli sentire di nuovo intimoriti da una figura autoritaria.  
“Dovete venire da me appena vi chiamo. Avete capito?”   
“Signorina Gore?” chiese qualcuno dietro di lei.  
Gli orfani erano comparsi con qualche esitazione ma alla fine si erano allineati in ordine uno accanto all’altro come in attesa della inevitabile ramanzina: il panico sul loro viso era la conferma che l’idea di Dean stava funzionando, quasi contro ogni previsione.  
“Voi tre siete stati dei bambini davvero cattivi. Cattivi, cattivi bambini. Adesso tornate subito nella vostra stanza e non…” iniziò ad aggiungere Alex ma lo squillo insistente del suo cellulare nella tasca della giacca le tolse il fiato per un attimo.  
I tre fantasmi scambiarono un’occhiata interrogativa e dall’altra parte del corridoio il cacciatore imprecò tra sé, sporgendosi oltre il muro per cogliere il momento esatto in cui lo sguardo dei ragazzini cambiò da perplesso a decisamente infuriato.  
Non avevano affatto gradito quel tentativo di rimetterli in riga.  
“Dean…” mormorò la ragazza in un sussurro.  
“Vai!” le intimò lui mentre i tre sfilavano dalla fodera interna delle divise antiquate un coltello ciascuno. 

“Vediamo, poi che altro potrei dirvi…” tentennò Chuck, ormai seduto sul palco con le gambe penzoloni.  
“Uhm, mi sono innamorato per la prima volta a sedici anni… lei è stata anche la mia prima volta ma dopo ha detto a tutti che non contavo.”  
Nessuno dei suoi ammiratori avrebbe mai pensato di potersi annoiare tanto da arrivare a sbadigliare durante un panel e Becky sembrava essere l’unica spettatrice ancora interessata a quello che aveva da dire, anche se non era troppo convinta che fossero tutti argomenti adatti ad una Convention dedicata alla serie di Supernatural.  
E il responsabile della reception doveva essere della stessa idea, visto che si alzò dalla propria sedia per dirigersi verso una delle uscite laterali e tornare al proprio lavoro al bancone.  
“Mi scusi?! Dobbiamo restare tutti qui ancora per un po’, è davvero importante.” provò ad obiettare Chuck senza ottenere alcun risultato.  
L’intero pubblico si chiese perché Carver Edlund fosse così interessato a prolungare quella sofferenza per tutti ma lo stupore si trasformò in paura solo qualche attimo dopo, quando l’uomo strinse nel pugno la maniglia per tirarla verso di sé e Chuck si lasciò scappare un’esclamazione amplificata dal volume del microfono.  
“Lasciate chiusa quella porta!!!”  
Il responsabile della reception fu il primo a capire di cosa stesse parlando: non appena aprì un varco nella linea di sale un bambino spuntato dal nulla gli comparve davanti rivolgendogli un sorriso maligno mentre tutti i presenti in sala scattavano in piedi alla vista di quello che identificarono immediatamente come un vero fantasma.  
Il bambino armato di coltello continuò ad avanzare nell’auditorium e i fan di Supernatural si strinsero tra loro in preda al terrore; avevano letto abbastanza in proposito per sapere che in mezzo a loro non c’era nessun vero cacciatore capace di gestire la situazione come avrebbero fatto Dean e Sam Winchester, Becky poteva confermarlo.  
Almeno fino a quando Chuck si precipitò giù dal palco e calò l’asta del microfono direttamente sulla testa del fantasma, dissolvendolo completamente in una piccola esplosione di fumo e scintille.   
“Ho detto che dovremo restare qui ancora per un po’, dannazione!” -disse lo scrittore richiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle- “Qualcuno rimetta il sale qui davanti.” 

Dean sparò il primo colpo di fucile in direzione dei fantasmi rimasti nel corridoio, dissolvendoli per qualche istante prima che tornassero ad attaccarlo alle spalle per spingerlo contro il muro e allontanarlo dall’arma rotolata vicino ai gradini della scalinata che portava al piano inferiore.  
L’intervento provvidenziale di Alex, armata di un secondo fucile preso dal borsone, gli diede il tempo di rialzarsi in tempo per accorgersi che uno dei bambini era ricomparso dietro alla ragazza anche se non fu abbastanza veloce da avvertirla ed impedirle di farsi disarmare quasi alla stessa maniera.  
“Sam!” chiamò nel vedere il fratello comparire nel corridoio.  
I loro cloni dovevano darsi da fare con quelle ossa se volevano davvero leggere davvero altri volumi dei libri di Chuck.  
Nel cimitero il vento aveva ricominciato a soffiare intensamente intorno a loro e il finto Dean scosse in un gesto innervosito l’accendino che teneva tra le mani.  
Per qualche motivo la pietra focaia sembrava aver deciso di non collaborare.  
“Sono sicuro che Dean riuscirebbe a far funzionare questo stupido coso al primo tentativo!” sbottò con un gemito infastidito.  
Quasi allo stesso tempo il più piccolo degli orfani fantasma sbarrò la strada a Sam e gli si gettò addosso, bloccandolo a terra con forza disumana mentre gli avvicinava la lama del coltello contro la fronte.  
“No…!” mugugnò il cacciatore tra gli sforzi per resistere e gettò uno sguardo verso Dean: anche il fratello era nella stessa situazione e il fantasma che gli stava puntando il coltello alla gola sembrava avere la meglio, accorciando sempre più la distanza che separava la punta dell’arma alla pelle scoperta.  
Il terzo fantasma aveva appena afferrato i capelli di Alex, tirandola verso di sé, quando una fiammata improvvisa avvolse uno dopo l’altro i corpi dei ragazzini e li portò via per sempre lasciandosi dietro solo un forte odore di ozono e fumo.  
“Mi sa che quel tizio aveva proprio ragione.” -mugugnò Dean raggiungendo a carponi il fucile abbandonato nel corridoio- “Dovremmo cominciare ad usare degli elastici!” 

Nelle prime luci dell’alba un paio di auto della Polizia lasciarono il vialetto del Pineview Hotel illuminando le siepi e i rami degli alberi con i lampeggianti azzurri accesi sul tetto mentre gli addetti del Coroner caricavano il corpo dello sfortunato Uomo Uncino sul furgone; quasi tutti i partecipanti alla Convention che erano usciti indenni da quell’esperienza stavano lasciando l’albergo abbastanza spaventati e scossi, alcuni a bordo di un’Impala nera identica a quella originale parcheggiata a loro insaputa insieme alle altre.  
Alex aprì il portellone del bagagliaio e lasciò cadere un borsone in mezzo a tutte le altre sacche da viaggio ammassate sopra il vano della ruota di scorta, in realtà riempito di armi e munizioni di vario genere.  
“Dì quello che vuoi, continuo a pensare che il panel sul sottotesto omoerotico sarebbe stato interessantissimo.”   
Dean le sorrise malizioso e si chinò su di lei per imprigionarla tra il proprio corpo e il telaio dell’auto prima di posarle una mano dietro la nuca e premerle le labbra sulle sue.  
“…sottotesto omoerotico col cavolo!” mormorò in tono divertito.  
“Ehi! Volevamo salutarvi prima di andare ma se non è il momento giusto…” tossicchiò la voce del finto Sam alle loro spalle, costringendoli a voltarsi entrambi con aria sorpresa proprio quando pensavano di essere soli.  
“Anche se ora ho capito che decisamente tu non sei Ruby.” aggiunse il finto Dean.  
“No, decisamente non Ruby.” -confermò lei- “Magari da adesso potreste cominciare a rivedere il vostro rapporto con le donne di Supernatural, siete un po’ troppo prevenuti.”  
Il più alto si strinse nelle spalle dopo aver considerato la validità di quella affermazione.  
“E’ sempre andata così, fa parte della storia.”  
“E alla fine è quello che c’è tra Dean e Sam ad essere più importante di tutto il resto.” gli fece eco quello più in carne.  
“Sì ma prima o poi finirà per annoiare, credetemi.” -ribatté Dean unendosi al discorso- “Piuttosto, siete stati davvero grandi lì fuori… ci avete salvato e non sappiamo nemmeno i vostri nomi!”   
Il finto Sam gli sorrise in risposta e si portò una mano sulla giacca sporca di terra.  
“Oh, io sono Barnes e lui è Damien. Tu come ti chiami?”  
La ragazza gli rivolse un’occhiata di sottecchi mentre lui sembrò restare indeciso fino all’ultimo su quale fosse la risposta migliore, senza rendersi conto che non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza.  
“Dean. Sono il vero Dean.”  
“Ah, sì! Come no!” ridacchiarono all’unisono Damien e Barnes, rifilandogli una pacca giocosa sul petto.  
“Dai, togliti dai piedi, Dean!”  
Un’ombra di delusione passò sul viso del cacciatore di fronte alla reazione scontata dei due amici ma durò solo il tempo di accettare l’idea che per dei fan tanto appassionati Sam e Dean sarebbero rimasti i protagonisti di avventure raccontate in un libro, mai delle persone in carne ed ossa.  
E probabilmente era meglio così.  
“Sì, in ogni caso… ci avete salvato, non sto scherzando. Grazie ancora, ragazzi.” disse intanto che richiudeva il portellone del bagagliaio.  
“Comunque avevi torto, sai? Forse non hai capito davvero cosa ci piace tanto in Supernatural.” richiamò indietro la voce di Damien.  
“Vedi, nella vita di tutti i giorni lui vende attrezzature stereo e io aggiusto fotocopiatrici. Sono le nostre vite a fare schifo. Ma essere Sam e Dean, svegliarsi la mattina e andare a salvare il mondo, avere un fratello che morirebbe per te… chi non vorrebbe essere al loro posto?”  
Dean annuì senza dare loro una vera risposta.  
In fondo non c’era bisogno di distruggere tutte le loro illusioni e raccontare che la realtà rischiava di essere ben più complicata e dolorosa.  
“Beh, da quello che ho visto anche voi due siete una gran bella squadra. Come vi siete conosciuti?”  
“On line. La chat room di Supernatural.” rispose Barnes.  
“Bene, deve essere divertente. Staccare un po’ la spina, farsi dei nuovi amici…”  
“Siamo più che amici.” -spiegò Damien, prendendo la mano dell’altro nella propria- “Siamo compagni.”  
Alex sorrise ad entrambi e si strinse a Dean per posargli la guancia sulla spalla con un sospiro commosso.  
“Oh, vi siete trovati grazie a Sam e Dean! E’ fantastico!”  
“Sì, uhm, ma adesso noi dobbiamo davvero andare. E’ stato un piacere conoscervi… compagni!” le disse lui trascinandola gentilmente via con sé mentre di fronte alla scalinata d’ingresso del Pineview si consumava un addio molto più sofferto.  
Becky infatti sembrava non avere quasi il coraggio di sollevare gli occhi da terra, soffocata dal senso di colpa.   
“Ascolta, Sam, non ho intenzione di mentirti… tra noi c’era una chimica innegabile. Ma come una scimmia sul Sole non poteva durare troppo a lungo. Chuck ed io ci completiamo, il mio yin con il suo nobile yang… e il cuore vuole ciò che il cuore vuole. Mi dispiace tanto.”   
“Sì, Sam. Dispiace anche a me.” aggiunse lo scrittore.  
“Tu starai bene?” chiese lei.  
Sam prese un respiro profondo: era stata un’esperienza talmente strana da rendere plausibile anche l’ipotesi di una storia d’amore mai consumata con la sua fan numero uno.  
O la fan numero uno di Chuck, da quel momento in poi.  
“Onestamente non lo so. Immagino che sarò costretto a trovare un modo di andare avanti comunque.”  
Entrambi gli innamorati gli sorrisero con gratitudine e si presero per mano per scambiarsi uno sguardo pieno di felicità.  
“Dio ti benedica, Sam!”  
“E Chuck… se davvero vuoi pubblicare altri libri, per noi va bene.” aggiunse il giovane, strappando allo scrittore un’occhiata stupita.  
“Davvero?!”  
“No, direi di no. Abbiamo dei fucili e verremo a cercarti.”  
“Ok, ok! Niente più libri allora.”  
“Però c’è una cosa che devi sapere, a proposito dei nuovi libri.” -disse ancora Becky- “Chuck mi aveva chiesto di dare un’occhiata alle bozze e ho letto quasi tutto riguardo all’Apocalisse.”   
“Sì… che cosa dovremmo sapere oltre a questo?!”  
“Dovreste sapere che potrebbero servirvi tutti e quattro gli anelli dei Cavalieri, non solo i due che avete già.”  
“Che significa?” domandò Sam in tono sorpreso.  
L’altro si strinse nelle spalle e scosse la testa come per giustificarsi di aver taciuto per settimane quel piccolo dettaglio.  
“Gli angeli mi stavano col fiato sul collo… giuro che vi avrei avvertito appena possibile.”  
“A proposito di cosa?!”  
“Forse c’è un modo per rispedire il Diavolo nella sua gabbia.” disse Chuck abbassando la voce ad un sussurro.


	24. Running With the Devil

“Voleva vedermi?” domandò cauto l’impiegato in giacca e cravatta appena affacciatosi alla porta dell’ufficio.  
L’uomo seduto alla scrivania sollevò gli occhi dai documenti che stava controllando e sorrise cordiale, lasciando ricadere i fogli accanto ad un soprammobile in acciaio che replicava alla perfezione un modellino del pendolo di Newton.  
“Mitchell!” -esclamò con una punta di entusiamo- “Entra pure. Gradisci qualcosa da bere?”  
L’altro accennò un piccolo segno di diniego col capo e avanzò fino a fermarsi in piedi di fronte al tavolo.  
Non era molto sicuro di cosa avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi esattamente da quel colloquio.  
“Uhm, no… ma grazie comunque, signor Brady.”  
“Bene. Allora direi di passare alle questioni importanti, sei d’accordo? Ho ricevuto i tuoi appunti, stavo giusto iniziando a dare un’occhiata.”  
“Senta signor Brady, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa mi lasci dire che lavorare a questo progetto per me significa davvero tanto. So che si tratta di una grande opportunità.”  
“Un’opportunità eccezionale. La svolta di una vita, l’occasione che stavamo aspettando da secoli.”  
“Proprio per questo motivo mi sono permesso di suggerire un approccio meno diretto. Qualcosa che non metta in collegamento l’epidemia con…”  
“E non sarebbe un problema delle Relazioni Pubbliche, a quel punto?!” ribatté Brady irrigidendosi sulla poltrona con uno sbuffo seccato.  
Per un attimo un’incrinatura nella sua voce aveva lasciato trasparire una sorta di insofferenza nervosa che invece il sorriso perfetto sembrava cercare di nascondere e Mitchell deglutì a fatica; tirò un piccolo sospiro di sollievo pochi istanti dopo, nel vedere il Vice Presidente del reparto di Sviluppo e Distribuzione della Niveus Pharmaceuticals alzarsi con un sorriso e sistemare gli ultimi bottoni del completo perfetto.  
“Qui ci occupiamo del prodotto, non di tutto il baraccone mediatico che ci sarà da gestire una volta avviate le spedizioni… ma ti vedo più interessato ad una carriera in un altro campo. E’ già da un po’ che ci stavo pensando, credo che il posto più giusto per te sia nelle Comunicazioni.”  
“Davvero?!”  
“Davvero. In effetti al momento c’è proprio un posto vacante perfetto per te.” disse Brady mentre raccoglieva dal tavolo un grosso calice lavorato con fregi antichi.  
“Sembra grandioso!”  
“Oh, anche di più.”   
“Quando dovrei iniziare?” chiese ancora l’altro, troppo impegnato ad immaginarsi già a capo dell’intero settore Comunicazioni per accorgersi dello scintillio del rasoio che era comparso a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
“Subito, se non ti dispiace.”  
L’unico suono che uscì dalle labbra di Mitchell quando Brady gli tagliò la gola con un movimento rapido e deciso fu un gorgoglio soffocato.  
“Come dicevo. Perfetto per questo lavoro.” commentò il Vice Presidente intanto che il sangue sgorgato dalla ferita trasversale andava a riempire il calice quasi fino all’orlo.  
Con un calcio infastidito Brady si liberò del corpo dell’impiegato e lo allontanò da sé prima di sedersi compostamente alla scrivania e fissare concentrato il liquido scuro, che iniziò a ribollire non appena gli occhi dell’uomo diventarono neri.  
 _“Dis manibus praeest praesens obtine mihi dominum. Pestilentiarum omnium.”_  
Un paio di mosche vive e ronzanti si materializzarono dal nulla in una bolla di sangue sulla superficie e presero a svolazzare nella stanza, accompagnate dal ticchettio cadenzato dei pesi del pendolo che avevano iniziato a sbattere uno contro l’altro animati da una forza invisibile.  
“Signore, grandi novità. I risultati preliminari sui vaccini sono decisamente grotteschi, credo ne sarebbe decisamente soddisfatto se potesse verificarli di persona.”  
Un nugolo di moscerini si alzò in volo dal calice di sangue e si unì agli altri insetti in un coro di ronzii concitati.  
“Sì, sì, me ne rendo conto. Ma per un test su così larga scala…” -provò a replicare Brady- “Sto facendo del mio meglio.”  
Quando lo sciame di mosche e moscerini ronzò intorno alla sua testa turbinando furioso il demone chinò il mento con aria delusa.  
“Certo, Signore… cercherò di fare il meglio di qualcuno più bravo.”

La voce di Bobby risuonò attutita dell’abitacolo dell’Impala attraverso il vivavoce del telefono che Sam reggeva nella mano.  
“Lasciatemi indovinare: solo un altro caso di influenza suina.”  
“Esatto.” rispose Dean sconfortato.  
“Pestilenza sta continuando a fare su e giù per tutto il Paese, Bobby, ed è sempre un passo avanti a noi. Non c’è uno schema, non c’è nessuna corrispondenza, è come se procedesse apposta a caso.” gli fece eco il fratello, voltandosi per un attimo a controllare la giovane addormentata con la fronte appoggiata al finestrino sporco di polvere.  
Era scivolata in un sonno profondo all’altezza dell’Interstatale 22, diverse ore prima, e non si era svegliata neanche quando la chiamata in arrivo aveva fatto squillare più volte uno dei tanti cellulari riposti nel cruscotto dell’auto.  
“Viene da chiedersi che cosa stiano programmando. Qualcosa mi dice che anche dietro queste scelte senza senso ci sia comunque una logica.”   
“Speriamo solo di non accorgercene quando sarà troppo tardi.” borbottò Dean.  
L’amico all’altro capo della linea sospirò rumorosamente.  
“Ci sto lavorando, ragazzi. Il problema è che davvero questa volta non abbiamo in mano nulla.”  
“Per adesso continua a tenere gli occhi aperti su qualsiasi segnalazione arrivi al CDC. Ci risentiamo appena hai notizie.” disse ancora Sam prima di premere il pulsante rosso sulla tastiera scuotendo la testa con disappunto.  
“Non possiamo andare avanti così, Dean.”  
“Dimmi qualcosa di nuovo che non so, Sammy!” -replicò l’altro- “Tutto questo girare in tondo mi sta facendo venire mal di testa. E’ come un cane che si morde la coda, ogni volta che ci sembra di intravedere Pestilenza in realtà stiamo solo seguendo la nostra stessa ombra.”  
“Ecco perché dovreste prendere in considerazione la mia idea.” aggiunse all’improvviso una voce maschile alle loro spalle.  
Dopo aver lanciato una veloce occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore Dean sterzò bruscamente e fermò di colpo l’Impala mentre il fratello estraeva della tasca della giacca il coltello di Ruby per poi affondarne la lama nello schienale del sedile posteriore a poca distanza dal braccio di Alex, che si guardò intorno con aria confusa e assonnata.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“L’hai preso?” domandò Dean.  
“No, è sparito!”  
“Chi?!” chiese ancora la giovane sempre più confusa ma un picchiettio leggero sui vetri dell’auto attirò la loro attenzione.  
“Non vi andrebbero una sigaretta e due chiacchiere in amicizia?” -disse Crowley, nuovamente apparso dal nulla- “Certo, magari non in questo posto…”  
“Hai il coraggio di venire a chiederci di parlare? Dopo quello che ci hai fatto?” replicò Sam spalancando la propria portiera.  
“Quello che IO ho fatto a voi?! Vi ho dato la Colt!”  
“Sapendo bene che non avrebbe mai funzionato contro il Diavolo!”  
Il demone gli rivolse uno sguardo offeso anche se arretrò di un paio di passi nel tentativo di tenersi a distanza di sicurezza.  
“Non lo sapevo!”  
“Non avevamo nessuna possibilità di farcela, abbiamo perso qualcuno quel giorno… delle brave persone!”  
“Chi vi portate dietro durante un lavoro non è un mio problema!” ribatté Crowley scrollandosi nelle spalle e accorgendosi solo in quell’istante che anche Dean e Alex erano scesi dall’Impala per raggiungerli al centro della strada deserta.  
“Allora tu sei il famoso Crowley.” disse la ragazza in tono ironico.  
“Spiacente di non essermi presentato nella dovuta maniera ma la situazione non è proprio una delle più favorevoli.” rispose lui con un mezzo sorriso tornando poi a rivolgersi ad entrambi i fratelli.  
“Sentite, per me non è cambiato niente di quello che vi ho detto. Ci siamo ancora dentro fino al collo.”  
“Oh, noi di sicuro!” esclamò Sam.  
Il demone scomparve davanti ai suoi occhi quando cercò di colpirlo per la seconda volta con il coltello che aveva tra le mani e si materializzò alcuni metri più distante, rosso in viso per la rabbia.  
“Potete richiamare il cane a cuccia, per cortesia? Non siete neanche un po’ curiosi di sapere perché sono qui?”  
“Incredibilmente no.” rispose Dean.  
“Vi giuro che non sapevo della Colt. Credevo sul serio che avrebbe funzionato.”  
“Vai a raccontarlo a qualcun altro!” sibilò Sam, pronto ad attaccare ancora, ma il maggiore lo richiamò indietro trattenendolo per un braccio.  
“Aspetta solo un secondo.”  
“Non mi dirai che vuoi dargli retta?!”  
“Sam, chiudi la bocca per un momento!”  
“Chiudete la bocca tutti e due!!” ruggì Crowley.  
“Lucifero ormai sa che lo voglio morto. Avete idea di che cosa abbia significato per me provare ad aiutarvi? Da due mesi non posso più mettere il naso fuori casa senza che tutti i demoni di questa terra provino a saltarmi addosso. Eppure eccomi qua, nell’ultimo posto dove dovrei essere… in mezzo alla strada, a parlare con Sam e Dean Winchester sotto un accidenti di lampione fulminato!” -aggiunse puntando un dito verso l’alto in modo da far esplodere in una cascata di cocci la lampadina azzurra appesa sopra le loro teste- “Quindi vediamo di mettere le cose in chiaro: se avete intenzione di richiudere il Diavolo nella sua scatola io ci sto, ma vi serviranno altri due anelli oltre a quelli che avete già.”  
“Tu che ne sai?” chiese Dean.  
“Vi ho tenuto parecchio sotto controllo negli ultimi tempi.”  
“Abbiamo i sacchetti per maledizioni, siamo protetti dai demoni.” replicò Sam.  
Crowley sorrise beffardo e prese dalla tasca del cappotto una moneta dall’aspetto antico.  
“La notte in cui avete fatto irruzione nella mia proprietà ho trovato il tempo di nascondere nella vostra auto un gioiellino simile a questo. Una moneta magica, aggira facilmente l’ostacolo dei vostri sacchetti pieni di ossa e mi permette di sentire un sacco di cose. In qualsiasi momento.” spiegò indirizzando un cenno d’intesa verso la ragazza.  
Dean trattenne un sospiro indispettito e avanzò quasi fino a trovarsi faccia a faccia con il demone, al quale mancava una buona spanna d’altezza per arrivare a fissarlo direttamente negli occhi.  
“D’accordo, sai come farci avere gli ultimi due anelli? Perché potresti esserci utile solo in quel caso.”  
“Ecco, non so di preciso dove si trovi il Cavaliere più vicino ma so bene dove trovare chi può dircelo.” rispose l’altro tendendogli quello che sembrava un foglio di giornale ripiegato in quattro e che Dean passò al fratello dopo avergli dato una scorsa veloce.  
“« Il vaccino del futuro, oggi » …cosa c’entra con noi?” domandò Sam.  
“Non avete mai sentito parlare della Niveus Pharmaceuticals? Un colosso internazionale, nominate una campagna per l’eradicazione di qualche virus mortale in Africa o in Asia e di sicuro troverete il loro nome nell’elenco.”  
“Continuo a non capire cosa dovrebbe avere a che fare con noi.” ripeté Dean.  
“Voi due siete fortunati ad avere un bel faccino. Per il resto…” -mugugnò il demone a fior di labbra- “Non eravate sulle tracce di Pestilenza?”  
Sam storse la bocca in una smorfia poco convinta.  
“Un Cavaliere che mette le mani su di una compagnia farmaceutica?!”   
“Per quale motivo? Anche se dovesse toglierne di mezzo una ne resterebbero centinaia ancora in attività, se il suo scopo è continuare a diffondere malattie…” ipotizzò Alex ma Crowley diede un colpetto all’articolo di giornale con il dorso della mano.  
“Oh, la Niveus è più attiva che mai, sono mesi che cercano nuovi soggetti per dei test di laboratorio.”   
“Sì ma Pestilenza sta diffondendo l’influenza suina in tutto il Paese. Perché diffondere anche un nuovo vaccino per curarla?” disse Dean.  
“Il contagio era solo il primo passo.”  
“Il primo passo per cosa?” chiese Sam.  
“Mi gioco tutta la mia reputazione, a quel vaccino stanno mescolando una bella dose di virus Croatoan nella sua forma peggiore. Fresco di fabbrica.” rispose il demone, incrociando lo sguardo con la ragazza al proprio fianco.  
“Una distribuzione contemporanea in tutto il Paese proprio adesso che la gente vive nel terrore dell’influenza suina.”  
“Non per niente sono diventati Cavalieri.”  
“Come facciamo ad esserne sicuri?” domandò ancora il cacciatore.  
“Io l’ho visto, Sam.” -replicò Alex senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito soffocato- “Non pensavo potesse succedere davvero.”  
Dean sembrò riflettere qualche momento sulle parole della giovane e poi un pensiero arrivò a colpirlo come un fulmine a ciel sereno: erano stati gli angeli a scegliere la ragazza per mostrarle quello che sarebbe successo nel futuro se lui si fosse ostinato a respingere Michele invece di accettare di diventare il suo tramite.  
Non era mai stata molto generosa con i dettagli di quella esperienza e ora stava iniziando a capire perché.  
“Ok, ma tu… tu sai dove trovare il demone che potrebbe portarci da Pestilenza, giusto?”  
“Sì. E’ quello che potreste chiamare un assistente personale, si occupa di tutte le questioni più importanti che i Cavalieri non possono sbrigare da soli. Almeno, i due rimasti.” annuì Crowley.  
“Cosa ti fa pensare che vuoterà il sacco?”  
“Non ne ho idea, l’esperto in materia di interrogatori sei tu.”  
Il cacciatore fece per avanzare verso di lui ma il fratello lo trattenne per la giacca e gli si parò davanti per bloccargli la strada, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro.  
“Dean, hai ancora intenzione di starlo a sentire?! E’ una follia.”   
“Sì, potrebbe anche essere. Però abbiamo qualche altra alternativa?”

L’assistente di laboratorio schiacciò il pulsante per l’apertura della porta scorrevole e lasciò passare l’uomo in giacca e cravatta prima di porgergli la cartellina di plastica alla quale una grossa clip di metallo teneva assicurati dei fogli riempiti di numeri e sigle.  
“Non voglio sentir parlare di settimane, voglio sentir parlare di giorni.” disse Brady mentre scartabellava le stampate.  
“Non siamo ancora pronti. I risultati sono incoraggianti ma la sperimentazione richiede tempo e altri soggetti. Stiamo iniziando ad avere una certa reputazione…”  
“Significa che è il momento di pensare in grande. Se possiamo farlo su dieci possiamo farlo su cento, se possiamo farlo su cento perché non su mille?”  
“Perché si parla di qualcosa senza precedenti. Prima di procedere dobbiamo essere più che sicuri che sia efficace.”  
Brady prese da un raccoglitore una fiala riempita per metà di sangue coagulato e denso e la sollevò controluce.  
In qualsiasi altro stabilimento i visitatori e gli stessi tecnici avrebbero dovuto perlomeno indossare una mascherina e dei guanti di lattice per rispettare le norme di sicurezza ma il contenuto delle provette e delle vaschette di coltura all’interno del laboratorio non sembrava preoccupare nessuno dei presenti.  
“Il Paese è paralizzato dal terrore dell’esplosione di nuovi focolai di influenza suina, vogliono il nostro vaccino e lo vogliono adesso. Noi porteremo l’offerta ben oltre la richiesta, era questo il programma.” -spiegò con un sorriso amaro- “Però non possiamo farlo se il laboratorio lavora a rilento.”  
“Stiamo facendo del nostro meglio.”  
Il Vice Presidente del settore Sviluppo e Distribuzione strinse il pugno intorno alla fialetta e continuò a stringere anche quando la sentì scricchiolare sotto la pressione delle dita, frantumandola fino a conficcarsi nel palmo i vetri taglienti.  
“Allora impegnatevi per fare il meglio di qualcuno più bravo.”

“Non mi piace per niente.” disse Sam mentre continuava a riempire una sacca da viaggio con alcune munizioni prese dal bagagliaio dell’Impala.  
Crowley aveva dato loro le indicazioni necessarie a raggiungere la sede della Niveus Pharmaceuticals e i tre avevano deciso di fermarsi comunque lontano dall’entrata principale, a ridosso di una piccola collinetta erbosa che li avrebbe nascosti alla vista; anche se ad una prima occhiata non c’era alcun pericolo visibile all’esterno dell’edificio era sempre meglio limitarsi ad osservare da lontano la situazione prima di stabilire come procedere.  
Dean abbassò il binocolo che aveva usato fino a quel momento per spiare l’andirivieni delle due guardie di sicurezza nella hall e sospirò speranzoso.  
“Beh, per una volta non potrebbe semplicemente essere tutto… semplice?!”  
“E’ troppo tranquillo, Dean.”  
“L’orario d’ufficio è passato da un pezzo. Chi dovrebbe essere rimasto?” chiese Alex facendo cenno al cacciatore di passarle il binocolo.  
Quasi le sfuggì di mano quando una voce alle sue spalle la fece trasalire sorpresa.  
“Solo i demoni e qualche scudo umano qua e là.”   
“Maledizione, smettila di comparire dal nulla!” esclamò Dean in uno sbuffo esasperato.  
Crowley gli sorrise beffardo.  
“Siamo nervosetti, Winchester?! Fai ancora in tempo a ripensarci, se non te la senti.”  
“Non preoccuparti per me. Piuttosto, sei pronto ad andare?”  
“Sì, sì, direi proprio di sì.” disse il demone, voltandosi verso Sam e Alex con espressione improvvisamente seria.  
“Purtroppo ho paura che nessuno di voi due sia stato invitato alla festa. Spero abbiate qualche fumetto da leggere mentre aspettate.”  
“Ma che…” balbettò lei stupita.  
Ecco per quale motivo Crowley non li aveva messi subito al corrente del proprio piano ma aveva aspettato fino all’ultimo mettendoli di fronte ad una scelta che poteva rivelarsi pericolosa: separarsi non era mai una buona idea, soprattutto quando si trattava di affrontare un demone potente come di sicuro era quello scelto dai Cavalieri dell’Apocalisse come “assistente personale”.  
“Perché?” ribatté Sam.  
“Ascolta, Gigantor… stanotte facciamo a modo mio. Non voglio prendermi di nuovo la colpa di quello che succede alle vostre amichette, quindi lei rimane qui e tu resti a fare la guardia. Tanto per essere sicuri.”  
“Non esiste.”  
“Il punto è che non sei tu a decidere. Anche se in caso contrario vi auguro di godervi al meglio i vostri ultimi giorni prima che questo posto si trasformi in zombieland, io non resterò per godermi lo spettacolo.”  
Sam scosse la testa con forza e incrociò lo sguardo con Dean in cerca di un qualsiasi segno d’intesa, ma l’altro si limitò a porgergli le chiavi dell’auto con un sospiro sconfitto prima di fissare Alex negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
“Che vi devo dire? Io gli credo.” -ammise controvoglia- “Ma se qualcosa dovesse andare storto sapete cosa fare.”  
Sam annuì silenziosamente e tornò a scuotere la testa in dissenso mentre l’altro si allontanava dall’Impala per accodarsi al demone, che nel frattempo si era incamminato verso lo stabilimento oltrepassando la collinetta erbosa a passo sostenuto; c’era qualcosa di disturbante nel riconoscere che Dean aveva preso la stessa decisione che solo qualche mese aveva tanto contestato a lui, accusandolo di aver preferito una demone alla propria famiglia, e non riuscì a fare a meno di domandarsi se anche il fratello maggiore se ne fosse reso conto.  
“Neanche un bacio d’addio?! Mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio.” ironizzò Crowley quando il giovane lo raggiunse oltre l’area di parcheggio ormai deserta e Dean serrò la presa intorno all’impugnatura di legno del coltello di Ruby che teneva in mano prima di fulminarlo con un’occhiataccia storta.  
“Ti avverto… un’altra parola e rimani qui a sbrigartela da solo. Piuttosto dimmi come facciamo ad entrare, proviamo da qualche accesso sul retro?”  
Il demone roteò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò annoiato.  
“Voi cacciatori fate sempre tutto così complicato.”  
Dean trattenne un’imprecazione tra i denti quando lo vide scomparire nel buio della notte e riapparire qualche secondo dopo in un angolo della hall della Niveus, alle spalle di una guardia di sicurezza alla quale spezzò il collo per poi lasciar ricadere il corpo esanime sul bancone della reception.  
“Oh, porca…!”   
Non era esattamente il piano che aveva in mente.  
Percorse correndo la poca distanza che separava il parcheggio principale dall’entrata e si fermò di fronte all’ingresso per picchiare un paio di volte sui vetri del portone.  
“Guarda che è aperto.” rispose Crowley dall’interno.  
Il cacciatore avanzò lungo l’atrio deserto e si fermò a guardare i due cadaveri abbandonati uno accanto all’altro con espressione esterrefatta.  
“Dovevi proprio ucciderli?”  
“Ma per favore! Dobbiamo muoverci in fretta, vuoi farmi credere che ti stai facendo degli scrupoli morali?” ribatté Crowley afferrandolo per un braccio e trascinandolo fino alla porta dell’ascensore per poi spingerlo dentro senza troppi complimenti.  
“Dodicesimo piano, i pezzi grossi stanno in alto.”  
“Significa che tu non vieni?” chiese Dean, sempre più confuso.  
“Preferisco aspettare quaggiù, in caso arrivasse qualcuno.”  
“E io cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Improvvisa. L’importante è riuscire a portare quel demone da me e al resto penserò io. Andrà benissimo.”  
“Queste suonano come le ultime parole famose.” borbottò Dean intanto che le porte automatiche si richiudevano davanti a lui.  
Non c’era nessuna garanzia che al dodicesimo piano avrebbe trovato davvero il demone che stavano cercando.  
Se solo Crowley non sembrasse seriamente terrorizzato all’idea di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con il Diavolo quella avrebbe potuto essere una trappola per far finire il tramite dell’Arcangelo Michele direttamente nelle mani di Lucifero.  
Si accorse di essere davvero nervoso quando il led luminoso all’interno della cabina compose il numero dodici e l’ascensore raggiunse il piano; nel corridoio non sembrava esserci traccia di anima viva e il cacciatore avanzò fino alla postazione della segretaria quasi trattenendo il respiro per non fare troppo rumore.  
I pezzi grossi che non avevano bisogno di un vero e proprio servizio di sicurezza dovevano essere più che capaci di difendersi da soli, pensò Dean, e la conferma immediata della propria supposizione arrivò insieme alla scritta che indicava l’ufficio di Tyson Brady - Vice Presidente del settore Sviluppo e Distribuzione.  
L’uomo in giacca e cravatta non distolse nemmeno l’attenzione dallo schermo del proprio computer e continuò a lavorare, all’apparenza per nulla preoccupato o intimorito dalla presenza di un intruso nella proprietà.  
“Dean Winchester. Ti presenti così, senza appuntamento?”   
“Sì… è stata una decisione all’ultimo minuto.”   
“Ottimo. Mi fa piacere vederti, hai fatto proprio bene a venire.” -disse ancora Brady decidendosi finalmente a richiudere il portatile su se stesso- “Dimmi cosa posso fare per te.”  
Dean deglutì a fatica e si avvicinò alla scrivania ingombra di fogli.  
“Uhm, non so se ti hanno detto che Sam ed io abbiamo preso due degli anelli dei tuoi Cavalieri.”  
“Credo di aver letto un promemoria, sì.”  
“Ci stavamo chiedendo se non fosse il caso di restituirli.”  
“Dopo tutta la fatica che avete fatto per prenderli siete disposti a restituirli?!”  
“Certo, è chiaro che non li ho qui con me ma se decidi di seguirmi senza fare troppe storie…” iniziò a ribattere Dean ma Brady non gli diede il tempo di terminare la frase.  
“Chi ti dice che mi interessi riaverli?”  
“…cosa?”   
“Chi. Ti dice. Che mi interessi riaverli.”  
“Era solo un’idea…” tentennò il cacciatore.  
Con un sorriso forzato Brady si alzò dalla poltrona e sistemò la cravatta del completo nero facendola ricadere all’interno della giacca perfettamente abbottonata.  
“Vedi, Dean, anche se potessi infilare a forza gli anelli sulle dita ossute di Guerra e Carestia non penso riuscirei a migliorare la situazione. Ormai sono ridotti a delle larve umane, rannicchiati in posizione fetale sul pavimento e tutto grazie a te!” esclamò in un moto di rabbia improvviso per poi tornare ad un tono molto più pacato.  
“Io non voglio gli anelli, io voglio pendermi una piccola soddisfazione in cambio. E penso che me la prenderò proprio adesso.”

“Non è passato un po’ troppo tempo?” chiese Alex stringendosi nella giacca per ripararsi dal freddo della notte.  
L’ultima cosa che erano riusciti a vedere dalla loro posizione era Dean che spalancava la porta a vetri principale ed entrava nella hall della Niveus, poi più nulla; entrambi erano rimasti seduti sul cofano dell’Impala ad aspettare un segno qualsiasi, controllando la situazione col binocolo di tanto in tanto senza però riuscire a farsi un’idea precisa di quello che stesse succedendo all’interno.  
E il nervosismo di Sam stava cominciando a farsi sempre più palpabile.  
“Gliel’avevo detto. Non dovevamo fidarci di Crowley.”  
“Sapendo quello che stiamo rischiando di affrontare meglio Crowley che niente.”  
“Quindi adesso fidarsi di un demone è ok? Significa che sul serio non abbiamo imparato assolutamente nulla da tutta questa storia.”  
“Sam…” provò a ribattere lei ma il giovane picchiò improvvisamente un pugno sulla lamiera.  
“Si tratta della stessa situazione e dello stesso errore!” -sbottò arrabbiato- “Però quando è successo a me Dean sembrava avere idee molto diverse in proposito.”  
La ragazza lo fissò un istante con sguardo incredulo e allungò le gambe davanti a sé per rialzarsi in piedi.   
“D’accordo, questa situazione forse è simile a quella di cui parli ma non mi sembra che qualcuno qui abbia mai fatto niente di nascosto! Ecco quali sono le diverse idee in proposito!”   
“Non l’ho fatto di nascosto. Ero convinto che Dean fosse ancora all’Inferno quando ho deciso di imparare ad usare i miei poteri.”  
“Però hai continuato a nasconderglielo anche quando hai saputo che era tornato.”  
“Perché sapevo che avrebbe cercato di fermarmi. Non volevo che si mettesse in mezzo, come sempre.”  
“Facendo il fratello maggiore.”  
“Dicendomi quello che avrei dovuto fare.”  
“Era appena tornato dall’Inferno e un angelo gli aveva detto che in Paradiso contavano su di lui per fermare l’Apocalisse, di nuovo era tutto sulle sue spalle. Forse non avrebbe reagito in quel modo se gli avessi parlato subito di quello che stava succedendo. E’ stato scoprirlo per caso che gli ha fatto perdere la testa. Non ha nemmeno cercato di capire perché l’avessi fatto, voleva solo tirartene fuori.”   
“Io non credevo che fermare l’Apocalisse significasse fermare me.”  
“Sam, se può consolarti in qualche modo non ho mai pensato che scegliere di fidarti di Ruby fosse un modo per tradire la tua famiglia, anzi. Perfino Azazel doveva averlo capito fin dall’inizio, l’unico modo per sfruttare i tuoi poteri era farti credere che sarebbero serviti a qualcosa di buono.”   
“E non avrebbe dovuto arrivarci Dean, per primo?!”   
Alex scrollò i capelli sciolti sulla schiena e tornò ad appoggiarsi al telaio dell’auto con un sospiro.  
“Cercare di fargli entrare in testa l’idea che non tutto al mondo dev’essere per forza bianco o nero è praticamente impossibile. Lo conosci molto meglio di me, ha bisogno di credere che sia così.”  
“Sì, a volte è difficile reggere il confronto con tutte queste certezze.”  
“Voi Winchester…” -ribatté lei, riportandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio- “Sembra una specie di gara a chi è più bravo ad incasinarsi la vita per provare di essere all’altezza dell’altro. Sarebbe ora di guardarsi intorno e accorgersi che ci sono alcune persone che tengono a voi per chi siete davvero, non per quello che pensate di dover dimostrare al mondo.”  
Sam le strinse una mano intorno al polso e si sollevò dal cofano dell’Impala, fissandola a lungo negli occhi prima di tirarla verso di sé e passarle un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre le posava una guancia sul capo.  
“Dean farà meglio a trattarti come si deve.” sussurrò in un soffio.  
Alex aveva appena abbozzato un sorriso in risposta quando il cacciatore la liberò dal proprio abbraccio per recuperare in fretta il binocolo dal sedile anteriore e puntarlo poi in direzione dello stabilimento.  
“Che hai visto?!” gli chiese la ragazza, perplessa.  
Dietro l’enorme porta a vetri dell’ingresso della Niveus, Crowley sembrava sbracciarsi concitato per attirare la loro attenzione.

Dean rotolò a terra quando Brady lo colpì con un calcio alle gambe e gli allungò poi un secondo calcio sulle costole trattenendo a fatica un grugnito di soddisfazione.  
“E’ anche meglio di quanto pensassi. Terapeutico, perfino. Credo di essere quasi in debito con te perché era da tanto che non mi sentivo così… bene!” aggiunse con una piccola pausa prima di tornare a colpirlo al viso con la punta delle scarpe lucide.  
Solo nel momento in cui il demone sembrò fermarsi a sistemare i polsini della camicia scivolati troppo all’interno delle maniche della giacca l’altro si sollevò da terra puntellandosi sulle mani e barcollando vistosamente raggiunse l’ascensore ancora fermo al piano.  
“Dean, che stai facendo? Già te ne vai?!” lo schernì Brady mentre lui si affrettava ad azionare le porte scorrevoli per richiuderle e premere il tasto di discesa.  
Ecco cosa si guadagnava nella collaborazione con i demoni: nella migliore delle ipotesi si finiva a fare da esca viva, sempre che uno riuscisse a restare vivo abbastanza a lungo.  
Il campanello segnalò l’arrivo alla hall principale e il cacciatore si precipitò oltre le porte scorrevoli ma Brady gli comparve di fronte dal nulla rivolgendogli un sorriso divertito.  
“Abbiamo appena iniziato, dove credi di andare?”  
“Tu di sicuro non vai da nessuna parte.” commentò Crowley mentre gli infilava in testa un sacco di iuta ricoperto di simboli intrecciati e gli assestava un colpo sulla nuca con un piede di porco spuntato da chissà dove.  
Dean si portò una mano alla fronte per controllare la piccola ferita dalla quale stava colando un sottile rivolo di sangue.  
“Era questo il tuo piano geniale?”  
“Ha funzionato.”  
“Sì ma stavo per rimetterci la pelle!”  
“Sei ancora vivo, no? Ha funzionato alla perfezione.”  
“Di certo non per me.”   
“Che cosa sta succedendo qui dentro?” esclamò Sam.  
Se varcare l’ingresso della Niveus e trovare i cadaveri di due guardie di sicurezza abbandonati uno sull’altro non era stato piacevole, vedere il fratello malmenato e sanguinante era solo la conferma della sua teoria: fidarsi dei demoni non era mai una scelta intelligente.  
Crowley roteò gli occhi al cielo e si strinse nelle spalle con insofferenza.  
“Sta bene, si sta lamentando per un paio di graffi. Adesso aiutatemi, dobbiamo spostare questo tizio. Tu, giraffone…” -disse con un cenno della testa- “Trova una stanza libera e preparala, ci servirà una trappola del diavolo sul pavimento.”  
“Scordatelo.”  
“Sam, non adesso.” mormorò Alex in tono supplichevole.  
Non era proprio il momento per ricominciare una qualsiasi discussione in merito.  
“D’accordo. Ma vedete di tenerlo il più lontano possibile da me, per questa notte ha fatto abbastanza.” ribatté il cacciatore, soffocando un moto di rabbia.  
La giovane annuì in assenso e si avvicinò a Dean per fargli voltare la testa con delicatezza e controllare il taglio che si allungava in direzione della tempia.  
“Tutto a posto?”  
“Andrà meglio quando avremo sistemato il bastardo.”  
“Va bene… ma dell’altro demone che ne facciamo?!”  
“Incantevole. Vi ricordo che vi sto facendo un favore, gente.” commentò Crowley, ancora impegnato a tenere Brady bloccato a terra, e la ragazza inarcò un sopracciglio in un’espressione sarcastica.  
“Certo, ci stai aiutando perché sei tanto generoso. Un vero benefattore.”  
“Ehi, io non riesco a respirare.” -farfugliò la voce sotto il sacco di tela- “Toglietemi quest’affare.”  
Crowley lo strattonò con forza e gli afferrò un braccio per costringerlo a rialzarsi.  
“Amico, io non credo che tu sappia con chi stai parlando. Sta’ zitto, ti conviene.”  
“Ho detto di levarmi questo maledetto affare di dosso!” ruggì Brady furioso, divincolandosi nel tentativo di liberarsi.  
“Tienilo fermo!” esclamò Dean quando si accorse che il demone era quasi riuscito a sfuggire ma Brady si liberò comunque del sacco che aveva in testa prima che lo stesso Crowley riuscisse ad afferrargli di nuovo un braccio, ripiegandoglielo dietro alla schiena per bloccarlo e spingerlo contro un muro nel tentativo di impedirgli di scappare.  
Alex fu la sola ad impallidire alla vista del viso del demone e indietreggiò di un paio di passi portandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
“Oh mio Dio…”  
“Non esattamente.” bofonchiò lui a fatica.  
“Brady…?!”  
“Che cosa?!” domandò ancora Dean, sempre più confuso.  
Brady scoppiò in una risata soffocata che echeggiò nel silenzio del salone deserto.  
“E’ bello incontrarti di nuovo, pasticcino.” 

“Prendetevela pure con calma, non ho impegni per questa sera.” ridacchiò Brady mentre Dean lo sistemava sulla sedia al centro dei segni tracciati con quello che sembrava un evidenziatore giallo.  
Dal momento in cui era stato trasportato di peso nella sala riunioni non aveva più cercato di reagire in alcun modo restando calmo e sorridente intanto che entrambi i fratelli lavoravano con uno spesso rotolo di nastro adesivo per legarlo allo schienale.  
Il sangue della ferita alla testa gli era colato sul mento e sul colletto della camicia ma non sembrava essere per niente intimorito dalla propria posizione di ostaggio o perlomeno prigioniero di due cacciatori e del Re dei Crocevia in persona, che a sua volta invece sembrava del tutto intenzionato a restare il più lontano possibile dalla trappola del diavolo disegnata sul pavimento.  
“Ehi, artista della strategia!” -lo richiamò Dean- “Vieni a darci una mano, io ho fatto abbastanza.”  
“Hai fatto quello che serviva. Negoziare una defezione di alto livello è una questione delicata e sappiamo tutti chi ha il cervello, qui.”   
“Sta a significare che i calci spettavano a me?!”  
Crowley gli rivolse un’occhiata di sufficienza e attraversò la stanza per raggiungere Alex, affacciata alla porta con le braccia incrociate sul petto; come Brady anche lei non aveva più mostrato nessun segno di reazione tangibile ma si era limitata a fissare il vuoto davanti a sé con sguardo distante.  
“Scusa per questa situazione un po’ seccante. Però devo dire che te la stai cavando alla grande.” disse il demone, guadagnandosi in risposta una smorfia contrariata.  
“Lo sapevi dall’inizio.”  
“Non potevo esserne del tutto sicuro. I demoni non sono esattamente una fonte d’informazione molto attendibile.”  
“Comunque hai preferito tenermi da parte per non scoprire subito tutte le tue carte.”  
“Valeva la pena tentare.”  
La ragazza trattenne un singhiozzo soffocato e si coprì la bocca con una mano prima di urtargli la spalla nel passargli accanto.   
“Vai al diavolo, Crowley.”  
“Avevo le migliori intenzioni.” borbottò lui in tono accondiscendente mentre Sam si precipitava nel corridoio all’inseguimento della giovane.  
“Una reazione prevedibile. Di sicuro è stata una sorpresa per tutti e due, devo ammettere che per un attimo sono rimasto senza parole.” commentò Brady.  
Dean sollevò gli occhi al cielo esasperato.  
“Allora fammi un favore: chiudi la bocca.”  
“Insomma, ritrovarsi proprio adesso che siamo a pochi passi dall’Apocalisse è una coincidenza straordinaria. Quasi un segno del destino.”  
“Di che cavolo stai parlando?”  
“Quando ancora Brady era Brady lui e la vostra gattina si conoscevano. In termini biblici, si capisce.” -spiegò con un nuovo sorriso- “A proposito… tu sei riuscito a vedere il neo che ha all’interno della coscia?”  
Il cacciatore gli afferrò il bavero della giacca con forza e lo tirò verso di sé quasi sollevandolo dalla sedia per la foga ma lui scoppiò in una risata di vittoria.  
“Avanti, fallo! Servirà a sentirti meglio!”  
“D’accordo, Rambo! Rimandiamo questa sceneggiata da maschio Alfa a più tardi, adesso abbiamo un lavoro da finire.” borbottò Crowley avvicinandosi a loro tanto da sfiorare il disegno fosforescente con la suola della scarpa.  
Controvoglia Dean lasciò ricadere Brady al proprio posto e allentò la presa sul completo elegante fino a lasciarlo andare; d’istinto aveva già stretto l’impugnatura del coltello di Ruby, stringendola tanto da farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
“Cerca di metterci il meno possibile. Mi rimangono ancora un paio delle idee che avevo conservato per Alastair, comincio a pensare che sarebbe un peccato sprecarle.”  
Il demone trattenne una nuova risata soffocata.  
“Era questo il vostro piano? Minacciare di sguinzagliarmi contro Dean Winchester per convincermi a collaborare?”   
“No.” -rispose Crowley con noncuranza- “Credo più nel potere della garbata persuasione.”

_Una grossa libellula si era posata sui suoi jeans e Alex l’aveva scacciata con la busta rettangolare priva di indirizzo che teneva tra le mani.  
Le valutazioni dei test attitudinali erano state consegnate agli studenti dopo le lezioni e solo le gradinate del campo da football della Riverside High School si erano salvate dalla confusione esplosa nei corridoi della scuola mentre la classe dei Senior si accalcava davanti al bancone della segreteria.  
Con un respiro profondo aveva strappato la linguetta protettiva e aveva lasciato cadere sulle ginocchia il responso, ordinatamente piegato in tre, ma una voce alle sue spalle le aveva sussurrato all’orecchio in tono divertito senza darle il tempo di leggere il punteggio finale riportato in fondo alla pagina.  
“Indovina chi avrà casa libera per il weekend?”  
La giovane aveva rialzato la testa verso il ragazzo che si stava sedendo al suo fianco e aveva sfilato dalle pagine dei libri che teneva sottobraccio una busta intatta.  
“Qualcuno che non ha ancora avuto il coraggio di controllare il risultato?”  
“Leggilo per me, io non credo di reggere.”  
“Non può essere andata così male.”  
“Di sicuro mi conviene fare a cambio con il tuo!” aveva replicato Brady chinandosi in avanti per prendere la stampata con il logo SAT che era rimasta mezza ripiegata sulle sue gambe e lasciandosi poi scappare un fischio d’ammirazione.  
“E’ la tua data di nascita o il totale?!”   
Alex si era stretta nelle spalle con noncuranza, consapevole che la propria rassegnazione spesso poteva essere scambiata per presunzione o falsa modestia.  
La verità era che non le interessava quasi conoscere il punteggio raggiunto visto che una valutazione al di sotto della media non le avrebbe comunque evitato tre anni di studi alla Marquette University.  
“Dopo tutte quelle prove di simulazione mi è sembrato più facile del previsto.”  
“Facile?! Hai mancato di cinquanta punti il massimo, signorina Morgan. Forse dovevo chiederti qualche ripetizione extra.”  
“Ti sarebbero costate solo una cena.”  
“Allora che ne dici di cominciare questo sabato? Vorrei ripetere il test prima di inviare la mia domanda al college.”   
“Non hai intenzione di cucinare tu, vero?”  
“Cosa c’è di complicato? Basta telefonare al take-away più vicino, in famiglia siamo degli esperti.”  
“Sì, tanto per restare in tema di famiglie… spiegami che succede questo fine settimana.” aveva detto lei appoggiandogli il mento sulla spalla.  
“Uhm, un ritrovo di ex alunni a Mauthe Lake. I miei passeranno due giorni interi a ricordare gli anni ’70 e soprattutto torneranno domenica sera.”  
“Ti vedo decisamente disperato all’idea.”  
“Sono così tranquillo perché ho un programma. Ogni cosa è sotto controllo.”  
“Questo vuol dire essere pragmatici.”  
“I Crows giocano in trasferta stavolta. Alla fine della partita possiamo tornare a casa e ordinare la cena da Wong, il loro pollo teriyaki è il migliore.”  
“Mi sembra perfetto.”  
Il ragazzo era diventato d’un tratto molto più serio e aveva chinato la fronte sulla sua sfiorandole le labbra.  
“E in caso ti andasse di restare anche dopo cena non preoccuparti… ho pensato a tutto.” _

Sam fu costretto a percorrere a lunghi passi alcuni metri prima di riuscire a raggiungere la giovane e afferrarla per un braccio in modo da costringerla a fermarsi e strapparla ai propri pensieri.  
“Aspetta… potresti spiegare anche a noi che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Non adesso, Sam!”  
“Sì invece, adesso! Se non altro ti aiuterebbe a reagire, sei sconvolta!”  
La ragazza aveva appena preso fiato per replicare quando Dean fece capolino nel corridoio, picchiando un pugno sul muro per via del nervoso che l’aveva assalito.  
“Ok, si può sapere chi è quel buffone?”  
“Qualcuno che avevo cancellato dalla mia vita parecchio tempo fa.” rispose lei nel tentativo di nascondere le lacrime.  
Il rumore improvviso di una poltrona girevole trascinata sul pavimento li costrinse tutti e tre a tornare ad affacciarsi alla porta della saletta: Crowley e Brady erano seduti uno di fronte all’altro pronti a sfidarsi ad armi pari per stabilire quale dei due fosse più sicuro delle proprie convinzioni.  
“Fatti due conti: all’inizio Lucifero non era un demone. Anzi, non sono così sicuro che lo sia neanche adesso.” disse Crowley.  
“Ma è stato lui a crearci.”   
“Eppure guarda cosa state creando voi, qui dentro.”   
“Stiamo creando il futuro.”  
“Se ti piace pensarlo…”   
“La tua teoria non ha senso. Lavoriamo per lui, perché dovrebbe distruggerci?”   
“Allora pensa a Carthage. Un bel trucco magico per tirare fuori dal cilindro uno dei tuoi Cavalieri, te lo ricordi?”   
“E con questo?”  
“Erano demoni come noi quelli che ha sacrificato senza battere ciglio. Loro possono confermare, hanno visto tutto.” -ribatté Crowley indicando con un cenno della mano i Winchester- “Il virus Croatoan sarà una piaga mortale da spargere nel mondo per sterminare il genere umano. Ecco cosa siamo per lui, nient’altro che dei ratti infetti. Quando non gli serviremo più immagina che fine faremo.”  
“Nessuno conoscerà una fine peggiore di quella che Lucifero riserverà a te, Crowley. Per quanto mi riguarda so bene che sono già morto, che ti dica qualcosa oppure no. Preferisco andarmene senza darti alcuna soddisfazione.” replicò Brady con un sorriso.  
Crowley annuì in assenso e aggiustò la cravatta sotto il colletto della camicia mentre si rialzava dalla poltrona, voltando poi le spalle alla trappola del diavolo per rivolgersi ai cacciatori in un mugugno insoddisfatto.  
“Non credo sia disposto a parlare.”  
“E da che cosa l’hai capito?” chiese Sam, sarcastico.  
“Va bene, portiamolo via e pensiamoci dopo. Ci metteranno poco a capire che qualcosa non va, manderanno altri a controllare.” si intromise Dean e solo allora il demone tossicchiò un paio di volte per attirare la loro attenzione.  
“Mi permetto di farvi notare che dobbiamo ancora occuparci del laboratorio. Hanno abbastanza vaccino da contagiare almeno metà della Costa Occidentale nel giro di due giorni.”  
“Cosa sono quelle facce?” -aggiunse ancora quando si accorse che i fratelli lo stavano squadrando con aria perplessa- “Una pandemia di quel virus ci farebbe tornare tutti all’età della pietra. Niente più televisione via cavo, niente più ghiaccio per un Drambuie on the rocks… il mondo moderno mi piace com’è.”  
“Se è così faremo meglio a sbrigarci.” replicò Sam ma il maggiore gli porse l’impugnatura del coltello di Ruby.  
“Ci penso io. Tu rimani con Brady.”  
“Sicuro che sia una buona idea?”  
Dean gli diede una pacca d’intesa sul braccio prima di chinarsi su Alex, ancora appoggiata allo stipite della porta, e pizzicarle il mento tra le dita in una carezza fugace.  
“Va un po’ meglio?”  
“Continua ad essere tutto molto surreale. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto eravamo ancora al liceo.”  
“Era una storia importante?” chiese lui.  
“A diciassette anni sembra tutto importante.”  
“Non vuoi andartene da qui e tornare alla macchina? Sam può cavarsela da solo.”  
“No. Neanche io voglio dare a Crowley questa soddisfazione.”   
“E neanche hai intenzione di darmi retta e smettere di essere tanto testarda, vero?”  
“Il bue che dice cornuto all’asino.” sussurrò la ragazza con un sorriso.  
“Giuro che siete adorabili. Starei a guardarvi per ore ma adesso che ne dite di procedere con il nostro piccolo atto di terrorismo interno?!” richiamò la voce di Crowley dal salone principale.  
Dean trattenne un’imprecazione tra i denti.  
“Ricordami perché lo sto facendo.”  
“Perché non abbiamo altre alternative.”  
“Sì, mi torna familiare.” sibilò il cacciatore, seccato.  
“Fai attenzione.” disse Alex guardandolo incamminarsi oltre il portone d’ingresso e sospirò nervosamente portando la mano sul collo in cerca del ciondolo che ormai non aveva più bisogno di indossare.

 _“La mappa è stampata sul retro della tabella delle lezioni, in caso dovesse servirti.” aveva detto il suo accompagnatore porgendole un ulteriore foglio da aggiungere alla collezione di documenti.  
La sede del Rettorato era circondata da almeno altre dodici strutture appartenenti all’università ed esattamente al centro spiccava il campanile dell’enorme chiesa in stile gotico ma la ragazza non avrebbe mai rischiato di perdersi nell’intricato complesso di edifici che componevano l’ateneo.  
“E con questo si conclude il tuo colloquio d’orientamento. Devo continuare a fare finta di non conoscerti?”  
Alex era arrossita fino alle orecchie per l’imbarazzo: gli open day servivano principalmente a chiarire qualsiasi dubbio in merito alla scelta del percorso universitario e nel suo caso non c’erano mai state molte alternative differenti sulle quali rimanere dubbiosi.  
Conservava nell’armadietto tutti i moduli per la domanda a Vassar, Dartmouth e Columbia fin dalla metà del primo semestre pur sapendo che inviarli sarebbe stato uno spreco di francobolli.  
“Volevo capire cosa si prova ad essere come gli altri. Da ottobre in poi sarà difficile.”  
“Ascolta, ho provato a far ragionare tuo padre… più volte. E’ convinto che sia la scelta migliore.”  
“Per me o per lui?”   
“Credo per entrambi.”  
“Comunque non è giusto.”   
“Mi piace pensare che ci sia un motivo dietro ogni scelta, anche quelle sbagliate. Ricorda che Dio si muove in modo misterioso.”  
“Nel mare calca le sue impronte e cavalca la tempesta.” aveva risposto la ragazza strappandogli una risata d’approvazione. *  
“Ti troverai bene, fidati. Hai tutte le qualità per farcela.”  
“Lo spero.”  
L’uomo le aveva strizzato l’occhio mentre indicava con un cenno della testa il giovane che continuava a camminare su e giù per il marciapiede dal lato opposto della strada.  
“Penso che qualcuno ti stia aspettando.”  
“Grazie di tutto Padre Merrin.” gli aveva detto sottovoce Alex prima di abbracciarlo sotto gli sguardi increduli di alcuni docenti di passaggio e attraversare di corsa le corsie trafficate per raggiungere Brady.  
“Scusa, ci ho messo tanto?”  
“No, no, ho finito prima del previsto. Non c’era un granché da vedere.”  
“Come ti è sembrato il tuo campus?”   
“Ristretto. Almeno in confronto a questo posto.”  
“Non lasciarti impressionare. L’importante è che i corsi siano interessanti, mi hanno detto che il MATC ha degli ottimi piani di studio. Poi guarda il lato positivo: saremo solo a cinque minuti a piedi di distanza.” **  
“A me sembrano cinque milioni di anni luce.”  
“Che significa?”  
“I miei saranno corsi di gestione d’azienda in una facoltà Statale che lì dentro potrebbe entrare due volte!” -aveva esclamato lui puntando il dito contro la sede del Rettorato della Marquette University- “Non può funzionare.”  
“Ma di che cosa stai parlando?”  
Brady aveva piegato verso di sé un paio dei fogli che la ragazza teneva tra le mani e aveva dato una scorsa veloce alle intestazioni stampate in grassetto.  
“Antropologia culturale. Lingua latina. Storia greca. Metodologia della ricerca archeologica… devo andare avanti?”  
“Dimmi qual è il punto della questione, piuttosto.”  
“Il punto della questione è che quando siamo insieme ho sempre l’impressione che per te ci sia qualcosa di fondo che non sono abbastanza intelligente da capire.”  
“Del tipo?”  
“Quel ciondolo, ad esempio.” aveva replicato il ragazzo e Alex aveva istintivamente stretto tra le dita la piastrina sottile che portava al collo.  
“L’ha mandato mia madre dall’Iran. Sai che è a Hamadan per uno scavo.”  
“Che cosa dovrebbe essere?”  
Lei aveva esitato un istante, indecisa sul mentire o meno riguardo ad alcuni interessi di famiglia che potevano solo aggiungere un nuovo elemento di discussione a quelli già presenti.  
La gente non reagiva mai troppo bene quando si trattava di argomenti simili.  
“E’ un amuleto di protezione contro i demoni.” aveva risposto alla fine.  
“Demoni… certo. Ci credi sul serio?!”  
“Non escludo la possibilità.”  
“Però non me ne hai mai parlato. Non pensavi che sarei stato in grado di arrivarci?”  
“Ci sono degli particolari di me che non sono proprio ansiosa di condividere. Se preferisci pensare che sia perché non ti ritengo all’altezza il problema non è certo mio.” aveva provato a replicare la ragazza ma Brady aveva scosso la testa con uno sbuffo indispettito.   
“Ti comporti come se non avessi bisogno di nessuno. Io voglio sentirmi importante per qualcun altro.” _  
Alex tornò bruscamente alla realtà quando Brady si agitò contro lo schienale della sedia rovesciando la testa all’indietro per stirare il collo e borbottare annoiato.  
“Fantastico. Veramente grandioso. A quest’ora avrei già dovuto inviare le ultime relazioni sui test di laboratorio per dare il via alla produzione, grazie a voi ho perso un’intera notte di lavoro.”  
“Smetterei di lamentarmi se fossi in te. Entro domani non ci sarà nemmeno più un laboratorio.” gli disse Sam.  
“Già, spiegami quanto dovevate essere disperati per fidarvi di uno come Crowley. Avete inquadrato bene il tipo?”  
“No. Aspettavamo che fosse un demone onesto e virtuoso ad illuminarci.”  
“Ti prego, dammi tregua. Siamo demoni ma non significa che non siamo anche leali. Lilith ha dato la vita per Lucifero, Crowley è fedele solo a se stesso.”  
Il cacciatore trattenne una risata divertita.  
“Lilith non era molto diversa. Ha cercato di salvarsi la pelle quando ha scoperto che non avrebbe fatto parte del comitato di benvenuto a Satana.”  
“Balle.”  
“Posso garantirti che era pronta ad offrire molto di più di un semplice contratto per assicurarsi che passassi dalla sua parte.”  
“Ecco qual è l’inconveniente di essere intrappolati in un sacco di carne.” -replicò l’altro- “Non te ne puoi andare se la conversazione diventa nauseante.”  
“Da quanto sei dentro Brady?” chiese Alex in un filo di voce.  
Lui si zittì di colpo e rimase a fissarla attraverso gli occhi azzurri del giovane che aveva posseduto; di sicuro poteva leggerle in viso la paura di scoprire che per mesi si era fidata di un demone senza accorgersi di nulla e sembrò abbozzare un sorriso perfido.  
“Dal primo anno di college. Il giorno del Ringraziamento, se vogliamo essere precisi.”  
“Come faccio a sapere che è vero?”  
“Credi che mi perderei il divertimento di farti sapere che la tua prima volta è stata con me?” –rispose abbassando la voce ad un sussurro- “Io sono arrivato dopo.”  
“Perché l’hai scelto?”  
“Mi piaceva questa faccia. Così da bravo ragazzo… volendo avrei potuto farmi passare per Capitan America, anche se Brady era tutto incasinato: bassa autostima, scarso rendimento scolastico e una notevole tendenza ad incolpare gli altri per le proprie insicurezze. Non ti aveva scaricato per un motivo del genere?!”  
Alex non si lasciò scomporre e gli scoccò un’occhiata gelida prima di voltargli le spalle e avvicinarsi a Sam intanto che il demone tornava ad agitarsi sulla sedia per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
“E dai, non ricominciate ad ignorarmi! In qualche modo dovremo pur passare il tempo!”  
“Resti o te ne vai? Decidi in fretta.” sussurrò lei all’amico.  
“Per quale motivo?!”  
La risposta arrivò da sola quando la ragazza si chinò sul borsone che avevano portato dall’Impala per cercare la fiaschetta di acqua santa e depositargliela in mano mentre lui scuoteva la testa contrariato.  
“No no no… hai sentito anche tu, Dean vuole portarlo via.”  
“Non servirà, non ci dirà niente in ogni caso. Quello che potrebbe fargli Lucifero se dovesse scoprire che ha parlato sarebbe peggio di qualsiasi cosa potremmo fargli noi.”  
“Questa invece sarebbe un idea migliore? Significa lasciarlo andare. Abbiamo il coltello di Ruby, non vuoi vedere questo bastardo morto?”   
“Brady può avermi fatto del male tanti anni fa ma se è ancora lì dentro voglio provare a liberarlo.”  
“Uccidendolo comunque.”  
“Dandogli la possibilità di morire da umano.”  
Sam si lasciò scappare un sospiro leggero e si strinse nelle spalle.  
“D’accordo.” annuì senza troppa convinzione e l’essere dentro Brady ridacchiava divertito.  
“Guarda guarda… state per rimandarmi a casa? Manco da un po’ di tempo, cominciavo a sentire una certa nostalgia.”  
“Strano. Da quello che mi risulta l’Inferno è un inferno anche per i demoni. Scusa il gioco di parole.”   
“Non cambierà le cose. Rimandatemi indietro, non vi dirò niente di quello che volete sapere.”  
“No. Tu no.” ribatté Alex, decisa.  
Il sorriso sparì dal volto del demone non appena sembrò rendersi conto di quale era stato il piano di Crowley fin dall’inizio e prese a strattonare con forza il nastro adesivo per provare a liberarsi.  
“Aspettate…!” balbettò con espressione terrorizzata appena qualche istante prima che Sam gli spruzzasse addosso l’acqua santa.

Il laboratorio della Niveus Pharmaceuticals si trovava nell’edificio accanto alla sede degli uffici e della direzione, collegato allo stabile principale attraverso un passaggio esterno protetto da enormi lastre di vetro affumicato; la porta d’accesso era azionabile solo mediante una tessera magnetica o un codice da comporre manualmente e Dean indicò arrabbiato la tastiera elettronica.  
“Ora cosa hai intenzione di inventarti, cervellone?”  
“Lascia fare a me. Spero solo di non aver perso il mio tocco magico.” disse Crowley facendogli segno di restare al di là del panello di contenimento batteriologico.  
Meno di un paio di secondi dopo si materializzò dietro uno dei tecnici in camice bianco che erano ancora al lavoro per terminare le analisi sui campioni di virus Croatoan destinati alla produzione in larga scala e gli trapassò il collo con l’estremità di una buretta di vetro.  
Gli altri demoni presenti nel laboratorio si gettarono contro di lui contemporaneamente ma Crowley riuscì a schivare il loro attacco e utilizzò i propri poteri per spingerli oltre la superficie di un largo bancone, scomparendo alla vista del cacciatore mentre si abbassava su di loro con una pinza di metallo tra le mani.  
Nonostante non riuscisse a vedere quello che stava succedendo Dean distolse comunque lo sguardo.  
Nel momento in cui tornò a rialzarlo per controllare all’interno, il demone aveva già frantumato a terra i campioni di virus Croatoan e sembrava occupato a mescolare in un becher il contenuto di alcune provette sparse, che poi rovesciò sul pavimento in linoleum.  
Il cacciatore continuò a fissarlo perplesso anche quando lo vide passare una mano sopra i cocci in un gesto appena accennato.  
“Oops.” mormorò Crowley nell’esatto istante in cui una vampata calda scaturita dal nulla avvolse qualsiasi cosa presente nel laboratorio.  
“Dovrebbero scrivere da qualche parte che si tratta di materiale infiammabile.” aggiunse poi comparendo al fianco di Dean.  
“Pensavo si trattasse di una questione delicata.” ironizzò l’altro.  
“Tanto delicata da costringermi ad andare lì dentro al tuo posto per non lasciarti infettare da uno dei tirapiedi di Brady, genio.”   
Dean si morse la lingua invece di dare voce alla risposta che stava per scappargli e quando la sirena dell’allarme antincendio prese a suonare sopra le loro teste indicò il corridoio dal quale entrambi erano arrivati.  
“Ok, ci restano forse quindici minuti prima che questo posto diventi affollato come Times Square a Capodanno. Dimmi che ne facciamo di lui.”  
“A noi non serve.”  
“Non serve?!” -ripeté il cacciatore, stranito- “E di grazia perché non ci serve, dato che siamo venuti qui apposta?”  
“Sapevo che quel tipo non avrebbe mai tradito Lucifero o i Cavalieri di sua volontà. Il mio piano era aggirare l’ostacolo, rimuovere una parte del problema.”  
“Continuo a non arrivarci.”  
“Cosa credi che stiano facendo adesso il tuo alce e la tua ragazza?”  
L’espressione sul viso di Dean non impiegò molto a passare da confusa ad una molto più preoccupata.  
“… oh no!”  
“Oh sì! C’è un esorcismo nell’aria, lo sento.”   
“E’ l’unico demone che può portarci da Pestilenza!”  
“Sì ma abbiamo capito tutti che non aveva nessuna intenzione di vuotare il sacco.”  
“Quindi lo rimandiamo indietro così?”  
“Una volta liberato il contenitore potete provare a guardare cosa è rimasto sul fondo.” -spiegò Crowley indicandogli il corridoio con un cenno del capo- “Scusa se non ti accompagno, non vado pazzo per l’acqua santa. Ma conto di ricevere presto notizie.”

 _“Exorcizamus te, omnis immude spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis. Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.”_ recitò Alex mentre il demone continuava a contorcersi sulla sedia.  
“Dio… dove si è nascosto il vostro Dio, ultimamente?” scoppiò a ridere con le ultime energie rimaste e la ragazza continuò con la formula del rito senza neanche dargli retta.  
 _“Ut Ecclesiam tuam tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctæ Ecclesiaa humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos.”_  
Il corpo di Brady fu scosso dalle convulsioni un’ultima volta e la nube di fumo demoniaco si sprigionò come un’esplosione dalla sua bocca sollevandosi fino al soffitto per svanire in un rapido turbinio che lasciò nella stanza un pesante odore di zolfo; la testa gli ricadde di colpo sul petto e Alex si inginocchiò accanto a lui per sostenerlo.  
“Ehi, piccola… anche tu da queste parti.”  
“Brady…” disse Alex intanto che Sam tagliava con un coltello il nastro adesivo che teneva il giovane ancora legato.  
“Anche mia madre aveva iniziato a chiamarmi così, sai? Le piaceva.”  
“Shhh, stai tranquillo.” -disse lei accarezzandogli la fronte- “Sam, chiama il 911.”  
“E’ inutile. Non… non credo che riuscirò a farcela.”  
“Non parlare tanto. Cerca di stare fermo.”  
“Tutto quello che mi ha fatto fare…”   
“Non è stata colpa tua. Non eri tu.”  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“Lo so.”  
“Quel demone è stato dentro di me così tanto…” ribatté Brady in un gemito strozzato ma la sirena dell’allarme antincendio che aveva iniziato a risuonare assordante in tutto l’edificio ormai deserto coprì le sue parole.  
Il ragazzo si strinse alla giacca di Alex e la attirò a sé portandole una mano sulla nuca.  
“Me lo ricordo.” -mormorò con gli occhi azzurri velati da un misto di rabbia e sofferenza- “Ricordo ogni cosa.”

Bobby prese un sorso dal bicchiere che teneva appoggiato sulla scrivania ingombra di fogli e volumi antichi e sospirò nel ricevitore del telefono.  
Erano passati solo tre giorni dall’incendio alla Niveus e lo stato di allerta sanitaria che aveva colpito gran parte del Paese nell’ultimo periodo era velocemente rientrato nei ranghi senza che gli esperti riuscissero a giustificare un tale cambiamento di scenario.  
“No, niente più focolai di influenza suina, in nessuno Stato. Sembra proprio che con la Niveus fuori gioco Pestilenza sia stato costretto a fermarsi. Non ci resta che andare a prenderlo al momento giusto.” disse in tono sollevato.  
Erano anche passati tre giorni dalla morte del Vice Presidente del reparto Sviluppo e Distribuzione ma Bobby non sapeva nulla della storia che lui e Alex avevano alle spalle e non sapeva del sangue rimasto sui vestiti di Alex dopo che il giovane si era accasciato a terra tra le sue braccia, perché Dean non aveva descritto nei dettagli la loro incursione allo stabilimento.  
Era più importante fargli sapere che quella notte erano riusciti a scoprire dove e quando trovare Pestilenza.  
“Per ora restate lontano dalle strade principali, di sicuro non smetteranno di cercarvi tanto in fretta. Vi farò sapere qualcosa appena avrò qualcosa di interessante da farvi sapere.” aggiunse prima di chiudere la telefonata.  
“Su con la vita! E’ arrivata la Cavalleria.” disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
Il cacciatore trasalì per la sorpresa ma fu altrettanto rapido a voltare la propria sedia a rotelle e puntare la doppietta che teneva in grembo contro l’uomo appena comparso nel suo soggiorno.  
“E’ così che date il benvenuto agli ospiti da queste parti?”  
“Non ricordo di averti mai invitato in casa mia. E neanche so…”  
“Il mio nome è Crowley. Suppongo suoni familiare.”   
“Tu sei Crowley?!” domandò Bobby prima di premere il grilletto e strappare al demone un’esclamazione soffocata.  
“Sì, hai decisamente sentito parlare di me.” -commentò scrollando la giacca dal sale rimastogli addosso- “Questo era uno dei miei ultimi vestiti decenti.”  
“Cosa ci fai qui?”  
“Affari.”  
“Che significa?”  
“I ragazzi sono sulle tracce dell’anello numero tre ma dovremo comunque recuperare il numero quattro. Sono qui apposta.”   
“Sai dove si trova Morte?”  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.”  
Bobby fece saltare la cartuccia vuota fuori dalla canna del fucile e armò il colpo rimasto nella doppietta.  
“Allora vedi di portare le chiappe fuori dalla mia proprietà prima che le trasformi in bel margarita.”  
“Questo atteggiamento è davvero negativo, soprattutto se consideri il fatto che potrei scoprire dove si trova Morte ancora prima che tu abbia il tempo di ricaricare.” borbottò Crowley, stizzito.  
“E come pensi di riuscirci? Farai un paio di telefonate ad un elenco abbonati dell’Inferno?”  
“Per carità, no! La soluzione è molto più veloce e anche molto più sicura. Basta un piccolo incantesimo.”  
“Ok. Perché ne stai parlando con me invece di metterti al lavoro?”  
“Beh, in verità è abbastanza imbarazzante. Si tratta di un dettaglio tecnico che serve per avviare la procedura.”  
“Di cosa si tratta?”  
Crowley si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò alla bottiglia di scotch abbandonata nel mezzo di un mucchio di libri per sollevarla dal collo e studiare con attenzione l’etichetta.  
“Tu esprimi un desiderio, io posso farlo avverare. A quel punto sarò in grado di darti qualsiasi cosa, anche l’indirizzo esatto di Morte. Però mi serve…”  
“La mia anima.”  
“Credimi, ho fatto di più con molto di meno. Vale la pena pensarci, Bobby.”  
“Certo. Ecco cosa ne penso al momento.” replicò il cacciatore premendo per la seconda volta il grilletto e centrando in pieno petto il demone, che lasciò cadere la bottiglia su quello che sembrava un grosso atlante geografico malridotto.  
“Ma porca miseria! Smettila!”   
“Fuori da casa mia.”  
“Te la restituirò.”  
“Pensi davvero che sia tanto idiota da crederti?”  
“No, semmai l’esatto contrario.” -ribatté Crowley- “Ascolta, so che non ti fidi di me ma voglio davvero aiutarvi. Il nemico del mio nemico blablablabla. Anche io voglio vedere il Diavolo di nuovo dietro le sbarre, ne va della mia vita. Quindi puoi stare tranquillo: si tratta solo di un prestito temporaneo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * “The Olney Hymns”, di William Cowper e John Newton (1779)  
> ** Milwaukee Area Technical College


	25. Heartbreaker

Dean lanciò una veloce occhiata allo specchietto retrovisore e sterzò il volante per portare l’automobile sulla Statale illuminata dalla luce dei lampioni che scorrevano al fianco del guardrail e abbandonare la stradina sterrata che avevano percorso fino a quel momento.  
“Sono ancora lì dietro?!”  
“Sì.” -disse Sam voltandosi indietro- “Non hanno alcuna intenzione di mollare, vai più veloce!”  
“Ci sto provando!”  
“Ne avevate mai visti cosi tanti tutti insieme?” chiese Alex.  
“Probabilmente da quando abbiamo eliminato la Niveus ogni demone disponibile si è messo sulle nostre tracce, dovevamo aspettarcelo.”  
“Già. Ricordami di ringraziare Crowley anche per questo.”  
“Dean, attento!” esclamò all’improvviso la ragazza e lui schiacciò bruscamente il piede sul freno in uno stridio di pneumatici.  
L’Impala continuò la sua corsa per qualche metro prima di arrestarsi di fronte alla camionetta dei pompieri parcheggiata di traverso lungo la carreggiata.  
“Ma che diavolo…!” babettò Dean.  
Almeno una ventina di demoni comparvero dal nulla intorno alla macchina e altri continuarono la loro corsa per raggiungere i cacciatori ma proprio quando Dean stava per innestare la retromarcia dall’automezzo all’apparenza abbandonato spuntarono degli uomini armati che presero a gesticolare tra loro.  
Ancora troppo confusi per capire cosa stesse succedendo, i tre giovani rimasero a guardare uno degli uomini nascosti nel retro della camionetta che azionava la pompa dell’acqua per colpire con il potente getto la barricata umana accalcata sul telaio della Chevrolet mentre l’autista si sporgeva dal finestrino con un megafono tra le mani.  
 _“Nys od dluga lonsa de sybsy myrk oy talho!”_ recitò nell’amplificatore e uno dopo l’altro i demoni caddero in ginocchio sull’asfalto, abbandonando i corpi dei propri tramiti per sollevarsi in aria in un’immensa nube demoniaca che pochi istanti dopo scomparve nelle prime luci del mattino per lasciare posto solo al frinire dei grilli nelle campagne silenziose.  
Alex spalancò la portiera e scese dalla macchina con un’espressione stupefatta dipinta in viso.  
“Ecco qualcosa che non si vede tutti i giorni…”   
“State bene?” chiese uno degli uomini che li avevano salvati.  
“Una favola.” replicò Sam.  
L’uomo annuì nella sua direzione e fece segno agli altri di risalire a bordo.  
“Signori, cercate di stare attenti d’ora in poi. E’ pericoloso girare da queste parti.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, aspettate un attimo! Voi chi dovreste essere?!” domandò Dean.  
“Siamo la Sacra Milizia Luterana. E mi dispiace dirvelo così ma quelli erano demoni.” -rispose l’altro , rimettendo a tracolla la cinghia del megafono- “Allacciate le cinture di sicurezza, ragazzi: l’Apocalisse sta arrivando.”

Quando Dean parcheggiò l’Impala di fronte al sagrato della chiesa, Sam si chinò sul cruscotto e si guardò intorno perplesso: per arrivare fino in centro avevano superato un paio di barricate di protezione sorvegliate da altri uomini armati e non avevano incontrato anima viva, come se la città fosse rimasta quasi deserta, ma ad una seconda occhiata più attenta si era reso conto che gran parte degli abitanti doveva essersi riunita per festeggiare.  
Almeno visto l’entusiasmo col quale un sacco di persone lanciavano fiori e coriandoli di carta sulla testa di una giovane coppia che stava uscendo dal portone principale tenendosi per mano.  
“Chi avrebbe mai detto che la fine del mondo potesse rivelarsi così romantica, vero?” commentò uno degli uomini appena scesi dalla camionetta dei pompieri posteggiata poco distante.  
“Siamo ad un matrimonio?!”  
“Con questo fanno otto solo nell’ultimo mese. Insieme a qualche funerale.”  
“Quanti di preciso?” chiese Alex.  
Lui indicò l’amico al volante dell’automezzo e abbassò la voce ad un sussurro.  
“Il ragazzo di Rob e Jane è stato uno dei primi ad essere uccisi dai demoni. Da allora abbiamo incominciato a difenderci ma non sempre riusciamo ad arrivare in tempo.”  
“Perché non avete lasciato subito la città?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Abbandonando tutto quello che abbiamo? Non è così che deve andare.” spiegò una voce alle loro spalle.  
L’uomo che li aveva appena raggiunti sorrise cordiale anche se a nessuno dei tre ragazzi sfuggì la fondina della pistola che teneva allacciata sopra la gamba dei jeans che indossava.  
Impossibile anche non notare il collarino bianco che spiccava sulla camicia scura, nonostante la pesante giacca a vento che teneva ben abbottonata.  
“Sono Padre Gideon, molto piacere di conoscervi.”  
“Il piacere è tutto nostro, Padre!” ribatté Dean stringendogli la mano.  
“Paul mi ha detto che ve la siete vista brutta stamattina.” disse ancora il Pastore, con una pacca sul braccio dell’uomo che gli stava accanto.  
“Sì, quei demoni ci stavano addosso da almeno un centinaio di miglia. Una specie di questione personale.”  
“Davvero?”  
“Diciamo che siamo nel vostro stesso giro d’affari.”  
“Anche voi cacciate demoni, quindi?”  
“Ce ne sono sfuggiti un po’, a quanto pare. Non vorremmo avervi messo nei guai.” aggiunse Sam.  
“Siamo ben preparati, credetemi.” replicò Padre Gideon.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?”   
“Vorrei tanto avere una risposta. Tutto quello che sappiamo per certo è che i demoni hanno cominciato ad arrivare da un giorno all’altro e diventano sempre più numerosi.”  
“Come avete fatto a fermarli finora?” domandò Dean.  
Il Pastore e Paul sembrarono scambiarsi uno sguardo d’intesa prima di fare un cenno ai ragazzi per invitarli a seguirli oltre il cortile fino all’ingresso del seminterrato della chiesa, protetto da un enorme trappola del diavolo disegnata sul cemento con della pittura nera.  
Se gran parte della gente del posto era occupata a fare le congratulazioni ai novelli sposi il resto di loro doveva essere riunito nella saletta dedicata alle lezioni domenicali di catechismo per organizzare la resistenza armata; contro il muro, sotto alcune parabole del Vangelo chiaramente disegnate dalla mano di un bambino, erano infatti allineati con ordine taniche di acqua benedetta, fucili e le munizioni che venivano preparate alcuni tavoli più avanti, dove una ragazzina alta non più di un metro e mezzo stava incapsulando proiettili riempiti di sale grosso.  
Dean storse la bocca in una smorfia incredula.  
“Quella è una dodicenne che prepara delle cartucce?”  
Padre Gideon annuì in risposta.  
“Tutti danno una mano.”  
“Tutti i parrocchiani?” chiese Alex.  
“Tutta la città. I demoni ci stavano sterminando, dovevamo fare qualcosa.”  
“Un’intera città piena di cacciatori. Non so se scappare urlando o cercarmi un appartamento.” mormorò Dean tra sé.  
“Perché non chiamare la Guardia Nazionale?” disse Sam ma Padre Gideon scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
“No, ci hanno detto di non farlo.”  
“Chi?!”   
Il Pastore si morse il labbro con una punta di nervoso e Dean sollevo gli occhi al cielo.  
“Andiamo, Padre… avete più armi di quante ne abbiamo mai viste tutte insieme e sembrate ben organizzati, a cominciare da quel piccolo esorcismo in Enochiano. Qualcuno vi sta aiutando.”  
“Mi spiace. Non posso dirvi nulla in proposito.”  
“Papà, va tutto bene.” gli disse all’improvviso la ragazza che stava avvitando il tappo ad alcune bottiglie di acqua santa.  
“Leah…”  
“Sono Sam e Dean Winchester. Ci possiamo fidare.” -continuò lei, fissando entrambi i fratelli negli occhi- “So tutto di loro, gli angeli sapevano che sarebbero arrivati.”  
“Gli angeli. Perfetto.” commentò Dean.  
“Non preoccupatevi, non possono trovarvi qui. Avete ancora quei marchi sulle costole, giusto?”  
“Quindi sai tutto perché sono stati gli angeli a dirtelo?” domandò Alex.  
“E mi mostrano dove saranno i demoni prima che succeda.”  
Padre Gideon le accarezzò dolcemente i capelli e la strinse in un abbraccio con aria orgogliosa.  
“Non si è mai sbagliata una volta. E’ davvero molto speciale.”  
“Papà…”  
“Allora saprai già che non sei il primo profeta che incontriamo. Ma sei la più carina.” ribatté Dean e quando si accorse che il Pastore gli aveva rivolto un’occhiata glaciale tossicchiò impacciato.  
“Con tutto il dovuto rispetto, ovviamente.”

“Risponde la casella vocale di…” -annunciò una voce metallica, subito sostituita una quella più profonda e spaesata- “Io non capisco perché…? Perché devo ripetere il mio nome?”  
Sam trattenne una risata divertita mentre il messaggio registrato riproduceva il tentativo di Castiel di premere a caso alcuni bottoni sulla tastiera prima dell’arrivo del segnale acustico.  
“Cas, ehi… sono Sam. Siamo in un posto chiamato Blue Earth, nel Minnesota. Potrebbe servirci un aiuto, chiama se mai sentirai questo messaggio.”  
Dean aprì il bagagliaio dell’Impala e tese verso Alex una delle borse da viaggio che stavano all’interno intanto che il fratello rimetteva in tasca il cellulare senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere; angeli e tecnologia non andavano per niente d’accordo.  
“E lui sarebbe l’ultima speranza che abbiamo per riuscire a trovare Dio.”  
“Lo sai che è sempre stato un po’ bizzarro. Aspettiamo che controlli la segreteria e per adesso cerchiamo di vederci chiaro su questi attacchi demoniaci, pensate che abbiano a che fare con Leah?” disse Sam.  
“Può essere. Di certo i demoni non si aspettavano niente del genere, Padre Gideon e gli altri non sono disposti a cedere tanto facilmente.”   
“No. Anche se ho come la sensazione che gli angeli stiano mandando questa gente a fare il lavoro sporco.”  
“Non sarebbe la prima volta.” obiettò Alex.  
“Sì ma loro non sono cacciatori. Non sapevano in che cosa si stavano imbarcando, potrebbero essere uccisi da un momento all’altro. A qualcuno è già successo.”  
“In ogni caso hanno accettato l’idea e si stanno dando da fare, non mi sembra poi così tremendo.” replicò Dean ma le campane della chiesa presero a rintoccare con insistenza coprendo la sua voce.  
“Che c’è? E’ per qualcosa che ho detto?!”  
“Credo sia molto più importante.” -gli disse la ragazza- “Volete andare in chiesa?”  
“Ci conosci: pii fino al midollo.”

Quando i tre ragazzi riuscirono a spalancare il pesante portone di legno scoprirono che la chiesa di Blue Earth era già gremita dei fedeli richiamati in massa.  
Chi non era riuscito a trovare un posto sulle panche aspettava in piedi accanto all’entrata eppure tutti mantenevano un rispettoso silenzio in attesa che il Pastore o sua figlia prendessero la parola.  
La giovane, esausta e provata dalla visione che doveva appena averla colpita, restava inginocchiata sugli scalini del palco col capo chino; alcune ciocche di capelli sfuggite alla coda di cavallo le ricadevano sulla fronte e Padre Gideon continuava a tenerle la mano.  
“E’ tutto a posto, tesoro, tutto a posto. Non agitarti.”  
“Papà, si tratta di Dylan.” sussurrò lei in un singhiozzo strozzato.   
“Riposati ancora un minuto…”  
“No, ascoltami!” -ripeté la ragazza aggrappandosi al suo braccio per sollevarsi- “Dylan sta per tornare.”  
I presenti riuniti iniziarono a mormorare sempre meno sommessamente tra loro e Alex incrociò lo sguardo scettico di Paul, che facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere da nessun altro prese dalla tasca della giacca una fiaschetta di metallo e bevve un sorso di quella che non era di certo una bibita gassata, mentre Leah si avvicinava ai primi banchi della fila per chinarsi sulla donna dai capelli rossi che sedeva accanto al marito Rob.  
“Jane… andrà tutto bene. Presto potrete rivedere il vostro Dylan e sarete di nuovo insieme” le disse in tono dolce prima di tornare a rivolgersi a tutti i parrocchiani.  
“Quando il Giorno del Giudizio arriverà tutti noi potremo restare insieme alle persone che amiamo, perché siamo stati scelti. Gli angeli ci hanno scelto e per noi sarà il Paradiso in Terra. Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è continuare a seguire gli ordini degli angeli.”

“Niente alcool, niente scommesse, niente sesso al di fuori del matrimonio… Dean, hanno appena messo fuorilegge il 90% della tua personalità.” commentò Sam, lasciando richiudere dietro di sé i battenti dell’ingresso principale.  
“Sì, beh, paese che vai…”  
“Dite quello che volete, mi suona molto strano.” disse Alex senza troppa convinzione.  
“Sono angeli. Non è diverso da quello che hanno sempre fatto.” obiettò Dean.  
“Ad esempio togliere corrente ai ripetitori del telefono? Per quale motivo?”  
“Manca poco per trasformare la città in un avamposto fondamentalista. Tagliati fuori dal resto del mondo esterno, hanno già eliminato Internet e la tv via cavo.” fece eco Sam.  
“Sì, ho notato. Solo che non mi sembra tanto grave.” -replicò il fratello- “Che differenza fa in fondo?”  
“Dean, fa un sacco di differenza! Combattere i demoni è un conto ma…”  
“Gli angeli seguono delle regole ben precise.”  
“E da quando ti sta bene?”  
“Da quando sono loro ad avere l’unica scialuppa di salvataggio sul Titanic.”  
“Uhm, no… è Leah a dire che le cose stanno così, questi sono i suoi angeli. Come facciamo a sapere che dietro non ci sia Zaccaria o Raffaele o qualcuno di simile?” ribatté Alex.  
“Certo. Magari sono anche stati loro a mandare qui i demoni.”   
Sam si strinse nelle spalle con espressione dubbiosa.  
“No, i demoni probabilmente sono qui per uccidere Leah. Anche se questo non cambia il fatto che gli angeli ne stiano approfittando.”  
“Per come la vedo io questa gente è stata perfettamente capace di gestire il problema finora. Noi no.” spiegò Dean.   
“Che significa?”  
“Fermare l’Apocalisse era compito nostro e non ci sta riuscendo molto bene. Che succede se non ci riuscirà mai davvero? Queste persone sono preparate ad affrontare il peggio: lasciamoli fare e vediamo.”  
“Quindi ci stai chiedendo di farci da parte e restare a guardare?” gli chiese la ragazza.  
“Non lo so. Forse.”  
“Dovremmo restare aggrappati ad un forse, secondo te?”  
“Non che ci siano molte altre certezze alle quali aggrapparsi.” sibilò lui fissandola con aria di sfida.  
“Va bene, che ne dite di provare a fare una telefonata a Chuck?” -si intromise Sam, piazzandosi tra i due per separarli- “E’ un profeta come Leah, magari anche lui ha avuto qualche visione.”  
“Ti conviene farlo subito, non ci metteranno molto a togliere corrente ai ripetitori.”   
“Io non riesco a capire… che cavolo ti ha preso tutto d’un colpo?” disse Alex incredula.  
“Ho iniziato a farmi delle domande, tanto per cambiare. E se ci fossimo affidati agli angeli sbagliati, huh?!”  
“Non dirlo neanche.” disse lei.  
“Perché no?”  
“Perché non puoi farlo.”  
“Veramente sì. Posso.”  
“No, non puoi. Non dopo tutto quello che…” -ribatté Alex in un filo di voce- “Pensi di essere l’unico a non poterne più, Dean? Siamo tutti stanchi e spaventati all’idea di non farcela però non possiamo rinunciare.”  
Lui distolse lo sguardo dal suo scuotendo la testa e chinò il mento sul petto.  
“Sentite, ho bisogno di andare a fare un giro per schiarirmi le idee. Ci ritroviamo più tardi al motel.”  
“Dean…” provò ad obiettare il fratello ma la ragazza gli fece segno di lasciarlo libero di attraversare a passo spedito il parcheggio dove Padre Gideon e quasi tutta la congregazione stavano caricando una buona scorta di taniche d’acqua e armi nel retro di numerose jeep e pick-up con impresso il simbolo della Sacra Milizia Luterana.  
“Adesso è troppo agitato, non ti ascolterebbe comunque. Del resto dove vuoi che vada? La città è praticamente blindata.”   
“Mi fa più paura chi potrebbe chiamare qui, se capisci che intendo.”  
“Credi che ci stia pensando sul serio?”  
“A questo punto non so cosa credere.”  
Alex annuì sconfitta e tornò a guardare oltre le spalle del ragazzo.  
“Sam, ti spiace se mi fermo ancora qualche minuto? Ti raggiungo tra poco, voglio scambiare due parole con il padre di Leah.”  
“Cercherai di farlo parlare su questa storia degli angeli e del profeta?”  
“Vedrò di inventarmi qualcosa.” aggiunse lei senza aspettare una risposta e mentre l’amico si incamminava a piedi verso il motel dove avevano lasciato l’automobile si avvicinò al Pastore, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per richiamare la sua attenzione.  
“Padre, avrebbe un minuto per me? Anche se non vorrei disturbare.”  
“Oh, no! Perché dovrebbe essere un disturbo?”   
“Siete parecchio impegnati con…”  
“Se c’è da ascoltare una confessione non sono mai troppo impegnato, credimi.”  
“Si nota tanto?!” chiese la ragazza, imbarazzata.  
“Ho solo tirato ad indovinare. Dopo qualche anno di esperienza riesco a riconoscere i sintomi, niente che una bella chiacchierata non possa risolvere.” -sentenziò l’uomo indicandole il parafango rinforzato di una delle vetture- “Siediti e dimmi che cosa ti tormenta.”  
“E’ abbastanza strano, non sono mai stata molto religiosa… di certo non il tipo di persona che si incontra la domenica a messa. Non ho mai fatto niente del genere.”  
“C’è sempre una prima volta. Ogni tanto fa bene vuotare il sacco.”   
“Dio potrebbe restarci parecchio sorpreso, ho qualche arretrato da recuperare.”  
“Io credo che abbiamo tutti un rapporto personale con Nostro Signore, in ogni momento. E’ diverso per ciascuno, basta capire come farlo funzionare.”  
“A me invece sembra che abbia deciso di gettare la spugna.”   
“Con te?”  
“Con tutti noi.”  
“Succede spesso. E’ normale passare attraverso questa fase ma ricordati sempre che abbandonare i propri figli non è da lui.”  
“Ultimamente sono successe un po’ di cose che mi hanno quasi convinto del contrario.”  
“Parli dei demoni che vi stavano inseguendo?”  
“Dei demoni e degli angeli…” -mormorò Alex in tono triste- “Se è vero che loro vi stanno aiutando mi chiedo perché non abbiano mai fatto lo stesso con noi.”  
“Ti senti davvero così persa?”   
“Mi sento come se non sapessi più cosa è giusto fare.”  
“Anche questo succede spesso. L’importante è non seguire in piena coscienza una strada sbagliata.” disse Padre Gideon.  
Lei prese un respiro profondo e per un attimo rimase a guardare Rob e Jane che continuavano a dare istruzioni agli altri parrocchiani intorno a loro per organizzare i turni di guardia alle barricate.  
“Potrei averlo già fatto.”

Leah era ancora seduta sui gradini del palco della chiesa nel momento in cui si accorse che non era più sola all’interno della piccola cappella protestante e smise di massaggiarsi le tempie con la punta delle dita.  
Restare in un posto tranquillo doveva esserle d’aiuto a combattere le stese emicranie che Chuck decideva di eliminare con qualche bicchiere di troppo.  
“E’ un brutto momento?” le chiese Dean.  
La ragazza sciolse i capelli sulla schiena e prese a giocherellare con l’elastico colorato che li aveva tenuti legati sulla nuca fino a poco prima.  
“Sono stata meglio.”  
“Queste visioni ti sfiniscono proprio.”  
“Non posso lamentarmi, so che a voi capita di peggio.” -replicò lei- “Che cosa sei venuto a chiedermi, Dean?”  
Il cacciatore sospirò tra sé e si incamminò lungo la navata deserta.  
“Non prenderla dal verso sbagliato… ma stai dicendo tutta la verità?”  
“Riguardo a cosa?”   
“Al Paradiso.”  
“In che senso?” chiese lei, confusa.  
“Dimmi che cosa ti hanno raccontato gli angeli. E salta pure la parte degli arcobaleni e delle caramelle.”  
Leah si sollevò da terra per ripulire la polvere che era rimasta sulla gonna chiara del suo completo; non sembrava molto ansiosa di condividere la verità sull’Apocalisse, forse perché aveva ben chiaro quello che sarebbe successo durante il famigerato Giorno del Giudizio.  
“Dovremo affrontare un grande scontro e poi la situazione si farà seria. In molti perderanno la vita ma quando vinceremo il pianeta verrà finalmente consegnato all’eletto e ci sarà la pace. Niente mostri, niente malattie, niente morte… potremo stare con le persone che amiamo.”  
Dean trattenne una risata amara.  
“Certo, prima bisogna passare la selezione all’ingresso. Immagino sia bello sapere di essere un eletto.”  
“Dean, anche tu sei un eletto.”  
“Più che altro direi maledetto.”  
“Immagino sia difficile.” -disse la giovane con un sospiro di comprensione- “Sapere di essere un tramite del Paradiso e non avere nessuna speranza.”

Sam si rigirò sul letto ancora intatto e sistemò un cuscino dietro la testa nel tentativo di trovare una posizione più comoda; era solo metà pomeriggio ma con Dean in giro per la città a schiarirsi le idee e Alex impegnata a passare il tempo con la Sacra Milizia Luterana non gli restava molto altro da fare se non aspettare il loro ritorno al motel.  
Avrebbe anche potuto accendere il portatile e immergersi in qualche ricerca ma i fedeli di Leah avevano già provveduto a tagliare le linee del telefono e a togliere corrente ai ripetitori come ordinato dagli angeli.  
Sobbalzò sorpreso quando una delle sedie accanto al tavolino sotto la finestra finì rovesciata a terra e si voltò in tempo per vedere Castiel barcollare fino al divano, lasciandosi cadere contro lo schienale con un gemito di fastidio.  
“Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio. Era lungo, il tuo messaggio. E la tua voce mi è sembrata così stridula.”  
“Che ti prende?” -domandò il cacciatore, avvicinandosi a lui- “Aspetta… sei ubriaco per caso?”  
“No…! Sì.” replicò l’altro nel giro di un paio di secondi.  
“Che cosa hai fatto?”  
“Ho trovato un negozio di liquori.”  
“…e?!”   
“Ho bevuto tutto! Perché mi hai chiamato?” ribatté l’angelo.  
“Abbiamo un piccolo problema con dei demoni. Si sono concentrati su questo posto, forse vogliono mettere le mani su un profeta.”  
“Chi?”  
“Una ragazza, si chiama Leah Gideon.”  
Castiel si strinse le mani intorno alla fronte e mugugnò in risposta.  
“Non è un profeta.”  
“Io direi di sì. Ha delle visioni, gli angeli parlano con lei…”  
“I nomi di tutti i profeti sono marchiati a fuoco nel mio cervello. Leah Gideon non è una di loro.”  
“E allora chi è davvero?” chiese Sam con aria improvvisamente preoccupata.

“Padre, cosa direbbe a qualcuno che continua a mentire alle persone che ama?” disse Alex fissando un punto imprecisato davanti a sé.  
“Penso che inizierei col chiedere a quel qualcuno perché lo sta facendo.”  
“Perché a volte ci sono delle verità che farebbero troppo male. Decisioni prese in buona fede che si sono rivelate dei grossi errori.”  
“Proteggere le persone che amiamo non è sbagliato… ma puoi essere davvero sicura che non preferirebbero sapere quello stai passando?” chiese il Pastore con un sorriso.  
“Significherebbe scaricare tutto su di loro.”   
“Sai, di solito si dice che Dio non ci carica mai di un peso più grande di quello che possiamo portare.” -disse il Pastore con un sorriso- “Se anche loro tengono a te sarà un peso che potrete dividere insieme.”   
I due erano troppo presi dalla conversazione per accorgersi di Leah, che stava attraversando di corsa il sagrato della piccola chiesetta per raggiungere la fila di automezzi parcheggiati uno accanto all’altro; Paul fu il primo a notare le guance rigate dalle lacrime che tentava inutilmente di asciugare con le maniche del golfino azzurro e si avvicinò a lei, allarmato.  
“Leah, che succede?”  
“Papà…” sussurrò la ragazza rivolta al Pastore.  
“Tesoro, che cosa c’è?”  
“Sono così arrabbiati…!”  
“Chi?”  
“Gli angeli.”  
“Perché sono arrabbiati?” le domandò Alex.  
“Dicono che non possiamo più andare in Paradiso.”  
“Ma… abbiamo fatto tutto quello che volevano!” ribatté Jane.  
“Dicono che ci hanno dato degli ordini precisi ma qualcuno non li sta seguendo.”  
Rob abbandonò a terra la tanica di benzina che stava vuotando nel serbatoio di un pick-up.  
“Di chi si tratta, Leah?”  
La ragazza trattenne un singhiozzo soffocato e si strofinò nuovamente gli occhi prima di trovare il coraggio di rialzare lo sguardo e fissare Paul con espressione addolorata.  
“Mi dispiace…”   
“Ma di che cosa state parlando?!” balbettò lui.  
L’incredulità dipinta sul suo viso impiegò qualche istante a trasformarsi nella rabbia di chi aveva capito cosa sarebbe successo da un attimo all’altro e anche ad Alex bastarono un paio di secondi per capire che Rob aveva preso la propria decisione.  
Se davvero gli angeli avevano il potere di far tornare in vita il figlio Rob sembrava essere più che determinato ad assecondarli.  
“Devi andartene” ordinò in tono minaccioso.  
“Non stai dicendo sul serio.”  
“Te ne devi andare, Paul!”  
“Rob! Smettila e prendi un bel respiro, possiamo trovare una soluzione senza arrivare a cacciare nessuno dalla città.” provò a dire Padre Gideon nel tentativo di mantenere la calma.  
“Padre, non abbiamo scelta! E’ stato contro di noi fin dall’inizio.”  
“Siamo cresciuti insieme, Rob! Sono venuto al tuo matrimonio, credi che adesso voglia farvi del male?”  
“E’ una città di credenti. Tu non sei un credente e stai ostacolando il gregge.” sibilò Jane, decisa quanto il marito.  
“Sono comunque dalla vostra parte!”  
“Ma noi non ti vogliamo più qui!” esclamò la donna.  
Le grida del gruppo avevano già richiamato intorno a loro molti altri parrocchiani e una piccola folla si era radunata nella piazzetta di parcheggio per cercare di capire cosa avesse scatenato la lite.  
“Dovrete trascinarmi fuori con la forza.” disse ancora Paul.  
“Non costringermi a farlo!”  
“Rob, per l’amor del Cielo!” supplicò Padre Gideon.  
“Che gran bell’amico sei. La prossima volta che un demone…” iniziò a replicare Paul ma un colpo di pistola esploso a poca distanza gli impedì di replicare mandandolo a cadere contro il marciapiede alle sue spalle e Jane abbassò l’arma che teneva ancora tra le mani tremanti.  
“Nessuno mi impedirà di vedere di nuovo Dylan.”   
“No!” esclamò il Pastore inginocchiandosi accanto a lui per sostenergli la testa mentre Alex teneva a distanza gli spettatori che non erano scappati a nascondersi spaventati dal forte rumore dello sparo.  
Solo Leah sembrava essere rimasta imperturbabile al proprio posto, intenta ad osservare la scena con assoluto distacco.

Castiel seduto sul divano con un’enorme tazza di caffè tra le mani e il fratello intento a camminare su e giù per la stanza del motel che dividevano non era esattamente l’immagine che Dean si aspettava di trovare al proprio ritorno.  
“Dean, che cavolo!” -esclamò Sam- “Stavo per uscire a cercarti!”  
“Vi avevo detto che volevo farmi un giro, cos’è tutta questa urgenza?”  
“Beh, non sei il solo che è andato a farsi un giro e non è più tornato!”  
“Pensavo fosse rimasta con te, l’hai lasciata sola?” ribatté Dean, accorgendosi solo in quel momento dell’assenza di Alex.  
“Per essere precisi mi ha scaricato lei. Avrei anche provato a chiamarla per sapere dove fosse ma pensa un po’… le linee sono interrotte!”   
“Ora non abbiamo il tempo di occuparcene.” -disse Castiel, seccato- “E la vostra crescente ostilità non è d’aiuto per la mia emicrania.”  
Dean trattenne una smorfia confusa e sfilò il pesante giaccone per lasciarlo cadere sul tavolino accanto alla porta della stanza prima di sistemarsi su una delle sedie disponibili; la cravatta dell’angelo pendeva mezza sfatta sulla camicia e il trench era stato richiuso a casaccio infilando i bottoni nelle asole sbagliate, che avevano dato al tessuto una strana angolazione e l’avevano riempito di pieghe disordinate.  
“Che significa non abbiamo tempo? E tu che fine avevi fatto, dove ti eri cacciato?”  
L’altro rialzò la testa dal caffè fumante che continuava a tenere sotto il naso senza sapere bene cosa farne, poi rivolse al cacciatore un’occhiataccia.  
“Ero a sbronzarmi.”  
“Hai detto…” -balbettò Dean- “Ha proprio detto « a sbronzarmi »?!”  
“E’ ancora conciato piuttosto male.” rispose il fratello ma Castiel picchiò con forza la mano sui cuscini del divanetto.   
“Adesso non ha importanza. Dobbiamo parlare di quello che sta succedendo.”  
“Sono tutto orecchie.”  
“Per cominciare, Leah non è un vero profeta.” spiegò Sam.  
“E allora chi sarebbe, in realtà?”  
“Una puttana.” sentenziò l’angelo.  
“Wow. Cas non farti problemi, dì pure quello che pensi.” commentò Dean sarcastico.  
L’angelo gli scoccò una seconda occhiata storta.  
“Quando Lucifero compare sulla Terra lei ha un compito ben preciso: assume un aspetto umano e si presenta come un profeta, il Libro delle Rivelazioni la chiama la Puttana di Babilonia.”  
“Deve aver preso il posto della vera Leah tempo fa. Poi ha richiamato tutti i demoni che abbiamo visto, sono sotto il suo controllo.” gli fece eco Sam.  
“E quell’esorcismo in Enochiano?”  
“Non è affatto un esorcismo. In realtà significa « tu copuli con la bocca di una capra ».” ghignò Castiel in una risata sommessa ma quando si rese conto che entrambi i cacciatori lo stavano fissando con espressione poco divertita e molto perplessa si strinse nelle spalle e abbozzò un sorriso indifferente.  
“Fa più ridere in Enochiano.”  
“Ok, quindi si tratta di una messinscena. Per quale motivo?” chiese Dean per riportare la conversazione sulla giusta strada.  
“Del sangue innocente deve essere versato nel nome di Dio.”  
“Ecco spiegato il perché di tutti quei discorsi sugli ordini degli angeli.” disse Sam.  
“Il suo scopo è condurre all’Inferno quante più anime possibile. E’ già sulla buona strada, qualcuno è appena stato ucciso.” aggiunse l’angelo.  
Dean si rialzò di colpo dalla sedia: tutti i particolari stavano andando a posto e per un momento si rese conto dell’errore che aveva appena commesso.  
“No, aspetta… ho sentito uno sparo mentre tornavo qui, stai dicendo che potrebbe avere a che fare con questa storia?”  
“Hai sentito uno sparo e non sei andato a controllare?!” domandò il fratello, incredulo.  
“Sam, la città è piena di assicuratori e impiegati con in mano un fucile. Ho pensato che fosse partito un colpo e quando non ho sentito nient’altro non mi sono preoccupato troppo. Adesso vorrei averci pensato meglio.”  
“Questa creatura ha il potere di leggere nella mente, con il vostro arrivo forse ha avuto paura di essere smascherata. Deve sbrigarsi se vuole riuscire nel proprio intento.” si intromise Castiel.  
“Allora hai ragione, restare qui a parlare è solo una perdita di tempo.” -disse Dean- “Qualcuno ha idea di come fermarla?”

“Io non volevo…” singhiozzò Jane, visibilmente scossa.  
Dopo l’incidente al parcheggio quasi tutta la comunità di Blue Earth si era raccolta nella piccola chiesa e Rob aveva accompagnato la moglie fin nell’ufficio del Pastore e aveva continuato a tenerle la mano nel tentativo di confortarla.  
Anche se la maggiore preoccupazione della donna sembrava riguardare la possibile reazione degli angeli e non l’omicidio del quale si era macchiata.  
“Ho peggiorato le cose? Gli angeli si arrabbieranno con me?”  
“Gli angeli capiscono perché l’hai fatto. Era per un bene superiore.” disse Leah accarezzandole con gentilezza i capelli.  
“Sì… sì…”  
“Volevamo bene a Paul ma era un peccatore. Ci avrebbe trascinato a fondo con lui, tu ci hai salvato.”  
“Un bene superiore?!” -ripeté Padre Gideon- “L’ha ucciso. E’ un peccato mortale compiuto in piena consapevolezza.”  
Leah continuò a sorridere a Jane per rincuorarla.  
“Distruggere il Male non è un peccato.”   
“Ma non è possibile che Dio…” provò ad obiettare Alex ma la figlia del Pastore si fermò davanti a lei mentre si dirigeva verso la porta che conduceva direttamente all’altare.  
“Mio padre mi ha sempre detto di avere fede. Ora è il momento di mettere in pratica quello che mi ha insegnato.”  
Alex annuì in assenso e scambiò un rapido cenno interrogativo con Padre Gideon, altrettanto stupito e disorientato da quello strano comportamento; dal modo in cui la stava guardando raggiungere il centro del palco per rivolgersi a tutti i presenti riuniti si sarebbe detto che aveva iniziato a sospettare di non avere più di fronte una completa estranea invece della propria figlia.   
Nessuno dei fedeli invece sembrava nutrire il minimo sospetto riguardo alla vera identità della giovane profeta.  
“Io non so perché gli angeli ci hanno scelto eppure l’hanno fatto. Oggi mi hanno parlato ancora per comunicarmi la notizia più importante: questa notte finalmente arriverà il momento, il Giudizio Universale. In fondo sapevamo che sarebbe successo.” -annunciò dopo aver preso un respiro profondo- “Ora dobbiamo fare ogni cosa per bene perché non ci resta molto tempo e gli angeli hanno detto che non siamo pronti. Ci sono ancora alcuni elementi di cui dobbiamo occuparci, peccatori da allontanare.”  
I parrocchiani seduti sulle panchette lucide presero a bisbigliare uno con l’altro e l’intera città iniziò a darsi di gomito come per indicare il proprio vicino e domandarsi quale dei presenti avrebbe fatto la stessa fine dello sfortunato Paul.  
“Uhm, no, aspettate… restate calmi, non c’è ragione di agitarsi.” mormorò subito Padre Gideon, anche se il suo intervento passò inosservato.  
“Non voglio che vi facciate prendere dal panico ma dobbiamo sbrigarci.”  
“Leah, stai spaventando tutti. Smettila.” sussurrò ancora il Pastore.  
“Gli angeli mi hanno dato precise istruzioni e nomi…” continuò Leah ma il padre si decise finalmente ad afferrarla per un braccio e a trascinarla lontano dal suo pubblico.  
“Adesso basta! Vuoi che qualcun altro finisca ucciso?”  
La ragazza lo fulminò con uno sguardo glaciale e gli sorrise carica di perfidia.  
“Lasciami andare. Cosa succederebbe se gli angeli mi dicessero che sei un po’ troppo interessato ad una degli ultimi arrivati?” -sibilò malevola- “Fatti da parte o il prossimo peccatore che nominerò sarai tu.”

I Winchester guardarono incuriositi il pezzo di legno ritorto che Castiel aveva lasciato cadere sul tavolino di fronte a loro e Dean lo sollevò sul palmo per osservarlo più da vicino.  
La superficie liscia e regolare era stata privata dei nodi della corteccia e la punta limata fino a trasformare un semplice ramo d’albero in un’arma adatta ed eliminare una creatura biblica.   
“L’unico modo per ucciderla è questo. E’ stato lavorato da un cipresso di Babilonia.”  
“Perfetto. Apriamole una bella presa d’aria.” disse il cacciatore.  
“Non è così semplice. La Puttana può essere uccisa solo da un vero servitore del Paradiso.”  
“Che sarebbe…?”  
L’angelo scosse la testa con aria sconsolata, prendendo un sorso di caffè e storcendo poi la bocca per il sapore amaro.  
“Non tu e nemmeno io. Sam ovviamente è un abominio… dobbiamo trovare qualcun altro.”

Padre Gideon lasciò richiudere il portone della chiesa dietro le spalle e trattenne un gemito sofferente al pensiero di quello che Leah poteva essere diventata dopo essere stata scelta come messaggero divino.  
“Oh mio Dio, hai sentito come mi ha parlato? Non era di certo mia figlia quella lì dentro.”  
“Il che significa che devo a qualcuno un gigantesco « te l’avevo detto ».” disse Alex a bassa voce.  
“Eh?!”  
“Dobbiamo andare a cercare Dean e Sam. Spero siano tornati al motel.” aggiunse la giovane precedendolo lungo la strada quando una folata di vento improvvisa la costrinse a tornare sui propri passi: un uomo in giacca, cravatta e impermeabile era appena comparso dal nulla nel bel mezzo del marciapiede.  
“Padre David Gideon?”  
“E adesso tu chi saresti?”   
“E’ un angelo del Signore.” spiegò la ragazza.  
“Sì. Certo.” ironizzò l’altro.  
Non era difficile capire che si era sempre immaginato in maniera diversa il suo primo incontro con uno di loro e soprattutto dava l’impressione di non essere per nulla convinto dall’aspetto dimesso e ordinario da esattore delle tasse di Castiel.  
Che in tutta risposta posò ad entrambi una mano sulla spalla e svanì in un frullio d’ali invisibili per riapparire meno di un secondo dopo nella stanza del motel dove Sam e Dean li stavano aspettando.  
“Che accidenti è stato?!” chiese ancora il Pastore.  
“Non stava mentendo sulla storia dell’angelo.” disse Dean prima di avvicinarsi ad Alex e indicarle le chiazze di sangue rappreso che sporcavano la giacca di Padre Gideon all’altezza dello stomaco.  
“State bene?”  
“Più o meno. Ma Leah di sicuro non è un profeta.”  
“Sì, lo sappiamo.”   
“Che…? Che sapete su mia figlia?” gli chiese Padre Giedon, del tutto smarrito.  
“Sappiamo che quella non è più sua figlia. Anzi, è molto più probabile che sia la cosa che l’ha uccisa.” -rispose Sam- “Farebbe meglio a sedersi, Padre. C’è qualcosa che deve vedere.”  
Alex assestò un leggero calcio al piede di Dean e incrociò le braccia sul petto, fissandolo negli occhi fino ad avere la certezza che il cacciatore sapesse esattamente cosa stava per ricordargli.  
“Lo so, lo so… però non era proprio come dicevi tu, il nostro amico Zach non c’entra.” borbottò lui.  
“Angeli o no, questa storia non mi convinceva.”  
“Quando ti stancherai di avere ragione fammi un fischio.”   
La ragazza gli posò una mano sulla sua per giocherellare con l’anello che portava all’anulare.  
“Non succederà mai.”  
“Ecco su cosa posso sempre contare.”  
“Dean, a proposito…” replicò la giovane in tono serio e prese un respiro profondo per raccogliere il coraggio di continuare ma in quell’istante Padre Gideon fece cadere il ramo di cipresso sul tavolino per allontanarlo da sé mentre scuoteva la testa in diniego.  
“La Meretrice di Babilonia? No, è impossibile.”  
“Eppure anche lei sa che deve essere vero.” disse Sam.  
“Quindi questa cosa avrebbe preso il posto di Leah? Per quale scopo?”  
 _“E lei arriverà, sostenendo una falsa profezia.”_ -spiegò Castiel- “Doveva trovare il modo di conquistare la fiducia dell’intera città per poi condannarvi tutti all’Inferno. Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato della figlia di un Ministro di Dio.”  
“Abbiamo un’unica possibilità.” disse ancora raccogliendo il ramo di cipresso tra le mani, porgendolo poi al Pastore.  
“Non posso farlo.”   
“Un vero servitore del Paradiso è l’unico che può riuscirci.”  
“Perché non puoi essere tu? Sei un angelo.” ribatté Padre Gideon.  
Castiel non fu capace di trattenere un sospiro sconsolato.  
“Solo un povero esempio.”

Il ripostiglio del seminterrato della chiesa di Blue Earth non era stato progettato per venire utilizzato come temporanea prigione e quando Jane vi spinse all’interno una delle proprie concittadine la porta faticò a chiudersi per la pressione della piccola folla che spingeva dietro di lei.  
“Jane, ti prego! Sono io, Elise! Perché ci state facendo questo?”  
“Mi dispiace. Non c’è altra soluzione.” rispose la donna, sorda a qualsiasi supplica delle persone che stava per rinchiudere a chiave in uno sgabuzzino adatto solo a contenere scope, detersivi e utensili da manutenzione.  
Leah non aveva perso tempo ad elencare uno per uno i peccatori indicati dagli angeli come ostacoli all’ascesa al Regno dei Cieli di tutta la città e Rob e sua moglie si erano dimostrati due dei fedeli più ansiosi di compiacerla; nel giro di mezz’ora avevano radunato amici, conoscenti e vicini e senza curarsi di chi avevano di fronte li avevano ammassati nello stanzino in attesa delle nuove indicazioni del profeta.  
“Ci sono tutti?” domandò Leah.  
“Sì.”  
“Bene. Vai a prendere il cherosene.” ordinò la ragazza e sembrò trattenere un moto di stizza alla vista dell’incertezza che aveva attraversato lo sguardo di Jane.  
“Che c’è che non va?”  
“Ci sono dei bambini lì dentro.” obiettò l’altra, titubante.  
“Sono stati nominati per una ragione. Jane… tuo figlio ha bisogno che tu lo faccia o non potrà mai rivederti.”  
La donna annuì pensierosa e si chinò a terra per sollevare tra le braccia la tanica già pronta sul pavimento ma la porta d’ingresso si spalancò in un colpo secco e tutti i presenti si voltarono all’unisono in direzione dei due cacciatori che avevano fatto irruzione nella stanza, seguiti da Padre Gideon e Alex.  
La Meretrice di Babilonia indietreggiò di qualche passo alla vista del ramo di cipresso che il Pastore stringeva nel pugno e abbandonò i suoi seguaci al proprio destino non appena capì che la sua copertura era saltata e intanto che Sam e Dean si affrettavano a disarmare i parrocchiani armati si lanciò di corsa verso il corridoio, anche se Padre Gideon fu più veloce a raggiungerla e strattonarla per il golfino mandandola a sbattere contro uno dei quadri appesi al muro.  
Aveva appena sollevato il paletto contro di lei quando la creatura giocò l’ultima carta rimasta.  
“No!” -piagnucolò con la voce di Leah- “Papà, non farmi del male!”  
“Gideon, ora!!” esclamò Sam ma l’attimo di esitazione del Pastore fu fatale.  
La creatura lo spinse da parte con la forza di quello che sembrava un potere telecinetico e si liberò dalla sua presa fino a sporgersi di nuovo nella saletta e passare al contrattacco.  
“Presto, date fuoco al cherosene!” gridò quando si rese conto che la tanica era rovesciata sul pavimento e parte del liquido si era sparso a terra in un’ampia pozza lucente.  
Jane si affrettò a recuperare dalla tasca una scatola di fiammiferi e prese a strofinarne un paio sul fianco senza risultati prima che Sam si gettasse su di lei con decisione per impedirle di dare fuoco a tutto l’edificio.  
Alex afferrò un pesante estintore dal supporto metallico e tentò di picchiarne il fondo contro la maniglia della porta sovrastando le urla delle persone rinchiuse nello sgabuzzino che continuavano ad urlare, implorando di essere liberati, mentre Dean aveva raccolto il ramo di cipresso caduto di mano a Padre Gideon con l’intenzione di colpire Leah; la creatura che aveva preso possesso della ragazza però l’aveva atterrato sfruttando gli stessi poteri che aveva usato contro il Pastore e poi gli aveva serrato le mani intorno alla gola, sovrastandolo con una forza innaturale simile a quella dei demoni che poteva controllare.  
Il cacciatore provò ad allungare un braccio per raggiungere il paletto appuntito e la ragazza ridacchiò maligna.  
“Ma per favore… come se tu fossi un vero servitore del Paradiso!” -sibilò soddisfatta- “Ecco perché sarà la mia squadra a vincere. Saresti tu il grande tramite di Michele? Sei patetico, odi te stesso e non hai alcuna fede. La fine del mondo sta arrivando e vuoi solo sederti in panchina a guardare.”  
Dean si allungò ancora e dopo l’ennesimo sforzo riuscì finalmente a sentire il legno levigato sotto le dita stringendolo con forza e sollevandosi per conficcare la punta nel petto della creatura.  
“Non esserne così sicura, puttana!” bisbigliò prima che il corpo del falso profeta venisse avvolto da una vampata di fuoco freddo che si lasciò dietro solo una traccia di fumo e una grossa bruciatura nerastra nel punto in cui il cipresso era penetrato a fondo.  
Rob lasciò rotolare ai propri piedi il fucile che aveva a tracolla e sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento della follia collettiva che lui, Jane e tanti altri erano disposti ad assecondare.  
“Io non capisco… come faremo adesso ad andare in Paradiso?”   
“Sono sicuro che stavate per andare esattamente dalla parte opposta.” disse il cacciatore.  
Padre Gideon si rialzò a fatica sostenendosi al muro e Sam lo sorresse per un braccio, consapevole che la certezza di aver perso la figlia gli stava togliendo qualsiasi forza per reagire; un conto era convincersi che la Meretrice di Babilonia fosse reale ma trovarsi sotto agli occhi il corpo senza vita della vera Leah doveva essere un dolore troppo forte da affrontare da solo.  
“Riesce ad alzarsi, Padre?”  
“Andiamocene da qui.” sussurrò lui e Alex li precedette alla porta per tenerla aperta e facilitare il passaggio a tutti i parrocchiani che erano stati intrappolati nel ripostiglio.  
“Uscite tutti quanti. Non è sicuro restare.”  
Dean afferrò il Pastore per l’altro braccio e aiutò il fratello ad accompagnarlo verso l’uscita, lungo la scalinata che portava al cortile posteriore della chiesa.  
“Dean… come ci sei riuscito?” gli chiese Sam sottovoce.  
“Un colpo di fortuna, immagino.”  
“Ma non poteva essere uccisa solo da un servitore del Paradiso?!”  
“Ho visto una buona opportunità e ci ho provato. E’ andata bene.” minimizzò il maggiore in una semplice scrollata di spalle.

Dean richiuse il bagagliaio e sembrò esitare un attimo, soppesando nel palmo la confezione di plastica piena di pastiglie; Sam e Alex si stavano occupando di Padre Gideon e del livido che gli era comparso sotto l’occhio dopo che Leah l’aveva mandato a sbattere contro lo spigolo di un tavolo durante il loro scontro nel seminterrato ma Castiel aveva preferito restare seduto sul cofano dell’Impala, le mani giunte appoggiate sulle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
L’effetto dell’alcool stava svanendo a poco a poco eppure l’angelo continuava ad avere dipinta in viso un’espressione assorta e quasi sofferente.  
“Ehi. Prova con l’aspirina.” suggerì il cacciatore, lanciandogli al volo il contenitore.  
“Quante ne dovrei prendere?”  
“Tu?! Probabilmente tutto il flacone.”  
“Grazie.” disse Castiel in tono mesto.  
“Figurati. Ci sono passato prima di te.”  
L’angelo annuì con rassegnazione e infilò la mano in una delle tasche dell’impermeabile sgualcito.  
“Ho qualcosa che ti appartiene da restituirti.” spiegò mentre lasciava penzolare nel vuoto il ciondolo a forma di testa appeso al cordino di cuoio nero.  
“Alla fine non è andata proprio come pensavi, vero? Per questo ti sei ridotto così?” chiese Dean.  
“Lui non vuole farsi trovare. Non penso voglia aiutarci.”  
“Non mi dici niente di nuovo. Sono un grande esperto in materia di padri assenti, so cosa si prova.”  
“Come fai a sopportarlo?”  
“Nei giorni buoni riesci ad uccidere una puttana.” rispose il giovane con un sorriso amaro e Castiel lo fissò negli occhi per un lungo istante.  
“Mi dispiace, Dean.”  
“Di che?”  
“Questa era la mia missione e non sono riuscito a portarla a termine. Vi ho deluso.”  
“No, Cas. Tu no.”  
“Ci credevo sul serio.” -iniziò a dire l’angelo senza trattenere una smorfia di biasimo verso se stesso- “Credevo in quel grandissimo figlio di…”  
“Sfondi una porta aperta. Almeno nel mio caso.” ribatté la voce di Padre Gideon dall’altra parte del marciapiede.  
Sam e Alex dovevano aver finito con le medicazioni e l’uomo teneva un sacchetto di ghiaccio premuto sulla guancia utilizzando la mano che non era fasciata da una benda sottile.  
“Come va?” gli domandò Dean.  
“Ci vedo doppio. Forse per colpa degli antidolorifici.”  
“Andrà tutto a posto.”  
“No. Non credo.” replicò il Pastore, provato dalle troppe emozioni di quella giornata.  
“Padre, deve trovare un modo per andare avanti. Non sarà facile ma la comunità avrà bisogno di lei.” disse Alex.  
Quando incrociò lo sguardo del Pastore alla giovane non sfuggirono le lacrime che gli avevano già inumidito le ciglia.  
“Dovrei iniziare a mentire a tutti loro. Non credo sia la soluzione, non per me.”  
“Dean, adesso riaccompagno Padre Gideon a casa se per te va bene.” si intromise Sam e il fratello annuì dando una leggera pacca sul braccio di Castiel.  
“Vai con loro. Fare due passi ti aiuterà a smaltire la sbornia.” disse mentre gli altri due si incamminavano a passo strascicato verso la strada che portava al centro della piccola cittadina.   
Per il Pastore sarebbe stato più che difficile tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni e anche l’angelo che gli camminava accanto sembrava aver perso tutta la fiducia che nutriva nella possibilità di una vittoria contro Lucifero insieme alla speranza di ottenere l’aiuto di Dio.  
A meno di non voler credere in un miracolo.  
“Sai, posso capire Padre Gideon… però Cas che motivo ha per essere tanto giù?” domandò Alex, confusa, e in tutta risposta Dean le circondò la vita con un braccio per stringerla a sé intanto che infilava la chiave nella serratura della porta.  
“Preferisco spiegartelo tra un po’. Adesso ci sono un paio di comandamenti angelici che vorrei ridefinire.”  
“Guarda che sono sempre stati fasulli.”  
“Anche meglio. Ad un servitore del Paradiso non dovrebbe piacere così tanto andare contro il regolamento.” aggiunse il cacciatore ma lei lo tenne a distanza puntandogli un dito sul petto.  
“Prima facciamo un bel discorso a proposito del Paradiso. Non hai intenzione di prendere qualche decisione estrema, vero?”  
“Del tipo?”  
“Del tipo decisioni estreme che riguardano Michele.”  
Dean sospirò rassegnato e si chinò sulla ragazza per toglierle i capelli dal viso.  
“Io non mi faccio troppe illusioni, ok? So che tipo di vita ho scelto, sapevo dall’inizio come sarebbe andata a finire e mi andava bene.”  
“Perché assomiglia tanto ad un discorso d’addio?” sussurrò Alex a fior di labbra.  
“Devo farlo. Ma cercherò di sistemare le cose, per Bobby e per te e Sam.”  
“Sistemare le cose?!”  
“Succeda quel che succeda, starete bene.”   
La ragazza gli rivolse un’occhiata carica d’angoscia: significava che Castiel era ridotto ad uno straccio perché aveva perso ogni speranza di vittoria, significava che Sam aveva capito prima di lei quello che passava per la testa del fratello e significava che la sua paura più grande stava per trasformarsi in realtà.  
“No… no, io non starò bene… stupido idiota arrogante!”   
“Beh, che ti piaccia o no dovrai accettarlo.”  
“Certo, perché tu pensi sempre di sapere cosa è meglio per tutti!” -esclamò ancora la giovane, spingendolo contro il muro della propria stanza in preda alla rabbia- “Mi dispiace deluderti, stavolta non riuscirai davvero a sistemare le cose. Non per me.”  
“Posso almeno provarci! Forse starai male per qualche tempo…”  
“Pensi che stia parlando di questo? Non si tratta di stare male per un po’!”  
“Oh, scusami! Immagino di avere qualche problema ad afferrare il punto della questione, allora!” ribatté Dean con foga e lei tornò improvvisamente ad un tono più calmo.  
“E’ solo che… non hai idea di che cosa rappresento per loro.”  
“Whoa, adesso chi è l’arrogante tra noi due?! Davvero credi che per gli angeli una sola, singola anima faccia qualche differenza?”  
“Tu non riesci a capire…”  
“No, lo capisco. Stiamo tutti facendo incazzare un arcangelo…”   
“Zaccaria mi ha mandato indietro con un ordine.” disse Alex interrompendolo prima che riuscisse a finire la frase.  
“Puoi ripetere?” chiese ancora il cacciatore.  
“Dopo che Lilith è morta pensavo che sarei morta anche io, ne ero quasi sicura. Invece è stato Zaccaria a salvarmi.”  
“Hai detto che non ti ricordavi quello che era successo.”  
“Non potevo dirti che mi aveva guarito solo perché avevo accettato di aiutarlo e assicurarmi che ti unissi agli angeli nella guerra contro Lucifero.”  
“Quindi per tutto questo tempo tu hai…” -balbettò Dean, quasi a corto di fiato- “E’ stato per questo che hai insistito per ricominciare a lavorare insieme, dopo che ci eravamo separati? Quando abbiamo ritrovato la Colt, quando abbiamo preso gli anelli dei Cavalieri, anche quando abbiamo perso Ellen e Jo… faceva parte di uno stramaledetto piano, per te?”  
“Zaccaria non mi ha mai detto delle sue vere intenzioni, ho saputo che Michele ti aveva scelto come tramite solo quando è stato Sam a dirmelo!”  
“Dopo tutte le balle che ci hai raccontato come faccio a sapere che è vero?” disse Dean.  
La profonda delusione rischiava di fargli tremare la voce e fu costretto a prendere un attimo di pausa prima di riuscire a parlare di nuovo.  
“Io mi fidavo di te. Sam si fidava di te. Anche Bobby, Cas, tutti noi. E guarda dove ci ha portato.”  
“Sì, guarda dove vi ha portato. Abbiamo scoperto dove trovare Pestilenza grazie alle ultime parole di una persona che conoscevo e che è morta davanti ai miei occhi senza che potessi farci niente, eppure pensaci bene: quante volte mi hai mai sentito dire che diventare il tramite di Michele era la soluzione a tutti i nostri problemi?” -gli fece eco Alex- “Non ti ho chiesto di considerarla come un’opzione nemmeno quando il potere di Carestia stava rischiando di uccidermi.”  
“In ogni caso ora sono deciso a farlo, quindi… che dipenda da te o meno, hai ottenuto il risultato che speravano. Ottimo lavoro.”   
La ragazza soffocò un singhiozzo sconsolato.  
“Sai che non è così.”  
Dean fece dondolare nel vuoto il ciondolo appeso al cordino nero che ancora stringeva nella mano e lo tenne sospeso per un lungo istante sopra il cestino della carta straccia sistemato accanto alla porta.  
“Non sono più sicuro di niente di quello che pensavo di sapere.” mormorò mentre lo lasciava cadere tra i rifiuti.


	26. Hole in the Sky

Il barista riempì il bicchiere di liquore fino al misurino graduato, poi rimise la bottiglia al proprio posto mentre uno dei clienti che sedevano al bancone arrotolava le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti prima di prendere un sorso dal boccale di birra che aveva di fronte.  
A quell’ora del mattino il locale era praticamente deserto e l’unico uomo accanto a lui indossava un elegante completo scuro di taglio perfetto; da quando si era sistemato sullo sgabello aveva ordinato almeno cinque giri di drink mandandoli giù in un solo colpo ma sembrava aver deciso di centellinare l’ultimo, perso in pensieri troppo deprimenti per essere condivisi.  
Anche se non ci era voluto molto a capire che entrambi si trovavano nella stessa situazione, storie come le loro ormai erano all’ordine del giorno.  
“Fammi indovinare: licenziato?!”  
“E’ così ovvio?” rispose l’altro, ironico.  
“Con me hanno usato la scusa del personale in eccesso. Il tuo crimine contro l’umanità?”   
L’altro rimise il bicchiere sul bancone e trattenne una smorfia seccata al solo ricordo.  
“Mi sono fatto scappare l’affare del secolo. Serviva un semplice sì per concludere ma niente di fatto. Ed è assurdo, basta un errore e ti sbattono fuori. Voglio dire, a loro non importa di tutti i risultati che ho sempre portato alla base in quanto… cinque millenni? Sei?”  
“A volte sembrano anche di più.”  
L’uomo seduto accanto a lui sorrise e tese la mano nella sua direzione.  
“Zack.”  
“Stuart.” rispose il tizio in camicia tornando ad occuparsi della propria birra.  
“Che cosa hai in programma ora, Stuart?”  
“Non ne ho idea. Forse il futuro sono gli affari in Internet.”  
“Uhm. Tu dici?” ribatté Zack.  
All’improvviso le pareti presero a vibrare sempre più forte e le bottiglie sistemate sugli scaffali tintinnarono una contro l’altra fino a cadere dal ripiano per schiantarsi a terra in un concerto di cocci rotti; un paio di sgabelli rotolarono sul pavimento quando il tremore si fece tanto intenso da scuotere tutto il locale e il boccale dell’uomo in camicia rischiò di rovesciarsi addosso a lui.  
“Oh… che succede? E’ un terremoto?”  
“Nah. Solo il mio ex-capo.” disse Zack con aria di noncuranza.  
Non si preoccupò di quello che stava succedendo neanche nel momento in cui una luce accecante penetrò nel bar per illuminarlo e un fischio acuto risuonò sopra la musica del juke box, intanto che le bottiglie rimaste integre e tutti i bicchieri scoppiavano intorno a loro sotto la pressione dell’onda d’urto.  
“Fai pure quello che vuoi di me, sono pronto!”   
Stuart e il barista urlarono di dolore coprendosi le orecchie ma la potenza della voce di un arcangelo si rovesciò su di loro e ben presto gli occhi di entrambi presero fuoco nelle orbite lasciandosi dietro solo due cavità bruciate.  
E occhiali dalla montatura disciolta ancora appoggiata sul naso, nel caso del povero Stuart.  
“Cosa?!” -aggiunse Zaccaria, rivolto alla luce biancastra- “Sì, certo! Certo che mi interessa, rimettimi al lavoro e non te ne pentirai!”  
La voce di Michele si affievolì a poco a poco, soddisfatta dalla risposta dell’angelo, e nel bar ormai distrutto tornò il silenzio.  
Zaccaria ripescò dal bicchiere che aveva tra le mani il grosso pezzo di vetro che doveva esserci finito dentro durante l’esplosione di stoviglie e liquori e tracannò quello che restava del proprio drink con espressione del tutto raggiante.  
“Ah! Si torna al lavoro, ragazzi!” esclamò felice e si diresse verso l’uscita assestando una pacca sulla spalla del corpo immobile di Stuart.

Dean aveva riflettuto parecchio prima di inscatolare tutto quello che aveva in un grosso imballaggio di cartone.  
La giacca di pelle di John, la Colt col manico in avorio, le chiavi dell’Impala… non aveva specificato a chi stesse lasciando cosa, fatta eccezione per la busta che stava esitando a lasciar cadere nello scatolone insieme a tutto il resto.  
Non era neanche sicuro di sapere dove si trovasse con precisione ma lungo la strada per l’anonimo motel nel quale voleva passare la notte si era fermato a comprare una bottiglia di bourbon e l’aveva svuotata per metà mentre scriveva quella lettera, la stessa che non aveva trovato il coraggio di rileggere; forse ci voleva davvero più coraggio ad affrontare le persone che gli stavano a cuore piuttosto che consegnarsi nelle mani dell’Arcangelo che avrebbe salvato il mondo.  
Aveva appena finito di scrivere l’indirizzo di Bobby sul lato superiore del pacco quando la voce di Sam dietro di lui lo fece trasalire sorpreso.  
“Stai per mandare a qualcuno un regalo d’addio?”  
“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?” gli chiese Dean, quasi più infastidito dalla sua presenza che sollevato all’idea di avere l’ultima occasione di salutare il fratello.  
Sam gli mostrò quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere il pezzo di una cartina bruciacchiata dal fuoco e richiuse dietro di sé la porta della stanza.  
“Ruby era una stronza ma ci ha insegnato un paio di trucchi utili. E’ così che ti abbiamo trovato quando Uriel ti ha mandato a torturare Alastair, ha funzionato anche questa volta.”  
“Impressionante. Adesso puoi tornare da dove sei venuto, Sam.”  
“Ti ho inseguito fin qui per cercare delle risposte, credo di averne il diritto.” -aggiunse l’altro, per niente intimidito- “Che è successo in Minnesota? Lei non ha voluto dirmelo.”  
Dean si lasciò scappare una risata amara.  
“E’ successo che finalmente ho aperto gli occhi e mi sono guardato intorno. Tu vedi qualche altra opzione?”  
“Bobby ci sta lavorando.”  
“Sì, da quanti mesi ormai?! Non abbiamo niente e lo sai.”  
“Devo comunque provare a fermarti.”   
“Puoi provarci. Però ricordati che stavolta non sei strafatto di sangue di demone.”  
“Lo so. Per questo non sono qui da solo.” replicò Sam e si fece da parte per rivelare l’angelo che fino a quell’istante era rimasto nascosto.  
Il fratello era troppo concentrato sui propri progetti suicidi per rendersi conto che era in viaggio da almeno due giorni e nessuno sarebbe mai riuscito a raggiungerlo in così breve tempo utilizzando un mezzo di trasporto “convenzionale”; trovarlo poteva essere stato semplice eppure per raggiungerlo era servito l’aiuto di un soldato del Signore, per quanto fosse solo un povero esempio.  
Che però doveva covare un sacco di rabbia repressa, almeno a giudicare dalla forza con la quale Castiel lo afferrò per la giacca e lo spinse contro il muro strappandogli un’imprecazione soffocata.  
“Whoa, sei impazzito?”   
“Pensi che mi sia ribellato per questo? Perché ti arrendessi?”   
“Cas…” provò a balbettare il cacciatore ma l’altro tornò ad afferrarlo per colpirlo in viso con un pugno che gli tolse il fiato.  
“Ho rinunciato a tutto per voi… ed ecco cosa ho avuto in cambio.”  
“Non c’è altro da fare!”  
“C’è sempre una seconda scelta! Sei stato tu a dirmelo!”  
“Forse non dovevi darmi retta.” sentenziò Dean.  
L’angelo gli assestò un secondo pugno nello stomaco e quando Dean si accasciò sulle ginocchia, cadendo bocconi a terra, lo risollevò con foga per sostenerlo e sparire insieme a lui in un turbinio di vento repentino.  
Solo pochi attimi più tardi i fogli sparsi sulla scrivania di Bobby finirono tutti in aria e Alex rialzò lo sguardo dal volume che aveva tra le mani, meravigliata quanto l’amico nel vedere il giovane ciondolare privo di sensi appeso al collo di Castiel.  
“Chi l’ha ridotto così?!”   
“Io.” rispose l’angelo in tono cupo.

“No, ok, questo è davvero grandioso. Restiamo ancora qui a sfogliare qualche librone, chissà che non spunti fuori qualcosa che non avevamo visto le cinquanta volte precedenti.” mugugnò Dean seduto in un angolo del soggiorno di Bobby.  
Dopo che Castiel l’aveva scaricato a Sioux Falls come una specie di sacco di patate il cacciatore non aveva fatto altro che dormire sul piccolo divano sotto la finestra e lamentarsi col fratello, colpevole di aver interferito col suo progetto. Si era alzato solo per prendere alcune birre dal frigorifero e premere il vetro freddo contro i segni che i pugni dell’angelo gli avevano lasciato in faccia.  
“Non sei d’aiuto.” lo rimproverò l’amico.  
“Stavo per darvi una mano a risolvere tutta questa faccenda. Me l’avete impedito.”  
“Che cosa ti ha preso tutto d’un colpo, si può sapere?”  
Dean scambiò un’occhiata sfuggente con Alex.  
Nonostante il tempo di ripensare a quello che era successo non gli fosse mancato la profonda delusione gli aveva impedito di concentrarsi sulle motivazioni che potevano aver spinto la ragazza a mentire, escludendo la possibilità che l’avesse fatto solo perché era sincero interesse per lui quello che le leggeva nello sguardo.  
“Mi sono scontrato con la dura realtà. Michele può fermare il Diavolo, diamogli questa chance finché siamo ancora in tempo.” rispose alla fine.  
“Un sacco di gente potrebbe morire se decidi di dirgli di sì.” replicò Bobby.  
“Un sacco di gente è morta perché ho continuato a dirgli di no.”   
“Non puoi arrenderti così, figliolo.”  
“Tu non sei mio padre.” -sibilò Dean, più scostante di quanto fosse necessario- “E non sei al mio posto, non sai che cosa significa.”  
Bobby non rispose subito alla provocazione.  
Senza aprire bocca fece scorrere la sedia a rotelle fino alla scrivania e prese dal cassetto una pistola a tamburo, appoggiandola tra i grossi libri aperti uno sull’altro, poi tolse qualcosa da una delle tasche della camicia e lo tenne tra le dita per rimirarlo con aria concentrata.  
“Quello che cos’è?” gli domandò Alex.  
“Il proiettile che tengo da parte per farmi saltare il cervello. Tutte le mattine lo guardo e penso che forse è il giorno giusto per spegnere tutte le luci… ma non lo faccio mai. Non lo farò mai e sai perché?!” -aggiunse l’amico mentre appoggiava il piccolo proiettile davanti a Dean- “Perché ho promesso a TE che non avrei mollato!”  
Improvvisamente Castiel si piegò sulle ginocchia e si strinse le tempie come se un fulmine gli avesse attraversato il cervello.  
“Cas, stai bene?” chiese Sam.  
“No.”  
“Che succede?”  
“Gli angeli stanno tornando sulla Terra.”  
“Dove?!” chiese ancora Dean ma l’angelo sembrò ignorare la domanda del giovane e sparì in un nuovo turbinio di fotocopie e documenti.  
La radura nel quale si materializzò nel giro di un battito di ciglia seguendo il richiamo dal forte segnale che i suoi fratelli emanavano tutto intorno era circondata da alberi secolari che delimitavano un cerchio all’apparenza perfetto.  
Alcuni di loro erano stati abbattuti da una forza soprannaturale, i tronchi esplosi dall’interno e schiantati uno addosso all’altro, e proprio al centro del disegno circolare la terra pulsava sotto il fango e l’erba umida di pioggia.  
Una mano spuntò dal pantano melmoso e si agitò in cerca d’aiuto costringendolo a inginocchiarsi sul terriccio in modo da liberare il corpo che già si stava dibattendo per emergere ma un paio di uomini spuntati dal nulla gli si scagliarono addosso e lo afferrarono per l’impermeabile nel tentativo di allontanarlo; qualsiasi cosa ci fosse lì sotto era tanto importante da mandare ben due angeli a recuperarla, eppure Castiel fu più veloce a colpirli entrambi con il pugnale dal quale non si separava ormai da mesi.  
Ostinarsi a difendere Dean Winchester stava costando la vita di molti esponenti delle armate celesti e lui era stato responsabile per la morte di molti di loro, costretto a scegliere trai suoi simili e i mortali.  
Sperava solo che ne valesse la pena.

Dean sollevò gli occhi al cielo e trattenne uno sbuffo infastidito di fronte alla porta del frigorifero.  
“Vorrei prendere una birra, ti dispiace?”  
“Sì. A quante hai intenzione di arrivare?” ribatté Alex.  
Dal lavandino spuntavano ancora rovesciate le bottiglie che il cacciatore aveva svuotato nelle ultime ore e anche ad una stima approssimativa erano un numero eccessivo perfino per lui.  
“Non servirà a farti sentire meglio, Dean.”  
“Conserva le prediche per qualcun altro, huh? Fammi passare.” intimò il cacciatore quasi spostandola di peso per arrivare alla maniglia quando per la terza volta in meno di una giornata i fogli sparsi per il salotto volarono ovunque.  
Bobby doveva aver smesso di provare a sistemarli, visto che ogni visita di Castiel finiva per lasciarli in condizioni peggiori della volta precedente.   
“Aiutatemi.” disse l’angelo mentre lasciava cadere un ragazzo coperto di terriccio sul divanetto.  
“Venite qui, subito!” -chiamò Bobby affrettandosi a spingere la sedia a rotelle dall’altra parte della stanza- “Chi è?”  
“E’ nostro fratello.” disse Sam, del tutto incredulo.  
“Cas, come fa lui ad essere qui?” chiese Dean.  
“Angeli.”  
“Perché l’hanno portato indietro?” domandò di nuovo Sam.  
“Non lo so. Di sicuro per prima cosa dobbiamo nasconderlo.” rispose l’angelo e posò il palmo aperto sul petto di Adam.  
I sigilli Enochiani che gli aveva appena inciso sulle costole sembrarono dargli la scossa che serviva per risvegliarlo del tutto e Adam si mise seduto di scatto, sporco di terra e fango e molto sorpreso di trovarsi dove si trovava.  
“Dove sono?”  
“Stai tranquillo, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro.” cercò di dire Sam per calmarlo ma lui si ritrasse diffidente.  
“Tu chi cavolo sei?”  
“Potrebbe sembrarti abbastanza folle però… siamo i tuoi fratelli, John Winchester era anche nostro padre. Io sono Sam…”  
Sebbene fosse abbastanza disorientato Adam trovò comunque la forza per annuire in risposta e indicare il fratello maggiore con un cenno della testa.  
“E lui deve essere di sicuro Dean. So chi siete, mi ha messo in guardia su di voi.”  
“Chi?!” chiese Alex.  
“Zaccaria. Voglio parlargli adesso, dov’è?”  
“Senti, perché non ti calmi un momento e ci racconti tutto? Dall’inizio, se possibile.” disse ancora Alex sedendosi accanto a lui.  
Il ragazzo la fissò per qualche attimo e si prese il tempo per decidere cosa sarebbe stato più opportuno rispondere.  
“Ero morto e in Paradiso, credo. Lui è comparso dal nulla e mi ha detto che ero stato scelto.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Per salvare il mondo.”  
“Ti ha detto come, per caso?” domandò Sam.  
“Ha parlato di un certo Arcangelo che dovrebbe usarmi come tramite per uccidere il Diavolo.”  
“Tutto questo è assurdo!” sbottò Dean con uno sbuffo esasperato.  
“Non necessariamente.” -ribatté Castiel- “Forse non sei più tu ad interessarli, Dean. Lui è comunque la discendenza di sangue di John Winchester, un fratello di Sam. Non è perfetto ma può funzionare.”  
Il cacciatore sbuffò per la seconda volta e inarcò un sopracciglio in un’espressione per nulla convinta.  
“Vuoi scherzare?”  
“Perché dovrebbero farlo? Finora hanno cercato di convincerci che si trattasse di qualcosa che era nel nostro destino e adesso all’improvviso salta fuori che Zaccaria ha un piano B?” obiettò Sam.  
Adam però non diede alcuna dimostrazione di interesse per le nuove teorie che i fratelli maggiori stavano valutando e si sollevò dal divanetto per ripulirsi in parte della terra che gli sporcava i vestiti; non aveva idea di quale piano B stessero parlando, sapeva solo che più tempo avrebbe passato con i Winchester più sarebbero svanite le possibilità di chiudere l’accordo con gli angeli.  
“Ok, sentite, resterei volentieri per questa riunione di famiglia ma ho un impegno che non posso proprio…”  
“No, no, no. Rimani dove sei e stai a sentire per un attimo, va bene?” -gli disse Sam, posandogli una mano sulla spalla per rimetterlo seduto- “Qualsiasi cosa ti abbia detto, Zaccaria ti sta mentendo. Racconta solo un sacco di stronzate.”  
“No, io non penso proprio. Almeno a giudicare dalla vostra reazione ci devono essere parecchi particolari che coincidono con la storia che ha raccontato a me.”  
“Adam… so che non ci conosci per niente ma fidati di noi prima di prendere una decisione che potrebbe distruggere metà del pianeta.”   
Il ragazzo inspirò a fondo e lasciò balzare più volte lo sguardo da Dean a Sam nel tentativo di leggere qualsiasi traccia di malafede nei loro occhi.  
“Datemi una sola buona ragione.”  
“Perché siamo fratelli.” rispose Sam.  
“Non hai nessun diritto di giocare questa carta, lo sai?”  
“Sei comunque il figlio di John.” provò ad aggiungere Bobby ma Adam scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
“John Winchester era solo un tizio che una volta all’anno mi portava ad una partita di baseball. Non ho mai avuto un padre e non ho mai avuto fratelli, c’eravamo mia madre ed io. Lei faceva il turno di notte in ospedale, io mi cucinavo la cena e mi mettevo a letto. Era la mia famiglia e se accetto la proposta di Zaccaria potrò rivederla, quindi senza offesa… di voi non può importarmi di meno.”  
Sam fu costretto ad annuire suo malgrado.  
Il vero Adam era morto da tempo quando erano stati contattati dai ghoul che l’avevano ucciso e insieme a lui anche sua madre. Non poteva sapere che entrambi, dopo la diffidenza iniziale, avevano finito per considerarlo già parte della famiglia.  
“Mi sembra giusto. Ma se ti resta anche un unico bel ricordo di papà dacci un po’ di tempo per mettere a posto le cose. Per favore.”

Adam sussultò sorpreso nel vedere un sandwich di tacchino e maionese scivolargli sotto il naso, tagliato in due e adagiato sopra alcune foglie di insalata in un piatto dall’aria vissuta che doveva provenire di sicuro dalla collezione di stoviglie spaiate di Bobby.  
L’intera casa era disseminata di libri e bottiglie di liquore mezze vuote che spuntavano tra la polvere e l’idea di consumare un qualsiasi pasto nel salotto sembrava far storcere il naso al ragazzo, che eppure si scoprì molto affamato e attratto del pane bianco che Alex gli aveva appena sistemato davanti; cautamente sollevò una metà del tramezzino e diede un morso ad un angolo, constatando che il sapore era meglio di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
“Ehi… ti va una birra?” chiese Sam strappandolo ai propri pensieri mentre gli appoggiava accanto al piatto una bottiglia imperlata di piccole gocce di condensa.  
“C’è altro da fare per passare il tempo in questo posto?” -rispose il ragazzo con una scrollata di spalle- “Hai tirato fuori la storia dell’amore fraterno per convincermi a restare ma la verità è che mi state tenendo sottochiave, giusto?”  
Sam sorrise quasi divertito e si sedette di fronte a lui per giocherellare con l’etichetta della bottiglia che gli aveva portato.  
“Potrai anche non credermi ma non hai mai saputo di noi perché papa stava cercando di tenerti lontano da tutto questo. Voleva solo proteggerti.”  
“Immagino che il mostro che mi ha divorato non abbia mai letto il promemoria.”  
“Te lo ricordi?”  
“Oh, sì.” commentò Adam.  
Sam tornò serio all’improvviso e chinò il capo sul petto.  
“Siamo stati noi a trovarvi. E abbiamo ucciso quei due ghoul una volta scoperto cosa vi avevano fatto.”  
“Grazie. Mi fa sentire davvero molto, molto meglio.” ribatté l’altro, per niente colpito.  
“Se avessimo saputo di avere un fratello…”  
“Ma non lo sapevate, quindi…”  
“Saremmo venuti a cercarti prima.” lo interruppe Sam ma il fratellastro ridacchiò sarcastico.  
“Per fare cosa? Saltare sulla station wagon di famiglia e andare tutti insieme al luna park?!”  
Sam trattenne un nuovo sorriso d’ammirazione: nonostante fosse cresciuto lontano da loro e al riparo da qualsiasi figura maschile di riferimento era impossibile non riconoscere in lui la stessa strafottenza e la lingua tagliente del Winchester maggiore.  
“Beh, lascia che ti dica una cosa: di sicuro con un atteggiamento del genere ti saresti trovato benissimo da queste parti.”

Alex richiuse dietro di sé la porta della panic room e appoggiò un piatto identico a quello che aveva preparato per Adam sul tavolino di metallo.  
Forse troppo distante da Dean, ammanettato alla brandina sulla quale aveva finito per sdraiarsi una volta constatato che non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi strattonando la catena; senza uno dei suoi aprilucchetto poteva rinunciare da subito e il fratello era stato abbastanza furbo da recuperarli uno ad uno dalle tasche nelle quali sapeva di trovarli.  
“Non ho voglia di mangiare, grazie.” sibilò tra i denti il cacciatore.  
“Allora la situazione è più grave di quanto pensassi.”  
“Sul serio?! Ti sembra il caso di fare dello spirito?”  
La ragazza sospirò sconfitta.  
“Senti, avrei preferito un altro momento per affrontare il discorso…”  
“Oh no, hai scelto quello perfetto! Non posso muovermi da qui, non posso andare da nessuna parte. Un vero colpo di genio.” ribatté Dean mettendosi seduto e agitando nervoso le manette che lo tenevano legato.  
“In fondo sono sempre stata quella più intelligente.”  
“Beh, fotterci alla grande ti è riuscito molto bene. Parlo per esperienza personale.”  
Alex trattenne una risata amara e invece di rispondere si avvicinò a lui per lasciargli cadere in grembo una busta ripiegata su se stessa.  
“Bobby mi ha dato questa, l’ha trovata nella scatola che Sam ha riportato dal motel.”  
“L’hai letta?”  
“No. Dovevo?”  
“Avevo previsto di non essere più… me, nel momento in cui ti sarebbe arrivata.”  
“Quindi non hai delle domande, non ti sei mai fermato a chiederti perché? Non hai da dirmi niente che preveda una possibilità di replicare?”  
“Ho già sentito fin troppo.” rispose Dean in tono basso.  
La delusione che gli pesava addosso era ancora palpabile e lei annuì senza aggiungere altro; se aveva deciso di dirle addio con una lettera alla quale lei non avrebbe mai potuto rispondere significava che non voleva o non aveva nessuna intenzione di permetterle di spiegargli meglio la situazione.  
Si diresse verso l’ingresso ma proprio quando pensava che non ci fosse più speranza la voce di Dean la richiamò indietro, fermandola di fronte al portellone a tenuta stagna.  
“E’ per questo che sono andati a prendere Adam? Sapevano di non poter contare su di te?”  
“Non lo so. Non so se Zaccaria avesse in mente una cosa del genere fin dall’inizio o se lo stiano facendo perché sono così disperati da provare a spingerti a sacrificarti di nuovo per salvare tuo fratello.” -disse la giovane mentre prendeva un respiro profondo e tornava ad avvicinarsi a lui- “Oppure sì, è tutta colpa mia. Non ho fatto quello che mi hanno chiesto e questo è stato il risultato.”  
“In ogni caso nessuno ci può assicurare che non l’avrebbero fatto comunque, quei figli di puttana cercano sempre il modo per girare le cose a proprio favore e ottenere quello che vogliono. Sanno che non permetterò al ragazzo di prendersi una pallottola al posto mio, ecco perché non mi sono mai fidato di loro. ”  
“Ed ecco perché non potevo dirti che avevo preso una decisione tanto stupida. Ti eri già convinto che quello che mi era successo fosse colpa tua, potevo scaricarti sulle spalle una cosa del genere?” replicò Alex e sedette accanto a lui sulla brandina, stringendosi le mani tra le ginocchia con voce tremante.  
“Dopo che Ruby mi aveva quasi ucciso non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che tornare indietro. Zaccaria mi ha detto che dovevo solo convincerti ad unirti a loro per fermare Lucifero e ho pensato che non fosse poi così terribile, non in questi termini. Senza rendermi conto che davvero sarebbe ricaduto tutto su di te, che avrei finito per…”  
“Shhh, va bene.” -sussurrò Dean stringendola a sé- “Va bene. In effetti questo spiega parecchie cose.”  
“Sì, ad esempio quanto sono egoista.”  
“Solo perché stavi morendo e non ti andava molto l’idea?! Non è egoismo, è sanità mentale!”  
Alex sospirò triste, ancora avvolta nel suo abbraccio.  
“Dean, anche io sono consapevole del che tipo di vita hai scelto. So che non capisci perché qualcuno voglia buttarcisi dentro di proposito e quando è stato il momento giusto nemmeno io sono riuscita a darmi una spiegazione razionale.”  
“Mi fa piacere sentire che finalmente su questo siamo d’accordo.” disse il cacciatore in una smorfia soddisfatta ma la ragazza lo costrinse a girare il viso nella sua direzione per guardarlo dritto negli occhi.  
“Dove sta scritto che deve sempre esserci una spiegazione razionale per tutto?”  
Dean chinò la fronte sulla sua e le affondò le dita tra i capelli, accarezzandole la nuca mentre le sfiorava la bocca con il proprio respiro.  
“Ehi, credi che potresti…?” domandò agitando la catenella delle manette contro la brandina metallica.  
“No.”  
“Oh, ok… però ti avverto, così sarà abbastanza scomodo.”  
“Voglio dire che no, non posso. Non ho io la chiave.” spiegò Alex con una risata sottile.  
“Perché era più sicuro lasciarla a Sam.” -disse il cacciatore prima di stendersi sulla schiena, arrendevole- “Sì, sei di certo quella intelligente.”  
“Sono anche quella che si preoccupa per le tue chiappe, lo sai?”  
“Il che significa che non mi lascerai andare fino a nuovo ordine?”  
“Qualcosa del genere.” rispose la ragazza, accoccolandosi contro di lui per posargli la guancia sul petto, e Dean le rivolse un’occhiata interrogativa carica di curiosità.  
“Sono tutto orecchi.”

Il parco giochi era avvolto da una nebbia sottile che si insinuava tra le altalene e gli scivoli deserti, come abbandonati nel silenzio di una mattina d’inverno illuminata solo dalla luce dei pochi raggi di sole tenui e freddi attraverso la coltre di nuvole grigie ammassate in cielo.  
Adam riconobbe immediatamente il posto ma impiegò qualche istante a capire che doveva trattarsi solo di un sogno visto che il suo ultimo ricordo aveva a che fare con il fratellastro chino su un librone antico nel salotto di un uomo in carrozzina; di sicuro si era addormentato sul piccolo divanetto senza accorgersene, esausto per le troppe emozioni della giornata.  
Non era una cosa da poco tornare in vita dopo una sosta in Paradiso e trovarsi di fronte entrambi i fratelli che non aveva mai conosciuto e dei quali non aveva neanche mai sospettato l’esistenza, almeno fino a quando Zaccaria non gliene aveva parlato.  
“Questo è il parco dove ti portava sempre tua mamma nel suo giorno libero, vero?” chiese una voce al suo fianco facendolo sussultare.  
Gli era semplicemente bastato pensare all’angelo per farlo comparire.  
Forse nei sogni funzionava così.  
“Vorrei tanto rivederla. E’ qui?” domandò il ragazzo, speranzoso.  
“No, per adesso no. Del resto neanche tu eri dove dovevi essere.”  
“Lo so. I figli di John mi hanno trovato per primi.”  
“Sì, lo immaginavo. Per questo ti abbiamo detto quello che dovevi sapere su di loro, sai che non puoi fidarti, vero?”  
Adam tornò a fissare con sguardo distante il parchetto.  
Se lui era cresciuto senza un padre a Sam e Dean non sembrava essere andata poi molto meglio: non aveva mai saputo con esattezza come si mantenesse John ma adesso sapeva che l’attività di famiglia dei Winchester comprendeva dare la caccia a mostri e creature che la maggior parte della gente credeva esistessero solo nei libri.  
La sua vita non era stata semplice ma forse Sam gli aveva raccontato la verità quando gli aveva detto che John si era sempre tenuto a distanza per non coinvolgerlo e tenerlo al sicuro e sua madre con lui; peccato solo che quei ghoul avessero in mente qualcosa di diverso.  
“Loro mi hanno detto parecchie cose su di te.”  
Zaccaria trattenne un sorriso per niente amichevole e annuì con una punta di fastidio.  
“Beh, lascia che ti spieghi ancora una volta come stanno le cose: Sam e Dean Winchester sono psicoticamente, irrazionalmente dipendenti uno dall’altro. Possono anche cercare di farti credere che tu sia parte della famiglia ma la verità è che pensano prima a se stessi e poi a tutto il resto del mondo. Nel momento in cui la situazione inizierà a farsi pesante non gli importerà un fico secco di te, si metteranno al sicuro a vicenda e tanti saluti.” -disse assestandogli un buffetto sul ginocchio- “Adesso vuoi rivedere tua madre o no?”

Dean aveva appena sollevato il sandwich di tacchino dal piatto che Alex gli aveva sistemato sulle ginocchia quando la porta della panic room si aprì con un cigolio improvviso e Sam si precipitò all’interno della stanza blindata.  
“Fareste bene a venire di sopra. E in fretta.”  
“Che è successo?” domandò la ragazza.  
“Adam è scomparso.”  
“Scomparso?!” -gli fece eco il fratello- “Ma non dovevi controllarlo?”  
“E’ svanito nel nulla davanti ai miei occhi, non ho potuto fare molto in proposito!”  
“L’hanno preso gli angeli.” disse dall’esterno la voce di Castiel e Sam si voltò verso di lui, incredulo.  
“Aspetta, che significa l’hanno preso? Come hanno fatto a trovarlo prima di tutto? Avevi marchiato le sue costole come hai fatto con noi.”  
Castiel scosse la testa contrariato.  
“Deve averli indirizzati fin qui in sogno. Non c’è altra spiegazione.”  
“Hai idea di dove potrebbero averlo portato?”  
“Forse.” ribatté l’angelo prima di sparire in un frullio d’ali.  
Sam sollevò le braccia in aria in un gesto esasperato; Bobby non poteva più camminare, Adam era scomparso, Dean era deciso a sacrificarsi per salvare il mondo e l’unico angelo disposto ad aiutarli continuava a smaterializzarsi nel bel mezzo di una conversazione.  
“Cosa facciamo adesso?”  
“Che ne dici di provare di nuovo con l’incantesimo di Ruby?” suggerì Alex.  
“Siamo a corto di mappe geografiche. Chi si immaginava che sarebbero tornate tanto utili?” rispose Sam mentre Dean li guardava incamminarsi fuori dalla panic room e appoggiava il piatto sul materasso della brandina, strattonando le manette per richiamare la loro attenzione.  
“Ehi… qualcuno potrebbe liberarmi, qui?!”

“Vedo che tu e tuo fratello condividete gli stessi gusti raffinati.” commentò Zaccaria, intento a studiare il ragazzo che si era avventato famelico su uno degli hamburger impilati ordinatamente sopra il largo vassoio d’argento sul tavolo, proprio accanto ad un cestello riempito di ghiaccio dal quale spuntavano alcune bottiglie di birra messe in fresco.  
Non era per niente diverso dal menu di benvenuto che aveva trovato Dean ad aspettarlo quando lo stesso Zaccaria l’aveva portato nella “sala d’aspetto VIP” in attesa che la morte di Lilith spezzasse l’ultimo sigillo.  
Adam terminò il panino in un paio di morsi e si ripulì la bocca con il dorso della mano.  
“Allora, è tutto pronto?”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Come « per cosa »? Per Michele!”  
Zaccaria trattenne una smorfia che poteva quasi apparire come una manifestazione di profondo imbarazzo.  
“Oh, sì… a proposito di quello, temo che dovremo ridefinire al volo la tua posizione nell’affare.”  
“Ridefinire?!” ripeté Adam, confuso.  
Qualcosa stava chiaramente cominciando a girare per il verso sbagliato e quando l’angelo sistemò gli ultimi bottoni della giacca nel tentativo di guadagnare tempo fu più che ovvio che non si trattava d’altro che di una trappola ben congegnata.  
“Vedi, non prenderla a male, sei stato comunque molto utile. Essenziale. Ma il punto è che non sei poi tanto un prescelto, molto più una semplice esca.”  
“No… tu avevi detto che dovevo aiutarvi a combattere Lucifero.”   
“A tuo modo, sì. In fondo sei qui perché sei il fratellastro illegittimo del tizio che ci interessa!”  
“Hai mentito su tutto quanto.” provò a replicare il ragazzo ma l’angelo si strinse nelle spalle con noncuranza.  
“Noi non mentiamo. A volte siamo solo parchi nei dettagli.”   
“Che gran figlio di puttana.”  
Zaccaria scostò dal tavolo una delle sedie foderate di tessuto rosso, poi si sedette accanto ad Adam per piegarsi verso di lui e rivolgergli un’occhiata insofferente.  
“Scusa, come pensi che mi senta io?! Devo stare a guardare quella tua faccia da cane bastonato mentre dovrei solo prepararmi per l’arrivo del vero tramite di Michele, credi che mi stia divertendo?”  
“Non te lo lascerò fare.”  
“Non che tu abbia molta scelta. I Winchester metteranno da parte le loro divergenze e verranno a prenderti prima di quanto pensi, portando Dean dove mi serve che sia. Michele l’aveva previsto, le pedine sono tutte in posizione! Daremo scacco matto e tutto grazie a te.”  
“No, loro avevano capito dall’inizio quello che avevi in mente, non lo faranno mai! E poi non mi avevi detto che di me non gli importava?”  
“Sai una cosa? Io continuo a sentire questo…” -disse l’altro, mimando con la mano il gesto di un chiacchiericcio petulante- “Mentre vorrei sentire questo.”  
Adam singhiozzò sorpreso quando i poteri dell’angelo lo colpirono allo stomaco: a giudicare dalla quantità di sangue che prese a sgorgargli dalla bocca e dalla gola Zaccaria gli aveva procurato un’emorragia interna che rischiava di farlo soffocare e sembrava anche essere parecchio soddisfatto del risultato.  
“Ecco. Così è molto meglio.”

Dean lasciò dondolare la catenella delle manette contro il tubo principale del termosifone al quale Bobby l’aveva legato e sbuffò a pieni polmoni per esprimere tutto il proprio disappunto.  
“Per quanto volete andare avanti con questa storia, posso saperlo?”  
“Fino a quando non ti sarà tornato un po’ di buon senso.” ribatté Sam dall’altra parte della stanza tornando poi a controllare uno dei numerosi libri che teneva aperti davanti a sé ma una folata di vento innaturale sfogliò alcune delle pagine e gli fece perdere il segno della riga che stava per terminare di leggere.  
“Sei riuscito a scoprire qualcosa?” domandò Dean all’angelo, finalmente di ritorno dal giro di ricognizione, e Castiel annuì in assenso.  
“Vostro fratello è tenuto prigioniero nella stessa stanza dove avevano portato anche te la notte in cui Lucifero è uscito dalla gabbia.”  
“Ne sei sicuro?”  
“Ci sono molti angeli di guardia, devono essere lì per una buona ragione.”  
“Quindi che cosa hai intenzione di fare?”  
“Che cosa abbiamo intenzione di fare.” rispose Sam mentre prendeva dalla tasca dei jeans la chiave delle manette per indicare al fratello di porgergli il polso in modo da liberarlo, sotto lo sguardo incredulo e poco convinto di Bobby e Castiel.  
“Hai considerato bene i rischi?” chiese ancora Dean.  
“Non possiamo farcela da soli, uno in più fa sempre comodo.”  
“E se decidessi di scappare e piantarvi in asso?”  
“Non lo faresti mai.” disse Alex.  
Il cacciatore scrollò la testa roteando gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro.  
“Sentite, questa ha tutta l’aria di essere una trappola per farmi dire di sì. Evitiamo lo scontro e passiamo direttamente al nocciolo della questione.”  
“Perché?” -replicò l’altro- “Seriamente, Dean. Voglio saperlo.”  
“Sam…”  
“Dimmelo.”  
“Ho paura che in un modo o nell’altro Lucifero finirà per convincerti a passare dalla sua parte.” confessò Dean tutto d’un fiato.  
“Quindi non pensi che sia forte abbastanza per resistere?”  
“Non so se sarà per colpa del sangue demoniaco o per un’altra pollastrella demoniaca ma guardati: sei pieno di rabbia, sei presuntuoso, è solo una questione di tempo.”  
Sam sospirò e scosse la testa in un gesto sconfortato.  
“Non tu… tra tutti quanti…”  
“Pensa a quanta gente è stata uccisa per colpa nostra, Sam. Devo farti una lista?”  
“Ma non siamo stati noi a premere il grilletto.”  
“E’ come se l’avessimo fatto. Se tu dovessi cedere… perché penso che prima o poi succederà…” -disse ancora Dean, senza trovare il coraggio di finire la frase- “Credo che sia il caso di fermarlo subito, abbiamo aspettato fin troppo.”  
“E fermare Satana è un compito che spetta solo a te, vero?”  
“Di sicuro non posso lasciare che sia quel ragazzino a farlo.”  
“Hai mai pensato per mezzo secondo di smetterla di sacrificarti per tutti? Tanto per cambiare possiamo rimanere uniti.”  
“Sam ha ragione.” -obiettò Bobby- “Però devi crederci anche tu, cerchiamo di imparare dai nostri errori.”  
Dean aveva appena aperto bocca per replicare ma Castiel gli si parò davanti all’improvviso prima di lanciargli uno sguardo eloquente.  
Se fino a quel momento era sempre stato difficile leggergli in faccia quello che pensava non c’era invece modo di sbagliare nel riconoscere nell’occhiata che gli aveva lanciato una notevole quantità di risentimento e sfiducia.  
“Più aspettiamo più le probabilità di salvare tuo fratello diminuiscono. Se ti interessa ancora il mio aiuto ti suggerisco di venire con me adesso e poi potrai tornare indisturbato al tuo piano suicida, perché dopo stasera io mi farò da parte.”

Le palme che spuntavano qua e là dalle chiazze d’erba secca proiettavano lunghe ombre scure sull’asfalto e Dean strizzò le palpebre infastidito dalla luce del sole che picchiava sulle loro teste.  
Viaggiare insieme ad un angelo era sempre un’esperienza destabilizzante e i tre non si resero conto immediatamente di dove erano comparsi perché troppo occupati a liberarsi le gambe dai rami dei cespugli che crescevano indisturbati tra le cataste di bancali da trasporto abbandonati sul retro di un edificio malmesso.  
“Dove diavolo siamo?”  
“Van Nuys, California.” spiegò Castiel.  
“E la stanza?”  
“Lì dentro.” disse l’angelo, indicando un portone di legno ormai del tutto marcio.  
“Quella stanza piena di quadri e mobili antichi sta in una fabbrica abbandonata a Van Nuys, in California?”  
“Tu dove pensavi che fosse?” gli domandò Alex e Dean si strinse nelle spalle con un moto di incredulità.  
“Non lo so… su Giove, magari?!”  
“Ripetimi di nuovo perché non puoi semplicemente prendere Adam e teletrasportarti fuori.” intervenne Sam, più propenso ad occuparsi dell’aspetto pratico della loro incursione nel quartier generale di Zaccaria e dei suoi seguaci.  
“Con tutti gli angeli che sono di guardia non riuscirei mai a passare. Però posso fermarli per guadagnare tempo e lasciar passare voi.”  
“Hai intenzione di affrontarli tutti quanti da solo?” chiese Dean.  
“Sì.”  
“Scusa ma se anche questo non è un piano suicida…”  
“Forse lo è. Almeno non sarò costretto a guardarti fallire.” tagliò corto Castiel mentre scioglieva il nodo della cravatta e se ne liberava per passare a sbottonare la camicia del completo scuro.  
“Wow, Cas…” -balbettò Alex stupefatta prima di accorgersi del taglierino affilato che l’angelo teneva in pugno- “Cosa vuoi fare con quello?”

Il portone d’ingresso cigolò sui cardini quando Castiel lo spalancò con una piccola spinta.  
Tutti i macchinari dovevano essere stati rimossi anni prima e la pioggia filtrata dal tetto semi scoperchiato aveva creato numerose chiazze d’acqua sul pavimento, nelle quali si riflesse lo scintillio di almeno cinque pugnali appuntiti che si avvicinavano a lui per accerchiarlo.  
Zaccaria doveva aver reclutato come guardie del corpo soldati migliori di quelli che aveva mandato a recuperare il corpo di Adam, se ne accorse dal modo in cui esitavano ad attaccarlo limitandosi a studiare le sue mosse in cerca di un punto debole da sfruttare.  
“Che cosa state aspettando? Fatevi avanti!” esclamò con foga e nell’istante in cui le guardie armate si lanciarono contro di lui lasciò cadere a terra il proprio pugnale, strappandosi la camicia sul petto fino a mettere a nudo il sigillo che si era inciso sulla pelle.  
Un bagliore intenso si sprigionò dal suo torace una volta che il potere dell’incantesimo si riversò su tutti gli angeli presenti ma avvolse anche il suo corpo e lo trascinò via quasi inghiottendolo in una spirale luminosa che gli fece perdere conoscenza.   
L’esplosione di luce era il segnale che Dean e Alex interpretarono come un via libera e allo stesso tempo come la certezza che da quel momento in poi avrebbero dovuto continuare da soli; non sapevano cosa avrebbero trovato una volta dentro la fabbrica e si avventurarono all’interno con cautela, tendendo l’orecchio ad ogni possibile rumore.  
Castiel aveva scelto una soluzione che poteva aver tolto di mezzo gli angeli presenti eppure restava ancora Zaccaria da affrontare.  
La stanza poteva trovarsi solo dentro il piccolo gabbiotto in origine utilizzato come archivio, dato che non sembrava esserci nient’altro di simile in giro. Gli angeli di sicuro l’avevano arredato con gli stessi mobili chippendale, quadri dalle enormi cornici dorate e soprammobili pretenziosi che entrambi ricordavano senza alcuna nostalgia.  
In un angolo, abbandonato a terra come un bambolotto di stracci insanguinato, Adam continuava a premersi le mani sullo stomaco nel tentativo di combattere il dolore di un’emorragia interna che non accennava a fermarsi.  
“Adam!” -lo chiamò Dean per scuoterlo e costringerlo a reagire- “Ehi, ehi, riesci a camminare?”  
“Siete venuti a prendermi…” balbettò il ragazzo, ancora stordito.  
“Sei parte della famiglia.”   
“Ma è una trappola!”   
“L’avevo capito.”  
I tre si erano appena incamminati verso la porta che li avrebbe ricondotti alla fabbrica ma il viso fin troppo familiare di Zaccaria comparve davanti a loro per bloccarli e costringerli ad indietreggiare.  
“Dean, finalmente! E vedo anche che non sei solo.” -esordì con un sorriso fintamente cordiale rivolto ad Alex- “Felice di incontrarti di nuovo, mia cara. Non credevo avresti avuto il coraggio di venire.”  
“Tempi difficili richiedono scelte difficili.”  
“Oh, mi trovi decisamente d’accordo.” ribatté lui.  
Sembrava del tutto ignaro di quello che stava succedendo alle sue spalle eppure pochi istanti prima che Sam riuscisse a colpirlo l’angelo gli afferrò il polso e lo disarmò in una rapida mossa, calciandolo lontano da sé e facendolo atterrare contro un piedistallo di gesso che ricadde addosso al cacciatore frantumandosi in mille pezzi.  
“Sul serio, avete davvero pensato che sarebbe stato tanto semplice uscire vivi da qui?! Soprattutto perché ribellarvi a noi è stata proprio una mossa stupida da fare. Non ci guadagnerete altro che dolore.” aggiunse puntando un dito in direzione della ragazza.  
Alex trattenne un singhiozzo strozzato e scivolò a terra mentre il sangue che già sporcava il mento e la camicia di Adam iniziava a sgorgare copioso anche dalla sua bocca.  
“Lasciali stare, figlio di puttana!” ordinò Dean, anche se l’angelo non mostrò il minimo segno di cedimento.  
“Sai che cosa ho imparato grazie a voi, Dean? La pazienza. Perché lo ammetto, avevo quasi cominciato a pensare che non avrebbe funzionato… invece dovevo dare retta al capo, sta andando tutto come ha detto lui! Ora sei pronto a dare la tua risposta definitiva?”  
“…no!” riuscì a mormorare Alex in un gorgoglio soffocato.  
Dean spostò lo sguardo da una parte all’altra della stanza: Sam stava riprendendo lentamente i sensi ma la giovane e Adam restavano sdraiati sul pavimento in preda agli spasmi, tossendo sangue denso e viscido.  
“Maledizione, Zaccaria! Smettila!”  
“Ti propongo un incentivo, un messaggio da parte di Michele: quando avrà finito con te non ti lascerà nelle stesse miserabili condizioni che spetterebbero ad un qualsiasi altro tramite, ti farà tornare come ti ha trovato.” -disse ancora l’angelo- “Tic toc, tic toc… non se la stanno cavando molto bene con l’addome perforato, che ne dici?”   
“D’accordo! Mi hai sentito?! D’accordo!”  
“Chiedo scusa, puoi ripetere?”  
“Va bene, chiamalo e digli di venire qui. Farò quello che vuoi ma smettila subito!” ripeté Dean.  
“Come faccio a sapere che non stai mentendo?”  
“Ti sembra che stia mentendo?”  
Zaccaria sorrise trionfante e rilasciò Alex e Adam con un solo gesto della mano prima di concentrarsi e recitare una litania che doveva essere un’invocazione Enochiana per contattare Michele.  
 _“Zodiredo… Noco… Aberamage… Nazodpesade…_ lui arriverà tra poco.”   
“Certo, ho un paio di condizioni da proporre.” replicò Dean, strappando all’altro una smorfia abbastanza contrariata.  
“Che cosa significa?”  
“La prima voce della mia lista è che Michele non avrà nessun sì finché non ti avrà disintegrato.”  
“E cosa ti fa credere che lui accetterà?”  
“Accetterà. Perché non potrà mettere le mani su questo corpo da favola fino a quando non sarai altro che un pezzo di carbonella.”  
“Michele non si piegherà mai a te.” sibilò Zaccaria.  
“Chi pensi sia più importante adesso? Tu o io?”  
L’angelo lo afferrò per il bavero della giacca e strattonò il tessuto con rabbia, quasi come se volesse strapparglielo di dosso, intanto che le pareti iniziavano a tremare scosse dalla potenza dell’imminente apparizione di un arcangelo.  
“Stammi bene a sentire, tu sei solo una larva schifosa sputata fuori dal didietro di un verme. Sai cosa diventerò io dopo che ti avrò consegnato a Michele?”  
“Sacrificabile.”  
“Michele non mi ucciderà.” ridacchiò l’altro ma una voce alle sue spalle gli strappò un’esclamazione stupefatta seguita da un rantolo strozzato, mentre Alex gli piantava nel petto la lama del pugnale argentato caduto ad una delle sue guardie.  
“Lui no. Io di sicuro sì.”   
I lampadari di cristallo e le mura non accennarono a smettere di ondeggiare e scuotersi nemmeno quando un bagliore bluastro brillò negli occhi di Zaccaria, sempre più intenso fino a risplendere fiammeggiante; il cadavere dell’angelo ricadde con un tonfo contro la parete lasciando delineata sulla costosa tappezzeria la sagoma di un paio d’ali carbonizzate e Dean si inginocchiò accanto a Sam per sorreggerlo a sé e aiutarlo ad alzarsi passandogli un braccio intorno alla vita.  
“Andiamo, dobbiamo uscire di qui immediatamente.”   
“Non potevi fare un po’ più in fretta?!” lo rimproverò Alex.   
“Sei stata tu a dirmi di sembrare credibile!” -obiettò lui- “Forza, sbrigatevi! Fuori di qui!” aggiunse in tono deciso per farsi sentire sopra il fischio perforante della vera voce di Michele che sembrava farsi così acuto da spingere Adam a portarsi entrambe le mani sulle orecchie.  
Il ragazzo era tanto disorientato da faticare a recuperare l’equilibrio e non si accorse subito che la porta della stanza gli si stava richiudendo davanti, dopo aver lasciato passare Alex, Dean e Sam.  
“No!” -esclamò nell’attimo in cui si scontrò con il legno decorato e provò a picchiarci sopra per richiamare l’attenzione dei fratelli- “Dean! Sam! Non si apre, non riesco ad aprire!”  
“Resisti, torniamo a prenderti! Riesci a sentirmi?” gridò Dean dall’esterno e si affrettò a tornare sui propri passi ma non appena afferrò la maniglia fu obbligato a lasciarla andare d’istinto per ritrarre le dita ustionate.  
L’arrivo di Michele aveva reso incandescente perfino l’aria e avvicinarsi di qualche passo al gabbiotto era quasi impossibile.  
“Adam, mi senti? Ti tireremo fuori!” gridò ancora nella speranza che il fratellastro potesse sentirlo.  
Solo quando i muri del gabbiotto parvero raffreddarsi di colpo e l’interno della fabbrica tornò avvolto nel silenzio, disturbato unicamente dal tubare di alcune tortore appollaiate sulle travi d’acciaio più alte, Dean si accostò alla porta e saggiò la temperatura del pomolo per constatare che poteva ruotarlo su se stesso senza pericolo di scottarsi.  
Nessuno dei tre era preparato a trovarsi di fronte un semplice archivio polveroso e Sam imprecò in un filo di voce: la bellissima stanza creata dagli angeli era svanita, portandosi dietro il fratellastro.

L’insegna della stazione di servizio tremolò debolmente quando il commesso al bancone diede corrente per illuminarla nel buio del tramonto che già tingeva di scuro il cielo sopra la California.  
Alex tolse un paio di lattine dal grosso frigorifero accanto agli espositori delle riviste e ne porse una a Sam, premendo poi la seconda sul palmo ustionato di Dean.  
“Tienila stretta per un po’, dovrebbe aiutare.” gli disse intanto che frugava nelle tasche per recuperare un biglietto da cinque dollari che stirò tra le dita nel tentativo di ridargli un aspetto passabile.  
Con Castiel fuori gioco e spedito chissà dove dal sigillo inciso sul petto non potevano contare sui poteri angelici per tornare a Sioux Falls e si prospettava un lungo viaggio, soprattutto senza i contanti per un biglietto d’autobus.  
L’unica spesa che potevano permettersi erano le birre e una barretta ai cereali.  
“Pensi che Adam stia bene?” chiese Sam prima di far saltare la linguetta della propria lattina.  
“Ne dubito. E nemmeno Cas, ma li ritroveremo.”  
“Quindi…?”   
“Quindi che?” fece eco Dean.  
“Faceva tutto parte del vostro piano?”   
“Valeva la pena tentare.”  
“Sembravi convinto quando stavi per dire di sì, cosa ti ha fatto cambiare opinione?”   
Dean non rispose ma si voltò a guardare Alex che li stava precedendo fuori dalla porta automatica per respirare a fondo l’aria polverosa della Statale che portava fuori Van Nuys; in fondo passare così tanto tempo insieme aveva insegnato ad entrambi come comunicare attraverso una forma di linguaggio non verbale e a Sam non servivano ulteriori spiegazioni per sapere che, qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, il fratello non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto la presenza della ragazza aveva ribaltato le carte in tavola.  
“Bene. Qualche suggerimento su come tornare indietro ora che dall’Enterprise non risponde nessuno?” disse lei.  
“Qualcosa ci inventeremo.” replicò Sam e Dean gli assestò una pacca sul braccio.  
“Già. Ti ricordi ancora come si fa partire una macchina? Senza le chiavi, intendo.”  
“Non dovrebbe essere un problema.”  
“Allora perché non inizi subito?”  
Sam rivolse al fratello maggiore un sorriso d’intesa.  
“Guarda che se volete restare da soli basta dirlo.”  
“Renditi utile, vai a cercare una macchina che ci riporti in South Dakota, Sammy. E levati quell’espressione idiota, non fai ridere nessuno.” borbottò l’altro mentre Sam strizzava l’occhio in direzione della ragazza e si incamminava verso il parcheggio trattenendo un nuovo sorriso compiaciuto.  
“Davvero, io non riesco a capirvi. La nostra situazione adesso è ancora più incasinata di quanto non fosse stamattina, cosa ci trovate di tanto divertente?” aggiunse Dean.  
“La tua faccia. Dovresti riuscire a vederla, l’idea che Sam riesca ad imbarazzarti con così poco è impagabile.”  
“So solo che la mia faccia dev’essere ridotta peggio di una piñata. Diciamo che mi sono dimenticato la nostra parola di sicurezza, non mi va di raccontare in giro che è stato un angelo in impermeabile a gonfiarmi di botte.”  
“In effetti Cas ci è andato giù pesante, guarda qui…” disse la giovane sfiorandogli lo zigomo segnato da un livido scuro.  
“Ahiahiahi…!”   
“Non ti ho nemmeno toccato!”  
“Stavo facendo pratica con un po’ d’anticipo.”   
“Tutta scena. Sei in cerca di attenzioni, Winchester?!” -chiese lei, maliziosa- “Per fortuna sono quella che si preoccupa per le tue stupide chiappe.”  
Si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo dolcemente e si abbandonò al suo abbraccio quando il cacciatore la strinse a sé, portandole la mano dietro la nuca intanto che le lasciava affondare le dita tra i capelli.  
“A proposito di sicurezza, stavo pensando di riprendere in considerazione tutta la faccenda delle manette. Ci sono degli aspetti della cosa che non avevo mai…” le sussurrò Dean all’orecchio.  
“Scordatelo.” tagliò corto la giovane.  
“D’accordo.”  
“Almeno per adesso.” aggiunse Alex prima di allontanarsi in direzione della piazzola di sosta dove Sam era già riuscito ad avviare il motore di un minivan argentato.  
Dean trattenne una smorfia perplessa.  
“Ehi, ehi… che vuol dire « per adesso »?!”


	27. For Your Life

“Beh, per fortuna siete tornati in tempo per ripartire e fermare Pestilenza. Perdere questa occasione sarebbe stato un bel passo falso.” disse Bobby prima di riempire di bourbon il bicchiere che teneva tra le mani.  
“Di sicuro.” annuì Sam in assenso.  
Teletrasportarsi in California era stata questione di un attimo eppure per il viaggio di ritorno avevano impiegato ben due giorni.  
Due giorni in cui la paura di non riuscire a rientrare in tempo per ripartire e raggiungere il Cavaliere li aveva spinti a guidare fino a Sioux Falls senza nemmeno una sosta, alternandosi al volante e macinando chilometri su chilometri mentre continuavano ad interrogarsi sul destino che poteva essere toccato ad Adam e Castiel; cercarli entrambi sarebbe stata una priorità se solo tutti gli impegni nell’agenda dei Winchester non avessero avuto a che fare con la possibile fine del mondo.  
Salvare l’intera umanità a volte significava mettere gli interessi di gente sconosciuta davanti a quelli della propria famiglia e dei propri amici.  
“Prossima tappa Davenport, Iowa?” domandò ancora Bobby.  
“Stando a quello che ci ha detto Brady, sì.” rispose Alex stropicciandosi gli occhi, esausta, ma proprio in quell’istante lo squillo deciso del cellulare di Dean sembrò risvegliarla dal torpore che aveva assalito tutti e tre.  
Il numero comparso sul display non corrispondeva a nessuno dei contatti in memoria.  
“Pronto?”   
“Dean?” disse una voce molto familiare.  
“Cas!”   
“Sta bene?” si intromise Sam in tono preoccupato e il fratello lo zittì con un cenno.  
“Stavamo già iniziando a pensare che fossi morto. Dove sei finito?”  
“In ospedale.” spiegò l’angelo.  
“Stai bene?”   
“No.”   
“…ti va di elaborare?!” ironizzò Dean.  
Dall’altra parte della linea Castiel prese un respiro profondo.  
“Mi sono svegliato in un letto d’ospedale con addosso una vestaglietta di carta, non ricordo nient’altro. A quanto pare sono apparso dal nulla a bordo di un peschereccio al largo di Delacroix. Hanno detto che ho spaventato l’equipaggio.”  
“Posso immaginare.” -borbottò l’altro tra sé- “Comunque hai chiamato appena in tempo. Dobbiamo recuperare l’anello di Pestilenza, materializzati qui e vieni con noi.”  
“Non posso materializzarmi da nessuna parte.”   
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Che le mie batterie si sono esaurite, sembra una metafora adeguata.”   
“Quindi non hai più nessun potere?”  
“Ho sete e mi fa male la testa. Un insetto mi ha punto da qualche parte e non importa quanto mi gratti, continua a prudere da morire. Mi sento decisamente…”  
“Umano.” concluse Dean al suo posto.  
Ecco cos’era successo dopo che Castiel si era sacrificato usando su se stesso l’incantesimo necessario a liberarsi delle guardie del corpo di Zaccaria: a differenza di Adam stava bene ed era al sicuro, anche se per lui doveva essere difficile fare i conti con questa nuova vulnerabilità.   
“Wow. Mi dispiace.”   
“Il problema è che senza i soldi per un biglietto aereo dovrò restare qui. Magari mi daranno altri farmaci, comincio a sentirne il bisogno.”  
“Ok, Bobby ti manderà qualcosa per il viaggio. Non preoccuparti, pensa solo a rimetterti in forma.”  
“Dean… c’è anche un’altra cosa. Adesso che mi trovo in queste condizioni credo di aver capito.” -tentennò Castiel- “Essere umani significa soffrire. E il dolore può far venire idee strane ma tu hai comunque detto di no a Michele. Non sei poi il relitto d’uomo che credevo che fossi.”  
Il cacciatore rialzò un sopracciglio in un’espressione sconcertata.  
“Grazie. Lo apprezzo sul serio.”  
“Di niente.”  
“Diventa ogni giorno più strano.” -commentò Dean dopo aver interrotto la telefonata- “Bene, direi che avete sentito tutti. Non possiamo contare su di lui.”  
“Che è successo al vostro angelo? Ha bisogno di una revisione?” chiese all’improvviso qualcuno alle loro spalle e Sam trattenne una smorfia indispettita.  
“Che ci fai qui, Crowley?”  
“Porto buone notizie. Chicago sta per essere spazzata via dalle carte geografiche. La tempesta del secolo, darà il via ad una serie di catastrofi naturali che stermineranno tre milioni di persone.”  
“Proprio non riesco a capire come facciano ad essere buone notizie.” commentò Alex.   
Il demone prese un bicchiere mezzo pieno dalla credenza, annusando quello che conteneva con malcelato disgusto.  
“Morte si troverà sul posto per dare il via alla festa.”  
“Sarebbe il momento giusto per provare a prendere anche il suo anello. Quando dovrebbe succedere?” chiese Dean.  
“Domani.”  
“Maledizione!” -imprecò Sam sottovoce- “Sappiamo che Pestilenza sarà a Davenport fino a domani, non avremo un’altra possibilità per trovarlo!”  
“Sei sicuro delle tue informazioni?” domandò ancora Dean.  
“Ho avuto qualche dritta. Più un piccolo aiuto da parte vostra.”  
“Noi non abbiamo fatto niente.”  
Il demone incrociò lo sguardo di Bobby e ammiccò convinto nella sua direzione.  
“Vuoi dirglielo tu o preferisci che ci pensi io? Non c’e nulla di cui vergognarsi.”  
Dean impiegò alcuni istanti a rendersi conto che negli ultimi giorni non era stato abbastanza presente da capire che qualcosa di importante stava tormentando l’amico; Sam poteva anche provare a convincerlo che l’unico modo per andare avanti era restare uniti ma tutto quello che gli stava succedendo intorno portava alla conclusione opposta.  
“Dirci cosa, Bobby?”  
L’altro si strinse nelle spalle, come se si trattasse di una questione di poco conto.  
“Trovare Morte non era poi tanto difficile, bastava solo esprimere un desiderio. E il mondo sta finendo, mi sembrava stupido dare tutta questa importanza ad una piccola anima…”   
“Così l’hai venduta a lui?”   
“In realtà si tratta di un prestito. La restituirò.” puntualizzò Crowley.  
“Allora fallo! Adesso!”   
“Uhm, no. Pensateci bene, siete cacciatori… e lo spilungone fa una certa fatica a controllarsi a riguardo. Devo essere sicuro che non farete nulla per togliermi di mezzo, avere quell’anima in deposito mi dà un certa sicurezza.”   
“Che figlio di…” sibilò Sam ma il demone si limitò a rimettere il bicchiere dove l’aveva trovato per poi ripulirsi le mani con il fazzolettino che teneva ripiegato nel taschino della giacca.  
“Invece di preoccuparvi di me vi consiglierei di rivedere i vostri piani e iniziare a riflettere su come risolvere il problema di trovarvi in due posti contemporaneamente.”  
Dean trattenne una risata di scherno.  
“Non ci sono molte soluzioni, Crowley. Un Cavaliere a testa, ecco l’unico modo per risolvere il nostro problema.”  
“No, no, no, aspetta, sei sicuro che separarci sia una buona idea?” gli domandò Alex.  
“Non possiamo fare altrimenti.”  
“Sono Cavalieri, non semplici demoni. Ti ricordi cosa è successo con i primi due, anche se eravamo insieme?”   
“Quindi cosa suggerisci?” -ribatté lui in tono sconfortato- “Chicago potrebbe essere distrutta se andiamo tutti a Davenport e se andiamo tutti a Chicago Brady sarà morto per niente.”  
La ragazza si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del piccolo divanetto e trattenne un sospiro altrettanto sconfortato mentre chinava il mento sul petto e i capelli le scivolavano sulla guancia.  
“Lo so.”  
“Ok, d’accordo…” esordì Bobby con entusiasmo forse troppo marcato per spezzare il silenzio angosciante che era calato nel salotto stracolmo di libri.  
“Chi si prende il vecchietto storpio nella squadra?!”

L’anziana donna sdraiata a letto si risvegliò da un sonno leggero quando sentì qualcuno sfiorarle la fronte in una carezza amorevole.  
Le infermiere della casa di risposo Serenity Valley non erano mai così gentili o premurose.  
“Dottor Green… è tornato. Come è andato il suo viaggio?”  
Il medico sistemò gli occhiali sul naso con un sorriso.  
“Molto, molto produttivo, almeno fino a quando non sono incappato in un piccolo incidente di percorso. Però adesso sono di nuovo qui con la mia paziente preferita. Come si sente stasera, Celeste?”   
“Sempre peggio.” sussurrò la donna e lui si chinò sul suo viso per controllarle di nuovo la temperatura.  
“In effetti lei mostra tutti i sintomi di una brutta influenza. E della febbre dengue e di encefalite giapponese, in una forma davvero grave.”  
“Davvero?!”  
Il medico ritirò la mano dal volto di Celeste, improvvisamente ricoperto di pustole arrossate che fino a qualche secondo prima non erano presenti.  
“Oh, guardi un po’! Non ha avuto la varicella da piccola ma ora sembra di sì.”  
“Come è possibile…”  
“…avere tutte queste malattie insieme?! E’ il mio marchio di fabbrica.” -ribatté Pestilenza senza smettere di sorridere- “Adesso cerchi di riposare. Andrà tutto bene.”  
“Mi curerà?”  
“No, lei morirà di sicuro. Più o meno in quattro… tre… due…” contò alla rovescia il Cavaliere e la donna iniziò a tossire convulsamente, agitandosi in cerca d’aria mentre tutto il corpo si riempiva di vesciche infette e la saliva le colava ai lati della bocca; rantolò per un paio di minuti prima di vomitare addosso a Pestilenza un liquido verdognolo che gli imbrattò la cravatta, la camicia e perfino le lenti degli occhiali.  
“Interessante.” sussurrò lui, affascinato.

Sam caricò nel retro del furgone una sacca da viaggio e almeno un paio di fucili a canne mozze, richiudendo poi il portellone con un sospiro preoccupato; se solo Bobby non avesse avuto bisogno di portare la sedia a rotelle con sé la sua vecchia Chevrolet sarebbe stata un mezzo di trasporto decisamente più pratico e veloce, ma infilare nel portabagagli della Chevelle arrugginita la carrozzina e tutte le munizioni necessarie si prospettava un’impresa pressoché impossibile.  
Se non altro a loro era toccato il viaggio breve.  
“Va bene, allora… buona fortuna con Pestilenza.” gli disse Dean, pronto a partire in direzione di Chicago insieme ad Alex.  
“Buona fortuna a te con Morte.”   
“Già.”  
“Ti ricordi quando questo lavoro era solo cacciare wendigo e qualche mutaforma? Quanto erano più semplici le cose?” replicò Sam con un sorriso amaro e l’altro gli sorrise in ritorno.  
“Non proprio.”  
“Comunque potresti aver bisogno di questo.” disse ancora Sam nel porgergli l’impugnatura del coltello di Ruby.  
Sapeva bene che Pestilenza si sarebbe rivelato un avversario molto pericoloso e rinunciare all’unica protezione che poteva garantire loro qualche sicurezza significava lanciarsi in una missione dalla quale lui e Bobby rischiavano di non tornare.  
Doveva saperlo altrettanto bene anche il fratello maggiore, che infatti esitò titubante.  
“Tienilo pure. Dean è a posto.” ribatté Crowley.  
Era comparso dal nulla come suo solito e teneva tra le mani un piccolo falcetto ricurvo che in realtà non aveva nulla di minaccioso, anche se il demone doveva avere un’ottima ragione per credere che fosse un’arma adatta ad affrontare Morte.  
Quando si accorse degli sguardi perplessi che i Winchester gli avevano rivolto agitò la lama sotto il naso di Sam e trattenne uno sbuffo impaziente.  
“La falce di Morte, la sola e unica. Uccide divinità, demoni, angeli, mietitori e secondo i pettegolezzi anche il Cavaliere in persona.”  
“Dove l’hai presa?” gli domandò Alex, stupita.  
“Pronto?! Sono il Re dei Crocevia, vorrà pur dire qualcosa.” rispose lui voltandosi verso il solo membro della compagnia che non poteva partecipare in maniera autonoma ai preparativi per la partenza.  
“Bobby, tu hai intenzione di restare lì seduto?”  
“No. Quasi quasi vado a farmi un balletto.”   
Il demone fece schioccare la lingua un paio di volte.  
“Hai davvero sprecato il nostro patto. Si può ottenere molto di più di un unico desiderio, sta tutto nel chiedere nel modo giusto.” -aggiunse intanto che gli faceva segno di provare a sollevarsi- “Mi sono preso lo stesso la libertà di inserire qualche clausola in un sottoparagrafo, dimmi se è di tuo gradimento.”  
Bobby lo squadrò per un attimo con espressione confusa, poi una strana sensazione sembrò impossessarsi di lui per corrergli lungo tutto il corpo: si era così abituato a non sentire più nulla al di sotto della vita che quasi si spaventò all’idea di essere di nuovo in grado di controllare le ginocchia, le gambe e persino le dita dei piedi intrappolate nei grossi scarponi da montagna.  
Dean faticò a trattenere un’esclamazione commossa quando gli vide spostare a terra un piede e poi anche l’altro prima di trovare il coraggio di fare forza sulle cosce per alzarsi e spingere all’indietro la sedia a rotelle.   
“Non posso crederci…”  
“Sì, lo so. Vale tutta la sua anima.” commentò Crowley in un ghigno soddisfatto.  
Peccato che si fosse scomodato tanto solo perché quell’anima che teneva in deposito come assicurazione sulla vita appartenesse ad un cacciatore potenzialmente utile nella battaglia contro Lucifero.  
“Grazie.” balbettò Bobby.  
“Oh, fammi il piacere… la situazione così rischia di diventare veramente sdolcinata. Vogliamo andare?”

“Quindi questo sarebbe il laboratorio segreto del Dottor Male, eh?” domandò Bobby qualche ora più tardi mentre si sporgeva dal finestrino del furgone per controllare attraverso un binocolo l’ingresso principale della casa di riposo Serenity Valley.  
Sulla carta il viaggio fino a Davenport avrebbe dovuto far perdere ai due cacciatori solo mezza giornata, all’incirca, ma Sam aveva iniziato a sospettare che la guarigione miracolosa dell’amico l’avesse spinto ad imboccare un paio di uscite sbagliate solo per il piacere di tornare a guidare con il cambio manuale, ritardando il loro arrivo di almeno quarantacinque minuti sulla tabella di marcia.  
L’importante in ogni caso era aver raggiunto entro la data stabilita l’avamposto di Pestilenza, che ad una prima occhiata appariva proprio come una casa per anziani tra le più comuni; appostati nel parcheggio, Sam e Bobby avevano studiato con attenzione l’andirivieni di infermieri in camice bianco e rosa che accompagnavano gli ospiti lungo i corridoi oppure in giardino, tenendoli sottobraccio, eppure fino a quel momento non pareva esserci alcuna traccia della presenza di un Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse nei paraggi.  
“E’ più deprimente che spaventoso. Sembra una brochure a colori di quello che potrebbe aspettarci se non finiremo schiacciati da Lucifero.”  
“Mi raccomando, Sam, se ti avanza un po’ di ottimismo passalo da questa parte.” borbottò l’altro senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’entrata.  
“Beh, non è certo un lavoro che punta molto sulla Previdenza Sociale.”  
“Non dirlo a me.” -replicò l’amico in un sospiro ben consapevole di quello che poteva succedere quando si andava a caccia di demoni senza una polizza sulla vita- “Come facciamo ad entrare, in ogni caso? Hai qualche idea?”  
L’agente di sicurezza in guardiola rimise sul tavolo i fumetti che aveva appena iniziato quando un ragazzo alto come uno yeti attraversò le porte scorrevoli all’ingresso spingendo un uomo di mezza età sulla sedia a rotelle.  
“Ti avverto, non azzardarti a scaricarmi in questo mortorio solo perché vuoi goderti i miei soldi ancora prima di avermi seppellito! Voi giovani d’oggi non avete rispetto per niente e nessuno!” sbraitò Bobby.  
“Posso vedere il vostro tesserino?” domandò la guardia mentre li fermava in mezzo al corridoio.  
“Oh sì, salve…” -temporeggiò Sam- “Uhm, noi purtroppo non abbiamo un tesserino, è la prima volta che veniamo qui. Come può vedere lo zio Bob non è più autosufficiente come una volta, mi chiedevo se questo fosse il posto giusto dove ricoverarlo.”  
“Allora andate alla reception e chiedete di un responsabile.”  
“Sì, no… più che altro volevamo sapere se il servizio di sicurezza qui dentro facesse al caso nostro.” aggiunse il cacciatore prima di colpire l’uomo con un pugno che lo mandò dritto al tappeto.  
Bobby si rialzò frettolosamente dalla carrozzina e la spinse nella guardiola intanto che Sam trascinava l’agente di sicurezza per le braccia e lo sistemava in un angolo, sotto al bancone sul quale erano allineati tre monitor della sorveglianza.  
“Lo zio Bob?” ironizzò l’amico.  
“I tuoi soldi?!” gli fece eco Sam.  
“Per questo hai insistito tanto perché non mi liberassi di quest’affare?” chiese ancora Bobby assestando un calcio alla sedia a rotelle.  
“Pensavo potesse tornarci utile. Ma adesso mettiamoci al lavoro, questo posto è pieno di gente e non sappiamo quanti di loro sono demoni. Non sappiamo neanche che aspetto abbia Pestilenza.”  
“Magari ha l’aria malata.”  
“Tutti hanno l’aria malata.” -replicò Sam, chino sugli schermi illuminati che trasmettevano ad intermittenza riprese in tempo reale della struttura- “Però aspetta, guarda lì.”   
Un uomo in camice bianco stava attraversando il reparto di degenza e di tanto in tanto si fermava a controllare le cartelle mediche dei pazienti ricoverati, una procedura standard per i medici in servizio: quello che appariva di certo inusuale erano le immagini catturate dalle telecamere e distorte al suo passaggio, come se il dottore portasse con sé una quantità di energia statica tale da mandare in tilt qualsiasi apparecchio elettronico sul proprio cammino.  
Bobby sistemò la visiera del cappellino e lo calò per bene sulla fronte.  
“Direi che iniziamo a ragionare.”

Crowley picchiettò il dorso della mano contro il finestrino bagnato per indicare uno dei locali che scorrevano al loro fianco, nelle vie del centro di Chicago.  
La pioggia continuava a scrosciare sul tettuccio dell’Impala a intervalli irregolari da quando avevano lasciato l’Interstatale e il vento soffiava lungo le strade sollevando nell’aria foglie, pagine di vecchi giornali abbandonati e buste di plastica che finivano contro le gambe di tutte le persone abbastanza coraggiose da avventurarsi fuori casa e affrontare il maltempo.  
“Ehi, fermiamoci a prendere un po’ di pizza.”   
Dal sedile anteriore Alex lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia storta.  
“Ma vuoi scherzare?”   
“Ho sentito dire che è buona.”  
“Chicago. Morte. Tre milioni di persone in pericolo.” -elencò lei tenendo il conto sulle dita- “In questa scala di priorità indovina dove finisce la pizza?!”  
Il demone sbuffò infastidito, nonostante fosse riuscito a cogliere di sfuggita l’espressione delusa di Dean all’idea di doversi occupare di un’incombente tragedia prima di riuscire a dedicarsi senza rimorso ad un’abbuffata di cibo-spazzatura pieno di colesterolo.  
“Va bene, va bene… tanto siamo già arrivati. Quello è senza dubbio Ground Zero, il quartier generale del nostro nuovo amico.” disse mentre indicava al cacciatore di fermarsi di fronte ad un edificio dal tetto in lamiera.  
“Perché ne sei così sicuro?”  
“Mietitori. Sembrano essersi dati appuntamento qui, il quartiere ne è pieno.”   
“D’accordo, l’esperto sei tu.” -annuì Dean- “Adesso che si fa?”  
“Torno subito, vado a fare un giro per controllare la situazione.” rispose l’altro e prima ancora che il cacciatore potesse protestare svanì dall’abitacolo dell’auto.  
Salvo poi ricomparire nel giro di pochi secondi, visibilmente stupito.  
“Santo Cielo, che imbarazzo. Morte non è in casa.”  
“Che cosa…? E allora dov’è?” gli chiese Alex.  
“Non ne ho idea. I segnali indicavano questo posto, sono scioccato tanto quanto voi.”  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa, frena un secondo… tu devi saperlo! Bobby ha venduto la sua anima per questa informazione!” ribatté Dean.   
“Rilassati. Ogni contratto è del tipo soddisfatti o rimborsati e non mi è mai capitato che qualcuno si lamentasse. Prenderemo Morte nella prossima città condannata.”  
“La prossima…?! Milioni di persone rischiano di morire da un momento all’altro, che ne sarà di tutta questa gente?” gli fece eco la ragazza in tono sconcertato ma Crowley si strinse nelle spalle con aria noncurante.  
“Non lo so e non mi interessa scoprirlo. Se neanche voi volete finire su tutti i giornali insieme alla notizia della scomparsa di Chicago dalla faccia della terra vi suggerisco di fare come me, andatevene il più in fretta possibile.”

“Dottor Green, speravo che riuscisse a passare da me questa sera.” mormorò la donna raggomitolata sotto le coperte.   
Brividi freddi le scuotevano il corpo e Pestilenza recuperò dal bordo del letto la cartella medica per sfogliare uno per uno i documenti pinzati insieme, anche se non aveva alcun bisogno di leggere gli appunti riportati dal medico di turno durante il giro di visite del mattino.  
Qualsiasi fosse la vera diagnosi poteva far ammalare o guarire a proprio piacimento tutte le cavie umane della Serenity Valley.  
“Come potevo dimenticarmi della mia paziente preferita, Eunice? La sua artrosi le dà di nuovo dei problemi?”  
“Non solo quella, dottore. Credo di avere qualche linea di febbre.”  
“Controlliamo subito.” -replicò lui, passandole la punta delle dita sulle tempie- “Sì, questa ha tutta l’aria di essere meningite. E non vorrei spaventarla ma ci sono anche i segni di un’infezione da klebsiella.”  
“Un’infezione?!”  
“Eh, già. Per un organismo debilitato come il suo è facile contrarle ma non si preoccupi… sistemeremo tutto in un secondo.” le disse il Cavaliere intanto che un’infermiera dai capelli ricci scivolava silenziosamente all’interno della camera e tormentava l’orlo del golfino con mani tremanti per il nervoso.  
“Signore, Sam Winchester è qui.”  
Pestilenza inspirò a fondo, trattenendo un sorriso di vittoria.  
“Mi chiedevo quanto avrei dovuto aspettare, ancora.”   
“Come vuole procedere?”  
“Considerato quello che lui e suo fratello hanno fatto ai miei, l’unica mossa ragionevole è prendersi un po’ di vendetta un pezzo per volta.”  
Gli occhi dell’infermiera diventarono improvvisamente neri e il demone che l’aveva posseduta arricciò il naso al pensiero che il piano prevedesse mutilazioni pericolose per la buona riuscita del progetto “Apocalisse”.  
“Abbiamo l’ordine preciso di non uccidere il tramite.”  
“Se Satana ci tiene così tanto può sempre rimetterlo insieme con del nastro adesivo!!! ” urlò Pestilenza in preda ad una rabbia cieca e fece ruotare l’anello intorno al dito come era solito fare anche Guerra quando voleva liberare tutto il suo potere.   
“Per ora iniziamo col dargli un assaggio di quello che posso fare.”  
Bobby avanzò nel corridoio che li avrebbe portati al reparto di degenza dove si trovava il Cavaliere e caricò un paio di colpi nella doppietta a canne mozze mentre Sam preparava il coltello di Ruby stringendolo nel pugno.  
Entrambi non furono per nulla meravigliati di trovare almeno tre o quattro corpi di medici e portantini abbandonati a terra davanti alle porte delle stanze dei pazienti e oltrepassandoli con cautela notarono che tutti portavano sul viso e sulle braccia segni arrossati di pustole ed eritemi che però non sembravano comparire su di loro; piuttosto iniziarono a respirare sempre più affannosamente man mano che l’influenza dei poteri di Pestilenza arrivava a colpirli ai polmoni, pesando sul petto come un macigno.  
“Credo che ci stiamo avvicinando…” disse Sam in un colpo di tosse.  
“Ma dai?!” ribatté Bobby sarcastico.  
La vista aveva cominciato a giocargli brutti scherzi e fu costretto ad allungare un braccio per sostenersi contro il muro.  
“Bobby?” -lo chiamò il giovane non appena si accorse che l’amico era scivolato sul pavimento- “Alzati, coraggio.”  
Si era appena chinato su di lui per aiutarlo a rialzarsi quando la demone dai capelli ricci si materializzò davanti a loro ed indicò con un ampio gesto d’invito l’ultima porta della fila.  
“Prego, da questa parte. Il dottore adesso può ricevervi.”  
Sam provò a muovere qualche passo ma ancora prima di riuscire a varcare la soglia della camera le ginocchia lo abbandonarono del tutto e finì bocconi sul linoleum opaco lasciandosi cadere di mano il coltello dalla lama seghettata.  
Pestilenza sedeva ancora sul letto di Eunice, anche se la donna giaceva riversa sul cuscino imbrattato del sangue che le sporcava il mento, le labbra e la camicia da notte.  
“Samuel!” -esclamò in tono fin troppo gioioso- “Entra pure. Non sai quanto mi faccia piacere vedere che sei riuscito a raggiungerci.”

“Che cosa possiamo fare adesso, un falso allarme-bomba? Mille falsi allarmi-bomba? Come si fa ad evacuare tre milioni di persone da Chicago nei prossimi dieci minuti? E’ impossibile!” disse Dean, picchiando con forza un pugno sul volante.  
Crowley aveva scelto la strada più semplice ed era nuovamente svanito lasciandoli entrambi in balia di quella che davvero si prospettava la tempesta del secolo.  
Non era neanche certo che lui e Alex sarebbero riusciti ad andarsene dalla città abbastanza in fretta ma guardando una seconda volta attraverso il parabrezza si accorse del demone che gesticolava frenetico per attirare la loro attenzione e indicare l’insegna di un locale poco distante.  
Magari credeva che tutti riuscissero a leggergli le labbra.  
“Cosa?!?!” -borbottò mentre si picchiava una mano sull’orecchio- “Non riesco a sentirti!”  
“Ho detto che l’ho trovato. Morte è là dentro.” ripeté Crowley, comparso sul sedile posteriore.  
“In una pizzeria?”   
“Se davvero dicono tutti che la pizza qui è così buona…” suggerì Alex e Dean le rivolse un’occhiata perplessa intanto che inspirava a fondo e si preparava a spalancare la portiera.  
“D’accordo. Mettiamoci al lavoro.”   
Quando si accorse che la ragazza aveva tutta l’intenzione di seguire lui e Crowley fin dall’altra parte della strada la fermò ancora prima che potesse scendere dal marciapiede.  
“L’atmosfera rischia di farsi pesante, da qui in poi ci pensiamo da soli.”  
“Ma…”  
“Serve qualcuno che riporti la mia bambina da Bobby in caso non dovessi uscirne vivo.”  
“Per questo hai deciso che potevo venire anche io? Mi fa piacere che mi consideri utile soltanto a portare la tua auto lontano da qui, lei sì che deve sentirsi importante.” chiese Alex, seccata.  
“Sei quella più intelligente, segui un buon consiglio quando puoi. Se le cose si mettono male salta in macchina e non guardarti indietro, pensa solo a lasciare Chicago.”  
“Suona più come un ordine.”  
“Donna, torna in cucina e non metterti a discutere con me!”  
“Cretino.” ribatté la giovane in un sorriso e Dean si chinò su di lei per posarle un bacio sulla fronte.  
“Fatemi capire…” -borbottò Crowley alle loro spalle- “Non c’era tempo per la pizza perché siete già passati al dessert?!”  
Il cacciatore rialzò gli occhi al cielo con un’imprecazione soffocata ma Alex lo trattenne dolcemente per la giacca di pelle e scosse la testa come a fargli segno che non ne valeva proprio la pena.  
Lui le porse le chiavi dell’Impala in un sospiro esasperato, poi si decise ad attraversare la strada contrastando il forte vento che continuava a soffiare con raffiche di tale potenza da far barcollare anche un uomo adulto della sua corporatura; era esagerato perfino per quella che da sempre veniva soprannominata la “città del vento”, eppure nessuno a parte loro tre aveva la benché minima consapevolezza che si trattasse di un evento atmosferico scatenato dall’arrivo di un Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse.  
Che a quanto pare era in pausa pranzo.  
“Devo augurarti buona fortuna?” chiese Crowley.  
“Tu non vieni?!” ribatté Dean ma non appena tornò a voltarsi del demone non era rimasta alcuna traccia.  
“Tipico.” sbuffò contrariato intanto che si affrettava a raggiungere l’uscita posteriore del ristorante per forzare la serratura.  
La presenza di Morte non era certo priva di effetti collaterali: il corpo di un cuoco giaceva sul pavimento accanto al bancone della cucina, con ancora in mano una spatola coperta di grasso, e almeno due cameriere in divisa erano sdraiate a terra in mezzo ai tavoli ricoperti da tovaglie a scacchi bianchi e rossi.  
Forse a causa del violento temporale scatenatosi sulla città il locale non era pieno come avrebbe dovuto eppure tutti gli sfortunati clienti che si erano trovati all’interno della pizzeria “Rinascita” all’arrivo di Morte sedevano al proprio posto, riversi senza vita sul pranzo che avrebbero dovuto consumare; l’unico ancora in grado di muoversi e mangiare con tutta calma sembrava essere un uomo alto e magro, seduto esattamente di fronte alla porta-finestra che dava sulla strada principale.  
Dean serrò la presa sulla falce per farsi coraggio e avanzò di qualche passo.  
Mentre si avvicinava sempre più al Cavaliere l’arma parve reagire alla presenza del suo legittimo possessore e l’impugnatura iniziò a farsi rovente, fino a costringere il cacciatore a lasciarla cadere in un tonfo metallico che risuonò assordante nel silenzio innaturale che li circondava.  
“Grazie per avermi riportato quello che mi apparteneva.” -disse il Cavaliere senza neanche voltarsi- “Unisciti a me, Dean. La pizza è deliziosa.”   
La pioggia aveva ricominciato a battere incessante sui vetri e dalle nuvole scure addensate in cielo ogni tanto echeggiavano tuoni distanti, preceduti da fulmini improvvisi che illuminavano in parte il viso di Morte.  
Se Guerra aveva un aspetto del tutto normale Carestia invece appariva come un vecchio fragile e consumato dalla fame che portava con sé e Dean non era poi tanto curioso di sapere se essere il Mietitore più potente conferisse al Cavaliere un aspetto adeguato.  
Trattenne quasi il fiato quando gli arrivò di fronte e con sua grossa sorpresa si trovò a pensare che a parte due grosse orecchie a sventola e il naso aquilino al centro del volto un po’ scavato, Morte sembrava solo un distinto impiegato bancario occupato a godersi un’intera teglia della pizza ripiena tipica di Chicago.  
Accanto alla quale era comparsa per magia la falce che fino a qualche secondo prima stava sul pavimento.  
“Ci è voluto parecchio prima che riuscissi a trovarmi. Aspettavo da tempo di parlare con te.”  
“Devo dire che ho sentimenti contrastanti a riguardo. Ma tanto per sapere… siamo già alla parte in cui mi uccidi, per caso?” domandò Dean con voce incerta.  
“Hai un esagerato senso della tua importanza. Per uno come me, uno come te è solo un microbo seduto alla stessa tavola, pensa come ti sentiresti tu se un batterio iniziasse a mostrarsi irrispettoso.” disse il Cavaliere dopo aver rialzato lo sguardo dal bicchiere di the freddo che stava succhiando rumorosamente attraverso una cannuccia.  
“Questo è un piccolo pianeta di un minuscolo Sistema Solare in una galassia che ha appena smesso di portare i pannolini. E io sono vecchio, Dean. Molto vecchio. Quindi ti invito a riflettere su quanto ti trovi insignificante.” aggiunse mentre lasciava scivolare sul piatto del cacciatore una grossa porzione di cibo.  
“Mangia.”  
Sebbene riluttante, il cacciatore si sedette al tavolo e prese coltello e forchetta per tagliare un angolo della fetta di pizza.  
In qualsiasi altra occasione non si sarebbe mai fatto scappare un invito del genere: l’aspetto era invitante e il sapore davvero ottimo, anche se l’assurdità della situazione non contribuiva certo a stimolargli l’appetito.  
“Beh, devo proprio chiedertelo. Quanti anni hai?” disse una volta ingoiato il boccone.  
“Gli stessi di Dio, forse sono anche di più. Nessuno di noi se lo ricorda ma che differenza fa? Vita, morte, l’uovo, la gallina… fa lo stesso, alla fine mieterò anche lui.”  
“Dio?! Ucciderai Dio?!”   
“Perfino Dio un giorno morirà.” rispose il Cavaliere con noncuranza.  
Dean ammiccò confuso e rimise le posate sul piatto.  
“Sì, uhm… questo va un po’ oltre le mie competenze.”  
“Solo un po’.”  
“Se non è troppo posso chiederti anche perché respiro ancora e sono qui a mangiare pizza? Vuoi qualcosa da me?” azzardò il cacciatore e Morte si chinò verso di lui, stizzito.  
“Voglio liberarmi del guinzaglio che Lucifero mi ha messo al collo con un indecoroso incantesimo da quattro soldi! Uragani, inondazioni, terremoti… mi trovo sotto il controllo di un ragazzino molesto che fa i capricci e mi ordina di eseguire i suoi ordini quando vuole. Per questo non potevo essere io ad avvicinarti, dovevo aspettare che venissi tu a cercarmi.”  
“E pensi che io potrei liberarti?”  
“Ecco di nuovo la tua ridicola baldanza.” -sospirò il Cavaliere- “No, tu non puoi. Quello che devi fare è aiutarmi a togliere i proiettili dalla pistola di Lucifero e senza l’anello gran parte del mio potere svanisce. Mi pare di capire che fossi interessato ad averlo.”  
“Sì.”   
“Bene. Sono disposto a dartelo senza discutere.”  
“Senza discutere?”  
“E’ quello che ho detto.”  
“Ma che farai con…?” gli chiese Dean guardandosi intorno con aria interrogativa.  
“Immagino che Chicago possa restare. Mi piace la pizza.” disse Morte nell’esatto istante in cui la pioggia cessò di colpo per lasciare spazio ai raggi del sole, brillanti attraverso i vetri ancora imperlati d’acqua.  
“Spero comprenderai che mi trovo costretto a dettare alcune condizioni per questa transazione.”  
“D’accordo.” annuì Dean.  
“Fortunatamente siamo ancora in tempo per rimettere Lucifero nella sua gabbia.”  
“Credi che…”  
“Io lo so. Ma devi assicurarmi che farai tutto quello che sarà necessario per fermarlo, qualsiasi cosa.”  
“Sì. Va bene.”  
Morte sembrò rivolgergli uno sguardo severo e gli mostrò la pietra rettangolare incastonata nell’anello che portava all’anulare ossuto prima di sfilarlo e tenerlo sospeso tra le dita.  
“Farà meglio ad essere un vero sì, Dean. Sai che non si può ingannare la morte.” 

Pestilenza si sporse oltre la sponda del letto di Eunice, studiando con attenzione i due cacciatori stesi a terra.  
“Devo proprio dirvi la verità, avete un aspetto terribile. Se dovessi sbilanciarmi, così su due piedi, direi che si tratta di tubercolosi. Però perché non farla diventare sifilide?!”  
Sam cercò di sollevarsi su un gomito e lo fulminò con un’occhiata carica d’odio, alla quale il Cavaliere rispose con un gemito di falsa comprensione.  
“Lo so, per voi non sarebbe affatto divertente. Il fatto è che sbagliate a pensare che la malattia sia disgustosa o caotica, in realtà è l’esatto contrario: i batteri hanno un solo scopo, dividere e conquistare. Sono determinati, non si fermano finché non hanno vinto. Solo le persone perdono la testa quando si ammalano. Viene da chiedersi che cosa ci trovi Dio in qualcosa di tanto fragile e confusionario.” -commentò prima di inginocchiarsi davanti al giovane e stringergli una ciocca di capelli nel pugno- “Tornando a noi… su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto vi fa male?”  
L’espressione del tutto incredula che si dipinse sul suo viso nell’istante in cui si accorse dell’uomo in impermeabile comparso sulla porta della stanza fu la palese dimostrazione che non si aspettava l’arrivo di un soldato del Paradiso in aiuto ai due cacciatori e perfino lo stesso Sam rimase stupefatto da quell’apparizione provvidenziale.  
Soprattutto perché non aveva la minima idea di come l’angelo fosse riuscito a raggiungerli.  
“Cas… ma come…?”  
“Ho preso un pullman.”  
“Fai attenzione!” rantolò Bobby.  
“Non preoccuparti. Sono…” provò a replicare Castiel dopo aver scavalcato il cadavere di uno dei dottori della Serenity Valley ma le parole gli morirono sulle labbra.  
L’influenza del Cavaliere stava già ottenendo la meglio e da un momento all’altro si ritrovò carponi sul linoleum, in preda ad un attacco di tosse convulsa che gli fece sputare qualche goccia di sangue sulla cravatta blu mentre Pestilenza tratteneva una risatina maligna.  
“Guarda guarda cosa ha portato a casa il gatto… un tramite occupato ma del tutto privo di poteri. Non c’è più neanche un granello di angelo lì dentro, vero?!”  
Castiel si rialzò all’improvviso e in uno scatto inaspettato gli afferrò il polso chinandosi allo stesso tempo su un fianco per afferrare il coltello dal manico in legno e calarglielo con forza sul mignolo e sull’anulare, tranciandoli di netto.  
“Forse qualcosa è rimasto.” sussurrò intanto che l’infermiera demoniaca si lanciava contro di lui per ribaltarlo sulla schiena.  
Accecata dalla furia non si era nemmeno accorta che l’angelo stringeva ancora in mano il coltello e quando gli si gettò sopra nel tentativo di strangolarlo finì trafitta allo stomaco dalla lama seghettata, che sprigionò scintille infuocate nell’aria; non appena Sam riacquistò la forza di sollevarsi sulle proprie gambe aiutò Castiel a liberarsi del corpo senza vita della demone che gli era ricaduto addosso, poi si diresse nel corridoio per aiutare anche l’amico a rialzarsi con un po’ di fatica man mano che il potere di Pestilenza sembrava affievolirsi e svanire del tutto.  
“Bobby, stai bene?”  
“Sì… credo di sì.”   
Privato di due dita, proprio come era successo a Guerra, il Cavaliere fasciò la mano ferita nelle coperte del letto accanto al quale si era rannicchiato e guardò l’angelo raccogliere dal pavimento l’anello infilato nella falange amputata.  
“Credete davvero che vi servirà? Non fa alcuna differenza. Perderete in ogni caso.”

“Ha detto proprio così? Ne sei sicuro?” chiese Dean nel ricevitore aspettando poi la risposta del fratello dall’altro capo della linea.  
I fari dell’Impala illuminavano l’Interstatale poco affollata intanto che il traffico scorreva placido in direzione di Madison e la musica dei Kansas faceva da sottofondo alla telefonata che aveva iniziato pochi minuti prima, per una volta seduto al posto del passeggero con un gomito appoggiato al finestrino.  
“Beh, per fortuna ne siete usciti tutti interi, Sammy. Noi stiamo tornando e cercheremo di essere lì entro domani mattina, ne riparliamo quando saremo arrivati ok?”   
Teneva sempre l’anello di Morte stretto in pugno e sembrava decisamente combattuto tra la paura di avere sottomano una parte del potere del Cavaliere e il terrore di perderlo, vanificando così qualsiasi possibilità di fermare l’Apocalisse.  
Eppure Alex continuava a domandarsi se ottenere l’ultimo pezzo della chiave per la gabbia di Lucifero senza uno scontro fisico non significasse che il prezzo pagato per toglierlo al legittimo proprietario fosse ben più alto di quanto tutti loro potessero immaginare.  
“Ehi, potresti darmi almeno un segno di vita?” -la risvegliò lui con un colpetto del gomito- “Non hai detto una parola da quando abbiamo lasciato Chicago.”  
La ragazza gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi, troppo impegnata a far finta di concentrarsi sulla guida per esserlo davvero.  
“Pensavo solo a questa storia di Morte. Ti ha spiegato come dovrebbero funzionare tutti e quattro gli anelli?”   
“Insieme ad un altro paio di cose, sì.”   
“D’accordo. Non credo di poter aspettare fino a domani mattina, meglio che inizi a raccontarmi tutto ora.”  
“Beh, sappiamo che la gabbia è ancora al suo posto, gli anelli serviranno a riaprirla nel momento giusto.” spiegò Dean prima di chinarsi sull’autoradio per raggiungere il pulsante centrale e abbassare il volume della versione live di Icarus.  
“E quale sarebbe il momento giusto?”   
“Uno qualsiasi, basta trovarsi abbastanza vicino a Lucifero da spingerlo dentro e tanti saluti.”  
“Spingerlo dentro?” -gli fece eco Alex- “Morte crede sul serio che basterà dargli una spintarella per chiudere questa faccenda? Come se qualcuno di noi potesse avvicinarsi tanto da provarci.”  
Dean prese un respiro profondo e strinse ancora di più la presa intorno all’anello del Cavaliere.  
“Non saremo noi a farlo. Almeno… non io.”  
La giovane trattenne un singhiozzo soffocato e sterzò bruscamente il volante per spostarsi nella corsia d’emergenza, inchiodando i freni fino a sollevare lunghi schizzi di acqua sporca che finirono contro i cerchioni delle ruote e il telaio già imbrattato di fango.  
“Tra tutte le cose stupide che potevi fare…” sibilò tra i denti nel tentativo di contenere la rabbia che la stava assalendo.  
“Era la conferma che mi serviva, invece: neanche un Cavaliere dell’Apocalisse crede che sia possibile riuscire a fermare Lucifero in un’altra maniera.”   
“Allora che senso ha provare a riaprire la gabbia? Michele non vuole semplicemente fermarlo, vuole ucciderlo!”  
“Con gli anelli abbiamo un vantaggio in più. E’ comunque suo fratello, non può volerlo morto davvero.”  
“Ah no?! Lo sai perché tu non hai mai pensato una cosa simile di Sam, vero?” -esclamò Alex mentre spalancava la portiera senza neanche preoccuparsi delle auto che procedevano lungo la carreggiata- “E’ un arcangelo, credi che cambierà idea grazie a te?”  
“E tu non hai mai pensato che questa fosse l’unica soluzione, fin dall’inizio? In fondo lo sai ma non vuoi ammetterlo!” le urlò Dean in risposta.  
Fu quasi costretto a rincorrerla oltre il bagagliaio dell’Impala per afferrarle un polso e impedirle di allontanarsi a passo spedito.  
“Ti prego, mi serve che tu sia del tutto razionale e logica, adesso. Elimina ogni altro dettaglio, elimina qualsiasi coinvolgimento emotivo e poi elimina uno di noi da questo scenario.” aggiunse in un tono di voce più calmo.  
“Che significa?”  
“Significa che abbiamo sempre sbagliato perché ragionavamo in termini di Lucifero e Michele, Sam e me, due fratelli. Che succede se ne togliamo uno dalla scacchiera?”  
Alex smise di dibattersi per liberarsi dalla sua stretta e trovò il coraggio di sostenere a lungo il suo sguardo, leggendogli negli occhi una verità che aveva sempre cercato di negare.  
“Non sarebbe poi questo epico scontro di Titani.”  
“Perché non era previsto che solo uno di noi dicesse di sì.” -spiegò ancora Dean- “Avrei dovuto farlo tanto tempo fa.”  
“Rinunciare alla tua vita e consegnarti nelle mani di Michele? Non ti fiderai di quello che ti ha promesso Zaccaria sul rimandarti indietro, spero.”  
“Figurati! Non sono poi così stupido, è un biglietto di sola andata.” ribatté lui in un sorriso appena accennato e la tirò dolcemente contro di sé per abbracciarla.  
“Ascolta, siamo soltanto ad un’ora da Milwaukee. Posso accompagnarti a casa se vuoi, non sei costretta a…” iniziò a dire con la bocca premuta sulla sua guancia ma la ragazza gli strinse le labbra tra due dita, impedendogli di continuare.  
“E’ davvero la nostra ultima notte e stai cercando di scaricarmi?!”  
“No. Per quanto mi riguarda possiamo restare qui e aspettare in mezzo al nulla fino all’alba.”  
“Bene. Potrei avere un paio di idee per passare il tempo.” sussurrò Alex.  
Il cacciatore sussultò quando lei gli lasciò scivolare una mano sotto la maglietta per solleticargli lo stomaco intanto che lo spingeva contro una delle portiere.  
“Whoa!”   
“Sempre che tu non abbia in mente altro.”   
“So che finirò per pentirmene…” -borbottò Dean tra sé con una smorfia di disappunto- “Magari possiamo rimandare di qualche minuto.”  
“Più tardi.”  
“Dobbiamo parlare. Non credo avremo molte altre occasioni per farlo, in futuro.”  
“Ti prego, non adesso. E poi ho già capito che non sarà un buon argomento di conversazione.”  
“Per una volta che prendo l’iniziativa…!” si lagnò lui e Alex sospirò sconfitta, stringendosi nelle spalle in un atteggiamento di resa totale.   
Dean faticò a trovare le parole giuste per una domanda della quale conosceva già la risposta.  
“Il futuro me non aveva…”  
“No.” disse la ragazza senza esitazione.  
“Ecco perché io devo farlo. E se avremo successo voglio essere sicuro che non la sprecherai.”  
“Che cosa?” gli domandò Alex, confusa.  
“La possibilità di vivere una vita rispettabile.”   
“Veramente sto cercando di non pensare a cosa succederà dopo.”   
“Invece mi piacerebbe che ci provassi. Salvare il mondo serve anche a questo.”  
“Dean, io non…”  
“Tu e Sam meritate qualcosa di meglio di quello che avete ora.” -la interruppe lui- “Una casa da riempire di libri piuttosto che una squallida stanza di motel in qualche posto tra la California e il Maine, senza mai avere un punto fermo quando invece potreste prendervi un cane, avere dei bambini… voglio dire, non necessariamente insieme!”  
Alex soffocò una risata divertita insieme alle lacrime che già le illuminavano gli occhi con uno scintillio triste.  
“Continui a credere di sapere cosa sia meglio per gli altri. Ma perché devi sempre essere tu l’eroe? Perché per una volta non può farlo qualcun altro?”  
“Perché quando c’è da prendere decisioni come queste mi sento l’idiota adatto al lavoro, è il mio modo di contribuire alla causa. Mi conosci, fa parte di me.”  
“A proposito di questo… credo sia il caso di rimettere insieme qualche pezzo.” disse la giovane chinandosi all’interno dell’automobile per recuperare dal sedile posteriore la propria borsa da viaggio; impiegò qualche secondo a frugarne l’interno alla ricerca del piccolo tesoro nascosto ma finalmente riemerse con un laccetto nero attorcigliato sull’indice e lasciò cadere l’amuleto a forma di testa sul palmo del cacciatore.  
“Dove…?!”   
“Sapevo che prima o poi ne avresti sentito la mancanza.”  
“Sì, infatti.” annuì Dean.  
Quando l’aveva gettato nel cestino della carta straccia, la notte in cui aveva scoperto di essere un servitore del Paradiso senza più alcuna fede nell’aiuto di Dio, una parte di sé aveva rinunciato anche a qualsiasi altra speranza nel futuro e nella possibilità di una vittoria contro Lucifero.  
Riaverlo indietro, sentire di nuovo il suo peso e il metallo freddo sulla pelle gli ricordarono invece che mai prima di allora era stato tanto sicuro della decisione che aveva preso.  
“Non lo rimetti?”   
“Finirei per perderlo di nuovo.” spiegò lui con un sorriso malinconico.  
“Quindi vuoi…”  
“Voglio che lo tenga tu. L’hai già salvato una volta, sai quanto è importante.”  
La ragazza scosse la testa in diniego.  
“E’ troppo importante. Non posso prenderlo.”  
“Quanti altri regali sarò in grado di farti da domani?”  
“Salvare il mondo non è abbastanza come regalo?”  
“…sì ma non ti sta così bene addosso.” replicò Dean chinandosi per farle passare il cordino intorno al collo.  
Alex strinse il pendente tra le dita: era stato un testimone silenzioso della prima volta in cui si erano avvicinati con la paura che non ci sarebbe stata più nessuna occasione di essere felici e ora si era trasformato nel simbolo della fiducia che il futuro potesse portare qualcosa di buono ad almeno uno dei due.  
Lui scostò una ciocca di capelli che le era scivolata sulla fronte e la riportò dietro l’orecchio, in un gesto che le aveva visto ripetere centinaia di volte.   
“Andrà tutto bene.”   
“No, non è vero.” sussurrò la ragazza mentre Dean le prendeva il viso tra le mani.  
“Dillo per farmi contento.”


	28. The Coming Dawn

_8 dicembre 1983  
Un incendio non prende vita dal nulla .  
Sono convinto che ci fosse qualcun altro in casa con noi quella notte ma gli investigatori dicono che si è trattato di un corto circuito .  
Un filo scoperto, un guasto elettrico che sembra aver lasciato tracce sul soffitto della nursery anche se tutti i cavi elettrici passano per i muri ... per i pompieri non ha alcun senso, a me non servono altre spiegazioni .  
Ho iniziato a fare qualche ricerca in biblioteca cercando qualsiasi traccia di storie che abbiano anche un singolo particolare in comune con la nostra .  
Riusciro’ a trovare chi è stato e quando lo troverò… ... Dio abbia pietà di me …..._

Dean sfogliò un altro paio di pagine del diario di John, seduto sul cofano dell’Impala con i piedi appoggiati al parafango mentre il sole del primo pomeriggio si rifletteva contro il parabrezza alle sue spalle.  
Non si aspettava niente di diverso dalle reazioni che il resto del gruppo gli aveva riservato dopo aver scoperto che aveva intenzione di assecondare il piano di Morte.  
Per quasi tutto il mattino Bobby era rimasto seduto in un angolo del soggiorno ingombro di libri, una bottiglia di scotch accanto a sé e lo sguardo perso fuori dalla finestra a fissare il nulla; era talmente furioso da non trovare nemmeno le parole per spiegare quanto fosse contrariato e anche deluso all’idea di aver venduto la propria anima per evitare un sacrificio del genere al giovane che considerava quasi un figlio ma, ancora peggio, sembrava devastato al pensiero di perderlo una seconda volta dopo averlo già visto finire trascinato all’Inferno meno di un anno prima.  
Pestilenza sapeva bene di cosa stava parlando quando aveva detto loro che anche con i quattro anelli al completo avrebbero finito per perdere.  
Dal canto suo, Castiel si era limitato a stringersi nelle spalle con un sospiro arrendevole.  
Aveva dormito nel retro del furgone di Bobby durante tutto il viaggio di ritorno da Davenport e perfino per un osservatore poco attento ai dettagli sarebbe stato chiaro che la maggior parte dei suoi poteri angelici era stata messa a dura prova durante gli ultimi giorni.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a riprendersi in tempo per contribuire in maniera decisiva a qualsiasi tentativo di fermare l’Apocalisse e non era neanche così certo che il suo aiuto sarebbe stato utile in ogni caso.  
Nel silenzio del deposito di rottami pieno di carcasse di auto Dean continuò a studiare la scrittura fitta e regolare che riempiva interi fogli di appunti e annotazioni.

_23 dicembre 1983  
Abbiamo lasciato casa di Mike e Kate questa mattina presto . Non potevo restare e non potevo neanche spiegare perché.  
Mi sembra di non essere in grado di dare una spiegazione a niente di quello che sta succedendo nella mia vita eppure sapevo di dover portare via i bambini .  
Li ho caricati in macchina prima dell’ alba , mentre stavano ancora dormendo . Forse dovevamo dire addio ... ma qualcosa dentro di me mi ha detto di no, di partire subito, in fretta , senza nemmeno salutare .  
Chiunque ha fatto questo a Mary è ancora in giro ed è ora di andare a cercarlo .  
Ho capito che se voglio delle risposte dovrò trovarle da solo. _

“Il diario di papà?” chiese Sam all’improvviso, richiamandolo sulla terra.  
A differenza di Bobby si era rifiutato di smettere di parlare anche solo per un istante e l’aveva tempestato di così tante domande, dubbi e interrogativi che Dean era stato costretto a rivendicare un time-out di un paio d’ore per tornare a convincersi che non si trattava di una decisione presa senza le dovute riflessioni.  
Sapeva di essere la causa diretta dell’angoscia e della preoccupazione di Sam ma in quel momento, vedendolo avvicinarsi all’Impala, fu assalito dal terrore che il fratello si sarebbe nuovamente lanciato in un interminabile elenco di motivazioni per le quali dire di sì a Michele rischiava di rivelarsi davvero una pessima idea.  
“Dean, è un suicidio.” aggiunse invece senza troppi giri di parole.  
“E’ l’unica possibilità che abbiamo per fermare il Diavolo. Dobbiamo colpirlo adesso, quando non è nel suo vero tramite. L’hai visto anche tu, quell’altro tizio non se la sta cavando molto bene.”  
Sam si sedette accanto a lui e infilò le mani nelle tasche della giacca a vento mentre chinava il capo sul petto.  
“Perché era previsto che fossi io.”  
“Esattamente per questo motivo non posso permettergli di arrivare a te.”   
“Ma sono stato io a liberarlo! Ancora una volta stai pagando per i miei errori!”  
“A dire il vero è stato anche un mio errore. Ti devo delle scuse da parecchio tempo.”  
“No, non devi…” borbottò Sam sottovoce ma Dean lo interruppe a metà della frase dandogli un colpetto sul braccio con la copertina del diario.  
“Io non so se si tratta di una cosa da fratello maggiore ma ti ho sempre visto come il bambinetto col moccio al naso che dovevo tenere in riga. Perfino dopo tutti questi anni… e dopo tutti i miei tentativi di farti rilassare un po’, di trasformare quel ragazzino serioso con il naso sui libri in qualcosa di più disinvolto, magari infilandoti qualche giornaletto spinto nello zaino…”  
“…rischiando di farmi quasi sospendere, una volta…” gli ricordò l’altro con una risata divertita.  
“E’ difficile affrontare la realtà.” concluse Dean.  
“Quale realtà?”  
“Che ormai sei un adulto, Sam. Sei cresciuto, hai una tua idea di cosa sia giusto o sbagliato e io non l’ho rispettata. Avrei dovuto ascoltare la tua versione della storia prima di sbatterti la porta in faccia, non ti ho dato molta scelta.”  
“Ce l’avevo una scelta e ho preso quella sbagliata! Dopo che Lilith ti ha ucciso riuscivo soltanto a pensare che eri finito all’Inferno per colpa mia e che in qualche modo dovevo vendicarti, così Ruby non ha dovuto fare nessuna fatica a convincermi.”  
“Forse stavi aspettando un’occasione del genere da tanto. Ruby ne ha solo approfittato.”   
Sam gli rivolse uno sguardo interdetto: per la prima volta il fratello gli stava riconoscendo il diritto di avere la propria opinione e sembrava anche interessato ad ascoltarla per capire che cosa li avesse portati così lontano uno dall’altro, proprio loro che fin da piccoli si erano trovati a condividere un destino comune che li aveva riuniti anche dopo aver fatto prendere ad entrambi strade molto diverse.  
Lui e Dean, soli contro il mondo.  
Era sempre stato il loro motto, la loro forza, ma aveva finito per trasformarsi in un rapporto soffocante che alla fine li aveva portati a scontrarsi uno con l’altro, quando non erano stati più capaci di ascoltarsi a vicenda e ammettere che davvero il loro legame e il disperato bisogno di proteggersi a vicenda piuttosto che renderli più forti li aveva solo resi un facile bersaglio per chiunque volesse separarli – si trattasse di angeli o demoni.  
Serviva un’Apocalisse per riavvicinarli e farli sentire di nuovo fratelli.  
“Tra noi è sempre stato così. Eri tu a risolvere qualsiasi problema, ad aiutarmi, come se dovessi sempre dimostrarmi che non potevo fare a meno di te. E quando alla fine mi sono trovato da solo direi che non me la sono cavata tanto bene, forse non avevi tutti i torti.”  
“Sam, il punto è che non l’ho mai fatto perché volevo farti sentire un incapace, l’ho fatto perché occuparmi di te… preoccuparmi per te è sempre stato il mio lavoro. Anzi, è sempre stato parte di chi sono.”  
“Sì ma è stato anche papà a caricarti questo peso sulle spalle. Lui non c’era e ti obbligava a prendere il suo posto eppure non hai mai cercato di liberarti di questa responsabilità, neanche quando devo averti deluso più di ogni altra persona al mondo.”   
Dean trattenne un sorriso triste e passò le dita sulle cuciture della pelle chiara.  
“L’ostinazione con cui papà continuava a mettere insieme date, informazioni, a seguire ogni minima traccia che potesse portarci a Occhi Gialli per me era d’esempio. Mi sono reso conto troppo tardi che si trattava solo di un’ossessione che ci ha rovinato la vita.”  
“Aveva perso la mamma. Era confuso e arrabbiato, si era convinto che trovare chi l’aveva uccisa fosse l’unico modo per trovare anche un po’ di pace. Parlo per esperienza personale.”   
“Sai, mi fa paura quanto riesci ad assomigliargli.” mormorò Dean dopo qualche istante di silenzio.  
I due sussultarono sorpresi quando la voce di Alex richiamò la loro attenzione per costringerli a girarsi contemporaneamente.  
“Ehi! Interrompo un momento romantico?!”  
Dean le sorrise malizioso.   
“Solo se sei una slashfan.”  
“Ho sempre pensato di essere più una DeanGirl.” rispose lei appoggiandosi con un gomito al tettuccio dell’Impala.  
“Uhm, ragazzi… vista la situazione magari è il caso che io…” tentennò Sam, imbarazzato, ma il fratello prese una delle birre ghiacciate che la ragazza aveva portato ad entrambi per togliere il tappo alla bottiglia e ingollare una lunga sorsata.  
“Sammy, resta qui! Visto che ci siamo tutti e tre vorrei approfittarne per un ultimo desiderio, almeno finché sono in tempo.”   
“Sì. Tutto quello che vuoi.”   
“Una volta che Michele avrà preso il controllo non provare a cercarmi. Se deciderà di farmi tornare tornerò ma se non succederà non dovrai passare il resto dei tuoi giorni a rincorrermi.” sentenziò il cacciatore.  
“Dean…”  
“Non hai mai voluto questa vita, te lo ricordi? Ora non diventare proprio come papà.” -obiettò ancora l’altro, tendendogli l’agenda rilegata in pelle- “Ti prego, Sam.”  
“D’accordo.”  
“Promettimelo.”  
“Te lo prometto.” disse Sam, seppure del tutto controvoglia.  
Attraverso le pagine di quel diario aveva scoperto l’esistenza dei mostri e delle creature che si nascondevano nel buio e diversi anni dopo gli appunti di suo padre si erano rivelati essenziali per risolvere alcuni dei casi più spinosi che lui e Dean avevano affrontato.  
Peccato che all’interno non ci fosse nessuna indicazione utile su come fermare l’Apocalisse evitando al fratello maggiore di trasformarsi nel burattino di Michele.  
Il rumore di passi lungo la scalinata del portico e sulla ghiaia del vialetto confermò ai tre che qualcuno aveva lasciato la casa per dirigersi in cortile; Castiel e Bobby infatti si erano decisi a raggiungerli e anche se nessuno l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce era davvero strano vedere l’angelo camminare sul selciato polveroso invece di comparire senza preavviso tra i rottami accatastati.  
Bobby invece sembrava aver abbandonato il proprio ostinato mutismo, ma non lo scotch.  
“Ecco dove vi eravate nascosti! Non starete cercando di bere per conto vostro, vero?” chiese mentre dimezzava il liquore rimasto nel bicchiere che aveva con sé.  
“Nossignore!” ribatté Dean.  
“Bene. Perché tengo troppo a voi stupidi idioti da lasciarvi andare senza un ultimo drink insieme.”  
“Significa che non sei più così arrabbiato?”   
“La verità?! Continuo ad essere contro la tua decisione con tutto me stesso. Tu e Sam siete diventati la mia famiglia e vi ho già seppellito una volta di troppo.” -spiegò Bobby, lasciando tintinnare il vetro del bicchiere contro quello della bottiglia di birra di Dean- “Eppure non avrei mai sperato di riuscire a vedere un’altra alba dritto sulle mie gambe. Questa notte ho camminato avanti e indietro per questo posto fino a quando ho visto sorgere il sole… se sarò in grado di farlo anche domani lo dovrò tutto a te.”  
“Grazie, Bobby.”  
L’amico lo strinse con forza e gli assestò una vigorosa pacca sulla schiena.  
“Grazie a te, ragazzo. Non credo potremo mai ringraziarti abbastanza.” replicò, incapace di nascondere il luccichio che gli brillava negli occhi. Castiel posò una mano sulla spalla del giovane incrociando il suo sguardo e Dean annuì con espressione rassegnata.  
“Immagino che sia ora di andare.”  
“Veniamo con te.” gli disse deciso Sam.  
“No. Preferirei che non ci fosse nessuno a guardarmi quando sarà il momento, ti spiace?” domandò Dean.  
Continuò a frugarsi nelle tasche dei jeans per qualche istante fino a recuperare le chiavi dell’Impala e stringerle nel pugno prima di lasciarle cadere in mano al fratello.  
“E’ una signora di una certa età. Trattala con rispetto.”   
“Dean, io…”  
“Sam… niente smancerie da ragazzine.”  
“D’accordo. Imbecille.”  
“Puttana.” rispose l’altro con un filo di voce, sicuro che Sam non avrebbe resistito alla tentazione di lanciarsi contro di lui e stringerlo in un lungo abbraccio silenzioso.  
Guardarli dirsi addio era doloroso quasi come vedere quanto Sam riuscisse a sembrare piccolo e indifeso di fronte all’inevitabile perdita di un legame che aveva appena ricostruito, eppure il giovane cercò di non far vedere a nessuno che era stato costretto ad asciugarsi le lacrime con la manica della camicia intanto che Alex si lasciava scappare un singhiozzo soffocato.  
Una sola notte per abituarsi all’idea di non rivederlo più non era abbastanza.  
Dean le rivolse un cenno del capo e la invitò accanto a sé per passarle un braccio intorno alle spalle e posarle la fronte sulla sua, giocherellando con il cordino che la ragazza aveva al collo fino a liberare l’amuleto a forma di testa dallo strato di vestiti sotto al quale era rimasto nascosto; sembrò essere sul punto di dire qualcosa quando Alex gli prese dolcemente il viso tra le mani e si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi in modo da arrivare alla sua altezza.  
“Andrà tutto bene.” gli sussurrò in un bacio a fior di labbra.  
Separarsi da lei era difficile come staccarsi dal fratello e Dean le lasciò scorrere le dita tra i capelli un’ultima volta poi fece un passo indietro e rimase ad aspettare che l’angelo gli posasse di nuovo una mano sulla spalla, questa volta per trasportarlo in un battito di ciglia al centro di una distesa d’erba circondata da alberi secolari che scuotevano nel vento i rami carichi di gemme.  
“Devo chiamare Michele per dirgli che sei disposto ad arrenderti.” sentenziò Castiel senza neanche guardare in faccia il cacciatore.  
Aveva l’aria di essere del tutto intenzionato a portare a termine una missione alla quale solo alcuni giorni prima si era opposto, minacciando perfino di abbandonare la causa dei Winchester.  
“Cas, si può sapere perché hai deciso di aiutarmi? L’unica volta che ho parlato di questa come la nostra ultima occasione di vincere mi hai detto che ti saresti chiamato fuori.”  
“Senza di me non riuscirebbe a trovarti. Sono l’unico in grado di portarlo qui.”  
“Potevi cancellare i sigilli dalle mie costole, Michele si sarebbe arrangiato. Dì la verità, non è che sei preoccupato per me, huh?!”  
Castiel aggrottò le sopracciglia in una smorfia poco convinta.  
“Ho semplicemente sopravvalutato le nostre possibilità.”   
“Lo prendo come un sì.” -ribatté Dean- “In ogni caso, grazie. Restare accanto a qualcuno anche se non ti piacciono molto le sue scelte è il genere di cosa che farebbe un amico.”  
L’angelo parve ammutolire di colpo: quanti tra i soldati delle Armate Celesti che avevano combattuto al suo fianco per millenni poteva davvero considerare degli amici?  
Gli esseri umani ai quali si era avvicinato da poco meno di un anno invece davano l’impressione di tenere a lui tanto da averlo accettato nella loro famiglia, che a differenza di quella che aveva lasciato in Paradiso cercava di proteggere a vicenda i suoi componenti piuttosto che distruggerli in un conflitto fratricida.  
“Devi chiedere a Michele di lasciarmi dove sono.” disse qualche istante dopo, rompendo il silenzio che li divideva.  
“Di che stai parlando?! Che vuoi dire?”  
“Una volta che lui avrà preso il controllo non credo che mi permetterà di restare, soprattutto perché sa che mi sono ribellato per passare dalla vostra parte. Cercherà di tenermi lontano da Sam e dagli altri per impedirmi di proteggerli ancora.”  
“Allora chiamalo, digli di farsi vedere. E’ il momento di concludere l’affare.” disse Dean con un sorriso d’intesa e Castiel chinò il mento sul petto, rassegnato.  
Una volta imboccata quella strada non ci sarebbe stato più alcun modo di fare inversione per tornare indietro.  
“ _Raagyosl… Poamal… Orokh Payd… Myrk Oy Tolho…_ ” sussurrò nel vento leggero ed entrambi trattennero il fiato in attesa.  
Nel giro di alcuni secondi però scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.  
Non appena Zaccaria aveva invocato Michele nella stanza a Van Nuys i muri e il pavimento avevano iniziato a tremare come scossi da un terremoto; intorno a loro niente dava l’impressione di voler sconvolgere la tranquillità del posto con il benché minimo segno premonitore dell’arrivo di un arcangelo.  
“Sicuro di non aver ordinato una pizza?” ironizzò Dean, confuso.  
“Per fortuna il tuo pessimo senso dell’umorismo tra poco verrà messo a tacere, Winchester.” rispose qualcuno alle loro spalle.  
Né l’angelo né il cacciatore riuscirono a trattenere un sussulto di sorpresa alla vista del giovane che era comparso al centro della radura: ecco cosa doveva essere successo ad Adam quando la porta si era chiusa davanti a lui, separandolo dai fratellastri.  
“Di certo non vi aspettavate di trovarmi in questo corpo.” aggiunse Michele avvicinandosi a piccoli passi e Dean si impose di non indietreggiare per non dargli nessun’altra soddisfazione oltre a concedergli il sì che aspettava da mesi.  
“No, infatti. Pensavo che sarei stato costretto a parlare con un enorme fascio di luce… e in fondo meglio così, non ho portato gli occhiali da sole.”  
“Prendi sempre tutto come uno scherzo.” commentò l’altro.  
“Almeno finché mi è possibile.”  
“L’Apocalisse è uno scherzo, per te?”  
“E’ solo un altro modo per farci saltellare qua e là come scimmiette ammaestrate. E’ ridicolo.”  
“Ne riparleremo quando sarà tutto finito.”  
“Perché, sarò in grado di parlare?” -obiettò Dean- “Mi ricordo com’era ridotto quel poveraccio di meccanico, quello che Raffaele aveva preso in prestito.”  
“Ti riporterò indietro e ti lascerò come ti ho trovato. Hai la mia parola.”  
“Per adesso voglio solo la certezza che la mia famiglia non verrà coinvolta. Dovrai concedermi quello che chiedo.” replicò il cacciatore.  
“Ti ascolto.”  
“Sam e i miei amici saranno al sicuro quando affronterai Satana, qualsiasi cosa succeda. Castiel deve rimanere con loro.”  
“Concesso.”   
“Poi lascia andare Adam. Ridagli la sua vita, insieme a sua madre.”  
“Il figlio di John Winchester verrà guarito. Ma non sua madre, per lei non posso fare nulla.” -disse Michele in tono quasi sprezzante- “Ci sono altre condizioni?”  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe un cheeseburger di tanto in tanto. Però voialtri non mangiate… e suppongo che il sesso sia fuori discussione, vero?”  
“Non tirare troppo la corda, Dean. Mi stai irritando.”  
“Whoa, rilassati! Questi sono i miei ultimi momenti da uomo libero, lasciami del tempo per stare un po’ con me!” -esclamò il cacciatore prima di prendere un respiro profondo - “Ok… immagino di essere pronto. Che cosa devo fare?”  
“Sei disposto ad assecondare il volere del Signore? Diventare il tramite di un suo arcangelo e servirlo con il tuo corpo e la tua anima?”  
“Vai col rock’n’ roll.”   
“Mi serve una risposta adeguata.” puntualizzò l’altro.  
“Sì. La mia risposta è sì, d’accordo?!” disse Dean, con un moto di stizza.  
Castiel fu costretto a portare una mano davanti al viso per proteggersi dal bagliore accecante mentre l’esplosione di luce si propagava oltre l’immensa distesa d’erba sviluppando un’onda d’urto che piegò le chiome degli alberi e i cespugli al proprio passaggio.  
Quando tornò a sollevare lo sguardo il corpo di Adam era raggomitolato a terra e Dean stava ancora fermo al centro della radura con le braccia spalancate e gli occhi socchiusi, concentrato in contemplazione di qualcosa che non era visibile ad occhi umani.  
“Riesci a sentirlo, Castiel? Il vero potere della parola di Dio.”  
“Significa che Dio ti ha parlato e ti ha ordinato di fermare Lucifero?”  
Michele gli rivolse una gelida smorfia sprezzante.  
“Già una volta ho accettato di compiere la sua volontà. Non ho bisogno di un secondo incoraggiamento.”  
“Però i Winchester hanno gli anelli dei Cavalieri, esiste una soluzione diversa.” provò a dire Castiel ma l’arcangelo estrasse della giacca di pelle i quattro anelli e li lasciò cadere ai propri piedi uno dopo l’altro.  
“Devo combattere con mio fratello, solo lui ed io. Ecco l’unica soluzione.”  
“E manterrai la parola, alla fine? Lascerai andare il tuo tramite?”  
“Certamente. Anche se non succederà prima di molto, molto tempo.” -spiegò Michele, come se il solo pensiero di tutto il lavoro che lo aspettava bastasse ad indignarlo- “Hai visto che cosa è successo alla più bella e fragile creazione di nostro Padre. I demoni si permettono di calpestare questo suolo indisturbati…”  
“Quindi gli hai mentito.” concluse l’angelo.  
“Fai attenzione a come ti rivolgi a me, Castiel. Cominci a parlare un po’ troppo come i tuoi protetti umani.”  
“Forse è questo che dovremmo imparare da loro. Essere più umani.”  
Michele si avvicinò a lui ridacchiando ed esaminò con aria di superiorità l’impermeabile e i vestiti che indossava.  
“Di sicuro tu ti sei ridotto a poco più di una misera imitazione di quello che eri. Proprio non capisco come possano credere che riuscirai a proteggerli, quando sarà il momento.” disse prima di inginocchiarsi per passare il palmo della mano sulla fronte di Adam.  
“Prenditi comunque cura di questo bastardo illegittimo. Potrebbe tornarci utile.”

Fogli, appunti e documenti sparsi sulla scrivania di Bobby si sollevarono in aria all’improvviso, come succedeva tutte le volte che un angelo appariva dal nulla nel soggiorno, e Sam scattò in piedi con una bottiglia di birra stretta tra le mani.  
“Adam?!” -domandò confuso e sopraffatto dallo stupore- “Da dove arriva?”  
“Ha accettato di diventare il tramite di Michele, dopo che avevate provato a salvarlo.” spiegò Castiel mentre lasciava cadere il corpo del ragazzo sul divanetto accanto alla finestra.  
“Come sta?”   
“E’ sotto shock ma si riprenderà.”  
“Com’è possibile? Pensavo che essere il suo tramite fosse devastante…” chiese ancora Sam.  
“Dean gli ha chiesto di guarirlo. Era una delle sue condizioni.”  
“Quali condizioni?!” disse Bobby.  
“E che cosa è successo a Dean?” gli fece eco Alex.  
“Sta bene anche lui, per quanto ho potuto vedere.”  
“Allora è…” provò a dire la giovane senza riuscire a terminare la frase.  
“Sì.” rispose secco l’angelo.  
“Ok, ma… se Michele ha guarito Adam possiamo credere che farà lo stesso con Dean, quando lo lascerà andare. Giusto?” chiese ancora Sam.  
Alex scambiò una rapida occhiata con Castiel e scosse la testa in segno di diniego: sapeva di conoscere bene la risposta a quella domanda, semplicemente perché aveva già capito quali dovevano essere le vere intenzioni dell’arcangelo.  
“Non ha intenzione di lasciarlo andare.” mormorò a bassa voce.  
“Lo libererà solo quando avrà portato a termine il suo piano. Non vuole semplicemente combattere Lucifero, vuole distruggere tutti i suoi demoni.” spiegò Castiel e Sam si portò una mano tra i capelli con espressione sconfitta.  
”Adesso che facciamo?”  
“E’ un arcangelo. Io non posso fermarlo e così nessun altro.”  
“Oh, perfetto! Sul serio… fantastico.”   
“Sam, davvero ti aspettavi che stesse dicendo la verità?” gli domandò Alex con una punta di sarcasmo.  
“Da un arcangelo mi aspettavo qualcosa di meglio.”  
“Si tratta di uno dei generali delle Armate Celesti. Il suo piano non prevede altro che colpire e distruggere.”  
“Così ci ha mentito e adesso ha anche preso il volo con gli anelli… geniale!”  
“Questo non è del tutto corretto.” precisò Castiel.  
Sotto gli sguardi stupiti del resto del gruppo estrasse dalla tasca dell’impermeabile gli anelli dei Cavalieri e li fece cadere con un tintinnio metallico di fronte a Bobby, che fu tentato dall’allungare una mano per toccarli prima di ripensarci e lasciarli dov’erano caduti.  
“Aspettate, aspettate… con questi possiamo ancora fare un tentativo!” -disse Sam- “Dean non avrebbe mai dovuto dire di sì a Michele, spettava a me occuparmi di questa storia!”  
“Facendo che cosa? Servendo a Lucifero la vittoria, una bella consegna a domicilio? Toglitelo dalla testa!” esclamò Bobby, furioso.  
“Potrei controllarlo!”  
“Non sei riuscito a controllare nemmeno te stesso, ragazzo!”  
“Basta!! Finitela, tutti e due!!” -ordinò Alex richiamandoli entrambi e zittendoli all’istante- “Ma sul serio non l’hai ancora capito, Sam? Perché vi ho parlato del Libro di Enoch, perché vi ho detto chi era Azazel in realtà?”  
“In realtà…?! E chi era Azazel in realtà?” borbottò l’amico.  
“Un angelo caduto.”  
“Cosa?!”  
La ragazza sospirò esasperata e raccolse la propria borsa da terra per cercare all’interno il grosso fascio di stampate piene di appunti e sottolineature che già una volta aveva mostrato ai Winchester, porgendolo poi a Bobby perché potesse sfogliarlo con attenzione.  
“In tutti questi anni non vi è sembrato strano che Azazel fosse l’unico demone dagli occhi gialli che avevate mai incontrato? Anche se fosse stato uno dei più antichi non avrebbe dovuto avere gli occhi bianchi, come quelli di Alastair o Lilith?”  
“E tu pensi che sia questa la ragione? Perché non era altro che un angelo caduto?” ribatté Sam.  
“Credo sia rimasto nascosto fino a quando non è stato il momento di mostrarsi e lavorare ad un progetto che avrebbe cambiato il destino del mondo.”   
“Stai pensando alla creazione di quegli esseri… i Nephilim?”  
“Dei che?!” -si lamentò Bobby con un colpo della mano sulle fotocopie del Libro di Enoch- “Scusate, servirebbero più informazioni, se non vi spiace. Non sono ancora arrivato a quel capitolo.”  
“Una razza di giganti, nati dall’unione di una donna umana e un angelo caduto.” spiegò Alex.  
“Ma è…”  
“Un abominio. Ecco perché sono stati spazzati via dalla faccia della terra.” si intromise Castiel in tono solenne.  
“Va bene, anche assumendo che sia possibile… cosa c’entra con Lucifero e l’Apocalisse?” domandò Sam.  
L’angelo si incurvò nelle spalle e sembrò cedere sotto al peso di una confessione che aveva rimandato per troppo tempo.  
“Perché era questo il vero progetto che Azazel aveva in mente fin dall’inizio. Creare il perfetto tramite per il Diavolo e permettergli di tornare per portare l’Inferno in terra.” -raccontò quasi tutto d’un fiato- “Lucifero non avrebbe mai accettato di tornare nel corpo di un misero mortale, si è adattato a farlo ora ma sappiamo bene che è Sam la sua vera scelta. Azazel doveva trovare il modo di creargli il tramite perfetto e i Nephilim sono stati un primo tentativo.”  
“Il virus Croatoan… anche quello era un esperimento?” chiese Alex.  
“Probabilmente sì.”  
“Però alla fine ha preferito prendere dei neonati e corromperli col suo sangue, in modo da farli restare umani e allo stesso tempo trasformarli in qualcosa di diverso.” -aggiunse Sam, per la prima volta pienamente consapevole della rete di inganni che il demone gli aveva tessuto intorno- “Eravamo così tanti proprio per lasciargli scegliere il più potente, è stato Azazel stesso a dirmelo.”  
“Mi dispiace.” replicò l’angelo guadagnandosi in ritorno un’occhiata rabbiosa che rischiò di incenerirlo.  
“Risparmia i « mi dispiace » per qualcun altro.”   
“Ti sei deciso a parlarcene solo adesso… ci avrebbe fatto comodo saperlo almeno un anno fa!” disse Bobby altrettanto arrabbiato.  
“Avevo degli ordini!”  
“Che esattamente cosa prevedevano?! Restare a guardare?” ribatté Sam.  
“Non stava a me mettere in discussione il volere di Dio!” -sbottò Castiel- “Perché mio Padre permette che esista il male, in primo luogo? Un angelo non dovrebbe mai farsi domande del genere!”  
“In ogni caso non importa. Andiamo a riprendere Dean.” tagliò corto Alex, attraversando il salotto con aria più decisa che mai.  
Sam la squadrò perplesso e così anche Bobby e Castiel.  
“Come?!” le domandarono tutti e tre all’unisono e la ragazza sorrise intanto che si dirigeva verso la porta d’ingresso per recuperare la propria giacca.  
“Potrei avere un’idea.”

Una piccola esplosione sfrigolò nella ciotola di metallo non appena Alex lasciò cadere sulla mistura di erbe un fiammifero acceso.  
Quando il fumo iniziò a diradarsi l’imprecazione neanche troppo soffocata di Crowley risuonò nel retro del cortile del deposito di rottami, seguita da un secondo grugnito di rabbia alla vista della trappola per demoni nel quale era stato evocato proprio mentre indossava solo una camicia spiegazzata, dei larghi pantaloni a quadretti e delle pantofole di feltro sformate.  
“Oh, ma per favore!!!”  
“Bel completo.” commentò Sam.  
Il demone sollevò nella sua direzione l’elegante calice da cognac che teneva in mano.  
“Ho sentito dire che il fratellone si è immolato per la causa e mi stavo preparando un drink d’addio prima di godermi lo spettacolo da molto molto lontano. Alla sua salute.”  
“Sì, beh… il piano è un po’ cambiato strada facendo.” spiegò Bobby.  
“Perché non sono per niente stupito?” -ironizzò l’altro prima di una piccola pausa pensosa- “Ah, già: perché non sono affari che mi riguardano! Ho fatto la mia parte.”  
“Col cavolo! Ti sei preso la mia anima, non l’hai fatto per niente!”  
“E’ stato un contratto regolare. Sono un demone ma sono anche onesto, per quanto mi è possibile.”  
“Per quanto ti è conveniente.” replicò Sam.  
“Sentite, vi spiace saltare il tentativo di far leva sui sensi di colpa per passare subito a spiegarmi cosa vi siete messi in testa? Lasciarmi qui non vi aiuterà a liberare Bobby dal suo contratto, dovreste saperlo. A lui rimangono dieci anni da vivere, io ho tutto il tempo del mondo.”  
“Non ne sarei così convinto. Forse ti sfugge il punto della questione.”   
“E significa?” domandò il demone mentre prendeva un sorso del liquore che continuava a ondeggiare da una parte all’altra del bicchiere.  
Alex e Sam scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa.  
“Ipotizziamo che sia la nostra squadra a vincere: Lucifero sarà spazzato via e resterà in giro un arcangelo furioso e vendicativo parecchio determinato ad eliminare tutti quelli come te, uno per uno.” obiettò la ragazza.  
Il demone sembrò provare ad aprire bocca per ribattere ma Sam fu più veloce nel precederlo con la domanda che di sicuro stava per arrivare.  
“Che succede se invece dovessimo perdere?! Lucifero sa che l’hai tradito per salvarti le chiappe, fatti due conti… credi che per lui sarebbe tanto difficile trovarti? Soprattutto se fossi ancora bloccato in questa trappola del diavolo.”  
“Non osereste!” borbottò Crowley in tono offeso.  
“Mettici alla prova.”  
“E poi sarei io ad approfittarmi di voi.”   
“Quid pro quo. Tu hai un contratto che noi vogliamo annullare, noi possiamo farti uscire da lì se deciderai di annullarlo.” -ribatté Alex- “Comunque vada a finire tra Michele e Lucifero sei decisamente fregato, quindi decidi in fretta. Vuoi aiutarci e guadagnare ancora un po’ di tempo o vuoi morire come un topo in gabbia?”   
Crowley la fulminò con un’occhiata furibonda: ormai aveva capito che per quanto potesse provarci non sarebbe più riuscito ad impressionare nessuno col potere che l’anima di Bobby gli conferiva e nel giro di pochi istanti fu costretto a rivedere la propria posizione.  
In fondo non importava chi dei due avrebbe vinto, sia Michele che Lucifero si stavano preparando a dare inizio ad una campagna di epurazione col preciso scopo di eliminare tutti i demoni dalla faccia della terra; rischiare la vita solo per restare aggrappato ad un singolo contratto non metteva certo in risalto le grandi abilità strategiche delle quali si sera sempre vantato.  
“Va bene, d’accordo.” -sibilò a denti stretti- “Consideriamo archiviata la vostra pratica.”  
“Sì ma lascia pure le mie gambe come sono, grazie!” gli ricordò Bobby intanto che lo fissava con trepidazione.  
Si aspettava qualcosa di ben diverso dal semplice gesto che Crowley rivolse per aria lasciando comparire sulle sue braccia delle misteriose iscrizioni marchiate da un fuoco freddo che si spense poco a poco senza lasciare alcun segno.  
“Possiamo considerarci pari, adesso?” borbottò il demone.  
Alex si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo indispettito.  
“Neanche per sogno. Hai ancora parecchio da fare.”

Dean lasciò scorrere il palmo della mano contro la parete insormontabile che lo teneva separato dal resto del mondo, chiudendosi intorno a lui, anche se sapeva benissimo che doveva trattarsi di un’allucinazione creata nella sua mente dal potere di Michele; non sapeva dire da quanto stava camminando seguendone la lunghezza ma era quasi certo che non sarebbe mai arrivato a vederne la fine e in preda ad un moto di rabbia sferrò un calcio ai mattoni spogli.  
“Dean, andiamo! Smettila di agitarti così tanto, se non ti dispiace.” -si lamentò l’arcangelo, la sua voce quasi assordante nel silenzio della prigione- “Adesso sono io a prendere le decisioni per tutti e due, non ha senso sprecare tante energie per riprendere il controllo.”   
“Con Adam è stato lo stesso? Hai chiuso anche lui qui dentro?”   
“E’ per tenervi al sicuro. Il nostro potere va oltre l’umana comprensione, rischiereste di impazzire altrimenti.”  
“Molto compassionevole. Soprattutto quando lasciate che un poveraccio che si è arreso a voi passi il resto della sua vita ridotto ad un vegetale.” ribatté il cacciatore guardandosi intorno nel tentativo di capire da dove provenisse il suono.  
Se tutti gli arcangeli intrappolavano la coscienza dei loro tramiti dietro ad un muro non c’era da stupirsi che Donnie Finnerman non fosse mai tornato in sé dopo che Raffaele aveva preso il volo senza mettere a posto le cose.  
“Ho promesso di guarirti non appena avrò finito e ho fatto lo stesso con il tuo fratellastro, come mi hai chiesto. Ho accettato le tue condizioni, tu devi accettare le mie.”  
“Già… spiegami come hai fatto a prendere il ragazzo in ogni caso. E non provare a dirmi che si è trattato di un’offerta che non poteva rifiutare, sapeva bene che in qualche modo avreste provato a fregarlo.”   
“Gli ho detto che tu e Sam avete dimostrato di essere pronti a rischiare la vita per lui e che potevo dargli l’occasione di dimostrare di essere alla vostra altezza.”   
“Allora tutti i discorsi sul tuo vero e solo tramite erano delle balle.” disse Dean, sarcastico.  
“Tu sei il mio vero tramite ma non l’unico. E’ nel tuo sangue, così come nel sangue della famiglia di tuo padre. Una discendenza che risale fino ai tempi di Caino e Abele.”   
“Che mi dici del sangue della tua famiglia, invece? Quello che sei disposto a versare per ottenere la vittoria.”  
“Ricordi cosa ti aveva detto tuo padre a proposito di Sam? Che se non fossi riuscito a salvarlo avresti dovuto ucciderlo. Per me non è diverso.” -spiegò l’arcangelo- “Mio fratello… io l’ho praticamente cresciuto. L’ho amato e protetto come tu hai fatto con Sam ma adesso devo fermarlo, è giusto così.”  
“Perché Dio te l’ha ordinato?”  
“Sapeva fin dall’inizio che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato.”  
“E tu fai tutto quello che lui ti dice.”   
“Sì. Perché sono un bravo figlio.”  
Dean trattenne una risata amara.  
“Amico, fidati… ascolta il consiglio di qualcuno che ci è passato, non ne vale la pena. Non servirà comunque ad attirare la sua attenzione.”  
“Chi sei tu per pensare di conoscere mio padre e quello che vuole meglio di me?” tuonò Michele, intanto che la parete di mattoni sembrava stringersi ancora di più intorno al cacciatore.   
“Sei solo un misero omuncolo senza fede. Non hai capito che Dio si è sempre interessato a te perché questo era il tuo destino? Ti avevamo detto che avresti detto di sì e infatti eccoti qua. Forse ci è voluto del tempo ma pensa a tutte le decisioni che hai preso e che alla fine ti hanno portato esattamente dove volevamo che fossi. Pensi che sia successo per caso? Niente è stato casuale, non c’è stata nessuna coincidenza… si è trattato di un piano che ha funzionato esattamente come previsto. Il libero arbitrio è un’illusione, Dean.”

Adam non si svegliò dal sonno catatonico nel quale era sprofondato neanche quando Alex si inginocchiò accanto a lui per sistemargli sulla fronte una pezzuola umida intanto che Sam continuava a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza con il cordless incollato all’orecchio.  
Ogni minuto perso era un minuto in più che Dean passava con Michele ma non c’era altro da fare se non procedere attenendosi al piano stabilito, anche se il tempo rimasto a loro disposizione si stava esaurendo in fretta.  
Bobby si lasciò cadere sulla sedia di fronte alla scrivania e appoggiò la birra che stava bevendo accanto agli anelli recuperati da Castiel prima di sollevare tra pollice e indice quello di Guerra; il potere dei Cavalieri era di nuovo nelle loro mani ma nessuno di loro sapeva bene come usarlo, quindi rimise la fedina al centro del tavolo e prese un sorso dalla bottiglia scuotendo la testa con un sospiro di sconforto.  
La birra gli finì quasi di traverso quando si rese conto che i tre anelli complementari avevano iniziato a scivolare sempre più velocemente sul legno per poi congiungersi all’anello di Guerra con un tintinnio metallico, come attratti da una potente forza magnetica: la chiave della gabbia di Lucifero si era appena formata da sola sotto i suoi occhi e agitò una mano verso Sam per richiamarne l’attenzione.  
Il giovane si chinò oltre la sua spalla mentre la linea dall’altro capo del telefono suonava libera dopo l’ennesimo tentativo andato a vuoto.  
“Padrona Magda?!” chiese una voce forzatamente languida.  
“Uhm no, Chuck. Sono Sam.”   
“Sam! Wow, non… non pensavo fossi tu.”  
“Sì, l’avevo capito! Chi è Madga, invece?”  
Chuck tossicchiò imbarazzato.  
“Oh, nulla… solo… solo una cara amica.”  
“Che è successo con Becky?”  
“Ok, dimmi che non mi hai chiamato per questo…?”  
“Dean ha detto sì.” mormorò Sam.  
“Lo so. L’ho visto.”   
“Hai visto anche dove si è nascosto Lucifero?”  
“Gli angeli non vogliono che si sappia troppo in giro. Ma questo è il bello di essere un profeta, posso vederlo in ogni caso.”  
“Sai anche come potremmo provare a fermarlo?”  
“A parte usare gli anelli? No, Sam, non ne ho idea.”  
Il cacciatore raccolse dalla scrivania i quattro anelli ancora congiunti e li strinse nel pugno, sempre più preoccupato all’idea che averli ritrovati non sarebbe servito in ogni caso contro il Diavolo.  
Solo Dean aveva le istruzioni per farli funzionare.  
“Almeno hai avuto qualche visione su quello che succederà dopo?”  
“No.” -replicò lo scrittore- “E vorrei poter dire che si tratta di un segno positivo.”  
Alex immerse di nuovo la pezzuola nella bacinella d’acqua che teneva accanto a sé e strizzò l’acqua in eccesso chinandosi su Adam per rinfrescargli il viso; nemmeno Castiel aveva mai lasciato il capezzale del ragazzo e neanche aveva smesso di provare a premergli la punta delle dita sulle tempie, senza però ottenere alcun risultato.  
Non ci voleva poi molto per capire che la prospettiva di restare per sempre un angelo con capacità limitate al semplice teletrasporto doveva spaventarlo quasi quanto l’idea di perdere la battaglia con Lucifero.  
“Riesci a sentire niente?” domandò lei.  
“Non più.” -disse l’angelo in un filo di voce- “Dev’essere la mia punizione.”  
“Punizione per averci aiutato?”  
“Per aver pensato che i miei poteri mi rendessero migliore. Credevo che mi sarebbero serviti per combattere e sconfiggere il Diavolo, ora che sono spariti mi sento come se non sapessi neanche più chi sono.”  
“Ed è questo che ti fa paura?”  
“Paura. Una parola che non mi è molto familiare.”  
“Potrebbe essere un buon momento per iniziare ad usarla.”  
“E’ solo che… ho paura di non sapere esattamente cosa sto facendo. Come possiamo sapere?”  
“Cosa?!”  
“Che non stiamo sbagliando tutto.”  
La ragazza sorrise e continuò ad accarezzare dolcemente il viso di Adam con lo straccetto bagnato.  
“Se quello che dite a proposito di Dio è vero… se lui è un padre misericordioso e perdona un errore commesso in buona fede forse vuole proprio che ne commettiamo qualcuno lungo la strada, in modo da imparare a non ripeterlo.”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda ne ho già commessi parecchi. Mi sono ribellato, sono un angelo caduto.”  
“Non sei un angelo caduto, Cas. Sei solo un po’ diverso da tutti gli altri.” -ribatté Alex- “E chissà che tu non riesca davvero a fare la differenza.”  
“Uno dei miei errori però non deve essere perdonato solo da Dio.”  
“Di che stai parlando?” chiese lei, ancora intenta ad occuparsi del ragazzo steso sul divano.  
“Zaccaria non avrebbe mai rischiato di perdere del tempo coinvolgendoti se non fosse stato più che certo che potessi tornargli utile. Dean era stato affidato a me, mio era anche il compito di capire se fossi la scelta giusta.”  
Alex si voltò verso l’angelo, confusa e incredula.  
“Significa quello che penso? L’idea poteva essere di Zaccaria e Michele ma sei stato tu a trascinarmi in questa storia… perché mi hai scelto?!”  
Castiel la fissò a lungo con espressione corrucciata: c’erano troppe verità che non voleva più nascondere dietro la convinzione di essere migliore degli esseri umani che aveva mosso come pedine nel gioco orchestrato dall’arcangelo e dai suoi tirapiedi.  
“Quando ho lasciato il corpo di Jimmy non è stato solo per scoprire chi fosse il responsabile della morte dei miei fratelli, era l’ultima prova che mi serviva per decidere. Pensa a come hai reagito dopo aver scoperto dei poteri di Sam. Ricordi cosa hai detto a Dean, in quel bar?”  
La ragazza annuì senza riuscire a rispondere e trattenne un singhiozzo soffocato per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e non arrendersi alla malinconia.  
Ricordava molto bene la notte in cui aveva visto per la prima volta il vero Dean fare capolino attraverso la facciata arrogante e spavalda che gli serviva per mascherare tutte le paure e i sentimenti che forse non voleva neanche ammettere di avere e scoprire che qualcuno li stava osservando fin dall’inizio era come sentirsi privati di un momento che doveva appartenere soltanto a loro.   
“Dentro di te hai sempre voluto credere che così come i demoni sono reali lo stesso doveva essere per gli angeli. Anche se in questo caso non abbiamo dato un esempio di estrema correttezza, temo.” -aggiunse Castiel- “Ma in fondo per me era più importante sapere che Dean stesso aveva bisogno di credere.”  
“Credere cosa? Che si trattasse di un segno del destino?”  
“Che al mondo ci fosse ancora qualcosa che valeva la pena salvare.” ammise l’angelo in tono colpevole, senza trovare il coraggio di guardare la giovane negli occhi.  
“Ok, Chuck non sa come fermare Lucifero però ha visto il posto. Pensi di riuscire a mandare qualcuno a Detroit?” si intromise Sam posando una mano sulla spalla di Castiel e facendolo sobbalzare per la sorpresa.  
“Solo se si tratta di una persona. Due al massimo.”  
“Allora è perfetto. Non perdiamo tempo, vado solo io.”   
Al suono delle parole del cacciatore Alex sembrò ritornare sulla terra dopo alcuni attimi di assorta riflessione; si rialzò da terra e lasciò cadere la pezzuola umida nella bacinella prima di allungarla in direzione dell’angelo, che la strinse al petto rovesciandosi sulla camicia ameno metà dell’acqua contenuta all’interno.  
“Vengo con te.”  
“No, aspettate! Ci sono anche io, non fate scherzi!” esclamò Bobby in tono seccato ma Sam scosse la testa in diniego.   
“Voi due e Cas dovete restare con Adam.”  
“Vuoi prendermi in giro? E’ una follia!”  
“Avrete comunque bisogno di protezione se degli altri angeli verranno a cercarvi.” obiettò Castiel.  
“Scusa la franchezza… te la stai cavando piuttosto male ultimamente! Sei quasi a secco e con questo ultimo trucchetto potresti esaurire la polvere di fata, sei sicuro che non dovremo essere noi a proteggere te?” ribatté Bobby e l’angelo si mise a fissare un angolo del soggiorno con aria imbronciata.  
Sam prese un respiro profondo per mantenere il controllo: un angelo in impermeabile con complessi di inferiorità era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
“Andrò da solo, è troppo pericoloso. Dean mi ha chiesto di prendermi cura di questa famiglia e inizierò da qui. Lo scantinato è il posto più sicuro dove aspettare, Cas mi manderà a Detroit e voi resterete nella panic room.”  
“Sam, con tutto il rispetto… se Zaccaria non è riuscito a fermarmi pensi di riuscirci tu?” -disse Alex con un’occhiata di sfida- “E non farmi giocare la carta dei sensi di colpa, perché Castiel mi deve un grosso favore. Quindi possiamo andare insieme o gli chiederò di mandare solo me per farsi perdonare.”  
Il cacciatore si lasciò sfuggire una smorfia perplessa.  
“Che cosa dovrebbe…?”  
“Lui lo sa.”   
Sam tornò a scuotere la testa, contrariato, ma la ragazza gli si avvicinò e gli diede un colpetto affettuoso col gomito.  
“L’hai appena detto tu, siamo una famiglia. Famiglia significa che nessuno viene abbandonato o dimenticato.” *  
“Questa…?! Hai appena citato Disney?”  
“Senti, vogliamo andare o no?” domandò lei in risposta e si affrettò a recuperare la propria giacca dall’appendiabiti mentre Bobby depositava nelle mani di Sam il coltello dalla lama seghettata e la Colt con tutti i proiettili rimasti.  
“Non state dimenticando qualcosa, geni?” chiese sarcastico.  
“Grazie, Bobby.” -mormorò il giovane- “Ti prego, non pensare che vogliamo metterti da parte. Sei sempre stato la figura più simile ad un padre che abbiamo mai avuto, se ti chiedo di restare qui con Adam è perché voglio che per lui sia lo stesso.”  
Bobby lo attirò a sé per stringerlo in un abbraccio carico d’orgoglio.  
Considerava entrambi i Winchester come se fossero figli suoi e vedere gli uomini che stavano diventando gli faceva sperare ogni giorno di più che non si sarebbero mai trasformati in John.  
“Fate attenzione. E non tornare senza quell’imbecille di tuo fratello.” riuscì solo ad aggiungere prima che Castiel posasse un dito sulla fronte di Sam materializzandolo quasi immediatamente dietro ad un filare di siepi rigogliose, in un parcheggio sepolto dalle erbacce sul retro di un vecchio palazzo in rovina.  
Quando Alex gli comparve accanto, barcollando un po’ stordita dal teletrasporto angelico, la afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò seduta a terra: attraverso le finestre dalla vernice scrostata si intravedeva un viavai di ombre e figure che si muovevano indisturbate ad ogni piano, segno che l’edificio doveva ospitare parecchi inquilini abusivi.  
“Stai giù. Non credo che possano vederci ma è molto meglio non correre rischi.” -sussurrò porgendole l’impugnatura della vecchia pistola creata da Samuel Colt in persona- “Oppure preferisci il coltello?”  
“Non sono così sicura di volermi avvicinare ad un demone tanto da usare il coltello.” ribatté lei e Sam le consegnò anche le cartucce avvolte in un panno scuro, che la ragazza iniziò ad inserire nel caricatore.  
“Toglimi una curiosità, dove hai imparato a sparare? Per noi è stato un passaggio obbligatorio ma per te…?”  
“L’ultimo anno di liceo ho avuto bisogno di alcuni crediti extra. Gli sport di squadra non sono mai stati il mio genere, così ho scoperto di essere perfetta per il tiro a segno.”  
“Wow. Beh, i college apprezzano le attività extrascolastiche, un punto in più sul curriculum.”  
“Diciamo che si trattava più di un’attività propedeutica al college.”  
“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Dovevo compensare un piccolo problema con i miei voti.”  
“Tu?!”  
Alex fece scattare il tamburo al proprio posto con un colpo deciso del polso.  
“Almeno con quelli in ginnastica.”  
“Scusa, fammi capire un secondo, hai rischiato di farti rimandare… in ginnastica?!” le domandò ancora Sam quasi rischiando di farsi sanguinare l’interno della guancia nel tentativo di morderlo per non scoppiare a ridere.  
“Questa devo raccontarla a tutti appena torniamo.” aggiunse mentre Alex sollevava la testa oltre la siepe e controllava la situazione all’interno dell’edificio abbandonato.  
“Vediamo di tornare indietro in un solo pezzo, allora. Hai visto quanti sono?”  
“Sì, sembra che si stiano preparando per la festa. Di sicuro l’intero posto è…”  
“Brulicante di demoni. Esatto.” concluse per lui Crowley, comparso dal nulla alle loro spalle con indosso un impeccabile abito scuro.  
Decisamente più dignitoso della mise da tempo libero che portava l’ultima volta.  
“Maledizione!!” imprecò Sam sottovoce.  
“Qual è il problema, giraffone? Dovrei essere io quello nervoso, ogni singolo scagnozzo di Satana si prenderebbe volentieri un pezzetto di me.”  
“Io non mi vanterei troppo.” commentò Alex, seccata.  
“Spiegaci solo come facciamo ad entrare.” aggiunse il cacciatore e il demone non fece altro che stringersi nelle spalle e sistemare il nodo dell’elegante cravatta color antracite.  
“Non lo chiedere a me.”  
“Cosa?!” esclamò Sam.  
“Oh, io non metterò piede là dentro fino a quando non avrete ripulito tutto.”  
“Abbiamo un accordo. Il Re dell’Inferno non ha abbastanza coraggio per andare fino in fondo?” gli chiese la ragazza.  
“Nel nostro accordo non si è mai parlato di entrare in una baracca piena di demoni.”   
“Il nostro accordo prevedeva che tu ci aiutassi.”  
“Fidati, sto già facendo più del dovuto.” -replicò Crowley- “E in ogni caso avevo il sospetto che il vostro brillante piano mancasse di organizzazione, così mi sono permesso di aggiungere un piccolo tocco di classe.”  
Un alito di fiato freddo sembrò sfiorare di proposito la gamba di Sam, seguito da un ringhio gutturale e dal tonfo attutito di zampe possenti che calpestavano il terreno; l’odore di zolfo che impregnava l’aria si fece insopportabile man mano che le creature aumentavano di numero intorno a loro senza mai mostrare la propria presenza e il cacciatore indietreggiò intimorito.  
“Mastini infernali?”   
“Ti va di scherzare?!” aggiunse Alex.  
“Sono i miei cuccioli migliori, li ho allevati e addestrati personalmente. Vi aiuteranno a farvi strada all’interno e masticheranno qualche sacco di carne, non dovrete neanche sporcarvi le mani.”  
“Come facciamo ad essere sicuri che non si rivolteranno contro di noi?” domandò Sam.  
“Andate a prenderli, belli!” ordinò Crowley accarezzando la testa invisibile di uno dei cerberi.  
Tutto il branco sembrò scattare all’unisono per lanciarsi all’attacco della porta e delle finestre al piano inferiore, che si frantumarono in un’esplosione di vetri e schegge di legno mentre il demone scambiava con Alex un’occhiata eloquente.  
“Quid pro quo. Voi tenete Satana occupato e io cercherò di fare quello che mi hai chiesto. Se vuoi che esorcizzi quell’arcangelo fuori dal tuo bambolotto quando arriverà ho bisogno di riuscire almeno a toccarlo, non ti pare?” 

Bobby spalancò davanti a sé la porta a tenuta stagna e aspettò che Castiel lo raggiungesse, scendendo la rampa di scale che portava allo scantinato con il braccio di Adam abbandonato sulle sue spalle e il ragazzo stretto al fianco nel tentativo di sorreggerlo per aiutarlo a scendere i gradini senza inciampare; nonostante avesse ripreso i sensi poco dopo la partenza di Sam e Alex il giovane restava disorientato e ancora parecchio confuso, fisicamente provato dall’esperienza di essere diventato per qualche tempo il tramite di Michele.  
“Mi gira la testa…” biascicò a fatica intanto che l’angelo lo adagiava con cautela sulla brandina metallica imbullonata al muro della panic room.  
“Ringrazia di essere tornato cosciente. Ti è andata molto bene.” -disse il cacciatore, richiudendo il portellone- “A quanto ne so l’ultimo tramite di un arcangelo non è neanche più capace di mangiare da solo.”  
“Allora come è possibile?”  
“E’ stato Dean a chiedergli di guarirti. Era una delle condizioni che Michele ha dovuto accettare prima di avere il suo sì.” rispose Castiel.  
“Pensavo fossi stato tu.”  
“No, io valgo meno di niente. La verità è che se i demoni o i miei fratelli dovessero venire qui per attaccarci non sarei in grado di fare niente per fermarli.” mormorò l’angelo in tono mesto e Bobby si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo indispettito prima di attraversare a grandi passi la stanza antipanico e raggiungere la rastrelliera piena di armi per staccare dal supporto un fucile a canne mozze, che tese in direzione di Castiel.  
“Magari potresti cominciare a pensare ad una soluzione utile piuttosto che piangerti addosso per quello che eri.” -spiegò indicando l’impugnatura e il grilletto metallico- “Lezione numero uno: da questa parte si spara. Lezione numero due: spara a tutto quello che entrerà dalla porta.”

Sam raggiunse l’ultimo piano dell’edificio scelto da Lucifero come quartier generale e fece segno ad Alex di restare più indietro intanto che la precedeva scavalcando i corpi abbandonati nei corridoi dai demoni che erano riusciti a disfarsi dei propri tramiti per scappare e rinunciare a qualsiasi lealtà nei confronti del Diavolo non appena i mastini infernali avevano fatto irruzione.  
I cerberi infatti si erano dimostrati degli alleati veloci ed inesorabili e nel giro di pochi minuti avevano ridotto a brandelli più della metà delle sentinelle sfuggite al coltello di Ruby o ai proiettili della Colt; le impronte indistinte e insanguinate delle loro zampe non avevano ancora sporcato la rampa di scale diretta al piano superiore e il cacciatore avanzò con cautela fino all’unica stanza che si apriva in fondo al corridoio.  
Sapeva bene che il Diavolo non avrebbe rinunciato alla sua Apocalisse per colpa di pochi cerberi e trovarlo affacciato alla finestra di quello che una volta doveva essere un soggiorno -intento a disegnare sul vetro impolverato un forcone a tre punte- non fu una gran sorpresa.  
Più insolito fu vedere il corpo di Nick devastato da piaghe e ulcere arrossate che si aprivano sul viso, sul collo e perfino sulle mani eppure Meg sembrò non farci caso quando lui le accarezzò la guancia in un gesto amorevole senza dare alcun segno di essere particolarmente disturbato dalla presenza del cacciatore.  
Vista la bassa considerazione che Satana aveva della sua specie la demone doveva essersi ridotta ad un piccolo animale da compagnia pronto ad obbedire ai suoi ordini.  
“Sam… ci incontriamo di nuovo. Ti avevo detto che sarebbe successo a Detroit.” disse Lucifero prima di scaraventare il giovane al muro con i propri poteri, immobilizzandolo per impedirgli di scagliarsi contro di loro e colpirli con la lama seghettata.  
“Avevamo ragione, hai visto? Sei venuto a cercarlo di tua volontà.” ridacchiò Meg.  
“Di certo non per il motivo che credi.”  
“So che Dean alla fine ha fatto il grande salto. Cosa aspetti a fare lo stesso?”  
“Non lo farò mai.”   
“E’ un peccato… ma quando avrò finito con te lo supplicherai di prendere il controllo. Il dolore sarà intollerabile, striscerai in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e lui sarà generoso, ti risparmierà la vita.”  
“In cambio della dannazione eterna.” sibilò Sam.  
“Mi piange il cuore per te.”  
“Tutti i demoni che ancora potevano camminare vi hanno lasciato, perché sei tanto sicura di vincere?”  
Meg si avvicinò per scompigliargli i capelli con un sospiro sognante.  
“Perché il nostro Dio è migliore.”  
“Io non ne sarei così convinta.” disse Alex mentre si affacciava alla porta per spararle un colpo preciso che la raggiunse al petto.  
Scintille dorate si sprigionarono dal foro d’entrata del proiettile e la demone collassò sul pavimento intanto che i latrati dei mastini infernali richiamati dallo sparo echeggiavano lungo il corridoio.  
Era appena riuscita a rialzarsi quando fu respinta a terra da una zampata poderosa e artigli larghi quanto la mano di un uomo adulto le squarciarono i vestiti e lacerarono la carne in più punti, ma Lucifero rimase imperturbabile a osservare la scena; i cerberi rimasti si lanciarono attraverso la porta per azzannare anche lui e solo alcuni istanti prima che potessero raggiungerlo schioccò le dita per aria.  
Una pioggia di sangue nero e viscoso ricadde addosso a Sam e Alex e il Diavolo trattenne un sorrisetto divertito, spingendo anche la ragazza al muro in un solo cenno della testa.  
“Ok, possiamo risparmiarci altre perdite di tempo e passare al punto? So che hai gli anelli, Sam.”  
Il cacciatore aumentò la presa sull’impugnatura del coltello e lanciò uno sguardo nervoso alla Colt rotolata sul legno impolverato del parquet.  
Forse nessuna delle due era un’arma efficace ma si trattava delle uniche protezioni sulle quali potessero contare.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
“Andiamo, Sam, io non ti ho mai mentito. In fondo anche tu dovresti sapere che puoi dirmi la verità, perché siamo uguali. Nemmeno la mia famiglia mi hai mai accettato per quello che ero, proprio come è successo a te.”  
“No. Non è così.”  
“Sì, è così, lo sappiamo tutti e due. Sappiamo quanto ti sei sempre sentito strano, fuori luogo… e perché non avresti dovuto? Nella migliore delle ipotesi eri solo in affidamento da loro. Ogni volta che sei scappato hai fatto un passo in più verso di me.”  
“Sam, non ascoltarlo!” esclamò Alex.  
Lucifero si chinò su di lei per prenderle il viso in una mano e voltarlo, annusandole i capelli come un predatore intento a seguire delle tracce particolarmente invitanti.  
“Fammi vedere, cosa abbiamo qui…? Una deliziosa, soffice fetta di dolce degli angeli, vero?! Hai anche un buon odore.”  
“Tu invece no.”  
“Lo so. Il mio contenitore ha qualche piccolo problema a contenere tutti i miei poteri, non è buffo?”  
“Disgustoso, più che altro.”   
“Ferisci i miei sentimenti. Smettila.” sussurrò Lucifero intanto che le stringeva il collo in una morsa d’acciaio fino a sollevarla da terra.  
Le dita premute con forza sulla trachea non impiegarono molto a toglierle l’aria e sfocarle la vista in una visione appannata di tutto quello che la circondava ma solo pochi istanti prima che perdesse del tutto coscienza una voce severa risuonò dietro di loro.  
“Lasciala andare.”   
“Michele…” tentennò Lucifero.  
Lo sguardo di Dean brillava di una nuova, penetrante sicurezza e perfino lui doveva esserne rimasto tanto colpito da lasciar cadere Alex e Sam a peso morto, trattandoli alla stregua di bambolotti di pezza con la quale si era stancato di giocare.  
“E’ bello vederti.”  
L’arcangelo annuì e si fece avanti senza degnare di un’occhiata ai ragazzi inginocchiati sul pavimento.  
“E’ passato davvero troppo tempo. Non riesco a credere che stia succedendo di nuovo.”  
“Lo so. Una parte di me vorrebbe che non fossimo costretti a farlo.”   
“Sul serio?”   
“Perché siamo qui, in fondo?”  
“Non abbiamo altra scelta, non dopo quello che hai fatto.”   
Lucifero ruggì furioso.  
“Quello che io ho fatto? Hai mai pensato che forse non è stata davvero colpa mia?”   
Nessuno dei due fratelli stava più prestando alcuna attenzione agli umani che stavano nella stanza e Alex ne approfittò per avanzare carponi e recuperare la Colt scivolata tra alcuni pezzi di intonaco scrostato dalle pareti; dopo tutta la fatica e i sacrifici che erano serviti per ritrovarla non poteva andare persa soltanto perché le era caduta di mano.  
Sussultò spaventata quando Sam la scosse per la spalla e fece segno di seguirlo in un angolo, lontano dallo scontro che rischiava di coinvolgerli entrambi.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo?!” chiese Michele in tono incredulo.  
“Pensaci: se è stato Dio a creare tutto significa anche che è stato lui a farmi così! Dio voleva il Diavolo!”  
“Vedo che non sei cambiato per niente… continui a dare agli altri la colpa delle tue azioni. Una volta eravamo una famiglia, eravamo felici insieme e tu ci hai tradito. Nostro padre se ne è andato per causa tua!”  
“Nessuno costringe papà a fare niente. E’ sempre stato lui a costringerci a fare questo.”  
“Sei un mostro, Lucifero. E io devo fermarti.”  
“Non così in fretta, Mickey!” esclamò all’improvviso Crowley mentre afferrava l’arcangelo per un braccio e lo voltava verso di sé in modo da premergli il palmo della mano sulla fronte: dagli occhi di Dean si sprigionò un potente luccichio azzurro che lo avvolse da capo a piedi, dissolvendosi poi in un alone luminoso che sfumò rapido non appena l’arcangelo fu costretto ad abbandonare il proprio tramite.  
“Crowley! Era ora!” commentò Sam con un sospiro di sollievo.  
Lucifero invece sogghignò compiaciuto scuotendo la testa.  
“Uhm, non proprio lui.”  
“Che cosa…?” farfugliò Alex.  
“Credete davvero che un demone sarebbe tanto potente? Ma per favore…! Sono solo spazzatura, intrattenitori da salotto.” -disse ancora Lucifero- “Ho ragione, fratellino?!”  
Sam e Alex restarono a bocca aperta quando l’aspetto serioso del demone in abito scuro parve liquefarsi come cera e il viso paffuto di Crowley si trasformò in un battito di ciglia per lasciare il posto all’espressione malandrina e agli inconfondibili occhi ambrati di Gabriele.  
Che in tutta spiegazione si strinse nelle spalle e roteò gli occhi al cielo con aria fintamente imbarazzata.   
“Ehi, mi avete beccato!! Ho sentito che c’era una festa e non ho resistito alla tentazione di imbucarmi!”  
“Mi sorprende vederti scavalcare l’autorità di Michele. Dove hai trovato tutto questo coraggio?” gli chiese ancora Lucifero.  
“Beh, che dire… ho capito che non potevo lasciar gestire questa storia a voi due cazzoni.”  
“Scusa, come mi hai chiamato?!” ribatté Lucifero, minaccioso, ma Gabriele estrasse dall’interno del giaccone di tela un lungo pugnale dalla lama triangolare simile a quello che gli angeli usavano in battaglia e lo puntò nella sua direzione per fargli capire di non avvicinarsi intanto che si spostava tra lui e Dean, abbassandosi a sfiorargli le tempie con la punta delle dita.  
“Che accidenti…?!” imprecò il cacciatore come prima reazione.  
Non si aspettava certo di svegliarsi e trovarsi di nuovo in possesso del proprio corpo e sdraiato sul pavimento di un appartamento in rovina accanto al cadavere dilaniato di una demone ricoperta di un liquido denso nerastro identico a quello di cui erano ricoperti anche i vestiti di Alex e Sam, che gli porse un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra.  
“Tranquillo, va tutto bene… riesci a camminare?”  
Dean annuì a fatica, incapace di smettere di fissare la giacca del fratello imbrattata di poltiglia rivoltante.  
“Che vi è successo? Siete feriti?”  
“E’ solo sangue di cerbero.” minimizzò Sam.  
“Sangue di…? Ma che cavolo succede qui, si può sapere?!”  
Alex si infilò sotto di lui per cingerli la vita e sorreggerlo.  
“In poche parole? Siamo venuti a prenderti.”  
“Mi avevate promesso…”  
“Sam ha promesso, io no!”   
“E tu non hai nemmeno provato a fermarla?” reagì d’impulso Dean puntando il dito contro il fratello minore.  
“Porca miseria, falla finita!” -lo rimproverò lei, esasperata- “Occupiamoci di un dramma familiare per volta, è chiedere troppo?”  
Dalla parte opposta della stanza Lucifero le strizzò l’occhio ammiccante e azzardò un paio di passi verso Gabriele, fronteggiandolo per studiarlo con attenzione e capire quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa - oltre a proteggere i tre giovani.  
“Quindi ora hai intenzione di uccidermi?”   
“No.” ammise l’arcangelo.  
“Allora unisciti a me. Sei sempre stato diverso degli altri, tu riuscivi a capirmi. Ma Michele… nostro padre gli ha dato un ordine e lui ha obbedito come un bravo soldatino, mi ha scaraventato all’Inferno. Sai che non lo meritavo.”  
“So che questa è la parte della storia che tutti conoscono eppure è solo il finale.” replicò l’altro abbassando il pugnale.  
“Non doveva essere Michele a farlo, dovevo essere io. Toccava a me punirti e rinchiuderti lontano dalla sua vista ma non ne ho avuto il coraggio, perché eri mio fratello e ti volevo bene. Quando nostro padre è rimasto deluso dal tuo rifiuto di amare gli umani ho provato a fargli capire che magari anche tu eri ferito, perché in fondo dicevi di amarlo… poi ho capito che era solo una scusa. Potevi chiedergli perdono in qualsiasi momento, invece hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per respingerlo e distruggere ogni cosa che aveva creato.”  
Lucifero trattenne a fatica un moto di rabbia.  
“E’ stato lui a deludere me! Ha creato dei piccoli, patetici esseri vulnerabili, pieni di difetti, e ci ha chiesto di inchinarci a loro! Era blasfemia!”  
“E’ vero, sono vulnerabili e pieni di difetti ma io sto comunque dalla loro parte. Molti di loro vogliono migliorarsi e sanno amare, tu sei sempre stato convinto di essere superiore solo perché sei un angelo.”  
“Stai scegliendo gli umani piuttosto che la tua stessa famiglia.”  
“Scelgo gli umani piuttosto che te, Lucy.” -rispose Gabriele con un sospiro sconfitto- “Sei stato il primo ad andare contro la tua famiglia, hai messo al mondo i demoni. Hai permesso a degli abomini di camminare sulla terra e di creare altri come loro, che hanno ucciso molti dei tuoi stessi fratelli e sorelle. Non hai mai voluto essere vicino a Dio, tu volevi essere Dio. La tua non era blasfemia?”  
“Gabriele, ti prego… non continuare a rivangare il passato.”  
“Ma tu sei esattamente come ti ricordavo, non sei cambiato. E io non posso farmi indietro questa volta.”   
“Non voglio essere costretto a farti del male.” mormorò Lucifero a capo chino.  
Gabriele si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla in un gesto condiscendente.  
“Nessuno può costringerci a fare nulla. E’ una regola che vale per tutti noi.”  
“Sei mio fratello. So che stai facendo quello che ritieni più giusto” -disse ancora Lucifero- “Così pure io.” aggiunse afferrando il pugnale argentato per strapparlo di mano all’arcangelo e piantarglielo nel petto.  
I tre ragazzi soffocarono un singhiozzo strozzato quando la lama trapassò lo sterno di Gabriele e Lucifero stesso sembrò trattenere un gemito di sorpresa; solo nell’attimo in cui il corpo del fratello si dissolse nel nulla abbassò lo sguardo e si rese conto che il vero pugnale angelico era conficcato nello stomaco del proprio tramite.  
Il vero Gabriele l’aveva colpito al fianco e il sangue stava già macchiando la camicia in una macchia scura intorno alla lama penetrata a fondo, non abbastanza da ucciderlo ma a sufficienza per togliergli le forze necessarie a reagire.  
“La gabbia!” gridò l’arcangelo rivolto ai cacciatori e Sam impiegò alcuni secondi per riprendersi dallo stupore e frugare nella giacca in cerca della chiave, che volò attraverso la stanza per andare ad incollarsi al muro come attratta dalla stessa forza magnetica che teneva insieme gli anelli.  
Ecco perché Gabriele l’aveva guarito e risvegliato così in fretta, rifletté Dean: dietro sua precisa richiesta Morte gli aveva impresso a fuoco nella memoria le istruzioni esatte a dare il via allo spettacolo ed era arrivato il momento di concentrarsi e farle funzionare.  
“ _Bvtmon Tabges Babalon… Chdr Bvtmon Tabges Babalon…_ ” recitò con qualche difficoltà.  
Quasi nello stesso istante una fitta ragnatela di crepe sottili si allargò sotto gli anelli, scavando a fondo nella vernice verdastra e rovinata per polverizzarla o frantumarla in mille pezzi.  
Il muro prese a pulsare sempre più freneticamente e d’un tratto la chiave, il cartongesso e gran parte della struttura di sostegno della parete sparirono inghiottiti dal buco nero creato da un vortice impazzito che sembrava voler risucchiare ogni cosa al suo interno.  
Lucifero stesso barcollò all’indietro, attirato dalla potenza del vento che turbinava intorno a loro, e con occhi lucidi rivolse un ultimo sorriso a Gabriele.  
“Tutti i tuoi trucchi… sono stato io ad insegnarteli.”  
“E credevi che in questi secoli passati a nascondermi non ne avessi imparati di nuovi?” - bisbigliò l’arcangelo tra le lacrime- “Mi dispiace, fratello.”   
Con una spinta decisa ritrasse la lama del pugnale e rimase a guardare mentre Lucifero perdeva l’equilibrio, barcollando per un paio di passi prima di precipitare nel centro dell’apertura creata dalla formula enochiana; il corpo dell’angelo caduto sparì nell’oscurità della propria prigione e dal vortice si svilupparono intense scariche elettriche che culminarono in un’esplosione tanto potente da obbligare Dean, Sam e Alex a proteggersi gli occhi con l’avambraccio.

“E’ finita. Lucifero è tornato nella gabbia.” mormorò Castiel allentando la presa sul fucile a canne mozze che ancora stringeva tra le mani.  
Bobby scattò in piedi e Adam provò a fare altrettanto, anche se fu costretto a rimettersi sdraiato sulla brandina quasi immediatamente.  
“Vuol dire che ce l’hanno fatta?” chiese il ragazzo, ansioso.  
“Che è successo a Dean e Sam?” gli fece eco Bobby ma l’angelo scosse la testa in segno di diniego.  
“Non lo so. Riesco solo a sentire che la presenza del Diavolo è scomparsa.”  
“Va bene…” -tentennò il cacciatore- “Se è Lucifero non è più una minaccia perché non provi ad andare a cercarli? Dobbiamo sapere se stanno bene!”  
Castiel accennò con il capo un altro « no ».  
“E’ ancora troppo pericoloso.”  
“Pensi che Michele potrebbe tornare a prendersela con noi?” domandò Adam con una punta di preoccupazione.  
L’angelo non ebbe il tempo di rispondergli.  
Il pavimento di solido cemento armato iniziò a tremare scosso fin nelle fondamenta e un bagliore accecante si diffuse dal condotto di ventilazione, accompagnato da un suono acuto che parve aumentare d’intensità spingendo Bobby e Adam a coprirsi le orecchie intanto che i bulloni e le giunture delle pareti cedevano alla pressione in un cigolio metallico.  
L’ultima cosa che entrambi videro prima di svenire fu l’ombra delle ali di Castiel stagliarsi imponente sul soffitto della panic room.

“E’ finita…? E’ finita davvero?” mormorò Sam in un sospiro sollevato.  
Gabriele annuì e lasciò cadere a terra il pugnale coperto del sangue del tramite di Lucifero, poi si diresse verso la parete tornata intatta per staccare la chiave della gabbia e farla sparire nelle proprie tasche con aria assorta.  
“Niente finisce mai sul serio.”   
“Però per tutto questo tempo hai solo fatto finta che non ti interessasse. Quando hai detto che non ci avresti aiutato…”  
“Non potevo e non volevo uccidere i miei fratelli, questo non vi era chiaro?! Dovevo intervenire in un’altra maniera. E ho sempre contribuito dall’esterno per aiutarvi, teste di cavolo!”  
“Aiutarci?” ripeté Sam, incredulo.  
“Duh?! Chi pensate abbia scelto quel Chuck Shirley per farlo diventare un profeta e suggerirgli cosa scrivere?”  
“Eri tu l’arcangelo che è arrivato a proteggerlo da Lilith?”  
“Colpevole. Altrimenti come avrei fatto a dirvi degli anelli dei Cavalieri senza farmi anche saltare la copertura?”   
“Che ne hai fatto di Crowley, invece?”  
L’arcangelo ridacchiò divertito.  
“Credo che domani si sveglierà con un bel mal di testa. Non saprà mai cosa l’ha colpito.”  
“Ma così lascerai che rimanga il Re dell’Inferno.”  
“Finché esisterà l’Inferno ci sarà sempre un Re dell’Inferno o qualche altro imbecille del genere. Meglio un imbecille come Crowley rispetto ad un imbecille con i poteri di Lucifero.” rispose Gabriele in un sospiro stanco.   
“Cavolo, adesso ci vorrebbe una birra. O due. Chi vuole farsi un giro alzi la mano, offro io.” aggiunse mentre Dean azzardava un paio di passi incerti sorreggendosi alle spalle di Alex.  
“Aggiungi uno scotch da questa parte. E fallo doppio.”  
“Sicuro che sia il caso? Ti vedo un po’… instabile.” commentò il fratello.  
“Non vedo il problema. Sono instabile proprio come le tue promesse, Sammy.”  
“Oh, non c’è di che. Ringraziaci pure più tardi per averti salvato le chiappe, possiamo aspettare.” borbottò Alex, piccata.  
“Almeno avete idea di quanto sia stato stupido e rischioso venire qui? Senza contare che ti avevo chiesto di non sprecare una seconda occasione!”  
“E la tua seconda occasione, dopo che Castiel ti ha tirato fuori dall’Inferno? La stavi buttando via così!”  
“Non aveva importanza!” -ribatté Dean, rosso in viso dalla rabbia- “Devi sempre fare di testa tua. Sei la persona più incosciente, arrogante, irragionevole e ostinata che abbia mai conosciuto! E ho avuto a che fare con Sam per tutti questi anni, so bene di che cosa parlo!”  
La ragazza gli restituì un’occhiata di fuoco.  
“Bobby ha ragione, sei davvero un idiota.”  
“Allora perché tornare a prendermi?”  
“Perché sei il mio idiota!”  
Dean si limitò a fissarla in silenzio per qualche istante prima di afferrare il cordino che le pendeva al collo e trascinarla a sé, togliendole il fiato con un lungo bacio che Sam e l’arcangelo rimasero a fissare scambiandosi uno sguardo sbalordito.  
“Uhm, pensi ci sia anche solo una possibilità che lei mi ringrazi allo stesso modo?!” domandò Gabriele sottovoce.  
“Tecnicamente non verrebbe considerato un peccato o qualcosa del genere?” replicò Sam e l’altro scrollò le spalle con noncuranza.  
“Nah. Abbiamo appena salvato il mondo, credo che dall’alto chiuderanno un occhio.”  
“Ehi… grazie per esserti preoccupata ancora per le mie stupide chiappe.” sussurrò Dean sulle labbra di Alex dopo averle baciate delicatamente un’ultima volta.  
La giovane gli strofinò la punta del naso sulla sua ma all’improvviso l’intero edificio sembrò scuotersi intorno a loro e dal soffitto della stanza polvere e calcinacci iniziarono a cadere senza controllo.  
“Che succede?!” esclamò Sam, costretto ad aggrapparsi al braccio di Gabriele per riuscire a restare in piedi.  
“Oh-oh!” -mormorò l’arcangelo- “Credo che fareste meglio a coprirvi le orecchie.”   
“Aspetta…! Tu dovresti dirci che va tutto bene, è finita, tornerà tutto a posto… non « oh-oh »!” ribatté Dean.  
“Copritevi le orecchie! ORA!”  
“E’ Michele?” -chiese Alex- “Si tratta di Michele?”  
“No.” rispose Gabriele mentre un fischio acuto squarciava il silenzio della notte, seguito dall’apparizione abbacinante di una luce dorata che avvolse qualsiasi cosa al proprio passaggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * citazione da “Lilo & Stitch”


	29. Epilogo

“No, non ho mai sentito di un vampiro che facesse niente di simile. Non sembra un caso per noi, fai una telefonata all’FBI.” disse Bobby prima di rimettere al proprio posto sulla base il cordless, accanto ad un altro paio di apparecchi simili ma contrassegnati da diversi pezzi di nastro adesivo colorato.  
Da quando Lucifero era tornato prigioniero nella propria gabbia i casi di possessione demoniaca sembravano essere sensibilmente diminuiti, come se tutti i demoni che avrebbero gioito di una eventuale Apocalisse si fossero improvvisamente rintanati nell’ombra per paura dei cacciatori rimasti all’opera in tutto il Paese.  
L’attività soprannaturale si era risvegliata a pieno solo nelle ultime settimane e non era poi tanto insolito che i diversi telefoni appesi alla parete avessero ricominciato a squillare più volte al giorno, così come stava facendo quello centrale riservato al Federal Bureau.  
“Sovraintendente Willis.” rispose senza neanche pensarci mentre rivoltava con una forchetta il bacon che aveva messo a friggere in una padella.  
“…non il mio numero dell’FBI, Garth! Chiama la vera FBI!” -sbottò qualche istante dopo- “Come fai ad essere ancora vivo?!”  
Per qualcuno dei cacciatori rimasti era davvero una fortuna che parecchi demoni e altre creature abbastanza pericolose avessero deciso di rimandare il momento di tornare in affari.  
Quando il telefono suonò per la seconda volta nel giro di alcuni secondi quasi strappò il supporto dalla parete per il nervoso.  
“Garth, non dirmi che hai perso di nuovo il numero giusto!”  
“Bobby, sono io! Ho trovato il tuo messaggio, chiedevi di richiamarti. Chi è Garth?” chiese Dean e l’amico trattenne una risata soffocata.  
“Non vuoi saperlo, fidati! Comunque ti stavo cercando per dirti che siamo a buon punto con le scartoffie ma servirà anche la tua firma.”  
“Di nuovo?! Ho appena scaricato quei due per prendermi una vacanza!”  
“Beh, riportare indietro tuo fratello dal mondo dei morti ha avuto qualche piccolo effetto collaterale!” -ribatté Bobby- “Lo Sceriffo Mills ci aspetta nei prossimi giorni per gli ultimi dettagli, Sam non dovrebbe metterci molto a tornare qui.”  
“Già. Da Minneapolis, riesci a crederci?”  
“L’ultima volta che ho controllato l’Università del Minnesota stava proprio in Minnesota. Ora che il ragazzo vuole riprendere gli studi dove pensavi che si sarebbero trasferiti?”  
“Ancora non mi sembra vero, un Winchester che riesce a spezzare il cerchio. E lo so che si chiama Milligan ma tecnicamente non potrebbe prendere il nostro cognome?” chiese Dean.  
“Sam diventerà il suo tutore legale fino ai ventuno anni, non un genitore adottivo! Lasciagli il suo cognome così com’è, guarda quanto è difficile recuperare tutti i suoi documenti senza bisogno di altre complicazioni!”  
“Sì, a proposito… davvero non mi spiego come hai fatto a convincere uno Sceriffo Federale ad aiutarci, pensavo che avessi una certa reputazione lì intorno.”  
Dal telefono di Bobby arrivarono gli scoppiettii attutiti della pancetta che sfrigolava in padella assieme ad alcune uova fritte.  
“Si dà il caso che grazie al sottoscritto lo Sceriffo Mills abbia archiviato il caso di un uomo tornato dalla tomba per uccidere il tizio che gli aveva sparato alle spalle.”  
“Zombie?”  
“Come da copione.”  
“Quindi è stato così facile convincerla? Sul serio, non ha mai pensato che tutta questa storia fosse parecchio improbabile?” obiettò Dean.  
“Era in debito con me, mi doveva un favore. Quando le ho parlato di Adam ha preferito non sapere tutti i dettagli, ha solo fatto quello che serviva per aiutarci ad annullare il certificato di decesso.”  
“Ma dai, secondo me c’è qualcosa nell’aria, huh?! Huh?!”  
“No!” esclamò Bobby, forse troppo vivacemente per non essere stato punto sul vivo.  
“E in ogni caso non sono affaracci tuoi, cerca di…” -aggiunse prima di zittirsi per tendere l’orecchio alla musica che sembrava fare da sottofondo all’altro capo della linea- “…che cavolo stai ascoltando?!”  
Dean si affrettò a incastrare il cellulare contro la spalla e si chinò sul frontalino dell’autoradio per togliere volume ai Foreigner che cantavano attraverso gli altoparlanti.  
“Scusa, dev’esserci un’interferenza nella linea, non ti sento più! Ti richiamo appena posso ma tu non fare niente che io non farei! E usa delle protezioni!”  
Bobby rimase per un po’ a fissare il cordless ormai muto con aria incredula.  
“…idiota!” commentò riagganciandolo al sostegno mentre in un altro Stato l’Impala svoltava oltre una piazzola di sosta in direzione della carreggiata principale. 

“…in my life there’s been heartache and pain, I don't know if I can face it again… can’t stop now, I’ve traveled so far to change this lonely life…” canticchiò Dean tra sé.  
Le strade si sarebbero sempre snodate una dopo l’altra uguali e prive di qualsiasi interesse, così come tutti i motel che si era lasciato alle spalle man mano che le creature da cacciare lo portavano da una parte all’altra del Paese; negli anni aveva perso il conto di quante volte il rumore della sua piccola che faceva le fusa sotto il cofano si era sostituito alla voglia di un bicchierino o due fuori programma e la musica dei greatest hits del rock stagionato stipati nel cruscotto era tornata utile per coprire il suono delle migliaia di domande che gli giravano per la testa.  
“I WANNA KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME! I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS, I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME…!” riprese a cantare con così tanto trasporto da non accorgersi subito che un angelo in impermeabile era comparso dal nulla sul sedile del passeggero.  
“Cas!!” -esclamò in un singhiozzo, sterzando di colpo per la sorpresa- “Smettila di fare così una buona volta!”  
“Ciao, Dean.” rispose l’altro con un sorriso e il cacciatore distolse lo sguardo dalla strada per lanciargli un’occhiataccia storta.  
“…ciao?!”  
“Non si usa più salutare in questo modo?” chiese Castiel, confuso.  
“Fammi capire, sei scomparso da quanto? Due mesi? Adesso ti presenti così ed è semplicemente « ciao, Dean »?!”  
Castiel trattenne un sospiro carico di pazienza.  
“Per voi forse è finito tutto quella notte, io ho dovuto occuparmi di alcune questioni parecchio urgenti: Lucifero era di nuovo in gabbia ma è servito del tempo per riportare la calma tra gli angeli, soprattutto tra quelli ancora leali a Zaccaria che volevano togliervi di mezzo.”  
“Beh, pensavamo fossi morto.” ribatté Dean in tono più calmo.  
“Tutt’altro.”  
“Quindi che mi dici di Michele e…?”  
“In questo momento sono impegnati in qualcosa che voi definireste una riunione di famiglia.”  
“Come mai non sei con loro?”  
“A quanto pare separarmi dagli umani che dovevo proteggere è più difficile di quanto pensassi.” -spiegò l’angelo mentre osservava i cartelli segnaletici scorrere accanto a lui- “Ho capito che le emozioni sono complesse. Ecco perché fate tanta fatica a gestirle.”  
“Sì, grazie della dritta, sapientone! Com’è che all’improvviso sei diventato tanto esperto di emozioni umane?! Il Mago di Oz ti ha regalato il cuore che volevi?”  
Castiel scosse la testa, quasi sconsolato.  
Solo qualche settimana prima non avrebbe permesso all’incertezza o al dubbio di farsi strada dentro di lui per fermarsi a riflettere sul vero motivo delle proprie azioni eppure sempre più spesso, combattendo a fianco dei Winchester, si era trovato a dubitare delle ragioni che fino a quel momento gli avevano imposto di osservare una fede cieca nei confronti di chi agiva per conto del Signore.  
“Non so cosa si aspetti Dio da me ma ci deve essere una ragione se mi ha permesso di tornare in Paradiso. Forse è successo perché ho iniziato a fare quello che mi sembrava giusto invece di seguire gli ordini di qualcun altro.”  
Dean strinse le mani intorno al volante per trattenere una smorfia contrariata.  
“Wow. Così Dio ti regala un set di ali nuovo di zecca e torni subito a fare il suo cane da guardia. Ti sembra questa la scelta giusta?”  
“Sei arrabbiato.” commentò l’angelo.  
“E’ un eufemismo.”  
“Non confondere il volere di Dio con le idee di chi stava solo cercando di prendere decisioni al suo posto. Lui è stato d’aiuto, più di quanto credi… anche se continui a pensare che ti abbia abbandonato.”  
“Per te è facile dirlo. Ti ha rimesso in sesto, ti ha fatto tornare quello di prima.”  
“E tu hai avuto in cambio quello che volevi. Niente Paradiso, niente Inferno, solo la tua solita vecchia vita.”  
“Una vita in cui se qualcosa va storto finisci coperto di sangue e il più delle volte devi fare attenzione che non sia il tuo.”  
“Dio sapeva bene quale fardello gravasse su di te e che enorme sacrificio ti stava chiedendo ma hai sempre avuto la possibilità di scegliere.” -replicò Castiel a mezza voce- “Dico sul serio, cosa avresti voluto da lui? La pace o la libertà?”  
Dean prese del tempo per pensare ad una risposta, una delle tante che stava cercando da parecchio: la libertà gli avrebbe portato anche la pace o la pace sarebbe arrivata con la libertà?  
Solo quando si voltò per parlargli si rese conto che l’angelo era sparito proprio come era comparso, in punta di piedi e senza dare nell’occhio.  
“Sei un vero schifo negli addii, te l’hanno mai detto?” mormorò stringendo i pugni intorno al volante.

Le insegne di una stazione di servizio e di una steakhouse scivolarono veloci oltre i finestrini prima che l’Impala imboccasse il vialetto d’ingresso di un piccolo Holiday Inn per poi avanzare fino al posto auto riservato alla stanza pagata con la carta di credito di Hector Aframian.  
Dean richiuse la porta dietro di sé facendo attenzione a non rovesciare i bicchieri con impresso il logo del coffee shop e depositò il vassoio di cartone che li conteneva sul comodino sotto la finestra socchiusa; si chinò sul letto per scostare una ciocca di capelli dalla bocca della ragazza addormentata con un avambraccio sollevato sulla fronte, il lenzuolo aggrovigliato intorno alle gambe.  
“Torna tra un paio d’ore.” borbottò Alex.  
“Allora non sei sveglia?”  
“No.”  
“Bene! Pensavo che mi stessi ignorando apposta.”  
Il pendente a forma di testa le ricadeva tra la curva arrotondata dei seni e Dean lo strinse tra le dita, scendendo a solleticare lo stomaco scoperto sotto l’orlo della maglietta mentre le posava la bocca sul collo per morderlo dolcemente e sussurrarle all’orecchio.  
“Buongiorno.”  
“Ciao.” -rispose lei accarezzandogli la nuca- “Che fine avevi fatto? Sei uscito all’alba.”  
“Ho fatto un giro qui intorno.”  
“Tour del caffeinomane?!”  
“C’è anche un po’ di torta, ma prima di dividerla parliamo di cosa vorrei in cambio.” disse malizioso il cacciatore.  
Alex sfiorò col dorso della mano il leggero accenno di barba che gli irruvidiva le guance.  
“Non hai ancora dormito un’intera notte di fila, credevi che non me ne fossi accorta? Parliamo di questo. Che c’è che non va?”  
“Niente. Lo sai che non mi piace rimanere senza torta.”  
“Dean…”  
“Poi hai notato che la gente è davvero impazzita di recente? A che cosa servono quindici diversi gusti di caffè?! E’ caffè, per la miseria, deve sapere di caffé! Poi questa fissa per il caramello davvero non la capisco, fa diventare tutto appiccicoso…” provò ad aggiungere lui sfilando il giaccone di pelle ma la ragazza gli assestò un buffetto innervosito sul braccio.  
“Per favore, smettila di fare finta che sia tutto a posto. Ti sei caricato sulle spalle il peso del Giorno del Giudizio, non venirmi a raccontare che per te è stato come una gita a Graceland!”  
Dean sbuffò contrariato.  
Così come il loro primo incontro con Dio aveva lasciato Sam perfettamente ripulito dal sangue di demone l’intervento divino che li aveva portati via da Detroit dopo l’addio a Lucifero sembrava aver cancellato i ricordi dell’Inferno, tuttavia la notte continuava ad agitarsi in preda all’angoscia come se le ombre e gli incubi che aveva sempre combattuto tornassero per ricordargli che la caccia si era radicata in lui a tal punto da reclamarlo perfino durante il sonno. “E cosa vuoi che dica? Che non riesco a chiudere occhio senza pensare che potrei svegliarmi e trovarmi a ricominciare da capo, che niente di quello che abbiamo sacrificato o perso è servito a rimandare il Diavolo nella sua gabbia? D’accordo, mi hai scoperto alla grande!!”  
“Beh, immaginavo che non ne fossi uscito precisamente fischiettando.” ribatté Alex e Dean fu costretto suo malgrado a sorriderle. Quando si risvegliava all’improvviso, con la fronte sudata e il cuore martellante nel petto, l’unico modo per scacciare l’inquietudine dei sogni era abbracciare il corpo tiepido che gli stava sdraiato accanto, affondare il viso nei capelli della ragazza addormentata al proprio fianco e aspettare che il respiro regolare lo riportasse ad una realtà in cui c’era soltanto il rumore di qualche automobile di passaggio, in lontananza.  
“Dire di sì a Michele significava rinunciare a un qualsiasi tipo di futuro, anche se per una volta ci avrei provato sul serio. Tu ed io, intendo.” -mormorò a capo chino- “In ogni caso voler bene a qualcuno non ti dà il diritto di restare e coinvolgerlo nei tuoi casini. Il mio lavoro mi ha fatto diventare una persona che non porteresti ad una cena di famiglia.”  
Alex si accoccolò contro di lui e gli portò una mano sotto il mento, sollevandolo in modo da costringerlo a guardarla negli occhi.  
“So bene che tipo di persona sei. Infatti ho paura che sacrificarti per fermare l’Apocalisse per te non sia abbastanza, finirai lo stesso per sentirti in colpa per qualche assurdo problema che non hai potuto risolvere.”  
“Muori da eroe o vivi abbastanza a lungo da diventare il cattivo. Non sono capace di fare altro.”  
“Hai fatto fin troppo!” -replicò Alex mentre giocherellava con l’anello al dito del cacciatore- “So che devi essere stufo di sentirmelo ripetere ma comincia ad abituarti all’idea che c’è sempre qualcosa di brutto che può succedere da un momento all’altro e che non ha niente a che fare con fantasmi o demoni, eppure la gente ci convive tutti i giorni. Quindi che ne dici di provare a far funzionare le cose prima ancora di decidere che tanto non funzionerebbero?”  
Dean la avvolse in un abbraccio lasciandosi cadere sui cuscini alle loro spalle, stringendola attraverso le lenzuola fino a risalire lungo i fianchi per scoprire impaziente le forme morbide che si disegnavano sotto le sue carezze.  
“Dì la verità, parli così perché non hai il coraggio di buttarmi fuori dal letto.”  
“Forse… di certo non voglio vederti fare dentro e fuori dalla mia vita perché ti senti responsabile per tutti i mali del mondo o perché hai troppa paura di perdere quello che potremmo avere piuttosto che viverlo insieme a me.”  
“Sai quanto devi essere testarda per continuare a volermi anche sapendo tutto quello che sai?” le sussurrò Dean sulle labbra e Alex lo attirò a sé per togliergli il fiato con un bacio che entrambi sapevano di aver desiderato fin dal momento in cui i loro sguardi si erano incontrati.  
“Sei il mio idiota, te lo sei già dimenticato?!” -disse strofinandogli la punta del naso con la propria- “Credo di essermi un po’ innamorata di te, Dean Winchester.”

  
  
  
  


[](https://imgur.com/7yi7G6X)

 

Mille grazie alla fantastica [ Kittrose](https://kittrose.deviantart.com/), che ha creato per me questa fanart!


End file.
